


The Royal Romance - The Queen Maxwell Needs

by Certainlittlesmile



Series: The Beaumont-Jones Chronicles [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Angst, Apples, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, New York City, Pirates, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 466,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certainlittlesmile/pseuds/Certainlittlesmile
Summary: The events of The Royal Masquerade panned out differently, and Percival Beaumont took the Cordonian throne. Over four hundred years later, as a result, there is something a little different about Jen Jones's story.Usual disclaimers apply, these are not my characters, the main element of the storyline is not mine, but I hope you'll enjoy spotting the differences!
Relationships: Hana Lee/Madeleine Amaranth, Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Olivia Nevrakis/Liam Rys
Series: The Beaumont-Jones Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641181
Comments: 461
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue - c1600, Ramsford, Cordonia

There was a clamouring out in the hallway of Beaumont Manor, and Percival had to assume that it was something to do with Emery, perhaps he was readying to perform one of his desperate poetic laments in protest over the imprisonment of his true love Lord Cyrus. A minute later, there still seemed a hubbub outside the door of Percival’s study, where he sat in a comfortable chair, recuperating from the recent attack which could so easily have claimed his life.

Although he had a book open on his lap in front of him (a volume of love poetry which he had never got round to returning to the grand library, its allure being reduced in recent months) as ever over recent days, his mind was on Genevieve. He owed her his life, he was certain. Her efforts to resuscitate him when he was slipping away had been effective, and as he had returned to his senses, he had made sure her lips stayed on his, falling into a life-affirming kiss. The more he relived this moment of revival, the more he regretted his decisions in the previous weeks. He knew he loved Genevieve. But could things ever really be that simple, given his encounters with Annalisa?

Raised voices could still be heard from beyond the door, and eventually, a knocking was heard.

“Yes?” he called.

The door was opened and his herald stood by it. “Her Majesty Queen Genevieve of Cordonia.”

Percival struggled to his feet at once, grabbing the stick he had been using to get about to support him, as a vision of pure loveliness strolled confidently into the study.

“Oh, Percival, please don’t get up..” She rushed over to him, taking his hand and guiding him back into his chair, as the herald left the room, closing the door behind him.

“My rightful Queen. It would be remiss of me not to.” He kissed her hand as she withdrew it, and she smiled fondly. “What brings you all the way to Ramsford, Your Majesty?”

“You, you fool,” she said, her eyes smiling.

“I am fine. My recovery is progressing well. Do not worry about me. You should only concern yourself with locating Fabian Rys.”

“I have found him.”

“Splendid news. And he is willing to stand as King?”

Genevieve looked at the floor. “No.”

“ _No?”_ This was not how things had been meant to pan out.

“He will not. He wishes to remain an artist. He does not wish for the crown. I can understand it really. Hunter and I have done our very best to convince him.. but the most he will accept is his noble status to be resumed to what it was. His father was Duke of Valtoria, and he has begrudgingly accepted that status.”

“But does he not understand, he is the only one who can bring peace and quell the rumblings of civil war?”

“He understands. But it is not his concern. He does not want the throne.” She sighed. “I did discuss another possible solution with Hunter, however. And although it is not as advantageous as restoring the previous royal bloodline, it is probably the best chance we have.”

“Enlighten me.”

She suddenly dropped to one knee. “We live in a time when marriages are political and practical. But I am in love with you. I care not that you have a history with my sister. I only care that you are the one I wish to spend my days with. Become my King. I feel that your influence on the rest of the court will quieten the rebellion. Perhaps not to the extent that Fabian Rys could. However, I feel it will be enough. And, in any event, it will be more than enough for me.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, and then took her hands in his.

“Genevieve. It is but weeks ago that I last explained this to you. I love you, as much as you love me, nay, more. But I am a principled man. And this goes against all of my internal morals.”

A tear formed in her eye.

He smiled lovingly at her, and squeezed her hands tightly. “However, if my Queen commands it, I cannot refuse, can I?”

She squealed in realisation, and leant in to kiss him passionately.

“I love you, Percival Beaumont,” she said afterwards.

“And I you, Genevieve Aster. And I love my country. And if Cordonia demands it, I will be her King.”


	2. A proposition

_Four hundred years later…._

As Jen and Rick entered Kismet, the other three men they were with immediately headed to the dance floor.

“Time to party!” shouted Rick’s cute friend, who she now knew was called Maxwell. He had spent some time on the way to the club explaining to her why it was so important that the club had a decent dance floor. He clearly had some energy to put into dancing. He was actually really funny.

“No-one wants to see your running man, Maxwell,” moaned his dark-haired, irritable friend, Drake.

“You there! Who do we talk to for bottle service?” barked the arrogant Tariq.

Rick turned to Jen, as the other headed out of their sight. “Thank you for bringing us here. Looks like those three are having fun already.”

“LAAADIIIESS!!” she could just about hear Maxwell shouting.

“Seems that way,” said Jen, as they found a table to settle at. “So. Your friends are happy, but are you? I get the impression you’re used to putting everyone else first.”

He looked at her in puzzlement. “And why would you say that?”

“I can tell,” she admitted.” I’m good at reading people. Now, forget about your friends. So, what about you? Do _you_ like it here?” She was willing to wager that Rick was the best man, the organiser of the stag party, determined to make sure everyone had a good night. And hopefully, he was single.

“What I’m enjoying most is the company,” he said, smoothly. “And I believe I owe you a drink.. So, what’ll the lady have?”

“Shots?” she suggested.

A minute or two later, they returned to the table, Rick raising his glass as they sat back down. “Two double shots of Sambuca,” he said in amusement. “You don’t mess around, do you?”

“Never.”

Simultaneously, they drank their shots.

“Thanks,” said Jen, afterwards. “I guess this makes us even.”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Rick said, looking into her eyes intensely. “Now I’ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay.”

 _That wouldn’t be difficult._ “An excuse for me to stay? Better think of something fast,” she teased. “Let’s see how quick you are on your feet, Rick.”

“Well, the guys are really warming up to you. If you stick around, you can keep them in line..”

“Oh yeah?” Jen said, looking across at the dance floor. “I’m pretty sure I just saw a girl dump her drink on Maxwell…” Poor Maxwell was adorably drunk, and having no luck with those _laaaadies_. Clearly he wasn’t the stag either. She still thought it had to be Drake.

“See? You’re needed now more than ever,” said Rick.

“You know what I think?” Jen said, as seductively as she could. “I think your friends can look after themselves, just for a bit longer.”

“How about I buy you another drink? Does that work for you?”

“Now you’re not even trying to persuade me…”

“Okay, you got me,” said Rick in defeat. “Honestly? Hanging out with you is the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

“Oh, that’s sweet…” Jen said, sensing a sadness in his answer. “But I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much…”

“It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here..”

“And what’s that?”

He looked away. “It’s.. well.. you’re going to think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s our last day here. I don’t mean to sound so self-centred. I mean, it’s not _my_ bachelor party, after all.”

“Whose is it, anyway? My money’s on Drake.”

Rick shook his head, and laughed. “You’d have just lost your money. It’s actually Maxwell’s.”

“No way!” She turned her head in the direction of the dance floor. “The same Maxwell that’s trying and failing to seduce every woman on that dance-floor? Ouch. I feel for his fiancée, I really do…”

“That’s the funny thing. He actually doesn’t have a fiancée. He doesn’t even know who he’s going to marry yet.. only that he’ll have to pick his fiancée by the end of June.”

Jen looked quizzically at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He paused, as if wrestling with his options. “No. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Come on, you can tell me. Hey, you’ll probably never see me again after tonight. And I’m curious now. What’s the deal?”

Eventually, Rick spoke. “The truth is, Jen.. Maxwell is the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

This was a plot twist Jen had not been expecting. “He’s a Prince? Get out of here.. wait, what does that make _you?_ ”

He sighed. “Well, I’m not royalty. But I am from a noble family. My full title is Lord Rick Rys of Valtoria.”

“Oooh, get you! What about Drake and Tariq?”

“Drake’s not from a noble line. He works in security, as part of the Royal Guard. Tariq is. I don’t really know Tariq that well. But Drake’s a good friend of mine.”

“And when were you going to tell me I was keeping such exclusive company?”

He sighed. “Perhaps I should’ve been more upfront with you. But Maxwell’s not normally allowed to go around without the Royal Guard, and we were only allowed out without them tonight on the condition that we kept our identities a secret. Just for one evening, he wanted to be free.”

Jen looked down at the dancefloor again, amused by the huge secret she now knew about the desperate looking guy popping and locking down on it. “Yeah, I can see that…”

“Anyway. Enough about Maxwell. What about you? Our lives are mapped out for us, but you could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Jen?”

She didn’t have to think too hard to answer that question. “What I really want is to see the world. I’m saving up, and one day, I’m going to see everything. The Northern Lights, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu..”

“That’s beautiful, Jen,” Rick said, taking her hand.

She followed his gaze back towards his friends on the dance floor, mingling with the other club-goers. “Well, looks like all your friends are having fun.”

“Good,” Rick replied. “I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun. Tomorrow it’s back to Cordonia for the start of the social season.”

“But it’s not tomorrow yet,” Jen said, looking into Rick’s eyes mischievously.

He looked quite taken aback. “What are you suggesting?”

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town…”

“Right now? But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed?”

Not necessarily. “Oh.. right. I forgot how late it’s gotten. In that case.. you’re lucky I can call in a favour.”

“A favour? And just like that, you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?”

“Well, maybe a few favours actually, but I have some friends who owe me,” she lied. She was well aware that the Liberty Boat Tour company operated 24 hours. “It won’t be easy, but I know this is important to you, so.. let’s go!”

“Right now?”

“It’s only getting later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won’t even notice you’re gone.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

She grinned. “Come on then, Your Lordship, or whatever I’m supposed to call you.”

“Rick is just fine.”

***

“So, what do you think?” she asked him, as the mists of the harbour parted, and they caught sight of Lady Liberty from their slowing boat.

“Magnificent. I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas, or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.”

“And?”

“And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment, Jen. This feeling.. this means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Rick..”

“I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart.”

“You can live that way too,” she suggested.

“If only. My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for my House, and for Cordonia.”

“Well, you’re not in Cordonia now..”

The boat was approaching the dock, and she heard the _ping_ of a text message. Rick pulled out his phone, and smiled, shaking his head.

“I’m guessing your friends noticed you’ve gone?”

He nodded, showing her the screen.

_Shepherd to lost sheep?_

She laughed. “Who’s that from?”

“Maxwell,” he explained.

“More like lost sheep to shepherd?” she suggested.

Rick laughed out loud. “You seem to have the measure of him already.”

She nodded, and smiled. “Seems that way.”

Rick smiled. “He’s a good guy. Bit impulsive. And a little worse for wear this evening. Hopefully Drake will keep him in line, as he has to get the early flight back tomorrow.”

“Oh? You have two planes?”

Rick nodded. “Maxwell and Drake flew out a few days ahead of me and Tariq, to work out their plans. Well, that was their story. I suspect it had a lot more to do with the fact that it was Maxwell’s birthday earlier this week..”

“Ah,” Jen said. “Double celebration then.”

“They flew in with the Royal Guard. Maxwell’s bodyguards. Who are currently having an early night because Maxwell has to fly out _very_ early tomorrow morning.”

“Because he needs to be back in time to prepare for meeting all these girls that want to marry him?”

“Precisely. I think I might be taking the others back on my plane a little later on.”

“I’m still a little confused. I just can’t see Maxwell as a future king of a country. He just seems so.. clueless?”

Rick laughed. “You’re not seeing him at his best, remember. He’s had far too many cocktails this evening.”

“Maybe,” she said. “But you, on the other hand, I could see you as a crown prince.” She drew a little closer to him.

“Ah well, had my family held the throne, I never would have been anyway. I have an older brother, Leo, who would have been first in line. Mind you, given what happened to Maxwell, that might not mean anything.”

She looked curiously at him. “Why? What happened?”

“Maxwell has an older brother too. Bertrand. He was the Crown Prince until relatively recently. However, due to an unfortunate scandal last summer, which I won’t go into, Bertrand had to step down. And now, Maxwell will have to make the best of the role that Bertrand had been preparing for all his life.”

“Oh I see. That’s not good. His brother didn’t want to join him for his bachelor party then?”

Rick laughed. “His brother didn’t even want him to _have_ a bachelor party. He doesn’t know about it. He thinks Maxwell is on a diplomatic tour that I invented last week. We had to convince him that his presence wouldn’t be appropriate, due to his recent.. indiscretion.”

Another text came through, and Rick showed it to Jen. “Oh. Another message. _We can’t find Jen_.”

She giggled. “It’s so adorable that he hasn’t put two and two together.”

The boat had now arrived back at the dock.

“It’s very late. Can I walk you home?” Rick suggested.

“Thanks.. but I’ll be okay,” she told him. “I only live ten minutes away..”

“No, I insist,” he maintained. Our limo won’t be getting to the club until two. Let me walk you home first.”

***

“This is me,” said Jen almost apologetically, as Rick looked at the modest apartment block, and then back at her.

He stepped forward. “Thank you for your company, Jen. Tonight has been.. incredible.”

She looked up into his eyes as he drew close, and then decided to pull him closer into a hug, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping around her.

“I’m very glad to have met you, Jen,” he said, as they drew apart. “I’ll never forget this night.”

 _Me neither,_ thought Jen, as she looked at him once more before skipping inside. She wanted to savour this moment.

As she stood at the door to her apartment building, she watched him walk away, with mixed feelings. She knew she would never see him again, and that made her feel quite sad. She’d never clicked like that with someone on a first date before. And she’d almost allowed herself to believe that he could have been the perfect stranger she’d been dreaming of, until she’d learned that he was from another life, another world.

But to be able to say that she’d been on a date with a real life European noble? A _Lord_? That would be quite a story to tell the grandchildren.

She sighed, and closed the door.

***

Despite the lack of sleep, Jen was walking on air as she headed to her Sunday morning breakfast shift, due to the fresh memory of the night before. She knew no-one at work would believe her if she told them her tale. When she first woke up this morning, she hadn’t believed it herself. Maybe Rick had made it all up, maybe that was what he told all the girls. But he’d been so lovely, so kind, and so gentlemanly. She felt that he _had_ to have been genuine. Maybe she should Google the Crown Prince of Cordonia and find a picture of Maxwell to prove it all to herself. Yes, she’d do that. Straight after work.

She was just about to head through the bar’s front door, when she heard a voice she recognised straightaway calling out to her.

“Jen!”

She turned, and couldn’t help but notice Rick running in her direction, from further along the sidewalk.

“Rick? Did you guys leave something here last night?”

“In a manner of speaking.. yes.”

She gazed at him, a tiny smile creeping up on her lips. He looked even more attractive in the daylight, a little sweat on his brow from his sprint.

“Before we go, I have a proposition for you.”

“What?”

He looked a little nervous. “I want you to come back with me to Cordonia.”

“What.. why?” Her heart was beating ten to the dozen.

“You’d be helping me out, and I _think_ I’d be helping you out. Just hear me out, Jen. I’d be willing to sponsor you.”

“Sponsor me? For _what?”_ This didn’t make any sense. She looked at Rick in confusion.

“As I told you last night, I’m from a noble house. But Leo and I don’t have any sisters. During the social season, noble ladies from every house compete to win the hand of the Crown Prince, and become the future Queen of Cordonia.”

“Riiiight…”

“And I have been tasked with finding a suitable lady to put forward as House Rys’s entry. And I haven’t found anyone who would be better suited for the role than you, Jen. I don’t think I ever could.”

This was insane. She’d really thought he was into her, but obviously he’d just been doing reconnaissance. “Let me get this straight. You want to put me forward as a potential bride for your friend?”

“Yes.”

“But.. why?”

“He’s a good guy. We’ve been friends pretty much forever. But he’s in a difficult situation, he really needs an assist here. And I need to find a contender to represent our house, or my father will be disappointed.”

“Ah, so there is something in this for you,” she said sultrily.

“Perhaps, on a small scale. But this is more about Maxwell than me. I reckon you could be the Queen Maxwell needs. He needs someone smart, savvy, and level-headed. And beautiful. He liked you last night.”

She blushed, not used to such compliments. “But I hardly said two sentences to him..”

“Trust me, he liked you.”

It started to come back to her. “He said I was hot! Oh my god, _a crown prince called me hot_..”

“You didn’t know he was a crown prince then. And he still doesn’t know that you know now. Imagine the surprise he’ll get when he sees you in front of him at the Masquerade ball.”

Jen felt there was something missing from this whole premise. “What if it doesn’t work out?”

“If he doesn’t choose you, you don’t have to leave. You could always stay in Cordonia with me. My house is wealthy. It would be the least I could do after your efforts.”

“But what if he does choose me and I don’t want to marry him? I mean, I hardly spoke to him last night. I don’t know him.. not like I’m getting to know you.”

“Who wouldn’t want to be a Queen?”

“Alright, you have a point..”

“But, seriously, Jen, nobody would force you into it if it wasn’t what you wanted. If you don’t give it a try, you never know what could happen.” He looked intensely into her eyes, and she felt herself beginning to melt.

She changed the subject. “So, a fancy masquerade? What else am I getting myself into?”

“A comprehensive programme of activities. Yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the mountains, dancing in the Royal Palace..”

Jen’s eyes glazed over at the thought of the places she’d always wanted to see. This situation all sounded slightly ridiculous, but if it could give her the opportunity to travel that seemed impossible in the real world, it might be worth it. And, what did she have to stay here for? Most of her friends weren’t her friends anymore. She wasn’t getting on so well with her new flatmate, and was quickly losing touch with her old flatmate Amy (who had promised to meet up with her every week, but hadn’t seen her for over a month now). She was happy here, but you didn’t get many breaks like this in a lifetime. And after all, Rick was really hot. Heck, even Maxwell was cute.

“Please. Just consider it. I promise I’ll look after you.” He placed his hand on her arm, and gave it a supportive squeeze.

Jen slowly started to smile. “I’m in.”

Rick’s face lit up with a brilliant smile. “That is excellent news. We should go and get your things. You do have a passport, don’t you?”

Jen nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

“Then nothing’s stopping us. But we need to be fast. The flight’s due to leave at eleven. How far away is your apartment?”

“Not far.”

“Then let me accompany you.”

“I’d be delighted,” Jen said politely, her beam fixed, as the two of them began to walk away from the bar, and her old life.


	3. Outshine them all

Nine hours later, Jen woke up from a welcome nap to find herself on a small private plane, with just Rick and Drake for company. As Rick had expected, Maxwell had travelled back on the first plane with the Royal Guard, and Tariq had gone with him.

Maxwell did not yet know about Rick’s idea to sponsor Jen, and the plan was that the two of them would surprise him tonight. Well, tomorrow night in reality, due to the time difference. By the time they arrived in Cordonia, it would be the morning of the Masquerade.

After her discussion with Rick outside the bar, Jen had rushed back to her apartment, packed a few essentials (and a couple of her best dresses) while Rick waited for her outside, and left a note for her flatmate asking if she could put the rest in safe storage. Hopefully Anita wouldn’t be too annoyed, Jen was fully up to date with her rent and Anita could use her deposit to pay for the storage costs. She hadn’t bothered to contact Kieran at the bar, although she had sent a text to Daniel explaining that she was leaving with immediate effect. She’d call him at some point, right now she wasn’t sure how to begin to explain.

She’d got nothing else keeping her in New York. She’d only ended up there because she’d always wanted to live there as a girl. When her parents died, and she’d been left everything, the rest of her family didn’t want to know, and she’d not been living where she had long enough to make friends. Going into care for the last few years of her childhood, all she wanted to do when she came out was travel. First she’d flown out to London where she’d stayed for a little while, then on returning to the US she’d travelled around America until the money ran out, in New York, where she’d stayed. Sharing a flat with Amy initially, she had started to feel like she belonged there. She’d met a guy, things had got serious, they’d had lots of friends. Life had been good.

But things hadn’t worked out. Their friends had all ended up being his friends, not her friends. And then when Amy got back together with her college boyfriend it was only a matter of time before she moved back to the next state to live with him, leaving Jen on her own again.

So, even if things didn’t go quite as well as Rick seemed to think they would, by the time it got to the end of June it would be a good opportunity for her to start again from scratch somewhere, be it in New York or somewhere else, perhaps she could even stay in Cordonia with Rick. If she was honest, that was the scenario she was really dreaming of.

“You’re awake,” she heard Rick state, gently, from across the aisle.

“I am awake,” she agreed. “How long had I been asleep?”

“About two hours, judging by the snoring,” Drake grunted.

“Oh..” Jen didn’t think she snored. Was he joking?

“Well, the good news is, we’re nearly there.”

Confused, Jen looked out of the window. “So, Cordonia, is that a Greek island then?”

“Yes,” Drake stated, grumpily.

“We’re not part of Greece, though,” Rick protested. “We are our own sovereign state. Obviously, as you know, we have our own monarchy.”

“But you guys.. I thought you were English. You sound English.”

“That is good to know,” Rick said. “Our aim in our English lessons was to sound like English royalty with our ‘received pronunciation’.”

“Speak for yourself,” whinged Drake.

“You sound more American, Drake,” Jen commented.

“My mom’s American,” Drake explained. “But it doesn’t matter what I sound like. I’m not important.” He looked away.

Jen turned back to Rick. “If I’m going up against all these Cordonian ladies, do I need to change my accent?”

“No, not at all,” he said. “Your accent will set you apart from the other suitors. Make you distinctive. I find it rather appealing, myself.”

Jen blushed, unused to compliments. “I still can’t believe this is actually happening..”

“Believe it,” said Drake, not looking at her, and fussing about with the collar of his denim shirt. “We’ll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you’re _not_ ready, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive.”

“Drake, that’s enough,” Rick said, shooting Jen a sympathetic glance. “Are you okay, Jen?”

“Honestly?” she said, quietly. “I’m terrified.”

“I knew it,” Drake blurted out. “She’s not gonna last a week. It’s a waste of time you bringing her here, Rick...”

Jen glared at him. “I don’t get why you’re being so grim about this..”

Drake turned to look at her finally, a cold glare on his face. “Look, no offense, but I’ve seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Maxwell, not for the royal family. And definitely not for Rick.”

Ouch. Clearly, Drake could see through her.

“Jen’s not some crown chaser,” interrupted Rick, frowning at Drake.

“Yeah. I can see that.”

Jen exchanged a thankful glance with Rick. “Drake, I’m not like those other girls. I just want to help Rick out. I’m not too worried whether Prince Maxwell chooses me or not. I’m sure I can still enjoy the process.”

Drake didn’t back down. “That’s exactly the kind of naïve thinking that’s going to land you in trouble here.”

Just then, the pilot came over the tannoy to announce the plane’s descent.

“Here, have a look,” Rick said, calling her over. “You’ll get a fine view of the Cordonian coast out of this window, Jen.”

Jen came over to sit next to him, put on her seatbelt, and looked out of the window. “That’s Cordonia?” It looked so beautiful, with little picturesque houses and spires winding up and down the hills, under a perfect blue sky. “It’s like something out of a fairy tale. The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees..”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of the plane,” moaned Drake.

“I’m just saying it’s beautiful..” Jen snapped.

“You’re right. It truly is,” Rick said, taking her by the hand. “So, are you ready for this?”

Jen scowled at Drake once more, and turned to face Rick with a smile. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

***

“ _This_ is where I’m staying?” marvelled Jen as she surveyed the grand building that they walked towards together. “I didn’t realise I’d be living in the palace!” She gazed in amazement at the beautiful ornate fountain they were passing.

Rick, who was being the perfect gentleman and carrying Jen’s suitcase, nodded. “For the next few months, the three of us all will. Most of the nobility stay here while the social season is underway.. including all the other ladies vying for Maxwell’s hand.”

“Yeah,” grunted Drake. “And while I’m not convinced I’m gonna be beating them off with a stick, I guess I need to get back to work just in case. I’ll see you later, Rick.”

Rick clapped him on the shoulder. “See you this evening.”

“Bye Drake,” Jen called, looking at him expectantly. But Drake turned away without acknowledging her, and headed off to his right as Rick and Jen approached the entrance to the palace.

Undaunted by Drake’s rudeness, Jen let Rick take the lead as they entered the palace. She was completely overcome with wonder as she surveyed the vast entrance hall and the grand staircase leading from it. She noticed Rick glance back in her direction, maybe to catch her reaction.

“Please, let me show you to your room,” he called back to her, and began to head up the staircase.

“So, what’s the deal with Drake?” she asked him as she followed him upstairs. “What does he do? You said he works for the Royal Guard?”

“Yes. He’s actually Prince Maxwell’s security detail.”

“Oh. So how come he was on our plane? And not on the Prince’s plane with the rest of the security guards? ”

“He was off duty this morning. He felt like having a lie-in, and I was happy to offer him a lift home.”

“Didn’t make him any less grumpy,” sighed Jen. “Tell me, why is he so… jaded?”

“Well… he’s very protective of me,” Rick said, as they began to walk along a long corridor. “We’ve been friends for a long time. And life’s dealt him a tough hand. First his father was killed in the line of duty, protecting King Barthelemy. Then, his mother left the country, went back to the United States. He and his sister wanted to stay on, so my father kindly let them stay with us at Valtoria until they were old enough to find somewhere of their own. So it’s fair to say that Drake and I are more like brothers than friends, as a result.”

“And his sister?”

Rick smiled a wry smile, as they stopped in front of a door. “You know I told you about that scandal that caused the former Crown Prince to stand down?” He looked around as if to check that nobody else was in the vicinity.

“I remember…”

Rick whispered into her ear. “Prince Bertrand was married, to a Countess no less, as a result of one of these processes a few years ago, but he was.. caught in a compromising position, shall we say, with Drake’s sister, about this time last year.”

“Ohhh…”

“Yes.”

“Gosh. No wonder he had to step down.”

“She was devastated when it came out. She left. Neither Drake nor Bertrand know where she is.” He sighed. “I’m sure wherever Savannah is, she must have got to know that Bertrand gave up his throne for her, directly or indirectly. Without her, he’s not in a good place.”

“Yeesh. I imagine Drake and he don’t see eye to eye then.”

“Correct. And in the normal course of events, when Maxwell became Crown Prince, Drake should have switched roles with his colleague Bastien, who is his superior. But there was no way in the world Drake was going to be Bertrand’s security detail. So, he ended up with a promotion of sorts. But, it puts him under more pressure too.”

Jen nodded, and Rick put his hand on the handle of the ornate door they had paused in front of. “This will be your room. We are in the west wing, should you need directions to find your way back at any time. In case you need anything from me or my brother, our room is just a couple of doors away.” He pointed a little further down the corridor. “That one, just there. Usually we wouldn’t have to share, but.. with you needing a room at short notice, it was the least we could do.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “I get to meet your brother?”

“I am hoping he will be gracing us with his presence later on tonight. I’m very much looking forward to introducing you.” He opened the door fully. “Go ahead, take a look at your room.”

Jen headed inside, and was amazed at what she saw. It was a room fit for royalty, with full length paintings, gilded ceilings, and a bed of fluffy pillows.

“Wow..” she sighed.

“As a royal guest, you’re spared no luxury,” explained Rick.

“So, can I clear out the mini bar?”

“There’s no mini bar here,” he explained, as he put down her suitcase. “But the staff will get you anything you’d like.”

“Sweeet! And nothing’s stopping me from jumping on the bed?” she teased.

Rick laughed. “Only your dignity.”

“Perfect!” Jen took a running jump at the bed, and sighed happily as she sank into the mattress. “Ahh. This is so much better than memory foam.” She opened her eyes and made eye contact with Rick, who was looking at her with interest. Perhaps she should ask him to join her?

“I’ll let you settle in before your big debut tonight..” he said, taking a few steps backwards.

Jen sat up suddenly. “My what?”

“I’m sorry, I keep forgetting that you’re not used to all this. The social season runs from the end of March to the end of June, and the first event of the social season is tonight.. the Masquerade.”

“Oh, yeah, you did say,” she said, standing up and walking back towards him.

“It’s the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well as to the King. Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Maxwell’s attention will be pulling out all the stops…” He looked doubtfully at Jen’s suitcase. “Did you bring a suitable ballgown?”

“I packed _a_ dress…”

“Well, I wasn’t sure, so I’ve made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. It’s just downstairs in the corridor below this one. Please, select the finest dress they have. It’s on House Rys.” He ran his hand along her arm gently and affectionately.

Jen nodded, feeling the goosebumps forming on her arm at his touch. “That’s very good of you, Rick.”

“Remember, tonight is _very important_. It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else. I want to see you outshine them all. I’m confident you will.” He was gazing at her now.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Jen said, although internally she was jelly.

He smiled, his blue eyes glimmering. “Very well. I’ll let you find a dress and get ready. I’ll be back at half past six, when the Masquerade begins.”

“Got it.”

He nodded, and left the room. She groaned in frustration, and collapsed backwards onto the bed. How was she meant to convince everyone she wanted to marry the Prince, when his friend was so smoking hot?

***

At half past six, Jen was leaving the palace boutique, dressed in a shimmering red dress, which she’d been allowed to take away with her despite the three figure price, thanks to her generous and handsome sponsor. She knew she had to look good tonight; first impressions counted. She understood just how important this all was to Rick. He’d chosen her, brought her here, and as a result she owed it to him to try her best. Besides, she was actually looking forward to seeing Maxwell again. She kept picturing his reaction as he realised she was to be one of his choices. She giggled to herself, as she held her red mask in her hand.

She’d also made a friend at the boutique, who was, rather ironically, one of her rivals for the Prince’s hand. Nevertheless, she and Hana had hit it off straight away. Jen was actually relieved that she’d befriended one of the other ladies, tonight would seem a little less daunting if she could stand and gossip with someone for a few minutes at least.

As she reached the staircase, she could already hear music swelling behind the large doors beyond that led to the ballroom. The masquerade was beginning. She spotted Rick striding towards her. “Jen. There you are. You look.. radiant.” He drew her close, and kissed her on the cheek.

“Why, thank you my Lord. And can I just say, you scrub up rather well yourself.” He was dressed in a formal suit. “Do you have a mask?”

“I do.” He stepped back and produced a white mask from behind her back.

“Very nice. Almost Phantom of the Opera-esque.”

“It would be remiss of me not to fit in with the theme. And, as you know, I’m here to support you.”

“It’s appreciated.”

As she smiled sweetly at him, she heard an irate shout from further down the hall. “Lord Rick!”

She first noticed the grimace on Rick’s face, then turned in the direction of the call, where she saw a tall, imposing man, a little older than them she thought, in a brown suit teamed with a dreadful sweater vest, approaching them at speed.

“Duke Bertrand,” Rick said, bowing politely. “I trust you are well?”

“My health is not your concern, Lord Rick,” snapped the Duke. “I had rather hoped you would have been able to enlighten me on how the Prince’s visit to the New York embassy went.”

Rick’s eyes glazed over. “My apologies, Duke Bertrand. Your brother and I have only just returned today, and I have been busy since then preparing our sponsored suitor here for her debut this evening.”

Bertrand’s gaze turned to Jen, and she felt the weight of his judging eyebrows fall on her. “And here I was thinking House Rys had failed in securing an entrant for my brother’s consideration.”

“House Rys and failure seldom go together, Duke Bertrand,” Rick said, smiling. “Lady Jen. I would like you to meet the Duke of Ramsford, Bertrand Beaumont.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jen said with a curtsey. She examined Bertrand as carefully as he was studying her. _This_ was the man who’d married a Countess and then been caught screwing a commoner? Goodness.

“Likewise,” Bertrand said, although he did not sound sincere. “I will no doubt see you both again later. I must speak with my brother before he makes his entrance. I would very much like to hear his version of events in relation to your New York trip.” With that, he turned on his heels and headed off up the staircase.

Jen threw Rick a mischievous look, and Rick began to laugh under his breath. “Oh, dear. I think our cover is about to be blown.”

“Maxwell’s gonna give the game away, isn’t he?” Jen giggled.

“Of that I am certain. At least the deception has served its purpose. I can live with the Duke of Ramsford’s wrath for a few weeks. To be completely honest, his wrath and his mirth are largely similar.”

Jen laughed. “I don’t think he has warmed to me.”

“I would not have expected him to yet. But don’t worry, I will work on him. You just work on Maxwell. Anyway. We should go in.”

Jen felt a fluttering in her stomach as they approached the ballroom doors and the music began to get louder.

“One other thing I should mention,” Rick said to her. “As soon as you enter, you tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced.”

“Right,” said Jen. “What _is_ my title?”

“You don’t really have one,” Rick explained, “But since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a “lady”. Or, we could go with your hometown. I apologise, I should have asked before. What is your full name?”

“Jen Jones,” said Jen, apologetically.

“I would say Lady Jen Jones has a bit of a ring to it,” Rick said, looking intensely at her.

“I’m preferring Queen Jen of Cordonia,” she teased.

“One step at a time,” Rick said to her, as the grand doors opened, and they reached the herald. Rick put on his mask, and Jen did the same.

“Your name, my Lady?” the herald asked.

“Lady Jen Jones,” Jen said shyly.

“ _Lord Rick Rys of Valtoria, and Lady Jen Jones,”_ the herald announced loudly.

Eyes. Lots of pairs of eyes. Looking at her, looking at Rick. Looking at her and Rick as they walked together across the magnificent ballroom. She looked nervously around her, and eventually her eyes settled on Drake, standing to the side of the room.

“Drake is over there,” she said to Rick.

“Ah, yes. He must be preparing for duty, perhaps we can catch him quickly now.”

Drake nodded at Rick. “Your suitor still standing then?”

Jen looked hurt, and glanced at Rick for support.

“Play nice, Drake,” Rick warned. He glanced around. “Ah. My father and stepmother are here. Would you both excuse me for a few minutes?”

“See you later,” Drake muttered, as Rick looked apologetically at Jen, and headed off across the room.

“See, Jen, you better get used to this. You’re really important one minute, and then all of a sudden he’s too embarrassed to introduce you to his folks.”

She returned his glare. “What have I done to make you hate me so much, Drake?”

“Hah. Compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend,” Drake said, looking off into the distance.

Jen didn’t appreciate that comment. “Everyone here’s been perfectly nice, actually.”

“Sure, to your face. You don’t want to know what they’re probably saying about you behind your back.”

“How can you say that? Aren’t the nobles your friends too?” She’d assumed that Drake was close to Rick and Maxwell.

“I’m friends with Rick,” he said, looking at his feet. “I’m not here for the rest of them.”

“Not even Maxwell?” Jen felt a little upset for him.

“Look, you don’t know him like I do. You don’t know any of them like I do. Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I’m on duty. Good luck, Jones.”

Jen pondered a while as to the meaning behind that comment, and eventually decided that Drake was probably just trying to unsettle her. Well, it wasn’t going to work. She confidently strode across the glistening tiles of the ballroom floor, over to where Hana, the pretty brunette she had met briefly at the boutique, was standing with some other ladies.

“Hello again!” Hana said, smiling widely and kissing her on the cheek. “I’m glad to see you made it.”

“Thanks,” Jen replied, smiling back. It seemed that she and Hana could be good friends. She seemed really genuine.

“So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?” asked Hana.

Jen gazed around the room again, looking for a glimpse of Rick. “The Masquerade is.. a little overwhelming.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve been coming to these events since I was a little girl,” sighed Hana.

“So it never gets easier?”

“To be honest.. it just gets more complicated,” Hana reflected. “At least as a child I could run around and have a little fun.”

“Who says we can’t do that now?” said Jen, mischievously.

Hana blushed. “Believe me, it’d cause quite a scandal.”

“It’s a beautiful room, isn’t it?” Jen looked around at the huge, high windows and ornate walls.

“It is,” Hana agreed. “A ballroom fit for a King and Queen.”

“That Queen could be you. It’s mad, isn’t it?”

Hana nodded. “Or you. So, we’ve never met before. Are you representing a Cordonian house, or family?”

Jen nodded. “Yes. I’m being sponsored by the Rys family.”

“Oh, yes. That makes sense. Well, I am representing my mother’s family...”

“Ahem.” Jen turned to see a striking redhead in a purple mask. “Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away.”

Jen had assumed this woman was talking about Hana, and was shocked when she was taken by the arm and pulled off. “Hey!”

The redhead turned around a few steps away from the group. “Forgive me for being forward, but I’ve never seen _you_ here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a _point_ to know all of the ladies at court. I’m Duchess Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis of Lythikos. And you are Lady Jen Jones.. well. I can’t say I’m familiar with your house. It must be _nouveau_.”

Jen glared at Olivia, unsure of how best to respond.

“So, seeing as you’re the new girl at court, let me give you some advice,” Olivia went on. “When you’re presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him.”

“Really?”

Olivia nodded decisively. “It’s Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. You’re so lucky that I was here to warn you. Otherwise, you’d look completely ridiculous.”

“Right, thanks,” said Jen, glancing around, and noticing with relief that Rick was approaching. She walked away from Olivia, and towards him.

He looked concerned. “Was Olivia bothering you?”

“Just wanted to introduce herself,” Jen explained.

“Is that so?”

“Don’t worry, she’s nothing I can’t handle,” Jen said to him.

He nodded. “Well, Prince Maxwell has arrived.”

Jen looked back across the crowded ballroom, and finally saw the Prince for herself. His appearance was completely different to how it had been in New York, only hours before. Instead of the anonymous looking club reveller, he was very much a royal in full regal dress, looking rather unapproachable and important. His eyes were hidden behind a curious mask; she could not appreciate the detail from this distance, and it puzzled her. But his infectious smile was as wide as it had been that night in New York.

“Do you think he’ll be glad to see me?” she stuttered.

Rick smiled supportively. “We will find out in a moment. Looks like they’re ready for the suitors to be presented. We may as well get in line.”

“Oh.. okay..” Jen had hoped she’d be able to see what the other ladies did in front of the King first, just to see if Olivia’s advice had been genuine, but it looked as if they had mostly already passed through.

“Now I’m going to present you to King Barthelemy first. You’ll want to make a good first impression on him, so he’ll consider you a worthy match for his son. Then you will have a chance to exchange a few words with Maxwell.”

Jen felt more nervous than she’d expected to. “Okay, I’ve got it.”

Rick steered her over to the King, who was seated on a raised dais. He was a frail, sickly looking man, with white hair, velvet robes, and a dainty crown.

“Your Royal Highness, may I present Lady Jen Jones,” Rick said, smoothly.

“Of course..” the King said, looking expectantly at Jen.

Olivia had told Jen to kiss the King’s shoe.. and she wanted to impress him, but she had also decided she didn’t trust Olivia. Instead, she dropped into a low curtsey. “Your Highness.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Rick’s house has chosen,” King Barthelemy said. “I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.”

“Thank you,” Jen said politely, as Rick escorted her onwards, into a line behind some other ladies waiting to see the Prince.

“Is it weird that I’m really nervous?” she asked him.

“I think it would be weirder if you weren’t,” Rick suggested. “But, there’s no need. He’s just a guy. An important one, yes. But still, just a guy.”

“What makes a guy important is subjective,” she commented, biting her lip, and looking back at him intensely.

He looked away first. “It’s time to focus.” The line had shortened so that Jen was nearly in front of Maxwell. “Good luck, Jen.”

Rick stepped aside, and Jen took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ She stepped daintily into the Prince’s path.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” As she looked properly at him, she realised what his mask was. “Oh my god, you’re a squid!”


	4. His royal boxer shorts

“Yup! I’m a squid! You like it?”

“It’s _awesome!_ ” It was such a cool mask. All tentacles and sparkles.

“Finally, _someone_ gets it! I _like_ you!” His smile was epic. “Wait… do I know you from somewhere?”

“Maaaaaybe,” she teased.

“Gawd. I’ve met so many people in my twenty-eight years on this planet… did you want to give me a clue?”

She had to smile. “Well, how good’s your memory?”

“Uh.. it’s not the best..”

“Trust me, it doesn’t need to be.” She removed her mask. “It’s only been, what, about 24 hours?”

“ _JEN??”_

She laughed. “That’s me.”

“But… how…. I don’t…..” He was totally bamboozled. “ _Whoo_. Well. Okay. _Wow._ ”

Smiling, she put a hand on his arm. “Hey. I’m not that exciting.”

He started jumping up and down on the spot, putting his other arm on hers. “I can’t believe you’re here…”

“Well, I am,” she said, doing her best to steady him, aware that people were starting to look. “Just.. chill.” _I just told a Crown Prince to chill. I’m going to get executed if I’m not careful.._

“Wait.. Oh no, it’s all coming back to me now! I called you _hot_..”

She nodded, enjoying the resulting look of horror on his face.

“Oh God, did I say anything else sleazy or inappropriate?”

She smirked. “No..”

“I’m so sorry, I definitely shouldn’t have said that..” He looked worried and flustered. “I mean, it’s not that I didn’t mean it..”

She laughed to put him at ease, and she couldn’t be sure due to his mask, but she thought he was blushing. “Riiight, I’m going to stop there before I dig myself into a hole five times the size of the one I was already in..”

Jen was still giggling. This guy was genuinely funny. “So, what’s with the squid anyway?”

“It’s our house sigil.”

“Your what?”

“So every Great House in Cordonia has its own.. mascot, I guess? And ours is this little guy!” He took his mask off to show her properly. “Cute, huh?”

“The cutest.” She looked up at him after saying this. _He_ was cuter than she remembered, actually.

He ran his hand through his hair, which had a carefully dishevelled look. “So what is this? A weird coincidence? Or did Rick plant you as a waitress to test my reaction to you?”

“Neither. Rick found me before he left New York, and asked me if I wanted to be House Rys’s suitor.”

“Wow… and you said _yes?”_

She looked into his brilliant blue eyes. “I fancied an adventure.”

They looked back at her curiously. “I thought you fancied Rick…”

 _Oh._ She laughed. “You’re more perceptive than I thought.”

“Well, perceptiveness is quite an important trait in a Crown Prince..”

At that, Jen noticed a pretty, dark skinned brunette hovering behind her, impatiently.

“Aaaand,” Maxwell went on, “I perceive that our time is up.”

She nodded. “Okay. It was good to see you again!”

“Likewise…” As she started to walk away, he caught her arm. “I’ll see you on the dance floor later though, yeah?”

“Yeah. That would be great.”

She wandered away as he greeted the next lady, feeling unexpectedly invigorated by their exchange. It wasn’t long before Rick intercepted her.

“Well,” he said, amused by her expression. “Looked as if that went well.”

“It did,” she agreed.

“He was so happy to see you.” Rick seemed as excited by this development as she was.

“Yeah, but is that going to be enough?” she said, a little despondent now after her initial elation. “I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia..”

“Don’t worry. You have plenty of time for that. And I will be there to help you, every step of the way. I have every confidence that you can do this, Jen. For yourself, for him, for all of us.”

No pressure. It was a good job she and Maxwell had already hit it off. “Right.”

“For now, it’d be a good start to get to know the other courtly ladies,” Rick suggested. “They’re your competition, but you might be able to make some of them your allies. I will do everything I can to help you, but the more people you can get on your side the better.”

“I’m on it,” she said. She headed outside, giving Rick a little wave as she went.

Once there, she found Olivia, Hana and the other noble ladies getting drinks from an ornate table display. As Olivia spotted her, she called out to her.

“Jen, you were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn’t say that you knew him.”

“I’ve met the Prince once before,” Jen admitted.

“I can’t imagine when a girl like you would’ve met the Prince,” Olivia probed.

Jen smiled. “Let’s just say it was _once upon a time_..”

“Sounds like you’re hiding something,” said Olivia, in a low, threatening voice. “I don’t like secrets. And I don’t like you. Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Prince Maxwell, you don’t really have a chance with him. You might’ve been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can’t keep up with the ladies here. We’re from the finest families in Europe, and we’ve been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can’t just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us.”

She turned to the group, first pointing out a tall, dark-skinned, slim girl with long straight hair, who had just joined them. Jen recognised her as the girl who had been in the line behind her. “Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages.” She turned next to a shorter, plainer, pale-faced girl with long brown wavy hair. “Penelope can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty. Even Hana here’s been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction.”

“Uh, thanks?” Hana squeaked.

“But if anyone’s got the inside track with Prince Maxwell, it’s you, Olivia. You’ve known him his entire life.” Penelope declared.

“It’s true,” said Olivia with a sickly smile. “He’s had a crush on me for years. I mean, I always preferred his friend Lord Rick, that’s no secret. But now he’s Crown Prince… suddenly I see the appeal. And while I have no aspirations to get into his royal boxer shorts…”

Penelope sighed. “Oh, I have those aspirations..”

“Shh, Penelope. You sound as pathetic as he is. Anyway. I will never return his pitiful affections, but you can bet I’ll let him think I do, just until I get that crown on my head. It’s going to be so much fun.”

“Wait a second,” Jen said, finally losing her patience. “I can’t believe someone like Maxwell could ever have feelings for someone like _you.”_

Olivia glared. “That just shows how much you don’t know about him.. and about _me._ ”

Kiara nodded. “Olivia can be quite charming when she wants to be.”

“ _You’re_ just not very likely to see it,” Penelope commented.

“Don’t worry, ladies. I’m sure little Jen will learn her place here eventually,” Olivia said. “Or else I’ll make her life a living hell.”

“And where, exactly, do you think _my_ _place_ is here?” Jen asked, almost coming nose to nose with her rival.

“Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what? Probably above Hana. Though I’m surprised Hana’s here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement.”

“Olivia!” Hana tried to protest, clearly upset.

“Well, we all know that your family will throw you at any available bachelor as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder.. but honestly, it’s a bit much to expect that Prince Maxwell is going to accept.. _damaged_ _goods_.” Olivia spat.

Hana’s face turned bright red. “I.. I need to.. Excuse me.” She brushed past everyone, but Jen called back to her.

“Hana, wait.. I’ll go with you.”

“That’s awfully sweet,” Hana sniffed, “But I’ll be fine.” She shook her head and walked through the doors to the palace.

Jen turned to Olivia, furious. Not knowing what to say that wouldn’t get her thrown out, she instead turned to glare at Kiara and Penelope. “I can’t believe you two just stand by while she talks like that to people!”

“She’s only stating the facts,” Penelope sneered. “There’s no point in being emotional about it.”

“Girls like her shouldn’t bother being here if they can’t handle the truth,” Olivia whined.

Jen snapped. “You’re a real bitch.”

“Damn right I am,” was Olivia’s retort.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Jen pointed out.

“It all depends on your perspective, my dear,” goaded Olivia.

“Well from my perspective, you’re acting like a child, not a queen. If this is how you behave, I wouldn’t trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom.”

Olivia was thrown. “I… you can’t…”

“I just did,” Jen said, picking up her drink. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going after Hana.”

“Suit yourself,” Jen heard Olivia call, as she marched away from the ladies and headed back inside the ballroom, fuming. She couldn’t believe the nerve of Olivia, and she hoped Hana was okay. She glanced around, and eventually saw Hana rushing up the stairs. She followed her to her bedroom, and watched as she slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she reached the door, she knocked on it gently. A few seconds later, Hana answered, tears running down her face.

“Jen, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Jen admitted.

“That’s.. so kind of you,” Hana sniffed. “Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do,” she told Hana. She liked Hana, which was more than could be said for any of the other ladies she had met here so far.

“Did you want to come in?”

Jen nodded, and perched on Hana’s bed. Hana came to sit next to her, smoothing the creases of her dress.

“So do I need to beat up Olivia?”

“Beat her up?” Hana looked confused.

“The things that woman says. Someone’s gonna punch her one of these days.”

Hana smiled slightly. “Maybe, but I hope not on my account. I know I shouldn’t let Olivia bother me. You probably think I’m making a fool of myself.”

“I think you’re being human. I mean, you’d have to be a robot to not let that Olivia get under your skin when she talks to you like that.”

“Heh, I guess you’re right. But the real problem is, Olivia is right too.” She clasped her hands together anxiously, then released them. “Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match. They’ve all but thrown me into this competition. I thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past.. but it looks like the rumours have followed me here.”

“A broken engagement is nothing to be ashamed of,” Jen said, speaking from experience. She looked at her ring finger. There was no longer any sign of the indentation where her ring had once been.

“It’s not?”

“In the real world, stuff like that happens all the time. Sometimes things just don’t work out. It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you. And, who cares about your past? You might as well make the most of it.”

“You’re right. I just wish Olivia wouldn’t have said that in front of everyone,” she sighed.

“At the heart of it, I think we both know why Olivia singled you out.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re her biggest threat. Look at yourself! You’re gorgeous, well-composed, compassionate, articulate.. all of the things that Olivia isn’t.”

“I don’t know, she is kind of gorgeous..”

“Okay, maybe I’ll give her that one, but you’re clearly a front-runner for the Prince’s choice. It’s no wonder Olivia’s threatened by you.”

“But you’re not.”

“I’m not like Olivia,” she promised.

Hana smiled a wide smile in her direction.

“So, Cordonia? Long way from.. er….”

“Shanghai,” Hana said.

“Oh. Wow. An even longer way than I thought. What made your parents send you here?”

Hana sighed. “My parents are Cordonian nobility. My grandmother on my mother’s side married the brother of a Cordonian Duke. My mother is quite influential here. She lived here when she was young, and met my father when she was visiting Shanghai. They live there now, but we sometimes come back to visit. This time though, I’m on my own.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve got me,” Jen said with a grin.

“Thanks, Jen. I see that I’ve found myself in your debt already.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character. I won’t forget this..” She wiped at her face and tried out a smile. “I must look a mess..”

“You look gorgeous. Nothing a quick touch-up won’t fix.”

Hana nodded, and blushed. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just give me a minute.” She turned to a vanity mirror, where she dabbed at her eyes and reapplied some makeup. “There, much better.”

“Ready to go back?”

“Yes.”

Together they headed back down the grand staircase and towards the ballroom. Jen heard the opening strains of a waltz begin to play as the two of them stepped back into the ballroom, and saw Rick striding up to them.

“There you are, Jen.” He glanced at Hana curiously, as if trying to place her.

“Hey, Rick. Hana, this is Rick, my sponsor,” Jen said. “Rick, this is Hana, my.. new friend.”

Rick’s expression softened in recognition, and he bowed to Hana. “Delightful to meet you again, Lady Hana. It has been some time since we last had the pleasure.”

Hana smiled politely. “I remember it well. You’re the Duke of Valtoria’s younger son, aren’t you?”

“Correct,” Rick said. “I look forward to catching up with you. For now, I need a few moments with Jen.”

Hana nodded and smiled diplomatically, as Rick led Jen away through the crowded ballroom.

“You two know each other then?”

“Hardly,” he explained. “We were introduced at a function once. Her mother is a friend of my stepmother.”

“Small world, though,” Jen acknowledged.

“In the circles we move in, you could not be more right. Well, I’m very glad to see that you took my advice, and found yourself an ally amongst the ladies of the court.”

She nodded. “I’m not in a position to turn down advice from my… _adviser_?”

He chuckled. ”With an attitude like that, you will go a long way, Jen.”

“So what did you need me for?” She glanced around as they approached the centre of the ballroom.

“The last dance is starting up, and I thought it was about time you and Maxwell had an opportunity.”

Jen nodded in agreement. After all, Maxwell had asked her to find him on the dance floor later. She looked in the direction Rick indicated, to see Maxwell talking to one of the ladies she had met earlier in the evening. The same one who’d expressed an interest in getting into his royal boxer shorts.

Time for Jen to come to the rescue.


	5. The spare has become the heir

Leaving Rick’s side, although very conscious he was watching her every move, Jen strode confidently across the ballroom and over to where Prince Maxwell and one of his other suitors were chatting, seemingly about.. _poodles_?

“And that’s how my family acquired its fifth golden poodle statue..”

“That’s so awesome,” Maxwell enthused. “I’m just picturing them popping their little fluffy heads under those little tunnels…”

“You’ll have to come along to the next event,” she went on, her eyes alight with excitement.

“I’d love to have poodles, but Dad’s allergies mean I can’t have any pets here at the palace..”

“Excuse me,” Jen interrupted. “May I cut in?”

“If you must,” the pretty brunette said, bluntly.

“I must,” Jen said, with authority.

“See you later, Penelope,” Maxwell said with a grin. “Don’t forget to let me know when you’re up for your sixth golden poodle!”

Penelope smiled, and reluctantly walked away, as Maxwell turned to Jen.

“Oh, thank god. You are a _lifesaver_. All she ever talks about is poodles. Now I like a poodle as much as the next man. No.. scrap that… _more_ than the next _ten or so men_? But.. then she keeps talking about them. And she talks some more. And more. Aaaand by that point I’ve lost the will to live..”

Jen giggled.

“Besides, if I was getting dogs, I’d be getting a whole pack of corgis instead. It’s the royal thing to do! Anyway, thanks for getting rid of her for me. How can I ever repay you?“

“Well, I wondered if you wanted to dance.”

He looked a little uncertain. “Uh, with you?”

“Yes, with me.” She raised her eyebrows, as his face lit up and the orchestra began to play a dreamy waltz.

“I’m down for that.” He took her hand.

Suddenly she panicked. “The only problem is.. I don’t know the steps.”

“That is _not_ a problem. Just follow my lead! This is an easy-peasy waltz. I reckon you can pick it up fairly quickly.”

With his strong arms around her, Jen easily matched Maxwell’s movements. “You’re an amazing dancer,” she said quite honestly.

“Yessss. Can I get that in writing?”

She giggled. “You are, though. And you seem to have taught me what to do already.”

“I do love a waltz, especially the Cordonian variety. But it’s not my dance of choice. Still, it’s better than nothing. When I’m in charge, the music at these events is gonna be slightly different. We’re gonna move and groove with the times.”

“Intriguing,” she said.

“Waltzing is good for one thing though,” he said. “Getting some time alone with someone. And right now, that someone’s you.”

She looked around, self-consciously. “Well, relatively alone. There’s only about a hundred people watching us right now.” She spotted Rick amongst them, gazing stoically.

“One side order of privacy coming right up,” Maxwell declared.

He guided her across the ballroom floor and waltzed the two of them out of a set of French doors, to an unoccupied balcony. “People watching us right now? Zero.”

“Nice one,” Jen enthused.

He held up his hand, and she looked at him curiously.

“High-five?”

She giggled, and returned the gesture. “Sorry. I thought it was some sort of Cordonian royal handshake. Everything is new to me here, remember?”

He laughed. “Oh, we so need to invent one of those, Jen. So. You’re here. How’s it going?”

“It’s… been interesting so far.”

“Is Rick looking after you?”

That was a probing look in his eyes, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Hey, it doesn’t bother me you know.”

“What doesn’t?”

“If you’re into him.” He hopped from one foot to the other. “I mean, he _seems_ pretty into _you_.”

She was confused. “How can you say that, though, when he’s putting me forward as a contender for your hand in marriage?”

“Jen, Jen, Jen. You have a lot to learn about Cordonian royal politics. A future King is expected to marry for the good of his country, not for love. So, hypothetically speaking, if you were deemed to be the best choice of Queen, but you and Rick were a thing.. that would be… well, I’m not gonna make out that it wouldn’t be _weird…_ but it would be.. okay.”

He looked sadly into the distance, and she was even more puzzled now.

“Well, going back to your question, yes, he is looking after me. He flew me out here and set me up with a really nice room and everything.” She looked downwards at her feet. “I haven’t met his brother yet.”

Maxwell clapped his hands and pointed. “Ah, Leo! You’ll love Leo. He’s very different to Rick. Couldn’t care less for all the courtly stuff. Bit like me actually.. before I _had_ to care about them.” The sad face was back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked him.

“How much has Rick told you?”

“Not a great deal, but he did tell me that your brother was caught cheating on his wife with Drake’s sister,” Jen admitted.

“Quite a succinct summary,” Maxwell said approvingly. “Yeah. So that happened. Last year. And the press had a field day. Bertrand was… distraught. Bertrand is one of these people who’s all about honour, and being proper, you know. He put out this statement. That he’d failed the country, and he could no longer be its Crown Prince, and with immediate effect he withdrew his place in line for the throne.”

“Didn’t you try to talk him out of it at all?”

He laughed. “He didn’t even consult me, Jen. I was already gutted for Bertrand and Savannah that all this had happened, and then he dropped this on me without any warning. My life changed in a second. I was never formally prepared for any of this.” He gestured to his regal attire. “I was always just left to get on with things. And now? I’m under so much pressure… and ironically, most of that is from _Bertrand.”_

Jen was not warming to this Bertrand. “How come?”

“He’s tasked himself with bringing me up to scratch. To make sure I’m fit to be King. You couldn’t make it up, could you?”

“I’m sure you’ll make a great King,” Jen said supportively.

“Says the one who’s known me for all of two days. Just wait. You’ll have changed your mind after another three.” He knitted his hands together and flexed his fingers. “Trouble is, even if you think I will, Bertrand doesn’t.”

“He shouldn’t have stood down then,” Jen commented.

“After what happened, he felt he had no choice.”

Jen had another question. “What happened to Drake’s sister?”

Maxwell went very quiet for a few seconds, looking down at his feet. “She’s not around anymore. She left.”

“Oh?” Jen’s curiosity was piqued again. This seemed difficult for him to talk about for some reason. Had something happened between Maxwell and Savannah? Or had he wanted it to?

Just as she was wondering how to phrase her next question, a booming voice could be heard from behind her.

“Maxwell? A word.”

“Oh. Hey Bertrand. This is Jen. Have you met Jen?”

She turned to see the tall, brown suited, awkward looking man she had met earlier standing behind her. “Yes, Lady Jen and I have been introduced.”

He looked at Jen expectantly, and she looked back at him.

“If I may have a word in private with the Crown Prince?” Bertrand eventually said.

“Hey, anything you want to say, you can say in front of Jen,” Maxwell said.

Bertrand scowled. “Very well. I am glad to see you have dispensed with that ridiculous mask.”

Maxwell produced it from his jacket pocket. “Want to wear it for a bit, brother?”

“ _No_.”

“Oh, okay then.” He put it back in his pocket. “Shoot.”

“I was wondering how your diplomatic visit to the New York Embassy went.”

Maxwell looked nervous. “It was… good! I’m sure Rick will fill you in on all the… details…”

“I’m not a complete idiot, Maxwell. I know the visit was fabricated. I was talking to Duke Constantine earlier. Considering Lord Rick had told me he was sponsoring the trip, Duke Constantine knew very little of it. So the question is, what _were_ you doing in New York?”

“Errr….”

“Because I _really_ hope you didn’t defy me and have that combined birthday and bachelor party celebration you’d been threatening to have..”

“It’s fine, Bertrand! It all went off without a hitch! In fact, Rick even found a suitor while we were out there! Didn’t he, Jen?”

 _Crap._ Jen looked from brother to brother. Bertrand looked as if he was about to spontaneously combust with rage, Maxwell didn’t seem to realise the damage he’d just done.

“Jen was our waitress on our last night. She came out with us and we all got on really well. Rick ended up inviting her over to be House Rys’s suitor! Great idea, huh?”

Bertrand grabbed Maxwell by the collar. “No. Not a great idea. A spectacularly bad one. Are you determined to run this fine country into the ground?”

“Hey!”

Jen shouted at Bertrand and grabbed his arm. He loosened his grip on Maxwell, and turned to face her, his furry eyebrows as furious as the rest of his face.

“You’ve got a nerve saying that, don’t you think? After what you did?”

“B…” Bertrand stammered for a moment, then turned back to Maxwell. “What have you told her?”

“Nothing…”

“Rick told me everything,” Jen stated.

Bertrand shook his head. “I think I need to have a delicate conversation with Rick Rys, as to the reason why he brought a _waitress?”_

“Hey, I might be a waitress, but at least I haven’t got a stick up my ass.”

Maxwell erupted with carefree laughter.

Bertrand glared at Maxwell. “Perfect. A waitress with _no manners._ ”

“Hey, if it’s a problem, take it up with Rick. Not Maxwell.” She stood beside him, supportively. He was grinning.

Bertrand directed his scowl towards her. _“_ While I have no doubt that my brother would consider picking up a suitor from a New York City dive bar, I had thought better of Lord Rick. I fully intend to take this up with him, as you suggest. For now, you should return to him, _Lady_ Jen. He’s waiting for you in the ballroom. Prince Maxwell has to attend to his other suitors.”

Jen nodded. “Okay. It’s been fun.” She smiled softly at Maxwell.

“Yeah. It has.” He smiled back at her.

She wandered away, adrenaline rushing through her body, and almost collided with Drake.

“Oh. Hey.”

“Hey, Jones.”

“You weren’t.. eavesdropping, were you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just doing my job, remember?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Anyway, Bertrand wasn’t lying to you. Rick is waiting for you in the ballroom.” He glared at her, menacingly. So he had been listening in to everything. Good to know..

“Right. I’ll just..”

She continued away, and as she neared the centre of the ballroom, she spotted Rick heading towards her.

“Hey,” she said.

“So?”

“First thing’s first. Bertrand’s coming for you. He knows about the trip to New York, and he knows I’m a waitress.”

“Oh..” Rick put his hand to his face. “Maxwell.”

“Just thought I’d better give you fair warning.”

“Appreciated. Other than that, I think it went okay.”

He smiled. “That is excellent news. Can I get you some champagne to celebrate?”

“That sounds nice,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“I’ll be right back.”

She leant against a pillar, looking first at Rick as he walked away. She tried to work things out in her head. Rick was so kind, so dutiful, such a servant to his country and his friend. But he seemed a little conflicted. It was obvious they’d shared a connection, a connection she had been encouraging up until now. Now? She wasn’t sure if she should be encouraging it anymore; because wasn’t the whole point of her being here to marry the Prince?

She looked now in the direction of the balcony. She could see Drake, still standing attentively where she’d left him, and beyond that she could see Maxwell, seemingly looking at his phone. Bertrand still stood between the two men, his back to her. Now that she’d had the chance to talk to Maxwell, it didn’t seem quite so fair to be flirting with his handsome friend. Already, Maxwell fascinated her; he was funny, kind, far easier on the eye than she’d been led to believe, and he had some complex issues going on that she just wanted to drill down into, and find out more about.

She heard her phone ping, and retrieved it from her clutch bag. A message had popped up from a number she didn’t recognise.

_RICK GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER *string of smiling emojis*_

She giggled, knowing this message could only be from one person, and looked up in his direction, making eye contact with him from across the room straight away.

She replied. _SORRY, YOUR HIGHNESS. YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER._ She giggled to herself as she pressed send, and looked up again to see his reaction, although his attention had now shifted, seemingly back to Bertrand.

With this, Rick was back with two champagne flutes. “I hope you don’t mind, I just passed on your cellphone number to a mutual friend…”

He must have been able to tell she didn’t mind from her grin. “Not a problem at all, Rick. Cheers.”

“Cheers. What are we toasting to?”

“To House Rys?”

He chinked her glass. “To House Rys. And to the future Queen.”

“Don’t get too complacent now…” Her phone pinged again, and she looked at it again. _MEET ME BY THE FOUNTAIN OUTSIDE IN TWENTY MINUTES???_ She could feel her face lighting up as she read it.

“Let’s just say I have a good feeling about this,” Rick said.

***

She wasn’t certain where she was going in the dark, but she wandered in the direction she thought she had come from this afternoon, as she remembered being impressed by the fountain then. It was further up the driveway than she’d thought, but she soon saw it ahead of her, lit up slightly by spotlights. She stopped where she was, and waited.

It was a cool, early spring night, and as she looked back towards the palace, she rubbed her hands over her bare arms. Would he make it?

Eventually, her patience was rewarded, as she heard footsteps approaching, and soon made him out across the shadowy grounds.

“Cutting it a little close there..” she called out to him as he approached.

He sighed, apologetically. “I was trapped in a nightmarish conversation about table seating for tomorrow’s picnic, but I finally managed to get away by pretending I needed to take a dump.”

She groaned. “TMI…” 

“How can it be TMI if it’s a lie?”

“TMMI? Too much mis-information?”

He shook his head, smiling. “C’mere.”

He held out an arm, and she took it. They headed through the gardens and towards the fountain together.

“Is Drake following us?”

“Probably. But he knows to keep his distance.”

“Good,” she said. She felt a little uncomfortable with Drake hearing all of her conversations with the Prince, given his close links with Rick.

“You two don’t seem to have hit it off,” Maxwell commented.

“Again, surprisingly perceptive,” Jen sighed.

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out when Drake doesn’t like someone,” Maxwell admitted. “Don’t worry. He’ll be here no doubt, but he’ll be discreet. Or he’ll have me to answer to.” He tried his best to look fierce, to Jen’s amusement. “And here we are. The palace fountain.”

“It really is beautiful here at night,” she commented.

“I wish I could take the credit, but the gardens out here were my mom’s vision. I think it was her last wish before.. well.” He sighed, perching on the edge of the fountain. “Sometimes when I come out here at night, I think about her.” He looked up at the stars, sadly.

“I’m sure she appreciates that,” Jen said to him softly, sitting next to him. She could really relate to how he must have felt. “How long ago did she pass?”

“Twenty eight years and five days ago.”

“Oh..” Jen felt her eyes start to well up.

“Yup. One door closes, another opens. Birth and death, all in one go. It’s… well. It is what it is.”

“I’m sorry, Maxwell.” At least she’d known her mother. Poor Maxwell wouldn’t even have any memory of his.

“Yeah. So, you can imagine, I just used to mess the place up, as far as Dad was concerned. He was always busy being King and all. Bertrand pretty much brought me up.”

“You two must be close.”

“We are. Well, we were. But recently… it’s been difficult.”

“Want to tell me more?” She was fascinated by the dynamics between the brothers.

“Well, it’s like I was saying before. He was the heir, and I was the spare. I was unplanned, probably unwanted from the start, _definitely_ unwanted after we lost Mom. My father never had any time for me when I was growing up. Bertrand was the Crown Prince, and he was the one who was prepared for the role. Got all the courtly training, had all the diplomacy lessons. And yeah, he passed stuff on to me, but…” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Now? Now the spare has become the heir. Trouble is, you know what spare wheels are like. They’re never as good, are they?”

She looked at him, questioningly.

“I don’t know what to say in all these situations, what to do when things go wrong. I’ve just never paid attention to everything that happens around me because I never thought I needed to. They were always happy for me to just chill out on the sidelines and not get in the way. Not now though. All of a sudden, I’m Cordonia’s last hope.” He looked at her forlornly.

“Oh..” She put her arm around him.

“I’m sorry, Jen.” He was getting quite emotional. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this.”

“You don’t have to put on a front for me,” she said to him. “I’m just interested.”

He looked into her eyes. “So, basically, everything that happened with Bertrand.. it’s ruined my life.”

“Surely getting to be King one day is a good thing?”

He looked down at the floor. “I dunno. It’s just I can’t do the things I used to like doing anymore. Like dancing.”

She removed her arm from around his shoulders, and took his hand instead. “You were dancing with me earlier, you seemed to be having fun. And surely dancing is a kingly pursuit?”

“Not breakdancing, Jen!”

Her eyes lit up and she couldn’t hide a smile. “Oh, wow. Well. It should be! I’d love to see you breakdance.”

“Well, seeing as it’s just you and me here by this fountain, it might just be your lucky night. Drop a beat!”

“How do I…”

He produced his phone from his jacket. “Here. This is how you drop a beat. Well, you can use the human beatbox approach If you like. Booom booom chh, Boom boom chh..”

She couldn’t control her giggles.

“This is how you do it.” He put his phone on the side of the fountain, and tinny music blared out. At that, he began to dance, dropping into a complicated sequence of breakdance moves. Jen stood back in awe; she’d seen it all now. A prince who could breakdance. She clapped along to the beat, and cheered at his big finale when he threw his legs high into the air and landed on the ledge of the fountain.

“Wooo! Go Prince Maxwell!”

“I thank you, Lady Jen.” He hopped down and bowed dramatically. “I’m here all social season.”

She smiled warmly at him as he approached her. “So. You know a bit more about me now. Now I want to know a bit more about you.”

“There’s not much worth knowing, really.”

“You must have left a life behind in New York?”

“Hardly.” There was so much to tell, but it didn’t feel right telling a relative stranger about all her inner demons. “I had a flatmate, and one colleague I knew well, but that was about it.”

“So you had nothing to stay for, really?”

“Let’s just say I fancied an adventure. And this one seemed as good as any.”

His eyes twinkled with mischief. “Being a contestant in the glamorous game show, _Who’s gonna marry Maxwell Beaumont?_ We really need to work on a snappier title though..”

“And a theme tune..”

He jumped up, clapped his hands, and made finger guns at her. “Now you’re talking Maxwellian!”

She grinned. “So, who do you think you’re going to choose?”

“Damn, Jen, cut to the chase why don’t you?”

“Just curious, that’s all.”

“This is day one, I’ve got no idea. I mean, even if I did fall madly in love with any of you, it’s unlikely to be a mutual thing. I get that.”

Jen looked at him, not really understanding why he thought along those lines. He had so much going for him. She didn’t challenge it though, just let him continue.

“So I’m just gonna choose the one who I think will make my life the most fun. Whether that’s by taking some of the pressure off me and dealing with all the formal stuff so I don’t have to, or whether that’s by being like an awesome best friend, I don’t know yet. But, that’s my plan. Also, my Dad has to agree with my choice. So, that might rule a few of you out.”

“Heh, probably me,” Jen said self-depreciatingly.

“I hope not, Jen.” He looked at her sadly.

She nodded.

“Well, I’m thinking it would probably better for us to head back _before_ Bertrand drags me away this time…”

“Aw, and we never even got to splash around in the fountain…”

His expression was playful. “I’m down for that if you are..”

“Not worried about getting your posh outfit wet?”

He hopped up, kicked off his shoes and socks, and jumped into the fountain. “Do I look like I’m worried? I have seven more outfits like this up in my room. And they always get professionally cleaned.”

He kicked his feet up in her direction, and she squealed as a tide of cold water surged towards her.

“Eek! Maxwell..”

Kicking off her own shoes, she launched in after him, but tripped, falling flat on her face. Laughing, she began to pick herself up, and he offered his arm to help her.

“I believe this was your idea?”

“Shut up.” She pushed him aside, her grin fixed, and climbed down from the fountain. “Great. I’m soaked now.”

“You think that’s bad? You won’t have to answer to Bertrand when you get back indoors. We really should head back though.”

They walked back towards the palace doors, their outfits still dripping on the path.

“Hey, I had fun tonight, Jen. Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome,” she said with a beam. “So did I.”

“We should do this again sometime. If you want?”

Right now, she could think of nothing she wanted more.

***

Back in her room, Jen was just about to get ready for bed, but was currently musing on the events of the evening. Meeting the other ladies, such as Hana, who she felt could be a good friend, and Olivia, who she knew could be a dangerous adversary. Maxwell’s reaction to her presence; he had been genuinely pleased to see her, and she’d enjoyed his company no end, which had been a refreshing surprise. But it left her a little confused as to how she felt about Rick. Going into tonight, it had been him who was her focus. But now? Now she wasn’t so sure.

Her phone rang, and she saw it was Rick. She answered. “Hey.”

“Jen. I’m just here with Leo, and I wondered where you were?”

“I’m in my room, I was just about to get ready for bed.”

“Would you mind if we called on you before you did that?”

“Not at all. I’ll leave the door open for you.”

“Okay. We’ll just be a minute.”

She put down her phone and went to the door, opening it. She looked up and down the corridors, wondering if anyone else was about, but they did not appear to be. She went and sat back down on her bed. It looked so comfortable, and she couldn’t wait to finally curl up in it. Although, after the evening she’d had, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to sleep.

She heard footsteps in the corridor, and went back to the door, to see Rick approaching with another man she’d not yet met; she could see the family likeness immediately.

“Ah. Lady Jen. May I present my brother, Lord Leo Rys of Valt..”

Leo grabbed her and hugged her tightly. “Great to meet you Jen. And please. None of these fancy titles. It’s just Leo.”

“Great to meet you too, Leo.” She looked at him with interest. He was a lot more relaxed than his brother, that was for sure. He was handsome, and well built. She noticed a wedding band on his finger.

“I just wanted to meet the girl who’s gonna be breaking hearts left right and centre when she sweeps our future King off his dancing feet.”

She smiled, understanding the reference now. “That’s the plan.” She glanced at Rick, who smiled back weakly.

“Well, I’m not over here that often at the moment,” Leo admitted. “I moved to the States recently. I don’t live in such a glamorous place as New York, but.. I’m kinda liking it there.”

“Good,” Jen said. “There’s a lot to be said for the good old U S of A.”

“My wife’s got a new job, and can’t take much time off. But I just wanted to show my face, and say thank you for stepping in. You don’t know how much it means to Rick. Our dad was ready to kill him.”

Jen nodded. “When do I get to meet your dad?”

“Soon,” Rick assured him. “He and my stepmother are close friends of the King, so they’ll be at a lot of the events we’ll be attending. I wanted him to see the impression you were making, before he met you. So we can avoid a repeat of what happened with Duke Bertrand earlier.”

Leo shot Rick a knowing look. “Oh man, is old fancy pants trying to meddle already?”

Rick nodded. “He caught up with me earlier. Made it very clear that he’s unhappy with our choice of suitor, and claimed that he has more sway over the choice of Queen than Maxwell does.”

Jen sighed. “It’s just so unfair.”

“Nonsense, Jen. You’ve got time to win Bertrand over. At the end of the day, surely he just wants to see his little brother happy?” Leo suggested.

Jen looked at Rick doubtfully.

“This is Bertrand we’re talking about, Leo,” Rick pointed out.

“Ah. Right. Yeah. Well. There’s still time. I’m sure Rick will transform you into the perfect lady by the time the Selection Ball happens. I’m definitely going to be back in Cordonia for that. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Speaking of which, we need to prepare you for tomorrow’s event,” Rick pointed out.

“Event?” Jen asked.

“The derby,” Leo explained.

“Indeed. It’s a formal horse racing meet,” Rick explained. “High dress, and high socialising. It’ll be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press. They’ll be covering the event.”

“They don’t get a lot of opportunities to see the royals, so they’ll jump at the chance,” added Leo.

“Oh.. I assume the press are important then,” Jen said. She’d never been in so much as a local newspaper before.

“Yes. _Very_ ,” Rick pointed out. “Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you.”

“We’re a monarchy, but we serve the people. You’ll need their approval if you’re going to become queen,” Leo added.

“Speaking of which, you should consider your attire for tomorrow,” Rick stated. “The King will be present at the Derby, as will our father and stepmother.”

“And I’ll be present, although I’ll probably be in the betting tent,” Leo admitted.

“The right outfit will go a long way to earning the favour of key members of the court. I recommend going for a Derby look that’s modern to impress them and the press.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said.

“I’ve made an appointment for you in the morning at the boutique already,” Rick added. “Again, money is no object. You should only get the best.”

Leo clapped her on the shoulder. “Great to meet you, but we’ll let you get some shuteye before tomorrow now. Good night.”

He walked off, leaving Rick looking at Jen contemplatively. Jen smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“Good night, Lady Jen,” he said.

“Good night, Lord Rick,” she said with a supportive tone, and closed the door.

The situation was somewhat clearer to her now. She liked Rick, and she knew he had everything riding on her making a success of this odd situation she found herself in. Well, luckily she also liked Maxwell. She could quite imagine herself as a Queen sitting alongside him as King. There would certainly never be a dull moment.

As she finally sunk onto the amazingly comfortable bed, she closed her eyes and smiled, picturing one of the two men who had just come into her life very clearly in her mind.


	6. Less brawn, more brains

“I think you’d benefit from a brief recap,” Rick said to Jen, as they sat together in her room, going through some etiquette basics. “At the lawn picnic, you’ll have to eat with perfect civility…”

“I’ve got this, Rick,” sighed Jen. “I won’t stuff my mouth, pick my teeth, or stab Drake with a fork.. no matter how tempting that last one might be…”

“You really don’t seem to be getting on with Drake,” Rick said, pointing out the completely obvious.

“I don’t know what it is, but he doesn’t seem to trust me,” Jen sighed. “And don’t tell me he’s not fed back to you about what Maxwell and I were talking about yesterday.”

“He wouldn’t be able to, Jen. Confidentiality is in his job description. You could have been plotting to assassinate me and he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it.”

Jen pulled a face. “Shouldn’t there be some sort of exception if we were plotting a crime?”

“You weren’t, were you?” Rick’s expression betrayed his amusement.

“No of course we weren’t, Rick.” She winked at him. “It’s a bit weird though, don’t you think. Drake works for Maxwell, but he’s your friend. He didn’t seem keen on the whole you bringing me over thing. Why’s that?”

Rick sighed. “He thought it was a bad idea because he thought you were very much my type and it would all end in tears.”

“And what are your thoughts on that?” She wanted to get their cards on the table now, because they hadn’t been before the Masquerade.

Rick looked a little startled, but nodded. “Honestly? I understand Drake’s concern. But this is a business arrangement, between you and I, even between you and Maxwell I suppose. There’s no need for feelings to develop and get in the way.”

_Oh really?_

Her annoyance with this must have been obvious from her expression. “Do you think that might be a problem for you, Jen?”

“I don’t want to rule out the fact that I might have feelings for someone I’m supposed to marry, Rick. Or.. anyone else.”

He sighed. “So it really did go well yesterday?”

“I would say that we really hit it off as friends. It’s too early to say if it could be anything more..” There was definitely a base there to build on, though.

“I’m pleased,” Rick said, a faraway look in his eye.

“So, do I have any ex-girlfriends to worry about?”

He looked back at her in shock. “I’m sorry.. _what?_ ”

“Maxwell. He must have had a few ladies in his life before, at his age?”

“Oh…” Rick smiled. “No. I think there was a college girlfriend, but she wasn’t deemed suitable.”

“Let me guess, she failed the Bertrand test.”

Rick nodded. “However did you guess?”

“So he hasn’t got any previous with Olivia Nevrakis?”

Rick laughed out loud. “No. Why would you think that?”

“Just some of the things she said to me.”

Rick sighed. “Olivia is a force to be reckoned with. Just be careful around her. Promise me?”

She pursed her lips. “Have _you_ got any previous with her?”

The shocked look was back, and faded into a guilty expression.

Jen nodded. “Ah. I did wonder.”

“It was a few years ago,” Rick sighed.

“Serious?”

He looked up at her and nodded. “Yes. Relatively serious. But.. complicated.”

She put her hand on his arm. “These things often are.”

“So, moving on. Remind me how you would go about getting out of a limo appropriately?”

She sighed, he obviously wasn’t keen to tell her more. “Adjust skirts before moving and keep your knees and feet together while swivelling out..”

“Good.” He stood up, checking his phone. “Because it’s time to go. And I’ve just had a text from Leo to say that our limo is waiting downstairs.”

***

A little later, Jen and her hosts were riding in a limo towards the Honeyhill Downs.

Rick was briefing her. “Now as we mentioned earlier, how you come across to the Cordonian people is very important, and the press can make or break you. What the press writes, the people read. If the people love you, then it’ll be easy to convince them you deserve their prince.”

“So you’ve got to impress the press, so to speak,” Leo joked. “You’ll be surrounded by them as soon as we pull up to the Downs.”

“Alright,” Jen said, a little nervous. “What kind of questions should I be expecting?”

“It’ll depend on who’s doing the interview,” Rick explained. “They’ll start with easy questions, asking who you are, where you’re from, that sort of thing.”

“People want to understand your story, so think about how you want them to see you,” Leo added.

“Then the hard questions,” went on Rick. “I don’t know what they’ll ask, but..”

“Be myself?” Jen suggested.

“You do need to give your strategy some thought,” Rick mused. “Think of what a future queen would say. Bring up your love for Cordonia, and act with grace and poise.”

“Do you think they’ll ask her about apples?” Leo asked Rick. “We should talk to her about apples.”

“Apples?” Jen was confused.

“It’s the national fruit, and one of our most important exports,” Rick explained.

“Ah, got it,” she said.

“So don’t be dismissive of any apple-themed questions. Otherwise, the press will be dismissive of you, for sure.”

Jen smiled, putting on a brave face. “Thanks, Leo. Rick.”

“How are you feeling?” Rick asked her.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit nervous..”

“It’s normal to be nervous,” said Rick, a look of concern on his face. “It’s a big event..”

“Yeah, no pressure, right?” Jen sighed.

“Hey, we have faith in you, don’t we Rick?” Leo said to her.

“Indeed, we do.”

At this, the limo pulled around, arriving at the racetrack. Ladies and gentlemen wearing bright colours and big hats paraded through a throng of press reporters jockeying for interviews behind a line of velvet stanchions.

“Wow, it’s so exciting,” she said. “I feel like I’m at a fair..”

“This is _the_ outdoor event of the social season,” Leo commented. “I can’t wait to put my first bet on.”

Rick gave her a reassuring smile and opened the door to the limo. “This is your stop, my lady.”

She looked at him, panicked. “You’re coming with me, right?”

“No, we don’t need to be interviewed,” Leo stated.

“Okay..” she said, a little unnerved. “But where should I go after I talk to the press?”

“The ladies vying for Maxwell’s hand have their own section,” Rick explained. “Just continue down the red carpet and search for the white tents, and you’ll be fine. I’ll come and find you later on. Message me if you need me.”

Jen slid out of the car, and barely got two steps out of the door before a swarm of reporters approached her, nearly hitting her in the face with a flurry of microphones. She glanced back nervously at Rick, who gave her an encouraging nod.

“Remember, easy questions first, hardball questions later.”

“You’ll do great!!” Leo shouted from within the limo, his thumbs up.

She turned to face the press as the car doors closed and the limo drove off. _Here goes nothing.._

“Over here!” shouted a male reporter. “Donnie Brine from the Cordonia Broadcasting Centre. We’ve heard about the new lady on the social scene! What’s your name?”

“Lady Jen Jones, representing House Rys.”

“Our viewers care about getting the real story,” Donnie said. “Tell us about yourself!”

“I’m just a regular woman, like many out there,” Jen said confidently. “A girl from New York whose heart has led her to be swept up in the affairs of the nobility.”

“How’s that going for you?” Donnie asked, making notes on his phone.

“It feels like I’m living a fantasy,” she said, quite truthfully.

“A fascinating spin. Now I’ve heard early rumours that you’re Prince Maxwell’s favourite.. What do you think makes you stand out?”

Favourite? This was news. “Well, Prince Maxwell first noticed me because I was his waitress.”

“A real Cinderella story.. can I get a photo of you?” asked Donnie.

“Of course,” Jen smiled, posing.

“Throw us your best look! Wonderful. Just wonderful. You’re very photogenic.”

Jen could hear him murmur as he typed some more notes on his phone. “The Everywoman sweeps the Derby red carpet…”

Just then, an attractive woman in a designer suit lifted her hand. “Lady Jen. Ana De Luca here on behalf of Trend, fashion and celebrity news magazine. Now, to get into it.. Lady Jen, as an outsider, what do you think of Cordonia?”

“It’s a country full of charm and wonder,” Jen said calmly.

“The people will be happy to hear it,” Ana said. “Lady Jen, if you marry Prince Maxwell, you’ll be our next queen. What qualities make you fit to rule Cordonia?”

The words came from somewhere. “I’m graceful and composed. The people can trust me to look out for them and to keep a cool head in times of crisis. I’d also consider myself brave, caring, and honest.”

“That’ll be a nice soundbite,” Ana said. “Last question.. Hypothetically, how would you handle news about low crop yields from the Cordonian apple orchards?”

She was going to have to wing this one. “My first act would be to comfort the people. I know how important the Cordonian apples are to the country and its people, and they deserve to know I’d take this problem seriously. Then of course, we’d talk about ways to deal with the crisis at hand.”

“I can use that…” Ana said.

Jen was about to say more, but the line of people behind her started moving her down the red carpet.

“Looks like that’s all our time,” Ana said, brightly.

“Thanks, Lady Jen,” Donnie said.

“Good to have someone interesting like you in the running,” Ana said, as she moved on.

“Thank you!” Jen called back, smiling at more photographers as she proceeded towards the field. Now she was supposed to join the other suitors.. somewhere? She tried to find the white tents Rick mentioned, but couldn’t spot them. A few moments later, she was losing her way in the mass of moving hats, unable to see anyone familiar. Where was she supposed to go?

She wandered inside a nearby stable, hoping to find someone to ask. Most of the pens were empty, save for one horse. It retreated further into its pen when it saw her.

“Hello? Any humans in here?” Jen called. “I could use some directions..”

As she looked around the stable, a gust of wind caused the door behind her to slam shut. The frightened horse charged through the pen’s loose door, kicking and neighing.. and barrelled right for her!

Jen froze, remaining as still as possible. The horse continued to kick about the stable, heading straight towards her and reared up in front of her. At the last moment, someone darted in-between Jen and the horse. Jen stumbled safely into a stack of hay as she looked up to see Drake.

“Whoa there. Whoa.”

Drake tangled his fingers in the horse’s mane and gently pulled the horse’s head down, locking eyes with the beast. “Nothin’ to worry about, big fella. I’ll get this girl outta here for you.”

He led the horse back to his stall, then turned to her. “You okay, Jones?”

“Are you following me?” she asked him.

“Does that really matter now?” he sighed.

“Yes…”

“Okay, fine. I was following you. But in a bodyguard kind of way, not a stalker way.”

“Feels kind of stalkerish to me,” she said, glaring at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, I.. the truth is, Maxwell told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t end up in the wrong place.. exactly like you have, actually.”

She was taken aback. “He told you that?”

“Yeah, good thing I followed his instructions, huh? Speaking of which, you should get back to the racetrack and your adoring fans..”

“I’d love to, but I’m lost. Rick told me to look for the white tents?”

Drake shook his head. “They’re next to the starting line. Can’t miss them. Good luck.”

“You’re not coming with me?”

He sighed. “No, I’ve got to get back.”

“Shouldn’t you get me safely where I need to be?” She fluttered her eyelashes.

He nodded. “Okay then Jones. I can do that. But then I need to get back to work. Maxwell has his own private tent. He usually just hangs out there with some friends, and I think Rick’s gonna be there. We’ll get some drinks, watch the ceremonies, place our bets on the horses.. it’s pretty sweet.”

“In that case I’m coming with you,” she said, defiantly.

“What?” He didn’t sound impressed.

“It sounds more fun where you’re going. Take me with you!”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to..”

“What are they going to do? Put me in Princess Jail?”

He shook his head, turned and walked away.

She followed him in silence, until finally, he stopped in front of one of the private, enclosed tents ringed around the racetrack.

He turned back to her. “Here. You go ahead. I’m going to grab some beers.” He handed her a pass, shaking his head.

“Drinking on duty?”

“I’m off duty now, Jones.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I thought you were _always_ on duty.”

“Huh. I guess that’s sort of right.”

“So if you’re not on duty now.. were you just on duty then when you were following me?”

He looked uncomfortable. “Does it matter? Either way I was asked to do it. So I did it.”

She nodded, and he turned away.

Showing the pass Drake had given her at the entrance, she headed into the tent, and looked around her. There were a number of people she didn’t recognise, but it wasn’t too long until she made eye contact with Rick. He made his way over.

“This isn’t the tent I meant, Jen,” he said, concern on his face. “How did you..”

She showed him her pass. “Drake said I could come in.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He was really nice actually. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s just gone to get some drinks.”

From further into the tent she could hear the sound of infectious laughter, and her gaze flitted in that direction to see Maxwell and Leo chatting in amused tones together.

“They look like they’re having fun,” she commented.

“I think they’ve been having a few wagers,” Rick confessed. “I tend to have a wager with Drake, although our stakes are generally non-financial.”

“How does that work?” she asked him.

Rick sighed. “It’s a bit silly, really…”

“What is? Ooh! Hi Jen!”

Maxwell had crept up on the two of them, and Jen jumped as he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Did I scare you? I’m not.. interrupting anything am I?”

“Not at all,” Rick said. “I was just telling Jen about the wagers Drake and I have over these races.”

Maxwell raised his eyebrows, and looked sideways at Jen. “Ah, yes. They like to prove their manliness. I’m never sure who they’re proving it to. Mainly each other, I would say.”

Rick laughed, and shook his head.

“I’m intrigued,” said Jen, as Drake approached with the drinks. “Tell me more.”

“Well, the big race is about to start,” Maxwell said. “Who are you _backing_ , Rick?”

Rick’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Very good. I say Twilight Dash will take the crown.”

“That’s not a bad prediction,” agreed Drake, setting out the drinks on a nearby table. “But I’ve been studying the stats. My money’s on Marabelle’s Dream.”

“Usual stakes?” Jen watched as Drake’s eyebrows raised in response to Rick’s challenge.

“You have to tell me now!” Jen pleaded.

Rick laughed. “Ever since Drake and I were kids, we’d bet each other push-ups.”

“Not just any push-ups,” sighed Drake.

“Push-ups while the other person sits on their back,” Maxwell chuckled.

Jen couldn’t help but chuckle too. “That’s so cute..”

“It’s not _cute_ ,” Drake protested. “It’s rugged. And.. manly.”

“Not our most dignified moments, true,” Rick acknowledged. “But it’s always fun. So, do we have a bet?”

Drake nodded. “You’re on.”

“Except perhaps one change to the usual,” suggested Maxwell, looking at Jen. “I think you’d be incredibly rude to leave out our new friend Jen. Maybe she should be the one to sit on the loser’s back?”

Jen wasn’t too sure about this. “I’d be happier watching..”

“Heh, yeah,” Drake said, relieved. “I bet Rick’ll put on a real impressive show for you.. when he loses.”

“Oh, go on Jen,” begged Maxwell. “Pleeeease…”

She looked from Rick to Drake. “Future king’s orders, I’m sorry guys..”

“Yessss!” Maxwell hopped up and down. “I’ve gotta get pictures of this.”

Just then, they heard the starting gun for the race. All four of them leant forward in anticipation.

“Twilight Dash takes the lead..”

“Race isn’t over yet. Go Marabelle..”

“They’re rounding the third bend..”

“Come on Marabelle.. you’re gaining.. Catch them in the final furlong..”

“And… there goes Marabelle! Ha! I knew it!”

Drake cheered as Marabelle’s Dream crossed the finish line first. The horse was led to the side and wreathed in roses.

“Rick, I do believe you’re up,” Drake pointed out.

Rick sighed. “Well, here we go..”

“If you think I’m going to bow gracefully and let you out of the bet, you’re dead wrong..”

“Oh I know,” said Rick. “That’s one of my favourite things about you, Drake. You never let me get away with anything. Now, I can’t get these clothes all sweaty..”

He pulled his shirt and blazer off and dropped down to do the push-ups. Jen’s jaw dropped too.

“Go on, Jen! Get on his back!”

“Umm… hey Rick, I’m sorry..” She gently perched on top of him, looking apologetically at Maxwell as she did so; she wasn’t sure why.

“Ergg… one, two, three..”

“You’re barely breaking a sweat there, Rick,” roared Maxwell. “Maybe Drake should get on too.”

“Six, seven..” Maxwell was snapping away with his phone camera.

Jen was actually quite enjoying the experience. The way his body was moving underneath her was making her feel quite funny.

“And.. ten! Done.”

Maxwell and Drake both applauded, as Jen jumped sheepishly off Rick’s back. He stood up, and started to pull his clothes back on. “Never let it be said that I’ve ever backed out of a bet.”

“And you lose all the time, so that’s really saying something,” Drake reminded him.

“I must’ve done something very wrong at some point for you to be my best friend,” Rick grinned.

“I think it’s part of my job to keep you humble,” pointed out Drake.

Jen smiled at Rick. “That was actually quite impressive.”

“You’ll find that our Lord Rys is nothing _but_ impressive,” Maxwell chipped in. “Now. Riddle me this. Although I have zero problems with the pleasure of your company, Jen, I am getting curious as to how Rick managed to smuggle you in here?”

“Don’t look at me,” Rick said, turning to Drake.

Drake shrugged. “Well, you told me to keep an eye on her. I figured this was the easiest way.”

“Well played,” Maxwell said, his eyes twinkling.

“On that note, I’d better get you back to where all the other gorgeous women chasing after Maxwell are,” Drake said. “Before they realise you’re missing.”

Jen bit her lip. “You definitely just called me a gorgeous woman, Drake..”

He blushed. “Uh.. I’ll go see where they all are… be right back… you coming, Rick?”

Rick looked uncertain at first, but then made eye contact with Jen, seemingly realising what Drake was suggesting. “Ah. Yes. I’ll be back shortly, Jen. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I’ll just hang around here and keep this poor lonely Prince company, don’t you worry,” she giggled.

Rick and Drake stepped away, and Maxwell laughed. “You know, he never normally strips off like that. He’s trying damn hard to impress someone. And I don’t think it’s me.”

She sighed. It was working. “Who could it possibly be?”

“So? Is it working?”

She pondered what to say. “Well. He is somewhat easy on the eye, I suppose…”

Maxwell laughed. “Honestly, us Beaumonts may be the superior bloodline when it comes to ruling the country, but when compared with the other noble families, we’re… how do I put this delicately..”

“Less brawn, more brains?”

He shook his head. “Less brawn, yes. More brains, debatable. Although, if you’re talking Bertrand, you could have a point there.” He looked around. “Hey, speaking of Bertrand, I just realised. He hasn’t come over to kick you out of the tent yet. Woohoo! High five!”

He raised his hand enthusiastically, and she returned the gesture.

“Although, we must be on borrowed time until he does. So, tell me quickly! Are you going to the lawn picnic later?”

“I believe so,” Jen said.

“Sweet! The prospect of attending said picnic just suddenly become 99% less boring.” He leaned in close. “You met Rick’s stepmom yet?”

“No..”

“Owwwchh. Good luck there. I think you might need it. But don’t worry, I’ll back you up.”

“Why, is she going to be there?”

“Yup. She’s hosting it. It’s generally something the Queen does, but.. it’s been a while since we’ve had a Queen now.” He looked wistfully into the distance for a couple of seconds, but then his eyes snapped back to meet hers. “Hey, you could be hosting it next year!! How awesome would that be?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Jen said, although she could feel her grin stretch. “Oh. That reminds me. I spoke to the press earlier.”

“Oooh! How did that go?”

“They said,” she told him, “That early reports suggested I was your favourite.”

He laughed, a wicked glint in his eye. “Because I’ve definitely been feeding Ana and Donnie regular updates as to what’s going through my mind on an hourly basis.”

“You have?”

“Course I haven’t. They just think what they want to think. But if they’ve decided that you’re my favourite… there must be a good reason for that.” He smiled gently at her, and she looked back at him, boosted by his constant positivity.

Just then, Leo bustled over to them. “Bertrand incoming at seven o clock…”

“You best get outta here,” Maxwell said, concern in his tone.

She nodded. “Okay..”

“I’ll come with you,” Leo suggested.

“See you later,” Jen called back to Maxwell as Leo nudged her in the direction of the tent’s exit.

“Laters, baby!” he called back.

Leo shook his head. “That guy.”

Jen smiled and nodded. “So, did you win your bet?”

“Nope. Why do you think he’s so happy?”

“Oh..” Jen had wondered if it was something to do with her. They’d now left the tent, and Jen looked out around the racecourse, where people were beginning to file towards the exits.

“Kidding. I always win.” He produced a wad of notes from his jacket pocket. “He’s happy because he likes you.” He laughed as Jen visibly relaxed. “I don’t think any of us thought that we could make this thing so much fun for him.”

“Do you think he’ll choose me though?”

Leo looked contemplative. “I think he’ll _want_ to choose you. Whether that’s enough, I don’t know.”

“And if it isn’t?”

Leo shrugged. “Then at least he made a new friend. As we all will have. Will you go back to New York if he doesn’t?”

The image of a shirtless Rick suddenly popped into her head, and the memory of the feel of his muscles pulsing as she perched on his back resonated in her mind.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet,” she admitted.


	7. Chalk and cheese

“So, how did that go?” Rick asked gently as their limo drove away from the racecourse.

Jen shrugged slightly, and looked at Leo. “It _was_ going really well until Bertrand turned up again.”

“I had to get her out of there pronto,” Leo agreed.

“He certainly wouldn’t have tolerated your presence in the royal tent,” Rick agreed.

“He doesn’t tolerate my presence in Cordonia full stop,” Jen sighed. “And he’s not the only one.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be discouraged,” Leo said. “Like I said, you’ve still got time to win everyone over.”

“Did I see you with Lady Hana Lee again just now? Just before we pulled up?” Rick asked Jen.

“Yes,” Jen said. “Hana and I are becoming good friends.”

“Good,” Rick said. “An alliance with her family isn’t the _worst_ thing, as long as you don’t let it distract you from your pursuit of the Prince. In any case, your focus today should be on impressing someone else.”

“Oh? Who would that be?”

“Our stepmother,” Leo sighed.

“Duchess Regina,” Rick added. “She’s the host for today’s garden party.”

“Oh, yeah, Maxwell did say she was hosting it.”

Rick nodded. “The senior ladies of court take turns to host this event each year. They hold a lot of influence when there is no Queen in place.”

“Last year, it was hosted by Duchess Adelaide..” Leo said, shooting Jen a curious look.

“I.. don’t know who that is.”

“Oh. You will. Trust me.” He looked at Rick, who smirked back at him. “As if there wasn’t enough scandal going around last year.”

“So what should I know about this Duchess Adelaide?”

Leo leant in and whispered to her. “There were rumours that she and the King had an affair years ago, after the death of the Queen. But more recently, she’s been sniffing around another member of the royal family..”

“Leo, I don’t think Jen needs to hear all the unconfirmed rumours that the press like to smear around,” Rick interrupted.

“All speculation of course, but the King never remarried, did he?” Leo said to Rick. “And we’ve seen what she’s like with our own eyes, when it comes to the next generation..”

“Oh?”

“That’s enough,” Rick warned Leo. “This year, Regina is hosting, so it would serve us better to let Jen know what to expect from her.”

Jen resolved silently to find out more about this Duchess Adelaide.

“Regina and our father have been married for around ten years now,” Rick explained. “He met her through Duchess Adelaide, the two are cousins.”

“Chalk and cheese though,” Leo exclaimed. “I’m gonna say Regina’s the chalk.”

“I think she will be impressed by your attire today,” Rick said. “That’s part of the battle.”

“Won’t she be impressed by the fact that I’m your representative? Surely you’ve told her about me?”

Rick sighed. “Briefly. I have to say, I’m a little disappointed by our father and stepmother’s lack of interest in you so far. When Regina meets you properly today, I hope she’ll be more engaged in the rest of the process.”

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

Leo looked thoughtful, then spoke. “In my experience, she’s quite wary of ladies who were not born in Cordonia, so you should watch your step there…”

Rick smiled. “As your good lady wife found out.”

“Exactly. But I’m sure your natural charm will win her over.”

Jen smiled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence..”

“She also hates it when courtly protocol isn’t followed,” Rick added. “You should call her Duchess Regina when you first meet her and Your Grace thereafter..”

“Oh! She also loves to play games, and can be quite competitive,” Leo went on.

“And she’s not got the best sense of humour,” Rick said. “So be careful what you say.”

“Oh. Great.”

“Ultimately, she’s concerned, as we all are, about how the Prince’s bride will be partly responsible for Cordonia’s future. Keep that in mind when talking to her.”

“Got it,” Jen said, nodding.

“That’s good to hear,” Rick said. “You did well with the press, by the way. We need to build on that now, and make sure we maintain the reputation you’re starting to build.”

“Hey, looks like we’re here,” Leo said as the limo started to slow.

The driver opened the limo door, and to Jen’s relief Rick took her arm when she stood up.

“Wow, this looks like something out of Downton Abbey!” Jen enthused, looking around her.

“Welcome to our crazy world,” Leo said.

Rick turned to her, taking both of her hands in his. “We need to leave you here for a little while. Are you going to be okay?”

She sighed, knowing she’d feel better if they were to stay with her. Rick put her at ease. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. You’ll see the rest of the ladies over in the receiving line. It looks as if Lady Hana is already there.”

That was a relief. “Okay. I’ll see you shortly then. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck,” Leo and Rick chorused.

Jen headed to where they had indicated, and soon found Hana, standing with the other noble ladies.

“Welcome to the tea party!” Hana said by way of greeting.

“Cutting it awfully close there,” Olivia said, without looking at her. She followed Olivia’s gaze over to where a herald was announcing the arrival of Duchess Regina. A petite, blonde lady of around sixty addressed the crowd.

“Welcome all,” Regina said. “I’m so delighted you could join us this beautiful spring afternoon.”

As Regina began to make her way through the crowd, greeting guests. Jen noticed a petite blonde young woman on her left, escorting her.

Hana leant over to whisper to Jen. “I wonder who that girl with Duchess Regina is?”

“Hmm, your guess is as good as mine.”

“You clots,” Olivia hissed. “That’s Countess Madeleine of Fydelia, and if you haven’t heard of her, then you really are behind the times.”

“Her name was all over the tabloids last year,” Penelope explained. “She was married to the former Crown Prince, Maxwell’s brother, until he _had that affair_..”

“Ohh….” Jen hadn’t ever really thought about how awful it must be to be married to Bertrand. But to be married to Bertrand and then have him cheat on you… this girl had been through a living hell. Her heart broke for her.

“He abdicated after all the scandal,” Penelope went on. “They’re divorced now.”

“It was particularly embarrassing for Madeleine,” Kiara added. “She was the one who was chosen during that social season, after all. To go through all that and not be royal..”

“I kinda feel more bad for her that her husband cheated on her,” Jen said, looking carefully at Madeleine.

“That just proves how little you know about her,” Olivia spat. “She’ll not be the slightest bit bothered about that. It’ll be the fact that she missed out on being the future Queen that will have riled her most.”

“In any case, I feel bad for her,” Hana admitted. 

“Poor thing must be Regina’s guest as a consolation prize,” Olivia bitched.

Duchess Regina passed the Prince’s suitors, talking briefly with each. At last, she stopped in front of Jen. She stepped forward and curtsied.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Duchess Regina,” she said, appropriately.

“Ma’am,” said Countess Madeleine, “This is the one I was telling you about..” She looked at Jen, an expression of contempt on her face.

Regina smiled. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Jen Jones. I understand you are the suitor representing my House, chosen by my stepson Rick.”

“That’s correct, Your Grace.”

“The press speaks well of you. It takes great effort to manage one’s image so responsibly. And, you’ve selected appropriate attire for the event. They’re touting you as the Everywoman, someone who is common like them. It’s good the people see themselves in you, but if you became queen, I hope you’d be aware of your true status.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Jen said, happily imagining the outcome. “I’d take it very seriously.”

“So Lady Jen, tell me, what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?” Regina asked.

Jen thought for a moment. “A sense of duty. Loyalty to the kingdom you represent and the people you serve will carry you through any crisis.”

“Good answer,” said Regina, looking to an obviously irritated Madeleine.

“Thank you Your Grace,” Jen replied, smiling smugly at Madeleine.

“Governance is not to be taken lightly,” Regina went on. “You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous, and many will weigh on you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to the people must guide your every decision.”

“Right..”

“As nobles, we have a responsibility for the people. The press acts as their eyes. We must always portray a sense of dignity. If the nobles and heads of state appear in control, then everyone will be reassured. Hysteria benefits nobody. Do you agree?”

Jen nodded dutifully. “Your Grace, I believe a stoic leader makes for stoic people.”

“Precisely. We must set the example, which is why we must not enable the scandal hunting impulses of the press.”

Madeleine butted in. “Your Grace, I hate to interrupt, but it’s time to begin the game.” She glared at Jen.

“Yes. Thank you for reminding me,” Regina said, and then spoke in a louder voice. “Everyone, please follow me. It’s time to begin the ceremonial croquet match.”

She led the ladies in a procession across the lawn. “Know that one of you will be the next queen, and you will be expected to represent Cordonia well. Madeleine here has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. It is my hope that you may all learn from her example.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Madeleine said smugly. Despite her initial sympathy for the crappy hand Madeleine had been dealt, Jen was already starting to loathe her.

She looked across the lawn and was met with a sight that cheered her up no end. A number of croquet hoops had been set up, and Prince Maxwell was waiting by them, with an entourage of Drake, Rick, Leo, Bertrand, and a few other important looking people.

As she approached him, she noticed that Maxwell took the time to greet each lady as she passed. When it was Jen’s turn, she held out her hand to him, expecting him to kiss it. Instead he shot her a mischievous look and gave her a fist bump instead. Surprised, she pulled her hand up, and it was then met with a high-five.

“Hello to you too,” she said in amusement.

“My lady,” he said with a sparkle in his eyes. Jen smiled at him shyly as she brushed past him. But she knew she still had to focus her attention on Duchess Regina, who was talking to the suitors again.

“Custom has it,” said Regina, “That the Queen and the Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season’s suitors. I will be playing the part of Queen today. Therefore, I have chosen Madeleine as my partner.”

A flurry of gasps rose around Jen, the majority from the other suitors, but the loudest from just behind her. She turned to see Maxwell’s horrified expression.

“ _You have got to be freaking kidding me!”_ she heard him whimper.

He looked at her, defeat on his face. She smiled back at him, partly in amusement, partly in sympathy. When she turned back, Madeleine was smiling confidently in his direction, remaining by Regina’s side.

“Your Highness,” Regina said to Maxwell. “Who do you choose as your croquet partner?”

His face was still pale. “Uh…” Suddenly, he snapped back to life, and turned back to Jen. “Jen, you any good at croquet?”

Jen’s heart skipped a beat, as she heard continuing mumbles of disapproval from the other ladies. “I have never played it before.”

“Oh. Well in that case, you’re due some beginners luck.” He turned back to the gathered nobles and called out. “I choose Jen!”

Olivia was incensed. “Jen? But..”

“Shh,” Regina warned. “The Prince has made his choice.”

Smiling, Jen caught Rick’s eye from behind the other ladies. He seemed content with these events. Then she noticed Bertrand beside him. He definitely didn’t.

She stepped forward and was led by Maxwell to the beginning of the circuit. Once they were away from earshot of the rest of the court, he spoke.

“Ugh, sorry about that. I’m just finding it super creepy that my ex-sister in law now wants to marry _me_.”

“I get that,” she said. “You really do live in a crazy world.”

“Hell yeah, I do. Which is why I’m super stoked to catch a few minutes with you. You make things seem more.. _normal_.”

“Oh thanks, I’m the boring one from the mundane real world,” she teased.

“Of course you’re from the real world. You’re the Everywoman, right? But there’s nothing boring or mundane about you.” He smiled again.

She smiled back. “Hey, I don’t want to cause you alarm or anything, but I wasn’t lying when I said I’d never played croquet before. I don’t even know how to play.”

“No worries,” he declared. “Just follow my lead. Hit your ball through the same hoop as mine, and you’ll be fine.”

“Just so we’re clear, hoops are the little arch-shaped things in the ground, right?”

“Aaaand we’re screwed,” he sighed. “But, winning isn’t everything! It’s more about the participation. Come on, we’re up.”

He somewhat overenthusiastically knocked his ball with the hammer, and despite the lack of precision it still sailed through the hoop.

She cheered. “Whoo. That’s some skill that is.”

Next, Jen set up to take her shot and, taking her time, calmly knocked the ball through the hoop.

“Nice!” Maxwell cried.

The game proceeded around the circuit. Throughout, Regina and Madeleine appeared to be deep in conversation. At one point, while Maxwell was taking his turn, Jen approached them. “Am I interrupting anything?”

Madeleine was stoic. “No. We were simply discussing how to best undress when meeting with ministers under the coucher.”

“We do what now?” Jen said, confused.

Regina laughed. “Oh goodness, Madeleine. You’re too funny.”

Madeleine laughed too. “Forgive me, Jen. It was only a joke. I hope you won’t begrudge us a small laugh at your expense.”

So much for Regina not having a sense of humour, thought Jen, as Maxwell called from the end of the circuit. “Hey, not that I want to stop you ladies from bonding or anything, but it’s your go, Jen. And no pressure… but if you hit that peg there… we wiiiin!”

Jen eyed up the shot. But then, she remembered that Rick and Leo had told her to impress Regina. Would she be mad at her if she beat her? Or would it earn her respect?

“Go Jen! Go Jen! Go Jen!” called Maxwell.

Jen knew she had to win if she could. She couldn’t disappoint Maxwell. Under his watchful gaze, she hit the ball into the centre peg.

“YESSSSS! Victory is ours!!!” Maxwell jumped up and down, grabbing her arms and pulling her into a series of jumps too.

She revelled in the euphoria of victory for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the two of them being in their own little world. But then she heard the unmistakable sound of a throat being cleared, and turned to face a tutting Madeleine, and a serious looking Regina.

“I’m glad you had the guts to finish the game, Lady Jen,” Regina said. “Too many ladies have thrown the game on purpose to impress the host. That’s why I decided to make it a _point_ to lose this match.”

Jen was bemused. “You mean..?”

“It was a test, and you passed,” Regina went on, amused. “I’m sure we’ll have times in the future where we’ll find ourselves on opposing sides. Next time though, I expect we won’t simply be playing croquet.. and I won’t be holding back. However, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Jen. You’ve shown yourself to be unlike many of the ladies in court, which is no small feat in my eyes. I will let my husband know that I consider you worthy to represent House Rys.”

Jen smiled proudly. “You honour me, Your Grace.”

Regina nodded, and turned to address the rest of the group. “Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you all at the next event.” With that, she and Madeleine retired behind some bodyguards while the rest of the ladies dispersed to the tables.

Jen was still standing next to Maxwell. “What happens now?” she asked him.

“Now, I do believe, the grub is up!”

He grabbed a seat at one of the tables dotted around the lawn, and patted the seat next to him. “You definitely need to sit here and help me celebrate our triumph!”

Jen giggled, taking a seat. She noticed Hana a few paces away. “Hey, Hana!”

Hana cautiously approached. “Jen, Prince Maxwell. That was well played.”

“Why, thank you Hana,” Maxwell said. “Hey, come and sit with us.”

Hana exchanged an excited look with Jen and sat down on the other side of Maxwell. They were joined on the opposite side of the table by Drake, Leo and Rick.

“Well done, you two,” Rick said. “If I’d known you were an expert at croquet, Jen, I’d have tipped Maxwell off to make sure he chose you..”

“I didn’t even know,” Jen said teasingly. “Beginners luck, we put it down to.” She glanced at Maxwell, who was distracted, looking around to see where the food was coming from.

Eventually, some servants brought around some hot tea, cream, and tiny sandwiches.

“Yes! I’m ravenous,” Maxwell exclaimed, throwing a sandwich into his mouth.

“Ahem.” There was an indignant lament from behind Jen, and she turned to see Bertrand standing behind them.

“Oh, hey Bertrand. Joining us to eat?”

“I should not need to remind a _future king_ how one eats a sandwich with grace,” Bertrand fumed.

“It’s okay, Bertrand. I _know_ how to eat a sandwich with grace. I’d just rather eat it without.”

Bertrand’s eyebrows furrowed. “If you would desist in showing off for your friends, and remember your status, I should appreciate it.”

Maxwell pulled a face. “Yeah, yeah. Noted.”

Bertrand walked away, and Maxwell scowled. “Know what I’d have appreciated? Him tipping me off that his _ex_ was going to throw herself into this whole fiasco of a competition…”

Jen sighed, and looked at him sympathetically. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

“It is a little odd,” Rick said. “But understandable. She is well trained for the role of future Queen. Had I not got a vested interest in another suitor, I would perhaps be recommending you select her.”

“Eughh. And I would be recommending you take your recommendation and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Jen and Leo both burst out laughing. Hana looked mortified; Rick just shook his head, and Drake looked on nonchalantly.

“I’m only thinking of you, Maxwell. You know as well as we all do that you need a Queen who can inspire the country; who can take some of that burden away from you.”

“I know, Rick. I know. But… _Madeleine_? She drove Bertrand insane… he wasn’t thinking straight when everything happened.. she’s the one that ruined things for him…”

Drake looked sternly at Maxwell.

“And… yeah. Let’s eat!"

“If you can call this eating,” sighed Drake.

“Oh, Drake,” sighed Jen, trying to break the tension. “Clearly, you and fun don’t go together.”

“I’m fun,” said Drake with a glare. “I do fun things all the time… don’t I?” He looked to Rick.

“Wait one second. Is someone gonna tell him?” Maxwell piped up, looking at Jen and Hana. Jen couldn’t help but smile, she knew what he was thinking, and he was right.

“Tell me what?”

“ _I’m_ the fun one. You’re kind of the.. err.. moody, angry one.”

“What? Angry? Moody?” Drake said, angrily.

“Look in a mirror, buddy,” Maxwell pointed out. “When your eyebrows get all caved in and you frown? That’s being angry. _Anyway_ , onto the big question! Jen, do you think you impressed Regina?”

She managed to stifle her giggles and nodded. “I think so..”

“Fantastic!” he replied. “It’s like watching a little bird learn to fly on its own..”

Jen turned to Rick. “Do you think your stepmother approved of me?”

“Yes,” he said. “I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her.”

“Enough about Jones,” barked Drake. “All the little sandwiches are gone, and I’m still starving.”

“I could really go for a cronut right now..” Jen commented, almost absentmindedly.

“A what?” Rick asked.

“I think you mean donut, Jen..” Hana said.

Jen was surprised. “You haven’t heard of cronuts before?”

“Can’t say that I have,” said Maxwell suspiciously.

“Really?” Jen giggled. “Okay, guys, we have a critical problem to fix. None of you have had cronuts.”

“Please tell me it doesn’t have anything to do with crows,” quipped Maxwell, leaning towards her.

“No,” she said, looking at Maxwell in amusement. “It’s the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It’s one of the best pastries ever invented!”

“It sounds.. _American_.” Maxwell commented.

“From New York with love!” she explained. “We have to get some!”

“While that sounds like quite an adventure, I don’t think the schedule will allow for it,” Rick said.

“Then how about a little jailbreak tonight?” Jen suggested. “Think we can sneak out of the palace and go on a cronut run? I’m pretty sure I saw them in a window at a nearby bakery while we were driving here..”

“That _does_ sound like fun..” chimed in Hana.

“Very tempting,” Rick agreed.

“Well then,” Jen said. “Meet me outside the front when it gets dark. It’s time to have an adventure!”

Maxwell looked at Drake and Rick. “I’m with Jen.”

“Very well,” Rick said.

“Finally, we’ll have some fun away from the palace,” Drake concurred.

“New food sounds like a treat,” Hana piped up.

“It’s on then,” Jen said, looking at her new friends with a smile, content in the knowledge that she would get some time with Maxwell while he was off duty tonight.

***

“It’s been a while since I had to sneak out of my own bedroom window,” Maxwell enthused. “I hope you all appreciated the double flip as I leapt from the ornamental ledge..”

“Having seen it many times before, I may have underplayed my appreciation,” Rick admitted.

“I just would prefer it if you wouldn’t try to maim yourself on my watch,” Drake sighed.

“Well, I appreciated it,” Jen said quite honestly, as she walked beside him.

“Is it just me, or is it more fun to be out at night when you’re also breaking the rules?” Maxwell said.

“And it’s even more fun when you know you’re headed to something delicious!” Hana said, excitedly.

“I have to say, I’m very intrigued to experience this amazing culinary creation,” Rick added.

“After a day spent answering to the press, Bertrand, and Rick’s stepmother, this is the sweetest freedom,” Maxwell said, looking across at Jen.

“And it’s about to get sweeter,” Jen promised, looking back at him.

As they arrived at the café, Maxwell threw open the door and shouted. “We need all of your finest cronuts, please!”

“I think you’re supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway,” pointed out Hana, as Jen giggled.

“Like normal people,” Drake sniped.

“I’ll handle this,” Jen said. “You guys take a seat.”

She went up and ordered five cronuts, and returned to find one spare chair inbetween Hana and Rick. As she sat down, she felt Rick’s hand brush against hers. That seemed.. intentional? She looked at him curiously, but he wasn’t looking back at her.

“Well, these look delicious,” he stated.

“What’s more important is how they taste,” Drake said. “Let me at ‘em.”

Everyone reached in and grabbed a cronut.

“All together?” suggested Jen, looking around. “One.. two..”

Clearly Maxwell hadn’t waited. “Delicious!”

“Maxwell!” bemoaned Drake.

“I regret nothing,” Maxwell mused. “Mmmm… flaky, crusty, glazed cloud of flavour..”

Hana tried her cronut. “I really must take some of these back home,” she enthused, looking at Jen. “I’ve never tasted anything so light and fluffy and sweet!”

Rick agreed. “This rivals the finest pastries from the palace chefs. Even Drake is smiling..”

“What?” said Drake defensively. “I like a good dessert. Who doesn’t?”

Maxwell nodded. “The last time I had something _this_ good, Bertrand hired a pastry chef from a Michelin-starred restaurant to make his birthday cake.”

Jen looked startled. “Wait a second. Are you saying that Bertrand has enough friends to throw a party?

“He’s a powerful man,” Maxwell pointed out. “Well, he was… You’d be surprised how many people at least used to pretend to be his friend..”

“I’m just amazed that he actually knows how to have fun,” Jen went on.

“Heh. Yeah, my brother wasn’t always like he is now,” Maxwell explained.

Rick nodded. “There was a time when Bertrand would have been here with us tonight. “

“Really?” Jen looked from Rick to Maxwell.

“Yes,” Rick went on. “We were all close once. But he’s grown more distant in the past few years.”

“Aw, Bertrand’s gonna be fine,” Maxwell said. “He’s just sorting some things out. You know what? I’ll even take him back a cronut.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Hana said.

“It’s a noble thought, but we’ll see if that cronut actually makes it back to the palace..” Drake commented.

“I hope you’re not implying I’d eat my brother’s cronut..”

“Wouldn’t you?” Jen asked him, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Well, it’s the thought that counts anyway, right?” Maxwell asked, looking back at Jen, somewhat intensely.

“I can’t believe mine’s gone already,” said Hana. “It was delicious.”

Jen realised she had some sugar on her lip, and quickly wiped it off. “What did I tell you?” she said to them all. “Have faith in me.” 

“That was a treat! Thanks, Jen,” Maxwell said with a wink.

“We should sneak out more often,” suggested Drake.

“I only wish I could,” Maxwell sighed. “This whole competition… it’s got its good bits, and its bad bits.”

“Tell us about the good bits,” Jen said.

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “You. Hana. Hanging out with my friends. Dancing. Food. More dancing. Er… beach party?”

“Beach party? Tell me more?” Jen said, leaning into him, pretending to be impressed at that bit, but in reality she was far more excited that she’d been the first thing on his list.

“Aw, you’re gonna love that bit. We have a Regatta, like a fancy boat race.. I always feel it would be improved if we all pretended to be pirates… I’m gonna make a note of that for future reference! Then afterwards we all go down to our amazing private beach and have food, and… some of us will go swimming..” He looked a little disheartened, but then perked up. “It’ll be sweet.”

“It’s a truly beautiful place,” Rick said. “But I wouldn’t say it was the _highlight_ of the social season…” He looked searchingly at Maxwell.

“… _Oh!_ Right! Of course! For we will be having the parrtttay to end all parrttays at Rys Towers in Valtoria!”

Rick nodded and beamed. “I may not be quite as good a party host as you, Maxwell, but I do my best.”

“It’s not exactly a Beaumont Bash, but it’s a night of Rys Revelry! I can’t wait for that.”

Jen turned to Rick. “So I’ll get to see where you live?”

“Eventually, yes. It’s the penultimate event the social season ends. Just before…” He looked at Maxwell. “Just before decision time.”

“Oh, don’t. I may have to drink myself into oblivion by that point to forget the living hell. What with Olivia, and now Madeleine… I don’t know how I’d be coping if I hadn’t got Jen here to keep me sane. Oh, and you too, Hana.”

Hana smiled. “I’m not so sure the others would have let me get a word in edgeways if it wasn’t for Jen sticking up for me.” She beamed in Jen’s direction, and Jen returned her gaze for a second, eventually looking away.

“True. Well, we’ve all got a lot to thank Rick here for,” Maxwell said. “For bringing Jen here.. and bringing the fun!”

“The fun!” chorused Hana and Rick. Drake tutted, and Jen nodded. Fun was all very well. But would it be enough?

***

“Wow, it’s getting late,” Hana eventually commented.

Drake checked his watch. “We should be getting back.”

“We don’t want the kingdom to panic over a missing prince?” Jen teased.

“Precisely,” Rick agreed, with a glance in Maxwell’s direction. “Especially as he’s already been gone for quite some time.”

Maxwell moaned. “Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Crown Prince went out for cronuts…”

“Okay, maybe it’s not that bad,” Rick said in amusement. “But we should still head back to the palace.”

They all got up and left the café, walking along the sand speckled sidewalk. After a few minutes, Maxwell, Rick and Hana were engaged in a very animated conversation about some sort of courtly procedure Jen didn’t want to pretend to understand. She left them to it, and quickened her pace to catch up with Drake, who was ahead of them.

“Hey. I’m getting the feeling you’re not digging the subject matter either.”

“Are they still talking about apples? Christ.”

Jen nodded. “Apple shooting or something?”

Drake sighed. “It’s something that normally gets done at a royal bachelor party. Except we couldn’t do it in New York. Rick’s trying to work it in to our schedule, Maxwell’s in orbit at the idea and..” He turned to look at them all. “I think Hana’s just fascinated by the history of it all.”

“You don’t think she’s fascinated by the prospect of chatting to the Prince?”

Drake sighed. “Honestly, no. I don’t think he’s the one who’s fascinating her tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

Drake shook his head. “Ignore me.”

Suddenly, Jen saw an oddly familiar figure lurking a short distance ahead of them.

Drake approached the man, and Jen followed closely behind, curious.

“Bastien? What are you doing here?”

“Bertrand was keen for me to bring you and your charge back in,” the man explained. Now Jen knew where she knew him from. He was Bertrand’s security detail.

“But how did you even know we’d gone out?”

“Please,” Bastien said. “I was assigned to Bertrand when everything happened last year. I’ve seen every trick in the book.”

Drake looked guiltily at Bastien. “Hell, I’m sorry. At least I went with him... he would have gone without me, you know..”

“I am here, you know..” Maxwell had caught up. “What’s up?”

“Your dear brother has summoned you home,” sighed Drake.

“Ugggh. And I’d saved him this cronut too. I’ve got a good mind to eat it myself now..”

“No, save it,” Jen said. “You might be able to sweeten him up so he doesn’t come down too hard on you..”

“You really don’t know Bertrand at all, do you?” Drake sighed.

“You guys go on ahead,” suggested Bastien. “I’ll trail behind and keep an eye on things.”

“Thank you Bastien,” Rick said.

“My pleasure,” Bastien replied.

The group began heading down the boardwalk back towards the palace. Jen fell back into step with Drake, a little way away from the others.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just had an unofficial ticking off, I guess.”

“Not your fault if Maxwell led you astray.”

He sighed. “Well, it was worth it.”

She laughed. “Don’t tell me that even big, bad Drake thinks that cronuts are worth the hype.”

“I can admit when someone else is right,” he said. “It’s one of my charms.”

“I didn’t know you had any. Charms, I mean..”

He sniggered. “You’re kind of funny, you know that?”

“Did you actually compliment me?” Jen knew now she was wearing him down.

“Don’t let it go to your head..”

“Let me just memorise the taste.. mmhmm.. definitely a sour flavour, but mixed with.. a hint of regret…”

“Laugh it up, Jones...”

“And with a strong, bitter aftertaste..” she went on.

“Look at this,” he said. “Everything’s better away from the palace. No stiff etiquette, no having to watch your back all the time. We can be ourselves out here.”

“Are you saying you can be less negative?” she asked him.

He looked seriously at her. “I’m saying you’re more fun when you’re not trying to play princess.”

She looked back at him, hurt. What was she supposed to do? It was, after all, the situation that she had been placed in.

Drake heard Maxwell calling them both. “Hey! You two are falling behind. Catch up or we’ll leave you!”

“Looks like we should catch up to them,” Drake conceded.. “Shame, I was enjoying myself.” He glanced back at her, apologetically.

“You can have fun after all?” she giggled. “Call the press, I’ve made an earth-shattering discovery.”

“It’s not really a discovery. You were just blind to it the whole time. You’re like the last person to discover the Earth is round…”

“Hey!” she protested.

“Last Jones to the group owes me a drink,” he said, speeding up. She laughed, and he smiled back.

***

The next morning, Jen was woken very early by her mobile phone. She looked at the display to see that Leo was calling her.

Slowly, she sat up in bed, and answered with some sort of non-verbal reply.

She heard laughter. “You’re awake then?”

“Hardly.”

“Fun night last night?”

“Yeah. Where were you?”

“Packing. I’m heading to the airport in five. Was just wondering if you were up and about, if you were I’d shoot over to say bye. But I guess this phone call will have to do.”

“That’s probably for the best,” she said, knowing full well how rough she probably looked given the hour. “So you off back to the States?”

“Yeah. The wife is getting impatient. But I’ll be back for the big announcement. Don’t you worry.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. He really likes you, Jen.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, nestling back into her bed. “But, not like that.”

“I’m not convinced. I’ve known him since we were both kids. Give him time. He’s… surprisingly perceptive when it comes to others. But he’s not always the best at knowing what’s going on in his own head.”

Jen smiled. “Thanks, Leo. I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Seriously, short of a scandal breaking I think you’ve got this in the bag.” He paused. “There.. isn’t going to be a scandal breaking, is there?”

“I’m sorry?”

She heard a sigh. “Just.. go easy on my little brother, won’t you?”

“Leo, I don’t know what you mean…”

“Well, he also has a tendency to only see what’s right for everyone else, rather than what’s right for him.”

She sat up again. “What are you trying to say, Leo?”

“I’m trying to say, I think Rick may have feelings for you. I don’t know for certain. But, just be aware. I’m sure he won’t tell you, he’ll be too focused on your goal. Just, if you find yourself thinking along those lines too.. just tread carefully.”

She gulped.

“Anyway, I hope you enjoy Lythikos. I’m sorry I can’t join you in that cold, icy, barren wilderness.”

“Oh? What’s at Lythikos?”

“Snow, mainly. It’s in the northern region of Cordonia, and it’s the destination for the next events of the social season.”

“Snow?” Jen sighed. “I’m more of a hot chocolate by the fire kind of girl..”

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty of that too. That is, if Olivia decides to play nice. Knowing her, you’ll be on bread and water.”

“Olivia?”

“Yep. Lythikos is Olivia’s home territory,” Leo explained. “So you might find if you want to get time with Maxwell, you’re going to have to beat her at her own game.”

Jen dropped the phone in horror. “Oh, crap...”

“Jen? You still there?” She could just about make out Leo’s call.

She picked it up again. “When did you say that plane was leaving for the States?”


	8. An exit route

“Welcome to the Duchy of Lythikos,” Rick said to Jen as they approached the chateau where they were going to be staying for the next few days. “A land of ice, snow and mountains.”

“This is where Olivia lives?” Jen asked him as they walked, shivering slightly and wondering whether it would be inappropriate to grab onto him for warmth.

“Yes, this is Lythikos Keep, where she is based. She has a home further south too, but she’ll host us up here for the social season, so we can take advantage of the snowy festivities.”

“And so she can take advantage of the Prince?” sighed Jen, her eyes glazed.

Hana chipped in. “She _does_ have the edge here, but that’s no reason to admit defeat.”

“Indeed,” Rick agreed. “Don’t worry, Jen. I’ll endeavour to ensure you have plenty of opportunities to spend time with him too.”

“Seemingly there will be a lot of opportunities to enjoy the outdoors too,” said Hana. “It’s beautiful out here. Even if it is so very cold!”

“Didn’t you pack anything warmer?” Drake asked her.

“Not exactly,” Hana explained, as they reached the doors. “I didn’t realise it’d be snowing quite this much.. but I’ll survive. What say we check out the inside of the chateau?”

“An excellent idea,” Rick said. “Lady Jen, do allow me to show you to your room.” He put his hand on her arm, which was very nice; until he removed it, a second or two later.

“Okay,” she said, looking back at Hana and Drake briefly, before following him up the lavish staircase and up to the guest rooms.

Rick led her to her allocated room, and wandered into it with her. “If you just want to put your things down for now, we can get back to the timetable promptly..” She noticed him glancing out of the window.

“What’s your rush?” she said, a little irritated.

“We have a full programme of snow themed activities to get through. And..”

He pointed out of the window, and Jen directed her gaze to where he was pointing. She could make out Olivia – all dressed in red – skating with Maxwell. She couldn’t help but watch for a moment, impressed at how smoothly they were moving together. From here, she couldn’t quite make out his expression.

“Okay,” she said. “Well, I better put on something warm first.”

He nodded.

“And… you better wait outside while I do that?” She opened her overnight bag.

“Oh. Of course. My apologies, Lady Jen.” He headed out of the door. “I’ll just take my bag to my room, it’s just opposite.”

He closed the door, and she sighed, glancing out of the window again. What Leo had said to her yesterday morning was worrying her. The fact that both Rick and Maxwell were likely to put the other first when it came to her was so stupidly obvious, and yet so unsettling. Rick wanted Maxwell to have a suitable Queen proposed by his House, and would forgo his own feelings for her. Maxwell was also happy with this arrangement, but would he repress any feelings he might have in sensitivity to Rick? 

No, that seemed unlikely. The truth was, he probably didn’t have any. And she had to start thinking about what _she_ wanted out of all of this.

She quickly changed, pulled on a cosy coat and a pretty scarf, and knocked on Rick’s door.

“Ready?” she asked him.

“You look perfect. Maxwell will be suitably impressed.”

Time to test the water. “Are you?”

He looked intensely at her. “I wouldn’t have said you looked perfect if I didn’t think it myself. Oh, wait, I almost forgot.” He stepped back into his room. “I have a gift for you.”

“For me?”

She looked up as he handed her a small box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace, bracelet and earring set.

“Oh, wow, what have I done to deserve this?”

“You know what. You’re representing our House and we’re in your debt. We.. _I_ want you to look beautiful. Like a future Queen.”

“Rick..”

She put on the bracelet, and changed the earrings, as he watched her carefully. Then she struggled with the necklace.

“Here, let me.” He reached underneath her coat to help her secure it. “There. I know it’s well hidden under that coat now, but I know it’s there.”

She nodded. “I love it. Thank you.”

“It’s our pleasure as your sponsor.” He gazed at her for a moment, then turned. “Come on, let’s go.”

She sighed, following slowly behind him down the stairs and out of the chateau.

Eventually they reached the frozen lake, where one of the estate workers was distributing ice skates.

“What size are you, Jen?”

“About a seven…”

Rick looked blankly at her. “You use different shoe sizes in America don’t you?”

“Oh. Well maybe..” She took off her shoes. “Measure them up.”

“Good idea.” He passed one of her shoes to the attendant, and soon had a pair of skates for her to put on. “You do know how to ice skate, I assume?”

She smiled mischievously. “I’m from New York. Of course I do!”

“Do you get much opportunity to skate?”

“Watch me skate circles around you!” she grinned.

He laughed, warmly. “Be my guest..”

She started to skate around him playfully, and revelled in his expression as he watched her for a minute or two. After a while, she noticed him looking across the lake.

“Remember to keep your eyes on the prize..” he said.

She looked in the direction of his gaze, and felt a little deflated to see Olivia was still skating with Maxwell. “Oh..” She watched for a few seconds. “Gosh, he really looks like he needs an exit route.” She could almost see the anxiety pumping out of him.

Rick skated close to her, and whispered. “I believe we can assist with that. Allow me.”

She nodded.

Rick skated across to the two of them. “Ahem. Duchess Olivia.”

Olivia loosened her grip on Maxwell and looked at Rick with satisfaction. “Ah. Lord Rick. I wondered when you’d show your face.”

“Please, excuse me for the interruption, but I just thought we should clear the air,” Jen heard Rick say. “Things have seemed a little.. well.. _frosty_ between us since the Masquerade Ball.”

Olivia let go of Maxwell and turned around to face Rick. “You knew I was going to be a suitor. It’s not like you can stop me.”

“I never would have pretended that I could have, Olivia. I just feel we should be more open with each other. We go back a long way after all..”

Jen finally made eye contact with a grateful looking Maxwell, and within seconds he’d surreptitiously removed himself from Olivia and Rick’s vicinity and was speeding towards her.

“Jen, you gotta see me do a spin! Don’t move!”

She did as she was told; watching keenly as he launched into an impressive twirl on the ice. “Ta-dah!”

“That’s good, but I can do better,” Jen boasted. “This way.”

She sped across the ice, and was pleased when he set of in pursuit. Finding a quieter spot, she then began to perform her own spin.

“Awesome, Jen!” He applauded. “Know what would be super awesome?”

“No, but I suspect you’re going to tell me what would..”

“If we did one together!” He grabbed her around the waist. “Ready?”

“I’m not sure about… _Eeeeek!_ ”

Together they span in circles for a few fleeting seconds; Jen took a little while to settle into it but eventually she laughed and looked at her equally dizzy partner, grin fixed to his face.

“Woohoo!” Maxwell cried as they slowed and drifted apart. “That was fun.”

“Didn’t look as if you were having much fun before,” Jen commented.

“Oh, I don’t know whose idea that was to crash our party, but they’re definitely going on my first honours list to be knighted..”

“It was kind of a joint decision,” she admitted, as they continued to skate together.

“I think Sir Rick Rys has a ring to it. Anyway, you look nice and toasty.”

“Yeah, definitely glad I put on this coat. Do you and the court come out here regularly?”

“Not often. When we do, Olivia always puts us up, which is good. When I was little, we’d come here more. Rick and Drake were usually here too. Bertrand and Leo sometimes. We’d all play in the snow. They were fun times.”

She glanced back towards where Olivia and Rick were clearly at loggerheads. “You and Olivia were childhood chums, huh?”

Maxwell smiled, fondly. “She was alright back then. She used to live with Rick and Leo, so we all got close. We’d all build little snow forts on the bank and catapult snowballs at each other. The lake was too dangerous to play on when we were young, but sometimes, we’d sneak onto the ice, see if we could see fish beneath the surface. I always hoped I’d find a squid.”

“Ha! And did you?”

“Nope. Not even a fish. But we had many exciting false finds.”

“You must have all been close,” she said. “Is that how you ended up having a crush on Olivia?”

“Ohhh, what has she said to you?” He put a hand up to his head.

“Pretty much that you’ve been mooning over her for years..”

“Ha. That’s a slight exaggeration.”

“Okay, so tell me your side of the story.”

Until now they had still been skating around each other. Maxwell pulled up by a tree at the side of the frozen lake, and Jen joined him.

“Okay, so if you talk to Rick, he’ll tell you, Olivia had a bad childhood. Her mom and dad got killed when she was about five. She lived here pretty much on her own for ages, her aunt didn’t take very good care of her. In the end, Rick’s family took her in. Obviously, my dad and Rick’s dad are best friends, so I saw a lot of her too.”

“So when did you..”

“I reckon we were about thirteen. It was that awkward, first funny feelings for the opposite sex time, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” she said.

“Anyway, I wrote her a poem.”

Jen’s felt as if her heart was melting. “You did?” She’d always wanted someone to write her a poem.

“Yeah. I can’t remember it now.. I think my memory has blotted it out through sheer humiliation… but I know it was something to do with her effulgent smile.”

“Does she have an effulgent smile?” Jen looked across at Olivia, who was now looking back in their direction. “Actually, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her smile..”

“I don’t think I’ve seen her smile since,” Maxwell acknowledged. “She pretty much threw it back in my face. Made fun of it, showed it to all our friends. Told me that a little fat kid like me shouldn’t even look at the pretty girls, and the only chance I’d ever have with her was if Bertrand dropped down dead.”

She was surprised by the weight reference; Maxwell seemed pretty slim built. “Ouch.”

“Yeah. Ouch. And I know Bertrand hasn’t dropped down dead. But, seemingly, here’s my big chance!” He laughed, ironically, as Olivia approached them.

“ _Maxie_. There you are.”

Maxwell exchanged an exasperated look with Jen. “Yup. Here I am!”

Olivia turned a sharp-toothed, not particularly effulgent smile in Jen’s direction. “So, Jen. I bet you’ve never seen a countryside this spectacular. Aren’t you impressed?”

“Impressed? Actually, it’s gorgeous,” Jen said politely. “Your home is truly lovely. The snow, the lake, the trees.. it’s absolutely breathtaking.”

Olivia was clearly taken aback by Jen’s words. “Oh. Well, yes, it is. I’m glad even someone like _you_ can appreciate the elegance and splendour of nature. Now, Maxie, I believe you owe me a round across the lake.” She took him by the arm.

“She’s right Jen, I do owe her. Seeya later?”

Jen nodded. “Seeya later, _Maxie._ ”

He shot her a disenchanted look and she laughed before he turned away. She watched them skate off for a few seconds, and then noticed someone else skating towards her.

“Looks like Olivia stole Prince Maxwell from you,” Hana said as she skated backwards up to Jen.

Jen smiled at her. “It’s fine. Maxwell has obligations. I don’t take it personally.” She glanced back at Maxwell and Olivia, not quite so worried as she had been. She got the impression that he could see exactly what she was up to.

“That’s level-headed of you,” commented Hana, twirling gracefully before coming to a full stop beside Jen.

“Where’d you learn to skate like that?” Jen asked Hana. “It couldn’t have been with the other ladies…”

She looked over at Kiara, who had just fallen on her bottom. “Ooww, mon posterieur!”

Hana laughed. “Well, ice skating is one of the things my parents sent me to lessons for.”

“That’s an unusual choice,” Jen said. “I taught myself to ice skate when I moved to New York, but as a kid I had soccer and basketball practice.”

“It’s a skill I learned to appeal to suitors,” Hana explained. “I was told a display of elegance can go a long way.”

Explained a lot. Jen had learned to skate herself through a series of dates with her ex. “That’s so cool. Any other neat tricks?”

“Maybe,” Hana teased. “I like to keep a surprise or two.”

“But do you even like ice skating?” Jen asked her. It seemed to Jen that Hana had been trained throughout her life solely to equip her with the skills to find a suitable husband.

“Oh, you know, it’s okay..” Hana sighed.

“That’s not very convincing,” pressed Jen.

Hana stopped and leant against a tree. “When my parents were selecting my activities, whether or not I enjoyed something wasn’t a factor they considered. Now I find myself with all sorts of skills that I honestly haven’t much interest in.”

Jen looked at Hana sympathetically. Before she could reply, she heard Olivia’s voice behind her.

“All right everyone, it’s time to hit the slopes!” Olivia called, her hand holding tightly onto Maxwell’s.

Jen looked awkwardly at Maxwell, and then at Hana. “Which way to the ski lifts?”

***

Not long after Jen disembarked from her ski lift, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. “So, Jones, you finally made it to the slopes.”

“What’s wrong, Drake?” she asked, breezily. “Were you starting to miss me?”

“Hardly,” he lied. “I was just getting bored.”

“You didn’t want to go skating?

He laughed. “Figure skating isn’t really my thing.”

“Really? I think you’d look good in a tutu,” she teased.

“Some mental images aren’t worth the effort…”

“I suppose skiing is a little more manly. So, is skiing more your thing?” she asked him.

“I’d hardly call what’s going on here skiing. But I’m looking to change that. How about a race?”

“What makes you think I can ski?” she asked, flashing him a smile.

“Maybe I’m starting to have faith in you, Jones.”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’re scaring me with your niceness.”

“I’m scaring myself,” he admitted. “Anyway, I’m going to start skiing down this slope in a minute, and if I get to the bottom before you.. well let’s just say I’m calling it a win, and I might never let you hear the end of it. Ready.. set.. don’t wipe out!”

Despite her squeals of objection, he launched down the hill. She set off in pursuit. The wind whipped against her face as she picked up speed, trying to catch up to him. They were neck and neck by the bottom of the hill.

“Not bad, Jones. We’ll call that a draw,” he said.

“A draw? You had a head start!”

“I think you meant to say that you had a late start,” he said.

This was fighting talk. “You just don’t want to admit you lost…”

“I’m being generous. I had at least a nose or two on you.” He took a deep breath, perhaps inhaling the cool, crisp mountain air. “This trip hasn’t been half bad so far. Shame that tomorrow it’s back to waltzing and bowing and all that.”

“At least I can ski better than I can waltz.. which is barely at all,” Jen sighed.

Drake seemed surprised. “Wait, you can’t waltz? I thought you waltzed with Maxwell at the masquerade?”

“Yeah, but he did a lot of the work,” she said, bleakly, “Why, is it important?”

“Oh, Jones, Jones, Jones… what would you do without me? There’s a ball tomorrow. All of the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone. And it’s quite technical.”

“Oh. I’m going to look stupid in front of everyone, aren’t I? Including Maxwell!”

Drake nodded. “Hey, on the bright side, it’ll be hilarious to watch. “

“Drake!” she scolded. “If you’re going to go through the trouble of warning me about the waltz, then you should at least tell me how to do it!”

Drake shrugged. “Sadly, I can’t help you there. I don’t know the steps. You should ask Rick. Or maybe Hana. If anyone knows everything forwards and backwards, it’s that one.”

“Yeah.. maybe,” Jen said, her expression a little distant, as they joined the rest of the group, including Rick, Hana, Olivia and Maxwell.

Olivia was seemingly covered in snow, brushing it off as she gathered everyone’s attention. “It’s time to head over to my spectacular lodge to warm up. I’ve had enough of all this snow today.”

Drake nudged Jen gently on the arm. “Thanks for the race. I actually had fun.”

“Maybe you’re not as bad as you seem,” she muttered, with a soft smile.

“You’re going soft on me Jones,” he said, looking away.

***

“Did you have fun today, Jen?” Maxwell asked her as they sat in front of a warm fire, with Hana, Rick and Drake.

Jen looked into the distance. It had felt as if all she’d done today was watch Olivia and Maxwell looking inseparable, and she’d had little chance to interact with him alone. Despite his reassurances, she still saw Olivia as her biggest threat. “If I’m honest, today was not that great.”

“Aww.. on the bright side, at least we have hot chocolate now!” Hana said. “And look, little marshmallows shaped like hearts!”

“Just.. adorable,” Drake said, with sarcasm.

Maxwell’s expression changed. “Watch yourself.. we’ve got incoming..”

Jen heard Olivia’s voice from behind her. “Well hello my dear guests. Your Highness, I hope you’re enjoying my spectacular hosting.”

Maxwell smiled, his gaze flitting between Jen and Olivia. “I always enjoy Lythikos hospitality, Olivia..”

“It’s something,” moaned Drake.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Drake, her smile thin. “Did you see that we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear darling little Savannah. She’d gobble them down like a sow at the trough.”

Drake’s expression changed in an instant. “Don’t talk about my sister.”

“Whyever not?” Olivia went on. “She was such a fixture at court, and then she just up and disappeared, after that _unfortunate_ incident with Maxie’s brother. You never told us what happened to her after that..”

Drake threw Olivia a thunderous look. “She left because of people like you.”

“She always was the sensitive sort,” Olivia snorted. “Ladies like that don’t last long here.”

Jen watched Drake’s jaw clench, but then he suddenly glanced at his watch and relaxed. “You know what, I just remembered. I’ve got somewhere I need to be. If you’ll excuse me.” He stood up, bowed curtly, then turned and strode off.

Olivia looked at Jen as she continued. “Wait, Drake, dear! Come back! I wasn’t finished with you!”

Jen glared back at Olivia. “Tell me about Drake’s sister.”

Olivia sat down where Drake had previously been. “There’s not much to tell. She thought she could fit in with the nobility, and she was wrong. I guess she figured that out faster than some, and took her leave.”

She continued talking, but looked in Maxwell’s direction. “Though by all accounts, it was rather sudden. Overnight, she packed up her things and disappeared without a word. Now, as charming as this has been, I’ve actually come here to collect Maxie. I promised him a _private_ tour of the Lythikos castle. Didn’t I, Maxie?”

Maxwell sighed, and stood up. “You did, Olivia. I’ll catch you guys later, yeah?”

“Yeah..” Jen said, exchanging a careful glance with him as he turned to leave the room.

“Bye bye darlings,” Olivia said. With a wink she flounced out of the room behind him.

Jen looked at Rick, who looked back at her awkwardly. Was Olivia’s little pantomime making Rick jealous? Was it all partly for his benefit?

“I can’t believe the things Olivia says,” Hana interjected.

“Yeah,” Jen said. “Rick, do you have any idea what happened to Drake’s sister?

“Not really,” he said, looking at his feet. “It’s like Olivia said. Savannah used to hang out with us, but after what happened with Bertrand, I suppose she may have blamed herself for everything..”

“Poor Drake,” Hana sighed.

“Yeah, he doesn’t usually let Olivia get under his skin like that,” Rick went on.

“Well, I hope Drake’s all right,” Hana went on. “I saw him go outside, but it’s not a good idea to be out there right now. I’ve heard there’s a storm brewing tonight. What can he be thinking?”

Outside, the dark sky had an ominous tone.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Jen said, curious.

“You mean you’re thinking about following him?” Hana said, seemingly quite concerned.

“I wouldn’t advise it,” Rick agreed. “Drake is quite capable of looking after himself. I’m going to turn in now. I suggest you do the same.”

“Okay. Night, Rick.”

“Night.” He looked imploringly at her for a second, and then headed up the stairs.

“I’m not wearing this coat for nothing,” Jen explained to Hana. “I’m going to see what Drake’s up to.”

“Be careful out there, Jen. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. You stay here in the warm. You can send out the search party if I’m not back within the hour.”

Pulling her coat tighter around her, she followed Drake off into the dark night. She eventually found him in a clearing, staring into the woods.

“Hey, Drake,” she called.

He turned. “Jones? What are you doing here?”

“Well, I saw you going off on your own, close to dark with a storm coming, and.. I wanted to see what you were doing.”

He looked at her suspiciously. “Keeping tabs on me?”

She sighed. “Even you have to admit that it’s a little suspicious to be out here taking care of something right now.”

He shook his head. “I want to be mad about this, but I really can’t be. Maybe I’m even a little impressed.”

“What did you come out here to do, exactly?” she asked him.

“If you really want to know, you’ll have to trust me,” he said.

“Trust you? I’d trust you about as far as I could throw you. And you look pretty heavy to me.”

He laughed. “Well, you’re out here alone with me at night, so you must think I’m at least not some kind of murderer.”

She smiled. “The thought crossed my mind..”

“Here, I’ll make this easy for you.” He reached out and shoved her.

“Hey!” For a second she struggled to keep her footing, but then she toppled over, landing on her back in the soft snow, and looked up to see the most star filled sky she’d ever laid eyes on. As she watched, shooting stars lit up the night. “Drake..”

She heard a thud as Drake landed next to her. “Yes, my lady?”

“This is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Nothing beats a clear view of the sky during a meteor shower,” he agreed.

“I’m so glad I didn’t miss this,” she told him.

“Really? Would’ve figured you’d rather eat bon-bons and dress up tiny dogs, or whatever Olivia had planned for the night..”

“Not exactly my scene,” she admitted.

As the two of them stared up at the sky, clouds began to creep across the stars.

“Looks like we were just in time to see this before the storm comes,” Jen commented.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I didn’t want to miss it. I used to do this with my younger sister Savannah, every year. We grew up around the nobles and the royals. My dad used to do security for Maxwell’s parents and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Rick and I ended up becoming close friends, even though I didn’t have the lineage to merit it, as his dad was friendly with King Barthelemy. Savannah, on the other hand, got along with everyone, and they were all friendly with her. She _loved_ going to the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewellery.. but it got harder when she was older.”

“What happened?”

“She.. it was hard on her. She couldn’t take it, I guess. After what happened.. I failed her, Jones. I couldn’t protect her. I couldn’t protect her from this place, or these people..” He put his hand over his face and was quiet for a moment. “Sorry it’s.. I guess I’m still not ready to talk about it. This is more than I’ve talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually.”

“Really?” This surprised her. “Does this mean you trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone, Jones,” he sighed. “But if I did.. I’d start with you.”

She smiled, looking across at him. “That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to _anyone_.”

He laughed. “Maybe.”

“Does this mean we’re friends now?”

He frowned. “No.”

“Should we just call it non-enemies, then?”

He shook his head. “I guess I can’t really stop you, can I?”

“Nope,” she giggled.

The two of them stared at the sky silently for a moment, watching for shooting stars.

“I do want to get something straight, though,” he said after a little while.

“What’s that?”

“Who are you here for, Jones?”

She sighed. “I don’t know.” It was a weight off her shoulders to get that out in the open. “I really don’t know. At first, I thought it was for Rick, but then I got to know Maxwell better and the thought of being a Queen is.. something… But now.. I don’t know what to think, because I think Rick really feels something for me, but he also wants me to be Queen… Drake, this is all horrible.”

He was silent for a little while. “Woah. I was not expecting that answer.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I thought you’d know straight away who it was you wanted.”

“This place is crazy, right? It’s like you said at the beginning.”

“Okay, so if you don’t know who, do you know what you’re here for?”

She sighed, rolling to face him. “I have this brave romantic feeling that I’ll end up falling in love here.”

“I think you’re right. You just haven’t had that wow moment yet, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. I mean, Rick’s lovely. He treats me nice, he gives me gifts, he throws me smouldering looks…” She giggled. “And then, on the other side, Maxwell’s so funny, I feel like we’re really connecting.. as friends..”

“Wait for the wow moment, Jones. And then, make it clear where your heart lies. I don’t want to see my best friend in the world get hurt. And I don’t want to see Maxwell get hurt either. Don’t tell him I said this, but he’s alright.”

She grinned. “Quite a compliment from you.”

“Huh. I’m just glad he’s gonna be the one to get a shot at running this place, and not his surreptitious snake of a brother.”

As more snowflakes began to fall, Drake sighed. “We better get back. It’d be quite the scandal if I let one of the Prince’s suitors freeze to death out here on my watch.”

She smiled again. “I’d hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty.”

“Not to mention that Rick would never let me hear the end of it,” he added.

Jen had to agree. “I’m sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way.”

“Bertrand? He doesn’t care about you. He’d only see your death as a solution to his problem.”

“So I’m a problem?”

“Of course you are. He can see how much his brother likes you. And he doesn’t want you to be Queen.”

She sighed. “Where is he this week, anyway? I haven’t seen him here at Lythikos.”

“I don’t think he and Bas have travelled down. Not sure why. Are you missing him?”

“Not at all. And I’m sure Maxwell isn’t. Or should I say _Maxie_.”

Drake laughed. “Hell, Jones. I think Maxwell would be happier if Bertrand was here to keep peeling Olivia off him. Speaking of, I need to get back really, in case he needs my help with that right now.”

They walked slowly back, trudging through the snow and wind.

“The next time you tell me that I’m doing something stupid, I’m going to remind you about your little walk in the blizzard.”

“I do _plenty_ of stupid stuff, Jones. I’m practically the king of stupid.”

“Really?” She found that hard to believe.

“Really. You just don’t know me very well yet. But, maybe that’ll change.”

“Maybe,” she said to him. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

***

“There you are!” said Hana, as Jen and Drake headed back to their rooms at the chateau.

“You’re up late,” Jen commented.

“I couldn’t sleep. With you and Drake out there in the storm..”

“I’m sorry we kept you up,” Jen said.

“Oh, I’m just glad you got back before it really started coming down out there. You must be freezing, Drake, dressed in just that..”

“Yeah. I’ve gotta check in with the Prince now. G’night, ladies.”

As Drake headed up the staircase, Hana turned to Jen. “I suppose we’d better go to bed, really. The Cordonian Waltz is tomorrow after all, and we’ll need a good night’s sleep to pull it off successfully.”

“I don’t think any amount of sleep is going to improve my chances,” Jen sighed. “As Drake reminded me earlier, I don’t know the waltz.”

“Oh dear!” Hana exclaimed. “I thought Rick would have shown you the moves?”

Jen shook her head. That would have been nice.

“It’s rather late but I suppose if you wanted to, I could show you now?” Hana suggested.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that at this time of night,” Jen said. “Thanks, but like you said, we should get some rest. I’ll be fine. I always land on my feet.”

“And so you shall,” giggled Hana. “Good luck tomorrow, Jen.”

“Thanks,” Jen said. She felt a little deflated, but couldn’t put her finger on the reason why. One thing was for sure though. After her little chat with Drake, she felt as if some of the weight on her shoulders had lightened. She’d initially thought Drake would side completely with Rick, but it seemed as if he would take a much neutral position between his two friends.

If, of course, she _could_ trust him.


	9. A bit of an epiphany

There wasn’t much planned for the next day, and Hana and Jen decided to go for a walk in the snow after breakfast. In truth, Jen wanted to get out of Olivia’s way; she’d had enough of the snide comments she was throwing at both her and Hana. They weren’t quite as bad as they had been in the beginning, but it was just continuous, and her annoyance levels were growing after how smugly Olivia had been parading around with Maxwell yesterday. Clearly Hana was also stewing as they walked silently across the snowy fields.

“Don’t worry about Olivia,” Jen said. “I’m not.”

“She hasn’t got as much ammunition on you,” Hana sighed.

“She doesn’t know the whole story, I’m sure.”

Hana shook her head. “No. She doesn’t.”

Jen looked thoughtfully across at her. “Mind if I ask you what happened? With your.. previous fiancé?”

Hana looked suspiciously back at her.

“We can maybe swap previous fiancé stories?”

“You’ve been engaged too?” Hana was surprised.

Jen nodded. “Yeah.” She was only going to share the edited highlights for now. ”When I lived in New York. For, um, a few years, actually. We split up about a year ago. I felt.. kinda trapped by him, like he sapped all the happiness out of me.”

“Oh, Jen…”

“Yeah. I loved him, well I think I did, but I did not like my life while we were together. When we split up, I lost a lot of friends, but.. life got better. A little uneventful, maybe. But simpler.”

“I’m glad,” Hana said, looking sadly at Jen.

“And obviously, life’s getting even better now,” she breezed, picturing the reason why. “To think, I wouldn’t be here if we were still together. I wouldn’t have come here.. wouldn’t have had the chance to marry a Prince.. wouldn’t have met you.”

Hana nodded. “Yeah. I guess I should look at it that way too.”

“So, what’s your story?”

Hana looked around nervously. “Peter was an English nobleman. He was well off, and had an ancestral title and home.. all of the things my parents always wanted for our family. They were disappointed at not having had a son, so they threw everything into lining me up with someone suitable.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Jen said.

Hana smiled. “I liked spending time with him. We’d spend long afternoons horseback riding and sailing. He was very kind.. that, and he’d been raised with romantic notions about true love and a lifetime of happily wedded bliss. It should have been perfect.”

“I sense there’s a but coming..”

“But.. the simple truth was that I didn’t love him.” Hana looked down at her feet.

Jen didn’t say anything, so eventually Hana went on. “My parents never asked me what I wanted, never gave me reason to think that I might also love the person I’d marry. So when he proposed, I knew I had to accept. I tried my best, but he became suspicious. At our engagement party, a month before the wedding, he cornered me and.. he asked me if he was what I wanted. And even though I told him what he wanted to hear, I couldn’t keep back the tears.”

“Oh, Hana..” Jen paused in her tracks, and put her arm around Hana’s shoulder.

“He knew me well enough by then to know. He could tell that I was miserable. I don’t think he ever understood why I would’ve gone through with it. But he was born to power and privilege. How could he understand? He was good enough not to make a big deal of it, but there was a lot of ugly speculation about why we parted. Especially because he got married shortly afterwards to another woman..” Hana let out a long, slow, breath. “But, that’s behind me now. My parents are upset with me, but they’ve given me another chance. Here, now.”

Jen was looking curiously at her. “But aren’t you worried that history will repeat itself, with Maxwell?”

Hana laughed. “Well, I’m hopeful that things will turn out differently this time. And I don’t want to disappoint my parents. Besides, it’s not all bad. They’ve been pressuring me to spend more time with _you_.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Why me?”

“Oh.. I mean, you’ve got a special connection with the Prince, and you know his friends.. so if I’m close to you, then I’m closer to Maxwell.”

Jen pulled her arm away, hurt. “Wow. That’s quite a strategy. So that’s the reason for our friendship? A way for you to get closer to Maxwell?”

Hana looked pleadingly at Jen. “Oh! No! It’s not only that. That’s what my parents are hoping for. But.. I _like_ spending time with you, Jen.”

Jen pondered Hana’s words, and paused for a moment, surprised at her honesty. “It’s good to have a friend amongst the competition, though.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s kind of funny though even though we’re technically competing against each other, we can be friends.”

Jen smiled softly. “And friends have each other’s backs. So now I know the full story, I can be confident in telling Olivia to her smug face that she knows nothing.”

Hana giggled. “Thanks, Jen.”

“Come on. We should head back. Ball to prepare for and all that…”

“Yes, we both need to make ourselves look beautiful,” Hana agreed. “There’s someone we need to impress.” She smiled shyly as Jen linked arms with her; and Jen wondered exactly who Hana meant for a moment, but soon turned her attention to who _she_ was hoping to impress.

***

After a quiet day spent with Hana and the other ladies at the chateau, with no sign of Prince Maxwell, Jen was eager to impress him at the ball. But as she and Hana entered the great hall, it was Rick she spotted first. She hadn’t seen him all day either, and he made a beeline towards the two of them.

“Ladies, it pleases me greatly to see you both tonight,” he said with a bow.

“Likewise,” Jen commented. “Where have you been all day?”

“Ah. Remember I told you about the Apple Shoot?”

Jen looked puzzled, but Hana piped up. “Oh! Did you manage to..”

He nodded. “Yes. The three of us headed into the woods. You should have seen Maxwell’s face. He had a great time. He has a bit of a thing about weapons, you know.”

Jen cocked her head. “As well as squid?”

“Indeed. So, that was today. Tonight, I am representing the Duchy of Valtoria at this important social event.”

“Ooh, Olivia hired a full orchestra to play tonight!” Hana exclaimed, as the music struck up.

“I’ve heard you’re quite the musician yourself, Hana,” Rick said to her.

Hana looked embarrassed. “Oh, no I’m not..”

“Really? I feel like I remember hearing from Leo that you were a virtuoso pianist,” he went on.

“I still play from time to time, but only for fun,” Hana explained.

Jen was intrigued. “I’d like to hear you sometime!”

“I actually saw a piano in the parlour here,” Hana said. “I was considering sneaking over there to play later on tonight, and you’re welcome to join me Jen. But for now we should be getting to our seats.”

“Where are we sitting?” Jen asked, glancing around the room at the fancy namecards at each place setting.

“About that…” said Rick.

“Yes?”

“Turns out _I’m_ sitting at the head table with Olivia and Maxwell, but you two are on table 26, it’s the farthest table at the back. I assume Olivia put the seating plan together,” he explained.

Jen tutted. “Well, the company will be _much_ better at our table. No offence, Rick.”

“None taken. I would join you in a heartbeat if I could,” Rick said. “However, Olivia has greatly honoured me.”

“She’s talking to you again then?” Jen muttered.

“I would not have encouraged our conversation yesterday had it not been for the benefit of Maxwell and yourself. But, I do feel that it was of benefit. Communications have.. improved.”

Of course they had, thought Jen. Olivia was loving every minute of being able to make Rick jealous by putting her hands all over his close friend. And it seemed to be working.

“Don’t worry about us, Rick,” said Hana cheerfully. “Jen and I will make the best of it.”

Rick headed off, and Jen and Hana made their way to the back of the room. Before long, Jen spotted a familiar face at one of the back tables, while Hana was checking the table numbers.

“Welcome to the table of exiles,” boomed Drake.

Jen rolled her eyes. “Now I _know_ this is the worst table in the room.”

Hana pointed to the table number. “Yes this is us, table 26. With Drake.”

“How come you’re not nearer the top table?” Jen asked, a little concerned. “What if you’re.. needed?”

“I’d only get in the way up there. I’m ready to respond from here. Huh, if last night was anything to go by, I only need to keep my eye on Olivia.” He laughed.

“Why, what happened?”

“When we got back from our little walk, I had to rescue Maxwell from her clutches. He was.. having some difficulty fending her off after his tour of the keep ended in her bedroom.”

“Oh no,” Jen said. “How embarrassing. What does she get out of it all?”

“Who knows. We’re all just pawns lined up on the board in Olivia’s little game,” Drake said, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded in his usual bitter tone.

“Are you telling me you actually know how to play chess?” Jen asked.

“Heh. I _did_ spend a lot of time in the palace when I was growing up,” Drake said with a nod. “You should ask Duke Bertrand sometime about who always won our matches.” A smug grin appeared on his face.

Hana sat down. “You don’t seem bothered at all to be seated at the back.”

“What can I say?” Drake retorted. “After enough years of getting treated like this you build up a thick skin. Besides, back here? Out of the spotlight? At least we can relax, and have a little fun.”

The three friends watched as an army of servers carried dish after dish of delicious food to the other tables.

“The food looks amazing. I hope they serve us soon! I’m _starving_!” Hana exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” warned Drake. “Where we’re seated, we’ll be the last to eat. If there’s even any left by the time they get to us! And we probably won’t have time to eat it, anyway.”

“But.. the lobster bisque.. do you really think we’ll go hungry?”

“Not if I can help it,” Jen assured her. “This can’t be too different from hailing a New York taxi.” She scanned the room, targeting a server who was walking towards them.

“Hey. Do you know who I am? I am Lady Jen of House Jones. First of her name, the Unblemished, Queen of Times Square and the First… Hey, you can’t ignore me like that..”

“A+ for effort, Jones,” Drake said. “But these guys deal with uppity nobles all the time. They know all the real VIPs here. You’re not one of them.”

“Oh well. I’m sure the food will show up eventually…” Jen sighed.

Thirty minutes passed, and most of the wine on the table had now been consumed by Hana and Jen, but no food had reached the table.

“Wow, the service here is terrible…” Hana moaned.

“All by design,” Drake said, leaning back on his chair and looking up at the ceiling.

“Even if it is on purpose, at least it’s not the worst service I’ve had,” Hana stated.

“You’ve had worse service than this?” Jen asked.

“Believe it or not, I’ve been to a wedding where food wasn’t served until midnight!” Hana said. “They got hideously behind schedule and decided to do an open call for speeches before dinner. It took hours!”

“Oh heavens..” Drake said, his tone laden with sarcasm.

“Drake,” Jen chastised him, defensively.

“I can tell you a real horror story. Let’s set the scene. Casual get together. Lots of people I don’t know, but that’s fine. There’s a bar, man’s true best friend. So I figure I’ll grab a drink. I go up to the bar, and… _they’re out of whisky_!”

“Didn’t they have other drinks?” Jen asked.

“No, no. You don’t understand. We’re talking about _whisky_. The best of all drinks.”

“Haven’t you ever tried anything else? Wine, cocktails?” Hana suggested

Drake just looked at her dumbstruck. “Why would I drink not-whisky when there’s whisky?”

Jen leant into him. “For variety?”

“I’m starting to question your taste, Jones,” Drake muttered. “It’s too bad we probably won’t see a real drink at dinner. From what I’ve seen, Olivia’s got quite a stash in her wine cellar.”

“From what you’ve seen?” Hana asked, with an intrigued expression.

“I did some exploring, and I happened to stumble across her wine cellar,” Drake said. “It’s pretty impressive actually, and not a bad place to get away from all of this for a while. Why don’t you join me down there for a drink tonight, Jones? If you’re not afraid of sneaking out after hours..”

A tempting offer, certainly after most of a bottle of wine. Maybe she could suss him out over a whisky or two. See what he really thought of her. She knew he was warming to her, after their little chat in the snow yesterday. But before Jen could reply, a server arrived at their table with the first course.

“Finally,” Drake said happily, as he tucked in.

Jen ate a spoonful of the lobster bisque, now cold, and devoid of lobster. “Yuck.”

“So it’s not just me,” Hana said, disappointed.

Drake poked his food. “I wanted one thing today, and they’ve taken it from me.”

Just then, the music began to play, and Jen noticed Olivia stand to address the room.

“Hello, dear guests, and welcome to the Nevrakis family’s chateau. It means so much to me that you would join me in this place that’s so dear to my heart. I hope you enjoy the festivities tonight as much as I will! Now, everyone, please join me and Prince Maxwell up front to begin the Cordonian Waltz!”

“But, we haven’t finished eating!” Hana said, seemingly annoyed.

“I don’t think she cares,” Drake laughed.

“Well.. let’s do this,” said Jen, the slightest bit wobbly on her feet as she stood up. Maybe all that wine had been a bad idea without any food.

Drake hung back, looking uncomfortable.

“Aren’t you joining us, Drake?” Hana asked.

“Waltzing isn’t my thing,” he said, firmly. “I’ll be here with the .. food.”

Leaving Drake at the table, Jen and Hana headed over to the dance floor, just in time to see the Prince asking Olivia to dance. She curtsied as the Prince swept her into his arms.

“It would be unspeakably rude for Prince Maxwell to not dance this waltz with the hostess,” Hana said, picking up on Jen’s disappointment.

“I guess that’s what happens when you have home court advantage,” Jen agreed. Although she was very conscious of how inseparable Maxwell and Olivia had appeared over the last few days, she knew appearance was not everything. Her conversations with Maxwell, Rick and Drake on the subject had helped with this insight.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard a familiar voice. “Lady Jen.. may I have the honour of this waltz?”

She turned, and smiled widely. “It is I who would be honoured, Lord Rick.”

He bowed to her. “My lady. Shall we?”

“Let’s do this,” she said with a grin.

She took Rick’s hand, and together the two of them became part of the loose circle forming on the dance floor. Rick put one hand on her waist, and raised her hand in a classic ballroom pose. Suddenly, he looked at her in concern.

“Are you familiar with the Cordonian Waltz?”

“Not exactly,” she said with a gentle smile. “A little training would’ve been nice..”

“My apologies. I completely overlooked that requirement.”

“Hey, I picked up the waltz okay at the Masquerade. It can’t be that difficult can it?”

“This one is a little more intricate..”

“Hey, we’ll get through it together, right?”

“Of course,” he said, as the music picked up. Jen moved forward, but Rick stepped forward too, his foot stepping onto hers as they collided.

“Whoops, sorry..” she said, realising her error.

“Let me just..” He moved so that the two of them were both dancing successfully, if not quite gracefully, down the length of the room with the other couples.

Jen tried her best to follow his lead, but was a little distracted by Olivia just ahead of her, grasping the Prince’s hands and gliding into an elegant spin. They were moving so elegantly together. Maxwell was a natural.

“Next, the spin,” Rick said, concentration on his face.

He grasped both of Jen’s hands and began to spin her around. She tried to relax, doing her best to forget about the frustrating sight of Maxwell and Olivia for a moment.

“And finally, the twirl..”

Suddenly, Rick twirled her so that she was facing out; so that she had her back to him as he drew her surprisingly close.

“Oh..” She hadn’t expected that bit.

“How’s that?” he whispered into her ear softly.

“Different,” she admitted.

He laughed anxiously. “I imagine you’re looking forward to your chance to get this close to Maxwell…”

The thought of it was confusing. She looked into Rick’s eyes, seeing the conflict in them.

“All part of our plan, huh?” she sighed.

He looked back at her sadly, letting go of her hands and gently pushing her forward. “Time to switch partners. You’ll go through the same steps again. Try to remember what they are, and you’ll be fine.”

Jen made the glide forward, and on the next strain of the waltz found herself in Maxwell’s arms.

“Nice!” he said by way of greeting. “If it isn’t my favourite suitor!”

She returned the smile. “Fancy running into you.”

“You mean, on the dance floor at a private ball during a choreographed waltz?”

“Well, when you put it that way, it seems inevitable I’d run into you..” she said, pausing to make sure she definitely stepped back, not forwards at that point. “But to be fair, I haven’t seen a lot of you lately.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” sighed Maxwell. “Trust me, I’d have seen more of you if I could. But there’s been a _lot_ going on. Last night, Olivia pretty much held me hostage in her room.. today, Rick and Drake took me off for the most amazing fun time ever…” His grin was back. “Hey, how’s about I tell you all about it later tonight?”

“Sounds good,” she said.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise, okay?” A twinkle formed in his eye. “Right, are you ready for this?”

He grasped both of Jen’s hands and began to spin her around. As he continued to swing her around in time to the waltz, she began to relax, forgetting about anyone else in the room other than herself and Maxwell. She laughed, quite comfortable with him, feeling happy and alive.

He caught her eye. “Now, here we go.. last move..”

With dramatic flair, and far more smoothly than Rick had, he twirled her and drew her into his chest. At the feel of his arms around her, her whole body tingled, and her knees felt weak.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“Hell yeah,” she gasped. Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, she was _so much more_ than okay. Her heart began to beat faster as she looked at him with new eyes. This had to be the wow moment Drake had warned her about.

He laughed anxiously, and she shivered at the feel of his soft lips so close to her neck. “I always say this dance is a little scandalous for the ballroom. Although, you and Rick seemed to be having fun a moment ago with it..”

She shook her head, and whispered in his ear. “Maxwell.. there’s no-one else I’d rather be dancing with right now.”

He drew away from her abruptly. “Jen…”

“What?”

“You _know_ what..”

She didn’t, actually. As they continued to sway together, she began to feel sick with embarrassment. She’d obviously made a massive misjudgement here. She was being well and truly friend-zoned, and she’d be lying if it didn’t sting a little.

At that, Olivia glided into her field of vision. “ _Ahem_ , Lady Jen, I believe he’s my partner again now.”

Jen reluctantly let go of the Prince’s hand, exchanging a sad glance with him as she did, and danced back to a welcoming Rick.

“Well, Maxwell says he finds this waltz a little too scandalous for the ballroom..” she eventually said, not really knowing what else to report.

“The Cordonian Waltz _is_ a romantic dance,” he said, his wide blue eyes deliberately focused behind her, not on her. “In the old days, it used to be that this waltz was the only way couples could flirt..”

“I can see why,” she sighed, as Rick span her again. “It’s very.. intimate..” As nice as this was, she was wishing herself back in time to a minute or so ago.

He must have picked up on this. “I imagine getting to dance like that with the Prince must have made you feel special…” As he led her into the twirl and held her against him, he lowered his mouth to her ear, and whispered into it. “But Jen, you should know, you really are special to _me_.”

He spun her out of the move in time to the music, and she held his gaze, waiting for the warm, fuzzy feeling that she’d just felt to set in, but she was still waiting. She should respond; she didn’t know how. She didn’t feel quite as special right now.

He looked awkwardly back at her, and changed the subject. “Watching you two together just then.. I can tell that Maxwell cares for you a lot too.”

“Huh. That’s not the impression I just got,” she admitted.

“When you’re royalty, the rules are different,” he said, looking across at Maxwell, a forlorn look on his face.

“I know that. And yet..”

Rick’s expression changed to one of great surprise, and Jen turned just in time to see Olivia lean in close to Maxwell and kiss him deeply on the dance floor. The two of them watched quietly as Olivia wrapped her arms around the Prince, his discomfort at the whole situation embarrassingly obvious. After way too long a moment, Maxwell pulled away.

“I think we need to talk in private, Olivia,” Jen could just about hear Maxwell say.

She watched incredulously as the two of them walked past; Maxwell’s expression uncomfortable, Olivia’s defiant. She shot a triumphant glare in Rick’s direction as she passed the two of them.

Rick led Jen to the sidelines, where the other ladies were gossiping over Olivia’s move.

“Well that was a bold play..” Penelope commented to Madeleine.

“Little Olivia is growing up,” Madeleine stated. “How sweet.”

“Aren’t you upset by that?” Jen asked Madeleine.

Madeleine shook her head. “Ostentatious displays are for those who are either unrefined or insecure. I am neither.”

“We always knew that she and the Prince were close,” Penelope sighed.

“It was a power move, if you ask me,” Kiara chipped in.

“Right..” Rick said. “Excuse us one moment..” He led Jen away from the other ladies, and looked at her with an unusually serious expression.

“We have a chance to play a little politics here,” he explained.

Jen laughed, not really in the mood for this. “Is it the kind of politics where I make out with Maxwell in front of everyone?”

He looked disappointed. “I don’t think that would be an appropriate response, Jen. You don’t want everyone here to have it in for you as well, do you?”

“Maybe I do,” she said, looking sadly at him. She was so confused right now.

“It might seem like it, but this actually isn’t the worst turn of events,” he said. “Olivia is one of the strongest competitors here, and she just made a severe error of judgement. Look at Kiara. She’s clearly upset by Olivia’s display. You have an opportunity here. If you can reinforce her mistrust in Olivia, it might weaken Olivia’s position. Also, if you can bond with Kiara, it’ll help your reputation at court no end.”

Jen sighed. “I’ll give it a shot.”

Without another word to Rick, she crossed the ballroom and approached Kiara. “Excuse me, Lady Kiara?”

“Oh. Lady Jen.” Kiara looked startled. “Comment cava?”

Jen knew the bare minimum French, courtesy of one of Rick’s briefings. “Cava bien.”

“Magnifique,” Kiara responded. “What can I do for you?”

“Let’s discuss Olivia,” Jen said, getting straight to the point. “What did you think of her.. little display?”

Kiara looked upset. “I can’t believe her. She wouldn’t have the guts to do that anywhere else. She’s gone mad with power here.”

Jen lent into Kiara. “I think Olivia clearly has the upper hand. She’s our greatest threat. It’ll take more than one of us to beat her.”

“Interesting..”

“We need to stick together. Otherwise, we don’t stand a fighting chance against Olivia.”

Kiara looked suspiciously at Jen. “Are you proposing an alliance?”

“Yes,” Jen said, looking across at Rick, who was observing from a distance. “You should be my ally.. because… I’ll support you too? Olivia’s friendship is a one-way street. Why should you always let her get her way?”

Kiara looked into the distance. “You make a fair point.”

“We all need someone to speak well of us,” Jen explained. “We can help each other out.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Kiara agreed.

“We need to have each other’s backs if we’re going to _take down Olivia_ ,” Jen reinforced.

Kiara nodded. “You know, we could both benefit from a little well-placed support here and there.”

“I’m glad we see it the same way,” Jen said to her, with a smile.

Kiara smiled back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should mingle with what time I have left. A bientot.”

Jen watched her as she walked away. Well, that had gone better than.. _other things_ had, this evening.

She turned, and came face to face with Olivia Nevrakis.

“Oh,” she said. “Look what we have here. The Desperate Duchess herself.”

“Bitterness doesn’t become you, Jen. Everyone knows you’re just jealous.”

“You know, Olivia, we can all see what you’re up to. You told me yourself this is just about the Crown to you. And it’s pathetic.”

“Of course it is. Honestly, why would I bother otherwise?” Olivia hissed. She drew closer to Jen, and glared angrily at her. “I will be Queen of Cordonia, no matter how many times I have to kiss that _frog_ in order to get there.”

“You bitch!” Jen was not having this. “You can’t.. _use_ him like that!”

“That’s what he’s there for, the way I see it,” Olivia huffed. “Nobody cares about his feelings, and he knows that. That’s not what this is all about.”

“I care,” Jen said, trying her hardest not to well up. “And if you don’t, then you don’t deserve to be his Queen.”

“I’ve had enough of this little conversation,” Olivia sighed. “You don’t even know when you’re beaten. You should respectfully step aside. You’ll only embarrass yourself again if you don’t.”

She strode away, leaving Jen alone, emotional and about twenty times more confused than she had been half an hour ago. She looked around in panic. She couldn’t see Rick, and presumably Maxwell was wisely staying out of the way somewhere, probably Drake was with him. That left…

“Jen? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Hana, I’m so pleased to see you..” She took one look at her, and burst into tears.

“Here..” Hana took her to one side. “Come with me. I said I was going to play piano for you, didn’t I? Let’s go and do that now.”

Jen sniffed. That was an amazing idea. “Okay.”

***

“I’m nervous playing in front of you,” Hana admitted to Jen, a few minutes later. “It’s a long time since I performed publicly. My parents used to trot me out at every dinner party and luncheon that happened to have a piano present. Until one day they forced me to play at a ball and I made an absolute fool of myself, missing every note and playing out of key.”

“Sounds like you were exhausted,” Jen sighed. By now she’d had a few minutes to compose herself, and this was all a great distraction.

“Honestly, I was furious. Everything I’ve learned, everything I’ve become, it’s all for my family. For them to one day marry me off to the highest ranking man they can find. Playing the piano was the first thing I’d ever actually enjoyed. I couldn’t bear for them to take that too and make it theirs. I wanted one thing just for myself. Anyway my lapse in performance cured them of dragging me up on the stage. You should’ve seen the couples dancing. Without a beat to follow they were running into each other and tumbling over left and right.. my parents were mortified, but I saw it as a victory! And I promised myself that I’d never play for anyone but myself ever again.”

“Oh. Then are you sure you want to play for me?” Hopefully this wasn’t just a sympathy gesture. She was a pathetic sight right now.

“Oh yes. I’ve never had anyone I wanted to share my music with. This is rather exciting for me. So, sit.”

Jen took a seat near the piano and Hana settled herself on the stool, taking a deep breath, her hands hovering delicately over the keys, and then she began to play. Delicate notes filled the air. She gently rested her hands above the keys afterwards and turned to Jen anxiously.

“There’s something so exhilarating about playing for someone else. I’d forgotten what that feeling was like.”

Jen smiled a tiny smile. “That was incredible, Hana. And haunting.”

“I’m so glad you understood it. That song is one I composed myself.”

“Really?”

“Yes, when I was about twelve or thirteen. That was such a lonely time for me. I would sit by a pond at the edge of our estate, watching the water lilies bobbing in the water as the sun set. I remember so vividly letting my fingers trail in the water, pretending to play magical piano keys floating in the pond. Sometimes I’d stay out there for hours, just letting the melody run through my head. My mother was always very cost when she’d have to come find me out there. I’m afraid I was a rather morose child.”

Jen sighed. She’d been lonely at that age too, because of what had happened. But she didn’t want to take anything away from Hana. “You deserve more happiness in your life.”

“Oh, I don’t mean to complain. I’ve been very lucky, honestly. To me though, what matters is now, and I’m having a wonderful time with you tonight. Now I’d like to teach you to play something.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Come sit by me.” She took Jen’s hand and pulled her down to the piano bench with her. “It’s simple enough. Just tap the same keys that I tap.” Hana ran her fingers across the keys, swiftly playing an intricate melody.

“Uh, you may need to do that again..”

“Sorry.. hehe. How about something simpler? She tapped out a few keys. “Want to try?”

“I think I’ve got it.”

Jen ran her finger over the keys, tracing the same pattern Hana had showed her. She was rewarded by Hana’s applause.

“Perfect. You’re a quick learner.”

“I have a good teacher.”

“So, are you feeling better now?”

Jen sighed. “A little. But.. everything that’s happened tonight.. it was getting too much for me. I needed this escape.”

“I saw Olivia was giving you grief. I thought it was only fair I returned the favour from the Masquerade.”

Jen hadn’t even thought of that. “Oh yeah. It’s appreciated.”

“It’s nothing.”

“So, what did you think of Olivia’s little stunt?” Jen asked Hana.

“I thought it was a cry for attention,” Hana admitted. “It was a _look at me, I’m kissing the Prince and I’m the only one who can get away with it_ moment.”

“Huh, yeah, that’s about right,” Jen agreed.

“It’s a bit sad really. We can all see he’s uncomfortable with her affections. She’d be better keeping her distance, playing the long game, don’t you think?”

Jen sighed. “With Maxwell, I don’t know what to think.”

Hana looked at her with intrigue. “I thought you and he were getting on well? I was inclined to think you had as good a chance as anyone.”

“Oh, it’s just strange, Hana. He always seems to seek me out, he clearly wants to spend time getting to know me… and I _really_ want to spend time with him too. But, there’s not been a hint of romance there, not yet.”

“And would you want there to be?”

Jen sighed again. “Before tonight, I wasn’t sure. But tonight.. I think I had a bit of an epiphany. Listen, I can trust you, right?”

“Of course.”

“Rick brought me here for selfless reasons, to help his friend more than anything else. Secondary to that, I think he has feelings for me. And I thought I felt the same way. But now.. I don’t think I do. I’m falling for someone else.” She didn’t think she needed to spell it out. “Who doesn’t seem to feel the same way.”

Hana looked at Jen for a long time, and took her hand. “You should tell them.”

“What if I’d tried to, while we were dancing, and it had got awkward…”

Hana’s expression changed, and she released Jen’s hand. “We’re talking about the Prince here, aren’t we?”

She nodded, unsure as to who else Hana could have thought she meant. “Maybe I’m just getting confused.”

“Maybe he didn’t hear what you said. I’m sure you’ll get another chance, Jen.”

“I hope so,” sighed Jen. “But not tonight. It’s been a long evening.”

“It has. I would imagine the ball is almost over by now.”

Jen nodded slowly. “Thanks for the support tonight, Hana. It means a lot.” 

“What are friends for?”

“And thanks for sharing your music with me. I appreciate that you trust me that much.”

“And I you, Jen. I really hope things work out for you and Maxwell. I’ve got a good feeling.”

“Well, if they don’t, I hope they work out for you instead. Because you’re a great friend, Hana.”

“What can I say, Jen? You’re my best friend here. Maybe the only friend I’ve ever had, actually.” Hana smiled warmly, and stood up, wandering to the door. “It all seems to be quieter out here now. I think the ball must have come to a close while we’ve been in here. Perhaps the Prince’s early exit was the cause.”

“Perhaps.”

“I think I’ll retire for the evening. Goodnight, Jen.”

“Night, Hana. And thank you.”

“Like I said. No thank you’s necessary.” She turned away and left the room.

At that, Jen heard her phone ping. This was probably Rick wondering where she had got to.

But she was quite surprised to see who the message was actually from.

_GOT SOMETHING REALLY COOL TO SHOW YOU. WHERE ARE YOU?_

With a smile on her face and a butterfly fluttering haplessly in her stomach, she tapped out a reply. _WAS JUST ABOUT TO HEAD UP TO BED ACTUALLY.._

The reply was almost instant, and a stream followed afterwards.

_WELL, DON’T._

_COME FIND ME INSTEAD!_

_TOP CORRIDOR, AT END._

_DRAKE’S OUTSIDE THE DOOR. SO BE STEALTHY._

She giggled, and put her phone away. Hopefully this would be her big chance to find out where she stood.


	10. The elephant in the hot tub

She headed keenly up the first flight of stairs, and then up the second flight, checking carefully that nobody was around to see her. Looking either side of her, she saw one side of the building had a slightly longer corridor that she couldn’t quite see the other end of. She headed in that direction, as quietly as she could.

But it wasn’t long before she felt as if she was being watched.

She looked behind her; nothing. She carried on, and then she realised. Drake was stood in front of her, blocking her way.

“Oh. Hey.”

Drake shook his head, and moved to the side. “I have to say, I feel more confident about fighting you off than Olivia.”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” One way or another, she thought.

“Be my guest.” He gestured to the door at the end of the corridor.

“Thanks, Drake.”

She gently tapped on the door, and Maxwell opened it almost immediately.

“Jen! Come in, quick.” She let him usher her into the room, and close the door behind her. “I take it nobody saw you?”

She looked at him, apologetically. “Are we counting Drake?”

“Yeah. He saw you, huh?”

She nodded. “I’m not quite sure I could have achieved that level of stealthiness.”

He looked contemplatively at her. “I reckon I could see you climbing out a window and climbing up the side of the building. That, my friend, is _stealthy._ ”

She smirked. “You think I’d risk my neck for you like that?”

He smiled shyly at her, and held out his hand. “Anyway. I want to show you something.”

Jen took his hand, and he led her through some patio doors onto a balcony outside; it led down some stone steps onto a private patio area. She couldn’t help but look out beyond it; the view of the snowy landscape was striking.

“Wow. This view..”

“Beautiful isn’t it? Now you see why I wanted to share it with someone. It’s wasted on me. All I want to do is put some music on and dive into that hot tub.”

 _Whoa_. She hadn’t even noticed the hot tub, bubbling in the corner of the patio, steam rising invitingly from it.

He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons, and a patio speaker began to play some R&B style music. “There. Step one complete. Sweet tunage.” He looked intensely at her. “Fancy joining me for step two?”

“Uh.. well I didn’t think I’d need to bring a swimsuit…”

“No matter! You can just lose the dress, can’t you?”

 _What was going on?_ She looked at him, confounded.

“Hey. That reminds me. I’ve got something else to show you. Turn around.”

She did as she was told, and listened carefully to what sounded like rustles of fabric behind her. “Now you just stay facing that way, until I say you can look…”

She giggled in realisation as he continued to undress from all those layers of formal clothes he’d been wearing.

“Okay.”

She span around, eyes on his semi-naked body. It was by no means an unwelcome sight. And then she saw it. A tattoo of a little baby hippo, just nestled into his chest, on the left as she looked at it.

“Awwww… that’s the cutest!”

“Oh, thank god you like it. I thought you’d laugh.”

She drew closer to fully take it (and him!) in. “You have to tell me now though. Why a hippo?”

“Oh, it’s a bit of a sad story, really. I don’t want to kill the fun.”

“It’s okay. Just tell me the short version, and then we can go back to the fun to cheer ourselves up afterwards.”

“Good plan. It’s gonna have to be the short version because I’m going to freeze to death halfway through otherwise.” He hopped up and down. “So, I told you about what happened to my mom.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“When I was a kid, Rick’s mom was still alive. She’d been my mom’s best friend. She told me once, that when my mom was pregnant with me, she used to joke that she felt like she was carrying a little hippo around, rather than a little human.”

“Oh, that’s so cute..”

“So when I went to college, there was me and some friends all getting tattoos. And I didn’t know what to get. A pal of mine had just lost his mom, and he got a tattoo done to remember her. And the only thing I could really think of from what I knew about my mom was what Eleanor had said to me. So.. the little hippo was finally born!”

He was smiling, but she could sense the sadness behind the smile.

“That’s so beautiful,” she said to him, looking back into his blue eyes. It was. He was. Inside and out. She could see the goosebumps on his skin, and was so tempted to reach out to warm him up.

“Right, I’m going in!” He hurled himself into the hot tub with a splash. “Geranimo!”

She giggled as sprays of hot water hit her.

“Oh.. Jen… you have no idea how _niiiiice_ it is in here. You are gonna join me, yeah?”

 _Why the hell not_? “Close your eyes, then.”

He closed them, obediently, and even put his hands over them. “I’m not peeking.”

She took a moment while he wasn’t watching to feast her eyes on the sight before her. Everything about this man, aesthetically speaking, was perfect. He wasn’t too buff for her liking, but he obviously made an effort, and it definitely paid off. And that tattoo… well. She wasn’t generally a fan of tattoos, but something about it just made her want to run her fingers along it and nestle her face against it.

_Jen. Focus._

She pulled her dress over her head, kicked off her shoes, and, quickly checking her underwear clad appearance best she could, slowly climbed into the hot tub and sat close beside him. This felt blissful. “Okay. You can look again now.”

He opened his eyes, not obviously looking in her direction. “How nice is it in here?”

“I’m sure there can’t be many things better than sitting in a hot tub, looking out at the snow.”

“There are a few things,” he said playfully, counting on his fingers. “Tour of a chocolate factory. Apple shoot. Seeing Celine Dion in Las Vegas. Trip to the best zoo ever with all your favourite animals. Road trip to a theme park. Birthday sex. New peacock. Winning a dance-off. Finding new squid memorabilia. Having a whole family of corgis as pets. But, otherwise… yeah.”

Jen glared at him in amusement. “There’s a lot to unpack there..”

“And that was what I was going to tell you about! The Apple Shoot.” He winked at her. “It’s basically a Cordonian royal tradition, which is performed as part of the pre-nuptial celebrations of the royal family and senior nobles. We went into the woods, and someone holds an apple, and the groom… _moi_ … gets to pick their weapon and shoot the apple!”

“And nobody died?”

He threw a wounded look at her. “I figured you’d have a bit more faith in me than that..”

“What weapon did you use?”

“We raided Olivia’s armory. She doesn’t know, so don’t tell her! I had this amazing catapult type weapon. It did the job. Of course, I had to have a go with _all_ the weapons we took with us… with varied results..”

“I’m assuming the fact that Rick and Drake escaped unscathed means that they were good at getting out of the way of flying missiles?”

“Good assumption. There are now a few trees with chunks taken out of them in that forest.”

She giggled, looking fondly at him. “Sounds like you had fun.”

“I did. Rick’s a good friend. He knew Bertrand wouldn’t approve, so he thought he’d arrange it for when he wasn’t about.”

She nodded, searching his eyes for a clue as to how he felt about Rick being the whole reason she was here now, but his expression remained jovial.

Leaning against a soft jet, she melted into the water.

“Know what, Jen? I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment the entire trip.”

“What’s that, us seeing each other half naked?” she joked. It wasn’t really a joke from her perpective.

“I’d say more than half. Eighty-five percent at least. For you, anyway.”

“Good point,” she said, giggling.

“Maybe ninety…two for me? Wait. Don’t undersell yourself, Maxwell. Eighty-five works.”

She blushed, and giggled. “Good to know.”

“But yeah. This is the life. This makes all the skating and bowing and waltzing worth it. Just me, a good friend, some tunes, and blissful relaxation.”

She sighed, deciding now was as good a time as any to broach the elephant in the hot-tub. “Listen, about what happened earlier… about what I said to you when we were dancing…”

“Oh, Jen. I’m sorry. I completely messed up there. I feel awful.”

She still didn’t understand. “You said, I know what. But I didn’t know what. What should I know?”

Maxwell sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. “This is what I need you to know. I’ve got to be very careful where you’re concerned.”

“Why?”

“Because I really like you, Jen. I don’t want to mess you around, or take advantage of you.”

“Hey, I know what I’m getting myself into here.” Although she wasn’t sure she did. Her emotions were all over the place, and the signals around her were all so confusing. But his reticence was starting to make a little more sense.

“I just don’t want to make any false promises to you, Jen. You know I can’t promise you marriage. I can’t promise you love….” He looked at her with what she wanted to think was love and hope in his brilliant blue eyes. “I can promise you my friendship, though.”

She drew a flicker of hope from his words. “I understand.”

The music changed to something she recognised, and she smiled. “Aw, this is a tune..”

“It’s good chillout music, this,” he acknowledged, closing his eyes.

She couldn’t help but hum along, nervously.

Eventually, he spoke again. “If, say, hypothetically, I chose you as my queen, what would you want your life to be like?”

She was able to answer quite honestly. “I’d just want to be happy. To spend my life with someone who makes me smile, and laugh every day.”

“Really? You wouldn’t want the riches and the power and the jewellery and the shoes and the pile of corgis?”

“But you don’t have any corgis!”

“Only because Dad’s allergic. But one day I will. Maybe _we_ will.”

“What about you? What would you want your life to be like with your hypothetical Queen?”

“The pile of corgis definitely gets my vote. And, yeah. Same. Just someone I can have fun with.”

She was going to make the most of them being in safely hypothetical territory. “What if you had hypothetical feelings for them?”

“Nah. That’s not gonna happen. That’s not how all this works.”

She still wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t all a front. “What if you _used_ to have feelings for them?”

He sighed. “We’re not talking about Olivia again, are we?”

She was so tempted to tell him exactly what Olivia had said about him, but didn’t want to hurt him. “She seems to think she can use the fact that you crushed on her as a teenager to her advantage.”

“Let’s be clear, she was downright cruel to me when I plucked up the courage to tell her how I felt. It put me off that sort of thing for life.”

Interesting, thought Jen, focusing on his lips as he spoke, and unable to remove the thought from her mind that Olivia had got to kiss them earlier this evening.

“Now? She just scares me a little bit, to be honest. And that trick she pulled tonight..”

He was going to get the edited version. “I’ve got to tell you something, Maxwell. She told me she doesn’t want you, she just wants to be Queen, but she’s going to make you think she does want you.” Jen raised her eyebrows. “Did you fall for it tonight?”

“Nope. I’m totally aware of this, Jen. Don’t worry. And I didn’t fall for it last night either, when I realised the final destination on my little tour of the keep was her boudoir! Don’t worry, I got Drake to send her packing, when he eventually turned up back from his winter expedition or whatever he was up to..”

Jen giggled, knowing full well where Drake had been.

“No. I know Olivia is playing a game. I know that’s what you’re all doing.”

“I’m not,” she assured him.

“Well, I won’t be choosing Olivia, whatever happens. Promise. Don’t worry.”

“So who’s my main competition if it isn’t her?”

“I dunno. It’s not like I really know any of the others all that well.. Other than _Madeleine_ of course..” He put his fingers down his throat, a teasing look in his eyes. Jen laughed loudly.

“Are you inviting them all over to your hot tub one by one to get to know them as well?” she asked him once she’d finally finished laughing.

“Not tonight,” he said with an evil grin. “Seriously? No. Although, do you think I should? Am I being fair on the competition, spending all this time with you?”

Jen shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“It’s just, you’re the one I want to spend my time with. Like…” He stopped himself. “I think we have fun together, don’t you?”

Jen stood up, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable as she did so. “I should go. I don’t want you to feel torn because of me.”

He stood up too. “No, don’t go yet. Let’s just have fun for a bit longer.” He reached behind him for his phone, which was a safe distance away with his clothes, and changed the track to a party dance anthem. “Anyone for a hot-tub disco?”

He made his way into the middle of the tub and started throwing shapes, beckoning her to join him. She watched him for a little while, but it wasn’t long before he started with the _pulling her in_ move, at which point she gracefully accepted defeat and allowed him to “drag” her to the middle of the tub. There they danced together in their underwear, without a care in the world, for a little while. Jen’s insecurities melted away with every beat, and Maxwell looked as if he was having the time of his life.

There was a loud knock at his door.

“Oh, _crap,”_ he said, looking awkwardly at Jen.

“Who do you think it is?” she asked him.

“Drake will have gone for his break by now… I reckon that knock is Olivia.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Then, let’s just hope you’re right.”

She climbed out of the hot-tub, pulling a towel around her that had been conveniently placed close to the tub at some point, and strode back up the stairs and towards the knocking.

“Wait! Jen…” He leapt out too, and headed after her.

The knocking recommenced, and Jen threw the door open. Indeed, it was Olivia. Clad in very little other than a nightdress (if you could call it that) and heels.

“What in the…” Her expression was furious.

“Oh, hey Olivia,” Jen said with a smug smile on her face. “Were you looking for _Maxie?”_

Maxwell was behind her now, wearing a white bathrobe. “Olivia, hey, fancy seeing you.. here.. in _that_ ….”

Jen shot him a glare.

“Ahem. Jen and I have just been… _enjoying_ the lovely hot tub you have provided! Would you.. uh.. care to join us?”

“No thank you,” fumed Olivia. She turned, and strutted down the corridor.

“Bye,” called Jen, and slammed the door. She looked at Maxwell. He looked back at her.

They both burst into catatonic uncontrollable laughter. Jen had to grab the wall to support herself, Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder as they howled at the hilarity of the situation for what must have been more than a minute.

Eventually, their laughs turned to chuckles, then titters, then sighs.

“Her face though,” Maxwell said. “That was brilliant.”

“I don’t think she’ll be troubling you anymore,” Jen acknowledged.

“Ah, thank you Jen. You keep saving me from these incredibly awkward situations. I definitely need to spend as much time as possible with you.”

She smiled, but looked at her feet for a moment. “Aren’t you worried though? What if she tells someone? I mean, this could be seen as quite a scandal, don’t you think?”

“She won’t. If Olivia told the world that we were here together, it would effectively be an admission of her defeat. She’s not going to go down without more of a fight. You know it. I know it.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” She looked contemplatively at him. “I suppose I should go. Let you get your Princely rest.”

“Of course. Hey, just pop in the bathroom if you like, I’ll chuck your dress in to you.” He pointed to the en-suite’s door.

“Thanks, Maxwell.”

She went in there, and breathed in. It smelt lovely in there. It smelt of hair gel and delicious cologne and clean linen. All scents that she was beginning to recognise and associate with fun and happiness and just knowing this was where she wanted to be.

She dried herself, and it wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. She stood shyly behind the door and peeked around it. “Why thank you, kind sir.”

“Don’t mention it.” He was back in his trousers, coupled with a plain black shirt. He now looked just as ordinary as he had the night she had met him, when she’d hardly looked twice at him, and yet tonight she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

He passed her dress and her shoes to her. She nodded, and closed the door gently, throwing her dress back over her head. She checked her appearance in the mirror as she put her shoes back on, and left the bathroom.

He was waiting for her just outside.

“Jen. It’s been fun.”

“Yeah. It has.”

He held his arms out for a hug, and she was happy to oblige. She fell into him, breathing in deep, feeling all her senses going wild. He was the first to pull away.

“I guess I’ll see you at the next event, which is the Regatta. Hey, you’ll get to meet my Dad properly. It’s his favourite event.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Well, I better be on my best behaviour then, I guess.”

“I’m sure you will. And then, in the evening, it’s _my_ favourite event.” He grinned and did a little jig.

“The beach party?” she suggested. She’d heard him mention that was one of his favourite parts of the process.

He pointed at her. “Beach party!!! You really do listen, don’t you?”

“I have ears,” she said with a shy smile.

He looked at her, a contented expression on his face. “Night, Jen.”

“Night, Maxwell.”

She left, and heard him lock up behind her. No sign of Drake, no sign of Olivia either. She thought it would probably be prudent to keep her wits about her.

She made her way down the stairs, onto the first floor, sighing to herself. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she felt that funny feeling all the way through her body. She silently chastised herself for feeling like that. He clearly wasn’t interested in anything other than her friendship. 

Just before she headed down the corridor towards her room, she heard the chinking of glass from downstairs.

_Drake? He said he’d be in the wine cellar._

_He might be able to help me make sense of all of this._

_Oh god, what if Olivia’s with him though?_

She reasoned with herself for a little longer, and eventually decided to indulge her curiosity, going down to the ground floor and following the sounds she could hear. Eventually she could make out two voices chatting. Both male.

Rick was with Drake.

She clambered down the cellar steps, and eventually she saw them, both sitting on the floor of the wine cellar, each nursing a tumbler of whisky.

“Jones?” Drake had seen her first.

Rick looked up at her, a bewildered expression on his face. “Ah. Jen. How went entertaining the Prince?”

“You knew about that?” She glared at Drake.

“I thought he should know,” Drake explained. “See it as a good sign, both of you. It’s a long, long time since I can remember him inviting any ladies into his bedroom.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Jen said pleadingly, looking at Rick. “He just.. he wanted me to.. we were just checking out the hot-tub, to be honest.”

“I don’t think you’re doing yourself any favours,” Drake grunted.

“Ugh, yeah, it sounds bad. But there was nothing untoward about it. We were just hanging out together.”

Rick nodded. “Which is promising for our cause. Good work, Jen.” He stood up. “It is an unreasonably late hour, Drake. I hope you don’t mind if I retire.”

Drake didn’t move. “Go for it. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Rick nodded, and put an arm on Jen’s as he passed her on the way out. “Goodnight, Jen.”

“Night, Rick.”

She turned back to Drake, a guilty expression on her face.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s okay. I think I would have told him anyway. Just in case Olivia beat me to it.”

Drake looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“She just came calling. I think the sight of me in a towel managed to convince her she’s probably not Maxwell’s first choice.”

Drake’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Jones!”

She smirked. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. Like I said, I’d just been checking out the hot tub. That was all.”

“Well played, Jones. So, what’re you drinking?”

She considered this carefully. “What’ve you got?”

“Nothing yet,” he said, standing up to survey the scene. “It seems like Olivia has a _very_ extensive collection of fine Cordonian wines. I’m not expert, but from the names I recognise, nothing in here’s under a thousand dollars.”

“Well then, pass me a bottle! She’s got so many bottles here she’ll probably never even notice.”

He shrugged. “Before you pop something open, I also brought a bottle of whisky down for myself, but I’d share it with you. So. Pick your poison.”

She pulled a face. “Ugh. Whisky?”

He opened a bottle of wine and poured Jen a glass. She swirled it and took a sip. “So.. this is what a thousand dollars tastes like.”

“Worth it?”

“I may never be able to go back. Are you sure you don’t want any?”

“I’ll stick to whisky, thanks.”

She sat down, and looked questioningly at him. “So. You came down to the wine cellar, to drink whisky? Doesn’t that seem a little.. silly?”

He sat next to her. “No. I came down here to get a little commoner time to myself where I don’t have to bow and kiss hands for a few minutes.”

She giggled. “Yeah, I have to say I’m through with the Cordonian Waltz after… _that_ little incident..”

“Embarrassing, huh?”

She looked up, shocked. “He _told_ you?”

“I saw it for myself, Jones. The whole room did.”

Had _everyone_ seen Maxwell reject her on the dance floor? “Wha.. how..”

“He’d be an idiot to choose Olivia anyway. Don’t worry. Give him some credit. She kissed him. He couldn’t really do much about it.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Crossed wires now uncrossed, she cocked her head. “Drake, if you hate this life so much, why do you stick around?”

He sighed. “It must seem ridiculous to you.”

“It seems like you complain a lot for having a really glamorous job..”

“That’s..” He sighed. “I guess that’s kind of true..”

She smiled a satisfied smile, and crossed her legs, waiting for him to continue.

“I would’ve left a long time ago. But Rick needs me. We go back a long way. And, I do like my job really. I feel I make a difference to Maxwell, poor guy. I know he’s got nobles and courtiers all around him, but most of them would stab him in the back if they thought they could profit from it. I’ve seen so many underhanded moves that I don’t trust any of them anymore. And this latest one..” He sighed.

“What happened?”

“I.. I’m not sure I should tell you. It’s still being resolved.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re always saying I need to watch out. It’d be nice to actually know what for..”

“You remember Maxwell’s bachelor party?”

“Of course..”

“Well, we found out that someone close to us that night was trying to sell pictures to the tabloids.”

“But who? Who would do that?”

“We haven’t tracked down the source yet. But I just got a message from Bastien that we were able to buy the photos back before they were printed.”

“Call me crazy, but I don’t remember anything that scandalous happening..”

“Ah, Jones, you know how the tabloids are. A picture with a drink in his hand, and suddenly the Crown Prince of Cordonia is on a drunken rager. And then, there’s the pictures of you and Rick together..”

“What.. but we weren’t…”

Drake sighed. “The two of you were talking, and he was clearly interested in you. That’s enough for them to speculate on. What was the headline the tabloid was going to run? _The Prince, the suitor and the sponsor..”_

“And you have no idea who would do this?”

He sighed. “There are a lot of people who would be desperate for those photos. I just hope it _wasn’t_ one of the guys… because the pictures they had.. they would have been hard to take unless that person was someone close to us..”

She stood up. “There’s got to be another explanation. Maybe someone’s phone got hacked.. or someone else was hiding somewhere, taking photos where we couldn’t see….?”

“And maybe magic pixies came down and waved their little wands and did the whole thing themselves..”

“I’m just saying,” she said. “There could be more to this story.”

He sighed again. “Sorry. I know. Just.. be careful. Okay? Money and power make people do crazy things, Jones. I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.”

She glared at him, saying nothing.

“I mean, sometimes I look at you.. and I see this wide-eyed baby deer who just stumbled into the hunter’s campsite.”

She huffed. “I’m more like an alpha wolf. Anyone coming at me should be prepared for a fight.”

He laughed. “You know what, come to think of it, maybe it’s the hunters I should be worried for. Your unique talent, Jones, seems to be putting me in my place.”

She took a swig from her glass. “Someone’s gotta do it.”

“What is it about you?” he said. “You’re so frustrating.. but.. “

“..But?”

He shook his head. “Forget it. How about a toast, instead?”

She nodded. “What are we toasting to?”

He stood and raised his glass. “To the moments in-between.”

“Huh?”

He smiled. “All the nobles think about are the big events. The grand balls, the press appearances, the banquets. They don’t even realise that the moments that matter the most are all the ones they’re missing. Moments like right now, just the two of us in some dark wine cellar. The ones that really mean something.”

He was right. Like the hot-tub, like the fountain. “Moments in-between… you’re right.”

“At least.. it means something to me, anyway.”

She looked nervously at him. _Please, no._ “Yeah. I really value our friendship, Drake.”

“Slow down Jones. I said I could tolerate you better than the rest. Not that we’re _friends_.”

“Uh-huh. So this sappy toast is about us being.. acquaintances?”

“Just clink my glass and drink, Jones.”

She smiled wryly, and complied, downing her drink afterwards. He did the same.

“Now it’s getting late, and I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you,” she giggled.

“I’m a gentleman, even if not one by birth.” He smiled at her, and headed back up the stairs. “G’night, Jones.”

“Night, Drake,” she said with a wistful sigh. Another admirer playing his hand? Really? Just when she thought things were beginning to get less complicated, here came another curveball. She seemed to be winning the affections of everyone around her, except the one she desperately wanted to.

But she refused to deny that there was something between her and Maxwell. A spark was buried somewhere beneath the courtly propriety and the protection and the friendliness and the fear. And that was a start. She just had to work on digging it up.


	11. Get this ship shipshape

“Ahhh…” Jen sighed, as she and Rick walked along a pier towards the clear water and blue skies. “Sun’s out.. fun’s out!” She was immaculately dressed in a gorgeous new outfit, courtesy of House Rys of course, with a fancy swimsuit underneath ready for Maxwell’s beach party later. She was feeling good, and ready to impress everyone present. One of them in particular? Maybe. But, generally, everyone.

“How are you feeling about the prospect of participating in the first race?” Rick asked her. “I know you were nervous when we last spoke about it.”

“I’m less nervous now that I know I have you on my crew,” she said with a beam, linking arms with him. “I had fun last time we shared a boat.”

He glanced carefully across at her. “As did I. But It’s very important that you win the race, Jen. We really need you to make a good impression on King Barthelemy today.”

“I’m more worried about the press interviews,” Jen sighed. “I know they went okay last time, but… I’m nervous in case Olivia’s said anything about what happened in Lythikos.”

“I very much doubt it,” Rick assured her. “She would never admit that she wasn’t the strongest contender on her home soil. We should approach her with care today though. I imagine she will have spent some time thinking of a retaliation strategy.”

Jen nodded. “I just hope she doesn’t bring Maxwell into it. I felt so sorry for him in Lythikos.”

“Agreed. Well, going back to the press, I’m sure that will go okay. Do you remember the approach we agreed on if they do ask you about your relationship with Maxwell?”

“I’m just gonna be honest. Say we’re close, but not _that_ close.”

“Exactly. Maybe hint that you think you have a good chance, but don’t be too obvious about it.”

As she looked around in wonder at the colourful, grandiose boats, she spotted Maxwell, and was delighted when he gave her a little wave and started to make his way towards them.

“He looks pleased to see you,” Rick commented. “I’ll just say hello, and I’ll leave you two to it for a while. I should go and get to the boat really, get everything ready.”

“Jen!!! Rick! Good to see you both!” Maxwell pulled the two of them into a group hug. “Are you ready for the beach party?”

“I think so,” Jen said. “But apparently, I have a boat race to win first!”

“Yes, and with that in mind, I should go and attend to the paperwork,” Rick said, putting a hand on Maxwell’s shoulder. “See you both shortly.”

“Feeling lucky?” Maxwell asked her.

Yes and no. “I’m lucky to be here full stop, so hopefully my lucky streak will continue.”

“Good way to look at it! So, has Rick explained all the history of the Regatta to you?”

“A little,” she admitted. “Feel free to refresh my memory though.”

“Heh, you’re talking to the wrong person. Something about boats and helping out neighbouring countries and being generous.”

She laughed. “Someone wasn’t paying attention in _Royal Regatta 101_.”

“Thing is,” He drew close and whispered to her. “Boats aren’t really my thing. _Don’t_ tell my dad that though. I like to make him think they are, so that his disappointment levels are slightly less than 100%.”

She looked sadly at him. “Oh, no..”

“He loves this event. Our family has a great seafaring history, from before we were royalty. That’s why our sigil is a squid. And, I embrace it all, I really do.” He showed her the cufflinks on his sleeves. “See? Squid cufflinks! And I’ve got our House crest on this jacket I’m wearing today. See. _The Depths Remember_. Our motto.”

“Sounds like you’re well invested.”

“Yeah, but I just don’t enjoy any of the actual boat stuff.”

“Do you have to sail today?”

“No. I’m supposed to just watch you guys sail. On that platform over there with my Dad and Bertrand. I’ll give you a wave, I promise.”

“Aw, it would’ve been fun to have you on my crew. Oh well, I guess I’ve got Rick.”

His expression was a little faraway for a moment. “Yes. And you have Drake too!”

“Really? Rick didn’t say..”

“Yeah. But, personally, I wouldn’t trust them as a crew. They’ve got some stories to tell from when they went sailing when we were kids.. it’s a wonder they’re still alive, to be honest.”

“Oh no, really?”

“I’m sure Rick will tell you the whole sorry tale if you ask him. But I wouldn’t leave it until after the race, if I were you. To be honest, Jen, it was really nice knowing you.”

She laughed, revelling in his amused expression.

“Maxwell!”

She spun around to see Bertrand approaching. “Your presence is required. Father is about to make his opening remarks.” He shot a glare in Jen’s direction.

“Okay, got it.” Maxwell ran his hand down Jen’s arm. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll look out for my wave,” she giggled.

Bertrand led Maxwell away, and she glanced around for any familiar faces. She soon found Hana, and made her way across to her.

“Hana, hey!”

“Jen.” Hana hugged her friend. “How are you?”

“Good,” Jen said. “It’s a lovely morning, and I’ve just been told that the crew manning my boat are probably more likely to sink it than get it to the finish line.”

“Oh?”

Jen giggled. “Apparently Rick and Drake have a questionable sailing history, which I fully intend to get to the bottom of.”

Hana nodded. “Well I’m excited for the ceremonial race. It’s an honour to be part of the Regatta tradition.”

Jen smiled. “The tradition of rich people having private boats?”

Hana smiled back. “The Regatta’s more symbolic than that. Since Cordonia isn’t very big, it doesn’t have many glorious battles as part of its identity, or at least, it hasn’t for several hundred years. But they do have a defining moment. When a storm ravaged their neighbours across the sea. Cordonians responded by manning every available boat to bring humanitarian supplies to the devastated area. It was one of their finest hours. So, this Regatta symbolises the generosity of the Cordonians and the strong bonds they’ve forged with their neighbours.”

“Wow. Someone _was_ paying attention during _Royal Regatta 101_.”

Hana smiled shyly. “After the ceremonial race, I’m hosting a party on my boat, if you want to come along.”

“That sounds lovely, Hana. I’m not sure what Rick will have planned for me, but I’ll try and get there if I can.”

The sound of a herald trumpeting broke through their conversation.

“It’s time for the King’s opening remarks,” Hana said. Jen followed her gaze to see King Barthelemy on an elevated platform, Maxwell and Bertrand standing either side of him, and a growing crowd forming around him.

King Barthelemy spoke. “Ladies and gentlemen of Cordonia, I welcome you all.”

The crowd around them began to bustle as reporters began to broadcast the main event.

“Today is a momentous day,” Barthelemy went on. “As you know, I have a soft spot for the Royal Regatta, and it remains one of my favourite events of the social season. Because this event has always held historical significance and personal importance, I have chosen today to make my announcement. That as of the end of this social season, I’ll be stepping down as your reigning monarch.. and in a few weeks’ time, Prince Maxwell will be your new King.”

A shudder of gasps echoed from the crowds around them, and Jen looked in shock towards Maxwell, who had gone as white as a sheet.

“I don’t think he knew,” Jen whispered to Hana, feeling sick with nerves.

Hana scrutinised the scene. “I think you might be right,” she whispered back, as they exchanged a nervous glance with each other.

Several reporters directed questions at the King, but he silenced them by raising his hand. “I expect you all have questions. I promise you in due time that I’ll release an official statement. For today, allow an old man time to enjoy the festivities. Let the Regatta begin!”

There was gentle applause, and the crowds began to mill around again.

“I guess we better get to our boats,” Hana acknowledged.

Jen shook her head. “Give me a minute. I’m just trying to process all that.”

“Poor Maxwell,” sighed Hana. “Why wouldn’t he have told him?”

“I’m not sure,” Jen said, fuming. “But look at Bertrand. _He_ knew. Him and Barthelemy are thick as thieves, and they’re just playing with Maxwell’s life like he’s their little pet or something. I’d like to wipe that smug expression off his face…”

“Where did Maxwell go?” Hana asked.

“I’m here.”

And he was, right behind them, his expression anxiety-ridden, his eyes glassy and staring into the middle distance.

“Are you okay?” Jen said, taking hold of his arm and ushering him off to one side.

“No.”

Jen looked around desperately, but there was no hope of privacy. The press were already making their way towards him in their droves. She saw Hana shoot them a warning look.

“Hey, I’m guessing this was as much as a shock for you as it was for the rest of us. But, just, let me help you handle this.”

He held her gaze. “Thanks Jen. I’m now putting my game face on.”

The smile was back, and she couldn’t help but smile in response. She had no idea how someone in such a difficult situation could remain so positive.

“Your Highness, a few questions please?”

“Of course,” Maxwell said, smoothly.

“The King’s announcement was quite a surprise. What do you think about it? When did you find out?”

“Hey, you heard the man. He’s promised you a full statement later. It’s a _no comment_ from me, I’m afraid. He’s still the boss, after all.”

The reporter was not disheartened. “If you can’t talk about the announcement, then we’ll have to talk about something else. You’re looking awfully friendly with Cordonia’s everywoman..”

Maxwell looked at Jen and winked. “There’s nothing awful about my friendliness, is there Jen?”

“Well,” she giggled.

The reporter went on. “People feel they have a real connection with Lady Jen. But what I want to know is, what’s her connection to you? After all, the social season’s more than half over. And with the King’s announcement, you’re basically choosing your future Queen in a manner of weeks.”

“Yep. I guess I am! But, ask any of the ladies in the queue. They all know the grand prize at stake here isn’t really me. It’s their chance to be the Queen of Cordonia. Just because it’s gonna come sooner rather than later, doesn’t really change much.”

“So what’s the story between the two of you?”

Jen stepped up next to Maxwell. “We’re still getting to know each other right now, but, it’s been fun so far.”

Maxwell smiled at Jen. “Yeah. What she said.”

“Do you feel the same way about Lady Jen, Your Highness?”

“Yup,” he said. “I never thought this process was going to be so much fun. I’ve got Jen to thank for that.”

“Now that’s something that the people will love to know,” the reporter said, hurriedly jotting down notes.

A second reporter spoke. “Lady Jen, surely you’re aware of the historical significance of the Royal Regatta. Do you have anything to say on this momentous day about it?”

Jen took a deep breath, and channelled her inner Hana. “The regatta is synonymous with the Cordonian people’s generous spirit. The people’s effort to give humanitarian aid and relief is truly inspiring and I believe it represents Cordonia’s interconnectedness with its neighbours.”

Maxwell’s eyes were nearly popping out of his head. “Impressive...”

“I agree,” the reporter said.

“Well, it’s been delightful talking with you all,” Maxwell said. “But we’ve really gotta dash.. Jen’s got a boat to sail and whatnot..”

“One last thing, can we get a photo of the two of you together?” asked the first reporter.

“Ooh, great idea,” Maxwell agreed as the reporter raised his camera. Jen decided to rise up on her tiptoes and kiss Maxwell on the cheek. He smiled a giddy smile as she did so, and she couldn’t help but relish how soft and warm his cheek felt against her lips.

“Perfect,” said the reporter. “Thank you, Your Highness, Lady Jen. It’s been a pleasure.”

“It definitely has,” said Maxwell, as the reporters walked away.

“I think that went well,” he said to Jen eventually as the two of them began to walk down towards the docks.

“Oh?” she replied.

“They like you,” he explained. “They really like you! And that’s half the battle won. If the press like you, the people will like you, and if the people like you…” He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Jen looked around and realised that they were relatively alone as they walked. “Hey. Earlier. Before the press came and you put that brave face on. Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“You know as much as I do,” he sighed. “My dad’s stepping down. In a few weeks. So, like.. I’m gonna be King. _Really_ soon…”

“It’s a lot for you to take in,” she said supportively. “I’m sorry he didn’t run it past you. I’m guessing your brother knew what was going on.”

“Why do you think I got out of there as soon as I could. I’m _fuming_.” His face changed to one she didn’t recognise. “But.. I can’t do anything. It’s just the way it is. So, I just have to smile, and be the happy smiley face of Cordonia.”

Jen squeezed his arm sympathetically. “Not many guys have to ascend to the throne _and_ choose a wife all at once.”

“Exactly. Whoever I choose, bam! Instant Queen.”

“Well, at least they’ll have had the chance to get their head around that possibility,” Jen conceded, as they approached the pier where the boats were.

“I should let you go,” he sighed. “I’m supposed to go back and watch the race with Dad and Bertrand.”

“Shame,” she sighed. “We could have done with a descendent of Poseidon, or whatever you are, on the crew.”

“I would if I could, Jen.” His expression was thoughtful.

“Well, don’t forget to wave.”

He nodded, and began to walk away. Jen watched for a moment, then scanned the line of boats. She soon saw Rick waving to her from one of them, and made her way along the pier.

Along with Rick, she found Drake was on the boat, the two of them preparing it to sail.

“So where’s the rest of my crew?” she asked Rick. “And you never told me Drake was helping out… shouldn’t you be keeping watch over Maxwell or something?”

“It’s my day off, Jones. And I figured between the two of us, we’d manage okay,” Drake said.

Rick shook his head. “I have my doubts, but Drake convinced me. We have quite the sailing experience between us.” 

She shook her head. “I just heard half a story from a reliable source that suggests otherwise..” She looked at them both, smugly.

“What did Maxwell say?” Drake sighed.

“Something about you both nearly getting killed when you were kids?”

Rick laughed. “Let’s just say, I once felt the call of freedom on the sea.”

Drake raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you’re calling it now?”

“When Drake and I were young boys, and we must have been quite young because Drake’s father was still alive, we snuck out with one of the royal sloops. The weather had been sunny, but turned grey and windy when we reached a few kilometres out. We probably could’ve managed if we’d been more experienced, but the choppy waters capsized our boat. We had to swim back. I’m not sure which was worse, the cold or the taste of saltwater. Even worse, we had to push the boat all the way back to shore so we wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“Wow,” Jen said. “Good thing Drake was there to help.”

“Actually, Drake saved my life,” Rick said, looking at Drake. “Moments before the boat capsized, the boom swung across the deck and knocked me overboard. I’ll never forget that, without a second of hesitation, Drake jumped in right after me.”

Jen was impressed. “Drake really stepped up, didn’t he?” She couldn’t picture him sacrificing himself like that, he was always so laid back and grumpy.

“Like I said, I trust him with my life,” Rick said. “And so should you.”

“No-one ever found out what we did,” Drake said. “Apart from Maxwell. We told him.”

“My interest in sailing dropped quite a bit after that,” Rick explained.

“Whereas, I decided I’d spend a summer learning how to sail properly,” Drake said. “Trust me, you’re in good hands. At least mine. Can’t speak for Rick’s.”

“So, I’m guessing a two man crew is probably a bit minimalist compared to some of these other boats,” Jen sighed, looking across at the boat to the right.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry to say, Jones, you’re not going to be cruising around like the other ladies,” Drake informed her. You’re going to have to do some work to help us win. I hope you’re up to the job.”

“Trust me, I’m up to it,” she said, rubbing her hands together.

“Fully recovered from our drinking session the other night then?” he said, just out of earshot of Rick.

“Ha, ha, yeah..” She had genuine hazy memories of the end of the night. She remembered finding Drake and Rick in the wine cellar, but what they’d talked about was anyone’s guess.

“Well, we’re about to find out,” Drake said, tying the last rope inside the boat. “Casting off!”

“Ahoy there!!”

Just before Drake released the rope to cast the boat off, they all spotted a figure waving frantically at them from the pier.

“Need an extra crew member, me hearties?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Rick asked Maxwell, confusion on his face.

“Arrr! What does it look like? Making sure ye don’t kill me first choice future queen, of course, ye scurvy dogs!”

He jumped with gusto onto the boat, brandishing a fake sword and with what appeared to be a soft toy on his shoulder.

Drake sighed as he cast the boat off.

Jen giggled. “What is that?”

“Arr! You like my mascot, so you do?”

“Well, it’s not quite a parrot,” she pointed out.

“This be my squid companion. And here I have me trusty cutlass, to make sure these jokers get this ship shipshape fast.”

She giggled. “All you need is a hat and an eyepatch, and you’d have it all! Where did you get the sword and the mascot from anyway?”

“A pirate always travels prepared for the high seas…” he declared.

“But not prepared enough to pack an eye-patch?” She folded her arms. “I’m disappointed.”

“What are you _really_ doing here, Maxwell?” Rick looked suspiciously at him.

“Okay. Truth time. A, I figured it’s about time I showed my dad what I’m made of, sailing wise. B, it means I don’t have to stand politely with him and Bertrand when I actually want to make them both walk off that there plank right now.”

Rick stepped back. “I really don’t think that would be a sensible course of action.”

Drake looked over at the pier uncertainly. “How long until Bertrand or Bastien come looking for you?”

“Long enough for us to get this magnificent vessel well out to sea, I reckon..” He threw off his jacket and pulled out his squid cufflinks to allow him to roll up his sleeves. He then passed them to Jen. “Jen, look after me gold for me, would yer?”

Jen examined them. “These are awesome, Maxwell..”

“24 carat. Worth ten thousand Euros.”

Jen gulped, not sure whether he was joking.

“ _Each_.”

“Right… they’re going safely in my bag…”

The boat was now on the starting line. To the left was Olivia’s boat. To the right was Hana’s.

Jen looked to her right and smiled at Hana, who called across. “Good luck to you both!”

“I don’t need luck,” she heard Olivia say, as she turned to glance across at her. “I know I’m going to win. I hope you both like _losing_!”

Jen smiled at Olivia, and then called behind her. “Maxwell, how do we win this thing?”

“Okay Jen, my swashbuckling sister, you’ll be watching the wind indicator,” he said. “Whenever it shifts, tell us, so we can adjust the sails.”

“We’ll tell you what else needs to be done as it comes,” added Drake.

“Sounds do-able,” she said, turning back to Olivia.

“You’ve… you can’t… how can that be allowed?” Olivia was fuming.

“Arrr! This is my ship now, Duchess Olivia. And my pirate wench here, Lady Jen, is going to help me raise my Jolly Roger later!”

“MAXWELL!” Jen couldn’t believe her ears. She knew she was blushing. But it was worth the embarrassment to see the look on Olivia’s face. No doubt about it, he’d only said that to provoke a reaction from her, and he’d definitely got one.

He looked a little worried. “But not until after we’ve crushed you in defeat! Arrr!”

“The race is about to start!” warned Rick.

King Barthelemy was standing on an elevated platform by the starting line with Bertrand. presumably Maxwell should have been standing there with them too. The King held the starting pistol above his head. “Racers, ready!”

“Here we go!” Drake called, looking at Jen.

The King pulled the trigger. “And go!”

The sails on all the boats unfurled, catching the wind. Jen noticed Olivia smiling smugly as her boat took an early lead.

“I’ll be waiting at the finish line!” she called back in Jen’s direction. Then the wind picked up, propelling Jen’s boat forward.

“Hold it steady,” Drake called.

At that, the wind indicator suddenly shifted.

“The wind changed!” Jen called to Maxwell.

“Adjusting sails..” he called back, as he, Rick and Drake bustled around the boat, fixing the angle of the sails.

As she watched, Rick approached her with a rope. “Jen, tie this down for us. We need to hold the sail in place!”

Jen took the line and wrapped it around the notch on the deck, securing it with a strong and sturdy sailor’s knot. “Perfect.”

“There’s the halfway point!” called Rick, pointing out a buoy floating not far in the distance. “We just have to turn around the buoy and head back to the finish line!”

“We’re coming in too fast!” Drake warned. “Brace yourselves!”

The boat made a hard turn to the right, the edge of the deck skimming along the water’s surface. Jen held onto some rigging to stay upright as water sprayed onto the boat.

“Let’s keep going. We’re almost there!” Drake yelled.

“Wind’s picking up in our favour!” Maxwell agreed.

“Back to stations! Jones, secure the jib,” Drake called.

Jen was clueless. “And that means to..?”

“Catch the wind coming in from behind us!” he explained.

She hurried to the front of the boat to redirect the front sail into the wind, and watched the sail stretch as it caught the wind. The boat raced forward, and with the wind in its sails, overtook Olivia’s boat.

“What?” Jen heard Olivia shout. She watched as Olivia whirled on her crew. “Make this boat go faster!”

Leaving Olivia in its wake, their boat crossed the finish line.

“We did it!” Jen cried, running up to Maxwell and giving him a high-five.

“Woohoo!!” he shouted. “I mean, Arrr! Shiver me timbers!”

Drake approached them, also giving them both a high-five. “You really pulled through for us, Jones!”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help, guys,” she said, quite truthfully, hugging Rick as he came to greet her. It had been very satisfying to actually play a role in the sailing, rather than just standing around and looking pretty, and it had also been interesting to observe Drake seemingly enjoying himself. But the best thing was having been able to cheer up a friend in his time of need.

The boat pulled up to the pier, and Jen noticed two men standing impatiently on the boardwalk, waiting for it to come in.

Maxwell was chatting animatedly with Rick, and she put her hand on his arm to get his attention. “You’ve got a welcoming party.”

He laughed. “After that little boost, I can handle my brother. Don’t worry.” He looked with her towards the imposing figure of Duke Bertrand, standing formally, hands behind his back.

As the boat docked, Maxwell leapt out. “Ahoy! Avast ye landlubbers…”

Bertrand shook his head. “You are not a pirate, Maxwell. You are a future King, and I would remind you that future is not too far off.”

“Oh. Oh thanks, Bertrand. I needed that reminder. You know, that would have been really helpful _before_ Dad announced it to the whole country?”

Bertrand stood stoically, almost looking a little guilty.

“You didn’t think to let me in on the news? Seeing as it affects _me_ more than _anyone_?”

“Maxwell, in any event, you were supposed to report to the starting position for the race, not _participate_ in it. Your absence has raised further questions.”

Jen laughed. “Oh, this is brilliant. Why do you think he didn’t want to do that?”

“Lady Jen. This is not your concern.”

“I say it _is_ her concern, Bertrand,” Maxwell maintained. “Seeing as she could be affected as well. Potentially.”

Bertrand laughed. “I think you overestimate your new friend’s potential.”

Rick stepped forward. “This is all getting tiresome, Bertrand. You’ve had your opportunity. You blew it. You need to let Maxwell do this his way. Believe it or not, he’s got a decent support network here in myself and Drake.”

Bertrand looked nervously at Drake, who was keeping his distance. “A King needs more than a couple of well-meaning acquaintances. Maxwell is ill-equipped for this role, and he is well aware of that.”

“And whose fault is that?” Jen snapped.

“Stay out of what you don’t understand, Lady Jen..”

“Oh I understand all right, _Your Grace._ I know he never got any of the training and preparation that you got. Why was that?”

“Lady Jen, just think about it. He’s a lost cause. He’s not a suitable King.”

Jen couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She gasped, and stood back, for fear of what she might do next.

“Which is why he needs an appropriate Queen to take the lead. And that, my dear Lady Jen, is why you should stay out of this and bow out gracefully now. As that Queen is most definitely not you.”

“LALALALALALALALALALALA!”

They all turned to see Maxwell, jumping on the spot with his hands over his ears.

“Oh, great. I got your attention,” he quipped. “Bertrand, will you just leave it out? This is Dad’s day. And, he’s coming over.”

“I believe I am finished,” Bertrand said, glaring at Rick. “I think my message has reached its intended recipients.”

He stormed away, and King Barthelemy joined them. “Everything alright?”

Maxwell greeted his father. “Bertrand is a little pissed that I didn’t join you at the starting line.”

The King smiled warmly. “But you did something far better than that, my son. You commanded the winning boat!”

“Well, it was Lady Jen that commanded it really,” he said with a sideways look at Jen. “She’s the one who deserves the credit.”

“Then, my congratulations, Lady Jen,” King Barthelemy said. “That was some impressive sailing out there!”

“Despite what Maxwell said, I can’t take _all_ the credit, Your Majesty..” she said. “Just most of it.”

The King laughed. “This girl has a sense of humour, Maxwell.”

“I know, Dad,” Maxwell said, looking straight at Jen, an adoring expression in his eyes. She returned his gaze keenly.

“Lady Jen, I commend you and your crew,” the King went on. “Please, enjoy the rest of the festivities.”

The King went on to greet Rick and Drake, and Maxwell called Jen over.

“I really should go now,” Maxwell sighed. “But I just wanted to thank you guys. It’s been awesome.”

“ _You_ were awesome,” said Jen supportively. “Don’t let anyone tell you any different, okay? You are going to be one awesome King.”

He shrugged. “Well, I’m definitely going to be a King, I guess.”

She reached for his hand as he turned to go. “Can we talk later?”

“Sure. I’ll find you at the beach party.” The twinkle returned to his eye. “Hope you’ve got your beach wear at the ready!”

She nodded. “Can’t wait.”

“Me either, Jen.”

As he headed off, tailed by Drake who had just retrieved Maxwell’s jacket from the boat, Rick patted Jen on the shoulder. “My father is here too, Jen. Please let me introduce you.”

“With pleasure,” Jen said, spinning to see a familiar looking, smartly dressed man.

“Father, may I introduce our sponsored suitor, Lady Jen Jones. Jen, this is my father, Duke Constantine of Valtoria.”

She took his hand appropriately. “An honour, Your Grace.”

“Likewise, Lady Jen. Rick speaks very highly of you, and you seem to have made a positive impression on my wife. Which is no mean feat.”

“Thank you,” Jen said. “I just want to say how much I appreciate everything your House is doing for me. I’m a lucky girl.”

Constantine’s expression was unreadable. “Seemingly it is our Crown Prince who is the lucky one. It’s obvious that there is a spark between the two of you, watching the two of you together just then.”

Jen considered this, and hoped she wasn’t blushing. “We get on well.”

“As you know, I am a close friend of the King. He understands I have an interest in supplying a Queen. I feel it’s only fair that you understand my motivation for your success. It is a little different to Rick’s. Rick is a friend of Maxwell’s. Of course he wants his friend to have a suitable partner who can support him appropriately. My requirement is more political. I wouldn’t wish to see certain of the Great Houses taking too much influence over the Crown. I would prefer Valtoria to have that sway. I hope you can see that.”

She nodded, exchanging a glance with Rick. “I can, Your Grace.”

“Excellent. I wish you luck in your endeavours, although on the evidence I have just seen, I am not so sure you need it. I look forward to seeing how the social season progresses for you, Lady Jen.”

She smiled politely. “Your Grace. Thank you.”

As Duke Constantine moved on, she looked at Rick.

“I think that went very well,” he said with a smile.

“Yikes, no pressure though,” she sighed. “I understand now why he was so keen for you to enter a suitor.”

Rick nodded. “I didn’t want to trouble you with all that politics to start with.”

“Appreciated, thank you.”

He smiled fondly at her. “Well, it’s time for the formal races. We should go. We’ve had an invitation to the Nevrakis yacht party.”

Jen shuddered. “Oh, hell no. There’s no way I’m going there.”

“I know you and Olivia don’t get along.. but the party she hosts should be fun..”

“I’ve had a better offer,” Jen smiled.

Rick looked at her enquiringly. “What has he said?”

She looked back at him in confusion. “Er..”

“Maxwell. I personally don’t think you should be pushing your luck here. You’ve already got Bertrand riled up once today.”

“Oh, this has nothing to do with Maxwell. Hana invited me to her yacht party. Do you fancy coming along?”

***

“Welcome to my humble yacht,” Hana said to Jen and Rick as they climbed aboard.

“Wow, how loaded _are_ you?” Jen joked.

“I suppose I _am_ from a noble family.”

Jen giggled. “So is Rick, but he’s not hosting a posh party, he’s here freeloading at yours!”

Rick looked enquiringly at her. “ _Freeloading?_ You are one to comment, Lady Jen.”

“Touche. Anyway, Hana, you usually seem so modest. So I’m a little confused as to how throwing a grand party works with that.”

“It’s not my style to show off,” Hana explained. “But my parents wanted to display their wealth for the royal family. They think it’s of the utmost importance that I impress everyone here, no matter how extravagant the display.”

“Consider me impressed,” said Jen with a wink. “Seriously, just one bottle of this champagne is probably worth more than what I used to make in a whole week waiting tables in New York.”

“Well, what’s mine is yours,” Hana said. “Please, enjoy whatever you want.” A waiter approached with a tray of chilled champagne flutes and mint water. “Well, Jen, Rick, what’ll you have?”

Jen picked up a flute of champagne, and Rick and Hana both joined her.

“Cheers!”

Jen looked around at the number of waiters standing around, and the bottles of champagne at the ready. “This is actually _a lot_ of champagne, even for a party..” she commented.

“Well, the ship is new, and hasn’t been named yet. Naming it would’ve been cause for celebration. But, since you’re here, I’m hoping you’ll help me christen it?”

“You want our help?” Rick asked.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun!”

Jen scratched her head. “What do you even name a ship? The Flying Cordonian? Heart of Gold?”

“Aphrodite?” suggested Rick.

Jen had a great idea. “How about, _Moments In-between_?”

“I like it,” Hana enthused. “Where’d you get that from?”

She gazed across the water. “Ah, something someone said to me the other day. It was quite inspiring.” She laughed. “All aboard the Moments In-between…”

“Not so fast. We need to officially christen her first!” Hana reached for a bottle of champagne, and passed it to Jen.

“Shall we do it together?”

“All right,” Hana agreed with a smile. “We both named it, after all.” Holding the bottle together, they smashed it on the railing. Hana giggled as the foamy beverage ran down the side of the boat.

“Woo!” Jen called. “ _Moments In-between_ is officially in business!”

“Just in time for the race too!” Hana said. “The boats are taking their positions.”

In the distance, boats gathered at the starting line, their coloured sails dotting the horizon.

“Which boat do you think is going to win?” Rick asked Jen.

Jen studied the line. “The boat with the star-spangled sail, of course!”

“Feeling the call of your homeland?” Hana commented.

Jen nodded. “You can take the girl out of her country, but you can’t take her country out of the girl!”

“I understand,” Hana said. “I feel the same way about Shanghai. We all love where we come from, one way or another.”

The starting pistol fired, and the boats began to sail off into the horizon.

“How far out do they go?” Jen asked, squinting at the boats.

“Quite a way. We won’t see them again for a little while. It’s a long race.. so in the meantime, want to take the boat out for a ride?”

“Absolutely!”

Hana wandered off for a moment.

“Having fun?” Jen asked Rick.

Rick sighed. “To be totally honest, I’m pleased to have a reason to avoid Olivia today.”

Jen giggled. “Likewise. I’m fully expecting a slap around the face from her after what happened in Lythikos.”

Rick nodded. “It was a little unfortunate..”

“Well, if you want to rock up in your lingerie and knock on someone’s door after midnight, you’ve got to be prepared to expect the unexpected.”

Rick sniggered. “Very true.”

Hana returned. “That’s decided then, we’re off for a ride!”

Jen looked around and at the shore beside the boat. “Guess this is staying a three-person party then?”

Hana nodded. “I guess everyone else is at Olivia’s party.”

Rick nodded. “She does invite a large proportion of the overall event guest list.” His mobile phone rang. “Excuse me one moment.” He wandered across the deck.

Hana looked across at Rick. “You two seem to get on well,” she commented. “That must make this whole thing a lot easier.”

Jen sighed. “I’m not so sure it does, if I’m honest. I always feel as if I’m in his debt. He treats me like a princess, showers me with gifts. And for what? For me to make eyes at his friend.”

Hana shook her head. “Be practical, Jen. Rick wants you to succeed.”

“Yeah. I get that. He said once this is like a business arrangement. Feelings shouldn’t get in the way. But, I think they’re beginning to. As in, his feelings.”

Hana sighed. “You don’t return them?”

“No. I _think_ I know where mine are directed. Although, I’m not gonna lie, they feel a bit wasted right now.”

Hana smiled. “Don’t be so sure of that. Stranger things have happened.”

Jen wished she shared Hana’s optimism. “Well, just trying to keep things business-like is probably for the best. I can’t get hurt that way.”

Hana looked sympathetically at her. “I don’t think Maxwell would set out to hurt you, Jen. He doesn’t seem the sort.”

Jen nodded. “I agree. But it’s not just him. It’s the people around him.” His words in the hot-tub still echoed through her mind. _I can’t promise you marriage. I can’t promise you love. I can promise you my friendship, though._

Hana broke the long silence. “Well. Thank you for coming to my party.”

“I should be thanking _you_ for inviting us.”

“Oh please,” Hana said meekly. “You and Rick have made it a party. Otherwise, it would have just been an afternoon of me crying into my champagne.”

Jen giggled. “What a terrible thought.”

The first of the returning sailboats appeared, and as the boat began to head back to the shore, they saw the winner cross the finish line.

“Pirate sails won,” Hana said, and they watched as the royal family greeted the winners and presented each one with a medal and a wreath.

“Aw, that will have made Maxwell’s day,” Jen said. “He was loving playing pirate earlier, Hana. You should have been there.”

“I was observing from my boat,” she said. “He did seem to be having fun.”

They watched the crew of the winning boat celebrating.

“What’s wrong?” Jen asked her.

“They look so happy. It’s just…” She looked at Jen despondently. “My whole life, I’ve done nothing but lose.”

“But, you’re amazing at everything, Hana..”

“Nothing that counts,” she admitted. “I lost my fiancé. I lost my family’s respect. They think I’m a complete failure.”

Jen reached out to touch her arm. “I’m sure you’ll feel like a winner one day. Look at how talented you are. Maybe you’ll win Maxwell’s hand in marriage after all. You’d be a worthier winner than Olivia, or Madeleine.”

Hana sighed. “I can’t see it. But, thanks Jen.”

Jen wandered over to the tub of champagne, and grabbed another bottle. “You know, we could have our own victory celebration right now!”

“For what?”

“We’re going to celebrate our friendship. I left New York not really knowing what would be on the other side when I landed. I’m just glad I found a friend like you.” She shook the bottle, then popped the top, and foaming champagne sprayed out, covering both of them.

“Ahh!” Hana jumped away from the spray, laughing. “That was a sneaky attack!”

“Your point?”

Hana grabbed her own bottle, shook it, and returned fire. “Gotcha!”

Rick came back over. “What’s all this…?”

Giggling, the two of them continued their champagne war in Rick’s direction.

“Hey! Well, three can play that game..”

He grabbed his own bottle and returned fire, the three of them laughing merrily. Eventually the bottles were depleted.

“We’re nearly back to the shore,” Hana pointed out. “I can’t believe the Regatta is already over. I was really dreading today. But thanks to you two, it was more fun than I ever expected.”

“I had fun too,” Jen said.

“Thank you, Hana,” Rick said. “This has been a most pleasant diversion. We should prepare for the beach party.”

Jen grinned. “It better live up to the hype.”

She took her phone out of her bag, noticing she had a message.

_GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO THE BEACH *sunglasses emoji* *cocktail emoji* *beachshade emoji*_

She laughed out loud. “Here comes more hype.” She showed the display to Hana and Rick.

“Ah, he loves the beach party,” Rick said.

Jen put her phone back in her bag. “Oh..” She pulled out one of the squid cufflinks. “I forgot I had these.”

“Well then. Now you have the perfect excuse to seek the Prince out,” Hana said with a smile.

“After a message like that, I don’t think Jen needs an excuse,” Rick said. “Come on. Let’s disembark. We’ve been summoned.”

Jen wasn’t even going to try to hide her beam. _Time to paaaarrtyyy!_


	12. Getting the message

“Nearly now there, ladies,” Rick said reassuringly. “I think you’re going to enjoy the rest of the day’s events.”

“I think we are,” grinned Jen, still buzzing from her personal invitation.

“This is the King’s private beach, and it’s one of the most unspoilt and picturesque in all of Cordonia. If you see that path, just a little further up..” He pointed ahead.

“I see it,” Hana commented.

“That leads to the beach. It’s completely private, so there’s a bit of a walk down to it. Other than this annual event, I’ve been down here with Maxwell, Leo and Drake quite a lot. It’s a beautiful place, and I know it holds a special place in Maxwell’s heart.”

“That sounds amazing,” Hana chirped, “And look, the water’s so unbelievably beautiful today. I can’t wait to get out of this dress and into my bikini!”

“Yes, my swimsuit is fighting to get out from underneath these clothes,” Jen said, with a little glance in Rick’s direction afterwards.

They reached the gate; today it was open, and a member of the King’s Guard checked their names off a list. “Normally this is locked,” Rick explained. “There’s a combination lock on the gate.”

“So when you’ve been here before, has it just been a few of you?” Hana asked.

“Yes. And although it’s great when it’s full of people, it’s even better when you’ve practically got it to yourself.”

“I can smell something nice,” Hana commented, as they headed down the path. “Mmm. I hadn’t realised how hungry I was.”

Jen heard Rick’s stomach rumble.

“Hungry work, all that boat racing?” she asked him.

“It would seem so,” he agreed. “A good job we will be eating next.”

“Oh wow, this is beautiful,” Hana said, as the path wound around and brought them to the private beach, where a good number of invited guests were mingling and relaxing. Jen gazed at the perfect sand and clear water in front of her, that hadn’t been visible from the seafront. No wonder Maxwell liked it here so much.

“It is indeed,” Rick said.

“Alright, so where’s Maxwell at?” Jen asked, bluntly.

Rick scanned the crowds. “Looks like he’s tied up with Duchess Adelaide and Madeleine right now.”

Jen looked in the same direction, and soon caught sight of Maxwell, talking to Madeleine and an older lady, presumably the famous Duchess Adelaide. He looked almost as comfortable as he had with Olivia in Lythikos. To her surprise, although many of the people around them were in swimwear, including the ladies he was with, Maxwell was fully dressed, wearing a black shirt and jeans, looking nice and casual like he had when she’d first met him in New York.

“Should I try to make a move?” she asked Rick, seeming a little uncertain.

Rick shook his head. “I would suggest you wait until Duchess Adelaide is not around.”

“Oh.. okay..” Jen watched suspiciously. Madeleine was standing quite politely, as the older lady seemed to be gushing embarrassingly over Maxwell.

“Well in the meantime.. we might as well eat!” Hana suggested.

The three of them made their way to a beach buffet, and spent a few minutes trying the fishy appetisers, before Drake called them over to a table loaded with food.

“I hope you all came hungry, because the real food has arrived,” Drake said, with a grin.

This was more like it. “There’s so much of it.”

“This is definitely what I could smell on the way down. Is this barbecue?” Hana asked.

“Oh yes. Classic Americana. You’ve got your pulled pork, chicken kebabs, brisket, ribs, vegetables, and sauces unique to that country across the world. And you can’t forget the classic sloppy joe.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. _Really?_

“A what?” Hana asked.

“Seasoned ground beef with onions, tomato sauce, and whatever else you feel like throwing in there.”

“Well, it’s a new one on me,” Rick acknowledged.

“It looks messy, but intriguing,” commented Hana.

Jen couldn’t wait to speak up. “I love sloppy joes! They were basically all I ate through middle school.”

Drake drew closer to Jen. “Thank you, Jones. Somebody else out here who appreciates a simple dish.”

“It does seem a little strange to have such casual food here,” Hana said, in a suspicious tone.

“Maxwell thought Jones would appreciate it,” Drake explained. “A little taste of home.”

Jen looked surprised. “This was his idea?”

“Mostly,” Drake said. “From a purely selfish angle, I’m not exactly a caviar and oysters kind of guy, so..”

“Got it,” said Jen, feeling strangely content.

“Anyway, let’s dig in. I _love_ a good barbecue. Reminds me of cookouts on the lawn or summers with family.”

“Aw, Drake, that’s actually kind of sweet..” Jen went on.

“It is not. Now, would you rather talk, or would you rather eat?”

Jen wasn’t going to let this go. “Let’s talk about what happened to the real Drake. This one seems awfully nice. Sharing food with us.. talking about family cookouts.. you need to frown or something. This isn’t right.”

Drake scowled. “Happy?”

“Mildly. I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“Don’t strain yourself.”

“So how does one eat a sloppy joe? Utensils or hands?” Hana asked Drake.

“It’s your choice,” Drake said, mid mouthful.

“There’s no protocol? How are you supposed to elegantly eat at social gatherings?” Hana was clearly bemused.

“It’s a sloppy joe,” Drake pointed out. “There’s not going to be anything elegant about this.”

Jen picked up some food with her hands. “You just have to stop caring what everyone thinks, Hana! Like this..” She popped a handful into her mouth, and licked her lips clean afterwards. “Mmm. The taste of home.”

“Now you’re getting it,” cheered Drake.

“I think my parents would murder me if they saw me doing that,” said Hana, delicately using a fork and knife to take a bite.

“They won’t. No-one can see you here, except the other people on this beach!”

“Oh, this is delicious,” Jen sighed.

“I have to agree,” Rick said. “Rich, tangy, and sweet in equal measures.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “A bit like you, huh?” she teased.

He looked at her with flirtatious eyes. “How nice of you to say.”

“Well, I agree with Rick,” said Hana. “This is possibly the best meal I’ve had since I got here.”

“I accept tokens of appreciation in cash, credit or cheque,” Drake said, cheerfully.

Jen noticed that Hana had barbecue sauce all over her cheek, and giggled. “You, uh. You’re looking pretty saucy there, Hana..”

“Ohmygosh!” Hana cried, putting her hands up to her face.

“Don’t worry,” giggled Jen. “Barbecue sauce is a good look for you!”

“This may not be quite as embarrassing as the time I accidentally applied blush instead of powder to half my face,” Hana sighed, politely dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

“I think this is a dish where eating messily goes with the territory,” Rick explained.

“I’d sure like to see Maxwell trying to eat this,” Drake laughed.

Jen giggled, imagining Maxwell with a sauce-smeared face.

“Bertrand would _not_ approve,” Rick agreed.

They continued eating until the barbecue plate was nearly empty, and everyone was full.

“Drake, that was so good…” Jen enthused.

“I’ll have to ask the chefs back home to add barbecue chicken to the rotation,” Hana said.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to enjoy the water,” Drake stated.

“Count me in,” said Rick.

“You coming with us, Jones? Hana?” Drake asked.

Jen was in two minds as to whether she wanted to, or whether she wanted to wait around to see if she could grab a moment with Maxwell. “Er…”

“Hang on, we need to put on sunscreen before we go,” Hana said, removing her dress to reveal a bikini.

“I’ll do your back if you like,” said Jen, as Hana passed her the bottle.

Drake self-consciously removed his shirt. Of course, Jen had to have a close look, as she applied sunscreen to Hana’s back. He was rivalling Rick in the biceps department. And as if by magic, seemingly as soon as he realised she was looking at Drake’s chest, Rick started to strip off too.

“Thanks, Jen. Can I return the favour?”

Jen nodded, and pulled off her clothes, a little nervously, given Rick and Drake were so close. Ironic really; she had a swimsuit on today, and it wasn’t so many days ago she’d carefreely danced in her underwear in the presence of a Prince. That had been a bit different though.

After Hana applied the sunscreen to Jen’s back, the two girls went for a swim in the sea. Drake joined them after a little while, and they raced up and down the shore together a few times; Drake was obviously the quicker swimmer, it wasn’t much of a contest.

“Rick not joining us?” Jen said eventually.

“I thought he was,” Drake admitted.

“I’ll go see what he’s up to,” Jen said. She climbed out of the water, glancing up and down the beach. She thought she could pick Maxwell out of the crowd; he had his back to her, and Bertrand was talking with him now. She thought it best to wait until he sought her out. No harm in playing a little hard to get.

She found Rick sitting up against a tree, close to their piles of clothes and their belongings.

“What’cha doing?” She sat next to him.

“I thought I’d better make sure the twenty thousand euro cufflinks didn’t go for a swim as well.”

She put her hand to her mouth. “Ohmygosh. I totally forgot about those.. I can take them back to him now?”

“Maybe give it a little while longer.”

She wiped her hand on a towel and reached in her bag, to see another message.

_SOOO_ _BORED. WILL COME FIND YOU GUYS SOON TO START THE REAL PARTY! *emojis*_

She smiled, and put her phone away.

“Did he message you again?”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling warm inside.

“I have to say, I’m delighted with the way things are going between the two of you. Are you?”

She sighed. “I don’t know really.”

“What don’t you know?”

But it didn’t feel right to rain all her frustration on Rick. “I guess we’ll find out when he makes his choice.”

“I suppose we will.”

“Whatever, it’s nice to take a break,” Jen said. “As you know, I’ve not had too much down time since I got here. It’s been a whirlwind of balls and events. This is nice.”

“Relaxation is good for the soul.”

“And also,” she said, edging closer. “It’s nice to spend time with _you_.”

He looked at her, his expression calm and stoic. “I’m honoured that you think that way, my lady.”

“Yeah. I’ve enjoyed hanging out with you today, Rick.”

He placed a hand on her arm. “Glad to hear it. Likewise.”

She could just feel the tension coming out of him, could sense the unresolved emotion he felt for her. This was a cruel state of affairs. It was clear that he had all these feelings bubbling below the surface for her, when the one who she had those feelings for was keeping his cards rather closer to his hippo-branded chest.

He looked away. “I see a great opportunity for you, Jen. Lady Penelope.” He pointed in Penelope’s direction, where Jen noticed her looking dejectedly in the direction of the royal party. “I would suggest she’s not having a very good time.”

“I would suggest you’re right,” sighed Jen. “Poor Penelope.”

He sat up straighter. “I recommend you do what you did with Kiara in Lythikos. Try and ally with her, convince her to be on your side. You need the whole court to think well of you if you’re going to be the next Queen.”

She stood up. “Okay. Will do.”

She wandered over to where Penelope was stood, moping. “Hello, Penelope.”

Penelope froze up. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Is that any way to greet a friend?” she said with all the warmth she could muster.

“We’re not friends.. er.. are we?” Penelope looked a little confused.

“Perhaps not technically, but I’d like to be friends,” Jen said. “It seems like you’re having a difficult time today.”

“I suppose it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Penelope sighed. “I get terribly seasick from the regatta, and now, I’ll be stuck here on this beach in the sun for hours.. my advisors said I only needed to look pretty at the balls and flirt with the Prince. I mean, I thought that would come naturally to me, he’s such a sweetheart…but it hasn’t gone that way at all. Between you, Olivia and Madeleine.. I don’t have a chance. What’s the point of even staying here?”

Jen put her hand on Penelope’s arm. “Hey, you’ve still got a chance with the Prince..”

“Don’t patronise me,” snapped Penelope. “I see the way he looks at you.”

Jen bit her lip. It was clear that Penelope was attracted to Maxwell, perhaps she was reading too much into the friendship that Jen was building with him.

“And you don’t even have a title, or wealth!” Penelope went on. “The last thing I need is some commoner wench pitying me. You know, I..”

Jen raised her eyebrows at Penelope. Perhaps she didn’t want to make friends with her after all.

Suddenly, Penelope’s eyes went wide and she dropped her plate of appetisers. “Eek! Oh my goodness, help! Something is attacking me!”

Looking down, Jen saw a sand crab latching its claw onto Penelope’s foot.

“Come here, little guy..” Jen said as she gently detached the sand crab from Penelope’s foot.

Penelope looked back up at her in wonder. “Jen, that was.. amazing! You saved me!”

Jen giggled. “Hey, you just survived being attacked by a vicious sand crab. Maybe you’re tougher than you think.”

“Maybe.” She looked back in Maxwell’s direction. He’d seemingly noticed the two of them talking now, and she felt a shiver down her spine as they made eye contact. “But I’m not going to win the Prince’s heart. See, he’s looking at you now, not me. I’m going to leave here a failure.”

“Hardly,” Jen said reassuringly. “You can still use your time here to your best advantage.”

“And what’s that?” Penelope looked beaten.

“By making allies,” Jen told her. “Help me get the court to see me favourably, and if I do get to be Queen one day, I’ll remember that you were there for me.”

“I suppose I could put in a good word for you here and there,” Penelope sighed.

“Thank you,” Jen said.

“Well, I’ve got enough self-respect to tactfully disappear now,” she said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Uh..” Jen wondered what Penelope meant, but soon felt two warm, soft hands creeping around her head to cover her eyes.

“Er.. yes?” she giggled.

“Guess who?”

“Well, I don’t think it’s Bertrand…”

“Perceptive. I like it.”

She span around to face him, conscious that his eyes were not on hers. They lingered a little lower for a couple of seconds, before looking up. “That… looks good on you.”

She felt a warm glow of excitement, buoyed by his flirtatiousness. “Thank you, Your Highness. But can I just say, you seem a little overdressed for the beach. Don’t you want to… take off your shirt?”

He smiled, and pointed at her. “No can do. Can’t risk burning up. No SPF in the world is strong enough to protect me.”

“Well, sun safety is important..” she said, disappointed.

“More like Bertrand would be mortified if I were to appear at royal functions beet-red,” he whispered.

“Oh…” She had a moment of realisation. “It’s the tattoo, isn’t it? Bertrand doesn’t know…”

Maxwell pulled a face. “Oh he knows. But he’s banned me from displaying it. Doesn’t think it’s _princely_. Or, _kingly_ now, I guess.”

Jen’s eyes grew wide. “Does Bertrand ruin everything for you?”

“Just, most things,” he admitted. “I mean, I’ve been looking forward to this party for months, and I’ve spent the last hour and a half of it talking to people I don’t even like! But, I managed to escape! How was your sloppy Joe?”

“Sloppy,” she laughed. “I don’t think there’s any left though. We were all discussing how undignifiedly you would eat yours.”

He shot her a look of false horror. “I am _wounded_.”

“Don’t deny it. I’m getting to know you now, Your Highness.”

A server brought over a tray of drinks, and he took one first, and passed it to her. “Well would you look at that. Read my mind. I was just thinking, Jen looks like she could do with a drink.” He took another one for himself. “Mint lemonade, unless I’m mistaken.”

“Well, aren’t you the considerate potential husband,” she giggled. She took a sip of the mint lemonade, savouring the taste on her tongue. “Mmm. Perfect. Tart _and_ sugary.”

“Bit like you, huh?” he teased.

“Sorry? I’m _tart?_ ” She could tell from his expression that he was having fun with her.

“In a sharp and snarky sorta way. Not a…. y’know… _tart_ sorta way.”

“You’re still digging yourself into that hole, Maxwell. Handy that we’re on a beach. It’ll all be over quicker.”

“See what I mean? You just proved my point! Aaaand… you’re sugary sweet too.”

“Yes, bring on the adulation, I can live with more of that.” She flung her arms back dramatically, and was rewarded by his chuckles.

“Hopefully you can get used to it soon,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Aaaanyway. I’ve been enjoying this party, but I’ve concluded, it would be much better if most of the other people weren’t here. And as there’s seemingly no shifting them, I thought I might relocate the party a little down that path..” He pointed along the coastline. “There’s something really cool down there that I know you’ll think is awesome. Wanna see?”

“I am so down for that,” she said, buzzing with anticipation.

“Shall we go find the others? Rick? Drake? Hana? See if they want to come?”

This was a disappointing question, but she tried not to appear discontent. “Sure.”

He looked at her, right into her, and she had a feeling he sensed her disappointment. “But wait, that might draw Bertrand’s attention if we do that, and we won’t be able to go…. Jen, you’re right. We should keep this as quality Jen and Maxwell time.”

She couldn’t help but smile in response. “Sounds good to me. But won’t Drake have to come anyway?”

“Not if he doesn’t know we’re going. And you did say you wanted to talk earlier. I hadn’t forgotten.” He had a twinkle in his eye, and Jen’s heart crept up into her mouth. “Come on! This way! While nobody’s looking.”

They crept over to the path and started to walk further along it, quietly to start with. Maxwell kept turning back, presumably to check nobody was following. Jen had a fixed grin on her face.

“Oh!” She remembered something. “I have these.” She reached in her bag.

“Aww, you guys! I forgot about you!” He took the cufflinks back. “You know, it might be good if you looked after them a bit longer. I don’t have the right shirt on for cufflinks now, and I’d hate to lose my favourite cufflinks.”

“Okay, well if you’re sure..” She put them carefully back in her bag.

“I’m sure. They’ll be far safer with you. Especially with what we’re gonna be doing…” He rubbed his hands together. “Ooh. Sorry. No spoilers!”

“I’m intrigued now… where are we going?”

“All in good time.”

She looked across at him. “You seem in better spirits now than you were.”

“Heh. Or maybe it’s all just a big front,” he suggested, smiling widely.

She studied him carefully as they continued to walk along the path, a little inland. Was it? Or was he really enjoying her company as much as she was his?

After a little while she spoke. “Maxwell, you can tell me to butt out if you like, but I just wanted to check you were okay, after everything that happened earlier, with your dad, and Bertrand, and all. And you didn’t seem to be having much fun at the beach when I got there.”

He didn’t say anything, just carried on walking.

“Hey. Just use me as a sounding board if it helps. It seems you’ve had quite the day of it.”

“I don’t want to burden you with all that crap, Jen…”

“Maybe I want to be burdened. I want to take some of the weight off your shoulders, so you can do what you need to do. Isn’t that what Queens are for?”

He looked across at her, his eyes hard to read. “You make a very good point.”

“So. We’ll start with your dad’s announcement.”

He sighed. “Well, you know I didn’t see that coming. Although.. maybe I should’ve.”

“Why would that be?”

He sighed. “It’s not common knowledge. But Dad’s not been in the best of health in recent years. Well… for many years really. He spends fortunes on the best medical care money can buy. But there’s only so much they can do for him. He’s getting weaker. He can’t go on forever.”

“Oh.. I’m so sorry. That must be hard to watch.”

He looked contemplative. “We’ve never been close. Bertrand was always his favourite. And yeah, don’t get me wrong, I love my Dad, but he’s a King first, and a Dad second. Pretty much put me off having my own kids for life, in case I end up like that, and my kids have a rubbish childhood too.”

Jen felt a sad shudder run through her. “That wouldn’t happen, Maxwell. You’d be a really fun dad.”

“Huh, I don’t think I’d have a clue, Jen. And the scary thing is, I will be expected to have a kid. Probably sooner rather than later. Keep the royal line going, you know. In fact, that’s what this whole pantomime is for.”

She felt a little bit bemused by this comment. “So at some point during the social season there’s gonna be some sort of orgy where you get it on with all six of your suitors?”

He roared with laughter. “Now, _that_ would be one way of solving that issue. I’ll put it in the suggestion box.”

“Statistically at least one of us would produce you an heir. And _that’s_ how you choose your Queen!”

“Hmmm.. that’s some sort of alternative universe fanfiction plot bunny right there, Jen..”

She giggled, and he shook his head, still smiling.

“No. But the idea is, I have to have chosen a Queen before I ascend the throne, so that all systems are go for heir-production.” He stopped. “So, it might not be a bad time to check with you that this is all cool. Because if you’re not keen on that idea.. I’ll spare you from that fate.”

Jen’s heart was beating overtime such was her keenness. “I could… cope with that.”

“So you want kids?”

She laughed. “As it happens, yes…”

“Phew. Good job. And you wouldn’t mind…. Welll….”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind.” She reached an arm out and placed it around his waist. “I thought you might be getting the message there by now.”

“What message?” He looked at her with his pure, blue eyes.

“Never mind,” she sighed.

There was a long pause as they continued to walk, and eventually she let her arm drift back to her side.

“Not far now,” he said. “You’re gonna love this place.”

“So, going back to earlier,” she said, desperately clutching at a new conversation after the disastrous end to the last one, “How has Bertrand been with you since our little confrontation?”

“Oh, he’s not said a lot. He’s made it very clear that he doesn’t like you. But, know what I think? I think you might have won a bit of respect from him for standing up to him like that.”

“Hmm, that’s possible,” Jen pondered. “Who does he think you should choose? Surely, not Madeleine?”

“No, funnily enough,” Maxwell said. “He’s been impressed by Lady Kiara, actually. Keeps bringing her over to talk to me.”

“And are you impressed by Lady Kiara?”

“Jen, I haven’t a clue what Lady Kiara is prattling on about half the time. For someone who’s lived in Cordonia her entire life, she speaks far too much French, _n’est ce pas_?”

“ _Mais oui,”_ giggled Jen.

“This is why I like spending time with you,” he sighed. “I can just be myself.”

“I like you being yourself,” she said softly. “I can already see when you’re not yourself. Like when Olivia was bossing you about in Lythikos, and.. when you were with that Duchess earlier…”

Maxwell groaned. “Uhhhh. You saw Adelaide’s little cougar act then?”

“I think the whole beach saw it.”

“Standard.” He sighed. “Don’t worry, she never gets anywhere.”

“Good to know.”

“It’s super awkward. When I was younger, my dad and Adelaide had a bit of a thing, whenever her husband was away. It’s all top secret, mind. Because she’s married to one of my dad’s friends. And he doesn’t know.”

“Ugh, really? Now I know where Bertrand gets it from.”

“Then when Bertrand and Madeleine first got engaged, about six, seven years ago, she tried it on with Dad again, but Dad didn’t want to pick things up with her. Said he felt like he couldn’t keep doing it to Godfrey, and like he was too old to be messing around with another man’s wife. So. She moved on to me.”

“Ugh… you didn’t… did you?”

“I’d not long got back from college, and… let’s just say, I wasn’t in the best place.” He looked a little uncomfortable again. “I think she could sense the weakness. She found me one night and… well, there may have been some kissing involved…” He shifted awkwardly, and Jen wondered if that was all that had been involved. “But mercifully, I came to my senses. Ever since then she’s been determined to wear me down again. Always getting me drinks at parties, always dancing with me at balls… It’s part of the reason why Madeleine really hates me.”

Jen giggled. “If Madeleine hates you, why is she in the running to be your Queen?”

“Madeleine wants to be Queen. It doesn’t matter how she gets there. She didn’t particularly like Bertrand either.”

Jen looked at him, overwhelmed with frustration over the stupid situation Maxwell was in. No wonder he wanted to get away from it all for a little while. She took his hand.

He didn’t seem unhappy with this development. “Aw. What’s that for?”

“Just so you know I’m here.”

"Thanks. It’s nice.”

And he was right. It was.

“Well, we’re here!” He let go of her hand and ran ahead into a clearing. “Have a look!”

Jen looked curiously in his direction, and was amazed by the idyllic sight she found ahead of them. A stream ran across their path, and behind it, a picturesque waterfall ran down some cliffs. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

"This is the Forgotten Falls,” he declared. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing…”

“Are you impressed I didn’t forget where it was?”

She laughed. “More impressed that you remembered what it was called.”

He laughed too. “It’s quite a sight. It’s on our private land, so nobody sees it these days. It’s just totally unspoilt. A little slice of paradise.”

“You’re not wrong there.” The water looked really tempting, and if they were going to get in, she was already dressed for the occasion. Unlike some.

“So, d’you want to hear the story about the waterfall?”

“Hit me with it,” she said.

“Right. I’ll try my best to get it right. So, hundreds of years ago, there were two lovers from opposing Houses. They weren’t allowed to be together, because their families were at war.”

“Oh, like in Romeo and Juliet?”

“Exactly. They used to meet here at that cove you see just there at the bottom of the waterfall. Obviously, this is before we owned the land and closed it off to everyone. They were going to run away together, and they’d made all these plans. And then, when it came to it..” He looked sad for a moment. “They were going to meet at the top of the cliff at dawn. The woman got there at dawn, and waited, and waited, and waited some more. And her lover never turned up. Turned out, her family had killed him because they’d found out what they were going to do.”

“Oh, that’s sad..”

“Yeah. But she never left. She just stayed there forever, and cried, and cried. And her tears became the waterfall. And that was all that was left of her.” He looked at her sadly.

“Pff. Pathetic. If that was me, I’d never have let anyone hurt my lover in the first place.”

His smile returned. “I totally believe you.” It faded again. “But it’s a story that makes me think. Hypothetically speaking, if you really want to be with someone, sometimes it’s safer not to let anyone know.”

Her heart began to pound. “Hypothetically, you should let _them_ know, though?”

“Depends how much you want to hypothetically protect them.”

“What are you protecting them from?”

His expression changed. “Ghosts?”

“What?”

“They’re everywhere, Jen. You’ve gotta watch out for ghosts. That woman’s tears might be the waterfall, but her ghost could be floating around here too… so I’m protecting you from that.” He stood closer to her.

She sighed, her insides aching. “I keep thinking I get you, and then you come out with something I could never have predicted.”

“So. You know I’m unpredictable.”

“I guess..”

He turned back to the waterfall. “Flip side to this is, since that happened, it’s said that if two lovers climb up to the top of the waterfall and jump in together, they get the blessing of the waterfall lady. Or maybe her ghost.”

“Cool,” she said, looking up at the waterfall. “Have you ever known anyone who’s tried it?”

“Leo brought his good lady wife here last summer. I mean, I wasn’t here.. I think they wanted some privacy.. but they did it!”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Jen said.

“And I thought, it sounded like so much fun. So, what d’ya think? Shall we do it?”

She was both nervous and excited all in one. “Um, didn’t you say this activity was for _lovers_?”

“Aw, why should the lovers get all the fun? I think the waterfall lady would be equally happy to endorse our awesome friendship, don’t you think?”

“I guess…”

“Just think of the adrenaline rush when you jump off there! Don’t tell me you don’t want to try it…”

With anyone else, she probably wouldn’t. “Bring it on!”

“Yessss!” He unbuttoned his shirt. “Don’t want to get this wet, now.”

This amused her. “Didn’t bother you last time, when we went in the fountain..”

“Ah, but _this_ is one of my favourite shirts. It’s Gucci. Moisture-wicking. Needs lots of care.” He hung it up on a branch carefully, as she took in the sight. “Ahh. That feels better. And you look like you’re already dressed for the occasion..”

“Right. So how do we get up there?”

“We climb!”

“What, up the cliff?” She pulled her gaze away from him and up to the top of the cliff.

“It’s climbable just along there. I’ll help you!”

She shook her head. “What am I doing…”

“You are having the time of your life! Admit it!”

She laughed. “Yes, Maxwell. I am.” She hung her bag up with his shirt. “Lead on.”

Together they clambered up the side of the cliff, grabbing handfuls of vines and finding handholds in the rocks. Jen was about three quarters of the way up, when Maxwell got to the top, and peered down at her.

“I win! I win!”

“You’ve done this before..” she whinged.

“I haven’t actually.” He reached out a hand. “Here.”

She grabbed hold of him, and gratefully accepted his assistance.

“What a gentleman,” she said to him.

“I still won though,” he said triumphantly, once they were both standing at the top of the cliff.

“It’s not always about the winning.. it’s about the _participation.._ ”

"Trust me Jen, when you win, it’s _always_ about the winning. Now, are you ready to jump?”

He headed over to the edge of the waterfall, and the two of them peered down.

“Eeep, I didn’t realise how high up we are..” This had seemed like a good idea from the bottom, but not so much now.

“It’s better if you don’t think about that right now, Jen.”

“That’s easy to say…”

He turned to smile at her. “Hey. Hold my hand again.”

He reached it out to her, and she didn’t hesitate to take hold of it.

“Ready?”

“Let’s count down from three…” she suggested.

They counted down together, looking at each other. “Three…. Two….. One…..”

As they jumped, she squealed out in shock to start with, but a squeeze of her hand put her at ease. Nevertheless, the exhilarating fall took her breath away for a few seconds, to a soundtrack of Maxwell’s cries of glee.

When they eventually hit the cool clear water, the impact finally separated their hands; as she swam up to the surface, she came face to face with him. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“That was.. amazing!”

“It was, wasn’t it?” She had to agree.

“Bet you’re glad I talked you into it now..”

“For definite. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Thank you,” he said, looking at her seriously.

“For what?”

He took a deep breath. “For coming here with me. For actually getting to know me. For.. _caring_ about me, Jen. I’ve never had anyone in my life like you. And now that I have you in my life.. I never want to lose you.”

She felt her heart fluttering like mad, but knew she had to keep this light. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Beaumont..” She splashed him playfully.

“Hey, don’t think that just because you’re a lady I won’t fight back!”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t!”

He splashed her back, and the two of them floundered in the water for a little while.

Eventually he stepped back. “Having fun?”

“Of course I am.”

“Good. That’s what this is all about. I mean, I’m having fun.”

She’d been pondering on something. “You know what we were talking about earlier.. hypothetically..”

“Erm… you might have to remind me..”

“Where hypothetically, if someone had feelings for someone, and they hypothetically didn’t want to admit it to anyone, to protect the other person…”

“Ah. Yeah.”

“You weren’t being hypothetical, were you?”

He looked at her, his blue eyes never more intense. “Jen. Can we just park this conversation for now?”

She nodded. She had her answer. “I guess we should get back anyway.”

As she turned to get out of the water, he took her arm. “We both need protecting here.”

“From what?” She was almost tearful now. “Not from each other?”

“No.” He ran a hand through his hair, an action she now knew betrayed frustration. “It’s just… if things don’t go our way… if _they_ put something in our way…. it’s easier if we just don’t go there.”

“What do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t know, Jen. But we’ll face it together, right?”

She nodded. “We will.” She looked at him one more time, in part ecstatic at his somewhat cryptic confession, in part saddened by the fact that nothing was likely to come of it.

He got out of the water and picked up his shirt. “Come on. We’ll dry off while we’re walking. It’s super sunny along the path now. That evening sun is nice and low.”

She nodded, and walked shyly next to him, no hand holding this time.

“So, we’ve got a bit of a gap until the next event,” he said, as they neared the beach. “Hopefully Rick can keep you entertained.”

“I’m sure,” she said. “And Hana will be about too.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be about much,” he confessed. “I’m guessing my first appointment tomorrow is going to be a lengthy meeting with Dad and Bertrand about me becoming the King.”

In all the excitement, she’d almost forgotten. “Oh snap. How are you feeling about it now?”

“Better than I was.” He smiled across at her.

She couldn’t resist, and took his hand again. “You know I’m here.”

“Thanks, Jen. I do.”

They were almost at the beach now, and Jen thought she could see a figure up ahead. “Wait, there’s someone..”

He let go of her hand. “Oh, brother.”

They reached the end of the path to see Bertrand standing on the beach. Drake and Bastien were standing some distance behind him.

“For goodness sake, Maxwell. Cover yourself up,” Bertrand bellowed.

“Okay, keep your _own_ shirt on.. or should I say sweater vest…” Maxwell pulled his own shirt back on. “We just went to check the waterfall out!”

Bertrand sighed, and frowned furiously. “Maxwell.”

“Anyway. What’s up?”

Bertrand glared at Jen. “I was hoping I could talk to you _alone_.”

Jen shook her head, stubbornly.

“Very well. Firstly, I had the pleasure of speaking with Duchess Olivia earlier. She enlightened me on happenings when the court were visiting Lythikos Keep.”

“Oh did she? Haha, I’m guessing she told you a version of this story then. She rocked up at my door, in the hope of seducing me, wearing nothing but a negligee and heels. But me and Jen had been having a hot-tub party, so I got Jen to answer the door. That got rid of her. Right, Jen?”

“Exactly right,” she said confidently.

Bertrand looked as if he was about to explode. “She told me you both turned up at the door wearing nothing but towels…”

“Correct. Because we’d just got out of the tub.”

“Guessing she didn’t tell you about her attire,” Jen commented. “Or all the other times she threw herself at your brother over the course of the visit like a desperate limpet.”

“This is exactly my problem,” Bertrand fumed.

Maxwell looked at Jen, then at Bertrand. “What is?”

“Maxwell Percival Beaumont. You have to cease this disgusting behaviour immediately.”

Jen glanced at Maxwell in amusement. As middle names go, that was a belter.

Bertrand continued. “You are inches from being smeared all over the tabloids as a playboy Prince… when you should be preparing to be a King.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there.” Maxwell stepped towards Bertrand. “It’s not how it seems. There’s nothing going on between me and Jen. We’re just really good friends.”

Bertrand scoffed. “And you expect me to believe that? You cavort in a hot tub together, disappear for hours to the Forgotten Falls - don’t assume I don’t know what that place represents..”

“It really isn’t like that,” Jen maintained. “Maxwell’s telling the truth.”

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t believe this nonsense.”

“Well you should. And you know what you shouldn’t do? Judge others by your own standards. Just because you used to sneak off to have sex with your bit on the side, doesn’t mean that Maxwell is doing the same. We are close friends. And that is that. Goodness knows, he needs one right now.”

Bertrand turned an interesting shade of purple, and his mouth opened in astonishment, but he said nothing.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maxwell, I’m going to leave you to it. Message me, yeah?”

“I will, Jen. And thanks.” His posture betrayed his nerves, but the smile hadn’t left his lips since she started to defend him.

She marched past Bertrand, and walked up to Drake, who was holding a bag out to her.

“Rick’s got the rest of your stuff. He’s waiting for you in the car by the gate. He thought you might need these.”

She peeked in the bag to see her clothes. “Ah. Thanks, Drake.”

She looked back at him, and was puzzled to see that he looked hurt. It took her a moment to realise why, in her takedown of Bertrand she’d brought up the touchy subject of his sister. She shot him an apologetic glance before she continued away from the royal party to find somewhere private to change, her head held high but all over the place, her heart full of love and pain in equal measures.


	13. Awesome to the core

“So, this is Applewood Manor,” Jen said with a sigh as they got out of their limo, having finally arrived at the Royal Family’s country home. She’d heard so much about this place, and learned even more about apples in general over the last week or so. The large stone manor stood elegantly amidst manicured gardens, and beyond it, vibrant fields of grass and trees stretched out before her. “Beautiful. I can get used to this.”

“It’s a beautiful place,” Rick agreed. “The orchard here has a special place in the heart of the Cordonian people. The Crown’s orchard produces a large percentage of the Cordonian Ruby population. You do remember how important the Cordonian Ruby is, I hope?”

“I’m not likely to forget after all the lectures you’ve given me on it, Rick. I’m just glad we’re finally here,” she sighed. She knew that Maxwell had been here for a few days already, with his father and Bertrand, presumably making preparations for the coronation. Although it was bugging her that she hadn’t seen anything of Maxwell since the beach party, he’d been keeping in touch with her via messages, which had been keeping her sane.

“Indeed,” sighed Rick. “It’s really time for us to focus on our goal.”

Jen was having no problems focussing on it, especially since her heart to heart with Maxwell at the waterfall. She’d not said a lot to Rick about it, but she was hopeful now that Maxwell wanted to choose her for the right reasons. She saw now that he was doing his best to protect them both from potential pain and heartbreak should things not go to plan. He really was one of the good guys.

But the more she’d thought about their conversation, the more she’d realised that she should have been more upfront about how she felt about the whole thing. He’d more or less set his stall out, as best he could given his stance on all this, but she’d not given him any assurances that she had fallen for him. For all he knew, she could just want to be his Queen. Somehow, she had to set that right. And soon.

“Jen? You’re unusually quiet. You are clear on what needs to be done, aren’t you?”

She nodded. “I need to be with Maxwell.”

“Well, you need to be the stand-out candidate to become his Queen, anyway.”

They were entering the manor now. The inside of it was grander than she’d expected, and she took a moment to admire the character of the place.

“According to the press you, Duchess Olivia, and Countess Madeleine are the frontrunners,” Rick went on.

Jen sighed, having tried to push those two characters out of her mind over the last few days. “But Maxwell hates them both…”

“You know it’s not as simple as that,” Rick said. “Olivia and Madeleine are popular with other royals, the nobles, and the public. They’re both going to try and undermine you.”

Jen nodded. “Olivia’s been trying to do that since the beginning, but I’ve stood my ground. I don’t know that much about Madeleine.. other than the fact that she used to be Maxwell’s sister in law of course..”

“Her mother is Cordonian nobility,” Rick explained. “I’m not sure if you’ve been formally introduced to her? Duchess Adelaide?”

“Ugh, really?” Jen scrunched up her face. “I’d sure like to be formally introduced to her so I can give her a slap.”

“What makes you say that?” Rick looked interested.

She cringed at the memory of her conversation with Maxwell. She figured he’d told her that story in confidence though. “Let’s just say her reputation precedes her.”

“So where Madeleine’s mother is a Duchess, Madeleine is a Countess. She’s practically royalty on her father’s side as well, as he is an English Duke. Her family is powerful, and she’s grown up immersed in the intrigue and manoeuvrings of courtly life. Don’t underestimate her. She’s used to winning.”

“Well. She’ll have to get used to losing from now on,” Jen declared.

“You won’t be able to avoid either lady in public, but try your best to keep your cool and be diplomatic, especially when the press are around,” Rick said as they headed upstairs. “You’ve done remarkably well so far, but we need to keep on top. Now, we should settle in quickly, as the Apple Blossom festival is starting this afternoon.”

“What kind of apple-themed activities are we talking about?” Jen was amused.

“They vary. Apple picking, apple pie baking, apple tree planting. We Cordonians take our traditions very seriously, so be sure to show enthusiasm for all the events.”

“I’ve got this,” she assured him, as they hovered outside one of the bedroom doors.

“Your room,” he said, opening the door. “Mine is just opposite.”

“Okay,” she said, wandering in. “Wanna come in for a minute?”

He nodded, following her. “Just for a minute then. We need to be changed and ready for the apple tasting event.”

“Will Maxwell be there?”

“I can’t promise that,” Rick sighed.

“I’ll ask him,” she said, getting out her phone. “You know, for someone who’s supposed to be one of his best friends, you don’t seem to communicate with him much.”

She sent Maxwell a message. _WILL I SEE YOU AT THIS APPLE THING?_

Rick sighed. “I suppose we’ve drifted apart a little since he was appointed Crown Prince. I.. hate to admit it, but that’s probably more my doing than his.”

“Why?”

Rick shook his head. “I suppose I feel a little envious in part of his elevated status. The two of us were always on a level; the younger brothers, the carefree ones.”

She laughed. “Now I get that if you’re talking about Maxwell and Bertrand, but you’re never going to convince me that you’re more carefree than Leo.”

He nodded. “Alright, you got me there. Well, I may have distanced myself a little from him in recent months. And I’m not proud of that. Which is why I want to help him now. To make it up to him.”

“Why did you distance yourself from him? Just because you were jealous he was going to be King?”

“It’s hard to explain, Jen. I guess he’s had a lot on his plate.”

She felt her phone buzz and glanced at it.

_OFFICIALLY? NOPE. FOR YOU? DEFINITELY *emojis* HOW ABOUT I COME FIND YOU IN A BIT?_

Feeling all warm and fuzzy, she tapped out a response. _I COULD LIVE WITH THAT._

“I’ll let you change,” Rick said, offering her a bag. “I have something for you.”

She peeked inside and found a summery white two-piece, designer branded outfilt, with matching shoes and bag, and a cute necklace to go with it.

“Wow, Rick… did you choose this?”

“I have to confess, I might have had a little guidance from my style consultant,” he explained.

“Oh, I never knew you had a style consultant?”

“Whose anonymity will be maintained for now. But it’s on House Rys. For our beautiful suitor.”

She bit her lip, seeing the frustration in his eyes. “Well, it’s very much appreciated. Thank you, Rick.”

“No, thank you, Jen. I will see you for the Apple Picking. I’ll meet you by the main door in twenty minutes.”

“In that case, I’ll freshen up,” she said. “See you shortly.”

He left, and she spread the outfit out on the bed. It was gorgeous. She sat down on the bed for a moment, and started to think about her plan of action. To drop a hint about how she felt. How difficult could that be? He hadn’t picked up on the last one. Maybe she needed to be more direct.

She reached into her clutch bag, and pulled out a little paper envelope, containing the squid cufflinks that Maxwell had given to her for safekeeping on the day of the Regatta. She took them out of the envelope and toyed with them gently, afterwards holding them in her hand for a moment or two. She was going to have to give them back today, but it had been quite a treat looking after them. Just to have a little piece of him with her over the last few days.

Then she had a brainwave.

She wandered over to the desk drawers, where, as she’d hoped she might, she found some notepaper. She pondered what to write on it. It had to be something sweet and to the point.

Got it.

She wrote it down. _It’s not the expensive jewellery and the power and the lifestyle. It’s you. You are the only reason._

She giggled to herself, and folding it a few times first, put the piece of paper into the envelope with the cufflinks, and finally sealed it up.

***

“Welcome to the annual Apple Blossom Festival,” the King declared, as the throng of press around the assembled attendees began to quieten. “As is tradition, several ladies of court will sample the apples of the first picking of the season.”

King Barthelemy gestured to an aide, who distributed apples to the suitors. Jen took one, cupping it in her hands.

“It’s so red, it really is like a ruby,” she said to Hana.

Hana nodded. “Looks delicious.”

Olivia leant across to Jen with a smirk. “Oh, it is.. I can’t wait for you both to try it..”

“You know, I actually look forward to this every year,” Madeleine added.

The King continued. “Ladies if you will, please try your apples!”

One of the reporters edged closer with a cameraman. “Make sure you look over here. We’d love some reaction shots!”

The other ladies began to taste their apples.

“Delicious,” said Olivia.

“As refreshing as a summer breeze,” added Madeleine.

“Oh!” was all Hana could say.

Jen took a big bite of her apple, only to have her mouth fill with a sharp, nauseating mix of bitter and sour tastes. Fighting back a grimace, she swallowed the apple and smiled for the clicking cameras. “That was.. tasty.”

“It looks like you enjoyed the Cordonian Ruby, Lady Jen?” Donnie Brine asked her.

“It certainly has character,” she said.

“I wasn’t expecting such a sour taste,” Hana murmured to her.

Madeleine intercepted them. “The first crop of the season always has a particular _bite_ to it. I rather like the taste personally.”

“You _would_ ,” Olivia huffed, and Jen smiled in agreement.

At that the King cleared his throat, calling everyone to attention. “It looks like our ladies enjoyed their apples. I’d like to extend a special thanks to our apple growers and farmers for preserving our noble tradition. And with that, happy Apple Blossom Festival!”

The crowd cheered and people started to disperse into the orchard to pick apples.

Jen tried to head in that direction to join Hana, who was ahead of her with Kiara and Penelope, but the reporters rushed forward, trapping her with Olivia and Madeleine. “Would it be alright with you ladies if we asked a few questions?”

“Of course!” Madeleine said to Donnie. “Fydelia has always generously supported the CBC. I look forward to your favourable report.”

“And _I_ haven’t forgotten the amazing article about the Nevrakis family history in Trend several years back..” Olivia also gushed in Ana’s direction.

“Your family has always been as fashionable as it is noble,” Ana acknowledged.

Jen glanced at the reporters. “Well Mr Brine, Ms De Luca, I don’t have a history with the CBC or Trend, but I can promise you a compelling story. The Prince and I are growing close. I’ve spoken at length with him about his hopes and fears as he prepares to become the King. Wouldn’t you want to hear about that?”

Ana stepped forward in interest. “Trend would be interested in Lady Jen’s insights as someone on the inside. And I must say, Lady Jen, your outfit is a perfect complement to this occasion.”

Madeleine cut in. “Lady Jen makes an excellent point, and I’d like to remind everyone that we all have a relationship with the Prince that could provide a unique spin.”

“Yes,” called out Olivia. “I’ve been Maxwell’s friend since childhood.”

“And I myself am close to the Prince, he’s practically _family_ to me,” Madeleine went on, as Jen tried her hardest to keep a straight face. “Now, any other questions?”

“Just one last one,” Donnie said. “You’ve been at court enjoying all the events the social season has to offer, competing for the Prince’s attention. At this stage, who do _you_ think the Prince will choose? Lady Jen?”

Jen smiled. “I don’t know. I’d like to think he’ll chose someone who he can live a happy life with, and who can support him in his role.”

Ana looked at Jen with a quizzical expression. “Do you think you can offer him that?”

Jen nodded. “I do. I’m going to do my best to be the queen Maxwell needs.”

“Can I quote you on that?” Ana asked.

“Of course,” Jen said meekly.

Madeleine stepped in. “Very well put, Lady Jen.”

“Really?” Jen wasn’t used to having Madeleine’s support.

“Yes. I know _I_ find the Prince’s dedication to his role very inspiring,” Madeleine said, cheerfully. “I hope that he will choose a queen who can complement him in every way.”

“As do we all, Countess Madeleine,” said Ana. “That’s it for questions.”

“Thank you ladies,” added Donnie. “Especially you, Lady Jen. Your answers were quite interesting.”

As the reporters walked off, Olivia glared at Jen, while Madeleine considered her thoughtfully. “That was.. informative, Lady Jen. You answered with such grace and poise.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Jen said, wondering what the catch was.

Madeleine nodded. “It was rather enviable. I only hope you can keep it up without any _mishaps_. Some women can’t handle the pressure.”

Jen smiled. “ _I_ can.”

“As can I,” butted in Olivia. “If either of you think you’ve won, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Oh, Olivia dear, I think we all know where we stand,” Madeleine said. “May the best woman win.”

Madeleine walked off, and Olivia shook her head and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Jen looked around to see if she could find Hana, but instead came face to face with Bertrand.

“Oh. Your Grace.” She curtsied politely.

Bertrand met her with a half-smile. “You did well up there with the press. Madeleine didn’t shake you.”

A compliment? What was going on? “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Lord Rick is training you admirably. You have made excellent progress. But it’s not going to be enough. I know my father, and he isn’t going to tolerate a foreign queen. I just wanted to forewarn you. You might as well give up now.”

“I’m not giving up, Bertrand. I’m in this for all the right reasons, which is more than can be said for your awful ex-wife and that redheaded tart over there. Can you honestly say you want either of them to be queen?”

Bertrand sighed. “What I want is unimportant.”

“Glad you see that. This is about Maxwell and what he wants.”

“And you think he wants you?” Bertrand laughed, and walked away.

Jen watched him leave, a little nervous. She glanced around, but there was still no sign of Maxwell.

Rick approached her. “Everything alright, Lady Jen?”

She nodded. “Bertrand was just being Bertrand.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

She giggled. “It’s okay. I’m beginning to get the measure of him. He’s all talk and no backbone.”

“You seemed to do well with the press earlier,” he commented. “And Madeleine.”

“Yeah, but I’m beginning to see what you mean,” Jen said, looking over in Madeleine’s direction, as she chatted with the King and some of the other suitors. “She spun everything positively for herself.”

“Still, this gives me hope,” Rick said.

“Also, thanks for _not_ giving me a heads-up about the apple!” Jen stormed. “You said it would taste like caramel!”

“I told you it had an intense flavour!” Rick said defensively.

“For intense, read revolting!”

“I didn’t want to worry you unnecessarily,” he said gently. “I knew you would be able to handle it.”

“Whatever,” said Jen. “So what happens now?”

“Right now, I suggest you go down that path and enjoy a stroll through the royal gardens,” he said, pointing to their right. “I have it on good authority that Maxwell went that way. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Thanks,” she said, happily.

She started walking down the path, looking around as she walked, but she couldn’t see anyone.

A few minutes passed, and she became aware of a loud rustling in one of the larger trees. She looked up, expecting to see a bird or a squirrel. She wasn’t quite prepared for what she actually saw.

“Maxwell?”

He was up in the tree, hanging on to a branch. “Oh, apple pips.”

She giggled. “What are you doing up there?”

“Well, the plan was to swing through the branches like Tarzan, and sweep you off your feet like Jane.. but… I kinda got stuck?”

She shook her head. “Oh, Maxwell. Only you. Here.”

She reached out an arm and hitched herself up the tree; he took hold of it.

“Can you get down now?”

He threw her a playful grin. “Can you get up? That’s the real question.”

“I don’t think I… _eeeeek_!”

He’d dragged her up into the tree, nestled into the branches with him, blossom getting all over her hair.

“Look at you, little blossom!” He rustled her hair.

“I don’t feel safe… I don’t feel safe….” She was laughing. Truly, she did. Besides, she could see Drake from here.

“That’s all part of the fun!” He grabbed onto her. “There. Now. I have some _in-cider_ information that you, little blossom, are one of the _apple-icants_ for the vacant position as Queen, am I right?”

She chuckled. “Please, s- _pear_ -e me…”

“Well, I _apple-aud_ your efforts to impress me with your attire. You look very _apple-_ tising.”

“How long have you been _cooking_ these puns up?”

“Well, I think you’re awesome to the _core_ and that we will live _apple-y_ ever after.”

“Okay. Are all the apple puns out of your system now?”

He nodded. “I should stop now.” He raised an eyebrow. “ _Orchard_ I?”

“Oh, that one was the worst..” She pushed him away, and the two of them lost balance momentarily.

“Whoops!” He tumbled off the branch and ended up halfway back down the tree trunk. “Oh, I feel such a _fool.._ apple fool… get it?”

“Hey, remember,” she said, climbing down. “I used to live in the Big Apple. I’ve heard all the apple puns in the book. And none of them are funny.” She shot him a grin. “So. What’s with all the apples?”

“Oh, it’s an Applewood thing. I’ve been here nearly a week now. The apples get in- _cider_ my brain. But what do _you_ think of Applewood?”

“It’s lovely,” she said. “I love the gardens. Didn’t think much of the Cordonian Ruby.”

“Hahahaha, that first crop tastes like crap, guaranteed…”

“Nobody warned me,” she said, dropping her lip.

“Aw, what is Rick doing? He’s supposed to be looking after you… and I see he’s been treating you again..” He surveyed her outfit approvingly. “Wow, he has very good taste…. I wonder where he gets his ideas from.”

She blushed. “Well, yeah, he’s spoiling me a bit, I have to say.”

They began to walk back along the path.

“Ooooh…” Jen suddenly remembered something, and dug her hand into her clutch bag. “I still have these little fellas. I figured you might have been missing them.” She pulled out the paper envelope, and passed it to him.

He opened the envelope, and her heart almost stopped as he peered inside it. “Aw, thanks Jen! I missed these little fellas. Still, I bet they’ve had a fun holiday.”

“Yeah. They’ve been a little reminder of you, wherever I’ve been.”

He beamed. “Well, now I know for a fact they’ve had a more eventful few days than I have, if they’ve been hanging out with you.” He tucked the envelope into his shirt pocket, and tapped it proudly. _Crap. He’d not found the note._

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” she asked him.

“Well, today is a special day…” Maxwell said, loudly.

“Why’s that?”

But his attention was suddenly elsewhere. In the distance, further up the path, Jen could see Bertrand; he looked as if he was having an argument with one of the reporters.

“Wait.. I think I better go see what this is about.”

“Okay.”

“Come with me.”

Jen followed him along the path, where she could see Bertrand stood talking with Ana, the reporter from Trend, an agitated tone to his voice.

“Ana, you’re being unreasonable,” she heard him say.

“Not the way I see it,” was Ana’s reply.

At that, Bertrand turned angrily and stormed off.

Jen whispered to Maxwell. “Looks like something’s up. Any idea what’s going on?”

“Not really,” sighed Maxwell. “Bertrand doesn’t tell me anything important. He doesn’t trust me. Even though I’m going to be King soon, he still thinks of me as a screw-up.”

Jen looked at him sympathetically. “That’s not fair, Maxwell!”

“I kind of see his point. I am kind of a screw up,” Maxwell went on, looking at his feet.

She was getting sick of the way Bertrand treated his brother. “No, you are anything but. Don’t let Bertrand get to you. Like you said, you’re going to be King soon. You need to have a little faith in yourself, and if others don’t support you and get behind you, then frankly you could do without them in your life.”

“It _does_ look like things didn’t go well with that reporter,” Maxwell sighed. “Maybe I could help....”

Jen looked at him softly. He was so caring. “Okay. I get it. He’s your brother. I get that you want to help him if you can, even if he is harsh on you. Let’s see what we can do.”

She began to walk back in Ana’s direction, and Maxwell followed. “Thanks for coming with me Jen. I hate awkward situations.”

As the two of them approached the reporter, Ana’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Your Highness, Lady Jen, what a surprise.”

Maxwell looked awkwardly at Jen, and started shuffling from side to side.

Jen realised she was going to have to do the talking while he was stress dancing. “Ms De Luca. We wanted to see if you’d be willing to share some information with us.”

“Straight to the point. I like that,” said Ana. “First off, if we’re talking off the record, just call me Ana.”

“Okay Ana. I wanted to ask; what were you and Duke Bertrand just arguing about?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Okay.” She was hopeful she could draw some information out of Ana somehow. “So what _can_ you tell me about Bertrand? Obviously, I’m new round here. Maxwell hasn’t told me a lot.”

Ana looked back, Bertrand was some distance away now and out of earshot. “Before I covered Cordonian courtly news for Trend, I was a fashion designer. At one point, Crown Prince Bertrand was the epitome of fashion and style. The famous, rich and fabulous all flocked to him. And I was one of those people.”

“Yeah,” sighed Maxwell. “Those were the days.”

Ana smiled sweetly. “Bertrand was the life of the party, and it was usually _his_ party. I don’t think there was a day of the week when he didn’t have some sort of social engagement with foreign royalty or worldwide celebrities. Until everything that happened last year happened. Now, all I can say is that since Bertrand stood down as Crown Prince, he’s had an unhealthy interest in the public perception of the rest of the Royal Family..” She looked searchingly at Maxwell.

“Yeah. He interferes with my business, basically.” Maxwell sighed. “And that’s why you can’t say anything.”

She nodded. “To be vague, he had some intel which I was going to use for a story, which I now can’t use. I told him I was going to run a replacement story.. a story about him. Covering his role as you prepare to take over the throne. He didn’t like it.”

Maxwell sighed. “He’s far too proud, he’d hate that. He still feels like he should be the one preparing to take the throne.”

“And I understand that. But it was his decision to abdicate. I feel the country would still have accepted him as King, despite the scandal and the divorce.”

Maxwell shook his head. “That was what you were really going to lead on, wasn’t it? That he’d have been the better King?”

“That would be just as humiliating for Maxwell as it would be for Bertrand,” Jen said. “You really want to undermine the future King before he even takes the throne? I thought you were a classy publication.” She thought back to her earlier comments to Ana. “Oh, and you were going to use me as a source too, I bet. But anything positive I would have to say, I bet you’d have left out…”

“Okay,” Ana said. “You got me. Well, Bertrand wasn’t keen on me running the story anyway. And neither are you, I get that. And Bertrand and I go back a long way. I’ll leave it for now.” She looked thoughtfully at Maxwell and Jen. “In exchange for exclusive rights to your engagement photos.”

“Woah, jumping the gun much?” Jen was horrified.

“Of course,” Maxwell said. “Consider them yours.”

Jen gaped at him.

“But only if you promise not to run that awful story about Bertrand.”

Ana sighed. “I promise. The story I had before was _much_ more interesting anyway.” She threw a curious glance in Jen’s direction. “But _your_ engagement photos… am I to understand that I now have an exclusive lead on the Prince’s likely choice?”

“Hey. When you said engagement photos, I thought you meant _mine_. Not.. _ours_.” He giggled awkwardly.

This stung a little, and Jen did her level best to keep smiling.

“Oh. Well. In any case, I’m still not going to say no.”

Maxwell smiled gratefully. “Thank you!”

“Now I really must be going,” Ana said. “It was… interesting.. talking to you two.” She raised her eyebrows at Jen suspiciously, and headed away.

Maxwell turned to Jen as Ana left. “Thanks for coming with me to talk to her. I’m really glad we did. I think we may have saved the day.”

“Maybe,” said Jen, still smiling, but feeling a little bereft.

He put up his hand, and grinned at her.

She sighed, and returned his high-five. It was impossible to be mad with him.

“Hope you don’t mind what I said to Ana just then. I don’t want there to be too much pressure on you, or for the other ladies to hate you.”

She looked across at him carefully. He seemed genuine.

“I think Ana’s rooting for you.”

“Are you?” she asked.

“Well, I think most people are. I know Rick is.”

He hadn’t answered the question. She didn’t want to push it. She decided to change the subject.

“It was strange to hear Ana talk about the way things used to be,” she said to him as they set off in the direction of the royal gardens. “Was Bertrand really so different?”

Maxwell’s eyes glazed slightly. “Oh, you have no idea. Let me tell you about the New Year’s Eve party he threw, what, six years ago..”

***

It was New Year’s Eve and the crowd of guests had gathered at the grand staircase for a toast at midnight.

“More champagne! You can’t have a toast without champagne!” Bertrand declared happily.

“Hold on a sec,” said Maxwell. “I saw something cool on the internet. Give me that bottle..” He took the bottle of champagne out of Bertrand’s hands and grabbed a sword off the wall.

“Maxwell, that sword is over one hundred years old!” warned Bertrand.

“It is?” Maxwell said in response.

“And.. so is that champagne! Neither’s getting any younger, so let’s have at it!” Bertrand cried.

There were supportive cries from the others at the party, including Olivia and Rick, Drake, and his sister Savannah. Madeleine was there too, leaning against the wall, drinking, and pouting like she didn’t really want to be there.

“Be careful, Maxwell..” warned Rick.

“Go for it!” shouted Leo.

“En garde, bottle!” Maxwell cried. “Have at thee, scoundrel!” He slashed wildly at the bottle, which shattered.

“Maxwell!” shouted Bertrand. “That was.... _marvellous_! More champagne! My little brother needs another opponent!”

There was applause from the crowd.

“Come now, we need a proper New Year’s Eve toast from our royal hosts,” Olivia said to Bertrand, her arm wrapped around Rick.

“Quite right you are, Olivia,” said Bertrand. “Maxwell, would you join me in doing the honours?”

Maxwell and Bertrand stepped up on the stairs, arm in arm.

“Friends, nobles..”

“Courtly guests, members of the elite..”

“And whoever else managed to sneak into the palace tonight.. let me begin by saying..” Maxwell laughed. “I.. honestly don’t know most of you!”

The crowd laughed in response.

“But I’d like to think a few bottles of top-notch champagne can change all of that,” Maxwell went on.

Bertrand nodded. “And I think we’ve got more than enough here to make sure we’re all fast friends by the time the sun rises!”

“Anyway, let me go on to say, it’s _your_ great honour to be here. And _my_ great honour as well. Because any party that my brother hosts is sure to be an epic night to remember. Were any of you here for the one with all the llamas? Because that was _crazy.._ ”

“Even that night will be nothing compared to _tonight!”_ Bertrand roared. “After all, what’s the point of having a party if you can’t make it even bigger and better than the last?”

The crowd cheered. As the noise died down the clock began to strike midnight.

“In conclusion,” shouted Maxwell. “Here’s to everything staying exactly the way it is now!”

Bertrand slung an arm over Maxwell’s shoulders. “Cheers!”

The crowd shouted in response, with the exception of Olivia and Rick, who were too busy kissing.

“Cheers! And.. happy new year!” Maxwell cried.

***

Back in the present, Jen watched the smile start to fade from Maxwell’s face. “And.. that’s how things were.”

“Wow. I can’t believe Bertrand was actually like that,” Jen said.

“Yeah,” Maxwell said, a solemn look on his face.

Without thinking, she reached out her hand and took his, squeezing it supportively. He pulled his hand away after a couple of seconds, and looked ahead, rather than at her.

She saw a sign by a path leading to a gazebo marked _Exhibit closed_. “What’s in there?” she asked him.

“Wanna see?” The twinkle was back in those blue eyes.

“But it’s closed..”

“Hey. You’re with me now, baby. The signs don’t apply to us.”

_Woah._

He led the way, and curiously, she followed him into the gazebo.

“What d’ya think? Posh fish!”

He leant down to dip his finger into a pond full of golden fish.

“Any squids in there?” she giggled.

“Nope. Every time I check. But if you look around the pond, you might see some of my peacocks. They hang out here sometimes.”

“You have peacocks?”

“I’ve got _loads_. I love them! They’re just so… flamboyant and colourful and.. let’s say if I were a bird, I’d definitely be a peacock.”

“Yeah, you would,” she agreed.

He looked at her. “Jen, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you.. do you reckon you could handle being the Queen of Cordonia?”

She wasn’t sure where that question had come from. But she had an answer for him. “Get that crown on my head already.”

He laughed. “I think it might still be in manufacture.”

“Sure I could handle it. I know I haven’t spent as much time in court as some of the other ladies, but I’d like to think I could do a good job.”

“Awesome,” he said, looking back at the fish pond.

She stood closer to him. “Is that what’s been on your mind recently? I knew all those awful apple puns were you trying to hide something that was bothering you.”

He sighed. “I’m glad you think you could handle being Queen. I just wish I thought I could handle being King.”

“Aw, Maxwell..” Jen reached out to touch his arm.

“I always thought of myself more as a court jester. I mean, how ridiculous is all of this? Me being the most powerful man in Cordonia?”

“Someone has to do it, Maxwell. It might as well be you. You’re a good guy. You’re funny. You’re kind. You’ve got loads of supportive friends and family around you to help you. I think you’ll do just fine.”

“I don’t get why you think that, Jen.”

Now was a good time, note or no note. “Of course I think that. I think a lot of you.”

He leant towards her, and she felt wobbly all over for an all too brief moment. Disappointingly, he stopped before their lips made contact. “Aw, thanks Jen. I think a lot of you too.” He turned away. “Hey, shall we go and see if we can track down the peacocks? You’re gonna love them.”

“Sounds like an apple-ing plan,” she suggested, trying to hide her disappointment.

“Oh Jen. I apple-aud your core-ageous attempt at an apple pun.”

“Why thank you, Your Highness.”

The two of them headed away from the gazebo and wound their way through the flowers.

“I’ve always loved it here,” he commented.

“It’s magical,” Jen replied. “I’ve never seen so many apple blossoms.”

“And look at that, the most perfect little blossom amongst the apple blossoms.”

She blushed a little. “Nobody’s perfect, Maxwell. Definitely not me.”

He winked at her. “Perfection is subjective. Hey, did Rick mention what we were doing later?”

“No..”

“We’re going _out_ out…” he cried, hopping from foot to foot. “I’m so excited!”

“Oh. Just you and Rick?”

“Oh no. The guest of honour is Mr… Drake…. Walker!” he announced triumphantly.

“Okay, so firstly, why? And secondly, where is he?”

“Why? Because we need to commiserate with him. He sort of dreads this day every year.”

Jen smiled curiously. “He hates apples that much? I could relate.”

“Haha, spot on actually. And he especially detests my brilliantly constructed apple puns. But no. It’s also his birthday!”

Jen nodded in realisation. “Figures he’d try to keep it a secret.”

“Oh god, he’s probably gonna kill me when he clocks that I’ve told you. He hates it when I get involved in his birthday plans. He’d much rather just go with Rick to a dive bar and drink whisky. But that is not happening on my watch!”

“Makes a lot of sense,” she mused. “He’s a Taurus. The most stubborn of all signs.”

“You’re into astrology?” Maxwell looked at her with interest.

“A little,” she said. “I’m a Scorpio. And you are?”

“Guess. Oooh, you’ll never guess.”

“I reckon…” She took a deep breath. “You’re a Pisces. When’s your birthday? Oh.. wait… you had your birthday in New York, didn’t you?”

“Yup! Couple of days before we met.”

She pondered for a moment. ”You _are_ a Pisces!”

“Well, there’s some debate as to whether I’m a Pisces or an Aries,” he confessed. “Depends which magazine you look in. I like to think it makes me unpredictable.”

“It explains a lot,” she giggled.

“So, what’s the prognosis for a Scorpio and a Pisces? Or an Aries? Are we supposed to be good friends?”

Jen knew the answer to his question, but before she had the opportunity to respond, he called out. “Ah, here come Drake and Rick now. Ooh look, Hana’s with them!”

“Drake!” Jen called, with a cheeky grin.

Drake looked at her suspiciously. “Why do you look so happy to see me?” Realisation crossed his face. “Oh no.. god no.”

“Yep,” she said as they reached him. “Happy Birthday!!”

Drake looked in annoyance at Maxwell. “Maxwell, _you told her_?”

“Too right! It’s your birthday and everyone needs to shower you with gifts and attention.”

“It’s fine,” sighed Drake. “It doesn’t matter, because this is the last we’re ever going to speak of it ever again.”

Hana leant into him. “You don’t want to do something fun on your birthday? Even _I_ was allowed petit fours and an hour playing with my father’s cat each year…”

Maxwell leant against Drake’s shoulder. “Man, Drake, even Hana feels bad for you…”

“I don’t need fun to enjoy myself,” Drake moaned. “Besides, what could you jokers possibly want to do that would be fun for me?

“Are all Americans as fussy as Drake is about birthdays, Jen?” Maxwell asked.

“I’m only half American,” sighed Drake. “On my mother’s side.”

Jen smiled. “That gives me an idea. Do you have any American-Western themed bars here in Cordonia?”

Maxwell whipped his phone out of his pocket. “Checking on my phone now..”

“How about that Drake?” Jen suggested. “Whisky, mechanical bull riding, and some good ol’ American fun?”

“I guess it doesn’t sound _horrible_.. but I can’t ask you guys to sneak out for that,” Drake commented, looking first at Maxwell, then at Rick.

“Nonsense,” Rick said with a beam. “I’d love to.”

“I’d also like to understand more of Jen’s American culture!” Hana enthused.

“And I’ll take any excuse to drink and dance the night away!” Maxwell said. “Plus, I just found the perfect place!” He showed his phone to Drake.

“I don’t know..” Drake sighed.

“I say, we’re going out tonight!” Jen called.

“Yes!” said Maxwell, with a little leap.

“I must go prepare,” Hana mused.

“Okay,” said Drake, conceding. “Something tells me this is going to be a night to remember.”

***

“The party has arrived!” Maxwell announced with excitement as they entered the bar.

“Oh? Where?” asked Hana, looking around.

Drake shook his head. “It’s us, Hana. He means us.”

“Exactly, my good man. As in, _we’re_ the life of the party!” Maxwell enthused.

“We.. are?” Hana was still confused.

“Well. Some of us,” Maxwell said, starting a ridiculous little dance.

Drake turned to Jen. “I can’t believe you actually talked me into this.”

Jen beamed at him. “First order of business, we’ve got to get you a birthday drink!”

“I’ll buy the first round,” offered Rick.

Jen tutted. “On his _birthday_? Any bartender with a heart would give him a _free_ drink to start the night off, don’t you think?”

Drake scoffed. “Free drinks are something that happens when you’re a _woman_ , Jones. Even on my twenty first birthday I didn’t get so much as a free drop from anyone.”

“No?” Jen was determined. “Well, let me see what I can do. Come on, Drake.”

“Well I’m getting down on the dance floor pronto,” Maxwell declared. “Joining me, Hana? Rick?”

“I don’t think you can waltz to this,” said Hana, looking confused.

“Yeah, exactly the point. I mean _really_ dance. Like, the fun kind of dancing!”

“The.. fun.. kind? What would that entail?” Hana asked.

Jen watched intently as Maxwell started to limber up.

“I could tell you, but it’s going to be a lot more fun to show you..” he teased, and turned towards the dance floor. “Jen, join us when you can, yeah?”

“Will do,” she assured him.

As the three of them headed away, Jen pulled Drake over to the bar with her. “Hey, bartender, my friend here is celebrating his birthday today. Can we get a drink on the house?”

The bartender thought it over, and nodded.

Drake cringed. “It’s like everything I know is wrong!”

“Good of you to admit it,” giggled Jen.

Drake snapped his fingers. “No. Wait. I figured it out. Of course he’ll do it for you. No-one says no to a hot girl.”

Jen reared back. “You definitely just called me hot…”

“I meant from his perspective.”

“Suuure… well I told him it’s for you, maybe he thinks _you’re_ hot..”

He shook his head. “I have been told I’m quite a catch… but in my experience, guys don’t get free drinks.”

She giggled. “Until today!” She looked across the bar, spotting Maxwell dancing energetically, not unlike the first night they’d met. Her mind wandered to the possible contents of his top shirt pocket. She wasn’t sure if he’d changed his clothes since earlier; he always seemed so fresh and clean. She figured he was wearing a different black shirt; which meant he could have seen the note by now.

“Anyway, stop holding up the line,” Drake said. “You’ve gotta tell the man what drink you’re ordering for me.”

“Whisky, please,” she called to the bartender.

Drake smiled. “It’s really starting to feel like my birthday now! Gotta admit, I thought you might make me suffer..”

She smiled back. “What can I say, it’s your birthday. Everyone deserves to have at least _one_ day out of the year when people are nice to them.”

“A guy could get used to this.” He looked at her. She’d never seen him so content.

“So. What am I having?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t you get a free drink?”

“It’s not my birthday. And it’s rude not to buy a girl a drink.”

Drake sighed.

“And I got you a free drink. So, mine’s a large glass of wine please.”

Drake nodded, and ordered her drink. She looked around, trying to make out the others on the dancefloor, but couldn’t see them anymore. She wondered where they had gone.

“There you go Jones. Enjoy.”

She took a big slurp. “Aaahh. Niiice.”

“There you two are!”

Drake’s head turned, and Jen looked in the same direction to see Hana and Maxwell approaching. They seemed to be getting on really well, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that right now.

“Rick just paid the guy operating the mechanical bull,” Maxwell grinned. “He wants Drake to ride!”

“Me?” he protested. “No way!”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to,” Maxwell said, looking at Jen, “But Rick says you’re some kind of expert..”

Jen turned to him, “Is that true, Drake?”

“There’s only one way you’d get to find out,” Drake said, “And I’m not drunk enough to make a fool of myself yet.”

Maxwell looked back at Hana. “Personally I’d rather see Hana try!”

“Oh I couldn’t,” protested Hana. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin!”

“Yeah, that’s why it’d be fun!” Maxwell teased. “Okay, tie-breaker vote, Jen! Hana or Drake?”

Jen looked in Drake’s direction. “You’re the birthday boy, after all!”

Drake groaned, defeated. “Yeah, yeah. So you keep telling me…”

“Drake! Drake! Drake!” chanted Maxwell, as they headed over towards the bull.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it, just quiet down!” he said. “You’re embarrassing me..”

“That’s kind of the whole point,” Maxwell said, grinning in Jen’s direction.

Drake glared at him as he slung a leg over the mechanical bull. “How do you start this thing?”

The bull began to buck and twist, but Drake was able to easily swivel his hips and throw his hand back, keeping perfect balance. “Hah. Not even a challenge.”

Soon, the bull began to buck faster. “Okay, that’s a little harder..” he shouted.

“Come on birthday boy!” Jen called from where she had positioned herself in-between Maxwell and Hana. “You can last longer than that!”

He shot her a look, and gripped the bull tighter, as it wildly bucked and pivoted. “Is that all you’ve got, bull?”

A second later, the bull turned in a complete circle and bucked hard, throwing him off. He barrelled right into Jones, and the two of them ended up tangled on the floor, wine flying everywhere. “Whoa! Sorry Jones…”

She laughed. “My own fault for making you do it!”

He helped her up. “True.”

“You owe me another glass of wine though.”

Maxwell had stepped back. “That wine got dangerously close to my favourite shirt, Drake..”

“Funnily enough, that wasn’t my main motive for falling off the bull,” Drake said with an eye-roll.

“Well, while you go get Jen another drink, I’m heading back on the floor, and this time Jen’s coming with me! Sound like a plan?”

He didn’t wait for their agreement, but turned on his heels and rushed back onto the dancefloor. Jen set off in hot pursuit, closely followed by Rick and Hana.

“Well, well,” he said to her, as she danced up to him. “Think you can keep up with me, Jen?”

She sighed, excitement building. “I’m ready to find out!”

She watched as he dropped to the ground and launched into an impressive series of breakdancing moves, ending in a pose with his legs straight in the air. Winking at her, he dropped down and stood back up. “Now,” he said, breathless, “Let’s see what _you’ve_ got.”

She couldn’t help but smile to herself, before she took his hand and spun herself towards him, jumping into his arms. It felt lovely to be back there. Even if it was just for a few seconds.

He laughed. “You’re lucky I caught you.”

“Well,” she murmured, “You seem like a man who knows how to improvise.”

“Guilty as charged,” he said, and their eyes met for just too long, before he released her, and he went off to dance a bit closer to Rick and Hana, seemingly oblivious to the situation. She watched him for a moment more, frustrated. And she hadn’t even taken her opportunity to see if that envelope _was_ still in his pocket.

She decided to dance over to Rick. “Rick, get in the middle of the circle and show us a move!”

“I couldn’t possibly,” he said, looking at the floor.

“Do it!” called Drake, who had come to join them.

“Rick! Rick! Rick!” chanted Maxwell.

“Very well, if it’ll avoid causing a scene..”

Rick clapped, and backing up a few steps, ran forward and did a flip.

“Whoa!” she said, impressed. “I didn’t know you had moves like that!”

Rick grinned at her. “As part of my education, my parents had me take a few years of gymnastics. I’m afraid that’s more or less all I remember.”

“It’s enough,” she heard Maxwell say, as her fascinated gaze lingered on Rick.

They remained on the dance floor for quite a while; Jen started off having _all_ the fun busting moves with Maxwell (whoo, that guy could really dance) and moved on to politely dancing with Rick, being as he was buying her drinks. Loooots of drinks.

But towards the end of the night, as the slower songs came on, she found herself under her sponsor’s spell. She wasn’t even sure where Maxwell had gone (she figured he was with Hana somewhere, which upset her a little) and Rick seemed to be enjoying himself so much. And while she felt she was in his debt for bringing her here, that wasn’t the only reason she didn’t feel inclined to remove herself from his wandering arms.

***

As they left the bar, Maxwell and Hana were deep into a conversation about dance competitions. They’d spent a lot of time together tonight, and Jen didn’t think much of it. But she couldn’t say anything without being a bitch, could she? Drake was walking at the back of the group; she felt inclined to hang back.

“Drake?”

He stepped up to meet her.

“Not ready for your birthday to be over, huh?” she asked him.

“Heh, maybe,” he said.

She paused, waiting to hear more.

“You know, to tell you the truth, I always dreaded my birthday when I was a kid. My parents tried hard, really hard, to give me the best birthday they could. But I kind of always knew that no matter what they did, Rick’s parents were going to top it. My parents got me a toy T-rex? Rick’s parents got the entire house staff to dress up like dinosaurs for _his_ birthday. My parents got me a cake shaped like a car? Rick’s parents got him a cake the _size_ of a car.”

“That must have been hard,” she said.

“I mean, sure, it wasn’t easy, but I knew we were lucky to live at the palace and even be _invited_ to Rick’s birthdays. So I didn’t really care about that stuff. Never saw these birthday parties as a competition.”

“Never? Sure you didn’t secretly hate Rick’s guts?” she asked, thoughtfully.

“Heh, it was tempting, but you know how Rick is. In all honesty, he’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met. If anyone can pull off extravagant wealth without being obnoxious, it’s him.”

She sighed. “Did you use to get invited to _Maxwell’s_ parties too? Goodness, if Rick got car sized cakes, what did Maxwell use to get? A _real_ car full of cake?”

He laughed. “Bertrand had some good parties. I don’t remember much of a fuss ever being made for Maxwell’s birthday, to be honest. I guess you know why.”

She sighed, looking ahead at Maxwell. She knew alright.

“Anyway, those over the top parties at Valtoria never got under my skin. But they were hell on my parents. They knew they could never even come close to what my best friend was getting, and that killed them. So around when I was nine or ten, I decided to stop trying. No more birthday parties, no more cakes, no more presents. All I wanted was to spend the day with my family doing something fun. My parents loved it. Made them feel like they could really give me something special.”

“Aww, Drake..”

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’m a total marshmallow. Just don’t tell anyone else.”

She giggled. “No promises, but..”

“But..” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“I hope I didn’t get in the way of any family traditions tonight,” she said, earnestly.

“Nah. My family’s not here anymore, so I wasn’t really expecting to do anything tonight. Anyway, tonight has actually been.. well, it’s really been _fun_. And if I’m being honest with myself, it’s felt a lot more like those special birthdays with my family than I thought it could.”

“I’m happy you’re happy,” she said.

He looked at her for a long moment.

“This is you happy.. right?”

“About as happy as I get.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” she said, and raised her hand to give him a high five, which he returned. “Good job on an awesome night out. Oh yeah… and happy birthday!”

“Thanks Jones. I’m glad you dragged me out,” he agreed.

She ran to catch the others up; but Hana gave her a look and slowed, so that she was walking with her, leaving Rick and Maxwell up ahead on their own.

“Not right now, Jen. They’re having a _conversation._ ”

“A conversation? What about?”

Hana sighed. “What do you think? _You._ And I think you might want to leave them to it.”

Drake caught them up. “I wondered how long this would take, especially after your little display earlier.”

Jen looked at him. “What do you know about it?”

He shrugged. “Nothing, other than the two of them both want a piece of you..”

Jen glared at him. “That’s not true.”

Drake laughed, exchanging a nervous glance with Hana. “Oh, Jones.”

She looked at him, doing her best to look serious. “I get that Rick might. But Maxwell? We’re just friends.”

“Not denying that, Jones.”

“I’ll be more than happy to be his Queen. For _every_ reason. But as far as he’s concerned, I’m just the best of a bad bunch.”

“That’s not true, Jones…” Drake said, sympathetically.

Jen looked up ahead to the two friends; it was hard to see the expressions on their faces from behind, but she sensed they had to be fraught.

“Do you know where your heart lies, Jen?” Hana pleaded.

If Jen was totally honest with herself, she did know. What had she been fooling about with Rick for tonight? She knew what she’d been trying to achieve; but she was just making a mess. From now on, she had to keep things tidy.


	14. I'm sensing jealousy

“Day two of the apple blossom festival, then,” Rick said to Jen the following morning, as he met her at a prearranged time in the corridor. “I trust you’re familiar with apple pie recipes?”

“Dang, for an American, I don’t think I’ve ever tried to make one…”

“Okay, then how are your skills where planting apple trees are concerned?”

“Er.. I climbed up one yesterday, does that count?”

Rick sighed. “As I thought. That’s okay. The key thing is your appearance. Your outfit yesterday was.. becoming, but today’s best dressed lady will be crowned the Apple Queen.”

Now she was interested. “Ooh. What’s that?”

“It’s an amusing tradition where the festival-goers vote on who will run the Apple Court. You’d get extra publicity, the favour of the royal family, and the ability to boss people around for an hour.”

“Interesting. The best dressed, huh? Something tells me you’ve got an outfit in there?” She gestured to a paper bag he was carrying.

Rick nodded. “I was able to procure this historically accurate rendition of a Cordonian peasant’s best gown from the country’s most prestigious stage production company, available on consignment. With this dress, you’ll be sure to win the title of Apple Queen.”

He passed her the bag, and she peeked inside. It was cute.

“One second.” She headed back into her room, and tried on the dress. It had a sort of rustic charm about it, she had to admit.

She emerged, winking at Rick. “Love it. Thank you, Rick.”

“As ever, your gratitude is unnecessary. We are in your debt, Lady Jen.”

She nodded, and they began to walk along the corridor and down the stairs.

“Good night last night?” she said. She felt awkward about the way the night had ended. She’d had a few drinks and her mind had felt a little muddled; she’d completely overreacted to the fact that Hana and Maxwell had been getting to know each other (of course he would want to get to know the other suitors, she couldn’t deny him or Hana that right) and the resulting flirtations with Rick had done nobody any favours.

“It was,” he said. “I had a very enjoyable time.”

“Good. So.. everything okay with you and Maxwell? Hana said you were.. discussing something.. last night.”

He looked blankly at her. “Of course everything is okay. He appreciates what we are doing for him. He just wanted to emphasise that.”

She nodded, wishing she’d been able to listen in. Perhaps Hana knew more. Hana had, after all, spent more time with Maxwell than anyone yesterday evening.

They were by now heading across to the orchard, where crowds were gathering.

“Well, apple pies or not, hopefully you are ready to show off your baking skills,” Rick said. 

“Ha. I am an undiscovered prodigy. I always cooked for my friends back home, and they loved it.” All lies. “But why would my baking skills matter out here in the orchard?”

“Because the next event of the Apple Blossom festival involves baking an apple pie for the King,” he explained.

Jen looked concerned. “For the King?”

“Yes, today is all about gaining the King’s favour,” Rick explained. “As we draw closer to the Coronation, he’ll be testing all the potential candidates. Be careful what you say around him. It’d also be to our advantage if you won the pie-baking contest.”

“Roger that..”

“But you won’t be baking alone. It’s a team event, so you can rely on the other ladies if you need to. Some of them are absolutely _amazing_ bakers..”

Jen laughed. “I’m sure Hana could whip up an apple pie blindfolded.”

“In that case, ensure you get on her team,” Rick told her, as they approached the clearing where the other ladies were assembling.

“I’ll try,” Jen said. She was desperate to hear Hana’s version of events from last night.

“Make House Rys proud,” Rick said to her, putting his hand on her arm. Her mind flashed back to last night; his hand on her arm, on her waist.. his arm around her back…

“I will,” she promised him.

***

The King stood at the front of the crowd, smiling widely. “After weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each side, I declare Duchess Olivia’s team the winners. This is one of the best apple pies I’ve had in a long time. Very well done, ladies. “

Olivia just beamed with happiness, while Jen, who had been on Olivia’s team, smiled to herself. It hadn’t been the easiest job, she’d been assigned to peeling and chopping all the apples, while keeping Olivia in line and stopping her from cheating, which hadn’t been necessary as they’d won on their own merits.

“Now ladies, if you’ll proceed across the grounds for our next event,” the King said.

As Jen headed across with the other ladies. King Barthelemy approached her. “Lady Jen, may I have a word?”

Jen smiled politely. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

King Barthelemy led her away from the other ladies for a stroll through the apple orchard. “My dear girl, you’re starting to stand out amongst the other ladies. Even Bertrand’s opinion of you has improved dramatically. Personally. I’ve been impressed with how you’ve comported yourself so far. You’ve demonstrated grace and composure unlike most.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Jen said.

“But a Queen, no matter how graceful and composed, cannot be everywhere at once. You’ll need to appoint advisors and ambassadors to act in your stead.”

Jen nodded. “Effective delegation is effective leadership.” Time to call on some of the phrases Rick had taught her.

“Precisely,” agreed King Barthelemy. “That is why I’d like to hear your opinion on some of those around you.”

“Of course,” said Jen. This could be fun.

“Countess Madeleine is one of your strongest competitors. What do you make of her?”

Jen thought for a few seconds. “She’s a valuable asset. She has the pedigree and the skills to thrive at court, and she uses that to her advantage. She could be a valuable ally, or a difficult enemy.”

Barthelemy raised an eyebrow. “Interesting assessment. Now, Lady Hana is also a strong competitor for Maxwell’s hand. Yet you two seem close. What’s the story there?”

Jen didn’t have to think too hard. “Hana is extraordinarily talented. She’s basically a court prodigy, and she’s helped me find my footing when I didn’t know where to step.”

“She’s someone you’d want to keep in your inner circle, I assume.”

“Absolutely,” said Jen with a smile.

“What you say about your friends can reveal more about you than about them,” Barthelemy said. “And Lord Rick’s commoner friend, Drake? You’re by his side quite often despite him having little to do with the competition, other than providing security.”

This threw Jen. Did it appear that way? “Drake is reliable, if a little rough around the edges. He can be moody, but he’ll come through for his friends in a pinch. Drake’s loyal, and I understand why Lord Rick trusts him. I do too.”

“It’s good to surround yourself with people you trust. It’s always been a philosophy that’s served me well. It’s clear you’ve been assessing how those around you may help you and Maxwell one day..”

“I do my best,” Jen said. One step ahead of the King now, she prepared herself to say something strategic about her relationship with Rick.

“You may return to the other suitors, Lady Jen. It’s high time I announced the next event.”

“Oh. Of course. Thank you, Your Majesty.” Jen curtsied and re-joined the other ladies among a gathering crowd of onlookers.

The King addressed everyone. “The Apple Blossom festival symbolises the growth vital to keeping our small nation thriving. Now, as is tradition, we will honour one distinguished, best dressed lady as this year’s Apple Queen. This is a ceremonial position for the people to decide. Last year, it was our very own Countess Madeleine.”

Madeleine stepped forward. “And I very much appreciated the honour.”

King Barthelemy nodded. “As for this year, citizens of Cordonia, who do you wish to honour with the title?”

The crowd erupted into wild cries, a frenzied mix of names, cheers and boos. Jen was surprised to hear chants for her own name overpowering any others. She could clearly hear Maxwell calling for her, and smiled warmly. She hadn’t even realised he’d arrived.

“Well,” Barthelemy said, “I think we have a clear winner. Lady Jen will be this year’s Apple Queen!”

Jen continued to smile, delighted.

She could hear the reporters chatting excitedly. “What will this mean for the race to win Prince Maxwell’s hand? Our expert panel will weigh in shortly. Stay tuned.”

“Lady Jen, please join me for your coronation,” the King said, handing Jen an apple-shaped sceptre. “Lady Jen, I pronounce you Queen of the Apples. Long live the Apple Queen!”

“It’s an honour,” Jen said to the crowd. “Thank you all for electing me to represent you as the Apple Queen. I’m happy to accept this esteemed position, and I will treat it with the utmost respect. What now?”

“My queen,” said King Barthelemy, “I will serve as your acting seneschal and guide you through the ceremony. Before we proceed, we must fill out the other positions of the Apple Court. These are the courtiers who will parade behind you. Who will be your cupbearer? This person should be a close confidante you’d trust with your life.” He gestured to the crowd of ladies.

“I choose Hana,” Jen said happily.

“I humbly accept this position, my Queen,” Hana said with a smile, taking her place at Jen’s right-hand side.

The King pulled out a goofy looking fools cap. “My queen, if you’ll name your court jester?”

“I choose Maxwell,” Jen said with a smile in his direction. He’d be all over this.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and silence fell. King Barthelemy looked mortified.

She was relieved to hear Maxwell’s voice break the silence. “Step aside, royals and nobles,” he called, as he made his way through the crowd. “Court jester MVP, coming through..”

“Jen, I’m not sure this choice is entirely appropriate,” Rick warned as Maxwell reached the front of the crowd.

Maxwell glared at Rick, and then looked to Jen. “I’m sensing jealousy…” He plopped the jester cap on his head. The bells jingled as they fell down his face. It was unbearingly cute.

“My queen,” went on Barthelemy, “With your court assembled, it is your right to issue an edict before your people.”

Jen turned to the crowd. “Thank you for selecting me as your Apple Queen. I’m here because of you, and I will be your faithful Apple Queen, the Apple Queen of the People!”

The crowd cheered, and Maxwell chanted with enthusiasm. “Woo! Go Jen! Party like it’s 1299! All hail the Apple Queen from the Big Apple!”

King Barthelemy summoned a horse pulling a wagon of apples. “Oh magnanimous Apple Queen, please show your generosity and share your bountiful harvest with us.”

“Did I mention apples for everyone?” Jen laughed, channelling her inner Oprah. “You get an apple, you get an apple, everyone gets an apple..”

She climbed onto the wagon with the court and paraded past the crowd. Maxwell and Hana handed her apples which she threw to the flood of clamouring hands. Towards the end of the line, she saw Drake patrolling at the back of the crowd, and she threw an apple at him. It thudded into his chest and he scrambled to catch it.

“Whoa, Jones! What was that for?”

She giggled. “You displease me. And you shall be made an example of.”

“Bu..” He tried to protest.

“Never forget the Apple Queen’s justice is sweet and swift!” she called back to him as they advanced down the parade line.

At the end, Madeleine stood by a potted baby apple tree.

“Your majesty,” King Barthelemy explained. “Please honour your ancestor, last year’s Apple Queen, and plant a tree for the next generation.”

Madeleine curtsied as Jen approached. “My queen. Happy wishes for you,” she said between gritted teeth.

“Thank you, my ancestor,” Jen said modestly.

“The labour of your forebearers will make for a better world.” Madeleine lowered her voice before she continued. “Not many get the pleasure of being addressed as “my queen”. Savour these moments. You may never hear the phrase again.”

Jen glared at her. “I take nothing for granted.”

“Surprisingly level-headed,” Madeleine spat. “Maybe being a commoner has taught you to accept your station.”

“It taught me to appreciate the little things, and not to be an utter _jerkface_ ,” said Jen. She always saved her favourite insult for those truly deserving.

“Good. I like complacency in a future subject,” Madeleine said with a smirk. She stepped back to reveal a hole for the sapling. “The ground is yours, _my queen.”_

Jen took the baby apple tree from the pot, and placed it into the hole and scooped the dirt in around it. “Everyone, the work we do today will benefit future generations. They deserve something worth inheriting.”

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Jen noticed Maxwell was now standing at the front of it, his jester hat still in place.

“Thank you, gracious Apple Queen,” Barthelemy said. “As for your final honour.. you are entitled to a kiss from the Crown Prince.. or perhaps in this case, the court jester.” He was seemingly finding this amusing now.

Maxwell stepped forwards and knelt before her, jingling as he did. “How about it, your Maj?”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “I’m not gonna turn that opportunity down.”

“Phew. Would have been so embarrassing if you had.”

He stood and tenderly leant in to kiss her gently on the cheek. She did her best to suppress a sigh as his lips pressed against her skin, giving her tingles all over.

With the tree planted and the kiss received, the crowd began to disperse.

“It’s time I headed back to Applewood Manor,” Barthelemy said, “But please feel free to enjoy the festival as the reigning Apple Queen. Past queens have been popular at the apple bobbing contest.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Jen said with a smile.

With that, Barthelemy left, accompanied by a grumpy looking Madeleine.

Maxwell threw his arms around her. “Woohoo! Go Jen the Apple Queen!”

“Go Maxwell the court jester,” she giggled. “You were in your element.”

“Man, that was fun. I kept waiting for Bertrand to muscle in and pull me away, but I have no idea where he is.” He pulled away, and looked around. “Did Rick kidnap him or something? Because, that was a great idea!”

“Who knows,” she said contentedly. “Hey, thanks for your support. I.. heard you cheering for me out there.”

He looked a little embarrassed. “Well, somebody had to do it..”

“Well, I appreciated it. That’s why I chose you as my jester.” She reached out to jingle one of the bells on the jester hat. “You’re always the one who can make me laugh, Maxwell.”

“Glad to hear it.” He took the hat off, and put it down. “I have to go shortly, but before I do, have you got time for a quick chat?”

She pulled a face and looked from side to side. “For you? Go on then.”

“This way then,” he said, ushering her to one side and towards the building, where a fine conservatory led out of the back of the manor. “Hopefully we should get some privacy in here.”

“What do we need privacy for?” She moistened her lips, eager to hear his response. He’d found the note. He had to have found it by now..

“Well, it’s just that since Dad announced he was standing down as King at the Regatta, I’ve been hounded by nobles wanting to.. well.. I wouldn’t say they want to congratulate me, but they want to make themselves look important by talking to me.” They made their way into the conservatory. “And if we chat outside, no doubt we’ll get interrupted like that again.”

“Ah..”

“Yeah. My Coronation always seemed like a distant future event, but now it’s actually happening. In a couple of weeks, I’ll be the King of Cordonia. It’s crazy, Jen. I always thought I’d have more time to get my head around things.”

She put her hand on his arm and smiled supportively. “You’re ready. You may not have been in training for this your whole life like Bertrand, but you’ve picked up more than you think. If anybody is ready for this, it’s you.”

He sighed. “How come when you say it, I believe you?”

“Because I’m usually always right.”

“It’s just weird, Jen. It’s scary. I mean, people will be counting on me.. depending on me. I can’t even depend on myself, most of the time.”

She looked philosophically at him. “I don’t think they could ask to be in better hands. You may not be able to see yourself clearly, but I do. You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re friendly, and you’re always so positive about things. That is a really important trait in a ruler. But most of all.. you’re always thinking of others. When you’re king, I know you’ll be thinking of everyone in your care.”

He nodded. “I guess so. It’s a big responsibility, huh?”

“It is, but it’s one you’re capable of, with the right support,” she said. “There are a lot of people who don’t think like you do. And that’s why it’s so important that you’re going to be the king.”

He looked at her, intrigue in his expression. “Okay, so I’m gonna be King. I can’t get out of it now, really. But what about you? I know there’s still decisions to be made, but let’s say you _were_ my pick. You’re a free spirit, Jen. And I love that about you. But we talked the other week about the expectations that come with being queen. I don’t want to tie you down. Y’know, royal events, life at the palace… _children.._ I don’t want you to go into this not knowing what you’re getting into.”

She took a deep breath. “I’m sure we would have _adorable_ children.”

He was speechless for a second or two. “Huh, I think you’re right about that. Especially if they take after their mother.”

“Their father’s got his charms..” She winked at him. “Don’t undersell yourself.”

“Okay, noted, but you really were wasted in that bar, Jen. We were so lucky to stumble upon you that night. I’ve got so much to thank Rick for.”

“Yep. I’ve gone from waiting tables to waltzing with lords and princes,” she said. “My life has changed too, all because of you.”

“For the better I hope?”

She nodded. There was no doubt about that. She looked back into his eyes. They looked sad.

“Maxwell, I’m just relieved you’re still thinking of me as a possibility after last night. I’m.. sorry if I acted out of line. Were you talking to Rick about it?”

He looked down at his feet. “It doesn’t matter Jen. I get it.”

“What do you get? Because I don’t get it.”

He waved his arms. “S’okay. Look, whatever happens, I want you to know that I’m just so happy that we’re friends.”

“And what about Hana? You and she seemed to be getting on well…”

He looked hurt. “I thought you got it, Jen. I have to try and get to know all the suitors. I know the other girls, but I’ve never met Hana before. And you and Hana are such good friends… I didn’t think…..”

She smiled slightly at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s fine, Maxwell. I shouldn’t…”

His smile returned. “Hey, I got a blossom to show you, little blossom.”

He pointed up at a light-pink flowering bush, and, reaching out, picked a rose and handed it to Jen. “It’s called a Juliet Rose. Y’know, like Romeo and Juliet.”

“It’s lovely,” she said, blushing.

“ _Also_ known as the five million dollar flower.”

“Five million dollars?” She handed it back to him. “Please tell me it didn’t cost that much..”

“Nah,” he said with a laugh. “I’m not even sure why it’s called that..”

“Because it’s rumoured that the man who created this specific peach coloured rose spent fifteen years and five million dollars to do so.”

Jen turned to see Bertrand walking into the conservatory. She turned to face him, unphased. Maxwell looked a little annoyed.

“That’s way too much trouble for a flower,” Jen commented. “I mean, is pale peach really five million dollars better than pink?”

Maxwell laughed nervously. “That man must have had more money than sense..”

“Like someone else I could mention,” Bertrand tutted in Maxwell’s direction. “What’s all this I hear about you making a mockery of yourself at the Apple Queen ceremony?”

“Well, the Apple Queen has to get what she wants,” Maxwell argued. “Dad thought it was hilarious.”

“It was _demeaning_ , Maxwell. That’s what it was.”

“You weren’t even there,” snapped Jen. “How can you know that?”

“Lady Jen, your presence here is no longer required,” Bertrand huffed. “My brother and I have business to discuss, regarding his recent behaviour.”

Jen nodded, and looked across at Maxwell. She’d never got the chance to ask him if he’d seen the note. Maybe she should message him later. “Well, thank you for showing me the Juliet Rose, Romeo…”

He perked up. “Just a little blossom for my favourite person.” He passed it back to her.

She nodded, and smiled, walking away. “You know, you guys are way too obsessed with apples. Would it have killed anyone to have a few more non-apple related events?”

“I’ll not dignify that ignorant comment with an answer,” Bertrand snapped.

“ _Core_ , you’ve really upset his apple cart now,” giggled Maxwell.

Giggling too, she walked out of the conservatory, where she soon spotted Rick waiting a few paces away, Drake standing by him. Rick looked pleased to see her, Drake shot her the usual exasperated frown as she approached.

“Everything go alright with Maxwell? We tried to stall Bertrand, but he was determined.”

She nodded, looking down at the flower in her hands. “He gave me this.”

“Damn, Jones. Last of the big spenders,” Drake laughed.

“Actually, this is a five million dollar flower,” Jen pointed out, dreamily.

“I thought we might enjoy the festival for a little while,” Rick suggested. “How does that sound?”

“Yeah, let’s go bobbing for apples!” she said with a smile.

“See you guys later,” Drake said, heading towards the conservatory door.

As Jen walked with Rick towards the stalls, she placed her peach Juliet flower in her hair delicately, hoping that she wouldn’t lose it. Her hair had grown a little since she’d left New York, she’d always kept it cut short for work, but there was a little more she could do with it now. It felt lovely to have a gift from Maxwell, no matter how simple it was.

Rick went first, as she’d expected he made this look easy. He soon had three apples in his basket.

“Wow, look at that jaw action,” she giggled, as he bit into a fourth. “Do I get a go?”

“Be my guest,” he said.

She knelt beside him, and leant over. “Oof, this is harder than it looks.” She really wanted to use her hands.

“No hands,” scolded Rick, taking her hands behind her back, and placing his hand over them gently.

She managed to get her mouth around one of the apples, but couldn’t quite get her mouth around it. “Oww… no fair!”

Her eyes met Hana’s over the other side of the barrel. The apple that had got away was soon safely between Hana’s teeth.

“Hana.. how…”

“The secret is to keep your eyes closed and just use your other senses to steer in the apple,” she said after removing it from her mouth.

“Impressive, Lady Hana,” Rick acknowledged.

“Thank you,” Hana said.

Rick’s phone rang. “It’s Leo,” he explained. “I’ll just take this. Excuse me, my ladies.”

He wandered some distance away, and Jen looked across at Hana.

“Have you spoken to Maxwell?” Hana asked her.

Jen nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry about last night, Hana. I hope you didn’t think I was being funny with you.”

She looked curious. “I didn’t get that impression at all, why would you think I would think that?”

Jen sighed. “It’s just that you and Maxwell were together the whole evening, pretty much. I shouldn’t have let it bother me.”

Hana laughed. “Oh, Jen. Let me put your mind at rest. We spoke about you a lot. He was telling me that he really wants to choose you, but is concerned that it might not be what you want. I reassured him that it does seem to be what you want, from my perspective. He told me that if it turns out that you don’t want to be queen, he might have me in reserve.”

Jen looked at Hana in admiration. “Wow. That must have been a lot for you to process.”

Hana looked wistfully back at her. “So yeah. That was all. And then as the evening went on, he started asking me if anything was going on with you and Rick. I said I was pretty sure there wasn’t, and that you’d had a few drinks, that was all.”

Jen put her head in her hands. “I seriously screwed up, didn’t I?”

“Then when Rick came to talk to him, I tried to listen in. I didn’t get the whole conversation. But I get the gist that Maxwell was trying to sound out if Rick had changed his mind about you being Queen.”

Jen bit her lip. “Because, he’d sacrifice his first choice in a heartbeat if he thought it wasn’t what his friends wanted.”

Hana looked sadly at her, and nodded.

“Gosh, Hana, I’ve been telling him all along that it’s what I want.”

“Have you told him why?”

“I’ve tried. But any time I start to broach the subject of how I feel, I get shut down. I had to send him a note. I don’t know whether he’s seen it.”

Hana looked philosophically at her. “Give him time, Jen.”

Rick returned. “Leo sends his best regards. Shall we explore the rest of the stalls? Are you joining us, Lady Hana?”

“I’d be delighted,” Hana said, a sympathetic glance at Jen. “If, of course, I’m not getting in the way…”

“Definitely not,” Jen assured her. “The more the merrier.”

Or, safety in numbers.


	15. More than enough

Five days had passed since the Apple Blossom festival, and the Apple Queen lay on her bed, awake and ready for the day, waiting patiently for her now customary early morning phone call from Rick.

She’d not seen anything of Maxwell for the last few days, or had any response to the messages she’d sent him, and she was starting to think that she might have fallen out of favour with him. But why? She’d thought winning the Apple Queen title would have helped. But she hadn’t seen him since their little rendezvous in the conservatory. Had she done something wrong? Was it what she’d said about the apples? Or the Juliet rose? She sighed, looking at the blossom sitting on her bedside table. It was starting to look a little less like a five million dollar flower, and more like Juliet. As in, dead.

If she was honest, she knew it wasn’t that. It was either something to do with Bertrand, or the note she’d written with the returned cufflinks. She was hoping the reason Maxwell hadn’t been in touch was because Bertrand was keeping him on a tight leash. It would make sense, with how furious he had been again when they’d last been together. Because if it wasn’t Bertrand, then the only other explanation was that Maxwell was going quiet on her was that he’d been freaked out by her note. Maybe because of his loyalty to Rick. Which was both weird, and stupid. Or maybe because he didn’t feel the same.

The phone rang, and she glanced at it before answering. “Morning, Rick…”

“Good morning, my Lady. I trust you slept well?”

She sighed. “I did, but you didn’t wake me, to be fair..”

“Good. I’m glad you’re awake and alert. It’s an early start this morning. We’ll shortly be communing with nature in the majestic Cordonian countryside.”

She looked at the window. “Some sunshine is exactly what I need.” She felt a little low. Although she’d spent quite a lot of time with Rick and Hana over the last few days, and they’d had fun hanging out together, she’d made sure she hadn’t given out any confusing signals to either of them. She wanted to make it clear to everyone that there was only one competitor for her heart, and hopefully that would make her a stronger competitor for his.

“You’ll have the opportunity to soak up plenty of sunshine on the Royal Hunt.”

Something was bothering her. “I don’t get it. I really can’t see Maxwell going for this. He loves animals.”

“The Royal Hunt isn’t a hunt, Jen. It’s a horseback ride following one of the historic hunting trails the old nobility would use,” Rick explained. “It’s ancient. Even before there was a Cordonia, nobles would hunt their quarry along these trails.”

“So we’re not _actually_ hunting anything, then?”

“No. Hunting is forbidden these days. Besides, the dangerous wildlife has migrated elsewhere in the years since the great Royal Hunts of centuries past. Instead, you’ll be riding on horseback through some of the most gorgeous countryside in Cordonia.”

“Fab. Well, I’m ready. Let me guess, meet you downstairs in ten?”

“I was thinking in thirty minutes. Once you’ve collected your riding attire from the boutique. As ever, this is on us. And I may have a little surprise up my sleeve once we get to the stables too.”

“Brilliant. Thanks Rick. I’ll see you shortly.”

She sighed as she hung up. He was always so generous. They’d passed the last few days quite pleasantly, walking, talking and playing games together. She couldn’t get her head around why she hadn’t seen Maxwell at all though. Drake had been about, but he’d been tight lipped; any probing was met with a _Jones, I’m off duty_ and an eye roll. No doubt she would see Maxwell today; she was getting butterflies just thinking about it.

***

“There you are,” said Rick, as she emerged. She could almost feel his eyes on her body. “I’m pleased to see that everything fits appropriately.”

“Thank you,” Jen said. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you for all this.”

“Your appointment as Queen will do more than enough,” Rick said stoically. “And I’m pleased to say that Maxwell is here. Drake tells me he is preparing his horse.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Would it be awfully inappropriate of me to go and see him? It’s been ages…”

“Not at all. You should have been by his side ten minutes ago,” Rick agreed. “Follow me.”

Jen did as she was instructed, watching carefully as Rick peered through the window to survey the stalls.

He turned to her. “Drake was right, and the coast is clear. Maxwell is in there on his own at the moment. Would you like me to go in with you?”

She looked at him carefully. “I’ll go in on my own, but do you want to have my back?”

“A good idea. I’ll stall anyone who tries to enter. Best of luck, Lady Jen.”

“Thanks,” she said. Confidently, and with an excited buzz, she strode into the stables.

Prince Maxwell was talking to a black horse, petting its snout. “So then when we get there, we have to have a race to see who’s the quickest. Then, we sit down and have a really tasty meal.. then we all go back again.”

“Rick wasn’t wrong when he said you were preparing your horse,” she giggled as she approached him.

“Jen!” He leapt up and gave her a massive bear-hug. She was a little taken aback at first, but soon relaxed into it, breathing him in as she did. “You found me!”

“I did,” she agreed.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much this week,” he said, releasing her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. Blame Bertrand. But I’ve been dying to see you.” He looked unusually pensive, not his normal jovial self at all.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said. “I was hoping you’d be able to join us at some point. But you never returned my messages.”

“Like I said, blame Bertrand,” he sighed. “He turned the wi-fi off in our quarters and changed the password, so I never got your messages.”

Jen giggled, as she stood in front of him, taking in the sight of him. “Well let’s just hope when you’re King you’ll have the power of the Wi-Fi password.”

“You’d hope so, wouldn’t you? He basically gave me three strikes.” He began to count on his hands. “So, the hot tub thing, the Forgotten Falls thing, and the court jester thing… He said I wasn’t giving the other ladies a chance, that you were getting an unfair advantage. So I had to go out on a walk with _Kiara_ yesterday, and _Penelope_ the day before…” He groaned. “So since I last saw you, I’ve learned quite a lot of French, and _everything there is to know_ about..”

“… _poodles_ ,” they chorused, and she met his smiling eyes.

”Well, I hope you’re looking forward to the Royal Hunt today,” he continued.

“I was looking forward to seeing you again more,” she teased.

“Oh, don’t. I’ll never get my head out of that stable door,” he joked. “But I was wondering whether or not you’re a horsey person.”

Jen looked nervously back at him. “Horses are basically bicycles that can also bite you. And I can barely ride a bicycle.”

“Thank god. I’m not really a horsey person either,” Maxwell said, humour in his eyes. “I’ve obviously ridden at these things before, but I kinda wing it when I have to. It’s like. Dad told me to go prepare my horse. So I’ve been telling her what to expect from the day.”

She smirked. “Well, it’s good to know your horse is gonna be _mentally_ prepared, at least. I don’t even know which horse I’m gonna be riding!”

“Ooh. I can answer that one for you. That one is your ride. Courtesy of House Rys, so I understand.” He darted across the stable. “Marabelle’s Dream.”

“The Derby winner? But…”

“One and the same. She’s just retired. They bought her, to add her to the stables at Valtoria.. but before she heads there, she’s here for you to go a hunting on, cowgirl.”

Jen walked over to the horse, patting her gently on the side. “Wow. Rick said he had a surprise for me. I’m guessing this was what he meant.”

“He does spoil you, huh?”

She nodded. “I’m a lucky girl.”

He nodded too, but he wasn’t smiling; she could sense there were things he wanted to say that he was leaving unsaid.

“So, do we all ride together on this hunt?”

“Kinda in small groups. Knowing my luck, Bertrand will do his best to keep the two of us apart. But we’ll catch up at the end. We have a bit of a party at the end, and a celebratory meal. It’s usually pretty sweet…”

At that there was a small commotion outside. Jen listened with interest as it drew nearer, until the King eventually entered the stables, accompanied by Rick, who’d presumably been attempting to delay his entrance.

“Hey Dad,” Maxwell said with a salute.

Jen curtsied. “Your Majesty.”

Barthelemy looked at them suspiciously. “Maxwell. And Lady Jen. Ready for the ride today?”

“I am now,” Jen said, gesturing in the direction of her horse, and smiling at Rick.

“We’ll see you shortly then,” the King said to her.

Maxwell said nothing, just looked at her awkwardly.

Jen curtsied, and grabbed Marabelle’s Dream’s reins, leading her out of the stables, and towards an exasperated Rick.

“My apologies, Lady Jen. I could only hold the king off for so long.”

“It’s fine,” she said with a beam. “And to what do I owe this generous gesture? The Derby winning horse no less?”

Rick nodded. “A recent House Rys acquisition. I spoke to Maxwell earlier to explain. I’m rather impressed he was able to direct you to the right horse.”

“You thought he might give me the wrong horse didn’t you..”

“I’m sure you can understand my reasoning..”

She grinned. “Yeah, I get where you’re coming from…” She liked that about Maxwell though. Where was the fun in being perfect anyway? “Come on, let’s meet up with the others.”

***

A little later Jen found herself towards the front of the mountain trail procession. She was coping okay with riding the horse, who luckily was proving to be slow and steady. The King, Maxwell and Bertrand were riding at the head of the procession, along with Madeleine, who was laughing smugly at a story the King was regaling. Jen was trying to get close enough to join the conversation, but failing. To be honest, she couldn’t be doing with any more disapproving glares from Bertrand and Madeleine. They must have made such a fun pair when they were an item.

Olivia rode up alongside Jen. “I can’t believe Madeleine. She’s playing dirty, using her previous with Bertrand to spend time with Prince Maxwell. I want to wipe that smug look off her face.”

Jen turned to face her. “You’re two of a kind.”

“How _dare_ you!” spat Olivia. “I am nothing like her!”

Jen shrugged. “You’re both calculating and ambitious. And you’re both playing to win using whatever advantage you can.”

Olivia huffed. “But I.. but she.. oh never mind.” She rode up ahead of Jen, herself trying to get closer. Jen looked behind to see Hana, and fell back a little.

“Howdy!” Hana called. “You look a little lost there, partner!”

Jen laughed. “You give a girl a horse and suddenly she thinks she’s a cowboy..”

“Well I know how to ride like one..”

“Oh, of _course_ you do,” laughed Jen.

Hana nodded. “I also know the English, Mongolian, and Arabian styles of riding. Nothing says aristocrat quite like horse riding skills.”

“Now you’re just showing off,” Jen said.

“My family made me learn them, so I’d be able to impress the different courts around the world,” Hana admitted.

“Were you one of those preppy horse girls?”

Hana smiled. “I looked the part, but I was with the girls who were there because we had to be. Some of the others were _very_ into horses. You’d think they regretted being born human. But I guess you really have to love horses if you want to watch them riding dressage.”

Jen paused. “Do you have any happy memories of riding with your family?”

Hana looked ahead. “Once, during a dressage competition, I was thrown off my horse. I landed badly and broke my arm. My parents immediately rushed me to the hospital and stayed by my bed while I recovered. I was certain they were going to lecture me about losing the competition, but instead, they got me ice cream and told me how relieved they were that I was okay.”

“That was sweet of them,” Jen said, with irony which was lost on Hana.

“It was really nice. I didn’t even mind the broken arm.”

Further up the trail, Penelope and Kiara gestured for Hana to join them. She waved back.

“This is new,” commented Jen.

Hana sighed. “Since the three of us have fallen out of the running, we’ve become a little friendlier with each other.”

“That’s great,” Jen said. “You’re making more friends!”

“My parents would think of them as political alliances, but in either case I should pay them a visit,” Hana said. “Until next time, Jen!”

She rode up to Penelope and Kiara. Jen glanced back, wondering where Rick was. He’d fallen behind with Drake, seemingly deep in discussion. Drake noticed her looking back.

“Jones!” he called, and rode up to her. “There you are. You look like you actually know how to ride a horse.”

Jen giggled, reaching across to dig him in the arm. “Oh my gosh, opening with a compliment?”

“Careful, don’t want you falling off your horse now,” he replied.

“I’m assuming you’re on duty,” she commented.

“It’s not like I’d be here otherwise,” he groaned. “I don’t get a kick out of watching nobles fuss over their stuffy blazers.”

“Are you sure? You’re not frowning… as much as usual, anyway?” she teased.

Drake rode closer to her. “Maybe that has more to do with the company I keep.”

Jen laughed. “A second compliment!”

“One more and you win the jackpot,” he smirked.

“I hope it’s all your whisky..”

Drake smiled and sighed. “You know, when we first met, and you were crashing Maxwell’s bachelor party.. you were all over Rick like a rash, and I wanted to dislike you so badly.”

“I could tell,” she admitted.

He laughed. “I guess I wasn’t subtle about it, was I?”

She shook her head. “Subtle as a freight train.”

“Yeah. It’s just, I was looking forward to a night out with my best friend and then along you came. Sorry.. I didn’t mean..”

“I know what you meant,” she assured him, as he looked at her, quite intensely.

He looked away. “Anyway, I know we got off to a bad start, but somewhere along the way things changed. Hell Jones, I don’t even know why I’m telling you any of this..”

Jen wasn’t sure she liked where this was going, so decided to take control of the dialogue. “I wanted to dislike you as well.”

He looked surprised. “You did?”

“Yeah. I mean, you were a total jerk to me. But now.. It took time, but I figured out that you’re actually human under all those scowls. And you’re easy to talk to as well, once you get past all the grumpiness.”

“Most people find me unapproachable,” he said, a look of challenge in his eyes.

“Sorry, not me.”

“Hmm, guess I haven’t been trying hard enough.” He shook his head, but he was smiling. “This has all been touching, but I promised I’d rescue Maxwell from Madeleine for a couple of minutes.”

“That’s a promise I really hope you can keep,” Jen commented. “Go do that. I’ll catch you later.”

“Catch you later, Jones.”

Drake accelerated ahead, allowing her to fall to the back of the line, back to Rick, who was now riding alone.

“Hey,” she said. “Why are you lagging behind?”

“Drake’s on duty, he’s heading up the front of the line. Guess he found time for a quick chat with you?”

She nodded, looking ahead. “Looks like he and Hana are catching up now.”

Rick nodded. “And it also looks as if Maxwell is trying to hang back. Could it be that he’s looking to see where you are?”

“Maybe,” she said, looking ahead, seeing what Rick meant. She couldn’t quite catch his eye; Olivia had commandeered him now anyway.

Rick looked across at Jen. “Do you think you can marry him if he chooses you?”

She grinned. “For sure. We’ve become great friends.”

“Do you think a friendship is enough to base a marriage on?”

She looked suspiciously at him. “Hang on, I thought you brought me here because you wanted me to marry him.”

Rick went quiet again, and they rode in silence for a little while. She was getting fed up of this. It was still abundantly clear that Rick had feelings for her, and she still didn’t know what to do about it. She liked Rick, and he had his charms, but she wished he had more of Maxwell’s playfulness and humour. He was handsome, but it wasn’t his face she pictured when she closed her eyes. She enjoyed spending time with him, but she didn’t crave the opportunities to be with him whenever she could. She knew what she wanted now. She was no longer confused about this.

“Rick, you know I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far,” she said to him. “You brought me here to marry Maxwell, and I fully intend to do all I can to ensure I have that opportunity. Not just for you and House Rys. Not just for Cordonia, and for Maxwell. But for me. It’s what I choose for myself.”

He looked over at her, defeated. “Then we all win.”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s see if we can catch Hana up.”

***

Having reached their destination, the riders began to dismount. Jen found herself standing next to Tariq, who she hadn’t seen since her first day in Cordonia.

“Ah, Lady Jen,” he said, kindly.

“Tariq! It’s been so long,” she said with a smile. “How was your ride?”

Tariq sighed. “It was a long journey, but I happen to own a pair of boots as soft as a newborn kitten.”

Jen looked at his feet in concern. “They’re not actually made out of newborn kittens, right?”

“Hardly. I can only hope your ride was as least half as comfortable.”

Jen put her hands behind her. “I can’t feel my back..”

“I could recommend you a masseuse,” he suggested. “I know I’ll want a massage by the time we complete the return trip.”

“That sounds nice actually,” she said politely, although she found him a little creepy.

“Splendid,” he said with a flourish, getting a little too close for her liking. “I’m happy to see that you also appreciate the finer things in life.”

Maxwell approached the two of them. “Hey Tariq! How’s tricks?”

“Good thank you, Prince Maxwell, trust you are well?”

“I am… listen, I just need to borrow Jen a min, is that okay?”

“Of course, Prince Maxwell,” said Tariq, leading his horse away. “Lady Jen, I do hope our paths cross again.” He bowed before exiting.

Maxwell watched him leave. “What was all that about?”

“No idea,” Jen smiled. “First time I’ve seen him since I arrived in Cordonia, to be fair.”

“I just wanted to make sure I got to sit with you for the meal,” he said. “The tables will fill up quick, and… honestly, if I end up sitting next to either Bertrand or Madeleine I’m going to end up killing someone with one of the ceremonial knives.”

“Well then, consider it my service to a peaceful Cordonia to make sure that doesn’t happen,” she said with a grin.

***

They all sat along a large, medieval buffet table, to commence the feast.

“Wow, that’s a lot of meat,” Jen commented, as she sat in-between Maxwell and Hana. Rick sat opposite her; the atmosphere between them was a little awkward after their chat at the back of the trail, but neither Maxwell nor Hana seemed to have noticed.

“It’s not exactly a feast without it,” Drake said, from where he was sitting next to Rick and opposite Maxwell.

“A little more fruit wouldn’t hurt,” Hana suggested.

Maxwell raised his cutlery. “I wouldn’t mind putting a bunch of fruit on a stake and waving it around like a sword.”

Drake looked at Jen. “Alright, let’s grab our food before Maxwell gets any more crazy ideas..”

“Then I could wear a watermelon as a helmet.. I’d be unstoppable!” Maxwell continued.

Jen smiled gently at him, having come to the conclusion that Maxwell came out with his best nonsense when he wasn’t feeling happy inside. He was grinning from ear to ear, but his eyes didn’t look joyful, and she wondered why.

Having collected their food, the five of them sat back down.

Maxwell stood up with his glass in hand. “A toast to all of us, and our friendship!”

“To friendship!” the other three all chorused.

“To friendship,” Jen said, looking back at him.

Everyone dug into the feast.

“These dishes are supposedly blessed by the spirits of the nearby ruins,” Rick pointed out.

Hana looked interested. “Ooh, I’ve heard legends about those ruins! They sound magical. People travel from all around just to see them.”

“It’s a shame we’re not scheduled to see them,” Rick acknowledged.

“We aren’t?” Hana asked. “I was so hoping to.”

Maxwell finished his mouthful. “Why don’t we just go anyway? Before we head back? I can organise that! Sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Are you sure we should?” Hana asked.

“It would be nice for the five of us to spend some time together without this crowd around,” Rick said, looking at Jen. “What do you say, Jen?”

Jen leant across to him. “Let’s have an adventure.”

“Alright!” agreed Maxwell with a shout. “Do you think we’ll find some ghosts? Maybe one will tell me my future!

“Or devour your soul,” suggested Drake. Jen glared at him.

“Well, I’m excited to visit another piece of Cordonian history,” Hana said.

“When we’ve finished eating, you should all follow me,” Rick said. “I know how to get there.”

***

Jen watched as Hana gazed around the ruins, taking it all in. It hadn’t taken them long to get there, and now while the boys had charged off to climb something, Maxwell muttering about rock monsters as he went, she and Hana were looking around in awe.

Hana was admiring a worn and faded mosaic. “Jen look at this, it’s managed to survive after all these years. “

“Well, survive as much as one can,” Jen said, a little disheartened.

“Isn’t that all any of us can strive for?” Hana asked her. “Think of how beautiful it must have been in its time.”

“Beauty is fleeting,” Jen sighed.

“You’re right,” sighed Hana. “That’s what my parents keep telling me. I guess they’re just looking out for me. They want to make sure I’m taken care of before I’m too old to find a match. But. some things only grow better with age. I’ve visited ruins around where I’m from, and they’re just as beautiful as these. It’s amazing the feats we can accomplish when we work together.”

“Are you proposing we build our own temple?” Jen said with a smile.

“Maybe if there were more of us,” Hana said, running her fingers along the mosaic’s stone border. “I wonder if anything I do would last this long. Would I be like this artist? Or maybe I’d have a poem written about me? Though there isn’t much to say about me, I suppose..”

“I could write a poem about your journey,” Jen said. “The most beautiful woman of all the lands..”

Hana blushed. “Whose beauty was only rivalled by one Lady Jen…”

“Hey, this is your poem.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t make a cameo!”

Jen laughed. “You’ve travelled from a far-off land in search of love.”

“I suppose I have,” sighed Hana. “And lucky for me, I found a friend in you along the way! Though, it’s a little foolish to be concerned what others will think of you when you’re dead. You have no control over what survives. Some great archaeological find could be the work of a potter who was just trying to get by.”

“It’s not entirely silly,” Jen said, reflectively. “We want to feel like we did something lasting with our time.”

“Maybe I could be reading into this too much,” said Hana, looking at the artwork again. “Maybe the person who made this was simply bored. Who knows, the artist could’ve been a total jerk.”

Jen giggled. “They probably didn’t care what we would think anyway.”

Drake came up to them. “Hey Jones. Hey Hana.”

Seemingly he was on his own. “You boys having a good time exploring?” Jen asked him.

“Archaeology isn’t really my thing,” Drake conceded.

“You could at least look around,” Jen said to him. “It’s not like you come here often.”

Drake turned back in the direction which he’d come from. “I looked around. There are some old buildings. That’s about it.”

“Hmm. I guess it is just a bunch of buildings,” Jen acknowledged.

“Exactly. No need to work up a fuss about some bricks that stopped being useful centuries ago.”

Hana headed over to him. “Don’t you want to know where you come from, and what the people round here did long ago?”

“They could’ve ridden dragons for all I care. It doesn’t mean much now.”

“So why did you come out here if you don’t really care for these sorts of things?” Jen asked him.

Drake looked at his feet. “Because I don’t think we’re going to get many more times like this.”

“Like what?” Jen asked, but she thought she knew what he meant.

“I mean.. Maxwell is going to be King soon. You could very well be his Queen. Everything’s going to change.”

“You’re right. We won’t want to associate with the riffraff. I mean, really, what could you even provide for us? Other than security?”

He glared in her direction, as Hana wandered off to look at something. “I see what you’re trying to do here. It’s not going to work.”

“Or maybe someone to sneak us out of the palace? Why would we want that when we’re drinking champagne and shaking ambassadors’ hands?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep on punching down..”

“Or maybe we’ll need a reminder that no matter how tough someone may seem on the outside, there’s a big loveable softie on the inside.”

“Hey..”

“Come on, Drake. There’s a smile inside you somewhere.”

“You’re the worst, Jones..”

Jen nudged his arm supportively. “You’ll still have Rick. He’s your best friend after all. Your adventures together are the stuff of legend, aren’t they, Hana?”

“Yeah. I guess it’ll just be back to the two of us, like it always used to be.” Drake said. “Listen, Jones.. we may have had some ups and downs between us, but I want you to know that I’ve enjoyed this little adventure with you. Not just the ruins, but the whole thing since I walked into your bar in New York. You’re.. you’re not bad.”

“Aww. Drake, you’re not too bad yourself,” she said, proudly.

He looked at her nervously. “I didn’t say.. I didn’t mean..”

“I heard what you said, and I know what you _meant_ ,” she said, giving him another prod on the arm. “Now we really need to get you out of here before you completely lose it. All this reflecting isn’t healthy for you.”

“You’re right. If I stay much longer I might melt into a big ball of mush,” he said with a shudder. “Let’s go find the others. Where did Hana go?”

“She went that way,” Jen said, pointing in the direction Hana had wandered. She could see Rick in the other direction, contemplatively gazing up at a temple. Maxwell wasn’t with him. Where was he? Although, she was hoping to clear the air with Rick, after their awkward conversation earlier. “Be right back, you two.”

She ran across to where Rick was standing, and stood next to him. “These ruins are amazing.”

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they? To be standing among buildings that contain such history,” he said.

“There’s certainly a sense of awe to it,” she agreed.

He continued to look up at them.

“Hey, are we okay? After earlier?”

“Of course we are. I appreciate your honesty. I….” He looked around, as if to ensure nobody was listening in. “Maxwell is a lucky man.”

“To have a friend like you? Of course.”

He stared at Jen. “You know what I mean.”

“Listen, I know we started out with a bit of a thing.. and I’m sorry if you were hoping that things would continue like that. But.. I’m a one-man woman. And once I got to know Maxwell…” She smiled, thinking about him dreamily.

“I get it. It just.. surprises me.”

“I don’t get why it would. You say yourself that he’s a good friend of yours. You wanted him to have a queen who can support him and be the best for Cordonia. And what I don’t get is that there seems to be this underlying assumption that he won’t marry for love.”

“Because, generally, that’s not how it works.”

“But what if he _can_ , Rick? I know there’s something between us…”

“Be very careful, Jen. Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve. It will make you vulnerable.”

She sighed. “Are you talking from experience?”

He just looked at her, his expression serious. “Anyway, just remember what I said. We want you to endure, to succeed. Keep your cards close to your chest. Be careful.”

She nodded. “I will take that on board, Rick. Thank you.”

“There’s a stream over there,” Rick said, pointing further beyond. “Maxwell went that way.” He threw her a puzzled look. “Said he wanted some time to think.”

She looked where Rick had pointed. “I’ll run and get him. We’ll meet you guys back over there?”

Rick nodded, and they parted ways.

Jen took some deep breaths. She felt better for telling Rick how she felt, even though she hated rejecting him. Now it was time to tell Maxwell.

She soon found him, sitting with his back to her by the bank overlooking the river, skipping rocks downstream.

She sat next to him. “Not a bad throw.”

“Five skips is my record,” he said, not looking at her. “It’s not much, but it’s respectable. Though there was probably some kid who lived here who could skip a stone over ten times. Want to give it a try?”

“Sure,” she said with a grin, grabbing a rock.

“The trick is to clear your mind and become one with the rock,” he explained. “It is an extension of your will.”

Jen threw the rock, and watched It skip across the water seven times before sinking into the river. “Yes!”

“Most impressive,” Maxwell commented.

“It would seem that the student has surpassed the master,” she bragged.

He picked up another rock and skipped it across the river.

“You know,” she said softly, “I don’t really know all that much about you.” It was part icebreaker, part desperate curiosity, that had prompted the statement in her mind.

He didn’t look at her. “There’s not really much to know.”

“Really?” she challenged him. He wasn’t getting away with this. “I’ve seen you talk about yourself for hours at our social events.”

“That’s just, you know, small talk. Nothing real.”

“Tell me something real,” she urged him.

He looked at her now. “What do you want to know?”

Jen thought for a minute. She wanted to work up to the obvious question she wanted to ask, so she asked another. “Have you ever loved someone before?”

He looked away, throwing another stone. “Oh, you don’t play around with those questions, do you?”

She giggled. “I do not.”

“Well, Bertrand was always the more eligible between the two of us. He was the Crown Prince before I was, after all. I always kind of thought I’d figure things out once he was married. But I never quite got around to it, and then everything happened, so I had to abandon any hope…” He looked quite uneasy for a second, before his smile returned. “Bertrand fell in love. But, Bertrand’s love story ended badly. That’s why he’s so bitter, so angry. Don’t take him personally.”

He wasn’t getting away with that. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Ooh, since when did you get so nosey?”

“Since I started doing some due diligence on what I’m getting myself into if we end up getting married. Fair point?”

He nodded. “Fair point. Well, what Bertrand had with Savannah, it kinda reminded me of something I once had, a long time ago.. but.. I’m really enjoying spending time with you Jen. Although, I’m also super furious with myself for not giving all the other ladies an equal chance. But the other part of me couldn’t care less and just wants to hang out with you and have fun.”

“You know me, I like speaking hypothetically. So, hypothetically speaking, if you did start to have feelings for one of your suitors.. what would you do?”

He shook his head. “It’s not necessary.”

“I’m not saying it’s necessary. Sometimes these things just happen. When it’s least convenient.”

“I’m not expecting anyone to fall in love with me, Jen. I’m happy being everyone’s friend. That’s enough.”

“You deserve more than enough, Maxwell,” she murmured.

“Huh. I’m not sure what I deserve, really.”

She watched him adoringly for a few more moments, and then spoke again. “So what was it like, growing up with Bertrand?”

“He was grumpy and frowny all the time. Legend has it he was born with a scowl on his face..”

“Really? That doesn’t agree with what you told me a few days ago..”

“Nah. I’m just joking. He always looked out for me, but he also got me into plenty of trouble. But we had a lot of fun. Probably too much.”

“He sounds so different from now.”

Maxwell nodded. “Responsibility changes people.” He skimmed another stone.

“Has it changed you?”

“Oof. I don’t think so. Not yet anyway. Life’s still pretty sweet.”

Ever the optimist. She loved that about him. “Another question. Do you wish Bertrand was still the Crown Prince?”

“Yeah. I do, Jen.”

“Why?”

“He was happier then. He took so much pride in the role. and preparing to be a king to our people. Now? He feels personally responsible for the scandal his affair caused, and it pains him every day.”

She gazed sadly into those piercing blue eyes. “You really care for him.”

“Of course I do. He’s my brother.”

She felt her heart melt a little, as he turned away, reaching for another stone to skim. “I’ve got one last question for you. Tell me, if Bertrand was still the Crown Prince, would we still be friends?”

“Well, you wouldn’t be here for a start!”

“Say I was. Say you went to New York just for your birthday. Say we all still met in New York, and Rick still brought me over here to stay with him. What would have happened?”

He stood up, and she stood up too.

“Then you’d be with Rick,” he sighed. “And I guess we’d still be friends. But that would be all.”

This was progress. “Are you saying that’s not all we are now?” She edged closer.

He stepped back. “Jen, the way Rick looks at you.. I’ve never seen him look at anyone that way. And he’s a really good guy. Maybe the best person I know. Or at least the second best.” He looked down at his feet. ”I think he deserves a shot at being really happy, don’t you?”

He was missing the point here. “But what about you? Don’t you deserve that shot too?”

He looked at her again. “The rules are different for me.” He turned away, and looked towards the ruins. “My dad often likes to remind me of our history. I think as he’s got older he’s become more concerned with his place in it.”

“It probably makes you think, too?” she asked, realising she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this line of conversation, as per usual.

He nodded. “It does. Soon, I’m gonna be wearing a big old crown, and one day you’ll open a history book.. well books probably won’t be a thing by then.. but it’ll be like on Wikipedia or something.. all about the reign of King Maxwell the First.”

“Gosh, when you put it like that.. it sounds so real…”

He turned back to her. “What do you think it’ll say? Do you think they’ll say I was a good King? Or a screw-up of a King?”

“Your actions will determine what people think,” she said reassuringly. “For the record, I think you’ll do great.”

“Thanks, Jen. But I can’t help but wonder what nickname will I get? King Maxwell the Dancemaster? King Maxwell the Devilishly Handsome? Ooh, I’ve got it. Maxwell the Squid King!!”

“I love that suggestion. But how about King Maxwell the Optimistic?” she suggested. “You always see the bright side of things.”

“Bertrand says it’s a self-defence mechanism. I don’t know. I guess, somebody’s got to.”

“I like that about you,” she said. “Keep on staying positive, Maxwell.”

“I don’t plan on changing,” he said. “Anyway, know what I like about you?”

“Go on.” She felt her heart skip a beat, and listened with interest as he went on.

“So, me being King soon, it sometimes just feels like such a burden.. and that’s what’s been bothering me, the last few days. It was really getting on top of me, and I wanted to talk to you about it, but I couldn’t, because of Bertrand. Because Jen, when we’re together, I don’t feel that weight. I feel _invincible._ I feel capable of anything. I become that positive person you see me as. It’s you that makes me so optimistic.”

Jen wasn’t convinced. “Maxwell, that’s you, not me. I wouldn’t have seen it if it wasn’t there.”

He took another step towards her. “But together, I really think we could do anything, Jen.”

Jen waited, looking up at him desperately, but then he moved away.

“Shoot, we’ve been gone ages. We better get back.”

She sighed. “The others are over there with the horses. I said I’d just pop and get you.”

“Race you then,” he said, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. “One, two..”

He ran off, not calling the third number.

“Hey!” she called from behind, as she started to run. So much for confessing her feelings. But all the same, she really didn’t want to jeopardise their blossoming friendship. It meant more to her than _anything_.

He hung back, and they walked the rest of the way together. “I’m sad though, Jen. There weren’t any ghosts.”

“Why are you sad about that?”

“I don’t know. I’m kind of curious what a ghost would have to say. Would’ve made a good story.”

“You can always lie,” she teased. “I’ll back you up.”

“There’s an idea!”

She gasped, in fun. “Maxwell, you would lie?”

“It was your idea! Besides, entertaining people is more important than telling the truth.”

“Isn’t all fiction a form of lying?”

“In a way.. but at least then you know it isn’t real.”

“Go on then, tell me a ghost story.”

“I won’t tell it to _you_ ,” he said with a cheeky smirk, as they re-joined the group. “You’ll be a supporting character in the story.”

“Oh. Do I survive?”

“No.”

“Aww..” she complained, as Drake smirked at her.

“Drake is the first to die, though,” went on Maxwell, a look of pure malice on his face.

“Hey!” Drake’s smirk soon turned into a glare. Jen laughed, and exchanged a glance with Maxwell, relieved to see the twinkle back in his eye.


	16. A premonition of doom

Jen had spent quite some time preparing herself for today’s event, the country jamboree. It was an outdoor party in the grounds of the manor, the day after the hunt. She was due to meet Rick in a few minutes, and was on her way down the corridor from her room. She (of course) was wearing another new outfit courtesy of Rick, she was adorned in new jewellery, and she’d had her nails done this morning by a nail technician. She felt like a million dollars.

In the corridor she passed Hana, who was absorbed in a phone conversation by the window. Jen heard her responding in a sad, dejected tone. “Yes I know.. no you’ve made yourself perfectly clear.. I’ve tried that.. My etiquette has been fine… uh-huh… there’s still time.. if I’m being honest, no. No, the Prince isn’t likely to choose me..”

She walked up and tapped Hana on the shoulder, and she turned to her in surprise. “Oh, Hello Jen, I’m just on the phone to my mother…. No mom, I’m not ignoring you, Jen just walked over to me. Yes, the one from New York.”

“Your mom knows about me?” mouthed Jen in surprise.

“My parents follow the Cordonian news. Hm? Yes Mom, I’ve tried gaining the court’s favour. I’ve become friends with Prince Maxwell.. Right.. I’m not here to befriend him…”

“Hana, it’s not always about Prince Maxwell,” whispered Jen. “You’re making more friends than you’ve ever had before.”

Hana covered the phone. “I know, but try telling that to my parents. They sent me here to marry the prince, not play nice with the other ladies.” She brought the phone back to her ear. “Yes, Mom, I know you love me and only want what’s best for me.”

“Then tell her what’s best for you!” Jen said, louder now. “No more of this bossing you around. You’re more amazing than most people I know, and if anyone can handle themselves, it’s you.”

Hana contemplatively looked at her phone.

“You can do it,” Jen urged.

Hana sighed, and spoke with a new confidence. “Mother, there’s more to my life than fulfilling your wishes. I’ve done everything you’ve ever told me to do, and it’s made me miserable. If you really want me to be happy, then you have to let me figure out what that means for _me_.”

She hung up, and looked at Jen hopefully.

“I’m so proud of you!” laughed Jen, hugging Hana.

“I’m proud of me too!” Hana said happily. “That felt.. amazing! I can’t believe I stood up to them, I..” Her voice faltered. “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I said those things to my mother. She’s going to be furious!”

“You know what?” Jen said. “She’ll come around. Just give her some time. You’re not being unreasonable.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Hana said. “I need to stay strong, even when she pushes back. It’s _my_ life.”

“Exactly,” Jen agreed.

“You know, that was kind of nice,” Hana said. “Thanks for helping me do that.”

“You had the courage to follow through,” said Jen as they started to wander down the hall and outside.

“There’s strength in numbers,” Hana agreed. “Although I think I’ve delayed both of us long enough.”

“The party will survive without us, but not for long…”

“Then let’s get out there!” Hana declared.

They exited the manor together. Once outside, the first person Jen saw was Maxwell.

“Jen, Hana, there you are!” He hugged them both. “Well then, shall we make our grand entrance?”

The three of them walked over to the grounds where nobles mingled on the lawn. The lawn was lively and festive, with a variety of games and activities set up, such as croquet, badminton and archery.

“Not bad,” commented Maxwell. “Could use more music.. but that archery looks pretty sweet..”

“Not to mention dangerous..” Hana said with concern.

At that, Rick approached through the crowd to join them. “Oh no. Don’t tell me Maxwell’s set his sights on archery?”

Maxwell’s face was alight with excitement. “You think they’ll let me shoot an apple off someone’s head?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea..” Hana said nervously.

“Heck, I bet I can do it blindfolded! I saw it in a video once..” With that, he ran off towards the archery range.

“Maxwell!” Jen called to him, but he was gone. “Oh.. I’m sure he’ll be fine.. Right?”

She looked between Hana and Rick, who didn’t look convinced.

“In that case, I’ll go make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Rick nodded. “Of course.”

She headed in the direction Maxwell had headed, and soon found him at the archery range, having just been passed a bow. He’d removed his formal jacket; it was thrown over the side of the fencing around the archery area.

“Boys and their toys,” she said disapprovingly.

“Hey. I’ll have you know archery is a very regal pastime. I reckon Dad and Bertrand will be pumped if they see me doing this, don’t you?”

She pulled a face, as he started to load up an arrow, under the supervision of both the stall holder and Drake, who was discreetly watching from a distance, obvious concern on his face. “After hearing about your performance at the Apple Shoot in Lythikos, I have to say I’m not so pumped…”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Jen? Are you going to have a go?”

She nodded, and the stall holder handed her a bow and arrow too. “Guessing I’m going for that target, while you’re going for that one?”

“Seems logical…” He turned to face her. “But who cares about what’s logical? Anyway, I’m still waiting for my blindfold and an apple to put on Drake’s head..”

Jen turned to Drake, who was visibly anxious, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” said the stallholder. “It’s the target or nothing. And no blindfolds allowed.”

“Pff, way to spoil a guy’s fun,” Maxwell sighed. “Okay. Well, we’ll make this a competition between me and my favourite person here. Whoever can get nearest the target wins a prize!”

She eyed him carefully. “Oh, it’s on, _Your Highness._ ”

“Ready? Three, two…”

She glanced across at him. _Oh._ He was wearing his squid cufflinks.

“One!”

They both released their arrows, and stepped back. Jen was thrilled to see that her arrow had hit the board very close to the target. But where was Maxwell’s arrow? She next let her gaze fall to the panicked stallholder who was looking nervously towards the crowd in the distance.

Finally, she turned to Maxwell. “Am I to take it that you missed?”

He leant to peer in the direction of where the arrow had shot. “I think I might have hit _something_ …”

“I win! What have I won?” she asked, hopefully.

“So, I may have implied there was a prize. There is no prize.”

“Then I suppose you’ll have to do,” she said happily. “I’ve always wanted my very own prince.”

“Too bad for you that you have to make do with this one,” he laughed, placing his hands on her arms.

“Any prince will do.” She giggled. “But the question is, what will I do with the prince I’ve been awarded?”

“Clean answers only please,” he said, looking into her eyes. “This is a family event.”

She returned his gaze, quite enjoying this interaction. “What’s next on the royal agenda then? Ring toss?”

“Nah. That’s boring.” he said. “I thought I’d go get lost in the hedge maze next. Bertrand can’t find me in there.”

“That sounds much less boring,” she agreed. “Can I come?”

“Wouldn’t be much fun on my own! Come on, quick! We can lose Drake if we dash now.”

They ran together around the grounds, and soon reached a hedge maze, made up of flower-covered arches. A soft breeze rustled over the hedges, picking up the sweet scent of roses.

“Aaah, smell that,” he said. “The smell of blossom, with my little blossom.”

“You’re happy today,” she commented, as they wandered further into the maze together.

“I guess I am. How about you?”

“I’m very happy,” she agreed. “I’ve had such a lovely time here at Applewood.”

“Good to know.”

“I think this means we should both stay here forever, and continue to be happy and have a lovely time..” she hinted.

“Not gonna lie, Jen, you come up with some good ideas.”

“So, confess. Did you really want to get lost in this maze so Bertrand couldn’t find you?” She was determined to wear him down.

“Definitely. But the other advantage is if we get lost together in here, we can get some quality Jen and Maxwell time.”

“I like the sound of that. But why do we have to go get lost in a hedge maze to do that?”

“Remember, hiding from Bertrand..”

She smiled. “What makes you think he’s gonna come looking for you?”

“Well, he always does, right? Plus, I’m supposed to be giving the opening remarks at tonight’s dinner. He’s probably got a script that I’m supposed to read out that he wants to go through with me. I’d rather use my free time to chill with you. I can wing it.”

She knew he was right. “Just go with the flow. You’re at your best when you do that.”

He nodded. “You’ve always got my back, Jen. Thanks. Hey. I’ve been thinking about the future. After the Coronation. I’ve been trying to imagine what sort of Queen you’re gonna make.”

“What sort of Queen..” She sighed. “Usually, you don’t talk so freely about the future..”

“Maybe today I want to. Remember we talked about what my King nickname would be?”

“Yeah, we decided on King Maxwell the Optimistic, didn’t we?”

“Even though I preferred Maxwell the Squid King, I had to bow down to your counsel. So, What do you think your Queen nickname would be?”

She was lost for words. “I don’t know..”

“Queen Jen the Trendy? Queen Jen the Awesome?”

She giggled. “I like both of those, but how about Queen Jen the Hot?”

He laughed, a little flushed. “Well, I won’t argue with that one. Alright, so what would Queen Jen the Hot’s contribution to Cordonia be?”

“I would devote my life’s work to dancing with my King.”

“Yessssss. That’s my kinda Queen right there.”

For a moment, they smiled together, looking into the maze.

Jen spotted a swing in the middle of the maze. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Oh, thank god! I thought you’d think I was being immature...”

“Go on,” she said, and he rushed in the direction of the swing, and promptly plonked himself onto the seat, pushing himself off and up in the air, mischief in his eyes.

“You doof!” She held up her arms to block his motion. “I was thinking you could push me…”

“You snooze you lose, Jen.”

She shook her head, and released him, letting him soar, well as high as the flimsy swing would let him anyway.

“You could still push me?”

“What the hell.” She stood behind him and nudged his back as he reached the top of his trajectory. “You do realise how ridiculous you look, yeah?”

“Doesn’t matter. No-one can see us!”

“I don’t count then?”

“Of course you count. But you already know I’m ridiculous. The damage is done.”

She started to let him swing a little more gently, still pushing him lightly, letting her fingers linger on his shoulders and back for a second or two as the two of them made contact. Every time resisting the temptation to pull him back, towards her hopeful body.

“This hedge maze is very similar to the one at the palace, but I like this one better,” she heard him say.

“How so?”

“Well, Applewood has a special place in my heart. Bertrand and I came here a lot when we were kids. And when we came here, it was a bit more chill.”

“So you mean you only had formal dinners every _other_ night?”

“Heh, pretty much. We could wear what we wanted, do what we liked. We could play games, raise our squirrel army… well, it was pretty much _my_ squirrel army, if I’m honest..”

“I’m not even going to pretend I get it, Maxwell… you really are one of a kind.”

“When we were here, we didn’t have to worry about photographers, formalities, or curious Cordonians trying to get a glimpse of us. We were allowed to just be kids. To dance, and ride our bikes, and mess around.”

“Sounds like you didn’t get much of a childhood,” she sighed.

“Outside of this place? Nah. Although it was worse for Bertrand than it was for me. I used to get away with more than he did. He had to learn from an early age not to fidget at courtly dinners and how to impress ambassadors. This was his one refuge. I reckon he loves it here even more than I do. I’m surprised he hasn’t moved here permanently.”

“I take it he lives at the palace then with you and your father?”

“Yeah. But don’t worry, it’s a big enough place for you to live there and not be on top of him all of the time… I might rephrase that…”

She snorted. “Please do. I don’t want that image.”

“What I’m saying is, were you to find yourself living at the palace permanently, you wouldn’t have to see him all the time.”

She was still gently pushing him, although he’d pretty much stopped swinging now, so her hands weren’t really leaving his shoulders. “I’m sure I could live with that.”

“He’s not all bad, you know. He’s been through some stuff. He’ll come out the other side. And I get why he puts so much pressure on me. He just wants me to do things right.”

She nodded. “I think I get that.”

“I remember once when I was really young, I dunno, maybe about five or something, we were here and I didn’t want to go home to the palace. I hid in the basement when it was time to go. Bertrand and my dad had to search the entire grounds to find me.”

“Aww..”

“I could have been in a helluva lot of trouble.. but Bertrand took the blame. He told Dad that we’d been playing hide and seek, and he couldn’t find me. So he was the one who got in trouble for starting a game too close to the time we were meant to leave. And I was the innocent party.”

“Wow, that was good of him.”

“Yeah. That sort of thing used to happen a lot. He’s always looked out for me. Often took the blame for stuff I did. Although we both used to get into a _lot_ of trouble.”

“I find it hard to believe that Bertrand was like that. _You_ on the other hand?”

He looked back at her. “Moi?”

“Hey, isn’t it time I had a go on the swing?”

“Be my guest.”

He stood up, and she sat gently down. The seat was warm, and she delicately manoeuvred herself into a gentle swing. He stood behind her, and obediently pushed her backwards and forwards, and she relished every time his hand touched her through the thin fabric she was wearing.

“So what were _you_ like as a kid?”

She pondered. How would her mother have described her? “I was nothing but trouble..”

“So nothing’s changed,” he laughed.

She sighed. “I like to think I was always looking for an adventure.”

“Well, I think you finally found one, thanks to our good buddy Rick.”

“I think you’re right. It’s been quite a ride so far.”

She could hear him chuckle softly.

She turned her head. “What?”

“I’m just so excited for what happens next on your adventure.”

“Which is….?” she pressed him, hardly daring to believe his words.

“Whoops. Did I say too much? Yes. Yes I did. Forget I said anything!”

She felt all wibbly inside. He must have seen her note when he’d gone to put the cufflinks on today. “What are you trying to say, Maxwell?”

He stopped her, and rested his hands on her shoulders. “Let’s just say, I’m pumped for the Coronation now. A lot more pumped than I was. I can’t wait.”

“I can’t wait either,” she murmured. She was mesmerised, enchanted by his words and intentions. She heard ringing bells in the distance. Was she imagining them?

“Dong! The official signal to end the games and assemble for the dinner,” he sighed.

“So soon?”

“Well, we can try staying here a bit longer, but you’re gonna get Bertrand coming in here, eyebrows blazing.” He helped her up out of the swing. “So best we skidaddle.”

“I’m hoping you know your way out of this maze…”

“This one? Yeah. Got it programmed in.” He touched his head with both hands. “This way.”

She followed him out. “So, did you enjoy your swing?”

“Hell yes. It’s been a while.”

“I enjoyed this. _Lots._ ” She ran a finger down his arm flirtatiously.

“I am but a slave to your enjoyment,” he declared, and she did her best not to blush.

As the sun set, they emerged from the maze. Nobles were wandering into the house, ready for the dinner. They joined the crowds, following them into the house. Servants bustled about, keeping the tables freshly stocked with food and drinks.

“Ah. There you are.”

Maxwell span around; Bertrand was behind them. “Hey. Ready to lecture me on what I need to say in my speech?”

“Some preparation would have been helpful. Now, I am afraid you’re going to have to.. as you would say… _wing it_.”

Maxwell grinned, and made finger guns at Bertrand. “I can do that.”

“Good luck,” Jen said, as Bertrand fussed off towards the top table. “Do you get nervous when you make speeches?”

“Nah. I just imagine everyone with no clothes on.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. _Whoa._ I mean.. not you, obviously.”

She pulled a face. “Oh?”

He smirked, looking as if he wanted to say something, but he just winked at her, and headed off in Bertrand’s direction. As he disappeared into the throng of people, giving the occasional fistbump to those who engaged him, she gazed longingly at him, imagining him as she hoped he’d just imagined her.

As she turned away, she almost collided with someone.

“Oh, Tariq! I apologise…”

He didn’t seem to be shaken. “It’s nothing. Really. Lady Jen, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”

“So Tariq, how have you been?” she asked, politely.

“As splendid as you look, my dear,” he declared.

Jen was confused. “Where’d that come from?”

“From the deepest recesses of my being. This event can hardly bear a star as bright as yours.”

Now she was really bemused. “Woah, slow down there. Isn’t it improper to compliment a suitor of Prince Maxwell like that?”

“I would hardly consider it improper to recognise beauty in any form.”

She raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. “Uh, thanks?”

“It fills me with such joy to hear you say that,” he said, getting closer to her. “You know, I have to tell you, after speaking with the other ladies here, I find myself having such an.. appreciation for you.”

“Really?” she said, trying to back away slightly without appearing rude, and glancing around for backup, but couldn’t spot anyone she knew around. Where were Rick and Drake when she needed them?

“Yes,” Tariq said. “You’re a breath of fresh New York air.”

“I don’t think anyone says that,” she laughed.

“The other suitors are absolutely boring,” he moaned. “One only talks about her dogs. Another merely sulks. And don’t get me started on Olivia.”

“The other suitors each have their charms,” Jen said, defensively.

“If they do, I’ve yet to find them,” he explained. “The other suitors have good breeding, wealth and manners.. but they’re absolutely dull. How disappointing. Whereas with you, Lady Jen, you grow more interesting every time we speak…”

Jen looked away, as if distracted, still hoping to find a familiar face. “Thanks..”

“I must, however, take my leave, for now,” Tariq said. “May you have a fantastic evening.”

“Yes, you too,” she said in response, relieved to see Rick approaching, as if she’d somehow summoned him with her mind. 

As Tariq left, Rick walked up to her. “Ah, Jen. I was beginning to worry about you.. Was that Tariq you were talking to?”

“Yeah,” she said, watching Tariq walk away, suspiciously. “I guess we’re friends now?”

“Very well. Follow me, our table is this way.”

She followed Rick to the table, and just as she sat down, the sound of glasses clinking filled the room. Everyone turned to where Prince Maxwell was standing next to the King and Bertrand.

“If I may have everyone’s attention please. I’d like to say a few words before we close this evening. First, I just want to assure you all that I am not imagining you all naked in order to make this speech. Just _some_ of you.”

There was awkward laughter, and Bertrand looked mortified.

“Second. I want to thank you all for coming out here to Applewood with me. It’s been fun, and I’ve loved you all being here with me. As you all know, I step into Dad’s place in a few days. I just wish I knew what I was doing…” He looked nervously at Bertrand for his reaction. “But, hopefully, for all your sakes, I know more than I think I do.”

“Long live Prince Maxwell!” called Rick, and cheers and claps rumbled through the crowd. Jen gazed at Maxwell proudly.

“Thank you, my adoring fans,” Maxwell went on. “So. Next time we’re all together, it’ll be the last event of the social season. As per tradition, this event will be hosted by the Rys family at the illustrious Valtoria Estate.”

There was more applause from the crowd.

“An honour, to be sure,” Rick said to Jen, proudly.

“I’m finally going to see your house?” she asked him.

“Indeed,” he said. “I can’t wait for you to see it.”

As the applause died down, the Prince continued. “No pressure, guys, but I’m expecting an epic party at Valtoria to mark the end of my singledom. Till then, let’s all have a few drinks and hit the dance floor!” He raised his glass, prompting many in the crowd to do the same. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Jen said, happily. She knew very well that she would have home advantage at a House Rys party. She remembered how Olivia had monopolised Maxwell at Lythikos, and was looking forward to being able to have him fully at her disposal. And hopefully, he’d be more willing to be monopolised by her.

***

Jen had just retired to her room, and was getting ready for bed. The end of the evening had been disappointing, but she still had a satisfied smile on her face as she relived her time in the maze with Maxwell earlier, and relished the thought of the events to come. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

She had undressed and was just about to put on her pyjamas when the door to her room opened suddenly. Her instinct was to scream loudly, as a man she didn’t instantly recognise closed the door after entering. 

“Good lord Lady Jen. Disrobing in my room?” Tariq said, walking towards her. “What a forward gesture!”

Jen tried to cover herself up, grabbing her pyjama top and backing away. “ _Your_ room? But..”

“Please, don’t misunderstand,” he said, approaching her. “I’m not upset. I’m just surprised. I suspected, but I never thought this would happen so soon..”

He took her hand, placing it on his heart. “No, I must say this. Your feelings are most ardently returned. You’ve thoroughly enchanted me, just as you enchant everyone you come across. And now that I know you feel the same way about me…”

Eww. Weird. He’d been hanging around her all evening, but she’d not given him any reason to think that she felt like that about him, why would she? “Tariq, what..”

“But…”

Before she could protest, he leant in to kiss her. She tried to swerve away, but at that moment the door was thrown open again.

“Get away from her!” Drake growled at Tariq. He ran over to Tariq, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from Jen, to her relief.

“Unhand me!” Tariq wailed. “How dare you enter my room without my permission!”

_His room? What?_

But before Drake could respond, Tariq hit him squarely in the chest. He reeled back for a split second, then tackled Tariq to the floor, grappling him intensely for a moment before releasing him.

Tariq stood up. “Who the hell do you think you are, bursting into my room?”

“This is _Jen’s_ room,” Drake said, angrily. “And I heard a scream. I think she wanted interrupting.”

He looked at Jen, and she nodded. “You only interrupted me rejecting him.”

Tariq turned to her. “So, there’s no hope, is there?”

She shook her head. “Sorry. None.”

“But.. I’d thought.. and I’d heard..” Tariq stammered. “It’s no matter now. I was obviously wrong.”

“Yes,” Jen spat. “You should’ve _asked_. You really shouldn’t kiss people without their permission.”

“Let me apologise deeply, then, for how brashly I acted. Goodnight Lady Jen.” He went to the door, and called back to her. “Whoever has your heart, he is indeed a lucky man.”

She saw Drake seething angrily as Tariq left, slamming the door shut after him.

“Thank you,” Jen said, shaken by the situation.

“Aw, shucks, Jones,” Drake said. “Just wish I’d got here quicker. Lucky I was in the room next door.”

“I mean it,” she said. “You were there when I needed you.”

He sighed. “Rick would never forgive me if something bad happened to you. And you know what? I’d never forgive myself either.” He paused, his eyes seemingly lingering on her body. “Er, Jones..”

“What?” She looked down. “Oh!” _Shit._ She quickly threw on a pyjama top.

“Anyway, you can see why it looked bad,” he said, looking away. “I heard a scream, saw you half naked with Tariq all over you..”

“Yeah. I get it,” she said, putting on her pyjama bottoms.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, with a weak smile. “I’m tougher than I look.”

“Well, I should get out of here before we _really_ cause a scandal,” he said with a smirk.

He headed for the door, and winced as his clothing brushed against his chest where Tariq had punched him.

“You’re hurt,” she called to him.

He shook his head. “Nothing a few shots of whisky won’t fix.”

“Let me take a look,” she said, walking across to him. “It’s the least I can do.”

“You trying to get me to take my shirt off, Jones?”

She looked at him sullenly. “I just want to help.”

“I’m fine,” he maintained. “Save your fussing for someone else.”

She stood in front of the door. “Drake, you got hurt for me. I’m not letting you leave this room until you let me take a look at you. You can start by taking off your shirt. I think he hit your ribs pretty hard. They could be broken.”

“Wow you’ve got a real bossy side to you, you know that?”

“You think I’m being bossy?” She smirked. “Shirt. Off. Now.”

He rolled his eyes, but she wondered if he was enjoying this. “Yes, ma’am.” He took it off. “So, doctor, do you see anything alarming?”

She ran her hands across Drake’s ribs, but everything felt normal. “You’re going to have a few spectacular bruises..”

“Yeah. Tariq hits harder than you’d think. He almost impressed me.”

Jen giggled.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you lost a fight to Tariq!”

“I didn’t say I _lost_! I never said that. I definitely won. I’m just saying he got in some good hits. And I didn’t expect that from a palace brat.”

“Mmhm,” she chuckled.

Drake ran his fingers through his hair and stared at her. “You can be so.. never mind. Hey, aren’t you supposed to be tending to my wounds?”

“Oh! Right. I think one of the servants fills this bucket with ice every night. You know, just in case I need to chill some champagne..”

“Or ice down a friend’s bruises?”

“Exactly.”

“And it looks like someone’s left a fully stocked liquor cabinet in the corner here, so..”

As she wrapped a handful of ice in a cloth, Drake poured a glass of whisky for himself and looked at her questioningly.

She shook her head. “No thanks.”

Drake downed his glass as she pressed the cloth filled with ice to his bruises.

“Hey, that hurts..”

“Please don’t tell me the big, bad Drake is afraid of a little ice..”

“I’m just saying it hurts.. ouch!” He reached back and caught her hand, locking eyes with her for a second before letting go. She studied him carefully as he looked away, pouring himself another finger of whisky. There was something bothering him. She got the feeling that, now that she was finally getting close to him, they were developing a good friendship. Hopefully he wasn’t about to declare his undying love for her. She could do without that, things were complicated enough.

Oh well. Time to find out. “What’s up? You look troubled.”

“This not troubled you?”

“Well, yeah, it has, but I’m sensing there’s more to your troubles than losing a fight with Tariq.”

“If you must know, you’re right. Huh. It sounds stupid saying this out loud.” He sighed. “I just don’t want to see another Crown Prince break another good heart.”

She sighed. Now she knew what this was about. “Drake, I’m not your sister. And Maxwell is not his brother.”

“I know that. I still care though.” He looked sadly at her.

“Tell me about your sister,” she said. She got the impression that he was beginning to think of her as a sister type figure, and worrying that the same misfortunes were going to come her way. Which was nice. She’d always wanted a brother.

“I used to come to the palace a lot, back in the day. My dad worked here, when he was alive. Afterwards, we lived with Rick, so we moved in the same circles, with the families being best friends.” He paced around. “Savannah was _obsessed_ with the two princes. She practically worshipped them.”

Jen felt a little prick of envy. “And you didn’t?”

“I found them to be more of an acquired taste,” admitted Drake.

“You mean they both annoyed the hell out of you,” she smiled.

“Yup. Pretty much,” he said, smiling back. “Whenever I got tired of their antics, I’d sneak off and poke around the royal study. I still do it, sometimes, when they’re pissing me off.”

“So, your sister was the fun one?” Jen asked. She’d not heard Maxwell talk about Savannah much, but she often wondered if they had their own history.

“Yes, she was..” Drake looked up, sadly. “I don’t even know where she is now.”

“You don’t have any way of finding her?” Jen asked.

“She stopped answering my calls, and deleted all her social media. Wherever she is, all I know is that she doesn’t _want_ to be found. Not even by me. And you know what? I don’t blame her. I failed her. I don’t even know how, but I know that I failed her. I didn’t protect her from all this shit. I’ve spent hours trying to figure out if I could’ve done something different.. if I could’ve done _more._ ”

Jen stood next to him supportively. “Maybe she just needs to deal with this on her own.”

“Maybe. But she’s my little sister. I helped her learn how to tie her shoes. It kills me to think that she’s going through this all alone somewhere.”

“What was the story? Was Bertrand planning to leave Madeleine for her?” Jen asked, still curious.

“No. She was a commoner. She wasn’t good enough for the Crown Prince. She was good enough for a quick fumble at a party every now and then. _Someone_ got photographs. The papers went crazy. A couple of days later, all of her things were packed, and she was just.. gone. But that’s enough about that.” He stood up. “What I’m saying is, Jen, be careful. My sister wasn’t good enough for this family. I’m concerned that whoever decided that she wasn’t, might feel the same about you.”

He headed back to the door. “And for all our sakes, lock your door this time. Huh?” He paused, examining the door with curiosity and confusion.

“What is it?”

“Jones, there’s no lock on your door handle.”

“I thought they were all like that?” she said.

“No. All of the rooms on this floor should lock.” He examined the door again, confusion on his face. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Probably?”

“Just.. be careful, okay?”

He took one last look at her, and left the room.

She threw herself down on the bed, frustrated and angry and scared all at the same time. She shut her eyes, but it didn’t help, because her mind was buzzing with so much emotion. From such a wonderful afternoon, to an evening that had definitely not lived up to its promise (she’d had to make do with chatting to Tariq and dancing with Rick after dinner, as the other suitors and Bertrand had seemingly been combining their efforts to keep Maxwell on the other side of the room). This was followed by what arguably could be classed as a sexual assault from Tariq (what the hell had he been thinking?) and then, just to add insult to injury, a premonition of doom from Drake.

Well, tonight couldn’t get any worse.

There was an enthusiastic knock on her door.

Sighing, she got up to answer it, expecting to see Drake again, no doubt he had come to fit a lock on the door.

“Jen? You okay?”

She was thrilled to see him, but played it cool. “Oh. Hey Maxwell.”

“Drake told me what happened. I… can’t believe it. I’m.. so sorry, Jen..”

“Hey, what are you apologising for? Hey, d’you wanna come in?”

He looked nervously up and down the corridor. “I’d better not. I just wanted to check you were okay. Drake’s gone to get a lock to put on your door. I had no idea some of these doors didn’t lock. And I don’t get what Tariq was thinking, Jen. This is… super weird, and I don’t like it.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Me neither.”

“Anyway, if you’re sure you’re gonna be okay… just…”

She gazed at him. She’d rarely seen so much concern in his expression.

“I’m gonna be okay. Don’t worry. Like I just said to Drake, I’m tougher than I look. I’ve been through enough to know that I can handle guys like Tariq. Trust me.”

That concerned expression wasn’t budging. “You shouldn’t have to, Jen.”

“Yeah, but I can. Don’t worry. I’m sure if you do pick me next week, I’ll have worse thrown at me as a Queen. I can handle it, I’m sure, with you by my side.”

Okay, now that expression was beginning to warm. “You think?”

“I _know_.” She took a deep breath. Right. She was going to tell him how she felt about him, once and for all. “Listen, Maxwell…”

But then she heard the tapping of footsteps approaching at speed, and Drake reappeared, with some tools. “Got your lock here, Jones.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Maxwell said. “Gotta keep this little blossom nice and safe.”

Drake looked at Jen in bemusement as he approached, and she smiled apologetically.

“Very well,” Drake said, stepping into the room to fit the lock.

“Better go before Bertrand finds me here,” Maxwell sighed. “Sleep well, Jen.”

“Night, Maxwell. And thanks.”

He nodded, raising his hand, and rather than giving him a high-five, she placed her hand gently on his for a second or two, and ran it down his hand as she released it, watching his conflicted face the whole time.

“G’night then. Night Drake.” He walked away, slowly, and she watched him for a moment.

Drake was still fixing the lock. “Well. Looks to me like someone’s got it bad.”

She looked at him, mouth wide open in protest. “I never… I mean… it’s just….”

“Relax, Jones. I was talking about Maxwell. Not you. But it now looks to me like someone _else_ has got it just as bad.”

“Are you gonna tell Rick?”

“I don’t need to, Jones. Trust me, he’ll know. And I did try to warn him before he brought you here. If he didn’t want his heart breaking, he shouldn’t have lobbed it over his neighbour’s fence.”

She giggled. “You make a good point, Drake. Thank you.”

“All done. I’ll leave you to your beauty sleep. Just remember what I said earlier. Be careful.”

He retreated, and she nodded, before shutting the door. Again, she collapsed onto the bed, but this time, she felt a hundred times more content. 


	17. Walking between the paths

“I was really impressed with how you fared at Applewood,” Rick said to Jen as they drove towards his estate for the final engagement of the season. “It would seem that you are being noted as a suitable Queen by all of those who will have an influence on the decision.”

“There’s only one person’s opinion that concerns me,” Jen said happily, reliving the stolen moments in the hedge maze she’d shared with that particular person. “Hey, did I miss anything at the country jamboree while I was with Maxwell? There was a lot going on..”

“Well,” Rick said. “There was nothing exceptional about the afternoon. Plenty of idle gossip and mingling, someone got hit with an arrow which came from nowhere… the usual.”

She giggled, knowing exactly where that arrow had come from. “Is that the usual?”

“But there was one thing I heard about this morning. Apparently, later on in the evening, a reporter managed to secrete herself in the estate grounds.”

“Whoa. How did that happen?”

“Nobody seems to know. In any case, she was quickly caught and ejected. She should have known better than to come to a private event.”

“Hmm,” sighed Jen. “I wonder what she was hoping to get a scoop on.”

“It’s likely she was hoping to get an insight on the Prince’s choices. And as you and he did not spend too much time together in the evening, her report may not mention you too favourably. But don’t let it deter you.”

She wasn’t too worried about that, considering Maxwell’s little check in on her after the whole Tariq thing. It wasn’t as if Rick had showed up to see if she was okay. Although, to give him some credit, he obviously hadn’t got to hear what had happened. She’d decided not to tell him herself. Drake would probably tell him anyway. He seemed to tell him everything.

“In any case, I cannot stress enough the importance of our coming soiree. The party my house hosts tomorrow night is the final event before the Coronation Ball, and expectations couldn’t be higher. We must throw a party to remember. The very reputation of House Rys depends on it.”

“A reputation that I understand your father is very keen to maintain,” Jen sighed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the prospect of encountering Rick’s father again. Hopefully he would be as impressed with her performance as his son was. But she had a feeling there would be pressure placed on both of them from Duke Constantine during her stay at Valtoria.

“Yes. But you have nothing to concern yourself with there. Remember, just like Olivia had the advantage when she hosted the royal court, this time _we’ll_ have the upper hand.” He was studying her expression; she did her best to restrain her resultant smile. “Are you prepared?”

“Of course. I won’t let House Rys down!” she said. “I’ll dazzle everyone, and claim Maxwell’s heart. If I haven’t already.”

“Your confidence is reassuring,” said Rick, as the limo started to slow. “I do believe we have arrived. You might want to look ahead, if you can.”

Jen looked out the window to see a glittering lake sheltered among verdant hills. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. And just across the water, she saw a bridge leading to a long driveway, with their final destination – a beautiful and grand house, or perhaps that should be a mansion?

“Oh, wow, Rick.. this is your home?”

“Welcome to Valtoria,” he said warmly.

“It’s… stunning.”

“Some say it rivals the royal palace for its beauty and grandeur,” he said. “I do hope you enjoy your stay here, Jen.”

“Has it always been in your family?”

“For four hundred years. It was gifted to my ancestor, Fabian Rys, by Queen Genevieve. A token of her gratitude.”

“Queen Genevieve was one of Maxwell’s ancestors, then?”

“Indeed. She married the head of House Beaumont, which was when the Royal House of Beaumont came about. Prior to that, House Rys had been the royal line.”

“Really?” Jen looked a little confused. “How come…”

The limo drew to a stop, and the door was opened by a member of house staff for Jen to get out. She stood up and looked around her in awe. It was like something out of a fairytale.

“It was a difficult time for Cordonia,” Rick said, continuing his tale. “The queen, Fabian’s aunt, had been murdered. Fabian was hidden away as the last surviving member of House Rys. He was himself unaware of his status until Queen Genevieve found him. There was much uncertainty at that time as to who should take the throne. Queen Genevieve was found to be the most suitable, however she had to secure a stable alliance as she was not from a Great House herself. History suggests that she was in love with Percival Beaumont, but she was willing to sacrifice this love and marry Fabian to bring true unity to Cordonia. However, Fabian was unwilling to act as King. He felt Genevieve was the rightful ruler, and could see her heart was elsewhere. This left Queen Genevieve free to marry her true love, and although the alliance was not as stable as it might have been had she married Fabian, eventually, things settled.”

“That’s so romantic,” sighed Jen. “I guess that’s why she gifted Fabian this gorgeous estate.”

“Yes. As a symbol of her esteem for his true birth status, and her appreciation that his choices had enabled her to live truly with the one she loved.”

They were walking towards the grand doors now.

“Of course, in the following generations, there was resultant conflict between House Rys and House Beaumont. Fabian’s immediate descendants felt they had been cheated out of their birthright. But, as I hope you can see now, times have moved on, and relations between House Rys and the royal family are much improved.”

The doors to the house were thrown open, and a diminutive blond lady greeted them. “Lord Rick. Lady Jen. Welcome to Valtoria.”

“Good afternoon Gladys,” Rick said politely. “Is my father at home?”

“He is out walking in the forest with Her Grace at present,” Gladys said. “But if I may assist you to get your guest settled in?”

“Of course,” Rick said. “Jen, may I introduce you to Gladys, our majordoma.”

“What does that mean?” Jen looked confused.

“You might call me the estate manager,” Gladys explained. “I run the house for the Duke and Duchess.”

“How go the preparations for tomorrow night?” Rick asked Gladys.

“Very well,” Gladys assured him. “Leave everything to me and the staff. You just relax and enjoy the party. Your brother is due to arrive later this afternoon, and it is my understanding that Lady Yolana will be accompanying him.”

“That’s brilliant news,” said Rick. “In the meantime, if you would please show Lady Jen to her accommodation?”

“I would be delighted,” said Gladys. “Please, Lady Jen, follow me. Christopher will bring your belongings up shortly.”

“I will see to it that he does,” Rick agreed.

Jen followed Gladys up a beautiful spiral staircase and up to a long corridor.

“Wow,” she said. “This place is phenomenal. It seems larger and grander than the palace.”

“It has many features that the palace does, and some that it doesn’t,” Gladys said to her. “Just up on the top floor there you have the royal suite, for visiting royalty, which will be in use tomorrow evening of course. Just down from it there is a spa. On this floor you have the rooms belonging to the nobility. The master bedroom, Lord Leo’s quarters and Lord Rick’s quarters are to one side. And the guest rooms to the other side. They have allotted the finest one to you. Here.”

They entered the room and Jen looked around her in wonder. “Wow, a four poster bed? I’m not royalty yet!” She ran towards it and threw herself onto it.

“It says a lot for the faith that Their Graces have in you,” Gladys told her. “They assure me that you are likely to be royalty very soon.”

“Oh, I do hope so,” sighed Jen. “Listen. Do you have to tell Rick and his family everything I say to you?”

“Not at all, Lady Jen. Anything you say to me will be in confidence, so long as it does not affect the safety of my employers in any way or suggest you may have committed or wish to commit a crime.”

“Oh, goodness, no. Nothing like that.” She grinned at Gladys. “Just a bit of girl talk.”

“That’s absolutely fine, my lady, and quite welcome. It’s quite a male dominated environment here, and Regina isn’t one for gossip.”

“I bet.” She bit her lip. “I don’t like to say much to Rick, because I know he has a bit of a crush on me, but oh my gosh, Prince Maxwell is so hot..”

Gladys looked at her diplomatically. “Generally it has been our Lord Rys who has had more admirers out of the two. It is funny what power can do.”

Jen shot her an indignant look. “It’s not that at all, Gladys. Rick brought me here to win Maxwell’s hand. He may have also had a hope that he would win my heart himself. But out of the two of them, Maxwell has won my heart. The fact that he’s the Crown Prince has nothing to do with it. I’m pretty sure if their roles were reversed, I’d still feel the same about him.”

Gladys looked contemplative. “You mean if Rick were the Crown Prince and Maxwell were your sponsor?”

“Yeah. I reckon I’d have a few more reservations about becoming Queen in that alternative timeline.”

“It’s hard to know for sure, Jen. But I like you. You seem genuine. Of course, here at House Rys, we all hope you are successful in securing your position as Queen. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“Thank you, Gladys.”

A tall man, perhaps in his early fifties, approached the door. “Your belongings, Lady Jen.”

“Thank you Christopher,” said Gladys. “Lady Jen, we will leave you to unpack and regroup. Once you are refreshed, come down and we will escort you to where the others are. I know that Duke Constantine and Duchess Regina are keen to meet with you.”

 _Eeek._ “Thank you Gladys.”

Gladys left, and Jen shut the door, checking to see that there was a lock in place after the events of the previous evening. Thankfully, there was. She crashed onto the four poster bed, making like a starfish. This was even comfier than her room at the palace, and she was looking forward to being the lady of the hour tomorrow night.

She pulled her phone out of her clutch bag, and sent a message.

GUESS WHERE I AM.

She didn’t have to wait too long before she got a reply.

SO I’M HOPING THIS MEANS YOU MADE IT SAFELY TO DUCHY VALTORIA? WHAT D’YA THINK OF IT? POSH OR WHAT?

She smiled. YEP. YOUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDMOTHER OR WHATEVER MADE A BIG MISTAKE GIVING THIS PLACE AWAY. IT’S BEAUTIFUL.

He responded after a few minutes. I GET TO STAY IN THE ROYAL SUITE, BECAUSE MY DAD’S NOT STAYING OVER TOMORROW *winking emoji*

That sounded exciting. I’LL HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT THEN. WHAT ARE YOU UP TO NOW?

I’M JUST ABOUT TO HEAD OFF SOMEWHERE TO SEE SOMEONE REALLY IMPORTANT. BUT I’M LOOKING FORWARD TO THE PAARRR-TTAAAY TOMORROW *emojis*

She wondered who he was meeting, but didn’t like to ask. OKAY. YEAH ME TOO. I’M SURE IT’LL BE A PARTY TO REMEMBER.

OH, IT DEFINITELY WILL *emojis* LATERZZ XX

She closed her eyes happily, and wondered what she would be wearing tomorrow night. No doubt, Rick had something expensive and glamorous up his sleeve.

***

Later that evening, Jen had taken afternoon tea with Duke Constantine and Duchess Regina, along with Rick. It had been an interesting chat – Regina had seemed a little more relaxed than on Jen’s previous encounter with her, while Constantine had seemed even more intense. He’d grilled her about her life in New York, her education, her dating history and her family background. She’d felt quite uncomfortable answering some of his questions, but she thought she’d managed to convey the right answers without revealing too much about her past.

It wasn’t even as if she’d confided in Rick about most of it. He’d never really dug too deep into her life before she came to Cordonia, and if she was honest, that made her feel a little unimportant. Admittedly, she hadn’t left much behind her. But he didn’t know that. Maxwell had asked her more about it than Rick had, and although she’d been reluctant to answer his questions then, she’d appreciated his curiosity. If he asked her those questions again now, she’d probably answer them.

Their tea was coming to an end, and the house staff were clearing away the plates. Jen had eaten far too much; the little sandwiches had hardly touched the sides until she’d consumed them in double figures, and the scones had been to die for. Good job Duchess Regina had rather hogged the pastries.

“What plans do you have for this evening, Lady Jen?” Duke Constantine asked her.

She looked at Rick curiously. “I’m not sure. I guess I’m looking forward to seeing Leo and meeting his wife?”

Rick looked awkwardly back at her. She wasn’t certain, but she had the feeling there was something he wasn’t telling her. “That sounds agreeable. I am sure that my brother and Yolana will be arriving very soon.” 

“Leo has made special arrangements to return to Cordonia to show his support to you in the latter stages of the social season,” Duchess Regina said.

Duke Constantine looked at her, challenge in his face. “You believe that if you like, Regina, but I think it has far more to do with tomorrow night’s party.”

Rick nodded. “Leo loves a party, and he missed last year’s event. I know he’s eager for Yolana to experience the Rys Revelry.”

“He makes it a party,” Duke Constantine exclaimed. “Well, with a little help from the Crown Prince, of course.”

“The two of them can be quite a double act at these occasions,” Duchess Regina agreed.

Gladys appeared at the entrance of the ballroom. “Lord Rick. May I borrow you briefly?”

“Of course.” Rick leapt up. “I’ll be right back.”

Jen watched him go, and turned to face the Duke and Duchess, with a polite smile.

Duke Constantine looked at her, unnerving her somewhat again with his expression. “I trust that your focus is fully on the Crown Prince, Lady Jen.”

“Of course, Your Grace.” She couldn’t help but smile. “I am very fond of him.”

“That’s good. Very good.” He sighed. “As it would appear that my younger son is very fond of you.”

She nodded. “I am aware of that fact. But Rick understands that I don’t feel like that about him.” _Well, not anymore, but I’m not going to go there._ She went on. _“_ If I am going to be Queen, then I want to fulfil that role to the best of my ability. And that includes being a loving, faithful wife to my husband.”

Duchess Regina raised her eyebrows. “An admirable quality, Lady Jen. Especially in these circumstances. It really isn’t the norm. Here in Cordonia, a Queen is appointed for her suitability to the role, never for her suitability as a romantic partner.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been told all the way through the process. By Rick, by Maxwell, by everyone. But I don’t see why the two have to be mutually exclusive.”

Duke Constantine laughed. “You have courage, Lady Jen. I can see why Rick brought you here. And I can see why you have the men falling at your feet.”

This was a little creepy. Jen looked awkwardly across to Regina, who was glaring at Constantine.

“Oh, come Regina, it’s obvious. Even Drake was drooling over her last time I saw him.”

“Constantine, really. Can’t you see the poor girl is embarrassed?”

Jen was grateful when Rick came back into the room. “Lady Jen. I have someone here to see you.”

“Me?” She stood up. “But who would…”

“Surprise!” She was amazed to see Maxwell stride into the room, waving his hands at his sides.

“Hey! What are you… I thought you had someone important to meet…”

“You thought right,” he said with a wink.

Constantine and Regina got to their feet, and Constantine stepped forward. “Your Highness. We were not expecting you until tomorrow.. but welcome.”

“Thanks! Well, I did let Rick know I was heading over tonight. I wanted to surprise my favourite person.”

Jen blushed, and smiled. “Consider her surprised.”

“Yessss. Mission accomplished. I can go right back to the palace now.”

“Please, you are very welcome to stay tonight,” Duchess Regina said. “I will have Gladys prepare your accommodation immediately.”

Maxwell made finger guns at Regina. “That was a joke. I’m going nowhere. Not until I’ve spoken to Jen.”

Jen stepped towards him. “Then I suppose you’d better tell me what’s up.”

He tipped his head out into the hallway, and she followed him out into the entrance hall.

“It’s great to see you, but you weren’t expected here until tomorrow…”

“Well. I can kinda set my own agenda a bit. My dad and Bertrand will be here tomorrow, and although they won’t be able to stop the party, they might dampen it slightly. I just thought we could spend some time together before the party. I mean, I knew you were here, and I didn’t think Rick would mind…”

“So you told him you were coming?”

“Yep. He’s been getting something ready for me actually.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking about you, and how you must be feeling right now. Jet setting around Cordonia. Attending all these grand events. It’s gotta be a bit different from the life you left behind in New York.”

She smiled. “You could say that, yeah.”

He nodded. “And I’m just so pleased that you made that jump. I know it was Rick that convinced you, and I’m so glad he did. Because I’ve made the best friend I’ve ever had in the world as a result.”

She nodded. “Same. I’m so glad I came too, Maxwell.”

He raised a hand to her, and she returned his high-five gently.

“So, I thought you might be at a bit of a loose end tonight,” he sighed. “Because I know how organised they are here at House Rys. There’s no chance of any of you needing to run around to make sure everything’s ready for the party. It’ll all be organised down to the last fork.”

“I believe that is the case,” she nodded.

“So, I had this idea. It’s…” He looked down at his feet. “Ohmygod, it’s so cheesy and you’ll laugh..”

“You think? Try me.”

“I thought we could go on a date?”

She laughed, but not because she thought the idea was cheesy.

“I told you you’d laugh..”

“A date?”

“Yeah. A date. Like, a date with a… mate? A _mate-date_?”

“I think it’s a great idea, Maxwell. But where were you thinking? Is there somewhere in Valtoria Town we could go to chill out?”

He pulled a face. “Probably. But.. I kinda haven’t got Drake or anyone with me tonight. Soooo, we’ll need to stay here on the estate.”

Jen didn’t understand. “So how does that work?”

“It’s all in hand, courtesy of our mutual friend.” He smiled widely at her. “We’re just gonna be two normal friends going on a normal night out, but not out, together. What do you say? I know it’s a bit last minute..”

“Firstly, I don’t think you could ever be normal, Maxwell. And secondly, I wouldn’t want you to.”

He looked at her with his big blue eyes.

“But if you want to pretend to be normal, then who am I to stop you? And I’d love to be the normal to your normal.”

“Yesss!” He put his hands on her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. Finally, some proper quality time with him, and when she was least expecting it too.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“You go make yourself look even more beautiful than you already are. Actually, no. Don’t even try and do that. It’s not possible. Whatever, I’ll pick you up from your room at eight, alright?”

“Okay… sounds good.”

“Sounds great! We’re gonna have such a great time…” He did a little dance, and, grabbing her by the arm, span her under his own arm. “I just have to make some arrangements, and I’ll see you then!” He released her, and pushed her away.

She took a look back in his direction. “See you then,” she echoed, as she made her way upstairs, full of anticipation. What would she wear? What would they do? Would they finally _kiss?_ She had the feeling that tonight was going to be a little bit special.

***

There was an enthusiastic knock at her door at eight on the dot. She was, of course, already standing by the door by this time, but made a point to take her time opening it, checking her reflection in the mirror one last time before she tentatively pushed down on the handle.

“Gooood evening little blossom!” It wasn’t Maxwell she saw first, although she clearly heard his voice, but a massive bunch of roses.

She was surprised and thrilled, beaming. “Aw… what’s all this?”

He moved them to the side. “Special delivery!” he grinned. “Housekeeping were bringing it over for your room. I said I was coming your way!”

“Oh,” she said, slightly deflated for a second, but on looking more closely at his flushed expression, was bolstered at the realisation that this might have been a little bit of a fib. She buried her nose in the flowers to smell them, and spotted a piece of paper wrapped around one of the stems. “Hey, what’s this note?”

She read it out to herself. _LITTLE BLOSSOM & SQUID KING FIRST MATE-DATE 4EVA XX __😊_

She looked up at him, a little emotional. “Housekeeping, huh?”

He was looking at the floor. “Go on, put them in some water or whatever. You won’t need them where we’re going.”

She dashed into her bathroom and, putting some water in the sink, laid them in it. She’d sort them out later. She didn’t want to waste any time tonight.

She stepped out of the door. “Well then, your Highness. Shall we?”

“We shall.” They linked arms, and headed down the corridor.

“Looking good in that dress, by the way, strong choice..”

“Well I wasn’t sure what we were doing, so..”

“No, it’s perfect. Cos I was thinking. If this was.. _normal,_ and we were normal friends on a normal night out, I just wanted to do what we would do. So that’s why I’m…” He gestured to his plain black shirt and jeans combo. “And what you’re wearing is perfect.”

“So what _are_ we doing? I’m hoping you’re not going to say we’re going out for a meal, because I’m still full of scones and sandwiches.”

“I had thought of that, and to be honest, that’s kind of a boring night out anyway. Then I thought about going to the cinema, but… Rick’s plasma screens are big, but not that big. So instead….” He led her upstairs.

“I get to check out the royal suite?” she asked, hopefully.

“Yep, but it’s not the royal suite as you know it. There may have been a bit of a… _ambience adjustment…”_

“You talk like I’ve been in royal suites before. This is new.”

“Nuh-uh, you were in the royal suite with me at Lythikos, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” She smirked. “Does this one have a hot tub?”

“Actually, it’s got its own private spa. But that’s not our focus _tonight_. This way.”

He opened the door, and Jen stepped inside, immediately taken aback. The room was darkened but colourful – as there were disco lights installed in all the corners and along the sides of the room, and all around a huge chandelier in the middle of the room above them. It was.. _impressive_. There were drink bottles laid out along all the ornate sideboards, and on the desk there was a sound system with a music player docked into it, already playing lively music at quite a volume.

“Welcome to Club Valtoria,” he said, gesturing to the floor. Even that had been transformed from whatever it was normally, with coloured mirrored tiles secured to the carpet.

“You _have_ been busy…” she giggled.

“Oh, Rick helped. And so did that Christopher. He’s pretty handy with a stepladder, to be honest.”

“So, we’re here to dance?” She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Hell, yeah! And to drink, of course! What will the lady have?”

She perused the bottles. “What are you having?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He rubbed his hands together, a sparkle in his eyes. “WAITER?”

A side door opened, and Rick appeared.

“Two pitchers of the finest Pineapple Paradise Punch, please.”

Rick nodded, exchanging a look with Jen. “As per your instructions?”

“Yep. Exactly as per my instructions. Perfection deserves perfection.”

Jen couldn’t help but giggle. “Hey, this is funny, Rick, I was your waitress, now you’re my waiter.”

Maxwell laughed. “Ohmygod, you’re right!”

Rick sighed. “Pineapple Paradise Punch, coming right up.” He ducked back out of the room the way he had entered.

“Sounds…. tropical?” She raised her eyebrows; her hand was still on his shoulder.

“It’s my signature drink. You’ll love it, I promise.”

An upbeat track started to play.

“Ooh!” He rushed away and towards the section of the floor where the makeshift dance floor had been set up. “Gotta get down to this!”

“I’m there….” She headed after him, and they danced next to each other for a little while; Jen forgot everything for a few minutes and really felt like she was just in a club with a good friend, dancing her heart out, and definitely not in a royal suite in a stately mansion with a Crown Prince. It wasn’t long before she was, well, winding her booty.

“Woohoo! Drop like that, baby!” Maxwell called encouragingly.

As she wound back up for perhaps the third time, she caught sight of Rick across the room, holding two pitchers of an orange cocktail, a look of astonishment on his face.

“Hey.” She made her way over.

He said nothing, appearing a little startled.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Ah, well, I just.. I had no idea you could dance like that.”

Maxwell was behind her, hand on her shoulder. “You’ve never tried dancing with your sponsored suitor?”

“Ah, I think we have so far limited our interactions on the dance floor to waltzing…”

“Now come on, Rick, we both know that’s not strictly true..”

Jen looked from one man to the other, and suddenly had a flashback to herself and Rick on Drake’s birthday night out. His hand on her thigh, her hand on his butt. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But, obviously, no slut dropping. Probably a good thing. That _really_ seemed to do it for him.

“Anyway. Your cocktail order.” Rick placed the pitchers on the bedside table, along with two glasses. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“I’ll text you if we need anything else,” Maxwell said with a wink.

“Very well.” Rick left again, a wistful look in Jen’s direction as he backed out of the door.

“I can’t wait for you to try this,” Maxwell said with a little hop, as he reached for a cocktail pitcher and a glass, and poured. He passed the glass to Jen. She politely waited as he poured his own drink.

“We toast!” he declared, chinking his glass against hers.

“What do we toast to?”

“Uh… what d’you reckon?”

“To first dates,” she giggled.

“To normal nights out,” he said in agreement.

“And to Rick’s excellent service,” she teased, wondering if she could eke out some jealousy.

“Hey, this is my recipe,” he assured her. “I’m the real mixologist in this friendship group. Ask anyone.”

She nodded, satisfied. “I’m sure Drake loves a cocktail.”

“Pff. He wouldn’t go near this stuff.”

“I know. It’s not brown and it doesn’t begin with a W.”

Maxwell laughed. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing. Now, drink.”

She did as she was told. “Mmmm, Maxwell, this is amazing!” It was just the right contrast of pineapple and potency.

“I knew you’d like it.” He sat down on the huge bed and, kicking off his shoes, twisted so he was sitting up against the headboard; Jen now noticed there were fairy lights all around the canopy and the four posts. Quite the ambience.

“Joining me in this booth?” he asked her, after taking a sip from his own glass.

“Why not.” She removed her shoes too, and carefully sat beside him, holding her own drink.

“So, you know what time it is now? Time for _awkward icebreaker questions!_ ”

She smiled. “As long as there’s more dancing and drinking after, I’m game.”

“Girl after my own heart,” he said, and she beamed with satisfaction at his accuracy. “Okay. You want to go first?”

She nodded. “Okay. Coffee or tea person?”

“ _Always_ coffee. I’m basically powered by caffeine.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” she said. “I’m a bit of both. I like a cup of tea in the morning.”

“How awfully British of you. You’d have fitted in well with my college friends.”

“You went to college in England?” Her eyes widened. “Wow! When was that?”

“Well, I finished, what, seven years ago I guess? So, yeah, ten years ago I went.”

She gasped. “I was travelling around Europe round about then! I spent a few weeks in London…”

“I was living in London too!” He looked at her in amazement. “Oh my god, we could have like, passed in the street or something..”

“And never have known,” she sighed. “How our futures would be intertwined.”

He sighed. “Back then I never knew I would have to go through all of this. I wouldn’t have been allowed to go there if I had been first in line then though. I would’ve had to go to Oxford, like Bertrand did. With all the stuck up people. Hell, I’d have come home like Bertrand.”

“I don’t think it would’ve been that bad,” she said. She took a big gulp of her drink; it was going down really well. “And I don’t think it would have changed you. You’d still have come home the same lovable, comical, all round good guy that you are.”

He drank the last of his own drink. “Refill time?”

She finished off her glass too. “I’ll do the honours, I’m nearest.” She took his glass and swivelled around, shuffling along the bed to reach for the pitchers. “Next question. If you could only eat or drink one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“Umm. That is _super_ tough. I’m gonna have to think about that.”

She could almost hear the cogs turning as she poured the drinks, then passed his to him gently. It would be very unbecoming for the royal bed to have pineapple punch spilt all over it. She then reached for her own drink, and shuffled back in his direction again.

“I’ve got it! Candy corn.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I love it.”

“Is it even a _thing_ in Cordonia?”

“I get it imported after developing a love for it on a trip to the States once.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “Well, in that case, I’m putting it out there how much I’m missing my Hersheys at the moment.”

“That would be your choice, huh?”

“Probably. Or cookie dough ice cream. I’m really hoping that _is_ a thing here.”

“Definitely. And strong choice. I’m a fan too.”

“Phew. So next question.”

“Isn’t it my turn to ask..”

“What’s the first thing you’d save if your palace was on fire?”

“Ooof. That’s tricky.”

“You don’t have long!” she teased, pulling at his arms playfully. “It’s on fire! Quick! You have to save something!”

“Okay, okay, I guess I’d save my guitar.”

 _Woah, someone just seriously upped their game._ “You play the guitar?”

“Yup! I mean, the guitar itself’s kinda got sentimental value, it was my mom’s. I, well, I never heard her play it, obviously. Although I suppose I did, before I was born, cos Bertrand said she used to play it to me then. That’s why he wanted me to have it.”

She felt her heart break. “Did you teach yourself to play?”

“When I was at college one of my friends played and we used to play together a bit, then I kept on at it when I came back to Cordonia. I’m not saying I’m lead guitar material.. but it’s something to do to pass the lonely evenings sometimes…”

“I really want to hear you play,” Jen begged. She had a huge weakness for guys who played guitar.

“And you shall, Lady Jen, you shall. I might just need to rehearse a bit first. So, the next two questions are for you. Are you more of a cat or a dog person?”

“Definitely more into cats. They’re independent, and smart.”

He looked sideways at her. “Interesting..”

“You’re a dog person, aren’t you?”

“Yep! I told you about my planned corgi dynasty, didn’t I?”

“Aha… it’s kinda fitting really. You like dogs because they’re what, loving and loyal and a little bit crazy? Not unlike yourself…”

“And you like cats because they’ve got everything together and they’re totally capable of anything. Bit like you.”

“Yet we don’t fight like cat and dog…” She edged closer to him, feeling the sparks running through her body as her shoulder touched his.

“Hmm. Interesting observation.” He wasn’t pulling away. “I guess we complement each other, in a way. Right. A few more questions, then more dancing! I’ve got another one for you. What’s your favourite sort of movie?”

She had to think for a few seconds. “Um. I guess action? Adventure movies?”

“Good middle ground. I like it. Bet you can’t guess mine.”

She pondered on that for a moment. “I’m guessing comedy.”

“Wrong!” He clapped his hands in satisfaction. “I’m into horror movies. Particularly anything supernatural.”

She nodded. “That explains the slightly unconventional fascination with ghosts…”

He looked around the room. “It’s okay. I had this place checked out three parties ago. We’re safe.”

She shook her head. “Righto. Next question. When was your _last_ first date?”

He looked thrown. “I.. uh.. well….” He sighed. “I guess this is my first one!”

She was thrown herself now. “Aw, really? I thought you’d have had plenty of opportunities with the ladies, being a Prince and all..”

He shook his head. “Well, I’m not saying those opportunities weren’t there. Or, indeed, taken. But.. as far as going on a date… that’s never actually happened…. it’s always been just…” His expression was faraway. “Most times, it’s been a kind of one-time thing. It’s pretty much all I could get away with. If it went any further, or if it started more, uh, formally, they usually failed the vetting procedures. There’s only a certain type of lady deemed suitable for a Prince, I’m afraid.”

She looked sadly at him. “So what Bertrand was saying about you being a playboy Prince… it used to be true?”

“Hey, it was a long time ago. Certainly by the time Bertrand stood down, it had all long since stopped. But there were definitely two types of lady. The type who just looked at me and saw a path heading towards a fling with a hot Prince and didn’t want to know me anymore in the morning, and the type who thought sleeping with a Prince was a path to become a Princess. I always used to say to myself, that somewhere out there, there was someone walking between the two paths, who would want me for me. But.. I never found her.”

Every ounce of her wanted to shout out that she was walking between the paths. But she was so captivated by his story, she couldn’t speak.

“ _Hypothetically_ , if I find her, I’m not going to let anything stand in the way of making her my Queen. I promise.”

She looked at him curiously, remembering something Rick had told her. “Has there ever been anyone before who you thought might have been walking between the paths?”

He nodded, sadly. “Once. But she didn’t pass the Dad and Bertrand test.”

She sighed. Lucky for her, maybe, not so lucky for the girl who came before. But this all made sense. If he was holding back from letting her get closer, it was because he was worried history might repeat itself.

“Anyway, what about you? You must have had men queuing round the block back in New York..”

She shook her head, not really wanting to dampen the mood any further. “Let’s just say I’ve always been very choosy over who I’ve spent my time with. You only get one life. Spend it with the people you really care about, is what I say.”

He looked at her intensely. “So what you’re saying is that you didn’t really have anyone you cared about when you came here.”

“Got it in one,” she sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Jen.”

“Hey, that’s okay.” She took his hand. “I have someone now.”

He smiled invitingly at her, and it took all of her self-control not to lean into him at that moment; she just didn’t think she could cope with the inevitable rejection. Instead, she leaned back, releasing his hand and reaching for her drink again, taking a slow sip, watching the expression on his face.

For a while she wondered if he was going to cave; she closed her eyes and conjured up a fantasy scenario of him grabbing her passionately and kissing her senseless. But, this was _Maxwell_. It was always going to be more complicated than that. She opened her eyes again.

He was now looking more relaxed. “You know what time it is?”

She looked at her watch. “About 9.45?”

“It’s _dancing_ time.” He leapt up onto the bed. “And I’m heading for the dance floor! Wanna join?”

“Is that even a question?” she asked him. For now, what his eyes were saying would have to be enough.

***

Later, he walked her back to her room. “I had the _best_ time tonight, Jen. I hope you enjoyed our little mate-date too.”

“I did,” she agreed. “It was so much fun.”

“Does this mean a second mate-date is on the cards?” he teased.

She laughed. “I think we might have run out of time for that. This time next week, one way or another, you’ll be engaged.”

“Hey, I can still have mates if I’m engaged, can’t I?”

She nodded. “I guess..”

“And anyway, if I’m engaged to _you,_ then I suppose we could have a _real_ date at some point.”

That she liked the sound of very much. “I would _definitely_ be up for that.” They had arrived at her door. “So, I guess I will see you about tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. You try and stop me. And I hope you’re ready for the party of the year!”

“Tonight was pretty good,” she acknowledged.

“Ah, tonight was _nothing_ ,” Maxwell said. “You’ve never been to the Rys Revelry before, and it shows.”

“What should I expect?”

He laughed an evil laugh. “The unexpected. Anyway. Beauty sleep, little blossom.” He kissed her on the cheek. “G’night.”

She opened her door, beaming at him. “Night. Oh, and Maxwell?”

He looked at her expectantly.

“Thank you for tonight. You didn’t have to come here. but it’s been lovely.”

“Hey, I wanted to. Couldn’t think of a better way to spend an evening than with my favourite person.”

She blushed. “Likewise.”

After one more wistful look, she closed the door, and stood with her back to it for a little while, just trying to imagine how romantic it would be if he was standing with his back to the other side.

She waited a few seconds, and sent a text. NIGHT NIGHT, SQUID KING xx

Through the door, she could clearly make out the chime of his phone. Heart beating, she waited for her reply.

GOOD NIGHT, LITTLE BLOSSOM *usual emojis* *loveheart emoji*

She gasped slightly, and took a deep breath. She turned and opened the door again.

But he wasn’t there. She looked down the corridor, but nothing.

She went back into her room, and wandered into the bathroom, to see her beautiful flowers, and the note. A souvenir of an amazing night.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	18. Sow his wild oats

The next morning, Jen came down for breakfast at about nine, hopeful that she might bump into House Rys’s very important royal visitor. But Maxwell was nowhere to be seen at that time; however she was met by a very welcome face on entering the drawing room.

“Leo!”

He rushed up to her when he saw her come into the room, and gave her a massive bearhug. “Bring in in, Jen!”

“It’s great to see you! When did you arrive?”

“Yesterday evening. I heard you were otherwise occupied at the time..” He winked at her.

“Well, um, yeah. I guess I kinda was.” She looked to Leo’s left to see that a pretty petite brunette with lovely brown flowing hair had arrived by his side. “And this must be Yolana?”

“Lovely to meet you Jen,” Yolana said, with a genuine smile. “Heard all about you, obviously.”

“Oh dear, all good I hope?” Jen giggled.

“Definitely,” Yolana said. “And I hear from Rick that you’ve pretty much got this in the bag!”

Jen nodded, crossing her fingers. “I don’t want to jinx it. But.. I really hope so!”

Yolana smiled supportively. “I’m so excited for you. I can’t imagine how exciting it must be to have the chance to become a Queen..”

“Well, I have Leo and Rick and the rest of the family to thank for the incredible opportunity, of course,” Jen said politely. “But at this point, although I’m excited about the prospect of becoming queen, I’m much more excited at the prospect of marrying the sweetest guy I’ve ever got to know.”

“Awww, this is brilliant,” Leo said, clapping his hands in excitement. “So he feels the same, huh?”

Jen shrugged. “I wish I knew. My instincts tell me he does. But I guess I’ll have to wait until he makes his decision to know for sure.”

Leo leant into her. “Aw, keeping his cards close to his chest, huh? To be honest, he’s never been all that great at closing the deal when it comes to the ladies. Know what I think we need to do tonight? Get him _drunk…_ ”

Rick arrived at that moment. “Leo, are you suggesting we deliberately intoxicate the heir to the Cordonian throne?”

“Damn right I am,” Leo boomed. “Jen needs answers!”

“And answers she shall have, in good time,” Rick said to him. “I can understand why Maxwell has been cautious. There is much that can go wrong, and leaping into anything before you know it is really a true possibility is unwise.”

Jen looked at him thoughtfully. He seemed to know more about the situation than she’d understood. Perhaps he and Maxwell had been talking about her more than she’d realised.

“Let’s sit down to eat,” Leo suggested. “We need to line our stomachs for tonight’s festivities. Yolana, you’re gonna love your first Rys Revelry.”

They took their seats at the dining table, and Jen glanced around. “Are your father and Regina joining us?” she asked.

“I think they have already had their breakfast, with our royal guest,” Rick explained.

“Oh,” said Jen, disappointed.

“Maxwell is usually up with the birds,” Leo acknowledged. “You have to get up very early to meet him at the breakfast table.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Jen said, as her tea was served. “So will he still be here now?”

“The King and Duke Bertrand are due to arrive this afternoon,” Rick said. “As are the other ladies and the rest of the court. So I would assume he will remain here.”

“Any sign of Drake?”

Rick nodded. “He arrived earlier this morning.”

Jen took a sip of her tea, and then took her phone out of her bag. “Perhaps I’ll send Maxwell a text. See what he’s up to.”

She’d already had a message from him this morning, and funnily enough it had been sent at 6.39. GOOD MORNING LITTLE BLOSSOM XX

She smiled as she reread it. She tapped out a reply. I’VE JUST HAD MY MORNING CUP OF TEA, SO _NOW_ IT’S MORNING. YOU ABOUT? XX

There was no immediate response, so she put her phone away; breakfast was being served anyway, and it rivalled the breakfasts she was accustomed to at the palace. Pastries, cereals, cakes and fruit; cooked meats, juices, hot drinks… her stomach was definitely going to get a decent lining today.

“OMG, this is amazing,” Yolana said. “I know we had some good breakfasts on the cruise, Leo, but.. never like this!”

“Is this your first visit to Valtoria, Yolana?” Jen asked.

“Oh I’ve visited a few times,” Yolana said. “But not for a while. And, let’s just say, I haven’t always been made to feel the most welcome by Leo’s dad.”

“Why’s that?” Jen asked sympathetically.

“Oh, Dad was hoping I’d marry a noble lady,” Leo explained. “Strengthen an alliance, you know. It wasn’t much help to him when I fell madly in love with an American girl I bumped into on holiday. I wasn’t gonna let him control my life though.” He looked sideways at Rick. “Still, I reckon when you and Maxwell tie the knot, he’ll be happy with that. All the other suitors, with the exception of Hana Lee, represent one of the Great Houses, and he’s determined that they don’t get any ideas of grandeur. Especially as, in his opinion, the Queen could hold most of the power.”

Jen pulled a face. “Someone else foolish enough to underestimate their future King.”

“Sadly, a lot of Cordonian nobles share that view,” Rick sighed. “That’s why it’s so important that you’re making such a good impression on the court and on the Royal Family.”

Jen shook her head. “Well, Bertrand _hates_ me, so yay.”

“We’ll definitely work on improving his opinion of you tonight,” Leo said. “He loves a party. He’ll loosen up a little. Leave that to me as well.” He winked conspiratorially at Jen.

“Just incapacitate the whole Royal Family while you’re at it,” Yolana said with a glance in Jen’s direction.

“That tends to be standard procedure for our parties,” Leo confessed.

“Ahead of the party, I thought I could give you a little tour of the building later on,” Rick suggested to Jen, in an apparent attempt to change the subject. “I know there are parts of it you have seen.. such as the royal suite, but there is much else to see.”

“That would be great,” Jen said. “Thanks.”

“I also wanted to consult with you on your attire for this evening,” Rick said. “We have a selection of Valtoria’s finest gowns for you to choose from. You need to be our outstanding lady. Obviously, Yolana too, we will find something striking for you.”

Yolana laughed. “But I’m guessing Jen’s getting first pickings. After all, she has a Prince to impress.”

“And a Duke, and a King,” Leo reminded them.

Jen looked across at Yolana. “I’m sure we can both find something lovely. Let’s go together, have some girl time.” She was warming to Yolana already. Although she loved Hana’s company, it was nice to have another lady around from the real world.

***

Jen had selected her outfit for tonight – a sumptuous electric blue ballgown with a full skirt, as she’d twirled in it, Yolana had declared that she already looked like a princess, and the expression on Rick’s face had very much backed up that declaration. She’d hung it up proudly in her room, and tentatively made her way back downstairs, still hopeful that she might bump into Maxwell. But on arriving in the drawing room, other than house staff busily preparing for tonight’s ball, only Rick and Drake were about.

“Oh. Hey, Drake,” she said.

“Jones,” he nodded.

She looked at him, hopeful that he might elicit some information, but he kept a straight face.

“Drake was just checking over the security details for tonight,” Rick explained.

“Yup. Well, I’m about to anyway. I’ll see you later, Jones.” He nodded, and left the room.

Jen sighed, checking her phone again. Still no response.

“Would you like me to show you around the rest of the house, Lady Jen?” Rick asked her. “The ballroom, perhaps the kitchens, and the master suite? It’s quite something.”

She looked a little confused. “The master suite? That must be your father’s room though?”

“Indeed, but he and Regina are out in Valtoria Town with the royal family at the moment.”

She nodded. “A formal engagement?”

“Yes. Leo and Yolana are with them. So, it’s just you and me for the time being. What do you say?”

She nodded. “Okay. I think I’ve seen a lot of this beautiful place, but I could definitely live with seeing more.”

“Let me show you the master suite,” he suggested. “This way.”

He led her up the stairs.

“Well, if it’s half as grand as the royal suite, it must be rather nice,” she commented.

“The royal suite looked a little different last night to its usual presentation,” Rick said.

“Aw, I rather liked it,” Jen giggled.

“It was very _Maxwell_ ,” Rick acknowledged. He looked up to the second floor, as they made their way along the first floor corridor. “Adjacent to the royal suite, we have the spa. I can’t show you right now, but there is another spa along our corridor, if you want to see that?”

She raised her eyebrows. “The question should be, would I like to be pampered in it?”

“Ordinarily you would have this opportunity, but all the staff are occupied with setting up for the party tonight. There may be time tomorrow before we return to the capital.” He opened the door, and Jen peeked in.

“Ooh,” There was a selection of tubs and massage tables in there, it looked inviting.

“You deserve to be pampered, and I’m sure it would be beneficial ahead of your big night at the Coronation Ball.” He smiled warmly at her. “Come on. This way.”

He closed the door and she followed him a little further down the corridor. She was a little awestruck at the sheer amount of rooms in this place.

“This is the master suite,” he said, opening the door into what seemed to be a perfectly nice, large, but unexceptional bedroom. Like the royal suite, it had a four poster bed, and its décor was fine.

“It’s lovely,” she said.

“I wanted to show you something,” he said. “Follow me.”

She followed him through the room, and he opened a patio door onto a balcony. She stepped onto it, and was immediately blown away. The view was sensational; the river flowing, the forest either side of it, a perfect idyllic scene.

“Oh, Rick…” She stepped forward. “I knew it was beautiful here, but this view? It’s to die for.”

He nodded. “I thought you would appreciate it. I wanted you to see it. It’s quite a sight. Valtoria’s beauty can truly be appreciated from this viewpoint.”

She gazed out. “Is this all your land that I can see in front of me?”

“Mostly, yes. The forest is House Rys property. The river runs quite a way before it leaves our land too.”

“Is it strange that I just want to go and venture out into it?”

“Not at all. I wish we had more time here so you could do that.” He sighed. “Perhaps you can come back to visit at some point.”

“I’d like that,” she said.

He looked into the distance, and she picked up on an aura of sadness around him. “Is everything okay, Rick?”

“Oh, yes. It’s just, coming here.. I wanted to show you, but this balcony is not somewhere I’ve routinely been, not since my mother passed away.”

She threw him a sympathetic gaze. “I’m sorry about your mother, Rick.”

He nodded.

“How old were you, when you lost her?”

“Eleven,” he said, still looking into the distance, not at her. “We were very close.”

“How did she pass away, if you don’t mind me asking?”

He paused, then looked at her. “She was poisoned.”

“What? How come?”

Rick shook his head. “We believe the poison was intended for someone else. The King was present that evening, as were several important dignatories. My father… he was broken for some time afterwards. As was I.”

“I can only imagine,” sighed Jen. “And Leo.”

“Admittedly my mother was not Leo’s birth mother, but she brought him up as her own,” Rick explained. “It hit him just as hard.”

“I’m sure,” she sighed. “Losing a parent so young, it’s not an experience anyone should go through. I know that only too well. So I’m sorry.”

He looked at her. “You.. you’ve lost a parent?”

Finally, some personal questions. “I’ve actually been careless enough to lose both of them.”

“Oh, Jen, I had no idea. I’m so sorry to hear that.” He drew a little closer to her. “What happened to them?”

Now it was her turn to look into the distance. “Car accident.” She didn’t want to trawl through all the painful, guilty details right now. Keep it brief.

“That’s so awful, Jen.”

She nodded. “Yeah. It is. But it was a long time ago. I was thirteen. Not a lot older than you when your mom died.”

He sighed. “What happened to you afterwards?”

Living in care, passed from foster home to hostel to foster home. But she couldn’t tell him that. If that information found its way to the palace, she could kiss goodbye to even kissing Maxwell, let alone marrying him. “Ah, well, I had a good support network.” It was a lie.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Leaning over the railings, she focused on the sound of the birds and the trickle of the river. She felt a hand take hers.

“If you ever want to talk about it. I’m here.”

“Appreciated, Rick. Thank you.”

She looked across at him, seeing that brooding expression that made her uncomfortable. “Listen, Rick..”

He released her hand. “I know what you’re going to say, Jen. And I’m sorry. I realise that I’m in an impossible position here.”

“You didn’t think I’d fall for him, did you?”

He looked at her curiously. “I still don’t believe you have.”

She frowned at him. “I don’t understand what you mean by that.”

“I mean you’ve fallen for the _idea_ of him. Being a queen. That was what I brought you here for. That is what you’re about to achieve. And I wish you every happiness in your role. But it doesn’t stop the way I feel about you, Jen.”

She shook her head. “Don’t you think it _should_?”

He looked at her with a guilty expression, and left the balcony.

She sighed, looking out over the serene landscape a little longer, before heading off the balcony and out of the room herself. She closed the door, glancing around, but she could not see where Rick had gone. She made her way back to the staircase, and headed down the stairs.

“Jen! Hey!”

“Maxwell!”

She was enveloped in a bear hug as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and breathed into it happily.

“Am I glad to see you,” he told her.

“Likewise,” she said, glancing around as he released her, to see a grinning Leo and a disapproving Bertrand. “Did Rick come this way?”

Leo looked at her knowingly. “I think he went to find Drake.”

“Drake and Bastien are boobytrapping all the entrances as we speak,” Maxwell said, hopping from one foot to the other. “There won’t be any security breaches here, after what happened at Applewood.”

Jen bit her lip, trying not to think about the security breach that had bothered her more at Applewood.

“Why, what happened?” Leo asked.

“Late in the evening a photographer was apprehended,” Bertrand explained. “We were unclear as to her motives, or how she got onto the estate.”

“A photographer?” Jen looked from Bertrand to Maxwell, confused. “I thought it was a reporter, that’s what Rick told me.”

“Same difference,” Maxwell sighed. “Someone trying to get some inside information on all you lovely ladies and what I think of you all. Right. Onto more important things. Leo, who’s DJing the afterparty?”

Leo laughed. “Priorities. I believe the DJ has already arrived and is starting to set up in the ballroom.”

“Then I will be back soon,” Maxwell said with a gleam in his eye, pulling a list out of his top shirt pocket that seemed to extend and extend in cartoon fashion. “You coming with, Jen?”

She smiled, ready to accept, but felt Leo’s arm on hers. “Actually, Jen is needed here. Bertrand and I were going to approve the table plan and I thought she could help.”

“No matter, you’ll be just as surprised by my stellar playlist as everyone else later then,” he grinned. “Catch ya later.”

He whizzed off, and Jen looked from Leo to Bertrand expectantly. This was obviously part of Leo’s little plan for her to win Bertrand’s favour.

“Just over here.” Leo led the two of them to a display board. “I mean, we’re all on the top table, naturally. His Majesty, Your Grace, His Highness… then we thought we’d sit Lady Jen next to Maxwell..”

Bertrand glared. “I’m sure you did.”

“Come on, be reasonable Bert. Olivia sat next to your brother at Lythikos Keep, from what I understand, so fair’s fair..”

Bertrand sighed. “Do not bring that dreadful woman into polite conversation. I am appalled at the stories I have heard of her behaviour when she hosted the court.”

Jen nodded. “You should be, to be fair. I can’t unsee the sight of her strutting down the corridor in her lingerie.”

Bertrand looked at Jen. “I did not ask for your opinion.”

“Well, lucky for you, you get it for free.” She smiled sarcastically at him; he started to turn pink in the cheeks.

“At least you agree on one thing, hey?” Leo said with optimistic flair, putting a hand on each of their arms. “So, are agreed that we’re going to put Olivia on the back table?”

“Agreed,” said Jen, defiantly. “Give her a little taste of her own medicine.”

“Yes, and ruin her meal too,” Bertrand declared. “As I understand she ruined yours at Lythikos.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “How do you know that?”

Bertrand straightened his tie. “My dear Lady Jen, my brother talks incessantly. It is impossible not to hear _all_ of the things that he says.”

She giggled. This was unusually warm for Bertrand.

Leo nodded. “Very good, well, I’ll just go and leave some.. special instructions.. with the staff... you two stay there. I’ll be right back.”

He dashed out the room, leaving Jen and Bertrand standing together, warily eyeing each other up.

Jen spoke first. “Would I be right in detecting slightly less hostility from you this afternoon?”

Bertrand glared at her. “I don’t know what you mean, Lady Jen.”

“I mean, there’s a lot less of the _keep ten paces away from my brother, commoner_ , and there’s definitely not as much of the _you’ll never be worthy to even wash the palace dishes_ going on..”

Bertrand’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t think I was ever as demeaning as that, was I?”

Hers matched them. “You might as well have been. But something’s changed. I want to know what.”

He sighed. “Lady Jen, it’s becoming clear to me that few of the ladies in contention would make suitable queens. And of those that would, one of them I think would make matters far too complicated.”

She nodded. “Your ex-wife, I’m guessing.”

“Precisely. I have invested some time in getting to know Lady Kiara and Lady Penelope of late, but I have concluded that neither of them have the strength or grace to move into such a role. That leaves yourself and Lady Hana.”

Jen sighed. “And I think Hana would make an excellent queen, I really do. She and I are great friends, and she’s certainly more prepared for some aspects of the role than I am. Still, I really hope you’re not going to write me off yet. I know you said your father wouldn’t accept a foreign queen. And Hana is half-Cordonian. But I honestly think Maxwell and I could make a great team. We complement each other. We work well together. We… get on well with each other. At the end of the day, that’s important. Isn’t that something you would have wanted from your marriage, had you the opportunity?”

Bertrand’s glare intensified, and he cleared his throat and took a step back. “That is irrelevant. The decision will be made by Maxwell, of course, but my father will reserve the right to veto his decision should he disagree.”

“And you? Do you get a say in this?”

He looked ruefully into the distance. “I rather think my say in the rule of Cordonia was extinguished the day Lady Savannah left.”

She looked sympathetically at him. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“Most certainly not.” And Bertrand was back.

Leo arrived back on the scene. “You two getting along?”

“If you’ll excuse me, Lord Leo, I must go and find my father and your father,” Bertrand snapped. “Goodness knows what they will get up to if left unattended for too long.” He stormed out of the room.

“Oh…” Leo watched him leave. “So that didn’t go so well?”

“Actually, I think it went okay,” Jen said. “I honestly think he’s accepting the fact that I could be his sister in law soon.”

Leo gave her a high five. “Progress, sister! Well, while we need to keep the pressure on Bertrand, now it’s time to up your game to the _max_! Pun not intented…”

She smiled triumphantly at him. “Leave that part to me, Leo. I’ve got an idea what I need to do.”

***

Jen and Yolana had spent a good hour getting ready together, doing each other’s hair and makeup and generally putting the finishing touches to each other’s outfits. They were really bonding; Jen liked her a lot. She felt a bit sad that Hana hadn’t accepted her invitation to join them; she was getting ready in her own room further down the corridor. Perhaps she’d felt a bit awkward, seeing as she didn’t know Yolana. No matter, Jen would see her soon enough. 

There was a confident knock on Jen’s door, and she opened it to see Leo and Rick, in matching formal suits, both looking as dashing as she had ever seen either of them.

Leo’s eyes fell on his wife straight away. “Well, look what we have here.” He twirled her around. “You look magnificent.”

“Well, I’ve got to look good on my husband’s arm.. representing House Rys is a big thing, huh Jen?”

Jen could feel all eyes on her, not that Rick’s eyes had ever left since Leo opened the door.

“I guess,” she said, smiling radiantly.

“You look incredible,” Rick said, leaving her quite unsure as to what to say to him after the conversation that had ended abruptly between them earlier.

Leo offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“But we have a little while before the start of the party, don’t we…?”

“I may have a little surprise for you first. This way.”

Leaving Rick and Yolana outside Jen’s room, Leo led Jen down the grand staircase and into what appeared to be a downstairs dressing room, with a couple of curtained off cubicles inside.

“What am I doing here?” she asked him. “I’m ready already?”

“Just wait here a minute,” he said, a wry smile in her direction.

“I mean I can, but.. why?”

“Trust me.”

Jen couldn’t help but think that Leo was up to something, as he exited the room. Just then, she heard a rustle, and one of the curtains was dramatically pulled open. “Ta – dah!!!”

“Maxwell!” she said, in amusement.

“Lady Jen,” he said, smoothly, leaning against the curtain. “What a coincidence running into you.”

“That’s interesting. I was told to wait here,” she explained. “Even though I’m already dressed.”

“What are the chances of that?” He began to make his way over to her, grinning. “I was told to hide in the dressing room.”

“And you did what you were told? Wow..”

He blushed slightly. “Okay. So I was told to hide in the dressing room because you were going to come in so I could surprise you. Knowing that, yes, yes I did what I was told.”

“Well, lucky for me. Do you think Leo’s trying to give us some time together?”

“I’m getting that impression, Jen. That sneaky so and so. Anyone would think he wanted me to choose you..”

“What’s he been saying to you?” Jen was a little concerned as to the content of the conversation Leo and Maxwell might have had about her.

“It’s all good, Jen. Don’t worry. How could it not be?” He grabbed her and span her around. “Look at you! That dress is… I mean….”

She cocked her head to one side, taking in the awe in his eyes.

“It’s like a fairytale princess dress. It’s like you were meant to wear it tonight.”

She sighed. “And what will the handsome Prince be wearing tonight?”

“I was hoping you could help with that,” he explained.

“How exactly…”

“Well, now I know what colour you’re wearing…” He winked at her and headed back into the changing room.

She waited, nervously at first. Eventually, he broke the tension in the room by starting to hum a tune that she recognised straight away.

“Do do-do, do do-do, do do.”

She laughed. “Uptown Funk?”

“Hell yeah. That’s what we’re gonna be doing later. _Too hot, hot damn, make a dragon wanna retire man…”_

She giggled. He wasn’t wrong. He continued to mutter the tune to the accompaniment of rustling fabric until there was a triumphant unveiling of the curtain. “Don’t believe me just watch!”

“Wow!” He was clad in an all-white dinner suit of all white, with a blue bow tie which matched her dress exactly, and a blue flower in his lapel.

“You like?”

Like was far too weak an expression. “Yes. I like.”

“Good! Well, my work here is done.” He gestured to his discarded clothing. “I’ll leave this little lot here for now, ooh, actually Jen, could you help me with my cufflinks?” He tossed them across to her with a wink.

She instinctively caught them, then gazed at him, realising he was teasing her. “Your squid ones? Again? You must have hundreds of pairs of cufflinks.”

“I probably do, actually,” he said as he removed his jacket. “But these little guys are my faves. Especially now.” He looked up at the ceiling, and held his arms out to her. “Funny enough, they sent me a message, not so long ago.”

“Did they?” she asked, well aware of this fact. She started to shake slightly, which was going to be a little detrimental when it came to putting the cufflinks through his sleeves.

“Yeah. A little message that I’ve filed away for safekeeping, until it’s.. safe.”

She nodded, understanding exactly what he meant, trying not to let her frustration show. “Not too much longer to wait, huh?” One cufflink was on, he held out the other arm.

“Hopefully not. But, until then, I have one more chance to party as a single guy, with my best friends in the world.” He looked back down at her. “And my favourite person.”

“Well then, you better make sure you party hard,” she encouraged him.

“Oh, you have no idea how hard I can party, Jen Jones. But like I said just now, _don’t believe me just watch…._ ” He struck a pose, removing his arm just as she’d secured the second cufflink.

“I’ll be watching,” she assured him, as he threw his jacket back on.

“You will,” he said, making finger guns at her as he backed out the door. “Laters.”

“Laters,” she sighed, smile etched to her face. What she wouldn’t give for the next few days to be over so she could show him exactly how she felt about him.

At that, Leo re-entered the room. “Okay, that’s done… are you ready to join us to welcome the guests?”

“Uh-huh,” Jen said, pretending to be peeved. “Leo, was that just an elaborate ploy you and Rick put together to get me alone with Maxwell again?”

“Whaat? Us?” Leo stood back in pretend shock. “It’s not like we’re sponsoring you to win the Prince’s hand or anything. That’d be silly.”

She smiled, coyly. “I like how you operate.”

“Thanks, Jen,” he said, warmly. “But I do actually want to escort you to the ballroom. The party’s starting soon, and as hosts, we should be there to greet everyone.”

“Lead the way,” she said, excited.

As the two of them walked into the ballroom, Jen gazed around at the luxurious cloth-draped tables, neatly arranged and decorated with candles and flower bouquets. The plates and silverware gleamed under the soft glow of the lights. “Wow, it looks like something out of a dream!”

“Yeah. The staff work so hard to get it just perfect,” Leo agreed.

Just then, the clock in the ballroom struck the hour, and Rick came over to Jen and Leo, a wide smile on his face.

“You look happy,” Jen commented.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked her. “Everything is running smoothly and looking fantastic, my brother is home..” He clapped Leo on the shoulder. “And it’s our big chance to show the court just how well-suited you and Maxwell are, right before the Coronation Ball.” He looked at her, fondly.

Duke Constantine appeared behind his son. “Ah, Lady Jen. You look stunning. Ready for your big night?”

She nodded. “I guess so, Your Grace..”

“Ah, you certainly look ready. If everything goes to plan, tonight will be a grand accomplishment. So, places you two!” He gestured to Leo and Rick. “Guests will be let in, and we should greet them with a smile!” He walked to the doors of the ballroom and threw them open.

The room slowly came to life as guests began to arrive, and servers distributed drinks and appetisers.

Rick turned to Jen. “You seem to have won my father over. He’s really rooting for you.”

“He’d be rooting for me to represent your House even if he hated me, and you know it,” Jen giggled. “But, yeah, I agree.”

Rick’s eyes twinkled. “It means a lot to me to see him in such good spirits.”

Leo and Yolana arrived at Rick’s side. “Let’s make this night one to remember,” Leo asserted.

“Right!” Jen agreed, catching sight of Drake approaching them. in his usual denim. “Drake! Hey!”

Drake smiled. “Hey, Jones. Guys.”

“Lost your charge already?” Leo asked Drake.

“Ah, no, he’s about to make his entrance along with Barthelemy and Bertrand. I’m just making sure the room’s secure.”

“I think they’re safe in here,” Jen exclaimed. “Though.. you don’t look like you’re dressed for the occasion?”

“You don’t like my look?” He brushed himself off. “This shirt’s clean.”

“I guess that’s the most we should expect,” Jen said, glancing between Leo and Rick. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dress up for these fancy events. Do you not have a uniform?”

“Nah, the whole point is that I’m supposed to blend in, Jones.”

She did her best not to laugh. “Blending in is _not_ what you’re doing, Drake.”

“Eh. Fashion is subjective,” Drake argued. “Besides, people are here to see the Prince. Not me.”

Jen shook her head in disappointment as Hana bounced over. “Jen! Rick! I’ve never been to the Rys estate before! This looks wonderful.”

“Thank you Hana,” said Rick, greeting her with a polite nod.

“And you look lovely tonight Jen..” Hana gushed.

“As always, you look gorgeous too,” Jen agreed. “Sorry you couldn’t join Yolana and I earlier. I’ll have to introduce you.” She caught Leo and Yolana’s attention. “Leo. Yolana. Meet my friend, Lady Hana Lee.”

Leo smiled and nodded. “I think we may have met briefly earlier in the season. Lovely to see you, Hana.”

“Thank you,” said Hana with a radiant smile. “And lovely to meet you, Yolana.”

Jen’s eyes wandered and caught sight of Madeleine and Olivia entering the room together and heading in her direction. She reluctantly headed over to greet them. “Duchess Olivia, Countess Madeleine. Welcome.”

Madeleine looked at her sternly. “Lady Jen. Don’t you look, well, nice. And House Rys have certainly outdone themselves. This isn’t as tacky an affair as I’d imagined it would be.”

“House Rys knows how to put on a classy party,” Olivia commented. “I’m certain it will rival the party I threw in Lythikos.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jen said, impressed.

“As you should,” Olivia hissed. “So just be careful. You undermined me then.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Olivia. You were the one who kissed the Prince in full view of everyone.”

Olivia’s face turned as red as her hair.

“And where did it get you?” Madeleine sighed disapprovingly

“Oh, let’s just get this evening over with. Where’s the wine?” Olivia stomped away.

Madeleine lingered, with a glance towards the entrance. It hadn’t escaped Jen’s attention either that Maxwell had just entered the ballroom. 

Madeleine turned back to Jen. “You must be feeling pretty smug.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jen said, raising her eyebrows.

Madeleine got closer to her, and spoke softly. “I’ve been hearing some rumours that you’ve become the front runner going into the Coronation Ball.”

“Madeleine, it’s not a race,” Jen reminded her.

“Isn’t it though? In a way?”

“No,” Jen said, firmly. “It’s about the Prince and who he wants to marry.”

“Right,” Madeline murmured. “You may have the upper hand while we’re at the Rys estate, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be chosen as queen. You never know what might happen.”

Jen stood up tall. “May the best woman win.”

“Yes,” agreed Madeleine. “The _best_ woman.” She walked away.

As Jen watched her go, Constantine stood up on the dais to address the attendees. “Welcome, everyone. If you’ll please take your seats, dinner will begin shortly.”

“That’s my cue,” said Drake, as the others met her. “I have a seat at the back again, so I’ll see you after dinner.”

“And I’d better go and take my seat with the other ladies,” added Hana.

“I wish we could all have sat together,” Jen said sulkily.

“Hey, don’t look so disappointed, Jones,” Drake told her. “You’re sitting with royalty. I learned a long time ago I don’t fit in there. But don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be able to handle one dinner without us.”

“At least you’ll have Rick and Leo with you,” Hana reminded her. “We’ll catch up later.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jen saw a server leading Olivia to the back of the room, and watched her protesting fruitlessly, before throwing her things down on the table sulkily. She smiled to herself, and headed up to the head table.

Taking her seat at the head table, she found Maxwell sitting to her left, with Rick on her right. The King was seated to Maxwell’s left, then Constantine on the end. To Rick’s right sat Bertrand, and finally Regina. Seemingly Leo and Yolana were at another table.

“Ooh. Fancy seeing you here,” Maxwell japed as she looked back at him.

“Fancy,” she giggled. “Enjoying the party so far?”

“It hasn’t started yet, Jen. Don’t be fooled. This is the pre-party. You’ll know when it starts.”

Servers came out bearing the main course.

“Oh, chicken cordon bleu!” the King exclaimed. “This is my favourite meal, Duke Constantine. You flatter me.”

“I confess, I was aware this was your dish of choice,” Constantine said flawlessly. “But I asked the chef to prepare what he thought the classiest meal would be. Apparently you have exquisite taste.”

“The food is delicious, the wine excellent, and the setting magnificent, Duke Constantine, Duchess Regina,” agreed Bertrand. “You both do your house proud.”

“It’s kind of you to say that, Your Grace,” Regina said modestly. “Such a shame you and your father cannot stay tonight to enjoy the festivities to their fullest.”

“It can’t be helped with the social season coming to an end,” Barthelemy acknowledged. “We must return to the palace tonight. Besides, Maxwell will represent us, it’s his last chance to sow his wild oats, so to speak..”

Maxwell almost spat out his drink. “Dad, don’t embarrass me. How much wine have you had?”

“Not enough, son.” He raised his glass. “Another!”

Jen leant in. “I can’t believe the Coronation is coming up so soon.”

“Yes,” Bertrand said, looking in Maxwell’s direction. “And the Coronation Ball is even sooner. Maxwell will soon have a lot of choices to make.”

Maxwell smiled. “I’m feeling confident about my decisions.”

“Are you now?” asked Regina with interest. “Have you already made up your mind about the lady you wish to marry?”

Maxwell looked at Jen. “Maaaaaybe..”

Constantine butted in. “Now, now, he shouldn’t reveal that until the Coronation Ball. It wouldn’t be proper.”

“Certainly not,” said Bertrand with a disapproving glare at his brother.

Regina looked at Jen curiously. “If you were chosen, Lady Jen, do you feel like you’d be ready to marry?”

“It won’t be a cakewalk being married to Maxwell,” Barthelemy sighed.

“Of course she’d be ready,” protested Rick.

Regina held out a hand in Rick’s direction. “Rick, no need to answer for her.”

“I’d be ready because marriage is about hard work,” Jen said, assuredly. “I’m no stranger to that.”

Regina looked content. “A truthful answer. It is about working through tough times, many of which would stem from Maxwell being the Crown Prince.”

Jen nodded. “I know who Maxwell is.” She looked across at him.

“You do,” Maxwell said. “Better than most people here.”

“Well, that satisfies me,” commented Barthelemy.

Jen glanced in Rick’s direction, seeing a forced smile on his face.

***

“Dessert makes everything better,” a stuffed Maxwell said, pushing his plate away at the end of their meal.

“As does good company,” Rick said to him. He turned to Jen, with an expectant smile.

Jen smiled back, weakly, watching as Rick took a long sip from his glass of champagne. She felt for Rick, she really did, after their balcony confrontation earlier. And clearly he was now seeing with his own eyes some of what he doubted before, the chemistry she shared with his friend.

King Barthelemy was watching Maxwell and Jen with interest. “Ah, I remember being young and in love once.”

“Dad, I told you before, stop with the embarrassing stories,” joked Maxwell, but Jen got the gist that he was secretly loving this.

“Ah, your mother was a remarkable woman,” Barthelemy went on. “My hope for both of you boys, and I still hope for this, is that you can find a love like that.”

“If only Maxwell had that luxury,” Bertrand moaned. “The responsibility of the Crown doesn’t make that easy. As I learned.”

“Ah, well, my boy,” slurred Barthelemy. “I’ll let you into a little secret. I was a Crown Prince once. And I fell in love with your mother, during a social season that doesn’t seem so long ago.”

“Then Mother must have been your most strategic choice,” Bertrand stated.

There was a twinkle in Barthelemy’s eye. “You think that if you will, son.”

Jen looked gratefully at Barthelemy. She didn’t know him all that well, but she was warming to him, and every now and then she saw glimpses of his son’s playfulness and kindness.

“Well, when all’s said and done, I just hope Maxwell makes the right choice,” Bertrand commented.

“That’s what we all hope for,” commented Duke Constantine. He dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, then stood, gathering everyone’s attention by tapping his glass. “Ahem. Now that the dessert course has been served, we will be clearing the ballroom, so please follow me into the grand hallway for the beginning of the after-dinner festivities!”

“Yessss,” shouted Maxwell, jumping up from his seat. “C’mon Jen.”

Together they led the way as numerous nobles stood up to join them, and there was a general procession into the hallway.

Leo and Rick stood together at the bottom of the staircase as people began to crowd around them. Eventually, with a look to each other, they began to walk up the stairs, stopping halfway.

Leo cleared his throat, before announcing. “Citizens, nobles, friends, honoured royal guests!”

Rick spoke next. “We’re gathered here today to celebrate the end of the social season. So if you’ll hear us out, my brother and I would like to share a few words.”

Maxwell nudged Jen, nodding to the back of the staircase. “Shh, don’t tell anyone, but I brought a sword. It’s just round the back of the staircase.”

“A sword? How’d you clear that through security?”

“I spoke very nicely to Drake.”

While Rick and Leo continued their speech, Maxwell led Jen behind the staircase, where a couple of bottles of champagne had been placed. Sniggering, he produced a sheathed sword from a sports bag.

“You have got to be kidding me…”

“Nope. This is the Sword of Traitors. It was claimed from Valtorian hands many generations ago, the rightful property of House Beaumont and the Crown.” He watched as she examined it, still sheathed. It was quite an artefact, silver with jewels in the handle.

“Oh dear. Knowing what I know about Cordonian history, that doesn’t sound pretty.”

“Nope. But these guys will see the funny side. Don’t worry.” He unsheathed the sword.

“Whoa, what exactly were you planning on doing with that thing? Fight a duel with Rick or Leo?”

”Swords are good for that, yep. But the best thing about them is that they act as an exciting bottle opener!”

“Bottle openers? Oh…” She recalled him relaying a similar story to her when they were at Applewood. “That’s totally normal.. for you. Why settle for a pedestrian bottle opener when you can get a double-bladed sword?”

“You get it!” He jumped in excitement. “There’s nothing more thrilling than lopping the top off a priceless bottle of wine with a medieval weapon!”

“How safe is this, though?”

Maxwell patted her on the arm. “Nothing is more important to me than your safety, Jen.”

“Really?”

“Well. Having fun is first. Second is keeping Bertrand from getting mad at me. Then probably something about dancing. But right after that? Definitely your safety.”

They could hear Leo wrapping up his speech. “And so, let us propose a toast!”

“Now!” called Maxwell, passing a couple of champagne bottles to Jen. He then led her up the stairs, holding the sword triumphantly.

“To our gracious royal family..” Rick continued.

“Ooh, thank you Lord Rick,” Maxwell called. “And to all of House Rys! Our legendary hosts, who this young lady beside me wouldn’t be here without! Let’s rock this place to the ground!” With his other arm, he swung the flail into one of the champagne bottles Jen was holding, shattering it entirely. Jen squealed as champagne ran down the steps.

Leo turned to him. “We’ve never let a lost bottle stop us before! Bring out another!”

“Woohoo!” whooped Maxwell. “Jen? Would you do the honours?”

He took the other bottle from Jen, and passed her the sword. Nervously, she swung her weapon wildly through the air, missing the bottle and just missing him. She noticed Drake heading diligently to the front of the crowd.

“Hey, stand down Drake, she’s not an assassin. She’s a friend!” He looked pleased with himself. “Have another go.”

This time she hit the bottle, taking the top clean off. The top catapulted in Leo’s direction, but he was able to dodge it.

“Phew!” Leo joked. “Well, from all of us at House Rys… thank you!”

There was a cheer from the crowd as the servers rushed forward to hand out glasses of champagne to everyone. Jen stayed where she was, noticing King Barthelemy and Bertrand approaching, and leant in to listen to their conversation.

“Splendid night, Lord Leo, Lord Rick,” Barthelemy said.

“Yes, you’ve delivered the type of enjoyable evening we would’ve expected from a Rys celebration,” Bertrand agreed.

Duke Constantine joined them at this point. “You are far too kind, Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

“I should take my leave,” Barthelemy said. “The old folks like me can’t handle the late-night events.”

Maxwell called down to them from the first landing. “Bring out the blindfolds! Find me a bow and arrow! Put an apple on the bust of Rick and Leo’s great-grandfather!” He ran further up the stairs.

“Though we’re sure it’ll be something to remember,” Barthelemy said, as Jen did her best to keep a straight face.

“Try not to incapacitate half the court again,” Bertrand said to Leo.

“Perhaps only a third this time,” Leo suggested.

They all shared a laugh.

“I’m trusting you all to make sure my brother behaves himself,” Bertrand’s stare fell between Constantine, Leo and Rick. “And, if he doesn’t, that it goes no further than these four walls.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it won’t,” Leo said with a wink. “Give the poor guy one last night of hedonism before he has to be responsible for the rest of his life.”

Bertrand’s demeanour was serious even for him. He glared at Leo. “If there’s any breaches of his privacy, they are on your head.”

Constantine stepped in. “I’m sure it won’t come to that, Bertrand. Your brother will be delivered safely home tomorrow, and ready to rule.” He turned to Barthelemy. “You must know that you’ll be sorely missed, Your Majesty. It’s been an honour knowing you and serving under you all these years.”

“Oh, there is no need to fuss, Constantine, my old friend..”

“I think there is, Your Majesty,” Leo said. “To the Crown!”

“To the Crown,” Rick and Constantine echoed.

“To the Crown!” Jen took her turn.

Constantine smiled at Barthelemy. “We’ll see you again at the Coronation Ball, and hopefully the results will be favourable for us all.”

“Well, I’ll let you into a little secret,” Barthelemy slurred, loudly. “Don’t tell anyone, but I am approving of your suitor as a choice. If the boy wants Jen as his Queen, he shall have her.”

Jen gulped, elated. Clearly Barthelemy wasn’t aware that she was standing just behind him and listening in. She felt her heart beating ten to the dozen. She looked around, seemingly Rick and Leo had not heard, they were a little way away now talking to Yolana and Regina. And she wasn’t sure where Maxwell had gone.

Bertrand and Barthelemy took their leave, and Constantine stood with an ominous grin on his face for a few moments. Of course he’d be happy about that conversation for his own selfish reasons. But Jen couldn’t worry about that right now. She was floating on air.

“Rick? Leo?” Constantine beckoned his sons. “Where is Lady Jen?”

“I’m here,” she said, making out like she hadn’t been standing behind him the whole time. “Have I missed anything?”

“The King has left the building, and Regina and I will retire shortly,” Constantine said. “It’s time to hand the party over to you youngsters.” He went to stand on the landing where Jen and Maxwell had opened the champagne. “The ballroom is now open, let the Rys Revelry begin!!”

“WAAHOOO!”

At that there was a flurry of movement behind Constantine, and all eyes headed up the staircase to see Maxwell sliding down its banister from the top. “PAARTY TIME!!!”

“Your Highness..” Constantine’s eyes almost popped out of his face as Maxwell whizzed past him and jumped to the floor, fingers pointing towards the ballroom.

“Hey! Did somebody say party time?”

“Uh, I think that was you,” Leo said, shaking his head.

“Well then! Go get the music on!” He ran into the ballroom, where music began to play.

Constantine sighed. “Good luck with him tonight, son. You’re going to need it.”

“Don’t worry,” Leo said. “I’m sure Jen can keep him in line.”

She raised her eyebrows. “When did I agree to this?”

“Oh, Jen, Jen, Jen. You’re pretty much on the cusp of agreeing to it for life. Surely a few more days won’t make any difference.”

“True,” she giggled. “Well then, I guess I better follow him.”

“Goodnight, Lady Jen,” Constantine said. “Enjoy the evening.”

As she made her way into the ballroom, she was amazed at the sight before her. Professional dancers and acrobats were filling the room with movement and grace. And there, right in the middle of it all, was the Crown Prince of Cordonia, doing the moonwalk in his white suit.

She laughed, unbelieving, as others joined her and filed past her into the room to join the party and take alcoholic drinks of many varieties which were being offered by servers from all directions. Her attention was firmly on the man in the middle of the dancefloor, and she tentatively headed in his direction.

He paused when he saw her. “I hope you’re ready for this, Jen, ‘cause the Maxwell special is in the house!!” With that, he started to breakdance energetically as the tempo of the music increased. He paused, coming to his feet for a moment. “I am the myth, the man, the legend. Witness me!!”

This was too much fun not to join in with. As he dropped into another flurry of breakdance moves, she jumped into the circle forming around him.

“Your co-star is here now!” she shouted as she began to dance alongside him.

“Yeah! Show us what you got, Jen,” he said, transfixed, as they both danced alongside each other, the crowd cheering them on. “Whoa.. she’s killing it!”

There was a call from Leo. “Bring out the horses!”

Maxwell shouted in response. “The horses!”

Jen was confused. “The _horses_?”

One of the house staff led a pair of beautiful steeds into the ballroom.

“Who’s ready for a little horse riding?” Leo asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I am!” Maxwell said, leaping to his feet with excitement. He mounted one of the horses. “But who will be my partner?” He looked to Jen.

“How about you, Rick?” suggested Leo.

Rick didn’t look keen. “I nominate Drake as my proxy.”

“Oh, no,” sighed Drake. “I’m on duty.”

“I vote for Jen!” Hana called.

Maxwell smiled, seemingly liking that suggestion. “Jen!”

“Come on up then Lady Jen, your saddle awaits!” Leo agreed.

Jen mounted the horse, and together she and Maxwell rode around the room together, waving to amused party guests. She really got into the spirit of things. “My fellow Cordonians, today I ride for Cordonia!”

“For Cordonia!” called Rick and Hana in unison.

“Take a picture!” Jen shouted to Rick.

“Afraid I can’t,” Leo said. “Photographs are banned tonight, at Duke Bertrand’s insistence.”

“I’ll take mental pictures for you,” Hana said.

“Woo, riding a horse. Yay,” Drake said dismissively. Jen figured he was just jealous that they got to have all the fun while he was working.

After a few more minutes, Maxwell rode his horse up to Jen’s and gave her a nudge. “We should let some other people have a chance to ride around on the horses, really.”

“Fair enough,” she said, with a shrug. “This was fun, Maxwell! You’re full of surprises.”

She dismounted the horse and was soon intercepted by Rick. “How was that?”

“Interesting! You having a go?”

“I think Leo and Yolana are up next,” he commented, and she turned to see Leo helping Yolana up onto the horse.

“Are there _always_ horses at your parties?”

“No. Last year there were alpacas.”

She suppressed a giggle. “And what was the most scandalous thing that happened?”

Rick looked seriously at her. “You don’t know?”

“No, should I?”

Rick shook his head. “Why do you think Bertrand stayed away tonight? Why do you think he’s put a ban on photographs in place? Why do you think the security had to be so tight?”

“Ahh.” Now it made sense. “So he was pictured with Drake’s sister at last year’s party.”

“Correct. In the early hours of the morning. Someone found them in the drawing room, having a.. _personal_ moment. A few days later, it was in the papers.”

“Did they ever find out who it was?”

Rick shook his head. “I have my suspicions. But I will not burden you with them tonight. Tonight is for having fun.” He looked at her for a long while, seemingly appraising something as the music softened. “In fact, Lady Jen. May I have this dance?”

“You may.”

“I’m delighted to hear it.”

They waltzed together gently, although somewhat formally, around the ballroom.

“Be careful tonight,” Rick said to her. “Cameras and phones may have been taken from the guests, but those who were already here still have them. Think about who you trust.”

“I don’t understand?” She looked at him curiously.

“I just wouldn’t be surprised if photos make their way to the press again, after last year. Despite the increased measures.”

“But what would they show?”

He looked across the room. “Remember to keep your dignity about you at all times, if you wish to succeed. Don’t let Leo get you intoxicated.”

She giggled. “A few drinks won’t hurt. It’s a party.”

He drew closer to her, pulling her tighter. “I’m just saying, Jen. You have a lot to lose at this stage.”

She drew away. This wasn’t helping. “Okay. Thanks, Rick. I’ll bear that in mind.”

As the track drew to a close, he bowed courteously to her. “Our representative lady.”

“My generous sponsor. Thank you.”

She turned to see Leo. “Come on, Jen, it’s my round.”

She cocked her head. “It’s your party. Surely all rounds are your round?”

“I suppose..” He gestured in the direction of the bar, where she saw Maxwell, Drake, Hana and Yolana standing in a row. Beyond them she could just about make out a row of brightly coloured shots. “But not all rounds are this epic. You in?”

She glanced back at a worried looking Rick. “Of course I’m in.”


	19. The question she hadn't asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, development alert! Enjoy...

Jen wasn’t sure of the exact time, but it had now been several hours since the party had _really_ started. She’d taken Rick’s advice on board and not gone overboard on the drinking. Besides, she wanted to be in control, stay on track with her objectives, and enjoy herself without any regrets tomorrow. By now, she was happily merry, but far from debilitated.

She surveyed the scene before her. Fragments of split apples littered the floor. The bust of Rick and Leo’s great grandfather was riddled with cracks and chips. An arrow protruded from the bust’s eye, while the apple on its head remained unscathed.

Elsewhere, Lady Kiara lay in the corner of the room, muttering incoherently to herself, while Lady Penelope draped her arms around a horse. “You know, horse, you and I have so much in common... hair, bodies, an adoration of poodles... you’re like my equine soulmate.”

As Jen wandered through the ballroom, surveying the chaos, she almost collided with Olivia, who was seemingly on her way out. “Ugh. You. What did you do to my meal earlier? I know you had something to do with it.”

“Nothing to do with me,” Jen said innocently. “Have you had a good evening?”

Olivia huffed. “Does it look like I’ve had a good evening?”

Jen raised her eyebrows in challenge. “I just thought you might have been trying to generally undermine me or, you know, go kiss a _frog_ again...”

“Listen, Jen. I know it was you who told Bertrand about what happened at Lythikos. He’s basically told me I’m out of the competition, other than in appearance. So, it’s not worth the humiliation and, let’s be frank, the _discomfort_ of getting close to that freak of nature.”

Jen knew she had to retain her composure. “Do you really have to be so rude?”

“Did you really have to have me thrown out of the selection process?”

Jen sighed. “Listen, I know this much. Bertrand doesn’t actually have a say in who Maxwell chooses. If he’s led you to believe he has, he’s lying to you. He did the same to me. Maxwell makes the decision, but his father can veto it if he disagrees. Simple as that. Forget about Bertrand. He doesn’t hold the power.”

Olivia looked at her, seemingly a little confused. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t. But I’m telling you the truth. Anyway, if you’re leaving, I guess I’ll see you at the Coronation Ball.”

Olivia squared her shoulders and marched away. Jen watched as she left, pleased with the outcome of that conversation. It looked as if she was going to speak to Rick on the way out, as he was already by the ballroom doors, acknowledging other departing revellers.

Jen approached Leo and Yolana, sitting together against a column. Leo had a sword in one hand and an empty bottle of champagne in the other. “We gave those apples what for, Jen.”

“That you did, Leo,” she said with a supportive smile. “Do you need any help getting him to bed, Yolana? I can see if Drake can help?”

Yolana raised her eyebrows. “I think I can convince him to move. But thanks, Jen. It’s been a good night, huh?”

“It has.” It wasn’t a lie, as in some ways, it had. But in others, it had been unsatisfactory. She looked to the middle of the room, where Maxwell admirably continued to dance in the middle of the carnage, albeit at a slightly slower pace than earlier.

“Go on, go seduce your Prince,” Leo jeered.

She gave him a disapproving glance, but still headed in Maxwell’s direction.

“Hey,” she said to him. “You’re still going?”

He nodded. “If I stop the party stops. It’s like that Louis the fourteenth quote. I _am_ the party.”

She giggled at his interpretation. He wasn’t far wrong.

“How’re you feeling? I hope it wasn’t too hard on you...”

She beamed. “I feel invincible! The rest here must be lightweights.”

“Or you’re running on a huge adrenaline high!” he suggested, still spinning and flexing. “I’ve had those before. Watch out for the crash...”

“How bad is it?”

“You’ll be out for twelve hours at least, but it will be some of the best sleep of your life.”

Drake staggered up to them, a whisky tumbler in hand. “It’s over. I’m finally free.”

“What do you mean it’s over?” Maxwell asked him in a shocked tone. “The party is just getting started!”

“Lady Penelope is literally talking to a horse,” Drake laughed, as Hana joined them. “The party has done its job.”

Jen had an enticing idea. “Back home this was always about the time we’d break out a game of Truth or Dare... but I bet you guys are too classy for that.”

“You’d be betting wrong!” Maxwell cried, stopping in his tracks. “I love Truth or Dare!”

“That sounds dangerous,” Hana said.

“Well only if you have something to hide...” Jen reassured her. “Or a fear of embarrassing stunts…”

“In that case, it sounds... fun!” Hana backtracked.

“I can’t believe you’ve never played!” Jen said. “Now we’ve got to do it.”

“Oh no,” said Drake. “I’m not playing Truth or Dare.”

“Come on Drake, we should do it for Hana!” Jen persisted.

“I wouldn’t want to pressure you guys into doing something on my behalf...” Hana protested.

Maxwell grinned. “But I would! Do it! Do it!”

Drake sighed. “I see where this is going...”

“Drake! Drake! Drake!” chanted Maxwell, and Jen joined in.

Drake caved in. “Okay, fine, I’ll play, just stop chanting my name!”

“Woohoo!” Maxwell cried. “Someone’s going streaking tonight!”

“We can play in my room!” Hana said. “Are you coming, Jen?”

Jen glanced around, looking for Rick. “Will Rick want to join us?”

“I’ll go grab him,” Drake agreed. “I think he needs rescuing from Olivia in any case.”

“Lead the way, Hana!” Jen announced, taking her arm.

The two girls ran up the stairs together, letting the others follow.

“So, what sort of things do you dare someone to do?” Hana asked.

“Heh, that depends on what you _want_ them to do,” said Jen, dreamily, who had some ideas.

“Oh,” said Hana. “And you have to do one or the other?”

“Yep. You are sworn by Truth or Dare. You choose one or the other, and you have to tell that truth or do that dare.”

“This is so exciting!” Hana exclaimed, as her and Jen headed into her room. “How do we start?”

“Usually with a few drinks,” Jen explained.

“Ooh, there’s a full minibar!” said Hana, opening it up. “What do you want?”

Maxwell burst into the room and stood up on the chair. “Make me something fruity and delicious! I know! I want Sex on the Beach!”

“Oh my! I don’t think…” Hana exclaimed.

“No, no, it’s a drink… never mind, I’ll make it myself!” He took some spirit bottles and fruit juices out of the minibar, as Drake and Rick entered the room.

Jen couldn’t help herself. “I’ll have Sex on the Beach with you, Maxwell,” she giggled, suggestively.

Drake rolled his eyes. “I’ll just have...”

“Let me guess. Whisky,” Jen said, turning to Drake. Maxwell was fully focused on his cocktail making.

“I’m getting predicable, aren’t I,” he admitted.

“Maybe just a little bit,” Jen commented.

Hana poured the whiskey for Drake, and a glass of champagne for herself. “Rick? What will you have?”

“Champagne will do nicely,” said Rick, and Hana poured a glass for him too.

“Cheers, friends!” she said afterwards. “Thank you for joining me tonight!”

“Cheers,” said Drake, clinking his glass with hers, then Rick’s.

“To friendship!” Maxwell shouted, putting two large glasses of the colourful cocktail down on the bedside table.

“To friendship!” Jen said, taking her glass and clinking it with his. “And Truth or Dare!”

“Oh boy, this is going to be a long night,” Drake moaned.

“Drinks have been accomplished!” Hana declared. “Now what comes next?”

“Someone goes first...” Maxwell said, mysteriously.

“Jones should start,” Drake said. “This was her idea.”

Maxwell turned to Jen. “Ok Jen, truth or dare?”

She leant towards him. “Truth.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I was hoping you’d say that. I’ve got a great one for you. If you were stranded on a desert island, where you’ll never see anyone or any civilisation ever again, which one of us would you want with you?”

She didn’t even hesitate. “You.”

“Me?” He looked confused.

“Of course!” she said with a soft smile in his direction. “I can’t think of anyone more fun to have with me. If you were there, it wouldn’t even feel like we’re stranded. Every day would be like a tropical celebration.”

His eyes lit up. “I mean, I can’t build a shelter, but I can see us now with a coconut in each hand, sipping our drinks as we party it up… I assume we found some rum somewhere?”

“Of course!” said Jen, hi-fiving him happily.

“The two of you would be dead within a week,” Drake stated, and Hana laughed.

“At least we’d die happy!” Jen said, still grinning at Maxwell.

“And I’m sure we could train some animals to play the drums, so we’d have music to dance to. It’d be a non-stop party!”

Jen nodded. “Morale is the most important thing in those situations. You have to keep your spirits up! And I don’t know anyone who’s better at that than you, Maxwell. So of course, I’d want to be with you.”

“Aww... thanks Jen,” he said, with a wistful look at her.

“Ok Maxwell, it’s your turn,” she said confidently. “Truth or dare?”

He closed his eyes. “Dealer’s choice! I’m not afraid of anything!”

“Ok then,” she said, considering her options carefully. “Tell us a secret that no-one else knows about you.”

Maxwell held his hands out. “Aw, I’m an open book! Everyone knows everything about me!”

“Nope,” Drake pointed out.

“Not true at all,” Rick agreed.

“We know almost nothing about you!” Hana added.

“Can’t I do a dare?” he asked. “I could swing from the chandelier?”

Jen looked at him in amusement but said nothing.

“Oh, things are about to get crazy in here!” Maxwell leapt up from where he was sitting and strode to the centre of the room. “Hana, drop a beat!”

Hana looked bemused. “How do I... where do I get a beat?”

“Drake, drop a beat!”

Drake pulled out his phone and started to play some music.

“Prepare to be amazed...” Maxwell sprung forward, easily scaling the fireplace. He teetered on the edge for a moment before jumping off, grabbing the chandelier and swinging once... twice...

“Ah, Maxwell, care with the chandelier…” Rick was clearly edgy.

“Are you ready for this?” Maxwell called down, locking eyes with Jen.

She watched in awe as he tucked and did a flip, landing on his hands and striking a pose with his legs kicked out in the air.

“Impressed?”

Very. But she wasn’t going to admit it. “You said it was dealer’s choice. I want a truth!”

“B... but…”

“Tell us a secret that no-one knows about you,” she repeated, folding her arms.

“Well, all anyone ever had to do was ask! Okay, let’s see...” He thought for a moment, then spoke. “I hate carousels.”

This was a little off the wall, thought Jen, even for Maxwell. “Really? I thought everyone loved carousels!”

Maxwell looked across the room. “When I was little, the royal court took all the kids to a theme park for Bertrand’s birthday. But when we were on the carousel, some reporters got in and mobbed us. The security team did their best to get us all out of there, but I was the last one they got to. So I was stuck on this dumb carousel for what seemed like forever with people taking pictures and shouting questions at me. I was only about four or five, I had no idea what was really going on. And because everyone had spent so much time trying to warn us about dangers, I thought I was about to get murdered...”

Jen went to hug him; this was really sad. “Aww, Maxwell...”

“I’m fine,” he said, holding her back. “It was a long time ago.”

“Still,” Hana said, empathetically. “For you to remember it like that, it’s clearly affected you.”

“I remember it too, actually,” Rick said, uncomfortably.

Maxwell looked quite emotional. “Aw, geez, this is why I don’t like to talk about serious stuff. I’m fine, you guys! Just forget it! Next up, Hana! Truth or dare?”

“Oh, um, Truth!”

“Tell us about your first kiss!”

Hana went red. “My first kiss?”

Maxwell looked curiously at her. “You _have_ been kissed, right?”

“Yes of course..” Hana said, flustered.

“You were engaged, after all!” Jen pointed out.

“Well, it was actually a very chaste courtship,” Hana said, sadly. “Our first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for an engagement photoshoot. My parents were insistent that we publish a very public announcement in all the papers. It was... somewhat awkward.”

“Engagement photoshoot?” Maxwell said. “Ew. That sounds awful!”

“He wasn’t a great kisser?” Jen probed.

“He missed,” said Hana.

Drake howled. “Missed? How do you miss?”

“He kissed my ear,” Hana sighed. “Well, he punctured his lip on my earring, actually. He started bleeding. I felt terrible. My parents were furious that he ruined my dress. It was a complete disaster.”

“You deserved a better first kiss than that!” Jen said with a giggle.

“Thank you, Jen,” Hana replied. “But it wasn’t so bad. Looking back, it was actually pretty funny. I mean, who can miss that badly on a kiss?”

Rick looked at Maxwell, who had gone quiet. When he realised, he spoke up. “Hah! I know, I mean, what a loser!”

“Maxwell...” said Rick, who clearly knew something Jen and Hana didn’t.

Maxwell held his hands up. “Okay, maybe I accidently kissed someone’s _chin_ once but that’s like a totally understandable mistake, right? I mean, it’s right below the mouth…”

Jen felt bad for him but laughed with Drake and Hana anyway.

Maxwell was clearly keen to move on. “Okay, my turn again! Jen, I dare you to streak through the ballroom in your underwear!”

Jen was completely taken aback by his suggestion. Her mouth fell open.

“That’s not fair, it’s not her turn...” Hana pointed out.

Drake raised his eyebrows. “And she didn’t even choose dare!”

“Well _someone_ should streak tonight, or this game is a bust,” he said, seemingly a little annoyed. “Come on now Jen, it’s your game. Who will it be?”

“Well Rick and Drake haven’t had a turn, so it should be one of them!” she said, diplomatically, watching Maxwell’s face carefully. If he wasn’t happy with that outcome, he hid it well.

There was silence in the room.

“Ah,” Rick said eventually. “Perhaps Drake would like to volunteer?”

“Drake! Drake! Drake!” Maxwell began to chant.

“Drake gets my vote,” Hana said, approvingly, with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Come on, Drake…” Jen said, getting Drake up. He seemed to have accepted his fate.

They left their drinks and made their way to the now empty ballroom.

Drake looked at them as they arrived. “The things I do for you people.” He took a deep breath, took off his shirt, trousers and vest, and sprinted through the room.

“Woo! Go Drake!” called Jen. She’d obviously seen him shirtless a couple of times before, so she knew he was easy on the eye.

He sprinted back and stopped in front of the three of them. “Satisfied?”

“Yep! Now what?” asked Maxwell.

Jen looked at him. “What the hell, I’m going to join in!” She pulled off her ballgown. “We can’t make Drake be the only one! Come on Hana!”

“Hee hee, okay! It does look fun!” Hana exclaimed, pulling off her dress too. “Let’s go! You too, Rick!”

Jen looked towards Maxwell, who was looking awkwardly at her. “Maxwell! Come on!”

He shook his head, his face flushed. “I’ll be the... ah… photographer?”

“ _Maxwell!!”_

“No photographs, remember?” Rick warned him, as he removed his own shirt.

“I mean, I’ll stand guard!”

She didn’t want to force the issue, and ran with Drake, Rick and Hana around the ballroom. “Wooo!!”

“Freedom!” cried Drake.

“Truth or Dare!” laughed Hana.

They all raced past a bemused Maxwell and back up to Hana’s room where they all collapsed on the bed, laughing and panting.

Maxwell came back to the room with a pile of clothes. “You might all need these.”

“I can’t believe we just did that!” Hana giggled, taking her dress from Maxwell and putting it back on.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to believe it,” Rick sighed.

“Ah, the magic of Truth or Dare,” Drake commented.

“This was so much fun tonight! Thank you!” Hana said to them all.

“Any time,” said Jen, her ballgown now back on.

“Yeah, you know me. I don’t need much of an excuse to party,” said Maxwell, although his expression said otherwise. Jen really wished she could get inside his head, to see what was going on in there.

“And I’m still not sure why I came this time, but I guess I’d do it again,” Drake said.

“Drake, I think we’re graduating from friends to _best_ friends..” Hana laughed.

Drake stalled. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“I dunno, man,” Maxwell added. “We all drink together, goof off together, spend most of our time together...”

“No..” said Drake in resistance, as Hana hugged his arm.

“It’s too late, Drake,” Rick said with a warm smile.

Drake sighed. “I guess I’m just going to have to accept this, huh?”

“It’s probably for the best,” Jen giggled. “You could do _much_ worse than the four of us!”

“That’s true, isn’t it?” sighed Drake. “Okay, you got me.”

Maxwell and Hana jumped up and down. “Yay!”

“Please tell me this isn’t a thing we do now,” said Drake, looking at Jen.

Jen smiled and jumped up and down. “Yay!”

“I’m surrounded…”

“But in a good way, right?” Rick asked him, his hand on Drake’s shoulder.

“I said what I said,” Drake said, as Hana stifled a massive yawn.

“Okay, we should probably call it a night before we break Hana,” Maxwell said, and left the room. “Night all.”

“Goodnight Hana,” Jen said, hugging her friend. “This was fun!”

“It was,” she said. “Goodnight, Drake, Rick.”

“Night,” said Drake, following Maxwell out of the room.

“Goodnight.” Rick nodded to Hana, and he and Jen left the room too.

Drake hung back to talk to Rick. “Looks like I managed to keep my job, then. No security breaches.”

“That we know of,” Rick assured him. “Well done.”

Maxwell glanced back at the three of them, hanging back a little. Jen locked eyes with him, getting the feeling he was trying to get her attention. She hung back too, letting Rick and Drake walk ahead of them.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” She’d been right.

“Listen. I know it’s super late. And, you’re probably all partied out. But, I’m not quite ready to call it a night yet. Too much adrenaline pumping around this body, you know? Not sure I’ll sleep until I’ve partaken in a more... chilled out activity. You copy?”

“Yeah. I understand that. And, thinking about it, I could kind of go for that too.” She smiled invitingly at him. “What were you thinking?”

“Spa room? Seems a bit pointless having one of those all to yourself. Thought we could wind down and catch up together. What d’ya say?”

Only one answer to that question. “Go on then,” she said teasingly. “You’ve twisted my arm.”

“Ouch, no Jen, I won’t be twisting your arm, don’t worry. That sounds painful, not relaxing.”

They’d reached the staircase leading up to the royal suite. “Anyway, when I found out the royal suite had its own spa here, I begged Rick to let me use it. But obviously they have to get it set up. So, it should be set up by now!”

He opened the door and beckoned Jen into the royal suite. She smiled when she saw that the disco lights from last night were still in place, although they weren’t switched on right now. She followed him through the side door that Rick had emerged from last night, into a tranquil spa room, where candles were flickering softly, and sweet music was playing.

“Wow…” This was nice.

“Huh.” He looked a little embarrassed. “Well, we need to change the mood in here for a start. Don’t want you thinking that I’m trying to seduce you or anything.”

She giggled. “It’s okay, Maxwell. I don’t mind.” _Seduce me all you like._

He headed towards the CD player. “We could at least change it up. One sec.” He opened the drawer. “Ah, this looks better. I prefer R&B grooves to pan pipes.”

She nodded. “I’m not really sure what I’ve done to deserve spoiling like this...”

“Can’t a guy spoil his best friend in the world once in a while?” He trotted over to the large bathtub in the centre of the room. It was steaming and smelt of floral essences, and she took a deep breath as they approached it. “Hey, first of all, why don’t we climb into that tub?”

She suddenly felt self-conscious again; she wasn’t sure why, he’d after all seen her in her underwear running around the ballroom not half an hour ago.

“Okay, you don’t look convinced. Let me sell this experience to you a little more. What you don’t know is that I’m a secret masseuse expert. And, I’m planning on giving a free massage to the next lucky volunteer who gets in the tub with me.”

He started to unbutton his blazer, and she watched, spellbound. He removed his bowtie next, and then his hands fell to his top button. “Uh, Jen?”

She laughed, as he approached her and span her around so she couldn’t see. It wasn’t long before she heard the splashing of water, and she turned back to see him in the tub. “What are you waiting for?”

“Oh, happy to strip off now I see. What was the problem earlier?”

He looked around the room. “I think we’re safe here. I had the mother of all lectures from Bertrand this morning. _Don’t do anything tonight if you wouldn’t want to see yourself doing it on the front page of the paper tomorrow_.” He sighed. “But, I get where he’s coming from, after what happened last year.”

She leant against the wall. “So, where were they when the pictures were taken?”

“So, yeah. They were here, down in the… drawing room.” Maxwell shook his head. “I mean, there was nobody else in there, or so they thought… and the door was shut…”

“Woah. Weren’t they actually pictured in the act?”

“Yep. Starkers the pair of ‘em. No mistaking what they were up to.”

“Who knew your brother was such a risk taker?” Jen was impressed. “And he never found out who took the photos of them?”

Maxwell shook his head. “Nope. Bastien carried out an investigation, but… the trail went a bit cold, eventually.”

She leant down to remove her shoes, and then sent him a look of challenge as she undid the zip on her ballgown, not for the first time this evening.

“Oh!” He covered his eyes. “My bad.”

“You can look if you want,” she teased. “I don’t have a problem.” She pulled the layers of fabric up and over her face, and afterwards she was thrilled to find that he was looking as her gown dropped to the floor. “Right. Mind if I join you?”

“You know I don’t. Besides, I can’t reach you for a massage if you’re over there.”

She slipped in next to him with a sigh, her senses tingling at being so close to him. “This was one of your better ideas.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s like I was saying. I really wanted a chance to use the spa to chill out and hone my skills! And, I thought it’d be nice to experience some calm before the storm.”

“Is the Coronation Ball going to be that crazy?” she asked him.

“Yup. The staff will be running around like headless chickens. No doubt Bertrand will be barking orders left right and centre. I guess he always had a picture in his head of how his Coronation would go.” He started to count out on his fingers. “I gotta write a speech, get it approved, meet with people, get my attire in order… and then don’t forget all the choosing a wife stuff... and then don’t forget the _formal_ coronation a few days later...”

“Hadn’t forgotten,” she said. “Sounds like you’re the one who could use a massage…”

“Ah, but you see, I need to put my skills into practice. It’s all very well having three certificates on your bedroom wall when you can’t use them on anyone.”

She laughed. “Hey, how many more chances are we gonna get like this to hang out together? I want to make the most of it. Besides, I may not have certificates and credentials, but I reckon I can give as good as I get.” She bit her lip. She was determined to break his defences tonight, somehow.

“Oh, another of your many talents?”

“Yes, along with my secret talent of plate spinning…”

“Now that I do need to see!” He applauded in delight.

“It was a party trick I picked up waitressing,” she confessed. “It got me some great tips! Maybe I’ll give you a demonstration some time, if you’re lucky. But for now…” She slipped behind him. “It’s time for you to relax.”

Almost scared to at first, she laid her hands on his shoulders, and began to knead them gently.

“Ooh, nice,” he said brightly.

“Wow, it’s like trying to soften rocks back here,” she commented. He felt super tense.

“Yeah, I guess I have had a lot going on… so, a lot on my shoulders, hypothetically speaking.”

She laughed. “It’s probably the crown. Literally. How much does yours weigh? Rick showed me a picture of your dad wearing his, and it looks heavy.”

“Duh, of course it’s heavy, Jen. That’s on purpose. You’re supposed to feel the weight of your responsibility.”

She giggled. “Wow, good thing I offered to help you out then. You would’ve fallen over at the Coronation Ball if you’d gotten any tenser…” He did seem to be loosening up slightly.

He laughed in response. “Yeah, that wouldn’t bode well would it. New King’s first act, throwing himself to the ground. Hey, I could make out I was breakdancing?” He moved his arms to a breakdance beat as if to illustrate.

“Oh, imagine the look on Bertrand’s face if you did that!”

“Heh, pretty much his worst nightmare.”

She let her hands wander down his back – gently rubbing up and down. She looked over his shoulder as she did so, just wishing she could explore his body further, touch his tattoo, his abs. But for now, this was nice.

“You’re good at this, y’know? For an amateur.”

“That sounds like a back handed compliment,” she commented.

“Well, your hands _are_ on my back...”

She giggled. “Well played.”

“But I think it’s high time I returned the favour.”

“Very well.” She reluctantly pulled her hands away from his warm, soft skin.

“Right, prepare for the master.” He rubbed his hands together. “Actually, I wonder if we should relocate for this bit...” He hopped up and out of the tub, grabbing a towel and passing one to Jen. He extended a hand to her to help her out, and as she dried herself carefully, he wandered across to a nearby massage table, and posed dramatically next to it, patting it invitingly.

“Here, lay down and relax, and let me teleport you to utopia.”

She shook her head. “You really think you’re something, you know that?”

“Someone has to.” He looked back at her; his eyes full of insecurity. She was getting to understand him so well, this bravado was all a mask.

“Hey, I wasn’t gonna argue. Being as I’m an amateur, and you’re the pro.” She slunk onto the bed, and rolled onto her front. “Ooh, this bed is so soft..”

She heard the sound of hands rubbing together and smelt a sweetly perfumed oil. And then she felt a firm hand running down her body, making her spine tingle and her limbs glow. She couldn’t help but sigh as his hands moved over her, firmly massaging all the knots from her legs and her arms.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” she managed to gasp.

“Thought so.”

Finally, he returned to her back and she felt a bolt of pleasure running through her when his fingers ran down the length of her spine. She was so tempted to sit up and kiss him, but she knew she had to fight it, nervous of setting things back. Instead she let her eyes flutter shut as he continued.

A little while later, she felt a peppy prod in her side, and heard a whisper in her ear.

“Wake up, little blossom!”

“Oh!” She sat up, and looked at him, smiling down at her. “I fell asleep?”

“Yup.”

“Sorry...”

“Don’t be. I guess it means I did a good job.”

She nodded. “It’s been a long night, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. So long I can’t remember half of it. Come on.”

He headed over to where his clothes were, and put some of them back on, she collected her blue ballgown from the floor and threw it back over her head.

“You were on fire on the dance floor earlier,” she commented as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Hey, you weren’t so bad yourself. Did you enjoy the party?”

“Yeah. Apart from the bit where Olivia had another go at me. She thinks I told Bertrand about what happened in Lythikos.”

“Well, you kind of did, didn’t you? But I would’ve told him anyway by now. I don’t want him thinking she’s a suitable choice.”

“Oh, he doesn’t. Apparently, he told her she’s out of the running. I said to her that Bertrand doesn’t have a say in it, though. Which he doesn’t, does he?”

“No, not directly, I guess,” Maxwell said. For the first time this evening, he looked unhappy.

“Oh, I’m sorry to put a damper on things…”

“Well, one way or another, Jen, we’ll know better what’s happening in a few short days.” He offered her an arm. “Can I walk you back to your room?”

“If you insist,” she said. “Such a gentleman.”

“Let it never be said that the Crown Prince of Cordonia is anything other than courteous and charming,” he said extravagantly.

“That wasn’t my first impression of you,” she giggled.

“Oh… well, I was off duty that evening. As well you know.”

“Let it only be said that the Crown Prince of Cordonia is anything other than courteous and charming when he is _off duty_ ,” she giggled. “Honestly, you’re as bad as Drake.”

He laughed with her. “Hah, yeah! Amount of times I ask him something and I get the old “I’m off duty” eye roll... is he out there now?”

They peeked along the corridor to the main door of the royal suite, to see that he was.

“Well, at least he’s asleep,” Maxwell whispered.

“How’s he supposed to defend you from intruders if he’s asleep?” Jen asked.

“They’d go through the main door,” Maxwell suggested. “Not this one. C’mon. Stealth. Agent Breakdance, breaching the perimeter.”

They tiptoed past a snoring Drake and down the stairs to Jen’s room.

“Seems like all that running around shirtless has worn him out,” Jen giggled.

“There you go. I knew there was another good reason that I didn’t partake in that bit. We’d have both fallen asleep on the massage tables and they’d have found us there in the morning… and that would not have gone down well with Bertrand.”

“True. So, swinging from the chandeliers didn’t tire you out?” She gave him a friendly prod in the arm.

“Nope. All part of my general repertoire of moves.”

“I still can’t get over Rick’s face...”

“I’m now thinking that chandelier was an original from Fabian Rys’s era. Hey, it survived though, right?”

They’d reached Jen’s door. “Yeah. Truth or dare was fun.”

“Yeah. I’m always down for that kind of caper.”

Then, she had an idea. A brilliant, awful, enticing idea.

She took a deep breath. “If that’s the case, I got one more for you. Truth or dare?”

“You know the answer to that! Dare!”

“That’s kind of where I was going,” she said, drawing closer to him. “I dare you.. to _kiss me_.”

His face was a picture of amazement and confusion for a few seconds, but then settled back into its default smile. “Uh, I’m not sure…”

“Come on,” she said, leaning against her door. “You are sworn by Truth or Dare, remember?”

“Uh…”

“And, if I’m gonna accept your proposal, I at least need to check that you know where my mouth is. I’m not prepared to be married to a chin-kisser for the rest of my days, sorry.”

He laughed. “Trust me, I have an idea...”

She beckoned him closer with a finger, a grin fixed to her face. She was finally going to get the answer she needed.

He approached her, then paused, laughing. “Really?”

“Really. It’s a dare. It doesn’t mean anything. Just a bit of fun between two friends.”

He began to move his face closer to hers, but he stopped again. “And you’re not going to tell Rick about this? Or Bertrand?”

“Why would I? This is just between us.”

She waited, and just as he closed the distance, she shut her eyes. Their mouths bumped awkwardly at first, but then they parted briefly and came together more smoothly, his soft lips lingering on hers for longer than she’d hoped possible. She parted her lips in anticipation, and was rewarded as their tongues collided, sending shivers down her spine.

She placed her arms around his neck to steady herself, as the kiss continued. Eventually, he drew away, and she sighed involuntarily, opening her eyes. He was gazing back at her that way, and there was no mistaking now that his reluctance had been a front.

No words were said for about ten seconds, until he broke the silence.

“Well, that was... nice…. but it’s super super late now, so… I’m calling it a night.”

She looked at him searchingly, finding the answer to the question she hadn’t asked in his eyes.

“Okay.” She opened her bedroom door. “Night Maxwell. Thanks for a lovely…” _Kiss._ “Evening.”

“Thank _you_ , Jen. It’s been… pretty phenomenal, to be fair.”

“I can live with that sort of feedback,” she breezed, fighting the urge to kiss him again. Instead she waved and closed the door slowly.

She might have imagined it, but as she paused at her door, she thought she could hear a slight rhythm coming from outside, as if someone was dancing. She giggled, and danced her own way to her bed, throwing herself onto it with a delirious sigh.

***

The next morning, her eyes opened wide when she realised it was daylight outside.

She checked her phone. It was after eleven. She noticed she had a message from Maxwell, sent just after nine.

GOOD MORNING LITTLE BLOSSOM. GET YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP. SEE YOU AT THE CORONATION BALL xx *kiss emoji*

A massive adrenaline rush kicked in at the memory of what had happened last night.

She sat up in bed, wondering why Rick hadn’t called her to wake her up yet. And then she closed her eyes and relived the kiss… the kiss that was just a bit of fun... the kiss that didn’t mean anything. Ha. Who was she trying to kid? The little taste of things to come; or so she hoped, anyway.

She made her way to the bathroom and began her morning routine, every few seconds remembering and smiling in the mirror, especially when she caught sight of the bouquet from the previous evening which was sitting elegantly in a bucket in there. She took off the little tag and wrapped it around her wrist. First date, first kiss... the hope for what came next was bubbling in her chest.

Once she was ready, she wandered downstairs, to find Rick milling about, seemingly directing the staff in returning the house to normal. “Ah. Lady Jen.”

“Hey, why didn’t you call me to wake me up?”

“Well, I understand you stayed up even later than we did last night.”

Her eyes panned the room. “What?”

“Maxwell told me.”

Jen gulped. “Oh?” What else had he told him?

“Yeah, he said that you stayed up a bit later for a chat. I trust things are still going okay between the two of you?”

 _More than okay._ “Your trust is not misplaced.”

“Good. I thought I’d let you sleep in. Besides, this place was in quite a state a few hours ago.”

She nodded. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“This afternoon, we make final preparations for the Coronation Ball. Your big night is but hours away.”

The butterflies in her stomach gathered momentum. “I know.”

“Well then. You must be hungry. Let us have brunch. Leo and Yolana are already in there. Then, we can discuss your strategy.”

She had to giggle to herself as she followed Rick to the dining room. Her strategy from late last night had seemed to work well.

“Jen? Is something funny?”

“No,” she said, creasing up in laughter.

He looked amused. “Clearly, it is.”

“No, it’s fine,” she maintained. “I’m just... excited.”

“And you should be. And I could never accuse you of complacency. But, please don’t lose sight of the fact that there are six ladies who could be Cordonia’s next Queen. You cannot always know what might happen. The path of… _true love_ … never runs smoothly.”

She looked inquisitively at him, unsure if he was talking about his own path for a moment, or whether he was finally acknowledging that he accepted she had fallen for Maxwell. Either way, she felt a little sad for him.

“Hey.” She put an arm around him. “Thank you. For everything. As ever, I’ll take your wisdom on board.”

He nodded, looking stoically at her. “I really hope you don’t need to, Jen.”


	20. It should be as simple as that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and hope you're all still enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I have split the Coronation Ball up into three chapters... this is quite a short one, but rest assured there are some long angsty chapters coming..

Their plane had just touched down on the tarmac, and was now taxiing to its gate. It was late afternoon, and tonight was… well… important.

“It’s such a short flight back to the palace,” she said to Rick, sitting next to her. She was full of nerves, and uncertainty for the future. She didn’t really want this rollercoaster ride to end any time soon.

Rick nodded. “Much faster than travelling by limo, that’s certain. And, as you’re well aware, every second counts today.”

Leo piped up from behind them. “I can’t believe the Coronation Ball is tonight.”

“Well, it is,” Rick said, confidently. “Everything we’ve worked for this season has led up to tonight.”

“I’m just getting used to the endless parties, and now it’s all ending,” Jen giggled.

“That’s probably for the best,” Leo said. “There’s an effect called the Rys Hangover where every party after ours doesn’t compare for at least a few months.”

“So how does that differ from the Rys Hangover that you’ve been suffering with for the last forty-eight hours?” Yolana giggled, her hand on Leo’s brow.

“Just remember that tonight is no ordinary ball,” Rick reminded her. “It will decide your future. A future that I have every confidence will be bright.”

Jen wrestled with herself and sighed. “I hope so. This feels like a lot of pressure to be under. I mean, I’ll be heartbroken if I’m not chosen, and that’s before I even start on the guilt I’ll feel over failing you guys too…”

Rick spoke reassuringly. “You wouldn’t have made it this far if you weren’t likely to be chosen, Jen.” His hand touched her shoulder lightly. “You have as much to offer, if not more, as any lady in contention. And I know that Maxwell can see that too.”

“I hope so,” she sighed.

They disembarked the plane and headed into the airport. Rick suddenly stopped short. “Oh. Leo. What did you do with the gift?”

“Gift?” Jen asked them.

“Aaaagh,” Leo sighed. “You mean the gift you gave me to bring with us, that I left in the drawing room…”

“Yes, Leo. That one. Jen’s Coronation gift for Maxwell.”

“Oh. Sorry Jen. My bad.”

She was confused. “I didn’t even know I was supposed to get a gift for Maxwell.”

Rick sighed, exchanging an exasperated look with Leo, then turned back to her. “Every guest traditionally presents the Crown Prince with a gift befitting his station.”

“What was it?”

“It was a collection of rare flowers cultivated from the Valtorian meadows and pressed in a fine arrangement,” Rick explained.

“Yeah. We were really pleased with it,” Leo explained.

“Was there any blossom in there, by any chance?” Jen pondered, amused.

“I’m… not sure…” Rick deliberated.

“Don’t worry,” Leo chipped in. “I’m sure if we get Gladys to throw it in a car now, it might get here on time…”

“Wait...” Jen looked around the airport and spotted a duty-free shop which appeared to have a variety of plush animal soft toys scattered in baskets around the entrance. “Just give me a few minutes, I think I have a better idea.”

***

The suitors were to be prepared for the ball at an upmarket boutique, and Rick and Leo dropped Jen off there in the middle of the afternoon. She was pleased to see that Hana was already there.

“Hey,” she said, giving her a hug. “I missed you the other morning. I seriously overslept.”

“So I gathered,” she giggled. “Something to do with a Crown Prince keeping you up until daybreak?”

Jen blushed. “Well, yes, although it was far more innocent than you make it sound.”

Hana looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Never change, Hana. So, have you got your dress picked?”

There was a cough, and Olivia emerged from the dressing room nearest to them. “Well, well. Look who dared to show up. And what did I just hear? Inappropriate goings on between you and Maxie at Valtoria?”

“Hello, Olivia,” Jen said. “Nothing inappropriate. Just a bit of fun between _friends_.”

“Clearly.” Olivia glared at Jen.

“But then, you wouldn’t know about what _friends_ get up to, because you don’t have any,” Jen retorted.

Olivia scowled. “Having friends just weakens one’s resolve. I suppose you’re here to prepare for the Coronation Ball?”

“Of course,” replied Jen.

“Jen, have you thought about what you’ll wear?” asked Hana.

“Not exactly.”

“A piece of advice,” Olivia said. “You’d better not wear red. That’s my colour.”

“What makes red _your_ colour?” Jen challenged her.

“You’ll see,” she said, stepping into the closet to change.

“I see Olivia is as prickly as ever,” sighed Jen.

“I think she knows Prince Maxwell is going to choose you to be his bride,” Hana said, seemingly excited. “How does it feel? Have you thought about it much?”

“I’m still worried he won’t pick me,” Jen sighed. Although he had pretty much confirmed it to her, her head was still all over the place with what ifs and what if nots.

Hana put her arm around Jen. “No, don’t say that. He’s going to pick you for sure.”

Olivia walked out of the fitting room, stunning in a spectacular red dress. “Feast your eyes on this, ladies! You’re looking at a future queen. Praise me now, and maybe I’ll let you carry my goblets.”

“You look great, Olivia,” Hana said, politely.

Olivia scowled at Hana. “Praise doesn’t mean much coming from a second-tier suitor like you, but thank you.”

Hana looked hurt. “Second-tier?”

“You know, I had you down as a third-tier at the beginning of the season, so good job working your way up,” Olivia went on.

Jen had heard enough. “Hana’s a higher tier than you. She actually has a shred of decency.”

“Oh, please,” Olivia sneered. “You’re just saying that to use her as an ally, then you’ll toss her aside, like everyone else.”

Jen drew close to face Olivia. “I would never.”

“What? Are you going to take her back to New York with you after I’m named the future queen?” She laughed. “Whatever friendship you’ve formed is about to end.”

“I’m going to change into my dress now,” decided Hana.

“As though what you’ll wear even matters at this point,” Olivia called after her, as she entered the fitting room. “Your chances of being chosen are probably less than zero.”

“Olivia, you know you are a truly nasty person,” hissed Jen.

Olivia grinned. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Could you uphold a different reputation? Maybe one that’s nicer?”

Olivia shook her head. “What you see is what you get. You’ll have to deal with it. But your concern is... touching.”

Hana came back from the closet, wearing a stunning silver dress. “Well, what do you think?”

“You look stellar,” Jen told her.

“And now it’s your turn, Jen. I can’t wait to see what you’ll pick,” said Olivia.

Jen knew she had the funds to get whatever she wanted. Rick and Leo had assured her that money was no object. But something told her that this wasn’t about who was wearing the best dress and the most expensive jewellery. She had with her the dress she’d worn for the masquerade, the first night she and Maxwell had truly met. She figured she might wear that, just to keep things real. And the best thing about it? It was red.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, Olivia’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you were making an effort. He’ll know you’ve worn that one before.”

“He’s choosing a bride, not a dress,” Jen explained. “Now then, shall we?”

As the three of them left the boutique, Olivia gestured to a Rolls Royce just outside the door. “Well, ladies, this ride is mine. I would ask you both to join me, but… I don’t like you.”

“Good riddance,” Jen sighed, as Olivia got into her car. A little further down the line, she spotted the House Rys limo.

“Hana, where’s your ride?” Jen asked her friend, pausing before she got into the car.

“It should be here soon,” Hana said. “Oh, there it is!”

A dreamy elegant horse-drawn carriage glided into view.

“Wow!” said Jen, her hand to her mouth in wonder.

Hana nodded. “My parents thought one last display of wealth would be nice for the family name.”

Jen was amazed. “That would do it.”

“Oh, I’ve got extra room,” Hana pointed out. “You’re welcome to ride with me if you’d like.”

Jen looked at the beautiful carriage, as Rick popped his head out of the window.

“Can I go with Hana?” she asked him. “Pleeeease…”

“By all means,” he conceded, a smile on his face. “An elegant means of arrival. The press will be sure to take note.”

As she stepped into the carriage with Hana, the limo drove past. “See you at the palace,” Leo called through the window.

“It’s only a short journey,” Hana assured her. “So, brace yourself. When we arrive, as Rick said, the press will be there.”

“Yeah...” Jen sighed. “Rick hadn’t warned me about that until just now.”

“You’re really good at talking to the press, Jen. You’ll be fine. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jen looked across at Hana. “Yeah. It’s just... everything is about to change, isn’t it?”

Hana nodded. “But that’s a good thing, right?”

She sighed, looking out at the pretty streets as they passed them. “I don’t know, Hana.”

“You seem to be getting on great with Maxwell,” Hana commented. “And he’s clearly besotted with you. And you want to be queen, right?”

Jen nodded. “It’s what I’m here for.”

Hana looked at her sadly. “But is it what you want?”

Jen looked sadly back at her. “Yes, Hana. It is. More than anything. But as it gets closer, I’m getting more and more nervous.”

Hana took her by the hand. “But you two seem so close...”

Jen looked at her. “We are. It’s just… I think he…. Oh, I can’t really explain it. He’s always been so worried that things won’t work out... that we…”

Hana looked at her curiously. “But he always seems so optimistic.”

Jen sighed. “Generally, he is. So, when he’s worried about something... I guess it’s worth worrying about.”

“Oh, Jen. I’m sure neither of you have anything to concern yourselves with. If he wants to be with you, and you want to be with him...” She squeezed Jen’s hand. “Then it should be as simple as that.”

“It should,” Jen agreed. But she knew it wasn’t. After all, it hadn’t been so far.

The carriage pulled up inside the palace gates. Suitors walked the red carpet towards the front door as the press recorded their every gesture. They saw Olivia being interviewed by Donnie Brine, and Madeleine being interviewed by Ana de Luca.

“Here we go,” said Hana, as they noticed a crush of reporters swarming upon their carriage.

“It’s busy,” Jen commented.

The reporters abandoned their interviews with Olivia and Madeleine, and rushed across to Jen and Hana.

“This just in, we’ve just received word that Lady Jen has arrived.”

“Coming to you live, it’s the Everywoman herself.”

As Jen got out of the carriage, Ana was waiting for her. “Lady Jen, you know how to make an entrance. Can you tell us more about the carriage you rode in?”

Jen smiled. “The carriage ride was courtesy of my dear friend Lady Hana here.”

“It was my pleasure,” Hana said, supportively.

“Friendship blossoming even during the competition? I love it,” commented Ana as the reporters snapped pictures of Jen and Hana smiling together.

“Now, I apologise, but we must head inside,” said Jen, and they walked past the reporters towards the palace.

“That was fun,” Hana said.

“I know,” beamed Jen. “I must’ve really made a name for myself.”

“Are you feeling better now?” Hana asked her.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Hana.”

As they approached the palace doors, Jen noticed a man in royal livery motioning to Hana to get her attention.

“Is that a secret admirer?” Jen teased.

Hana shook her head. “A messenger. I’ll be right back.”

Hana walked over to the messenger and received the message. Jen couldn’t make out what was being said. As the messenger straightened then walked away, Hana slowly made her way back over to Jen. She looked a little preoccupied.

“What was the news?” Jen enquired.

Hana sighed. “Oh, it was instructions from my parents on what to do with the carriage after tonight. Nothing major. Now then, let’s continue on with the night.” 

As they entered the palace, they were ushered into a receiving line to greet the King. They found themselves behind Kiara, who was conversing quite comfortably King Barthelemy. Finally, she moved to let Jen approach, and Jen curtsied before the King.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.”

“Good evening Lady Jen,” Barthelemy said.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Jen went on. “Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“I wouldn’t dream of keeping you away,” said Barthelemy, seeming genuine. “Though you aren’t as well established as Countess Madeleine or Duchess Olivia, I find you fascinating.”

“Thank you,” said Jen.

“You’ve become a real fixture at court lately, Lady Jen, and it’s been delightful,” he said to her. “I hope your station will become more permanent in the future.”

“Me too, sir,” she said, hardly daring to believe what was happening tonight.

***

There had been no sign of Maxwell yet. The six suitors were all seated in a drawing room adjoining the ballroom, dining together and chatting about what the night had in store.

“Even though I know he isn’t going to choose me, I’m still as nervous,” Penelope said.

“One never knows, ma Cherie. There’s still a chance,” Kiara said.

“Hah, you’re delusional if you think that,” Madeleine snapped.

“I couldn’t agree more,” sneered Olivia.

“Lady Jen, you look lovely this evening,” Penelope said to Jen.

“Yes, yes, how good you look blah blah. These niceties are becoming so boring, don’t you think?” Olivia butted in.

“I’m happy to see you too, Olivia,” Jen replied, although it was the polar opposite of her real thoughts on the matter.

“I really hope tonight is the last time we ever have to interact,” Olivia responded.

“You know that’s unlikely,” Madeleine said. “We’ll be summoned back for the engagement tour and the wedding. We’ll all be called upon to show our support for whoever the Prince chooses after all.”

“We will?” Kiara asked.

“Of course. I’m sure we can put our petty differences aside to support nobility in Cordonia, no matter who the winner is.” Madeleine turned to Olivia. “Even you must appreciate that, Olivia.”

“It’s no matter at all, Countess Madeleine, since he’s going to pick me,” was Olivia’s response.

“Oh! What if he doesn’t choose anyone at all? Wouldn’t that be scandalous?” Penelope suggested.

“He’ll pick someone. It’s his duty to do so,” Madeleine assured her.

“Says who?” Jen asked. “Surely Maxwell can do whatever he wants? He’s the Crown Prince.”

Madeleine tutted. “How charmingly naïve. He can’t. The law states that Cordonian Kings _must_ be engaged or married at the time of their Coronation. Historically, the last five kings were already married when they ascended, so it wasn’t an issue. But, by law, the Prince _must_ pick someone to be his bride tonight at the Coronation Ball, ahead of the Coronation in a few days’ time.”

Jen tutted. “But that’s ridiculous. What if he hasn’t found someone?”

“If it were any other year, that would be fine, but the Coronation in effect forces the Prince’s hand. Honestly, I can’t believe you could ever be our ruler if you don’t even understand that concept.”

“I understand it just fine…”

“Yes,” said Penelope, coming to Jen’s defence. “Lady Jen’s done a commendable job of picking up on our customs quickly, given that she wasn’t raised here.”

“Thanks, Lady Penelope,”

Kiara spoke next. “I think Lady Jen will handle being queen with grace and poise actually.”

“Aww, Lady Kiara...”

“Hmm, Lady Penelope and Lady Kiara are so quick to defend you,” Madeleine said. “Perhaps I did underestimate you.”

“What can I say?” Jen said. “I like to make friends and influence people, hey Hana?”

Hana didn’t respond. She was looking down at her untouched plate of food.

“Hana?”

Hana wiped at her eyes. “Huh? Oh... excuse me.” She stood up and walked out of the room, towards the staircase.

Jen looked around at the other ladies for an answer, but they all just looked blankly back at her.

“Excuse me.” She jumped up and followed Hana out of the room, noticing that Hana was halfway up the stairs by the time she got to the hallway.

“Hana!”

Hana looked back. She was tearful. “Jen, what are you doing?”

“I followed you,” Jen said, as she approached her. “Is something the matter? You didn’t eat your dinner. Does this have something to do with that messenger from earlier?”

Hana looked away from her. “I.. it’s not important. You should go back.”

“Come on. You’ve got to be starving. Hey, why don’t we go to your room and order everything on the room service menu and you can tell me all about it?”

Although that sounded perfect, Hana shook her head. “Tonight isn’t about me; it should be about you and Maxwell. Go. You deserve to have your moment.”

“I’ll still see you later on at the ball, right?”

Hana said nothing, just looking sadly at her.

Something wasn’t right. “What is it?”

Hana let out a long sigh. “I didn’t want to say it like this, but tonight is my last night,” she sobbed. “My parents are withdrawing me from court.”

“What?” Jen was shocked.

“It’s unlikely I’ll win the Prince’s hand, and I stood up to my mother, so they’re sending for me immediately. I leave at dawn, after the announcement, assuming I’m not chosen.”

Jen took her hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry, Hana...”

“Don’t be. Please.”

“There must be something we can do.”

Hana took a deep breath. “You’ve done more than you know, Jen. Most of my life feels like a dream that I’ve floated through, half-awake and obeying someone else’s wishes. But when I’m around you, I never simply go through the motions. Every moment feels alive with possibility.”

“Hana...” she said, still listening.

“I probably shouldn’t say this, but I won’t be here much longer, so...” She closed her eyes momentarily, and reopened them, her gaze firmly on Jen. “I have romantic feelings for you, Jen. I don’t know what it means, or if it even changes anything.”

Jen looked back at her calmly. This confession came as a shock to her, but it made a lot of sense. She continued to hold Hana’s hand.

Hana went on. “I still have to answer to my parents, and they’re still expecting me to make a favourable match that’ll bring fame, fortune and a title to the Lee family. And… you’ve got Prince Maxwell. And I can sense how the two of you feel about each other. But, right now, in this moment, I just needed to tell you how I feel. Even if it’s only for this moment, I had to say it. If only to make it feel more real.”

Jen took Hana’s other hand and looked sadly back at her. “Oh Hana. You’re my best friend.”

Hana looked deflated at first, then composed herself. “Then I count myself very lucky. Anyway, the Prince will be here any minute. We should get back before we’re missed.”

“But…” Jen pleaded.

“Enough about me. Tonight is about you.” Hana wiped her eyes bravely and smiled at Jen. “Are you ready to become Queen?”

“Oh, don’t…” Jen was still concerned that things wouldn’t go to plan.

They wandered towards the drawing room doors, but Jen felt a hand on her shoulder before she went in. She turned, both expecting and hoping to see Maxwell, but was surprised at who she saw.

“Drake?”

“Hey Jones.”

“Everything alright?”

He looked from her to Hana. “I need your opinion on something, quickly, if that’s okay.”

Hana nodded. “I’ll go on. I’ll see you shortly, Jen.”

Jen smiled softly at Hana as she returned to the other ladies. “This better be good, Drake. I’m supposed to be getting in line to greet Maxwell.”

“He’s not in there yet, Jones. Don’t panic. Just come with me. I want to show you something.” He led her though a door just beyond the stairway. “This is the royal study.”

“Are we allowed in here?” she asked.

“They never lock the door, so I guess they don’t care that much about who comes in. Besides, the point of this room is more to show off.” He gestured at the walls, which were lined with ribbons and medals. “As you can see, the Beaumont dynasty has a lot to brag about.”

Jen let her eyes wander over to a lit display case, which contained a set of gleaming trophies and framed pictures of young Bertrand and Maxwell, both on horseback.

“Aww,” she exclaimed. “Look at Maxwell here!”

Drake came over to look at the picture.

“He looks about, what, twelve? thirteen? Aw…”

“Yeah, that’s about right.”

“I guess Bertrand and Maxwell had a habit of winning,” she commented.

“A family tradition,” agreed Drake.

Jen turned to him. “I can see why Bertrand is always so worried about upholding the status of the monarchy.”

“Their house goes back a long way,” Drake said. “Even before they ruled Cordonia, House Beaumont was an important Great House. You know I don’t like Bertrand, but I came very close to pitying him, once upon a time. He had a lot of pressure on him. I think his father and his tutors gave him a lot of talks about his heritage and Cordonia.. and it’s not like Maxwell’s much help with anything.”

Jen’s defences kicked in again. “Maxwell tries.”

Drake laughed. “Heh, Maxwell’s always been more interested in having fun. He couldn’t care less about prestige and honour.” He looked up at Jen. “That’s one of the things I like about him, actually. But I do worry about how he’ll cope with ruling this place.” He sighed. “Maybe I worry about him more than I should.” He sighed. “Which is why we’re here. I found something. And I wondered what you thought about it.”

“Okay…”

He reached under a pile of papers. “If I’m not mistaken, this is a fat envelope of cash.”

“That’s... what that is, alright,” she agreed, looking at what Drake held. “But why is it just here, in the royal study?”

Drake examined the envelope. “There’s an address on the back… a French address.. and it looks like someone was going to mail this today.”

She turned the envelope around. “Sender… Mr M Beaumont?”

“Why does he need to send envelopes of money out in the post?” Drake looked at her. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m thinking he’s in some kind of trouble,” she gulped.

“Exactly. Why else would the Crown Prince of Cordonia send out wads of Euros in the post?”

“Do you think he’s being blackmailed or something?” she frowned.

“That’s what I was going to ask you. If you knew anything about it.”

She shook her head. But she wondered if whatever this was had something to do with why Maxwell was so reluctant to let her get close.

“What do we do? Do we confront him about it?”

“I think we’ve got to,” she said. “What time’s he due to meet the suitors?”

Drake checked his watch. “In five.”

“Well, that means we have five.” She got her phone out. “I’ll text him. Get him to meet me here. This is the royal study, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She sent a text. _NEED TO SEE YOU V QUICKLY. MEET ME IN ROYAL STUDY x_

“Will he come do you think?”

She looked at Drake. “Oh, yeah. He’ll be here in…”

The door opened, and he galloped in, clad in all his regal attire. “Hey! What are _you_ doing in _here_ , you sneaky little bloss...” He froze when he saw Drake. “Oh. Hey Drake. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy.”

Jen took in the sight of him, looking every part the King tonight. Her eyes flickered from his clothing to his lips, remembering their kiss the last time they were together. He was looking at her too, she wondered if his thoughts were similar.

“I... don’t have long… I’m supposed to be meeting the suitors in, like, four minutes or something... so unless it’s important...”

“It is important, Maxwell,” she said, as he approached them. “Drake and I were in here, and we found this envelope full of cash.” She held it out to him.

“Oh, uh, wow!” he said, shiftily. “That must be the money that Bertrand was looking for! Thank you. You guys saved my life. Bertrand was ready to kill me over this.”

“No problem,” she said, looking at him enquiringly.

Maxwell took the money from her. “It’s to pay the extra security staff we had to hire for tonight’s ball. Such a big event, what with my Coronation and all…”

“So why is there an address in Paris on the envelope?” she asked.

“Oh, well, I think they’re a... French security company…” Maxwell stuttered, putting his hand over the label. “Bertrand does all this sort of thing; he doesn’t trust me with it… he probably put it here to give to the staff and then forgot about it or something...”

“I don’t think that Bertrand would forget something like that,” Drake pointed out.

“Yeah, I’ll have to talk to him about it,” Maxwell said, edgily.

“You know, you can always tell us if you’re in some kind of trouble...” Jen said to him.

“Oh, no more than usual,” Maxwell insisted. “Anyway, thanks for finding it! I owe you guys! But now I gotta go and get made a King, and choose a Queen, and all that jazz… Jen, you should really come too!”

“Don’t forget me,” Drake sighed. “I am your security detail, remember.”

Maxwell zoomed off, stuffing the envelope inside his blazer. Jen held back, glancing nervously at Drake.

“Something is off,” Drake muttered to her. “You getting that feeling too?”

“Yeah,” she conceded, with a heavy heart. “It seems like Maxwell _might_ be hiding something after all.”

Drake looked back with a suspicious glare. “And I want to know what it is.”

Jen sighed. She was worried. Maxwell had to be in some kind of trouble if he was sending envelopes of money out in the post. Hopefully she and Drake could get to the bottom of it.


	21. Arise, Squid King

As Prince Maxwell made his entrance to the room where the other ladies were waiting to present their gifts to him, Jen waited in the hallway. After standing by the door for a minute or so, she crept back into the room as discreetly as possible, not wanting to make it obvious that she’d already seen him.

It didn’t work. Olivia immediately craned her neck in Jen’s direction as she entered the room. She collected her gift and made her way to the back of the line.

“Been somewhere, Lady Jen?” Olivia demanded.

“I had to go to the bathroom,” she bluffed.

“Well in that case I can only conclude that you must have actually had a bath when you were there. You’ve been gone quite a while.” She looked suspiciously up to the front of the line, where Maxwell was greeting Lady Penelope.

“Well, Lady Penelope, I don’t think anyone’s ever given me a.. gem-encrusted poodle figurine before..” she heard him say.

“I have the matching lady-poodle,” enthused Penelope. “So now you can always think of me when you look at it.”

“Who else would I think of when looking at a poodle? Gem-encrusted or otherwise?”

Hana fell back to chat to Jen, allowing Kiara to move forward in the line.

“Penelope and her poodles, huh?” Jen commented.

Hana smiled. “Well, it’s hard to know what one should get for a Crown Prince. I had to talk my parents out of sending a fully-grown bull elephant as our family’s Coronation gift. I thought that would be far too awkward to bring into the palace.”

Jen giggled. “That is such a shame. Maxwell would have loved that! It might even have swung things in your favour!”

Hana smiled back. “I’m sure he would have had fun with it.”

“I can just see the two of you riding on the back of it around the palace grounds. He’d probably try to slide down the trunk...”

Hana nodded. “What happened just now?”

“Oh, Drake found something,” she said, not really wanting anyone else to overhear this conversation. “I’ll fill you in later.”

“How are you doing now? Do you feel ready?” Hana asked her.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” she sighed, eyes on the prize as Kiara presented her gift to him. “But tonight doesn’t have to be all about that. It’s his Coronation party too. Whatever the outcome, I’m excited for him, and for spending the evening with all of my new friends.”

“That’s a good point,” Hana agreed. “Let’s enjoy ourselves!”

Madeleine greeted the Prince next. “Prince Maxwell, congratulations on this most momentous day.”

“Thank you, Countess Madeleine,” he said.

“Please, accept this small and humble token of my house’s admiration,” she said, handing him a small velvet box, which he opened.

“Ooh, diamond cufflinks. Bet they’re worth a bit,” he said, examining them. “Nice.”

“I hope you wear them in good health,” Madeleine said modestly.

“You’re too generous, Countess Madeleine. Wait. have you been conferring with Bertrand? He’s been trying to get me to stop wearing my favourite ones because he thinks they’re...”

“Ridiculous?” Madeleine interjected. “No, I haven’t been conferring with your adulterous buffoon of a brother. I suppose I must simply share his opinion. I wouldn’t be seen dead next to a man wearing novelty cufflinks, even if he were a King.”

“Hey, I object to the notion that these are _novelty,”_ Maxwell said, inspecting his sleeves cheerfully. _“_ Do you know how much they cost?”

Madeleine tutted. “Not as much as the ones I am gifting you today, I am confident.”

“Oh. Well, thank you… I think.”

Madeleine curtsied and moved forwards, and Jen watched carefully as Olivia approached the Prince.

“Maxie! How lovely to see you.” She held out her hand for him to kiss it, and he looked as if he were pondering his options, but he eventually complied.

“Duchess Olivia. Always a pleasure.”

“I hope you enjoy the gift I’ve selected for your Coronation,” she said, handing him an ornate golden box.

He opened the lid. “A cactus? Cool… I like it. But… why a cactus?”

Olivia looked up at him softly. “You clearly don’t remember, but a long time ago when we were children, you said I was as prickly as a cactus.”

Jen tried her hardest not to show her amusement.

Olivia went on. “And I was annoyed with you at first, but then you went on to say that you actually loved cacti because they were tough and no-one messed with them.”

“Yeah… that sounds like the sort of thing I’d say.”

“Congratulations on your Coronation, Maxie. You have the potential to be a great King, perhaps the greatest that Cordonia has ever seen.”

He looked at her in confusion. “Now I know you’re buttering me up.”

She smiled back. “If you make the right choice tonight, you could be, you know. I could make sure of it.”

“Well, that’s an… _interesting_ offer, Duchess Olivia. I’ll take it on board. And I’ll treasure this little guy always.”

“You honour me, Your Highness,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek before moving off.

Taking a deep breath, Jen stepped forward.

His face lit up. “Hey Jen.” She curtsied, and he bowed in return.

“Greetings, Your Highness,” she said. “I also have a gift for you.”

“This better be good,” he said, barely able to contain his excitement.

She produced her gift from the paper bag she’d been holding and presented it to him.

“Ohmygod. I. Love. It!”

“I knew you would,” she giggled. It was a pink squid soft toy that she’d managed to find at the airport, she’d even managed to find a tiny toy crown keyring at the giftshop, which she now playfully placed on the squid’s head. “Arise, Squid King.”

He laughed irrepressibly at first, then was uncharacteristically speechless for a few moments. Eventually he gazed at her in a combination of amusement and amazement. “You’re the best, Jen. You always know how to make me laugh.”

“I could say the same about you,” she said, beaming from ear to ear.

“It’s been fun,” he said. “I’m so glad Rick brought you here.”

She smiled. “The fun doesn’t have to end tonight.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. We’re just getting started on the fun stakes. But now, I ought to see what Hana has got me.”

“You should. Make sure you ask her what she was _originally_ getting you. I think you’ll be terribly saddened by the change of plan. Such a travesty.”

“Oooh. Intrigued now. I’ll see you later, little blossom.”

He bowed to her as she curtsied. Looking back at him one last time, she moved forward in the procession to allow Hana her chance to present her gift.

Suddenly, her attention was diverted by Olivia prodding her in the arm.

“Olivia, what?”

“I know it was you!”

“Huh?” Jen turned to face Olivia.

“This stupid note!” hissed Olivia. “I’m sure you were behind it! But don’t think I can be intimidated so easily.”

“What note? I never sent you a note?”

“Play dumb all you want,” Olivia cried. “It won’t help you win.”

“Honestly, I have no idea what you’re talking about..” Jen protested. “If I wanted to intimidate you, I’d do it in person.”

“Pah. You’re about as intimidating as a dormouse, and about as well-mannered too. Forget about it.”

The doors opened and the herald began to call the ladies forward to enter the ballroom. Madeleine, Kiara and Penelope were announced first, followed by Hana. Jen was next.

“Lady Jen Jones of House Rys.”

“Here we go,” Jen said to a waiting Hana as she stepped into the room, deliberately not looking around the room at the other nobles, keeping focused on the goal.

“You’ve nothing to worry about, Jen,” sighed Hana. “The Prince couldn’t keep his eyes off you just then.”

“Hah,” Olivia sneered, as she joined them. “He might like the way she looks, but when it comes to choosing his future queen, he needs a queen who’ll be able to handle ruling at his side. And he knows it.”

“May the best woman win,” Jen said to Olivia.

“I’m sure I will,” Olivia said with a grin.

Just then, the trumpets sounded, and the herald announced the Prince’s arrival. Madeleine had briefed them all over dinner what to expect; custom dictated that on arrival he would dance with all the suitors in turn before making his choice.

“He’s headed this way,” Hana whispered to Jen.

“He might want to dance with you first,” Jen reminded Hana.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. “Well then, Lady Jen. Shall we kick things off?”

“Let’s do this,” she said with a grin.

Maxwell did a funny little shimmy. “Dance, dance, dance!”

“Would Bertrand approve of that?” she asked him.

“Er.. I mean.. Lady Jen. Let us dance, dance, dance…”

Laughing, she took Maxwell’s hand, as he whisked her out onto the dance floor of the grand ballroom. As the orchestra played, he led her in a waltz around the room, her gown swirling as they glided through the steps.

“You’ve been practicing,” he said, seemingly impressed.

“We’ve had so many balls, it’d be strange if I hadn’t learned anything by now,” she explained.

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s the only way the court knows how to party. But we know better.”

“We do,” she agreed, as he ran an arm down her back delicately, her senses spinning at the feel of his fingers through her dress. “But any dancing with you is good dancing.”

“I have to say, I fully agree with that sentiment,” he grinned. “Even the stress dancing.”

She giggled. “That’s what you call it when you sway from side to side when you’re worried about something? Makes sense..”

“Yup. Been doing that a lot recently. But when you’re there, it’s all good.” He twirled her playfully.

“I’m glad you feel like that,” she said to him. “Seems like when we’re together, we can cope with the stress.”

“Exactly,” he said with a firm nod. “But yeah. When it comes to dancing, I mean this sort of dancing, you’ve learned a lot, and pretty quickly. It’s like you’ve been doing this all your life, like me, not like you only came here a couple of months ago.” He drew closer to her. “I just hope you don’t end up wishing you’d never come here, y’know?”

“Why would you say that?” She didn’t understand.

“Well, uh..” His hands lingered on her waist as the song slowed down, his eyes searching hers, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. “Let’s just say, I think we need to talk.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Ahem? Maxie?” Olivia was standing behind them. “May I be so bold as to cut in?”

“Uh,” Maxwell said, seemingly reluctant.

“I’ll come find you again later,” Jen chipped in reassuringly, as he released his grip on her waist.

“Sweet,” he said. “Laters.”

As Olivia and Maxwell coasted away, she wandered off the dance floor, a little thrown by his words. Near the bar, she spotted a familiar face. “Drake!”

“Jones,” he said with a nod.

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking at him. He’d changed into a formal suit, quite a contrast from his normal attire.

He looked distant, a whisky tumbler in his hand. “ _Bertrand_ insisted.”

“He decided you were making the place look untidy, huh?”

“Yep. Figured I’d better make an effort. I need this gig.” He drained the whisky from the tumbler, and put it down on the bar. “I guess I should congratulate you.”

“It’s a bit premature for that,” she sighed.

He sighed. “Yeah, but look at you, Jones. You look exactly like one of them. I guess you _are_ one of them now. This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen.”

Jen dropped her lip. “You know me by now, Drake. If I am the lucky one chosen to be the Prince’s bride tonight, I’ll still be me.”

“Looking at you now, it’s hard to believe that. This place has a way of changing people.. and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?”

“I promise, I’m still the same Jen,” she assured him. “If I get too cocky, just remind me that the first time we met I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables.”

“Feels like so long ago now,” he said. “Can’t believe it’s only been a few months.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But after everything that’s happened, it feels more like once upon a time…”

“Spare me, Jones. Fairy tales are for kids.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she sighed. “Life here isn’t all sparkles and fairy godmothers.”

“I’m glad you’re seeing it for what it is,” he replied. “I’m just.. well, you know. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Jones.”

She smiled sweetly at him. Such a marshmallow. “Noted and appreciated.”

A familiar voice came from behind her. “Well, this is a turn up.”

She smiled, and turned to look at Rick, who had definitely made an effort himself, in a smart black and white suit. “Rick! I was beginning to wonder where you were.”

He studied her carefully. “You didn’t get a new dress. I wasn’t sure when I saw you briefly earlier.”

She shook her head. “Maxwell’s not going to choose his bride based on what they’re wearing. I thought this dress would work.”

“You know you could have had anything in that boutique, Jen.”

She sighed, exchanging a glance with Drake. “I just want him to know I haven’t changed since that first night I came here.”

“Fair enough,” Rick said. “So, Drake dressed up instead.” He grinned at Drake.

Drake sighed. “Let’s just say I didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

Just then, a new waltz started up. Couples paired up and took to the dance floor. Jen noticed Madeleine whisking the Prince off for the set.

She took a deep breath. “Rick, shall we?”

He smiled confidently at her. “It would be my honour. We will re-join you shortly, Drake.”

“It’s fine. I better just keep an eye on those two, anyway.” He gestured in the direction of Maxwell and Madeleine.

As Rick took Jen’s hand and led her out onto the dance floor, she felt a fluttering in her stomach. Probably nerves, with everything that might happen later this evening, and what Maxwell had tried to tell her earlier. She wondered if it had something to do with the cash she and Drake had found.

“Can you believe it’s already the end of the social season?” Rick asked her as they started to dance, his hand gently resting on her waist.

“I know,” she said, sadly. She thought carefully about what to say. She was so grateful to him and the opportunity he had given her, but she didn’t want to inflate his hopes. “I’ve enjoyed our time together, Rick, and I’m really grateful for what you’ve done for me.”

“I don’t consider that I’ve done a lot, to be honest,” he admitted.

“You’ve been amazing,” she said. “All the clothes and nice things you’ve got for me, all the things you’ve said to boost my confidence. You’ve believed in me from the start. And remember, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be here!”

“You are of course correct, but you seemed to know what to do all by yourself, Jen,” he said, twirling her slowly. “I may well have got you in the door, so to speak, but you have earned your place here, over the last few weeks. You’ve comported yourself with elegance and style. And if Maxwell doesn’t choose you... well, he’s a fool.”

She looked at him, feeling guilty. “I know a lot of people think that about him. But, you don’t. You’re his friend.”

He nodded, sombrely. “What will you say if you are chosen?”

“I’ll say yes of course. Isn’t that what you want me to say?”

No answer came.

The waltz ended, and he let go of her hands, standing back dramatically. “Lady Jen. It was my pleasure.” He looked pensive.

“No, it was mine, Rick,” she said truthfully. “Thank you for everything.”

She followed him back from the dance floor to meet up with the rest of their friends, including Leo and Yolana who had also arrived. Hana was talking to them, and Drake was with them too. The smell of delicious food lingered in the air.

“Mmm. Ready to hit the hors d’oeuvres table?” Leo asked Hana and Drake.

“I’d love to,” Hana said.

“Great, more fancy finger food,” Drake moaned.

“It’ll be fun. Come on,” Hana said.

Jen and Hana dragged Drake along towards the hors d’oeuvres table.

“What’s your canape of choice, then, Drake?” Jen asked him, before she took a bite of something that looked crunchy and tasty.

“Eugh. Not the shrimp, that’s for sure,” he said in horror.

“Your face,” Rick said in amusement. “I’ve never seen such disdain for fine food.”

“How you call that food, I have no idea,” Drake groaned.

“Oh, I’m really going to miss you guys,” Hana sighed.

“Miss us?” Rick asked.

Hana nodded. “Jen already knows this, but... tonight’s my last night at court. My parents have officially called me home. I must depart tomorrow morning.”

“Oh no,” Rick said. “I’m sorry to hear that, Hana.”

“Me too, Hana,” Drake agreed. “You’ll be missed round here.”

“Thanks Drake,” Hana said with a gentle smile in his direction.

“You should really tell Maxwell,” Jen said. “He’ll be gutted for you. And I’m sure he’ll want to make some time to hang out with you before you have to go.”

Hana sighed. “Oh, Jen. How can I possibly tell him? It sounds like a desperate attempt to convince him to choose me, so I can stay.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Jen said. “I can see how that might be weird.”

“Excuse me a moment.” Drake sidled off.

“Is there really no way you can stay?” Rick asked. “Could I put you up, perhaps?”

“No,” Hana sighed. “My parents are less than impressed with my performance. They’ve had enough. They want me home.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Jen sighed. “How do they know you’re not going to be chosen?”

Hana laughed. “Oh, Jen. You obviously can’t see it as clearly as the rest of us.”

Those nagging doubts were eating away at her. “You’re still in the running.”

“Let’s face it,” she sighed. “I’m on the next plane to Shanghai in the morning. And I’ve had so much fun here with you, Jen, and you Rick, and Drake, and Maxwell. I just want to enjoy this last night with you all.”

“Hana!” There was a call in their direction, and Maxwell joined them, flustered. “Drake said tonight’s your last night?”

Hana nodded, and looked at Drake, warily, before returning her gaze to Maxwell. “I didn’t want you to know. My parents are withdrawing me from court. On the assumption I’m unsuccessful tonight, I have to go home tomorrow.”

“That sucks!” Maxwell said, going to hug Hana.

“I know,” Jen heard Hana say from behind Maxwell’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to influence your decision at all.”

“Oh, Hana. Is there really nothing I can do? I mean, apart from choose you to be my bride?” He released her. “I’ll be King tomorrow, you know. I _could_ make my first act as King to ground your flight.”

“Oh, no, please don’t,” Hana fussed. “I know I have to go back and face them. I just want to enjoy tonight.”

“Well if this is your last night here, then you’ve got nothing left to lose..”

“Except my dignity,” laughed Hana.

“Dignity is overrated,” Maxwell urged.

“Maxwell...” Rick warned.

“I’m just saying, you know how people are always saying ‘party like there’s no tomorrow...’ well, for you, there really is no tomorrow! So, we should really party!”

“I don’t know,” Hana sighed, looking at Jen.

“Come on. There must be a few things that you’ve been dying to do, or say, since you came here,”

Hana pulled a face. “Well, there are a few things I never checked off my list, but I don’t know.”

“Come on Hana,” Jen said. “It’ll be fun for all of us!”

“Well, okay!” Hana said with a giggle. “What should we do first?”

“Tonight should be about what you want to do,” Jen said to her. “Let’s make some memories!”

“It’d be nice to have a special moment with each of you,” Hana admitted. She turned to Maxwell first. “I’m guessing we may not have you for long, so I guess the first moment should be with you.”

“Funnily enough, I was just on my way to seek you out for a dance anyway,” Maxwell explained.

Hana’s face changed. “Actually, I’ve got a request...”

“Just name it.”

She looked him up and down. “We’ve danced together before, but we’ve never had the chance to have a dance-off.”

He stuttered. “A… dance off? You? Me? Dancing in a competitive fashion?”

“Yes,” said Hana. “I believe those are all the required components...”

Maxwell looked from Jen to Hana in confusion, and Jen also eyed Hana curiously. “I mean, _I_ know that, but how do _you_ know that?”

“The television in my room had a number of movies on demand, many of which featured dance battles. I’ve been making a study of it...”

“Of course...” Jen giggled.

“Anyway. I want to challenge you! So... do you accept?”

His eyes lit up. “You have no idea how happy I am right now!”

Jen giggled as he ran to clear some space on the dance floor. “Oh, Hana, you just made his night.”

“Not for long,” Hana said with an evil grin, as they followed him across the room.

“I give it three minutes before Bertrand comes over and breaks up this little party,” Drake sighed.

“Maybe I can convince Leo and Yolana to distract him,” Rick decided. “I’ll be right back.”

“This will be our battlefield!” Maxwell announced, as he found a spot in the middle of the dancefloor. “Alright, Jen, announce me in.”

Jen giggled. “Introducing Maxwell, our dancing King!”

“Not King yet,” he said, tapping his watch. “Two hours to go!”

“Details, details. He’ll rule the dancefloor with wisdom and style.”

“Let’s do this.” Maxwell broke into a series of spins on his hands, and the nobles around them started to watch him curiously. Rotating his body with perfect control, he threw his body into a slide, ending at Hana’s feet.

“The floor is yours.”

Jen looked down at him in admiration for a couple of seconds, then looked up at Hana. “Introducing Hana, the master of all trades! Just when you thought you were the best at something...” She looked to Maxwell again with a carefree smile as he came to stand beside her. “Hana comes along!”

They both watched dumbstruck as Hana pirouetted into a perfect arabesque, then performed a ballet sequence interspliced with a myriad of modified dance styles.

“Whoa…” Drake was spellbound.

Maxwell was similarly impressed. “I’ve never seen that done before.”

Hana finished her sequence and wandered back to them. “After watching you, I thought I could mix up what I can do into my own set.”

Maxwell gave Hana a high-five.

“That was great, but there can only be one winner…. Jen?”

She couldn’t lie. “The winner is… Maxwell!”

"And the champ reigns supreme!” He fell to his knees, hands in the air.

“But it was a tough call,” she warned him.

He was punching the air now. “I’m the best! I’m the best!”

“ _Maxwell.”_

 _"_ I mean…” He stood up and wandered over to Hana. “Hana, you put up a _spectacular_ fight. If you were staying, we could form our own dancing duo. We’d kill at parties!”

As Jen had hoped, Hana was undaunted by his victory. “I’ll develop my technique, and we’ll have more dance-offs in the future.”

“That’d be _amazing.”_ He gave her a hug.

Rick was back. “So, who won the dance off?”

“Who do you think?” Drake sighed. “Jen was the judge.”

Rick laughed. “Well, I just wanted to warn you that Bertrand is looking for you.”

Maxwell gulped. “In that case, I’d best make like an apple tree.”

Hana looked confused. “I’m sorry?”

“And _leave_ , Hana. Never mind.”

“Right. I guess I’ll see you for the announcement?”

“Yeah! We’ll work in some celebratory dancing,” he said, with a careful look in Jen’s direction.

Jen returned his gaze. “See you soon.”

“You know it.” He made finger guns at them all, and scooted off, in the direction of Bertrand and Kiara, who were approaching.

As Jen watched him go, Hana turned to Drake. “Drake, my last moment with you should definitely involve whisky.”

“I like where this is going,” Drake said, raising an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to have a shot of whisky with you.”

“I’m sold.”

“But not the bar’s whisky. _Your_ whisky.”

Jen grinned at Drake’s shocked reaction. “You heard her.”

“You want me to share my _break in case of emergency_ whisky? I’m not sure Hana can handle it..”

“Come on,” Jen pleaded. “It’s her last day!”

Drake huffed. “You’re going to play that card all night, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” giggled Jen, resting her head briefly on Hana’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay…” Drake produced a flask from his blazer and poured out two glasses.

Rick looked disappointed. “None for the rest of us?”

Drake sighed. “This is why I never wanted friends.” He poured out another two glasses. “Here. To you, Hana.”

Together, the four of them downed their whisky shots. Jen shuddered as she swallowed it. She hated whisky.

“That’s strong,” coughed Hana.

“Of course, it’s my personal stash. You think I’d get the weak stuff?”

Hana coughed again. “You know Drake, you’re far nicer than you let on. I’m going to miss you.”

“Hell, I’ll miss you too,” Drake admitted. “You’re nothing like the other nobles.”

“Thanks, Drake. That means a lot…”

“Okay, that’s about all the sentimentality I can handle for one night,” Drake said, waving in her direction. “Good luck, Hana.”

“You too, Drake.”

With that, Drake wandered off in Maxwell’s direction, and Hana turned to Rick. “I feel as if I want us to do something a little controversial, Rick. I see a lot of parallels between us. Both brought up knowing nothing but courtly ways, both having parents with high expectation, both always feeling we need to be on our best behaviour…”

Jen giggled. “You two should totally do something really rebellious. Like trip someone up, or mess around with the speeches for later…”

“We could hide the crown,” Rick suggested, tipping his head towards the dais where the thrones of Cordonia loomed over the room. “They won’t know what to do later if they can’t find it.”

“How on earth are you going to do that without being seen?” Hana looked shocked.

Jen was impressed. “I like this new rebellious Rick. Great idea. How about I go and cause a distraction while you two hide it up!”

Hana looked anxious for a second, but then broke into a giggle. “What’s the worst that could happen? I could get thrown out?”

Rick sighed. “Exactly. And I can talk my way out of it. Or just blame my brother. Come on.”

Jen scanned the area and saw that Bertrand and Barthelemy were standing close to the dais. There was nobody else around; they were seemingly watching as Maxwell danced with Kiara.

“Your Majesty, Your Grace,” she said to them, with a curtsey. “Such an enjoyable evening so far.”

Barthelemy smiled at her. “Indeed, it is, Lady Jen.”

Jen watched carefully as Rick and Hana crept over to remove the crown from its cushion, the King and Bertrand were too busy watching her to notice, and of course Drake was turning a blind eye, although his face was a picture.

“What can we do for you, Lady Jen?” Bertrand asked, seemingly a little irritated by her presence.

“Oh, I just wanted to express my gratitude for how welcoming you’ve both been throughout this process,” she said, smirking at Bertrand as she did. “It’s obvious to me how much Maxwell cares about you both, and, well, I just wanted to let you both know that, because I figure he never says as much to you himself.”

Barthelemy’s face lit up. “How delightful. He’s a good kid, you know.”

“This is all well and good, Lady Jen,” Bertrand interjected. “But it won’t get you anywhere.”

“Oh, I know,” she breezed. The crown was now gone, and a shroud had been placed over whatever Rick and Hana had replaced it with, so it looked as if it was still there. “I know Maxwell is the one who gets to choose.”

“Unfortunately, that is the case,” Bertrand moaned. “I do feel that our input would have been beneficial.”

“I do get to veto his decision if I want to,” Barthelemy chipped in.

“It would be better if you made the decision for him, Father,” Bertrand muttered.

Jen shook her head. “Maxwell’s a good guy, you know. And all grown up. He can make his own decisions. He’ll be a better King than you think.”

“Perhaps,” Bertrand agreed. “But he’ll always be my little brother. So, in a way, I don’t think I’ll ever feel like I can stop looking out for him.”

Jen smiled. “Aww, that’s actually touching.” Perhaps Bertrand wasn’t as bad as he seemed. Just as Maxwell had told her.

“Yes, well, don’t tell Maxwell that,” said Bertrand, almost smiling.

“Hey. Talking about me?” Maxwell bounced over.

“Speak of the devil,” Bertrand groaned.

“I hope that was a reference to my impish charm,” breezed Maxwell, a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Jen couldn’t help but smile.

“It wasn’t,” growled Bertrand.

Maxwell turned to Jen, who was doing her best to suppress a chuckle. “A man can dream.”

“I take it you have danced with all six of your suitors,” Bertrand said, impatiently.

Maxwell started counting on his fingers. “One..” He closed his eyes, a giddy grin appearing. “Two..” He scowled. “Three..” He looked a little scared. “Four..” The grin was back, and he started to groove on the spot. “Five…” He pulled an indifferent face. “That’s only five… who’s left? Oh. Yes. Penelopoodle! Be right back.”

He dashed off again, and Jen giggled as he went. Hana came to meet her.

"There you are Jen. Sorry, to interrupt, Your Majesty, Your Grace, but I need to borrow Jen for something.”

“By all means,” Barthelemy said. “We will no doubt see you both later, Lady Jen, Lady Hana.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Jen curtsied again, and Hana joined her. They scampered off.

“I can’t believe you actually did it!”

“I can’t believe Rick helped!” Hana agreed.

“Me neither,” Jen giggled. “I’ve seen a different side to him this evening.”

Hana took a deep breath. “Okay. One more thing to do.”

“Ooh, what is it going to be?”

“Something I should’ve done from day one. Come on, Jen.”

Hana weaved through the dancing couples and headed towards Olivia, who was standing alone with a drink.

“Ladies Jen and Hana,” Olivia growled. “I’m surprised you both dare to come speak with me.”

Hana stood bravely in front of Olivia. “Olivia, I’ve been nothing but nice to you since we met, and all you’ve done is say mean, cruel things to me. And you know what? It really hurts to be treated like that.”

Olivia considered Hana carefully. “Aww. Lady Hana. Isn’t this interesting. Did Jen tell you to say that? I know you’re not bold enough to come up with it on your own.”

“This is _my_ opinion,” Hana snapped. “You know, I don’t know why you think you have to be so vicious, but you don’t. And I’m not here to scream at you or hurl insults. I just had to tell you how you’ve made me feel.”

Olivia looked up at the ceiling. “Ugh, honestly. I think you...”

“Goodnight, Duchess Olivia. It turns out I don’t care what you think. Come on, Lady Jen. I think the dessert table has just been opened.”

Olivia looked shocked. “But I…”

With that, Hana turned and walked away, leaving Olivia gawping. Jen followed Hana.

“Good riddance,” Hana laughed.

“I didn’t realise you disliked her that much!”

“I grew up around girls like her,” Hana explained. “Privileged, entitled, and deluded by their own ambitions. Saying that to her was kind of like telling off every pampered brat I’ve known. And it felt as amazing as I had hoped!”

They reached the dessert table, and Hana grabbed a plate and started loading it with mini petit fours.

“You still haven’t eaten, have you?” realised Jen.

“No, but now’s as good a time as any to start,” Hana declared. “Who says you can’t have dessert first? The caramel apple tarts look great! I’ll help myself if you don’t...”

Together, Jen and Hana gather a plateful of cakes, tarts and other sweet delicacies.

“How much is too much, do you think?”

Jen examined her heaping tower of treats with a critical eye. “I don’t know, but this looks pretty good. Better see if we can get away with it!”

The two of them absconded with their desserts, laughing as they found a private bench in the hallway to enjoy them.

“Mmmm…”

“Yummm!”

Afterwards, they both sat back, content.

“That was perfect,” Hana said. “I’m glad we did that!”

“Me too,” Jen said.

“Of course. I suppose that means we’re running out of time tonight, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are,” sighed Jen.

“Jen, if this was your last night here, and you could do anything, what would you do?”

Jen sighed. She knew the answer to that question. She gave Hana the clean version. “I’d want to spend time with the people I care about the most. Like you just did.”

"Yeah. I guess I’ve spent my last day well.” Hana rested her empty plate on the bench. “We should get you back. You really should be seen in the ballroom socialising before the speeches all start.”

“I suppose so.”

Hana took Jen by the hand. “But I wanted to thank you for tonight, for everything. Our time these past few months has really meant a lot.”

“Hana...” Jen put her arms around Hana and hugged her tightly. She wanted her to know how much she cared about her.

“Alright, that’s all. I should let the other ladies know that I’m leaving,” Hana said in a small voice. “But I’ll see you later tonight.”

She headed off, with a little look back at Jen. Jen felt awful, if only there was something she could do. Hana was in a no-win situation, but it would have been so nice if she could have stayed here in some capacity. They were pretty much best friends now, and she was going to miss her when she went home.

Looking around, she couldn’t see where Maxwell had gone. She thought about following Hana, but then she was approached by Kiara and Penelope.

“Lady Jen. We want to congratulate you on coming this far,” Kiara said.

“It was no small feat,” agreed Penelope.

“Oh, thank you,” Jen said.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed the ball so far,” enthused Penelope.

“I’ve waited so long for this day,” sighed Jen. And she had. But she hadn’t been prepared for how nervous she would feel on the verge of victory.

“As we all have,” Kiara said. “Though you must be the most excited, Jen. I’m sure Prince Maxwell will choose you!”

“It’s exciting to say the least. To think that my future could wildly change in an instant,” Jen agreed.

“If only we were as fortunate,” Kiara sighed.

“I’m sure something good will come your way. What are you both doing next?” Jen asked.

“I’ll stick around for the wedding,” Penelope explained, “Then I’ll split my time between court and my family’s estate. It’ll be nice to finally see my poodles again.”

Although she was a cat person at heart, Jen loved dogs. “I bet your poodles are extra cute and fluffy..”

“They are! Poodles are the best, I mean I respect the other breeds, but I connect with poodles on an emotional level...”

“It’s great that you’ll see them again,” Jen said with a smile. This girl was obsessed with her poodles.

“Oh, I know, I bet they’ve missed me,” Penelope said with excitement.

“What about you, Kiara?”

“Once the wedding is over, I’ll stay at court for a little while before searching for a position with the foreign ministry,” Kiara said.

“You’ll make a great translator,” Jen said.

“I’d like to think so. It’ll be nice working with foreign communities and doing some good in the world.”

“I’m sure you could move mountains if you set your mind to it,” Jen said to her.

“Thank you. I suppose we’ll see.”

“We should visit some of the other ladies before the Coronation speeches begin,” Penelope said.

“It was nice talking to you, Lady Jen,” said Kiara.

“Good luck tonight,” Penelope said, excited.

“Thanks,” Jen said.

Looking around again, she spotted Drake sitting at a deserted bar station.

“Off duty?” she asked him.

“On a break,” he said, gesturing for her to join him. “But you know I’m always willing to talk to you.” He looked back at the empty bar. “What’s a guy got to do to get a drink around here?”

“Well, lucky for you, in addition to waitressing, I took a turn or two at the bar whenever the occasion called for it.” She slid behind the bar and picked up a cocktail shaker.

“You’re gonna make me a drink?”

“The best you’ve ever had. Now, let’s get started. First, we need something sour.. apple cider vinegar. Sour, just like you.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m only teasing. Next, something down to earth. Orange juice.”

“Alright.”

“And then we top it off with... a double shot of whisky.”

“Now you’re talking. You know, you could’ve just poured me whisky on the rocks and I would’ve been a happy man.”

“And where would the fun be in that?” she asked. “Now, are you ready for the final result?”

“Never been more ready.”

She put the drink in front of him, and he took a sip.

“Well?”

“I could get used to this.”

She poured herself the same drink and sat down next to him.

“Done playing bartender?”

“Last customer didn’t even leave a tip.”

“Sorry. Must’ve left my wallet in my other fancy jacket.”

She looked him up and down. “You know, you pull off that suit pretty well.”

“I’m not a complete oaf.”

“No, not a _complete_ one.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Jones.” He took a long sip of his drink.

“So, where’d they hide up the crown?” she asked him.

“It’s in the study. Don’t worry, I’ll fetch it as soon as they realise it’s missing. Be funny to see the look on Maxwell’s face when he thinks he isn’t gonna get crowned.”

“Opportunity to wind Bertrand up as well, of course,” Jen pointed out.

“Correct, Jones. Correct.”

There was a long pause.

“I was wrong earlier,” he eventually said. “No matter what happens tonight, crown or no crown, engaged or… not. You’re still _you_

“Weren’t you just telling me how I’m one of _them_ now?”

He shook his head. “I was being an idiot. I shouldn’t have said it. I knew it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Is that as close as you come to an apology?”

He laughed. “You don’t let me get away with anything, do you? Lady Jen Jones, I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s just... in that moment, when I saw you at the ball... you remind me so much of Savannah. How she was the last night she was here with the nobles, at Rick’s party last year. She was so happy, in her fancy gown, with her hair all done up. So hopeful. She lit up the entire room. She really believed she’d made it, that she was one of them. But...”

He ran his hand over his hair in frustration, as she looked on, listening intently. “I’ll never forget how devastated she looked the next day, before she left. She looked... hopeless. Like she’d given up. And when I looked at you tonight... I couldn’t stop myself from imagining the same thing happening to you. This place seems shiny and wonderful, but the truth is, it breaks people, Jones. I don’t ever want to see you broken.”

She looked sadly back at him. “I’m sorry about Savannah.”

“Thanks. I know she would’ve liked you. I might not have been able to protect her. But I’m damn well going to do my best to protect you.”

“I’m hoping I won’t need your protection,” she said. “But, for what it’s worth, thank you.”

Just then, she became aware of Rick and Leo approaching them with purpose.

“Rick, Leo, what’s up?”

“We’ve just intercepted a courier with a letter addressed to you,” Rick explained, holding an envelope out to Jen. “I’d have held onto it until after the formalities, but it says it’s urgent.”

“Urgent?” Jen said, taking the envelope from him and opening it. She read the letter to herself.

_Lady Jen. The Prince will never be yours, and you will never be Queen. Leave court now._

She stared at the letter for a moment, stunned and upset, and then shouted out.

“WHAT?”

“Shhh. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself,” hissed Rick, looking around them.

“Oh. Of course,”

“What does it say?” said Drake, clearly concerned.

She held out the letter to Drake, and Leo and Rick read it over his shoulder.

“Sounds like someone wants me out of the running,” she said, dejectedly.

Leo puffed himself up and scowled as he looked around the room. “Who would have the nerve to send this to a member of our house?”

“It’s probably a jealous suitor trying to intimidate me,” Jen sighed, as Rick put his hand on her arm comfortingly. “Too bad for them, I don’t scare easy.”

“Even if it is simply an envious debutante trying to ruin your night, we won’t stand for it,” Rick said with authority.

“Yeah!” Leo said, prodding her arm. “No-one messes with Jen of House Rys!”

“We will get to the bottom of this,” Rick assured her.

“There is one other thing,” Jen explained, looking at Rick. “Olivia confronted me earlier today. She thought _I’d_ written a threatening note to _her_.”

“Most interesting,” Rick said. “You, Duchess Olivia and Countess Madeleine are the three favourites still in contention for the crown. If someone’s targeting the three most likely suitors to win, then Countess Madeleine must have also been given a note.”

“And if she didn’t,” said Leo, “It might mean _she’s_ the one messing with you and Olivia!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Leo,” Drake chastised. “It could simply mean that whoever is behind it wants Madeleine to win.”

“Yeah, but no-one wants that more than Madeleine herself,” Leo pointed out.

Jen tried to compose herself. She had never felt more tense on this journey than at this moment. Maxwell’s words from earlier tonight came back to haunt her _. I just hope you don’t end up wishing you’d never come here, y’know?_

Did he know something? And did it have something to do with the money in the study?

Drake passed the letter to Rick. “You need to put this somewhere secure. We could get a fingerprint off it later.”

“I’ll give it to Yolana to put in her bag,” Leo suggested, and dashed off with the letter.

“For now, Jen, you have just got to continue with your evening as though nothing has happened,” Rick advised her.

“You think that’s best?”

“It could be that distracting you from the ball is exactly what your adversary wants,” he explained.

“So that means...”

“You should continue to keep up all appearances of enjoying the festivities. I suspect this is nothing more than a childish prank, but I’ll investigate it. You stay focused on tonight and the Prince.”

“Should I tell him about the note?”

“I don’t see that it would hurt, but it might be safest not to, in case you are overheard. Leave it with me for now.”

He rubbed her arm softly, then followed Leo back into the ballroom, leaving Jen alone with Drake again.

“What do you think of all this?” she asked him.

He sighed. “I don’t know, Jones.”

“Do you think this has something to do with the money? Do you think Maxwell’s being blackmailed by these people?”

He shook his head. “Maybe. Maybe not. Like Rick said, just keep your head up. Don’t let them win.”

She bit her lip. “I just have a bad feeling about this..”

“Just remember that you’ve managed to make it this far. I didn’t think you’d last the first week. You’ve proven me wrong. Prove the rest of them wrong. I’m rooting for you, Jones.” He raised his eyebrows. “Looks like you’ve got company coming. I’ll, uh, make myself scarce.”

Her eyes followed him questioningly for a moment, until she felt welcome hands on her shoulders.

“Guess who.”

She sighed, relieved, and turned around to face him.

“Aww. You didn’t guess.”

“I didn’t need to,” she said, half wondering whether to let her instinct to kiss him there and then take over. But, although they were the only people at the deserted bar, there were plenty of other people milling about nearby. And he still seemed uneasy.

“Well, time’s running out, and all, and… we still need to have that chat,” he said, anxiously.

“I’m listening.” She did her best to hide it from him, but she was as nervous as he was.

“Follow me,” he said. “I know where we can go.”


	22. Keen to be queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A bonus midweek chapter, seeing as I'm off work this week... and the events of book one reach their inevitable conclusion...

Maxwell led Jen away from the crowded ballroom and to the grand staircase, and they climbed to the middle landing together. The two of them sat down on a stair, next to each other, the ballroom ahead of them. Jen gazed across the ballroom, towards the platform where the Coronation announcement was shortly to take place.

“That’s where the magic will happen,” he said, gently.

“How are you feeling about it all?” she asked him, concerned.

“Sick, nervous, excited, like I’m about to spontaneously combust through anxiety…”

She sighed, edging closer to him as if magnetised. “You’ll get through it.”

He nodded, looking at his feet.

“Hey, I know you wanted to bring me out here to ask me something, but can I tell you something first?”

“Shoot,” he said, still not looking at her.

“I got a note. Telling me to withdraw from the competition.”

He looked at her in horror. “No! What else did it say?”

“Leo’s got a hold of it, but it said, the Prince will never be yours, and you will never be queen, leave Cordonia now, or something like that.”

He sighed, looking down again. “Sounds like someone’s jealous. I figured something like this might happen. Just ignore it. Don’t let whoever it is win. Reckon it could be Olivia’s doing?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. Olivia got one too. She thought it had come from me.”

“Oh.” He fidgeted with his fingers. “I wouldn’t have thought it was Madeleine’s sort of tactic.”

Jen had an observation to share with him. “I was actually wondering if Olivia told me she got a note just to make it look like mine didn’t come from her?”

“Good point. Whatever, please, don’t go anywhere. You need to stay. Don’t let this throw you.”

“That’s what Rick said.”

He nodded. “Rick is a wise man.”

“There’s something else that’s bothering me, though. You trust me, right?”

He finally looked back up at her. “Course I trust you.”

“If you trust me, then tell me what the deal with the money is. Is someone blackmailing you, Maxwell?”

“What?” He looked genuinely startled. “No!” His expression softened to contemplative. “I can see why you’d think that, though.”

“Then why are you sending envelopes of cash to France?”

He shook his head. “Like I said, it’s not what it looks like. You trust me too, yeah?”

“Completely,” she said.

“Then just trust me when I say, I promise you, it’s _nothing_ to do with the competition. At all. It’s completely unconnected.”

“So why can’t you tell me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I told you I do, and I do. I’d trust you with my life. Hell, I’d trust you with my guitar too. And my collection of squid memorabilia. And my pet peacocks. And my DJ decks.”

She cocked her head. “You have DJ decks?”

“Oh yes.” That smile was back on his lips. “I’m bringing them down to the ballroom next week and nobody can stop me…”

 _I love you,_ she thought to herself. “Get to the point, Maxwell,” she said to him.

“Uh…. what was the point?”

“You trust me, but…”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. It’s not that I don’t trust you on this. I _can’t_ tell you. Not right now. Not yet.”

“Are you in any sort of trouble? I’m worried about you.”

He shook his head. “No. I promise it’s nothing like that. But… if someone else was, you’d want to help them if you could, wouldn’t you?”

She frowned at him. “I would, but…”

He edged away from her a little. “I really want to tell you, Jen. If I could, I would. And I will tell you one day soon. It’s just…”

“Okay,” she said, when she figured he had stopped talking. “I respect that. As long as you’re not the one in trouble. Because, if you were, I’d want to do everything humanly possible to help you. You know that, right?”

“Right. Thanks, Jen. It’s just… not my secret to tell.” He rubbed her arm. “Really, it’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“It just seems like your family have a lot of secrets,” she said, looking at him intensely.

“Yeah. I guess I can see how it’d seem that way,” he said. “Bertrand’s been through a lot…”

She was having none of that. “And you?”

He looked away. “I guess I’ve been through it too, but Bertrand takes this stuff a lot harder than I do. And my dad isn’t exactly the talk about your feelings kind of guy.”

She took his hand and squeezed it.

“I never knew my mom,” he went on. “But, life was tough when I was a kid. Not just because she wasn’t there. Dad was sick a lot of the time, more so than the country was ever allowed to know about. I just think we all kind of tried to deal with things in our own ways. And Bertrand’s was to shut everyone out. When he married Madeleine, he never really let her in. It was different with Savannah…” He sighed. “But she’s gone now too. It’ll be really nice having a lady in the palace again, once I’m married. And, you know, I think you’ve actually got Bertrand to open up a little.”

“This is Bertrand opening up?” she said with a laugh.

“Heh. You can imagine what he’s like normally.”

“I shudder to think,” she said, her hand still holding his. “I’m sorry about your mom. I don’t know how I would feel if I’d never known mine.”

He nodded. “Are you two close?”

Time to tell him. “Well, we were,” she sighed. “She died when I was thirteen.”

“Oh. Jen... I…”

“You didn’t know,” she said. “It’s okay. I don’t talk about it a lot.”

“Was she sick?”

She shook her head. “Car accident. She and my dad were on their way to pick me up from a friend’s house.”

“ _Oh…”_ He actually looked physically hurt. “Your dad…?”

She nodded. “Him too, yeah.”

“Jen, why ever didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not the sort of thing that comes up in polite conversation,” she admitted with a sigh. She wanted to tell him everything, and she supposed that, soon enough, she would be able to. But, for now, she was still frightened in case anyone overheard, and could put two and two together and use the information against her.

“Hey. When it’s just you and me, the conversation does not have to be polite.”

Why did he have to put on his most seductive tones at the most inappropriate times? She giggled, and he waggled his eyebrows at her. “Ha. I got you laughing, anyway.”

“Yeah. I guess tonight’s not the right time to talk about all that stuff, anyway. But, we will.”

“We will. And, for the record, I’m so sorry, Jen.”

“Thanks.” She squeezed his hand. “But yeah. We should talk about this some other time. I don’t want to put a downer on your big night.”

“It could be your big night too, Jen…” He raised his eyebrows, and his mouth curled back into a smile.

“What do you mean?” He’d got her curious now in a big way. “Hey, didn’t you say you had something you wanted to ask me?”

“Yeah. I do,” he said, wistfully. Then his tone suddenly brightened. “But, before I do, I think we both need cheering up after all that heavy stuff, and how better to do that than by doing something wild….”

“Such as?”

He grinned, letting go of her hand and standing up. “These railings happen to look perfect for sliding down…”

“Let’s do it!” she exclaimed, delighted. “We need to time it so we reach the bottom at the same time.”

“And then we strike a pose.” He illustrated this beautifully by touching his head with one hand and his butt with the other.

She giggled, jumping to her feet. “Let’s do it!”

“On three! One… two… three!”

They slid down the railings together, both whooping in joy, and jumped off at the bottom, striking the pose he’d suggested.

He grinned at her. “We look sooo badass right now..”

“This room doesn’t know what hit them..”

“If only we’d had sunglasses, this place wouldn’t have been able to take how awesome we are.”

“Yep. We’re awesome.”

“We make an awesome team. And… about that.” He took her hands in his, and she felt her heart beating more rapidly. “Look. Before all the formalities and announcements and everything, I have to tell you something. I just want you to know for sure. I plan to choose you tonight, Jen.”

She let out a little gasp; as likely as it had seemed, hearing it from him was enough to give her palpitations. “You do?”

“I do.” His smile was shyer than usual, there was a bit of a blush in his cheeks. “Now, I know you’ve hinted to me on more than one occasion that you’re, well, _keen to be queen_ , but.. I don’t want you to feel that you _have_ to say yes. So, I thought I’d give you the option now to say no before I ask you in front of everyone. Just in case you’ve, uh, changed your mind at the last minute or something.”

“Maxwell, I want nothing more than to be your queen. I want you to know that.”

He looked up at the ceiling. “I mean, I know you don’t have feelings for me like that. I don’t want to get in the way of anything that you and Rick might have going on, I guess there’s no reason why you can’t.. uh…”

She took a deep breath. “Look at me, Maxwell. There is nothing going on with me and Rick. There never has been. If he’s led you to believe otherwise, he’s lying to you. You read my note _._ I’m here for _you_. I kissed _you_ , Maxwell, and it was the most perfect moment of my life to date. It’s _you_ I want to be with. There’s no doubt in my mind. And I don’t want there to be any doubt in yours, either.”

“Whoo.” He looked as nervous as she was, and took a half step back, still holding on to her hands tightly. “Listen, if you’re just saying all that because you want to be queen, I’m still down for that. You can be totally honest with me, you know. You’re my best friend, Jen, and I can’t imagine anyone better to rule alongside me. It doesn’t matter to me if you don’t love me. We’ll have fun anyway.”

“You’re not listening, are you? Maxwell, I’m trying to tell you that I _do_ l…”

Suddenly, Olivia interrupted Jen’s words as she appeared behind him. “Maxwell. We need to talk.”

He turned, letting go of Jen’s hands as he did. Jen had never seen him look so cross. “Olivia. Do you really need to talk _right now?”_

“Yes,” Olivia snapped back. Jen could already tell there was something badly wrong from the look on her face and the fact she hadn’t called him by that awful pet name she had for him.

Maxwell obviously got this impression too, as his expression and his tone quickly softened. “What’s up? You look…”

“I have to go,” she said quietly, presumably in the hope that Jen would not be able to hear her.

“What? Now? But the speeches are going to start any minute…”

“You don’t understand,” she said, louder now. “I’m officially withdrawing from this social season. I don’t know if you were planning to propose to me, I don’t even know if I ever even had half a chance. But it doesn’t matter now. I’m resigning from this. Immediately.”

This didn’t make any sense to Jen. Olivia had wanted to be queen more than anyone here. And she’d not been thrown by the threats earlier this evening. Something else must have happened.

Now Drake had appeared. “Sorry, Maxwell, but, it’s time. Your father and Bertrand request your presence.”

“It’s okay, Maxwell. I’m going. Right now,” Olivia said.

“But...”

“Just go.”

“Come on, buddy,” said Drake, leading Maxwell away. Maxwell glanced back at Jen one last time, shooting her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him, feeling warm inside for a second.

“Out of my way,” barked Olivia as she pushed Jen to one side on her way past her.

“Are you okay?” Jen pleaded with her.

“Like you care,” Olivia sobbed, her face crumbling as more tears flowed down it. Jen watched her as she fled through the door without looking back.

Jen ran out after her, finally catching up with her at the palace gates.

“What do you want?” Olivia yelled back to her. “Here to gloat?”

“Honestly? Part of me wanted to make sure you’re really leaving…”

“Yes. My dreams have been dashed. You can start celebrating now.”

Jen sighed. “But part of me wanted to see if I can help. You’re not one to give up easily, and I know you wanted this more than anything.”

“Well I wanted to be Cordonia’s queen. I wanted the crown, the palace. The power. But it’s game over for me.” Olivia frowned and looked down at a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. “I’m being blackmailed.”

“What?”

“Earlier tonight, I told you got a message warning me to leave the Coronation Ball and withdraw from the Prince’s consideration. I figured it was some dumb prank by you, or one of the others.”

Jen nodded. “I got one too, Olivia. I was wondering if you’d sent it, and you’d told me you’d been sent one to make it look like you hadn’t.”

“As if I’d have time for silly games like that,” she huffed. “Just now, I received a second note. It says it’s my last chance to leave before they reveal the truth about my parents.”

“The truth about your parents?” Jen looked curiously at her. “I’d heard that they both died in a political assassination.”

“According to the note and the documents it came with, my parents, they… they were traitors.”

She sobbed, and Jen reached out to embrace her. She winced, but then Jen felt her soften and lean her head on her shoulder, as she wept.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“Don’t even bother trying. I wouldn’t even wish this on _you_.” Olivia looked down at the papers in her hand and began ripping them to shreds. “Apparently it was a rebellion they were plotting. An assassination so they could step in and claim the throne. They didn’t die protecting Cordonia, or serving the Crown, as I’d always been told. They died trying to overthrow King Barthelemy.” She sniffed. “They died because they wanted more power and were willing to risk everything to get it, even their lives. Never mind that they had a child to think of. I’ll never forgive them for this. Never. I feel so foolish to have not known the truth for so long...”

“But everyone was told the same story.”

“Another thing that I have the King to thank for, I suppose. I don’t know why he did it. Maybe a small mercy for the surviving daughter of a once-great house. Or maybe because revealing the plot would’ve been worse for Cordonia’s stability than covering it up. I suppose I’ll never know why they fed me the lie they did... why they let me go on believing my parents were upstanding nobles. In any case, someone has found out.”

She finished ripping up the paper and wadded it into a ball. “I didn’t want to believe it, but there was proof along with the instructions to withdraw. And if I didn’t withdraw, every tabloid would run the story by the end of the night. The daughter of traitors would _never_ be allowed to stay in Cordonia, let alone marry the Prince and rule it. So, now do you see? I had no choice. At least this way, I can salvage my family’s reputation. Even if it is a lie.”

“I’m so sorry,” sighed Jen.

“I didn’t ask for your sympathy.”

“I know. I’m just... I’m here for you, okay?”

Olivia looked confused. “Thanks. It’s just a lot to process right now. I always thought my parents died heroes. But you know what, Jen? While you’d obviously never make such a good queen as I would, Maxwell deserves better than me. I wanted the crown, but I didn’t really want him. Now? I actually hope he chooses you. You’re the queen Maxwell needs.”

Coming from Olivia, this was rather touching. Jen raised an eyebrow at her. “Are we friends now?”

Olivia laughed. “Oh no. No. Goodness, no. You and I will never be friends, Lady Jen.”

“Point taken.”

“I just wanted you to know… in case you ever listened to any of the snide things that I said to you.”

“Olivia…”

“In any case, you’ve got to do this now, for both of us. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that we can’t leave Cordonia in Madeleine’s clutches. So, go back in there. I’m counting on you now.” She hesitated, then quickly reached out to squeeze Jen’s hand. “Goodbye, Jen.”

“Goodbye, Olivia.”

Olivia slipped out of the gate and into a waiting Rolls Royce. As the car pulled away, the window rolled down. “And Jen? Watch your back.”

The window rolled back up, and the car drove away.

Jen sighed, and headed back to the palace. She somehow didn’t think she’d seen the last of Olivia Nevrakis. Tonight had been intense, to say the least. Hana’s departure announcement. Drake’s discovery. The notes. Maxwell telling her his decision. She knew she had to get back inside.

At that, Rick ran out, looking distressed. “Jen?”

“I’m here,” she sighed.

“What of Olivia? Has she really gone?”

Jen nodded. “Yep. Withdrawn.”

He looked dumbstruck. “Is it true she received a second note?”

“It is,” sighed Jen, wondering what to tell him about it.

“And yet you haven’t,” Rick sighed. “I had Leo ask Madeleine if she’d received anything. She didn’t seem to have a clue what we were talking about.”

Jen sighed. “That’s interesting.”

Rick nodded. “Seemingly, someone has a vested interest in ensuring Madeleine resumes her position of future queen.”

“No-one would want that more than Madeleine herself,” Jen spat.

“Anyway, we need to get back inside,” he said, putting his arm around her and guiding her back. “The announcement is imminent.”

She smiled weakly at him, as they began to walk back inside. “Did you ever think I had a chance at actually winning this thing when you brought me over, Rick?”

He sighed. “I thought you had a chance, yes. But I thought I had a chance too.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to be queen?”

He laughed. “No. You know what I meant. I meant with you. But it wasn’t really that much of a gamble bringing you here, Jen. One way or another, I knew it would pay off.”

She looked at him sadly, feeling conflicted. She owed him so much.

He continued. “From here on in, I will put all my energies into supporting you into becoming the best queen you can be. I’ve always believed that you could.”

She sighed. “And what if I don’t get chosen? What happens then?”

Rick looked at her in confusion. “Jen, I’ve just spoken to Maxwell. He told me what he said to you just now. There’s no need for this conversation to continue.”

She smiled, although she still had a bad feeling about the whole note thing. “Okay.”

As they reached the ballroom, a herald’s trumpet sounded.

“Phew, good timing,” she said as they slipped into the crowd.

Across the room, the King cleared his throat and stood up. “If I may have everyone’s attention, please.”

The crowd around them hushed as the King began to talk. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for all season has finally arrived. It has been my great honour to serve Cordonia these last few decades. We’ve had turmoil, but Cordonia has pulled together even during our toughest times. I couldn’t be prouder to have been Cordonia’s King. And now, as I pass the crown to Prince Maxwell, I know he’ll do his very best to carry on exactly as I have. I couldn’t ask for a better successor.”

“Huh, we all know that’s not true,” Maxwell joked.

“It is true,” Barthelemy went on. “I love your brother, but you will be the King that Cordonia needs. Optimistic, charismatic, kind. Though you weren’t born to be my successor, I know you will be every bit the King I always hoped you could be.”

He removed a signet ring from his finger. “The formal Coronation ceremony will of course take place in a few days’ time, but as of now, I pass the royal signet ring to you. Cordonia is yours, my son.”

There was a long and loud round of rapturous applause, and cheers rang out as Maxwell placed the ring onto his middle finger. An important looking man removed the shroud from the pedestal where the crown was supposedly waiting for Maxwell.

Jen turned to Rick. “Oh oh…”

Rick did his best to keep a straight face, as the royal party realised what had happened.

“Hey, where’s my crown gone?” Maxwell was seeing the funny side. “Come on, Leo, this has got to have something to do with you.”

“Nothing at all,” Leo said with a grin. “But I think I have a feeling I know who it does have something to do with.” He looked back in Rick’s direction. Jen giggled as Rick avoided eye contact with his brother, and Bertrand started to turn purple in rage.

“I found this,” said Drake, quickly returning the crown to the pedestal.

“Please, make this awful pantomime end,” Bertrand moaned.

The important looking man took the crown and handed it to Maxwell, who jokingly brushed his hair to one side with his hand, before placing it on his head, to renewed animated applause. Jen looked on with a smile, pride and love filling her heart.

Eventually, the room fell silent. Across the ballroom, Maxwell caught Jen’s eye and winked at her, before beginning his address.

“All hail King Maxwell! Yeah!” he shouted.

There was laughter across the room, followed by an exaggerated sigh from Bertrand.

Maxwell went on. “Whooo. This is such a good feeling. I just want to thank each and every one of you here tonight. I’m not going to make light of the fact that this is an incredible honour and a huge responsibility. I’m just going to say, I hope I do a half-decent job. I know I’ve got some incredible people supporting and guiding me, my brother, my father, my friends. And, one very special lady, whose identity is about to be revealed…” He grinned into the crowd, clearly buzzing with excitement.

“Just before this important announcement, let me thank you all for spending the social season with us,” Barthelemy declared. “And particularly for all of the young ladies, thank you for your time. I could imagine any one of you being a fitting queen for my son.”

Suddenly, the important looking person came back, and he whispered something to Barthelemy. Bertrand leaned in to listen to what was being said.

“If you’ll excuse us one moment,” Barthelemy announced.

Barthelemy waved Maxwell over to them, and the three of them conferred with the advisor. Jen shuddered, fearing this had something to do with the note and Olivia’s mysterious departure.

She heard a phone buzz, then another, then another. One by one, people in the crowd checked their devices. She was aware that Rick was looking at his phone, and she could hear a buzz of exclamations from the crowd around them.

“Rick!” Leo hissed, rushing over with a panicked expression on his face.

“I know, Leo…”

Jen was just looking up at Maxwell. His expression was broken. Something terrible had happened. She looked to Rick in dismay.

To her right, Jen heard Drake cry out in anguish. “Those bastards...”

Oh no. After what Olivia had shown her, she had a feeling that this was something intended to discredit her, probably some evidence of her former life? But why hadn’t she been given the opportunity to withdraw before it got to this, like Olivia?

“What is it?” she pleaded to Drake. He would tell her.

Drake shook his head. “That night Tariq thought you walked into his room… Someone’s got photos of it. You were set up.”

“It’s all over the news,” Hana said with sad, sorry eyes, showing Jen the news story, published only a few minutes previously. In the leading photo, Tariq could be seen reaching out for Jen, clearly only in her underwear. The headline read, ‘Prince humiliated by unfaithful suitor’.

“But...” Jen managed to stammer, as Bastien and the royal guards appeared in front of her.

Bastien arrived. “I’m so sorry Lady Jen, but I’ve been ordered to escort you out immediately. Along with the representatives from House Rys.”

Rick broke his silence. “This is absurd!”

“No! You can’t do this to Jen!” Drake said, taking her by the arm.

Three guards approached, one grabbed Jen, another Rick. The third grabbed Leo, and they started to drag their three detainees towards the door.

Jen heard Drake’s protests. “Get your hands off her!”

Hana cried out. “Jen!”

They both tried to reach her, but the other members of the guard held them back.

Looking desperately across the room, Jen could see Maxwell, the ceremonial crown still on his head, making his way through the crowd to try and get to her. “Jen!! Don’t let them take her! It’s not what it looks like! She’s been set up!”

She called out to him, but in the chaos and noise of the room it was impossible for him to hear her.

“Given the circumstances, I’m sure Lady Jen has withdrawn from consideration,” Bertrand stated.

“But I need her,” Jen heard Maxwell call out, as her guard neared the exit of the ballroom. “I can’t lose her like this… I think I l..”

She heard no more, and the last thing she saw before the ballroom doors closed with a loud bang was Bertrand grabbing Maxwell and restraining him.

“You two are to leave the palace immediately,” Bastien instructed Leo and Rick. “There is a car outside waiting to take you home to Valtoria.”

“My wife’s still in there,” Leo spat.

“Then I will go and fetch her,” Bastien pointed out. “Escort these two to the car.”

As his guards led Leo and Rick away, he turned to Jen. “As for you, go and get your possessions. You’re on the next flight back to New York.”


	23. Torn apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you all for reading so far! This has been and continues to be so much fun to write. I'd be interested in any thoughts you have to share on the ending of this chapter!  
> NSFW.
> 
> *takes deep breath before posting*

Just over four hours had passed since the ballroom doors had slammed shut on Jen, separating her from her destiny. Now she was sitting in the departure lounge of the Cordonian airport, accompanied by two palace guards, awaiting an early morning flight which would connect back to New York, and watching a rapidly fading phone display that was doing nothing to reassure her, as it drained down to one percent battery.

She heard the bing-bong of the tannoy. _Now boarding Economy class for passengers of flight PB205 to Amsterdam._

“That’s me,” she sighed, standing up and grabbing the bag she’d packed under the watchful eyes of the palace guards a few hours ago. She’d not seen anyone other than Bastien and other members of the Royal Guard since she’d been dragged out of the palace ballroom and Rick and Leo had been marched off to their car. She’d wanted to find Drake and Hana, and of course Maxwell, but the guards had isolated her from everyone.

Thoughts of the evening’s events trailed through her mind, mixing up and making her feel quite unwell. Hana announcing that she was leaving, followed by her admission of her feelings for her. Drake’s discovery of the envelope full of cash; something that still bothered her, despite Maxwell’s attempts to put her mind at rest. Olivia’s departure; clearly the same force wanted them both out of the running, but had more respect for Olivia than for Jen, giving Olivia a second warning. Maxwell’s clear desire to choose her as his queen up until the moment he had to make his decision; shouldn’t he have the power to put all this on hold until the truth came out?

She was reliving their stolen moments on the staircase and wishing she’d said more to him. He’d really started to open up to her; she should have done the same. He was her one constant through all this. The precious moments they’d shared together had consistently been the highlights of her days here; he’d always made her smile, clearly oblivious to the fact that she was falling for him. Or, if he had realised, choosing to ignore it. She’d wanted him to choose her, obviously. For so many reasons. Not least that she hadn’t wanted to let Rick and Leo down.

Well, now she’d let everyone down. And everything was messed up. It just proved she wasn’t meant to be here. Rick had been wrong to bring her here after all. And Drake was right. This place broke people.

“Goodbye, Cordonia,” she sighed. Goodbye, Maxwell. If only he could be here now. Out of everyone, she was fantasising about him coming to her rescue. And he was the one person who she wanted to see right now. Even if it was the last time she ever saw him, just to say goodbye. But she knew it was just a stupid fantasy. He’d just been crowned; she’d just been exiled. He wasn’t coming for her. No-one was coming for her.

The guards watched her as she slung her bag over her shoulder, digging into her pocket for her passport and boarding pass.

She heard a call, which at first, she thought she’d imagined. “Wait! Jen!!”

She turned, incredulous. “Maxwell?”

She now thought she was seeing as well as hearing things, but he was dashing towards her, still in his regal suit (but no longer wearing the ceremonial crown, which would undoubtedly have impeded his ability to run). She had never been so relieved to see him as he continued to run in her direction.

When he reached her, the guards looked nervously at each other.

“Give us a minute,” he said to them hopefully.

They nodded and moved away.

He pulled her into a desperate hug. “Oh, thank god I got to you in time Jen….”

She was tearful. “Maxwell… I don’t want to go... They made me come here… they made me pack my things..”

“I know,” He pulled away. “I’m well aware. I was locked in the ballroom against my wishes. I was told I had to propose to another suitor before I would be allowed to go anywhere.”

She looked at him, fearful. “Please, just tell me, not Madeleine…”

“Ugh, Jen, really? You think I’d… No. Of course I didn’t choose Madeleine. I chose _Hana_ , of course.”

He smiled lightly at her, despite her stomach tying itself in knots with disappointment and resentment.

“I mean, she’s our friend, right? This way she gets to stay in Cordonia, too! Her parents will be thrilled..”

A devastated Jen couldn’t have cared less about Hana’s parents’ reaction to this news at that moment, as she was too overwhelmed by her own. “But…”

“Hey, why are you crying?”

He took her in his arms again, and she sobbed on his shoulder, unable to find words.

“Look at me, Jen.” He drew away slightly to enable her to gaze sadly into those pools of sapphire blue. “You’re my best friend now. I can’t lose you. I need you. I..”

“Jen!! Maxwell????”

There was another shout, and she saw Rick running along the same stretch as Maxwell just had, trailed by Leo and Yolana.

The two guards returned. “I’m sorry, your… Majesty?”

Maxwell turned towards them, flashing the signet ring on his finger. “Yup. As of about four hours ago.”

“This flight is due to leave, and we’re under orders to escort Lady Jen onto it…”

“Listen,” he said, fire in his eyes. “My first act as King will be to _ground this flight_ , if it comes to it. Lady Jen is going nowhere on my watch. Are you going to lay off her?”

Jen exchanged an impressed glance with a speechless Leo and Rick. That was… well… _hot._

The guards nodded and walked away.

“Wow, your Majesty kicks ass,” Leo commented with a warm smile in Maxwell’s direction.

“They’re the least of my problems,” Maxwell sighed. “I can’t have longer than a few minutes before Bastien catches up with me. Listen. Rick. I’m _begging_ you. You have to help us. You have to do everything, _anything_ you can to help clear Jen’s name. Can I count on you for that?”

Rick’s mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds. Eventually, he stuttered into speech. “I.. Of course. You have my word.”

“I’ll do all I can to help. But we have to be stealthy. I shouldn’t have come here.” He looked back at Jen. “I _really_ shouldn’t have come here….”

His concern seemed to double as Bastien approached, a crowd of the King’s Guard in pursuit, including Drake.

“Your Majesty, I must insist…”

“I’d remind you that I’m in charge now,” he pointed out.

“And I’d remind you that I must represent the best interests of the security of the Crown,” Bastien frowned.

“And _I’d_ remind you that Bertrand isn’t as quick on his feet as us, but he’s imminent,” Drake quipped.

“Oh. Well. Just, remember what I said, Rick,” Maxwell said, the fight seeming to leave him. “And Jen… remember what I said earlier. I’ll text you.”

She shuddered out a sigh, and attempted a smile, but couldn’t quite get there. “Not if I text you first.”

“That’s my Jen.” He gulped. “Look after her, Rick, yeah? While we get this mess sorted?”

“I will.”

As Bertrand marched into sight, Maxwell paced in his direction, tailed by the members of the King’s Guard. Jen watched sadly as they walked away.

“Oh…”

Rick walked sadly up to her. “So. Tariq. What happened?”

She looked confused. “Drake didn’t tell you?”

“What does it have to do with Drake?”

She sighed. “It looks like someone’s set me up. Tariq was flirting with me, on our last night in Applewood, but I wasn’t interested. When I went to bed, he waltzed into my bedroom. Made out it was his room, and pretty much tried to jump me on the spot.”

“No…” Rick was incredulous.

“I shouted for help. Drake was there. He soon got rid of him. I thought he’d have told you…” She looked at Leo, who was equally dumbfounded. “Drake fixed a lock on my door. He thought it was odd that my room didn’t have one. It all makes sense now. It was a setup. Someone got photos of him in my room. Someone who wanted both me and Olivia out of the running. And they got what they wanted.”

“Oh, that was the same night that reporter was caught on site late in the evening…” Rick said, his hands before his face.

“I remember you telling me that. I bet that was who got the photographs.”

“Why didn’t either of you tell me?” Rick looked hurt as he pulled his hands away from his eyes.

“Well, this doesn’t look good on Hana…” Leo mused. “Oh... wait… Jen, did you know?”

Jen turned abruptly to look at him. “No. Hana would _not_ do this to me.”

“Oh no? She’s been _chosen_ , Jen! We heard it on the news on our way here!”

“Maxwell told me,” Jen said, her head low. “But there’s no way Hana would have betrayed me like that.”

Rick sighed. “She had a vested interest in securing Maxwell’s hand, Jen. She needed to impress her parents.”

As much as Jen was angry that Hana was now in the place where she most wanted to be, where she’d thought until a few hours ago she was about to be, she still couldn’t think that of her. “She wouldn’t, Rick.”

“Well then, her parents perhaps,”

Jen nodded. “I’m not ruling that theory out. So, what happens now?”

Rick paced up and down. “Well. You heard our King. We clear your name. You were set up. We prove it.”

“Yeah,” Leo said. “Nobody smears the name of House Rys. We’re going to fight this!”

“But what’s the point?” Jen sighed. “It’s all over. Hana’s going to be queen.”

“Indeed,” Rick said. “But I gave Maxwell my word, I’d help to clear your name. It’s clearly important to him.”

She bit her lip, wondering what was going through Maxwell’s mind. She needed to call him, to speak to him. Just get a message to him somehow. _Those three unsaid words._

“Earth to Jen?” Leo put his hand on her arm.

“Oh… sorry…” She looked up at him, and he looked back to Rick.

“If nefarious forces are plotting against you, we must resolve the scheme against you. This isn’t your fault, Jen. House Rys supports you and will stand by you to the bitter end. I’m optimistic that we will prevail. Though we will have our work cut out for us.”

“And what work is that, exactly?” Jen asked.

“We’re going to have to prepare you for the, ah... engagement tour.” Rick said, awkwardly.

Jen looked at him in horror. “The what now?”

“Ahem,” explained Rick. “The only unfortunate thing about clearing your name and figuring out what happened is that we’ll have to follow the royal court around, and they’re currently gearing up for the King and Lady Hana’s royal engagement tour.”

“I’m actually gutted I’m missing it,” Leo sighed. “But Yolana and I have to get back to the States in a few days’ time.”

“The tour’s covering Paris, Italy, and New York, so I understand,” Rick went on.

“I’m sure you guys will have a lot of fun,” Leo said supportively.

Jen couldn’t look him in the eye. There was nothing fun about the situation she found herself in.

“I mean, if you ignore the whole Maxwell and Hana being together thing…”

Now she shot Leo a death look. “Not. Helping.” She sighed. “Listen, I think it’s best all round that we just cut our losses and I go home.”

Rick shook his head, panic filling his eyes. “Jen. You said to me, the night we met, how much you wanted to travel the world, see all these places. You still have the opportunity to do that. And I’ll be with you, every step of the way. I promise.”

She sighed. Yes, she had said that. Yes, at the moment she made the decision to come to Cordonia with Rick, it had been all about the travel, and the glamour, and the chance of living a lifestyle she’d never dared to dream about. Now, the one element of the equation she hadn’t really given a flying fig about that day had been removed, and without it, the rest just seemed... pointless.

_Final call for passenger Jones for flight PB205 to Amsterdam... final call..._

Even if she did clear her name somehow, what would it achieve, other than more frustration and confusion over her feelings? Was it better to just go now?

And then she heard a voice echo in her head.

_“I can’t lose you. I need you… I...”_

She put her hands to her head. “Alright. What do we do first?”

***

Valtoria was about a ninety-minute drive away from the airport, and by the time they got back, it was mid-morning. A welcome brunch had been prepared for them on arrival, and as Jen was quietly finishing off the last few mouthfuls of her bacon roll, hoping eating something might stop her from feeling quite so sick, Rick came into the dining room, accompanied by his father.

Jen stood up. “Your Grace.”

“Lady Jen. What an awful mess we find ourselves in.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry. I know I must be a disappointment.”

“Not at all, my dear. I have to say I was in some shock last night when everything happened. But Rick has just explained everything. My disappointment lies not with you, but with whoever has slurred a member of House Rys and brought shame upon it.” His face was like thunder.

“Father’s going to do his best to support us through this process,” Rick said reassuringly.

“Indeed,” Constantine said. “I didn’t want to waste any time in warning you. The morning papers are full of headlines smearing your good character.”

“I can imagine,” Jen sighed, reaching for her phone instinctively, having forgotten it had run out of battery life. Sighing, she batted it across the table.

“That’s for the best,” Rick said. “I don’t want you seeing any of that.”

“In fact,” Constantine said to Rick, “You should take Jen’s phone. So she’s not tempted to look at it later, when she has got access to a phone charger and a plug.”

“No, you can’t...” Jen looked at them desperately. “I need my phone. I need to speak to Maxwell…”

Rick picked up her phone and pocketed it. “Father is right, Jen. It’s bad, and it’s only going to get worse. I don’t want you upsetting yourself. If you must speak to Maxwell, you can contact him though me.”

“I’d strongly discourage any direct communication between yourself and His Majesty at the moment,” Constantine warned. “You need to let things settle.”

“If not Maxwell, then Hana...” she begged. “Please. I have to speak to one of them.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Rick assured her.

“I’d strongly advise against it,” Constantine maintained. “We should clear your name first. Then, we can see how things progress.”

Jen looked at him curiously. “What do you mean by that?”

“If you can clear your name, that will change everything,” Constantine declared. “Last night, it was common knowledge who the Crown Prince _intended_ to propose to. He was, of course, unable to, because of this smear. And if it is proved to be a smear, then who’s to say he won’t reconsider his choice?”

Hope blossomed in Jen’s chest, as Rick looked with concern at his father. “But that wouldn’t be proper. And, surely, the law wouldn’t allow it?”

“The law _will_ allow it. In fact, there is a constitutional provision that the King is able to change his selection in specific cases for the good of the nation,” Constantine said firmly. “It hasn’t been invoked in a hundred years, but there is precedence.”

“But…” Rick was seemingly unimpressed.

“Just because a monarch must be engaged in order to ascend the throne, doesn’t mean he has to stay engaged to remain there. With Lady Jen back in the picture, there may still be a chance for House Rys to influence the throne. Lady Jen, I wouldn’t suggest this if it wasn’t clear that you are as besotted with our new monarch as he appears to be with you.”

Jen bit her lip, her heart beating. She’d never considered the possibility of another chance being open to her until now.

“So, from now, we will work to that goal. I’ll consider how we are best able to spin the media circus, but you will have to ensure your future behaviour is impeccable,” Constantine said firmly.

“And that means?” she asked, curious as to what Constantine expected from her.

“There’ll be no mistakes in your education,” Constantine explained. “You’re learning as much about courtly behaviour as you can before the tour kicks off. This time, you’ll be prepared for anything.”

She pulled a face. “I think I’ve learned a lot already.”

“You’ve come a long way, Lady Jen. But we can’t afford any more mistakes. If we’re going to clear your name, we can’t give the court, or the press, anything else to hold against you.”

“You do definitely want to clear your name, don’t you?” Rick asked her, an inquisitive glance in her direction. “Because you know we’ll support you, no matter what you choose.”

“Of course, I want to clear my name.” Now that she knew there was still a chance for her and Maxwell, it gave her the want to fight.

“Very well,” Rick said. “We need to have you prepared to re-enter court at the start of the engagement tour. We have three weeks.”

“But how are we going to prove that I was framed?” she sighed. “Wait, what about Drake? He could back me up?”

Rick shook his head. “Drake has a good reason to back up our story, because of his loyalty to the two of us. His word might be true, but it won’t count for much at court.”

“You need to tread carefully,” Constantine warned. “Someone doesn’t want you to be Queen. You need to find out where the trail leads back to first, before you go causing a scene. For your own safety.”

He walked away, and Jen sighed, looking at Rick.

“I know that was intense, and I’m sorry about the phone thing, but… I really think it is for the best, Jen. If anyone needs to contact you, they can go through me. I know it’s going to be hard for you, getting your head around everything…”

She stood up. “Fair enough. Right now? I need to sleep.”

“Of course.” He smiled weakly at her. “I believe Gladys has made up the bedroom you stayed in last week. Go on up. We’ll talk more when you’re rested.”

She nodded, and headed out of the room, and up the stairs. She needed to sleep, but she wasn’t sure she could.

***

There must have been a few hours of sleep, as her brain had conjured up some pretty disturbing dreams. In one, the last few weeks had been the nightmarish scenario she and Maxwell had laughingly come up with on their walk to the Forgotten Falls, in which the Prince had had his way with all his suitors, and Hana had been the lucky one who’d fallen pregnant. In another, Jen and Maxwell’s kiss in the hallway, just metres away from where she now lay, had ended with Hana tapping Maxwell on the shoulder; he’d then moved on to her while Jen watched in dismay.

Needless to say, she didn’t feel any better for this sleep.

She headed down the stairs later that afternoon noticing that Rick was talking to someone in the drawing room. As soon as she realised who he was talking to, she sprinted over.

“Drake!”

“Jones…” He looked at her, frozen, as if he didn’t know what to say.

“Drake, how is he? What’s happening? Why did he choose Hana?”

“Look, Jones, I get you have a lot of questions, but I’m off duty…”

“Oh no. _Don’t_ play that card on me. Please. You at least owe me your version of events.” She stared widely at him, pleading with her eyes.

“Just tell her,” Rick agreed. “I don’t think it would hurt. I’ll give you two a minute.” He wandered off.

“Go get us some whisky,” Drake called after him.

Jen bit her lip, as they sat down on opposite sofas. “So. Rick wants to know why you didn’t tell him about the Tariq thing.”

“I figured you’d have told him, and if you didn’t want to, it wasn’t any of my business. I was on duty, remember?”

She nodded. “I guess. Was he alright with you?

“I can deal with Rick.”

“So, is Maxwell okay?”

“Depends how you define okay,” Drake sighed.

That was a no then. “What happened, after we got thrown out of the room?”

“They locked the door. He was all for going after you, you know. I figured you should know. It took a few guards to restrain him.”

“They shouldn’t be restraining their King, Drake.. what kind of absurdity is that?”

“Well, they were acting on Bastien’s instructions. Just to resume order. When things calmed down, he obviously told everyone that you’d been set up. Then Bertrand told him that he only had your word for that. So then he said, no, Drake was there, he saw it all happen. So I’m there, sweating a few buckets, preparing myself to say something…” He frowned, anger in his expression. “But before I get the chance, Barthelemy says that _I_ can’t be trusted either, because I would have every reason to lie about it, being best friends with Rick and all, when Rick had a vested interest in you becoming Queen.”

“Shit,” Jen put her hands to her face.

“Exactly what I suggested earlier, Jen,” Rick said, returning with a bottle of whisky and three tumblers on a tray.

“So nobody believed either of you?”

“No. We were told that you had withdrawn, and that Maxwell had to choose one of his remaining four suitors. So then he’s all, wait, I’m King now, I have the power to put all this on pause until this is all sorted out, because this is stupid! And, I have to say, I’m agreeing with him 100% here, which really doesn’t happen very often.”

“Surely he was right?”

“No,” Drake sighed. “Barthelemy was very quick to point out that without a fiancée, Maxwell could not ascend the throne, and he would retake power long enough to order him to select a bride from his remaining pool of suitors.”

“That bastard,” sighed Jen. “I never warmed to him. He’s worse than Bertrand.” She wondered what Bertrand’s take on all of this had been. She suspected he might have had more sympathy for his brother than he would ever admit.

“So… he chose Hana.”

Jen nodded. “Yeah. I get it now. Still don’t like it.” She sighed deeply.

“Thought you might want some too, Jen,” said Rick, who had filled all three tumblers.

She shook her head. “Want, no. Need? Probably.”

Rick put the tray on the table at the side of the sofa on which she sat and took a seat next to her. “For what it’s worth, Jen, I am sorry.”

“Thanks, Rick.”

She waited as he poured the drinks and took a few sips from her tumbler as he passed it to her, soon coughing and spluttering. “Ughhhh… maybe not.”

She looked up at Drake, who laughed. She smiled, for the first time since Maxwell’s coronation speech. 

***

Today, it was dancing. In fact, it was the Cordonian Waltz. And even though she and Rick had been through the movements perhaps, eight, nine times now, and it was becoming almost mechanical, her thoughts kept drifting back to that night in Lythikos, when she’d tingled at a man’s touch for the first time in a _long_ time. What she wouldn’t give to be in those arms now, rather than Rick’s. As gentle and strong as Rick’s arms were, it wasn’t the same.

“I think you’ve finally mastered the Cordonian Waltz,” he said softly to her, as they pulled apart for the final time that afternoon. “Well done.”

“Well, I have got a master tutor,” she said with a smile. “I do appreciate this, Rick.”

“It’s the least I can do,” he said, dismissively. “Should we reattempt that quickstep next?”

“Why not?” she breezed, and she went to change the track on the CD player in the corner of the ballroom. She made her way back to him, and they started to dance.

“That’s it, quick quick glide... quick quick glide...”

She was finding this a little more difficult, but the need for concentration took her mind off other things a little.

Although, not for long.

“Maxwell’s going to be so impressed next time you dance with him,” Rick said to her.

“As if I’ll ever get to dance with him again,” she lamented. “Now he’s engaged to _Hana.._ ”

“You will,” he promised her.

“Do you honestly think he chose her just because it meant she wouldn’t have to go home? They always got on well. Do you think they’re getting on well?” she asked him. She was asking herself, really.

“I don’t know, Jen.”

“Have you still not heard from him?”

“He’ll be busy, Jen. He’s still in his first few days as King. You know what today is.”

She looked at him blankly. “Oh gosh. It’s his Coronation day, isn’t it?”

He nodded, and she glanced around to see if she could see any phones or devices around.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jen. You’ll get the chance to see those pictures and videos later. I don’t want you seeing all the other stuff.”

She sighed. “I wish I could have been there for him. You have spoken to him, right? To tell him I want to speak to him?”

“You’ll get your chance to speak to him yourself soon,” he assured her. “I’m sure he’ll be in touch after the Coronation. Now, cheer up. This is a happy dance.”

No, it wasn’t. Happy dancing was dancing on top of a four-poster bed with cocktails, or in the middle of a hot tub in your underwear, or, in Maxwell’s case, down a corridor after a stolen kiss.

“Let’s try it again from the top,” he said, suddenly spinning her. “And inject a little more happiness into our routine, if you will.”

“Okay! Quick, quick, glide… quick, quick, glide...”

“Don’t worry, Jen. Things will work out for the best. I promise you.”

She smiled. “I suppose I might as well _try_ and have some fun.”

“I would very much encourage you to do so.”

***

A few more days had come and gone. This morning, Rick had shown Jen a picture of Maxwell at his formal coronation. He’d been all velvet robes and gold spectres (somehow he’d managed to procure one with a golden squid at the top, at the sight of which she had laughed until she’d cried) but he just looked, _different_. So serious. All the optimism, the fun, the magic – it was all missing. Or was that just wishful thinking on her part?

This afternoon’s courtly lesson was in wine tasting. Duchess Regina had been helping Rick to instruct Jen on how to pretentiously describe any type of wine you liked. It had all been dreadfully civil. Everyone was using their spittoons. Everyone except Jen, who was using this as a welcome opportunity to numb the ache she felt inside.

“What have you got for me next, Rick?” she giggled, as he opened the next bottle.

Regina frowned. “I do hope you haven’t been _drinking_ all of your wine, Lady Jen. You should be spitting it out once you’ve tasted it. It would not be fitting for a future Queen to be, well, intoxicated in public.”

“We’re not in public tonight, Your Grace,” she commented, triggering a haughty look back from the Duchess.

Rick poured three glasses and examined the bottle. “This is a Cabernet Sauvignon, from...?”

“Tuscany?” she guessed.

“Correct,” he said.

“Bit like the house red,” she said with a grin.

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“Oh, right! Sorry, that was before you joined us! The night we met. Tariq was full on ordering fine wines, and I offered him the house red... which didn’t go down well! I still remember Maxwell’s face!” It was her third clear memory of Maxwell. After him making her jump by banging his fists on the table while ordering steak, and her first impression on catching sight of him (that she’d quite liked what she’d seen).

He looked a bit bemused. “Maxwell’s?”

“Yeah, he looked at me when I said, “it also comes in white” and I really nearly burst out laughing… it took all my strength to keep a straight face!”

“Sounds like the sort of thing he would do,” Rick acknowledged.

“Ahem,” Regina interrupted. “Lady Jen, we need you to try the wine and tell us something about how it tastes.”

She sipped the wine. “It’s pretty good for a house red.”

Rick’s eyes lit up in amusement, but his face remained straight.

“That might have passed for a reaction in a dive bar in New York,” Regina sighed. “But in the royal court, you’d be laughed out of the room.”

“Okay,” she said. “I meant to say, the mouthfeel of this cabernet is velvety and full, with jammy stone-fruit flavours.”

Rick clapped his hands together. “Better.”

“Indeed,” sighed Regina. “Rick, I can see that Lady Jen has had sufficient. I suggest you go for a walk and sober her up a little, before the next briefing.” She stood up. “I will report back to your father.”

“Of course. Thank you, Regina.” Rick stood up too and smiled in Jen’s direction. “Shall we?”

She stood up and linked arms with him, and they headed out of the house and into the grounds. It was a perfect summer’s evening; still as warm as day, but stiller.

“Perhaps we could take this opportunity for you to indulge my curiosity on something,” he said. “When we were at the airport, and you were saying you wanted to go home….”

“Mmm?”

“It made me realise how little I know about the life you left behind. For instance, I didn’t even know that your parents had passed away until we spoke last week, before the party.”

She sighed. There wasn’t much to know. “Like I said to you then, it had never really come up in conversation.”

“No, but… I feel like I should have at least got an understanding of what you were leaving behind… what you’ve sacrificed to come out here to represent our house? If I’m quite honest, it makes me feel quite ashamed.”

She shrugged. “It shouldn’t. To be quite honest, my life in New York wasn’t all that.”

“Do you have any other family?”

She shook her head. “None that I had kept in touch with. There were some family… disagreements after my parents died.”

“What sort of disagreements? If you don’t mind my asking, of course.”

“Not at all.” She looked sadly out across the treelined path they were walking along. “Everything my parents had, which wasn’t a lot really, got left to me. Mom said she wanted me to go travelling with it when I was old enough, as she knew that was what I’d always wanted to do. So, I did. The rest of the family thought that was a bad idea. That I should have invested it or spent it on going to college or something. So, we don’t speak anymore.”

She was still reluctant to tell him about the ultimate consequence of these family arguments; her running away and ending up in care, spending her teenage years there, waiting until she could make that break and travel. Because, if there was still the smallest chance that she could be with Maxwell one day, she didn’t want anyone having that knowledge to use against her.

“You must have had friends though, colleagues, acquaintances, that are missing you?”

She shook her head. “I’d not lived with my flatmate very long. My previous flatmate moved away. I…” She didn’t really want to tell him the reason why she didn’t really have any other friends, as that would mean telling him about the messy way in which her relationship had ended, which would mean telling him about her relationship. Which would be weird. “I guess I was just at a point in my life where I was waiting for something to change.”

He laughed. “Like an invitation from a complete stranger to fly halfway across the globe with them?”

“Mm-hmm. So, you see? You were absolutely meant to ask me to come back here with you. Don’t you ever question it again.”

He smiled, blushing slightly. “Sounds like your life was a bit lonely.”

Honestly? Yes, she had been lonely. “I was managing fine.”

“You didn’t have old friends from high school?”

She nodded. “They didn’t stick around though, but that’s a story in itself.”

“What about when you went travelling?”

She smiled. “Maybe a few. But that was a while ago too.”

“Where did you go?”

“London,” she said. “Madrid, Berlin. I really wanted to go to Paris, but I couldn’t make it work.”

“You will get your opportunity soon,” he said. “I think I told you that the engagement tour is heading to Paris.”

She gasped. “Really? Because I’ve always wanted to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

“Yep. And Italy. A beautiful country.”

She smiled fondly at him, and then they wandered in silence for a few minutes.

“I am sorry about your parents, Jen,” he said eventually.

“Thanks. I’m sorry about your mom, too.”

“I appreciate it. I have Leo. And Father. And Regina, now.”

“You’re lucky in so many ways,” she said. And yet, looking at him, his expression betrayed his belief that he was unlucky. Unlucky not to be the one in her affections.

She couldn’t help it. It was best not to say anything. She’d said her bit on the balcony last week.

“I mean, look at this beautiful estate that you live on. I can’t imagine growing up somewhere so amazing. I’ve always lived in pokey apartments.” Or foster homes. “You have so much going for you.”

“It can be your home too, for as long as you want it to be, Jen.”

“Until we clear my name?”

“And thereafter, if you want it to be.” Their arms still linked, he stopped. “Whatever happens, Jen, just know that you always have my full support. You mean a lot to me, and..” He threw his head back in frustration. “And I just want you to be happy. However you find that happiness.”

She smiled gently at him. “You’re a good guy, Rick Rys. Thank you.”

They walked on, through the darkening evening sky.

***

Another week came and went. Jen had now learned all the countries of the UN and the names of all their leaders, political parties and capital cities and flags, should she be required to discuss politics. She’d learned everything there was to know about every type of flower and plant, was now an expert in table etiquette, and knew the correct way to address every rank of royal, noble and politician across Europe.

But the one thing she didn’t know, was what she wanted to know the most. She still hadn’t heard anything from Maxwell, or Hana, as to what was going on at the palace.

“Have you looked on my phone?” she asked Rick, late one evening, as they sat together in one of the drawing rooms, working on the customs of Cordonia. “Are you sure neither of them have tried to ring or text it, or left messages?”

“I don’t have Lady Hana’s number, but be assured I have contacted Maxwell to let him know that you wish to speak with him, and that he should call me to arrange a conversation,” Rick said. “I’m sure you’ll understand, he will have been extremely busy since the Coronation Ball. No doubt he will call us soon.”

“I have Hana’s number,” she suggested. “Get it off my phone and you can ring her? Or ring her from my phone? Or even ring Maxwell from my phone? He might be more willing to pick up if he thinks it’s me…”

“All methods I will attempt,” Rick admitted. “But not tonight. The hour is getting late.”

She stood up, still studying the map of Cordonia on the table. “You know, it’s all very well me knowing all there is to know about Cordonia and then some when I return to the court. But how exactly _are_ we going to clear my name?”

Rick sighed, and he looked at his hands. “We will have to make enquiries around the court, see if we can follow a trail to establish exactly who arranged for those photographs of you and Tariq to be taken, and if they were acting on anyone’s instructions.”

“And what about Tariq? Can’t we just get him to confess?”

“We can but try. I don’t really have a contact for Tariq. He’s more Maxwell’s friend than anyone’s. I would have thought Maxwell might have already gone down that route.”

Jen looked sceptically at Rick, who looked downbeat. “Rick, can I ask you something?”

He looked back up at her. “Go ahead.”

“Do you actually want me to clear my name?”

He looked thrown. “Of course I do.”

“Why?”

“Maxwell asked me to help you clear your name. Not only is he my friend, but he is my King now. I have to respect his wishes.”

“What about your wishes, Rick?”

There was a long, uncomfortable pause, as he looked intensely at her. Finally, he spoke.

“I can’t put my feelings for you ahead of the country.” He stood up. “I should go. Goodnight, Lady Jen. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight.”

She let him go, sitting back down for a moment, letting out a little huff of exasperation. She couldn’t understand why she’d had no communication from either Maxwell or Hana. It worried and unsettled her. Obviously, Rick would have passed any messages on, she fully trusted that he would do so. She wasn’t convinced if he’d checked her phone, hopefully he would do that now.

Besides, Maxwell _had_ to know where she was. If he’d wanted to see her so badly, he could have come to Valtoria to speak to her. It had been weeks now. He had to have had an opportunity, right?

He’d obviously lost interest now that he had Hana.

She put her hands to her face and sobbed pitifully as she sat alone in the drawing room.

***

“Rick, I’m sorry, but if I have to look at another fork, I’m going to throw it into the wall. Who knew there were so many kinds?”

Rick smiled, as he sat opposite her in the dining room. “Duke Bertrand is a bit of a stickler for that sort of thing. He knows all the forks. And he’ll expect you to know them too.”

She laughed. “As much as I can’t stand the guy, I even miss his judging stare.”

“Well, you only have a few more days of that absence to deal with now. We’ll be travelling to Madeleine’s estate in Fydelia on Friday, for the welcome party, and that’s when things will really start happening.”

She looked confused. “Madeleine’s estate? Why _Madeleine’s_ estate?”

“Traditionally the victorious suitor’s family host the opening event. However, my understanding is that a little more planning is required for the court’s visit to Shanghai.”

Jen’s stomach fell. Of course. Hana’s family lived in Shanghai.

“I believe the engagement tour will call there in a few weeks’ time. Madeleine’s family have offered to step in to host the opening event.”

Jen huffed. She felt uneasy around Madeleine as it was, and that was without taking her mother into account. 

“When the tour moves into international territory, it’s less about the upcoming wedding and more about the fact that Cordonia has a new King and future Queen that the other countries will wish to get to know.”

Reminders of this fact just made Jen feel as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her insides with one of those forks on the table.

“But the event at Fydelia should be a light-hearted one to launch the engagement tour. Everyone will be there. Which is why it’s important that _you and I_ are there.”

“What’s the point, though?”

“We need to make the rounds. Speak to people. Find out their thoughts. They may reveal unexpected clues. For example, about the note you received. The two might not necessarily be linked, although I think we can work on the assumption that they are. But, we need proof. We can’t obtain that without re-entering the fray.”

Jen let out a long sigh. “When I get proof of who did this... _uuurrghh!!”_ She grabbed a fork and jammed it into the table.

“Lady Jen, please, care with the table.”

“I’m just ready to get some answers,” she explained. “Like, why _did_ Maxwell choose Hana? And does he still believe what Drake told him about what really happened that night? Or have his family convinced him otherwise?” And what was the significance of the cash in the study? Although, Rick didn’t know about that, as far as Jen was aware.

“I’m sure he still believes what you and Drake told him. And as for Hana, as Drake said, he was kind of in a tough spot because he had to choose _someone.”_

“And that someone couldn’t have been me?”

“Well, no. Cordonia is a small kingdom, and we need to exhibit stability. Maxwell more than anyone knows that he has to play by the rules. At least, publicly.”

“But..” She looked sad and uneasy again. He’d known something might go wrong. That was why he hadn’t let her get close. She’d known it, he’d been right. Was he hurting now? Why hadn’t he contacted her? He’d said he would at the airport, so surely he would’ve by now?

Unless something or someone had convinced him not to.

Rick stood up and walked around to place an arm on her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll feel better once we’re on the engagement tour with the rest of the court. You can distract yourself as we work to clear your name. We’ll be able to carefully monitor how people act around you, moving towards an answer.”

“I have two questions bubbling around my mind,” she told him. “Firstly, if we do manage to clear my name, what happens then?”

“You can hold your head up a little higher, and you can do anything you put your mind to.”

She looked away. Unlikely now, she thought. “Second. I can’t understand why I’ve not heard anything from Maxwell or Hana these past few weeks.”

“I did attempt to contact Hana using the number from your phone, as you suggested,” he told her. “I never had a reply. She will be busy, Jen. Her new role is a daunting one. And I don’t need to explain that the same is true for Maxwell.”

“But Drake hasn’t even been over to see you. That’s really weird.”

“Oh, I’ve spoken to him. Again, his role has required adjustment. He’s a security detail to the King now. He’s forbidden to go too far when he’s off duty.”

“That makes sense,” Jen sighed.

“It’s for the best, really. You shouldn’t be talking with anyone at court,” a voice said from behind them. Jen turned to see Constantine standing at the door of the room.

“Please, Your Grace. I think it’s time I had my phone back,” Jen appealed to him. “I’m sure the bad press has died down by now.”

“It most certainly has not. We need to replace it with good press before that will happen. And we can’t do that until the night of the opening ball, when you will arrive on Rick’s arm.”

She glanced at Rick, who nodded. “You need to make the headlines again, for the right reasons. Show the world you’re keeping your head up and not afraid to show your face.”

“So why have I been hiding away these past few weeks?”

“To prepare you fully for your reintroduction to court,” Rick explained.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t want me to speak to my friends.”

Constantine strode up to them. “Lady Jen, I’ve told you this before. Someone wanted you to fail. “

“And you think it might be one of them?” Her eyes were fire again.

“No, but you should be extra careful,” Constantine said. “Anything you say, text or do may be used against you. Conversations are recorded. Texts intercepted. If it’s written or spoken over a phone line, we must assume that it’ll eventually fall into the wrong hands. Ergo, we must keep any electronic communications to a minimum. That is why we have confiscated your phone, and that is why Rick has not been communicating with your friends either via that medium.”

Rick nodded. “I’m sorry, Jen. Father’s right. It’s for the best.”

“There is nothing you can do to stop me talking to Maxwell and Hana when I go back to court,” she fumed. “You can take my phone, but you can’t take my voice.”

“Oh, I would encourage you to talk to them, if you get the opportunity,” Constantine said. “They’ll probably be very helpful to us. But if you do talk to them, do it in person. You’ll get your chance on Friday evening. Until then, I’d suggest you take your mind off things, any way you can. I’ll leave that up to Rick to organise.”

He left the room, and Jen threw her arms up to her head, and hit her elbows against the table. “I just wish… I only want to know….”

“Talk to me, Jen. I’m listening.” He rubbed her arm soothingly. “Take your time.”

She was not going to cry in front of Rick. “I just wish I could talk to him, Rick. There were things I should have said to him that I didn’t.”

“Jen, things happen for a reason. There was a reason why you never said those things.”

She looked contemplatively up at him. “You think?”

“Of course. Would you feel any better now, if you had? If you were still here, unable to be with him, because of what’s just happened?”

He had a point. “Probably not.”

He rubbed her arm gently. “There will be plenty of time for you to talk to Maxwell and Hana when we return to court later this week. I know they will both be keen to see you. I’m sure their schedules are the only reason why they haven’t been calling or come over to visit. I know that you mean the world to them both, as a friend.”

He stood up and walked out of the room. It wasn’t many seconds before her tears began to flow.

***

It was late in the evening, and Jen was lying on her bed in her room, sketching on a pad with a pencil. She’d just completed her second drawing, a beautiful petite girl with long dark straight hair. The paper seemed to move in waves to emphasise her serenity. Hana. Gosh, she missed Hana. They’d been so open with each other, their relationship straightforward, and even Hana’s admission on the night of the Coronation Ball had failed to complicate their friendship.

Obviously, from now on, their friendship was going to be complicated. Jen couldn’t blame Hana for any of it, circumstances had awarded her an opportunity that she had as much right to as Jen did. She didn’t hate Hana, far from it. She couldn’t wait to see her and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

She sighed, and pushed the paper to one side, to uncover the drawing beneath. Smiling eyes. Floppy hair. An impish grin. Energy you could almost feel coming off the paper. Just by looking at the sketch, she felt closer to him somehow. She’d never missed anyone like this, so much that it turned her inside out, not since she’d lost her parents. It wasn’t that she was grieving, because she knew she would get that wonderful feeling of what it was like to be around him back sometime soon. But never again blended with the anticipation of what might come. That ship had sailed. Hana was on it now. 

She wished she’d been more direct with him during the social season. She’d seen his guard was up, and she’d respected that. She’d let him step towards her in steps he was comfortable with. But just as they’d got within touching distance, they’d been torn apart.

The more she’d thought about it today, the more she knew how hopeless her dream had become. Yes, Maxwell wanted her name to be clear. He was her best friend, and they’d become as close as two best friends could become over the space of a few weeks. But if he’d really wanted her, like she wanted him, he would have come here by now.

She was facing up to the fact now that it was far preferable to stay friends with the best person she’d ever met than never to see him again.

Laying the sketch of Maxwell gently next to her on the bed, she began a third pencil sketch. She wanted to do something for Rick to thank him for everything he was doing for her. He’d been wonderful today, doing what he could to raise her spirits, taking her into town to get a dress for the ball and get her nails done and treating her to lunch, never complaining about her grumpiness, never questioning her silences.

It didn’t take her long until she had his outline. Kind eyes. A handsome face. A strong set of shoulders. A calm and soothing aura emanated from the image.

Happy with this, she stood up, and wandered along the corridor, towards the stairs, to see if she could find him. Usually, at this time of night, he would be down in the drawing room, conversing with his parents, or watching a film in one of the other downstairs rooms, before retiring.

The manor was disturbingly quiet as she tiptoed around it. Christopher came bustling up to her. “Lady Jen. Can I do anything?”

“Just wondered where everyone was?”

“The Duke and Duchess are on a social visit this evening. They will return tomorrow afternoon. Lord Rick is in the building somewhere…” Christopher craned his neck. “Normally I would expect him to be down here at this time of the evening, but I have not seen him for an hour or so.”

Jen nodded.

“Should I look for him for you, my lady?”

“No, I’ll see if I can find him. Thank you, Christopher.”

She wandered upstairs, and back along the corridor. She headed past her own bedroom door and strode on towards Rick’s bedroom door. She knocked on it gently, but there was no answer.

Her eyes were drawn a little further along the corridor to the master bedroom’s door, which stood open.

Curious, she walked towards it, and called inside. “Rick? You in there?”

Knowing the Duke and Duchess were out, she felt brave enough to wander inside the room. As she got a little way across, she saw the balcony door had been left open.

She called him again. “Rick?”

His eyes snapped to meet hers as she got to the door of the balcony. “Jen.” He didn’t seem surprised to see her at all. It was almost as if he’d expected her to come to him.

“What are you doing here?”

He looked out at the picturesque view, a moonlit starlit sky looking back at him. “After I showed this place to you a few weeks ago, it reminded me how much I love the view. I’ve taken the opportunity to come back here a few times when my father and Regina have been away.” He looked back at her reflectively. “I have to thank you, for helping me rediscover a part of myself I’d forgotten about.”

“I don’t think it was me who did that,” she said with a blush. He was always so flattering with his words.

“Your contribution is noted,” he said.

“I made you something.” She held up the sketch. 

His eyes lit up. “I had no idea you were an artist,” he said with an impressed smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far..”

“It’s delightful. Thank you. I will cherish it.”

“Since I’ve not had my phone, I’ve been drawing to occupy myself,” she admitted.

“I will take it with me to Fydelia,” he assured her. “And you can have your phone back after the ball. I promise you.”

She sighed. “It’s not about the phone. I’m realising that now. If Maxwell wanted to talk to me that badly, he’d have found a way by now.”

Rick looked at her with great sorrow. “I didn’t like to say earlier, Jen. But I think you might be right. I know you’d hoped that he would return your feelings. But he never went into this expecting to fall in love with you, Jen. I know he wanted to choose you because of your friendship.”

“Yeah. I know that too. He told me that often enough. I think I… I’m ready to let that particular dream go now.”

“That’s good,” he responded, putting his arms around her waist. “If you have any dreams _I_ can help with, please, just say the word.”

She closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm, and reopened them to look out at the spectacular night sky, as he gently held her in his arms.

It might have been a moment of weakness, a moment of madness, a moment of desperation even, but she’d turned her face towards him and now they were kissing, gently and slowly. He brought one of his hands to her face and the other he placed delicately on her waist, protectively. She wasn’t inclined to pull away, and what was the point? She felt safe with him.

He looked searchingly at her after the kiss ended.

“Say something,” she begged, her heart beating.

“You are the closest thing to perfection that I have ever seen in my life,” he sighed.

“That will do,” she conceded, moving in to kiss him again, this time a little more fervently. He reciprocated with energy, pushing her up against the balcony wall yet holding her in towards him so she felt secure. The feel of his arms around her gave her such a buzz, she was wanted, she was needed. She was someone. She looked at him invitingly, letting her hands settle on his shirt buttons.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Jen?”

She nodded, because right now it was, she just wanted to feel comfort and warmth and like she actually mattered to someone.

He looked adoringly down at her as she played with his buttons, letting his hands explore the fabric of her dress. “That’s excellent news, because I am sure it is what I want. And I have wanted it since the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

She now began to undo his shirt quickly and eagerly, and before she knew it he had pulled her dress over her head. There was no self-consciousness or awkwardness; she fumbled with her hands to release him from his trousers and he turned to pin her against the balcony door, her back feeling cool against the glass doors. She’d known what to expect; she’d seen him shirtless before, but against her he was bigger and stronger than she’d imagined.

He kissed her with romantic flair, and ran his hands down her sides.

“You are my everything, Jen,” he murmured into her ear.

She looked back at him, and for a moment, she wondered whether it would be kinder to stay, or back away.

But her wonderings were paused as she felt a thrill ripple through her at his touch, as he teased at her underwear with his hands. She sighed, and he began to lavish kisses upon her chest, soon reaching to unclasp her bra to complete the process.

It wasn’t long before she was completely naked and flat on her back on the balcony floor, their scattered clothes forming a protective layer against the tiles. As he hovered above her, his boxer shorts still on, he reached into his trouser pocket with one hand, its proximity to her most sensitive area causing her to sigh. As he produced a condom, she let her hands venture below his boxers. _Woah. On the large side, for definite._

“All in good time,” he sighed, as he put on the condom and discarded his shorts. The next she knew, he was inside her, and it felt a little uncomfortable at first, but soon she relaxed into it; as he propelled his length into her it hit all sort of spots that she hadn’t expected. She pulled her legs up and over his to tighten the feeling; his resultant groan was evidence enough that he approved of this.

“God, Jen.. you’re amazing.”

She laid back and called to the skies as he continued his rhythm.


	24. #Haxwell

As Jen stirred the next morning, she felt a strange sense of clamminess. She soon realised something was impairing her movement; a protective arm clamping her towards the mattress.

_Oh._

She immediately felt underdressed and unprepared for this situation.

She took hold of Rick’s muscular arm and dislodged it from her body, so that she could release herself from the bed. She shuffled across the mattress, looking around desperately for her clothes. She spotted her dress, folded up on a chair by the side of the bed. He must have retrieved it from the balcony, how very gentlemanly of him. She threw it on as she perched on the edge of the bed.

“Jen.”

She slowly turned to look at him.

“Did you just wake up?”

She nodded. _In more ways than one._

He looked invitingly at her, as if beckoning her towards him. That wasn’t going to work. Not today.

“Listen, Rick…”

“It’s okay. I understand. You needed someone, and I was there. You don’t need to tell me. You regret it this morning, don’t you?”

She peered curiously at him. He knew exactly what was going through her mind, and there was no point pretending he’d got it wrong just to ease the awkwardness.

He sat up, and stared intensely at her. “I don’t regret a thing, and I stand by what I said to you last night. You are my everything, Jen. I will fight for you.”

She sighed, and stood up, guilt consuming her from within. There were no words she could say that would help or explain. She picked up her underwear, and her shoes, and commenced her walk of shame back to her own room, without a second glance in his direction.

She regretted it, of course she did. She couldn’t blame alcohol, or Rick, or even her own desires; generally, to her, sex was about love, and she was enormously disappointed in herself. But she’d felt the love emanating from him, and she’d surrendered in its presence. She’d been weak. She’d been foolish.

It was just the emptiness, the loneliness, the hopelessness. Last night, letting Rick take over her senses had seemed to be the only way to hide from it. Yet now, she felt emptier. Lonelier. More hopeless than ever.

When she entered her room, the first thing she saw was the sketch of Maxwell on the bed. Whereas yesterday evening his image had almost sparkled at her, this morning his pencil eyes looked sad and heavy.

It was almost as if he knew.

***

Jen had feared that the journey to Fydelia the following afternoon would be particularly awkward, but Rick had been charming and had not made any further references to their encounter since she’d left his bed. They’d chatted easily about non-contentious topics such as their early childhoods, education and travel experiences. It wasn’t long before their car pulled into a long, extravagant driveway, not unlike the one they had left behind in Valtoria.

“We need to be as quiet as we can,” explained Rick, as they left the car. “The party will already have begun in there. We need to drop off our things, make you presentable, then make our entrance, before anyone else realises we are here.”

“Wow, this is something,” Jen said, as she gazed around the hallway as they headed up the stairs of Madeleine’s manor house.

“Indeed it is,” Rick said, carrying their cases. “Madeleine’s family home is considered one of the finest in Cordonia. And lucky for us she’s been gracious enough to grant us rooms in the main house. Though I’m still not certain if we should take this as a good sign or not.”

“So you mean she might be keeping her friends close but her enemies closer?” Jen speculated.

“I wouldn’t class Madeleine as your enemy, not yet anyway,” Rick stated. “We need to get in amongst everything to assess the dynamics of the court. Much has changed in the last few weeks.” He shot her a meaningful glance. He wasn’t wrong.

They stopped at the rooms which correlated to their keys.

“You’ll find a package in your case,” he explained. “It’s for you. To cheer you up. Plus, I want everyone to think you’re the most stunning woman in that room when you get in there.”

“And I need a dress for that, huh?”

“No. No you don’t. But more attention will be drawn to you if your attire is as spectacular as you are.”

She nodded. “I’ll change.”

“The others in court don’t know you’re here, so it’ll be quite the surprise. it’s imperative that you look your finest. But be quick. We should get to the party.”

He headed into his own room, and Jen felt her heart beating. In a matter of minutes, she was to be reunited with the two people she’d thought were her best friends in the world a few short weeks ago. Now, she didn’t know how to feel about either of them. Well, that was a bit of a fib. She knew exactly how she felt about one of them. And the thought of him not being as delighted to see her as she was to see him was already turning her inside out.

She threw her case on the bed and opened it. A pretty pink parcel lay on top of her belongings. She opened it, to reveal a pretty pink dress to match. She held it up, and sighed. Since what had happened between her and Rick a couple of nights ago, it felt even more peculiar to allow him to dress her up like a doll. But, this dress was lovely. And she knew she needed to look lovely tonight. Whatever her reception.

She changed, applied her makeup, tidied her hair. She couldn’t believe how much her hair had grown over the last few weeks, and she had to admit she quite liked it. She’d always kept her hair short for work in the past; there was no need for this right now, and letting it grow made her feel a little more feminine.

As soon as she was ready, there was a soft tap on her door. She opened it.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded. “Believe me, I’m more than ready to clear my name.”

“Justice will be done,” he said, reassuringly. “And.. you look stunning.”

“Thank you, Rick,” she said. “Is it time to go?”

He nodded, and offered her his arm. “My lady.”

“M’lord,” she said with a grin that hid how terrified she felt at this moment.

They headed down the stairs, and towards the doors to the grand hall.

“You’ll stay close, won’t you?” she whispered into his ear, wondering if he could tell that she was trembling.

“Always,” was his answer.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she took a deep breath, as the doors were thrown open, and the two of them entered the room. Jen heard gasps as all eyes turned to her. Then the whispers began.

“It’s Lady Jen!”

“Mon dieu, I can’t believe she’d dare show her face here..”

On one side, she was aware of the press taking note of their entrance. “This should be interesting. I suppose we’ll see what Lady Jen intends to accomplish tonight.”

Her hand tightened on Rick’s arm, and he smiled reassuringly at her. “You’re doing great.”

“Thanks, Rick,” she said, shakily, as they walked further into the room. She knew she couldn’t do this tonight without him by her side.

Before they got much further, a woman Jen immediately recognised approached them. “Excuse me. I don’t believe we’ve met. You must be the infamous Lady Jen?”

“That’s right,” Jen said. “And you must be the infamous Duchess Adelaide.” She shot a look of disgust in Adelaide’s direction.

Adelaide raised her eyebrows. “It seems our reputations precede us, well. Something _else_ we have in common.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jen said through gritted teeth.

“I think you know exactly what I mean, _little blossom_.”

Jen felt her cheeks flush with rage and took a deep shaky breath in an attempt to retain her composure. She felt Rick tighten his grip on her arm.

“Anyway, I have to say, under the circumstances, it’s _very_ bold of you to attend tonight’s soiree.” She flashed a malevolent smile. “But, then it would be a boring party without a little scandal, don’t you think? In any case, welcome to Fydelia.”

“Thank you,” Jen said. “It’s a beautiful place.” _Shame about its residents._

Adelaide lowered her voice. “The press say you’re an uncouth American who jilted poor King Maxwell, and now that I’ve met you, I have to say, I think they’ve got you spot on.”

She turned to Rick. “And well, well, well. Who is on your arm tonight? None other than the King’s dear friend, Lord Rick Rys.”

Rick bowed in acknowledgement. “A pleasure to see you, Duchess Adelaide.”

“I was deeply offended not to receive an invitation to your latest party,” Adelaide complained, taking a sip of her champagne. “Madeleine refused to let me accompany her, too. It was terribly embarrassing for all concerned.”

Rick nodded. “A terrible oversight on our part. You have my most humble apologies.”

Adelaide frowned. “See to it that I’m on the guest list for the next one. I had so hoped I would have a final opportunity to party with our Crown Prince ahead of his Coronation.. I’m sure it was a _fun_ night…” She glared in Jen’s direction.

“Of course.”

“Well, that is if there are any more parties now that you’re more.. _settled_.” She pulled back and regarded the two of them, a hand on each of their arms. “Don’t the two of you make a _darling_ couple?”

Jen looked alarmed. “Oh, we’re not…” 

“It’s okay, Jen,” said Rick, putting his other arm around her. “Don’t worry. There’s no need to pretend. We have nothing to be ashamed of.”

She shot him a confused glance but kept quiet.

“Just adorable,” agreed Adelaide. “Now, you two should go and pay your respects to Lady Hana. After all, she is the _official_ hostess tonight. Don’t let me keep you any longer.”

As they walked away from Adelaide, Jen leant in to whisper to Rick. “What was all that about?”

“We may as well play into the court’s expectations,” Rick said to her. “If we don’t, it will just lead to more speculation, and that could have an adverse effect on your reputation.”

“But…” Jen didn’t quite get it.

He went on. “No time to discuss further. Madeleine’s coming over.”

Madeleine had obviously made a beeline for them, and wasted no time in making conversation. “Oh, Lady Jen. I’m so pleased that your recent fall from grace didn’t keep you away. A lesser woman more well-versed in courtly politics might have gone into hiding. It’s so very brave of you to be here.”

“Countess Madeleine,” Jen said, politely. “How lovely to see you here. I’m sure you’re _devastated_ not to have been selected as queen.”

Madeleine shot her an icy glare. “Not so. I only want what is best for my country, and I believe Lady Hana will make a wonderful queen. Given my experience as a future queen, I have actually volunteered to assist Lady Hana as chief lady-in-waiting, to help her understand her role and expectations.”

 _Of course you have_ , thought Jen. She’d never trusted Madeleine. Madeleine was glowering at her, smugly.

“That is very considerate of you under the circumstances, Countess Madeleine,” Rick said. “I believe Lady Jen was hoping to speak with Lady Hana?” 

Madeleine looked across the room. “Well, all she has to do is locate King Maxwell. Lady Hana will not be far from his side. They are so _adorable_ together.” She smiled viciously at Jen, who could tell Madeleine was enjoying every second of this. “The two of them are like something out of a fairytale. They seem so content. Ah. Just take a look for yourselves.”

Madeleine pointed across the room, and Jen saw. She’d been trying not to search for them, but there they were. She focussed on Maxwell first; he seemed his happy, playful self, as he worked the room with a wide grin, but then she noticed his arm tightly around Hana, and his other hand on her shoulder, toying with her bare skin.

Hana too was glowing; she looked every inch the princess. Jen had never seen her look so happy. She watched as Maxwell kissed Hana on the cheek, and then gently on the lips, neither of them seeming to care that others were trying to engage with them.

“Maxwell! Hana!” Rick called over to them.

Jen wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole as the two of them looked in her direction.

She focused on Maxwell’s expression carefully. It seemed to go through a kaleidoscope of emotions. Shock, elation, hurt, awkwardness… and then the trademark grin was plastered on.

“HEYYY! RICK! JEN! You made it!”

He launched in their direction, Hana following closely behind, mainly because he was clinging onto her hand.

“Bring it in! Group hugggg!”

Jen couldn’t help herself, she just needed to be close to him, and this was probably the best chance she was going to get.

Once they all pulled apart, she noticed how wired with energy Maxwell was. Not that this was unusual, but.. more so than usual.

“It’s so good to see you both! We’ve missed you guys so much, haven’t we Hana?”

Hana looked happily at Jen. “Like you wouldn’t believe. It’s lovely to see you. How are you doing, Jen?”

Jen was shocked at Hana’s candid manner. “I’m.. doing okay. It’s good to see you too.”

“Oh, we’ve got so much to talk about.” Hana exchanged a glance with Maxwell, who looked cautiously back at her. “But I think it’ll have to wait until after dinner now.”

“Very wise, my little plum blossom,” said Maxwell to Hana, putting his hand back around her waist.

 _Little plum blossom?_ Jen felt her last hopes break in two. She couldn’t look at him.

“We need to take our seats in any case,” Rick explained. “Congratulations, you two. You look every inch the happy couple this evening.”

“Oh, that’s because we are,” said Maxwell. “Hashtag Haxwell is trending on Pictagram right now, you know? The country’s as crazy about us as we are about each other.” He kissed Hana on the cheek, and then winked deliberately at Jen.

Jen bit her lip, not knowing how to react or how to feel right now.

“I’ll try to find you later, Jen,” Hana explained. “Enjoy the rest of the evening.”

As Rick led Jen away, she was determined not to break down and make her devastation obvious to everyone in the room. 

“I have to say, I’m impressed with your composure. You handled that very well, Jen.”

“What were you expecting me to do? Cry?” It was what she felt like doing.

“No, but I thought you might have had more questions, that they might not have been able to answer right now.”

Her head was full of them. “It’s not that I don’t have questions..”

“I know. But they will have to wait. Maybe you’ll get a chance to talk to them in private later on. I wonder if we’re over there, with Lady Kiara and Lady Penelope.”

“Oh, _great.._ ”

“Are you happy to go and speak to them for a moment? I might just take this opportunity to speak to Ana de Luca while she’s preparing her camera. See what she knows.”

“Of course,” said Jen. She focussed on her two former competitors and walked briskly towards them.

“Jen! I’m so excited to see you,” squealed Penelope, giving Jen a hug. “Ooh, that dress looks good on you.”

“Ahem, Penelope, _what are you doing_?” Kiara said, coldly. “Even if Lady Jen was someone we deigned to associate with, we’re on Hana’s side now. Remember?”

“Oh, right,” Penelope said.

“What do you mean, Hana’s side? Hana and I are friends, not enemies…” Jen said, a little bewildered.

“Friendship has nothing to do with it,” Kiara commented. “Since you did what you did to the King, Madeleine says we should not associate with you.”

“Did what I.. I didn’t do anything! Did you not listen to what he said at the Coronation Ball?”

“King Maxwell might have believed your excuses, but most of the court did not,” Kiara said in clipped tones. “Also, not to put too fine a point on it, but Hana has made us her ladies in waiting.”

“It’s a huge, huge honour,” Penelope enthused. “We’re basically her closest confidantes!”

“No, Penelope, Madeleine is her closest confidant,” Kiara corrected her. “But, we are Madeleine’s closest confidantes!”

“And that means we’re beholden to be loyal to both Hana and Madeleine,” Penelope said, menacingly. “And our beautiful King.”

“Be quiet, Penelope,” scolded Kiara. “Fawning over him does not give the impression of loyalty to his chosen queen.”

Jen smiled to herself. At least she still had more of a chance than Penelope. “Well you two have certainly gone up in the world. Are you sitting here with us?”

“Oh non,” Kiara said snootily. “Madeleine has placed us in a very high position of honour at her table.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll see you around,” Jen said.

“Well, probably not,” Penelope said, nervously.

“We’re not even supposed to be talking to you right now. Especially with the scandal…” Kiara raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, actually, if Madeleine asks, tell her we really snubbed you, okay?” Penelope pleaded.

“Come on Penelope, Madeleine’s looking this way!” Kiara took Penelope by the arm and the two of them made their way to the head table.

Jen was relieved to see Rick had arrived back by her side. “Well, that was a useful interchange. What did you learn from your conversation?”

“That Madeleine’s been throwing her weight around,” Jen explained. “She’s installed herself as Hana’s chief lady in waiting, and she’s recruited Kiara and Penelope as her minions. They weren’t even supposed to talk to me, because I’m the bad lady who rejected the poor lovelorn Prince.”

“Interesting,” said Rick, as they sat down at their table. “Madeleine has clearly wasted no time consolidating power in her new position. It seems as if she is hoping to influence the Crown indirectly via Hana. Most curious.”

“So, what did Ana de Luca say?”

Rick sighed. As the servers brought around the first course, the conversation fell silent. Once the servers had gone, he cleared his throat and continued. “The press haven’t been able to reach Tariq for comment. And, obviously, you haven’t given them an official statement yet. According to Ms de Luca, your best chance at clearing your name is to compel Tariq to make a joint statement with you explaining the misunderstanding. Where do you think Tariq stands?”

Jen pulled a face. “I think Tariq is a jerk. I mean, he tried to kiss me when I was in my underwear! I don’t even know where he got the idea that I was somehow in love with _him_..”

“Jen, I promise you, he will get what is coming to him one way or another,” acknowledged Rick. “But what matters most is if he’ll set the record straight. Do you think we could shame him into telling the truth?”

“I hope so,” Jen said. “And obviously, Drake witnessed everything. I can’t believe nobody here trusts his side of the story. He must feel so bad. Where is he tonight, anyway?”

“He’s off duty, I believe. Hopefully we’ll see him tomorrow.”

“I’m sure with Drake on board we can start to convince the court that I’m innocent,” she mused.

“I would hope so. But Tariq is the key to all of this. We need to find him and get him to make a statement.”

“Where do we start?” Jen asked, looking at the ceiling.

Rick looked around the room. “He’s been conspicuously absent since that night at Applewood Manor. He didn’t come to Valtoria, and he wasn’t at the Coronation Ball, or, I understand, the Coronation itself.”

“And I don’t see him here tonight,” added Jen.

“Indeed,” Rick agreed. “It appears he’s left court. If he’s being used as a pawn, it’s likely that whoever set this up wanted him out of the way to prevent him from coming forward with the truth.”

“So we need to find him,” Jen pointed out.

“Precisely,” Rick confirmed. “The sooner the better. Then we can get on with our lives.” He took her hand and squeezed it.

Jen allowed herself to look up to the top table, where Maxwell and Hana sat impossibly close to one another, smiles on their faces, hands and arms entwined. She squeezed Rick’s hand back.

***

The dancing had begun, and of course ‘Haxwell’ had taken centre stage for the first dance. Jen had watched them, spellbound. Hana was amazing at everything she attempted, and watching the pair of them waltz together would have been nauseating if they hadn’t been the two most beautiful people in the room. They were in perfect sync with every step and radiating happiness. As Maxwell had kissed Hana’s hand at the end of their routine, he’d looked up at her with all the love in the world.

“Lady Jen. May I have the pleasure of this dance?” Rick had asked afterwards.

She’d nodded, and they had danced somewhat formally together for a little while. Jen deliberately tried to keep as far away from Hana and Maxwell as she could, and Rick supported her in that aim. As their bodies pressed tightly together, Jen was automatically reminded of the different type of dancing they’d engaged in a few nights previously. She knew Rick would be thinking along the same lines, as he delicately ran his hands around her waist. It wasn’t doing anything for her tonight. There was only one man on her mind.

Afterwards, she paid a visit to the ladies’ room. As she checked her eye make-up (she was convinced that some tears had escaped, such was the emotion of this awful evening, and she knew black lines down her face wouldn’t create a favourable impression with the court and the press) she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned. “Oh, Hana…”

“Jen...” Hana grabbed her and hugged her even more tightly than she had last time. “Come on. We need to talk properly. Follow me.”

She followed Hana up the stairs and into a neat guest bedroom. It smelt floral and sweet. Jen looked around for tell-tale signs that Hana was sharing the room with a certain someone, but there were none.

Hana was rummaging in her case. “A-ha. Here it is. My hot chocolate mix. I’ve been saving this for a special moment. And this seems to me to be the most special moment I’ve had for a few weeks. Finally, I’m reunited with my best friend.”

She put the guest kettle on, gathered some mugs, and eventually looked over in Jen’s direction; she must have been able to see the hurt on Jen’s face. “Oh – what is it?”

“How can you not know, Hana?”

Hana sighed. “We wanted to come and see you. We really did. But, we thought it was best not to, after..”

“I thought you cared about me, Hana. I thought you both did.”

“Of course we both care about you..”

“You know how I feel about him, Hana.”

Hana looked a little confused. “About.. who?”

“ _Maxwell_ , of course! Who else?”

Hana’s face was contemplative at first, and then a look of shock appeared on it. “Wait. Rick has explained this to you, has he not?”

“Explained what?”

Hana laughed nervously. “Oh, Jen. I can’t think why he hasn’t told you. Maxwell and I are.. well… _fake_.”

“Fake? I don’t follow..”

Hana began to make the drinks. “We agreed all this the night you were taken away. I can’t believe Rick hasn’t told you all of this. We’re pretending to be in love, Jen. We are engaged, yes, but in truth, we don’t feel that way about each other. But, for appearances sake, and to quieten any speculation about his ongoing feelings for you… we decided it was best for us to... put on a show, I suppose.”

Jen’s mouth dropped open. “You mean…”

“I mean this is an engagement of convenience, Jen. Maxwell needed a fiancée that wasn’t you, and I needed a reason to stay in Cordonia. We’ve got to make it look convincing, otherwise my parents will suspect, and the court will too. But mainly, we’re doing this for _you_ , Jen. To help to clear your name. Whoever tried to discredit you, it has to look as if they’ve won.”

Jen couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Oh, Hana…” She burst into tears.

“Hey...” Hana put her arms around Jen. “Here. The hot chocolate is ready.” She handed her a mug.

Jen took a sniff. “This smells good..”

“Try it. It should be at optimum drinking temperature.”

She obeyed. It tasted so smooth and sweet. “This is amazing, Hana. I’m so sorry. This is just a lot to take in.”

“I’m so glad you’ve come back. We were so upset when we couldn’t get in touch with you directly.”

“Well, you have Rick’s father to thank for that,” Jen sighed. “He made Rick take my phone away so I couldn’t contact you.”

“Rick did say. So, what made you decide to come back?”

Jen gave her the logical explanation, rather than her first thought on hearing the question. “I’ve returned to clear my name. This whole scheme was set up by someone looking to discredit me. If I can find Tariq, I can have him issue a statement that proves I was framed, and maybe I can also figure out who’s plotting against me.”

“I want to help,” Hana said. “I hate the idea of anyone scheming against you. Anyway, have you seen Drake yet? He won’t stop going on about how we need to take action and find out who set you up.”

“Not yet,” Jen said. “Is he here?”

“It’s his night off tonight. I’m sure you’ll see him tomorrow. We should ask him to talk to Rick. Find out why he didn’t bring you up to speed. I’m so sorry, Jen. That must have felt like a bit of a kick in the teeth, even considering what’s happened since.”

Jen wasn’t sure what Hana meant by that, but the relief she felt over the fact that Hana and Maxwell weren’t for real was just so overwhelming that she didn’t really think too much more of it. “I appreciate you telling me now, Hana.”

“You’re welcome. And I’ll bring Maxwell up to speed when I get back downstairs. I think he’d like to talk to you himself. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Jen felt her heart beating frantically. At that moment she would have given anything for the chance to be alone with him, just to see how things stood between them.

“Okay then. For now, then, let’s catch up and enjoy our drinks.” Hana smiled fondly at Jen.

“So. Bet your parents are over the moon, huh? Are they here tonight?”

“No, they’re still in China, but they’re hosting the court in a few weeks’ time,” Hana explained. “And yes, they are delighted. You wouldn’t believe how many calls I’ve had from my mother since I last saw you.”

“I can imagine,” Jen sighed. “And how do you feel about it all?”

“I’m pleased that I get to stay in Cordonia, with my new friends. Maxwell and I get on well, so it’s no hardship spending time with him. And Madeleine has been brilliant. I don’t know what I’d have done without her.”

Jen looked suspiciously at Hana. “What’s Madeleine been doing to help you?”

“Generally advising me on my dress, what to say in front of the press and the people, giving me some insider information into the family...”

“I bet,” Jen said. Madeleine was basically meddling, and Hana was letting her.

“We’re becoming quite close,” Hana explained.

“Just be careful,” Jen warned her. “I don’t trust her.”

“She means well,” Hana said, with wide eyes.

“What does Maxwell think of her helping you?”

Hana shook her head. “To be honest, he’s not keen. But I think most of that is to do with her history with his brother.”

 _And his history with her mother,_ Jen thought to herself.

“Anyway, Madeleine’s moved on from all that. She just wants to help the Crown however she can. And she’s helping me to help Maxwell. It’s very decent of her if you think about it. And I’ve really needed a friend these last few weeks. I know you couldn’t be there, and I understand you might feel a little left out...”

“This isn’t me being all possessive of you as a friend, Hana. Just, watch your back. Okay?”

Hana nodded. “I should get back, Jen. It is my party, after all. Are you coming with me?”

Jen shook her head. “Would you mind telling Rick I’m going to call it a night? I’m mentally exhausted. Tonight has been tough for me.”

“Of course, Jen. As long as you’re okay.”

She sighed. “Okay might be a stretch. But I will be. When we clear my name.”

“That’s the spirit.” Hana stood up, holding out her hand to Jen. “I’ve missed you so much. Although not as...” She looked as if she’d thought better of what she was going to say. “We’ve both missed you incredibly. I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too, Hana. Me too.”

They walked out of the room. There were already people milling about, retiring to their rooms. There was a member of the King’s Guard positioned outside one of the rooms, ominously visible from the stairway.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jen,” Hana said. “I hope you get some rest.”

“Thanks, Hana.”

They hugged gently, and Hana ran down the stairway. Jen continued along the corridor to where her room was, just opposite from Rick’s room. She went into the room and sat down on the bed.

Her head was all over the place. She still didn’t know how to feel. But she knew she felt so much better than she had before she’d bumped into Hana in the ladies’ room.

***

She must have dosed off, because she was woken by a knock on her door. She jolted upright. “Hey?” she called, her heart in her mouth, her chest full of hope.

“It’s me,” she heard a familiar voice. “Are you okay?”

Her heart returned to her chest. “One second.”

“Oh sorry, did I wake you?”

She pulled on her robe over her pyjamas and went to open the door to him. At once she was met by a massive bouquet of roses.

A serious flashback to that precious night at Valtoria whizzed through her brain. “Oh..”

Rick was the man behind the roses, of course.

“What’s all this?” she eventually managed to stutter.

“I would happily have got these for you, Jen. You’re worth them, twenty times over. But I must confess, they were merely passed to me by a member of housekeeping who knew my room was just over the corridor from yours.”

“How lovely.” She buried her nose in the flowers to smell them, and she spotted a piece of paper wrapped around one of the stems… which was too much of a coincidence, surely?

She read it to herself.

4 U LITTLE BLOSSOM XX CYA V SOON XX

She gulped, hoping Rick didn’t pick up on her reaction. She had to talk to Maxwell.

“Are you turning in for the night yourself?” she asked him.

“I am.”

She glanced along the corridor to the room with the guard outside. She of course didn’t know whether Maxwell had retired to his room yet, knowing him probably not. But there was no way she could get to his room without being seen by guards, and potentially, other people in the hallway downstairs. It would have to wait until tomorrow. 

“What are you..?”

“I was just wondering how many other people are still at the party,” she said. “Is it busy?”

“Well, Hana and Maxwell are still down there, saying goodbye to their guests,” he stated.

She resisted the temptation to scream blue murder at him for not telling her that Hana and Maxwell were faking it. She knew exactly why he’d done it. And she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“I have to say, they’re quite believable as a couple,” she said. “I would definitely have fallen for it if Hana hadn’t told me the truth.”

His face fell. _Ha._

“They are only doing what is expected of them,” he eventually told her. “And you must do the same. If we are to clear your name, we must keep our heads down and our ears open at all times.”

“Talking of keeping our heads down, I’m going back to bed,” she said. “Thank you for bringing these over. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You will,” he said. “I hope you sleep well.”

“You too.”

He looked expectant, she just smiled and closed the door.

Once he’d gone, she sniffed the flowers again, smiling to herself. She reread the note one more time, and sighed contentedly. Tonight had started so badly, but had turned out okay. Now, it was time for more sleep.

***

An almighty clunking noise woke Jen, and she sat up, alarmed. She wasn’t even sure how long she’d been asleep.

Another bang. It was coming from the direction of the window. She gulped. Was someone trying to break in? She was too afraid to scream, but if there was another sound, she knew she probably would.

However, the next sound was a coy little _tap tap tap_ on the glass.

Now she was just confused. This was an unusually polite burglar.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

She wasn’t sure if she was imagining things, given that they were on the upper floor, but she got out of bed anyway, and peeked around the curtain.

She squealed and recoiled in shock, but soon quietened herself when she realised who the man at her window was. Through some feat of agility, the King of Cordonia was clinging onto the window ledge outside her room with one hand and managing to tap at the window with the other.

She opened the window wide and held out her hands for him to grab.

“Phew, am I glad to see you,” he gasped, grabbing on firstly to her hands, and then the bottom of her window, as she stood back a little to allow him to enter.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“I was beginning to think I got the wrong room.” He propelled himself through the window. “Luckily, I knew it couldn’t have been Adelaide’s. I know exactly where hers is.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow, unable to resist a smile.

“Uh.. that might have sounded worse than it was.. I mean… I know because I’ve been here lots of times before… Yeah, that isn’t helping, is it..?”

She closed the window, and turned to him. “Do you remember that hole you started digging the first night I arrived? You’re still going, aren’t you?”

He looked at her, eyes full of emotion. “Oh, Jen..”

“Not going all mushy on me now are you?”

He pulled her into a sudden tight hug. “I have missed you so, so much…”

“I’ve missed you so much too,” she told him, breathing in deep. “I’m so sorry..”

He pulled away. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I know the truth. I know nothing happened with you and Tariq. I just… I couldn’t make the rest of them believe me. Not even with Drake on our side. And.. it _killed_ me, Jen. I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry. I mean that.”

“You did what you had to do,” she sighed. “I get it.”

“Right. And this is what I’ve been trying to tell you all along. I was so afraid something like this would happen. I always had this nagging doubt that we were too good to be true, Jen.”

“Huh, maybe.” She gazed sadly at him.

“Someone really stuck their neck out to frame you. To stop me from making you my queen. And I’ve racked my brains and asked anyone who’ll listen, and I still can’t figure it out. I can’t get hold of Tariq..” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Whether he knows something, I don’t know. But someone knows something, and so we’re going to follow the trail. We’re gonna find out why they did it, and we’re gonna clear your name. I owe you that much, after everything I’ve put you through.” He looked emotional.

“Maxwell, no. None of this is your fault.” She took his hand and squeezed it. She hated to see him sad.

“And that’s why Hana and I did what we did. To make whoever it was that did this to you think they’d won.” He looked away, a frown filling his features. “And I can’t believe Rick didn’t fill you in on the plan. I’m so sorry. You must have thought I was such a….” His expression softened. “I don’t know, insert suitable insult here…”

“Jerk?” she offered, a sly smile in his direction.

He returned the smile. “Think I got off lightly there. If we’d known you didn’t know, we wouldn’t have been so blatant…”

“Well, Rick knows I know now,” she explained. “And I get it. But can I first commend you on your commendable acting skills. Best actor and best actress Oscars must surely be coming your way..”

“Well, thank you very much.” He made out like he was giving an acceptance speech, clutching his imaginary Oscar tightly. “Wow. I’m so happy to receive this prestigious award. I’d just like to thank the incredible woman who made it all possible… my little blossom.”

She giggled. “Little blossom or little plum blossom?”

“Oh, did you not see the thinly veiled reassurance in that particular term of endearment?”

“It was so thinly veiled I was positively unnerved,” she sighed.

“That’s made me really sad. I was really proud of that one. Well, just to clarify, I’m thanking _you_. Even though you’ve turned up to the Oscars in your pyjamas, I mean, who even…”

She giggled, sitting down on the bed. “Had I known I was getting a royal visit, I would have been more suitably attired.”

“Your attire is fully suitable. But, back to the point. You’re the one who’s been by my side through thick and thin. We’re going to sort this, Jen. Whatever you want out of your life here, it’s yours.” He sat down next to her. “Ooh, look at your hair!” He ruffled it gently. “So pretty. I like it.”

“Thanks, yeah, I thought I’d let it grow. I used to keep it short for work. But I like it like this, too.”

“And here’s me thinking there wasn’t a salon at Valtoria. So, I assume Rick’s been looking after you?” He looked down at his feet.

Things had just got awkward. “Yeah. He has.”

“And he’s still up for helping you clear your name?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

He looked up at her again. “I meant what I said at the airport. We’ll clear your name, whatever it takes.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of instruction at Valtoria, but I’m not sure how it will have helped...”

“Oh god, has he taught you fork etiquette and flags of Cordonia and all that jazz?”

She giggled. “Apparently, your brother will approve. Where is Bertrand tonight, anyway?”

“Ah, he stayed at the palace with Dad. Bit awkward with Madeleine hosting.”

She nodded. “True.” She sat down next to him, starting to feel relaxed with him again. “What is it with Madeleine? What’s she up to?”

“I dunno. But I don’t like it. And I told Hana that. She didn’t really get where I was coming from, I don’t think.”

"So, what’s your theory? Who did this?”

“I dunno, Jen.”

“Hana’s parents? Madeleine?”

He shook his head. “I reckon it goes deeper than that, Jen. Like I said, we just have to follow the trail.”

She had a sudden thought. “I wonder if Olivia knows anything?”

“That reminds me.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them. “The last time we saw Olivia. At the palace on the night of the Coronation Ball.”

“Yeah…”

“She interrupted us, just when you were trying to say something to me…” His eyes were wide and hopeful.

Jen laughed. Those three words that would have made it out there if it hadn’t been for the Scarlett Duchess’s dramatic arrival. But what was the point of making things even more complicated now? He was making it quite clear that he was friend-zoning her from now on. “I can’t remember, Maxwell. Sorry. I guess it couldn’t have been that important.”

“You can remember…” A little smile flickered to the side of his mouth.

“I… oh it was nothing…”

“No, you can tell me. What are best friends for?”

She had to take another approach. “Maxwell, you’re King now, and you’re engaged to Hana.”

“But I’m still me. And you know now it’s all just a front with Hana...”

“Yeah. But your life is complicated enough. Besides, everything’s changed since that night. Let’s do this one thing at a time.”

She saw the acceptance wash over his features. “Yeah. You’re right, Jen. I’m sorry. Oh! Wait! I remember what I actually came here for now.”

He put a hand in his jacket pocket and produced a basic mobile phone. “For you.”

She handled it carefully. “Maxwell, is this a _burner_ phone?”

“I know! Sweet, huh? It’s like we’re in our own crime drama or something.”

She giggled. “Well, it’s the best phone I’ve got right now. Rick’s still got my old one. He didn’t want me looking at all the articles that they’ve written about me.”

“Many of which I’ve actually had taken down,” he pointed out, proudly. “I have scary impressive lawyers now who work for me and me alone.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m not having your name bandied around the tabloids in the country I rule over when I know you’ve done nothing wrong. It cost me an absolute fortune, but it was worth every penny. I just had to knock a hundred k off the price of Hana’s engagement ring. She wasn’t that bothered.”

Jen laughed. “You are something else, you know that?”

He nodded. “So, I’ll tell Rick, you can have your phone back. But, if you want me, use this one.”

She switched it on, it was basic. She scrolled to contacts. There was only one. “SK. Aww.”

He produced a matching phone from his pocket. “Look.” He showed her the contacts. “That’s you. LB.” He sent a text. “I have to improvise with the ole emojis on here. Colon bracket, semi colon bracket...”

Her phone pinged, and she looked at the display. SK: THIS MESSAGE IS DEFINITELY NOT FROM ANYONE IMPORTANT ;). He’d got that as wrong as was possible, of course.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “This is great. I really thought you didn’t want to know me anymore. I’ve been so worried.”

“Why’d you think that? You’re my future queen, Jen Jones. Course I still wanna know you.”

Her heart jumped. “You still think so?”

“Too right.”

Jen’s mouth was agape. “I mean, Duke Constantine did say that there is a clause in the law to say you could change your mind...”

“Seriously? Man, that guy. He’s still not given up on getting a Rys representative on the throne. But, hey. Neither have I. As long as it’s you, of course.”

Jen sighed. “I’m a bit confused by all of this…”

He patted her on the knee gently. “I’m sure you are. But, a deal’s a deal.” He suddenly looked a little nervous. “What I mean by that is, I said to you I was gonna pick you. And I’m gonna make good on that, as soon as I can. And, Hana’s great, but.. she’s not you.”

“But why would you want to put Hana through that, and put yourself and your reputation through all that, when Hana will make such a great queen?”

“Hana knows the score. We clear your name, she stands aside. She knows you were my first choice. And she doesn’t mind.”

“But…” And this was the big question. “Why cause all that drama if it’s not in the name of love?” She looked at him, willing him to tell her it was. _Please. Put me out of my misery._

His reply was cheerful. “Because you’re my favourite person, and I can’t do it without you. And, I’m in charge now.” He winked. “So if I can, I will choose you. Right now, I can’t. So… we clear your name, and then the dream team can come together.”

Jen looked sadly back at him. Not the answer she’d hoped for. “It’s a nice dream. But we’re a long way off clearing my name. Maybe, like I said, we should take this one step at a time.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He stood up. “I should go, really.”

Part of her knew he was right, although part of her just wanted to keep him here with her as long as she possibly could. “Yeah. Thanks for coming though. Don’t be a stranger.”

He pulled her into another tight hug. “As if I could keep away from you, now I know we’re cool.”

“We were always cool, Maxwell.” She eyed him dubiously as he released her. There was still something she was missing here. She would no doubt get to the bottom of it eventually.

He walked towards the window. “You gonna watch and call an ambulance for me if I fall off?”

“You are _not_ going back that way, Maxwell Beaumont.”

“Oh, says who? I’m King now. You can’t tell me what to do…”

She chuckled. “How many times have you played that card so far?”

“I think I stopped counting when it got to 257.”

She ushered him away from the window. “What did you even come that way for?”

“I couldn’t run the risk of anyone seeing me coming here. It might put you in more danger, and I don’t want to be responsible for that.”

“Never mind the danger it put you in, huh?” She gave him a playful tap. “Go on. That way. I’ll check the coast is clear first.” She opened the door and peeked around and down the corridor. “Quick. You’re clear right now. No-one apart from your guard, and I’m sure even you can talk your way back into your own room.”

“You are a lifesaver, Jen Jones.”

“Go on, go. Before someone else comes.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Night.”

“I mean, you are a literal lifesaver.” He looked broodingly at her for a moment, then let out a snigger. “Because I’m pretty sure with my track record I’d have been in a heap on the floor if I’d gone back the way I came…”

“Go!!” she giggled, pushing him out of the door.

She waited about ten seconds until the text came through.

SK: : ) : ) : ) xxx

“Definitely not from anybody important,” she sighed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I'm totally trolling myself here by pairing Maxwell and Hana up for the convenience of the plotline. I hate myself :)


	25. A tangled web

Hana stood up shyly, a champagne flute in her hand, soon catching the attention of all who were gathered in the grounds of Madeleine’s home. “Excuse me everyone, I would like to propose a toast. First, to each and every one of you for attending this garden party to celebrate our engagement. Secondly to the King Father, Barthelemy, for his support. Also, to Duke Bertrand, my future brother in law, and my parents, who cannot be here.” She turned to Maxwell. “And lastly to you, my future husband. I am the luckiest girl in the world right now.”

Maxwell looked back at Hana with a flirtatious wink. “And I’m the luckiest guy, right everyone? This beautiful lady is looking fiiiiine today.”

Hana blushed, and sipped her drink with the other guests, then leant down to kiss Maxwell on the cheek. An idiotic grin fell upon his face as she did so.

“Hana, honey,” called Adelaide, who was sitting on the top table with them. “Pecks on the cheek are sweet, but he’s your partner now. Kiss him like you mean it or I’ll do it for you.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Oh no, there’s no need for that...”

Madeleine was equally mortified. “Mother! Behave!”

With the toasts finished, Jen watched in amusement as Maxwell scooted off in the direction of the house. Madeleine and Hana began to converse; Hana seemed a little unsettled.

“I still don’t trust Madeleine,” Jen said to Rick.

“Why don’t you take the opportunity to talk to them while they’re together and Maxwell isn’t around?” Rick suggested. “It may put your mind at rest. I want to go and see if I can find Drake anyway. I thought he would have been about this afternoon.”

“Seems odd that we haven’t seen him yet,” Jen murmured. “Looks like Maxwell has a new security guy.”

“Well, he’ll have two at least, one for when Drake’s off duty. But I thought we’d have seen him by now, all the same. I’m going to see if I can find him. You go and fraternise with the ladies of court.”

“Okay,” Jen said. “Wish me luck.”

Rick walked away, and Jen felt a buzz from her bag. Taking care to keep her secret phone well hidden (she still hadn’t got her actual phone back yet) she peeked at the display from inside her bag.

_HAS SHE GONE YET? X_

Jen smiled, looking up to see Adelaide swaggering away in the direction of the champagne bar. She typed a quick response. _YEP._

As she approached Hana’s table, she noticed Madeleine’s morose expression deteriorate into a scowl, before she spoke. “Lady Jen. I see you’ve made it through to your second day back at court. I’m impressed. I personally didn’t think you would.”

“It’s an honour to be here,” Jen exclaimed. “Thank you again for the invitation back to court.”

“Well, it was Hana’s invitation really,” Madeleine stated. “If I were in Hana’s position, you would not have been so welcome. Still, I hope Hana would agree that I am providing valuable support to her in her new role.”

“I doubt you’re doing any of this for Hana’s benefit,” Jen snapped.

“The competition’s over,” Madeleine reminded Jen. “We don’t need to scheme behind each other’s backs anymore. Hana and I are the best of friends now. Aren’t we, Hana?”

Hana looked carefully at Jen, then back at Madeleine, her expression curious. “Madeleine’s been great, Jen. Like I told you before. Honestly.”

“I’m back!” Maxwell was suddenly by Jen’s side. “Phew, I see your mother’s gone, Madeleine. Guessing she found the champagne fountain?”

“I couldn’t care less,” Madeleine huffed.

Jen looked at Maxwell, racking her brain for something to say that made sense. After their little tryst last night, she felt much better, but things were still a long way away from what they had been between them.

Madeleine gave Hana a nudge. “You two lovebirds should do the rounds. If I may have a word with Lady Jen in private?”

“Oh, of course,” said Hana. “Jen, we’ll find you afterwards.”

“Yeah, you two girls just go and have some girl talk or something...” Maxwell said, awkwardly.

Madeleine turned to Jen. “Walk with me.”

“Uh, sure.” Jen said, looking around nervously.

Madeleine led her across the grounds into the estate.

“I’m on to you, Lady Jen. You’re trying to worm your way back in with Maxwell. You still think you have a stab at that crown.”

She was shocked, although slightly impressed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t do that to Hana.”

“You can pretend all you want, but I know your game.”

“You know nothing about anything.”

“Categorially not true, as I’m about to demonstrate. But first, a word of advice? Don’t mess this up. He’s on thin ice. The whole country is, with him as King.”

Jen was riled now. “That’s my friend you’re talking about.”

“He says or does one stupid thing and the whole country’s screwed. He needs careful monitoring. And that’s where I come in.”

Jen gulped. “So, you’re the reason me and Olivia were dispensed?”

“Goodness. No. But I happen to think it’s a good thing for Cordonia that you were. He might not have chosen me. But now that I’m Hana’s right-hand woman, he might as well have. And if Hana doesn’t like it, I can soon get her sent home.”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try.”

“Well, you’re in luck. Here are my efforts. You can’t really see them, but you can hear them.” Madeleine pulled out her mobile phone. “I accidentally left my phone in Hana’s room last night.” She pressed play on a recording.

Jen could make out Hana’s voice. Dismay set in as she realised what the recording had captured.

_We’re pretending to be in love, Jen. We are engaged, yes, but in truth, we don’t feel that way about each other. But, for appearances sake, and to quieten any speculation about his ongoing feelings for you… we decided it was best for us to.. put on a show, I suppose._

Madeleine turned off the recording, eyes locked on a speechless Jen.

“What would her parents say if they knew? The shame. She’d have to leave Cordonia. Fortunately for all concerned, I would be more than happy to step in as queen. King Maxwell would have no choice this time.”

Jen snapped. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, wouldn’t I? Be careful, Jen. I know you’re not in love with Maxwell anyway. Not when you have Rick Rys at your beck and call and Drake Walker making puppy dog eyes at you. You’d be stupid to look in his direction when they’re both looking in yours. You just want to be Queen. I don’t want you to be Queen. So, leave it alone. Be happy with what you have got. Don’t meddle.”

“What do you know about the plot against me?”

“You probably don’t believe me. But nothing.”

“You’re right. I don’t believe you.”

“Everything all right?” Jen felt a protective hand on her shoulder.

Jen wasn’t sure whether she was happy to see Rick or not. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Ah, Lord Rick. I was just saying to Lady Jen here how pleased I am to see you two so happy together.”

“Thank you, Countess Madeleine,” Rick said with a smile. 

Jen stayed quiet, because what would be the point of saying anything? She just shot Madeleine a vicious glare, which Madeleine returned.

“Did you find Drake?” Jen asked him.

“Yes,” Rick said awkwardly. “He’s in the manor house.”

“Good. We should go and find him. My apologies, Countess Madeleine.”

“Not at all. I’m sure the three of you will have a _splendid_ time together.” Madeleine stormed off.

“What was all that about?” Rick asked Jen, as they began to walk in the direction of the house.

“Oh, you don’t want to know,” Jen sighed. “Let’s just say, I was right about Madeleine. She’s onto us. She knows Maxwell and Hana aren’t for real. And, she knows what we’re trying to do.”

As they entered the hallway of the house, Jen soon caught a glimpse of Drake. “Hey, stranger.”

“Jones. Good to see you.” He nodded politely.

“Drake has some intelligence on Tariq,” Rick said.

“Really?” Jen was taken aback.

“It’s not as exciting as it sounds,” Drake sighed. “I just put some feelers out for you. Well, Maxwell asked me to, to be honest.”

“And? Have you learned anything?”

“Just that it’s not just the court he’s left, apparently he’s left Cordonia completely.”

“Oh,” Jen said. “Any idea where?”

Drake shook his head. “So, tracking him down is going to be harder than we thought.”

Rick put his arm on Jen’s gently. “I’m sure there are other options available to us.”

She shook her head. “Without his statement, we’ll struggle.”

“I agree,” Drake sighed. “But like Rick said, we just have to keep our eyes and ears open.”

“So, what now?” Jen asked, looking from Rick to Drake.

“Well, the engagement tour’s next stop just happens to be Applewood Manor,” Rick acknowledged.

“Oh!” Jen said, in excitement. “The scene of the crime!”

“Precisely,” said Rick. “I have to believe we’ll find something there. In fact, I’ve already arranged for Jen and myself to drive over there tonight, ahead of the royal tour tomorrow. We will depart for Applewood as soon as this afternoon’s festivities end.”

Jen looked at him, unimpressed. Seemed a little too convenient.

“Well, I’d come with you if I could, but I’ve got a certain power couple to keep an eye on,” Drake sighed, with an eye roll. “Oh, and speaking of that certain power couple...”

Hana and Maxwell trotted into the hallway.

“Hey, having a party without us?” Maxwell called, disappointment in his voice.

“I think you’ll find the party’s out there where you just came from,” Drake pointed out.

“Wrong! The party’s here with all my best friends in the whole wide world!” Maxwell put a hand on Jen’s shoulder; Rick’s hand was still on her opposite arm. “What’s the theme, anyway? Cocktail party? Dance party? Glitter party?”

“More of a clear-my-name party,” Jen suggested. “Rick was just saying that we’re going to head down to Applewood this evening to see if we can get any clues before the rest of the court arrive.”

Maxwell looked disappointed for a moment, but then smiled again. “Oooh, you super sleuths! I wish I could join you…” His eyes lit up. “Hey. What if I did?”

“I don’t think our schedule will allow, Maxwell,” Hana pointed out. “I could check with Madeleine...”

“Stuff Madeleine. I’m King. I can do what I like. You coming too, Hana? We need all the help we can get, and you’re super brainy…”

“Really, Maxwell, there’s no need,” Rick said. “We want to stay under the radar, and if you’re with us, that isn’t going to happen, with the best will in the world.”

“Rick’s right,” Hana agreed. “You’ll only get yourself in more trouble.”

“More trouble?” Jen giggled, exchanging a glance with Hana. This she had to follow up on later.

“Aww… what if I wore a disguise? Hey, I have some nice wigs I could make use of.. or I could dig my squid mask out?”

“This is something Jen and I should do on our own,” Rick emphasised.

Maxwell backed down. “Alright. Yeah. Point taken.” He pulled a sulky face and removed his hand from her shoulder. Jen was amazed how disappointed she felt as a result. Rick tightened his grip on her other arm.

“So, do I need to go pack my things?” she asked.

“Yes, now might be an appropriate time,” Rick agreed. “We leave in just over an hour.”

Jen nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you all later then.”

“See you later Jen,” Hana said with a wave.

For some reason, Maxwell didn’t acknowledge that she was leaving, and just launched into a conversation with Rick about what sort of car they were going up to Applewood in, as she walked away. She looked back, a little put out; she’d felt last night that something had shifted between them since the night he’d become King, and she was even more aware of it today.

***

She got to the bottom of the stairs, her suitcase in hand. Drake saw her and rushed over.

“Jones, what are you doing? They have staff here to help you with this sort of thing..”

“Oh Drake, honestly, it’s not heavy. I don’t want to bother anyone.”

He took the case and walked over to the door with her, in silence.

It wasn’t just Maxwell that was being different with her. She had to know. “Hey, have you been avoiding me or something?”

“Never,” he said, pausing just outside the doors of the manor. It was a pleasant evening. “I just didn’t want to interrupt while you were mingling with all the nobles last night, and earlier.”

“Believe me, with most of those conversations, I’d have welcomed an interruption or two,” she assured him.

“Point taken. I’ll remember that for next time,” he said. “Honestly, it looked like you were holding your own just fine.”

“I was glad that Rick was with me last night,” she admitted. “I couldn’t have done it on my own.”

Drake nodded. “It must still be hard on you to be here with everyone, after everything that happened. If there’s anything I can do to help, I want to do it.”

“Thank you,” she said.

Drake sighed. “You know I care about your happiness. What happened at the Coronation Ball… well, it made me furious. I won’t judge you for what’s happened since. So just know, I’m here for you.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant by that. “What’s happened since? Well, I’ve been lying low at Valtoria. You never came to visit.”

“Figured you needed some space,” he smirked.

She huffed out a frustrated breath. “I had too much space. I just wished _someone_ had come to see me...”

“Well, Rick said it was best not to, and... well, you’re back now.”

“You’re still going to help me now, right?”

“Course, Jones. Like I said, I’m here for you. If I can help you work out who did this, I will. Assuming that’s what you need help with?” He shot her a searching look.

She thought she had an idea of what he might mean. But she didn’t need rescuing. She was in control here. “Yes. All my hopes and dreams were snatched away from me the night of the Coronation Ball. Someone did that to me, Drake. Someone did that to _us_.” She held her hands up to her face. “When I catch whoever’s responsible...”

Drake’s eyes sparked with fury. “Believe me, they’ll have a lot to answer to.”

“I don’t even know how many people are involved, Drake.”

“Hey, don’t get discouraged. You’ve got me and Rick helping you, not to mention Maxwell and Hana. I know it might not have seemed like it right after the ball.”

“It was strange that I didn’t hear from anyone,” she admitted.

Drake drew closer to speak more quietly. “Rick said we had to be careful. He takes your safety very seriously. We all do.”

“Oh, I know. But I just wanted to talk to you, to Hana, to Maxwell.”

“You should have been there with us that night, after the coronation. Then you wouldn’t have had any doubts.”

“Oh?”

He sighed. “I told you what happened in the ballroom, didn’t I? After you were thrown out of it?”

She nodded, sadly, picturing the grim scene anew; Maxwell being restrained by his own guards, his father belittling and chastising him.

“So, Maxwell chose Hana, and she played along, but she was as upset by the whole thing as he was. I don’t know how long it was, but they didn’t let us out of the ballroom until long after you’d left the building. We didn’t know where they’d taken you. I had to plead with Bastien, but he made me swear not to tell Maxwell. The problem was, by that time, Maxwell had already decided to make his own way to the airport, as he’d figured that was his best shot at finding you.”

“How did he get there?”

“Apparently he just hopped in a black cab. Bertrand almost had a fit when he found out.”

She giggled. “I love it.”

“Yeah. So, by the time we’ve worked out that he’s legged it, we all headed off to the airport too. Hana stayed here; I think that was when Madeleine started to take her under her wing. So, yeah. We got to the airport. Found him with you. Took him back. Left you with Rick and Leo. We drove back to the palace. He…” Drake looked very conflicted. “Listen. You must get that I’m in an awkward position here. I’m not going to say too much.”

“Fair enough,” she sighed, but she was curious.

“Anyway. We get back to the palace, and he’s not a happy bunny. He’s almost swinging for his dad and Bertrand. I managed to calm him down, with Hana’s help. And we had a good chat. It’s breakfast time by now. Probably about the same time you got back to Valtoria. But Hana’s pacing up and down, trying to think of our best plan. She said we had to make it look like whoever had done this had won. I’m now wondering if Madeleine had put that idea in her head. And so, that’s when Maxwell comes up with the idea of pretending they’re all loved up.”

“Oh, it was his idea?”

“ _Course_ it was his idea, Jones. He’s always the one who comes up with the crazy ideas. Hana was taking the opportunity to thank him for choosing her because it meant that she wouldn’t have to go home. He said that she’d always been his second choice and it was an easy decision to make when he was put on the spot. She said how can I repay you, and he said, help us to help Jen clear her name. Obviously, Hana was all over that idea, and then she starts on about the whole making it look like he was fine, and it didn’t matter to him, and that’s when he cooked up the whole hashtag Haxwell thing.”

“It all makes a lot more sense now. Thank you for telling me all that. I wish Rick had.”

“You deserved to know,” Drake said. “And I know Hana and Maxwell wouldn’t want you thinking that we’d just forgotten about you. I’m not all that impressed with the way Rick handled this, personally. We’ve... fallen out over it, actually. That’s the real reason why you haven’t seen me for a while.”

“Oh no, that’s not good, you two have been friends for too long…”

“Well, I just don’t like it, Jones. And he knows my thoughts on the matter.”

“Did he tell you his father put pressure on him to cut me off from you all?”

“Was that the truth, or an excuse, Jones?”

“The truth. I promise.” She sighed. “So, don’t be too hard on him. He’s not had the best time recently, either.”

He sighed. “You’re good to him, Jones.”

“He’s been good to me,” she said, glancing over at the driveway where a car had just pulled up.

At that moment, Rick came out of the doors with his case. “Ah. I’ve been looking for you. I think our car is here.”

“Is it time to go?” she asked him.

“It is,” Rick said.

“Have I got time to find Ma..”

“No. I’ve told him we’re going. You’ll see him and Hana tomorrow.” He headed away from the house and towards the car.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Drake, no doubt.”

Drake nodded. “Yeah.”

“Will you say goodbye to Hana and Maxwell for us?” Jen asked Drake. He was a different person to the grumpy adversary she’d griped with on the flight to Cordonia. Now that she’d got to know him, and knowing that he trusted her, she felt she could trust him with her life. She certainly couldn’t say the same for her sponsor right now.

“Of course. Take care,” he said. As she headed in Rick’s direction, she heard him call back. “Oh, and Jones?”

She turned back to face him.

“Good to have you back.”

She smiled fondly back at Drake.

“Such a marshmallow,” she said to herself, and turned back to approach the limo, where Rick was waiting for her, the door held open and a smouldering gaze on his face.

Enough of tiptoeing around Rick’s feelings. It was time to put him straight.

***

It was a long, awkward journey between Fydelia and Applewood. For the first half hour or so, Jen sat in silence. She wanted Rick to know how mad she was, as she sat next to him in the back of the private car. She wanted him to squirm. And squirm he did. Every now and then, he’d look across at her nervously, and she’d either scowl at him, or look away nonchalantly.

Eventually, he sighed, breaking the silence. “Jen. We should talk.”

“I want my phone back, Rick,” she snapped.

He nodded. “I will give it back to you as soon as we get to Applewood. Apologies, I had intended to give it back to you during our stay at Fydelia, but events took over.”

“Okay. Next, I want your side of the story as to why you’ve fallen out with Drake.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I don’t care. I can follow it.”

He spent a long time looking out of the window.

She looked at him, trying to suss him out. Her interpretation of events was simple. He’d clearly wanted to keep her tucked safely away in Valtoria, where he could have her all to himself, so he could make a move on her. He was well aware of the way she felt about Maxwell, and he’d seen an opportunity to make her feel alone and look for comfort. It was pretty deplorable really. If she’d known about Hana and Maxwell’s plan all along, that night they’d shared together would probably never have happened. Scratch that, it would _definitely_ never have happened.

“Drake didn’t agree with the plan. But the plan is working. You’re now back at court, and nobody’s suspecting that you’re trying to clear your name.”

She shook her head. “Apart from Madeleine.”

“Then you need to drive Madeleine off the scent. And the best way to do that would be to make out that we are together.”

She glared at him. “Because that suits you just fine, doesn’t it?”

“It’s just a tactic, Jen.”

She laughed. “Yeah. It’s a tactic alright, Rick. A tactic to get me back in your bed.”

“That’s not fair, Jen.”

“It’s true though.”

There was another long, stony silence. Eventually, she spoke again.

“Listen. I’m sorry. I had a major lapse of judgement back at Valtoria. I shouldn’t have taken things as far as they went with you. I was insensitive to the way it would make you feel. But the fact that we’ve been intimate with each other doesn’t give you the right to parade me around on your arm like you’ve won me as a prize. We are still friends, Rick, and I do appreciate what you have done for me. But I don’t want a relationship with you. Pretend, or otherwise. I think my life is complicated enough right now without that.”

“I understand your stance, Jen. But as I said to you before, I intend to fight for you.”

“Oh, just listen to yourself. You’re not a knight on a steed. Who do you think you’re even fighting against?”

“I thought that much was obvious,” he said, looking at her with sad eyes.

She nodded. Rick wasn’t stupid. “As far as who I have feelings for, maybe. But he doesn’t feel the same.”

Rick looked away. “I have the most amazing feelings for you that bubble up and threaten to overwhelm me every time we’re together. I need you to know this, especially since our night under the stars. But I understand it didn’t mean the same to you.”

“I shouldn’t have put you through it,” she sighed.

“I’m glad you did,” he said with a gentle smile. “Please, don’t think I regretted anything about it. Even knowing that you did regret it.”

She sighed. “I just need to clear one last thing up with you. Why didn’t you tell me that Maxwell and Hana weren’t really together? Did you _enjoy_ seeing me falling to pieces in front of you yesterday evening?”

“I thought that you handled yourself immaculately, Jen.”

“On the outside, maybe.”

He looked her in the eyes. “It slipped my mind initially. I didn’t realise they were making such a big thing out of it, in any case. And it was too late to tell you by the time we were all in the ballroom together. I was going to tell you when I passed you the flowers, but you already knew by that point. I am sorry.”

She could see it from his side. “I get it, Rick. Thank you.” She turned to look out of the window. “Are we there yet?”

“It’s quite a journey from Fydelia to Applewood. There’s probably a good hour or so before we get there.”

She nodded, looking at him. Perhaps she was giving him a bit of a rough deal. He’d done so much for her and she’d repaid him by sleeping with him and then rejecting him. Despite that, he was still here with her now, and she did appreciate that.

She was tired, the events of the last twenty-four hours had been taking their toll on her emotionally. She soon found that her head began to loll slightly into the centre of the car. Rick’s shoulder happened to be there when she needed it.

***

Rick tapped her to wake her as the limo pulled up at Applewood Manor. By now it was dark.

“So, we’re here,” Jen said, looking suspiciously around her as they walked towards the building. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“Anything that may give us a lead,” Rick said.

“What, like hidden levers, secret passageways…?”

“To be honest, I would suggest that loose lipped staff would be your best source,” Rick acknowledged. “And this looks like our first opportunity.”

A maid headed to greet them. Jen recognised her from the last time they were there. She seemed to recognise Rick and Jen in return, looking suspiciously at them before speaking. “Welcome back to Applewood Manor, my lord and lady. Please, let me grab your bags and escort you to your rooms.”

“Many thanks,” said Rick. “This way.”

Straining under the weight of the luggage, the maid led them towards the manor. Unable to support the weight, she dropped the suitcases. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that. Let me pick these right back up for you.”

Jen stepped forwards. “Here, let me help you with those.”

“Oh! Thank you,” said the maid. “Not many would help a maid out.”

“I’m not like most people,” Jen said.

“Right this way, please,” said the maid, leading them towards the manor. “I hope you both had a pleasant journey here. The roads can be bumpy at times.”

“We did, thank you,” Rick said politely.

“Enough small talk,” Jen suddenly said. “Why don’t you tell us what happened the night of the country jamboree? Tell me everything you know.”

The maid was visibly shocked, stopping in her tracks. “I.. what?”

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t there,” Jen snapped. “I recognise you.”

“I worked that night, but I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Confess!” Jen spat.

“Jen, there’s really no need to be so abrupt,” Rick warned her. 

“But.. truth and justice..” Jen said, in a wobbly tone.

The maid looked away, recomposing herself. “It’s quite alright. I do understand the life of a noble can be stressful. I’m here to help.”

They continued up the stairs and stopped outside one of the bedrooms. The maid placed Rick’s bag inside. “Your room, my Lord.”

“Thank you kindly,” said Rick. “I will just unpack and allow you some time to do the same, Jen. I’ll come find you in a little while.”

Jen nodded, as the maid led her towards another room a little further along the corridor.

“Here we are, my lady,” she said to Jen, as Jen set down her luggage. She passed the maid a tip.

“Oh, wow.”

“I’ve been a waitress before,” Jen explained. “A generous tip can make you feel good.”

The maid took the note and folded her arms. “That’s oddly kind, but money doesn’t make up for the way you treated me earlier.”

“I’m sorry,” Jen sighed. “I just… let’s just say, I’m not in a great mood. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Must be nice to be able to upset who you like and pay them off to keep quiet,” the maid huffed. “Maybe I’m glad that prank went horribly wrong. Perhaps you deserved what happened to you.”

“What prank?” Jen asked, horrified.

“You don’t know? Then let me be the one to tell you. I know exactly who you are, and what happened last time you stayed at Applewood.” She paused for a moment, her face filling with regret. “And... I played a part in it.”

Jen gestured for the maid to sit on the bed. “Talk.”

The maid sat down, and sighed. “Look, that night, one of the noble ladies came to me. She told me she wanted to play a practical joke on one of her friends, and asked if I’d help. We’re supposed to help the guests in any way we can. You don’t know the kind of trouble the nobles can cause for us if they’re displeased. Anyway, this lady told me that we were going to play Cupid because two of her friends were desperately in love, but too shy to act on it. So, I had to deliver a love letter to the guy in the pictures, saying it was on your behalf, and mention that his room assignment had changed to your room. She said that if we only were able to put the two of you together, true love would do the rest.”

Jen’s eyes had widened in realisation. “You didn’t think it was a weird request?”

“Trust me, that’s not the weirdest I’ve had,” the maid admitted. “And it sounded harmless at the time, but when I heard about the scandal and saw the photos that came out...”

“Hey, who told you to do it? Please tell me. You owe me that much.”

“I didn’t get a good luck at her face,” the maid explained. “She was wearing sunglasses and a scarf on her head.”

“And that didn’t seem suspicious?”

“Not really. Many of the nobles don’t want to be bothered by the paparazzi, so they’ll dress that way to avoid photos. Other than that, I didn’t see anything.”

She stood up and headed in the direction of the door. “Good luck doing much with that information. I’d wish you well, but frankly you were rather rude to me earlier.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “You’re being rude now.”

“So what, are you going to reprimand me? Your name’s been smeared. You can’t even harm me. Goodnight, my lady.”

“Be careful,” warned Jen. “The people behind this conspiracy could be dangerous. You shouldn’t freely talk about this to anyone else.”

The maid frowned in thought. “Fine.” She left the room.

Jen sighed, and began to unpack her things. She got out her burner phone and sent a message.

_LB: MADE IT TO AW IN ONE PIECE. YOU UP TO MUCH? X_

She placed the phone back into her clutch bag and waited patiently for a few minutes. No vibrations. She wondered what Maxwell was doing. She’d really wished he’d been able to come with them tonight, but she understood that from now on it would be harder for him to act on impulse. At least she had a means of contacting him now.

There hadn’t been much on the itinerary for tonight, so presumably they were just resting up in readiness for the journey to Applewood tomorrow morning. Jen had a picture in her mind of Maxwell and Hana lying on a bed together on their tummies watching sitcoms. Just hanging out and being buddies. She hoped that was what was happening. Maybe they were talking about her.

There was a tap on the door, and Jen went to let Rick in.

“Hey… oh! Your Grace...” She curtsied.

“Lady Jen. What a pleasure to see you here.” But his vexed expression said otherwise.

“We didn’t realise you were already in residence,” she said politely to Duke Bertrand.

“Yes, well, I bypassed the Fydelian events. A little awkward, given my relationship history with the Countess.”

Jen nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“We have business to discuss,” he informed her. “Join me downstairs in the parlour in ten minutes. Bring Lord Rys with you.”

“Ah.. okay. Yes. Of course.”

He turned and walked away, and Jen was left a little confused as to his motives.

She heard a buzzing sound from her bag, and ran to it, reading the message eagerly.

 _SK:_ _QUIET 1, MOVIE NIGHT WITH HANA. EARLY START TOMOZ. BTW MY BRUV IS PROBABLY GONNA NAB YOU. NOT SURE WHY.. JUST A HEADS UP X_

Helpful, she thought, as she checked her reflection.

***

“Can I ask why you’ve chosen to arrive here separately and ahead of the rest of the court?” Bertrand asked them, as they all shared a bottle of sparkling wine in the parlour room a little later that evening.

Jen turned to Rick. After all, it had been his idea.

Rick looked suspiciously at Bertrand. “What has your brother said to you?”

“Suspiciously little,” Bertrand said with a glare.

“Well then, let me ask you another question,” Rick said, his body language open. “Do you believe your brother when he says that Jen was framed?”

Bertrand looked long and hard in Jen’s direction. “I certainly believe that _he_ believes that she was. And I must confess, I had been warning him of such a development.”

Jen’s eyes widened. Was _Bertrand_ the reason that Maxwell had been so reluctant to get close to her during the social season?

“It was something I anticipated. After what happened to me, I feared that the same nefarious forces would impose their agenda somehow. You are aware that Duchess Olivia was similarly forced from the competition?”

Rick nodded.

“My conclusion? Whoever these conspirators may be, it was in their interest to prevent a Rys or a Nevrakis influence over the crown. Do you have any hunches?”

“My first hunch was Hana’s parents,” Jen sighed. “My second hunch was Madeleine.”

Bertrand shook his head. “As much as I dislike my former spouse, she is true to Cordonia. She would not see any harm come to the Crown. She would support it to the death. And I don’t believe this is Lorelai Lee’s style, or that she would have the necessary influence here to make it happen. My belief is, we need to look more carefully at an adversary who may be hiding in plain sight.”

“So, if this hadn’t happened, would you have been happy to see me in Hana’s place?” Jen asked Bertrand.

Bertrand pulled a face. “Personally, I would rather see Lady Hana at Maxwell’s side. She is well equipped for the role and has strong links to Cordonia.”

“Even though she’s much more susceptible to Madeleine’s influence than I would’ve been?”

Bertrand looked thrown. “What do you mean?”

“You didn’t see them in Fydelia. Thick as thieves. Madeleine’s putting herself in a position so she can basically pull Hana’s queenly strings. If she can’t be queen, she can be queen by proxy.”

Bertrand looked at Rick. “Your thoughts on the matter?”

“I have to say, Jen’s theory is credible. I have seen evidence to back it up.”

Bertrand pulled a disgusted face. “That… _harpy…_ she will stop at nothing…”

"Which is exactly why I suspect her,” Jen sighed.

Bertrand shook his head. “I don’t know, Lady Jen. This is a tangled web indeed, and we should all take caution not to become trapped flies when we know not where the spider lurks. I do not want Madeleine to exert her influence on Maxwell, as she did to me. I just want him to be happy.”

Jen raised her eyebrows at Bertrand. “Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Not that you want him to be with the one who will make the best queen? You want him to be with the one who will make him happy?”

Bertrand nodded. “I had hoped he could be happy with Lady Hana, but I now have concerns, given your information.”

“Did Maxwell tell you who he _was_ going to choose?” Jen looked at her former adversary, searchingly.

Bertrand nodded.

“Then, you have to help us, Bertrand.”

“Help you? I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“We have begun the process of investigating who slandered Jen’s name,” Rick explained. “At Maxwell’s request, in the hope that we can clear it. For everyone’s sake.”

“In that case, I hope you are successful,” Bertrand sighed. “I know only too well what a difficult road you face. Enquiries into my… ah… similar indiscretions last year hit a brick wall.”

“Sorry to point this out,” Jen sighed, “But as I was set up, we’re not just talking about an opportune photograph. There’s more that we can unpick. Steps were taken to get Tariq in my room. I’ve already spoken to a maid here who’s been able to provide information about that.”

“Really?” Rick looked shocked.

“Yes. Sorry Rick, I hadn’t had the chance to tell you. Basically, she said that a noble lady asked her to deliver a love letter, supposedly from me, to Tariq, and to ensure that he was advised that his room had changed, to mine.”

“Does she know which noble lady it was?”

“A disguised noble lady,” sighed Jen.

“And she didn’t think that in itself was strange?” Bertrand asked.

“Apparently they often try to disguise themselves from the paparazzi when they stay at Applewood.”

Bertrand nodded. “The press presence at Applewood _can_ be brutal at times. So, your next steps will be to try and work out who this noble lady was. I can provide you with the guest list for that night at Applewood. I can ask the rest of the staff, see if Bastien has any knowledge.”

Jen cocked her head. “You seem pretty keen to help.”

Bertrand nodded. “This is twofold, Lady Jen. Firstly, I can’t help but feel that there must be some connection to those who exposed me. It may spark a new line of enquiry. And although I can’t gain anything from knowing who had it in for me, as I was at fault in the letter of the law, it might help me to understand how I can… what I can learn from the whole mess.”

Jen nodded. No doubt Drake would love to get hold of them too.

“And secondly, justice should be done. If not for this plot, for whatever reason, you and my brother would be together now. And although you may not have the credentials, I can reluctantly see that the two of you would be good for each other.”

Jen giggled, and jumped up from her seat, running around to kiss a startled Bertrand on the cheek. “Thank you, thank you!”

“Please desist, Lady Jen. My personal space is not to be violated.” But she could see from his gentle eyes that his disgust was overplayed.

Jen sat back down. “So. Where do we go from here?”

“All we have is what the maid said to you so far,” Rick pointed out.

Jen sighed, crossing her legs. “We have to find more evidence. This isn’t enough.”

“Unfortunately, you’re correct,” Bertrand stated. “The evidence is too circumstantial. _You_ know you never sent a letter to Tariq, but how can we _prove_ that beyond a shadow of a doubt?”

“We have a witness,” Rick pointed out.

Bertrand nodded. “ _One_ witness, a maid who would have everything to gain from currying favour with nobles such as ourselves. At best, this would poke holes in the narrative against you. We want a clear refutation of any wrongdoing. For now, let’s take heart. We’ve made our first steps towards solving this case.”

“True,” said Rick. “And we do know it’s a noble _lady_ , which rules out a little more than half of the court.”

“Although presumably a lady could have been communicating with the maid on behalf of a man,” Jen sighed. “Or, another woman.”

“Very true,” Bertrand sighed. “But do allow me to retrieve the guest list, we may be able to start eliminating suspects.”

“In the meantime, you must continue to endure through the engagement tour,” Rick said. “Which means focusing on tomorrow’s event. The barn raising.”

Jen looked confused. “We’re raising what now?”

Bertrand tutted. “It’s an important Cordonian tradition where, as a community, we build a barn to symbolise the future of the bride and groom.”

“To their future?” Jen asked. “But what if I don’t want them to have a future?”

“Well, in order to prevent them from having a future together, you’ll have to participate in celebrating it,” Bertrand pointed out.

“It’s a paradox, I know, but you have to attend to improve your image,” Rick agreed.

“Fine,” she huffed.

“This is your chance to impress the court and show you’re not shaken by what the media is saying about you,” Rick said to her.

Jen pulled a face. “But what about the inevitable press questions?”

“Don’t worry,” said Rick. “I’m sure we can handle the press together.”

“With that, I bid you goodnight,” Bertrand said, standing up. “My brother will be arriving early tomorrow morning, along with my father and the rest of the entourage. No doubt I will see you both at the barn raising.” He looked sternly at them. “But not a word to Maxwell that I am assisting you. I can’t be doing with his… vivaciousness. He would only get himself carried away.”

Bertrand strode off, and Jen couldn’t help but beam. This was a worthy offer of assistance from a source she had never expected.

“Do you trust him, Jen?” Rick asked her.

It was a question she hadn’t even thought to ask herself.

“Yes,” she said, confidently.


	26. Sweet torture

It had been difficult not to share yesterday evening’s development with Maxwell, but Jen figured he would learn that his brother was helping them with their mission in his own way, and she didn’t fancy incurring the wrath of Bertrand over this when she’d only just got him on side.

Rick had finally given her back her phone, and she’d spent some time looking through messages and notifications that she’d missed – true to his word, Maxwell had sent her a number of messages in those first few hours and days that she’d been without her phone. This gave her a boost, as she read through them.

_MEANT WHAT I SAID. I’LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT. PLS LET ME KNOW YOU’RE OK AND GOT TO VALTORIA SAFE xx WANT TO COME AND SEE YOU SOON XX *kiss emoji*_

This had been followed a few hours later by – _DID YOU MAKE IT TO VALTORIA OKAY LB? *selection of emojis*_

And then, the next day by – _I’M SORRY IF I UPSET YOU LB. I CHOSE HANA BUT I STILL CHOOSE YOU. LET ME KNOW U OK XXXX SK *kiss emoji*_

She sighed, wishing she’d been able to reply at the time. No wonder Rick had been reluctant to let her have her phone back, he’d basically lied to her that she’d had no messages. Still, he’d done it at his father’s request for what he’d thought were the right reasons, and it wasn’t worth bringing it up now. It wouldn’t change anything, after all.

She was waiting in her room, having breakfasted earlier this morning with Rick. They were due to leave for the barn raising at half past ten. It was now half past ten. She tentatively emerged from her room, wearing the casual outfit Rick had provided her with, and found him in the corridor.

“You look beautiful, Jen. Shall we be off?”

Jen nodded. “No other way but forward, right?”

“Right,” he said, ushering her down the stairs. “Look, I know these aren’t the greatest circumstances to be under, but I know you have the strength within you to make the best of it.”

“Thanks, Rick. Do you think the rest of the court will be there already when we get there?”

“I understand they were due to travel straight there and convene on Applewood afterwards. So, yes, quite possibly.”

“Well then, let’s get building,” she said to him.

As the two of them walked off the manor grounds towards their limo, they were met by a mob of waiting press.

“Hurry, Jen!” exclaimed Rick, rushing her in the direction of the limo.

She heard Ana de Luca’s voice. “This just in, the disgraced Lady Jen making her appearance...”

“Uh-oh,” she muttered to Rick. “Bertrand wasn’t kidding about the press here, was he?”

“Just keep your head down and move quickly,” he said. “The limo is waiting for us at the end of the walkway.”

The press began to swarm around the two of them.

“Why are you still at court, Lady Jen?” asked Ana.

Rick shot the press a charming smile and held up his free hand. “Please excuse us. Thank you.”

“Lady Jen, Cordonia wants to know, why did you betray King Maxwell?” Ana went on.

“Listen, I would never betray him,” Jen said, defiantly.

“So you’re claiming there’s more here than meets the eye?” Ana persisted. “Why haven’t you spoken out before, if that’s true?” They were stuck now, with several photographers and reporters between them and the limo.

Jen froze, not really knowing what best to say. Rick looked in exasperation at the reporter. “Lady Jen will make a comment in due course…”

“How about yourself, Lord Rick?” butted in Ana, “Would you like to comment on the emerging rumours that you and Lady Jen are now in a relationship?”

Jen wanted the ground to swallow her up in that moment. What emerging rumours? She looked desperately at Rick.

“No comment,” Rick said, maintaining a serious expression.

At that, a hand reached out to push the hordes of microphones away, clearing a path. “Alright, back off, back off. You’ll get your chance to hear from Lady Jen at the barn-raising and not a minute sooner.”

A man who Jen had never seen before placed his hand on her back and leant in to talk so the press couldn’t hear. “Keep moving, Lady Jen. Nice and easy. No need to feed the carrions just yet.”

Jen eventually managed to find the words. “Who are you?”

He grinned at her. “Your new best friend.”

Escaping the crowd of press, the man led Jen and Rick to the limo.

Once the doors were shut, Rick took her hand in his. “I’m so sorry, Jen. That was an unpleasant experience. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m safe now,” she said softly. “Thanks to...?” She looked curiously across at their new companion. He was dark haired and wore glasses, and had a sophisticated flair about him.

“The name’s Justin,” he said. “And it looks as if I arrived _just-in_ time!”

“Can I ask what you are doing in our limo, Justin?” Rick asked, eyeing Justin suspiciously.

“Oh, did Duke Constantine not say? He’s hired me to help you out. I’m an up and coming communications agent in the Cordonian bureaucracy,” explained Justin.

“Up and coming? Does that mean inexperienced?” Rick asked. He began to tap out a message on his phone, perhaps in an attempt to confirm Justin’s story with his father.

Justin shrugged. “What it means is that I’m a bargain right now. Next year when people have seen my magic, my prices will be double or triple what they are today. Of course, guiding you through the current storm may quintuple my prices... which is why I’m so keen to work for you! My role is to act as Lady Jen’s press secretary. I’m going to help to manage your image.”

“That would be brilliant,” Jen said. “Rick’s been doing his best, but neither of us are experts in the area.”

“Hence my appointment. Forgive the intrusion earlier,” Justin said. “The press looked as if they were giving you a rough time, and I don’t like to see my clients being manhandled.”

“We were doing fine...” Jen said, although she knew they weren’t. Where on earth had the press got that idea from?

“You’re tough as nails, I can tell. Doesn’t mean you couldn’t benefit from a little polish. Besides, I’m here to help you, and that means doing whatever you need. Even if that’s just giving you space to do your own thing. The important thing is that I’m an extra resource for you to help control your image.”

“We need image control more now than ever,” Rick agreed. “Can you give us any advice that will help us to avoid any mishaps when we get to our destination, as I’m sure the press will be waiting for us on the other side.”

Justin folded his arms. “Biggest lesson for today, you’ve got to be careful when feeding the press. They’re like starved tigers, and you’re trying to feed them bits of raw meat out of the palm of your hand.”

Jen looked at him in confusion. “Meaning?”

“If you’re not careful, you’re going to lose a few fingers. They’re going to steer your answers with questions because they want that perfect soundbite to fit _their_ narrative. Don’t let them do that. You’ve got to be the one who controls _your_ narrative. Stay on message.”

“Right,” said Jen, looking from Justin to Rick. Was she supposed to know what the message was?

“In order to stay on message, shouldn’t we all know what the message is?” Rick pointed out.

Justin looked over at Jen. “That you’re a perfect little angel who loves Cordonia. Drive it home. If they ask you about anything else, pivot to your innocence. It doesn’t matter what it is. Even if they want to know your mother’s maiden name, you stay on message.”

“Hmm,” said Jen. “I am an adorable angel who loves Cordonia.” She fluttered her eyelashes.

“You’re a natural. I love it. Now, the press are already gathering at the barn—raising event. It would be a good time to issue an official statement.”

“Spin my image to weather the news cycles?” she suggested.

Justin grinned. “Keep throwing around jargon like that and everyone will think you’re a professional. Now, considering what happened earlier, I think you should mention to the press that you’ve been staying with Rick and his family. I’d originally thought that by telling them that it might lead to some difficult rumours, but it looks like they have surfaced anyway, and instead it might serve to quell them.”

“You mean because the press were just asking if we’re an item?” Jen asked him.

Justin nodded. “Of course, you two are close, you’re practically family, right? You need to put that out there, sooner rather than later.”

“Okay,” said Jen, with a nervous glance in Rick’s direction.

It was only a short drive to their destination, and during a lull in conversation, Jen had a thought. “Do you think someone tipped off the press that we were at Applewood? Seems odd that they were all waiting for us.”

“I’d say that’s very likely,” Justin said. “You have to consider who you trust.”

Jen nodded. She really hoped it hadn’t been Bertrand. But she had a feeling that he wouldn’t use those tactics, even if he wasn’t genuine in his support, given his own history.

Eventually, the limo pulled into what looked like a farm, drove slowly around some outbuildings, and rolled to a stop in a field, where crowds of people could be seen both in the distance and in the foreground.

“Showtime,” said Justin. “Right, just me and Jen for now.”

“Good luck, Jen,” Rick said supportively.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the limo with Justin. Once again, they were almost immediately surrounded by the press.

This time it was Donnie. “Lady Jen, if we could get in a quick question?”

“I believe she would like to issue a short statement instead,” Justin stated. He nodded as a wave of expectant microphones and cameras pointed to Jen. She counted to three in her head, and began to speak.

“I love Cordonia. I spent the social season falling in love with this beautiful kingdom. In fact, faced with the possibility of having to leave, I found that I had begun to think of it as home. I’m very grateful for the Rys family for bringing me here and welcoming me into their family. That’s all I have to say for now.”

The press erupted into a flurry of raised hands and chatter.

“Lady Jen, any comments on those photographs?”

“Lady Jen, have you found happiness after the scandal?”

“Thank you all for your time, but Lady Jen has a barn to build,” Justin said. He led Jen, along with Rick who had now got out of the limo, away from the press.

“So, how was that?” she asked Justin, as the press began to dissipate.

“You crushed it!” Justin said, with delight. “This is going to be the easiest job I’ve ever had, and I once interned as an ice cream taste tester.”

Rick nodded. “What you said was very clever.”

Jen smiled to herself. Looking ahead, she could see labourers and nobles alike toiling on a partially constructed barn. And, in front of the barn, where the press were seemingly rushing over to relocate, Maxwell and Hana were mingling.

“Looks like they’ve already started,” Rick pointed out.

“Time to jump in!” Justin commented.

As the three of them got closer the barn, it became clear that Donnie had now turned his attention to the engaged couple. “How does it feel to help build a barn alongside your fellow Cordonians?”

“We’re honoured to be part of this great Cordonian tradition,” said Hana, her hand on Maxwell’s arm, looking up at him supportively.

“Yeah. It’s a great… tradition… that I know so much about of course…” Maxwell stuttered. “Don’t I, Hana?”

“Absolutely. Maxwell was only this morning telling me all about how the barn-raising illustrates that the Crown serves alongside the people of Cordonia,” Hana said, seamlessly.

“Speaking of the people, we want to know... are you two enjoying your engagement together?”

Maxwell put his arms around Hana’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. “Oh yes. Being engaged is awesome!” As Jen approached, she noticed his gaze snap to meet her eyes. “This woman right here is an extra-special type of amazing, and I can’t wait until she’s my Mrs B.”

“Neither can we, folks,” Donnie said, wrapping up. “This has been Donnie Brine coming to you live from the Cordonian countryside.”

Jen smiled knowingly at Maxwell as they passed, and he shot her a wink.

As they began to walk on towards the barn, she felt Rick’s hand on her arm. “You okay, Jen?”

She nodded. “This is probably harder for Maxwell now than it is for me. He has to go through every motion, even if it means lying to his people.”

Rick glanced at her. “Do you not think it must be harder for Hana, knowing that your plan is to replace her in a role she’s always dreamed of? If, of course, she knows about your plan?”

Ouch, that stung. He was trying to make her feel guilty. And she only had Maxwell’s word that Hana was willing to step aside if Jen’s name was cleared.

“This is where I break off,” Justin pointed out as they got to the construction site.

“Aw, don’t you want to build with us?” Jen asked Justin.

“As much as I would love to, my talents are better suited to subtly directing the press to take photos of you,” Justin explained. “Wish me luck in the hornets’ nest!” He waved and headed over to the crowd of press covering the event. 

“Did you know your dad was recruiting a press secretary for me?” Jen asked Rick.

“No, but I just had this through from him,” said Rick, showing Jen his phone display and a message from Duke Constantine confirming the arrangement. “He did say when the scandal first broke that he would consider our best approach towards the press.”

“Maxwell told me that he managed to get some of the stories about me dropped,” she commented.

Rick didn’t say anything, but his lack of response indicated to Jen that this was news to him.

As Jen and Rick arrived at the barn, the first person they spotted was Drake. He was trying to lift a heavy beam. “Any takers over here?” he stated as they approached him.

“Drake.” Rick greeted him warmly. Jen was pleased to see that the awkwardness of yesterday seemed to have diffused between the two friends. “May we join you?”

“Of course,” Drake said. He was, predictably, topless, and as they got closer, Jen could see his muscles straining against the weight of the beam.

“We should get a pulley system going,” Rick observed, throwing his jacket to the ground and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

They got into various positions, but between the three of them, even given the impressive physique of both shirtless men, they were struggling to lift the beam any higher than waist-height.

They heard a chanting. “Pull! Pull! Pull!” Maxwell ran over, Hana close beside him.

Distracted by the fantasy prospect of Maxwell stripping off in a similar fashion, Jen dropped the rope and the beam crashed to the ground. “Oops, sorry guys...”

Drake sighed. “I don’t think we were going to get it all the way up there anyway.”

“Admitting defeat so easily?” said Jen, raising her eyebrows at Drake.

“Look at this! Did you ever see such an impressive display of masculinity? Hana, avert your eyes from these shirtless specimens… wait, what’s the plural of specimen? Specimi?”

“I’ve seen it all before, Maxwell,” Hana giggled.

“It’s hot today,” Rick said defensively. “So it’s important to keep cool when exerting oneself in this manner.”

Drake turned to Maxwell. “Maxwell, you’re going to be sweating buckets in all that regalia.”

Jen liked where this was going, although from experience she knew this was a fruitless exercise. “Drake and Rick’s clothes are just down there.”

“I’ll sacrifice a few of these ludicrous layers, but I’ll leave my shirt on,” Maxwell said, coolly. “This button down’s made of moisture-wicking fabric. Very breathable.”

“I reckon Rick and Drake are just trying to show off for the press, to be honest, Maxwell,” Jen acknowledged. Or for her. Whatever, it wasn’t having the desired effect.

Drake sighed. “I’m happiest out of frame.”

“Well, Jen should be giving the press something to shoot,” boasted Maxwell, as he threw down his jacket and waistcoat.

Drake gestured to the beam. “Come on then, Jones. Give us a hand here.”

“Good idea!” said Maxwell, bounding towards the beam. “It’ll be a great shot for the press, too. Come on, dream team! Let’s lift things and build barns!”

“I think that’s missing a few steps.” Hana pointed out.

“Details, details...” he said, grabbing the rope.

“Everyone ready?” Drake asked, as Jen tightened her grip on her section of rope.

“Ready,” Jen and Maxwell chorused.

“We’re supposed to hold it like this, right?” Hana asked Drake for clarification.

“Yeah, you got it. Now on three, pull together. One... two... three... HEAVE!”

They all pulled the rope together, managing to lift the beam to the second floor of the barn.

“Yes!” Jen said, as the press snapped pictures of their triumph.

“We did it!” Hana said, giving Jen a high five.

“We showed that beam!” Jen agreed.

“That was mostly me,” assured Maxwell, “But the help was appreciated.”

Drake sighed, “Yeah, sure it was.”

As Jen looked across at Maxwell, she saw his eyes light up mischievously. “Jen, I’ve had the best idea. If we work on something dangerous together, that’ll put you on the front page! Show that there’s no hard feelings… put some doubt in their minds that you _wronged_ me so.”

She grinned. “Okay. I like that plan. Let’s go do something spectacular for the news.”

“That’s easy,” he said with a grin. “We’re nothing _but_ spectacular.” She had to agree.

“Have fun…” called Hana, as Jen followed Maxwell, who had clearly got a destination in mind.

Drake called after them. “Don’t do anything Maxwell wouldn’t do…”

“I’ll be safe,” she called back to them. And she knew she would be. She didn’t look back to see Rick’s undoubtedly troubled expression. He’d had her to himself for long enough.

She caught up with Maxwell. “So, what’s the eye-catching plan?”

He shot her a grin. “The station we’re headed for is right next to the press. There’ll be nothing quite as endearing as a good shot of you and I toiling away for Cordonia, putting on a united front.”

“Ooh, Justin will be in his element!” Jen said.

“Who’s Justin? Is he that guy I just saw you with earlier?” He contorted his face. “Should I be concerned?”

“He’s my new press secretary,” she explained. “Rick’s dad just hired him. He was really helpful earlier. The press gave us a bit of a hard time, you know, speculating on... stuff.”

“Yeeeahhh. Stuff. I copy. Well, let’s give Justin a good time, while we’re having a good time!”

“I like the way you think,” she said, smiling back, as he wound through the barn, leading her to a sawing station, with a buzzsaw.

He grabbed the buzzsaw, excitedly. “It also happens that this is where they have all the cool equipment.”

She rolled her eyes, in mock disapproval. “I should’ve known you’d gravitate to the sharp objects.”

Maxwell handed her a buzzsaw, gloves, and safety goggles. “This is where the fun begins!”

“Think you can help me?” she asked flirtatiously as she put the gloves on. “Buzzsaws and I don’t really go together. I don’t want to lose a finger.”

“Not a problem,” he said, before putting his safety goggles on. “The trick is to pretend you’re made out of metal and totally invincible.”

“Not sure that’s the safest strategy,” she said, putting on her own goggles.

He nodded. “Here, you hold the wood steady, and I’ll cut it.”

“I can do that,” she said softly, stabilising the slab of wood, as Maxwell smoothly ran the buzzsaw through it. She tried not to think about it too much, but being so close to him, so still, did funny things to her. This was a good place, a great feeling.

“Is that crooked?” she pointed out at one point.

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “The workers inspect all materials before building with it.”

The press photographers started to take pictures of the two of them working together. He seemed quite willing to be photographed with her, and she was obviously delighted, but she was concerned too.

“Do you really think this will help?”

“Course it will. I reckon they’ll love it. _No hard feelings between King and former suitor. Could this mean that she didn’t break his fragile heart after all? Is she not the villain we’ve been led to believe she is? Stay tuned, Cordonia…”_

The photographers were, indeed, snapping away.

“See? Looks like they love it,” he said to Jen.

“And if they love it, I love it,” she said softly to him.

He shot the photographers a cheesy smile and waved to the cameras.

“This is a lot of wood. I wonder if they’re building anything extra?” Jen commented.

“Ooh. I’d want a laser tag arena,” he joked. “What would you add?”

Jen paused for a few moments. “A nursery. For the kids I’m going to have. One day.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’ve got it all planned out, then.”

“Yep.” She looked at him carefully. “Guessing heir-creation will be coming up on your agenda fairly imminently...?”

“Shhh, I’m trying not to think about that!” he exclaimed. “Sure, once I’m married, the pressure will be so _on_. But if I had the choice, I’d be in no rush to procreate. Besides, I always saw myself as more of a fun uncle.”

Jen smiled. “That I can definitely see.” She paused. “It’s fun to think about our dream homes.”

He laughed. “While building one for farm animals!”

A pair of workers collected the pile of sawed wood. They inspected the wood, then carried it to the scrap heap.

Jen looked at him in horror. “They didn’t like our cuts...”

“We’ll just have to make sure our next batch is perfect!” he said, seemingly undefeated.

“Yeah!”

“Let’s pick up the pace,” he suggested. “They’re not going to have enough wood for that laser tag arena at this rate!” He grabbed the saw again.

She was suddenly concerned for his safety. “Don’t hurt yourself...”

“I treat sharp, pointy objects with the utmost care,” he assured her.

She looked sceptically at him. 

“BUZZSAWWW!!” he cried.

She sighed. “ _Maxwell...”_

He laughed, and she smiled back at him. This was the most fun she’d had since the party at Valtoria. And that fact was no coincidence.

***

“We did it,” Jen said later, as they all stood admiring their work. “And it looks great.”

Drake was seemingly in agreement with her. “Not bad for a bunch of nobles.”

“That was exhausting,” Hana commented. “But I’m glad we did it.”

“I’m filled with quite a sense of achievement,” Rick agreed.

Maxwell approached them, limping. “No more… can’t... saw.. another… plank of wood…”

Drake tutted at him. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Maxwell. If this was a dance set, you’d still be going.”

Maxwell wasn’t giving up. “Like a heart, I need a beat to keep going, but all I hear is the angel’s choir... remember me fondly...” He collapsed and played dead on the ground.

“Oops,” said Drake. “Who’s next in line to the throne, Rick?”

“The worrying thing is, I have no idea,” Rick said with a wry smile. “Perhaps it’s Hana.”

Hana looked horrified. “Should we…”

“He’ll be fine,” stated Drake, exchanging an amused look with Jen. He retrieved his shirt from the floor, and threw Rick’s shirt in Rick’s direction. “That was sweaty work.”

“No kidding. I could really use a bath now,” Jen said.

At that, Maxwell stirred from the ground, raising his arm. “Hey, I know of a spa nearby where we could all go to unwind!” 

“What happened to being on death’s doorstep?” Drake snarled.

“I caught my second wind,” said Maxwell, bouncing up towards Drake and Rick.

“Well, I’d love a relaxing spa trip,” said Hana.

“That would be a nice end to the day,” Rick commented, his eyes on Jen. “But are you sure you can make it, Maxwell? Won’t Bertrand have something to say about it?”

“Not if we go quickly before he catches up with me!” Maxwell said. “We can go in the limo.”

Jen had no objections to this idea. She felt a shiver down her spine as she made eye contact with Maxwell. The memories of their spa date at Valtoria were just too tantalising. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

***

The decision had been made (by Rick) that they would split up into separate spa rooms. Jen knew his reasoning, but there was little she could say in way of challenge. After arriving at the spa, Jen and Hana headed to the ladies changing room. Hana stepped out with a clean white towel wrapped around her body. “I feel better already.”

Jen beamed at her friend. “That towel’s so cute on you!”

Hana blushed. “It’s not a good spa trip unless you look cute during it.”

“Preach it, girl!” Jen giggled, as she began to undress in the next changing room. She emerged wearing nothing but her own towel.

“Cute,” said Hana with a smile.

“Spa day!” Jen enthused as they walked through to the spa room. She sat down next to Hana, who handed her a sparkling glass of fruit infused water.

“Cheers! To a hard day of work!”

“Cheers,” agreed Jen. “I suppose building barns is very different from what you’re used to.”

“Different, but... is it strange to say that I liked it?” Hana said. “There’s something very rewarding about working with your hands, about being able to actually see the results of your efforts at the end of the day. So much of my life has been spent refining my skills, but building a barn was a different experience.”

“Maybe you should take up woodworking!” suggested Jen.

“This was fun, but I’m not sure I see a long-term career in it for me,” Hana said with a smile.

Jen sighed. “You don’t need to worry about that now. Your career is sorted.”

Hana looked sadly back at Jen. “I feel so conflicted about all this, Jen.”

“Don’t. If it can’t be me, I’m just so glad it’s you. I’m sure you’d feel the same if our roles were reversed. And I’m sure you’d rather be here than back home, wouldn’t you?”

“You’re right, Jen,” Hana said, reflectively. “Today has been wonderful. Every day I’m at court with you, Drake, Maxwell and Rick... it all feels like a gift right now. It wasn’t until I thought I’d lost all of you that I realised how much this all means to me. How much all of you mean to me.” She looked away and sighed. “Especially you, Jen.”

Jen took Hana by the hand. “Hana, you’re my best friend. Just don’t tell Maxwell.”

Hana giggled. “I won’t. And you’re mine as well, of course,” she said, looking back at Jen. “But thank you for that, Jen. I’ve never had a best friend before.”

She took a long sip of her drink, and Jen watched her. She really loved Hana, but as a friend. She’d never been attracted to girls. She just wanted her friend to be happy, hopefully she was drawing some enjoyment from the strange situation she was currently in.

Suddenly, Jen heard a commotion from an adjoining room, a loud laughing. Hana suddenly stood up. “Hey, did you hear something? Sounded like Rick’s laugh.”

“It did,” said Jen in realisation. “Hey, it sounds like it’s coming from this door...”

Hana opened the door to the next room a crack, and the two girls peeked in. They could see Rick and Drake lounging in towels in an identical room.

“They’re right next door!” hissed Hana. “You know, the rooms are technically co-ed. I know Rick said to stay separate for privacy’s sake, but we _could_ crash the boys’ side...”

Jen liked that idea. “We could?”

“If you’re feeling daring,” Hana said with a sneaky grin. “What do you say, spa day with everybody?”

Jen didn’t have to think too hard. “All of us are here, why should we be separated?”

“That sounds like fun!” Hana agreed.

“Let’s do it!” Jen cried.

She and Hana burst through the door, giggling.

“Surprise!” Hana called.

“Hey guys...” Jen said, surveying the scene.

“Oh! Jen! Hana!” Rick said, startled. “Should we, er… cover up more?”

Drake put his hand to his face. “I think the ladies will be fine.”

“Yes,” said Hana confidently, as Jen looked around curiously. “I’ve seen a man in a towel before.”

“Wait a second, where’s Maxwell?” Jen asked.

“Hiding,” Rick said, with a laugh.

“And that was _before_ you two burst in,” Drake added. “Come on out, Maxwell.”

“You can’t hide forever...” Rick agreed.

Maxwell stepped out from the doorway, and as the steam cleared. Jen looked at him, trying to keep her cool.

“Go ahead and laugh if you want,” she heard him say to Hana as he got nearer to them. “Just don’t tell Bertrand you saw it!”

So, Hana hadn’t seen his tattoo yet. That was interesting.

“I really don’t think even Bertrand could have a problem with your fiancée seeing you without a shirt on,” Drake said with an eye roll. “Jones, on the other hand…”

Jen wasn’t sure how to play this, whether to make out that this was news to her; after all the other times she had been lucky enough to see him shirtless, they had been alone. She decided just to keep quiet for now and enjoy the view. 

“Is that a baby hippo?” Hana asked, getting closer.

“Aw, I wish I’d shown it to you sooner!” Maxwell said, as Hana took a closer look. “Isn’t this little guy the cutest?”

“Would I be correct in guessing that there’s a story of some sort behind this?” Hana asked him.

“Kinda…” Maxwell pulled a face. “Did I ever tell you about my mom?”

Hana shook her head, which surprised Jen. Surely, they’d had plenty of opportunities to talk about this sort of thing?

“She, uh, didn’t make it through when I was born.”

“Oh... that’s awful…” Hana looked as if she wasn’t sure how to respond to this revelation.

Seeing the emotion in Maxwell’s eyes, Jen couldn’t help herself from stepping forward to comfort him. She pulled him into a hug, and then realised that this was a very bad idea, because she didn’t want to let him go again afterwards. He smelt so sweet and manly, he felt so soft.

“Thanks, Jen.” He squeezed her hand as she reluctantly pulled away. “Yeah. So that happened. Rick’s mom was my mom’s best friend. I used to call her Auntie Eleanor. When we were kids, she told me that when my mom was pregnant with me, she’d make a joke that she thought she was carrying a little hippo around, not a little human.”

“Oh, I see…”

He sat down on one of the recliners. “So, when I was at college, one summer I invited all my college friends over to the palace for a week, and we had this crazy idea that we would all go and get tattoos. But I didn’t know what to get. One of my friends was getting a tattoo done to remember his mom, who’d recently passed away. And I liked that idea too, of doing something to commemorate my mom. But the only thing I could really think of from what I knew about my mom was that little story. So… the little hippo was born! I told Bertrand I was going to get something done. I guess he thought I meant like have some artwork commissioned. He was pretty surprised when he saw this.”

“I can imagine,” Jen said with a grin. That would not have gone down well.

“I suppose it doesn’t particularly fit with the royal image...” Hana agreed.

“It was more or less his second to worst nightmare. Or so he keeps telling me anyway,” Maxwell chirped, as Jen began to wonder what Bertrand’s worst nightmare was. “So, he said I have to keep it covered up. But, I guess, like Drake said, we are engaged now...”

“And I may have seen it a few times,” Jen admitted. She glanced across at Rick, whose expression betrayed his annoyance at this fact.

“You can trust me,” Hana assured him.

Jen was still grinning. “I’ve decided I want a matching one!”

“How awesome would that be?” he said, jumping up and walking towards her.

“The most awesome,” she giggled.

“Maybe one day when all this is over, I can take you to the shop I went to.”

“Count me in!” she said, still mesmerised by the sight of him in just a towel. Not that it was the first time (okay, or the second time), but it was still doing things to her.

She heard Drake’s voice, bringing her back to reality and the fact that other people were in the room with them. “As fun as discussing Maxwell’s hippo tattoo has been, I’m going to take a dip in the cold plunge... anyone want to join?”

“No thanks,” said Rick, getting up. “After today, I’m relaxing in the hot tub.”

“The cold plunge does sound like fun,” Hana said. “I’ll join you, Drake.”

Drake and Hana walked over to the furthest pool across the room, while Rick headed towards the steaming hot water. Jen looked at Maxwell. “And what are you doing?”

He let out a tortured sigh, his blue eyes dancing up and down her body, before fixing on her own eyes. “The right thing. Let’s go join Rick.”

She looked at him searchingly, just wishing she could know what he was thinking, desperately wanting a chance to be alone with him. But he was right. Just being with him here today would have to be enough.

“Hey Rick,” Maxwell said, as he plopped into the hot tub. “Aaah. Nice in here. C’mon, Jen.”

Jen climbed in, deliberately placing herself at an equal distance between the two men. “You’re right. This feels heavenly,” she said.

“After all our hard work raising the barn, we’ve earned some relaxation,” Rick admitted. He of course also looked rather good in nothing but a towel. But then, she had seen all of him.

“So, what _is_ with the raising a barn thing?” she asked Maxwell, a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, did you see me dying in front of the press earlier… what I would have done without Hana, I have no idea.” He giggled. “It’s a bit of a silly and outdated tradition, that’s all I took from my studies about it.”

“It originates from when Cordonia was an agrarian society, but there’s something very sweet at the heart of it,” Rick explained. “Everyone coming together to build a barn for a newly wedded couple. Two people starting out on their own, setting off into the unknown of a new life together. And on top of all that, starting a farm.”

“Huh, can you imagine me and Hana mucking out the pigs and goats?” Maxwell japed. “I can’t even face cleaning up after my peacocks!”

“When do I get to see your peacocks, anyway?” Jen asked him.

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, we are at Applewood for the next few days, so I could arrange something…”

“I’d like that,” she said. Hopefully it would be a private excursion.

“We’ll have to have a look at the itinerary when we return,” Rick said to her. “Remember, we need to give our full attention to finding clues regarding who was meddling with Tariq.”

Maxwell looked interested. “Have you found something out?”

Jen nodded. “We found out that someone asked a maid to deliver a fake love letter to Tariq, supposedly from me.”

“Oooh. Who’d have thunk it? Drama!”

“Yeah. And then they told him his room had changed, to mine. So, he was messed about. But by who?”

“It seems what we have here, my dear friends, is an instance of foul play,” Maxwell said smoothly. “Find my pipe and magnifying glass. We have a case to solve.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Maxwell, we’re already investigating.”

“Exquisite work Rick my good chap,” Maxwell said with a nod. “Get ready to do your best Sherlock Holmes impression, Jen!”

“Elementary, my dear Maxwell,” she giggled in response.

Rick sighed. “It’ll take more than cute catchphrases to find us a lead. We need to focus.”

“Alright then gang, when we get back to Applewood, we should split up and search for clues,” Maxwell suggested. “I’ll go find my magnifying glass. Be right back.” He jumped out of the tub.

Jen giggled, and craned her neck to watch where he was going. But she soon felt a hand on her arm, and turned her head to find that Rick had drawn closer to her. “I think you’ve done very well today. You’ve been remarkably composed during this ordeal,” he said, softly.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she assured him.

“I know I should no longer be surprised when you continue to impress me,” he murmured. “But I still can’t help but be amazed by you, at every turn.”

She smiled at him, flattered. 

There was a call from the direction of the larger pool. “Hey, everyone... watch this!”

She looked across to see Maxwell climbing up on one of the chairs and preparing to do a backflip into the water.

“Is that safe?” asked Hana, who was hovering around him.

“Almost certainly not,” Maxwell announced.

“Drake, shouldn’t you do something?”

“Don’t worry, Hana,” Drake sighed. “Maxwell’s been doing stupid stuff like this since we were kids, and he hasn’t managed to do any permanent damage to himself...”

Maxwell jumped, flipping through the air and landing with a splash. _Amazing._

“…not yet, anyway,” Drake went on.

“I’m tougher than I look!” Maxwell said as he surfaced.

Jen stood up, impressed. “That was awesome!”

“Thank you, thank you,” he said, grinning in her direction. “Feel free to applaud.”

Jen began to clap enthusiastically.

“Don’t encourage him,” warned Drake.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Jen asked, watching with interest to see what Maxwell did next.

“I’m the master of the universe!” he called, before jumping out of the pool and doing a double flip back into the water.

She giggled and clapped again, but then glanced around, self-consciously. She had to tone it down.

“This has been so much fun,” said Hana, walking up to where Jen and Rick were just getting out of the hot tub, and giving Jen a quick squeeze. “I’m so glad we did this.”

“Yeah,” Drake commented. “This wasn’t so bad, as far as our capers go.”

“Highest of praise from Drake,” Rick said, looking at Drake, and then at Jen, a content expression on his face.

“Well, you know I’m always up for high intensity relaxation,” chipped in Maxwell, as he rejoined them all.

Jen exchanged a fleeting glance with him. Being so close to him, and yet so far from him, was sweet torture. She knew she couldn’t have stayed away.

She smiled. “I’m glad we all got to do this, too.”


	27. No rest for the wicked

Today had started off really well. Jen had made sure she’d got up bright and early, and, as arranged (using her _actual_ phone, although she wasn’t planning on losing the burner phone Maxwell had given her just yet) she’d met Maxwell and Hana for a long leisurely breakfast. The three of them had chatted and laughed over coffee and croissants, exchanging stories and theories and generally putting the world to rights. It had definitely put Jen’s world right.

Breakfast time was drawing to a close now though, and Jen was looking around the room. She saw Rick, Drake and Bertrand sitting across the room at another table, the three of them all stealing separate glances in the direction of the King’s table every now and then. Jen hadn’t noticed any of them come in, she’d been so preoccupied.

“So, what’s the purpose of today’s country picnic?” she asked during a lull in the conversation.

“To serve as a send-off,” said Maxwell. “And to remind myself and Hana, amidst the glitz and glamour of our royal engagement tour, of the beauty and bounty of Cordonia!”

“It’s our last day in Cordonia, then our travels begin!” Hana explained.

Jen was puzzled. “Wait, our last day in Cordonia?”

“Yeah! We set off on the Haxwell world tour tomorrow!” Maxwell said, in excitement. “First stop, Italy!”

Jen was awestruck. She was so excited about travelling through Europe. “I didn’t realise we would be leaving so soon!”

“No rest for the wicked! Er..” He glanced around nervously, then raised his voice. “Or the extremely benevolent and judicious leader of our most wonderful country.” He winked at her, and she grinned at him.

“It is a beautiful country. Today especially.” Hana agreed.

“Lucky for us, because Jen needs to be seen today.”

Jen sighed. “Don’t I always?”

“I don’t think you’ve had any major problems with your reintroduction so far,” Maxwell chirped. “This is a chance to really establish yourself. And, I have a cunning plan.” He leapt up from his seat. “This way, ladies.”

Jen and Hana exchanged an amused glance, before following him out of the dining room and across the hall, towards the manor’s boutique.

“Ah, I think I know where this is going now,” Jen said. She had an outfit waiting upstairs that Rick had supplied, but she wasn’t going to argue.

“You know the court, what better way to establish yourself than to look the part?” Hana said, as they entered the boutique.

“And I know just the outfit!” Maxwell perused a rack of summer dresses and picked one out for Jen.

“Who knew personal shopper was one of your kingly duties?” Jen chided, as she took the dress from him. It really was stunning.

“Shhh, don’t tell Bertrand. I’m probably supposed to be looking over a treaty or something right now.”

She giggled. “Well, I have to say, you have chosen well. I like this.”

“Not the first time I’ve chosen an outfit for you,” he said, a cryptic expression creasing on his face.

“Oh?”

He nodded. “I may have helped Rick pick out something for you for the last time we came here..”

“Ohhh! That makes sense…” The designer outfit, probably her favourite from all the outfits she’d been given. Her heart did a little leap. “Rick said something about getting help from an anonymous style consultant..”

“See, Hana? If my career as King doesn’t work out, I have a backup plan.”

Jen looked carefully at the floral dress. “Hmm, you know, aside from impressing the nobles, that dress might help me blend in during our investigation!”

“Blend in? Why?” asked Hana.

Jen drew close to her and spoke quietly. “I need to sneak away to the place where the pictures were taken. Rick suspects we might find clues there.”

“Oh, then this is perfect!” Hana whispered, looking at Maxwell, who was nodding.

Jen changed into the dress. “How do I look?”

“Amazing, as always,” Hana said. Maxwell didn’t say anything, but that wasn’t the end of the world; his face said enough.

“Right, then I’m ready,” she said. “I’m going to show everyone how much I love Cordonia!”

Maxwell smiled. “Sounds like you’re taking a page out of that Justin’s book.” She’d been bringing Hana and Maxwell up to date with Justin’s strategies over breakfast.

Jen raised her eyebrows at him. “It’s a good book!”

“You probably don’t have to worry so much about staying on message today,” he said. “It’s a closed event, no press.”

“I guess that will make it easier to sneak off and figure out where the pictures of me and Tariq were taken from?”

“Not necessarily,” Hana said. “There will still be security at the picnic.”

Maxwell nodded, folding his arms. “I made sure security is rock solid after what happened to you here last time. I’d thought that would be a help… but… it might not help your cause today.”

“Oh,” she sighed.

“Still, we can avoid the security officers somehow,” Maxwell said, and then his face lit up. “Ooh, we can wear disguises!”

“To the picnic? I don’t think that will work,” Hana pointed out. “Especially where you’re concerned.”

“We could make a distraction, somehow?” Jen said, looking at Maxwell.

“I could make a distraction for you!” Hana said, confidently.

Jen had an idea. “You could start a dance-off..”

“Ooh,” Maxwell chipped in. “I’ll help.”

“Maxwell, I thought you were going to help me and Rick while Hana distracts the others?”

Disappointment was written all over his face. “But.. dance off..”

“There will be other dance-offs, Maxwell,” Hana said soothingly. “I’ll do this one, for the team!”

“Fine, as long as you play to win,” Maxwell said, agitated. “Remember, there’s no erasing a dance-off defeat. Even If it _is_ only for a distraction...”

“Ooh wait, I’ve thought of a better idea, Hana,” Jen said, not wanting Maxwell to feel like he was missing out. “You should dump a tray of food on someone!” 

“Excellent. I’ve perfected my mock clumsy act,” Hana said.

“You have a mock clumsy act?” Jen at first found this hard to believe, but then thought some more. Of course she did.

Hana nodded. “My mother says that some men find that attractive in a lady. Kind of like a damsel in distress? Anyway, the point is, I can definitely fling a tray of food without anyone suspecting it was intentional...”

“Well, I must be one of those men, because I am _extremely_ impressed by this superpower, Hana…”

“I’m not entirely surprised by this development,” Jen said affectionately.

The three of them had by now arrived at the picnic, and were walking through the gardens towards whether the other nobles were gathered. Jen soon saw Madeleine, Kiara and Penelope, chatting and sipping lemonade.

“Bertrand told me to check in with him,” Maxwell said. “I’ll catch up with you two later.” He took off, and Jen and Hana approached the other ladies.

Madeleine greeted them. “Hello, Lady Hana. I was wondering when you and His Majesty would finally make an appearance. Lady Jen. How lovely to see you out and about.”

“How are you two enjoying the picnic?” Kiara asked.

“It’s lovely,” commented Hana. “It’s all such an honour, all these events to celebrate our engagement.”

“Well, of course, a love like yours is worthy of such celebration. Wouldn’t you agree, Jen?” Madeleine asked, with raised eyebrows.

“Everything looks terrific,” Jen said.

“I’m so pleased you think so,” said Madeleine. “I’ve been rather involved in the organisation of the event, to allow Hana some time with her fiancé. It’s so important to spend time together in those early days, make the most of that spark.”

Jen glared at Madeleine, figuring that she was trying to wind her up, but what she saw surprised her; Madeleine was staring somewhat intensely at Hana, who looked noticeably uncomfortable.

“Aren’t the little sandwiches just adorable?” Penelope piped up, breaking the obvious tension.

Madeleine looked in annoyance at Penelope. “Penelope, why don’t you go fetch your future queen and Lady Jen some lemonade?”

“Oh! Me?” asked Penelope.

“Now,” snapped Madeleine.

“Yes, Madeleine,” said Penelope, running off to get the drinks.

“Isn’t Penelope just so obedient?” Madeleine said, snootily. “She’s just like one of her poodles. It may serve her well in finding a match among the more traditional noblemen. Oh, Jen, that reminds me. There are two men here that I’d like to introduce you to. They’re both quite eligible. I’m sure if you really work at it, you can catch their interest.”

“Oh, that really won’t be necessary…” Jen explained.

“Oh, but it will,” Madeleine snapped, as Penelope passed cups of lemonade to Hana and Jen. “You’re a member of Hana’s court now. If you’re devoid of prospects, it’d be absolutely embarrassing for Hana to have you as one of her ladies. Unless, that is, the press are right about your latest courtly indiscretion… a relationship with your sponsor? So soon after the end of the contest he put you forward for? You looked so happy together two days ago, after all. I wonder when it started? I’m sure the press would love to know.”

“There’s nothing going on between me and Rick,” Jen hissed. She wondered if Madeleine knew anything about the photographs from New York that Drake had mentioned to her. What had he said? Bastien had bought them back from the press?

“In that case, it would be wise to demonstrate your availability. We wouldn’t want anyone thinking you were still looking in His Majesty’s direction, after all. I’m throwing two eligible men into your path. I’m sure they will both be delighted to get to know you. After all, it would be positively embarrassing for Hana to have a best friend without prospects.”

Jen had had quite enough of this rubbish. “What about you? What about your prospects?”

Madeleine glared at Hana. “I simply don’t have time for such frivolity in my role as Hana’s chief lady in waiting.”

“Maybe you should take a break,” Jen suggested, riled now. “Let your hair down all you like. Hana’s got this, and she doesn’t need your constant condescendence.” 

Madeleine laughed. “Oh, but she does.”

“Jen, it’s fine,” Hana said. “Madeleine is right. I do need her help. She has so much experience to offer.”

Jen could have sworn that Hana blushed as she said this, her eyes locked on Madeleine’s.

“What kind of future queen would Hana be if she didn’t consult with those best able to assist her in her role?” Madeleine said with a sneer.

“Vraiment, Madeleine est trop charitable!” Kiara said. “She’s going to help me get a position within the foreign ministry.”

“Kiara, remember to keep the English to a minimum when speaking with the suitors,” Madeleine suggested. “Best to retain an air of mystery.”

“Certainment,” said Kiara, obediently.

Jen turned to Kiara. “I thought you wanted a job, not a husband?”

“I do, but it never hurts to have both,” Kiara commented.

“It’s going to be so much easier to find a match in Hana’s court,” Penelope said. “I’m not beautiful and smart like Kiara, and I don’t have Madeleine’s intelligence, or your charm, Jen... but at least I will be a lady-in-waiting to the queen.”

“Oh, Penelope. Don’t underestimate yourself,” Jen said. “You have plenty of good qualities, like loyalty, and kindness. And, besides, there is more to life than finding a husband.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Penelope said. “I still have my poodles, and they love me no matter what.”

“Yeah, your poodles,” muttered Kiara, with a sideways look at Jen.

“The men will be here soon, so you may all want to check your reflections. It should be quite the competition,” Madeleine declared.

“I’m going to go grab some more lemonade,” Hana said. Jen caught a glimpse of Hana’s distraught face as she turned away and followed her.

“Wait, Hana, is everything okay?” she asked her, pulling her to one side behind some apple trees.

“Not really. I’m just... nervous.”

“Of what? What do you have to be nervous of?” Jen had a good idea.

Hana froze. “Well… I spoke to my mother earlier today. She’s getting suspicious that I’m not… well… fully focussed on my new role.”

“I wouldn’t have thought she would be too interested in the nature of your relationship with Maxwell,” Jen mused, “I thought she’d be more interested in your new status.”

“Exactly, and I think she can see that I’m not as excited at the prospect of becoming queen as I should be.” Hana looked at Jen with big eyes.

“Oh, Hana…”

Hana sniffed. “I just don’t see myself as a queen, Jen. I just want to follow my own path. Here, it seems like my life will be laid out for me.”

Jen shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be like that, Hana. I see so many possibilities for you to write your own story as queen of Cordonia. But you know what? You’ve got to shake free of Madeleine before you can follow that path you speak of.”

Hana looked confused.

“Because she’s got her own plans for you, Hana. And they’re for you to be her puppet. We can all see it.”

“N... no, it’s not like that...”

“Let’s roll back a few minutes. You said you were nervous. _Madeleine’s_ the one who’s making you nervous. I saw it just now. The way she was looking at you. She wants to control you, Hana.”

Hana said nothing, her face paler than usual.

Jen looked at her curiously. “And you don’t have a problem with that?”

“What if I don’t?”

This was starting to make a little more sense. Madeleine was even slyer than Jen had realised.

“Hana, is there something going on between you and Madeleine?”

Hana didn’t move or speak for a few seconds. “I can trust you, can’t I, Jen? You won’t tell Maxwell?”

“Of course I won’t, Hana.” That was obviously a yes.

But instead of confessing all as Jen had expected, she brushed her hair to one side and cleared her throat. “Madeleine has been a good friend to me. A bit like Rick has to you, I suppose.”

Jen nodded, knowing when to back down. She idly wondered if that was confirmation that something had happened between Hana and Madeleine. Still, Hana couldn’t know just how far things had gone between Jen and Rick.

“Yeah. I suppose,” Jen finally said. “I’m sorry, Hana. Well, let’s hope she’ll soon grow on me, because I’m not giving up on being your friend that easily.”

Hana smiled gently. “That’s good to hear.”

“You’re going to make an awesome queen. If, of course, that’s what you want.”

Hana nodded, but said nothing.

“Hey, what do you think about what Madeleine said? Do you think I should... _demonstrate my availability_ with these mystery men?” She quite fancied doing it for two reasons; firstly to irritate Rick, and secondly to see if she could spark someone else’s jealousy.

Hana looked at her a little hesitantly. “What about Rick?”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “What about him?”

Hana laughed. “Oh! Well, in that case, please allow me to be your... What’s the expression I’m looking for? Wingwoman?”

“That’s right,” said Jen with a grin.

“Let’s go then,” Hana said, putting on a brave smile and giving Jen’s hand a quick squeeze.

Jen took a deep breath and led Hana back over to the other ladies. 

A moment after they re-joined the group, the sound of familiar laughter grew nearer and it wasn’t long before Maxwell reappeared, accompanied by two men Jen didn’t recognise.

“Hana…” He pulled her into a hug. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” giggled Hana. “Where have you been?”

“I have been greeting some very important guests,” he said, with an extravagant dab in the direction of the two men behind him. “So. Ladies. I would like you all to meet... Lord Neville Vancoeur…”

Lord Neville was a petulant looking man in a horrible tweed suit, and he was looking at Maxwell expectantly.

“Er… who is the Earl of…”

“ _Future_ Earl of _Cormery Isle,_ ” Neville pointed out. He bowed curtly in the direction of Jen, Madeleine and Hana. “It is a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintances.” He was not an attractive man by any stretch of the imagination, his facial expression sour and his physique unimpressive. Jen decided straightaway that she wasn’t going to like him.

Maxwell continued. “And this is the, er...”

“Just call me Rashad,” interrupted the second man, who was easier on the eye but looked uninterested. “King Maxwell has told us a lot about you ladies.”

Maxwell held his hands up. “I didn’t tell him _everything_ though. Promise. Especially not _that._ ” He gulped and pulled a horrified face. Jen let her eyes smile but tried to maintain a straight face.

“What _Lord_ Rashad neglected to mention is that he is also heir to Duchy Domvalier,” said Madeleine, with a glance in Jen’s direction.

“So, my lords, please meet my beautiful angel and queen to be, Lady Hana Lee,” Maxwell said, as Hana dipped into a graceful curtsey. “You of course know Countess Madeleine... this is Lady Penelope, and Lady Kiara...”

“Bonjour,” Kiara said.

“Aaand, this is Lady Jen Jones,” Maxwell said, looking at Jen rather intensely.

“Very nice to meet you both,” Jen lied.

Bertrand suddenly appeared by Maxwell’s side. “Ah. There you are, Maxwell. You’re needed in the manor.”

“Oh, really?” His eyes danced around. “Never felt so needed in all my life since I was king-ified. Fear not, dear friends, I shall return presently…” He dashed off, and an exasperated Bertrand exchanged an exhausted look with an amused Jen before pacing off in pursuit.

Neville turned to Jen. “Lady Jones.”

“Please, call me Jen,” Jen said.

“Lady Jen. King Maxwell neglected to tell me how positively radiant you were.”

“Jen is a lot more than beautiful,” Hana said. “She is an excellent dancer.”

Rashad frowned. “That’s good to know, but I’m looking for more than a dance partner.”

“Dancing can tell you a lot about compatibility,” Jen said, thoughtfully. “Do you step on each other’s toes, or try to lead at the same time? Or do you listen to your partner and take cues from each other?” She smiled to herself, remembering the first time she and Maxwell had danced together at the Masquerade Ball, and how she’d followed his cues to match his movements. He’d been impressed; but he’d been the impressive one that evening.

“That is surprisingly intuitive,” Rashad commented.

Hana nodded. “See, a dancer and insightful!”

“I know I would love to take you out on the dance floor, Lady Jen,” Neville said.

“Perhaps there will be a ball at some point on our engagement tour,” Hana suggested.

“There are no plans for one,” Madeleine said in clipped tones.

“Well, maybe we should change our plans,” Hana said, defiantly. “Maybe we should have one when we return to Cordonia. I’ll see what Maxwell thinks.”

“I’m sure he’ll be all for it,” Jen agreed.

“I taught my poodles the box step,” chipped in Penelope.

“That must be a joke?” Rashad said, looking at Jen.

“Er, yeah... just a funny, silly joke...” Penelope said, red faced.

“Jen is also kind, funny, and an amazing friend,” Hana went on.

Jen blushed. “That’s so kind of you to say, Hana.”

“That is quite the endorsement from Lady Hana,” Rashad commented. “Do you have any other references, Lady Jen?”

“References?” Kiara asked, confused.

“A wife isn’t unlike an employee or business partner,” Rashad said. “It’s important to hear from those who know the candidate to ensure a good fit.”

Jen couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Indeed,” went on Neville, “Reputation is everything at court. It’s a pleasure to encounter a lady with such a good one.”

“It’s very well deserved,” Hana said.

“You should meet my poodles,” gushed Penelope. “Dogs are the best references. They have a sense about people.”

Rashad, clearly uninterested in the poodle talk, turned to Kiara. “Lady Kiara, I understand you plan to work in the foreign ministry? I admire your ambition.”

“Oui Monsieur Rashad. Ce serait un saint-graal pour moi,” said Kiara.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak French.”

“Enschuldigung?” Kiara asked.

“Is that German? Such a beautiful language,” commented Neville.

“You know, Jen is also very ambitious,” Hana went on. “She masters anything she puts her mind to.”

“That is very impressive, Lady Jen,” said Rashad, still looking unimpressed.

“The court is... a demanding place. I have learned a lot in my time here,” Jen explained, catching a glimpse of Rick and Drake approaching. _Here we go._

“You’re too humble, Jen,” said Hana. “You’re a natural in this environment. You just radiate fun, and you bring everyone together.”

Jen shrugged. “You flatter me, Hana.”

“And what of the rumours around you, Lady Jen?” Rashad asked. Jen was aware that Rick was hovering in the background.

“Oh, don’t believe all you hear. I haven’t done anything wrong,” said Jen, looking to Hana for support.

“Photos don’t always tell the full story,” Hana added.

“That might be true, but they can soon besmirch one’s character,” Rashad pointed out.

“The court certainly is dog eat dog,” said Neville. “It is most impressive for anyone to survive with their character intact.”

“Dog eat dog?” Penelope shrieked. “I’ve never heard of anything so barbaric.”

“It’s an expression...” Neville sighed.

“Maybe we should keep the conversation _simple_ for Lady Penelope’s sake,” lamented Madeleine. Penelope looked on, mortified.

“So, Duke Rashad, what do you do for the ole nine to five?” Jen asked him, leaning in flirtatiously. He was certainly the more agreeable of the two men. She caught Rick’s eye as he stood talking to Drake behind her, he looked seriously back at her, and turned back to Drake.

“Please, just Rashad. I am a partner of Sloan Enterprises, where I primarily handle legal matters.”

“Un entrepreneur?” asked Kiara.

“Indeed, though my business partner William is the real visionary,” Rashad commented.

“If your partner is the brain, that must make _you_ the looks,” Penelope said, keenly.

“I’m sure you intended that as flattery, but I contribute far more to the business than my looks,” said Rashad, seemingly a little annoyed.

Penelope went red. “Um... sorry.”

Hana looked at Rashad, intrigued. “You seemed hesitant to mention your title when Maxwell made the introductions.”

“Well I prefer to let my personal accomplishments speak for me, rather than my lineage,” he said to her.

“And you, Lord Neville? What do you do?” asked Jen.

“I help my father manage the affairs of Cormery Isle and my family’s estate,” Neville explained. “It’s quite a demanding job, and often keeps me away from court.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “It sounds like you could use someone like Kiara, to help with matters of diplomacy and foreign affairs.”

“Though I don’t doubt Lady Kiara’s skills, House Vancoeur doesn’t handle matters of state,” Neville said in an amused tone.

Kiara nodded. “That is generally left to the Crown and the foreign ministry.”

“Anyone who was competing for the position of queen really ought to know such things,” Madeleine said, with a critical glance in Jen’s direction. She gave her a black look in return.

“It seems to be you would be better served by an assistant, Lord Neville,” Rashad said. “I have some excellent referrals I could send your way.”

The conversation was interrupted by Maxwell’s return. “Gentlemen, I hate to tear you away from these lovely ladies, but there is someone else I have been told I must introduce you to.”

“Of course,” said Rashad. “Ladies, it has been a pleasure. Especially you, Lady Jen.”

Neville bowed again, his eyes on Jen. “Until we meet again.”

“Enjoy the picnic!” Jen called.

Maxwell shot a wink in Jen’s direction and led Rashad and Neville off toward another group of nobles.

“I don’t think that went very well for me,” admitted Penelope.

“There will be other suitors, Penelope,” Kiara reassured her.

“Jen, what did you think of the guys?” Hana asked.

Not a lot. “They seemed… stable?”

“Stable? Is that romantic?” questioned Hana.

“I thought they were both hot!” Penelope gushed.

“I don’t know... didn’t they seem kind of boring?” Hana said, stating the obvious. “Shouldn’t finding a suitor be about romance and adventure.. and love?”

Jen nodded, staring into the distance as Hana and the other two ladies started to chat. She’d certainly had plenty of adventures since she came here, and more than one chance for romance. But love – she feared that was lost to her now. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Jen.”

She turned. “Rick. Hey.”

“Are you enjoying the picnic?” he asked, but he had a different question in his eyes.

“Not really, but I’m getting through it.”

“I see you’ve been mingling with Lord Neville.”

“Problem?” she asked.

Rick lowered his voice. “Why are you playing these games? We could just pretend to be a couple if you want to put people off the scent.”

“Because Madeleine is threatening to make a drama out of it,” she sighed. “And, plus, it wouldn’t be fair on you.”

“It could be if you gave up on your lost dream of becoming queen,” he implored her, his eyes dark and searching.

“But I thought you were helping me clear my name for that reason?”

“No, not for that reason. To help a friend.”

“But you brought me here for that reason, Rick. So I could be queen. What’s changed?”

“No, I didn’t. I brought you here because I wanted you in my life. And if that was what I had to offer to get you to come with me, then so be it.” He was doing his best to keep a level composure, despite the crowds around them. “And, you know full well what changed, Jen.”

“Oh, don’t start with the emotional blackmail again. You know my thoughts on the matter.”

“And you know mine.”

She took a deep breath, and turned away from him, towards a table of food that the nobles were flocking around. Just before she reached it, she realised Drake was there, filling his face.

“Hey, Jones.”

She laughed to herself. “Might have known I’d find you at the buffet the minute they stock it with decent food.”

“Too right. Proper meat here. Curry chicken. Shame there’s not that much of it. Hey, you okay?”

She wasn’t, but she couldn’t admit her confusion to him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Was Rick on your case just now?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

At that, Hana sidled up. “The food looks nice.”

“Actually, Maxwell caught me up on your plans,” Drake explained. “Hana, now might be a good time..” He mimed dropping his plate, but caught it.

“Oh. Right. I’ll be right back,” said Hana. “I just remembered something I really must speak to Madeleine about...” She winked at Jen before walking off towards Madeleine, who was chatting with some nobles across the lawn.

Kiara arrived back, and Jen noticed her face light up. “Drake. Not shadowing the King this afternoon?”

“I’m off duty,” Drake sighed. “I’m here supporting Rick right now. And Lady Jen.”

“You’re so good to your friends,” Kiara said, sweetly. “It’s part of why I always liked you. It’s such a shame what happened to your sister.”

Jen’s ears perked up, as Kiara checked to make sure Madeleine wasn’t in earshot.

“We all liked Savannah,” Kiara continued. “She used to be a fixture around here. She may not have been noble, but she was one of us. And she was coming along so well in her French lessons too. I was surprised…”

Drake’s brow furrowed. “French lessons? Savannah didn’t speak French!”

Kiara looked awkwardly back at Drake. “I was teaching her just before...”

There was a loud crash behind them. Jen turned to see Madeleine standing next to a caterer who was covered in curry sauce. A crowd began to form around them.

Jen caught Hana’s eye, and she winked back at her before turning to the caterer. “Oh my! I’m so _frightfully_ sorry! Please, let me help you clean that up.”

“This is a disaster,” Madeleine lamented.

“It was an accident,” Hana explained. “Here, we’ll fix it in no time.”

“Psst,” whispered Jen. “Drake, that’s our cue.”

“Wait, I need to talk to Kiara,” he said, pulling back.

“There’s no time, we have to go while no-one is looking!” she insisted, as they slipped away from Kiara and headed in the opposite direction from the scene. She tapped Rick on the shoulder as they went, and the three of them made their way back towards the manor.

Jen spotted a security officer making his way towards the crowd. He saw them and changed course, so he was headed right for them. Jen broke into a run toward the edge of the manor, with Rick and Drake following behind. After rounding the corner, they all stopped to catch their breath.

Drake peeked his head out toward the picnic. “Lost him.”

They walked over to the swath of manicured gardens beneath the bedroom windows. Maxwell approached them, holding a skewer of curry chicken.

“Time for some investigating!” he said, hopping from foot to foot.

“Where do we start?” Jen asked him.

“Weeeell, I thought we’d need to make sure we could get a good view of the people on the bed that evening. So, I sent Bertrand up to your room to stand in for you,” Maxwell explained. “I relayed everything that happened, so he’ll know where to go!”

Jen cringed. “ _Bertrand_ is going to stand in for me?”

Maxwell took a bite of his chicken. “Little known fact, but before he was the Duke of Ramsford, Bertrand was an accomplished human statue.”

“What?”

“Kidding!” Maxwell said. “He was actually the Crown Prince of Cordonia. But, close.”

“Backup to why Bertrand is willing to help us out?” Drake said with a frown.

Maxwell looked at Jen. “You gonna tell him, or am I?”

Jen smiled guiltily at Maxwell. “He told you?”

“Yup. Bertrand’s helping us out! He’s joined Team Jen! Isn’t that awesome?”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Since when?”

“Since he realised that whoever is responsible for framing Jen might be linked to whoever exposed him,” Rick explained.

“He didn’t want me to tell you,” Jen said to Maxwell. “I spoke to him the night before the barn raising.”

“Well, I reckon you’ve won him over with your infinite charm, endless beauty and special brand of snarkiness,” Maxwell said, gently resting a hand on Jen’s shoulder. “He tells me he will do _anything_ to clear your name. Including pose as Tariq. Well, you _and_ Tariq, I guess…”

Drake shook his head. “Alright, Jones, where do you think we should start?”

“We should wait for Bertrand to get in place…”

The four of them watched the window for a moment, until Bertrand came into view.

“Looks like he’s ready,” Rick said, amusement on his face, as Bertrand awkwardly placed himself in a seated position in the middle of the bed.

Drake held up a copy of the offending photo, comparing it to his view of the room. “Can’t see much of him. We’d have to be standing over there to get the right view.”

“Let’s look for clues,” Jen said, looking around her.

“What kind of clues? It’s been months since the party.”

Maxwell started pacing around. “Footprints, fabric scraps... a bullet casing!”

“A bullet casing?” Drake lamented.

Jen giggled. “They were shooting with a camera, not a gun!”

“I’ve seen enough CSI to know that there’s always something,” Maxwell assured them.

“Well, there’s clearly nothing over here,” Drake said. “Let’s try over there. Seems closer to the angle in the pictures, anyway.” He pointed to a patch of bushes circling a tall tree closer to the Manor. Jen headed over to the bushes, leaning this way and that in efforts to match the angle of the photographs.

“I can see right into the bedroom from here!” she noted. “Drake, hand me the camera.”

She took the camera and held it to her eye, comparing the view to the picture. “Too low. Even someone seven feet tall couldn’t have taken this.”

“Then they must have climbed the tree!” Drake pointed out, looking up at the branches above where she was standing.

“I guess that means _I’m_ climbing a tree...” Jen said, exchanging a mischievous glance with Maxwell.

“Jen, I don’t think that’s necessary…” Rick said, nervously.

Drake and Maxwell watched in interest as she hung the camera from her neck, gritted her teeth, and approached the tree. The first few branches were easy to scale, and soon she was halfway to the top. She grasped the next branch to pull herself up. Some of the bark fell off and she lost her grip. Her reflexes kicked in, and she managed to grab hold of the branch and pull herself up.

She heard Maxwell call up to her. “Go Spider-Jen!”

She looked down to see him, hands on his hips, looking up at her proudly, while Rick and Drake were both observing slightly more apprehensively.

“Just take it easy up there,” Drake said. “I don’t want to have to be cleaning you up.”

“Definitely not,” agreed Rick, staring upwards, his whole body tense.

Lifting the camera to her eye, Jen snapped a picture of Bertrand, who she could clearly see in her room. “It’s a perfect match! This is really close to the Manor.”

“So, whoever did this to you must have been at the party,” Drake called up.

“More than that, whoever did it must have been waiting around for the right shot. I mean, I’m literally up a tree. Whoever took these pictures wasn’t just standing around and happened to see, they were waiting.”

“Exactly,” called Drake. “They knew Tariq would be in your room, which means it was definitely a setup and the photographer was in on it. And whoever hired the photographer must have known the manor pretty well to know about the view from this spot.”

“Rick, didn’t you say that a reporter snuck into the party that night?” she called down.

“Indeed,” he shouted up. “A bold move, considering it was a private event.”

“We need to confirm if the reporter you saw is the same one who climbed the tree and took the photo,” Drake added.

“Right,” agreed Maxwell. “Now I’ll go get Bertrand and meet you back here.”

“Can’t you just text him?” Jen shouted down to him.

“Think, Jen! What if they’re monitoring the airwaves?”

As Maxwell raced off to fetch Bertrand, Jen continued to stare at the window. Remembering that night. How angry she’d been, how grateful she was to Drake for the intervention. How elated she’d been when Maxwell had come to check in on her.

“You ever coming down, Jones?”

Drake had walked up to the base of the tree. Rick had stayed back; he was talking on the phone.

“Yeah,” she called. “Just thinking about how you came to my rescue that night,”

“I think I remember you coming to _my_ rescue.”

“Maybe a little. Drake, I… I just wanted to say thank you.”

“It was nothing, Jones. Really.”

“It wasn’t nothing, Not to me. Anyway, I wonder why someone would go to such lengths to frame me. Does someone really hate me that much?”

“Come on, Jones. Whoever did this doesn’t hate you, they feel threatened by you. Because you would make a better queen, or because Maxwell cares about you. No matter what, you must remember that this is their problem, it’s not your fault. You didn’t do a damn thing wrong. Now get down from there before you hurt yourself.”

_He thinks Maxwell cares about me. Well, he did back then, I suppose._

Jen was about to begin her descent when she noticed something tangled amongst the twigs and leaves. She grabbed it and continued down, setting foot on the grass just as Maxwell returned with Bertrand in tow. “I might have found something! Look!”

Drake took a close look at the badge that Jen had found. “Mansingh? Why does that ring a bell?”

“It’s the company we used for security at the party,” Maxwell pointed out. “Super high-tech. Turn it over.”

She turned the badge over, but the other side was covered with dirt. Maxwell quickly scrubbed the dirt off with his sleeve.

“Maxwell, you’re making a mess,” chastised Bertrand. “What would Father say?”

“Father’s not here,” Maxwell commented, carrying on. “What he can’t see, he can’t reprimand me over.”

Jen wondered why their father hadn’t accompanied them to Applewood. “In this case, I think he’d at least be pleased that we’re making progress towards solving this mystery.”

“Perhaps,” conceded Bertrand, as Maxwell’s efforts revealed a photograph of a woman. “That must be the reporter. How did she get her hands on a Mansingh security badge?”

“It could be a forgery,” Jen suggested.

“Would have fooled me,” admitted Maxwell.

“While _that_ may not speak to its credibility, I daresay even I would have been deceived,” admitted Bertrand. “I’m not entirely convinced it isn’t real...”

“She must have had help from the inside,” Rick speculated, having returned from his phone conversation. “Someone who could get her security clearance to a private party.”

“Probably whoever hired her,” agreed Drake. “This badge must’ve given her access to the grounds, but when she was spotted taking pictures at a closed event...”

“Her ruse was uncovered, and she was ejected,” Bertrand added.

Drake nodded. “She could’ve lost the badge in the branches here, or tried to toss it away so no-one knew how deep the conspiracy ran. Does it say who she is?”

Jen looked more closely at the picture. “There’s something written beneath her picture, but its damaged. I can’t read it.”

“But at least we have a real clue,” said Bertrand. “We’ll investigate further. Good work, all. With the picnic ending, we should make plans for our departure on the engagement tour tomorrow. Maxwell, come along, you need to be fully briefed.”

“That told me,” said Maxwell, raising his eyebrows at Jen, and sighing. “Off I go! Do I need Hana? Should I go get her?”

“I’m sure Madeleine will shepherd her over to the Manor in due course.” He shuddered. “For now, we should make a start.”

“Well then, I’ll see you all later.” Maxwell saluted them all playfully, and headed off with Bertrand.

“We should look to get packed for tomorrow morning too,” Rick said to Jen. “It will be an early start, our train to Italy will leave from the capital which is a half hour’s drive from here.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to Italy,” Jen said with a wistful gaze towards the manor. “It seems such a romantic place.”

“Oh, it is,” said Rick. “You will love it, I’m sure.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

Jen was left looking at a perplexed looking Drake.

“What?” she asked him.

“Nothing.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be protecting Maxwell?”

“Yeah. But I don’t always need to be in the same room as him to do that.”

Jen nodded. “Well, I better go with Rick, I guess...”

“Wait, do you have a minute? I thought of something important just now, when we were talking about the photographs.”

“What is it?”

He whispered. “Jones, remember, this wasn’t the only set of pictures someone tried to turn against you.”

“You mean the ones from the bachelor party? The ones Bastien kept from going to print?”

“Yeah. I don’t think it’s a coincidence, either.”

“Did you never find out who did it?” She’d forgotten all about this, and at the time, she’d not liked the way his suspicions seemed to be going. And with good reason - there were only two possible people who could have taken photos of her and Rick that night, other than Drake. But she couldn’t imagine that one of them would have done something like that.

Drake shrugged. “I have hunches, but nothing conclusive.”

“Could it have been Tariq, given his involvement in the later pictures?”

“Who knows, Jones.”

“Well, not sure if anyone’s filled you in yet, but a maid from the manor told me that a disguised noble lady told her to pull a prank on Tariq the night the pictures were taken,” Jen explained.

“Yeah, Maxwell did say,” Drake explained. “There might be a connection between the noble lady, the bachelor photos, and this photographer. Either way, this conspiracy goes deeper than we thought. Just be careful, Jones.”

He shot her a brooding look and headed off towards the manor. She was left alone, with a confusion of thoughts tumbling around her head.

She had to wonder who Drake was warning her to be careful of.

***

They’d all had dinner, and Jen had retired to her room to pack her things ready for the early start tomorrow. Just before getting ready for bed, she was sitting on the chair in her room, gazing into the mirror, trying to consolidate her thoughts. They were in a mess.

Firstly, and foremostly, she was trying to work out where she stood with Maxwell. With the exception of her first night back at court, they’d had no time together without anyone else around. And she got that it was harder for him to spend one-on-one time with her now. But it demonstrated that he wasn’t looking for anything more from her. Seemingly, he still wanted to make her his queen. But it certainly wasn’t because he returned her feelings. Perhaps he felt sorry for her, knowing she was still hung up on him. Maybe he really was crushing on Hana now; she couldn’t blame him if he was. She wanted to ask him, but she knew she had to do that in person, on a one-to-one basis. She couldn’t just text him.

She was also trying to work out the significance of Bertrand joining their party. He’d seemed so against the idea of her being a potential queen for most of the social season, yet now he was volunteering to help with the fight to get justice for her. Why? Was it a guilty conscience? A way of deflecting his involvement? Or was he genuinely sorry for the way events had panned out? He was an interesting character, and she wanted to get to know him better.

Then, there was the Hana/Madeleine mystery. What was that all about? The sexual tension earlier between the two of them had been tangible. If Jen had to put money on it, she’d put it all on Hana having a thing for Madeleine. It would explain a lot; Madeleine’s control over Hana, Hana’s apparent unease at her current situation. Madeleine’s motive was obvious; using the effect she had on Hana to regain control of the court. She could be queen by proxy.

And finally, the whole Drake/Rick dynamic. They’d clearly had a disagreement, and it was seemingly something to do with her. It couldn’t just be the fact that Rick had taken her phone away. There had to be more to it than that. She liked Drake. She felt that she could be herself with him, be honest with him. With Rick, she always felt as if she had to be careful, especially after their ill-advised night of passion, a misjudgement she wished she could undo. But that wasn’t how life worked.

There was a muffled beep from the direction of the bedside cabinet behind her.

_The burner phone!_

She dived for her bag in excitement and pulled the phone out of it. The display was alight.

_SK: YOU, ME, HEDGE MAZE, 10 MINS?_

She squealed in delight, and then chastised herself. She tapped out a response.

_LB: I’LL CHECK MY DIARY ;)_


	28. A regal rock god

Following her royal summons, Jen spent five minutes making sure she looked her best. She quickly changed into the outfit she’d worn last time she was at Applewood, it had always had its appeal, but now she knew that Maxwell had chosen it for her, it seemed particularly appropriate. She then wandered carefully downstairs, and outside. To her surprise, there was no security on the door.

It was a calm, balmy July night, and it was not completely dark yet, but she was nevertheless relieved to find a trail of solar lights that she could follow along the path that led around the manor.

The sounds of the late evening, the nightbirds, and insects, and distant traffic, became more prevalent as she drew further away from the manor. The air seemed cooler, and the stars brighter. She paused, trying to gather her bearings. The hedge maze, from memory, hadn’t been too far away.. but where? How was she supposed to know where to go?

Just as she put her hand into to her bag to reach for the phone, she heard what sounded like faint music on the breeze. She stood still for a moment; and then she realised. This was Maxwell giving her directions _._ She took a moment to internally party, then set off in the direction of the soft guitar music as it grew louder.

She soon found the hedge maze; and Drake, standing sentry outside it.

He nodded. “Jones.”

“Shh,” she said. “I was never here.”

“I never saw you,” he agreed. “By the way, hook a left, then a right, then another right, then a left.”

“I hope for your sake you’re right, as I can’t remember.”

He laughed. “Do you trust me?”

“Sometimes.” She patted him on the arm, and headed left, and then right.

Before heading right again, she stopped to take in the warm, smooth music. Wow. Maxwell really could play the guitar. Seemingly, perfection could be improved upon. She recognised the chords but couldn’t quite place the song. She went right again, then slowly to her left. She’d been right to trust Drake, as she found herself at the centre of the maze.

Maxwell was sitting on the floor of the hedge maze, illuminated by the flashlight of his phone and a few solar lights that were dotted around the maze’s centre. He was dressed casually in his favoured black shirt and jeans combo, and he didn’t look up at her, he just started to sing.

“ _And I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow,_

_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ve ever been, and I don’t want to go home right now.”_

She stood in front of him, her hands to her face, as she processed the situation. Such a beautiful voice, such a beautiful song. He still wasn’t looking up at her, concentrating on his own hands as they strummed enticingly, but she found herself unable to take her eyes off him.

“ _And I don’t want the world to see me, cause I don’t think that they’d understand,_

_When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…”_

Whew. She knew who he was, alright.

He paused, and finally looked up at her.

She smiled widely. “Wow. Maxwell, that was…”

“One of my favourite songs! Well, that I can play on the guitar. I’m working on some more up-tempo ones. But they’re not quite perfect yet.”

“I’d love to hear one of them,” she teased.

“All in good time.” He put his guitar down on the floor and jumped up. “So, my cunning plot to lure you here worked? You followed the sound of the sweet music?”

She nodded. “You could’ve just played one of your playlists from your phone… why the guitar?”

“I thought it would carry better. Plus, I wanted to do something special for you.” He walked towards her, as if he was thinking of hugging her, but his hesitation was tangible. She waited, but he didn’t draw any nearer.

“Maxwell, what’s up?”

“Nothing. I’m fine. I just thought… it would be good to see you. Clear the air. You know.”

She nodded. “Something’s come between us since the Coronation Ball, hasn’t it?”

He laughed. “You’re not wrong there.”

She had to get to the bottom of this. “Want to talk about it?”

He shook his head and walked away. “No. Sorry. It’s… still a little raw.” He limped back to where his guitar lay, as if in physical pain.

She shook her head. “Well, I don’t want it to come between us anymore. I want to go back to how things were.”

“You have no idea how much I want that too, Jen.”

“Then we want the same thing. So, that’s good.”

She smiled reassuringly at him, and he smiled back, cautiously at first, then his wide smile returned.

“So, this clearing the air, what else does it entail?”

“Checking you still definitely want to be queen, if we clear your name,” he said. “Because, I’m slowly getting the hint that Hana doesn’t.”

“So, you and Hana… is it not working out?”

“I mean. She’s awesome. She’s got my back whenever I’m on the spot. She knows everything. And… we get on well as friends, but… it’s not quite how I imagined things.”

“You know that Hana will be a great queen to you,” Jen sighed. “I don’t want to take that away from her. And I guess I might not be able to, if we never get to the bottom of this mystery.”

“Oh, but we will! I know we will, Jen!” Mr Positive was back, and he came back to stand next to her, his hand on her shoulder. “We’re making inroads already. We’ve just got to work out who this photographer was. We’ve got a picture of her, and she looks awfully familiar. I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t spot her among the press at our next engagement, y’know.”

“That seems too good to be true,” she said.

“Trust me, Jen,” he said, leaning closer. “Envisage the best-case scenario.”

Right now, in Jen’s head, that scenario was extremely NSFW.

“So,” he continued, brightly. “I bet Rick’s excited at the prospect of whisking you off to Italy...”

She shrugged. “I don’t really know what’s going through his head, and to be honest, Maxwell, I don’t really care.”

“Hey.” He took a step back. “I don’t want to interfere with anything. Like we said, let’s just keep things simple, yeah? Back to how they were before all this... mess?”

“I wish we could,” she sighed.

“Who’s to say we can’t?” He shot her that goofy grin, that just put her at ease every time.

“Hey, we can try.”

“In that case… I believe I promised you some more _up-tempo_ numbers.” He headed over to where his guitar lay on the floor. “How about this one?” He launched into what was undeniably one of the most popular and sexy songs currently doing the rounds, a look of challenge on his face.

“You said you needed practice?”

“Maybe I do. Here I go.”

She let him play for a moment longer, mesmerised, but eventually the rhythm took her over, and she couldn’t help but lose herself in his music. She began to dance; as if she were alone, as if nobody was watching.

“Aw, now I wanna dance too!”

“Can you dance _and_ play guitar?” she giggled.

“I can try!” He edged towards her, but she noticed a few bum notes were dropping in there. “Oh. Maybe not.”

She laughed, watching in interest as he put his guitar down and reached for his phone instead. “This will work better.”

He began to stream the track he’d been playing, then he put his phone down on top of one of the shorter hedges around the centre of the maze, joining her in a dance. They danced independently at first, but it wasn’t too long before his hands found her waist and they were united in some sort of improvised style of dance. He twirled her out, flamboyantly, several times, and she soon returned to him like a yo-yo, after every twirl.

The lyrics of the song captured her imagination and ignited her senses, and as the song drew to a close, she was all but ready to lean in and recapture his lips.

He pulled away before she could implement her plan. “That was fun!”

“You’re still my favourite dance partner,” she admitted, her heart beating wildly.

“And you’re mine too. Don’t tell Hana,” he said with a smirk. She appraised him carefully. His body language told her that he’d found the experience more than fun. He seemed flustered now, and there was a blush to his cheeks. “But we should get back. Early start and all that. Walk back with me?”

“I’d love to.”

“We could even go the long way round. C’mon.”

He pocketed his phone and went to retrieve his guitar, hanging it by its strap over his shoulder. He then took her hand and led her out of the maze.

“Thanks for playing for me,” she said. “This country seriously needs to know that its King can play guitar like that.”

“As much as I relish the idea of being a regal rock god, I don’t think it would sit too well with expectations. I’ll just have to retain you as my private audience.”

“I can live with that,” she said, feeling a flutter in her chest.

They left the maze, to find Drake still standing at the entrance.

“Hey. We’re just gonna… take a walk…” Maxwell said.

“We’re going the long way round,” Jen said with a smirk.

Drake nodded. “Message received and understood.”

With a giggle, Maxwell led Jen in the opposite direction to that she had come from.

“He’s not coming with us?”

“He is. But he’ll give us some space.”

“Ah. Okay.” Jen wondered if Maxwell knew anything about Rick and Drake’s disagreement. “You two seem to get on well.”

“Well, I have to spend a lot more time with him these days. And, I think I’m growing on him.”

“I think you are too. Which got me wondering. He was so close to Rick when I first met you all. But now, they don’t seem so close?”

“It’ll blow over,” Maxwell said. “One thing I do know about those two, is that at the end of the day, they’re always there for each other. Even if something or someone comes between them, it won’t last.”

“Drake said that he and Rick fell out, and it was something to do with me,” she sighed. “Rick said they didn’t, and that Drake’s just been busy protecting you.”

“Hey, it’s between them. I’m not getting involved. I’ve always been the third wheel in our friendship group. My job is just to cheer them both up when they get mad with each other… _or_ , to make them both mad at me so they have something to bond over. That works well, too.”

“And how were you thinking of doing that?”

“Right now? No idea. Got enough going on to keep up with. For example… I may have promised you something yesterday…”

Jen couldn’t remember what he meant. “Er…”

He pointed ahead of them. “They’ll probably be asleep, but…” His finger was pointing in the direction of a small enclosure behind some apple trees.

“Oh my gosh, the peacocks?”

“The very same. Come on, let’s see what they’re up to.”

As they got close to the pens, Jen peeked inside. “I can’t see them in there?”

“Look up.”

She did as she was instructed, and saw a number of the brightly coloured birds nesting in the apple trees around their enclosure.

“Oh wow. Look at them, all tucked up and toasty.”

Maxwell grinned. “Shall I wake one up?”

“Oh, no… why would you do that?”

“Because it’s funny. Come on.” He crept close to one of the apple trees, and carefully reached up, so that he was just able to reach one of the sleeping birds, and gave it a prod.

There was a squawk and a fluttering and Jen couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculous sight of the now fully awake peacock, its feathers flying everywhere, trying to balance in the tree. Eventually, it glided down, and strutted angrily in Maxwell’s direction.

“Abort! Abort!” he called, running away from the irate bird, his guitar swinging about on his back, as Jen disintegrated into giggles. “Help! Do something, Jen!”

“Oh, no. You brought this situation on yourself. You can get yourself out of it.”

He’d finished running around in circles now and hid behind her in comical fashion as the peacock approached. As it drew close to Jen, it spread its feathers fully.

“Hey, you’re so beautiful in the starlight,” said Jen to the peacock, taking a moment to appreciate all the colours in the feathers.

“They’re something else, aren’t they,” she heard him sigh behind her, feeling his breath on her neck.

Another peacock had hopped down from the tree and was approaching, although it didn’t have its feathers out. “Is that one a female?”

“No, that’s a male, because of the colours, but they only really get their feathers out when they’re being attacked, or uh… like, as a mating ritual, I think.” She felt his hand brush her waist, and a resultant tingle shot through her body.

She giggled flirtatiously, savouring the magic of this moment. “I guess this one must really like me then.”

He didn’t respond, and she instinctively turned her head to find where she thought his lips might be.

But he was suddenly in front of her, picking up the other peacock. “This one’s my favourite. I call him Peabrain.”

She giggled, as he handled it. It was a little reluctant to be held.

“They’re not really as into cuddles as I’d like them to be. That’s why I need some corgis in my life. Oh, I never did ask Hana what her views on corgis are!” He put the peacock down, and it made its way back over to the tree, the other one following.

“Seems you’ve not really had much chance to chat with Hana about the important things,” she pointed out.

He walked over to one of the trees, and reached up to the branches, pulling a couple of loose ones off in his hands and snapping them into bits.

“Ouch, whatever did that branch do to you?” She got the impression that this was his frustration coming out.

“I mean, Hana’s been brilliant. And, as far as courtly life, she’s got it all nailed. We talk about that, we talk about everyone else, and we talk about dancing and TV and food and animals and shows and culture and… we talk about _you_ quite a lot, actually. But what we never talk about is…” He looked at her for a moment, his fingers twiddling twigs. “We never talk about our relationship, our future, even our wedding. And… I’m excited to be getting married, and having a future, and a wife… but I can tell her heart’s not in it.” He looked at his hands again. “And it makes me sad.”

Jen’s heart broke for him. “It’s not that she doesn’t like you, Maxwell. Please, don’t think that. Anyone would be happy to be your queen. But, I know she has reservations about becoming queen. And I don’t think Madeleine’s helping with that.”

He was still fidgeting. “And it’s not that I don’t like Hana. We get on well as friends.”

She pulled a face. “Hang on. If the whole Tariq thing had never happened, and we’d got engaged, wasn’t that just going to be as friends?”

He looked at her again, his expression fraught. “It would have been different.”

“How so?”

He shrugged. “Well, I hope we get to find out one day.” He walked towards her. “Until then, I want you to have this.”

He held out his hand, and she looked in interest to his palm – on it sat a little ring made of twigs.

“Oh…”

“It’s a friendship ring.”

“And you just made this? On the spot? In the dark?”

“What can I say? I was _inspired_.”

“It’s beautiful.” She slid it onto her fourth finger, it was a perfect fit. “How did you get the size right?”

“Intuition?”

She looked at him. Even though he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, there was sorrow in his eyes that she wished she could take away. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it always.”

“And whenever you wear it, think of me and what an awesome friend you’ve been to me since you came here.”

She was always thinking of him anyway. “I can do that.”

“We should get back. C’mon.”

They soon joined the path lit by solar lights as it wound its way back towards the manor.

“I was thinking the other day,” he said.

“Always good to know that the King of this bountiful country is capable of thought,” she giggled.

“Hey!” He jabbed her in the ribs. “No, I was wondering what might have happened if our roles were reversed.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if you were the Princess of Cordonia, and I’d been a New York waiter, and you’d come into my bar, and one of your friends had sponsored me to win your hand in marriage.”

She shook her head. “Maxwell, you’d have been living the high life in NYC. Every night would’ve been a party. No-one could have convinced you to give all that up to follow some girl you’d only just met to a country you knew nothing about…”

“Some girl? I think you could’ve convinced me. But, say I had come over to compete for your hand, say I was up against Rick and…I dunno, Drake, maybe Leo, and.. dare I say it Bertrand… who do you think you would’ve chosen?”

She smiled widely. “I think you know the answer to that.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

They were now back at the manor, and Maxwell gestured to her to wait, as he tentatively peered inside. “Okay. Coast’s clear.”

They walked together up the stairs, and towards Jen’s bedroom door.

“I’ve got another one for you,” he said. “Rick and I often used to joke about our roles being reversed. If his ancestor had married Queen Genevieve instead of mine, they probably would be. So, say, what if Rick was the king, and I was your gallant and enthusiastic sponsor. What then?”

She laughed. “But Leo would be the King, surely.”

“Leo might have met a scandal, like Bertrand did, or abdicated or something.”

“I guess…”

“Do you think you’d have wanted to be Rick’s queen? Say, if it was what I wanted you to do?”

Jen honestly felt that she’d do anything that he wanted her to do. She just wished she knew what it was in this timeline, let alone any others. “If it was the best thing for you, then, yeah I guess I would.”

He nodded. “Makes sense.”

They were at Jen’s bedroom door now, and she hovered at the door. She looked at the friendship ring. “This was lovely. Tonight was lovely.”

“Sorry if it ended on a downer.”

“I wish I knew what you were thinking, Maxwell. I wish you would tell me.”

He pondered for a moment, his face going through a kaleidoscope of emotions. “I think it’s best that I don’t.”

“Fair enough. I just hate seeing you sad. You should be happy.”

“I am happy,” he said. “You make me happy.”

She looked at him, smiling honestly. “You make me happy too.”

He took the smallest step closer to her. She did the same, her heart pounding.

There was a sudden slam from down the corridor. Instinctively, they both turned in the direction of the noise.

“Isn’t that… _Hana?”_ Maxwell asked Jen.

“Why is she just wearing a nightie?” Jen asked Maxwell, as they both watched Hana scoot cautiously back into her room.

“And whose room is that she’s just left?” Maxwell asked Jen.

Jen knew the answer. “Madeleine’s.”

Maxwell’s mouth dropped open. “No.”

“I’d like to see I hadn’t seen this coming, but…” She looked sympathetically at him. “I think there’s something going on between them.”

“Oh…”

“Listen, Maxwell, the night of the Coronation Ball, Hana told me that she had romantic feelings for me. I don’t know, she could be bisexual I suppose, but I think she prefers girls.”

“She has spent a _lot_ of time with Madeleine…” he mused. “Flip a doodle doo. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Madeleine’s just as poisonous as her mother.”

“Believe me now that she’s trying to get control any way she can?” Jen asked him.

“I do,” he said, his arm on hers. “Just, be careful, Jen. I don’t like this at all. I might see if I can get Drake to look after you when we’re on the tour. We’ve got extra security, so it frees him up a little.”

“Well, only if it doesn’t seem weird,” she acknowledged.

“It won’t. He’s best friends with Rick, after all. I have to keep you safe. We have to get through this, and out the other side. Kay?” His hand was running up and down her arm now.

“Kay.”

She opened the door of her room. “Night, then. Oh. What’s this?”

She leant down to pick up a regal looking envelope from the floor near her bedroom door. “Anything to do with you?”

“Nope,” he said, looking as intrigued as she was.

Jen pulled a note out of the envelope and read it aloud. “ _If you want to root out your enemies, meet me in the boutique car of the train tomorrow at 5pm on the dot. Alone.”_ She looked at him afterwards.

He laughed. “Well, there’s no way in this world you’re going alone. I’m going with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls - written by John Rzeznik


	29. Bigger, brighter, and full of spaghetti

_“If you want to root out your enemies, meet me in the boutique car of the train tomorrow at 5pm on the dot. Alone.”_

As the train sped toward Italy, Jen slipped though the cars, trying not to draw attention from the other passengers. This was something of a challenge when you had the King of Cordonia with you, albeit dressed down and wearing comedy glasses as a “disguise”.

Jen had just re-read out loud the note that she’d received under her door at Applewood the previous evening. It was about five past five now.

“It could be a trap,” Maxwell said, looking worried.

“Or a genuine offer to help,” pointed out Drake. “One we could desperately use.”

They stopped just outside the door to the boutique car.

“Any trouble, shout,” Drake told her.

Maxwell tried his hardest to look fierce. “And we’ll bust in there, fists blazing.”

“Thanks,” said Jen. “Alright, here we go.”

She cautiously stepped into the empty boutique. The dull rumble of the train car echoed in the quiet room. “Hello? I’m here…”

A door handle clicked, and the door slowly drifted open. “I should’ve known it’d be too much to ask for you to arrive promptly, Jen.”

“Olivia!” said Jen, with a smile. She’d been pretty sure it was Olivia who had sent her the note. “I missed you!”

“I highly doubt that,” scowled Olivia.

“I did!” Jen said, genuinely pleased to see her. “Can I hug you?”

Olivia pulled a face. “No.”

“Why all the subterfuge? You could’ve just texted..”

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I need to at least make some attempts at secrecy. I don’t want the wrong people to see us talking together for too long. The less our enemies know, the better.”

“What happened to you?” Jen asked. “After the blackmailing? I didn’t think you’d return to court..”

Olivia sighed, and paced backwards and forwards. “I’m not one to let something like that go. Since the coronation, I’ve been laying low and conducting my own investigation into the mysterious blackmailer. I called you here because the time has come for us to work together and share our information.”

Jen grinned. “We’re a conspiracy busting tag team!”

“Don’t get too excited,” Olivia groaned.

“How can I not? We’ll be able to strike at this person together. They’ll never be able to stop us!”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Olivia explained. “Just without all the excitement.”

“I’ll try to tone it down,” Jen said. Someone not so far away was a bad influence on her. “So, what did you find?”

“It’s small, but it’s a start,” Olivia explained. “I was able to extract information from the messenger who delivered the blackmail letter to me. I traced it through and found the letter went through _six_ different middlemen before it reached me.”

“That’s elaborate,” agreed Jen. “So, I found something too. A maid at Applewood Manor directed Tariq to my bedroom as part of some noble lady’s prank.”

Olivia looked at her in interest. “It’s probably connected to the noble who sent the letters at the palace. There are layers of duplicity at play here, but it all points to one of the ladies. Which is why I’m re-joining court for the international trip. I’ve accepted that my ambition of becoming the queen of Cordonia is no longer viable. I have too much self-respect for that. But, I want to be here to find the culprit who foiled my last opportunity. So, I want to help you.”

“Is it safe for you to do that?” Jen asked.

Olivia smirked. “I’m a Nevrakis. We’re not known for safe. We’re known for _crushing our enemies.”_

“Aren’t you worried the blackmailer will expose your family history?”

She sighed. “Whoever did this knows more about my parents than I do. Part of me wants answers. But, my family name is more than the actions of my parents. I will find who did this and punish them.”

The train car jostled lightly, and there was a knock on the door, followed by a call. “Jen? Say something or else I’m bringing the hurricane fists.”

She heard Drake chastising his charge. “You’ve given away our element of surprise!”

“But I can’t just bust in! What if she’s changing?”

Olivia turned to Jen, a look of annoyance on her face. “Clearly _alone_ was too difficult for you to understand.”

Jen grinned. “Yeah. He was with me when I got the note. Insisted he was coming along.”

“Right…” said Olivia, seemingly a little irritated.

The knocking on the door continued. “Perpetrator, beware! Surrender now and I’ll spare you my Mach five mayhem..”

Jen couldn’t help but giggle. “We’re all good in here, Maxwell.”

“Okay,” she heard him call, as Olivia looked on, unimpressed. “Consider these fists holstered… for now.”

Olivia tutted. “What makes you think you can trust His Majesty?”

Jen sighed. She did trust Maxwell, but wasn’t sure how to answer the question.

“I’m not saying he did this to us,” Olivia went on. “But he could have been involved somehow. Ever thought about that?”

Should she tell Olivia about the cash? Olivia might know better what it might mean.

“Drake and I did find a suspicious envelope of cash in the royal study,” she sighed.

“Hmm. So did you ask Maxwell about it?”

“I did…”

“Let me guess, he didn’t bother to explain it to you?”

“Well, no, but he did say it was nothing to do with the competition, and I had no reason to doubt him,” said Jen, defensively. “He’s always been a good friend to me.”

“So far,” Olivia snapped. “Listen, I’ll find you when I have more information to share.”

Jen smiled at her. “Does this mean we’re finally friends?”

Olivia glared at her. “No.”

“You sure? Not even a little?”

Olivia pouted. “Well. We have a mutual enemy.”

“I’ll take it! That’s a start!” laughed Jen.

“Now go,” ordered Olivia.

Jen left the dressing room to find Maxwell and Drake waiting outside for her.

“Oh hey, Jen, you’re back!” breezed Maxwell. “I was about to bust that door down..”

“It was Olivia,” Jen explained. “She’s been running her own investigation into who blackmailed her. She thinks we might be after the same person and wanted to share some information.”

Maxwell raised his eyebrows. “That’s.. unexpected. Is she feeling alright?”

“Hell, I’ll take any ally we can get,” Drake said. “Even one as hostile as Duchess Olivia.”

“Maybe it’ll be good to have her evil powers on our side for a change,” said Maxwell, as the train came to a halt. “Well, we’ve pulled into the station, which means it’s time for dinner!”

Jen grinned. “Let the Italian adventure begin!”

***

In the limo on the way to the restaurant, Jen and Rick were joined by Justin.

“It is imperative that you charm our Italian hosts tonight, Jen,” Rick said.

“And the press,” added Justin. “They love lurking around the edges of these events.”

“Smile and wave, then enter the restaurant,” Jen said. 

“Don’t think you’re safe once you’re inside,” Justin reminded her. “The predators never stop watching.”

“Are the press going to criticise me for my fork placement?” she joked.

“Yes,” said Justin.

“You know what you’re doing with that by now,” Rick said reassuringly.

Justin leaned into Jen. “You need to be on guard, but also look at this as an opportunity.”

“For what?” she asked.

“To prove that you are ready to be queen,” he stated.

Jen noticed Rick frown at Justin. 

“You think Hana was just trying to win King Maxwell’s heart during the social season?” Justin asked, looking at a bewildered Jen. “No, she was also wooing the people, the press, and the court so that they would support her when Maxwell made his decision.”

“Oh yeah..” she said, her expression distant. Justin had no idea.

“Which is exactly what you need to do now,” Justin reminded her.

“Our focus is on clearing your name,” Rick reminded Jen, with a pointed glance at Justin. “We need to stay vigilant on finding clues.”

“Maxwell thinks we might find the photographer tonight,” Jen said to Justin.

“Well, that’s all well and good, but you still need to make a good impression.”

“Any tips on how I do that?” she asked Justin.

“With the press, keep it simple. Don’t give them _anything_ to speculate with. I mean, the pundits _will_ speculate regardless, but if there’s nothing there, they’ll forget about it after the next news break.”

Rick nodded. “They have after all dropped the story they were banding about last week, regarding our relationship.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Jen stated.

“Pose, smile, and move on,” advised Justin.

“Okay,” Jen said.

“The Italian statesman at dinner is married to a Cordonian Countess, who was a good friend of Bertrand and Maxwell’s mother,” Rick explained. “His opinion is important both in Italy and Cordonia.”

“Smooth talk him. Impress him. Charm him,” Justin advised. “The man’s also a fan of Italian football, and Italy won their World Cup match last night, so he’ll be in an even better mood.”

“Any suggestions?” Jen asked Justin.

“Tell him that stoppage time goal was something else. Anything after that, vaguely agree and pivot back to how wonderful it is to be here.”

Rick nodded. “He may ask about Cordonian policy as it pertains to Italy.”

“Policy?” She looked perplexed. “Why would he ask me about policy?”

Rick frowned. “I gather Maxwell is working on a deal to trade Cordonian tax incentives for access to EU markets. As a member of Maxwell’s court, you’re expected to be informed.”

Jen giggled. She knew what Rick meant was _Bertrand_ was working on the deal. Maxwell might have been in the room, but he’d had very little input, according to his version of events.

Finally, the limo rolled to a stop.

“Looks like you’re up,” said Justin.

“Best of luck, Jen,” Rick said. “Here, let me.”

He exited the limo, holding the door open for Jen. She smiled shyly at him as she got out. “Why thank you, my Lord.”

They stepped out into the hot summer evening, and made the short walk to the restaurant door.

“Looks like the press are just inside,” Rick said.

“Do you think I should go in first?” Jen said. “Just… so we’re not seen going in together?”

“No,” Rick said. “We don’t have anything to hide. Come here.” He linked arms with her as they approached the entrance to the restaurant, which she could already see was crowded with nobles who were socialising and posing for the paparazzi.

Jen could see a crowd of photographers forming in front of them. “Here we go.”

“Just relax, and smile like Justin said,” Rick told Jen. But as the paparazzi snapped pictures of the two of them, Jen saw a face she recognised amongst the crowd of flashing lights, a face she recognised from the badge she found at Applewood.

The photographer was here. 

Jen glared at her, but she stepped away before the other press had finished snapping pics. Once they had finished, Jen wandered off into the crowd, in the direction she thought the photographer had gone. But, she couldn’t see her now.

Rick caught up with her. “Jen, where are you going?”

Jen had an anxious look on her face. “The photographer!”

“Oh, hey.” Hana had made her way over to Jen. “What’s up?”

“The photographer’s here,” Jen said, upset. “I just saw her, but she got away!”

Rick put his hand on her arm. “We’ll find her, Jen.”

Hana nodded. “If she’s covering the party, she’ll be here all night.”

“You’ll get another chance,” Rick said, gazing soothingly at her. “We just have to wait for your moment.”

“I’m not letting her get away…”

“And she won’t, Jen,” Rick continued. “But if you make a scene in the middle of the restaurant, it’s not going to help us in clearing your name.”

“Perhaps I _want_ to make a scene..”

“We’ll find a way,” he said, putting his other hand on her other arm.

“Rick, I’m trusting you,” she said softly, returning his gaze, and then looking towards where she thought the photographer had gone. “She better not go anywhere yet.”

“It’s the most exclusive event in town,” he sighed, letting go of her arms. “She’ll stay.”

“Maybe we can draw her out somehow?” Hana suggested.

“Not a bad idea,” Rick said. “If you were able to get her alone, you could confront her.”

“And then she’ll tell us who hired her that night,” Jen agreed.

“And we’ll finally have a solid lead!” Hana said, excitedly. “Hey! Maxwell…”

Jen hadn’t even noticed that he’d been approaching. “Hey! Hana _…. ma cherie_.”

Hana sighed. “We’re in Italy, Maxwell, not France. I think _mi amore_ would be more appropriate.”

He stepped back. “Ouch. Jen, what’s _burn_ in Italian?”

“That’s wasn’t in the lesson I got from Justin,” she admitted.

“It’s bruciare,” Hana said with a tense frown.

“You were right,” Jen said, placing herself between the two of them. “The photographer is here!”

“No. Way!!” He jumped up and down a few times, then started to glance around. “Where?”

“That’s the thing. I lost her in the crowd.”

“If you keep drawing attention to yourself, you will lose her,” Rick said, sternly. “I recommend we take our seats, and we can consider our next move over dinner.”

“Just like real detectives,” enthused Maxwell, as Rick wandered off in search of their table. “The game is afoot! Well, almost afoot.”

“We should go sit down,” Hana said to Maxwell. “Bertrand’s probably waiting for us.”

“You go, my little _seccatura_. I will be with you, in _una minute_!”

Hana looked puzzled, and turned to go.

“Seccatura? What does that mean?” Jen asked him.

“No idea! I just heard it in conversation earlier and thought it sounded quite endearing…”

Jen couldn’t help but break into affectionate laughter. “Let’s hope it is.”

“Ooh, she seems tetchy today. Think she’s missing Madeleine?”

“Shhh..” Jen widened her eyes in warning. “Where is Madeleine tonight, anyway?”

“I gather she’s in a top-secret location planning Hana’s bachelorette party.”

“Ah,” said Jen. He was probably on the money there.

“So? Are you enjoying la bella Italia?” he asked her, pointing to the windows and the views of the picturesque street outside.

She smiled. “We’re certainly not in Cordonia anymore.”

“I love Italy,” he agreed. “It’s bigger, brighter, and full of spaghetti! Just like I’m about to be!”

She smiled lovingly at him, and he winked playfully back at her.

“Anyway. I better go take my seat before Bertrand literally drags me off by my waistcoat embellishments, but I just wanted to say, if you need any help later finding this photographer, I’m yours.” He paused. “I mean… it’s yours… as in… I’ll be your help.”

“I knew what you meant,” she sighed. “Thanks, Maxwell.”

“See you soon, yeah?”

She nodded. “You bet.”

He dashed off towards where Bertrand and Hana were settling, and Jen continued across the room to find Rick with a middle-aged man she had not yet met, waiting by a table.

“Ah, Lady Jen,” Rick called. “Please, let me introduce signor Francesco.”

Francesco stepped forward. “Salve, Lady Jen. It’s a pleasure.”

Jen curtsied politely. “Bueno sera, signor. The pleasure is all mine. I am delighted to be here in your beautiful country.”

“Molto bene!” Francesco said. “Sit, sit.”

“Thank you, signor,” said Jen, taking a seat next to the Italian statesman, and then looking up to see a familiar figure standing next to her.

“Hello. I guess I’m sitting here with you.”

Francesco stood up again. “Welcome, Lady..”

“Duchess Olivia. Good evening signor.”

Francesco greeted Olivia. “And please, call me Francesco. These dinners are pretentious enough without the signor nonsense.”

As some servers began to place plates of artistically crafted food on the table, another poured a vibrant red wine into Jen’s glass.

“I ordered a special vintage to celebrate this happy occasion,” Francesco said to Jen. “What do you think?”

With a sideways glance at Rick, Jen swirled the wine in the glass, then took a sip. “It’s fruit forward and smoky, with hints of rose and an oak finish.”

Rick looked extremely impressed, and Jen smiled at him. “A beautiful wine,” she added.

“Yes, the Sangiovese is from the oldest vineyards in Tuscany,” Francesco explained. “It is an Italian treasure. The name means ‘blood of Jupiter’.”

“Wouldn’t that make it the wine of gods and kings?” Jen asked him.

“It would,” Francesco said. “What a delightful observation.”

Olivia took a sip. “Please. We have wines in the cellar of our winter home that would make this taste like watered-down grape juice.”

“Olivia..” Rick warned her.

“Perhaps your tastes are simply not refined enough to appreciate it,” Francesco commented. “Lady Jen, Duchess Olivia, I didn’t know what to expect of you two after the rumours I’ve heard..”

Jen was thrown, and glanced at Rick. “Rumours?”

“Well I wouldn’t expect someone of your stature to pay attention to idle gossip,” Olivia snarled.

“A fair point, but when nobles talk, it’s difficult to ignore it,” Francesco said.

Rick leant over. “What rumours have you heard?”

Francesco looked at him. “Of Lady Jen? That she is unfit to be at court, to say nothing of the scandal that developed when she was in contention to be queen.”

“Do you believe them?” Jen asked, just grateful he hadn’t mentioned the two of them. Perhaps he hadn’t heard that rumour yet.

“Tell me, should I believe them?”

“No,” said Jen, “I didn’t do anything wrong. The pictures were faked.”

“Time will tell,” said Francesco. “A word of advice. The people trust actions far more than words. If you want them to have faith in you, you will need to do more than tell them to. Court may seem like nothing more than ball gowns and galas, but it’s politics. Play or get off the field. Speaking of, do you watch football?”

“Yes,” lied Jen. “I saw last night’s game. Quite a win with that stoppage time goal!”

Francesco laughed. “I was on the edge of my seat! And tying the game with a free kick a few minutes earlier? Magnifico!”

“It was something else,” Jen agreed.

“It truly is the beautiful game..”

“It’s a beautiful game befitting a beautiful country,” she said. “I’m honoured to be here.”

“Ah, yes, Italia is the most beautiful country in the world,” Francesco gushed. “I envy your opportunity to experience my country with fresh eyes. The rolling hills of Tuscany, the shores of Sicily, the bustle and history of Rome.”

“You’re forgetting the crowded streets and the annoying tourists,” Olivia sneered.

“Nonsense. Only someone with a truly narrow mind can’t look past those inconveniences. Italy is an unrivalled wellspring of art and culture. Our artisans and craftspeople are world renowned. But, their tenacity outpaces the local market.”

“What are you suggesting?” Jen asked him.

“Honest Italians sell their work in Cordonia, but are disadvantaged by tax incentives that favour native Cordonians,” Francesco said, bitterly. “Shouldn’t the Crown level the playing field?”

It was obvious to Jen. “Shouldn’t Italy allow Cordonia access to new markets, in kind?”

Olivia nodded. “Jen makes an excellent point.”

Rick smiled widely. “Seems only fair.”

“Impressive,” Francesco said. “No shrewd politician would consent to such a request without getting something in return.”

“I may not be as naïve as I look,” Jen said, pleased with herself.

“Indeed,” said Francesco, exchanging a glance with Rick, who met Jen’s eyes afterwards. Jen looked away, noticing a petulant pout on Olivia’s face.

***

As the servers came around with dessert, Francesco took his leave. “No thank you. I’m afraid I must pay the happy couple my respects and leave now. I have some business matters to attend to. Jen, dining with you has been an absolute delight. It is so rare to make the acquaintance of someone with such charm and taste. Arrivederci, signorina.”

“Arrivederci!” said Jen, as Francesco left. Rick and Olivia both turned to her as signor Francesco took his leave.

“I think that went really well..” she said.

“I have to agree,” Rick said. “It pays to have allies such as Francesco. The hope is that he will now speak well of you to the King Father and other influential members of the court.”

“I’m surprised, and a little impressed,” said Olivia. “I’m glad my days of needing to jump through courtly hoops are over.”

“I can’t believe those wine tasting lessons with Duchess Regina actually came in handy!” exclaimed Jen.

At that, Drake sat down at one of the empty seats. “I thought you lot would never stop talking to that Italian guy,” he said.

“Aww, did you miss me?” Jen said, flirtatiously.

Drake looked away. “You’re preferable to standing alone in a corner.”

“Clearly a high bar..”

Olivia butted in. “Just adorable, you two.”

Drake glared at her. “What are _you_ even doing here, Olivia?”

“Helping Jen,” she stated.

“I’ve seen your kind of help. We’re better off without it.”

Olivia pouted. “It’s good to see you too, Drake.”

“She’s sincere, Drake,” said Rick, coming to Olivia’s defence.

Drake shook her head. “Sincere in her cruelty.”

Jen sighed. “Come on, Drake. What was it you said earlier? _I’d take any ally we can get, even one as.._.”

“And you’ve made your point,” Drake groaned.

“As what?” Olivia glared at Drake.

Drake side glanced at Jen, but didn’t say anything.

“I was targeted just like Jen,” Olivia appealed. “We have the same enemy.”

There was a pause before Drake spoke. “If Jones is okay with it, then fine. But I’m watching you, Olivia.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” warned Olivia.

“So, did you find anything?” Jen asked.

“I’ve been following a lead,” purred Olivia. “During the social season, someone tried to sell a pack of photos of Jen and Rick in New York to the tabloids.”

Drake looked horrified. “How do you know about that?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’m the Duchess of Lythikos. I get what I want.”

Drake looked from Jen to Olivia. “But Bastien bought the photos back before they were published. How did you find them when no-one else did?”

“The details aren’t important,” Olivia said. “We’ll leave it at that.”

Jen was troubled. She looked at Rick, but he wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. “So, does this mean the person who sold the photos back to Drake is the same person who had the photos taken of me and Tariq?”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dense, Jen. If we knew the answer to that, we wouldn’t be here having this pointless discussion.”

“No need for insults here, Olivia,” Drake hissed. “We want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do.”

“I think that whoever sold the photos could at least have a connection to the person who blackmailed Jen and me..” 

“That’s a possibility,” Rick acknowledged. “But unless you have something to show us, we’re no further in this investigation than we were before we started talking to you.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Olivia said. “As a matter of fact, I have a copy of those photos with me. And I think I have a hunch about who took them. But I want you three with me on this.”

Jen’s jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell me about this on the train?”

Olivia looked suspiciously at Jen. “Because _somebody_ forgot the meaning of come _alone_.”

“And I don’t count?” Drake asked her.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. “ _You’re_ not a threat.”

Jen’s stomach fell. She didn’t like where this was going.

“Besides, I said I’d find you when I had more information to share.. and here we are. Are you going to help, or not?”

“ _I’ll_ look into it with you,” Drake offered. “Jen doesn’t have time to get her hands dirty with this.”

“Please. Jen’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

“We don’t know where this lead will take us, and Jen could still be a target,” Rick reminded her.

Jen really didn’t want to know, but she had to know. “Well, the dignitaries can wait. If she has new evidence, then I want to be there to see it.”

Drake still looked uncertain. “I don’t want people going after you because we overturned the right rock..”

“I think I’m good, but I love the concern, Drake,” she said.

He let out a long sigh. “Alright, there’s not much use protesting.”

Olivia sat down at the table with them. “Good.” She laid out several photographs. “These are copies of the images that were sold to the tabloids. The ones Bastien was able to buy back.”

“So what’s your hunch?” asked Jen, glancing at the photographs.

“Look, in this picture, you can see Drake and Rick. Here’s you and Rick. Blah blah blah. Now, what’s interesting is in this photo, way in the background, you can see…”

“Tariq..” sighed Jen, feeling sick inside.

“So you know what that means,” Olivia said. “There’s only one person who’s not in a single photo. _Maxwell_.”

“That means that the only person who could have taken them is..” Jen said, looking sadly at Drake.

Drake nodded. “Maxwell.”

She shook her head. No, this wasn’t something that Maxwell was capable of. “Come on, this is Maxwell we’re talking about. And.. why even would he…?”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t you, me, or Rick,” Drake pointed out. “I hate to say it, but Olivia’s right. The evidence all points to him.”

“No, I get that these must be his pictures, totally. But that doesn’t mean…”

“Someone must have obtained these photographs from Maxwell’s phone,” Rick pointed out.

“My point exactly,” said Jen. “Maxwell wouldn’t have anything to gain from passing these photos on to the press. Someone wanted to discredit me by showing me getting on a little too well with you.”

Drake nodded. “Agreed.”

“So, who would have done that?”

Olivia raised her eyebrows. “Someone wanting to discredit you with photographs? I’m seeing a link.”

“So, who would have had access to Maxwell’s phone?” Jen wondered out loud.

Drake sighed. “He is prone to leaving it lying around the palace.”

“But who would have had access to Maxwell’s phone who might want these photographs to get out?” She looked at Rick, searchingly.

“Don’t look at me!” exclaimed Rick. “If you remember, it was my aim for you to become queen. This wouldn’t have helped matters.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry, Rick. I’m just going through the possibilities..”

“Bertrand,” growled Drake. “He had it in for Jones from day one.”

“He seems to have changed his opinion of her now,” Rick admitted.

“That’s irrelevant. And I’m still not sure I trust him,” Drake huffed.

“I think it’s clear that both he _and_ his brother should be questioned,” Olivia added. “Desperate people do desperate things. And the obvious starting point is _His Majesty_.”

Jen hated the disdainful tone with which she spat the words out. If Olivia had got what she’d wanted, she’d have been engaged to him by now. Perhaps that was the only good thing to have come out of this conspiracy. She turned her gaze to where Maxwell was, conferring with Bertrand in the corner of the room.

“Let’s get ‘em,” Drake muttered.

“I think I’ll go and get some drinks,” sighed Rick. “Just, be careful.”

Jen let out a massive sigh, as she followed Drake and Olivia across the room towards where the brothers stood.

“Do you want to let me handle it?” she muttered to Drake, who looked furious.

“I just want the truth,” Drake snarled.

Bertrand glared at them as they approached. “Excuse us, we’re discussing private royal family matters here.”

Maxwell smiled at her. “I know I’m holding up the tiramisu, but we’re almost done here.. Oh, hey. Is Olivia joining us for dessert too?”

Drake and Olivia both glared at him. 

Maxwell glanced around. “Why are you all looking at me funny like that? Is it a staring contest? I’m game.. I’ll beat all three of you..” He turned his gaze to Jen, who looked sadly back at him.

“I think you need to explain yourself,” she sighed.

“I’m an enigma. I’m beyond explanation.” He winked at her. Jen had to agree.

At that, Olivia held the images up in Maxwell’s face. “You took these.”

He looked surprised at first, but soon smiled. “Thanks for citing your sources! Yeah, those are the pictures I took of my bachelor party in New York!” He flicked through them. “I actually like that one. I’m not much of a photographer but I gave that one a nice Dutch angle..”

At this point, Drake snapped. “I can’t believe you,” he shouted.

Maxwell looked at him in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You’re connected to the blackmailer,” Olivia accused.

“What?” Jen knew his shocked reaction was genuine. “No. I would never betray Jen.” He looked at her, clearly upset.

“I believe you,” she reassured him. “But we need an explanation. These photographs didn’t end up in the hands of the tabloids without _some_ help. Telling us what you know will help us track that person down.”

Maxwell’s eyes shifted between the three of them. “This is serious.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t hide it any longer..”

Jen gulped, and waited to see what he said next, her heart beating.

“I took these pictures because I was going to make a scrapbook of all our time spent together. There. The surprise is ruined.” He looked at Jen sadly. She felt her heart melt a little.

“But why sell them to the tabloids?” Drake demanded.

“That wasn’t me! I told you, I could never do that.. _why_ would I do that?”

Olivia stepped towards him. “You can, and you did!”

Drake was livid. “Jen didn’t betray you, you betrayed Jen! You betrayed all of us!”

Maxwell was trying his utmost to protest, and Jen was shaking her head furiously at Drake, as she stood supportively beside Maxwell.

Drake looked resentfully at Maxwell. “We trusted you.”

“Stop!”

Jen turned to see Bertrand, who she’d almost forgotten had been standing there. “Please. Stop. If you would please direct your ire away from Maxwell. The indiscretion in question is mine and mine alone.”

“I knew it,” hissed Jen.

Drake glared at Bertrand. “Meaning?”

Bertrand sighed. “Meaning I was the one who sold these photos to the tabloids.”

Maxwell gazed at his brother in horror. “Bertrand? No! Why? How could you do that to Jen?”

“Explain yourself,” agreed Drake.

Bertrand shook his head. “There is no excuse for what I did. But the reason enough was simple. When I saw Lady Jen and Maxwell together on the night of the Masquerade Ball, I saw.. well, enough evidence to suggest that he might eventually select her as his bride.”

Jen bit her lip. Bertrand knew his brother better than anyone.

“This concerned me greatly. As much as I dislike her, Madeleine was the far better choice. Of course, Hana is a perfect suggestion. But at the time, I had to use everything at my disposal to preserve our hopes of a diplomatic and effective queen.”

“Bertrand, you went through my phone..” Maxwell looked hurt.

“I was doing research, all in the name of the Crown. But I betrayed you, Maxwell. My only brother, my own flesh and blood… I have long regretted what I did. I have to say, in some ways, I was relieved when I learned that the photographs had been bought back by Bastien.”

“Not by Bastien,” Maxwell said with an uncharacteristic frown. “By me. Bastien was my middleman.”

Jen gulped.

He turned his attention to her. “I didn’t want to say anything, Jen. I was hoping they’d never see the light of day again, to be honest. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” she said to him. “If you hadn’t stepped in, I’d probably have been out of the competition long ago.”

“I mean, I know the score, of course. I was there. I took the photos. But the press would’ve had a field day. And Bertrand knew that too.”

Bertrand gazed out of the window at the shimmering city. “If it’s any solace, I can only say that this was before I knew you. Before I saw that you had a chance here at court. Before I.. began to believe in you.”

“Another mistake by the _oh so illustrious_ Duke of Ramsford,” snapped Drake.

“But how did you find out about the photos, Maxwell?” Olivia asked him.

“Ana tipped me off,” he said.

“And what do you mean, you knew the score? Enlighten me.”

“I was pretty sure at this stage that Jen and Rick were an item. Like I said, I didn’t want that getting out now she was a contender. The press would have been hard on her and on him. But… I can’t believe you could do that to me, Bertrand.”

Bertrand stood tall. “And I can’t believe you would defy my instructions on choosing your bride.”

Maxwell’s eyes flared in anger, as he got up in his brother’s face. “I’m not you, Bertrand. If you’d wanted to be king so badly, you know what? You should have stayed away from Savannah.”

Drake lunged towards Maxwell and grabbed him by the collar. “Don’t bring my sister into this, Beaumont..”

Jen pulled Drake away. “Stop this. Everyone’s watching.”

It wasn’t quite the truth, and mercifully there were no photographers watching right now, but Olivia was standing with her arms folded, seemingly impressed, while from a distance, Rick and Hana were both gaping in the direction of this little conversation.

Drake stood down, but did not apologise. In any case, Maxwell was still looking searchingly at his brother for an explanation.

“Lady Jen,” Bertrand said. “I do not believe that my actions are worthy of your forgiveness, but even so, let me extend to you my most sincere apologies.”

“Mine too,” Maxwell said sweetly. “I feel awful about all this..”

“No, Maxwell, you had nothing to do it. The blame is mine to shoulder. I know it’s too much to hope for your forgiveness, Lady Jen, but I’d like to at least offer my ongoing allegiance. My misconduct has nothing to do with the cretins who so wrongly hurt you. I may still be of some use in helping you uncover your true enemies here.”

“I forgive you,” Jen said.

Bertrand looked shocked. “You never cease to surprise me, Lady Jen. You have my heartfelt gratitude and eternal loyalty.”

“Thank you,” said Jen.

“I promise I shall do what I can to prove my worth.”

Drake looked at Jen. “I guess at least we know the truth now.”

“Yes,” agreed Olivia. “And now that it’s clear this little revelation isn’t related to either of our blackmailers, I’m leaving. Hopefully the next lead I find will be more fruitful.”

“It’d better be,” Jen said to Olivia. “I want to find this blackmailer as badly as you do.”

“And we will,” Olivia assured her. She walked away from the group and disappeared into the crowd.

Bertrand sighed. “I think it’s best if I also take my leave now.” He bowed to everyone and left.

Drake just huffed in exasperation. “I’m getting a whisky.” He wandered off too, leaving Jen and Maxwell alone.

Jen smiled reassuringly at him. “I _knew_ it couldn’t have been you, Maxwell. Don’t worry. And I don’t blame you for not telling me about this. It would have worried me un-necessarily. But, thank you for doing what you did.”

He looked sadly back at her. “That was a bit intense.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry about Drake and Olivia. I did try to tell them before we came over that you wouldn’t be the one to blame.”

“Thanks Jen,” he sighed. “Bertrand, though. I can’t believe it.”

“I can,” she said. “It was a long time ago. He was mad with Rick for bringing a waitress, remember? I bet that was part of the reason he was arguing with Ana de Luca that day. Because if she couldn’t run the story she was going to run on me and Rick, because the photos had been bought back, she obviously wanted to run another story in its place. Makes perfect sense now.”

Maxwell’s expression changed slightly, although he still wasn’t smiling. “I guess if they were the only pictures of you that Bertrand found on my phone, then it must have been a while ago..”

“You have more pictures of me on your phone?” She needed to know.

“Erm, well one or two, you know, just, not loads or anything.. I mean, yeah, remember what I said, about this scrapbook..”

She smiled warmly at him, feeling contented. “The one that’s going to be a surprise, that I know _nothing_ about.”

“That one. Yeah.” He smiled widely. “Listen, Jen, I think I’m just going to go after Bertrand. Just, you know. Check he’s okay.”

She smiled. Even after that betrayal, he was still concerned about his brother. He was so caring. “Want me to come with?” she asked him, hopefully.

“No, you stay here,” he said. “One of us has to watch out for this photographer. I’ll be back in five, okay? I’ll come and find you.”

“Okay,” she said, as he left. She felt really sorry for him. Drake and Olivia had been so quick to point the finger at him, but why? Olivia she could understand; but Drake was supposed to be his friend, not just his bodyguard. And as for Bertrand, although what he’d done hadn’t really shocked Jen, she could tell that Maxwell was hurt by his brother’s actions. No doubt he’d be back before she knew it, smile on his face, ready to rule. He was stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

She headed across to the dessert table but was stopped by Hana on the way there. Hana leant in and whispered. “What was that all about? Drake’s just stormed out I think, he looked pretty mad.”

“Oh, it was nothing to worry about. He just got the wrong end of the stick about something, that’s all.”

“About what?”

Jen smiled. “Okay, do you remember Drake saying that Bastien intercepted some photos that had been sold to the press? Pictures of me and Rick from New York?”

“Yeah..”

“Well, Drake and Olivia worked out that Maxwell took the photos, as he wasn’t on any of them. But,” she said, seeing the shock on Hana’s face, “ _He_ didn’t sell them to the press. That was _Bertrand_. He found them on Maxwell’s phone.”

“I see,” said Hana.

Jen pondered for a moment. “I bet that’s why Bertrand and Ana de Luca had that falling out. Did I tell you about that?”

“No?”

“She was threatening to run a story about Bertrand missing out on the crown, in the run up to Maxwell’s coronation. I bet it’s because she couldn’t use the photos after Maxwell and Bastien bought them back.”

Hana nodded. “So, none of this had anything to do with the photos of you and Tariq.”

“Nope. False lead.”

“Did you find the woman who took the photos of you and Tariq?”

Jen shook her head. “Not yet.” She looked around the crowded restaurant. “But you can bet that I’m going to. Come on.”

They went to stand with some of the other noble ladies at the side of the room. Servers offered small glasses of digestifs as the dinner wound down around them.

“I’ve always adored Italy,” Kiara said. “I wish we could stay longer than a couple of days.”

“Not me, I’m ready to leave,” said Penelope. “These big crowds make me so nervous.”

“Mon dieu,” exclaimed Kiara. “You should be used to this sort of thing.”

“I know, but I’ve never really enjoyed parties,” Penelope confessed.

“You need to toughen up if you’re going to live at court,” Kiara snapped at Penelope.

Jen glared at Kiara. “Kiara needs to lay off you, Penelope.”

“Thanks Jen,” sighed Penelope, “But I’m afraid she’s right. If I’m going to be one of Hana’s ladies in waiting, then I’ll be attending such events regularly.”

Kiara glared at Jen. “I wasn’t trying to be mean. I just can’t always be here to look out for her.”

Hana cut in. “Penelope, you just haven’t found your footing yet. Just remember a little trick that my parents always taught me for social events. _No-one cares if you’re actually enjoying yourself, as long as you smile and laugh at the right times.”_

Jen sighed; Hana was describing her own life. “Hana, that’s the first step down the line to a lifetime of emotional issues..”

“Well, I never accused my parents of being the best when it came to emotional advice,” Hana conceded. “But, as odd as it might sound, in this case, I think they were right. These events can _seem_ like everyone is perfectly composed and having the time of their lives. It can make it even more lonely if you feel like you’re the only one at the party not having fun. But look around the room. Each noble is trying his or her best to impress and dazzle. They smile and laugh, but the smiles never reach their eyes. Just try to remember, Penelope, most people can’t tell if _you’re_ faking it, and that’s because _they’re_ faking it too.”

“Thank you, Hana. You’re so good at this.” Penelope turned to Jen, suddenly enthused. “Lady Jen, do you have any advice?”

“You should just be yourself,” Jen suggested.

“Being myself hasn’t worked very well so far..”

“Don’t get discouraged. You’re sensitive to how other people feel, and can put them at ease.”

Penelope beamed. “Thanks, Jen. That’s sweet of you to say. Oh!” She drew a little bit closer to Jen, her eyes suddenly alight with interest. “Jen, you’re close with Rick Rys.. Do you think Rick might.. well.. be interested in a marriage prospect?”

Jen squinted at Penelope. “What.. you mean with _you_?”

“Well, yes,” Penelope gushed. “He’s such a hottie.. and a member of House Rys..”

He was about as likely to marry her as one of her poodles, but Jen was all for encouraging this ship. “I think you two would make a great couple, actually!”

“You do?”

“Sure! I’ll put a word in, if you like?”

“That would be amazing. I mean… he’s not my _usual_ type, but..” Penelope’s attention was seemingly caught by something behind Jen, and Jen turned to see Maxwell walking back towards them.

“Ladies,” he said with one of his killer smiles. “Might I have a moment of Jen’s time?”

“Oh, of course!” said Penelope, fluttering her eyelashes wildly.

Hana looked at Jen enquiringly.

“We’re going to see if we can find the photographer,” Jen whispered in Hana’s ear. “We’ll find you if we need any help.”

“Right. Good luck,” Hana whispered back.

Jen stood up, and Maxwell led her over to the windows.

“Everything okay with Bertrand?” she asked him.

He looked at her, wistfully. “Okay enough. But we don’t have time to spend on him right now. We’ve got to get back to the business of finding this photographer. It looks like dinner is winding down, so now’s the time to act, especially while I haven’t got him breathing down my neck.”

She looked around. “But the members of the press are scattered all over the restaurant…”

“Maybe we can draw them in somehow? Make a scene? No photographer can resist the chance to catch a big moment in the making.”

“Good idea, Maxwell! We could have a row and you could pretend to throw me out of your court!”

“And then you could slap me, and I storm out!”

“Slap you? Are you sure?” She wasn’t sure about that. Wasn’t that treason?

“Come on, Jen, we’ve got to make them _believe_ it.”

“I could throw my drink at you?” she suggested.

He looked shocked. “Woah, too far, Jen!”

“Really? _That’s_ too far?”

This is Gucci, Jen! Getting the shirt wet will distort its natural fibres..”

She rolled her eyes. “You and your precious shirts. But I think assaulting the King is going to get me locked up, even if it is the King’s idea…” Jen suddenly had a brilliant idea of her own. “I know! We could fake a proposal!”

He looked a little uncertain for a few moments. “But I’m already engaged?”

“What part of fake don’t you understand?”

He was soon smiling again, a questioning look in his eye. “Are we talking about my engagement here, or the proposal?”

She giggled. “The proposal! Let’s give the press something to get excited about!”

“Ooh, drama! I know.. I’ll get down on one knee, and give a big speech…”

“And the press will all be like, we knew it! But at the last minute, it turns out..”

“I was talking about my dessert!”

Jen laughed. “Perfect! Let’s go!” She led Maxwell toward the door of the restaurant. “We’ll have to build the scene up to draw them in.”

“Then what?” he asked. “We’ll need to get her alone. How do we do that with the press all around?”

Jen thought for a moment. “I’ll give you a signal when I see the photographer. That’s when you confess that you’re really talking about your dessert.. and then we follow her.”

“Got it, we’ll chase her out.” He looked at Jen, with a serious expression. “Are you ready for this?”

“Ready,” she said, feeling her heart accelerate. She wasn’t ready, really.

Maxwell raised his voice so the nearby press could overhear. “Lady Jen, there’s.. something I need to say to you.”

She looked at Maxwell, no acting required on her part to make this look genuine. Nearby paparazzi turned their heads towards the two of them.

He went on. “Tonight, I discovered something about myself. Something I suppose I’ve known was true for a long time, but.. I couldn’t admit it to myself until now. There was always something missing, some piece of me that wasn’t there. But then.. then something unbelievable happened. Tonight, I realised what has been missing.”

Jen looked on adoringly as Maxwell got down on one knee in front of her. A crowd of paparazzi began to form around them.

“And it’s like my eyes are opening for the first time!” he said, slightly overdramatically.

“I don’t understand..” she said, trying hard not to laugh.

“Jen, now that _I_ know, I need the world to know.”

Jen glanced around, spotted the photographer in the crowd, and winked at Maxwell. “Maxwell, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that.. I’ve realised, it’s not Lady Hana I love most in the world, after all. In fact… Lady Jen..”

He reached into his pocket. The crowd gasped, and cameras flashed. And Jen just wished this was real.

But then, instead of a ring-box, he pulled out a spoon. “I love gelato!” With that he grabbed a bowl from the platter of a nearby server and ate a spoonful, eyelids fluttering in delight. “Sho derishush.”

“What?” Jen heard Ana say in confusion.

He continued to tuck in. “How have ah lived wivout you for sho lon?”

Jen just watched him, proudly. “I’ve never seen a love so pure.”

The paparazzi groaned in disappointment as they began to disperse.

Maxwell dropped his bowl of ice cream. “Let’s get that photographer!”

Jen slipped through the crowd to follow the woman, but she looked back and started running.

“After her!” Jen called to Maxwell.

The two of them ran after the photographer. She tripped up a hostess on her way out the door, blocking their path.

Jen was able to leap gracefully over the fallen hostess, gaining speed as she pushed off the ground. “I’m coming for you!”

She heard Maxwell call behind her. “Jen, you’re as nimble as a gazelle!”

“Uh, thanks?” she called back, but didn’t stop. She followed the photographer into the moonlit streets of Italy. The photographer bounded across the street as passing cars honked. One drove right in front of Jen.

“JEN!!” she heard Maxwell shriek behind her, as she rolled over the hood of the car, its movement propelling her even further. “Jen.. are you okay?”

She was okay, she knew he had her back. “I’m gaining on her!” she called back.

“Whoa! Nice moves, Jen!” He was still a little way behind her.

Up ahead, the photographer ducked into an alleyway and out of sight.

“Hey! You’re not getting away that easily,” Maxwell shouted.

Jen turned into the alley right on the heels of the photographer. It was a dead end. “I’ve got you now.”

As the photographer realised her mistake, Maxwell arrived at the scene.

“Maxwell, I got her!” Jen said, grinning from ear to ear, adrenaline pumping.

“I knew you would,” he said, looking at her intensely with those penetrating blue eyes, making her want to do something really rash.

And maybe if they had been alone, she would have done.

But they weren’t.

The photographer’s shoulders slumped as she turned around. “I was hoping to avoid this.”

He was still looking at her that way. “Alright, Jen. You want to be bad cop, or should I?”

As Jen did her best to pull herself together, the photographer suddenly looked much more impressed. “Well, the King himself. I wasn’t expecting this.” She quickly took a photo of him. “This will make quite the story.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Jen grabbed the camera and quickly deleted the photo.

“Hey, give that back!”

Jen threw the camera back to the photographer. “Who are you?”

“Rosanna. Freelance photographer.”

“No last name?” she asked.

“Not for you,” frowned Rosanna.

Maxwell pointed at her. “Don’t play dumb with me.” He glanced at Jen. “I guess I’m the bad cop.”

“Who hired you to take those pictures of me and Tariq at Applewood Manor?” Jen asked.

Rosanna put her hands in the air. “Listen, you caught me, and I don’t want to get embroiled any further in whatever is going on here, so..”

“I demand the truth!” Maxwell shouted.

“Settle down, I’m _trying_ to tell you the truth.” She looked at Jen. “I don’t know who hired me, I never met them.”

Jen suddenly felt disheartened. “And you didn’t think that was a little, I don’t know, shady?”

“It was a paid gig,” said Rosanna. “I don’t really have the luxury of caring where my paycheck comes from. Not all of us live in fancy palaces and have everything handed to us.”

Jen had a thought. “If you never met them, how did they pay you?”

“Bank transfer. We never met or spoke on the phone.”

“How did they contact you in the first place? Maxwell asked.

“By email,” Rosanna told him.

“Oh.” He looked disappointed.

“The paparazzi isn’t like the CIA, it’s not all cloak and dagger you know. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know… something… cooler?”

“You have to know something..” Jen pleaded. “Do you still have the email address?”

“I have it, but I doubt it’ll help,” Rosanna said. “I sent a follow up to ask about any future jobs, but the message bounced. But, I do have a digital copy of the receipt from the bank transfer,” she said, reaching into her bag for her phone.

“Why do you still have this?” Maxwell asked.

“Freelancers always hang on to their receipts. Anyway, you can have it. I want to wash my hands of all of this ASAP.”

She pulled out her phone and typed up a message. “What email address do you want this sent to?”

Jen looked to Maxwell.

“Well, you’d better not send it to [king@cordonia.com](mailto:king@cordonia.com), because all sorts of people monitor that one. Send it to my personal email address.”

“Which is?”

Maxwell suddenly looked embarrassed. “Uh.. thefullbeaumonty at.. You know what, I should just type it out myself.”

Jen giggled discreetly. Rosanna sighed and handed Maxwell her phone. After tapping out an excessive number of keystrokes onto the screen, Maxwell passed the phone back.

Rosanna looked at the address he had provided. “Really?”

He sighed. “I made it when I was fourteen, okay?”

Jen felt her heart melt just a little bit more, as Rosanna pressed a few buttons on her phone. “There, it’s sent. Can I go now?”

“Don’t go too far,” threatened Maxwell. “The long arm of the law is.. long.”

Rosanna shouldered past Jen. “Good luck with that one.” With that, she disappeared into the night. Maxwell read the email which had just come through on his phone.

Jen crept up close. “Anything useful?”

“I’m not sure. Let’s go show it to Bertrand.”

“What can he do?” asked Jen, disappointed. She was hoping to spend some more time with him away from it all.

He looked at her. “Bertrand goes to the bank and talks to credit card companies all the time these days. Besides, if all else fails, maybe he can intimidate someone into telling us something! You’ve heard Bertrand’s Duke of Ramsford voice. He _always_ gets his way. ‘You dare dishonour the great Royal House of Beaumont? I’ll have you drawn and quartered like the swine you are!”’

She laughed. “Hah! You sound just like him!”

“It’s one of my few skills,” he said. Jen smiled at him. She wouldn’t mind getting to find out what the others were.

“Okay, let’s get the evidence back to the lab,” he said.

“Let’s roll, partner,” she said, beaming, as they started to walk in the direction of the train station, as they were to be staying on the royal train while in Italy. “So, if I’m good cop, and you’re bad cop, what does that make Bertrand?”

“Errr.. grumpy cop?”

“Totally.”

“That was some good detectin’ today, Jen,” he said.

“Thanks. All that running was tiring though,” she said, stretching out her arms. She was very tempted to bring an arm down and around him.

“It was. Time to get some rest,” he said.

She glanced across at him, adoringly, pleading with him silently. _Come on, Maxwell. We had a moment back there. You must have felt it too._

He looked back at her, and as she attempted to decide if she was brave enough to say something, his expression changed suddenly. “Oh! Wait! That will have to wait until tomorrow. Now, I gotta meet Hana!”

She looked at him in confusion as they stopped. “Huh?”

“Earlier on, I was telling Hana about when I used to come here to stay when I was a kid. I told her I was going to show her somewhere really cool after the meal was over. But, the thing is…” He sighed. “I kinda want to show _you._ ”

“Well, you could show us both?” Jen suggested, diplomatically. “That sounds like fun…”

“Awesome! I’ll just run in and get her… actually, no, Drake can do it.”

“Drake?” Jen turned her head, to see Drake about five paces behind them. “Whoa. Was he… How is he even that stealthy?”

“Not bad back there, Jones,” Drake acknowledged as he passed them. “I’ll send Hana down.”

Jen laughed. “You two okay now?”

Maxwell nodded. “I was out of line bringing Drake’s sister into things earlier. It’s… a touchy subject.”

She was still curious about the elusive Savannah. “You all seem to think a lot of her.”

“Huh. Well. She’s Drake’s sister, so he loves her. And Bertrand… well. It’s all so sad really.”

“Do you think she’ll ever come back?”

He gazed at her. “Honestly? No, I don’t.”

“Do you miss her?”

His expression was curious. “I know Bertrand misses her.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Hey!” Hana called over from the restaurant entrance. “Did you find her?”

“We did,” Jen declared with a wide beam in Hana’s direction.

“That’s brilliant!” Hana hopped up and down, her arms on Jen’s shoulders.

“Yeah! Bring it in!” Maxwell soon joined them.

“We’ve got a bank receipt,” said Jen. “She emailed it to Maxwell. We weren’t sure what to do with it.”

“Maybe I can help with that,” said Hana. “You should be able to decode it to give the credit card security code. I can have a look later, if you like.”

“My fiancée, the master cybercriminal,” Maxwell said, his eyes alight. “I knew I proposed to you for a reason.”

“That would be really helpful, Hana,” Jen agreed.

“I didn’t see what happened, how you managed to find her, but I heard something about a.. declaration of love for the tiramisu? Is that right?” Hana looked from Jen to Maxwell.

“It was the gelato, Hana. But I could just as easily see myself with a tiramisu for the rest of my earthly days.”

Jen chuckled, and the other two laughed with her.

“So, how do we celebrate this step towards making things right?” Hana asked Jen.

“I had an idea for that,” Maxwell said. “Hana, remember I told you about the Blue Grotto?”

“That sounds like fun,” Hana agreed, her eyes lighting up. “Shall we go tomorrow morning before my bachelorette party?”

“I was kinda thinking about going now,” Maxwell said. “Seize the moment!”

Hana’s expression changed. “Oh… but it’s rather late… And I don’t have any swimwear with me.”

This was beginning to sound an even more enticing prospect to Jen. “I’m sure we can improvise, Hana.”

Hana stifled a yawn. “I’d love to see it, Maxwell, but maybe some other time? I’m feeling tired after the dinner.”

Jen looked at Hana, a little disappointed.

Hana looked meaningfully at Jen. “You two should still go, though! Don’t miss out on my account. It sounds like a fun place.”

“You sure, Hana?” Jen didn’t want Hana to think she was deliberately stepping on her toes.

“I’m very sure. I’m going to head back to the train. Why don’t you forward that email on to me, and I’ll have a look at it for you? I might be able to work out who hired the photographer from it, and at the least I can work out what their card details might look like.”

Maxwell nodded, pulling out his phone. “What’s your email?”

Hana took his phone. “Easier for me to type it in.”

“Yeah, see it’s not just me, Jen….”

Jen giggled. “I’m sure Hana’s email address, long as it may be, is much more sensible than yours.”

“The domain name is Chinese,” Hana explained. She passed him his phone back. “Okay, I’ll spend some time on this when I get back to the train. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Night, Hana,” said Maxwell, raising a hand for her to high-five it.

“Oh..” She looked a little confused.

“How many times, Hana?” He chuckled, and removed his hand, raising the other one. This time, she responded correctly. “That’s my intended! Now, don’t go back to that train on your own. Drake can take you.”

“Oh, no,” Drake interjected. “I’m watching _your_ back, remember? I’ll call for backup.”

“No, that’s okay,” Hana conceded. “I can go back with Rick. He’s still in the restaurant. Do you want me to let him know where you are, Jen?”

Jen shook her head. “I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

Hana nodded, and headed back into the restaurant.

Maxwell gazed at her, his eyes twinkling in excitement. “So. Just you and me, little blossom.”

“Yep. So. What’s this Blue Grotto place got to offer?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? This way, please.”

She gladly took the hand that he offered her, and they headed off together under the Italian stars.


	30. Finding a pearl

“So, down these steps, and across this river, lies the Blue Grotto,” Maxwell said, his eyes bright with energy. “Which.. I dunno, some Romans used to hang out there or something? Whatever, It’s pretty awesome. I used to go there quite a bit as a kid when we came to Italy on royal trips.”

“Did you come to Italy a lot?” she asked him, happily swinging his hand backwards and forwards.

“We did. Best food in Europe here, in my opinion. And I was lucky, I got to escape a lot of the boring stuff on those trips, so I could just do whatever. Although, Bertrand did sometimes come here with me.” He was grinning like a maniac. “I think you’re gonna love it.”

“So, they let you hang out here on your own? Was that safe?” she asked him, as he led her towards a moored rowing boat.

“It’s a secret place,” he said, intriguingly. “It was safer me hanging out here than hanging around the typical tourist locations. I mean, I always had someone with me. I think Bastien found it initially.”

She grinned. “And when you grew up, you began to use it for romantic midnight rendezvouses?”

“Nah. Just this one,” he assured her.

She raised her eyebrows. “Did you miss the bit where I threw in the word _romantic_ there?”

He glanced at her, and the realisation seemed to hit him. “I mean, it’s a romantic place, that doesn’t mean…”

“Still digging your way out of that hole,” she said affectionately.

“Oh look, time to embark our trusty vessel! Ready?” He extended a hand to help her into the boat, then jumped in once she was seated, causing the boat to shake vigorously and causing her to emit a slight shriek.

“Maxwell… I’m getting wet!”

He smirked at her. “I suggest you leave now if that’s a problem.”

Oh, he was a tease this evening. “I’m going nowhere.”

He picked up the oars and began to row.

“Let me help,” she offered, reaching towards one of his oars.

“You don’t need to do that!” he insisted.

“I want to,” she said, shifting so she was sitting next to him, and taking one of the oars. In smooth, synchronised movements, the two of them propelled the boat toward a craggy cliff face.

“You’re good at this,” he commented.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jen admitted. “Never had you down as a rower, though.”

“It’s not my gym workout of choice, I’ll admit. But, the Blue Grotto is worth the journey.”

“So, what would be your gym workout of choice? Ooh, I reckon you’re a secret spinner.”

“I didn’t get these abs from biking to sweet tunes. But, you’re not wrong.”

“I’m guessing you must have some sort of palace gym?”

“Yup. It’s never really been my dad and Bertrand’s thing, so unless the court is staying at the palace, it’s pretty much my own personal gym most of the time. Hey, you’ll have to come and work up a sweat with me there sometime when we get back to Cordonia.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. He was giving off some promising signals tonight. “I’d like that.”

They continued rowing towards a tiny dark spot on the cliff face. “Is that it?” Jen asked him. “It’s barely big enough for the boat.”

“No need to panic. I’ve taken this boat through before...” The boat got closer to the rocks. “Okay, maybe a slight requirement for panic… DUCK!”

She ducked her head as the boat passed through the break in the cliff.

“Phew. We made it through. And now, I present to you…” He used his free hand to gesture behind her. “The Blue Grotto.”

It really was a spectacular sight, a cove within cliffs, shimmering blue water all around and reflected on the cliff walls around them.

“It’s as awesome as you said,” she sighed.

They both sat and marvelled for a moment, until Maxwell broke the silence. “So...”

“What?”

“I think we’ve done this enough times now, so I’m not gonna _make_ you turn around, but…” 

Jen watched him intently as he began to strip off his formal clothes.

He paused just before he removed his trousers. “You coming in too? Because that dress looks as if it would sink you with its weight, and I don’t want to have to rescue you from the bottom of the sea.”

“Right…” As teasingly as possible, she pulled off her dress, and threw it down on the boat’s bench with her bag and his clothes. By now, Maxwell was standing at the edge of the boat in just his boxers, gazing into the water.

They stood together for a few silent seconds, until he nudged her and shouted.

“CANNONBALL!”

She laughed, and jumped in after him before the inevitable drenching she would have received anyway had she not. She curled into a ball in mid-air, and as she made contact with the water, she was jolted by the wave from his impact. Underneath the water everything was so clear that she could see him drifting back up to the surface, where she soon joined him.

He swam over to the boat. “Oops…”

“Oh no, did the precious Gucci get wet?” She creased in laughter as she treaded water. “So much for its natural fibres!”

“Forever distorted by my own foolishness,” he cried.

“Guess we’ll just have to stay in here until it’s dry, along with the rest of our clothes,” she suggested.

“Well, I’m game.” he said. He swam back to her, and, with a mischievous grin, splashed her in the face.

“Hey!” she protested.

“Catch me if you can!”

She tried to splash him back, but he quickly dived beneath the water.

“Fine, you win. You were always gonna win, being the Squid King and all… Maxwell?” She scanned the water around her, but saw no sign of him. She dipped her head underneath, but there was still no sign of him through the clear water. “Okay Maxwell, you’re starting to scare me..”

“Over here!” he called from behind her.

“Oh, there you are!” she said, swimming across to him.

“I’ve got something I want to show you,” he said, extending out a hand. Nestled in his palm was a glistening perfectly round pearl.

“Wow,” she said. “That’s… where did you find that?”

“I came here a couple of years ago with Bertrand. He found it while we were diving,” Maxwell said, examining the pearl gleefully. “I told him he should give it to Madeleine. He just scoffed and said she wouldn’t appreciate it. So then I told him he should give it to Savannah. That was the moment that he realised that I knew about him and Savannah, I guess. He got mad, and he threw it back into the water. He got all grumpy and said there was more to winning the heart of a woman than finding a pearl.”

“Oh.. that’s sad.”

“I know, right? Well, I dived back under the water, and found it, and hid it in one of the crags. I thought maybe some time when the time was right, we’d come back and I could find it for him so he could give it to his one true love. I never thought the next time I’d come here I’d be with a different person... my _favourite_ person, actually. I thought to myself just now, if I can find it again… well, I think that’s a good sign, don’t you?”

He held it out to her, eyes wide. Then, he threw it in her direction.

“ _Maxwell_!” She lunged out to grab it, terrified of letting it drop and losing it forever. Somehow, she managed to catch it. “Oh, thank god..”

He was laughing. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist…”

“Right. Now you’re in for it…” She threw it as hard as she could.

“Shiiiit!!” He dived after it, this time it did go under the water, but it wasn’t long before he resurfaced again, with the pearl between his teeth, and headed towards her with a ridiculous toothy grin.

“You goof,” she giggled, taking the offending item from his mouth.

“It’s yours, if you want it. The pearl, I mean.”

She wanted to take it from him, more than anything, but how could she? She wanted to tell him how she felt, but what would be the point? She had the friendship ring, this felt like something more. Something she badly wanted, but she didn’t think he was really ready to give.

“Oh, Maxwell. I can’t accept this. Not while this scheme is hanging over our heads.”

He nodded, as she passed it back to him. “Okay. How about I keep hold of it for you until it isn’t?” He threw it into the air and caught it.

“Or you could give it to Hana?” As soon as she’d said it, she realised it was the wrong thing to say.

“Yup,” he sighed. “I could give it to Hana.”

The grotto had chilled in the darkness, and she could not suppress a shudder that ran up her spine.

“Are you cold?” he asked, in concern. “You’re shivering.”

“It is getting chilly in here,” she admitted.

“Look, I got bumps too. Let’s get out of the water for a bit.”

He led her to an outcropping of rock just at the water level, and they both climbed up.

“Any objections to us combining our body warmth?” He held out an arm.

She had none, and settled in next to him, leaning gently against him. He smelt delicious, all damp hair and sunkissed skin.

“Jen, can I ask you something?” 

“Ask me anything,” she said, feeling really content in this moment.

“I mean, I think we will solve this mystery and get Tariq to talk, I’m convinced we will. But if we don’t, then you’re not gonna be queen. And even if we do, I guess there’s still a possibility that you’re not gonna be queen. You know I still want you to be though, right?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. 

“So, I was wondering what happens if you’re not. Do I get on with marrying Hana, even though it’s not what either of us really want to do? Or do I…. y’know.”

“I don’t know, what do you mean?”

“You know. The A word.”

“What? No!” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Ever since Bertrand abdicated, he and my father and all our advisers have been telling me I have to marry for the benefit of Cordonia. And, that was okay. I got it then. But then…” He looked down at her. “Well. Things changed.”

“Why? What changed?”

“That bit’s irrelevant,” he said, looking down at his bare feet.

“No, it isn’t…” She put her hand on his knee.

“I just wonder what sort of life I could have without all this pressure on me sometimes. Care to indulge me?”

She giggled. “I can see you as a hot male fitness instructor, to be fair.”

“Yesss… touring Europe with my fitness masterclasses, pumping beats and scandalously priced merchandise.” He leapt up and began swinging his arms in a regimented fashion. She giggled again, as he sat back down. “Yeah. I could see that. But I always saw myself as a writer, actually.”

“Oh, really?” This was a curveball. “I didn’t know you wrote?”

He nodded. “I don’t get as much time for it as I’d like now, but… I try to find an hour here and there.”

“What do you write about?”

He gave her a look of defiance. “My muse has stricken me, and she will not allow me to rest until my project is complete. Until then… you’ll have to wait and see.”

“In that case, I look forward to reading the complete works of King Maxwell I.”

He giggled. “Yeah. But, rewinding back, say I was just plain ol’ Maxwell Beaumont, I could write so much more without having to deal with all the running the country stuff. I could live in a penthouse studio in LA or somewhere, coming up with all these ideas..”

“If you’re in LA, I’ll have to move there too. We could hang out.”

“There’d be some serious partying involved! What d’ya think? Do I bail?”

She took his hand, and shook her head. “It’s a really nice thought. But that’s all it is. You _can’t_ abdicate, Maxwell. In your heart, you know that. Your country needs you. And you can still do the things you want to. Just, maybe on a smaller scale. You can still write, you can still party. You can still visit these places. But the most important thing is what you can do for your country. You’re the last in your line, right? So, you have to do the right thing. And I know, deep down, you wouldn’t be happy if you didn’t do the right thing.”

He sighed. “I know you’re right Jen. So, let’s say I do marry Hana, and we have, uh, kids and stuff, we’ll still all be friends, right?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” She squeezed his hand. “You and Hana are my besties. And I bet your kids would be gorgeous. You’ll have to make me godmother, you know.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, and she could see he wasn’t completely content with her answer.

“I get that you feel trapped, Maxwell. I really do. But there are worse people to be trapped with than Hana. Come on, where’s my Mr. Brightside today?”

He smiled, letting go of her hand and holding his hands up. “Alright. I’m gonna try not to focus on that possibility.”

“Focus on _our_ gorgeous kids instead,” she suggested.

“Yeah. That I can do.” He still didn’t seem convinced. “I guess, part of the reason I’m not so sure.. nah, I can’t tell you. It’s silly really.”

“It’s not silly if it’s bothering you, Maxwell. You can tell me anything.”

“Well. With what happened to my mom, it’s.. I just have an irrational phobia of history repeating itself. Something happening to Hana. Or… something happening to _you._ ” He looked at her, with so much hurt in his eyes.

“Oh,” She grabbed his hand back, and held him closer. “I understand that. But, you mustn’t focus on it. It’s very sad, but it’s very rare.”

“I just – it terrifies me to think of another child growing up without a mom, like I did. I mean, I had Dad, and Bertrand, but…”

She nodded.

“I know I shouldn’t be complaining. I was a Prince, my dad was a King. It’s not like I was brought up in care or something.” He laughed, and looked right at her.

She panicked, and drew away from him, letting go of his hand.

“Jen? What’s wrong?”

Had someone told him? Should she say something?

No. She didn’t need to. She watched his face transform with realisation.

“Wait.” He looked questioningly at her. “You…”

She nodded.

“Oh, no. Jen…”

She looked away. “I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to tell Rick. I haven’t told anyone here. I’m guessing this pretty much sounds the death knell on my chances of marrying you, once and for all.”

“No!” He moved back towards her, she could see he was trembling, maybe with the cold. “Jen, I am so sorry. You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone else. I promise.”

“I mean, if the press got hold of it, we’d be screwed. But, you’re good with secrets,” she acknowledged. Out of everyone here, he was the one she’d wanted to confide in.

He put his arm around her. “That’s what I’m told. And whatever you tell me, it won’t change my mind. It’s in your past, Jen, and past tense Jen is gone. I want present tense Jen to be my queen. Yeah?”

She laughed briefly, wondering what she’d done to deserve such an amazing supportive friend.

“But, you don’t have to tell me anything. And I promise, if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll never ask you about it again.”

She looked at her feet. “There’s not a lot to tell. But, yeah. When my mom and dad died, there were a lot of family arguments. Over money, over me. They left me some money, it said in their wills it was for me to go travelling when I reached eighteen. My aunt and grandparents didn’t agree. Said I should use it to go to college, said I should let them have the money for bringing me up. I hated them all. We were never close when mom and dad were alive. In the end, I ran away.”

“Where did you go?”

She sighed. “I’m not proud to say it, but I slept rough for a few weeks. Eventually, I got picked up and taken into care. I lived in a few foster homes over the next few years. They weren’t the best places to be. As soon as I turned eighteen, I did what they wanted me to do. I travelled.”

It took him a while to formulate his next question. “Where did you travel?”

“Around America for a little while. Over to Europe. I told you about London. Madrid, Berlin. I wanted to go to Paris, but didn’t quite get that far. I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.”

“You are gonna love gay Pareee…” His eyes lit up. “I go there a lot. It’s like a second home to me at the moment.”

“Oh really? Wow, have you got a second palace there?”

“Not exactly. So, did you go anywhere else in Europe?”

“No, I went back then. I settled in New York. One of my friends from high school was living there.”

“Did you enjoy your travels?”

She nodded. “Very much. And I think they’d have been happy for me. I used the last bit I had on a deposit for my first New York apartment. I felt ready for a start at life.” She sighed. “I mean, job prospects wise, with no further education, I had to hold my own a little. Hence, you found me waiting tables.”

“God, Jen, please don’t even joke, if you were a lawyer or a doctor or something, I’d never even have set eyes on you…”

“True,” she said with a smile. “I guess it was meant to be.”

“I’m sorry you went through all that,” he said, supportively.

“I’m sorry you had a tough time too,” she told him. “It’s all relative, you know. You might have lived in a palace, but no child deserves to grow up without love. I just want to give my children a better future than that.”

“Me too, Jen. And, I guess that’s what it comes down to, really, when I think about it. Sure, I am worried about things going wrong. But, that’s not the only way things can go wrong, is it? It’s just as sad when kids grow up with parents who don’t really want to be together, isn’t it?”

Jen nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

They sat and looked out across the water for a few minutes, but were disturbed by the ping of a phone.

“Guessing that’s our final call,” he said, removing his arm from her shoulder. “You wait there. I’ll get the boat.”

He threw the pearl, which he’d obviously been holding all this time, up in the air. Catching it again, he dived back into the water. As Jen watched, a little forlornly following their conversation, he pulled the boat over to the rocks so they could step inside.

“Not exactly dry,” he lamented as he pulled his trousers back on, “But it’ll do.”

Jen threw her damp dress back on, and popped her feet back into her shoes. “Good as new.”

They set off rowing back to shore, Maxwell doing all the work this time. He’d refrained from putting his shirt back on so far, so Jen had decided to sit back and enjoy the view.

“Shame Hana missed out,” she sighed. She was curious as to why Hana hadn’t wanted to join them. She felt there was more to it than being tired.

“Yeah. But it did give us some quality squid king and little blossom time.”

She blushed. “I have to say, I was expecting more squid references back there.”

“Well, I was waiting for you to ask, but the truth of it is, Jen, the squids are actually out here in the river. They’re helping me row this thing, pulling at the oars. Squids help fellow squids.”

“You are crazy, you know that?”

He looked at her with those inky-blue eyes. “Maybe I like being crazy.”

“I like you being crazy.”

“I can be crazy when I’m with you.”

“And not with Hana?”

“I mean, I don’t think she’d ever mind me being crazy. I just don’t think she gets my crazy like you do.”

“I wonder if she’s managed to get anywhere with the email from the photographer?” Jen pondered.

“Knowing Hana, she’ll have apprehended the culprit by now and will have them in chains waiting for us on the shore.”

Jen laughed. “I think that might be ambitious, even for Hana. And I can’t see her yet.” The boat was by now close to the shore. “Hey, I just realised. Drake didn’t come with us?”

Maxwell turned his head to the shore and pointed. “He’s waiting over there, look.”

“What if something had happened to you in there?”

“Then our mutual friend Mr Walker would probably have been unceremoniously fired. But, that would be the last of my worries.” He winked at her. “Hey. For some strange reason, I think he trusts me?”

“I don’t think it’s strange,” she mused.

They moored up the boat, and Drake walked over towards them.

“Had fun?”

“You should’ve come with us, Drake!” Maxwell leapt onto the shore.

“Mmhm,” Drake said with a knowing look at Jen. “Come on, let’s get you two lovebirds back to the train.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. “Whoa there. Don’t go making this into something it isn’t. Right, Jen?”

“Right,” she said, because she knew Drake was mistaken, however much she wished he wasn’t. But she was secretly quite pleased with this little interaction. Maxwell seemed that little bit too keen to correct Drake.

“Whatever,” Drake moaned. “It’s getting late, and I can’t get off duty until you’re safely back in quarters. And, I’m hungry. So, if you wouldn’t mind. And, you might want to put your shirt back on, at least.”

Jen exchanged a glance with Maxwell as he did as he was told. Afterwards, they both began to trail after Drake like naughty schoolchildren.

“He’s _hangry_ ,” Jen giggled.

Maxwell’s resulting chuckle was enough to generate enough further laughter, the result was Drake turning around and glaring at her.

“Remind me, who’s in charge here? You or him?”

“The trick is to let him think he is,” Maxwell said with a wry smile.

“I’m not buying that. He’s the one telling you it’s time to go home.”

“Yeah, but what if I _told_ him to tell me to go home when it got to this time? He’s obeying my orders!”

“Yeah, yeah, your great wonderful Majesty, whatever…”

“Enough, you disrespectful urchin. Back to the train with you, before I have you tried for treason.”

***

On arrival back at the train, they parted ways; Drake escorting Maxwell to the royal carriage, Jen continuing on to her own compartment. She was buzzing from spending so much time with Maxwell; tonight had been so much fun, and yet very thought provoking. She’d hoped to have a private goodbye with him, but their farewell was a little awkward after Drake’s comment at the riverbank. She’d just have to text him when she got back to her room. 

It was by now quite late, but there was someone sitting in the seating area, just outside her sleeping compartment, cradling the last dregs of a drink. She took a deep breath. He didn’t look best pleased.

“Rick. Hey.”

“Where have you been?”

She was grinning from ear to ear. “With a friend.”

He nodded.

“Listen, we need to talk,” she said, sitting down opposite him. “A lot has happened this evening since I last saw you. Firstly, you knew that the press had photos of us together in New York? Well, we found out tonight that it was Bertrand who sold them to the press.”

“Yes, Lady Hana told me everything earlier.”

“Maxwell bought the photos back before they could be published,” she said, still impressed with this discovery.

Rick huffed. “Oh of course he did. He was jealous.”

It didn’t tie up with Maxwell’s story, but she wasn’t too opposed to that theory. “Well, he said that had they been in the press it would have made us both look bad, seeing as I was now a suitor…”

“Of course he said that, Jen. But the truth is, he hated those photos. He was jealous. So jealous. He could see, even then, that _we_ had a connection. We _still_ have that connection, Jen.”

“I don’t get you, Rick. Why are you still helping me? What’s in it for you?”

He looked at her, sighed, stood up, and walked away to his sleeping compartment, leaving his empty glass behind.

Annoyed that he’d put a damper on the end of her exciting evening, she kicked out at the table leg. The glass toppled over, rolling onto the floor and along the carriage. She’d never even got to tell him about finding the photographer. Although, presumably Hana would have done the honours there too.

“This yours?”

She turned to see Drake standing behind her, holding up the empty glass that had just been expelled from the tabletop.

“Rick’s, actually.”

Drake came down to sit where Rick had just been. “Hey. I don’t know about you, but I don’t get fancy food. That stuff was designed to impress my eyes, not actually feed me.”

“And your point is?”

“I’m heading out to get some food. You’re welcome to join me to whatever place I find, but be warned, after tonight, I’m in the mood for something with a Michelin rating of zero. If that doesn’t bother you, then I can promise a full stomach and decent conversation.”

She contemplated his offer. He was insightful enough to see that she could do with someone to talk to right now. “I could use a bite to eat. I never did get any tiramisu earlier.”

“Then why don’t you join me? You seem like you could do with someone to talk to. And, I don’t have anyone else to talk to. That’s the problem with knocking off so late, when _some people_ decide to go off on a late-night swim, they don’t realise it’s putting my social life out of kilter.”

“Aw. Had I known, Drake, I would have declined the invitation.”

“No you wouldn’t, Jones.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’d like to know more about what makes Drake Walker tick, actually. Can that be arranged?”

“Whatever secrets that’ve made it this far, sure,” he admitted. “Right this way then.”

He directed her with his arm, and she followed him out of the train car.

***

“So, the rest of the party was.. eventful,” she giggled as they headed through the Italian streets, recalling the fake proposal.

“Yeah. I hear I missed quite a scene.”

“Oh yeah, did Maxwell tell you we found the photographer too?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Let’s hope something comes of that.”

He led her though lamplit streets and jumped into the first open restaurant. The alluring aroma of fresh tomatoes and spices complemented the cosy hole in the wall atmosphere. A kind middle-aged man walked up and offered a menu and a table to the two of them.

“So, this is more your style?” she asked him.

He nodded. “A menu, a table, and the promising smell of good food. That’s all I want.”

The man asked them a question in Italian.

“Er..” Drake said.

She sniggered. “Didn’t think through your plan, did you?”

“No no, I’ve got this.” He turned to the man. “Spaghetti and pizza?”

The man smiled and nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen.

“You forgot the lasagne.”

He smiled. “You’re right. My vocabulary’s too limited.”

“I’m disappointed in you,” she teased.

“We’ll just have to make do.”

She smiled, looking around. “So, do you do this often?”

He nodded. “This isn’t my first time going rogue. When you follow the royal family around, you end up in foreign lands pretty often.”

“And in fancy parties with too-fancy food?”

“All the time.”

“Does Maxwell ever sneak out with you?”

“Hardly ever. He usually has some event that demands his attention.”

“Rick?” she asked, curious as to how things were between them now.

“He has been known to, but to be honest, it’s rare he’s about on these foreign trips. Usually I forage for myself.”

“Aww, left to wander foreign streets by yourself?”

“It’s not that bad,” he said. “An upside to not speaking the local language is that no-one can bother you.”

“Isn’t it intimidating to ask for food?”

“There have been some awkward encounters and wrong orders, but I never really care. As long as I’m away from high society and stuffy dinner parties.”

The waiter delivered a mozzarella pizza and two bowls of peppered spaghetti carbonara to their table. Drake smiled and nodded to him. He returned the smile before leaving the two of them alone.

“Just like now.” He took a bite of the pizza. “Exactly what I need. Simple, delicious, and filling.”

Jen rolled her fork into the hot spaghetti. “Mmmm.. that is good!”

“You can always trust me to find the right food.”

“Is that your superpower?”

“You know, if I can’t have super strength, I’ll take an uncanny sense for finding great meals.”

“It’s a practical power.”

Drake wiped a streak of carbonara sauce from his face.

“So, what’s the deal with you? How’d you get the job of bodyguard to the King? Just being friends with him got you in the door, did it?”

“Not quite. Maxwell was always more Rick’s friend than mine. I couldn’t stand him when we were growing up, to be frank.”

“Oh?”

“He’s growing on me now, though,” he added.

“Did I sense some sort of protective dig from you earlier? The whole _lovebirds_ thing?”

He sighed. “Look. I still don’t know what your game is, Jones. I knew this was all going to get messy.”

“I came here to become Maxwell’s queen. That hasn’t changed. But, with everything that’s happened, it’s not looking so promising now, is it?”

He laughed. “No, Jones. It isn’t. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She wanted to get his thoughts on her situation, but she also knew he was in a difficult position. Best not to burden him any further. “So, back to my question,” she said. “How did you end up working with Maxwell?”

“It was Bastien who got me the job, to be honest,” he said.

She raised her eyebrows. “Really?” She didn’t know much about Bastien, but he hadn’t left a favourable impression on her after evicting her from the palace on the night of the Coronation Ball.

“Yeah. Don’t sound so surprised. We kind of go way back.”

She put her fork down and rubbed her hands together. “Story time..”

“I didn’t mean for this to turn into some sharing circle..”

“Too late. You’ve already tipped your hand. You’re usually much more careful than this, Drake!”

“Hmm, what is it about tonight that has me in a sharing mood?”

She smiled. “Maybe the company?”

She thought she could detect the hint of a smile on his face. “I want to give you a hard time, Jones, given the mess you seem to making right now, but the truth is I’m just so damned glad to spend some time with someone away from that circus, that I’ll tell you.” He played with his spaghetti. “Bastien was my father’s junior agent in the King’s Guard, so I’d see him around pretty often. He didn’t have any family at court, so he’d join us for dinner. He’d even watch me and Savannah sometimes when we were younger.”

“Cute. How was he as a babysitter?”

“Surprisingly lenient. The opposite of how he is on duty. He’d let us eat chocolate chip cookies and watch cartoons all night.”

“Aww!”

“He and my father were close. I think after my father died on duty, Bastien took it upon himself to look out for me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry..”

He thought he’d already told her about this fact. “It was hard, but I got through it. Anyway. Bastien’s a model of duty. If there’s something you need done, he’ll do it for you. He’s more dedicated to his job than anyone I’ve ever met. I don’t think he has many friends as a result. But he always made time for me.”

She sat back and crossed her legs, looking at him thoughtfully. “Was he like a father to you?”

He shook his head. “More like an uncle. But an uncle I could always go to. It’s nice. He’s one of the few who’s also on the outside, looking into this strange, noble world.”

“You must be close.”

He pondered on this for a second. “In an unusual way, yeah.”

“Tell me more about your father.”

“Tough, honest, with a firm but fair way of handling things. Growing up, it seemed like there was nothing he couldn’t do.”

“You really looked up to him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.. if Savannah idolised the courtly life, I idolised him, and the King’s Guard.” Drake wound and unwound the spaghetti around his fork, apparently lost in thought. “So, yeah. Dad died. Mom eventually went back to the US. She was struggling, and her dad was unwell, so she had to help him on the ranch. I chose to stay at court with Savannah, she really wanted to stay in Cordonia. Bastien was as present as he could be, but his duties kept him busy. Rick’s family kind of took us in.”

“So you didn’t feel like leaving Cordonia when your mom did?"

“I _did_ leave for a while.”

She blinked. “Really?”

He nodded. “When I got older, I thought it was time to make it on my own. I went to college in the States.”

“You didn’t want to join the King’s Guard?”

He shook his head. “Well, I did. But I didn’t think I had the chance back then. After all, we’re experienced security agents. I knew I would’ve had to cut my teeth protecting some stuck-up nobles first. I didn’t fancy that, so I decided to build a life away from court. Rick and I kept in touch, but drifted apart. I was finally living in the outside world, and he was busier than ever being introduced at court.”

“So what happened?”

“Well.. there was an assassination attempt on the royal family, at one of the fancy balls. The King’s Guard had the King and Bertrand pretty much covered. Rick came to Maxwell’s defence, and got badly injured in the process.”

“No..”

“Yeah. It shook him up. And, that’s why Maxwell feels forever in his debt, I guess.”

This explained a hell of a lot. “Neither of them have ever told me about this.”

“It doesn’t really come up in casual conversation. Besides, I don’t think either of them want to remember those times. It was rough. Maxwell handled it like a pro, from what I understand. Rick seemed fine to most people, but his brother dropped by my campus one night, asking if I could come back. He’d borrowed the royal family’s private jet. They were all worried about Rick. Behind closed doors, he wasn’t himself. He wasn’t eating, he stopped going to college, he was growing distant. I knew I had to be there for him. Things were bad. He needed me.”

“Wow. It must’ve been hard to give up your new life.”

Drake shrugged. “He’s my best friend. Always was, still is. I had to do it. Of course, he told me not to worry about him and to go back to my college kegging parties, but deep down, I could tell he was relieved.”

He stared at the table for a moment, lost in thought. Eventually, he continued. “After that, I never really left. When I saw how things were at court for Rick, I knew I couldn’t leave him to these sharks. Rick plays the game well, but his heart’s not in it. He’d rather focus on the needs of the Valtorian citizens than read press statements and attend parties. He needs someone cynical like me to have his back.”

“I always knew you were a marshmallow. But I never thought you were _this_ soft on the inside.”

He managed a smile. “Yeah, yeah. This is what I get for spilling my guts in a moment of weakness, isn’t it?”

“I’m only teasing. You’ve got to expect me to be a little surprised to find you so talkative.”

“Only around you, Jones. Only around you.”

Jen reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza. “So then Bastien got you the job at the palace?”

“Eventually, yeah. I went to college with Rick in Cordonia, then I did a bit of security for Rick’s family after graduation. Then when there was a vacancy, I stepped in to help shadow Maxwell. I mean, it was never a high-pressure job to start with. But, when it all kicked off last year…” He sighed. “I was supposed to swap with Bastien, and shadow Bertrand, and he would take over heading up Maxwell’s team. But, there was no way I was protecting Bertrand, after what he did to my sister. So, I stayed on Maxwell’s team.”

“Lucky for me you did,” Jen said. “They’re both lucky to have a friend like you, Drake.” She finished her slice of pizza. “This was an excellent choice.”

“Glad you’re enjoying it. I would hate to disappoint you.”

The waiter delicately slid the bill on the table and bowed.

“Well, thank you for a wonderful evening,” she said. “I never thought I’d learn so much about the elusive Drake.”

“Yeah, sorry. It was a lot to drop on you all at once. Let me cover it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Did you just offer to pick up the bill?”

“Well, yeah. I guess I did. It’s the least I can do after talking your ear off all night. I’m not the king or anything, but I can afford a handful of euros, Jones.”

“You sharing your feelings didn’t bother me. But you can still pick up the bill.”

“Ha. Can do. At least the sob story didn’t bother you.”

“It could never bother me,” she said, looking at him kindly. He was alright. She was still puzzling him out, but she thought she knew where she stood with him now. And, it sounded as if things between him and Rick were back on track too.

***

It was ridiculously late when they arrived back at the train. This time, Jen noticed Bastien watching through one of the train windows, and nodding to Drake as they got onto the train. Her tired brain made the connection to their earlier conversation. It made a lot of sense, really.

“Hey, Jones. Thanks for coming with me tonight,” he said to her as she headed into her room.

“Anytime, Drake.”

She closed the door, and leant against it for a second. It had been an interesting evening. She’d learned a lot about Drake, and about Rick, that she hadn’t known before. She was beginning to feel really at ease with Drake. And she was fascinated to hear more of his story. And Rick’s story.

She tried to imagine Rick, broken and depressed, isolated and needing Drake to snap him out of it. She wondered how close Maxwell had been to Rick at that point. Had the incident put pressure on their friendship? Maybe he’d been away at college around that time, maybe the incident had happened in the holidays? She’d have to ask him about it sometime. She was still curious about his college days.

And what Drake had said about Maxwell feeling in Rick’s debt? That unsettled her. Especially given the fact that he knew full well that Rick had been interested in Jen himself.

She crashed into bed, exhausted. It had been such a long evening. Closing her eyes, she was suddenly right back in that moment, the moment that she’d cornered the photographer, when Maxwell had looked at her like he wanted her, really wanted her, and she’d wanted him too. And all the little flirtatious comments had not escaped her attention, nor had the excursion to the Blue Grotto, and the whole thing with the pearl. But, she had to be reading too much into things, because if he did return her feelings, surely _something_ would have happened tonight? And he’d practically bitten Drake’s head off when he’d suggested anything was going on between them.

Things were blurring in her head so much now, and she needed to work out what to do to make it all clear again.


	31. Unturn every stone

Jen was woken from her sleep by a confident knock on her door. Expecting Rick, she sighed, and slowly meandered over to the door of her sleeping carriage, throwing on a robe before answering it.

“Rise and shine, little blossom!”

“Oh! Hey!” She had not expected to find the King of Cordonia in her doorway, and took a second to internally panic at having presented him with her just-out-of-bed appearance. The sight of Hana next to him put her at ease.

“We’ve got good news, haven’t we Hana?”

“It’s about the photographer’s receipt,” Hana explained. “I’ve identified the last four digits of the credit card number that was used for the payment!”

“Wow. Any idea who it belongs to?”

Hana looked to Maxwell.

“Er.. no,” he said. “But remember what the maid back at Applewood Manor said? It _has_ to be one of the noble ladies!”

She thought on this for a moment. “So we need a way to gather all the noble ladies together and check their credit card numbers?”

“I know! Easy, right? It’s the breakthrough we’ve been waiting for!”

“Er, right… but maybe walk me through how we go about it..”

“Luckily, step one has been taken care of,” he grinned. “All the noble ladies will be gathered together tonight!”

“They will?” she asked, wide eyed.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, did Hana forget to tell you?” He rested his hands on Hana’s shoulders. “The next stop on the tour is Hana’s bachelorette party!”

***

“Lady Hana Lee invites all of Cordonia to glimpse her bachelorette celebration,” read Justin from an issue of Trend magazine. Jen and Rick were with him in the communal area of the train, listening. “The events of the evening will kick off with an exclusive photoshoot and interview with the queen to be and her party. What do you say to that, Jen?”

Jen rolled her eyes. “I say, paaaaarrttayyy!”

Rick shook his head.

“What? Maxwell isn’t here, so someone had to say it.”

“Yes, yes, live it up,” Justin said. “You need to be seen to be having fun tonight.”

“Why would that be?” Rick queried.

“Looking glum or angry would give the impression of jealousy. The press would have a field day,” Justin explained.

Jen nodded. “But seriously, a photoshoot and interview? Can’t we just get drunk and dance on tables like normal people? Stick to tradition?”

Rick looked alarmed. “That wouldn’t be Lady Hana’s style.”

Justin put the magazine down. “Madeleine wouldn’t take the risk of allowing Hana to have a party like that. And she works the press like a professional. If you want to stand out tonight, you’ll have to take a page out of her book.”

Jen smiled. “To defeat the Madeleine, I must become the Madeleine? Think like her, act like her.. I hope I’m up to it!”

“Don’t worry,” Justin pointed out. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Jen was confused. “Hana invited _you_ to her bachelorette party?”

Justin laughed. “I wish! No, we’ll have a bit of help from this.” He reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny device, which he then offered to Jen. “It’s an earpiece. As long as you wear it, I’ll be in your head.”

“And that’s a good thing?” she asked.

He nodded. “If you want to impress Ana de Luca, it sure is.”

“Don’t forget about the investigation,” Rick reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. “As if I could..” It wasn’t going to be as much fun as last night, that was for sure. She allowed herself a quick daydream back to the cuddles and confessions she’d shared with Maxwell at the Blue Grotto.

“Be on the lookout for any openings to identify the ladies’ credit cards and compare that number to the last four digits of the card used to pay the photographer,” Rick recapped. “Here’s the piece of paper Hana gave us.” He handed her a slip of paper, which read 6547. “And, Jen, perhaps this will be hard for you to hear, but we need to bear in mind that this could be a red herring. You can’t rule Hana out just yet. She might have fed you a fake number.”

Jen sat up straight, upset. “What? Hana would _never_ betray me like that!”

“Be pragmatic, Jen,” Justin warned. “Nobody has gained more than Hana due to your misfortune.”

She frowned at Rick. “I can’t believe you would even suggest such a thing. I thought you liked Hana.”

“Hana had more reason than anyone to dispose of her competition due to the pressures put on her by her family,” Rick explained. “You’ve said yourself that she excels at everything she attempts. Would that not indicate that she might be an excellent liar, as well?”

“I don’t know,” Jen said, upset. She trusted Hana. “I need to think about this.”

“Please do. We need to be absolutely certain that we unturn every stone in this investigation. I am just saying that you can’t rule her out. If this comes to nothing, it’s not looking good for her. But we _have_ to be sure. Who do you suspect most?”

“Madeleine,” Jen said without hesitation. “If anyone had the means and motive to get me out of the picture, it’s her.”

“With any luck, we will know for certain by the end of the night,” Rick said.

“Anything else I should know before I get going?” she asked them both.

“Just one thing..” Rick said, and looked at Justin.

“Madeleine asked each of the ladies in Hana’s court to plan an activity for Hana’s bachelorette party,” Justin explained.

“And I’m just finding out about this now?” She sighed. “Shockingly, I haven’t prepared anything..”

“Of course you haven’t, and why should you?” Justin said with a grin. “You’ve got people like _me_ to do that for you!”

“Huh?”

“I’ve conducted some market research, and I’ve prepared two options for you to pick from. You have VIP reservations at the two hottest clubs in town.. an underground lounge, and a rooftop night spot with a pool. Just say the word and we’ll lock in your plans, including ensuring top level security for the event.”

Wow. He was kind of useful, this guy. “I think we should go to the rooftop pool. Sounds posh and relaxed.”

“Great choice,” Justin said, ringing the option on his sheet.

Suddenly, Maxwell burst into the train car, toting a fuzzy, wriggling bundle.

“ _What_ is that?” exclaimed Rick.

“A _corgi_!” Maxwell said, delirious. “Drake and I were heading back from my meeting with the Italian president, and we came across this little guy all alone on the path! He looked so sad.. but then I walked up to him and he said, Hi Maxwell, please take me home and love me and play with me every day and I promise I’ll be your best friend!”

“Dogs can’t talk,” Rick pointed out.

“He said it with his eyes.. and his wiggling tail.” He turned to Jen. “I’ve always wanted a little buddy like this to play fetch and tug-o-war with, but, like I told you, I’m not allowed pets at the palace, because of Dad’s allergies… but this is the smartest and the cutest and the best dog in the world… I just wondered if you wanted to adopt him instead?”

Jen was flabbergasted. “Erm, while I love the idea, Maxwell, what happens if I’m staying at the palace?”

“Oh, we can worry about that when it happens. I just haven’t the heart to turn him back out on the street… and if you keep him, I can play with him too.. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease… I’ve always wanted a corgi…”

Rick wasn’t exactly thrilled. “But if Jen takes the corgi in, essentially House Rys will be paying for its upkeep…”

“Now Rick, I know that’s not a problem for House Rys, but I’m willing to sub you if it comes to it… just look at his face…”

“Actually this isn’t a bad idea,” Justin interrupted. “People love people who love animals. This could really endear Jen to the press. I’m seeing a centrepiece in Trend magazine already..”

Jen looked at Maxwell, and they both looked at Rick.

“Very well,” Rick agreed. “But Jen, he’s your responsibility, and only if we can claim his expenses back from the Crown.”

“Yessssss!” Maxwell exclaimed. “Deal.”

“I’ll take the very best care of this little guy!” Jen said, giving him a scratch on the head. “But I think we can share custody of him, Maxwell. What’s his name?” 

“He doesn’t have one,” Maxwell told her. “Guess that means you get to name him! But allow me to submit.. Sir Wrigglesworth for your consideration!”

Justin looked thoughtful. “I’d suggest Chance. Every time you say his name, you’ll remind people of your benevolence in rescuing him and giving him a second chance.”

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “I love it. Prince Chance of House Beaumont!”

“Surely Lord Chance of House Rys?” Rick protested.

Jen nodded. She loved the name too. After all, what were the chances of her being where she was today? “I think you mean plain ol’ Chance Jones.”

Rick’s expression began to soften. “He is rather cute, isn’t he?”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “As long as you aren’t footing the bill, you can appreciate him, huh?”

“Precisely,” Rick said.

“You should be off,” Justin said. “You have to meet the other ladies for the first bachelorette event.”

Jen carefully inserted the tiny earpiece and nodded. “Am I taking Chance with me?”

“Yes,” insisted Justin. “Go on, go and get ready.”

“What are you guys up to this evening?” Jen asked Maxwell and Rick. “It’s not bachelor party night as well is it? Wait… you already had that!”

“Funny you should say that,” Maxwell said. “I have got another one coming up when we visit Paris…”

“The official one,” Rick said. “As opposed to the _unofficial_ one.”

“The boring one that Bertrand has organised. It’s gonna be painful. But no. Tonight, Rick, Drake and I are going for a quiet meal out,” Maxwell stated.

“Good,” Jen said. “Be good for you guys to get together.” She didn’t like to think of there being tensions between the three lifelong friends because of her, and she’d certainly picked up on some recently. If they were getting together to chat things through, it was a promising sign.

***

Jen entered a chic Italian boutique to find Hana, already dressed, sifting through racks of gorgeous dresses. “Jen! I’m glad you’re early too.”

Jen kissed her friend on the cheek. “Hana, you don’t look like you need to be shopping. That dress is amazing!”

“Thank you,” Hana said. “I didn’t have anything to fit Madeleine’s metallic theme, but I found this just now. Now I’m looking for you! Hey, is that a puppy?” A delighted Hana clapped her hands and bent down to scratch Chance behind the ears. “Who’s a good little doggy? Is it you? Yes, it is you! You’re the good doggy! Where did he come from?”

Jen smiled. “Maxwell found him. I said I’d take him on.”

Hana giggled. “Sounds about right. Anyway, I’m so excited! I’ve never been to a bachelorette party before, but I did a lot of research. I watched all thirteen seasons of the Bachelorette..”

“That show’s a little different than an actual bachelorette party..” warned Jen.

She went on. “I spent all night planning my date! We’re going to a chocolate shop to have fondue!”

“Your.. date?”

“And where are the bachelors? I’m a bit confused as to who the contestants are... Are _we_ the bachelors?”

Jen was really confused now. “What?”

“And I’m not sure who’s supposed to give me the rose..” Hana was clearly getting her reality TV mixed up with her reality. “Also, can I get eliminated?”

Jen giggled. “Hana, you realise this isn’t a _The_ Bachelorette party, right?”

“It isn’t?” Hana said, shocked. But before Jen could explain, Madeleine, Kiara and Penelope entered the shop. Their hair and makeup was immaculately done.

“Ah, Lady Hana, you’re already here,” commented Madeleine. “Excellent.”

Penelope spotted Chance and her eyes lit up as she broke into the widest smile Jen had ever seen from her. “May I pet him?”

“Of course!” Jen said, intrigued.

Penelope extended a hand gingerly, offering it for Chance to sniff. He licked it and Penelope giggled. “Aren’t you a handsome little gentleman?”

“Are we quite finished with this?” asked a bored looking Madeleine. “Lady Penelope has so kindly arranged this private shopping excursion in the most exclusive boutique in Italy, and I don’t want to waste it. To that end, everyone should wear a metallic dress. “

“Very classy,” concurred Kiara.

“I called ahead and had them put aside all their metallic options,” said Penelope, leading the group to a rack of sparkling dresses. Madeleine and Kiara each selected a few and headed to the dressing room. A moment later, Madeleine and Kiara emerged from the dressing room

“How do we look?”

“Oh, you both look radiant! Literally!” gushed Penelope.

“We should all shine tonight, although none of us should shine as brightly as Hana,” Madeleine stated. She looked at Hana, and Jen thought she saw a blush form in Hana’s cheeks.

“I can’t wait to see us all dressed up together,” Hana said.

“Yes, we’ll look even better when everyone is dressed, won’t we?” declared Madeleine. “Ana de Luca is sure to adore it. “

“Oh Jen, I found a dress you absolutely have to try on.” As Hana handed her a sleek gold number, Jen heard Justin’s voice through the earpiece.

“I suggest you go for it. The press will eat it up! Don’t stand out, outshine.”

“Okay, I’ll try it on,” Jen agreed. On emerging, she knew it was the right decision. “You were right, Hana, this dress is perfect!”

“You look absolutely stunning!” agreed Hana.

Madeleine inspected Jen. “I’m pleased to see you’re learning to follow instructions. Penelope, was something about my party theme unclear to you? Why aren’t you dressed appropriately?”

Penelope’s face fell. “I waited too long to call about the reservation, and they didn’t have anything metallic left in my size.”

“I can hardly find this surprising, but I do find it extremely disappointing,” snapped Madeleine.

Kiara did her best to change the subject. “The night is still young, Madeleine. We’ll have lots of fun.”

“Perhaps,” Madeleine said, still glaring at Penelope.

“Really, it’s okay,” Hana said to Penelope. “I don’t mind. I think you look lovely.”

“Let’s head to my event now. We don’t want to be late for the photoshoot with Trend Magazine,” Kiara said.

“I just have to pay for your dress, Hana,” said Penelope. “It’s my gift.”

“And there’s not even a poodle on it. I guess Hana should be grateful,” Madeleine said.

Jen realised now was an opportunity to check the numbers on Penelope’s credit card. “I’ll go with you, Penelope,” she said. “You can get a little quality time with Chance while I handle your card!”

“Oh, that would be _wonderful_!” said Penelope. Jen followed her to the counter, where the cashier rang in the sale. She handed Jen her credit card and knelt to ruffle Chance’s fur. “Who’s the happiest puppy in the whole world? You are! You are!”

Jen swiped the credit card and saw the number 2302. Which wasn’t a match. Penelope was, perhaps unsurprisingly, not involved in the plot. One down, three to go.

***

After a short limo ride the five girls had reached the studio that Trend Magazine had secured for the press event. They were greeted by Ana de Luca. “Welcome ladies.”

“Thank you Ms de Luca,” Madeleine said politely. “I am _so_ pleased that Lady Kiara was able to arrange this event.”

Ana nodded. “I was elated when Kiara’s mother called me. I can’t refuse an old friend a little favour. Let’s begin with a photoshoot for the feature, shall we? You’re all looking marvellous!”

Ana positioned the group in front of several cameras. Jen heard Justin’s voice in her ear. “Use that dog. You’ll get a lot of mileage out of the little guy.”

A photographer held out a hand, counting down from three. On one, Jen posed with Chance. The flash went off as the photographer took the picture.

“What an impressive doggy,” Ana commented.

“That’s our Chance,” beamed Jen.

“You’re naturals!” Ana snapped her own picture and then looked at it. “I have to say, Lady Jen’s dress is absolutely stunning in this lighting.”

Madeleine scowled, as Jen heard Justin’s voice again. “What’d I tell you about the dress? You fit in and stand out.”

“Time for a few questions,” Ana said, getting out her notepad. “Lady Hana, tell me, why do you allow Lady Jen at court after everything that has happened?”

Hana looked shocked. “Lady Jen is one of my best friends, and for your information….”

Madeleine glared at Hana, and interrupted. “Honestly? It’s water under the bridge.”

“Really? The scandal, the pictures, the subsequent rumours.. none of that concerns you, Lady Hana?”

“Well, the truth is…”

Madeleine interrupted Hana a second time. “To be frank, the way the press has treated Lady Jen and dragged her name through the mud is shameful. And furthermore, where is the ire directed at Lord Tariq? The media has been conspicuously silent on his role in the whole ordeal. Wouldn’t Cordonia be better served if the focus were on the bright future King Maxwell and Lady Hana are building for our people?”

Ana looked back at her, seemingly impressed. “You have given me a lot to think about, Countess Madeleine.”

As Ana turned to ask Hana another question, Jen found herself with Madeleine. She had to say something. “I didn’t expect that.”

Madeleine looked earnestly at her. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but it wasn’t just for show. I meant what I said.”

“Really? Thank you..”

“Please, I didn’t do it for you. That’s just honestly how I feel. A word of advice? Always tell the press your motives are in support of King Maxwell, or Cordonia. The moment you seem to do something for yourself, they will dismiss you as selfish or arrogant. After all, a woman ought to know her place. You can either wield that weapon yourself, or let them use it against you. “

Jen heard Justin in her ear again. “Madeleine’s logic is a bit twisted, but there is truth in what she says. It might serve you to play into the media’s expectations.”

“Your turn, Lady Jen,” said Ana. “What do you think of our queen to be?”

“She’s one of my best friends,” Jen said, smiling at Hana. “And the natural choice to be Cordonia’s next queen. I’m very happy for her.”

“Putting your differences aside for King and country. Very genteel,” said Ana, making some notes. “This will be a great addition to the feature.”

“Atta girl!” she heard Justin say.

“Happy to be of service,” Jen admitted.

“Thank you for your time, Lady Jen. This has been extremely interesting. My readers are going to eat this story up. And _you_ are going to shine in it.” Ana leant down to stroke Chance. “Oh – and do bring your dog in for a shoot sometime. He sure knows how to work a camera.”

“Time to go see what Lady Jen has planned for this evening,” Madeleine commanded. “Chop chop, ladies!”

“That’s a wrap,” she heard Justin say. “You’ve finished your public appearance for the evening. I don’t need to tell you how to enjoy yourself at a party. Over and out.”

***

“Alors, this is a club!” Kiara commented, as they entered the VIP booth that Justin had organised.

“What do you mean?” Jen asked her. “Of course it’s a club.”

“It’s so exciting!” agreed Penelope. “Loud music, fun drinks, _men everywhere_..”

Jen giggled. “Wait, have you never been to a club before?”

“No!” called Penelope.

“Not exactly,” agreed Kiara.

Madeleine joined the exchange. “We don’t all have the luxury of engaging in such gauche behaviour, Lady Jen.”

“Well this is going to be fun,” she promised them. “Prepare yourselves ladies, we’re in for a big night!”

As they all settled in, Jen noticed Kiara sitting a bit apart from the others. This was perhaps her opportunity to find out if Kiara was the culprit, although her money was still on Madeleine. “Hey Kiara.”

“Oui? Can I help you?”

“Well, actually you can,” Jen said, deciding to go for the direct approach. “Can I see your credit card?”

“Quoi? No.” Kiara glared at her suspiciously for a while. “Why?”

“Because, I heard you have the legendary titanium card! Can I see it?”

Kiara shook her head. “It isn’t polite to brag about one’s financial status. And I’m not in the habit of idle displays of ostentatious wealth.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s very classy of you, actually. Well, I still need to see your card, because.. I can’t find mine, and it’s time for SHOTS!”

Kiara rifles in her purse until she finds her wallet. She shoved her credit card at Jen, who could see that the last four digits were 8914.. not a match.

“Wait! I just remembered. I put my card in a different pocket in my bag. All good!” She pushed the card back into Kiara’s hand. “And yes, nice titanium card!”

Jen heard a cough behind her. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here.”

“Olivia!” Jen said, pleased to see her.

“What are you doing here?” Kiara asked Olivia.

“Surprised to see me?” asked Olivia, sitting down next to Madeleine. “Perhaps that’s because I wasn’t invited.” She glared at Hana, who looked awkwardly back at her. Jen didn’t think the two of them had really spoken since Hana’s little outburst at the Coronation Ball.

“Nonsense,” spat Madeleine. “You’re welcome to join us. I simply didn’t think you were still up for the rigours of court.” Jen noticed Madeleine’s hand clutching her gold purse close to her side. She had to figure out a way to get into that bag and see her card.

Hana stood up. “I’m going to the ladies room.”

“Let me accompany you,” Madeleine suggested. “I expect champagne on the table when we return.”

“I can hold your purses while you’re gone,” Jen suggested.

“And why would we need you to do that?” Madeleine looked suspiciously at her.

“Because that place is covered with germs..”

“True enough,” Madeleine replied. “Kiara, come. You’ll wait outside and hold our bags. After all, we’re not going to just leave them here.”

As Madeleine, Hana and Kiara left, Jen noticed Olivia eyeing her suspiciously.

“I guess I’ll go get the drinks?” said Penelope, a little uncomfortable. She rifled through her bag. “Oh.. where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Jen asked.

“My card, I must have left it at the shop when I paid for Hana’s dress…”

“Pretty sure I gave it back to you..” Jen said to her. “Did you put it away in the wrong place? We were in a rush..”

“Not to worry,” Olivia said. “The first round is on me! Jen, come help me fetch the drinks. I’ll need _help_ carrying them back.”

“Uh, sure,” said Jen, following Olivia towards the bar.

As they stood at the bar, Olivia scowled. “What is _that_?” She pointed at Chance, who cocked his head and panted back at her, tongue lolling.

“This is Chance, our new dog!” Jen declared. “I mean, _my_ new dog.”

Olivia just looked unimpressed.

“Let me guess, you’re a cat person..”

“I prefer my animals on a plate,” said Olivia, turning to the bartender. “Two bottles of champagne and six glasses, please. What are you up to, Jen?”

“What do you mean?” Jen asked her, not sure where this was going.

“Don’t play dumb. I heard you talking to Kiara when I was walking up, and I saw you trying to get Madeleine’s purse from her. You’re trying to look at everyone’s credit cards.”

Jen didn’t know what to say. “I..”

“Oh, please. Don’t play dumb. It demeans both of us. Here. Go through my bag. Maybe that will prove to you that you can trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Jen said. “I don’t need to look.”

“Really? You trust me? Why? Because I poured my heart out to you and offered you my purse? Jen, I’m trying to like you, but you’ve got to stop doing extremely dumb things. You’re so lucky you have me to help you.”

Jen nodded. “You’re right, we need each other.”

“Let’s be clear,” Olivia spat, “ _You_ need _me_.”

“I’m regretting this already,” Jen sighed.

“Just get everyone dancing,” Olivia suggested. “I’ll do the rest.”

The bartender returned with the champagne, and Jen helped Olivia carry it back to the other ladies.

“Woo! Time for the bubbly!” said Hana, who had just got back.

“Pass some over here,” agreed Penelope.

Jen poured a glass and offered it to Penelope, but Madeleine snatched it as she returned to the table. “Delightful. Now what?”

“Let’s start with dancing!” Jen said, channelling her inner Maxwell. “Time to get out on the dance floor!”

“We can’t just leave the champagne!” Kiara said.

“Good point,” Jen said, downing the rest of her glass. The other ladies giggled and followed suit before allowing Jen to lead them to the poolside dance floor, where they joined the throng of bodies bobbing and swaying to the beat. Jen launched herself into the fray, pulling out all of her best moves.

“Go Jen, go Jen!” chanted Hana.

“Nice moves!” Kiara agreed.

“Maxwell would be proud..” Hana beamed, as Jen span, then dropped low and snapped back up, timed perfectly to the beat.

Soon afterwards, the ladies began to pair off with nearby men. Olivia shot Jen a significant look as Kiara and Penelope found dance partners. Perhaps this was Olivia’s plan to help her to get Madeleine’s card.

Olivia began to move erratically, as though her single glass of champagne had been an entire bottle. She stumbled towards Madeleine. “Miss Maidy-laddy! Er, I mean, Baroness Maddy..”

“Drunk already, are we Olivia?” scolded Madeleine.

“I’m not drunk, you’re drunk, you..” Olivia moved to shove Madeleine, but stumbled, catching herself on Madeleine’s arm and sending the contents of her bag flying. Her credit card slipped out and went skidding across the floor. Thinking fast, Jen dived for the card and quickly read the number on the front. 7749. Not a match. _What?_

“Ugh, Olivia. You are an embarrassment to Cordonia, and to yourself. Have you no sense of decorum whatsoever?” ranted Madeleine.

“Whatever, Maddy,” spat Olivia.

“Here, Madeleine,” said Jen, holding the card out to her, and watching as she quickly shoved it back into her bag with the other escaped contents.

“Thank you, Jen. At least _someone_ here has managed to retain control of herself.” She traipsed off towards a man dancing nearby.

Olivia smirked at Jen. “You’re welcome.” She danced her way over to Jen. “So? How did you do?”

“I saw them all apart from Hana’s card,” Jen said sadly. “But there’s no point in looking at Hana’s.”

“Why?”

“Because Hana gave me the number. As it didn’t turn out to be anyone here’s card, I guess she could have given me a false number… which doesn’t look good on her, but…” She really couldn’t bring herself to believe it could have been Hana.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. “You only investigated the ladies at this party. It could be literally any other random lady at court.”

“Not helpful,” sighed Jen.

“What’s not helpful is ignoring the facts. This is only a little setback. I’m not going to let your lack of imagination stop this investigation in its tracks. We will find the culprit. And in the meantime, we might as well enjoy the party!”

Jen joined Olivia on the dance floor, and began to dance alone, as Olivia stood, scanning around the room. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, immersed in the music and the beat, warped by the champagne and the endorphins, imagining someone dancing with her, as he had been a few nights ago in the hedge maze, as he should be, as far as her tipsy head was concerned, with her. She absentmindedly toyed with the twig ring on her finger, as she thought about the man who had made it for her, and fantasised about him kissing all her frustrations and fears away on this dancefloor.

A few songs passed, and Jen scanned her eyes around the room, firstly wondering where Chance was, and discovering he was still curled up on their booth. She then looked to see where Hana had got to. It was then that she caught sight of something she hadn’t expected to see, but that did not entirely surprise her, from a distance.

Madeleine was no longer dancing with the guy she had been dancing with. Instead, she was dancing with Hana. And this wasn’t innocent dancing. This was… intimate dancing, every bit as intimate as the dancing Jen’s imagination had just concocted. Madeleine’s hands were on Hana’s upper thighs, and their waists were pressed together suggestively. Hana was gazing back at her, as if in a trance.

As Jen watched, spellbound, Madeleine edged her lips close to Hana’s neck, and then towards Hana’s own. It was difficult to see from across the dancefloor, she couldn’t be sure… were they _kissing_? In public? Surely not…

“What are you staring at?” Olivia growled.

Jen pivoted back towards Olivia. Could she see Hana and Madeleine? “Oh, just wondering where Chance went.”

“He’s over there by the booth,” Olivia moaned, pointing in Chance’s direction. “Who even brings a _dog_ to a nightclub?”

Jen wanted to protect Hana. She didn’t want Olivia to see what was happening, didn’t want anyone else to have any ammunition on Hana. She hated the thought of the damage this potential scandal could do to Maxwell.

What was Madeleine playing at?

***

Several songs and several drinks later, Jen accompanied the other ladies back to the VIP booth, everyone out of breath from dancing.

“Kiara, I didn’t.. know that.. you were such a good dancer!” Hana exclaimed.

“Merci, mais.. I didn’t either!” laughed Kiara, as a server came around with a tray and offered the table fresh champagne.

“Ooh, do a toast!” Penelope suggested.

“To Hana!” Jen said, and they all chorused Hana’s name as they raised their glasses.

“To me!” Hana said, her eyes alight.

The rest of the ladies joined the chorus, raising their glasses. Everyone took a drink.

“Selfie time!” suggested Kiara.

“Ooh, yeah! Big group hug!” said Hana.

“No, we should be prim and proper,” Madeleine said.

“Or something classy, like clinking our champagne glasses together,” Penelope suggested.

Everyone gathered around in a big group hug.

“This is so fun! It feels like actually having friends!” cried Penelope.

“Just smile, Penelope,” Kiara sighed.

Chance wriggled his way into the shot, and Jen snapped the pic. “Take a look!” She passed the photo around.

When it reached Madeleine her expression soured. “I had hoped for a more _dignified_ memento of this occasion, but I suppose this will have to do.”

“Well, it’s my night, and I love it!” Hana giggled. “More dancing, Jen?” She looked pointedly at Madeleine’s soured expression.

“Definitely bestie dancing time,” Jen agreed. Hana had had a few drinks, it would be a good time to find out what was going on with her and Madeleine, while she was less guarded.

Hana giggled, and with her glass of champagne in one hand, she led Jen over to the dance floor with the other, the two of them and Chance ending up where Hana had been dancing with Madeleine a little earlier.

Jen launched straight into it. “Hana, listen, I saw you kissing Madeleine earlier. What’s going on?”

Hana’s face fell and her eyes widened. “Jen, please, don’t tell Maxwell…”

“I won’t. But I need an answer. What’s going on?”

Hana sighed, and downed the rest of her champagne. “I… we… I think she likes me back?”

“Oh, Hana…”

Hana started to cry.

“Hey…” Jen ushered her off the dancefloor, and into a booth. “Stay there. I’ll get you some water.”

Jen left Chance with Hana, went to get a glass of water for Hana, and headed straight back. “Hey. Drink this. We still have quite a lot of the night to go.”

“Oh, Jen, I’m so sorry, please don’t tell anyone…”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m worried about you, Hana. I just want to check that you’re okay.”

Hana nodded. “I’m fine… other than the fact that I’m living a lie…”

“Oh, Hana. It’ll all seem different tomorrow. Just take some deep breaths, and drink some more of this.”

Hana sipped some more water.

“Jen, I know you must hate me.”

“I don’t hate you at all, Hana. I care so much about you.”

“Even with what I’ve done to you?”

“You’ve not done anything _to_ me, Hana. You’re doing it _for_ me. You’re helping me out. If it wasn’t for you…”

Hana looked down at Chance. “I can’t believe you and Maxwell got a pet together!”

Jen blushed. “That’s not exactly what happened…”

Hana shook her head and laughed. “You two should be together,” she said. “I can see how you feel about him. How you _still_ feel about him.”

Jen gasped. “Ohmygosh, can _he_?”

“I don’t think so. But I can tell him?”

“No… don’t do that. Why would you do that? You’re engaged to him!”

“Because maybe I want my two best friends to be happy?” Hana took another gulp of water. “Because, right now, he’s not happy. And neither are you. Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

“Hana, you know I can’t, not until my name’s cleared.”

Hana put the glass down on the table with a thud. “Well when it is, I’ll step aside. As much as I’d love to be queen, I think the principle works better when a royal couple actually love each other.”

Jen blushed.

“You do!” Hana jiggled up and down in her seat. “You love him! I knew it!”

“Shh, Hana…”

“Why do you think I let you go alone to the Blue Grotto? Did you have a nice time, by the way? Maxwell didn’t say anything to me about it…”

“We did.. I mean, it wasn’t like that…”

Hana’s face suddenly fell. “But what about Rick?”

“What about him? I’m not his property. Madeleine is my big problem.”

“What?” Her face wrinkled into an uncharacteristic grimace.

“I mean, what happened earlier is a great example. She’s taking an interest in you, but it’s not for the reasons you think. She’s planning to control you if you become queen. She knows you and Maxwell are fake.”

“She’s known that all along, Jen. You’ve got her all wrong, you know.”

“But she’s got evidence. And she’s prepared to use it against you if she needs to. So we need to think how we get around that.”

“Evidence?”

“I didn’t want to tell you, but she’s got a recording of you telling me that you and Maxwell aren’t really a couple. And she’s not afraid to use it. Send it to your mother, if necessary.”

Hana looked hurt. “She wouldn’t do that to me…”

“Someone wanted her to be queen, the same person who didn’t want me and Olivia to be. And they’re still applying pressure.”

“Do you think it was Bertrand?”

Jen didn’t think it was Bertrand. “Who knows. I’ve been checking the credit card numbers of all the ladies here tonight. Nobody’s card matches yet.” She watched Hana’s face carefully, it seemed more disappointed than nervous, which was a relief. “But we need to follow the trail.”

“Right.” Hana checked her watch. “Oh. It’s time for my date!”

Jen giggled. “You organised something for your own bachelorette party?”

“Yes, of course! Come on.” Hana stood up. “And, thanks, Jen. Me and Madeleine… it’s complicated, but I know what I’m doing. Just, trust me.”

Jen didn’t believe that Hana knew what she was doing. But, she did trust her. “Okay.”

She followed Hana back over to where the others were finishing off their drinks.

“So,” called Hana, “Is everyone ready for some dessert?”

“Dessert?” asked Kiara.

“It’s my part of the evening,” enthused Hana. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise!”

“Does dessert have alcohol too?” asked Penelope.

Madeleine rolled her eyes. “Penelope, I hadn’t taken you for a lush.. however I am _intrigued_ as to what Lady Hana has planned for the evening. Let’s be off.”

***

“Here we are!” said Hana, as they entered a small café. “I’m not sure if this is where you all give me your roses..”

“How very _sweet_ ,” Olivia said mockingly, as Jen tied Chance up by the door.

“Do I eliminate someone now?” Hana asked, nervously. “I wasn’t sure how much chocolate to make.”

“This.. is your chosen activity?” Madeleine said, a quizzical look on her face.

“My date, yes! Don’t you like it?”

Madeleine looked horrified. “Are you trying to kill me, Hana?”

“What?” Hana didn’t understand.

“I’m _allergic_ to chocolate!” she cried. “You might be the queen in waiting, but you should still know such life or death details about your ladies in waiting!”

Hana looked crushed and rushed over to Madeleine. “Oh my goodness, Madeleine. I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

Jen looked at Madeleine. _What?_

“This is simply unacceptable. Hana, I’m forced to strongly reconsider my place in your court. To think that a future queen could make such an error that could result in the death of one of her subjects. It doesn’t bode well for the monarchy at all. Honestly, it’s far too much of a risk for me to even be here.” She looked intensely at her for a moment. “I need to leave at once.”

Kiara nodded. “Ne dit plus. Let’s find somewhere _sans chocolat_ to cap off the evening.”

“Hana, perhaps it’s best you don’t join us,” spat Madeleine. “Come, Kiara. Penelope. Let our future queen think about what she’s done.”

Madeleine, Kiara and Penelope went to leave, but Jen pulled them back. “What the hell, Madeleine? What’s your problem?”

Madeleine glared at Jen. “You know only too well what my problem is.”

The three of them exited the shop, and Jen heard a sob coming from Hana’s direction.

“I just.. I thought it would be a good end to my night…”

Jen went to her and put her arms around her tightly. “You didn’t know..”

“I should’ve. She could have been really hurt..”

“If she was fool enough to eat chocolate knowing she was allergic, she deserves it,” Olivia commented.

“Anyway, this is your night, not Madeleine’s!” Jen went on. “You’ve every right to celebrate your wedding as you see fit.”

Hana looked at her ironically. Less than half an hour ago, they’d been discussing the prospect of the wedding being called off. But, Olivia couldn’t know that.

“I still think we should’ve made Madeleine stay. One bite might’ve solved a lot of problems for us…”

“Not now, Olivia,” Jen said.

Hana was crying now, and wiped her face. “This is a disaster.”

Jen looked at her. “Chocolate allergy or not, Madeleine didn’t need to treat you that way. You deserve better. And you couldn’t have guessed she was allergic..”

“ _I’ve_ never heard that before, and I have a literal file on her,” Olivia declared. “Strengths, weaknesses, childhood fears..”

“Really?” Hana said, looking at Olivia. 

“Wait a second, do you have files on _us_?” Jen asked Olivia.

“Of course. It would be an insult to you both if I _didn’t_.”

Jen looked sceptically at Olivia. “Would it?”

Hana sighed and looked around the shop. “I guess I should clean this up.” She picked up a platter holding mugs of hot chocolate, attempting to wipe her watery eyes with one hand, but she fumbled the tray, spilling the drinks down her dress. “Oh..”

She started to cry again, and Jen went to comfort her.

“Now I’ve ruined my dress, can this evening get any worse? I just.. I worked _really_ hard on this We were going to eat fondue and do blind chocolate tasting. I even learned a special dessert pretzel recipe. My parents are going to be so disappointed when they hear how big a failure it all was.”

Jen, who’d been hugging her, suddenly pulled away. “Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t we invite Rick, and Maxwell, and Drake, and we can have our own chocolate party?”

Hana looked at her, bravely.

“You can get changed, and then we’ll do all the activities you planned. And we’ll have a lot more fun than if we were doing them with your _ladies in waiting._ Plus, I bet some quality time with Chance will cheer you up! There is no problem puppy cuddles can’t solve.”

“I don’t want to disturb Maxwell..” she sniffed. “It’s okay. It was a dumb idea, anyway.”

Jen wasn’t giving up. “You really think Maxwell won’t drop everything for a chocolate party? He told me that he was going out with Rick and Drake for food tonight, but I’m sure they’ll have room for dessert…” Okay, this was partly for selfish reasons, well, mainly, when Jen considered how desperately she wanted to see Maxwell, and how curious she was about the conversations the boys might have had over dinner tonight. But she wanted to help put the smile back on Hana’s face that Madeleine had just abruptly stolen.

“Okay, you have a point there,” Hana said, taking a deep breath afterwards. “Do you want to join us, Olivia? There’s more than enough chocolate.”

“I suppose I could spare an hour..” said Olivia, non-committedly.

Jen grinned, getting her phone out. “That’s a great idea. The more the merrier!”

She sent Maxwell a text. FREE CHOCOLATE PARTY – YOU THREE AND US THREE? SOUND GOOD? WILL SEND ADDRESS IF YOU’RE KEEN x

Olivia glared at the two of them. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to join your little misfit club.”

“I wouldn’t dare to presume..” Hana said, shakily.

“Then it’s settled!” said Jen. A reply came. IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION? WHO’S NUMBER THREE?

She giggled, tapping out a response and then the address. WAIT AND SEE *winking emoji*

“Right, the boys are in!” she declared.

“That was a quick reply,” Hana commented.

“Well, you know your fiancé as well as I do, he doesn’t hang around. Not sure where they were eating, or if they’re back at the train by now, but I can’t imagine they’ll be too far away. Go and find something to get changed into, have you got your other dress in your bag?”

Hana nodded. “Yes, I’ll just go to the toilets and get changed. Thanks for this, Jen.”

Jen followed Hana through into the toilets, and waited for the door to swing shut so that Olivia couldn’t overhear. “You sure you’re okay?”

Hana sighed. “Honestly, I never knew…”

“I mean are you okay after that… uh, there are so many choice words I could call Madeleine right now, but I know she means something to you, so I’m going to be diplomatic…”

Hana sniffed.

“She is playing with you like you’re a little doll, Hana. And the sooner you see it, the sooner you can escape it. She is picking you up and throwing you down. And she picked you up on that dance floor earlier, and now she’s throwing you down. So that you have to beg for her to pick you up again. And I really hope you don’t do that, Hana. You’re better than her.”

Hana headed into the stall. “I’m not. She’s the one with all the knowledge of what to do in my situation…”

“You can build your own knowledge, Hana! When Madeleine was married to Bertrand, she didn’t have anyone telling her what to do. She used her own initiative and I know you can do it too. You and Maxwell can figure all this out between you. You don’t need her.”

She heard Hana sniff. “What if I do?”

Jen almost felt like crying herself at this point. Everything was so messed up. Hana was marrying the man Jen loved, but hating everything about the whole experience. What had seemed a reasonable idea at the time was becoming more and more questionable. She was concerned for Hana’s mental health.

“Just, stay strong. We’ll figure something out, Hana. We’ve just all got to pull together. You, me, and Maxwell. We’ll work something out.”

“You’ve got enough on your plate clearing your name,” Hana sighed. “And I’m guessing you’ve not found a match for the number I found yet, so you probably think I made it up… and why wouldn’t you?”

“Hana, I know you have nothing to do with the smear on my name. I promise you that.”

Her eyes were fixed on Hana’s as soon as Hana emerged from the stall, looking rejuvenated in her pretty pink dress.

“I could understand it if you did suspect me, Jen.”

Jen shook her head. “Seeing you like this, so unhappy, why would you have plotted against me for all this?” She took her hands. “Hana, I trust you. I really do. I hate seeing you so unhappy. We’ll keep going. We’ll sort this mess. I promise you.”

Hana nodded, putting on her brave face. “Yeah. Let’s go eat some chocolate before Olivia eats it all.”

“I don’t think Olivia is our main competition in that area,” said Jen, as she heard a door opening with a slam and an excitable call from the shop.

“Chocolate paaarttyyy!!” Maxwell had arrived.

Jen rushed out to greet him; as expected Drake and Rick were with him.

“This might be my favourite kind of party!!” he said, excitably.

Drake sighed. “Every party is your favourite kind of party, Maxwell..”

“You’re not wrong,” said Maxwell, winking at Jen. “Oh, hey Olivia. So you’re our mysterious third wheel, huh?”

Olivia just tutted, with an awkward glance in Rick’s direction.

“Thank you for coming guys!” Hana said, as she followed Jen into the shop. “I hope you weren’t already busy.”

“Nothing is more important to me than chocolate entering my bloodstream,” Maxwell assured her. “Except maybe helping my friends, and in this case, my beautiful fiancé...”

“See, told you,” Jen said, standing close beside him.

“And you know Rick didn’t have anything better to do,” said Olivia, looking suspiciously at Rick. “Travelling around Europe with the royal court freeloading is becoming a regular pastime for the members of House Rys, it would seem.”

Rick looked annoyed. “Does the same logic not apply to you, Duchess Olivia?”

“I am here in Italy independently of the court. I do have pride, you know..”

“Boy, do we,” sighed Maxwell, looking at Jen.

Jen smiled slightly, before looking back at Olivia. “And here I thought you were staying on the royal train. Incidentally, if you don’t want to be here, you could always go back there.”

“Could? Should, I’d say..” grunted Drake.

“I’m beginning to think you’re right about that..” Olivia huffed.

“No, wait, please stay,” Hana pleaded. “There’s more chocolate than the five of us could eat by ourselves..”

Jen looked at Rick, Drake and Olivia in turn, sternly. “Can we try and keep this civil for Hana’s sake? This is her bachelorette party, remember?”

“Of course,” Rick said politely.

“Fine,” grunted Drake.

“Whatever,” growled Olivia.

“Should I be here?” Maxwell pondered.

Jen was intrigued as to the dynamics between Drake and Olivia. Was there history between them that she wasn’t aware of? She decided not to probe.

“I think I’ll take you up on those corgi cuddles now, Jen,” Hana said.

“I think Chance would be happy to oblige,” said Jen, as Chance wiggled his way into Hana’s arms, giving her face a few licks. “I think he likes you!”

“Hey, some of us are overdue some attention from the best dog in the world…” Maxwell charged over too. “Don’t forget who pays for your food, Chance. So, Hana, what’s the story with this chocolate party?”

“Wasn’t it supposed to be part of your bachelorette party?” Rick asked.

“It was,” sighed Hana, “Until Madeleine charged out because she’s allergic to chocolate.”

“Really?” Maxwell said, looking deep in thought for a moment.

“I can’t believe I messed up so badly,” Hana sighed. “I’m such a failure…”

“Hana, don’t beat yourself up,” Jen said to her.

“Yeah, everyone makes mistakes sometimes,” Maxwell said.

“Have I ever told you about the time I dumped a plate of ribs in a customer’s lap?” Jen asked her.

“No..” Hana’s hands jumped to her mouth.

“Yep! A man at the next table had ordered our biggest, sauciest plate of ribs.. the triple baked honey BBQ Dino Bone special..”

“Sounds like my kinda restaurant,” Drake said approvingly.

“Well, the plate was so massive that we usually had two people carry it out, but everyone else was busy. So I hefted it onto my shoulder, and started walking to the table.. which is about when I realised that my shoe had become untied..”

Hana squealed. Maxwell started to shake his head, but his grin was growing, as Jen continued.

“It was too late to fix it, so I kept walking and prayed that I would make it. I was almost there.. five feet away.. when I tripped. Face-planted into the carpet, and sent the platter flying.. right into another customer’s lap.. ruining his suit..”

“No. Way.” Maxwell’s face was a picture.

“True story!” Jen breezed. “Suffice to say, I did not get tips from either table that night.”

“Hey, wasn’t I promised fondue? Where’s the fondue?” fussed Maxwell.

Jen prodded his arm, “Maxwell, don’t you know impatience is a major fon-don’t?”

Hana giggled. “Over here!” She led them to a table with a tower of melted chocolate in the centre of the shop. “I’ll go get the dipping options. Just a second!” Behind the counter she’d stored a plate of decadent desserts, which she retrieved and offered to Jen.

“Hana, this looks amazing!” Jen said.

“Take one!” she said, watching as Jen plucked a strawberry off the tray, and plunged it into the chocolate, covering it with an even layer before taking a bite.

“Mmm!” Jen said, as Chance jumped at Hana’s leg, eyes wide and pleading.

“None for you little guy,” Hana said to Chance.

“My turn!” said Maxwell, grabbing a strawberry too.

“Well if you think Jen’s story is bad, wait until you hear my greatest mistake,” Drake said to Hana.

“This is gonna be good,” said Maxwell with a mouthful of strawberry and fondue.

Drake smirked. “When we were kids, Rick and I would play hide and seek. One time I was hiding, and Rick was seeking, and I had the best hiding spot ever….”

Rick’s mouth formed a wry smile in recognition of the story. “It was the bottom of an old laundry chute that must have been forgotten about for decades.”

“Yup. So I waited. And waited. And I kept waiting for hours.”

“You _would_ be competitive at hide and seek,” commented Jen.

“I gave up in the end,” said Rick. “And when he didn’t come back after a few hours, I panicked. I thought something terrible had happened to him!”

“I’d only fallen asleep in the laundry chute…”

“No!” said Hana in shock.

“The staff at Valtoria turned the place upside down trying to find me and kept anyone from coming or going.”

Maxwell was clearly amused. “ _You_ caused the great Valtorian lockdown? Legendary!”

“We got in so much trouble, Rick’s dad banned hide and seek indefinitely.”

“What about you, Maxwell?” Jen turned her attention to him. “What’s your big mistake story?”

“You know me,” he shrugged. “My life is just a series of mistakes, really.”

“What about all those dance-offs you’ve won?” said Hana, supportively.

He smiled. “Ask Bertrand whether those were successes or mistakes!”

“Come on Maxwell,” Jen teased. “I bet you have a _particularly_ embarrassing moment you could share..”

“Alright, alright. Let me think.. Ooh, I’ve got one. I used to have a crush on a noble girl, who shall remain unnamed for her own protection…”

Jen did her best not to giggle, and watched Olivia’s face carefully. It fell into a disgusted pout.

“I didn’t know how to tell her. But I just had to express all the emotions bubbling up inside me. So I wrote the most heartfelt and romantic note my twelve-year-old self could muster..”

Jen covered her face. “Oh, no.. I know how bad your poetry is..”

“Hey! You know, about her songbird voice and effulgent smile..”

Hana looked curious. “Effulgent?”

“No-one understands my poetic heart..” he lamented. “Anyway, I gave her the note on Valentine’s Day, and she read it to _everyone_. I was mortified.”

Olivia looked similarly mortified. “Is this what you do? Just stand around telling each other how pathetic you are?”

Jen shot Olivia a glare. “It’s called having friends. You should try it!”

“Yeah, tell us about a time _you_ did something embarrassing,” Maxwell called out, looking a little hurt.

Olivia pulled a face. “This is obviously some kind of trick, and I’m not going to fall for it.”

“We won’t make fun of you,” Hana said to Olivia. “Promise.”

“ _I_ don’t promise anything,” Drake snarled. Hana scowled at Drake, as did Jen, and he slumped. “Fine. I promise.”

“Sorry, but I honestly can’t think of anything even nearly as embarrassing as your pitiful stories,” sniggered Olivia.

“We’ll wear you down someday,” warned Maxwell.

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Maxwell’s right. And I’ll wear you down some day to say that we’re _friends_!”

“You don’t have friends at court,” Olivia pointed out. “You have allies.”

“You don’t seem to have too many of those either,” Drake snapped.

“Hey, maybe let’s all have some more fondue and not fight?” Rick suggested, diplomatically.

“Yes, let’s,” agreed Jen, smiling up at Maxwell as he stood beside her.

They all began to sample the food. As Maxwell chatted with Hana, and Drake stood close to them, Jen pulled Rick to one side.

“How did tonight go?”

Rick looked at her strangely. “I’m sorry?”

“I got the feeling it was a bit of a big peace summit between the three of you, that’s all.”

Rick sighed. “Jen, you can be pretty self-important at times, you know that…”

She wasn’t deterred, the look on his face said it all. “I’m right, aren’t I? You _were_ talking about me. I felt my ears burning all night in that club. What was said?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about,” he said, placing his arm on hers. “Listen, I’m sorry if I acted unreasonably last night when you got back. I understand that you’ve got your own personal goals here. I just want you to know that if it doesn’t work out for you, I’ll still be here.”

She nodded. “And I appreciate that, Rick. But I have to do this my way.”

He nodded, and she headed back to the group.

“Thanks guys,” Hana was saying. “I do feel a bit better now.”

“See?” said Jen. “There’s nothing some sweet treats with your friends can’t fix.”

Maxwell leaned in. “Are you sure about that?” He looked across at Drake.

“What?” Drake asked.

“What about a.. fondue fight?”

Maxwell grabbed a handful of chocolate covered cake and lobbed it right at a bemused Drake.

Jen’s face lit up. “I’m going to get you next, Beaumont!” She reached for the plate of treats, and grabbed a strawberry, which she launched through the air at Maxwell. It hit his shoulder with a splat.

“Ow! Like a tasty little choco-grenade!” he protested.

Rick was seemingly worried about the mess. “Maybe not the strawberries…”

“So, you’re on _his_ side?” Maxwell said, approaching Jen playfully. “I see how it is…”

“No, I’m on my own side!” Jen retorted, lobbing a handful of fondue at Drake, who dodged her attack only to be hit by Olivia.

“Really?” groaned Drake, brushing himself off.

“What?” Olivia shrugged. “I’ve studied the Art of War. I never turn down an opportunity to practice my craft.”

“Drake, does that mean..” suggested Maxwell, going to stand next to Drake.

“Team up!” Drake agreed.

“Battle of the sexes?” Hana suggested.

Jen gave her a high-five. “Let’s do it!”

“If you insist,” Rick sighed.

Jen watched Maxwell expectantly, so when he volleyed a ball of gooey cake at her she successfully leapt out of the way of the incoming projectile and lobbed a rebuttal back at him.

“Direct hit!” he moaned. “I’m not sure I’m going to make it..”

“I think we’re winning,” Hana said. “This is our chance! Hit them with everything we’ve got.”

The three girls grabbed at what remained of the platter as Drake and Maxwell hid behind a counter for cover, while Rick hovered in the doorframe.

“They’ve got us on the defensive,” Hana heard Maxwell say.

“We have to strike now!” Rick muttered.

With that they all emerged, fists full of fondue-flavoured fury. Jen, Hana and Olivia pelted Rick, Drake and Maxwell, forcing them back into cover.

“Alas, we failed,” Maxwell cried.

“Woo! We did it!” Hana said, triumphantly.

“Go team!” agreed Jen. This had been so much fun.

“Hey, thank you all for coming tonight. I really appreciate it,” Hana went on.

Maxwell smiled, coming back over to where Hana and Jen stood. “It _was_ a really hard sell. Free chocolate with your friends? Sounds awful!”

“Still, it means a lot to me to know that I can count on you,” Hana said, looking around at them all.

“Of course you can count on us,” Jen said, supportively.

“Anytime,” Rick assured her.

“It is getting late, though,” Hana said. “We should probably clean up and head back to the train.”

Jen yawned. “Yeah, I’m getting tired.”

Maxwell jumped up. “Everyone on the train train.. next stop? the train!”

“Please never be a conductor,” Drake sighed.

“Bit of a career change,” Maxwell pointed out, straightening his imaginary crown.

***

After they had cleaned up, they made the short walk back to the train. Just before they arrived back here, Jen saw a taxi stop just ahead of them, and heard a familiar voice inside it.

Olivia, who was walking with Jen, also noticed. “Is that..”

“Choo choo! Party train!” said the drunken voice.

“Madeleine, be quiet! Do you want someone to see you like this?” Kiara said, as she, Penelope and Madeleine tumbled out of the taxi. Madeleine’s shoes were missing.

“Too late!” said Olivia with an evil smile.

“Oh no!” Penelope said, seeing the five of them.

Hana looked upset. “I’d better go before Madeleine sees me,” she said to Jen.

“I’ll walk you back,” suggested Rick, and the two of them continued towards the train, leaving Jen, Maxwell, Drake and Olivia to approach the drunken remains of the bachelorette party.

Madeleine was swaggering. “Poor Hana, running away, so scared and sad. I wanted to see her pretty little face when I told her I’m not even allergic to chocolate.”

“I knew it!” Maxwell whispered to Jen. “I thought I was going mad, but I’m sure I’ve seen her eat chocolate before!”

Jen was furious, and marched right up to Madeleine. “Why would you do that to Hana? She trusts you!”

“That’s her problem. I’m testing her,” Madeleine declared. “A queen has to be resilient. Everybody has a breaking point. I’ll find hers. And then I’ll fix her again.”

“I knew you were playing games with her!” Jen growled.

Olivia pulled Jen back. “She’s drunk, Jen. Maybe now isn’t the best time.”

“The best time!” called Madeleine. “Tonight _was_ the best time! I got a drink named after me!”

“She named a drink after herself,” Kiara sighed “Quel narcissique.”

“Same thing!” said Madeleine shrilly. “It was on fire! And, I had some fun on the dance floor… that was the best time…. I’m testing her….”

“Do you need help getting her back?” Jen asked Penelope and Kiara.

“No, I just need to pay for this dumb taxi,” Penelope said. “They take cards, right?”

“Yeah, but I thought you couldn’t find your card?” Jen commented.

“I have another one,” said Penelope, getting her purse out.

“You do?” said Jen, with interest. She had to get a look at that card.

“Of course, for emergencies. I’ve never taken a taxi before. What do you do?”

“Give me the card, I’ll take care of it,” Jen said, reaching out.

Penelope handed the card to Jen, and Jen ducked into the taxi, glancing at the number before handing it to the driver. The last four digits were 6547. _A match._ _Penelope_ was the one who had set her up!

Dazed, she passed the card back to Penelope. She couldn’t believe it. Penelope was so sweet and seemingly so innocent. Or was it all a ruse? Was she really ruthless enough to go to such extreme measures to eliminate the competition? More likely Madeleine had made her do it. She glared at Madeleine, who Kiara was now dragging towards the train, Penelope not far behind them. Olivia and Drake were lurking behind them, seemingly enjoying the spectacle.

“You okay, Jen?”

She sighed, resisting the temptation to lean into him, instead just looking into his supportive blue eyes. “No. I just.. it was Penelope, Maxwell. Her credit card matches the number Hana gave us. She set me up.”

“Wowza. Penelopoodle. I wasn’t expecting that.” They began to walk slowly together in the direction of the train, Chance trotting along at their feet. “I guess we’ll have to figure out what to do about it tomorrow. It’s been a long day.”

He wasn’t wrong about that, but she suddenly felt much better, and instinctively edged a little closer to him, putting her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. But he froze up, and edged away.

“What’s wrong?” She tried to make light of this unexpected rejection. “Do I smell or something?”

He shook his head. “You smell of little blossoms and all things nice. But…”

He turned to Drake and Olivia behind them. “Last one back to the train’s a ninny…”

He sprinted off into the night, closely followed by Chance, Drake huffing and jogging behind them, leaving Jen with Olivia, confused and tired.

“That didn’t go so well for you, did it?” Olivia snapped. “Like I said to you. Be careful who you trust.” She quickened her step, before turning back with a suspicious smile.

“What are you grinning at?” snapped Jen.

“Just demonstrating my _effulgent_ smile,” she crowed, before strutting off at a quicker pace than Jen could match, even if she’d wanted to.


	32. Star crossed lovers

“How are you feeling?” Rick asked Jen, as she attempted to eat something in the buffet car of the train. It was early afternoon, and Rick had been unimpressed when she was still in bed on his return from a courtly function this morning.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve felt better..”

“You didn’t seem too bad when we returned to the train last night,” he pointed out.

He clearly hadn’t accounted for the effect of the two hours she’d spent crying herself to sleep. She wasn’t sure what had gone wrong this time, but something clearly had. Or maybe the alcohol had just muddled her brain a little last night. Who knew? She just stared into her coffee.

“So, when were you going to tell me about the latest development?” he asked her.

She looked up at him, unsure as to what he meant.

“Penelope.”

“Oh. Yeah. That. Looks like she set me up.”

“I know. Hana was telling me this morning.”

“What were you up to this morning, anyway? Why wasn’t I invited?”

“Oh, there were only a few of us there this morning, it was a delegation with the French president. It was just the royal couple, Bertrand and myself. I think Bertrand only invited me along because I speak French.”

She sat up. “We’re in France?”

“Yes, Jen. You slept all the way from Italy to Paris.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“So, how are you planning to approach Penelope?”

She sighed. “To be honest I kinda feel bad for her, actually. She’s always given me the impression that she’s not cut out for court. The pressures of being here were probably just too much for her.”

“You feel bad for her?” Rick said, in confusion. “Even though she betrayed you?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not happy with her,” Jen agreed. “It’s just.. it’s kind of hard to be angry at someone so pathetic. Anyway, we need to strategize. I didn’t confront her last night, but I have to talk to her. I need answers.”

“You must take care, Jen. If she’s been able to fool you for so long, who knows what else she’s capable of?”

“I just keep thinking about it. What was in it for her? I mean, I know she’s got a thing for Maxwell, but… really?”

“I suspect there was more to it than that. But as I said, be careful. We’ve got the upper hand right now because she doesn’t know that you suspect her. If you’re able to get closer to her, we may be able to get some answers.”

“So when will I get the opportunity to do that?”

“Well, this afternoon’s event is a charity fashion show. We’re supposed to be meeting Justin at the limo shortly. Perhaps you and Hana will get an opportunity to speak to her away from the other ladies, but you’ll have to play it by ear.”

“Perhaps,” sighed Jen. She wondered how Hana was feeling today. Probably no better than she was.

***

The fashion show venue was abuzz with activity when they arrived. Jen was shepherded backstage on her arrival where Hana and her entourage awaited. They were making tedious small talk.

“Haute couture is such an appallingly under-appreciated art form,” Kiara said.

“It’s true that few are equipped with the acumen necessary to value it,” commented Madeleine.

“I can’t imagine _anything_ as glamorous as a Parisian fashion show!” gushed Penelope. Jen did her best to remain neutral with her.

“No, I don’t suppose you can,” Madeleine said. She turned to Hana. “Hana, I have decided to forgive you after last night’s _blunder au chocolat_.”

Hana sighed. “I am terribly sorry, Madeleine. I hope you will give me the chance to make it up to you.”

“The fact that I will continue to offer my guidance to you is a testament to my merciful nature,” said Madeleine, with a smouldering look in a nervous Hana’s direction.

“It’s so lucky you survived!” snapped Jen.

“I know. What a near tragedy. Anyway, you must all be wondering why we’re backstage. I have arranged for us to have a private tour with the designer! And now that we are all _finally_ here, we can begin the tour. Come.” Madeleine led the group over to an impeccably dressed man with an air of haughtiness.

“Bonjour Mesdemoiselles,” he said. “Je suis Lancelin St Claire. I am the designer for this haute couture extravaganza.”

“C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur,” Kiara replied.

“The honour is all mine. Let’s begin the tour. Avec moi.” The designer led the group through the backstage area, which was aflutter with preparation for the show. “Voila, the hair and makeup room and voici, the wardrobe. Ostensibly, the models dress in here.”

“Ostensibly?” Penelope queried.

“One of my ungrateful, unreliable, so called models was evidently too _busy_ to bother showing up tonight,” Lancelin told them. He pulled a lovely floral dress off the rack and stared wistfully at it. “Now this piece will never see the stage.”

“Jen, that looks like it would fit you,” Hana muttered in a low voice. “Maybe you should fill in!”

Jen shook her head. “I don’t think so. Besides, we need to try and get Penelope on her own. Maybe we could try and get her to open up first.”

As the tour continued, they dropped back to walk next to Penelope.

“Hey Penelope, it sounds like you’re really excited to be here,” Jen said to her.

“It’s so wonderful, isn’t it!” enthused Penelope. “I love it here. I wish we could stay forever!”

“What would you want to do?” asked Hana.

Penelope smiled. “I’ve always liked making clothes.”

“Really?” asked Jen, encouragingly.

“My mother taught me to sew when I was growing up,” Penelope explained. “She was always so busy with courtly duties that sometimes it was the only time we spent together. I think she intended for me to do lady-like needlework, but I actually preferred making clothes. She didn’t really approve of that. She said it was the work for a common seamstress, not her daughter.”

“Hey, fashion designers are greatly respected. Practically treated like royalty!” Jen argued.

“Yeah, that’s true isn’t it?” agreed Penelope.

Hana cut in. “What kind of clothes do you make?”

“Well, I mostly make outfits for my poodles, with little hats and slippers..”

“Oh my goodness that’s adorable!” squealed Hana.

Madeleine glanced over her shoulder. “Are you _honestly_ talking about your poodles again, Penelope? You shouldn’t encourage her, Hana. It’s embarrassing for you to have a lady in waiting so _obsessed_ with those ridiculous creatures.”

“I think Chance would look adorable with a matching hat and slippers set, right Chance?” Hana commented, as Jen looked at Penelope carefully. She looked upset.

“Penelope, are you alright?” she asked her.

“Honestly? Not really. Talking about my poodles, I just miss them so much. I know it sounds silly to everyone else, but they’re my family. I wouldn’t expect anyone else to understand..” She sniffed.

“We’d like to try,” said Hana, warmly.

Penelope took a deep breath. “I had a lot of anxiety when I was younger. I’ve been attending courtly functions since I was a child, but they still fill me with dread. I’ve never got used to the crowds, or all the scrutiny. I used to get panic attacks right before a big event. My parents thought a pet might help me stay calm. That’s when my parents got me my first poodles, Lancelot and Guinevere. They helped me so much with the panic attacks, and they were my best friends. I’ve had poodles ever since.”

“If they help you so much, you should have them at court!” Jen suggested.

Penelope nodded. “I want that more than anything, but animals are banned from the palace. The King has allergies.”

“Oh yeah, I did know that,” Jen acknowledged. “I guess when we get back, Chance will have to stay at Valtoria. At least you have us and Kiara.”

Penelope sighed. “Kiara is Madeleine’s new favourite, and.. I’m not really supposed to be seen talking to you, Jen...”

“Oh, I have an idea!” said Hana. “I could make poodle costumes for us to wear!”

“I’ll only wear it if Penelope makes me a hat,” laughed Jen.

“Heh, you don’t need to do that,” Penelope said. “But I appreciate you saying it.”

“Seriously though, I know he’s not a poodle, but I’m sure Chance would love to play with you, if you want,” Jen offered.

“Oh that would be lovely!” Penelope knelt down and Chance bounded over to her, tongue lolling. He eagerly accepted the scratches. “What a fluffy little sausage you are. Yes I’m talking about you. You would look so handsome with a little hat between your ears, wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe a little top hat? Ooh, with a feather!” Hana suggested.

Jen smiled. “I’ll be your first order when you open your business, Penelope.”

As the tour ended, Jen, Hana, and Penelope caught back up to the rest of the group, where Lancelin was wrapping up. “Alors, that is the end of the tour. Mesdemoiselles, it has been a true honour to show you how beauty is made manifest. I hope you enjoy the spectacle.” He bowed dramatically before moving on to correct the fit of a nearby model’s gown.

A woman with a clipboard and headset ushered them out a door which opened onto a bright room split in half by a runway. As soon as they enter the room, they were swarmed by the press. Jen quickly switched her earpiece back on. “Hey Justin, are you there?”

“I sure am,” she heard him respond.

“I’m about to talk to the press,” she informed him.

“Roger that. Preparing countermeasures.”

Donnie Brine didn’t waste any time. “Lady Jen, after your fall from grace, you disappeared into the Rys estate for some time. Now it seems you and Rick Rys are nearly inseparable. Why all the quality time?”

Not good, not good. They really weren’t leaving this alone. Thank goodness she had Justin in her ear, as she had no clue how to answer. “They’re looking for a gripping soundbite,” Justin said. “Remember, don’t play gossip roulette by letting them set the narrative. Take control of it.”

Jen had a brainwave. “Rick and I have been working on House Rys’s charitable giving. It’s the least we can do for the people of Cordonia in this time of need.”

Donnie looked happy with that. “That’ll make a great quote in the article.”

“You nailed it kid,” she heard Justin say.

“Thanks for the assist,” she whispered back.

“Thank you for your time,” said Donnie, turning to ask Hana a question. “Lady Hana, why did you include a charity show as part of your engagement tour?”

“King Maxwell and I want the people of Cordonia to know that we’re with them even when we are abroad,” Hana explained. She looked to Madeleine.

“We all feel their hardship,” added Madeleine. “To think of Maxwell and Hana, and the family they’ll soon begin to build, experiencing such loss.. it is the paramount duty of the royal court to protect Cordonian citizens, and to provide stability for our people.”

“Thank you, Countess Madeleine,” Donnie said.

“Damn, she’s good,” Justin said in admiration.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” muttered Jen.

“What?” Justin responded. “I admire the craft, even when it comes from a witch. Though it sounds like they’re done with you for today. Call if you need me. Over and out.”

The lights in the room began to dim and the crowds found their places in the audience.

“Hey Hana, want to sit together?” Jen thought she’d try and deliver Hana from Madeleine for the time being.

“Of course!” Hana said, as they headed to some nearby empty seats, Chance sitting at Jen’s feet.

They watched as model after model stomped down the runway, each wearing an outfit more lively than the last. It felt as though only a few minutes had passed when the last model made her way off the stage and the lights came back on.

“Intermission? Is that common at a fashion show?” asked Jen.

“It is at a _charity_ show,” explained Hana. “The pocketbooks are pulled out and checks are written during the breaks. Social pressure may be the number one catalyst of philanthropy among the court.”

“So you’re saying giving in to peer pressure is a good thing?” smirked Jen.

“Under the right circumstances,” Hana said. “Oh, there he is. Maxwell, over here!”

Jen turned to look and saw Maxwell approaching through the crowd.

“Hana! Mi amor!”

Hana sighed. “I think you mean ma cherie, Maxwell.”

“Of course, my little cherry blossom, and my little _actual_ blossom. My day is a little brighter for seeing your beautiful faces.” He kissed them on the cheek in turn. “And you brought my doggy! Hey, Chance! Give me a paw!” He leant down. “Who’s the best doggy…” 

“He’s the most perfect bundle of fluff,” said Jen in agreement.

“I’m considering just sneaking off to a park so we can take him to stretch his little legs,” said Maxwell, scratching Chance’s ears and under his chin. “I mean technically, if he’s my pet, he’s Prince Chance, so he should have some say in this afternoon’s activities.”

“Yeah, but technically he’s half my pet. So what does that make him?”

“A half blood Prince?” suggested Maxwell.

“Aw, like out of Harry Potter! We should have called him Severus!” Jen knelt down to pet him too, and made eye contact with Maxwell. His eyes looked a little sad.

“One second,” Hana said, wandering off. Jen thanked her silently.

Maxwell stood up again, and Jen followed his cue.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry about last night. I have an inkling that I might’ve upset you.”

She nodded. “Did Olivia say something?”

“She couldn’t resist. It’s none of her business. I told her that.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But let’s not talk about it here. I’ve got a surprise for you later.” The smile was back. “You got your phone with you?”

She had, of course. “Yeah.”

“Check it later. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Hana was back. “I think we need to take our seats. Let’s sit here, there’s room for you and your security to sit with us here, Maxwell.”

“Aw, and room for Chance too!” Jen said, as she and Chance sat down, Jen next to Hana, Chance next to Maxwell.

“Only the finest for my best friend in the whole world!” enthused Maxwell.

“Hey! You’d pick a dog over me?”

Maxwell was too busy fussing over Chance to look at her. “Man’s best friend, Jen.”

The low hum of the crowd turned to silence; all attention focused on the runway. Lights flared, sweeping over the audience before settling on the catwalk. The first model appeared, and she and Haa chatted together in amusement at the outrageous fashions.

“Look at that dress. Is that an off-shoulder tartan capelet?”

“It definitely is. What is this, Outlander? These clothes are ridiculous. An off-shoulder capelet, for when just your biceps are cold.”

“Heh, they are rather silly, aren’t they?”

“That’s part of what I like about it! Art has to be impractical, otherwise it isn’t art.”

“Oh my! This next model looks like a jellyfish!”

“An elegant, haute couture jellyfish.”

Maxwell leant towards Jen. “Sea creature couture? I could dig it..”

They all continued to giggle and mock the looks on the runway until the last model stomped her way offstage and the lights came up.

Before they had the chance to stand up, Jen noticed Madeleine approaching. “Hello, darlings. I would be remiss if I neglected to ensure that you have all made your donations to the cause.”

“Of course. Nothing is more important than helping Cordonians in need,” stated Hana.

“I’m sure Bertrand has taken care of the Crown’s donation,” said Maxwell. “I’m far too important to do things like that now.”

Madeleine turned to Penelope, who was standing behind her. “In perusing the list of donors, I noted that _your_ family was missing, Penelope.”

“Oh, I have the donation,” said Penelope, opening her clutch and rifling through its contents. After a moment, she gave up. “I must have left it on the train.”

“Penelope, you’re a constant disappointment. You _do_ know that, don’t you?” Madeleine was livid.

“Of course.. I’m so sorry, Madeleine..”

Madeleine turned to Kiara. “Kiara, the Cordonian ambassador to France is in attendance. A word from her would be very influential in the Foreign Ministry.”

“Vraiment?” Kiara asked.

Madeleine nodded. “I would be delighted to introduce you.”

As Madeleine guided Kiara away, Jen noticed that Penelope was fighting off tears. She gestured to Maxwell, who picked up on her intention. “Oh, um, I better go do some kingly things. You girls do some… girling. I’ll see you later, Jen.” He shot her a wink.

Jen turned to Penelope as Maxwell left. Hana was already trying to comfort her. “Hey Penelope, it’s alright..”

“No it isn’t,” Penelope sobbed. “I wouldn’t think it possible to mess up donating to charity, but here I’ve managed to do it.”

“Life at court can be difficult to navigate,” said Hana, softly. “I could help you?”

Penelope sniffed. “That’s sweet of you to offer, but you’re the queen to be. I’m not worth your attention. And anyway, I’m a lost cause.”

“You’re not hopeless,” Jen told her, sitting her down. “And Hana really doesn’t mind. She’s a really good teacher, she helped me find my feet at court. Your feelings are completely valid. The court is stressful enough without Madeleine adding to it. It’s hard. Especially when you feel like you’re different. But you’re far from a lost cause, and I know we can help.”

“Do you really think so?” Penelope asked, her eyes wide.

“We both do,” Jen went on. And remember, Madeleine isn’t in charge here. She just wants everyone to think she is. Hana is your girl.”

Penelope sniffed, and Hana patted her on the shoulder.

“Why have you been paying me so much attention? Wouldn’t it be easier to just ignore me like everyone else?”

Jen looked at Hana, who nodded back at her.

“The truth is, Penelope, I want to know why you set me up.”

“What?” she gasped, horrified.

“Penelope, I know you framed me, and .. well now I understand how hard it’s been for you; I just want some answers. Don’t you think you owe me that much?”

Penelope started to cry again. “I.. you’re right. And you’ve been so nice to me..”

“So tell me what happened.”

“Okay, just.. not here,” Penelope said, looking around.

Jen nodded, and led Penelope and Hana backstage. “So? Start talking..”

Penelope sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Jen, I promise.”

Jen looked sympathetically back at her. “I believe you, but I still need answers.”

“You.. you do?”

Hana put her hand back on Penelope’s shoulder. “Penelope, we all know how hard it is to be here.”

Jen stood; arms folded. “It doesn’t excuse what you did, but I get it. But you do owe me an explanation.”

“It was the only way to remain at court,” she eventually said. “I knew Maxwell wasn’t going to choose me, and I don’t like being here.. but I couldn’t leave. My parents thought I was doing so well, making friends and spending time with eligible noblemen.. I couldn’t bear to face my parents as a failure, but I’m not like Madeleine. I’m not skilled enough to manoeuvre myself into a favourable position alone. I was offered a chance to stay as a lady in waiting regardless of who Maxwell chose.. as long as I helped in the scheme against you.”

“Offered?” Hana asked for clarification. “So someone told you to set Jen up?”

“Of course! I would never have thought of such an awful thing on my own. And I never would’ve done anything bad to Jen, either.”

“Who was it?” Jen demanded. “Please, just tell me.”

“It was Bastien.”

“That can’t be true,” Jen lamented. “Bastien is in the King’s guard! He wouldn’t plot against Maxwell..”

Hana looked at Jen. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Penelope nodded. “Bastien gave me instructions to hire the photographer and to arrange for Tariq to find himself enamoured and in your room. We met in person, to avoid creating evidence. It was definitely him. That’s all I know.”

Jen just didn’t get it. She’d been so convinced that Madeleine had behind everything. But Bastien? _Why?_

“This is good, Jen,” Hana said, putting her arm through her arm. “We’re a step closer.”

“You’re right,” sighed Jen, wondering why Bastien had been so keen for her to be out of the running.

“Jen, I’m really sorry,” Penelope repeated, her eyes red from tears.

“We should clear out,” Hana said. “The fashion show’s over.”

Penelope gave Jen one last tearful look as she headed back toward the door to the main room.

With that, Jen felt a buzz on her burner phone.

“Is that your phone, Jen?” Hana asked.

Jen pulled her actual phone out of her pocket. “No, doesn’t look like it?”

“Is that your other phone?”

She smiled wryly. “You know about my other phone?”

Hana nodded, a warm smile on her face. “Of course I do. You’d better get that. I’m going to see Madeleine this evening. I think she and I need to talk.”

“Will you be okay?”

Hana nodded. “Now that I know she’s not involved in the plot against you… it’s like there’s a weight off my shoulders.”

“She could still be involved somehow, Hana. Be careful.”

“I’m feeling braver today, Jen. I just want to get things straight with her. You can understand that, can’t you?”

Jen nodded. “I wish you well, Hana.”

Hana giggled. “Well, you have fun.”

“I don’t even know…”

Hana giggled again, and left the room. Jen took a look at her message.

_SK: CAR PICKING YOU UP FROM THE TRAIN AT 8. BE THERE OR BE SQUARE. DON’T BE SQUARE._

***

They ate on the train that evening, which gave her a chance to fill Rick in on what they had learned from Penelope about Bastien. Rick had suggested that he should be the one to tell Drake, as Drake would have the best idea about what to do, being so close to Bastien. It was not going to be easy for him to hear about this.

It was Drake’s night off, and Rick had arranged to meet him for a drink in a bar after dinner. Rick had asked if Jen would come with him. Jen had politely declined, explaining she had a prior engagement. Rick had looked quizzically at her, but hadn’t asked the question.

Jen was just about to leave the train. She took a final glance in the mirror at her appearance. She’d decided she was going to dress to impress, whatever the destination. The destination didn’t really matter. It was more about the company. Rick didn’t know she was meeting Maxwell of course, so they hadn’t discussed whether she should tell him about Bastien. She was going to tell him about Bastien.

She had a good feeling about tonight. She knew she had the green light from Hana to spend time with Maxwell, and despite him seeming cool with her last night, he’d been so apologetic earlier. She reached into her suitcase, and found what she was looking for in the top pocket – the sketch she’d drawn of him at Valtoria. She’d been carrying it around for a while, but tonight seemed like the right time to give it to him. She planned to give Hana hers as well, when she saw her next.

Folding it neatly into her bag, she walked out of her car and through the carriage. As she passed Rick’s room, he stepped out of it.

“Wow.”

She turned back to him. “Hey. I’m on my way out.”

“Have a good evening,” he said. “You look… amazing.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Let me know how it goes with Drake.”

“I will.”

She reached the door of the train, and the car was waiting. A guard got out and opened the door for her.

“Oh. Thank you.” She settled into the back of the car.

“Hey.”

She turned to him. “Hey. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy.” He produced some fabric from his pocket, as she buckled up. “Listen. Do you trust me?”

“I do… wait….”

There was a teasing grin on his face. “Then, put this on.”

“You want to blindfold me?” This was unexpected, but kind of hot.

“I don’t want you to figure out where we’re going.” He wrapped it around her eyes, and tied it around the back of her head. “Not too tight. There.”

His face was close to hers, and she sensed that it remained so for a few seconds once he’d administered the blindfold. She sighed, savouring how close he was to her, lost in his scent and his warmth.

“Right then.” He seemed to sit back in his seat. “We’ve not got far to go.”

“Does anyone know I’m with you tonight?” she asked.

“Hana does. She’s gone to see Madeleine. Apparently, she was a bit of a handful yesterday.”

“You can say that again,” Jen agreed.

“Apparently, she was a bit of a handful yesterday.”

Jen groaned. “She was. And yeah, Hana told me that she was going to talk to her. You see, we found something out today.” She glanced in the front seat, well aware that the driver and security detail were King’s Guard employees. “I’ll tell you in a bit.”

“Did you tell Rick I was taking you out tonight?”

“No. But I think he knows, I mean, who else would I be sneaking out to see?”

“Sneaking out? I like to think of it as having a quality mate-date with my favourite person. Oh, nearly forgot…” There was a rustling. “As custom would dictate…”

He placed something in her hands, and she could tell from the aroma what it was. “This is more roses, yeah?”

“Yeah. No peeking at the tag until we get back. There might be a spoiler on it.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have…” She giggled. “But thanks.”

The car suddenly veered around a roundabout, pushing her closer to him. “Oops, sorry…”

“Don’t be,” he said, leaning back into her. “You finally got that hug I owed you from last night.”

She sighed. “What was that all about?”

“Olivia was watching. It put me on guard, I suppose. I know you think you can trust her, but….”

“What did she say to you?”

He whispered in her ear, which was a treat for her senses. “She’s worked out for herself that me and Hana are fake. I think she’s trying to work out what to do with the information. I think I’ve convinced her to hold off for now. She said she saw Hana and Madeleine kissing last night.”

Jen nodded, and carefully turned her head, sensing that he had done the same so she could whisper back. Besides, what was the worst that could happen if he hadn’t? “Don’t worry about Olivia. I can handle her. What I have to tell you, I have to tell her too.”

“How exciting is this? Agent Breakdance and Agent.. uh…”

“How about Agent Perfect?”

“Well, I’m not gonna argue with that. Agent Breakdance and Agent Perfect, driving around the city of loooove, solving the mystery that will only bring them closer….”

She took a deep breath. “We don’t _have_ to wait until we solve it, you know.”

The car stopped.

“We’re here!” He whooped, and jumped out of the car. So much for _that_ moment. She sighed, and waited for the car door to be opened, placing her roses down on the passenger seat behind her.

“Okay,” She could tell it was Maxwell helping her out of the car from the touch of his hand, although brushing her twig ring against his royal signet ring confirmed it. “Not far to go.. just follow my lead…”

She stepped tentatively next to him, her hand in his. “Right, just a big step here… now we wait.”

She felt her stomach start to jerk. “Are we in an elevator?”

“No spoilers, Jen. All in good time.”

If they were in an elevator, this was one tall building they were in. She didn’t seem to think there was much in the way of high rise in Paris. “Hey… wait… are we….”

There was a ping, and she was led out of the elevator. The air around her felt cool. “Now just a few steps this way…. Okay… _NOW_ you can look.”

She felt his arms reach up and behind her back to release the knot on her blindfold, and she took a moment just to gaze at him first, before she looked beyond him. “Oh my God…”

“I know you said you’d always dreamed of coming here,” he said. “What kind of friend would I be if I couldn’t make that dream come true for you?”

Jen surveyed the scene around her, as Paris stretched out below them. “We’re on top of the Eiffel Tower!”

“Yup, you called it.”

Welling up with emotion, she pulled him into a hug. “Thank you! This is amazing. You’re amazing.”

“Yes, yes I am. King Maxwell the Amazing. I like that one.”

“So do I. Listen, Maxwell…” She had to say something.

“Wait, first I need to know this big secret you found. While we’re completely alone.”

“Completely?” She turned around. “No King’s Guard?”

“There’s one in the elevator. I can call him at a millisecond’s notice. But they’re not listening in.”

“If you’re sure…” She sighed. “We found out whose orders Penelope was acting upon. It was Bastien, Maxwell.”

“Whoa.. what?” He took a reflexive step back. “No…”

“Yeah. No wonder he was so keen to get us out that night. He’d played a role in it.”

“God, Jen. I would never have guessed… I thought he was one of the good guys. I mean I’ve always found him to be.” He sighed. “Oh god, does Drake know about this? Bastien’s like a father figure to him.”

“Rick’s telling Drake about it tonight. We figured Drake might be the best person to talk to him.”

“Or Bertrand,” Maxwell said, his face fraught. “Well.. unless..”

Jen took his hands. “I hate to say this, but given how closely Bastien works with Bertrand… I figured we could trust him, but we need to be careful around him, just until we work things through.”

“You’re right.” He began to hop from one foot to the other. “I won’t say anything to him for now. I honestly can’t imagine that he would do anything like this… there has to be another explanation. I really thought we could trust Bastien, Jen.”

“Drake thought the same,” she sighed. “He’s not gonna take this well.”

“So, are you going to tell Olivia about this development?”

Jen nodded. “I will. It’ll get her off your back. She’s accepted she’s lost her opportunity to be queen, she just wants to know who threatened her. It seems logical that the same people were involved.”

“And I guess this puts Madeleine in the clear, too?”

She nodded. “It would seem to. Which has put Hana’s mind at rest.”

“One step closer,” he said with a smile. He twirled around to face Paris below them. “And what a place to celebrate!”

“I’ve dreamed about visiting this place ever since I was a kid,” Jen said. “I never thought I’d actually get to see it in person.”

“Just leave it to ole Maxwell Dreams-Come-True Beaumont. I’ve got you, little blossom.”

She gazed out over the view of Paris. “It’s breath-taking. I can see the whole city.. all of those lights.. it’s incredible.”

“I’ve been dying to bring you here all day, but I thought some exclusive time would be fun,” he explained. “They don’t normally allow people up here after closing, but I’m not gonna lie, I flashed the King card. We should have about half an hour to ourselves to marvel at that spectacular skyline.”

“It’s almost as spectacular as the New York skyline, you know,” she said with a wink.

“Hey, I’ll give you that. Although, I wouldn’t mind a second look at that when we go back. Maybe you can give me a tour?”

“Sure,” she said. “After this, I’ll give you anything you want.”

He looked away. “I’ve lost count of the times I’ve been up here, you know.”

“You been to Paris a lot?”

“Yup,” he explained. “Usually on official Cordonian business. I remember one night, Dad promised me he’d take me to see the Eiffel Tower, but he got caught up in meeting after meeting with one dignitary after another. I waited for hours, but when I realised he wasn’t going to make it, I decided to go by myself.”

“Where was Bertrand?”

“Probably whizzing around Paris on a motorbike with Leo,” he sighed. “I was too young to be cool back then.”

“What’s your excuse now?”

“Rude. Anyway, I guess I was a bit upset at having to come here on my own, but seeing that view for the first time, all those _people_. All that _life_. All that music and dancing… And I got it. Because Dad was doing his job, for those people. Well, not _those_ people. But the people back in Cordonia. I mean, we don’t have an Eiffel Tower in Cordonia, not last time I looked anyway. But if we did, well, that’s what I was trying to say.”

He looked out across the city again, and she came to stand next to him.

“Is your Dad on the tour now? I haven’t seen him for a while.”

“No, he’s not. Hopefully he’s gonna join us in Shanghai. He really wants to meet Hana’s folks.”

Jen smiled wistfully. “Paris too much for him?”

Maxwell sighed. “I’m not supposed to say. But.. he’s not well at all, Jen.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. When you were.. at Valtoria, he got really bad. He’s got the best team of royal docs looking after him, but… it’s not looking promising. He’s real weak.”

“You said he’s had ongoing health issues for a while?”

“Yeah. It’s been bad before. But he was younger before. He’s getting older now. It’s harder for him to fight it off.”

“What’s wrong with him? That is, if you don’t mind me asking..”

“Oh. It’s a rare condition, with a long name that I can’t pronounce. It’s gradually shutting him right down.” He looked at her. “It’s not hereditary, you’ll be pleased to know.”

She nodded. “Still, it’s not nice for you to see your dad go through all that.”

“Yeah. He had no choice really, to stand down when he did. He knew he was going downhill fast.”

Jen dropped her lip. She still wasn’t a big fan of Maxwell’s father; from what she’d seen of him personally he seemed fine, but some of the things she’d heard about him, and how he’d treated his son over the years, made her blood boil.

“So, yeah. I like to come here when I come to Paris. I have been here quite a lot recently, but this is the first time I’ve got back up here for a while.”

Jen thought back to the night of the Coronation Ball; the envelope, and their conversation on the stairs. What was bringing him to Paris? And what was her best bet for finding out – confronting him now, or keeping quiet and seeing if she could work it out for herself over the next few days? She decided on the latter course of action.

“Well, since you’re a Parisian veteran, care to show me the highlights?” she said, breezily.

“Sure! Here..” He led her over to a telescope mounted beside the railing, and guided her to sight after sight strewn throughout the city. “There’s the Louvre... Then there’s Notre Dame Cathedral…. And that one’s the Sacre Coeur..”

“Wow, I’m impressed, Maxwell. You really know your landmarks.” 

“See that little panel there? It tells you what you can see where.”

She moved her eye away from the telescope for a moment. He was right. “You would’ve gotten away with that, too,” she giggled, nudging him. She took the telescope again, and tilted it back to look up at the night sky. “It’s so clear up here. I could never see as many stars as this back home.”

“You ever looked back home?”

“Not recently, I guess.”

“Try it next time.”

She turned the telescope back towards the city. “Wow, is that what I think it is?” She pointed towards the Arc de Triomphe.

“I know that one. The Arc de Triomphe.”

“I don’t even need the telescope for that one. Who were they trying to impress?”

“Pretty sure they taught me that in Prince school, but I probably wasn’t paying attention that day. This is why I chose Hana. She’s useful in these situations.”

“Good to know Crown Prince classes covered all kinds of monuments, even if you didn’t learn much from them.” She looked at him in amusement.

He chuckled. “They did. What I do remember is that a lot of monuments were built to remember battles. Battles won, and battles lost. That was a nugget that stayed with me. I just hope that when we’re back in Cordonia there’s no monuments to battles lost under my watch, and that there’ll be lots of monuments to battles won. Actually, no, better still, no monuments at all. Because that means there’s been peace. And that’s what I’m hoping for, I guess, for my reign.”

“That’s very kingly of you,” she commented.

“Thanks, Jen. Nice to know someone thinks I am.” He sighed. “The way you’ve stood by me, all this time. I don’t deserve it. And it’s not just me. Drake, Hana.. Rick..” He was looking at her carefully. “You’ve been there for all of us, through thick and thin.”

“Of course I have,” she said. “You’re my friends.”

“So if I was gonna build a monument, any monument I liked… I think it would have to be some sort of monument to House Beaumont. A giant kraken. That would look so cool on the harbour at the capital, don’t you think?”

She giggled, shaking her head. “At least you’re consistent.”

“What about you? What sort of a monument would you build, if you had your choice?”

She sighed. “I would build a monument to star crossed lovers."

“Ooh, like Romeo and Juliet?”

“Yes, or Jack and Rose…

“Ooh, and Reylo!”

She took her chance. “Jen and Maxwell?”

He met her eyes for a long moment, but didn’t say anything. Eventually, he looked away, leaning against the railing. Way to kill a moment. But she wasn’t going to let this go that easily.

“What are you afraid of, Maxwell? There’s only me here.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I just don’t understand what’s standing between us now, other than the Tariq thing.”

He didn’t respond.

She took a deep breath. “Would I be right in thinking that this has something to do with Rick?”

He turned back to look at her. “What’s he said to you? He swore on his mother’s grave he wouldn’t…”

His reaction unsettled her. “It was Drake. He told me what happened. The assassination attempt.”

He looked puzzled at first, then realisation, almost relief seemed to wash over him. “Oh. Yeah. Well. That was a long time ago.”

“Not long enough ago for Drake to have lost the chip on his shoulder for having to come back from the States to pick up the pieces,” she acknowledged. “Where were you then?”

“I was at college too. And I…” He sighed. “Look. We were eighteen when it happened. It was September, just before I went to university in London. Drake had already gone to the States. Masked men broke into the palace, the Kings Guard all jumped to defend Dad and Bertrand instantly. There was one on me, but he got knocked out pretty quick. Rick was there like a flash. He got a knife in his side, but…” Jen could see tears in Maxwell’s eyes. “He pretty much saved my life.”

“Maxwell…”

“I was a mess. I was scared. I couldn’t get out of Cordonia quick enough after that. Just to be anonymous. I… well, I managed to leave it all behind, for a few years. Gradually, I got braver, and I came back. And nothing like that has happened since. That was the last time.”

She took hold of his hand. “You must have been terrified.”

“I was. Rick seemed fine to start with. I went to see him in hospital, and he was fine. It was later, when I’d gone, that the cracks started to show. So, that was when Leo got in touch with Dad. And we all decided the best thing was for Drake to go back. They were always so close. Like I said to you, I was always the third wheel.”

“He’s never told me anything about this, Maxwell. It’s only what I’ve heard from Drake.”

He nodded.

“Well, it explains a lot.”

“Yeah.” He turned back to look out over the city.

She put her head in her hands for a second or two, and spoke. “Listen. I have to say this. What happened between you and Rick, ten years ago, was nothing to do with me.”

“I know. I’m sorry Jen.”

“We were having such a good time this evening. I’m sorry if I pushed too far. Can we start again?”

He turned back to her, a jovial look in his eye. “Hey. Nice to meet you. I’m Maxwell Beaumont.”

She laughed. “Jen Jones.”

“You may know me from being the current King of Cordonia, and the reigning palace dance-off champion.” He started to groove, and she shook her head.

“Well, you may know me from being the terrible woman who publicly humiliated said King of Cordonia at his Coronation Ball.”

“Ouch, in that case, I shouldn’t really be talking to you, Ms Jones. No offence.” He winked at her, and then his phone bleeped. “We should get back, really.”

“Yeah. We should.”

“But first, a selfie!” He pulled out his phone. “It’s times like this that make me wish I still had my own Pictagram account. But Bertrand made me delete it. And I haven’t got access to the Palace one.”

“I think that’s probably for the best.” She turned alongside him so the glittering lights of Paris shone behind them as he took the photograph.

“There we go… awesome! I’ll send it to you later.”

“Good to see you smile again,” she said, looking at the picture before he put his phone away. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“Me? Sad?” He grinned, and made finger guns at her. “That never happens.”

She looked at him, knowing better, as he reached for her hand and led her towards the elevator.

After a short elevator ride down, accompanied by Maxwell’s guard, they were soon back at the car.

“Here you go,” Maxwell said, presenting Jen with the roses again once they got back in the car. “See, you’ve got another little tag there.”

She admired the flowers as the car drove off. “Thank you. These are lovely.” She looked at the tag. “ _LB and SK – Eiffel Tower baby!_ Of course. No wonder I had to wear that blindfold.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“This has all been so amazing. I wish I could repay you, Maxwell.”

“You will repay me. One day. When we’ve cleared your name. If you still want to, of course.”

She smiled, and then had a thought. “Oh! I do have something for you! It’s not as grand, but… I wanted you to have this.”

She reached into her bag and unfolded the sketch. “I drew this when I was in Valtoria.”

He studied it carefully for a few seconds. “It’s me!”

“It is,” she said with a smile.

He looked delighted with it. “Ooh, I like what you’ve done there… yes, my nose looks good… wait, which photograph did you copy?”

“None. I didn’t have my phone. This is a picture of you straight from my head.”

“Woah, Jen, that’s some special sorcery you’ve got going on there..”

“Well, I spent enough time looking at you,” she admitted. “You’re unforgettable.”

“I’ll decide if that’s a compliment or not later.” He refolded the picture, and tucked it into his shirt pocket. “Thanks, Jen. I looooooove it. Right now, we need to formulate a plan.” He drew a little closer to her. “Tomorrow we all get a night off, but the following evening, it’s my bachelor party.”

“Oh, yeah. Your _real_ one.”

“Yeah. The snoozefest one. So, I was wondering, and I’ll run this by Drake when I see him, if it might be a good time to…” He whispered into her ear so as not to be overheard. “Confront our _suspect_.”

She looked confused. “Well, it would be, but I think you’re missing a vital point. I won’t be there.”

“Why not?”

“Uh, _bachelor_ party, remember?”

“You were at the last one!”

“That was different!” 

“Well, I have stuff I need to do tomorrow, and then I have King stuff during the day the next day. See what Rick and Drake say. I’ll keep you informed via our usual medium.”

The car was pulling up to the train, and he put his hand on hers, and gave it an affectionate pat.

“Okay,” she said. “Tonight was lovely.”

“Yeah. It was.”

The doors to the car were opened, and they both stepped out separately. Drake was standing at the door of the train, seemingly he and Rick were back from their own excursion.

“Hey,” he said. “I heard.”

Jen nodded. “I’m sorry, Drake.”

Drake looked around. “I’ll come and find you tomorrow morning, Jones. We can talk about it then.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maxwell – I’ll see you soon too, yeah?”

“You will! I mean, not tomorrow you won’t… but soon enough!” He blew her a kiss, and headed on down the train corridor.

Drake looked at her. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

She nodded. “I think I might be.”

*** 

Jen took Chance for a long walk the following morning, her head full of daydreams all the way round after last night’s bittersweet trip to the Eiffel Tower. She felt like she was finally getting somewhere; that she and Maxwell were taking little steps in the right direction towards each other again.

His panicked reaction when she’d mentioned Rick had thrown her, though. There was clearly something more than the assassination attempt that he’d thought Rick had told her about. And on thinking further about it overnight, she had come up with a theory that could explain a lot. Although, how best to test it, she wasn’t sure at the moment.

For now, there was another Maxwell flavoured mystery that required her attention. On returning to the train, she noticed Drake waiting for her.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” he sighed.

“Sorry, I had to get walkies in for Chance.” She looked at him sadly. “I’m guessing that Rick told you the full story?”

“Yeah. Bastien, of all people. Hell.”

“Have you seen him around since you found out?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “He’s preparing security for the bachelor party. He’ll be there tomorrow night.”

She grinned. “Yeah. Maxwell said that might be a good opportunity to catch him. I guess that means I’m crashing.”

“You can’t crash this bachelor party, Jones. Bertrand’s organising it.”

“Maxwell said I could.”

He shook his head. “Whatever, Jones. Just, can I be there when you talk to Bastien? I need to know why.”

“Of course,” she said. “I’d like that.”

“Thanks, Jones,” he said, sighing. “Not much to do until then on _that_ matter.” He pulled his phone out. “But on the other matter, I think today is our opportunity to find out for ourselves what’s going on with Maxwell.”

She nodded. “He told me yesterday that he’d been spending quite a lot of time in Paris recently. I decided not to call him out on it.”

“Right thing to do. Funnily enough, I usually get left behind in Cordonia when he heads here. But, not this time. And I took a photograph of the address on that envelope we found.” He scrolled back on his phone for a few moments, then showed the photograph to Jen. “I can tap it into my maps, it’s only about a ten-minute drive from here.”

“He did seem vague about what he was doing today,” Jen said. “Do you think he’s gone there?”

“Who knows, Jones. But, it might be worth a try.”

“Let me just put Chance in my car, and I’ll be with you,” Jen said. She headed into her train carriage, and sighed. In some ways, she didn’t want to know what was going on. But if she could help Maxwell, if she could remove one of the barriers between them, then she knew had to do it.

***

“Bullseye. See that car?” said Drake, as he and Jen approached the apartment block, having got out of their taxi a few streets away. “That’s got one of my colleagues in it. We need to make sure he doesn’t see us. Just in case he’s been briefed to make sure we don’t find out about the King’s little excursion.”

“Oh gosh. How are we going to get to the apartment block?”

“There must be a back access. Let’s head down this street.”

They dashed down an alleyway and around the back of several apartment buildings.

“Which one was it?”

“Pretty sure it’s this one.” Drake pointed to a fire exit. “Trouble is, do we want to set this off?”

“It might not have an alarm on it.”

“It’s on your head, Jones.”

Drake pushed the door in, and although it made a loud clamour, no alarms sounded.

“Phew,” Jen said.

They made their way in and closed the fire exit behind them quietly.

“Just an ordinary apartment block,” Jen pointed out.

“So far,” said Drake. “Which floor is it?”

“Second floor.”

They took the stairs. Jen felt her heart beating out of her chest.

“This one.” Drake found the door, and knocked on it.

After about ten seconds, the door was opened by a pretty brunette, who looked back at him, as shocked as he was. “Drake!”

“Savannah?”

_Savannah?_

But before Jen could process this fully, there was another, somewhat inevitable development, as someone else came to the door.

“Who’s at the… whoa, Drake and Jen.. Uh… hi…”

“ _Maxwell??”_

“Er….”

Savannah reached out an arm towards Drake. “Drake… I…”

And just when Jen thought she couldn’t be more thrown, she heard a baby’s cry.


	33. His Mary-Jane

Jen just looked at Maxwell in devastation. No, no, no. This couldn’t be real.

Drake broke the dreadful tension between the four adults. “Is that…?”

Savannah backed away. “Mama’s coming, Bartie.”

“Mama..?” Drake said, incredulously, but Savannah shut the door.

Jen felt as if the world was spinning around her. “Drake, we need to stay calm…” If she told him to be calm, she might feel calmer herself…. and not like she was about to throw up.

He spun around to face her. “Calm? At a time like this? Calm is the _last_ thing I’m feeling right now!!”

“You need to _get_ calm then! For Savannah’s sake!”

He sighed. “I shouldn’t even be here. Savannah didn’t want me here. She didn’t want me involved in her new life. I should go. I’ll only upset her if I’m here.”

“Drake, you don’t know for sure that’s true..” She didn’t know for sure what she now suspected was true. But it had to be, didn’t it? It all made sense. It all fitted into place.

“If she wanted me around, she would’ve called. Written. Anything. Let’s go, Jones.” He retreated down the hallway.

Jen took a deep breath, and grabbed him by the arm. “You just found her after all this time. We can’t leave now. We need to be here for her. Just stay for a minute to talk to her. If she really wants us gone..” She shuddered. “Then we’ll go.”

He rested his hand against the doorframe, and sighed. At that, the door opened again, and once again she saw Maxwell. She looked at him sadly, while Drake glared at him.

“Uh, can I get anyone some water or anything? No? Tea?”

“Are you going to talk or what?” she said, shakily.

He looked terrified. “I better go get that tea. You said you wanted tea?”

“No-one wants tea,” growled Drake, his expression livid.

“There’s the kettle..”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Jen said, bravely, trying to hide how hurt she felt.

He shut the door again, and she closed her eyes. “Wait a second, Drake. The baby’s name is Bartie.. I bet the baby is named after the King Father.”

Drake clicked his fingers. “Barthelemy. You’re right.”

“Which leads me to think that either Maxwell or Bertrand’s got to be the father.. right?”

“It’s got to be Bertrand, surely,” Drake growled, his fists clenching.

“But, it’s Maxwell who’s here..” Jen’s felt her voice falter.

At that, the door opened again, and she did her best to pull herself together. This time, Savannah was behind it again, holding a baby, that couldn’t have been much more than about six months old.

Drake cut in suddenly. “Savannah.. before you say anything, if you want me to go, I’ll go. I don’t want to force anything you’re not ready for.”

“That’s not.. oh, Drake..” Tears filled Savannah’s eyes. She handed Bartie to Maxwell and suddenly threw herself at Drake, hugging him tightly. He held her close for a minute.

Jen just focused on them, deliberately not wanting to meet Maxwell’s gaze.

“I’m so sorry I shut you out,” Savannah said. “I just didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t think you’d understand, and I didn’t want to ruin things for you at court.”

“For me?” Drake put his arms on hers. “Savannah, don’t you know that your happiness means so much more to me?”

“I know. I guess I always knew. I just wasn’t ready to reach out. But now that you’re here.. I’m so glad to see you I could cry. Again..”

Bartie gurgled, and Maxwell spoke softly to him. “Don’t worry little guy. No-one forgot about you.”

Savannah took Bartie from Maxwell. “Drake, are you ready to meet your nephew?”

Drake didn’t look as if he was. “Uh.. yes?” Nevertheless, Savannah placed Bartie in Drake’s arms.

“I.. am I doing this right?”

Jen went to him. “You’re as awkward around babies as I always imagined you’d be. Here, let me help. This hand should go here, and then..” She positioned Drake’s hands until he was securely holding Bartie.

Drake looked intensely at his sister. “Just because you’ve got me holding this little bundle, don’t think that you’re going to avoid any questions.”

“No, I’m ready to talk to you. Please, come in, both of you.”

Jen followed Drake into the small, modest-looking apartment, and stood over by the door, trying to keep her distance, trying to focus on Drake and the revelations that had just shaken him, trying to push her own broken feelings to the back of her mind.

“Well,” said Drake, as Savannah sat down on the sofa. “Let’s start with.. what happened? When you left, I mean.”

“I just had to get out of Cordonia,” Savannah said. “How could I stay? How could I show my face again after.. those pictures in the papers? And what they were all saying about me? I was a marriage wrecker, a crown chaser, a common bit of stuff.”

Jen looked at Savannah sympathetically, imagining the ordeal she’d been through, seeing the devastation on her face.

“I packed my bags, and I jumped on a plane to Paris. It sounds silly, but, I’d been learning French, so it seemed like the obvious place to go. I stayed here in hotels for a little while, lying low, trying to work out what to do next.”

“Why didn’t you call? Mom’s been worried sick…”

“I know I should’ve, but I dreaded what she would say. What _you_ would say.” She sniffed. “I’m not proud of what I did. We did keep saying we would stop, but…” She looked sorrowfully at Maxwell. “When I found out Bertrand was abdicating his place in line, I was devastated. I knew it was my fault. I had to stay where I was. I couldn’t ever come back. And then… I realised I was pregnant.”

Jen felt an overwhelming sense of relief, followed by an extreme sense of sadness. “Oh, Savannah..”

“Yeah. And it made me think. If our affair hadn’t been exposed, then no doubt I would have ended up pushed to get an abortion, to cover it up. Especially if Bertrand was still next in line to the throne.” She sighed. “But this was some comfort. My baby had a chance at life.”

“I really don’t think you would have been forced into that,” Maxwell said gently. He turned to Drake and Jen. “I’ve told her this, time and time again. Bertrand loves her. More than anything.”

“Wait,” Drake interjected. “Does _he_ even know where you are? And that…”

“No,” sighed Savannah. “How could I tell him? I just know he must hate me, despite all of Maxwell’s assurances. Maxwell’s always been the brother with the glass half full. Bertrand’s is usually half empty.”

Jen nodded, allowing herself to make eye contact with Maxwell for the first time.

He held her gaze for a second or two, then looked across at Savannah. “Trust me, Savannah. No-one knows Bertrand like I do, except maybe you. He would welcome you in with open arms. I know he would. If you’d just let me tell him…”

“So how’d you get involved in all this?” Drake asked Maxwell, shooting him a sinister glare.

“I tracked her down,” Maxwell said, proudly.

“What?”

“I couldn’t bear to see how sad Bertrand was. I had Bastien carry out some investigative work.”

Drake’s expression transformed into one of fury. _Oh no._

“Drake.. I couldn’t involve you. I’m sorry….”

“Why not?” he barked.

“You were so angry back then, I just figured you’d compromise everything..”

Drake stood up, and advanced towards Maxwell. “I’m pretty angry now…”

“Whoa, guys…” Jen stood up too and ran between the two of them. “Drake, let Maxwell finish.”

Drake shrugged, and threw himself back down on the sofa, glaring at his charge.

“I came to find her, and she begged me not to tell any of you where she was. I couldn’t betray her trust.”

“Wait a second..” Jen was still trying to assimilate all this information. “Maxwell, you’ve been sending Savannah money?”

“Oh, you figured it out, huh?” He looked away. “Yeah. I try to help out here and there.”

“Maxwell’s being modest,” Savannah said, looking fondly at Maxwell. “He’s been amazing. This apartment, all of our food and clothes.. he’s sent us money for everything so I wouldn’t have to get a job.”

“Well, little Bartie needs his Mama,” Maxwell admitted. “And I knew things would be hard enough without Bertrand in the picture.”

“Didn’t you think you should tell Bertrand?” Jen asked him, finding it hard to believe he could keep such a massive thing from his own brother.

“Oh, I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to. I still want to. But Savannah made me promise I wouldn’t. I couldn’t betray her by telling Bertrand.”

“I don’t get why you didn’t want to tell him about the baby,” stated Drake. “Fair enough, you didn’t want him to know where you were. But doesn’t he have a right to know?”

“Oh, Drake. Can you imagine anything more pathetic?” Savannah sighed. “I don’t want Bertrand to feel like he’s obligated. It was _my_ choice to become a single mother. I don’t want to drag him into this now, or make him feel pressured to be with me because of Bartie. I might not have Bertrand, but at least I have my pride.”

Jen looked at her suspiciously. “In that case, Savannah, I have to ask, why did you accept the money from Maxwell?”

Savannah looked at her in amusement. “I didn’t want to at first, but Maxwell can be very insistent.”

Jen smiled in agreement.

“Most people use the term annoying..” Maxwell suggested.

“I could never say that about you,” she said, in a thankful tone. She turned back to Jen. “When I didn’t accept his first payment, he sent gifts instead.. a crib, prenatal vitamins, ridiculously frilly baby clothes..”

“It was the least I could do,” said Maxwell, looking at Bartie affectionately. “He’s a Beaumont, after all.”

He wandered over to where Drake stood holding Bartie and, hiding behind Drake, started to play a game of peekaboo with Bartie, whose eyes lit up. Jen bit her lip. He was just so caring, so sweet. And, seemingly, great with kids. Suddenly his words at the barn raising made sense. _I always saw myself as more of a fun uncle_. Her own heart was filled with love for him.

“He’s been amazing,” Savannah agreed. “I don’t know what me and Bartie would have done without him. And even more so now that he’s King, when he’s got far more important things to be doing with his time…”

“Well, whose idea do you think it was for the engagement tour to call in at Paris?” he said with a wink. “Killing two birds and all that…”

Savannah sighed. “I appreciate it. But I feel responsible for that too. You taking on this job that you never expected to, is all indirectly my fault.”

Maxwell laughed. “Savannah, you’ve single-handedly caused Cordonia’s downfall!”

Drake glared at him. “Not helping.”

“So why did you name him Bartie?” Jen asked Savannah, in an attempt to change the subject. She had to admit, it was a nice touch.

“I wanted him to have _something_ from his father. And I couldn’t give him the Beaumont name, but I could at least honour Bertrand by using his father’s name. And it makes me happy to think of Bertrand every time I look at Bartie..” She looked emotional. “Even if we can’t be together, I like to think that Bertrand is happy, wherever he is, whatever he’s doing..”

“Er…” said Jen, looking at Maxwell.

“Uh..” he replied.

“Is this the same Bertrand I know?” asked Drake.

“What are you trying to say?” asked Savannah.

Jen elbowed Drake. “Nothing! He seems, um, perfectly content.”

“Yeah. I mean, he loves making my life a misery, why wouldn’t he?” Maxwell shrugged.

“Anyway, I’m very glad to see you Drake,” Savannah went on. “I was dreading this, but you’re taking it a lot better than I thought you would.”

“Honestly? I missed you so much. I just want to be here for you however I can.” Drake looked down at his nephew in his arms. “And for little Bartie too.”

“Aw, Drake,” said Savannah, putting her arms around him as he continued to hold Bartie. Then, pulling away, she turned to Jen. “And it’s so nice to finally meet you, Jen. Maxwell’s told me a _lot_ about you..”

She felt her cheeks redden. “Really?”

“Of course!” said Savannah, lightly. “Maxwell keeps me up to date on all of the courtly drama.”

Drake glanced at the clock as it chimed. “We should be getting back before Maxwell is missed.”

“Yes, it wouldn’t do for Bertrand to get too curious and discover where you’ve been,” Savannah agreed. “But thank you all for coming. I’ll treasure this memory.”

Maxwell’s grin had returned. He clicked his fingers. “You need a family portrait to remember it!”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Drake stated.

“Aw, it’ll be nice,” said Jen encouragingly. “A token to remember this by.”

“I would like that,” Savannah said. “Something to show Bartie what Uncle Drake looks like, so he doesn’t forget you.”

“Oh, fine,” sighed Drake, as Maxwell pulled out his phone. Jen stepped back.

“Hmm, it’s a little too dark in here,” observed Maxwell. “Let’s go out on the balcony so I can get more natural light.”

“Isn’t this fine?” argued Drake, seemingly annoyed.

“No, and I’m the photographer here, so do as I say,” insisted Maxwell.

“But not as you do,” Drake growled. He was clearly livid with Maxwell. This was going to be difficult.

“You haven’t changed at all, Drake,” Savannah scolded. “Come on.”

Drake and Savannah stood outside on the balcony with Bartie, and Maxwell snapped the picture.

“You can send it to my printer,” Savannah said, and a few minutes later, she’d printed a copy. “Here, Drake.”

“Oh, this is.. here Jen, take a look,” he said, showing it to her, while still holding Bartie too.

“This picture is amazing,” she said. “Good work, Maxwell.” She shot him what she hoped was an apologetic smile. She was so proud of him for what he had done for poor Savannah. He smiled back, and she could see the relief on his face.

“I’m really glad we did this,” Drake said, giving Bartie back to Savannah.

“Me too,” Savannah said. “That copy’s for you. Keep it so you can think of us and remember this happy day.”

“I hope I’ll get to see you more from now on too,” Drake said, touching her arm.

“I think I’d like that. I love you, big brother.”

“Love you too, sis,” Drake said, softly. “And you, little guy.” He gave Savannah a huge hug and kissed Bartie on the forehead.

“Aww,” said Maxwell, walking towards them.

“Get in here, both of you,” Savannah said. She gave both Jen and Maxwell a big hug too.

“I’m so impressed with you,” Jen said to Savannah.

“Thanks, Jen. It hasn’t been easy, but Maxwell has helped so much.”

Maxwell nodded. “Gotta look out for all the Beaumonts.” He winked at Jen.

She smiled at him, and looked back at Savannah. “Well, I’m here for you too now. Anytime.”

“Thank you, Jen. That means a lot. I haven’t had many people in my life lately. But I think you’re someone I’d like to get to know better. Although, I feel like I already know you, thanks to Maxwell…” Jen looked from Savannah to Maxwell with interest, but Savannah didn’t elaborate, and Maxwell just looked awkward.

“We’d better get back before we’re missed,” Drake pointed out.

“You should really tell Bertrand,” Jen said to Savannah.

Savannah sighed. “Maybe, maybe one day. But right now, I just don’t think I’m ready. Anyway, good luck with clearing your name. I’ve been hearing all about it.”

“Thanks,” said Jen. “You coming back to the train with us, Maxwell?”

“You betcha,” said Maxwell, going to say goodbye to Bartie. “Give the little guy a kiss good night for me!”

“Always,” Savannah said. “And.. thank you.”

As Jen, Maxwell and Drake headed out the door, Jen could see Drake’s expression souring by the second.

“So. That went really well, I thought,” Maxwell said.

Drake stopped, and turned to him. “Don’t think _you’re_ off the hook.”

“Huh?”

“You knew where she was this whole time!” Drake shouted. “You know how worried I’ve been about her! You could’ve said something.. at least dropped a hint, that she was okay!”

Maxwell looked at him forlornly. “Yeah, you’re right. I just didn’t know what to do. I’m really, _really_ sorry Drake. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn’t. It wasn’t my secret to tell. We’re still friends, right?”

Drake scowled at Maxwell.

Maxwell raised his eyebrows. “You think about that for a while, and we’ll come back to it.”

Jen smiled. “In the meantime, let’s head back to the train. Can we catch a lift, Maxwell?”

“Sure, hop in!” He opened the door to the waiting car. Jen decided to get in the middle, between the two men.

It was a long, awkward ten minutes back to the train.

***

Chance got his second walk of the day that afternoon, courtesy of Hana and Jen taking the opportunity for a catchup. Jen relayed to Hana the whole sorry story of Savannah; she was unsurprised to learn that Hana hadn’t known a thing about Maxwell’s arrangement. Hana was very much in agreement with Jen that Maxwell had done the right thing, although she expressed similar reservations to those Drake had about the fact that Bertrand hadn’t been informed that he had a son.

“And, as you can imagine, Drake’s furious. I mean, he’s happy to have been reunited with her now, but the fact that Maxwell never told him, even though Savannah had begged him not to, is sitting heavy on him. Especially when you throw into it that Bastien helped Maxwell find Savannah.”

“Yes, I can see why,” Hana said. “Although, I think, given time, he’ll come to see the benefits of Maxwell’s support of Savannah, both in terms of the financial help and in supporting her decisions for the benefit of her wellbeing, and he’ll be thankful.”

“I never thought of it like that,” acknowledged Jen. Hana was so wise sometimes.

“There’s always two sides to every coin,” Hana said.

Jen looked at Hana, she looked cheerful. “How did you get on with Madeleine last night?”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Is that all I’m going to get?”

She shrugged. “I confronted her about the chocolate thing. She basically came out and told me it was a test. That I need to be stronger as a queen. That she’s only looking out for me. She was really apologetic.”

“It must be hard for you, Hana, being so embroiled in all of this, but what do you think she wants with you?”

Hana sighed. “I don’t think _she_ knows, Jen. I think she’s just doing what she thinks she should be doing. For the good of the country, and to follow her heart. She worries about the monarchy, and she sees as much as I do that Maxwell needs the support.”

“Maxwell has all the support he needs from Bertrand. And from you. He doesn’t need it from Madeleine too.”

“I know, but it’s like she’s programmed to fill the role, it’s all she’s ever known, and she can’t see herself doing anything else.”

“Hana, let’s just imagine I was out of the picture here, or let’s say you were Maxwell’s true choice. I know at the moment you appreciate Madeleine’s help, but how long would you accept it for once you became queen? Months? Years? Wouldn’t there be a point at which she would have to let you get on with things?”

Hana nodded. “I guess.”

“And is your relationship a complication? Or is it part of her training?”

Hana pulled a face. “I guess we’ll find out that bit when you clear your name.”

“Have you told her anything about the progress on that front?”

“Of course not, Jen. I wouldn’t betray your trust like that. Madeleine believes it’s in the country’s interest for me to be queen under her supervision. She’s very much opposed to the idea of you becoming queen.”

“Of course she is, because I wouldn’t take any of her shit.”

“It’s not just that. It’s just the perception. Personally, I would not feel any shame in stepping aside. I think I would feel strangely free. But Madeleine – she doesn’t want the disruption, the public perception of the monarchy being under threat.”

“Hana, I don’t like to think of you feeling trapped. Can’t you step aside now?”

“No, Jen. If I do that, then you subject Maxwell to Madeleine for the rest of his life. She won’t let you in. She’ll find a way to keep you out. And you don’t want that.”

Jen nodded. “Yeah. I see that.”

Hana smiled. “Anyway, how was your evening last night? How was the Eiffel Tower?”

It already felt like a very long time ago. “Yeah. It was a dream come true.”

Hana raised her eyebrows. “Any news to report?”

Jen laughed. “Hana, you’re not supposed to encourage my pursuit of your fiancé…”

“Well?”

“No. A few special moments. But, too many obstacles. And by obstacles, I don’t mean you.”

Hana nodded knowingly. “I think I know what you mean. I don’t know Maxwell as well as you do. But although he’s impulsive and carefree on the surface, dig a little deeper and you find a very fascinating layer. One which requires sensitivity and patience.”

Jen clapped her hands together. “Hana, you are so right there.”

“And I know you well enough to know that you have that sensitivity and patience. And all that love, that’s got to be worth something too.”

Jen sighed. “I hope so, Hana. I really do.” Perhaps Hana wasn’t the right person to speak to about her theory, perhaps she didn’t know Maxwell well enough.

***

This day off had been useful in many ways, and when Rick had asked Jen if she wanted to take a walk with him in the evening, she’d decided it was a good idea. He’d been quiet with her recently, and had seemingly been giving her the space she’d needed from him, but she wanted to reconnect with him. It wasn’t that she felt obligated to, it was just that it felt wrong for them not to be communicating, when their lives were so closely linked right now.

They’d walked along the Seine (she’d left Chance on the train this time, he’d had more than his fair share of walks today) and brought each other up to speed with things. Drake had already filled him in on this morning’s developments, Rick had been shocked, but it had been helpful for Drake to talk things through with him. He felt that Drake and Maxwell would come through this alright once Drake calmed down. They had to, after all, given the nature of their working arrangement.

Jen had decided not to tell Rick about her little Eiffel Tower date last night, but she wanted to discuss something with him that her evening with Maxwell had revealed.

“So, Drake told me about something that happened to you and Maxwell,” she sighed. “At the palace. When you were eighteen.”

“I wondered who would be the first to tell you about that,” he said, a wry smile on his face.

“Well, it was Drake. We were talking about his life, and how he ended up in the King’s Guard.”

Rick nodded. “I guess his life could have been quite different if the King’s Guard had done their job properly that day.”

“What happened? I’d like to hear your side of the story, if you don’t mind. I mean, I asked Maxwell too. He didn’t really want to tell me very much.”

Rick sighed. “No, it’s not an easy thing for him to talk about.”

“It’s clearly something that has defined your friendship since.”

“In some ways.” Rick looked up at the stars. “That was the night of the costume ball. Middle of September, if I remember rightly. Maxwell was excited because it was his last night at court before he went over to England to go to university. I was continuing my education in Cordonia; it was more for Princes and future Dukes to go further afield. Although, Drake had the freedom of being born outside the nobility, and he went to the US. He’d already gone. I wasn’t sure if he’d ever come back. So, I wasn’t really relishing the thought of Maxwell going too.”

“What happened?”

“There was a terrorist attack. It was the Liberation Core, a group of extremists. There have been a number of assassination attempts over the years, some of which I have told you about.”

She sighed, remembering how he’d told her about his mother’s demise.

“This was the most recent. Masked men with knives and guns forced their way into the ballroom. We were dressed up, somewhat ironically, as superheroes.”

Jen giggled. “Really? I can’t believe Maxwell didn’t say. Who were you?”

“I was Thor,” he said, straight faced. “Maxwell was Spiderman.”

She knew it would be wrong to smile at this comical mental image, given the nature of the incident they were discussing. “What about Bertrand and Barthelemy?”

"Oh, they weren’t really on the same theme. They had grand costumes, but of the regal sort. Bertrand doesn’t really go in for that sort of thing. Anyway, the minute they all came in, the security was all on to Barthelemy and Bertrand, but I don’t know. Some sort of communication breakdown, I guess, Maxwell didn’t really have anyone as backup. So I jumped in.”

“So Thor saved Spiderman?”

He nodded. “But Thor got hurt. I’m guessing you haven’t noticed my scar.” He rubbed his side. “It’s faded now, but I can still see it, ten years on.”

She had to admit, she hadn’t seen it, but then she hadn’t known to look for one. “No, I didn’t.”

“That’s good. The mental scars took longer to heal. They didn’t show quite as quickly. It came as post traumatic shock disorder. Well into the autumn. I retreated into myself, choosing not to attend college, not wanting to see anyone. I stopped calling Drake and Maxwell. I felt envious that they’d been able to escape, when I was still stuck in Cordonia, with the threats hanging around me.”

“Didn’t they apprehend those responsible straight away?”

“They did. And I knew that. But my brain still conjured up scenarios. I felt safer at home. My father lost patience. Leo tried, but he couldn’t connect with me. That was when Leo flew out to get Drake, and bring him home.”

“Why Drake? Why not Maxwell?”

“Because I was always closer to Drake. And I suppose that Maxwell’s education was deemed important. And, given how things panned out, it was probably the right decision. Although, I’m not sure how studious Maxwell was when in London. I’ve heard some… tall tales.”

She grinned. “You have to spill!”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be my place. But maybe ask him sometime. Let’s just say, he lived a stereotypical student life, and leave it at that.”

“I bet he lived on pizza and beer, didn’t he?”

“Both elements of a chequered lifestyle that I would imagine he wouldn’t want publicly known about now, given his position.”

She was worried now. “Are we talking anything illegal?”

“No, that wasn’t what I was suggesting. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Jen was curious now. She made a mental note that she had to find out more about Maxwell’s college years at some point.

“Anyway, Drake came back, it didn’t help to start with, but gradually, with his support, I started to get out more. He enrolled in my college, and I started going again. I started to see that there weren’t people out to get me everywhere. I felt safer. When we graduated, he started training in security. He did our security at Valtoria for a while. Those were good days. But, inevitably, he went off to work for Bastien eventually.” He hung his head.

“Bastien, yeah. A double whammy for poor Drake. Seems Bastien not only knew about Savannah, but he’s involved with the smear against me.”

Rick sighed. “I can’t see how he would personally have any motivation, Jen. I don’t know Bastien as well as Drake does, but I know he will do what he’s asked by those he respects, without question. Clearly he respects Maxwell enough to carry out his wishes regarding Savannah. And I fear that a higher power recruited his services in discrediting you, too.”

She sighed. “I hate to think that it could be Bertrand, or Maxwell’s father.”

He looked at her. “I don’t know how deep this goes or who we can trust. All I know is that I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you. I sometimes wonder if we should just leave.”

“Leave?”

“Leave court. For your safety.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I’ve cleared my name. And you promised Maxwell that you’d do all you could to help. Now, come on. This sounds like the old Rick talking. You don’t need to hide. We’re all here with you.”

He let out a long, slow breath, then nodded. “You’re right. Thank you, for not letting my fears get the better of me.”

“I know it’s hard. But no matter what happens, we’re all in this together.”

He nodded again.

“And our next step is confronting Bastien, tomorrow night.”

“If they even let you in, which I still have my doubts about.”

“Maxwell said he’d sort it. But even if they don’t, I know you, Maxwell and Drake will do what needs to be done. But, until then, there’s nothing else any of us can do. So, we might as well enjoy this lovely evening together.”

“I would like nothing more, Lady Jen.”

They gazed across the water, at the emptying streets. Many lights still glittered on the water.

“It’s so quiet, it feels almost like a dream, like we’re the only ones in the city.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s weird. Cities aren’t supposed to be this quiet.”

“Then, let’s go somewhere less quiet.” He glanced to their right, where a little wine bar sat, with tables overlooking the Seine.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Here.” He pulled out a seat. “Let me go and order. I insist.”

She nodded, and watched him walk into the bar. Rick hadn’t said anything that lent any support to her suspicions as to her theory about where Maxwell’s affections really lay, but she didn’t really feel as if it was her place to probe any further into their relationship. She decided that Drake was the one she was going to have that conversation with.

But she wished she’d known about the assassination incident sooner. She was surprised none of them had ever mentioned it until now. It explained a lot about the complex relationship between the three friends.

She hated to think of masked men coming for Maxwell, she figured he must have been terrified, but she could not shake the comedy of the fact that he’d been dressed as Spiderman at the time. She finally allowed herself a giggle. Then her thoughts began to wander to an image of him swinging through the streets of New York, followed by a daydream of him suspended upside down in mid air, kissing his Mary Jane. Obviously, in this daydream, she was his Mary-Jane.

Rick was back, with a tray. “Champagne, and a selection of cheese and bread?”

“Wow. This is lovely!”

“Ordinarily they would have brought it over themselves, but we’re the last customers of the night. I hope you can forgive this slight of decorum.”

“You’re as good a waiter as you were last time, Rick.”

He nodded, and sat down. Together, they looked across the water. She noticed he was looking across at the Eiffel Tower with interest.

“I’ve been to so many places in this city, but never the way you read about in stories. Taking moonlit walks together with someone you care about. Enjoying champagne under the stars. Climbing to the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

“The elevator’s pretty good, you know.”

He looked at her. _Oops._

“I mean, so I’ve heard..”

“Jen, I know where you went last night, and with whom. You don’t have to spare my feelings.”

“Ah. Okay.” She wondered who’d told him.

“I didn’t want that to be your only night out in Paris. I want you to know that you still have options.” He poured the champagne.

She giggled. “You should really teach Maxwell how to do that.”

“I think he knows the easy way to open champagne; he just prefers a more dramatic touch.”

There was a lot to be said for that. “Well, your method has some advantages, actually getting the champagne into the glasses, for one.”

He passed her a glass, and chinked the other against it. “To you, Jen. The most unforgettable woman I’ve met.”

“To me,” she said with a blush.

He smiled back at her, and she began to tuck into the cheeses. “Ew, what is that one?”

“Epiosses. It’s actually banned on most forms of public transit. The odour tends to… linger.”

“Mmm, it tastes better than it smells.”

“I guess that’s why they still make it.”

They spent a quiet half hour making easy conversation and drinking their champagne, the dynamics between them now more comfortable following their little chat.

Eventually, once the cheese had been consumed and the champagne imbibed, Rick stood up and reached out a hand to Jen. “I believe tradition requires that we continue our evening with a stroll..”

“That’s a tradition I can get behind, especially after all that cheese.”

They walked further along the river, coming to a bridge. Jen spotted some locks along the railings. “Oh, look. I’ve heard stories about these.”

Rick nodded. “They’re supposed to be a symbol of commitment. They represent couples who trusted in their love so much, that they were willing to throw away the key.”

He reached inside his jacket pocket, and laughs. “Not sure this one will be joining them tonight.” He produced an ornate antique padlock.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” he sighed. “Technically, you aren’t allowed to place these on bridges anymore, but that clearly hasn’t stopped everyone. And there’s something about you that makes me want to bend the rules.”

Maybe the champagne had gone to his head. “Rick, you know I don’t feel the same.”

“But could you? One day? When all this is over?”

“No, because when all this is over, I’m going to be a queen.”

“Possibly. But even if you are, you know as well as I do that your king would turn a blind eye if you wanted to find love outside of your marriage.”

She sighed, thinking of Maxwell’s internal conflict. “It wouldn’t be right for us to be… it wouldn’t feel right to me, anyway.”

“Well then, what if you don’t become queen? What if we don’t find Tariq? I’ve not given up the fight, Jen. I want you to know that. I’ll be here, when it all falls down around you.”

He put the lock away, and she gazed at the Eiffel Tower across the river.

“I’ll always be there for you too, Rick. You’ve done so much for me and you’ll always have my respect and my friendship.”

“If it’s not enough?”

She took his hand. “It will be in time.”

"We will see what time brings,” he said with a nod, and they began the slow walk back to the train.

***

Later that night, just after Jen had retired for the evening, she lay on her bed, contemplating the day’s events. Yes, she’d jumped to conclusions, but it had seemed logical, and much more believable than the truth. She just couldn’t imagine Bertrand and Savannah together. They seemed so different. She was bubbly, funny and kind, and quite a lot younger than he was.

But in those few minutes that she’d convinced herself that Maxwell and Savannah were, or at least had been together, she’d realised something, from the pain and despair she’d felt, from the fact that she couldn’t even look at him for fear of breaking down in tears. Something that she thought she’d known for a while.

Yes, she was in love with him.

And she didn’t want him to think that she could be in love with anyone else. Especially after her little moonlit stroll with Rick, which could be so easily misinterpreted. He was bound to find out about it.

And so, she had to tell him that she was in love with him, at the next available opportunity. She pulled the burner phone out of her bag by her bedside, and typed out a message.

“LB: I LOVE YOU”

She looked at it for a moment.

No. Not like that. She deleted the message, and tossed the burner phone back into the bag.

Next time she got him alone, she decided, she would tell him. Even if he didn’t feel the same way. He needed to know.

***

The next time she saw him was early the next evening, when he knocked on her compartment door as she was deciding what to wear for the bachelor party. She knew it was him straightaway, not only did she recognise the knock, but she could hear his laugh from the other side of the door.

“Jen! There you are!”

“Good evening to you too?” she said, snarkily, taking him in in his smart clean suit.

“Oh, trust me, it’s a very good one,” he said. “Ta daa! Look upon my masterpiece!” He stood back, revealing to her the wondrous sight that was Drake in a new suit. “Pretty great, huh?”

“I thought you only owned one suit,” said Jen to Drake.

“That was true until about five minutes ago,” Drake pointed out.

Jen looked between them in amusement. “Maxwell bought you a suit?”

“Only the best for my good buddy Drake,” Maxwell beamed. He whispered to Jen. “Okay, so it was a peace offering.” He turned back to Drake. “We’re still buddies, right?”

“I work with you,” Drake said angrily.

“So is that the plan for tonight?” Jen giggled. “Dazzle and distract everyone with Drake’s new suit?”

“Ha ha,” Drake said, dryly. “Actually, Maxwell is going to create a distraction for us while we confront Bastien.”

“Easy,” Maxwell said, rubbing his hands together. “Distraction is my middle name.”

“No it isn’t,” Drake snapped. He glared at Maxwell. “Want to know what it is, Jen?”

“Now Drake, I’m sure Jen has more important things to find out tonight.”

“Yeah,” said Jen, “Like whether they’re even gonna let me in to your bachelor party. When I mentioned it to Rick yesterday, he wasn’t convinced.”

“Jen, be chill. I’m the King. I can invite who I like.”

“Wait a second,” Drake pointed out. “If I’ve got to get dressed up, shouldn’t Jones have to put something frilly or sparkly on?”

She looked sulkily at them. “I was about to before you two showed up.”

“Then we’re just in time to get you ready to paarttyyy!” he exclaimed. “Come on, let’s see what you’ve got… I’m sure House Rys have provided you with some suitable options over the last fee months…”

She wandered into her room, leaving them at the doorway. “Any fashion advice?”

“Well, the bachelor party’s gonna be at a classy speakeasy, so.. mind if I come in and have a look?”

“Be my guest,” she said, standing to one side as he perused the dresses she’d hung in the tiny wardrobe of her train carriage.

“Ooh, this is a good one I think..” He pulled out a sleek, black dress and handed it to her. “Try that on.”

She gestured for him to leave, and obliged. She’d not worn this one before, it had been bought for her with Hana’s bachelorette party in mind, but then the dress code had changed and she’d gone with Hana’s suggestion instead. To be honest, she’d thought it was a little bit risqué… but if Maxwell liked it, who was she to argue?

She looked at him as she emerged from the carriage. “So, what do you guys think?”

She heard Drake’s complain-y voice. “Maxwell, isn’t that a little, uh, revealing?”

“Jen can pull it off!” he said, leaning back with arms folded and a dopey grin.

She was genuinely amused at his reaction. “How do I look?”

“You look.. _perfect.”_

“It’s really.. uh… wow..” Drake stuttered. As she looked at him, his jaw dropped slightly. Maxwell gave him a nudge, and Drake responded with a glare.

“Right. Now you’re ready, and we’re ready. We’ll see you there!”

“Oh, am I not going with you guys?”

“Jen, I promise you’re cleared for entry. But you’ll go with Rick. Remember, we don’t want to arouse any suspicion with…” He lowered his voice. “You know who.”

She smiled. “And me being there full stop won’t arouse any suspicion?”

“Nah. You just need to be cool at the guard inspection.”

“You’re gonna have to show me what you mean by being cool.”

“I never _stop_ being cool.”

Jen giggled, as Maxwell mimed rolling down a car window and handing something to Drake, who eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m with House Beaumont.” he said, in a girly voice. “Just one of the guys.” He ruffled her hair, and playfully punched her in the arm.

“Ow!” she protested in jest. In reality, she was buzzing.

“Smooth work, team,” Maxwell said. “Alright, I’ll head over first and make a show of being fashionably on time. Nobody will suspect Drake if he’s late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Drake conceded. “Don’t lose yourself at the snack table.”

“No worries. I’m a professional.”

Drake looked at Jen. “I’m still worried.”

Maxwell winked at Drake. “Agent Breakdance, breaching the perimeter.” He stealthily headed back down the corridor.

Drake sighed. “That guy.”

Jen couldn’t stop grinning. “Yeah. He’s.. one of a kind.”

“You can say that again.”

Jen looked at Drake in concern. “Are you and Maxwell getting along okay now?”

Drake nodded. “Mostly.”

“Mostly?” She thought it had been too good to be true.

Drake shook his head. “He knew where Savannah was. He knew how worried I was about her. And he said _nothing_. And neither did Bastien. I feel…” He clenched his fists. “Doubly betrayed.”

“They were helping her,” Jen said, leaning towards him. “Maxwell thought he had to keep her secret. Bastien had to do what Maxwell asked.”

“I know,” Drake sighed, relaxing his hands. “But it makes me sick to think about how every day, he knew.. he kept this from me, and he still acted like we were buddies.”

“He did a good thing, Drake. You must be able to see that.” Jen would defend Maxwell until the end.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’ll get over it. And we’ve got more important things to confront Bastien about.” He glanced down the corridor. “I better go. I’ll see you there.”

“Assuming I pass the guard inspection,” she giggled.

***

Having got through security with no questions asked, Jen entered the speakeasy where the bachelor party was being held. She looked around in horror. This did not seem like Maxwell’s type of party at all. A bunch of finely dressed noblemen sat around socialising, eating steaks, and drinking whisky. The light odour of cigar smoke floated through the air. She guessed this had been organised by Bertrand. No wonder Maxwell had wanted to have his own party with his friends.

As she often did on entering a room, she looked around for him and was relieved when she caught sight of him on the other side of the speakeasy, sitting with another noble, eating steak.

Rick came over with a glass of whisky for the two of them and took a sip, savouring the taste. “I think this whisky is older than I am.”

He was followed by Drake, sharp in his new suit. “And probably costs more than everything I own.”

Rick smiled. “What do you think, Jen?”

Jen took a sip of the rich, smoky whisky. “Ew. It’s like.. drinking a forest fire.”

Drake laughed. “It’s not for everyone. In fact, I can even finish it if you don’t want it..”

“Just take it,” she said, pushing the tumbler towards him.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Drake huffed. “I’ll go remind Agent Breakdance that he has a job to do.”

Jen and Rick ducked into a shadowy corner to keep a low profile as Drake headed across the room to grab Maxwell. But it seemed their efforts were too little too late, as Rashad and Neville made a beeline for them.

“Ah, Lord Rick. How good to see you,” said Neville.

“And I see you have brought a woman to a bachelor party,” commented Rashad.

“Lady Jen seems to have a tendency to show up at such events,” Rick said, exchanging a glance with Jen.

“Very funny,” she told him.

“Lady Hana isn’t also with you, by any chance, is she?” asked Neville.

“No, not right now,” Jen said. “That would hardly be appropriate, it being her future husband’s bachelor party.”

“Ah, a pity. I would enjoy seeing her again. Still, it’s a pleasure to see you, Lady Jen.”

“A pleasure to see you again too,” lied Jen through gritted teeth.

“Ah, that’s gratifying to hear,” said Neville, as Rick shot him a glare. Jen noticed Drake waving them over.

“I think we’re needed over by the drinks,” Jen said to Rick. “You stay here.”

As Jen approached Drake, Maxwell hurried to the centre of the room with his drink. He cleared his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen. Except that there are no ladies here. Nope. None at all! I would like to propose a toast! To all of you wonderful friends, who have honoured me with your presence tonight, at this, my last night of freedom, before I marry my beautiful, intelligent and charismatic fiancée, Hana!”

There were rumblings of approval in the crowd.

“And, I’m not sure where he is right now, but I should thank my dearest brother, Bertrand, for this smashing knees-up he’s arranged.” There was an irony in his expression. “And I’d also like to extend a special thank you to my dearest friend, Lord Rick, for everything he has done for me since my coronation.”

“That’s kind of you, Your Majesty,” Jen heard Rick say.

“I am nothing if not kind, except dashingly handsome,” Maxwell agreed.

Jen smiled to herself, as she and Drake quietly moved along the back wall, unnoticed.

Maxwell continued his speech. “Let’s all take the time out of our celebrations to honour those who also made these exquisite festivities possible, starting with the janitorial staff..”

“So far, so good,” Drake muttered to Jen.

“I’d also like to thank my tailor for creating the most comfortable pair of underwear, which I am giving you this speech in,” Maxwell went on.

Jen blushed. “That’s an interesting way to toast.”

“He’s giving it his all,” acknowledged Drake, seemingly impressed.

“And lastly, let us enjoy our manly things, in harmony, or fisticuffs. To steaks and whisky!”

As everyone toasted, Jen felt an unfamiliar hand on her arm, and looked up to see Bastien. He pulled her and Drake aside. “Drake, I see you’ve got a security breach with you. I know you two are close, but I’m afraid Lady Jen will have to leave.”

“The King has approved my presence here,” Jen said, her eyes narrowed.

“That’s nice to hear, but the King does not get to make decisions when it comes to his own security,” Bastien hissed.

“We need to talk to you,” Jen said bravely.

“I’m afraid it’s leave, or I’ll escort you out,” Bastien said, calmly. “Talking isn’t an option.”

“We mean _talk_ ,” growled Drake.

“Drake, I’ll escort you out too if I have to..”

“Bastien, we know it was you,” Jen hissed.

“Yes, you know it was me who removed you from the party. Now, come along..”

Drake got into Bastien’s face. “We know you were the one who paid Penelope to sabotage Jen. I bet you were behind Olivia leaving court too.”

Bastien hesitated for a second. “This isn’t the time or the place for games.”

“Penelope told Jones everything,” Drake growled. “There’s no reason to play dumb.”

Bastien shook his head. “I’m a servant of the crown. Why would I care who Maxwell chooses?”

“That’s what we want to know,” said Jen.

Drake went on. “I keep asking myself why you’d do something like this, and it doesn’t make any sense, unless.. someone else must’ve had a hand in it. I want to know who.”

Bastien looked coldly at him. “Drake, you don’t want to do this.”

“Please help us out here,” Drake pleaded. “I know.. you’re a good guy.. you wouldn’t…”

“Dammit, Drake!” Bastien shouted. “I can’t tell you!”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Jen sighed, knowing when she was beaten.

“We’ll both go,” Drake said, an aggrieved look at Bastien.

“Drake, I’m sorry, I didn’t want.. this wasn’t personal, I swear..”

“It feels pretty damn personal from where I’m standing,” Drake shouted. “Especially when you bring into it the fact that you’ve been hiding the truth from me when it comes to something else!”

Before Jen could step away from Bastien, she heard an unmistakable indignant voice behind her. “I step out for ten minutes and come back to chaos. What is the meaning of this prolonged disturbance? Lady Jen?”

She turned in defeat towards Bertrand, but then saw the expression on Drake’s face. _Oh no._ She glanced around to see if she could spot Maxwell, to warn him that they might have a problem, but she couldn’t spot him.

Drake, already riled up, walked up to Bertrand. “You! I need a word with you. I found my sister.”

“Lady Savannah?” Bertrand cleared his throat nervously. “That’s splendid news. She is well, yes?”

“Like you’d care,” Drake spat.

"We all do,” Bertrand said, with an unusual fondness in his voice. “Her disappearance was quite a mystery.”

“She was in love with you!” Drake shouted. “How could you let her leave with her heart broken?”

Maxwell came back into the room, and Jen shot him a warning look. He started to head over.

“I tried to reach her, but she disappeared from everyone, including me,” Bertrand muttered.

Drake laughed. “Not _everyone_. Maxwell knew exactly where she was. Didn’t you, Maxwell?”

“He.. what?”

Jen gulped nervously as Bertrand rounded on Maxwell, catching him in the process of slinking off toward an empty booth. “I.. uhh..”

“Maxwell Percival Beaumont. Tell me this man is lying…”

Maxwell’s face said otherwise. “Errrr.. well..”

“Maxwell actually had the heart to support her, which is more than you ever did,” Drake growled.

“How?” asked an incredulous Bertrand.

Maxwell looked at his brother, a guilty expression on his face. “I’ve been helping her out, yeah. Financially, as well as helping her through, uh, what she was going through…”

Bertrand turned back to Drake. “I didn’t know she was in distress. What happened?”

Drake’s expression was furious. “I don’t know, maybe she needed help _raising your kid!!”_

Bertrand looked back at Drake, tormented. “A.. a child?? When did.. Savannah was.. pregnant? I didn’t know. You have to believe me. I didn’t know. If I had known… I would have welcomed her back with open arms…”

Drake grabbed Bertrand by the collar. “Don’t give me that bullshit.”

Jen and Maxwell both just looked on, dumbstruck. Rick was now heading across the room too.

“Unhand me!” Bertrand cried, but Drake wouldn’t let him go.

“You broke my sister’s heart! You nobles think you can just play with us commoners and throw us away when you’re done. Well, this time, you’re going to have to answer for it!” His hand clenched in white knuckled fury, and he cocked his fist.

“Stop!” Maxwell shouted, jumping in front of Bertrand.

“Out of the way!” Drake warned.

“STOPPPP! PPLEEASSEE!” Jen squealed. Her shriek caused Drake and Maxwell to turn to her. She looked at them in turn, imploring them to calm down.

“Is this what Savannah would want? All of you fighting each other?”

Drake and Bertrand just looked shamefully at her.

“No,” sighed Maxwell, clearly upset. She just wanted to hug him.

Bastien stepped in between Drake and Maxwell. “That’s enough. All of you out.”

“Thank you, Bastien,” Bertrand said. “It’s about time you restored order here.”

Bastien glared at Bertrand. “Including you.”

“What? You can’t tell me what to do! I’ve done nothing wrong!”

Bastien spoke under his breath to Bertrand. “This incident has already caused enough of a disturbance. Do you really need to embarrass yourselves further in front of half the court?”

Bertrand’s face was a picture. “I… No. Come, Maxwell, we’re leaving.”

“But this is my party…”

“MAXWELL!” Bertrand grabbed his brother and yanked him away.

Maxwell reached for Jen’s arm as he was dragged off. “I’ll.. uh, catch up with you guys later.”

Jen gazed after him, worried, as Bertrand marched him out of the door.

“Are you okay, Drake?” Rick asked.

“No, I am not okay,” Drake said, glaring at Bastien. “You’ve betrayed me twice. I trusted you.”

“The only reason I haven’t thrown you two out yet is because I’m giving His Majesty and His Grace the chance to get away first, so we can avoid any further quarrelling,” Bastien growled.

“Come on, let’s go,” Drake said to Jen. “We’ll not give him the satisfaction. You coming, Rick?”

Rick shook his head. “I’ll meet you two back at the train later.” He exchanged a glance with Jen, which she wasn’t sure how best to interpret.

Jen and Drake left the speakeasy, seeing the royal limo had already gone, presumably with Maxwell and Bertrand in it. Jen pulled a face. Maxwell was in big trouble.

Drake leant against a wall. “Damn, Jones. I’m sorry. I was such an idiot.”

“I’ve never seen you so worked up,” she sighed.

“I don’t know what happened. I need to get myself under control.” She watched his shoulders rise and fall with a quiet sigh before he turned to face her. “First the Beaumonts, now Bastien.. can we trust _anyone_ here? I need to get away.. away from this _two-faced_ world and all its damned _lies_.”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea. “Where are you going to go?”

“I saw a dive bar on the way over that should have plenty of drinks and zero nobles,” he stated. “Wanna come with?”

***

About half an hour after their expulsion from Maxwell’s bachelor party, Jen was with Drake in the dive bar they’d subsequently found. She was slowly sipping a glass of wine from a bottle on the table (she hadn’t fancied more whisky) and wondering what on earth could possibly go wrong next.

She was worried about Maxwell, and how his brother would be reacting to the secret he’d kept from him. Having seen how furious Drake had been, she couldn’t envisage a scenario in which Bertrand’s fury with his little brother would know any bounds. And he didn’t have anyone with him to defend him. Possibly Hana. If she wasn’t off snogging Madeleine somewhere, of course.

“Heard from Rick?” she asked. She wasn’t sure why Rick hadn’t come along with them, but she had a few theories. Maybe he was planning to speak to Bastien himself, or maybe he was going to make some enquiries of the other nobles in attendance. After all, he’d said to her last night that he didn’t know who they could trust.

“Nah. Not yet. But, I’m kinda glad he’s not here.” Drake put his whisky down on the table. “This is all a mess. The Savannah thing, as well as the you thing. But there’s something I want to know.”

“Then just ask,” she said, taking a sip of her wine.

“What are you trying to achieve here, Jones?”

“I’m trying to clear my name.”

He ran his fingers through his hair. “I know that, Jones. And, damn that Bastien. I really trusted him, y’know?”

“I do know.”

“When my father died.. Bastien was always the one who looked out for us. He drove us to the funeral. Told us old stories about Dad.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Me too, Jones. Me too. I learned a long time ago that I couldn’t trust any nobles, but at least we had Bastien looking out for us from the inside. And now..” He sighed. “I thought I knew him. Now he’s involved in the plot against you.. he helped Maxwell hide Savannah from me..”

“You can’t blame him for obeying orders, Drake. We just need to find out who his orders came from.”

He nodded, and took another sip of his whisky. “So yeah, you’re trying to clear your name. I get that. But, what is it you really want out of all of this? I’m gonna come out with it. _Who_ is it you really want?”

She looked at him curiously.

“Because I’m just looking at my two oldest friends and I’m seeing old wounds opening up, and if I had a clue what to say to them…”

She knocked back her glass of wine. “Okay. But you mustn’t tell him… because I need to be the one to figure out how to do it…”

“It’s Maxwell, isn’t it?”

She looked past him. “Yeah. I…” She shut her eyes. “I think I love him.”

Drake gave her a sarcastic round of applause. “And now she realises. It’s been bloody obvious all along. You love Maxwell. Rick loves you. Nobody has a clue how Maxwell feels.”

“Huh, yeah. Good summary of the last four months or so.”

“What’s your hunch? God knows you two must have got close enough to pick up the vibes off each other recently?”

She sighed. Talking about this with someone independent was so freeing. “I have two theories.”

“Let’s have them.”

She looked down at her hands. “You’ve known him for a long time. Have all of his relationships been with girls?”

She looked up at Drake, whose eyebrows were raised. “Yup.”

“I was just wondering if.. well… if anything had happened between him and Rick in the past.”

Drake laughed, which was enough of an answer for her. “If it did, it was only ever in his head, Jones. And I’ve never got the impression that he swung that way.”

“It can be more complex than that. People can swing both ways.” She didn’t think he was gay, not after that electrifying kiss they’d shared in Valtoria, not after some of his little comments and the chemistry that they’d shared. But she’d never assumed that he was only into girls. And if he was bisexual, he would probably feel he had to hide it, given his position. It was a shame that the world worked that way, but it did.

“True. And to be honest, it’s been a little while since there’s been any ladies on the scene.”

Jen nodded. “Let’s say it is all in his head. Maybe there’s this unrequited crush going on. And that’s why he wants to choose me, to please Rick? Or so that I don’t end up with Rick, because he’s jealous? I don’t know. Does that all sound crazy?”

Drake smirked. “With Maxwell, anything is possible. So, what’s your other theory?”

She crossed her legs. “This is the one I really want to believe. I want to think he loves me back. But, he’s guarded. Because of what’s happened with him and Rick in the past, I mean the stabbing thing, and because of what’s happened to Bertrand and Savannah.”

Drake leaned back on his chair. “Well, if he does love you back, that’s great, isn’t it? You clear your name, you get to marry the man you love and who loves you.”

“No, because I still feel like I owe Rick for all he’s done for me.”

“If he didn’t want you to marry Maxwell he should’ve left you in New York. I told him. He was blinkered.”

Jen looked at Drake, slightly shocked by his stance.

“He’s so besotted with you. He thought he had what it took to win you over.”

“I can’t help the way I feel,” she sighed. “What should I do?”

“Follow your heart, Jones.”

“If I can, I will. But what if I can’t? If we don’t clear my name?”

“You can. Trust me. You can. What made you change your mind though?”

She looked at him suspiciously. “Sorry?”

“Well, Rick told us the other night in Italy that things were going well between you, even though you were a little on and off…”

“He’s lying.” She sighed. “God. No wonder Maxwell’s cooled off towards me.”

“And...” He looked uncomfortable, as if he was wrestling with himself. Eventually, he spoke again. “Before you came back, when you said you wanted to make a go of things with Rick...”

“Wait.” Her heart began to pound. “I never said that.”

He looked as confused as she felt. “But.. that text that you sent to Maxwell. I saw it with my own eyes, Jones.”

“What… text?”

“I can’t remember it word for word, but the one that said not to come and see you at Valtoria because you and Rick were sleeping together and you needed some space to think?”

Jen felt sick, and the bar began to revolve around her.

“Jones? You okay?”

“No,” she squeaked. “Drake… I never sent that text.”

She got up and ran out of the bar, her heart racing, her stomach churning. She managed to make it to a nearby alleyway before she was physically sick, and once she’d got through that, her tears started to flow. Yes, she’d had a few drinks. Yes, her head was a mess after the intensity of the last few days. But this explained everything.

Drake was behind her, holding her. “What a mess, Jones. Who do you think sent it?”

“Oh, I know who sent it alright,” she said through sobs. “I just don’t know what to do about it yet.”

“Just, maybe take some time out to think about it. We’ll sort this, Jones.”

She hoped he was right, as she leant against him, his new suit becoming smeared with her tears.


	34. Draw a line

Somehow she’d managed to sleep once Drake had helped her back to the train. Probably due to the exhaustion from all the tears. But when she woke up, and it wasn’t until about nine thirty the next morning, more tears came. It was clear to her, clear as day. Rick had sent that message to Maxwell, from her phone.

She’d thought more about this over the course of the last half hour, as she got ready to face them all. One thing that she didn’t want to do was damage Rick and Maxwell’s friendship even further. If they were unsuccessful in their mission, what would be the point? And who was to say that Maxwell even felt that way about her?

But what if he did?

It broke her heart just imagining that scenario.

She was curious as to exactly when the offending message was sent; without that information, she wasn’t sure just how much of a betrayal this was. Because if Rick had sent it in the early days of her Valtorian stay, it could explain why Maxwell had stayed away. But if he’d sent it later, after things had indeed progressed between the two of them, it wasn’t really such an issue.

She’d looked back at her message history with Maxwell, but of course, it wasn’t there, it would have been deleted by the sender. And Drake wasn’t likely to be able to retrieve it from Maxwell’s phone. Yes he’d been told about it, no he couldn’t remember the precise timing, or the exact wording. If she wanted to know for sure, she’d have to ask Maxwell. But, she wasn’t sure how to go about that.

There was a knock at the door, and she took a deep breath before answering it, expecting to see Rick.

“Drake.”

"Jones.”

She put her head in her hands. “Look, about last night..”

"Yep. Don’t worry. Your secrets are safe with me. As are your theories.”

She smiled, and looked past him down the corridor. “Have you seen Maxwell yet today? I’ve not heard from him, and I’m worried.”

Drake shook his head, scowling. “I guess both he and his worm of a brother are trying their best to avoid me today.”

“Figures,” she sighed.

"You seen Rick?”

She shook her head.

“You gonna say anything to him?”

“No, not yet. I’m just frightened of what this’ll do to their friendship. And, for what?”

“Yeah. Maybe you just draw a line, make it clear to both of them where your heart lies now.”

“Sounds sensible.” She looked sadly at him. “There’s so many secrets and lies..”

He laughed. “And there’s still at least one you haven’t uncovered yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it, Jones. Forget I said anything. There’s something more important you need to know.”

“Oh?”

“I thought about what happened with Bastien last night, and I had a realisation. There’s a very short list of people that Bastien would feel _compelled_ to obey, no matter what the order.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“That this runs all the way to the top. We need to investigate the former King, when he returns to court. And in the meantime, we need to investigate Bertrand.”

“But I thought Bertrand was on our side now?”

“That’s what he wants you to think, Jones.”

“But… that’s going to be so awkward, with everything that’s happened…”

“I checked the itinerary. You’re due at a tea party this afternoon. He’ll be there too. That’s as good a place as any to start.”

She sighed. “So do you think him coming onto our side could just be a decoy?”

“Bertrand could be keeping his enemies close,” Drake pointed out. “Anyway, you’ll have me, and Rick, and Hana, and, most importantly, Maxwell. He’s the King now. We’ll figure something out. But, you just have to be careful, Jones. Bertrand we can handle. But, if Barthelemy is involved.. then you’re in more danger than ever.”

***

After Drake had left, Jen had read for a little while in her room on the train, with Chance curled up next to her on the bed. She was not quite ready to face the world, due in part to the hangover from hell and in part due to the uncertain world that awaited her outside her compartment.

She was still concerned that she hadn’t seen or heard from Maxwell. She half thought that Bertrand might have retreated back to Cordonia, with his brother in tow. She couldn’t bear the thought of a day without him. And that wouldn’t help sort things out between him and Drake either.

Her heart leapt when there was a knock on the door. Chance hopped to the floor, yapping, as Jen rushed towards the door.

“Rise and shine, queen to be!” she heard him say from behind the door.

“That’s got to be Maxwell Beaumont,” she said in delight, as she opened the door to face him.

“The one and only! Ah, yes, my entrance is welcomed by the corgi’s choir..”

Relief and happiness quickly turned to annoyance. “You know it’s almost noon, right? I’ve actually been awake for hours.”

“Oh, really? Great work!” He seemed just as happy as ever.

“Maxwell, you okay? I’ve been worried.”

His expression changed. He looked at her sadly, and sat down on the bed, Chance jumping up beside him. “Yeah. I don’t think Bertrand’s quite written me out of his will yet. But.. Let’s just say, he wasn’t best pleased with me.”

“I’ll speak to him, Maxwell. Hey, I spoke to Drake last night.” She blushed, remembering what else she’d spoken to Drake about. “I think I convinced him that you were doing the right thing in keeping Savannah’s secret.”

“Ooh, really? He still seemed a bit prickly just now..”

“That’s Drake,” Jen said, with a soft smile. 

He stood back up, and stood next to her. “So, are you ready for afternoon tea with Hana and me?”

“More or less,” she sighed. “Is Bertrand going to be there?”

He sighed. “I think so. We’ll just have to wait and see if he turns up. I’m not sure where he is right now. I’m a bit worried that he’s managed to get Savannah’s address from someone.”

“Oh gosh. That’ll be a shock for her if he just turns up like that..”

"Yeah. I have called her to warn her that he knows, but I had to leave a message as she didn’t pick up.”

“Listen, Maxwell…” There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she was going to keep the mess that was her feelings to herself for the time being, as he had enough going on right now. “Drake and Rick both think Bastien was following orders. Obviously not yours, but… that leaves Bertrand and your father.”

“This has been going through my head as well, Jen. I don’t like to think of either of them being involved either. But we have to follow the trail. I’ll do what I can to help you work it all out. I promise. And if Bertrand makes it to the tea party, it’s the perfect opportunity to corner him and get some answers. At a public event he’ll be caught off guard. He won’t be able to run off or dodge you.”

“Good point,” she said, smiling again. He was right. He could always see the best in any situation. “Can Chance come?”

"I don’t think so. Luckily, I’ve arranged for one of the staff to look after Chance if you’re ever gone for too long. He’ll receive all the attention, treats, and walks his fluffy little self can handle!”

"That’s good,” she said absentmindedly.

“I should go before Drake realises I’ve snuck off to see you. Or, worse, Bertrand gets back and realises. But, I’ll see you for tea later!” He made finger guns at her. “And Jen, don’t worry. It’s all gonna be okay.”

She nodded. Why did she believe him when her head was such a mess?

With that, he headed out of the door in a hurry. She watched him go, and sighed.

***

“Really taking your time today, huh?” Olivia moaned as Jen met up with the other ladies at the tea party.

“Good afternoon!” Hana chirped. “Ready for the tea party?”

“Wow, I’m drowning in ruffles!” Jen exclaimed.

“I’m afraid that’s one of the finer points of an elegant event like this one,” she heard Madeleine utter, and she turned to face her.

“Oh, Madeleine, didn’t see you there!”

“All the same, I heard what you said,” Madeleine spat. “To be honest I wouldn’t expect you to appreciate it, Lady Jen, so don’t strain yourself.”

Jen rolled her shoulders back in defiance. “Oh, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Well, do try to enjoy yourself,” said Madeleine, sauntering off before Jen could say anything else.

“I never liked her,” Olivia stated.

"You don’t like anyone!” Jen pointed out.

“True, but I _especially_ dislike her,” Olivia said.

“Oh dear. Let’s get something to drink,” Hana suggested.

The three of them found seats together at a table. Jen was hoping to fill Hana in on the developments from yesterday evening, but not while Olivia was with them. Hopefully she’d get the opportunity later. She’d probably spoken to Maxwell by now about their suspicions about Bertrand. Hmm, it hadn’t taken her long to think about Maxwell, even though she was trying not to.

She took a sip of a delicately blended Earl Grey with just the right amount of cream.

“Mmm, this is heavenly,” Hana pointed out.

“It’s a close match to the quality of Lythikos’s blend, but still not quite,” Olivia sneered.

Looking around, Jen spotted two familiar noblemen approaching. “Oh no, looks like my two most eligible suitors are here.”

“Just smile and flutter your eyelashes,” Hana suggested. “Hopefully they’ll soon go away.”

“Oh please. If you don’t want to talk to them, then just tell them,” Olivia said. “It’s all so embarrassing, especially when we all know who you’re really mooning after.”

Jen shot Olivia a curious look, but at that point, Rashad and Neville had arrived. “Lady Hana. Lady Jen,” said Neville, looking at Jen intensely.

“And Duchess Olivia,” Rashad said. “How lovely to see you.”

“Ugh. Shame I can’t return the sentiment,” Olivia snapped.

Rashad looked a little confused, nodded, and wandered off.

Neville wasn’t so easily scared off. “It was a delight seeing you last night, Lady Jen, although I was a little surprised to see you in the circumstances.”

"Oh, the boys arranged it as a little ironic joke,” she explained. “Given the circumstances of how we all met, at Maxwell’s first bachelor party, they thought it would be amusing if I were to attend Maxwell’s second bachelor party too.”

“Fascinating,” said Lord Neville. “I can understand why Lord Rick couldn’t resist you and was unable to leave you in New York.”

“Ahem. Lord Neville.”

Jen turned to see Rick standing behind her.

"Ah, Lord Rick. Lady Jen and I were just discussing the circumstances of her sudden arrival at court.”

"Yes, I heard what you said,” Rick said, with a glare. “And if you do indeed understand the situation, you’ll politely wish Lady Jen a pleasant afternoon and be on your way.”

Neville nodded. “Do have a pleasant afternoon, ladies. Lord Rick.” He scuttled off in Rashad’s direction.

“Well,” Olivia said, in her snidiest tone. “Lord Rick’s jealous streak rides again.”

He glared at her. “Duchess Olivia. I hadn’t appreciated you’d be staying on for the events in Paris.”

Jen watched her carefully. She actually looked hurt; her eyes sad, expressions she didn’t recognise from Olivia’s usual range.

She flicked her hair. “Well, you never know where I’ll turn up, I suppose.”

“No statement were ever truer,” he said, wistfully.

“Indeed,” she said with a sigh. “You seem well. I’m glad for that. But I should go.”

As Olivia left, Jen quickly followed behind and whispered to her. “Olivia, are you okay?”

Olivia muttered angrily to Jen. “I broke his heart twice, and now he’s breaking mine.. I know I brought it all on myself, but I can’t help how I feel about him now, can I? At least I still have my pride, just let me leave with it.” She walked away without looking back.

Rick approached Jen, a forlorn look on his face. “I don’t know what she’s up to, but I don’t like it.”

“I don’t think she’s up to anything. I think she’s just dealing with some things,” Jen said, quite truthfully.

“I hope she’s able to sort them out. She’s been through so much. Speaking of which, how are you doing?” Rick smiled warmly at her.

She sighed. She’d have been doing better if he hadn’t sent _that_ text. But now wasn’t the time to confront him. Eventually, she spoke. “I’m enjoying the tea party.”

“I’m told it has the finest selection of petit fours in all of Paris,” Rick stated.

"That’s quite the claim,” she said. “I haven’t seen them yet. I’ll have to verify this myself.”

"Please let me know what your findings are,” Rick said, touching her arm.

“My investigation will be very thorough,” she teased.

“I look forward to a full report,” Rick said. “Oh, I meant to say. My stepmother is here. I hadn’t realised that she would be joining the tour. I’m sure she will come and say hello to you at some point. Just wanted to make you aware.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Rick wandered off, and Jen looked around the room, wondering where Maxwell was. There was still no sign of him, or Bertrand, and Hana had disappeared now too. She saw Kiara and Drake talking together by the petit fours, and headed in their direction.

“So Savannah was taking French lessons for months?” Drake was asking Kiara.

“Oh yes, I really enjoyed teaching her,” Kiara said, her hand on Drake’s knee as they sat side by side. “French is my favourite of all the languages that I speak. I’ve always found it to be such a _romantic_ language.”

“Hey guys,” said Jen with a wave.

She watched Kiara’s expression change to one of embarrassment, as she removed her hand from Drake’s knee very quickly. “Oh, hello Lady Jen.”

“Hey Jones,” said Drake with a nod.

She giggled. “Well, don’t you two look cosy.”

Kiara blushed. “We weren’t.. I wasn’t.. I’d better go.” She ran off.

Jen smiled smugly, and sat down next to Drake. “Isn’t it obvious that Kiara likes you?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, please. She was flirting with you..” Something in her wanted to matchmake Drake with someone. It might put a smile on his face.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I’m Kiara’s type,” Drake grunted.

“You never know..”

“Anyway, don’t we have more important things to talk about?” Drake asked her.

“What, like the fact that you stick out like a sore thumb here?” She pulled an amused face at him.

“Very funny,” he sighed. “I’m on duty.”

“Really? I don’t see your charge anywhere?”

Drake craned his neck. “He’s just in the back room, having a private pow-wow with Bertrand. Funnily enough, I got turfed out. Can’t imagine what they’re talking about.”

"Do you think he’s been to see her yet?”

“If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay well away,” Drake frowned. “Anyway. What’s your plan?

“Well, now that I know Bertrand’s here. I need to talk to him, and I think given all the bad feeling at the moment, I want to leave you and Maxwell well out of it.”

“I don’t want you talking to him alone, Jones. Take Rick with you. Or Hana.”

She nodded. “We might need some backup. Maybe a diversion to draw most of the nobles away? You and Maxwell could maybe help with that.”

He nodded. “Makes sense.”

Jen looked across the room, and her stomach jolted as she caught sight of Maxwell, walking hand in hand with Hana, across the room. She turned back to Drake. “And are you two okay again now?”

“It’s for you,” Drake acknowledged. “I’m not going to let my personal gripes get in the way. Go find Rick. Meet me back here.”

“Roger,” Jen said with a salute. She looked around for Rick, but couldn’t see him. As she was looking around, Penelope walked up to her.

“Hey, Lady Jen,” Penelope said. “I know you’re probably not very happy to see me again. But I wanted to find a chance to apologise to you for working against you.”

Jen looked downwards. “No need, Penelope. I know you were just a pawn.”

Penelope nodded. “I.. there was something else that I did too, that I just wanted to get off my chest. I was the one who told the press that I thought something was going on between you and Rick. I’m sorry.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Why would you do that? Did Bastien..?”

“No, that was nothing to do with Bastien,” she sighed. “Madeleine told me to.”

Jen nodded. That made sense. Hana had already told her that Madeleine was concerned about the press speculating about Jen’s ongoing connection to Maxwell when she’d returned to court, so she’d obviously decided to give them something else to speculate about.

"I’m really sorry,” she said.

Jen sighed. “Hey, I’m used to the press telling lies about me, what was one more? Don’t worry, Penelope. Like I said, I’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

“Thank you.. I think?” Penelope said, shakily.

"Take what you can get,” Jen stated.

“I will. You’re right. It’s far more than I deserve. I should go. Kiara and Madeleine will be waiting for me.”

As Penelope left, Jen spotted Rick, standing with his stepmother.

"Ah, Jen,” he said, beckoning her over.

Jen curtsied. “Good afternoon, Your Grace.”

"Good afternoon, Lady Jen. I trust you are enjoying the engagement tour?”

Jen nodded. “As much as I can, under the circumstances, yes I am. How is life at Valtoria?”

"Quiet, which is why I decided to call in on you all. Constantine was keen for me to see for myself the progress that you are making.”

Jen nodded. “We are slowly unravelling the trail. I’m sure Rick can tell you the details. For now, Rick, I think we may need your help for a moment.”

Duchess Regina nodded. “Of course. I should really go and endure Adelaide for a while.” She rolled her eyes. “I will see you both later.”

“So, what is it you need me to do?” Rick asked Jen, as Regina headed across the room.

Suddenly, she heard another voice behind her. “I’m here to save the day!” She smiled to herself, but did not look at him.

“Tone it down, chief,” Drake warned.

“Toning it down!” Maxwell said obediently. Hana was with him, and smiled at Jen.

Rick looked a little confused. “What’s our play here?”

Jen tilted her head. “I need a distraction so I can talk to Bertrand away from the crowd of nobles. Hana, will you come with me?”

“Of course,” said Hana. “I’ll warn you, he’s not in the best of moods, is he, Maxwell?”

“On the scale of nought to wanting to kill everyone in the room, I think he’s about a nine and a half,” warned Maxwell.

“So,” said Rick, thinking carefully, “We must draw a crowd.”

“Dance off? I’m feeling a dance off…” Jen couldn’t resist sneaking a glance at him. “Drake, drop a beat.”

Drake tutted. “Maxwell, somehow I think the King launching into a dance-off at a fancy tea party might be _too_ distracting.”

“Right,” said Jen, looking at Maxwell. “We need something that will get people’s attention, but not something that will stop the party in its tracks. I still need people around so Bertrand doesn’t run off or try to kill me or something.”

“I’m not sure we should be putting you in such danger,” said Rick in amusement.

“Well, that might’ve been an exaggeration,” she admitted. “What I really mean is.. what’s one step down from a dance off?” She looked to Maxwell, wondering what he might have up his sleeve.

Rick spoke up. “There is _one_ thing we could do.. we haven’t done it since primary school..”

“No!” Drake moaned, hiding his face.

Maxwell was elated. “Do you really mean it?” He started hopping about.

Jen put her hands on her hips. “Now I _have_ to know.”

Rick smiled wistfully, glancing at Drake and Maxwell in turn. “The three of us were briefly in a singing quartet…”

“With Bertrand.” Maxwell added.

She laughed out loud. “That’s adorable! I can’t think of anything cuter than the three of you singing together as kids..”

"How about the three of us singing together as adults?” Maxwell teased.

“That’ll be a close second. But, backup to when you were kids. Are there pictures? Please tell me there are pictures. Or videos..”

“Please, god, say that none of those survived,” said Drake, still hiding his face.

“I’m afraid they didn’t,” Rick said apologetically. “But nonetheless, the talent remains. Or as much of it as we ever had, anyway. How about it, then?”

Maxwell raised his eyebrows. “I’m always in for.. pretty much anything, actually.”

"Is there no other way?” lamented Drake. “Can’t we light something on fire, or critically wound Maxwell?”

Jen glared at Drake.

“Remember, we’ve got to do this for Jen,” Rick warned Drake.

"Okay fine. Fine. Let’s get it over with.” Drake turned to Jen. “You are _not_ allowed to bring this up ever again.”

"Your request is noted,” beamed Jen, watching the three of them proudly. As they took the centre of the room, she exchanged a glance with Hana, and the two of them slowly made their way across the room so that they closer to where Bertrand was.

Maxwell spoke up. “Lords, ladies and gents, listen up! My friends and I have a real treat for your ears this afternoon. Ready, guys?”

The nobles turned to their King and began crowding around, as the three began to sing. 

“Cordonia..”

“Land of apples, home of snow..”

"Place where all good things grow..”

“Teach us all we need to know..”

Jen couldn’t help but cringe. It was very apparent that they hadn’t practiced for twenty years. She looked back at Bertrand, who was aghast.

“Hana… what in the blazes is your fiancé doing?” He edged towards the crowds.

Jen pulled him back. “Bertrand, wait. We need to talk.”

"But I really should instruct him to cease his nonsense…”

“Leave it, Bertrand. I heard you were the fourth one in their quartet. You go over there and Maxwell will probably cajole you into joining in.”

“You.. make a very good point, Lady Jen.”

“Listen, Bertrand, I have to know.” Jen looked from Bertrand to Hana, who stood supportively beside her, and then back to Bertrand. “Do you care about Maxwell’s happiness at all?”

Bertrand looked confused. “Happiness? If emitting this dreadful noise makes him this happy…”

“Well, it does, but I’m not talking about that,” she sighed. “We know that someone higher up the chain gave Bastien the orders to set me up. We just need to be sure it wasn’t you. After all, Bastien works closely with you.”

Bertrand looked disappointed for a moment, but then sorrowful. “Lady Jen. I can see why your enquiries have drawn you in my direction. Let me make something clear to you. This whole affair has caused my brother more distress than you know. Having been through similar.. pain.. myself, I could not inflict it upon him. I swear to you. Besides, Bastien may provide my security, but I would not abuse my authority in getting him to do my dirty work. I think too much of him as a valued colleague and friend. At least, I did.”

Jen sighed, and reached out to Bertrand. If she was honest, she knew he wasn’t involved. “Have you seen her yet, Bertrand?”

“It seems nobody is willing to disclose her address,” he sighed. “I.. I need to meet my son, Jen. Is that too much to ask?”

“No,” she agreed. “Have you asked Maxwell?”

Bertrand glanced at Hana. “He’s not budging on that, despite my persistent threats.”

“I’ll speak to him,” she reassured him. “And Bertrand? Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being there for Maxwell.”

He nodded. “I know the two of you have been quite the support network for him.”

Jen nodded. “Yes, but he needs you too. Like you need him. Don’t be too hard on him over this. He did what Savannah asked. And the main thing is, he looked out for them, and made sure they had everything they needed.”

Bertrand nodded. “Yes. He did.”

Across the room, the acapella song began to wind down.

“Cordonia.. My home.. Sweet home..”

“It appears the entertainment is drawing to a close,” Bertrand announced. “Thank heavens for small mercies.”

“Just be thankful Drake talked him out of a dance off,” giggled Jen.

“That.. what… how preposterous…”

Jen giggled, as she and Hana headed back towards their friends. The last notes of the song faded, and the nobles broke into applause.

“Thank you all, my adoring fans,” Maxwell cried, waving back at the crowd.

“I’m _really_ glad that’s over,” sighed Drake.

“That was a good performance!” said Hana, cheerfully.

“Thank you, Lady Hana,” Rick said. “Drake still has some notes in him.”

“And they should stay inside me,” grunted Drake.

Maxwell turned to Jen. “Any luck with Bertrand, Jen?”

Jen nodded. “I really don’t think he’s involved, Maxwell.”

“Phew.” He visibly relaxed. “And you stopped him from breaking up our little performance. Double win!” He put both his hands up for her to high five.

But just then, Jen noticed Rick looking across the room strangely.

“What is it, Rick?” she asked.

“Don’t leave me hanging, Jen…” Maxwell called back, his hands still in the air.

Rick was watching his stepmother, who was embroiled in conversation with Bastien. It looked a little intense.

“What’s all that about?” she asked Rick.

“I have no idea,” Rick said.

They all watched from a distance as Duchess Regina rather abruptly turned away from Bastien and stormed out of the tea party.

“Woah,” Maxwell said, his hands still raised slightly. “Who rattled her cage?”

“I was just wondering the same thing,” came a voice from just beyond him.

Jen turned to see Duchess Adelaide standing close to Maxwell.

“Uh, good afternoon Adelaide…” Maxwell dropped his hands to his sides and began to stress dance. “Here, look, please say hello to my fiancée Hana! Isn’t she beautiful? Did I tell you how very much in love we are?”

“Hello, your Grace,” Hana said obediently. “I hope you’re enjoying the party.”

Adelaide looked Maxwell up and down. “Oh, I am. But, I couldn’t help but wonder just what made my cousin storm off like that.”

Jen’s eyes widened. “You and Duchess Regina are _cousins?_ ” She looked at Rick, who nodded.

Adelaide sighed. “It’s not exactly a secret. I suppose it’s more like Cordonian courtly trivia. Though, it wouldn’t surprise me if Regina _is_ trying to keep it a secret. She always thought she was better than me. Better than the rest of the family. Marrying Constantine only made things worse – I mean, she tells me Valtoria is such a prestigious Duchy, when compared to Krona…”

All the cogs were turning in Jen’s head. Could _Regina_ have something to do with the conspiracy? If Madeleine was her cousin’s daughter.. could that have given her a reason to try to prevent Olivia and Jen from taking the throne?

“Well, it’s been a delight, as ever,” Adelaide said, with one last ogling glance in Maxwell’s direction. “It looks like this party’s over, but I’m sure I’ll see you all soon. Bye darlings.”

“Bye,” said a relieved Maxwell. “Phew. I really thought getting engaged would have finally got her off my case.”

“No such luck,” giggled Jen.

Rick caught Jen’s arm. “Can I just speak to you in private for a moment?”

She nodded, and they moved out of the way, but not before she caught Maxwell’s disappointed expression.

“I think we need to keep this strictly between ourselves,” Rick said. “But I didn’t like what I saw earlier. My stepmother and Bastien were definitely having an animated disagreement about something.”

Jen nodded. “You never told me she was Adelaide’s cousin.”

“I did, but it was some time ago. They’re not particularly fond of each other. As they have demonstrated this evening.”

“Do you think she could have been part of this whole conspiracy against me? Perhaps she wanted Madeleine to be queen, perhaps that’s why she’s so mad with Bastien…”

Rick sighed. “But it wouldn’t make sense why she only just confronted him now, it’s weeks since Maxwell made his decision.”

“Whatever, I think we need to follow up this lead,” Jen acknowledged. “Will you help me?”

Rick sighed. “You know I would do anything for you.”

Jen nodded. “Thank you. Did she say if she was staying in Paris?”

“The court are due to attend an opera tomorrow,” Rick said. “Knowing Regina, she’ll be in attendance.”

Jen pulled a face. “An opera? Now that’s something I’ve never seen.”

“I am confident you will enjoy the spectacle.”

Drake came and clapped Rick on the shoulder. “Hey. Guys. Everything okay here?”

Jen smiled gratefully. “All good, Drake. Rick was just telling me we’re off to the opera tomorrow.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Anyway. I just had an idea and apparently it’s now Cordonian law that we have to do it.”

Maxwell pounced in their direction. “We’re going camping!!!”

Jen just looked confused. “What?”

“The singing just now got us talking about other stuff we did when we were kids..” Drake explained.

“Drake just had the _best_ idea he’s ever had,” Maxwell said, bouncing. “And Hana and I have a gap in our schedule, so..”

“We thought you looked like you could use something to take your mind off of all this,” Hana added.

“But… camping?” Jen was not going to lie, this idea was on the surreal side.

Drake actually seemed into this, and it was unusual for Drake to seem into anything. “Well, the leaves are changing, and there’s a spot where we can see all the trees over the valley. Sunset included.”

Jen raised her eyebrows at Drake. “Did you just suggest doing things.. with people?”

“I can take it back, if you’d like.”

“She’s teasing you, Drake,” Rick said. “Fortunately, as Maxwell said, there is a break in the tour schedule tonight, so there’s no reason why we can’t all slip out for the night.”

“Are we allowed to just leave like that?” Hana asked, excited.

Maxwell grinned. “Well, we’ve got Drake with us, so as long as we manage to avoid Bertrand, and maybe Madeleine, we should be good to go!”

“But what about tents? And sleeping bags?” This all seemed like a very random idea to Jen, but a good one.

“Details, Jen, details,” giggled Maxwell.

“How about it, Jones?” asked Drake. “We can escape for a bit.”

She nodded. “I need a reprieve from all of this.”

“I think we all do,” Rick agreed.

“I hope we see fluffy critters!” enthused Hana.

“Let’s go,” Drake said.

“Yay, camping!” Maxwell grinned.

Drake turned to him. “Who said you were coming?”

“Hey, I’m the one who made it law.. and we’re all still friends, right? Right?”

Drake scowled at Maxwell, but Jen went to stand beside him. “Of course we’re friends!”

“Yess! I was worried I’d lose some more…”

“No chance,” she said gently.

Drake gave her a dangerous look. “Uh huh.”

“Now let’s hit the road!” she said quickly.

“After we pick up some camping gear,” suggested Drake. “Unless you normally carry a tent with you..”

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea!” Maxwell said. “With a tent, I could live _anywhere_. Like.. inside the limo!”

“I don’t think you need a tent for that..” Hana pointed out.

“It completes the experience.”

“There’ll be no camping in the limo,” Drake stated. “Now let’s go. We’re losing daylight.”

***

“HELLOOOOO!”

Maxwell’s voice echoed down the valley. “Wonderful!”

Jen smiled fondly at him, and turned to Drake, who was stacking up wood for a campfire on the rock. “Drake, you should build the entire campsite for us.”

“Working on it..”

“We should help, really,” Hana pointed out.

“Yeah! Let me start the fire!” Maxwell said, running across. “I’m great with fire. And flammable objects in general.”

Jen shook her head. He was like a caricature of himself today. Trying too hard. She was hoping to get the chance to talk to him alone at some point on this trip. Their Eiffel Tower date seemed so much longer ago than forty-eight hours, and that was the last time she’d had him to herself for more than a few moments.

“No, no, I’ve got it. This needs to be done _safely_ ,” Drake warned him.

“What are you implying?”

“Seriously?”

“Nah. I’m just kidding. I know I’d probably just set us all on fire if I tried. But in its own way, wouldn’t that be a form of success?” He grinned in Jen’s direction.

“No,” said Drake, grumpily. “That would be a medical disaster.”

Rick put his hand on Maxwell’s shoulder. “This is how he gets when he goes camping. Best to let him have his way.”

“Exactly,” Drake said. “This trip was my idea. It’s my responsibility to make sure you all survive out here.”

“Aw, we’d be fine on our own,” Maxwell assured him. “I’m very resourceful.”

Drake glared at him. “You’d be the first to go.”

“Really? Even before Hana?”

“Hey!” Hana shouted.

Drake positioned a few more sticks, then lit the fire. “There. It’s ready.”

As they all sat round the campfire. Hana laid out snacks for everyone. “The trip was short notice so I could only pack so much.”

Jen’s eyes lit up. “Are you kidding? Brie, sandwiches, and.. is that hot chocolate?”

Hana shook her head apologetically. “Like I said, I didn’t have much time, so I just threw some things together.”

Jen looked in admiration at her best friend. “Is there anything Hana can’t do?”

“Aw, you’re too kind,” Hana said, blushing slightly.

Maxwell laid back. “This is the life. It’s just food, nature and friends.”

“Sure,” Drake said in agreement.

“I’m certainly happy to be here with everyone. It’s liberating,” Rick said, gazing in Jen’s direction.

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else,” Jen agreed, looking at Rick, but thinking about somebody else.

Drake stood up, and looked out over the valley.

“Finally taking in that view?” Jen asked him.

“Now that the basics are taken care of? Yeah.”

“I never thought you’d be into the colour of leaves,” she pointed out.

“I have good memories of my family and I raking up leaves in our yard,” Drake said, kicking some leaves about. “Honestly, it’s nothing special. But seeing this reminds me of them.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Jen said, wandering over to him. “Hopefully, it’ll remind you of us too. We’re like your family.”

“Yeah, you kind of are.” Drake looked at her, and she looked back at him.

“But now I have to know.. did you jump into the leaf pile?”

“I’ve never let a good leaf pile go to waste,” Drake said.

She nodded. “There are few things as satisfying as that crunch.”

“I’m glad you know the joy,” he said.

At that, they both heard a squeal from Hana, and turned around to see what the matter was.

Hana was pointing to Maxwell. “Maxwell! There’s a thing on your shirt!”

Maxwell was sitting on the floor. “Nobody move! I can feel it.” He carefully rubbed his shirt, picking off a green lizard. “Hey there, little guy. Did you come to join us?”

“It’s a lizard!” said Jen, rushing over. “We should tame it. House Beaumont could do with a new mascot.”

Maxwell looked hurt. “That position is taken, by my cuddly squid!”

Drake laughed out loud. “You have a cuddly squid?”

Maxwell looked at Jen. “It was a present. From someone special.”

“He takes it to bed with him,” Hana commented. She blushed. “So I’m told.”

Jen couldn’t decide how to feel about Hana’s statement.

“I could use a pet that I could take home to the palace,” Maxwell said. “I don’t think my dad’s allergic to lizards.”

Cute. “You could! We could nurture it into a mighty dragon..”

“I can’t wrap my mind around how awesome that idea is,” he enthused. “How would you like to become an unstoppable dragon, little guy? Together we will rule the world and demand ice cream as tribute.”

“Is it poisonous?” Hana asked, still pointing.

“It doesn’t look like it,” Rick commented.

“It’s a harmless lizard,” Drake said dismissively, as Maxwell extended a finger to stroke the lizard. It bit him.

“Ow!”

“Sure.. harmless!” laughed Jen.

“Yeah well, you dare to bite the King of Cordonia, let’s see how you like being bitten!” Maxwell said to the lizard. He opened his mouth and bared his teeth. “My god, he feels no fear. This must be the bravest lizard throughout the land.”

“Or, possibly, you’re not very scary,” pointed out Drake.

“Hey, I’m a terrifying menace!”

Drake looked at Jen in amusement. “You’re not wrong about that.”

Maxwell offered out the lizard. “Jen, do you want to pet him?”

She held the lizard in her hands and gently stroked it.

“You’re so cute,” she said, unsure if she was talking to the lizard or not.

“I think he likes you,” beamed Maxwell. He took the lizard back and sat him down on the ground. “Go forth and conquer, little guy.” The lizard scurried into the bush.

“Alright, we’re almost out of daylight, so we should set up our tents,” Drake commanded.

“What if we’ve never done that before?” Hana said in concern.

“I’ll come help anyone who needs it,” Drake said patiently.

“Let’s do it!” Maxwell said, jumping up.

Drake oversaw as everyone attempted to build their tents.

“I knew I was an expert at this,” Maxwell stated, as he messed about with poles.

Drake sighed. “No, you don’t put that there..”

“What’s this supposed to do?”

Drake sighed again. “That’s your sleeping bag.”

“But isn’t a tent just one big sleeping bag?”

Hana was sitting with her pieces out, studying them.

“Need any help, Lady Hana?” asked Rick, who had finished putting up his tent.

“I’ve got this. It’s kind of like a puzzle, isn’t it? I think I can figure it out.”

“How about you, Jen?” Rick asked.

“I’ve got it!” Jen admitted, in fact she had almost finished. “I’m practically a tent architect.”

“It would seem you know what you’re doing. I’m impressed. And here I thought I might be able to show off in front of you.”

“Maybe you’ll find another way,” said Jen absentmindedly.

“I hope I do,” he said tenderly.

She felt bad for teasing him, and changed the subject. “You go camping much?”

“I’m friends with Drake, remember? He’s taken me out camping enough times that I had to learn my way around a tent or else freeze to death.” Rick admitted.

As the last of the light faded away, Drake managed to complete Maxwell’s tent. “There, it’s done, despite your ‘help’.”

“We make a great team,” said Maxwell, going to high-five Drake.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” said Drake, keeping his hand low. “Alright, everyone. Time to settle in. We head back first thing at dawn tomorrow.”

***

A little while later, in her tent after darkness had fallen on their makeshift camp, Jen sighed, unable to sleep. Although it had been a warm day, she now felt cold. She was probably as uncomfortable as she could ever remember being. And she hadn’t managed to get the chance to talk to Maxwell alone, firstly to check he was okay, secondly to finally tell him exactly how she felt.

She suddenly smirked to herself. There was an obvious solution to all of her problems.

She climbed out of her sleeping bag, gave it a shake, and, folding it slightly, tucked it under her arm. She emerged from her tent, and looked all around her to ensure nobody was about. All clear. She carefully closed her tent, so that it looked as if she could still be in it, and tiptoed across their little circle of tents, to the one that was her destination.

Carefully, quietly, she unzipped the tent, and quickly made her way inside.

“Who’s there? Is it ghosts?” She saw him sit up.

“It’s just me!” she said, closing the tent, and throwing down her sleeping bag. “How was ghosts your first guess?”

“It’s dark. That’s when the ghosts come out,” he said.

She sat down next to him, with a satisfied smirk. “And when shirts come off..”

“Oh..” He started looking around for his shirt. She was amused to see the little squid she had bought him curled up in his sleeping bag with him, still wearing its little key-ring crown.

She giggled. “Relax Maxwell, it’s just me. I’ve seen it all before, remember?”

He smiled back at her. “Prove you’re not a ghost impersonating Jen.”

“Well, I know you love dance offs..”

“Everyone knows that!” he said. “I’m sure that’s the _first_ thing a ghost would know about me.”

“You eat candy corn all year long..”

“That could be true of anyone,” he argued.

She shook her head. “It’s not.”

“I’m still not convinced, ghost,”

“Okay, how about this.. you care more about Bertrand’s opinion of you than you’d like to admit.”

“Wow, that got real pretty fast. But I’m still not sure I believe you.”

At that she launched on him, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

He tensed up at first. “Whoa..”

“Do I feel real enough for you?”

“I guess a ghost would’ve just passed through me, leaving the eerie chill of the dead..”

“Doesn’t explain why you’re still shivering,” she said with a smile, as she lay opposite him.

“Am I?”

“Good thing you have me here to give you warmth,” she went on.

“It’s cold out here in these haunted woods,” he said, gazing at her in that way that always turned her to complete mush.

Slowly this time, she moved in to hug him.

“You’re right,” he said, dreamily. “This is nice.”

“Told ya,” she chirped, feeling amazingly content.

“Alright, you’ve finally convinced me. You’re not a spooky ghost,” he said.

She shuffled backwards, to see him properly. “What would you have done if I _had_ been a ghost?”

“I would’ve trapped you in an amulet and taken you to the nearest body of water for cleansing. Pretty standard stuff, really.”

“Well,” she said, “Since I’m here and there still _could_ be ghosts lurking all around, I guess it’d be safer if we stayed together tonight.”

“Good thinking. We can take turns keeping watch. You wanna go first?”

“But the ghosts can’t get us if we’re together,” she said. “Let’s just stay here like this, and cuddle!”

“I… uhhh..”

“Or is ‘shirtless’ your advanced ghost fighting tactic?” She reached out to touch his tattoo.

“Oh, yeah,” he said, seemingly a little flustered. “Ghosts are terrified of the exposed body. It makes them uncomfortable.”

“So…” She looked at him, trying to say everything she needed to say to him with her eyes.

“I’ll, uh, guard the entrance,” he said, edging towards the tent door. “I swear on the Royal House of Beaumont, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“Thanks, Maxwell.” She sighed. “The things I have do to check you’re okay.”

He turned to face her. “I’m okay..”

“I’ve just been worried, and I haven’t had the chance to talk to you properly since the whole Savannah thing broke.”

He sighed, but said nothing.

“Wanna talk about it?” she said, moving in to hug him again. Hugging him felt like coming home. Even though they were both a long, long way from home.

“Not right now,” he admitted, but she still felt a small victory in the fact that he was letting her hold him. “I’m sorry, Jen.”

“You’re sorry?”

“That I couldn’t tell you.”

“Hey, as I keep telling Drake, it wasn’t your secret to tell.” She reached across to ruffle his hair. “Don’t keep beating yourself up. I think what you did was amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re such a good friend, Maxwell.” She rested her head on his chest, because it just seemed like the right thing to do.

“He’s gone to see her tonight, you know.”

Jen closed her eyes, enjoying how it felt when he spoke. “I did wonder. Did you tell him where she was?”

“Yeah. Eventually.”

“He just seemed so sad earlier. He said you wouldn’t tell him where she was. I said I’d talk to you, see if I could persuade you to see reason.”

“Damn, Jen, _now_ you tell me.” His eyes twinkled in the dark. “I’d have been interested to know exactly how you were planning to persuade me.”

She chuckled. “Well, I guess you’ll never know now.”

They lay together for a few more minutes, in silent contentment. Jen weighed up the pros and cons of saying something. Yes, she’d come here with that intention, but this was such a perfect moment, and generally when she tried to push too far, she ended up pushing him away. She decided she was just going to enjoy the moment.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked her.

“Clearing my name,” she lied.

“Still trying to work out whose orders Bastien was following?”

“Yeah,” she said, sadly. “I know he works for your family, but do you think he would take orders from other nobles?”

“Ooh, there’s a thought. He’s quite close to Rick’s family, I guess…”

Jen nodded. “I think we need to rule everyone else out before we speak to your father.”

Maxwell sighed. “I just hope he’s well enough to speak to anytime soon. I’m beginning to think he won’t be well enough to come to Shanghai, you know.”

“Really? Gosh, he must be ill if you’re thinking like that.” Normally he was so optimistic.

"Yeah. He is. But he’s determined to meet the future in-laws. Or, so he thinks.” He smiled smugly down at her, and she looked up at him. She spotted the squid mascot on his pillow again. It made her think about Hana’s earlier comments.

“Maxwell, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything! I’m an open book.”

“Has anything happened between you and Hana?”

“Well, I’m engaged to her,” he said, lightly.

“I mean.. have you kissed her, or made out with her or anything?”

“No…” He laughed. “Why would you think that?”

“Oh, it was just what she said, about you sleeping with your squid,” she said. “I thought she might have seen it with her own eyes.”

“Nope. I told her. You’re the only one who’s getting treated to that little visual spectacle.” He reached up to touch the toy squid. “Mind you, you’re the first person who’s getting to see me sleep for, uh… yeah, let’s not work that one out.”

“I’ve not seen you sleeping yet. You’re still awake.”

“I dare you to stay awake long enough to see me sleeping then.”

“You’re on, Beaumont.”

He laughed. “Yeah. But, don’t worry, Jen. Hana’s just Hana, you know?”

“Can you live like that, though? If we don’t clear my name and you do end up marrying her?”

“I’m one of life’s eternal optimists, you know. Things will work out.”

“So, what do you think will happen?” She snuggled closer to him.

“I think we’ll clear your name, and then I can marry you instead.”

“And then Jen will just be Jen?”

He shook his head. “You’ll never just be Jen to me.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “What would I be?”

“The perfect queen.”

She could see where this was going. “Yeah. The perfect queen for Cordonia.”

“For me.”

He was already close, but he drew closer still, his eyes dark in the dwindling light.

She chose her next words very carefully. “Shouldn’t a king love his queen, for her to be perfect?”

She wasn’t sure who moved next, or whether they both moved at the same time. The result was that she was kissing him, her eyes now closed, her whole body tingling like an electric charge was running through it. It was just as delicious as their kiss back at Valtoria; but where that had ended quite suddenly, this kiss just refused to draw to a close. And that was not a problem.

He was soft and warm and so maddeningly sexy and she never wanted to let go or move away; she sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his exposed chest as she did so, eliciting a guttural growl from him as she trailed a finger down the hair on the back of his neck. This welcome sound sent tantalising tingles all over her.

With a gasp, they both emerged for air. She observed him cautiously; he looked shellshocked and guilty in equal measures, and pulled away, shuffling backwards.

“Listen… Jen….”

Another excuse was coming.

She couldn’t do this anymore.

She turned away, so she was lying with her back to him, unable to look at him. She didn’t want him to see the tears.

“Jen.. just look at me for a minute…”

“No, Maxwell, I’m not looking at you, because I know what you’re going to say. We have to wait until I’ve cleared my name. And this doesn’t feel right. This isn’t respectful to Hana, it’s not fair on you, it’s not fair on Rick. In fact, it was a really stupid thing to do.”

The truth of it was, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him again, if things didn’t go their way.

A long silence followed, punctuated by her silent sobs.

Eventually, she heard a wobbly whisper. “I’m sorry, Jen.”

“Do you want me to go?” she sniffed.

“No. Stay.”

It was all she wanted to do.

A few more minutes of silence passed.

Another whisper. “Can I hold you?”

Was that even a question? “Yes please. I’d like that.”

With that, those warm strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and she sighed. She savoured the feeling of his breath on her neck, and the thump of his heartbeat against her back. Eventually his breathing pattern changed, and she congratulated herself on completing his dare. It was a small comfort, she thought as she turned back to see him sleeping, before herself drifting into a hazy sleep, more comfortable than she could ever remember being.

***

She woke up to the sound of birdsong and the unmistakable scent of his cologne. She still felt warm and nicely cocooned; she felt she could stay forever, wrapped in his arms. She didn’t want to move, because she knew once he woke up, chances were things were going to be tricky after their stolen kiss last night and the awkward conversation that had followed it.

She wondered what time it was. She’d left both of her phones in her tent, so had no way of checking. She figured he’d be waking up soon. She tried to get her head straight, figure out what she was going to say. How about _after that, I can’t wait to be your queen._ Too cheesy? How about, _I could get used to this._ Too blatant? Maybe, _it was never Rick, it was always you._ Too dramatic?

She heard him sigh and felt him pull her a little closer for a moment, and then he released her. “Oh. Good morning, little blossom.”

She turned to face him, rather digging his not-even-got-out-of-bed look. “Good morning, squid king.”

“What time is it?” he whispered.

“I don’t know,” she sighed.

He reached into the pocket of the tent, where his phone was. “Oh. Crap. Overslept.”

She giggled. “I think we were just too comfy.”

He sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “We have to think how we play this. I mean… we.. _you_ don’t want anyone thinking…”

She sat up too. “Do you think the others will be up?”

“Almost certainly.” He reached for his shirt and threw it on. “Well, I’ll take one for the team. I’ll go see who’s up. You stay here.”

“Okay,” she sighed as he pulled on his trousers.

“Okay. Wish me luck, Agent Perfect.” He winked at her.

“Good luck,” she giggled.

Just as he went to leave, she reached out a hand to him. “Maxwell, wait…”

He looked back at her, eyes alight. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say….”

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

“….sorry about last night.”

“Jen, I’m the one who should be sorry. I misjudged things, and…” He looked bereft for a moment, but then smiled again. “Won’t happen again. I promise.” He saluted back to her. “Right. Agent Breakdance, requesting backup.” He left the tent.

She rolled back over, moaning in frustration, and hid her head underneath his sleeping bag. _You idiot,_ she chastised herself. _You stupid, stupid idiot. You should have told him._

At that, the tent door opened again, and she gasped. Before she had the chance to turn to see him, she said it.

“I love you.”

“Well, it’s a bit early in the day for a declaration of love, Jones, but I appreciate it all the same.” Drake was peering in the tent, a smug grin on his face. “And I’m sure Maxwell appreciated it too.”

She sat upright. “This is _not_ what it looks like.”

Drake nodded. “Uh-huh. Guessing your second theory was right then?”

“No! I mean, I still don’t know! I was just cold, and… he was warm…”

“Look, Jones, what you and Maxwell get up to is your business. If you’re quick, you can get back to your tent without Rick or Hana ever knowing you were here. They’re not up yet, but I’m pretty sure they will be soon.”

She nodded, climbing out of her sleeping bag. “You won’t tell them about this, will you?”

“I’m on duty, Jones. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks, Drake.” She climbed out of the tent, feeling a little conspicuous in her skimpy pyjamas in front of him, and dashed back across into her own tent. She pulled her clothes on, waited a few minutes, composing herself, then re-emerged.

"Oh. Hey. Morning, Drake.” He was packing away his tent.

“Morning,” he said, with a wry look in his eyes.

Hana’s tent door unzipped, and she emerged, seemingly as fresh and ready for the day as ever. “Good morning, Jen. Good morning, Drake.”

"Morning, Hana,” Jen said, feeling unexpectedly guilty.

"You girls should start packing up your tents,” Drake said. “I’ll go wake his Lordship up.”

Hana raised her eyebrows. “Is Maxwell awake?”

“Here I am,” Jen heard him calling as he ran back to join the group. “Good morning, Hana! It’s a beautiful day to be alive!” He danced over to her, and began to waltz with each of them in turn.

“Well, someone’s full of the joys of spring this morning..” Hana exclaimed as he twirled around with her, a curious glance in Jen’s direction.

“What’s not to love about today, Hana? We’re in Paris, we’re going to the opera later, and tomorrow we’re heading off to Shanghai… are we going to see pandas? _Please, please, please,_ tell your dad I need to see pandas…”

Hana laughed, and Jen smiled fondly at the pair of them. She exchanged a glance with Maxwell, meeting his gaze for as long as he’d allow her before he looked away with a giddy grin and started to sway on the spot. Perhaps all wasn’t lost after last night after all.


	35. Take the leap

Later that day, Jen made her way into the opera house atrium, a gleaming chamber of elaborate marble and gold. It didn’t take her long to spot Maxwell, who waved her and Rick over to where he and Hana waited for them, next to an enormous ivory coloured staircase.

“Jen, if you want to talk to Duchess Regina again, now’s your chance,” Maxwell suggested.

Jen glanced around. “Where is she?”

“She’s waiting for the boxes to open,” he indicated. “Drake’s on the corridor, I’ve told him not to let anyone else through.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, impressed. “You coming with me, Rick?”

“I think you might do better by yourself,” he observed. “I will wait for you here.”

“Alright,” said Jen, after a deep breath. “I’ve just got to get the most powerful woman in Cordonia to admit that she sabotaged my reputation. No pressure!”

“Ooh, don’t let Olivia hear you call Regina that,” said Maxwell. “She’d probably murder you on the spot.”

“Probably?” Rick said in amusement.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Jen,” Hana said. “I believe in you.”

“Yeah, you’ve got this,” agreed Maxwell. “All you have to do is catch her off guard.”

“Any advice on how to do that?” Jen asked him.

“If it were me,” he said, pulling a face in thought, “I’d gain her trust by pretending to lose to her at something.. probably a rap battle. Then I’d gain her respect by beating her at something else, probably also a rap battle.”

“Uh huh..” giggled Jen. He seemed nervous. No wonder really, after the way they’d left things last night.

“I’m not sure we have time for that much rapping,” Hana said, helpfully. “Oh! Maybe try to bring up Bastien and see how she reacts. If she’s really working with him, bringing his name up out of the blue may throw her off.. she’ll know you know.”

Jen nodded. “I like that!”

“So that’s a no on the rap battles then.” Maxwell pretended to look hurt. “I’m saying rap battle a lot, aren’t I?”

“Sorry, Maxwell. Hana’s got this one,” she said fondly. “Good brainstorm, everyone! I’ll see you on the other side..”

“Rustle your bustle, Jen!” Maxwell said, with a wink.

_What?_

Hana nodded. “Maxwell and I have to get to the royal box. But, good luck!”

“Good luck?” Maxwell said to Hana. “This is the theatre! I _think_ what Hana means is break a leg.”

“Break a leg!” agreed Hana.

Jen went in the direction Maxwell had indicated towards a deep magenta couch set into the wall. Duchess Regina perched on the edge, eyes scanning the room.

“Hello, Your Grace,” said Jen, dipping into a low curtsey.

“Lady Jen,” said Regina in greeting.

“May I wait with you?” Jen asked her.

“By all means,” replied Regina, waving a hand to indicate the cushion beside her, and Jen took a seat.

“So..” said Jen, unsure how to start.

“Lady Jen, while your guiles have improved since you first arrived, I have been around long enough to know that you are seeking more than my company,” Regina said, coldly.

“I don’t know what you mean!” argued Jen.

“Come now, you’re investigating me, aren’t you?”

“What? I..” There was no point in denying it now. “Yes.”

“I know nothing about this alleged plot against you,” Regina told her. “You were a representative of our house, so why would I conspire against you? Although, to be quite frank, I wanted to see you fail.”

That part didn’t surprise Jen, but Regina’s readiness to respond did. “Wait, how did you even know we’re conducting an investigation? I’ve not seen you since we left Valtoria.”

Regina sighed. “I have eyes and ears throughout the court to keep me apprised of all goings on.”

“Has Rick said anything to you?”

“No. He keeps his cards close to his chest. Especially where you are concerned.” She frowned. “We can all see how his feelings for you are influencing his actions.”

“I don’t know what you mean..”

“Ah, you do. You have him wrapped around your finger. But, despite that, you were our house’s sponsored suitor. We were investing in you. My husband wanted the power and the prestige of having put forward the queen. He still does, which is why he’s still throwing money at you, in the vain hope you could still achieve that goal somehow.” She tutted.

“It’s not a vain hope. It’s a possibility. I just need to clear my name first.”

“In any case, regardless of my feelings towards you personally, I could see how much Maxwell cared about you. I made no secret of my favour for Madeleine. But you would have still had my support, had you been successful.”

“Really?” Jen was really encouraged by this. “Even above Olivia?”

“Goodness, that woman would make an awful queen. Too absorbed in her own self-importance. He had a lucky escape there.”

Jen looked at her thoughtfully. “So how come you were so bothered about what Maxwell wanted out of all this?”

“I watched that boy grow up. He, Rick and Drake were inseparable throughout their teenage years. When Bertrand stood down, Barthelemy was beside himself. We all knew that Maxwell was ill suited to be king, and that he would need a strong queen.”

Jen’s eyes lit up in interest. “So, if you favoured Madeleine, why did your house even put a suitor forward?”

“Oh, Constantine was adamant we had to have someone,” she huffed. “Madeleine hadn’t even decided she was going to take part at the point you joined us. I had tried to convince her, but she was unwilling, and based on past experiences with that family, who could blame her? I think it was partly your involvement that triggered her to step forward, in the end. She saw she had a real contender for the throne, as it were.”

Jen glared at her. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think she was alarmed that you might be successful, and that would not be the best thing for the country.”

“I suspect she was more alarmed that _Olivia_ might be successful,” Jen said.

“It is of no consequence now,” Regina sighed. “After all, Madeleine had seen Olivia off before. That was an unpleasant business.”

Jen looked enquiringly at Regina.

“Olivia was with Rick, you know, before Bertrand’s social season. She left him in order to compete.”

“Ah.” This explained a lot.

“They were young. She was full of ambition. She was never going to win that time, though. It was a long time before he started to forgive her. And then, when Bertrand stood down, she announced her intention to do it again. And I think she had a good chance, this time, until Rick brought you along.”

Jen’s mind was whirring. Had Rick brought her in as a contender partly in an attempt to thwart Olivia? How had he felt watching the woman he’d obviously loved at one point compete for the hand of a Prince for a second time?

“But, of course, your scandal put paid to all of that. And it gave Madeleine the opportunity to offer her guidance and support to Hana. And I have to say, I’m pleased with the way worked out. But that doesn’t mean I had any involvement with it.”

“Then what were you arguing with Bastien about yesterday?”

Regina took a moment to choose her words, smoothing her skirt while she thought. “I was disappointed with the catering at yesterday’s tea party. The one request I made of the caterers is that they secured my favourite pastry, but there was not one religieuse in sight.”

A likely story, thought Jen. “Bastien’s in charge of security, not catering.”

“Oh, it just put me in a bad mood, along with having to endure my cousin. I had actually asked Bastien if he would throw her out for making an embarrassment of herself. She was up to her usual tricks, drunk on champagne and preying on the younger men. It’s not becoming.”

Jen was well aware that Adelaide had been in that state. “And what happened?”

She sighed. “As usual, he refused to do what I asked of him. I might be the most important woman in the Cordonian nobility, but he refuses to take orders from me. Says he works for the Crown, not for House Rys. I do find it frustrating at times.”

A staff member came up to them, and stood dutifully a short distance away.

“Ah, that would be my escort to my box,” Regina said. “I’m afraid I must take my leave of you, Lady Jen.”

The staff member held out an arm and Regina grasped it, rising from her seat. She turned back towards Jen. “Lady Jen.. I can’t say how this will all play out in the end, but I hope you find the answers you seek.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Jen said. Their conversation had indeed been an enlightening one. But, she felt as if she believed Regina’s story.

She walked back into the foyer, where Rick was waiting as promised.

“How did that go?”

“She wasn’t the one who hired Bastien,” Jen explained.

“You’re.. sure?”

“She said he wouldn’t take orders from a member of House Rys. She seemed really touchy about it.” Jen explained. “Which leaves only one other person Bastien would answer to.”

“The King Father,” Rick said, grimly. “I had thought it might come to this.”

“I thought he really liked me,” Jen sighed. “He told your father in Valtoria he was happy with Maxwell’s choice.”

“Maybe he was just saying that. Maybe he thought you were a threat. Or, maybe he thought that House Rys was a threat.” Rick sighed. “The tension between our Houses rises and falls over the years. I had wondered if it might come to this.”

Jen nodded. “I have to speak to Maxwell, don’t I?”

Rick looked concerned. “I’m not sure that’s our safest option.”

“It’s our only option, Rick. I’m not keeping this from him. He already knows it’s a possibility. We discussed it last night.”

Rick raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at the floor, reliving their desperate kiss that had followed said discussion, and remembering what a mess she’d made of everything.

“Well, whether you decide to bring Maxwell in on this or not, you need to speak to the King Father. To tell him what you know and find out what his plans are.”

“He’s not here in France,” Jen pointed out.

“No, unfortunately not,” said Rick. “He might not be king anymore, but he still has social and political obligations that keep him busy. We might have to bide our time for a little while. But as soon as we get any chance to confront him in private..”

“We’ll take it,” Jen acknowledged.

Rick nodded. “We should take our seats, really. The show’s about to begin. We’ll be joining Maxwell and Hana in the royal box.”

Jen was both relieved and anxious at this discovery. “Okay. Lead the way.”

“If the music is half as beautiful as you are, it’s sure to be a wonderful performance,” he said, taking her hand.

Sighing at how lovely his intentions and words were, and how little she appreciated them, she walked up some stairs with him, where she soon saw Drake standing outside a door.

He nodded to them. “Apparently you’re both on the guest list.”

She smiled awkwardly at Drake, and he shot her a knowing glare.

“Thank you, Drake,” said Rick, and they headed inside the box. There were four seats in a row, and Hana and Maxwell eagerly waved them over.

“There you are!” Hana called. “I thought you were going to miss the start.” She patted an empty seat between her and Maxwell. _Hana, you legend._

As Rick took the seat the other side of Hana, Jen sat down inbetween the royal couple just as the curtains on the stage parted and the opera began.

Partway through the first act, as the prince on stage approached the home of a sorcerer, Maxwell turned to whisper to her. “So what do you think?”

She sighed. “How can anyone focus on an opera at a time like this? I just have so much going on right now…” She gazed sadly at him. _Like what happened between us last night._

He nodded. “Truth. But let me tell you, there’s nothing like an incredibly complex musical number to take your mind off your troubles.”

“He has a point,” Hana said. “I always find classic opera scores very soothing.”

“I don’t know..”

“Just let the opera wash over you, Jen,” Maxwell said brightly. “Go with the flow!”

“I’ll try,” she whispered to him. She closed her eyes, and leant ever so slightly in his direction, so that his leg was touching hers. Concentrating on that fact, she began to feel better.

A few minutes later, she whispered to him. “It’d be better as a hip-hop opera. Where are the rhymes? The beatboxing?”

“Ooh, good idea. That would make this ten times better.. no, twenty times better!”

The next couple of hours went by quickly. Although Jen’s mind was still churning with everything she’d discovered since the engagement tour began, she felt a strange contentment just being so close to Maxwell again.

In what seemed like no time at all, the opera drew to a close. As they filed out of the theatre and back to the atrium, they found it alive with activity. Servers buzzed about, holding trays laden with wine and champagne. Jen, Hana, Rick and Maxwell clustered at the base of the stairs. Olivia loitered nearby.

“That was amaaazing!” Maxwell enthused. “I’m feeling so inspired.. I’m going to write a breakdance opera. It’ll be my magnum opus.”

“If anyone can successfully compose and choreograph a breakdance opera, while simultaneously ruling a country, it’s Maxwell Beaumont,” she said in admiration.

“Thanks, Jen!” he said. “I’ll give you a credit in the programme. Hey, maybe I’ll name the lead character after you, in recognition of your support.”

“Am I the only one who found the show highly disappointing?” Olivia moaned. “Mozart has always been too subdued for my taste. I much prefer Wagner or Puccini. They really knew how to compose tragic stories of ill-fated couples and bloodshed.”

“That’s grim,” Rick commented.

“I would have expected a beheading, at least,” continued Olivia.

“A beheading definitely would have spiced things up,” agreed Maxwell, his eyes alight. “I’ll jot that down. Keep the ideas coming.”

“At least the venue has charm,” Olivia went on. “Did you know that this building is modelled after an ancient Nevrakis castle?”

“I thought it had an evil vibe,” Jen said.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is powerful,” Olivia retorted. “House Nevrakis is known for our striking and impenetrable construction. It’s a very faithful copy, though they left out the fighting pit. Shame.”

“Ooh, a fighting pit,” Maxwell chipped in. “That could be the backdrop for the big breakdance battle finale!”

“Well, I _loved_ the show,” Hana said. “I wish it could have lasted forever. That last aria was absolutely divine.”

“Forever?” Maxwell asked. “But aren’t you excited for the court to go to Shanghai tomorrow?”

Hana’s face lit up. “I keep forgetting it’s tomorrow! I can’t wait to see my family.”

Olivia started to walk away. “I’m officially growing bored of this conversation. See you all in China, I suppose.”

As Olivia departed, Drake approached, a whisky in hand. “Finally, she’s gone.”

Jen had a thought. “Drake, are you scared of Olivia?”

“N…no…”

“I know I’m scared of Olivia,” Maxwell admitted.

“I’m not scared of Olivia,” Drake repeated. “I just don’t think I need to subject myself to her. I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life.”

“So you _were_ avoiding her!” Hana said with a smug grin.

“No.. I’ve been on duty. I can’t exactly avoid her when she’s talking to Maxwell, can I?”

“You were doing your best to skulk at a distance,” Jen stated.

“I’m.. going to grab another drink,” he said, retreating.

“Ooh, I’ll join,” said Maxwell.

Drake just glared at him.

Maxwell stood back. “I mean, I’ll go write down the plot for my breakdance opera before I forget. Promise you won’t tell anyone my idea, though, okay? I don’t want someone else to get there first.”

“Cross my heart..” said Hana, while Jen just glared at Drake.

“And hope to die before you force me to watch it,” muttered Drake.

“Gentlemen, I’ll get the drinks,” Rick said, looking at them both sternly, and heading towards the bar.

Drake and Maxwell departed in the opposite direction, leaving Jen alone with Hana.

“Oh dear,” said Jen. “Drake’s still not let it go, has he?”

Hana looked sympathetic. “I thought you had got through to him?”

“I thought I had too,” sighed Jen.

Hana drew closer to her. “Listen, I’ve got a bit of free time. I wondered if you wanted to take a wander with me. There’s a gorgeous old library that I used to visit on trips to Paris. I would love to show it to you. And, I think we’ve got a bit of catching up to do, am I right?”

Jen bit her lip. “Yeah. That sounds nice, Hana.”

“It closes soon, but we would practically have the place to ourselves. It’s like nowhere else I’ve ever seen.”

“I’d love to see it,” Jen agreed. “Is it far away?”

“No, just five minutes walk,” Hana said.

“Then let’s go,” said Jen. “Do you need to let anyone know you’re going?”

Hana got out her phone. “I’ll just text Drake. It’ll be fine.”

They headed out of the opera house and into the Parisian sun.

“I feel like we’ve been here in Paris for years,” Jen sighed. “So much has changed since we arrived.”

“How so?” Hana asked her, intrigue in her eyes.

Jen bit her lip. “Well, for a start, I think I know who set me up now. But, I still need to speak to Maxwell about it, so don’t say anything to him.”

Hana looked at her, wide eyed. “Can I ask who?”

Jen nodded. “His father. It’s the only possibility that makes sense.”

Hana looked forlornly at Jen. “Oh dear. And he’s so poorly. Although, Maxwell did say that he was going to speak to him later on this evening. It sounds as if he’s going to make the journey to Shanghai tomorrow after all.”

Jen nodded, this was good news. “I guess I might get my chance to confront him then. What do you think?”

Hana sighed. “In all honesty Jen, he’s been so ill since the Coronation, I wouldn’t be able to give you an opinion.”

“Fair enough,” she said, as they turned a corner. “I mean, he was always perfectly pleasant to me when I saw him during the social season. I overheard him telling Rick’s father that he was approving of me as a choice, I’m sure he didn’t know I was listening in. But, from what I’ve heard about how he’s treated Maxwell over the years.. and how he treated him on the night of the Coronation Ball…”

Hana nodded. “He was vile to Maxwell that night. He really belittled him. There was no way he could get out of choosing a queen, even though he desperately begged…”

Jen didn’t even want to think about it. “At least he had you, Hana. You’ve been so understanding and brave and self-sacrificing throughout all of this.”

“It’s no sacrifice, Jen. It’s enabling me to stay here, while doing what I can for my two best friends, to hold a place for you. I can see you should be together. How did last night go?”

“Last night… what?”

“Jen, I’m not that naïve as to think you wouldn’t have snuck into Maxwell’s tent.”

Jen was aghast. “Did Drake tell you? Did _he_ tell you?”

Hana giggled. “Just call it female intuition. So, what happened? He seemed very chirpy this morning, but then a little more subdued later on…”

Jen let out a long sigh. “I stuffed it up, Hana. We kissed, but then he stopped, and I told him it was a bad idea.”

“A bad idea? Why?”

“I don’t know. Because you guys were all there, and… I guess I’m just so frightened of things going wrong. And then I chickened out of saying something this morning. He must think I hate him now.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that, Jen. I know he thinks a lot of you, and he wants you to be his queen more than anything, and he knows you want that too. I suppose the thing is, do you want more than that?”

Jen nodded. “You know I do. But I don’t think he knows I do. I’ve tried to tell him… but how can I tell him the way things are now? And.. what does he want? I’ve done a lot of thinking about how he feels about everything recently. Whether he feels that way about me, or whether someone else is in his heart.”

“The main thing is, you know he _needs_ you,” said Hana. “Regardless of what he wants.”

Hana was right, Jen did know that. She smiled appreciatively at her amazing friend.

“Well. Here we are.” Hana led Jen inside an impressive, stone building. Jen was instantly impressed on stepping inside by the magnitude of the library.

“This place is massive, Hana…” Jen’s voice echoed off the walls.

“Jen, remember to keep your voice down,” hissed Hana. “This is a library!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, I forgot! I’m just amazed at how immense it is,” whispered Jen.

“It’s also very old,” murmured Hana, as they walked across the room. “It’s actually one of the largest literary collections in Europe.”

“Wow,” sighed Jen, dreamily, as she looked around. “Just imagine all the stories these walls must hold.”

“I’ve tried,” Hana said with a smile. “I read as many as I could get my hands on when I was a teenager.

“I figured you would be too busy with etiquette lessons and dance recitals,” Jen pondered.

“Actually, reading was a part of my classical training,” Hana explained. “One of the few parts I absolutely fell in love with. Nothing else allowed me to escape so effortlessly into lives more exciting than my own. One day I was Anne Shirley, galivanting in the idyllic farms of Nova Scotia, and the next I was Phileas Fogg, trying to circumnavigate the globe.”

“When you put it like that, it does sound exciting,” Jen said.

Hana nodded. “Those characters were my best friends.”

“Did you have a favourite?”

Hana thought for a moment. “I did always identify with Jane Bennett from Pride and Prejudice. She was my role model.”

Jen had read that one. “Not the main character?”

“Elizabeth is much more outspoken and rebellious than me,” Hana acknowledged. “Though I did beg my parents for a sister just like her.”

“Well, now you have one in me,” Jen said, nudging Hana playfully.

“You definitely have Elizabeth’s adventurous spirit,” Hana admitted. “And you’re always there when I need you, just like she is for Jane.”

“So, your wish came true.”

“I suppose it did,” said Hana thoughtfully. “Losing myself in those stories made it easy to imagine myself getting swept up in an epic romance.”

“And now you are,” teased Jen.

Hana blushed. “I wouldn’t quite describe it as epic yet…”

“Oh, come on Hana, you’re engaged to the most powerful man in the country, but your heart belongs to your power-hungry lady in waiting, who once held the same position as you.. it’s got all the makings of a bestseller!”

Hana giggled. “Who would write it?”

Jen shrugged. “Don’t look at me.” She looked along the shelves. “Did your parents always prescribe what you had to read then?”

Hana glanced around the room nervously, before she continued to speak in a low voice. “Mostly, except for the time I snuck a copy of Wuthering Heights home with me.”

Jen giggled. “It’s cute that you think that’s scandalous. Guessing you’ve not read Fifty Shades of Grey..”

Hana looked inquisitively at her. “What’s that one about?”

Jen giggled. “Read it and find out. And thank me later.”

Hana raised her eyebrows. “Well, my parents would have been so mad if they’d found out about Wuthering Heights. What about you, Jen? Do you have a favourite book?”

“I love the Crown and the Flame,” Jen mused.

“I didn’t know you liked fantasy,” said Hana, seemingly intrigued.

“Historical fantasy. And what’s not to like? The magic, the romance, the giant fire breathing dragons… it’s a little embarrassing, but it’s one of the reasons I wanted to come to Cordonia.”

“That’s not embarrassing at all,” Hana said. “I’ve always wanted to see the English countryside. So many of my favourite books are set there. Something I used to do when I visited a library was leave notes in books for the next people who checked them out.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Jen giggled. “What sort of things did you write?”

“Words of encouragement, my favourite recipes, book recommendations, that sort of thing.”

Jen had an idea. “Do you have a piece of paper?”

“Yeah, in my bag..” Hana rummaged. “Why?”

“We’re going to write messages, of course!” Jen went into her bag to find a pen. “Oh! Hana, I forgot. I have something for you.”

She’d put in her bag the pencil sketch she’d drawn of Hana in Valtoria. “I drew this.”

She passed it to Hana, and her face lit up. “Oh, wow Jen! You did one of me too?”

Jen smiled. “Aw, he showed you?”

“He was showing anyone who’d look, Jen.” She grinned. “And I will be too now. This is amazing. And you drew me from memory too I suppose?”

Jen nodded. “You’ve been such a good friend to me. I think I drew them because I was missing you both. But I always intended to give this to you.”

“I will treasure it,” said Hana with a warm glow, putting it away in her bag as she got out the plain paper. “Now. On with the messages.”

The two of them ran through the aisles of books.

“Oh, I love Emily Dickinson..” Hana said as Jen pulled out a book. “What are you going to write?”

“Something inspirational. Like… you’re brave, take the leap!”

Hana raised her eyebrows. “That’s appropriate advice, coming from you.”

Jen sighed. “You mean, advice I should maybe take myself?”

“I mean, you’ve shown me that sometimes leaps of faith are worth the risk.” She smiled, placing her note between the cover and front page of the book she was holding.

Jen peered over Hana’s shoulder at her note. “Leave a bit of kindness wherever you go. Oh, Hana…”

“What, is it too corny?”

“No, it’s just so perfectly you.”

The crackle of a loudspeaker gave way to a voice speaking in French.

“The library is about to close,” sighed Hana. “We should get going.”

“This was nice, Hana,” Jen told her. “Thank you for showing me a slice of your upbringing.”

“You’ll find out so much more about my upbringing when we get to China,” Hana said breezily, as they began the walk back to the train.

“I am excited, I really am,” Jen sighed. “I just feel nervous, especially if I do get the chance to confront Barthelemy.”

“We’ll all be with you,” Hana assured her.

Jen nodded, a funny feeling in her stomach, her thoughts flitting back to last night in the tent again. _You’re brave. Take the leap._

“Jen? Everything okay?”

She nodded. “Aw, sorry Hana. Just thinking about something.”

“Or someone, I’ll wager,” Hana said with a beam.

“You got me,” she nodded. “Anyway, you never said how things were going with you and Madeleine? I’ve not seen her for a few days.”

“Oh, she’s about,” Hana said.

“Is she avoiding me or something? I feel like she’s never around these days.”

“No, she’s not avoiding you. I’m actually going to call in on her this evening when I get back to the train.”

“So you’ve forgiven her for all that crap she put you through on your bachelorette party?”

Hana sighed. “She was only looking out for me, Jen. It’s her way of showing affection.”

“Well, call me old fashioned but I think I prefer flowers and jewellery,” Jen giggled.

Hana nodded. “She’s been busy putting the finishing touches on the itinerary for Shanghai and New York.”

“New York…” Jen said, dreamily. “Are we going back there soon?”

“After Shanghai, yes. There’s going to be an important UN party there, that Cordonia is essentially hosting, it’s a big deal for Maxwell. I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned it to you.”

Jen smirked. “I imagine Bertrand will be doing his best to host it by proxy, am I right?”

“I believe that is the intention,” Hana giggled. “And then, a couple of days later, we’re having our wedding shower. Madeleine is organising that too.”

Jen nodded. “I best get you a gift then.”

Hana sighed. “You know what your gift to me would be. To free yourself of this awful burden and fulfil your dream.”

Jen nodded. “But where does that leave you?”

“I’m sure neither you nor Maxwell would see me out on the street,” she said with a smile. “Anyway, we’ll see what happens when it happens.”

As they turned a corner, Jen stopped short. “Hey… isn’t that…” She realised this neighbourhood looked familiar. “Wait, I’ve been here before, and that _is_ Bertrand.” She quickened her pace, Hana following behind her. “Bertrand!”

He turned, horrified, but his expression softened when he realised who had called him. “Lady Jen? Lady Hana… what a surprise.”

Jen had reached him now. “How did you get on?”

“I’m sorry? I don’t know what you…”

“Bertrand, you were visiting Savannah and Bartie, right?”

He sighed. “Not that it is any of your business, Lady Jen, but yes. I was.”

“And?”

He frowned. “The details of my reconciliation with Lady Savannah and my introduction to my infant son are unquestionably none of your business.”

“Oh,” Jen said, looking at Hana. Not well, then. “But.. he’s a cutie, don’t you think? He kinda looks like you.”

“What?”

Hana did very well to surpress a giggle, having to cough to hide it.

“He does. He has your nose.”

Bertrand straightened. “He’s a Beaumont.”

Jen smiled. “He is. I’m glad you got to meet him at last.”

Bertrand nodded. “Are you two heading back to the royal train? I can offer you a lift, if you would like? After all, I cannot allow my future sister in law to be roaming around Paris without security.”

Jen and Hana looked at each other, and giggled.

“What’s so amusing?”

“Never mind,” Jen said. “Yes, your future sister in law would love a lift. Isn’t that right, Hana?”

“Apparently so,” giggled Hana, as they walked with Bertrand towards the waiting car.

“Very good. An early start awaits us all tomorrow morning. Our flight to Shanghai leaves in the small hours, so I’m told.”

The car made its way back to the royal train, and Jen took a moment to survey the sights of Paris one last time. She didn’t think she’d look back on her time here too fondly, but it had certainly had its moments. Still, the progress they’d made here, on a number of fronts, was significant. Whatever Shanghai had in store, she knew she and her support network could handle it together.


	36. Utopia

“Well, I think I can safely say, I never thought six months ago I’d be flying around in a private jet on my way to Shanghai with a corgi sitting next to me.” She shot a smile in Rick’s direction as he sat beside her.

“I did promise you travel,” Rick said with a gentle smile. “I didn’t think we’d be going quite this far, though. You have Hana to thank for that, of course.”

“And I have Maxwell to thank for the corgi,” she chuckled. “I guess Chance will be confined to my hotel room though, I can’t bring him out if the King Father is about, because of his allergies.” They’d spoken to Maxwell and Drake earlier who had explained that he was meeting them there with his security staff, flying in on a charter plane, but first class.

“I won’t miss those train carriages,” sighed Rick. “They weren’t the most comfortable, were they?”

“No,” agreed Jen. “Though they had their charm.” She leant over to ruffle Chance’s ears. 

“A five-star hotel awaits us,” Rick reminded her. “Hana’s parents are pulling out all the stops for us when we get to Shanghai.”

“They must take hosting the Cordonian court pretty seriously,” Jen agreed, looking thoughtful.

“Are you looking forward to meeting them?” he asked. “I know you and Hana are close.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Actually, they sound awful. They sound stuffy and pushy and are just plain mean to her.”

“I get that impression too,” he agreed. “Hana and I have had similar upbringings, but I deduce that her childhood was far more intense than mine.”

“I know you’ve heard a lot about Hana’s parents as, well, _parents_ , but there’s more to them than that,” Justin said from behind them. “It’s time to think of them as potential allies. Jen, if you want to be queen someday, you’ll need connections and allies far and wide. Hana’s mother belongs to a minor Cordonian noble house, and her father’s an obscenely wealthy businessman.”

“I’m not sure I’ve made the best impression on either of her parents so far..” Jen said to Justin, “But I bet I can wow them with my fashion sense!”

Rick smiled gently. “Representing House Rys with style since the social season.”

“Appearances are important, but it’s probably better to appeal to their business sensibilities,” Justin warned. “Especially when it comes to Hana’s father, Xinghai.”

“Well then,” Jen said, “I’ll just have to convince him I’m a good investment!”

“I might have to steal that metaphor,” Justin said brightly. “He’s likely well aware of the stories the press have spun about you, so he may have concerns about your influence on Hana. Furthermore, given his business ties to Cordonia, I’m sure he’s planning to suss out various nobles for future business deals. If you can win him over on those two fronts, you’ll be golden. As far as introductions go, it can’t hurt to greet him in Chinese. Try saying hello to him in Mandarin.”

“Okay.. how do you say that?”

“It’s an easy one to learn – ni hao,” Justin told her.

“Did you learn that just for this part of the engagement tour?” Jen asked him.

“Oh, I can say hello in about twenty different languages. All part of the job.”

Jen looked at Rick and raised her eyebrows, impressed with Justin. “So I just have to impress Hana’s parents, _and_ confront Barthelemy about whether he set me up.. if I ever get the chance.”

“There’s a stately dinner tonight,” Rick explained. “I would imagine that Barthelemy will be present. He should have arrived by then.”

The overhead panel lights came on, and Jen felt the trajectory of the plane start to shift. “Looks like we’re coming in to land.” Her eyes glanced at the door ahead of her. The royal party were in the front of the plane, and the accompanying court members like herself and Rick in the back of the plane. She’d hoped they might have had the opportunity to mix, it had been such a long flight without anyone for company apart from Rick, Justin, and a bunch of other nobles who she didn’t really want to talk to. Seemingly Madeleine and her hangers-on had qualified for the royal treatment. “What happens when we land?”

“There’ll be a car for the royal party to take them directly to the VIP airport security, and then we’ll get a specially commissioned transport, I would think. We can all reconvene at the hotel.”

Jen nodded. That couldn’t come soon enough. She toyed with the twig ring on her finger impatiently.

***

“Welcome to Shanghai!” Hana cried, rushing up to Jen and wrapping her in an excited hug as they met in the hotel foyer. “Did you have a good flight?”

“Yes, it was okay, but it would have been much more fun if we’d all been sitting together,” she admitted.

“Oh, I think you had the better end of the deal,” said Hana, bending down to pat Chance. “You didn’t have Maxwell asking if we were there yet every five minutes.”

“I heard my name….!” Maxwell came bounding over, and made a beeline for Chance, kneeling down as Hana stood up. “Hey, doggo, fancy coming to see some pandas with me later?”

“I’ll just take our cases to the reception,” said Rick, leaving Jen with Hana and Maxwell. Jen glanced around the foyer of the huge, lavish hotel.

“How’s it all going, Hana?” Jen asked.

“The preparations couldn’t be going more smoothly,” Hana explained. “My father is due to meet us at the nature sanctuary in a few hours time, and my mother will join us at the dinner later tonight. I have to say, I’m a little worried as to whether they will see through the cracks.”

“Cracks?” Maxwell stood up, sighing. “Hana, we got awarded an Oscar for our performance at Fydelia, remember? We can do that again, even if it takes me jumping you at the dinner table to convince them we’re for real, I’ll do it…”

The look on Hana’s face was priceless. “No… please don’t do that, it really won’t be necessary…”

Jen was too busy laughing to make a comment.

“Well, y’know, I’m game for anything if it helps my friends.”

“Oh, Hana,” Jen said, still giggling. “You’ve got this! If I fell for it, then your parents will. I know you two will be great together, and I’ll back you both up. The main thing you have to worry about is convincing them that you’re enthusiastic in your new position.” She folded her arms. “Because that’s the real problem, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” Hana admitted.

“And what’s Madeleine got up her sleeve?” Maxwell asked. “Is she going to behave herself?”

“I hope so,” sighed Hana. “I’m sure she won’t be looking to undermine me. She wants us to make a success out of this visit, that much is clear. For the sake of relations between Cordonia and China, and for the sake of the reputation of the Cordonian monarchy, of course.”

“Of course,” Maxwell said, straightening himself. “I’ve had all this from Bertrand on the way over here, so I am fully briefed and raring to go knock China dead!” He mimed a kung-fu move. “This is going to be awesome!”

Jen looked at Hana. “Is he a little more hyper than usual..?”

Hana nodded, and glanced at him in amusement.

“I barely slept on the flight but somehow I’m super awake!” he explained.

“Oh, boy,” Jen said, looking at him lovingly. “Someone’s going to crash later.”

“That may be so, but right now I feel so alive! Come on, Jen, Hana, take a page from the Maxwell Beaumont lifestyle book..”

“An upcoming best seller,” Jen said with a beam.

Rick came over from the reception desk, accompanied by Justin. “Jen, our accommodation is all set.”

“Time for a pillow fort?” Maxwell suggested, grinning at Jen and Hana. Jen smiled back at him, then looked back at Rick, who didn’t seem impressed.

***

“Wow,” Jen said to Hana a couple of hours later, looking out of the window as they relaxed in Jen’s hotel room after they’d unpacked. “So this is where you grew up?”

“Yes. Well, not _right_ here. Closer to the big financial district. But my parents have lived in Shanghai since I was born. My dad loves it here.”

“Any advice on how to win him over?” Jen asked.

“Are you worried about meeting him?” Hana asked.

“Hana, he’s my best friend’s dad. Of course I want him to like me!”

Hana sighed. “Honestly, he’s had some mixed feelings about me being around you ever since I stood up to them on that phone call a few months ago. I really hope that meeting you in person will change his mind.”

“So what do you think? Should I play the polite noblewoman?” She sketched an elegant curtsey.

Hana smiled and applauded. “Bravo.”

“I’ll be the most enthusiastic and gracious guest he’s ever seen!”

“I don’t think any parent could complain about that,” Hana said. “I just want him to get to know my best friend. He’s met plenty of noblewoman, but I don’t think he’s ever met anyone as kind and thoughtful and funny as you.”

“I hope he’ll agree with you. Will your dad be meeting us later?”

“Yes,” Hana said. “He’s really excited to show the royal family our local nature reserve. We should be heading over there soon.. once Maxwell wakes up, of course.”

“Will I be able to take Chance with me?” Jen asked. “Obviously he’s going to have to stay in tonight once the King Father arrives.”

“That will be fine,” said Hana. “It’s all pretty dog friendly. He might need to go on a leash, I guess.”

There was a knock on the door, which Jen recognised immediately. “He’s awake, then.” She went to open the door.

Maxwell headed in, closely followed by Drake. “So I guess I fell asleep for the last two hours? But now I’m back! And, I drank a whole pot of coffee to help with the jet lag.. so if you guys are ready to go..”

Jen turned to Hana. “Let’s get out of here and give Maxwell the chance to run around. You too, Chance!”

“We’re kindred spirits,” Maxwell said to Chance. “Arr-ooo!”

***

“I swear none of the bamboo looked this tall from the outside,” said Drake to Maxwell.

“Whoaa. This place would make even Bertrand feel chill,” Maxwell responded.

“Where _is_ Bertrand, anyway?” Rick asked Maxwell, as they walked through the reserve. “I thought he’d be on the plane with you?”

“Oh he was,” explained Maxwell. “I think he’s already here, writing an address for me to read out.”

“Did he tell you he went to see Savannah yesterday?” Jen asked.

“Yep,” said Maxwell. “Wait, how did you know?”

“We bumped into him on his way out, didn’t we Hana?” Jen explained. “We were on our way back from the library.”

"He didn’t say a lot about how it went,” sighed Maxwell. “Did you guys get anything out of him?”

“Of course not,” giggled Jen. “But I’m glad he went.”

Drake huffed. “If he hurts her again..”

“I don’t think he will,” Maxwell assured Drake. “I think he went there to apologise.”

“I do hope that they manage to put all this behind them and move on,” said Rick, diplomatically.

“I bet it’ll all work out just fine,” grinned Maxwell.

Drake glared at him. “Right. Because you’re such a good judge of..”

“Dad!” called Hana, and Jen turned to see a smartly dressed man chatting with a group of nobles. Hana excitedly waved him over.

“Ah! There you are,” the man said, greeting Hana.

“Everyone,” said Hana, in her most excited voice, “This is my father, Xinghai Lee.”

“Ni hao, Mr Lee,” said Jen.

“Ni hao,” echoed Xinghai. “Your Majesty.” He bowed to Maxwell. “An honour to meet you, and to welcome you to the family.”

“The honour’s all mine, Xinghai,” Maxwell gushed. “Your daughter is a ray of sunshine, wouldn’t you agree?” He took Hana’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “She’s made me the happiest man alive by accepting my proposal.” He pulled Hana’s hand to his lips and kissed it, while Hana smiled politely.

“My wife and I could not be prouder,” Xinghai went on. “I know she is looking forward to meeting you tonight, Your Majesty.”

“Ah, c’mon, you can call me Maxwell, hey? We’re gonna be family after all.”

Hana’s dad looked a little thrown by this, but nodded. “Of course, Maxwell. And talking of family, I understand your brother is waiting for you over there by the podium ahead of your address.”

“Oh. Better go, then.” He kissed Hana on the cheek, and winked at Jen. “Wish me luck!”

“The rest of you must be Drake, Lord Rick, and Lady Jen. It’s good to finally meet you all.” He turned to Jen. “You know, Lady Jen, I’ve heard a great deal about you from my daughter.. and from the tabloids. Hardly ideal to have one’s name in such publications.”

Jen wasn’t thrown. “Isn’t all press good press?”

“Are you saying the rumours are true?” Xinghai said, seemingly surprised.

“I didn’t say that,” Jen said. “But since they’re already out there, why not take advantage of the free coverage?”

“Hmm,” Xinghai said. “You certainly weren’t much of a public figure beforehand, but now.. it’s true that you’ve got people talking. That’s the kind of public relations strategy my marketing team would approve of.”

“Great minds think alike,” smiled Jen.

“However, it’s clear you have enemies. I worry that my daughter’s association with you puts her at risk. The scandal you were embroiled in may affect her reputation just as much as yours.”

“If Hana asks me to, I’ll give her space,” said Jen, turning to Hana. “I’d never do anything to hurt her. If me being around her puts her in a bad position.. I’d miss her, but I wouldn’t want to get in her way.”

Hana looked cross. “Jen, I’d never ask you to do that!” She glared at her father.

“That’s very considerate of you,” Xinghai said. “I’m glad to hear that you have my daughter’s best interests at heart. Perhaps she should follow your example.”

“That’s one thing you can count on. I’ve always got her back,” Jen said.

“Helloooooo Shanghai!” Maxwell’s voice boomed out over a loudspeaker, and they all turned to face where he stood on the podium, an embarrassed looking Bertrand standing behind him.

“I best go,” sighed Drake, and he made his way towards the podium.

“It’s a great honour to be here today, on my very first excursion out of Europe since I became King of Cordonia. I am so, so, so pumped to meet the baby pandas, I mean, I can’t even deal….”

Jen giggled, and watched as Bertrand shot a menacing glare in Maxwell’s direction.

“And I hope this visit will help improve Cordonia’s own conservation efforts!” he announced, happily.

Bertrand looked happier.

“Now, please join me in following our hosts,” He nodded to a group of staff members in slacks and shirts, “And I must thank my future father-in-law, Xinghai Lee, for making this visit possible! Hope you all enjoy the baby pandas… I know I’m going to!”

Maxwell rushed away from the podium and towards the staff members who were providing him and Drake with blue gloves and smocks.

“Hana, you should go with them,” Xinghai suggested.

“Can we come too?” Jen asked.

Hana’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes, Father, can Jen and Rick join us? Please?”

Xinghai shook his head. “Ordinarily the staff doesn’t allow many visitors. They made an exception for you and King Maxwell.”

“Oh,” Hana looked disappointed.

Xinghai softened. “I might be able to convince them to make another exception. Let me speak with their keepers.” He walked away to confer with a pair of khaki-clad staff members.

Jen watched from a distance as Maxwell made his way into the panda enclosure. His whoops of joy were audible, and she giggled.

“I didn’t appreciate you had such an interest in pandas,” Rick said to Jen.

“I just think it’ll be fun,” she replied. “C’mon, don’t tell me you don’t want to meet those cute little baby pandas?” Chance pranced around Jen’s feet, his tail wagging and his eyes wide as he watched the panda cubs.

“Come on Rick, even Chance likes them!” Hana said.

He sighed. “They are extraordinarily cute..”

“Victory!” Hana laughed.

“And, I know Justin would be all over this if he were here, urging us to take any opportunities for press exposure seriously,” Rick added.

“Where is he, anyway?” Jen suddenly realised. “I thought he’d be all over this.”

“I’m guessing jet lag may have got the better of him,” Rick mused.

Xinghai returned to the group, smiling. “You can all join King Maxwell and the cubs. Including this one, as long as he’s up to date on all his shots.” He nodded at Chance.

“He’s got a clean bill of health,” confirmed Jen.

“And he’s _extremely_ well-behaved,” Hana added.

“Very well,” Xinghai said.

“Thank you, Father,” said Hana, as Xinghai led them towards the enclosure.

Maxwell was hopping about inside. “Best. Day. Ever.” He picked up a fluffy panda cub, and a nearly identical cub wandered out from behind some bamboo and pawed at his shoes, met by delighted laughter.

One staff member unlocked the gate and handed blue gloves and smocks out for them to wear while they played with the pandas. 

Maxwell waved them all over as they stepped inside. “Guys, I think I’m dead. Our plane must’ve crashed on the way here. I am in heaven. Panda heaven!”

Drake rolled his eyes from where he stood some distance away.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Yue Yue..” He patted the cub sitting beside him. “And her brother, Yang Yang.”

“Remarkable, aren’t they?” said Xinghai.

“Hey, those are panda bears,” Drake warned. “They could be dangerous.” He watched as one cub tried to grab Rick’s trouser leg, missed, and did a little somersault across the ground. It rolled to a stop next to a sprig of bamboo and immediately started chewing on it, its unexpected tumble forgotten.

Rick shook the cub’s paw with his gloved hand, grinning. “It’s very nice to meet you too.”

Hana was delighted. “They’re both so precious..” Maxwell passed Yue Yue to her, and she gently nuzzled her. “Hello there!”

“I’ve never seen anything cuter in my entire life,” declared Maxwell. “I mean, apart from you, Chance.”

Chance sat down at Maxwell’s feet with a satisfied huff. Yang Yang backed away from the sight of Chance and reached his paws up towards Maxwell, who obligingly picked him up.

“Uncle Maxwell’s going to take good care of you, little buddy. I read that pandas like having their bellies rubbed..”

Drake rolled his eyes. “And you read that where?”

“On the internet!” As Jen watched, Maxwell tickled Yang Yang’s belly. The cub blinked at him, and then batted at his hand and curled up against his chest. “I think I’ve found my calling.”

Jen pulled her attention away, conscious Drake was watching her with interest, and went to investigate the other cub, which Hana had just put down. “Is she okay?”

“She’s probably hungry,” Rick said. “One of the tour guides was saying they eat for hours every day.”

“Wow, living the dream,” chirped Maxwell.

Jen went to get some bamboo from the edge of the enclosure and fed it to the other cub.

“Here Yang Yang, some for you too!” As Maxwell set the first cub down, Hana placed a crown of woven bamboo strips on his head. He sat still for a moment, then batted it off his head and started to eat it. “Oh..”

“It was cute while it lasted,” Jen admitted.

“From a panda, that’s probably a compliment,” grinned Maxwell.

“You might have a bright new career in edible hats,” giggled Jen.

As Drake took a turn at feeding some bamboo to one of the pandas, Rick pulled Jen off to one side.

“I’m going to speak to Bertrand, to see what’s happening with his father. He’s alone at the moment, so it seems like a good opportunity. Did you want to come with me?”

Not particularly. “Thanks Rick. But, I think I hear a panda calling my name..”

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint them,” Rick said, disappointment in his tone, as he removed his gloves and left the enclosure.

“Jen!” Maxwell was calling her. “C’mere, we’ve got them playing with Chance!”

She hurried over, to see Chance bounding away with a bamboo stick in his teeth. Yang Yang waddled after him eagerly, and soon they were playing a game of tag. As Rick and Hana joined in, Jen made a beeline for Maxwell, who had the biggest giddy smile on his face she’d ever seen. He looked at her as she approached, and she could see how emotional he was.

“Maxwell, are you.. crying?”

“N-no, I just have some bamboo dust in my eye..”

She touched his face, she couldn’t resist. “Sure.”

“Ah, but Jen, this is like utopia, isn’t it? This beautiful setting, the cutest animals ever, my favourite person with me…” He placed his hand over hers on his face.

She suddenly felt like crying too. “Aw, don’t, you’ll set me off.”

“Hey, I don’t want to make you cry, Jen. That’s not what I’m about.”

She pulled her gaze away from his impossibly blue eyes for just long enough to realise that Drake was watching their every move. She sighed, and moved her hand away. “This is a really special moment.”

“Oh, for definite.” He picked up a branch that had fallen from a nearby tree. “So special, I’m taking a souvenir.”

Suddenly, one of the cubs hopped onto the tree and climbed up a little way. They both watched as it reached one of the branches, and began to sway as it lost its balance.

Jen managed to pull her attention away in time to catch the cub, which landed in her arms with a delighted squeak. “Hey, you should be more careful!” As soon as she set the cub down, it went toddling back over towards the tree. “Oh no..”

Drake laughed. “I think you just taught her a new game, Jones.”

“It’s okay, I’ll watch her,” volunteered Maxwell.

“Umm, that’s fine, but does anyone want to watch this one?” The other cub was trying to climb up Drake’s leg. “Hey, I’m not a tree!” He tried to walk away, but the cub clung to his leg as he moved.

“Come here, I’ll rescue you from the scary panda,” offered Jen, carefully unwrapping the panda from Drake’s leg.

“Now you’ve hurt his feelings..” Maxwell pointed out.

“You made the baby panda sad..” added Hana.

“Okay, okay! Sorry little guy, I didn’t mean it! How about this..”

Drake sat down, crossed his legs, and let the cub crawl into his lap. “Oof, he’s awfully heavy for such a little guy..”

“He likes you!” Hana said.

Drake grunted. “If any of you take a picture of this, I will never forgive you.”

“Aww..” Maxwell had already got his phone out.

“We’ll just have to savour the moment,” suggested Hana.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Jen said, as one of the zookeepers came into the area.

“Already?” Maxwell sighed.

“We don’t want to wear the panda cubs out,” Jen said, giving them each one last pat on the head. They all followed her out, removing their gloves and smocks once out of the gate.

“So, what did you all think?” Xinghai asked.

“My life has been forever changed,” gushed Maxwell, waving his branch about.

“They were so friendly,” smiled Hana.

“They were pretty cute for glorified balls of fluff,” Drake stated.

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever experienced!” Jen added.

“I’m glad you all enjoyed yourselves. It seems like the cubs did too,” Xinghai said.

Rick rejoined the group, and Jen fell back to speak to him. “So, did you speak to Bertrand?”

“Yes, but I didn’t establish a lot. He said that his father’s flight was due to arrive shortly, and it is his plan to attend tonight’s dinner.”

“Nothing we didn’t already know,” sighed Jen.

“He’s now left, to go and meet him at the airport and accompany him to the dinner.”

“So this is really happening,” Jen said, biting her lip.

“It is. How were the pandas?”

“Very cute,” she gushed, her heart still recovering from Maxwell’s precious reaction.

“Of course,” he said with a nod, as they caught up with the rest of the group. Xinghai was talking to Hana and Maxwell.

“..and that’s why a group of pandas is called an embarrassment.”

“Who knew I could have so much in common with pandas?” grinned Maxwell, his eyes finding her as she came back to join them.

“You seem very at home here, Mr Lee,” she commented, smiling politely.

“I’m one of the reserve’s chief investors,” Xinghai explained. “I contribute to many non-profit organisations, but this reserve is something of a passion project for me. I like to keep a close eye on it. Tell me Lady Jen, if you were in a position to do so, what sort of organisations would you invest in?”

She thought for a moment. “My personal brand.”

“Jen Jones could be a household name in fashion and friendship,” Maxwell added.

Drake cringed, and even Xinghai didn’t look convinced. “I’ve yet to hear of anyone successfully monetizing friendship. But you can go far with a well-cultivated personal brand. Perhaps you have a greater appreciation for reputation than I gave you credit for. That was part of what motivated me to invest in this sanctuary.”

“What was the other part?” Jen asked him.

“Oh, I have something of a personal interest in the giant panda,” Xinghai said, looking at Hana.

Hana put her hand to her mouth. “Dad, they don’t want to hear that old story..”

“So what you’re saying is, this is an adorably embarrassing baby Hana story?” Maxwell said with interest.

“Now he _has_ to tell us!” Jen said, smiling at Hana.

“Oh, it’s not that embarrassing,” Xinghai explained. “Years ago, when Hana was maybe six or seven, I took her to the local zoo to see pandas for the first time. I’d been working non-stop on a major acquisition for my company, but I had promised Hana I’d take a day off to spend with her. So we arrived, and as it turned out, a new cub had been born only a few weeks before.”

“I remember that part,” Hana said. “It was this tiny little thing covered in fuzz.”

“She was so excited!” Xinghai said. “She kept asking me if we could go introduce ourselves to the cubs.”

Drake nodded. “Heh, I can picture it.”

“Ah, baby Hana was polite _and_ adorable!” added Maxwell.

“We spent the whole afternoon at the zoo. Listening to the zookeepers talk about how rare those cubs were, and seeing Hana watch them, all starry-eyed. It might sound strange, but it made me think about just how precious my time with her was. I wanted to honour that memory by helping to preserve these incredible creatures, to others can experience the same joy and reflection they brought me.”

Hana looked fondly at her father. “When this reserve was founded, Dad made sure his company was one of their first investors.”

“That’s really sweet,” said Jen.

“That’s what I thought when he brought me here,” Hana agreed. “I was really proud to see our family supporting a place like this.”

“See? That wasn’t too embarrassing, was it?” Xinghai said to her. Up ahead, the towering bamboo stalks began to open up as the path led back to the reserve’s entrance. “Ah, this is where I must say my farewells. I need to double-check a few things at the restaurant before the court arrives.”

“Do you need any help?” Hana asked her father.

“No, no,” said Xinghai. “You must stay here with the court.” He gave Hana a quick hug and bowed to Maxwell. “An honour to have met you, Your Majesty.”

“Look, I keep saying, it’s Maxwell… _Dad_!”

Xinghai looked offended, and Hana blushed. “Perhaps a little more formality until after the wedding, dear.”

“Not on my account,” breezed Maxwell. Jen could tell he was having fun with this.

Xinghai nodded, then shook Drake and Rick’s hands. “I’m glad to have met you both.” He turned to Jen next. “And I’m especially glad to have met you, Lady Jen. Considering the rumours about you, and some of the things I’d heard from Hana, I wasn’t sure what to expect. But now I can see why my daughter considers you a respectable friend.”

“Thank you Mr Lee,” Jen said with a smile. “It was good to meet you too.” They shook hands, and Xinghai quickly strode away towards a waiting car.

Hana was clearly in shock. “Jen, that was an _actual compliment._ He really liked you!”

Maxwell grinned. “I knew we’d hit it off!”

Drake sighed in annoyance. “It’s not like he complimented _you_..”

“Yeah, but I could tell that we were bonding!”

“Do you class that as bonding?” Rick commented. “You embarrassing him?”

“My usual brand,” Maxwell said, with a wink.

“Anyway, where’s this dinner everyone keeps talking about?” Drake moaned. “We’ve been walking around all afternoon.”

Jen and Hana hung back, allowing the three boys to carry on with their bickering.

“Oh boy,” said Jen. “Drake’s _hangry_ again. I’m staying well out of it.”

Hana giggled. “Well then, dinner can’t come soon enough, it would seem.”

Jen nodded, nerves building in her stomach. She wasn’t relishing confronting Barthelemy, but she knew it had to be done.

***

“I can’t let Barthelemy out of my sight tonight,” Jen said, as she watched him take his seat at the top table. “If either of you see him getting up to leave..”

“Don’t worry, Jen. We’re both watching him too,” Rick assured her, glancing across at Drake.

“Speak for yourself. I’m paid to watch the main man,” Drake pointed out. “As much as it pains me.”

Jen glared at Drake. He wasn’t giving up with his little vendetta, and it was just getting silly now.

An elegant shadow fell across her as a waiter pulled out the one empty chair at their table. “I should’ve guessed Madeleine would seat me with all of you.”

She smiled widely at their new companion. “That’s because we’re friends, Olivia.”

“Excuse me?” Olivia glared.

“You’ve helped us a lot with this investigation. We have a common goal. Besides, haven’t you ever heard that expression - the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Let’s just enjoy dinner together.”

“I.. suppose I’ve survived worse meals,” she shrugged.

“That’ll do,” Jen said, satisfied. She couldn’t have foreseen it on her first night here, but she really liked Olivia now. Funny how things could turn out. She glanced at Rick, to see how he was faring with her presence.

“When is this food happening, anyway?” Drake was whinging.

“It should be coming soon, and I understand from Hana that there’ll be plenty to share,” Rick said. “Dinners here are usually served family-style. I’m sure it’ll be delicious.”

“Forget food. We’ve already got drinks,” said Drake, nodding at an elaborate ceramic bottle in the centre of the table.

Jen picked up the jar and looked at the empty glasses in front of them. She poured a drink for Olivia first.

“Your attempt to curry my favour is noted, and accepted,” said Olivia, sipping her wine with a satisfied smile.

“I was just trying to be nice,” Jen said, as she began to pour the other drinks. “Not everything is a political play.”

“Riight. Of course it isn’t,” Olivia sneered.

Rick spoke up. “I didn’t see you earlier today, Olivia. Were you at the nature reserve with the rest of the court?”

“Yes,” Olivia stated. “A pointless excursion if you ask me.”

“You didn’t get anything out of it?” Jen asked her. “Tranquillity, relaxation, cute cubs?”

“No,” Olivia said. “Watching those sorry excuses for bears tumble about is something that only the weakest of the weak would take pleasure in.”

“Someone sounds defensive,” Jen grilled her. “The pandas totally got to you, didn’t they?”

Olivia tutted and looked away. “Just because they’re so pathetic and small and defenceless.. and furry, with big ears..”

The first course arrived before Jen could respond. It looked very ornate and curious.

Drake huffed when he saw it. “Didn’t someone say we were getting down to earth food?”

“I said it would be good food, Drake,” Rick said. “This is a traditional Chinese banquet. It’s time for you to have an open mind.”

“If Olivia can learn to love pandas, Drake can learn to appreciate gourmet Chinese food,” Jen pointed out.

“I never said..” Olivia said, glaring at Jen.

Jen smirked, and turned her attention to Drake, who was still trying to outstare his plate. “Come on Drake, give it a shot,” she said encouragingly.

“Actually, this looks more like art than a meal,” Rick pointed out.

“You have a point,” said Jen, fumbling with her cutlery. “I mean, it’s beautiful, but how are we supposed to eat it?”

“It looks like it belongs on a pedestal, not someone’s plate..” Drake agreed.

“Hey, we should watch Hana. See what she does.”

They all turned their attention back to the top table. Hana wasn’t eating yet, she was embroiled in conversation as she sat between her mother and the King Father. However, a few places along, Jen noticed that Maxwell was going in for the kill, pulling a few pieces of food onto his place with his spoon so that the rest of the delicate arrangement remained intact.

“Did you see that?” Jen asked Drake, impressed. “That was like food Jenga!”

“I’m sure it’s impossible to get through childhood with Bertrand without picking up keen utensil reflexes,” Rick commented.

She laughed. “Well, if Maxwell can do it..” She took her own spoon and helped herself to a portion of crispy noodles with steaming vegetables. “Mmm!”

“Come on Drake, it’s got the Jen seal of approval,” Rick said.

“Okay, okay..” said Drake, serving himself some food and hesitantly biting into an aromatic bell pepper. “Mm. For gourmet food, this is really satisfying.”

“I told you,” Jen said, happier now.

As the others continued to eat, Jen kept an eye on the royal table. Once Maxwell had finished eating, he locked eyes with her for a moment, and winked. He then got up and whispered something to Barthelemy, while Bertrand was distracted in conversation with Hana’s father. A moment later, Barthelemy rose from his seat, and the two of them headed down a narrow hallway.

Jen glanced around at the others. “I need you all to hold the fort. I’m going to follow Maxwell and the King Father.”

“What? Why?” Olivia wasn’t in on this yet.

“Rick and Drake will explain,” she said. “Just stay here and act like everything’s normal.”

“You’ve got it, Jones,” Drake added. “We’ll head off anyone who tries to follow you.”

“Be careful Jen,” Rick said, as Jen started to make her way across the room as inconspicuously as possible.

As she’d hoped, she found Maxwell and Barthelemy standing in the hallway. Barthelemy was talking. “So, what was this urgent matter you were telling me about, Maxwell? Urgent enough to interrupt our meal?”

“Oh, it’s definitely urgent enough,” Maxwell said, as he caught Jen’s eye. He waved her over.

“Lady Jen? What are you doing here?” Barthelemy looked a little bemused.

“I’m here to make you face what you did to me,” she said bluntly.

He looked at her in astonishment. “I..” He then appeared to grow faint, supporting himself against a nearby wall.

Maxwell took a half step towards him, but Barthelemy straightened himself, holding up a hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She wasn’t going to let this go. “Oh really?”

“Maxwell, really, what is the..” He paled again, and once again collapsed against a nearby wall, his eyes fluttering shut this time.

Maxwell’s face fell into a panicked expression. “Dad?” He reached out for him to stop him falling.

“I’ll go get help,” Jen said, but as she turned she could already see Bertrand rushing down the hallway with a group of guards.

“Get him to a hospital at once!” Bertrand ordered. He turned to Maxwell as the guards collected Barthelemy, seemingly unconscious now, and bundled him out of a side door. “For pity’s sake, Maxwell. I _knew_ he wasn’t well enough for this trip. I wish you hadn’t pushed him to come..” He rounded on Jen. “You’re not to say a word of this to anyone, Lady Jen. Do you understand?”

Jen looked at a worried Maxwell. “I knew he was ill, but… just how ill is he?”

Bertrand glared at her. “That’s none of your..”

“No time for this,” Maxwell said. “Jen, come on. You’re coming to the hospital with us.”

***

After what felt like hours and yet like no time at all, a doctor stepped into the private waiting room in which Jen, Maxwell and Bertrand were sitting, and whispered something to Maxwell.

Afterwards, Maxwell turned to Bertrand. “Dad’s stable, for now. The staff will let us see him. No more than two at a time.”

Bertrand nodded, and stood up.

“Wait. Jen and I need to talk to him first.”

Bertrand turned purple. “What?”

“You heard. Jen and I need to talk to him. Together. We need to know if he told Bastien to set Jen up. We won’t be long.”

Bertrand had not looked impressed before, now he was incredulous. “Maxwell, so help me, if you put him back into a coma with all this nonsense..”

Jen looked enquiringly at Maxwell. _A coma?_

“Chill, Bertrand, we just need to get something straight, and then he can rest and you can see him. We won’t be long.”

Jen looked at him supportively. “Maxwell, are you sure you want to do this right now?”

He stood up. “Never been surer. We need to know. C’mon.”

Warily, she followed Maxwell into a small hospital room. Barthelemy was lying on a bed inside, and he turned toward the door as Maxwell entered.

“Where’s Bertrand?” he muttered.

Maxwell sighed. “Well, good to see you too, Dad.”

“I mean, I’m pleased to see you, Maxwell. But you didn’t have to come. You had an important role tonight in entertaining your future in-laws.”

“That can wait. I needed to speak to you. _We_ needed to speak to you.”

Barthelemy’s face changed as he noticed Jen behind Maxwell. “Lady Jen, you really shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, she so should,” Maxwell said, folding his arms.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Jen said to him.

“I appreciate your concern, but this is a private, family matter,” Barthelemy said to her.

Maxwell looked at his father. “She saw what happened, dad. She knows you’ve been ill. You might as well tell her everything, otherwise I will.”

Barthelemy sighed. “Very well. The truth is.. I’m dying.”

Jen was stunned. “What?”

“I have an extremely rare wasting disease,” Barthelemy explained. “I’ve been in poor health for years, but drugs and therapy have always seen me through. But recently, my condition has worsened. I’ve been in a coma for the last few weeks. I came around two days ago.”

“Gosh..” Jen gazed at Maxwell, whose face was stony.

“But, the chances are, I’ll be back in one soon enough, and I might not come out of it. So, there you are, Lady Jen. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

Jen sighed. “I’m so sorry to hear about your illness. I really am. But, that’s not what I came here for, and you know it. I need to know why you framed me. I know about Bastien, Penelope, Tariq, the photos, all of it. But what I don’t understand is why.”

Maxwell sat down in the chair next to Barthelemy. “We need answers, dad.”

Barthelemy gazed at Jen. “I don’t follow.”

“Come on, Dad. We know it was you. We’ve ruled out all the other options.”

Barthelemy shook his head. “Come on, Maxwell. You know I liked the girl. She won me over eventually. I didn’t do this.”

Jen felt her stomach turn. Barthelemy had been the only possible explanation. If not him, then who?

“But having said that,” Barthelemy went on, “I rather think it’s all turned out for the best.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Maxwell glared at his father. “Well, how convenient.”

“Don’t you agree, Maxwell?”

“No. I do not agree.” He looked as if he was ready to swing for his frail father, and although Jen wouldn’t have blamed him, it was probably best he didn’t.

“Barthelemy, just walk me through your reasons for thinking that,” she said.

“Well, I guess it started not long after the masquerade ball. My health began to decline, and the usual treatments weren’t improving my condition. I knew I wouldn’t be able to rule much longer.”

“Was that why you abdicated?” she asked him.

“Yes. I only told Bertrand and Maxwell the real reason, and although I’ve been a sickly man for many years, it came as a shock to them too.” He turned to Maxwell. “I was hoping not to place this burden upon you so soon, Maxwell. I don’t really feel that you’re ready to shoulder it. If it wasn’t for Bertrand…”

“Bertrand messed up, Dad. You’re stuck with me. Your screw-up of a spare son. Good job Mom got pregnant after all, huh?”

Barthelemy looked sadly back at Maxwell, who was wound like a coiled spring with anger. Clearly, he had no idea how to respond to this. Jen took a step towards Maxwell and put her hand on one of his shoulders soothingly, rubbing it gently. She could sense his tension easing with each caress.

“Maxwell, you are my son. I know you’re capable of carrying on my legacy. It’s just that these are difficult times for Cordonia. We’ve always had our fair share of enemies, but throughout my reign I’ve seen them grow bolder and bolder.”

Jen looked curiously from Maxwell to Barthelemy. “What kind of enemies?”

“If they were easy to name, it would be a simpler matter to deal with them,” Barthelemy said. “Suffice it to say there are those who envy Cordonia’s prosperity, and they aren’t afraid to use violence to undermine us.”

“It sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” she said. “I heard about the assassination attempt ten years ago.”

“Yeah,” sighed Maxwell. “And that wasn’t the first.”

Barthelemy went on. “You probably know that Rick’s mother was poisoned by one such group of enemies. We think that I was the target that evening. And yes, there have been more attempts on my family’s lives over the years. Maxwell needs a queen who is equipped to deal with these situations, and I didn’t think you were the most appropriate choice….” 

“It sounds to me as if you had a hand in this,” snapped Jen. “Just admit it.”

Barthelemy looked sadly at her. “No. It was obvious how Maxwell felt about you. Given the choice, I knew he would ask you to be his queen. I must admit, you impressed me. I had low expectations for such a newcomer at court, but you’ve proven to be resilient and intelligent. Still, you could not compete with Madeleine. Thanks to her former marriage to Bertrand, she’s spent years preparing to be queen.”

“But he didn’t choose Madeleine,” Jen spat.

“No. But Madeleine has been such a helpful advisor to Hana. Hana has allowed herself to be guided by Madeleine’s experience. You wouldn’t have taken Madeleine’s assistance on board. Your inexperience would have been seen as weakness, and weakness, even in appearance, especially in appearance.. is fatal. I’ve lost so much to our kingdom’s enemies, and when I am gone, there will be no-one left to protect my sons from those same enemies. One wrong step, and Maxwell could lose his kingdom, or even his life. Madeleine was my best hope of keeping him.. and Cordonia.. safe.”

He sighed. “But, I’m a romantic at heart. I saw how the two of you were together in Valtoria. That night, I changed my mind. Maxwell had my full backing in choosing you. Until those pictures surfaced, of course.”

“But you didn’t have to force Maxwell to choose another bride that night,” she said. “I can’t believe you put your own son through that. You forced your son to propose to a woman he didn’t love. And you call yourself a romantic.”

“It was my duty as Cordonia’s king,” he said indignantly.

“But you’re not Cordonia’s king, Dad. Not anymore,” Maxwell spat.

“Maxwell, please. I know that I’ve hurt you. But this is the price of wearing the crown. I couldn’t afford to put your happiness, or Jen’s, above our people’s future. You will have to make sacrifices of your own sooner or later.”

Maxwell squared his shoulders and held up a hand, cutting Barthelemy off. “No. You say you didn’t have a choice. But you did have a choice. You could’ve said, let’s just press pause here, and hold fire on all of this, give it a week or so, track down Tariq, see what he has to say for himself..”

Barthelemy suddenly turned paler than he had been already.

“Wait…” Maxwell’s eyes flared with anger. “You know something about Tariq.”

Barthelemy sighed. “I banished him. I sent him away.”

“WHAT?” Maxwell leapt to his feet. “You knew I needed to talk to him! You knew how desperate I was to get him to come forward! He’s the only way we can clear Jen’s name!”

Barthelemy nodded. “I know. And I sent him away. He was already lying low, but I found him, while you were messing around following Jen to the airport. I told him to get to the airport himself. I told him not to speak to _anyone_. I decided that the best thing for all concerned was for his story to remain untold. I knew if he cleared Jen’s name, you’d break your engagement to Hana and propose to Jen. And that would have caused no end of disruption, and damaged a monarchy that I’d already lost control of. I couldn’t let that happen. He had to stay away, and stay quiet.”

Jen shuddered. Part of her was relieved, for Maxwell’s sake, that his father hadn’t been involved in the plot against her, but this betrayal was almost as cruel. She looked across at Maxwell, supportively. He was shaking with rage, as he stood over his father’s hospital bed.

“Maxwell, hey…”

He looked back at her for a moment. “Hey. Do you want to, uh, step out of the room for a moment?”

She shook her head. “Do you want me to?”

“If I’m honest, no.”

She smiled. “Then I’m staying.”

“Okay. Just, maybe close your ears in a minute.” He turned back to his father, who was looking defeated, and as weak as she had ever seen him. “What gave you the right to decide what the best thing for all concerned was? You call yourself a romantic? You broke my heart, just like you broke Bertrand’s.”

Jen was confused. “What?”

“Oh, Jen. What Savannah didn’t tell you is that she didn’t decide to get on that plane to Paris. She was _put_ on that plane, by him. And Bertrand still doesn’t know that. And neither does Drake. She told me, swore me to secrecy. She was terrified when me and Bastien found her. She thought she was going to get _killed_ or something.”

Jen was trembling now. “Is this true, Barthelemy?”

He nodded. “It is. I had to get her away. I assumed Bertrand would make amends with Madeleine. I never thought he would do what he went on to do.”

“Oh, you really are a nasty piece of work, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. He is.” Maxwell turned back to his father, his expression furious. “You knew I was going to choose Jen, and you knew why. Like I said, you could’ve thrown me a line and bought us some time, instead of doing the whole _I am still king and I will make you choose_ thing. But that wasn’t even enough for you. You had to get rid of the one hope I had… that we had. You might not have been the one who did this to Jen, but you betrayed us both by sending Tariq away, and you know it. But you don’t get to call the shots anymore.” He pointed at his chest. “I do. And I have this to say. I _love_ her, Dad. And if that means anything to you, you’ll tell me where Tariq is. And if it doesn’t, then your King commands you to tell him where Tariq is. _Now.”_

Jen’s heart was beating out of her chest and her head was spinning, as she fixed her eyes on Maxwell. His eyes were fixed on his father, and she could see uncharacteristic rage in them.

“Very well. He’s in Los Angeles,” Barthelemy said. “I don’t know where. But that’s where he went.”

“Thank you,” said Maxwell, and he stormed out of the room, shoving the door open with a slam, without even looking at her as he hurtled past her.

Jen looked awkwardly at Barthelemy, not knowing what to do or say.

“I’ve only ever seen him like this once before,” Barthelemy said.

“And what had you done to him then?” she muttered.

“Told him his college girlfriend would never make a princess,” he admitted.

“You banished her too, I’m guessing?”

His lack of response was answer enough.

She was about to leave the room, when Bertrand came in. “Father, what in the blazes did you just say to him?”

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Jen said, placing a sympathetic hand on Bertrand’s arm as she passed him. He nodded as she went.

Out in the corridor, it wasn’t Maxwell she saw first, but Drake.

“Jones.”

“Oh. Hey Drake. Where’s Maxwell gone?”

“To… clear his head.”

She nodded, understanding the problem. She was almost in tears herself.

“He told me to ask you to go back to the hotel with Rick. Rick’s waiting in a car outside for you, if you call him he’ll come and meet you. Maxwell and I will be over soon. When he’s… cleared his head, I guess.”

She nodded, reaching in her bag for her phone. “Okay. Thanks, Drake.”

She wandered out of the ward and along the corridor, in a bit of a daze.

There was so much to take in right now. The fact that Barthelemy had banished both Tariq and Savannah from the country, to try and keep the monarchy stable. The fact that he hadn’t actually had anything to do with the smear against her.

The fact that Maxwell loved her.

She allowed herself a little smile and to jump on the spot a few times. Next, she sent a text to Rick, and then she looked at her last text correspondence with Maxwell.

_Do I text him to say, I love you too? I could use the burner phone?_

_No. I should really say this in person._

She decided to text him something else. _THAT WAS HOT._

Because it was. He’d shown his father who was in charge. He’d got what they’d needed out of him. And…

But. Here came the devil on her shoulder. She’d known it would make an appearance soon.

He could have just been saying that he loved her. For dramatic effect. Or to convince his father.

It wasn’t like he’d told her, after all.

Her phone pinged with a reply, and she eagerly read it.

It was from Rick. _I’M JUST BY THE MAIN EXIT. SEE YOU SHORTLY._

She sighed, and headed for the lifts.


	37. The stars aligned

As Jen and Rick entered the hotel foyer, a relieved Hana made her way over to them. “What happened? How did it go?”

“Oh, hey Hana,” sighed Jen. “I don’t really know where to start.” She hadn’t said a lot to Rick on the way over here. She wasn’t entirely sure what she could and couldn’t tell him. And to be honest she’d been too preoccupied with her own thoughts.

“We’ve been worried,” Hana sighed.

“Speak for yourself,” Olivia said, sitting on a chair close by. “ _I’m_ just here to see if you accomplished anything useful.”

“Did you talk to Maxwell’s father?” Hana asked her.

She looked sadly at Rick. “Yes, once his condition was stable.”

“What’s the matter with him?” Rick asked her.

“I’m not supposed to tell you all.. but..”

“I’ll tell you,” came a voice from behind her. “But not here.”

She was so relieved to see Maxwell standing just behind her, Drake by his side. They had obviously just arrived too. Maxwell had somehow found the time and the opportunity to change out of his formal clothes that he’d been wearing at the hospital. He looked tired, and sad.

“I’ll see if I can find us a meeting room,” said Rick, and he headed towards the reception desk.

Jen took a step towards Maxwell. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” he asked her, his eyes still glazed. “Are you?”

“Same, I guess.”

He pulled her into a protective hug, and she went with it happily, wishing that Hana, Drake and Olivia weren’t in such close proximity.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Better.” She looked up at him. “You?”

“Same, I guess.” He wasn’t smiling, but she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

“Ahem,” said Hana. “The staff have said we can use this meeting room for some privacy.”

“Then lead on!” said Maxwell, in an attempt to be jovial.

Hana did as instructed, and the six of them filed into the meeting room. Jen, Rick and Hana took seats, as Drake stood by the door once it was shut. Maxwell stood at the head of the room, while Olivia slouched against a wall, impatiently.

“Okay. This is what we know. Now, I trust all five of you. We can all work together on this, right?”

He looked questioningly at Olivia, as if to check she was with them on this.

“Oh, come on, I just want to know who set me up so I can bring down the wrath of House Nevrakis on them,” Olivia moaned. “Is this going to help me with that, or shall I just go now?”

“It will,” he told her.

“You should stay,” agreed Jen.

“Fine,” said Olivia, plonking herself down in a chair.

“So. Dad health update. It’s not good. Jen knows this already, but he just came out of a coma. He’s not really well enough to be here in China. He collapsed at the dinner, and he’s at the hospital now. Bertrand’s with him. He’s in a bad way. It’s likely he’ll fall back into a coma at any time.”

“I’m sorry,” Rick said to Maxwell.

“Huh. You might change your mind when you hear what’s up next. So me and Jen spoke to him. He said that he’s got nothing to do with the conspiracies against Jen and Olivia.”

“And you believe him?” Olivia snapped.

“Yes,” Jen said. “I do.” 

“Why?” Olivia retorted.

“If he had, he’d have no reason not to admit it now,” she said. “He’s admitted to something else.” She looked up at Maxwell, who nodded encouragingly. “Banishing Tariq, so we couldn’t find him to get him to help clear my name.”

“Oh…” Rick went pale.

“That bastard,” Drake spat.

“There’s more,” Maxwell said. “Drake, I owe it to you to tell you this. Savannah didn’t leave Cordonia on her own accord. He banished her too.”

“Son of a…” Drake punched the wall next to the door.

Rick stood up and ran over to him. “Drake, just stay calm..”

“Yeah,” went on Maxwell. “I did already know, because Savannah told me. But he’s only just admitted it.”

Drake frowned furiously at Maxwell, his fists clenching.

Jen sighed. “Basically, both times, he wanted to keep the monarchy stable. He’d hoped Bertrand and Madeleine would sort things out. And he’d not wanted Tariq to come forward, so that Maxwell wouldn’t change his plans to marry Hana. He didn’t want the disruption.”

“Well, he sure as hell got the disruption last time,” Drake hissed. “And, he’s gonna get it this time too, right?”

“Too right,” said Maxwell, an impish smile on his face. He looked at Jen, who returned the smile.

“Are you okay, Maxwell?” Hana asked. “This is a lot for you to take in.”

“I will be once we find Tariq,” he said. “I’ve known Dad was ill for a long time. The fact that he’s betrayed me like he betrayed Bertrand before me is neither here nor there as far as I’m concerned. I just hope he lives long enough to see that his meddling achieved fuck all.”

“Ouch,” said Olivia. “This King’s actually got some balls.”

Jen couldn’t help but giggle.

“Does Bertrand know what he did to Savannah?” Drake butted in.

“Not yet,” Maxwell explained. “I’m hoping he’ll admit that to him now. If he doesn’t, I’m telling him. But I thought I’d give him the chance first.”

Drake glared at Maxwell. “Someone else you lied to, huh?”

Jen sighed. Drake was still not letting this go.

“So we still don’t know who set Jen up?” asked Rick.

“Who set _both of us_ up!” Olivia interjected.

Jen shook her head. “I still think, whoever it was, they wanted Maxwell to choose Madeleine.”

“I really don’t think Madeleine is behind this,” Rick said, and Maxwell nodded.

“Could it be _her_ father?” Hana asked. “I’ve never met him.”

Maxwell went very pale. “Uh…”

“Doubtful,” Rick said. “He hasn’t made his presence felt in Cordonia for a few years. He and Adelaide don’t exactly have a close marriage.”

Jen looked confused. “Are you saying Adelaide’s got a _husband_?”

Hana giggled. “Yeah. She has.”

“Well. Every day’s a school day. I mean, she doesn’t exactly act like it..” She looked at Maxwell as she said this.

“No, she sure doesn’t,” sighed Maxwell, shaking his head.

“So we’re no closer to finding out who did this to us?” Olivia whined.

“But we are,” said Jen. “We know where Tariq is now.”

“LA,” said Maxwell. “And it’s a big place. But if I have to walk every street of it, I’m gonna find him. He can come forward and explain that Jen never did anything wrong. And when he does, all those people who didn’t believe me when I told them all she was set up, are going to have to explain themselves to me.”

Jen was internally swooning as she took in his stern expression. She’d never encountered this assertive side of Maxwell until today, and it was getting her all flustered.

“Tariq might know who was behind this,” mused Hana.

Drake looked confused. “But surely he was just a pawn, no different to Penelope?”

“Could be,” Jen agreed. “But you never know.”

“So what you’re saying is all this could just lead to a dead end,” Olivia groaned. “You find Tariq, you get him to come clean, you clear your name, you get to be queen. Well done. But you still don’t know who set us up! And they could still come for you! So, you’re not solving the problem.”

“Olivia makes a good point,” Rick said.

“We’ll not know until we confront Tariq,” Maxwell said. “And that’s what I intend to do. I just need to figure out a way of tracking him down in LA. But that’s a job for tomorrow I think.” He sighed. “Know what? I’m _starving_.”

“Same,” Drake pointed out.

Hana beamed, and stood up. “That gives me a great idea. I want to take you all to a market! Some of the best food in the city is sold at these little outdoor markets, and my favourite one isn’t far from here..”

“Hmm, I won’t turn down more food..” said Drake.

“My stomach agrees with Drake,” Maxwell agreed, brightening up. “Besides, when’s the next time we’re going to be in Shanghai? We’ve gotta make the most of it!”

Olivia stood up. “If you’re all heading off to do whatever it is you’re doing, I can finally get some sleep.”

“You’re invited too, Olivia,” Hana said, cheerfully.

“She is?” moaned Drake.

“We couldn’t have got so far in unravelling this mystery without her,” Hana said, stepping towards Olivia. 

“Olivia, you’re part of the team, like it or not!” chimed Maxwell.

“I think it’s clear that I do not.” She pulled a face. Still, I _am_ a bit hungry. I suppose we could head in the same direction.. at the same time.. to the same place..”

Hana turned to Jen. “What do you say, Jen? After the day you’ve had, you deserve a treat.”

“ _And_ a chance to hang out with your favourite people in the world?” Maxwell urged her.

Jen wasn’t going to turn this opportunity down. And if she got the chance to talk to him alone, that would be a bonus. “Let’s go!”

“Great. You’re going to love every bit of food there,” Hana enthused.

“I’m an omni-lover when it comes to food,” Maxwell said, rubbing his stomach.

“What are we waiting for?” asked Jen, looking at him in amusement.

“For you to catch up!” he shouted, and took off running out of the meeting room.

Drake sighed, and ran after him.

Rick stood up, and followed Drake out, and Olivia slunk out after him, leaving Jen and Hana alone in the meeting room.

“Do you think I should see if Madeleine wants to come with us?” Hana asked.

“I think I’d rather you didn’t,” said Jen. “Maxwell’s had a tough enough day as it is.”

She nodded. “Fair enough. Hey, how are things with you two?”

Jen couldn’t help but blush at the memory of his declaration of love. If that was what it was.

“Oh, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing. There’s nothing to tell.” She nudged Hana. “What we could use this as an opportunity for is banging Drake and Maxwell’s heads together, though. Over the whole Savannah thing. Drake’s still bitter and twisted about it and we could try and get them to talk it out. I think that would cheer Maxwell up if we could get them back on track too.”

Hana nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

***

The six of them soon found themselves approaching a row of market vendors, with rows of lanterns lighting up the street.

“Ooo..” Jen marvelled.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Hana said triumphantly.

“I suppose it’s nice,” Drake grunted.

Olivia glared. “You expect me to eat food that’s been prepared on the street?”

“What did you expect when we said we were going to an outdoor market?” asked Jen.

“Not this,” Olivia said. “Though I suppose in times of war and conquest, Nevrakis rulers have eaten in dire conditions.”

“I think it has character,” Rick observed. “It’s very good of you to bring us here, Lady Hana.”

Maxwell ran up to one of the stalls. “Hana, what’s this one?”

“That’s shansi leng mian,” she said. “Eel noodles.”

“Is it spicy?” he asked, with a hopeful tone.

“Not really,” Hana smiled.

“Oh well,” he said. “I still want it.”

Hana addressed the stall holder in Mandarin. The woman smiled and handed the food to Maxwell.

Maxwell brought the food over. “Behold, morsel! I am King Maxwell I of Cordonia, tamer of any meat. Prepare to be crushed by my mighty mandible mastication!” He chomped into the roasted tendril.

Jen sighed. He’d gone back into hyper mode, just like he had been when they’d first arrived here. She suspected it was his way of dealing with all the drama around them. The tension between him and his father, Drake and Bertrand’s conflict over Savannah, and he had to be going through some personal struggles too. Hopefully, if she and Hana could resolve the situation with Drake a little tonight, that would help.

Drake looked over the delicacies. “What do I pick?”

Olivia huffed. “I’m sure there’s a grease stain on that stall. That’s more your taste.”

“Funny,” he said, catching her eye.

“I try my best,” she sneered.

“I thought you’d like street food,” Jen said to him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do,” he said. “At least this isn’t some stuffy, formal gathering.”

Olivia turned to Jen. “Is this what Drake being happy looks like?”

“Pretty much,” she smiled.

“Hey, guys. Check this out!” Maxwell was now balancing his now empty bowl of noodles on his nose. He wove back and forth, trying to keep it upright.

Jen sighed. “Maxwell..”

“Watch out!” Drake warned, concern on his face, and Jen suddenly realised the danger of the situation. She watched in horror as Maxwell stumbled towards a stand full of large soup pots. Just in time, Drake grabbed him. 

The bowl clattered to the ground, but Maxwell stayed on his feet, then doubled over laughing. “Gotcha!”

“What?”

Maxwell was still laughing. “It was all a clever ruse! I wanted to make sure you still care about what happens to me! And, you _do_!”

Jen couldn’t help but giggle in a combination of relief and amusement.

Drake rolled his eyes, frowning. “I’m. On. Duty. What part of contractually obliged to make sure you survive don’t you understand?”

“Nah, Drake. You _caaaaare_ …”

Drake grimaced. “Next time I’ll let you fall into the batch of soup.”

Olivia nodded. “His foolishness would’ve made for pungent seasoning.”

Maxwell pretended to look hurt. “I object to that statement!”

“I don’t know,” said Drake, looking at Olivia, “She’s got a good point..”

Rick punched Maxwell on the arm playfully. “What happens if you die without an heir, anyway?”

“Ummm…”

Jen grinned. “If he’d fallen into the soup, I guess we’d have found out!”

“Too bad Drake foiled your plan. Now you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Unless Maxwell gets rid of himself,” Drake commented.

Olivia folded her arms. “I’m sure I could arrange a _tragic_ dancing accident.”

“Hey, that’s a joke, right?” Maxwell looked at Jen, who shot him a sympathetic smile.

“Probably,” Olivia said, vaguely.

Maxwell shot Jen a nervous look and wandered over to Hana. “Hana, can you help me pick out more food?”

She smiled. “Only if you promise not to put it on your nose.”

“I’ll try..”

“I suppose that’s good enough,” Hana said patiently. “Come along..” She led him down a few stalls. 

“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Olivia sighed at Drake.

Jen glared at Olivia. She’d had just about enough of this.

“It takes a lot of effort sometimes,” Drake admitted. “Not too different from putting up with you.”

“Olivia, why did you come with us?” Jen snapped.

“Playing such a minor role here has made me realise just _how much_ I miss antagonising people at court,” she said.

Jen mellowed. Seemingly, by picking on Maxwell, Olivia was just trying to wind Jen up. And it was working. “You secretly love us. Admit it.”

“You’re all prone to acts of stupidity and whining about your miserable lives,” Olivia went on. “Your suffering pleases me.”

“Glad we can be of service,” Drake said sarcastically.

“But we also have fun!” Jen said, trying to take a positive from this.

“If you want to call it that, sure,” Olivia said, as Maxwell and Hana returned with a small basket full of dumplings.

“Hey Drake, I got this for you,” Maxwell said. “It’s called Xiai Long Bao. Hana says it’s great and I trust that food recommendations are another one of her talents.”

“Oh. Thanks,” said Drake, seemingly a little taken aback.

“I got some for you too, Jen,” Hana said. “And for you, Rick.”

Jen took a small bite of the soup filled dumpling, letting the steaming contents cool. “Mmm, this is nice, Hana.”

“What sort of dumpling is this, Hana?” Rick asked, and they began to chat.

Jen watched as Maxwell offered a spoon with another dumpling to Drake. He lingered next to Drake for a moment. “Drake, can we talk?”

Drake didn’t look at him. “I suppose I’ve got time while I eat this.”

Jen hoped that they would stay where they were, as she wanted to eavesdrop on this conversation. She wasn’t sure if it was obvious that she was listening in.

“I’ve never fully apologised for everything that’s happened,” Maxwell said, quietly. “I wish I could’ve told you about Savannah. I should’ve figured something out.”

Olivia leaned towards Jen and whispered. “Maxwell knew where Drake’s sister was the whole time? This day just keeps getting better..”

Jen glared at her. “You don’t know the full story.”

“Oh, but I’d love to. It sounds so juicy..”

“You, hush.”

“Of course, I don’t want to interrupt the Shakespearean tragedy before me,” she hissed. “I wonder if anyone gets stabbed.”

Drake was speaking now, and Jen was listening carefully. “I’m the one who should apologise for getting out of hand at the bachelor party. I saw Bertrand, and all I could think about was my sister crying.”

“Yeah.. that was bad..”

“I still don’t understand why you defend him. I know he’s your brother, but still..”

“People only see glimpses of Bertrand, but I know what he’s going through,” sighed Maxwell. “He does so much to support me, while I carry out the role he always wanted for himself. I just want to make something right for him, you know? But I don’t really know how.”

Drake tapped a finger on the paper plate. “Hey, Maxwell, thanks.”

“For what?”

“For looking out for my sister. I should’ve done more to make her feel like she could trust me.”

“I don’t know if I deserve any thanks. I kept her hidden from you.”

“Because she asked you to, Maxwell. You were supporting and protecting a friend. Look, you had to make some tough choices. Even I’m not sure what I would have done in your place. But at least someone good was there for Savannah when I couldn’t be.”

Maxwell smiled softly. “Anything for my friends.”

Drake laughed. “You, you’re unlike any noble I’ve met. Or any person, for that matter. But I’m glad to call you my friend.”

Drake extended a hand to Maxwell, and Jen couldn’t resist interfering. “Hey guys, you should hug it out.”

Drake glared at her. “That’s not real..”

“Put ‘er there,” called Maxwell, as he embraced Drake in a big hug.

Drake slowly returned it. “Alright. We’re hugging this one out.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a great hugger?” Jen heard Maxwell’s voice from behind Drake’s shoulder.

Drake pulled away. “Alright. Moment over.” The two dug into their food together. Jen was beaming from ear to ear. She would always have taken Maxwell’s side, but she’d grown closer to Drake recently too, and had hated the recent dynamics between them.

“This is disgusting,” she heard Olivia say.

She turned to look at Olivia’s food. “You’ve barely eaten anything!”

“Not the food,” Olivia fumed. “This display of affection!”

“I think it’s sweet,” said Hana, looking happily in Jen’s direction.

Rick was standing on the edge of the group looking in. “I have to say, I’m glad they’ve worked things out.”

Olivia sighed. “Anyone else ready to go? Because I’m ready to go.”

“It is getting late,” Hana agreed.

“But I just got more food,” Drake protested.

“Speed eating,” grinned Maxwell, wolfing down the rest of his food in just a few seconds.

“Wow,” Jen said. “That has to be some kind of world record..”

Olivia walked off. “I’ll be waiting up the street away from this nonsense.”

Maxwell headed after Olivia, while Hana trailed behind. Drake fell back too, still working on his food. Jen was left with Rick.

“Hey,” she said to him.

“An eventful day,” he said to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” she admitted. “Pleased that Drake and Maxwell have shook on their disagreement though.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed. “It will make Drake’s job far easier. How do you feel about the Tariq situation?”

“Great,” she said. “I still feel in the back of my mind that he might know more about who engineered all this. But do you really think if he comes forward to explain the misunderstanding that everything will fall into place?”

He sighed. “I think you need to tread carefully, Jen. Because if he doesn’t know, your enemies are still out there.”

“And you still want me to be queen? For House Rys?”

“I’m not so sure I get a say in that anymore,” he admitted.

“Rick, it was you who started all this, it was your idea…”

He looked sadly at her. “Maybe my ideas have changed, Jen. You know what I said to you in Paris. You have more than one path that you can follow here. I just want to keep reminding you of that.”

She looked at him, startled. “I mean, after everything that happened today, I don’t know how you can bring that up again right now.”

“Okay. Well, just don’t forget. You have a choice. You don’t have to be queen if you don’t want to. There will always be a place for you here.”

She nodded, hating the way he made her feel. Guilty, confused, like a bad person who just wanted power.

He patted her on the arm, and hung back. “Hey, Drake. Any dumplings left?”

Jen exchanged a glance with Hana, who looked beyond her and raised her eyebrows. She turned to see that Maxwell was walking alone, a good number of paces ahead of them. She smiled at Hana, who nodded.

“Hey Maxwell.. wait up!” Jen called, running up behind him, and finding he had a mouthful of food.

“Mn, phmmhph..” He swallowed. “Er, hey Jen.”

“Is that another treat Hana picked out for you?” she asked him, looking at what he was holding.

“No, I just found this on the sidewalk. I think it’s a fruit.”

Jen shook her head and beamed. “Didn’t anyone tell you the rule about strange fruit on the sidewalk..”

“Don’t eat it?”

“Share!” she shouted, playfully.

He put it in his mouth “Oh, that was the last bite..”

“Aww, Maxwell…”

“I promise the next mystery fruit I find on the sidewalk will be yours,” he said sweetly, as Drake, Rick and Hana caught them up, and Olivia hung back.

“Do you really want ‘died eating unknown food’ on your tombstone?” Drake asked Maxwell.

Olivia glared. “More like ‘died as he lived, making terrible choices’.”

Jen had to giggle.

“Admit it, you would miss me,” Maxwell said, smiling.

Jen sighed. “We’d all be lost without you.”

"Cordonia certainly would,” agreed Rick.

“So, how you feeling now?” Jen asked Maxwell, pausing for a moment so that the others were a step or two ahead. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“For what? For confronting your dad? Or for making it up with Drake?”

“Bit of both, Jen. But mainly better for knowing we’re getting there. We’re gonna find Tariq. I promise you.”

She nodded, deciding to seize the moment. “Listen, what you said to your dad in the hospital, are we going to talk about that?”

He laughed. “Let’s just find Tariq first, shall we?”

She smiled at him, content with that answer for now. “Okay.”

“Onwards and upwards, little blossom!”

“I can’t believe you just ate that fruit though,” she said. “Were you born on the edge, or do you just like living there?”

“Both!” he said, brightly. She watched him as he dodged and weaved erratically as he walked, striking a pose every few feet. He really was a bundle of nervous energy today. Understandably. “The horoscopes always said I could be a Pisces or an Aries. I like to think it makes me unpredictable.”

She smiled. Explained a _lot_. He had all the traits of a Pisces, and Pisces and Scorpio were highly romantically compatible. “You’ve told me that before. I have to say though, I know a lot about astrology, and you are the most _Pisces_ Pisces I’ve ever met, Maxwell.”

“The stars aligned to create a Beaumont unlike any Beaumont before.”

She shook her head. “Even with a hundred more Beaumont generations, I don’t think there could be anyone like you.”

“Thanks, Jen, that means a lot,” he said, continuing to shuffle and dance his way along the path. She half thought about joining in, she half thought about kissing him on the cheek. She decided to do neither, just taking in the moment.

***

The next morning, there was a welcome knock on Jen’s hotel room door. She wasn’t yet dressed, but that didn’t really bother her. After all, it wasn’t the first time the king had had an audience with her in her pyjamas. She checked her reflection quickly, and opened the door.

“Good morning little blossom!” He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

“Good morning to you, Your Majesty,” she said. “What brings you here?”

“You do, of course.” He giggled. “And, I also wanted to see this little guy!” Chance had woken up, and was now jumping up at Maxwell expectantly.

“You’d better come in,” Jen said, stepping back from the door, as Maxwell fought his way past Chance’s attack to his legs to get into the room. He dropped down to the floor as Jen closed the door, showering him with affection. “Who’s the best doggy? You are!”

“Aw, he loves his dad,” Jen said absentmindedly, as she sat down on her bed.

Maxwell looked up at her, and she looked back at him. She felt her stomach fluttering wildly.

"So, how’s _your_ dad?” she said eventually, breaking the magical silence, just because she couldn’t cope with it anymore, and she didn’t really know what else to say.

“Not great.”

“Did he tell Bertrand about what he did to Savannah?”

“I don’t know, Jen. I guess I’ll find out when I next see Bertrand.”

There was another knock at the door.

“That might be Rick,” she said, getting back up to answer it. She wondered if Rick would finally get the idea if he caught Maxwell in here while she was still in her pyjamas. Hopefully. She opened the door. “Bastien?”

“Good morning, Lady Jen,” Bastien said to her, hands clasped behind his back.

Maxwell stepped in-between Jen and Bastien, a cloud of suspicion on his face. “Whoa. What’s this about?”

“Lady Jen. Your Majesty. I didn’t expect to find both of you here…” He looked at Jen quizzically.

“I came to see Chance,” Maxwell said, his face a picture of innocence.

“You don’t have to answer to me in that respect, Your Majesty. It’s fortuitous that I’ve found you both together, to be honest.”

Jen looked at him suspiciously. “What are you doing here?”

Bastien coughed. “After your conversation with him last night, the King Father has ordered me to help you find Tariq. I’m here to share what I know.”

Maxwell glared at Bastien. “How do we know it’s Dad that sent you, and not whoever you worked for to plot against Jen?”

Bastien’s face fell. “I have nothing personally against Lady Jen. The engagement I entered into has come to an end, and I won’t be accepting any further instructions. I work solely for the Crown now. Which means, if you ask me to leave, I will, without question.”

Maxwell looked at Jen, his expression questioning. “Should I check with Dad?”

“I doubt you’ll get through to him in the hospital.” Jen sighed. “I believe him.”

Maxwell composed a text, then slowly turned to Bastien. “I’ll hear you out if Jen will. But I’ve texted Dad to confirm.”

“I’ll hear you out,” Jen said. “I’m glad you’re here to help, Bastien.”

“I.. thank you, my lady,” Bastien said. “I promise I’m only here to make things right.”

Maxwell reluctantly stepped aside to allow Bastien through the doorway. 

After a cursory security check, Bastien pronounced the room clear with a nod. He squared his shoulders.

“Can you tell us who you were working for?” Jen asked.

“No,” Bastien said. “I want to live until my next birthday. Here is what I can tell you. After I was ordered to arrange the photographs of you and Tariq, I didn’t keep much of an eye on him. Before the photos went public, he went to his family estate, but on publication, he left the country.”

Jen nodded. “We know now that Barthelemy ordered him to leave Cordonia.”

“Correct. He was put on a one-way flight to Los Angeles.”

Jen looked at Maxwell. “Tariq’s not American, is he?”

“No,” said Maxwell in amusement. “He’d probably be offended that you asked! Although we did use to spend hours talking about how the LA lifestyle intrigued us. I’m actually quite envious.”

“Red carpet fashion designers, Hollywood parties.. I can see it,” agreed Jen. “LA’s a huge city though. It won’t be easy to find him. We should look for people he knows there. Does Tariq have any friends or family in California?”

“Nope,” Maxwell said. “And as for the other part.. I say this without judgement, but Tariq is the sort of person who has more wool coats than friends..”

Jen had a flash of inspiration. “Wait! That’s it! The coats!”

“Ohmygosh! Yes!” Maxwell screeched.

The two of them hopped up and down in excitement for a moment.

“I.. don’t follow,” said Bastien.

“Think about it,” explained Jen. “Tariq is disgraced, ashamed, and hiding in a foreign country. I bet he’s doing the retail therapy of his life right now.”

“And knowing Tariq,” smiled Maxwell, “There are only a few designer stores he’d be willing to set foot in.”

“Interesting,” said Bastien. “It’s as good a lead as any.”

“If I have to ring those shops myself, I will,” said Maxwell. “That’s how badly I want to clear your name, Jen.”

“No, no, I’ll do it, Your Majesty,” implored Bastien. “I can start contacting any stores that would meet his fashion requirements.”

“I think Maxwell would do a better job,” said Jen. “He knows how to get people talking…”

Bastien looked a little disgruntled. “You want me to let the King of Cordonia handle a delicate investigation?”

“Maxwell’s always been a bit underrated,” said Jen.

“I am here, you know..” Jen knew he was loving this.

“Good lord,” Bastien said. “You’re serious.”

Jen glared at Bastien. “Who do you think helped me figure out that you were behind the photos?”

“Aand, I have actually helped Tariq pick out suits in the past. I think I have a good idea of where to start…”

Bastien raised his eyebrows. “With respect, Your Majesty, you are expected at a tea ceremony in a few hours.”

“Part two of Hana’s family’s whirlwind tour,” Jen added.

“Oh, crap,” Maxwell sighed. “I thought this would give me an excuse to get out of that. Hey, why don’t I make some notes, then you can start calling around the stores, and then if you don’t get an answer straight away, I’ll call them back later? Compromise?”

“Very well, Your Majesty,” said Bastien. “If you’ll meet me in your suite once you are… finished here, we can make a start.”

“Just give me three,” said Maxwell.

“I’ll see you in three then,” said Bastien. “Your Majesty. Lady Jen.” Bastien bowed, then left the room.

“So…” Jen said, looking at Maxwell. “That’s all good, but I’m still not sure what you came for in the first place. It wasn’t just to see Chance, I take it?”

He smiled shyly. “Was wanting to say good morning to my favourite person not a good enough reason for you?”

She nodded. “That’s good enough.”

“Well, I’m about to raise your expectations.” He produced something from his back pocket. It was a fabric pouch. “I made you something.”

He passed it to her, and she held it in her hands for a moment.

“Go on. Open it.”

She located where the pouch opened, and pulled out a wooden bracelet. “Oh…”

“It’s to match your ring,” he said. “You know I had that branch from the panda enclosure? I made it from that. Just as a reminder of our little time in utopia.”

She looked at him, totally in awe of how unbelievably sweet this was. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.” He winked at her. “I should go, though. Because the sooner we find Tariq..”

“Yeah,” she said, ecstatic, as he smiled back at her. She put on her bracelet. It fitted perfectly. “Thank you.” She decided she would have to gift him something in return. But what?

“See you at the tea party,” he said. “You can come too, Chance, seeing as Dad’s not gonna be there.”

“I’ll bring him along,” she acknowledged.

He headed for the door. “And don’t forget to get dressed. Although, I do think you look totally _bow-chicka-wow-wow_ in those pyjamas.”

She raised her eyebrows, but he was gone.

She giggled, and bounced onto the bed in elation. She was now almost certain that he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Hopefully now, it was just a matter of time before he figured that out for himself.


	38. Postponed, for now

Hana was staying with her parents while they were in Shanghai, but had met up with the others at the hotel before the tea party. She and Jen had arranged to share a lift together to the tea party; Maxwell was presumably still busy with Bastien at this point. On the journey, Jen showed off her new bracelet and filled Hana in on the morning’s developments. Hana had been predictably elated.

“It’s about time,” she declared. “I’ll make sure I give you guys plenty of space over the next few days. I’ll speak to Drake too. Hopefully he can keep Rick off your case.”

“Gotta find Tariq first,” sighed Jen. “That’s one thing Maxwell’s been very clear about.”

“And that makes sense,” Hana agreed.

“And you’re sure you’re still cool with this?”

“Jen, how could I not be? You two have been pining over each other since the night of the masquerade ball. I’m so glad you’re finally going to be able to stop playing games.”

“Me too,” Jen said. “But what will you do?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Hana. “I’ll work something out.”

“You can be my chief lady in waiting,” Jen said. “I’m not sure I’ll want Madeleine on my books though, to be honest.”

Hana looked a little sad as their car approached the venue.

“Is that a problem? We can maybe find her a job in the kitchen or something…”

“No, it’s not that.” Hana had deflated all of a sudden. “I’m worried about facing my parents today.”

“Really?” Jen was confused. “I thought things went pretty well with them yesterday.”

“After you, Bertrand and Maxwell left the party, they got really suspicious. They couldn’t understand why I hadn’t gone with you all. They wanted to know why you’d gone with them… I think they’re getting a bit suspicious.”

“Oh, Hana. You said yourself that you didn’t think they would be too worried about that, that they’d be more interested in your station..”

“I thought that. But that’s not how it seemed. My father was especially disappointed. It’s like they think the only reason a queen exists is to be a good wife to the king…” She sighed. “It worries me. Madeleine could still drop me in it with them, after all this settles down.”

“Hana, if your parents don’t love you for who you are, that’s their problem,” Jen sighed. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ll come to an understanding with them, somehow.”

Hana sighed. “How can you be that confident?”

“Because I know you, Hana. You’re incredible, and if you can learn how to waltz and ride horseback and dine with royalty, I know you can find a way to handle your parents.”

“I hope so,” Hana said with a weak smile.

“Just remember, no matter what happens today, you’ve got me on your side,” she reassured Hana.

“Thank you, Jen. I’ll try to remember that.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s get this over with.”

They got out of the car, Chance leaping out after them, and found an open-air tea house sitting in the midst of carefully tended trees and flowers.

“Wow. This place is like paradise,” Jen said.

“It’s one of my favourite spots in the city. And pet friendly too!” Her face fell. “Oh no!” Jen followed her gaze to see that Madeleine was talking with her parents. They waved her over. “I have to go. I’ll come by your table later.” She put on a smile and hurried over to them.

Jen felt a buzz from her bag, and peered into it to see what the burner phone message said.

_ON MY WAY! COVER FOR ME IF BERTRAND ASKS QUESTIONS! XXX_

She smiled, and looked around to see if she could spot Bertrand. He was talking to Olivia, and Jen made her way over to them, Chance trotting in her wake obediently.

“Ah. Lady Jen. Good afternoon,” Bertrand said, suspiciously warmly. “And I see you’ve brought your canine companion?”

Olivia looked as confused as Jen by Bertrand’s friendliness towards her. “You want to watch that mutt here in China. You know what they say.”

“Don’t listen to her Chance,” said Jen.

“You arrived with Lady Hana, I see?” Bertrand said. “Have either of you seen my brother this morning?”

Jen nodded. “He’s on his way. He was consulting with Bastien on a matter of national security, so I understand.” She raised her eyebrows.

Bertrand shuddered. “Of course.”

“How is your father doing?”

Bertrand glared at Jen. “I don’t know wh..”

“It’s okay, Bertrand. Maxwell told us all the score,” Olivia said to him.

“Did he now? Well, ah, Father is as well as can be expected,” Bertrand muttered. His eyes looked sad; Jen wondered if Barthelemy had come clean about Savannah to his son yet. “He will travel back to Cordonia when the court heads to New York tomorrow.”

Jen gulped. “Tomorrow?”

“Indeed. This whistle stop tour has been pleasant, but duty calls, and our monarch’s presence is required at a UN party there.”

Olivia sat down. “You joining us, Bertrand? Guessing you’re not keen on mingling with your future sister-in-law’s family right at this moment?” She gestured to the top table, where Madeleine was somehow delighting Hana and her father with her conversation. Hana’s mother looked less impressed.

“I will join you if I may,” he said with an indignant scowl in Madeleine’s direction.

The three of them sat down as a server approached their table with a kettle and tray. She carefully added tea leaves to the pot and fills it with water. They watched in near silence as server drained the first infusion into a pitcher, and after filling the tea pot again, poured the pitcher’s contents over its closed lid.

A familiar voice shouted in the distance as it approached the table. “Noo! Not my tea!” Maxwell raced over, looking stricken.

“Relax, Maxwell. It’s part of the service,” said Jen, patting the adjacent chair to her.

“Oh, good,” he said, sitting down next to her. “I thought my tea privileges were being revoked.”

“Not unless you’ve committed tea crimes you haven’t told us about,” she giggled.

“I wouldn’t hurt a leaf! Except by drinking it.”

“Where in the blazes have you been?” Bertrand asked, as Rick and Drake both arrived in Maxwell’s wake. “I understand there was a matter of national security that required your attention?”

“Ooh. Nice cover story Jen. I like that one. Go to the top of the class.”

“Maxwell?”

“I’ve been looking into Tariq’s whereabouts,” he said, glancing at them all in turn, as Rick and Drake took the remaining seats at the table.

“Lord Tariq? You have located him?” Bertrand obviously wasn’t in the loop yet.

“We got a tip that he’s somewhere in Los Angeles.. hiding deep undercover.”

“This is splendid news,” Bertrand said, with a smile. He made eye contact with a scowling Drake, and his smile waned.

“It’s the key we need to clear Jen’s name,” said Rick, shiftily.

“Quite. If you’ll all excuse me, I’ll.. ah.. I need to converse with Bastien.” Bertrand skulked off.

“So Tariq’s living it up in Hollywood while we’re all here cleaning up his mess?” Drake whinged.

“Not for long!” Maxwell piped up. “I’ve started calling any menswear store whose price tags start at three figures, but since we’re on opposite sides of the Pacific, they’re all closed right now.”

“Oh. Thanks, time zones,” Jen commented.

“Don’t worry. I left them all a bunch of voicemails. I told every store that if they don’t call me back as soon as they’re open, they’ll face the wrath of the Crown’s lawyers!”

“Maxwell, I’m pretty certain you can’t just engage the Crown’s lawyers on a whim like that…” Rick sighed.

“Well, the stores I called _think_ I can. Justin’s been helping me, actually. Thanks for that, by the way, Rick.”

”Not a problem,” Rick said with a dismissive wave. He turned to Jen, clearly realising she was curious about this turn of events. “He’s finding himself at a loose end, due to the lack of press out here. He might as well make himself useful.”

“Useful?” Maxwell enthused. “That’s one word. He talks a smooth talk! And he’s so cool. Where did your dad find him anyway?”

“Of that, I’m uncertain,” Rick conceded.

Drake leaned across the table towards Jen, as Rick and Maxwell continued to chat. “How are you holding up, Jones? Now that we’re finally getting to the bottom of this whole mess?”

Jen sighed. The truth was, she was all over the place. But getting this resolved would help. “I just want Tariq to face what he did to me.”

Drake nodded. “After everything he’s put you through, he deserves whatever’s coming to him.”

Olivia crossed her legs. “People say that vengeance is a dish best served cold, but trust me Jen, it’s a delicacy at any temperature.”

Maxwell looked curiously at her. “How can you be so scary but so cool at the same time?”

“How can you be so powerful but so clueless?” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, burn. Hey, I thought I said to you back in Italy, let’s have no hard feelings… I mean, you withdrew after all…”

“Maybe I saw sense,” she huffed, looking at Rick.

Drake rolled his eyes. “Here we go again,” he muttered to Jen.

The server finished readying the second infusion of tea and poured each of them a cup.

“Wow. I thought top shelf wine had layers, but this tea’s _undertones_ have undertones,” Maxwell said.

Drake sniffed his cup and took a tentative sip. “Huh. Strong stuff.”

“Is that a compliment?” Jen teased.

“You’ve got to respect a drink that doesn’t pull its flavour punches,” Rick said.

“I think it’s delightfully full bodied,” Jen commented.

“I’m surprised you like anything that didn’t come out of a little mash bag,” Olivia growled.

“Tea bags aren’t half bad,” Jen argued. “And they’re convenient.”

“I’ll take a proper cup of tea like this any day,” Rick said.

“Then it sounds like we’re going to need more!” Jen said.

“Another!” cried Maxwell, raising his teacup over his head.

“If you break that, you’ll have to pay for it..” she joked. He looked at her, then at his teacup, and slowly set it back on the table. She nodded in approval.

“Here, you can finish mine,” said Drake to Maxwell, passing him his teacup.

“Thanks! You’re a true friend, buddy.”

“Don’t call me buddy,” growled Drake.

“You’re a true friend.. friend?”

“My name is Drake,” warned Drake.

“Aw, look at you two,” Jen said. “Getting along just like old times.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Drake said. “No need to make a big thing out of it.”

“You sure?” Maxwell asked. “Cause I’m feeling a group hug coming on..”

“There will be no hugging at this table,” Olivia stated.

“For once, I agree with Olivia,” Drake said.

“Aw, guys.. hey we need Hana though,” Jen pointed out. “We’ll wait till she comes over.”

“Okay. Group hug postponed, for now.” Maxwell looked at Jen carefully as he said this. Of course, she’d have hugged him in an instant, but thought it best not to in case she didn’t know when to stop.

Across the tea house, she saw Madeleine and Hana’s mother getting up from Hana’s table, leaving Hana with her father.

“Do you think we should go check on Hana?” she asked Maxwell.

“Aw, I don’t wanna drop myself in it with Hana’s mom any more than I already did yesterday,” Maxwell sighed. “I think she actually might already hate me? I mean, all I did was double dip my dumpling…”

“Gross,” Drake groaned.

“I’ll go,” Jen suggested.

“I’ll keep these three in line while you’re gone,” Olivia volunteered.

“Who died and left you in charge?” argued Drake.

“I’m not planning on abdicating any time soon!” protested Maxwell.

“Good. Now play nicely. I expect everyone to be in one piece when I get back,” Jen said.

She began to make her way between the tables. As she passed through the room, she was able to catch a little of a conversation between Adelaide and Madeleine.

“Really, mother, can’t you contain yourself?” Madeleine was lamenting as she passed her mother’s table. “First I catch you flirting with some lesser duke..”

“So? I _am_ a duchess..”

“And now you’re pestering the waiting staff like some commoner? I expected better behaviour from you in public.”

“And I expected more respect from my own daughter, whatever you’ve got on your own plate.”

Madeleine stalked off with a huff, glaring at Jen as she passed her.

Jen didn’t particularly relish the idea of making conversation with Adelaide, but she saw an opportunity to get some ammunition against Madeleine. “Duchess Adelaide,” she called. “How are you liking the tea ceremony?”

“Oh, I’m having a wonderful time. Can’t you tell?” She smiled ruefully. “No need to be coy, Jen. I’m sure you overheard my conversation with Madeleine.” She took a sip of her tea. “Not my first choice of drink, and if Madeleine had her say, I doubt I’d be her first choice of mother.”

Jen sat down next to her. “Have things always been this.. err.. fraught between you two?”

“Yes and no,” Adelaide sighed. “Let’s just say we have different feelings about what Madeleine’s station at court means. I think she’s clinging to a long-lost fantasy. She thinks she’s duty bound.” She sighed again, wearily. “I appreciate your concern, Jen, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“I get that,” said Jen, standing up. “Enjoy the rest of your tea.”

Adelaide swirled her tea around in her cup, looking unconvinced. “Thank you.”

Just then she heard Maxwell calling her from somewhere. “Jen! Psst!” She stepped away from Adelaide and found him standing behind a nearby tree.

“Everything okay?” she asked him, excited to get a moment alone with him at last.

“I decided to jump ship when Olivia declared the table Nevrakis territory. Drake might still be trying to start a coup. Anyway, then I saw you talking to Adelaide…. annd…”

She raised an eyebrow in satisfaction.

“I just wondered… what you were talking about?” He was definitely unnerved.

“We were talking about Madeleine,” she said reassuringly, stepping a little closer to him. “Not _you_.”

“Ahhh. Phew. I mean… good to know.”

She giggled, putting her hand on his arm. “But now I have a conversation topic for _next_ time I see her!”

“I can provide you with another topic… Tariq!”

“You mean you haven’t asked her about Tariq yet?”

“I mean, I do my best to stay as far away from her as possible these days. But she’s one of the biggest gossips at court. If anyone knows what he might be getting up to in LA that would help us find him, it could be her.”

“I thought _you_ were onto it,” she said, with mock disappointment on her face.

“I am! I mean… it might help us find him quicker, so, y’know..”

Oh, she knew alright. In the interests of not doing anything rash, she stepped back. They’d probably been standing a little too close, she didn’t want to attract attention.

“It wouldn’t hurt to befriend Adelaide, though. I mean. Don’t listen to _anything_ she says about me, because it’ll be…”

“True,” she giggled. “Am I right?”

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” Maxwell winced as he pointed over Jen’s shoulder. She turned to see Hana and Xinghai in the middle of a quiet but obviously heated argument. “I reckon she could use some backup.”

“Way to change the subject. But, I’m on it.”

She shot him a parting smile and headed in Hana’s direction, beginning to catch snatches of Xinghai and Hana’s conversation as she approached their table.

“How do you think your mother is going to react to this? It’s embarrassing, Hana. Embarrassing for us _and_ for you.”

“Father, it’s not what it looks like, really…”

Jen cut in. “Umm, am I interrupting?”

“As a matter of fact..” Xinghai started.

“Jen! Please, join us,” cried Hana, relief on her face. Jen caught a disapproving look in Xinghai’s face as she sat down.

“Thank you both for inviting everyone to tea,” Jen said politely.

“Of course! I told my parents we couldn’t let everyone leave Shanghai without visiting this place,” said Hana.

“The ceremony was lovely,” Jen said to Xinghai.

“It always is,” Xinghai went on. “All those lessons in small talk over tea service paid off, didn’t they, Hana? A king proposed to you! But now you have to play the good wife, otherwise you’re going to end up ridiculed by the court.”

Hana looked sadly back at her father.

“Hana’s doing the best she can,” Jen said, supportively.

Xinghai scowled. “All those tools your mother and I gave you to help you find a good marriage. And before you even have a wedding ring on your finger you start to jeopardise everything.”

Jen looked enquiringly at Hana. “Hana, what’s this about?”

“Oh, I think you know full well what this is about,” Xinghai raged. “I was watching the two of you just now.”

“Me and Maxwell?” Jen put on a face of pure innocence. “Oh, he and I are best friends, nothing more.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Lady Jen. I noticed it at the wildlife sanctuary, and last night when you were the one to accompany him to the hospital with his father. Hana should be playing that role!”

Hana’s mother returned to the table. “Xinghai? Whatever is this scene?”

“I’ve had enough of watching this pantomime. I am uncomfortable with our daughter being happy to be second best.”

Hana’s mother laughed. “Oh, Xinghai, you finally caught on I see. It was obvious to me from the start that Hana’s heart wasn’t in this. Any of this.”

“Mother?” Hana looked shocked and hurt.

"Really, Hana. You can’t lie to your own mother. I know you better than anyone. But you have been doing a great job of appearing to be happy with your new status. And that is all that matters.”

Jen couldn’t believe this. “And you don’t care that your daughter isn’t happy?”

“You’re a fine one to comment on my daughter’s happiness when you’re trying to steal her fiancé away from her,” Xinghai hissed.

“You’ve got this all wrong!” Hana shouted. “Maxwell and I.. it’s not like that! We don’t feel like that about each other at all!”

While his wife remained emotionless, Xinghai’s face reddened and his tone loudened. “He doesn’t feel like that about you? Well, then, there must be something wrong with the man!”

Hana’s mother tutted. “Xinghai, don’t be ridiculous…”

“I’ve got it now. He must be queer or something. I always thought he was….”

“Enough!” Hana shrieked, standing up. “This is not about Maxwell. This is about me! I’m the one that’s…. attracted to the same gender.”

Now it was Hana’s mother’s turn to look mortified. Xinghai’s mouth fell open.

“I’ve tried to explain it to you both, so many times, but you never understood. I didn’t choose to be entered into this process. I definitely didn’t choose to be selected as queen. But I choose to be here now, to support my best friends the best I can. And right now, I’m choosing to leave this tea party.” She was in tears, and there was no wonder, but at this moment Jen was prouder of her amazing friend than she ever had been.

She turned to go, and Jen followed her.

"Hana…” She caught her up, a safe distance away from the table so they couldn’t be overheard.

Hana turned to look at her, blinking back tears. “I’m okay, Jen. I just need some space.”

“Do you want me to get Madeleine?”

She shook her head. “No. I’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry, Hana.”

Hana looked at her hands. “I’m sorry too, Jen. This wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

“Hana, hang on in there. We need you if we don’t find Tariq. We can’t let Madeleine in.”

She nodded. “I know. I’d do anything for you Jen. You know I would.”

She kissed Jen gently on the cheek, and walked away.

Jen sighed, and walked back to the table, where Xinghai and his wife were both sitting with stony faces.

“It was very nice to meet you, Mrs Lee,” she said.

“Call me Lorelai,” snapped Lorelai, not looking up at her.

“Of course. And good to see you again, Mr Lee. You should both listen to Hana, you know.”

Xinghai scowled at her. “Please, Lady Jen. I think you’ve done enough.”

Jen sighed, and made her way back to the table where Drake, Rick and Olivia were waiting with Chance.

“That could’ve gone better,” she said, putting her head in her hands as she sat down.

“What happened?” Drake asked. “We saw Hana leave.”

“She and her Dad got into a fight,” Jen explained. “She actually told her parents the truth about her and Maxwell. I’m not sure if me being there made things better or worse.”

“Well good for her. It’s about time she told her parents to lay off.”

“Interesting,” Olivia commented. “It seems she’s developing a backbone.”

Around them, guests started rising from their tables as the servers cleared tea trays away. They began forming a line into the garden. Maxwell was waiting at the front.

“Are we line dancing now?” giggled Jen.

“This is a court, not a barn,” Olivia huffed.

“I think we’re just supposed to pay our respects to King Maxwell before we leave,” Rick explained.

“Leave it to the court to turn saying goodbye into a ceremony,” moaned Drake.

They lined up, and soon Jen and Chance were at the front of the line.

“Hey. I was all up for line dancing with you, but apparently…”

“You. Are. A. Genius.” Maxwell offered Jen an arm and began to swing her around, kicking out his legs, and she did the same. There were a few cheers from the others in the line.

As they came to a stop, he pulled her close and looked at her fondly. “Whoa there, partner. Everyone will expect a dance if you make it look like that much fun and I’ve got stuff to do. Like…” He whispered. “So, I thought we could do with a break. I hired a boat, I was gonna take it out on the lake just over there in a little while, d’you and Chance fancy joining me?”

Jen sighed, conscious that Hana’s parents were not far behind her in the line. It sounded lovely, more than lovely. But this wasn’t the right time, with the way Hana was feeling.

“Why don’t you take Hana?” she suggested. “I think she needs a break more than I do. I’ll text you and explain.”

His face fell into that sad, disappointed one that broke her. “Right. Okay, Jen. Are _you_ okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me would you?”

“I’ll be okay. Promise. I should go.”

As she finished crossing the bridge, with Chance at her feet, she sniffed sadly to herself. The idea of messing about on a boat on a lake with the most important person in her world sounded beyond wonderful. But she felt all kinds of mixed up now, following Hana’s altercation with her parents. And no doubt, being alone with Maxwell right now would just give rise to more frustration anyway.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice behind her. “Jen. Everything alright?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m just tired.”

“Will you come with me back to the hotel?”

She nodded, and watched as his face lit up.

“Excellent. The car’s just this way.”

Rick led her away, and as she glanced back, she saw Maxwell talking to Hana’s parents. Oh no. Bertrand was hovering behind them. She was glad he had some backup, at least.

***

“What would you like to do with the rest of the evening?” Rick asked her as they conferred in her room after they arrived back at the hotel. “I wondered if you might like to dine downstairs with me in the restaurant, or perhaps we could stay here and get room service instead?”

“Or maybe we could go for a walk around Shanghai?” Jen suggested, cautious in case he had an ulterior motive. “Find somewhere different to get something to eat? I’m not sure if I’ll ever get here again, after all. I’d like to see some more of it.”

“Perhaps,” he said, leaning against the dresser. “I just thought it would be good for the two of us to do something together. We might not get many more opportunities, after all.”

Jen raised an eyebrow. Was he finally graciously admitting defeat? He looked back at her, searchingly.

“Hey. We’re not going to stop being friends, whatever happens, and you know it. I owe you big time. _We_ owe you big time.” She stood up, and walked towards him, her arms open.

He accepted her hug, looking at her wrist when she pulled away. “Oh, you have a new bracelet.”

She nodded, twirling it tenderly round her wrist. “Bamboo, apparently.”

“Of course.”

There was a gentle tap on the hotel room door.

Jen looked inquisitively at Rick, and opened the door.

“Hana.”

“Jen.” She still had tears in her eyes.

“Did Maxwell not find you? He was going to take you out on a boat ride.”

“No?”

Jen nodded. “I thought you might rather do that than have to face your parents again.”

“I didn’t go back to the tea ceremony, Jen. I came back here.”

Rick came to the door. “Ah, Hana.. everything okay?”

“Could you give us a minute?” Jen suggested.

“Of course,” Rick said, stepping past Hana and towards his own room.

“Come on in,” said Jen, and Hana sat down on her bed.

“I just spoke to Madeleine, and.. she’s furious,” sighed Hana.

“Of course she is,” Jen said. “She liked having that leverage over you. She has nothing now.”

“She says I’ve made a mess of everything, that I’ve embarrassed the whole royal family..”

Jen sat down next to Hana and put her arms around her. “No, you haven’t. You’ve done something really brave, and if Madeleine can’t see that, then what are you doing with her?”

Hana nodded. “I just broke it off with her.”

Jen didn’t allow herself to smile for Hana’s sake, but this was excellent news. “You know what, Hana? That took guts too. You’ve been so brave today. I’m proud of you.”

“And I’m proud that I stood up to her. And to my father. I just don’t know what that means.”

“It means you’re finally being honest. You can’t keep hiding who you are from your parents. What happened today might have felt bad, but trust me, it’s a good thing.”

“I hope you’re right,” Hana sighed.

“Aren’t I always? But are you going to be okay, leaving Shanghai on bad terms with them?”

“I wish things could be different.. I wish that they could understand.. But I don’t regret what I did.”

“Then, let’s not dwell on it right now,” Jen said with a beam. “Why don’t you let me take your mind off things? Rick and I were just trying to work out what to do this evening. We thought we could go for a walk around Shanghai, get dinner… what do you think?”

Hana nodded. “If Rick doesn’t mind me tagging along…”

“Honestly, you’d be doing me a favour,” Jen said, and Hana nodded knowingly. “I’ll go give him a shout.”

“Okay,” said Hana. “I’ll just go and tidy myself up, and I’ll meet you back here in five?”

“Deal,” said Jen.

Hana got up and left, and Jen quickly took the opportunity to send a message on the burner phone.

_LB: WISH I WAS ON THAT BOAT WITH YOU, BUT HANA NEEDS SOMEONE RIGHT NOW. SHE TOLD HER PARENTS THE TRUTH EARLIER, AND THEN SHE DITCHED MADELEINE. XXX_

She drummed her fingers, waiting for a response, but none came. She really hoped she hadn’t upset him.

***

“So, are you feeling better about New York?” Jen asked Hana at the end of the evening as they neared their hotel rooms after enjoying a delicious meal at a restaurant a short walk away.

“I’m still a _little_ anxious, but, yeah. The excitement is definitely winning out,” she replied.

Jen wasn’t convinced, but touched her arm encouragingly. “You’re going to blow everyone away, Hana. I know it.”

“You will be amazing, I’m sure, Hana,” said Rick reassuringly. “Goodnight. Goodnight, Jen.”

“Night, Rick,” Jen said, as he shot her an understanding look before disappearing into his room.

She headed into her own room, and turned to see Hana hesitating at the threshold.

“I don’t want to go home,” she sighed. 

“I can understand that,” Jen agreed. Poor Hana. She couldn’t even stay with Madeleine. She cocked her head. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? We can make a pillow fort and watch romcoms.”

Hana breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “That sounds much better than going home. I mean, I’ll have to go and get my cases in the morning, but..”

Jen smiled, and started stripping the blankets and pillows from the bed, as Hana went to help. “We can get up early enough for you to do that.”

“So, what kind of pillow fort are we making?” Hana asked.

“It should have a ‘cute girls only’ policy…” Jen said with a wicked grin.

“Oh, does that mean..”

“Hana, you’re allowed in.”

“Oh.. good.”

“The fact that you asked about it just makes you even cuter,” said Jen.

Together they carefully rearranged the room, laying blankets and pillows on the ground and draping additional blankets over the furniture to create a canopy. When they were done, Jen looked in satisfaction at their plush fort with a perfect view of the television.

“How’d we do?” Hana asked.

“It’s glorious!” Jen exclaimed.

“So, what’s next on the sleepover checklist?”

“Well, there isn’t a checklist, per se, but I think we should paint our nails.”

“And watch a romcom?”

“The ultimate slumber party combo. I’ll grab the nail polish; you pick a movie.”

Hana nodded, and Jen ran into the bathroom, returning with a bag of nail polish to find Hana flipping through the channels. “Here you go. Pick a colour, and I’ll paint.”

As Hana began to rifle through the bag, Jen took over channel surfing duties, and flipped to the mushiest romcom she could find. 

“What colour would an American paint her nails?”

“Um. Gold. To be glamorous.”

“Gold it is!” She plucked a bottle of gold nail polish out of the bag and handed it to Jen, who began applying it to Hana’s nails.

“We should make pillow forts a hotel room tradition,” Hana said, happily.

“Agreed,” Jen said, drowsily.

They soon found a suitable film, and watched it quietly for a few minutes. But Jen soon found her thoughts preoccupied.

“Hana, can I tell you something?”

Hana turned to look at her. “I’m listening.”

“Yesterday, when Maxwell was confronting his father, he… told him that he loved me.”

Hana’s eyes lit up. “Ohmygosh, Jen! Why didn’t you tell me about that this morning?”

“I mean, I was still getting my head around it this morning…”

Hana squealed in excitement. “That’s… fantastic!!!”

Jen sighed. “Yeah. That’s what I thought at the time. But now I’m not sure if he was just saying that. I mean, it’s not like he’s said it to me.”

Hana giggled. “Jen, I really don’t think he needs to.”

Jen shook her head. “I just get this feeling that although he wants us to be together, there’s still some sort of barrier up as far as… his feelings are concerned.”

Hana looked sympathetic. “I’m not so sure about that, Jen.”

Jen rolled over, frustrated. “I kissed him when we went camping. Did I tell you about that?”

“Yes, you did.”

“And I said it wasn’t the right time. And then he said what he said to his dad, and I’ve had literally no time alone with him since then.. I told him we should talk about it, and he said we should find Tariq first… it just makes me think that there’s something I’m missing…”

“Jen, of course he wants to find Tariq before he makes things official with you…”

“Oh I get that, that’s the whole reason we’re finding him. But… why do we have to be official in order to….?”

“Because you said, in the tent, that kissing him didn’t feel right?”

Jen put her hands to her face in realisation. “Oh, you’re right. I stuffed up, didn’t I? He thinks I don’t feel like that about him, so when I’m trying to talk to him about how I feel…”

“He thinks it’s just about how you feel about an engagement,” Hana completed her thoughts.

“It’s all so blatantly obvious now,” she sighed. “I need to tell him how I feel, don’t I?”

Hana nodded. “For all our sakes.” She yawned, and rolled over. “But especially for yours.”

Jen mulled all this over. Hana was right. She thought about texting him to see where he was now, but decided it was a little late and today had been long enough. They were going to New York tomorrow. The city of possibilities. She could make something happen there.

She glanced over at Hana, who’d seemingly been lulled to sleep by the sounds of comedic romance. Jen lay awake for a while longer, feeling a little sad and a little disappointed that she hadn’t heard back from Maxwell, but at the same time feeling good that she’d done the right thing by Hana tonight, and feeling even better that she had come up with a way forward.

***

The next morning, Jen awoke to the sound of a familiar knock at the door. She smiled, feeling warm and happy inside. She got out of bed, checked her pyjama-clad appearance in the mirror briefly, and opened the door.

“Gooood morning little blossom!” Maxwell said, leaning casually against the wall and peering around the doorframe.

She couldn’t help herself, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Oof, what did I do to deserve that?” he mumbled, seemingly impressed by the reception.

She pulled away, looking at him playfully. “You’re you.”

“I’m always me, but I don’t tend to get hugs like that from Bertrand.” She could tell he was trying hard not to grin like a fool.

Chance ran to greet him next, and then Jen heard a yawn behind her, as Hana got up and stretched. “Morning, Maxwell.”

“What? You two had a sleepover without me?” He looked genuinely hurt. “I’ve been saving up all my best ghost stories. I’ve got like five sleepover playlists..”

Jen wanted to kick herself at not thinking to include him, although having said that, she might not have been able to work through her thoughts so well if he’d been there last night. “It was kind of an impromptu thing..”

“And we didn’t know where you were,” Hana explained.

“Next time, I promise we’ll let you know,” Jen assured him. It would be soon, she decided. That night in the tent had got her wanting more.

“Promise?” He gazed at her.

She returned his gaze, biting her lip. “Promise.”

“Okay,” he said with what looked like a slight blush.

“So did you just come here to wake me up, or is there something going on that warrants a royal visit?” she asked him.

“Oh, duh, yeah,” he said. “So, I ditched the whole boat party idea when the only person who I could find to party with me ended up being Bertrand.” He dropped his lip.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” she said. “I thought you were going to ask Hana.” She looked over at Hana.

“I couldn’t find you, Hana,” he said, turning to Hana. “I found your parents though. You know I said I didn’t think they liked me? Well, I _know_ they don’t now!”

“Oh, yeah… maybe we should have warned you…” Hana said, pulling a face.

“Hey, if they don’t like me, that’s fine. Caring about what people think of you is overrated. So I headed back here after a while. You guys had all made yourselves scarce, so I got back onto the Tariq trail…”

He must have been able to detect the excitement in her eyes. “No leads yet,” he admitted. “Turns out there are way more high-end menswear stores than we expected in Los Angeles. But in the meantime, we’re heading to... New. York. City!”

Jen grinned. “I know! Hometown, here I come!” Where it all began. Where she’d met him for the first time.

At that point, Rick appeared behind Maxwell. “Good morning, Jen. Maxwell.”

“Morning,” Jen said politely back.

“Morning Rick,” Hana chirped.

“Hana stayed here last night,” Jen explained.

“Ah,” said Rick. “Are you all packed and ready to go to the airport?”

Hana gasped. “Oh no, my case… it’s still at home..”

At that the room phone rang. Jen, frowning, went to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hello, I’m calling from reception. We’ve had a case delivered for a Hana Lee?”

Jen sighed. “Thank you. We’ll be down for it shortly.”

She hung up, and looked at Hana. “Your case is downstairs, Hana.”

“Oh. Well. That’s good, I guess.”

Jen got up and hugged Hana. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“Thanks, Jen,” said Hana, nodding.

“So, who’s ready to head to New York City?” she said with a beam.

“I am, I am,” said Maxwell excitedly, hopping about from one foot to the other. “I should go really before Drake comes looking for me, or worse, Bertrand… I’ll see you all at the airport, I guess.” He saluted, winked at Jen, and dashed off. Jen watched him go, content.

“Any leads on Tariq yet?” Rick asked.

“He’s working on it,” Jen admitted.

“It will be easier once we’re in New York,” Rick acknowledged. “The time zones will be closer. We need to get moving, but Jen, I just needed to let you know something. Your first stop on arriving in New York will be doing some.. shopping,” He looked at her, apologetically.

She raised her eyebrows, and glanced back at Hana. “Why do I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“Because Madeleine has asked you to collect Hana’s wedding ring.”

Jen’s mouth fell open. “What?” The cheek of that..

“She specifically requested you,” he explained.


	39. Tonight's the night

It felt so great to be back in her home city. And that wasn’t because she was going to see anyone from her old life, or necessarily even link back to it in the slightest way – it was just there was such an energy about this place, as if anything was possible. And the last time she’d been here, she’d learned that she’d been right. Anything _was_ possible.

“Ah, it seems so long since I was last here!” she called, as Rick helped her to her hotel room with her bags.

“In some ways, it seems like yesterday,” he said. “But, I’m more than happy to return. I love New York.”

“I agree. There’s no other city like it. Cordonia may be my home now, but I’ll never forget my roots.” She looked down at the spectacular view from her hotel room window, as Chance danced around her legs. “It feels good to be back here.”

“It’s certainly bringing positive memories back for me of the last time I was here,” he said.

She laughed. “Oh, really? What’d you do?”

“I met a beautiful woman who took me to the Statue of Liberty and then kindly agreed to marry my friend,” he told her.

“And how’d that work out?”

He laughed. “Well, we’re still none the wiser. Let’s focus on your task for today.”

Jen sighed. “What is Madeleine up to?”

He pulled out his phone and pressed play on a voicemail message. “Lord Rick. I have an absolutely _vital_ task for Lady Jen to complete. I know how excited she is about the King’s upcoming wedding to her dear friend Hana. I thought, as I will be busy with preparations to the wedding shower, Lady Jen could contribute by picking up Lady Hana’s wedding band from New York’s most exclusive jewellers. It will help to remind her that our King has excellent taste, both in jewellery and ladies. I trust you will pass along this message.”

“What a cowbag,” Jen huffed.

“Well, she’s made it absolutely clear,” Rick commented.

“I don’t have time for this,” Jen said, sulkily. “I should be helping with the investigation, not running personal errands.”

“I really think you should comply with her request. It would be prudent to keep on the right side of Madeleine, especially as Hana is in such a vulnerable state at the moment.”

Jen sighed. As per usual, she, Rick and Justin had been in a separate cabin to the royal party on the flight here. But she’d caught a glimpse of Hana and Maxwell as she’d disembarked the plane. Hana had looked pale, and anxious, and Maxwell was almost having to hold her upright. She was relieved Hana had him for support.

“I’d also suggest it’s best to get it today,” he said. “As I understand, Maxwell will be tied up with the preparations for tonight’s party, so he won’t have the opportunity to progress with his calls in any case. Then, the day after tomorrow, it’s the wedding shower.”

“Already?”

He nodded. “The end of the tour is coming up quickly. There will be an afternoon wedding shower, and then it will be back to Cordonia for the Homecoming ball, and the wedding will follow a few weeks later.”

“Wow, I hadn’t realised how close it is..” she said, looking sadly at him. “Maxwell and Hana getting married seems so.. _soon_. I thought we’d have found Tariq by now.”

“There is no need for alarm,” he said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. “Whatever happens, happens for a reason. It’s just we can’t always see the reason until we look back on it.”

She nodded, knowing he was right. “Did Madeleine leave any instructions?”

“Yes, she sent me a text message,” he said.

“I wonder why she didn’t just contact me directly?”

“It’s a power trip, would be my guess.” 

She looked up at him. “Would you like to come with me to get the ring?”

“I’d be delighted.”

***

On heading out, Jen had taken the opportunity to call into her doctor’s surgery, while Rick had waited outside. She’d needed to get a repeat prescription of birth control pills, as they’d only ever give her six months at a time, and she was on her last pack now. As she had no fixed address in Cordonia, she hadn’t been able to register with a doctor there. This had been starting to worry her a little – yes she was single right now, but she wanted to stay on her pills anyway. You never knew when your circumstances might change. Luckily, she’d never told her doctor’s surgery she was leaving the country, so they were none the wiser, and happy to assign her another six months’ worth, taking her up to February. She’d worry about the next prescription nearer the time.

With her personal objective accomplished, the two of them were now making the short journey to the jewellery store where she had to pick up Hana’s ring.

“This is the one,” Rick said, and they headed inside, where they both saw someone they had not expected to see.

“Drake?”

“Oh, hey Jones, hey Rick,” he said, and wandered over to them.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Rick asked him.

“It’s a store,” he stated. “Anyone can go into a store.”

“Sure, but you’re the last person we expected to see looking at rings that require a down payment,” Jen commented.

After casting a quick glance around the mostly empty store, he sighed. “Alright, alright. Busted.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Busted for what?”

“Maxwell only just realised that he was supposed to have bought Hana’s wedding ring by now. Madeleine reminded him this morning. He didn’t have time, so he asked Hana if she’d come here and choose her own. She didn’t want to, so to cut a long story short, he sent me instead.”

Jen laughed. “This is ridiculous. I’m supposed to collect the ring and pass it to Madeleine.”

“She’s just trolling us all, huh?”

Jen nodded. “She obviously wanted to make Maxwell and Hana squirm just as much as she did me.”

“Any thoughts on the ring design?” Rick asked. “Perhaps we keep it simple.”

“What sort of wedding ring do you choose for a wedding you don’t even want to happen?” Jen commented.

“Let’s just get a plain band,” Drake agreed. “It’s only going to end up going back.”

The two of them headed over to the counter, chose a plain yet expensive ring in Hana’s size, and Drake paid for it with an important looking credit card.

“Here you go, Jones,” he said, passing the box to Jen afterwards.

“Thanks,” she said, as they rejoined Rick, who was browsing at the jewellery. “Hey, what are you looking at?”

“I thought I should get a wedding gift for Maxwell,” he said.

She was confused. “In a jewellery store?”

“What? You don’t think he’d want one of those?” Drake pointed to a gold medallion covered in so many gems that the gold was barely visible.

She giggled, shaking her head. “Okay, I see your point…”

“Too much?” Rick said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“No, that would be perfect for the next time he wants to play pirates. Maybe I can get him a parrot and Drake can get him an eye patch..” She looked at Rick. “Are you really getting him a wedding present?”

“Of course I am,” Rick said, looking a little confused. He went over to browse some other items.

Jen looked into the distance. “I guess the wedding’s coming up pretty fast.”

“Yeah,” Drake agreed. “But we’ll find Tariq soon, Jones. We have to.”

She looked at him. “I know, just..” She sighed.

“I know, Jones. We will all get through this. Then you’ll get your life back.”

“If we do, I’m buying everyone drinks,” she said, trying not to show him how upset she was. Looking at rings had made her wonder what path she would take. Engagement ring, wedding ring. She was still daring to dream that she could be wearing them herself soon. But the purchase of Hana’s wedding ring was a kick in the teeth. It reminded her of the possibility of Hana and Maxwell actually getting married, if Jen couldn’t be cleared of the allegations hanging over her.

“Heh, you know I’ll hold you to that, right?” he said, interrupting her from her train of thought, which was probably a good thing.

“I’m counting on it,” she said with a small smile.

Rick wandered back over. “If we’re done here, do you want to look around some other shops to help me pick out a gift? Jen, perhaps you could get something for Hana too?”

“Uh, yeah..” This reminded Jen that she actually wanted to find a gift for Maxwell herself. Just, not a wedding gift. She wracked her brain for a moment. Ooh, wait..

Rick looked at Drake. “Have you got to get back?”

He rolled his eyes. “Are you two inviting me on a shopping trip?”

“You’re not on duty, I take it, Drake?” Jen asked him.

“I am as free as a bird,” he said. “Although, I was planning on finding a bar and getting some food.”

“Perhaps we could do both,” Rick suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Jen said.

“Let’s away then,” Rick said.

“Wait, I just want to check something before we leave this shop,” Jen said. “You two talk amongst yourselves.”

She headed back over towards the counter, and found the tray of cufflinks. She glanced through them idly for a moment, and then did a little skip of delight.

 _Perfect_.

***

“Trying to find a present for this wedding is like torture,” Jen said to Drake, as the two of them slumped down on a bench an hour later, while Rick was browsing in a gift shop.

“Hear hear,” Drake echoed. “I take it you’re not a fan of the usual wedding traditions?”

“I’m not a fan of this wedding, full stop,” Jen huffed.

Drake ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. “I’ve got nothing against tradition. But there are nice, simple ceremonies, and then there are international engagement tours.”

“So, what would your simple wedding look like?”

He gave her a thoughtful look. “Should I ask why you’re asking?”

She gave him a teasing smile. “Let’s just say I’m curious.”

“I guess it’d be something small,” he said. “A short reception and a ceremony, just a few friends and family..”

“Luckily, you only _have_ a few friends and family,” she quipped.

“Ha, ha, Jones.”

“Let me guess. Your ring bearer would be little Bartie..”

He glanced up at her. “Huh, I hadn’t really thought about it, but you know.. that’d be great.”

She sat up in excitement. “Imagine him in a tiny suit!”

“Yeah, Savannah would be over the moon,” he admitted.

“What about best man? I vote for Rick. I bet he’d throw you the perfect bachelor party. Barbecue and stiff drinks galore. And he’d be good at speeches. He’d never embarrass you.”

“Hmm, Rick is a strong contender,” Drake agreed.

“That leaves one question,” she said, leaning towards him. “Who are you marrying in this scenario? A sentient bottle of whisky?”

He laughed. “I know you’re messing with me, but if that existed, I’d consider it.”

“I think that’s the most Drake thing you’ve ever said,” she told him.

“Why thank you,” he said, as Rick returned from the shop, a paper bag in his hand.

“You found something,” said Jen, curious as to what it was.

“Finally. We can go and get a drink,” Drake said, his tone celebratory.

“Are you going to show us what you’ve bought?” Jen asked.

Rick nodded, and pulled a small frame out of the bag. Inside the frame, mounted, were two tiny Lego superhero figures.

“Ohmygosh, he is gonna love this,” Jen said, delighted. This was perfect.

Drake frowned. “Thor and Spiderman? Really?”

“I thought it was high time we remembered the good times, rather than dwelled on the difficult ones,” Rick said, philosophical. “I thought this might make him think back to the reasons why we dressed up that night. The reasons why we are friends. The reasons why we will stay friends, whatever happens.”

“I love it,” Jen said. “Please tell me you’ll still gift it to him if the wedding gets cancelled.”

“Oh, his wedding isn’t getting cancelled,” Rick pointed out. “It’s just that the bride is interchangeable.” He looked at her meaningfully, and she smiled back.

“Now we just have to get through this stupid United Nations party,” Drake moaned.

Jen sighed in agreement. Another stuffy function, another group of people to impress, another frustrating evening, and in all probability, another night passing without any resolution to her confusion. Woohoo, she thought.

“So, Jen. Can you recommend anywhere around here to get lunch?”

She glanced around, and realised where they were. “Actually, I know just the place!”

***

“Hey, I remember this place,” Drake said, as they walked into _that_ dive bar.

She gazed around. “I haven’t been here since that night! Well, I made it as far as just outside the door the following morning, before Rick kidnapped me! Actually, it’s good to be back.”

“Glad to be home?” Rick asked her.

She looked at him contemplatively. “I’m not sure New York is really my home anymore.. but I had some good times here. It’s nice to visit.”

A waiter came out of the kitchen. “Good afternoon. Are you three looking for a table… oh my god, Jen?”

“Daniel!” Jen ran up to the waiter and gave him an excited hug.

“What the heck happened to you? You just upped and left!”

She laughed, pulling away. “It’s a long story.”

“You could have called, or texted!”

“I did text you, remember? To say I was leaving? But my cell phone coverage has been kinda limited in Cordonia.”

“You should probably switch plans,” Drake commented.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. You look like you’re doing good! Wow, look how long your hair’s gotten!” He turned to Drake and Rick. “Oh, I’m Daniel, by the way.” He held his hand out towards Drake.

“This is Drake. One of my best friends,” Jen said to Daniel, as they shook hands.

“Don’t go spilling all my secrets to this guy,” Drake warned. “Next thing you know _he’s_ gonna want to be friends.”

“No, I get it, you’re more of the prickly loner type,” said Daniel, removing his hand. “I can respect that.” He turned to Rick. “And this is…”

“Rick, who’s kindly been putting me up over the last few months.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Of course. Good to meet you Rick. Right. This way!”

As he escorted them both to the cleanest booth in the house, Jen heard a familiar voice from the back. “Daniel, what are you doing out there? I’ve got a sink full of dirty dishes that aren’t going to wash themselves.”

“We’ve got customers, boss!” Daniel called, a knowing look at Jen. “Look who just stopped by!”

Kieran stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on an apron. He frowned at Rick and Drake, then squinted at Jen, his eyes slowly widening in recognition. “ _You_. I hope you’re not here looking to collect a paycheck. You walked out on me with no notice. On a Saturday!”

“Hey, watch your tone,” said Drake, coming to her defence. “That’s no way to talk to a customer.”

“She used to work for me. I’ll talk to her however I like.”

“Really?” Rick said, rounding on Kieran. “You want to mess with a member of the Cordonian royal court?”

The man froze. “She’s.. what?”

Jen sighed. “It’s okay, guys. I’m sure Kieran wouldn’t insult a noblewoman on purpose. Right, Kieran?”

Kieran just stared blankly back at her, then started to gibber. “Sorry, miss. Er. Madam.. err.. milady?”

“Jen’s fine,” she said with a small smile.

“I.. um.. won’t disturb you any further. Enjoy your drinks.” He hastily retreated back to the kitchen.

“Sorry about the boss,” Daniel said. “I wish I could say he’s having a bad day, but he’s just.. like that. Can I get you three something to drink?”

Drake didn’t hesitate. “One whisky, neat.”

Jen smiled. “I’ll have the house special!”

“Coming right up! And for you, sir?”

Rick looked at Jen with interest. “Dare I ask what the house special is?”

“It’ll be funnier if you don’t,” Jen said mischievously.

“Then, a house special please.”

As Daniel left to get the drinks, they started to peruse the menu.

“You two going to relive the deluxe burger experience?” she giggled.

“Ugh, no. What else do you have?” Drake asked her.

“Well, we have the classic burger, the veggie burger, the brie burger, the chicken burger…”

“Anything other than burgers?” Rick probed.

“Hot dogs, mac and cheese, French fries…. _No steak.”_ She giggled.

“I don’t think we left disappointed that night, despite the lack of steak,” Rick said fondly.

“I reckon Tariq might’ve,” Drake said.

The mention of that name brought Jen back to reality after a fun diversion.

Daniel arrived with the drinks, and Jen applauded as she and Rick were presented with two ridiculous cocktails.

“Oh my word…” Rick said, shocked. “This looks like the sort of thing that Maxwell would order.”

“My thoughts exactly,” said Jen. “Shame he can’t be with us, huh?”

“Would’ve been good if Tariq were here too,” Drake said, taking a moment to sip his whisky afterwards.

“Yes, all five of us reunited at the scene of the crime,” Rick acknowledged.

“Heh,” Drake said. “To think, the last time we were here, you were just another waitress at just another bar, Jones.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And I thought you were my last chance for a Saturday night tip.”

He raised his glass, grinning slightly. “I guess we’ve come a long way.”

“From strangers to friends.”

He nodded. “Despite my best efforts.”

“Admit it. You’re glad I wore you down.”

He sighed. “It’s good to know you have my back.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” she said, sipping her drink, and then clinking her glass against his.

“So, what was it like working here?” Rick asked her.

“Your old boss makes Olivia look warm and fuzzy,” Drake commented.

Jen gazed around the old place. “Honestly? It paid the bills. I didn’t love it, but if I hadn’t taken this job, I wouldn’t be where I am today, would I?”

“What, right back in the same bar?” Rick commented.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “But this time I don’t have to serve the drinks. I didn’t mean it like that. If I’d never worked here, I wouldn’t have met either of you, or Hana, or..” She trailed off. “Anyway, what about you two? I’ve never heard any classic Rick or Drake work stories.”

Drake scoffed. “Rick? Work? Ha, ha, ha...”

Rick nodded. “I’ve never had to work, so I can’t contribute to this conversation, I’m afraid.”

“Boring. How about you, Drake. You must have had a few jobs before you got your cushy King’s Guard job?”

“Yeah, well. Hardly anything memorable.”

“Then just give me the highlights. Best and worst jobs you’ve ever had?”

He thought for a moment, sipping his whisky. “Best ever job? Well, it’s certainly not my current one.”

“I’d wager Drake’s favourite job was working in the stables at Valtoria,” Rick suggested.

She giggled. “You, a stable hand? That sounds like something out of a dodgy romance novel. The handsome commoner with a heart of gold, mucking out the stables at the manor house..”

“My heart is made out of whatever hearts are made of, thank you very much..”

“And that’s exactly what the handsome commoner would say.”

“Sure, Jones…”

“So,” Rick interrupted. “What was your worst job?”

Drake smiled a wry smile. “That’s easy. The time Maxwell paid me to DJ one of his dance parties.”

Jen gasped. “He paid you to DJ a party?”

“It was a _Maxwell_ party. I sure as hell wasn’t going to do it for free. It took me days to get all the glitter off of me. And the music out of my head..”

“Oh, I wish I’d been there,” she sighed. “Was it too much fun for you to handle?”

He looked at her, reliving the terrible experience, shaking his head. “Glitter doesn’t belong in drinks, Jones. That’s a hill I’m willing to die on.” He tossed back the last of his whisky.

“Looks like _our_ drinks are running low.. and devoid of glitter,” she said, ruefully.

“Then it’s time for a refill,” Rick declared. “And to order our food.”

Jen heard a ping from her bag, and knew straight away it was her burner phone. She ignored it. She still wasn’t sure if anyone other than Hana knew about it. She suspected Drake probably did, but she was uneasy about Rick knowing about it.

Daniel came to take their orders, and afterwards there was another ping.

“Is that your phone, Jen?” Rick asked her.

“Um…”

“Relax, Jones. Rick knows about your _other_ phone,” Drake said.

She looked at Rick guiltily. “Oh. Yeah.”

“You’d better see what he wants,” Rick said.

Jen nodded, and pulled the phone out of the bag. Okay, maybe it had beeped a few more times than she’d heard.

SK: LB, RING ME

SK: LB, RING ME. URGENT!

SK: LB, WHERE R U? CALL ME NOW, V IMPORTANT!

SK: LB, I NEEED YOU TO RING ME… GONNA HAVE TO RING YOU…

Then the burner phone began to vibrate – she’d never actually heard it ring before, as they’d always communicated by text on it so far. The ringtone was Uptown Funk.

“Of course, that’s the ringtone,” Drake laughed.

Jen answered. “Hey.”

“Hey. I was getting worried. You normally message me right back.”

She stood up and wandered out of earshot. “I’m sorry. I’m with Rick and Drake right now. We’re just getting lunch. Guess where we are?”

“Errr… Central Park?”

“Guess again…”

“Oh, I know, I know. Empire State Building?”

She shook her head. “We’re at my old bar.”

“Neat! Any luck with the steak order this time?”

“No, but there’s still peas on the wall by the look of it…”

He laughed. “Get them to send the cleaning bill to the palace. Anyway, I have a huge, huge favour to ask you. And you can say no if you want to, okay?”

“Go on,” she said, knowing full well she’d be saying yes.

“Hana’s not feeling too good,” he sighed. “She’s really pale, and tired, and upset…”

“Where is she?”

“She’s back at the hotel.”

“So you want me to go over and see her?”

“Well, you could.. but that’s not why I rang you. It leaves me with a bit of a problem. I’m, uh… missing a plus one for tonight.”

Jen gulped. “Uh, okay…”

“Will you fill in for her? I mean, all these foreign posh people I’m supposed to be meeting don’t know what Hana looks like, so…”

She laughed. “You want me to pretend to be Hana?”

“Well, not necessarily _Hana._ You should be you. Just, pretend to be my fiancée, because they’re all expecting to meet my fiancée, apparently.”

“All well and good, Maxwell, but what will Bertrand make of that?”

“Oh, he’s not going to be there. He went back to Cordonia with Dad to make sure he got back okay. He’ll be back tomorrow, ahead of the wedding shower the day after, but he’s definitely missing tonight’s party…” He whispered. “Which is why it’s so, so, so important that I tick all the boxes and impress all these guys. Knowing Bertrand, he’ll be getting them to fill out some sort of feedback sheet on their way out so he can mark me later.”

She giggled. “Okay. I’ll do it. But on one condition.”

“Name it.”

She giggled. “I need a new dress for the occasion.”

“I’m already booking you in at the best boutique in New York City. I’ll meet you there at 5.30.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” She smiled. “I can’t wait!”

“Me neither.” He sounded excited. “Okay. I’ll text you the deets. Got to go for now… Madeleine is bombarding me with crap to go through so I know who everyone is later… hey, did you say Drake was with you?”

“Tell Madeleine that Drake has picked out a ring, and that I’ve got it,” she sighed.

“Okay. I’ll tell her. Laters, yeah?”

“Laters,” she said fondly, and skipped back to the table.

Drake and Rick both looked up at her, and she couldn’t suppress a massive grin. “So, do you two want the good news or the bad news?”

***

Later that afternoon, and before heading to the boutique, Jen headed back to the hotel to check on Chance and to have half an hour with Hana. Hana was fine about the plans for tonight; but Jen was feeling incredibly guilty at having contributed to Hana’s current state.

“Oh, Jen. Don’t. I just don’t feel like I can be the consort Maxwell needs tonight,” Hana sighed. “Tonight is so important to him, he’s so worried about making a good impression on these people.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “I think the only thing he’s worried about is Bertrand getting to hear about it if he _doesn’t_ make a good impression on them all.”

“True,” she sighed. “But he’s been so lovely to me since we left Shanghai. We’ve talked a lot. Figured each other out, I guess. And, I just want you to trust me on this, Jen. I think you should be the one on his arm tonight.”

Jen was getting butterflies just thinking about it. “I guess we need to handle it carefully, for the sake of the rest of the court… I mean, I’ve still got all this stuff hanging over me…” She had a nagging concern about the fact that she was going to be seen publicly with Maxwell tonight when whoever had set her up was still at large.

“Not for long,” Hana promised her. “And I figured I’d use the evening to help you out on the search for Tariq. Plot some maps up of the various addresses of these different shops, see if we can gather any more evidence. Maxwell is going to leave me some numbers to try. Some of the shops will still be open as LA is a few hours behind New York. In fact, I’ll get started as soon as you go.”

She hugged Hana. “You are amazing. Hey, do you want Chance for company tonight? He can stay here with you if you like?”

Chance wagged his tail approvingly.

“Oh, Chance, I would be honoured.” Hana smiled weakly. “Oh, and if Madeleine says anything to you tonight, asks where I am or what you’re doing with Maxwell, can you tell her that it’s none of her business?”

“Gladly,” giggled Jen. “I can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

Hana looked away. “I just can’t face her, Jen. Not yet. And that’s why I don’t want to be a part of tonight. To have her watching my every move, telling me to do things differently… I can’t handle that.”

“Hana, you don’t have to handle that. Don’t let her control you. If you want to go tonight, I’ll be there every step of the way, I promise.”

“No. I don’t want to go tonight, Jen.”

“Are you sure?”

Hana looked back at her. “I have never been surer. Tonight’s the night, Jen. I know it.” She looked sternly at Jen, and Jen broke into an ecstatic smile, knowing exactly what she meant. And while she wasn’t as sure as Hana seemed to be, the glimmer of hope was there.

***

Rick had suggested that Justin accompany Jen to meet Maxwell at the boutique so that he could brief them both on how best to behave tonight, under the circumstances. While Jen thought that was an excellent idea, she also thought there was a slight possibility that Rick was trying to curtail any opportunities the two of them might have to be alone together. She didn’t let that bother her.

“You need to bring your A game tonight,” Justin said to Jen as they walked in. “And it was a savvy idea of yours to negotiate this appointment. Get the best of the best. A dress worthy of a queen.”

They browsed for a few minutes until Maxwell made his entrance, togged out in all his kingly attire, followed by one of his non-Drake bodyguards.

“Jen, you came!”

“Of course I did,” she said. “I said I would, didn’t I?”

He kissed her on the cheek. “You know what, you look super-stunning already, but I reckon we can get you looking _extra_ -super-stunning, what d’you reckon Justin?”

“Definitely,” Justin said. “Jen has to make a good impression, whatever the future outcome of events turns out to be. Tonight’s event will be brimming with influential politicians and diplomats, and impressing them now could be indispensable in the future.”

“Oh, I’ve had all this from Bertrand and Madeleine on a loop,” sighed Maxwell. “I know I’ve got to impress them.”

“So who am I impressing tonight?” Jen asked Justin, with a playful look at Maxwell.

“Other than the usual?” Justin smiled knowingly. “Well, your role tonight is really to help Maxwell do the impressing. Just as Hana would if she were up to it.”

“So, what d’you reckon, Justin? How do we play this? Do we just act like Jen’s my fiancée but not actually say that she is? Or do I introduce her as my fiancée?”

“I think your first approach is safer. Let the delegates assume, that way there’s no untruths being thrown about. I think it’s unlikely that any of them will ask you outright.”

Jen had two major concerns, and Justin was probably the best person to ask about one of them. “What I don’t get is, what are all the Cordonian nobles going to make of it? They’re going to wonder where Hana is?”

“And you can say that you’re just filling in to help Hana and Maxwell out. Tell them the truth. They’ll understand. It’s probably safer that you do that, because you never know who you can trust.” He looked intensely at her.

“Thanks, Justin, those are wise words,” Maxwell exclaimed. “We’ll take that on board! Oh Jen, I just remembered something, you were going to try and speak to Adelaide about Tariq tonight, weren’t you?”

Jen nodded. “I’m guessing she’ll make a beeline for me tonight anyway because she’ll want the gossip on us. Now I know what I can tell her, I feel better.”

“Duchess Adelaide wields a lot of power in Cordonia,” Justin said, with a straight face.

“And don’t I know it…. I mean, yes, Justin, that’s right! But don’t worry, Jen’s building a rapport with her already, aren’t you?”

Jen nodded. “Which is more than can be said for her daughter.”

“Not entirely surprising,” Justin said. “They don’t always see eye to eye, and as Duchess of Krona, Adelaide has a higher courtly standing. Temporarily, of course, Madeleine was the higher ranked of the two, as Crown Princess when married to Bertrand, and I would imagine she liked to remind her mother of that at every possible opportunity. Now, the apple’s on the other branch.”

Jen looked confused. “So Adelaide is Duchess of Krona? Not Fydelia, like Madeleine?”

Justin shook his head. “Fydelia is a region within the Duchy of Krona, which places Adelaide higher in the noble hierarchy.

“How do you remember all this stuff?” Maxwell asked Justin.

Justin turned to him and sighed. “Cordonian Court 101.”

“I definitely slept through that one,” Maxwell said, looking at Jen. She smiled.

“Besides, it’s my job to know everything about you and your world, and it’s Lady Jen’s job to turn heads _and_ minds tonight,” Justin went on.

“Meaning I need to dress to impress,” Jen said with a nod.

“Right on the money. Hence, I was delighted when Lady Jen said she’d arranged to meet you here,” Justin said to Maxwell. “Have either of you given any thought to the look you’re going for?”

Maxwell wandered over to one of the rails. “My eyes might have come to rest on something while we were talking. Let’s have a look at it.”

He pulled out a cream gown with intricate lace details and a delicate double stranded necklace.

“Wow,” Jen said, looking first at the dress, then Maxwell, then the necklace. “You sure know how to accessorise for an occasion.”

“I like to call it success-orising,” he said with a wink.

“Turn of phrase aside, this dress is festive and distinguished,” agreed Justin. “Perfect for tonight’s event.”

“I’ll go try it on then,” she said, and disappeared into the changing room.

She looked at the price tag, and then wished she hadn’t. This dress was like something out of a fairytale. But then, the life she’d been living for the last five months was like something out of a fairytale, so perhaps that was appropriate.

Removing the dress she had been wearing, she very carefully climbed into the lace gown, her eyes on her body and her arms as she ensured it was on correctly. It was a perfect fit. Resisting the temptation to check her reflection yet, she reached for the necklace and put it around her neck, reaching past her black curly locks, which had now almost grown to shoulder length, to fasten it. She closed her eyes, and then opened them.

Wow. This was something else. The way it fitted, the way it matched her skin tone.. the way how she looked in it made her smile.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly drew the curtain open and was immediately met by a pair of expectant blue eyes.

“Whoa…” His eyes widened, as did his smile.

“Maxwell, I knew you were a master of style, but you’ve outdone yourself,” she said with a massive beam.

“I do what I can,” he admitted. “And you are going to slaaaay at the UN party tonight!”

She felt heat in her cheeks, and hoped he couldn’t tell she was blushing. “Don’t I always?”

“You make a very good point,” he said to her, as her heart rate just about returned to normal.

“Perfect. Nice work, Maxwell. And Jen? You look fabulous.” Justin nodded in approval. “Well, now that’s taken care of, I have some other business to attend to. But, good luck for tonight! If either of you need me for anything, just call, okay?”

“Thanks, Justin,” Jen said.

Justin threw a salute at the two of them before running out of the door. Maxwell watched him as he went.

“What do you suppose he does all day when he’s not advising us?” she asked him.

“Probably jets around in sports cars and hangs out with models or something…”

She looked at him quizzically, and he looked back at her.

“What? I just think he’s cool, okay?”

She giggled. “Okay, well I’ll give you this, he has been so helpful. Has he helped you any more on the Tariq front?”

“Not since we got here, no. There’s not been time. But Hana’s on the case tonight. She’s gonna make some more calls for us.”

Jen smiled. “Yeah. I went to see her just now.”

“She okay?” He looked genuinely concerned. “She’s had it rough, Jen. And.. I feel bad about that.”

“I know. So do I. But she wants to see this through. She wants to help us.”

“What I’ve done to deserve someone like that in my life… I have no idea.” He sighed. “And, as for you…” He stepped closer, placing his hands on her arms. “I mean, I don’t know where to start with you. So I guess I’ll start with this - you’re totally sure you’re cool with this?”

“I’m so cool with this, Maxwell. The only thing that troubles me is the fact that whoever it is that didn’t want me to be your queen is still out there.” She bit her lip. “What are they going to think when they find out? When they see me on your arm, or get to hear about it?”

Some of the sparkle vanished from his eyes for a second or two, but then it returned. “Hey, it might even draw them out. And that’s a good thing, right?”

“I guess, but I’m still nervous.”

“Don’t be. There’ll be loads of security tonight, and I promise I can keep you safe afterwards. Whatever it takes.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said, dreamily. “Oh! I have something for you.”

“You do?”

She smiled softly at him. “You keep giving me these little presents, I thought it was time I returned the favour.”

From her bag, she pulled out the tiny envelope she’d procured from the jewellers.

She watched his expression very carefully as he tore it open. “Oh. _Oh._ ” He looked at her. “Little blossoms from my little blossom.”

“Yeah,” she said.

He held out his arms. “I’ve got the squids on tonight.”

“Of course,” she said.

“Wait! I have an idea!” He held one of his wrists out to Jen. “Let’s take this one off, then I can have one of each! A little blossom and a squid king.”

This just about reduced her to jelly. “Oh… that’s super cute..” She helped him swap the cufflink over, and held the other squid cufflink in her hand, reminded of the note she’d sent him a couple of months ago. He’d never mentioned it again since he’d acknowledged he’d received it back in Valtoria, so she wasn’t going to bring it up now, but the twinkle in his eye made her wonder if it had meant something to him after all.

“Look after him again. He can go with the other little blossom in your bag.”

“Of course.” She put the cufflink away safely, remembering how valuable it was.

“And Jen? Thank you. I’m.. not really used to getting such thoughtful gifts from my friends.”

A sentence was on the tip of her tongue. _I could be more than a friend._ But at that moment, Maxwell’s security detail approached them with purpose.

“Sorry, Your Majesty, but I just heard from Madeleine. It’s time to head over to the party venue.”

“Then head over to the paaaar-taaaay venue we shall!” He did a little dance on the spot, and held out an arm. “Lady Jen, shall we?”

“We shall,” she giggled, feeling on top of the world.

***

Being the genteel hostess was harder work than she had appreciated, but it was worth all the effort. Maxwell was really holding his own at greeting the various foreign officials, and she was paying attention to make sure she could remember their countries and names and important facts that Madeleine had set out ahead of the start of the party.

There was a bit of a lull now while people were getting drinks and mingling before the buffet opened, and she turned to Maxwell as soon as she got the opportunity.

“Hey. You’re doing great.”

“Thanks! I mean, you know why I am, don’t you?”

“Yup. Because you’re awesome, you’re great with people, you’re genuinely funny and people like you.”

“Huh,” he said, looking into the distance. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but then I guess it is exactly what I meant.”

“I love it when you get all cryptic,” she said, thinking she got it.

Madeleine came over. “Ahem. You two should be making yourselves useful, not fuelling un-necessary speculation. To separate and mingle is the way forward, I would suggest.”

“You know what, I think you’ve got a point, Madeleine,” said Maxwell. “Divide and conquer!”

Jen grinned. “Very well.”

As Madeleine drifted away, he offered her a little fist bump. “Team… break!” He then scuttled away in the opposite direction to Madeleine.

Jen shook her head fondly, and glanced around for opportunities to network. She knew Duchess Adelaide was on her list tonight, but couldn’t see her at the moment. Someone else was strutting towards her at speed though. Someone she recognised immediately from the flash of red and the elegance of her strut.

“Olivia, hey..”

“Interesting,” she said. “Does this mean you two have finally stopped pretending you’re not sleeping together?”

“OLIVIA!” Jen was shocked. “Is that what people think?”

“Generally, no, but it’s what I think.” She glared at Jen. “Well?” 

“We’re just friends, Olivia.”

“With benefits?”

“No!”

Olivia glanced across the room at Maxwell curiously. “Oh. Wow. Know what? If that’s the truth, I’ve got a theory that he might actually be in love with you, then. Congratulations.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Back in the day it was well known that he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Not that I ever, ugh, no thank you. You know my stance. So, if things are different with you two… that’s a good sign.”

“Olivia, two things. Firstly, if Maxwell’s behaviour has changed, I’m sure it’s more of a reflection of his status than of our relationship. Secondly. We. Are. Just. _Friends_.”

“Whatever. Anyway. Progress on the investigation?”

“Hana’s on it tonight. We think we’re getting close to finding an area of LA in which Tariq could realistically be. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Good. And, Jen?” She put a hand on her arm. “Be careful. It might have escaped the attention of you two lovesick teenagers, but it hasn’t escaped mine, that whoever didn’t want either of us to be queen is still out there. No doubt they will have an opinion on tonight’s arrangement.”

"Oh, we’ve taken that into consideration alright,” Jen said. “We actually thought it might help to draw them out.”

“I thought the same. Which is why I’ve got an extra three concealed weapons on my person this evening.” She removed her hand. “Have a good night now.”

Jen had to smile as Olivia walked away. She thought back to their visit to Lythikos, the emergence of her first funny feelings for Maxwell on the hot-tub night and Olivia’s indignation on discovering the two of them together. She must have been tracking their behaviour since, rooting for them perhaps? Perhaps not. She was no longer a threat though, Jen was certain of that. In fact, she almost thought that Olivia might consider her a friend, in her own way.

She wandered around for a little while, making some small talk with Kiara and Penelope (she could tell both were extremely envious of her role this evening for completely different reasons) as well as politely assisting the various foreign dignitaries where appropriate. Then, finally, she spotted Rick, and headed towards him.

“Hey,” she said. “Enjoying the party so far?”

“Jen.” He gazed at her. “You look.. absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I had to make an effort.”

“And it shows.” He forced a smile. “How is it all going?”

“It’s going well. I think Maxwell’s managing to hold his own so far..” She glanced around the room, and caught sight of him, standing with Drake by a large, stained glass window, looking a little flustered. “Or, maybe not. I should..”

“I’ll come with you.”

They headed in Drake and Maxwell’s direction. They’d now sat down at a nearby table.

“Jen, thank goodness you’re here,” Maxwell said, as she sat down next to him.

“That’s my kind of welcome,” she said, putting her hand on his knee. “What’s up?”

“You’re supposed to be keeping him out of trouble,” Drake sighed.

"Oh, what’s happened? I thought you were doing so well…”

Maxwell put his head in his hands. “I got my flags mixed up and thought Finland was Sweden, Sweden was Norway, Norway was Iceland, Iceland was Denmark, and Denmark was Sweden..”

Drake looked at Jen, amusement in his eyes. “He addressed all the delegations incorrectly. Including Sweden. _Twice_.”

“I was guessing by that point,” Maxwell said, defensively. “Now they’ve been arguing for the past half hour over disputes going back to something called the Kalmar Union.. I just wanted to say hello!”

“Oh, Maxwell,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should have stuck around, Jones,” Drake suggested.

“No, no, this isn’t Jen’s fault. We decided to divide and conquer, right Jen?”

“Right,” she nodded, looking at Rick, who was shaking his head. “Although, I’m wondering if that might not have been our best strategy.”

“Well, we don’t want Madeleine on our backs. How about I come find you if I get really desperate? Anyway, don’t forget, you’re supposed to be talking to Adelaide about Tariq!”

Jen hadn’t forgotten, and watched where he was pointing. Adelaide was sitting at the bar, drinking champagne, surveying the room. As she looked in their direction, Maxwell flinched and hid under the table.

“Right, maybe I’ll do that now. Anyone got any hot tips?”

Drake grinned. “Well if I know anything about Adelaide, it’s that she likes a stiff drink… and Maxwell..”

Jen was well aware of both of these facts.

Maxwell called up from under the table. “Maybe I could get a break this time?”

“Then maybe focus on her other vices,” Rick said.

“ _I’m_ not one of her vices!!” protested Maxwell.

“Not anymore, huh?” laughed Drake.

“She’ll certainly respect you if you can go drink for drink with her,” Rick suggested. “Show her you know how to have a good time.”

“Yeah,” Maxwell said. “And _everyone_ knows she’s the biggest gossip at court. Which is why we think she might be able to help us.”

“So, alcohol and gossip? That’s refreshingly simple, actually,” she said.

“That’s the spirit!” He popped back up from under the table. “You’ve got this all by yourself.. _without my help at all!”_

“Don’t worry, Maxwell. I won’t tell her where you are,” she reassured him. “I didn’t last time, did I?”

“Well, I think as the buffet is opening, I ought to check it out and represent. So keep her talking while I do that, give me time to back to my hiding place, would you?”

“You can’t hide tonight, Maxwell,” sighed Rick. “You’re hosting the event!”

“I’m sure I can convince her not to pull any stunts,” Jen said to him softly. “Right, wish me luck.”

“Go get her, tiger,” Maxwell said, pulling a fierce face and clawing with one of his hands. “Grrr!”

She walked over the room towards Adelaide, wondering what that was all about, but smiling to herself.

“Duchess Adelaide. It’s lovely to see you,” she said by way of greeting.

“Is it?” said Adelaide, not looking up. “Please dispense with the Duchess nonsense. It makes me feel like I’m becoming my mother.” She grimaced. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?”

“What?”

“Don’t just stand there. Sit!” commanded Adelaide.

“Alright,” Jen said.

As Jen took the chair next to her, Adelaide flagged down the server and took a fresh glass of champagne. “Champagne, Lady Jen?”

“I would love some,” said Jen, as Adelaide plucked another glass from the serving tray and offered it to Jen. She watched as Adelaide drank her entire glass in one sip. Jen did the same, setting her empty glass down on the table afterwards.

Adelaide smiled. “I’m pleased to see _someone_ at this so-called party knows how to have a good time.”

“So am I!” Jen smiled.

“Here, let me get you another,” said Adelaide. She caught sight of Jen’s dress. “I see you know how to dress for an occasion. That ensemble will certainly spark a few conversations..”

“Thank you,” said Jen. “My fashion adviser definitely knows his stuff.”

Adelaide sighed. “You know, I find that the United Nations takes itself far too seriously. Don’t you think this event could use a little extra.. excitement?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Jen.

“In that case, maybe we could have a little chat. You and the King seem awfully cosy tonight. Did he _really_ need someone to stand in for Hana this evening?”

“I’m just helping out a friend who wants to give a good impression of Cordonia,” she said.

“Of course you are, darling. In more ways than one, I’d wager. Now, I think you probably know that he and I have a history.”

Jen nodded, glaring at Adelaide as she reached for another glass of champagne that had been placed in front of her.

“I never thought that Hana was woman enough for him, so this development doesn’t surprise me one little bit.”

Jen resisted the temptation to slap Adelaide around the face, and breathed through her anger for a few seconds.

“Still, she’ll make a pretty little face of Cordonia. You know, I think you could have had the best of both worlds if you hadn’t got caught up with that Tariq fellow,” Adelaide went on.

Jen took her chance. “I know you like to keep your ear to the ground. Have you heard anything about as to where Tariq might be now?”

Adelaide eyed her carefully. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s personal,” Jen said, looking down at her feet. She wanted to allude to a possibility that she was still interested in Tariq to throw Adelaide off the scent, without adding weight to the tabloids’ conclusion on the matter.

Seemingly this worked. “Oh, goodness, darling, no. You can do so much better. Such a sad sap, that one. And _boring_. The only gossip I ever heard about him was that he wore exclusively Italian leather shoes. At least they were Sartorinis. The man has taste.”

Jen made a mental note of this information. Sartorinis. Leather shoes.

Adelaide looked along the bar. “Now I’m told this place carries an extremely rare and _delicious_ scotch, and I bet I can charm some out of that waiter. Enjoy your evening, darling.” She waved as she sauntered off towards a man in all black carrying a serving tray. 

Jen sighed. Not as much help as they’d hoped, but perhaps something to go on.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “How did that go?”

“Oh, hey Rick. Could’ve gone better. But, could’ve gone worse. As in, I didn’t punch her smug face.”

Rick smiled. “You look like you could use a breather. Maxwell seems to be faring better now. I thought the two of us could find somewhere else to go for a quick break? Somewhere away from all the diplomats?”

“Sounds like a nice idea,” she said, checking that he was correct. Maxwell did seem to be more relaxed, a plate of food in his hand as he chatted freely to someone who looked important.

“Kiara told me that this building has a rooftop lounge,” Rick said.

“Oh wow. I bet that has an _amazing_ view of the city,” she said, dreamily. She missed her view of New York by night from her old apartment window, and was feeling quite nostalgic.

“Would you like to see if we can find it?”

“Why not?” she asked him. “But not for too long, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, I know that duty calls, Jen. I just.. I think this would do us both good.”

“Okay.” She would have been happy to stay here and keep an eye on how Maxwell was getting on, but he had said he would let her know if he needed backup. In any case, she felt she owed it to Rick, to their friendship. They should make time for each other. And what was the worst that could happen? She followed Rick through the room and into the lobby, and towards the elevators.

***

They took the elevator to the top floor, then found a small stairwell which they climbed up the rest of the way to the roof.

“Are you sure about this?” Jen asked him as they headed towards the top of the stairwell. “It’s not signposted that there’s a lounge up here..”

“I understand it’s a secret lounge,” he said. “Kiara’s got all the contacts to know where these things are. She was saying she came up here before the party started.” He pointed towards a door leading out to the roof. “Here, look – rooftop lounge this way..”

They headed through an open door and onto the roof. There wasn’t a bar or anything, and nobody else was up here, but there were chairs and tables, plants, fairy lights.. and the most amazing view of New York she’d ever seen. “Wow..”

“That view is unbelievable,” she said, as he leant against the railing, taking it all in.

“Indeed.” he said, turning to her as she joined him. “This city, it’s such an inspiration, but when you look at it from this angle..”

“Whoa,” she said, looking up. “Look at the stars!”

It was a really clear night, and being up here just brought every star closer and clearer. It was quite something. It took her right back to her date with Maxwell at the top of the Eiffel Tower, when she’d told him that somehow the stars were never as beautiful back home. Obviously, she’d never been close enough to appreciate them. She decided she was going to ask Maxwell to come up here too once the party began to wind down.

Together, they gazed upwards for a few seconds.

Eventually, Rick spoke. “I’ve always found looking up at the stars to be so romantic.”

She laughed. “Depends who you’re looking at them with, I guess.”

He turned to face her. “Tonight, Jen, here, with you, this is romantic. Don’t you think? Can’t you see it anymore? Does this not bring back memories of our trip to see Lady Liberty, all those months ago? Because it does to me.”

She looked seriously at him. “Things were different back then. I thought you knew where we stood now. I’ve made it quite clear often enough.”

“And I’m just making it clear that should you change your mind on where you stand, I’m still here.”

She put her hands to her head, and paced away. “Why now, Rick? I thought you were accepting things. You seem to be getting on better with Maxwell than you were. I thought that was a good sign.”

"I’d be blind not to have noticed the dynamics between you and Maxwell changing as we close in on Tariq and your hopes for clearing your name. But I don’t want you to get your hopes up, Jen. This is your last chance to secure love in your life. Maxwell can’t guarantee you love like I can.”

She was tiring of this. “What was it you said to me, way back when? _Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, Jen. It’ll make you vulnerable._ Maybe you should start taking your own advice.”

He sighed. “I am well aware of the fact that I am placing myself at your mercy here.”

“Rick, it’s not that I don’t want to show you mercy. You have been so good to me, and I appreciate everything you’ve done. But you brought me here for a reason. And you’re well aware of the plan. But let me remind you. Once I’ve cleared my name, Hana is going to stand aside. I was Maxwell’s first choice for queen, and as our friend she respects that.”

“You don’t need to clear your name. And Hana doesn’t need to stand aside. Because you don’t need to be queen. I love you, Jen.”

Jen was speechless for a few seconds, wondering how he had the audacity to say this. Eventually, she managed to put her thoughts into words. “If you loved me, you’d want me to clear my name.”

“I didn’t say I don’t want you to. I’m just saying, what are we fighting for?”

“If you want to give up fighting, that’s your call. But I’m not giving up. I’m fighting for the right to be with the man I love.”

“What?” Rick looked horrified.

“You heard, Rick.”

“But..”

She laughed, so glad that the words were out there. “I _love_ Maxwell, Rick. And I can’t tell him that until my name is cleared. But I can tell you. I’m sorry.”

“After everything we’ve been through, Jen. I really thought we could be something special. After what happened at Valtoria..” He drew closer to her. “Does Maxwell know about that?”

Oh, he was so going down.

“Well yes, Rick, funnily enough, he does. Because you told him, didn’t you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“ _You_ texted him, from _my_ phone, saying I’d slept with you, and that I was sorry but I wanted to make a go of things with you. You can’t deny it.”

Rick’s mouth was wide open, and she could see the guilt in his eyes. Eventually, he muttered some form of response. “Did he show you this?”

“No, but Drake told me.”

“ _Drake?”_

“Yes, Rick. Your best friend, Drake. Maxwell told him about the text, and eventually, Drake told me. Why would _he_ lie? And the worst thing was, you sent that text _before_ it actually happened, didn’t you? And I wondered why I hadn’t heard anything and why he’d stayed away for so long…” This was so therapeutic.

He looked at the floor, seemingly defeated.

“Admit it, Rick. You sent it well before we slept together. You wanted to keep him away. You wanted me to think he’d forgotten about me. And that’s why you didn’t tell me that he and Hana weren’t for real.”

“You’re right,” he muttered. “I sent it a couple of weeks before, I guess.”

She folded her arms in satisfaction.

“I guess I thought I could have my cake and eat it. Yes, I wanted you to be queen, wanted to clear your name, but I wanted _you_ too.”

She unfolded her arms, and placed them on her hips. “You wanted to control me.”

“No, it wasn’t that. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to be queen. I just thought even if you wanted to be queen, you might still want me.” He looked up at her. “But I never thought you would want _him_.”

That slap that she’d held back at the bar with Adelaide didn’t go to waste. He recoiled afterwards, but his resultant expression confirmed that he felt he’d deserved it.

She laughed. “And you wonder why I don’t want you.”

Rick nodded, and slowly walked away in the direction of the stairwell.

Jen wandered over to the railing and looked out at the skyline, determined not to cry. That confrontation had been a long time coming. She felt sad for Rick, but enough was enough.

She knew she couldn’t stay up here for long. As pleasant and serene as it was up here, she needed to get back to see how Maxwell was getting on. She wanted to be there to step in to help if he needed her. But a few more minutes of deep breaths and starlight wouldn’t hurt.

She wasn’t sure exactly how many minutes had passed, her brain was starting to nag her that she should go back down, but she was caught up in daydreams of how best to tell Maxwell how she felt, when to do it, where to do it, how to do it.

And then, she heard an encouraging voice behind her.

“Jen! There you are!”


	40. All's well that Maxwell

“Jen! There you are!”

She pivoted to face him. “Yep. Here I am. Sorry, I was just contemplating coming back to the party, but…”

“Woah… this view… this is something else!!” He looked up at the stars like a child on Christmas Eve. “I thought you said the stars weren’t as bright back home.”

“I guess I never got this close to them,” she said, willing him to join her with a nod of her head. “How’d you find me anyway?”

“Well I thought I saw you come up this way with Rick. Then I noticed him come back without you. He didn’t look very happy, so I was a bit worried you’d jumped off the roof, thought I’d better check.”

She laughed as he shimmied towards her, eventually settling against the railing next to her. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. But we should get back down, maybe the conventional way though, in case you’re missed…”

“Ah. Well.” He suddenly looked a little nervous. “I kinda thought I might hide out up here with you for a bit… that is if you don’t mind.”

“Oh no, don’t tell me, Adelaide attack?”

“No, but equally mortifying. I was trying to perform this cool trick I saw once where you toss a piece of bruschetta in the air without losing the toppings and then catch it in your mouth.. but I hit the Turkish ambassador in the face.. so I thought I’d best seek asylum up here.”

She couldn’t help but laugh fondly. “Oh, Maxwell. Only you.”

“I hope you’re having a better night. How’d it go with Adelaide, anyway?”

“Well, I think it went well, I mean, I didn’t slap her when she insulted Hana….”

“Oof. Now that would’ve injected some drama into proceedings.”

“Yep. But she doesn’t know where Tariq is. Although she did say something that might help, if I could just remember what she said…” Her thoughts were jumbled after her conversation with Rick.

“Woo! Go Jen! Now all we have to do is.. find Tariq, clear your name, and…”

She edged closer to him. “Listen, Maxwell, there’s something that’s on my mind.”

“Shoot.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “What if we _don’t_ find Tariq?”

His face fell, and she saw that panicked face she’d seen more times than she wanted to admit. “No, Jen, don’t think like that! We’re _so close_. You can’t give up now! I promised you we’d find him, didn’t I?”

“That’s not..” She was going to struggle to explain this to him. But she needed to know his thoughts on this, for her own sanity if nothing else. “Even if we find Tariq, you never know what’ll happen. So, what happens to you if we don’t clear my name and I can’t become queen? I just want to know that you and Hana will be okay.” She sighed. “I’m worried about Hana. I think she’d go through with marrying you, even if it’s not what either of you want, and I don’t want to think of either of you being unhappy.”

“Hey, I guess we’ll figure it out when we get there, if we get there,” he said, scratching his head. “I mean, I don’t want to see Hana living an unhappy life any more than you do. But my happiness doesn’t come into it. I guess Bertrand would just have to negotiate something with one of the other contestants who can tick a box as far as being queen is concerned.”

She looked at him, desperately sad for him.

“I mean, being queen isn’t gonna be a bed of roses for anyone. We know that Hana’s unhappy. Who’s to say you wouldn’t be unhappy in her shoes?”

She sighed at his question. “Oh Maxwell, you could never make me unhappy.” Quite the opposite, she thought for a moment, wishing she hadn’t drunk that champagne quite so quickly. “I mean, I _love_ the thought of being your queen, and a part of your family.”

“And we’d love to have you,” he said.

“Even Bertrand?”

“Oh, yeah. He has a certain depth of frown he reserves for people he _really_ cares about.”

“Good to know.” She sighed. “Come on then, I guess we really should head back to the party now.”

She turned to go, but he pulled her back. “What if I mess up again? Turkey might already be in the process of declaring war on Cordonia as a result of the bruschetta incident!”

“Well, you’ll have me by your side to help you with the emergency peace summit. And I promise I won’t leave your side for the rest of the evening, if that helps at all.”

He grinned. “As amazing as that sounds, I can think of better places to be with you by my side. Like… here?”

He waggled his eyebrows playfully, and she was defeated. “Okay. You’ve convinced me. Let’s stay here and take in this view a bit longer.”

They looked up into the sky, standing side by side. Jen found it so comforting to be alone with him. She thought about telling him about her altercation with Rick. She wondered if he suspected or knew anything; after all, how had he known she was up here if he hadn’t spoken to Rick?

“Do _you_ see an elephant smoking a pipe, too?” he asked her after a while.

“Huh?” she asked, as he pointed up at a constellation of stars, studying it for a few moments. “Oh! Yeah! I see the elephant! There’s its face. Wait, is that the trunk or the pipe?”

“Both? Do you think it uses its trunk to hold the pipe in its mouth, or just smokes right through the trunk?”

“Always asking the important questions,” she said to him.

He laughed, and they continued to stargaze.

She knew she’d never get a better chance to talk to him about how she felt than now, but still had concerns. Maybe she should just park them for now, just pretend that they were the only two people in the world. After all, they were the only two people on this rooftop. Yes, that would work.

“You know,” she said to him, “Looking up at the stars is so romantic.”

“Yeah, I guess it kind of is,” he said.

“And I’m.. I’m glad I’m sharing it with you,” she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Oh..” He looked across at her, as they leant against the railing together, his expression a little curious. “Me too.”

_Me too? What was that supposed to mean? Me too as in I’m glad we’re here together, or me too as in I’m glad we’re doing something romantic together, or…_

She looked at him intensely. “You know, with everything that’s happened, I’ve been thinking a lot about change. About how much _I’ve_ changed since coming to Cordonia. And how other people have changed too. I mean, you’re a King now. You’ve changed in so many ways. But, in other ways, you haven’t changed.”

“Yeah…” he said, with an uncharacteristically nervous tone.

“You’re still the same kind, happy-go-lucky, impulsive guy who walked into my bar what feels like a lifetime ago and banged on the table..”

“That sounds like a bad thing..” He still sounded edgy.

“No, it’s not,” she said, smiling softly. “You know, I’m not sure I’ve properly thanked you for what you did that night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” she reminded him. “I wouldn’t have become a lady of House Rys, or been to court.. I wouldn’t have travelled around the world..”

He looked confused. “Well, really, it was Rick, right? I mean.. he was the one who convinced you to come over, the one who brought you here. Who put you up and sponsored you and supported you.”

She shook her head, and sighed. She turned around to face away from the railing they both leant on. “Okay, so here’s the thing. Yes, to start with, it _was_ about him. It was about a cute guy, standing outside my work, offering me the adventure of a lifetime.” She smiled again. “But there wouldn’t have been an adventure to begin with without you. So, what I’m trying to say is.. thank you.”

He sighed. “Maybe it would have been for the best if Rick had left you well enough alone.”

“What are you talking about?” He really wasn’t his energetic, positive self this evening, and that concerned her.

He was looking down at his feet. “I mean, I know you came here because Rick thought you’d make a great queen. So yeah, you are here because of me, and I can’t get away from that fact. But that means I’m responsible for your name being dragged through the mud… for all the problems that have come up. I’m the King of Cordonia, Jen, and I can’t even fix them for you.”

She tapped his chin, to make sure he was looking at her, not his feet, and his blue eyes reluctantly met her gaze. “You’ve been fixing them. Weren’t you the one who spent all day on the phone trying to track down Tariq?”

“I guess..” The sparkle started to come back.

“And who helped me chase down a reporter on the streets of Italy?” That was quite a moment between them that she should have seized.

He was smiling now. “Ooh, I know this one. Me!”

“Exactly,” she said, smiling back gently. “And when I was sitting in the airport after the Coronation Ball, waiting for my flight home, who came to my rescue, to bring me back to court?”

“Well, Rick was the one who took you in and brought you back to court…”

“It was _you_ , Maxwell,” she insisted. “You’ve always been there for me, through everything, from the start, even though you’ve had more on your plate than anyone else here. You’re the most supportive person in my life. You’ve always believed in me, when no-one else thought I would survive at court.”

“Well, I wasn’t the only one, but yeah. You know you were my number one choice of queen. Still are.”

“And I can always count on you to be the bad cop to my good cop..”

“Yeah,” he said, livening up at last. “Partners in crime! Uh… I guess maybe not in crime. Kings and queens don’t commit crimes. Well, they shouldn’t… Future partners in running the country in an ethical and legal manner!”

“Dance partners,” she said, feeling warm and fuzzy at the thought of their first Cordonian Waltz.

“That too!” he said, happily, drawing her hypnotically close for a second and twirling her around as she giggled with delight. As their impromptu dance ended, he pulled his hands away from her waist and offered her his fist to bump. “SK and LB, friends for life.”

She gulped and took a deep breath. “Maxwell.. you’re more than a friend to me. I…” _Fuck it. ”_ I love you.”

“I’m.. Wait, what?” He dropped his fist and looked at her, an expression of complete shock on his face.

“I think you heard what I said.”

“Listen, you know you don’t have to say that, Jen.”

“I do. It’s not just words. It’s here.” She put her hands to her chest. “ _I love you_. I want to be with you. I have done ever since the hot tub night in Lythikos. I’ve been trying to tell you for so long, but.. it keeps getting lost in translation. And I know what you said to your Dad, but I don’t know if you meant it, or whether it was just for effect… I don’t know if you want to be with me, or Hana, or someone else, or no-one. But I just couldn’t go another day, another hour, hell, another _second_ without telling you how I really feel.”

The words stopped. For a long while, Maxwell said nothing, not quite meeting her eyes.

This wasn’t quite the reaction she’d hoped for.

Her heart felt like it was going to escape from her chest. What was he thinking about? Eventually, he glanced back at her, an unreadable expression on his face, but still nothing.

“Maxwell? You can’t leave me hanging…”

He looked up at the stars. “This is… I can’t believe…” He looked back at her again, his eyes never wider. “I _never_ imagined you could feel this way about _me_ …”

While his reaction seemed positive, it was what he wasn’t saying that concerned her. “Well, I do. And I just had to tell you. And if you don’t feel the same way about me..” She bit her lip. “Well. I don’t have any expectations. I just needed to tell you.”

Maxwell stared at her for a long moment, his expression somewhere between hope and uncertainty.

“I mean, I get it if this makes things awkward and you don’t want me to be your queen anymore…”

It was at that moment that his smile returned, and his eyes lit up brighter than all of the stars in the sky above them.

“Oh, Jen. You have no idea how much I want you to be my queen. No. How much I _need_ you to be my queen.”

She took a careful step forward, her eyes locked on his. His smile was fixed in place, and he reached out to brush a strand of curly hair away from her face tenderly, curling it around his finger. 

In the next moment, she closed the distance, putting one hand on Maxwell’s shoulder while the other wrapped around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. He responded, his arms enveloping her tenderly as his lips met hers in a fervent, heated kiss. After a blissful moment, she pulled away, breathless.

He looked at her, a startled smile on his lips. “Well, kiss number three ranks pretty high on the all-time kissing chart…”

“Thanks?” she said, playfully. She just wanted to move on to kiss number four already.

He looked concerned. “Was that not the right thing to say?”

She beamed at him. “It was perfectly Maxwell.”

“All’s well that Maxwell,” he grinned.

She shook her head and groaned. “I’ve never heard that one before..”

“I’ve only just thought of it,” he admitted. “It’s funny how my brain’s trying to process something life-changingly monumental and it throws that out as a response.”

“It’s not funny at all,” she sighed. “It’s part of what makes you you. And part of what makes me wish you would shut up and kiss me ag..”

He didn’t let her finish, kissing her again with a hunger that echoed of their ill-fated kiss in the tent, a passionate kiss that gave her tingles all down her spine. She felt his hands pulling her ever closer to him; she was drawn to him like a magnet anyway.

Eventually their lips disconnected, and he rested his forehead against hers for a moment, his eyes opening to gaze into hers.

“I take it this means that you do feel the same?” she managed to gasp.

“Hell, yes. It was _always_ you, Jen. From the moment I laid eyes on you, when you came to take my order for steak. I was forever doomed.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “So why did you keep saying it was enough for us to be friends?”

He looked emotional, almost tearful, as he played with her hair again. “Because I couldn’t imagine a possible world in which you could want me to be anything more.”

“Even though you were a crown prince, soon to become a King?”

“But I thought that was the attraction, not me.”

She reached out a hand to brush his cheek. “Trust me, you are very much the attraction, Maxwell Beaumont. I’ve been walking between the paths all this time. Waiting for you to notice.”

A tear ran down his cheek, and she smudged it away, and sniffed – she was in tears too. He returned the gesture, and they kissed once more, there was the slightest taste of salt on his lips, and she was unsure if that was from his tears, hers, or both.

They broke apart due to a commanding series of beeps coming from Maxwell’s pocket.

He pulled out his phone. “That’s Drake. Guess our time is up.”

“Is he on the other side of that door? Has he been watching?” She hadn’t thought of that.

“Not watching, but yeah, he’s there. Obviously he trusted you not to throw me over the edge. You’ve gotta admit, that’s high esteem to be held in by a member of the King’s Guard.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“I dunno. Maybe we ask Justin for some top tips?”

He laughed, and she laughed too. “Maybe not. Let’s just go back down as if nothing’s happened, and carry on with the evening, and then when the party’s over, we can have a chat about where we go from here?”

“Whatever we do, I don’t want to go far from your side,” he told her.

“Neither do I,” she said, taking his hand.

They walked through the door and straight into Drake’s suspicious glare.

“Oh, hey Drake,” Maxwell said. “Guessing it’s time to head back?”

Drake nodded, and led the way towards the elevators. They all headed in, and the elevator made its way slowly back to the floor where the party was.

“No need to hold hands, guys. Everyone thinks you’re together anyway,” Drake grunted.

Simultaneously they let go, a mischievous look exchanged between them as they did so. Jen leant back against the rail, looking at Maxwell. Maxwell stood by the buttons, drumming his fingers against them restlessly, grinning. Nothing further was said, but Jen would wager that Maxwell’s smug expression had told Drake all he needed to know.

***

The party went on for a little while afterwards, during which time Jen managed to both convince the Turkish ambassador that war might be a step too far as retribution for bruschetta crimes and dissipate the Kalmar Union argument. It was now thinning out, and Jen and Maxwell were greeting the officials as they left.

“Thank you for a splendid evening,” said one of them. “A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty, and your delightful future bride.”

“She is delightful isn’t she?” Maxwell said, his eyes sparkling in her direction. “I’m pretty sure I’m marrying up.”

She just felt a glow all over. “It was very nice to meet you too. We look forward to welcoming you to Cordonia in the future.”

There were a number of similar conversations, each one making Jen feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Eventually, there were very few people left in the room.

Madeleine came over. “Right, you two are dismissed. Please stop this embarrassing nonsense immediately. I can’t imagine Hana would be very impressed with the way you’ve conducted yourselves tonight, but you seem to have achieved what you set out to.”

In more ways than one, thought Jen. “Goodnight, Madeleine.”

Maxwell threw her a salute. “So, see you tomorrow?”

“Hopefully not. You and Hana have your wedding shower at our hotel in exactly thirty-eight hours. I trust Hana will be feeling more herself by then.”

“I hope so,” Jen said.

As Madeleine walked away, Maxwell looked at Jen. “So. D’you fancy walking back to the hotel? I figured we could just cut through the city, see a few sights… talk…” He raised his eyebrows, and Jen figured that talking wasn’t all that was on his agenda.

“That sounds lovely,” Jen sighed. “But, you might look a little conspicuous.”

He removed his formal jacket and waistcoat and threw them on the nearest table, transferring his phones to his trouser pocket. “Better?”

“A little,” she giggled.

“I’m sure someone will collect this and have it sent back to the hotel. C’mon. Drake’ll be on our tail anyway.”

“You okay?” she asked him as they headed out of the hotel. He was unusually quiet, although extremely fidgety.

He smiled. “I am so much more than okay. Just… a little shell-shocked.”

They walked for a little while in near silence, and Jen felt oddly deflated. He’d definitely said everything she’d hoped he’d say in response to her revelation, but his physical reactions right now didn’t quite tally up with what he’d said earlier. He was obviously mulling over all the things that had been going through her head over the last few months.

“You sure you’re okay?” she eventually asked him again. He was never this quiet.

He nodded. “Just thinking.”

“Want to talk it through with me?”

“Probably best I don’t,” he said with a cheeky smile.

She grinned. “Oh?”

“Look, I’m sorry if this is weird, or not how you thought things would go. I just need to get my head around it all.”

“That’s fine,” she said. She looked around and behind them to make sure there was no-one they knew in the vicinity, and she took his hand.

“That’s nice,” he said.

“So, where’s Drake?” she asked him.

He looked back. “About ten paces behind us.”

“Do you think he’s worked it out yet?”

“If he hasn’t, I reckon he will have by the time we get back to the hotel!” Maxwell grinned. “Just depends how long I can resist your charms…”

“Oh, don’t resist them on my account,” she urged him.

“Well, we don’t want to make the papers. There could be paparazzi all over this city. We need to be a little bit careful.”

She let go of his hand. “You make a very good point.”

“See? I’m not as stupid as they all say I am.”

She shook her head. “You’re one of the brightest people I know, Maxwell. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“That might be stretching it a bit, Jen.”

“No, it’s not. Tell me, how did you work out I was on the roof earlier?”

He smiled. “That wasn’t rocket science. I was speaking to Rick while you were with Adelaide. He said he thought he might go and investigate the rooftop lounge. He then went up to you, and the two of you went sneaking off together towards the elevators. Then ten minutes later I saw Rick in the lobby on his own, looking super mad. He just stormed out of the building. So, me and Drake decided to investigate. What happened, anyway? Did you and Rick have an argument?”

She nodded. “You could say that.”

“Gonna spill?”

She sighed, not really wanting to tell him what Rick had said about him. “Let’s just say that we had a disagreement over whether it was still worth the effort to clear my name.”

“But.. he said, he promised me he’d do everything he could to help..” Maxwell sighed, and Jen brushed her hand against his arm. If this betrayal hurt, how could she tell him about the big one?

“Hey. We’ve got this, you and me, and Hana. Don’t worry. And we don’t need Rick’s help anymore, although I’m sure he’ll still want to help anyway. I’ll speak to him.”

They were now at Times Square, where a lot of people were milling about.

Jen looked back. “Drake’s probably having a coronary back there, all these people around you.”

“Nah. Crowds are funny. You’re surrounded by people, but totally anonymous.”

“I guess you probably like to make the most of every opportunity you can to be anonymous,” she commented.

“Too right. And who better to get lost in a crowd with than my favourite person.” As people walked either side of them, not giving either of them a second glance, he took her hand again, and she couldn’t suppress a wide grin.

As they passed a t-shirt shop, Maxwell stopped. “Ooh. Shall I get an I heart NY t-shirt to commemorate this occasion?”

“Why not,” she giggled. “And a cap.”

“And.. ooh! What else have they got in here!” Despite the late hour, the gift shop was still open and trading. “Come on, Jen, let’s go shopping!”

Twenty minutes later, they emerged with a bag of goodies, including a mug, a key ring, a stars and stripes mask for next year’s masquerade, the aforementioned t-shirt and cap, for some reason a selection of fridge magnets, and Maxwell was wearing a personalised t-shirt reading _Jen_ & _Drake &Bertrand&Hana&Rick_, courtesy of a little brainwave Jen had experienced in the shop. She was now keeping safe custody of both his pairs of cufflinks in her bag.

“I’m carrying my best friends with me wherever I go!” he rejoiced.

“While looking extremely fashionable and non-kingly,” she agreed. She had to say, as much as she found him attractive in his regal clobber, she really couldn’t resist him in more casual clothes.

“So, we need to speak to all these people really.” He looked down at his chest. “You first. You know the score.”

“Yup. Drake’ll figure it out, if he hasn’t already. Bertrand?”

Maxwell sputtered out a non-verbal response. “Maybe we don’t tell him just yet.”

“He’s going to freak, isn’t he?”

“I mean, he likes you.. but I reckon I might be getting a bit of a sermon. We’ll tell him later.” He looked down at his t-shirt again. “So.. what are we going to say to Hana?”

“I don’t think we need to say anything to Hana. She’ll figure it out. I’m a bit worried where this leaves her, though.”

He nodded. “Well, whether or not we clear your name, I can’t marry Hana now.”

She bit her lip. “Oh..”

“Or anyone. I can’t get married while you look on, now that I know how you feel. I just can’t imagine how devastated I’d be if it was the other way around. So, I’m gonna have to make a stand. And, I don’t know what that’ll mean. But, I guess I’ll have to figure it out if we get there.”

She looked concerned. “But you _have_ to get married, right? You have to produce an heir?”

“Jen, I’m the King, remember? Nobody’s gonna make me do anything. But, let’s not dwell on that. Because we’re gonna clear your name.” He winked at her. “We _have_ to now!”

“Let’s hope Hana’s made some progress when we get back to the hotel,” she acknowledged. “But.. I still can’t help but wonder what this all means for _her._ ”

“We can help her with that,” he said. “Whatever she wants, however we can support her. After everything she’s done. She’s been such a great friend.”

“To both of us,” Jen agreed.

They were now walking into Central Park, and Jen watched as Maxwell surveyed the area, all lit up at night, with excited eyes.

“So cool! I wanted to come here last time, you know. The boys didn’t fancy a trip to the zoo. Apparently they have penguins there, Jen. _Penguins!_ ”

“I think the zoo will be shut right now,” she giggled. “But, we should definitely visit together one day. It’s worth a visit.”

“D’you miss living here, Jen?”

That was an interesting question. “I’ve not really had time to think about it. Probably not? I guess, whatever happens over the next few weeks, I’d rather stay in Cordonia than go back home."

He grinned. “You honestly think I’m letting you go back home now? I’ll close the borders before I let that happen.” He put an arm around her and squeezed her closer.

“Ohmygosh, exhibiting controlling behaviour so early in our relationship?” It was ninety percent joke, ten percent warning.

“Sorry, king mode took over there. I would never try to control you. Just everyone else. Including the guys who run the borders. Clear?”

“Clear,” she said, sensing that she had nothing to worry about.

They stopped for a moment to take in the gardens around them in the starlight. She squeezed his hand, and leant into him. Around them, the park was eerily still and peaceful. “It’s like we’re frozen in time,” she sighed. It wasn’t a bad thing.

“Hey, that would make a great sci-fi movie!” He turned to her, dramatically. “A foreign king and a headstrong NYC local have to save the city from a mad scientist, who’s trying to freeze the city in time!”

She giggled. “I love it! But who are you gonna cast as the mad scientist?”

“Is that even a question? _I’m_ the mad scientist. We can always find another king.”

She put her arm around him. “But you do realise that means that the heroine is going to fall madly in love with the villain at the end of the film?”

“Oof. That’s a hell of a twist, Jen.”

“It’ll make for a box office hit.”

She led him in the direction of a park bench. They sat down, and she looked at him fondly, trying to put what she was feeling into words, and then remembered she’d done it once before.

“Remember the note I sent you?”

“This note?” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out what looked suspiciously like the note she’d written him.

“You…. Oh….”

He unfurled it. “I didn’t really believe what you wrote here. Well, not until tonight. Figured you were trying to convince yourself you felt like that more than me. But it was sweet.”

“Oh, I was already convinced by that point.” She giggled. “To start with, it was about being your queen, but it wasn’t long before it was about simply being with you. And then, not long after that, it was about being yours.”

He laughed.

“What?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know what I was so afraid of.”

“What d’you mean?” she asked, although she thought she knew what he meant.

“I’ve just been afraid since the day I met you.” He reached out a hand to her, and she took it happily. “First, I was afraid I was going to scare you away, if you thought I liked you the way I did. Then, I was afraid of letting you get too close, in case I got in too deep. Then, you got too close anyway, and I got in too deep anyway, and I was afraid of how it would feel if something went wrong… I didn’t want to go back there…”

She drew his hand to her mouth, and kissed it gently.

“And then you were afraid of hurting a friend,” she told him.

“Bingo.” He shook his head, a wide smile on his face. “Especially after our little crisis talks in Italy. Rick was pretty cut up over the way things were going.”

She sighed. She wished she’d been a fly on the wall that evening. “You’re a good friend to him, but…”

“I tried to be. Then you came to seduce me in my own tent.” A wicked grin crossed his lips, and his eyes sparkled. “And what happened?”

“I could always remind you,” she said, drawing closer to him.

“No need, it was kind of unforgettable, but I’m game for a little rerun..”

They kissed again, a long and lingering kiss, his tongue fluttering against hers as if they were dancing in time. 

Afterwards, he pulled away dramatically. “And then…..!” He jumped up and posed his arms in the air. “I was _fiiiinally_ going to tell you how I felt. But then you said…?”

“Yep. My bad. I thought you were going to tell me you didn’t feel the same way. So I told you it wasn’t the right time.”

“And then I thought you didn’t feel the same way, so I kept quiet. Damn, Jen, why didn’t we get it?” He laughed. “Were we trapped in some sort of painful slowburn angstfest?”

She giggled. “Clearly.” She ruffled his hair flirtatiously. “But, we got to the end.”

“What happens at the end?”

“I guess we’re about to find out.”

***

They were walking back to the hotel now, hand in hand again, his fears about sudden paparazzi attacks seemingly forgotten.

“D’you think Hana’s still awake?” she asked him. It was nearly midnight.

“Let’s find out!” He grabbed his phone and started to compose a text.

“She might have news,” Jen said, hopeful.

“I think if she had she’d have let us know…”

Jen wasn’t so sure. She knew Hana was in full Cupid mode, and had probably wanted to give them some space this evening.

“If all this works out for us, do you think Hana will have to go back home to Shanghai?” Jen asked him eventually, when he had finished his message and put his phone away.

“I hope not,” Maxwell said, locking his hand through hers and tickling her palm with his fingertips.

“Can I ask you why you chose her?” Jen asked.

“I told you why. She’s my friend. I always said I’d have her in reserve if anything went wrong.” He turned back to her. “Neither of us ever had feelings for the other, if that’s what you’re thinking. It was all genuinely an act. Funny really, we soon realised we were both crushing on the same person.”

“I really hope you’re talking about me and not Madeleine,” she giggled.

“Ugh, give me credit. I have no idea what Hana’s thinking there. But before she got too drawn in by Madeleine, in those early days, I guess we were each other’s shoulder to cry on. We both missed you.”

“I’m glad you had her then. I just wish I could have been there for you back then.”

He stopped walking underneath a streetlamp close to the hotel entrance, and looked at her quizzically for a moment. “I wanted to be there for you, y’know.”

He still didn’t know, and she still didn’t know whether to tell him. She looked anxiously at him.

“I sense there’s something you’re not telling me,” he sighed, looking down at his feet.

“Perceptive as ever,” she told him.

“Good,” he said, looking directly at her. “Because there’s also something _I’m_ not telling _you_ , Jen. And you’re not gonna like it.”


	41. It all started with a lie

A shockwave of dread ran through her as he said those words. Many worst-case scenarios, all worse than the previous scenario, careered through her mind. Was he about to lose everything? Not really who he claimed to be? Was he a serial killer? Or terminally ill?

“So, d’you wanna go first? Or shall I?” He grabbed his wallet. “Shall we heads or tails it?”

“Come on,” she said, before he could throw a coin. “Whatever this is, not here.”

She continued into the hotel, willing him to follow, which he did. She glanced around, there was nobody in the hotel lobby except the reception staff. She made her way towards the elevator.

“I’d better wait for Drake to catch up,” he said. “I’ll meet you up there, yeah?”

She nodded, and he watched her forlornly as she pressed the button to go up to their floor. As the doors shut, the last things she saw were his worried eyes.

She felt a massive adrenaline rush as she relived the highs of the evening as the elevator made its path up to the top floor of the hotel. Whatever this was, it would be okay. If she let him tell her whatever it was he wanted to tell her first, then what she had to tell him might even be a small comfort.

She left the elevator and made her way into her room, glancing around to make sure everything was presentable. She replenished her perfume, checked her hair, then sat down on her bed, closed her eyes, and smiled. Her lips were still tingling from his touch, her hand still warm from where he’d linked his with it.

_He feels the same._

_But, there’s still something standing between us._

_Not for long though. And that’s a good thing._

_But what is it? It couldn’t be anything to do with the smear against my name, could it? Does he know more about it than he’s admitted to me so far? Even worse, was he involved, somehow? But no, that doesn’t make sense.. he was so upset.. so keen to clear my name…_

_What if that had been out of guilt?_

_Oh god._

She heard him knock, and leapt up to let him in.

He slid into the room, uncharacteristically quietly. “Drake will be standing guard outside for a while.”

“Did you tell him?”

“I didn’t need to.”

He leant against the closed door, and she sat back down on her bed.

“I think you need to go first,” she said. “There’s clearly something on your mind, and I don’t want anything to come between us.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you this,” he sighed. “But the more I think about it…. I don’t want to have any secrets from you, Jen. Not anymore. Not now I know how you feel about me. And if what I’m about to say changes how you feel about me, then I get it.”

She stood up, her stomach churning with anxiety, and went to him, putting her hands on his waist. “Maxwell.. I don’t know how it could.”

“You don’t know what it is yet, Jen.” He sighed. “Okay. So. Rick told you it was his idea to bring you to Cordonia and enter you into the competition.”

“He did, because…”

“Yeah,” he interrupted. “Because I told him to tell you that.”

She stepped back. “I’m sorry?”

“This whole fairytale, it all started with a lie. Because it wasn’t Rick’s idea. It was _my_ idea. I thought you were crazy hot and gorgeous. I couldn’t take my eyes off you that evening. I knew Rick needed to find a suitor to keep his dad happy. _I_ was the one who suggested to him that he asked you…..”

She laughed nervously. “Okay. A bit creepy, but knowing how things worked out, it didn’t really matter, did it?”

“But here’s the thing.” He looked at her in defeat. “He didn’t really want to do it. Didn’t think he could convince you. So we made a… _bet_.”

“A bet?”

“Yep. We gambled on you, Jen. If he could convince you to come over and enter the competition, then… I would definitely choose you.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He chickened out of asking you, but we had another conversation after you went home that night. I told him that if he got you to take part, I’d guarantee that I would choose you, to keep his dad happy. So, it was a done deal at that point. I mean, I still owed him big time for what happened at the costume ball when we were eighteen. This was the least I could do.”

Jen’s world was spinning.

“Listen, at that point, I was just hoping for a cute queen who would look good on my arm and who wasn’t Olivia. I never knew you were going to turn out to be the funniest, smartest, kindest person I’d ever met.”

Jen walked away from him, and sat back down, trying to process all this.

“You’re probably wondering what was in it for Rick. He liked you too. Well, you knew that anyway. We both figured he had a better chance with you. I was willing to turn a blind eye if you two got it together. Well, I was to start with. I mean, I told you that, that wasn’t a lie. After a while… well, I’ve never known pain like it, Jen.”

She sobbed, hating to think of how he must have felt to learn that she and Rick had spent the night together. She’d assumed that he wasn’t interested at that point. Now she knew the truth, it was breaking her heart and the guilt was even more intense.

He came to sit next to her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. “Listen. I am so sorry.”

But it wasn’t a problem. It really wasn’t a problem. Now that she knew how he felt, she looked back and recalled all the little signs that he was telling the truth, that he had fallen for her just as she’d fallen for him, and she knew he wanted to choose her for the right reasons now. But there was still something that troubled her.

“I don’t get it, Maxwell. Why hasn’t Rick told me this?”

She looked up at him through the tears, and he looked equally troubled.

“Because I made him swear not to tell you. And, believe it or not, he’s a good friend to me.”

She shuddered. “So why are you telling me? I’d never have found out.”

“Like I said, I don’t want any secrets between us. And, if I’m totally honest, I don’t want Rick to pull it out of a hat and use it against me later.”

She nodded. “Okay. I get that.”

“And I want you to know,” he said, taking both her hands in his, “Maybe when I first said I’d choose you, it was a flippant comment, and I went with it to support a good friend. But I could never, _ever_ have known how head over heels I was about to fall...”

She gazed back at him, willing him to say it, but was just met by silence and anticipation.

“So,” he said eventually. “That’s it. My deepest darkest secret. Ask me anything else, and for you and you alone, I’m an open book.”

She arched her eyebrows. “Number of sexual partners?”

He blushed. “Too many. Lost count.”

She looked quite shocked, but soon smiled. “Well. I appreciate your honesty.”

“I mean, it’s probably going to be less than fifty… but definitely more than thirty…”

"Okay, I get the picture, Mr Loverman..” She pulled him down so that they were lying down together, and rolled onto him. “But that’s all going to stop now. You’re going to be _mine_ and _mine alone.”_

 _“_ Not a problem. And I can’t wait,” he said with a grin.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. “But in the interests of us not having any secrets, then…”

“Go on. Hit me with it. I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

She opened one eye and squinted suggestively at him, daring him not to smirk back. She wasn’t disappointed.

“Fifteen percent, you said?”

“Oh. Yes. Yes I did.” He was grinning now.

She nodded, and manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting next to him, looking down at her hands. “Okay. So here’s the thing. When I was staying with Rick at Valtoria, we…..” She sighed. “We slept together.” She couldn’t look back at him.

“I mean, I knew about this anyway, Jen. You already told me.”

She shook her head. “Drake told me that you showed him the text. He told me a little while ago when we were in Paris..” 

“So what’s the problem? Has it.. have you and…”

She looked at him now, devastated at the torment she saw on his face. “No. It was only one night.”

His expression seemed to shift slightly. “Okay. That’s.. okay, Jen.”

She knew it wasn’t okay. “And this is the part where I tell you that Rick, the _good friend to you_ , sent that text to you from my phone, and that he sent it a good two or three weeks before we actually slept together. That only happened a few days before I came back to court.”

His mouth fell open. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah. He admitted it earlier. I confronted him. Now you know what we were arguing about on the roof.”

“He… why would he…?” Maxwell sat up next to her.

“To keep you away, Maxwell. He could see that you were falling for me, and he knew how keen I was for the two of us to work out. He wanted you to stay away so he could have me all to himself. He’d taken my phone away, so I couldn’t respond to any of your calls or messages… then he sent you that message to stop you from coming to find me.”

“Oh, God, Jen. I’m so sorry. I thought you didn’t want to see me..”

She sniffed, feeling the tears returning. The timing of Rick’s advances made so much more sense now, as soon she was no longer eligible for Maxwell’s hand. “I wanted to see you more than anything. In the end, it was the loneliness and the anger and the frustration that you hadn’t come to see me that drove me into Rick’s arms that night. If I had only known how you felt, had even a glimmer of hope that you might still want me, there’s no way it would have happened. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I’d given up on any hope I had..”

He silenced her with a kiss, and she reached out to brush the hairs on the back of his neck, feeling the goosebumps on his neck as she explored it with her fingers. She sighed, and puckered her lips against his as the kiss ended, not wanting his to leave hers just yet.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her. “Hey.”

She pulled away slightly and opened her eyes to look at him.

“Listen, I’ve got you now. He’s not going to guilt trip you into sleeping with him again, yeah? I’ll deal with it.”

She sighed. “Don’t be too hard on him. It was all consensual. Just… stupidity on my part.”

He smirked. “So you’re telling me that the great perfect Lady Jen is capable of making mistakes?”

“I guess I am.”

He looked at her, his eyes saying so much. “You don’t think that I’m the next mistake you’re gonna add to that list, do you?”

 _Oh, she really hoped so._ She kissed him again, running her hand down his neck and to his back, and placed the other on his chest, feeling his heart beating from inside his new t-shirt, just where her own name was printed.

“How’s about I add you to that list sometime, but not by mistake?” she purred.

His eyes were shut. “That would definitely work for me.”

_***_

Early the next morning, Jen stirred, feeling inexplicably comfortable and contented. Warm, fuzzy memories returned of the night before, one by one by one, and by the time she opened her eyes, she remembered why everything felt so perfect.

“Good morning, little blossom,” he said to her. “I trust you slept well?”

She grinned at him, surprised, but so blissfully happy, to see he was still there. “You stayed?”

“Course I stayed, silly? Rule number seventy, never leave your lover while they sleep.”

She blushed. “So I’m your lover now? Did I miss something?”

He said nothing, but released his gentle hold around her waist, and leapt off the bed with a smirk. She saw he was still wearing his new t-shirt and his suit trousers, and she realised she was still in the dress that he’d chosen for her yesterday.

“Gosh, did I just pass out on you? I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be. We both had an eventful evening. I was tired too. Besides, I promised you I’d keep you safe last night, remember?”

She did, but could never have dreamed just how safe she was about to be kept when he’d told her that in the boutique. “You were only supposed to stay for a quick cuddle though. Are you gonna be in trouble?”

“Huh, you know what, Jen, I don’t really care. I guess I’ll find out right about now.” He put his shoes back on, sitting on the bed to do the laces up.

She sat up too, and twirled so she was sitting next to him. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, it’s technically a day off today. But what that actually means is Bertrand’s coming back to grill me on how last night went, bore me with politics and prepare me for tomorrow’s function. So, it’s not like we can go out and get lost in New York with each other again, I’m afraid.” He took her hand, and kissed it.

“Last night was lovely,” she said. “And we’re all okay?”

“I have never been more okay in my life, Jen, and that is a fact.” He got up, collecting his wallet and phones from the side unit and putting them into his pocket, and then stretched. “But, I better go and get spruced up. Meet you at breakfast in thirty, yeah? And if we don’t see Hana there, we’ll then go up and find her.”

“Okay. I need to get Chance from her anyway. He had a sleepover too last night, with Hana.”

“Ooh. Lucky Chance. Still. I think I got the better end of the deal last night.”

He winked, and danced his way out of the room, to her amusement. Once he had left, she collapsed back onto the bed, breathing in the scent of the pillow he’d laid on, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. She’d had no idea he’d stay. Still, she’d had no idea she’d fall asleep on him either. She’d only managed to seduce him as far as one fully dressed snuggle on top of the bedcovers. Oh well, it was a start.

***

Breakfast had been a little awkward. They’d sat with Drake and Rick. Of course, Drake was now fully aware of the score, but she had no idea if Rick was, nor did she consider it wise to tell him at this stage.

“Ouch, what have you done to your face, Rick?” Maxwell had asked as he’d tucked into his toast.

“I think I must have an allergy to the shaving gel provided here,” Rick had stated, calmly, deliberately not looking at Jen as she’d sipped her coffee.

“Yeowch. Good job you realised before you put it on the other cheek,” Maxwell had chirped.

Afterwards, the two of them had headed up to Hana’s room, and they now sat together on Hana’s bed, with Chance at their feet, as Hana pulled out some pieces of paper.

“So I think I’ve narrowed it down to these five shops? I’ve got no idea how Justin did it, but he managed to get customer lists with addresses for the nine top boutiques in LA…”

“He might have had a little help from me in the threat department,” Maxwell insisted.

“I have to say, they’re quite long lists, but when you look at where they are on a map, and you cross reference, it suggests to me that these five lists might be the ones we need. But, where would we start… we only have addresses, no phone numbers…”

“We go to LA!” Maxwell said, jumping up. “We go there, and we knock on doors!”

“What?” Hana looked incredulous. “We can’t do that!

“Oh, just watch me, Hana. I’ll do it. If it means finding him, if he’s on one of those lists, then that’s what I’ll do.” He sat back down and looked defiantly at Jen. “I’ll do anything to clear your name, Jen.”

As Hana turned back to the lists, he took his hand in hers and whispered in her ear. “Especially now.”

Her skin tingling, she smiled softly, biting her lip.

“If only there was some way we could narrow these down…”

“Oh!” Jen suddenly remembered. “I spoke to Adelaide. She didn’t know anything about where he was, but she said something about his shoes… that he only wore a particular brand….”

Hana and Maxwell both gasped, and Chance sat up and barked.

“I just wish I could remember what she said…”

Hana was already on Google. “Santonis? Morsechis? Sartorinis?”

“Sartorinis! Yes! That was it!”

“Bingo,” said Hana, crossing through three of the lists. “Only two shops in the whole of LA stock them, and they’re both in my shortlist of five…”

“Which is now an even-shorter-list!” Maxwell declared. “Right! It’s time! We go to LA, and we find him! Today!”

“Today?” Jen was bemused. “I thought you said you were busy today….”

“This is far more important than being lectured by Bertrand!” He leapt to his feet. “I’ll get my people to get the plane ready!”

“Just when I think you can’t get any crazier…” Jen sighed, as he ran out of the room.

Hana giggled, as Chance barked and ran out of the room after Maxwell. “He’s excitable today.”

“Chance or Maxwell?”

“I meant Maxwell,” he giggled. “Will you be able to take Chance to LA?”

“Ooh, it might be a bit much, and we can’t leave him in my room all that time.. do you think Penelope would look after him for us?”

“I’m sure she’d jump at the chance,” Hana said. “No pun intended.”

“Oh, you’ve been engaged to Maxwell for too long, if you’re coming out with bad puns now. Pray for Hana.”

“It’s okay, I understand my escape route is nearing completion.”

“You could say that.” Jen looked meaningfully at Hana.

Hana’s face lit up. “I was right about last night, wasn’t I?”

Jen smiled at Hana for a second or two, then started to nod.

Hana squealed in excitement. “Ohmygod. Jen. You have to tell me everything!!”

“I will, Hana, don’t worry, but…”

“JEN!!” She heard Maxwell call her from the corridor.

“Well, it looks like we’re off to LA fairly imminently, so maybe we could have a chat on the plane?” Jen suggested.

"There’s no maybe about this,” Hana said sternly. “You owe me the full story.”

“Deal,” giggled Jen. She ran into the corridor, and straight into Maxwell, who was standing in front of a tall slim figure in a dowdy brown suit.

“Bertrand?”

“Lady Jen,” he said, an unwelcoming glare in his eyes.

“I was just telling Bertrand that we think we’ve got a lead on Tariq,” Maxwell said, nervously.

“Whilst this is fascinating, I am more concerned with what I have managed to glean about last night’s crucial function,” he frowned.

“Oh.. well, you see, I can explain everything..” Maxwell looked panicked, and she was nervous that he was about to blurt out something unwise.

She stepped forward. “What _have_ you heard, Bertrand?”

Bertrand glared at Jen, and turned to Maxwell. “Firstly, I heard that you put poor Lady Jen through the ridiculous charade of pretending to be your fiancée. How embarrassing for all concerned.”

“Well, actually, I thought it would be more embarrassing turning up without a fiancée, and Jen was more than happy to help out…”

“And secondly, how many times have we been through the flags of Europe?” He paced up and down the corridor. “Such an embarrassment for a King not to know about his neighbouring kingdoms. If only I’d been back a few hours beforehand.”

“Er… I’m sure they will soon forget all about it.. easy mistake..”

“As easy as throwing bruschetta at important officials?”

“How did you find out about all this?” Jen asked, frowning at Bertrand.

“I called in at the party briefly last night on my way here from the airport, and immediately found myself needing to apologise for your stupidity,” he raged. “Where were you anyway? It was about half past nine, ten perhaps…”

“Ah.. we thought it best to get out of there for a while, they really weren’t happy with me at that point…”

“But, we sorted it all out afterwards, didn’t we?” Jen said. “We did the rounds and they all left happily. I would suggest you speak to your contacts and see for yourself.”

“This is what I get when I trust you to represent Cordonia,” Bertrand sighed.

Jen was furious now. “Hey, listen, Maxwell is Cordonia’s figurehead, whether you like it or not. And he might still be figuring it out, but he needs your support, not your incessant criticism.”

Bertrand was clearly incensed, and shook his head, turning to his brother. “What are you grinning at? Maxwell?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said, with a discreet look in Jen’s direction. “Just glad to be alive.”

“This isn’t something to be taken lightly, Maxwell,” he scolded. “But, going back to your original point, am I to understand that there’s been some progress on the investigation since I’ve been absent?”

“Ooh, yes!” Maxwell said. “Hana’s got a shortlist of ten potential addresses for shop customers matching our dear friend Tariq’s description!” He bounced up and down. “One of these addresses could be his!”

"I don’t want to know how you obtained that information,” Bertrand sighed.

“Oh, it was a combination of Justin’s contacts, Hana’s brains, Jen’s charms, and my persistent threats,” he assured him. “But I reckon we’ve got enough to go on now, we could go and find him! _And.._ ” He checked his phone. “I’ve just had the all clear from Bastien that we can use the royal jet to go over there!”

Bertrand shook his head. “May I remind you that you have barely twenty-four hours until your wedding shower…”

“You may, but I’m totally gonna ignore your reminder. Plenty of time! You coming with us, brother?”

Bertrand shuddered. “I have no aspirations to go on a wild goose chase around Los Angeles..”

“Good. You can hold the fort then. Come on, Jen, we need to get ready!”

Maxwell grabbed her hand, and together they ran down the corridor, away from Bertrand, giggling like a couple of schoolgirls. They stopped in the corridor just outside Jen’s room, still giggling, and stumbled against the wall, Jen had her back to it, Maxwell leaning playfully into her. She willed his lips towards hers, and they slowly, teasingly, complied.

“Maxwell. Jen.”

They both instantly turned their heads to see Rick standing a little further along the corridor.

“Oh. Hey Rick.” Maxwell backed off and made his way towards Rick. “Guess what! We got a lead on Tariq! You coming to LA to help us find him?” 

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Go get ready then. We’ll see you downstairs in half an hour.”

Rick nodded, and went into his room, shooting a hurt glance in Jen’s direction.

“So, I guess he knows too now,” Maxwell said with a sigh and a bashful smile, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” said Jen, unable to suppress a radiant beam. “I guess he does.”

***

The flight to LA took about five hours, and it was just after midday LA time when the pilot announced their descent. Jen had sat next to Hana, and had managed to fill her in on all the relevant details from last night, Hana was predictably delighted. The three guys had sat on the other side of the plane; Maxwell had been watching a movie with headphones on (throwing her the odd wink across the aisle) and Rick and Drake had seemingly been discussing the latest developments between themselves, again they kept glancing in her direction when they thought she wasn’t looking.

It would have been easier if Rick hadn’t been with them, obviously. His presence just made it difficult to engineer any opportunities to sneak away with Maxwell to further discuss last night’s events with him. But, if she was honest with herself, she was glad he was with them, that they were all there together, to see this through to the end.

“So, Jen, how does it feel to be hours away from finding Tariq?” Maxwell asked her as he fastened his seatbelt ready for landing, bouncing up and down on his seat.

“Maybe,” qualified Drake.

“Hey, it pays to be optimistic,” Maxwell said. “It’s worked for me so far.” He looked fondly at Jen as he said this.

“I just hope we can get to Tariq quickly enough,” Hana said. “There’s not a lot of time for us to fly back to New York before the wedding shower.”

“Never fear!” Maxwell said, his usual animated self today, maybe understandably given their little sort-of secret. “We’re gonna crack this case wiiiiide open!”

“And then I can give Tariq a piece of my mind,” Drake sighed.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Jen said. “But I think it’s best if _I_ talk to him. I have to convince him that making a statement to the press and setting the record straight is the only way to make things right.”

“Jen, are you sure you’re ready for this?” Rick asked her. “To face Tariq?”

She nodded. “I’m ready for this to be over. I just want to put this chapter behind me so I can get on with my life.” She glanced subtly at Maxwell as she said this.

Drake nodded. “No way we’re leaving you to face him alone, Jones.”

“Yeah,” Maxwell cheered. “Go Team Jen!”

“Thanks guys,” she said. “You’re the best team anyone could ask for.”

After touching down on the tarmac, the five of them hurried through the airport. As they went through duty free, Maxwell waved Jen over to one of the high-end stores lining the concourse. “Hold up, Jen. This is perfect.”

“A boutique? We’re on a tight schedule, Maxwell..”

“Listen, you need a disguise!” He handed her an elegant but casual sweater, a pair of distressed jeans, and some fashionable sunglasses. “We don’t want the paparazzi or the court knowing that we’re here. Give this little combo a try!”

“As ever, you’re right,” she said. “But what about you?”

He pulled some sunglasses out of his top pocket. “As international royalty, this is part of my uniform.” He put them on. “Who wants to look like a king when you can look like a secret agent?”

She giggled, and went into the changing room to try the outfit on. As she emerged in it, she realised that Rick, Drake and Hana were not in the shop with them. “What do you think?”

“You look beautiful,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Aw, really?”

“You always look beautiful.”

She blushed. “You look pretty hot yourself, you know, Your Majesty.”

She could see his eyebrows raise from behind his sunglasses. “As you said, tight schedule…” He scuttled off in response to a shout from Drake, and she beamed. Life had always been fun with Maxwell around, but she had the feeling it was going to be so much more fun from now on, as she was going to get the chance to say all those little things she’d always wanted to say.

***

Standing on a street corner in Westwood, the five of them squinted at Hana’s list of apartments.

“There are so many of them,” Rick sighed.

“How are there multiple people in this city who go through three Armani suits in a week?” Drake lamented.

“We just need to work methodically through the list,” Hana explained. “I’ve sorted them to give us the shortest possible route between addresses.”

Maxwell dramatically pointed to an address at random. “I say we start _here_!”

“I was thinking we’d start _here,_ ” said Hana, pointing towards the adjacent apartment complex. “Number 22a.”

“Oh. Yes. Great idea, Hana!” He kissed her on the cheek, then raced up several stairs to the door of the apartment complex. Drake jogged after him, and the other three followed behind. By the time Jen got there, a young man was looking blankly at Maxwell.

“Hi. Any chance that you’re hiding a fugitive nobleman? About this tall, wears really minty cologne..”

The man was unimpressed. “What is this? A cross between Princess Diaries and Dog the Bounty Hunter? I’ve never met a nobleman in my life.”

“Oh. Well, you have now. In fact, you hit the nobleman jackpot, because you’re looking at…”

“Maxwell,” Drake growled.

“Riiight. Back to this fugitive nobleman. I could show you a picture of him? Or find a sample of his cologne?”

The man backed away, slowly closing the door. “No thanks, I’m good..” He closed the door in Maxwell’s face.

“Off to a great start..” sighed Maxwell.

As they all walked away from the apartment, Jen noticed a group of what appeared to be reporters strolling down the sidewalk, chatting and drinking coffee. Two of them glanced at Maxwell as they walked by, and they began whispering to themselves.

“Uh oh..” Jen said.

“We’d better keep moving,” Drake said. “Where to next, Hana?”

The next address took them to the boardwalk along Venice Beach. Everyone filed up to the porch of a weathered condo.

“Step aside, Maxwell. Let me handle this one,” Drake announced. He strode up to the door and rapped on it with his knuckles. “Hey, anyone home?”

Jen could see the curtains of the condo’s front window twitching aside. An elderly man peeked outside.

“Open the door!” shouted Drake. “We need to ask you some questions!”

The curtains closed as the man retreated from the window.

“Drake, you’re coming on too strong,” sighed Hana. She ushered everyone else back and knocked politely. A few moments later, the door opened, and Hana vanished inside the condo. She eventually re-emerged with a paper plate in her hands.

“The bad news is, no Tariq. Their son bought a bunch of suits for job interviews recently. The good news is, they gave me cookies!”

Jen giggled. “Only you could walk away from a stranger’s doorstep with a plate of baked goods.”

A delicious cookie and a short drive later, they all arrived at the next address on Hana’s list. This time, Rick approached the door.

“Shall I handle this one?” Jen asked, having a strange feeling about it.

“Be my guest,” said Rick, standing back.

Jen took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened to reveal a familiar figure.

“Lady Jen…”

There was an audible smack as Jen’s open palm connected with the side of Tariq’s face. He cried out and rubbed his jaw, his face flushing with indignation, and opened his mouth.

“Were you going to say something?” Drake interrupted.

“I…” Tariq paused, looking not at Drake, but Jen. The anger slowly drained out of him. “I fear I deserved that.” He stepped to the side of the doorframe, still holding a hand over the place where Jen’s hand had connected with his face. “Please, come in.”

Jen entered the apartment followed by her entourage, and stood awkwardly in the front room. Looking around she could see a nest of wool coats on the couch and a large pile of leather shoes in the corner.

When Tariq caught sight of Maxwell his expression paled even further. “Oh, goodness, Your Majesty. Congratulations on your coronation and your engagement, I’m so sorry I have been unable to celebrate with you and your lovely wife to be here…”

Jen glanced across at Maxwell, who wasn’t saying anything, just staring intensely at Tariq, hurt and anger in his eyes.

“That’s enough,” Drake warned Tariq.

“And… Lord Rick…. A surprise to see you here….” Tariq’s panic seemed to intensify.

“Indeed,” Rick said, in a menacing tone.

“Well, um.. may I offer you anything? My accommodation is a bit paltry, but I can grab us refreshments or..”

“Cut the chit chat,” Drake snarled. “We’re only here for one thing.”

“We’re here for answers,” agreed Jen.

Tariq shrugged. “I suppose I would want the same in your position. What is it you want to know?”

“Did Barthelemy send you away?” she asked him.

Tariq sighed. “I believed my flight from court was necessary, to protect both you and Cordonia from the repercussions of my shameful choices. It’s true that the former King forced my hand, and ordered me to leave Cordonia, but I was leaving anyway. I swear that my intention was only to spare you further harm.” He took a timid step forward, but stopped when Drake shifted closer to Jen, scowling at him. “Lady Jen, I would _never_ have left had I known what it would mean for you. I assumed you would be taken care of.. that you wouldn’t be hurt. It seemed best to just.. disappear.”

“Why do _you_ get to decide what’s best?” hissed Jen.

“You.. you’re right,” said Tariq, sitting down sadly. “By thinking I could choose the correct course of action on your behalf, I only compounded one trespass with another.”

Jen sat down next to him. “Tariq, I came here today to ask you to undo the damage that you had a hand in causing. Make a statement to the press, tell the truth about what happened that night at Applewood Manor.”

“It’s the least you can do to make up for all of this,” Hana said, kneeling down beside them both.

Tariq looked at Jen. “Lady Jen, there is nothing I desire more than to atone for what I’ve done, but.. I wonder if this is the best path forward.”

“Are you questioning Jones’s judgement?” Drake growled. “That’s pretty rich coming from you.”

“Yeah, you should definitely defer to Jen on this one,” said Maxwell, leaning against the doorframe.

“It’s time to tell the truth,” Jen urged Tariq. “You owe me that, at least.”

“The _very_ least,” Rick added.

“But..” Tariq gazed at Rick. “Surely you know, Rick? Why I haven’t come forward?”

Rick looked confused. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Tariq nodded. “Oh. Well. It’s just… the day after I arrived here, I received a letter, warning me that if I didn’t corroborate the speculation about Jen, then there would be serious consequences…”

“Who was the letter from?” Rick asked Tariq, his eyes wide.

“I didn’t know,” Tariq sighed. “It was anonymous. But handwritten. And I thought I’d seen the handwriting somewhere before..” He looked at Rick, with meaning. “We used to have tuition together when we were teenagers, Rick. Did you think I’d forgotten what your writing looked like?”

Rick’s eyes went wide with panic. “What..? No! Show me that letter immediately.”

Jen looked from Maxwell to Drake in horror. Surely not…. Tariq had to be mistaken?

Tariq rushed off to another room. Drake stepped in his direction, seemingly to ensure he didn’t do a runner.

Jen looked at Rick, desperately. “I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding, right?”

Rick looked defiant. “Completely. Listen, Jen, Maxwell, I know I’ve done some pretty reckless things in the last few weeks and months. But there’s no way I’d have gone that far, I swear.”

“I believe you,” Maxwell said, his face white.

Jen took Maxwell’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze, and nodded. “Let’s just see what Tariq comes back with.”

Tariq came back holding a handwritten note. He passed it to Rick, and Rick’s fearful expression turned to one of anger.

“Oh, I know _exactly_ who wrote this.”

Maxwell stood behind Rick, reading out the letter for Hana and Jen’s benefit. “ _Lord Tariq. I understand that King Father Barthelemy has banished you from Cordonia, and I would also implore you to stay away for your own safety and that of your family. You played a noble part in assisting our plan to ensure an appropriate choice of queen was selected for the good of Cordonia, so I wish to give you fair warning. You should not come forward to confirm Lady Jen’s side of the story. If you do, there will be serious consequences…_ Damn! Who wrote this, Rick?”

“My father,” Rick whimpered. “This is his handwriting.”


	42. I told you so

“I don’t understand,” Jen sighed, looking forlornly at first Maxwell, and then Rick. “Why would Constantine set me up? Surely he wanted me to succeed, your house was sponsoring me….”

“You don’t understand? _I_ don’t understand,” said Rick, sitting down on Tariq’s sofa to put his head in his hands. “He knew how much you meant… how much it meant to me for you to succeed.”

“And it’s definitely his writing?” Maxwell was scrutinising the letter, holding it up to the light.

“Yes. I mean, I understand why you suspected me, Tariq. My father and I have very similar handwriting. And that’s Valtoria notepaper.” Rick couldn’t look up at them.

“It makes no sense though,” Maxwell sighed, passing the letter to a curious Hana and sitting down next to Rick. “Your dad’s been all for Jen clearing her name.”

“Exactly,” Jen sighed. “He was the one who told us that you were able to alter your choice of bride in exceptional circumstances… why would he say all that if he was the one who set me up in the first place?”

“We need to find out,” Rick said, pulling his hands away from his face. “We need to get to the bottom of this. _I_ need to get to the bottom of this. I swear, both of you.. you too, Hana… I will find out why he did this to you.”

Maxwell put his arm around Rick. “Hey, buddy, if it’s any consolation, I know what you’re going through here. My dad turned out to be scheming against me and Bertrand as well. It’s rough.”

“Thank you, Maxwell,” Rick sighed. “I appreciate your empathy.”

“So, where does this leave us?” Jen asked Tariq. “Now that you know who threatened you, will you come forward?”

Tariq looked extremely uncomfortable. “He threatened my family too.”

“Oh, no.” Maxwell stood up and headed towards Tariq. “Jen, what you did wrong there was you asked a question. This is how it goes. Tariq, _you will_ come forward.”

“But…”

“You heard him,” Drake growled. “You should’ve done it in the first place. Nobody believed us. All the mess we’ve been living through since that night the story broke, it’s your fault. Look at Hana. Hana doesn’t want to be queen. She’s fallen out with her parents over this. Rick should have found out what his dad was up to long ago. And these two..” He gestured to Jen and Maxwell. “I don’t know where to start. And as for me, I’ve been the one holding them all together. So you owe us all the courtesy to come clean.” 

“Tariq, as your King, I’m ordering you, but as your friend, I’m _begging_ you,” Maxwell said, kneeling humbly before him. “Please. Come forward to clear the smear over Jen’s name. I can promise the best security for you and your family if you do it.”

“And you’ll surely feel better about yourself if you tell the truth,” Hana said, soothingly.

Jen looked sadly at Tariq, willing him to do the right thing.

“I… you’re right,” Tariq conceded. “This calamity has gone unaddressed for far too long.”

“So you’ll do it?” Hana asked him. “You’ll make the statement?”

“I will,” he said. “I’ll need some time to prepare my finest clothes.. but..”

“No time!” Maxwell protested, jumping to his feet. “You have to come with us _now_.”

“What? But I need to look my best for a public appearance..”

“Hana and Maxwell’s wedding shower is tomorrow,” explained Jen. “If we wait too long, there’ll be no stopping the wedding.”

“I.. I see,” he sighed. “I suppose there’s no time like the present. I’ll follow your lead, Lady Jen.”

“If you’ll just allow me some time to put together an outfit…”

“You can have an hour,” Maxwell said. “Then we need to head back to the airport. It’ll be late in New York by the time we get over there.”

“I’m sorry… you need me to come to New York?”

“Absolutely,” Maxwell said. “We need Justin for this, right?”

“Right,” Jen said. “He’ll know how best to spin this.”

“He should be able to arrange something for tomorrow morning, so we have it before the wedding shower,” Rick acknowledged. “I’ll give him a heads-up now.” He wandered into the corridor to make a call.

“Ah, well, I will just..” Tariq retreated into his bedroom.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t escape through a window,” Drake growled.

Hana looked at Jen. “Ah.. maybe I could help Tariq with those promised refreshments… would that be okay if I made drinks for everyone, Tariq?”

“By all means,” Tariq sighed, as he and Drake disappeared down the corridor, and Hana headed tactfully into the kitchen, leaving Jen and Maxwell standing together in the living toom.

She looked at him, seeing he was abuzz with excited energy. “Jen… we found him!”

“We did,” she said, grinning from ear to ear.

“We found him! We found him!” He placed his hands on her upper arms and began to jump up and down in elation, and she couldn’t help but mirror his movements, just as excited as he was. Ten seconds or so passed, and eventually he drew still, although his hands remained in place.

A smile was etched to his face, and she knew it was no different for her. This was it. Tariq was going to come forward to explain she was innocent. This would lead to the suggestion that she’d been eligible all along for selection as Maxwell’s bride – no doubt Justin could handle that part. Maxwell was going to reconsider his decision.

They could be together. For real.

“We can be together,” he said, moving one of his hands away from her arm and toying with a strand of her black hair. “For real. If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

She responded by pulling him closer and pressing her lips triumphantly to his, losing herself in him for just long enough to generate a blissful memory that would last forever.

***

They were all tired, the subtle time difference coupled with the long flights meant that it would be the early hours of the morning by the time they were back in New York. It left them with some time to sleep before the wedding shower, but Drake and Hana had already succumbed to fatigue and were both dozing in their seats.

Maxwell was watching another film, and Tariq was sitting nervously at the front of the plane cabin, making notes, presumably on what he wanted to say, that Jen was sure Justin would take one look at and throw away. Rick was sitting further back, looking sadly out of the window.

Jen crept over to where Rick was sitting, and came to sit next to him.

"Penny for them?”

He sighed. “Jen, please. Take them all. I’ll pay you handsomely.”

She smiled. “I’m sorry about Constantine. I want to be with you when you confront him.”

He nodded. “As you wish.”

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

“How’s your face?” she asked him eventually.

“Not so sore now,” he acknowledged. “Happy for you to slap me again. I deserve it.”

She shook her head. “I was angry. I’ve had time to reflect now.”

He nodded. “You had every right to be angry. I just want you to be happy, Jen.”

She smiled. “I think I have a good chance of that now.” She gazed ahead at the reason for her happiness.

“Can I ask you something, Jen?”

“Sure.”

“Do you trust me? After what I did?”

Jen sighed. “You said you would fight for my love, Rick. I just didn’t realise you would fight so dirty. You still lost the fight, and your dirty tactics didn’t change the outcome, although they might have delayed it a little.”

He sighed. “I see that now.”

“By the way, Maxwell knows it was you who sent that text now. So, he might want to have a little chat with you about that at some point. But I’m pretty sure he’ll forgive you.”

He nodded. “I’m certain he will. But I’m not sure I deserve his forgiveness. Or yours.”

“I forgive you. And going back to your original question, I trust you.”

“Really? Even despite my father’s involvement?”

She rubbed his arm. “You are not your father. I never warmed to him, and the thought of how he’s double crossed you like this, well, I’m hurting for you. I hope we get some answers when we get back to Cordonia. Are you going to call Leo?”

“Oh, I forgot to say, he and Yolana are coming to the wedding shower tomorrow.”

She giggled. “I’m guessing they don’t know the wedding’s likely to be off yet?”

“No. But it’ll give me the opportunity to bring Leo up to speed. I haven’t spoken to him since we were in Applewood.”

“Gosh. So much has happened since then…”

"Yeah.”

“I’m pleased, he’ll be a good support for you. Help you figure out what to do about your father’s involvement.”

Rick nodded, and looked out of the window. “Can I just say, I am pleased for you and Maxwell?”

She beamed involuntarily. “Thanks. I’m pleased for us too.” But something was still bothering her. “I did want to ask you something though. Why didn’t you tell me about the arrangement that you had with Maxwell?”

He looked at her. “What’s he told you?”

“Everything, well I think it’s everything. That it was his idea for me to compete. That he persuaded you to ask me. That he promised to choose me as his bride.”

Rick looked puzzled. “And how do you feel about that?”

"It doesn’t change a thing, Rick. We didn’t know each other at all that night when you and he cooked up that agreement. I know we technically met that night in New York, but we truly met on the night of the Masquerade Ball. That was the start of our story. And even though he already knew he was going to choose me then, I know that didn’t make a difference to how he feels about me now.” 

Rick nodded.

“So, why didn’t you tell me?”

“My reasons were twofold,” he sighed, his hands clasped in front of him. “Firstly, I swore to Maxwell I wouldn’t tell you. And secondly, I was clinging to any chance I still had with you. I wanted you to think it was my idea, that I was the one who saw the potential in you.”

“But don’t you think if you’d told me it would have taken the magic away? Knowing he would have chosen me whatever?”

“But as you were just saying, there’s a difference between him choosing you and falling for you. And we both know how he feels about you.”

She nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Rick. I promise we’ll do everything to figure out what’s going on with your father, okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded, gesturing ahead to where Maxwell was now talking to Tariq. “You should go. I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.”

She smiled, standing up. “We’ll always have time for you. I promise.”

She headed back to her seat, and watched as Maxwell headed into the front cabin of the plane, which was currently unoccupied. Unsure as to why he had done this, she waited for a little while. Perhaps he’d gone to speak to the pilot, or preferred the facilities in there, or just needed a moment to himself?

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and, glancing around to check nobody was watching (Drake and Hana were still asleep, Tariq was occupied, and Rick was dosing now too), she headed through the curtain.

She wandered through the gap between the cabins and through the other curtain, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. Maybe he was in the cockpit with the pilot. Royal privileges, obviously. She wandered through the cabin thoughtfully.

“Boo!”

She squealed as he suddenly jumped up from one of the rows of seats where he’d seemingly been hiding from her. “Maxwell!!”

He was standing against the seats, his arms now around her waist as she stood in the aisle. “I wondered how long it’d be before you came looking for me.”

“Well, wonder no more…”

He pulled her towards him and they stumbled together onto the row of seats. Luckily, all the arm rests were up, enabling them to fall full length across the seats, albeit a little clumsily.

She giggled as her face fell close to his. “Why, your Majesty, do you make a habit of seducing ladies in the royal cabin?”

“Who said anything about seduction? _You_ just jumped on _me_.” He looked a little embarrassed, but far from unhappy with the situation.

She kissed him on the lips, and sat herself up, as he reassembled himself too so they were sitting next to each other. “Well, I just wondered what you were up to.”

"Ah, so Agent Perfect came to find out what Agent Breakdance’s secret mission was?”

“Pretty much.”

"Well. Your efforts are about to be rewarded. Wait there.” He kissed her on the lips again, and reached up to the luggage rack. “Ta daaaaaa.” He produced a bunch of roses.

“Oh wow…” She held out her hands to receive them, and looked to see if there was a special tag.

“Wait. Don’t read the tag yet.”

Obediently, she put the flowers on the empty seat next to them. “Thank you.”

He took her hands in his. “The next few days are gonna be a bit of a rollercoaster ride for all of us. Even more so now we have the whole Rick’s dad thing to puzzle out. But I just.. You told me something when we were up on that rooftop, and it’s got me through the last few days like you can’t imagine. And I realised, because, as usual, I’m such a screw-up, that I..”

She shook her head and interrupted him. “No. You’re not a screw-up. You’ve had a lot on your mind, so whatever this is, I totally get it.”

He smiled softly. “See? And this is why. You’ve always got my back. You get me like nobody else. We’re gonna make a great team.”

“We already do,” she suggested.

“Yeah. But, back to the point. I realised, because life’s been crazy-mad, that I hadn’t said what I should have said back to you. It kind of, well, it’s been obvious to me for a long time, but I forgot that it hasn’t to you…”

She was shaking with anticipation. “Maxwell, just say it.”

He laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. “So this is the part where I normally throw in a joke first before I say what I really want to say. Except, there’s nothing else that I want to say to you.” He squeezed her hands. “I love you, Jen Jones.”

She felt her heart pumping and her knees shaking, and the happiest smile on her lips. “That’s my favourite thing you’ve ever said. And, you’ve said a lot of great things..”

He was glowing. “If it always makes you smile like that, I’ll say it anytime you want.”

“I know it will. Every time. And, Maxwell? I love you too.”

Somehow, he looked startled by her response, even though she’d said it before, and he’d just eluded to that fact.

“How could you doubt it?” she asked him. “You’re funny and caring, your enthusiasm can make even the most boring or frustrating activity sound fun. Sometimes just hearing your voice can turn a bad day into a good one. You make it impossible _not_ to love you.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” He reached over her to get the roses. “You can look at your tag now.”

She did, and giggled as she read it out. “ _SK LOVES LB 4EVA xxx_ ”

“These tags are telling our story,” he said.

“I like the idea of us having a story,” she agreed. “Like, a gripping page-turner of royal intrigue for future generations to be frustrated and inspired by.”

He winked at her. “Well, the tags will have to do for now.”

“What’s in the next chapter?” she teased.

“Oh, I think you’re gonna like it,” he said. “But don’t expect any spoilers from me.”

“Not even a little preview?” She drew closer again, her nose to his, releasing one of her hands and placing it on his chest.

Their lips met in an electric kiss, and as their tongues collided she felt a moan vibrate in his throat. She pushed him down against the seats again, and let her fingers wander, toying with his top shirt button and gently exploring what was underneath.

After the kiss ran its course, he looked up at her. “Right. I guess we better get back to our seats now. I’m sure I just felt the plane’s trajectory change.”

“Are you sure that was what you felt?” she teased.

He kissed her on the lips. “Come on. Drake’s only gonna come looking for us when he realises we’ve gone walkabout anyway.”

She agreed, and reluctantly stood up, allowing him to do the same. “You’re right. We should get back.”

Jen had her roses in one hand, and his hand in the other, as they made their way back to the second cabin. As they came through the curtain, there were four pairs of eyes on them.

“So, everyone woke up,” she pointed out.

“You need to practice your regal wave,” he said, waving sheepishly. “Comes in handy for all awkward situations.”

Jen giggled, and shot a little wave in their friends’ direction.

***

It was the early hours of the morning when they arrived back in New York, but a meeting had been arranged with Justin in one of the hotel meeting rooms at nine in the morning. Already at that point, the hotel’s function rooms were being set up for the wedding shower, overseen by a calm and focussed Madeleine.

Jen, Hana, Rick, Maxwell and Drake all filed in together, having come straight from breakfast. Bertrand was waiting for them. Tariq was marched in soon afterwards, by a member of the King’s Guard.

“So you’re the reason I have a job,” Justin told him.

Tariq looked confused. “Err.. who is this man?”

Justin walked up to him. “I’m Lady Jen’s damage control. In other words, her press secretary.”

“Oh..” Tariq said, guiltily. 

“Now, I just made a deal with the devil to get us half an hour with a sound stage and some cameras on such short notice. It’s on the other side of the city though. If we hurry, I can get a rebate on my soul, _and_ we can get this statement out before the end of the wedding shower.”

Bertrand looked concerned. “Wait, you can’t simply release it to the press! The court must hear Tariq’s statement, of course, but consider how it will look for our family if this goes public in the middle of the wedding shower.”

“When the statement drops, the press and the court will run with it,” Rick added. “They may well assume that the wedding’s not happening, which as we all know is a fair assumption.”

“And that’s a _good thing_ ,” urged Justin. “If we want to restore Jen’s reputation, we need to make a bigger splash than those photos did at the Coronation Ball. This is our chance to send a message so powerful that no-one can question Jen’s innocence.”

“Hold up, I think this is Jones’s call to make,” Drake said.

They all looked at Jen, who didn’t really know what to say for the best.

“Guys, this is all stupid,” Maxwell said, jumping up. “You’re missing the obvious. We cancel the wedding shower, because the engagement is off.”

Bertrand got to his feet. “That is preposterous…”

“It is, Bertrand. Sorry you’re out of the loop. But now we have the evidence to clear Jen’s name, I’m revisiting my decision.”

Bertrand’s face turned purple. “But.. you can’t do that!”

“He can, Bertrand,” Rick said. “My father did some research. He unearthed a constitutional provision that the king is able to change his selection in specific cases for the good of the nation. I made a note of the reference. I’ll send it through to you.”

Bertrand tutted, and turned back to Maxwell. “And what evidence do you have that this is in Cordonia’s best interest?”

Maxwell grinned, and rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Oh, here comes the evidence, brother. Exhibit A, Hana doesn’t actually want to be queen. Exhibit B, Madeleine’s been trying to manipulate her, and no doubt she’ll continue to meddle and start to undermine me if I marry Hana. Then there’s my favourite exhibit, Exhibit C, which is the slight matter of me and Jen being in love with each other. Right, Jen?”

Jen gulped, not realising he was going to let Bertrand in on this fact yet. “Right.”

Bertrand was silent for a few moments, but then it all seemed to register with him. “Quite. All the same, this should be handled delicately.”

“Bertrand’s right, Maxwell,” Jen sighed. “You shouldn’t announce that the engagement is off before Tariq’s statement is out there.”

“Aw, but consider this. What if we make the announcement, and then, immediately after, the statement drops? How dramatic would that be? What d’you think, Justin?”

Justin nodded. “That would work. As long as it’s straight afterwards. You don’t want to give Madeleine any time to spin this in her favour.”

Maxwell turned to Hana. “What do you think?”

Hana smiled. “I think it’s perfect. I guess we just need to come up with some wording that explains why we’re separating.”

“I can help with that,” Justin said. “You don’t need to say too much. But right now, we need to get across to that studio.”

“Should we all go?” Maxwell asked. “We need to work with you on our statement, after all.”

“I wouldn’t advise you all go,” Justin said. “It will seem odd if none of you are about during the buildup to the engagement party. Maxwell, Hana, you should come with me so we can work on that statement. Jen, Rick, Bertrand, you should stay here. Make out like everything is normal and that Maxwell and Hana are just having a quiet morning on their own preparing for their wedding shower.”

Jen nodded. “Makes sense.”

“We need to move,” Justin said. “Do you have access to a car, Maxwell?”

“Yup, I’ll get Bastien on it,” said Maxwell. “I’ll see you three later. Drake, you set?”

Drake nodded, and they filed out of the room, leaving Jen, Rick and Bertrand together. Bertrand was glaring suspiciously at Jen.

“I should just…” Rick had picked up on the awkwardness, and also left the room.

Jen smiled at Bertrand. “So, is this the part where you welcome me to the family?”

“Certainly not. I don’t know what my brother is playing at, but he never consulted me on this frivolous decision.”

“It’s all happened quite quickly,” she explained. “For now, he is still engaged to Hana. I’m sure he would have spoken to you about it, had there been time.”

Bertrand sighed. “It’s a good job Father is so unwell. He would be outraged…”

“How is he doing?”

Bertrand shook his head. “I need to speak to Maxwell about that.”

“Not good, then?”

Bertrand said nothing, just huffed.

“Listen, Bertrand, I know things have been a bit up and down between us. But I’m on your side. I understand where you are coming from. You love him and you want the best for him. I honestly believe that a loving marriage will be far better for him than a political one, and if you’re honest, you believe that too. I know you didn’t have that luxury, and I’m sorry. But I hope there’s a chance for you to find happiness again.”

“That ship sailed long ago,” he acknowledged sadly. “But, you’re right. As much as I like and respect Hana, I can see a difference in him when he’s around you. You inspire him to be better. And that is what he needs. That is what Cordonia needs.”

Jen stood up and walked towards Bertrand. “Thank you.” She extended a hand. He shook it professionally.

“And for goodness sake, Lady Jen, if you wouldn’t mind acting as liaison with Countess Madeleine this morning? The less I have to talk to that woman, the better.” He shot her a knowing, respectful glare.

“No problem, bruv.”

“I am not your brother, neither am I your _bruv_. The correct form of address is Your Grace.”

She giggled. “Never change, Bertrand.”

***

Jen had been dutifully holding the fort this morning, explaining Maxwell and Hana’s absence to Madeleine and various other high ranked nobles and security staff. Rick had gone to meet Leo and Yolana at the airport, and so, in the spirit of pretending that nothing was wrong, Jen was assisting Kiara and Penelope with the décor and the favours ahead of the beginning of the wedding shower.

The room looked beautiful; dozens of crystal chandeliers lighting it up. It was a hot August day outside, but the air conditioning was making for a pleasant ambiance. Against one wall, a large portrait of Maxwell and Hana was placed, with ornate gift boxes piled below it. Madeleine had really gone all out. And right in the middle of the display was the wedding ring that Jen had collected two days ago. Before everything had changed.

Jen was wearing a semi-formal summer dress; she’d changed after Hana and Maxwell had departed with Justin and Tariq, she wanted to look good as she appreciated there would be a number of eyes on her later, two of them being Maxwell’s of course. From her clutch bag came a beep, it was her burner phone and she slid into an alcove to check the message.

SK: _ON OUR WAY BK! CU IN 30 xx *kiss emoji*_ _LU_

All flustered, she tapped out a quick reply. _LB: LU TOO xxx_

Putting the phone back into her bag, and grinning from ear to ear, she caught sight of Bertrand rushing over to her.

“Lady Jen, we have a problem. The wedding shower starts in twenty minutes..”

“I know,” she said. “They’re going to be late arriving.”

“WHAT?” Bertrand stood back in horror and began to tremble. “I was going to say that should they not arrive in the next five minutes, there will not be time for my brother to be adorned in the appropriate regalia.”

“Bertrand, chill,” Jen said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “You know the score here. This party isn’t actually happening, so it doesn’t matter if he’s just in his classic Gucci. At least he looks presentable.”

“But the press are going to have a field day… he and his _classic Gucci_ are going to be all over the papers tomorrow morning!” Bertrand surveyed Jen for a second. “Your outfit will no doubt meet with their approval, however.”

“Thanks,” she said. “That was my hope.”

“Hey fancy pants! Jen!”

Jen spotted a familiar face rushing towards her, and taking her leave from Bertrand rushed over too. “Leo!”

They hugged happily.

“It’s so good to see you,” she said, and looked for Yolana, sure enough she wasn’t far behind him, accompanied by Rick. She pulled her into a happy hug too. “I have so much to tell you both.”

“Well, Rick kinda gave us a brief synopsis,” said Leo, with a smirk. “I knew you’d get your man in the end. Atta girl!”

“I can’t wait to hear the full story over a glass of wine or two,” Yolana said. “It sounds like such a romantic tale.”

“Yeah, it is, I guess,” said Jen, dreamily. “Although, we’re not out of the woods yet. Today still has to go our way.”

“Which it will, if Justin’s worth his salt,” Rick said, a serious expression on his face. “Have you heard from them, Jen?”

She nodded. “They’re on their way, but may be arriving a little late.”

“Right,” said Rick.

“Then we have time for drinks!” Leo insisted. “Come on, it’s my round…”

Jen giggled. “It’s a free bar, Leo..”

“Exactly. That’s why it’s my round.”

Jen giggled as he headed towards the bar. Yolana followed him, and before Rick could too, Jen pulled him back.

“Have you told him about your father yet?”

Rick shook his head. “A job for later.”

“Right. I think we could both use some dutch courage then.”

Rick smiled at her, as they followed Leo to the bar. “Agreed.”

“Thank you, Rick,” she said.

“For?”

“Everything,” she said. “I mean it.”

Rick looked at her fondly. “There’s no need to thank me. You did this all by yourself.”

“No. You’ve been by my side through everything. Even when it was difficult. And I’m glad you were. I appreciate it. I don’t want you to ever think that I wouldn’t have wanted you around.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Feeling generous with your compliments today, Lady Jen?”

“Nope, just telling it like it is.” She spotted Olivia out of the corner of her eye. “Oh, look. Olivia’s here.”

He turned immediately, and Jen saw Olivia’s expression soften briefly as the two of them made eye contact, then harden again.

“You should talk to her.”

“That bridge is burned,” he explained. “In fact, it was burned twice.”

“And yet she’s still there, just across the water,” Jen said. “Get a boat or something. Go on. Talk to her.”

Rick nodded, with a smile in his eyes, and wandered in Olivia’s direction. Jen continued to the bar, where an array of interesting drinks was lined up. Leo was definitely back.

***

Madeleine stood awkwardly at the centrepiece at the allotted hour. “Ladies and gentlemen, nobles of Cordonia, esteemed representatives of New York, members of the press. We are here this afternoon to commemorate the upcoming marriage of Cordonia’s King Maxwell I to Lady Hana Lee of House Liu, and present them with gifts as tokens of well wishes for their married life. I am assured that they will be with us very shortly, but until then I would appreciate it if you would help yourselves to drinks and toast to their future happiness.”

Jen exchanged a weary look with Leo, as people began to mill about. Her burner phone beeped, and she glanced at it inside her bag.

_SK: IS IT UNLUCKY FOR US TO BE LATE FOR OUR OWN WEDDING SHOWER?_

She laughed. _LB: YES, BUT I WOULDN’T WORRY ABOUT THAT IF I WERE YOU._

“What are you up to?” Leo didn’t miss a trick. “Is that a _burner phone?_ ”

“Maybe,” she giggled.

“Exactly how long have you two been, y’know?” He made an interesting gesture.

“Leo!” Yolana chastised him. “That’s none of your business!”

“All I’m saying is, Maxwell will be here very soon,” she explained. “Brace yourself. I’m not entirely sure what he’s got planned.”

She’d not appreciated just how soon; within seconds Drake and Justin were leading the way into the hotel, Hana and Maxwell behind them, both looking surprisingly composed given the circumstances. Other members of the King’s Guard followed behind them.

The press who were there began to drift in the direction of the royal couple. Justin marched up to the centrepiece confidently, and began to speak. “Good afternoon everyone. His Majesty King Maxwell of Cordonia would like to make an address.”

Maxwell walked up behind Justin with unusual authority. As Jen caught his eye, she saw his expression change subtly, but he didn’t emit any of his usual improvised flair. He was on it. Justin had obviously rehearsed this with him to the nth degree.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen,” he said. “Wow, there are a lot of you here, it’s much appreciated that you all came today for this wedding shower. I’m afraid, however, that I have some news to share with you all.”

Hana came and stood next to Maxwell at this point. She had her head held high, even Madeleine’s desperate glare in her direction did nothing to unsettle her.

“It is with regret that Lady Hana and I must announce that our engagement has come to an end. Our reasons are personal and I would ask that you respect our privacy at this difficult time.”

The cameras were already flashing but now they went wild. Voices were raised and Justin did his best to separate the press from the royal couple with the help of the King’s Guard.

Jen saw Madeleine surging over in Maxwell and Hana’s direction, and she hurried over too.

“You can’t do this, Maxwell!” Madeleine was shouting.

“Actually, he can,” Hana said. “Isn’t that right, Bertrand?”

Bertrand had appeared from nowhere, and was now grinning smugly at his ex-wife. “Lady Hana is correct. There is a constitutional provision built into the selection process that allows Maxwell to alter his selection, within two months of making it, for the good of the nation.” He muttered under his breath. “I only wish I’d known about it within two months of proposing to _you._ ”

“Well, this was worth the trip over the Atlantic for,” Jen heard Olivia say from behind her.

“Go, fancy pants!” she heard Leo cheer.

“Enough,” hissed Madeleine, turning back to Maxwell. “You still need a queen, Maxwell. You know that. And if Hana is unwilling, then you leave me no choice…”

“Wait a second,” said Maxwell, holding a hand up.

There was a sudden hush around the room, followed by a beep.

“And… there it goes.”

More beeps could be heard. Jen’s phone beeped. People began getting their phones out. It was just like that awful night in the palace boardroom. Except, this time, Jen knew, it was going to reverse the damage of that night.

She gazed at her phone and saw the Breaking News story on the CBC website, “FLIRTATIOUS PHOTOS OR MIDNIGHT MIX UP?” The video was just a click away.

In the video, Tariq nervously stepped in front of the camera. He fumbled with a notecard in his hand, only to drop it. Giving up on the card, he cleared his throat. “Hello.. my name is Tariq, and I..” He took a moment to steady himself. “I am here to make a statement regarding the photos of myself and Lady Jen Jones. Many rumours have circulated about her since those photos came to light. I regret not coming forward sooner to corroborate the truth of what happened. And I regret, even more deeply, intruding upon Lady Jen in the first place.”

As he hit his stride, he stood up a little straighter, crossing his arms behind him. “It was a misunderstanding that led me to her room that night, mistaking it for my own. The photos that were taken of us reveal only this, a breach of privacy that I alone was responsible for, and an arrogant and unwanted advance on my part. Nothing untoward ever happened between us, at least, nothing on Lady Jen’s part. Lady Jen, I offer my sincerest apologies for what I did that night. I hope this message begins to make amends for the harm I have done. As for the other members of the Cordonian court, I hope this will put an end to any unkind speculation about Lady Jen on your part. Thank you for your time.”

Around them, the court burst into excited chatter as everyone finished watching the video. Dozens of faces turned toward Jen expectantly. She inclined her head in response to the many curious eyes upon her, and received several hasty bows and curtsies in return. 

Madeleine cleared her throat. Her expression was carefully neutral, but as she set her champagne flute down, Jen could see her hand tremble. “That was quite.. illuminating. As I’ve said before, the press has treated Lady Jen incredibly unfairly since this whole business began. I would like to be the first to congratulate her on clearing her name.”

Jen watched as Hana gave Madeleine an apologetic look, and then Maxwell stepped forward, to address the crowd, a champagne bottle in one hand and a ceremonial sword in the other. “Well, all I have to say is, I told you so!” He slashed open the champagne bottle in his usual fashion. “Cheers!”

Justin looked mortified, and Leo’s cheers of approval were audible.

“Where did he even get that sword from?” Jen asked.

“Oh, that was my wedding gift,” she heard Olivia huff from behind her. “I’ll be taking it back now, of course.”

Jen had expected to see a look of horror on Bertrand’s face, but he was smiling as he approached Madeleine again.

“Well, Countess Madeleine, it would seem that Lady Jen’s eligibility for selection has been restored,” Bertrand announced, gleefully.

Madeleine, incensed, turned her glare to Jen and stormed up to her. Jen took a deep breath.

“Listen, Lady Jen. You are meddling with something you don’t understand…”

Her words were unsettling, but Jen had a response. “So were you, Madeleine. And your plan backfired. Your manipulation of Hana just made her more sure of the person she is. She has strong feelings for you, and she doesn’t want to live a lie married to a king she doesn’t love. She’s not scared anymore. Her parents know and she’s not afraid of anyone else knowing.”

Madeleine’s mouth fell open, she was clearly conflicted. “What?”

“If you thought Maxwell’s announcement was all about me, you’re wrong. Hana was looking for a way out.”

Madeleine was silent for a second or two, but then her eyes narrowed. “And where did you dig up that cute little loophole from?”

“You mean the fact that Maxwell can change his mind? Bertrand was pretty clear on that I thought. It’s in the constitution…”

“Well, if you’re playing by the constitutional rules, you should know that only ladies with their own land in Cordonia are eligible to be queen.”

Jen glared at her. “That can’t be true. Hana doesn’t..”

“Hana’s family, House Liu, own land in Cordonia. I thought you knew that. I mean, it would have been positively embarrassing if the whole Tariq thing hadn’t broken when it did, as I would have had to point that out to you all in the middle of the Coronation Ball had Maxwell proposed to you then. I’m rather devastated that I didn’t get that moment, to be quite honest. But, pointing it out now is satisfactory enough.”

Jen blinked, surprised. “Who told you about that? I bet it was Constantine..”

Madeleine looked blankly at her. “Duke Constantine isn’t really in my social circle. His marriage to my mother’s cousin doesn’t exactly make us dinner party chums. I just happen to be well versed in such matters. And you have no clue. Another reason why you’re simply not fit to be queen. And given that Maxwell is never going to be fit to rule, he needs a queen who is.”

“I’m sorry? What did you just say, Madeleine?” Maxwell was standing behind her, fury on his face.

Madeleine turned and curtsied. “Your Majesty. I was just informing Lady Jen of another constitutional provision that she was unaware of.”

“No you weren’t. Get out of my sight.”

Madeleine nodded sheepishly, and with a sneer in Jen’s direction, strutted away.

His expression became anxious. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She was desperate to pull him close, she was full of emotion, but there were photographers watching their every move.

“C’mon.” She noticed Drake, Bastien and another member of the king’s guard were with him. “We need to get upstairs away from all the press. Justin’s been doing a good job fending them off, but…”

She nodded, and they walked together with the guard in the direction of the elevators, as the press shouted to them.

“Your Majesty, why did you really break off your engagement?”

“Lady Jen, can you comment on the rumours you and King Maxwell are in a relationship?”

“Your Majesty, is it true your father is critically ill?”

The elevator doors closed, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jeez,” said Drake.

Jen sighed, collapsing into Maxwell. “That was intense.”

“Yep,” he agreed, as she breathed in deeply, comforted by him. “We need to get out of this hotel as quick as we can. The press will be all over it now.”

“Where can we go?”

His eyes lit up. “I had one idea.”

Drake and Bastien looked at each other nervously.


	43. How sweet it is

Less than an hour after the drama of the cancelled engagement and the press release dropping, a slightly bemused Jen was standing outside a souvenir shop inside the Coney Island amusement park, with Rick, Leo, Yolana and Hana. They were all dressed down and wearing shades, trying to look anonymous. She had to admit though, there were some merits to Maxwell’s bizarre logic, as this was the _last_ place in New York the press would think to look for them. She had visions of reporters and paparazzi crawling all over the hotel and lying in wait by all the nearby restaurants, desperate for the next dramatic instalment of today’s developments. But Coney Island? This was lowkey genius.

Drake and Bastien had not shared Jen’s opinion, but had given up trying to argue their case. Drake had insisted that he could handle it, however there were a number of undercover Kings Guard officers dotted around the park, just in case.

“How much longer?” moaned Leo. “What’s he doing in there?”

“He said he wanted something more ‘Coney Island chic’ to wear,” Hana giggled.

“He has been in that store for a long time,” sighed Rick.

As Hana turned to frown at the store, the door swung open with a bang. Maxwell stepped out and stuck a pose. “New York, here I come!”

He was wearing a sporty vest and casual trousers with a.. squid necklace. Of course. What else? And, even more randomly, he was also holding a bag of Haribo Starmix.

Jen was so used to seeing him in either his royal regalia or his black Gucci shirts that she was quite taken aback to see him dressed so casually. She really rather liked what she saw. She walked up to him. “Wow,” she muttered, when she was certain the others couldn’t hear, “That look is hot!”

“You think so?” he said, somewhere between taken aback and impressed.

“It suits you,” she said, as the others approached.

“Then I’m _definitely_ taking this outfit home with me,” he said.

“What’s with the sweets?”

“I was hungry! We never had anything off that buffet before we got ushered away, did we?”

She sighed. “Like Haribo’s gonna fill _you_ up.”

“Hey, it’s just a snack.” He opened the bag. “Want one?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Dibs on a cola bottle.” She picked one at random. “Aw.” It was a love heart.

“Well, if that’s not a sign..” He looked longingly at her, but she felt the eyes of the others on them, and she knew he did too. “Right then. Let’s get this party started!”

They all wandered along the boardwalk, between ice cream carts, the occasional juggler, and visitors from all walks of life. The smells of French fries and cotton candy wafted through the air.

“Food, rides, games.. is there anything you _can’t_ do in this place?” Hana commented.

“Nothing worth doing,” Drake assured her.

“I should’ve known _you’d_ like it here,” Jen said.

He nodded. “There’s wholesome, greasy food on every corner, and nobody gives a damn about courtly etiquette. This place is a breath of fresh air.”

“I must admit, this is all a new experience for me,” Rick said wistfully. “I dreamed of sneaking off to visit a carnival or circus when I was young, but I never had the opportunity.”

“Speak for yourself,” Leo said, clapping his brother on the back. “Me and Bertrand used to sneak out to the circus every year when it came to Cordonia when we were kids.”

Jen laughed. “I still can’t picture Bertrand as a teenage rebel. You on the other hand, Leo Rys..”

Yolana took Leo’s hand. “He had to be a rebel to get any sort of a life with his boring parents.”

Hana sighed. “My parents didn’t exactly make time for trips like this, either.”

“Well, we’ve got all day to give you the signature Coney Island experience,” Jen said, as they wandered past the attractions.

After a little while, Maxwell gestured to a fortune telling booth where an elderly woman in a shawl beckoned. “Guys! We _have_ to do this!”

“Don’t tell me you believe in all this stuff,” Drake moaned. “No-one can predict the future.”

Hana smirked. “Sounds like someone’s afraid of what the future might have in store..”

The woman at the booth smiled faintly. Ignoring Drake, she turned to Jen and held out her hand.

“She wants to read your palm,” Maxwell said. “Tell her what you want to know!”

“Oh, okay!” Jen smiled. “I want you to read my love line.”

The woman bowed her head over Jen’s hand, tracing the lines of Jen’s palm with her fingers. When she finally released her hand, she said nothing, only scribbling a note in swirling cursive, and handed it to Jen.

“What does it say?” Rick asked, curiously.

Jen read from the note. “You will know true love, but only you can decide which path that love may follow.” She giggled. “Well, I’ve already decided I’m walking between the paths.” She looked meaningfully at Maxwell, then back at her note. “And before you and your lover are united, you will face many trials and tribulations.” She looked up, her glance moving from Drake to Hana. “ _More_ of them? Seriously?”

Rick looked sincerely at her. “You’ve faced your share of tribulations already.”

“Don’t question what you don’t understand,” Maxwell chirped.

“Me next!” Hana walked up to the booth, where the fortune teller examined her hand with great interest. Hana walked away with her own written fortune, smiling. “She said that although times are hard, my fate will lead me to a bright future.”

“She’s just telling you what you want to hear,” Drake stated. “Keeping her customers happy.”

“Then I think _you_ should give it a try, Mr Sceptic,” Jen said, pushing him in the direction of the booth.

Drake shrugged and marched over to the booth, and walked back, scowling, with a fortune in his hand.

Jen smiled; arms folded. “She said you’d be miserable, didn’t she?”

“Anyone could’ve guessed that from looking at his face,” agreed Maxwell.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Drake moaned.

“Right, I’m up next,” said Leo.

Jen stood with Yolana. “Are you gonna have a go as well?”

“Why not,” she said. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

When Leo came back, he was looking a little bemused. "Apparently the number two is significant in my future.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going to have two wives,” said Yolana, sauntering towards the booth.

“What are you two up to later?” Rick asked Leo.

“No plans,” Leo said.

Maxwell looked a little nervous. “Oh, don’t make any plans when you’re in the Big Apple. You never know what’s gonna happen next, and you don’t want to miss out! Isn’t that right, Jen?”

He was up to something. “As a native New Yorker, I concur fully.”

Leo shrugged. “Oh well, that told me. Still no plans!”

Rick nodded. “I just wanted to talk to you about something before you go home.”

“Funny that, I wanted to talk to you about something too. Well, I’m sure we can find time,” Leo said. “Over a few drinks, I hope?”

“Certainly,” Rick agreed.

“Sounds good,” Leo said, as Yolana returned, looking hesitant. “What’d she say?”

“Apparently the number two is significant in my future too,” she said.

“Hahaha, you’re gonna have twins!” Maxwell cried.

Yolana looked mortified for a moment, then looked at Leo. “Did you tell him?”

“No…” Leo looked back at her.

Jen’s eyes lit up. “Ohmygod. You’re _pregnant?_ ”

“Only just,” Yolana said quietly. “We weren’t going to tell you all yet..”

“ _Oh…_ I’m sorry…” Maxwell said, sheepishly.

Jen caught sight of Rick’s delighted face. “I’m going to be an uncle?”

“You are!” Leo said with delight, and the two brothers hugged each other.

“Congratulations,” Hana said to Yolana, giving her a hug too. “I’m so excited for you.”

“Know what? I’m not sorry anymore. Look at all the love around here.” Maxwell flung an arm around Jen and kissed her on the cheek.

“Right, let me give this thing a try,” said Rick. When he returned from the booth, his brow was furrowed. “Mine may be the most unusual one yet _. A kingdom lost could yet be regained_ , _choose carefully who deserves to reign.”_

“That’s odd,” Hana said. “Does she think _you’re_ the…”

Drake tapped Hana on the shoulder. “Nobody thinks anyone is anything, Hana. We’re all just normal people, remember?”

“Ooh, I can help,” Maxwell said, looking at the note. “I’m a fountain of wisdom.”

“No, you are not,” Drake pointed out.

“Maybe she, er, missed the mark on that one,” Jen said to Rick.

“Only time will tell,” he said.

“That just leaves you, Maxwell!” Jen said.

Maxwell trotted over to the booth. Jen watched carefully as the fortune teller bent over Maxwell’s hand, then scratched her head. She turned his hand over again and again, frowning. At last she thrust a scribbled note at him.

“What was that about?” she asked him as he returned.

He grinned. “Well, when I asked her to look at my lifeline, she said that by all rights I should already be dead.”

Leo laughed. “Now _that_ I can believe.”

“Are you going to be okay?” asked Hana, concerned.

“Should we get you to a doctor?” Rick added.

Jen looked thoughtfully at Maxwell. “Actually, he’s looking kinda pale, isn’t he?”

“What?”

Jen put her arm on Maxwell’s shoulder. “Relax, Maxwell, I’m kidding. You’re going to live forever.”

“Now that’s a scary thought,” Drake said, pulling a face.

“I don’t know, it’s rather nice to think of him ruling over Cordonia throughout the ages,” said Rick thoughtfully.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of responsibility. For all we know I’m just a very lucky mortal,” Maxwell pointed out.

“One of the luckiest we’ve ever met,” said Jen, exchanging a mischievous glance with him. “Maybe the fortune teller should have read your headline.”

“Is that the one that has to do with wisdom?” Hana asked.

“I can save you the trouble, he doesn’t have one,” Drake said.

The fortune teller waved them all away as more customers approached her booth. The friends spent a few more hours wandering the streets, watching sword swallowers and street artists and food sizzling on stands.

“We can’t leave here without trying at least one game,” Jen said eventually. “I challenge you all to a high striker competition!” She pointed out a traditionally designed high striker, with a bell at the top of a tower and a mallet resting beside the lever at its base.

“Challenge accepted,” said Drake.

“I’m in,” agreed Hana.

Jen stepped up first, grasping the mallet in both hands. She hit the lever as hard as she could, slamming the mallet down with all of her might, and the puck at the base of the tower shot more than halfway to the top, met with a supportive cheer from Maxwell.

Rick stepped up next, followed by Drake. Both of their strikes sent the puck about halfway up the tower.

“Nice, but not quite enough. Who’s next?”

“Not sure you should lift that mallet in your condition,” Leo said to Yolana. “I’ll hit the target for both of us!”

It didn’t quite hit the bell, but it was closer than Rick and Drake’s attempts.

“Ohh, well done you,” Yolana said as he stepped back, a sulky expression on his face.

“At least I beat Rick,” he sighed.

“Hana and Maxwell are the only ones left!” Jen said.

“Which of them do you think will strike true, Jen?” Rick asked her.

“My money’s on Maxwell,” she said. “Make Cordonia proud!”

Maxwell threw her a valiant salute before stepping up to the plate. He swung the mallet, and sent the puck flying up the tower, stopping only a few inches below the bell, before tumbling back down. “Nooo! So close!”

Drake looked stunned. “I’m.. impressed.”

Maxwell handed the mallet to Hana. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and paced around the tower, studying the spot where the lever strikes the puck. Finally she hefted the mallet over her head and brought it down in an elegant arc. The puck went shooting up to the top of the tower, and struck the bell!

“Damn, Hana!” Drake cried. “How did you pull that off?”

“Easy,” she giggled. “It’s all about physics.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Leave it to Hana to outsmart a feat of strength.”

The sun was beginning to set in the distance as they left the line for the high striker.

“Oh, if we hurry, we can watch the sun set from the top of the Ferris wheel!” Hana said.

They all made their way to the Ferris wheel to find almost no line. Most of the cars were empty, leaving plenty of room for the group to split up.

Jen took her chance. “Maxwell, want to ride with me?”

He grinned, and made finger guns at her. “You know it.”

As she jumped into the car, she noticed Maxwell wink in Hana’s direction, and Hana nodded.

“What was that about?” she asked as he joined her and the bar came down.

“What was what about?” An expression of amused innocence was etched to his face.

As the wheel slowly carried them both upward, Jen watched the last rays of daylight fade before them. She waved to Hana, who was talking to the ride operator, and Drake and Rick, who were about to get in a car about three behind theirs. Some privacy, at last..

“I haven’t been on a Ferris wheel in years, but this might be the best one yet,” Maxwell said. “I went a few times when I was a kid, but not since then. It might surprise you to learn that Bertrand is not a fan of crowded boardwalks.”

“Shocking,” she said.

“Plus, with being a Prince and everything, going on trips to theme parks wasn’t usually on the cards. I mean, when I was in London we went out of town to one once. Aw man, that was a great day. But, no ferris wheel.”

“Well,” she said, changing the subject as she knew they didn’t have much time, “I’m glad to be up here with just you.”

“Yeah?”

She smiled, grabbing his hand. “There’s no-one I’d rather be with.”

“Funny you should say that,” he said, with a twinkle in his eye. He rustled in his trouser pocket, and pulled out the bag of Haribo. “Because…” He now had a massive grin on his face too. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you. Something I’ve been wanting to ask you for sixty-eight days, and…” He checked his watch. “About fifteen hours.”

“Maxwell…” She felt her heartbeat intensify and adrenaline rushed through her. Was this the moment? She hadn’t expected this now… but she was learning to expect the unexpected where Maxwell was concerned.

Their pod stopped at the pinnacle of the ferris wheel, just as the sun began to set. There were some murmurs of discontent from below, but these soon quietened. Maxwell knelt down in front of her, and held out a Haribo ring.

“Jen Jones, I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. Whenever I’ve pictured myself with a queen by my side, it’s always been you. I can’t do any of this without you. And I know I’m still getting my head around the fact that you love me too. But, aside from that, there’s the small matter of me having to get married.” He looked up at her, his piercing blue eyes never more inviting. “So. If you’re sure…”

“Maxwell, just ask me the damn question!”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she squealed with delight.

He looked suspiciously up at her, perhaps to check he wasn’t hearing things, and then jumped up to his feet, punching the air. “Woohoo!!!”

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” She jumped up too and flung her arms around him, not caring that the pod was a little unsteady as a result of their movement. Soon they were kissing passionately; caught up in the moment, to cheers from the pods below.

Afterwards, he looked at her. “So, you’ll be my queen?”

“Get that crown on my head, stat.”

“And, you love me?” He still seemed doubtful. She wasn’t sure whether this was endearing or exasperating.

“I just told you three times, but I’ll tell you again if it wasn’t clear. I love you, Maxwell. And I want the world to know it!”

“You’re telling me,” he said, shaking his head. “I want to scream it from every rooftop in this city!”

“Now that I’d like to see..”

“Don’t tempt me.” He dipped her low, leaning over to kiss her while supporting her in a warm embrace.

As he raised her back up, she was giggling. “So suave and romantic..”

He nodded. “Suave and romantic is my middle name.”

“King Maxwell Suave and Romantic Percival Beaumont I of Cordonia? It certainly has a ring to it!”

The wheel clunked back into motion, surprising her and she grabbed onto him for balance. “Hello there.”

“Hello there, future Mrs B..”

“That has a ring to it too,” she said, ecstatic.

“Oh yeah, talking of rings, before I drop it..” He took her hand and slipped the Haribo ring onto her finger. “I’ll get you a real one when we get back. I just wanted to make sure it felt right.”

“How could it ever not?” She looked first at him, then back at the ring. “Though I also wouldn’t turn down something with a bit more sparkle.”

“Well, I didn’t want to wait any longer before I made an honest woman out of you. The press are gonna be all over us like a rash when we get home, so I thought we might as well give them a story.”

“Did you check with Justin?”

“No, of course I didn’t. I didn’t check with anyone. I just needed to ask you now. I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

He looked at her in that way that just turned her to complete mush, and she pulled him by the squid necklace towards her, capturing his lips in yet another victorious kiss. The car was almost at the ground now, and as they pulled apart, he began to rock the pod side to side playfully, to the tune of her light-hearted squeals.

The ride attendant looked knowingly at him as they drew to a stop.

“Hey, if the pod’s rocking don’t come knocking..” he japed.

“I take it she said yes,” the attendant said as he unlocked the car.

Jen flashed her Haribo ring. “I did!”

“Sweetheart, you should marry me instead,” the attendant teased. “This joker’s not good enough for you if he can only afford Haribo.”

She looked knowingly at Maxwell. “It’s fine. It’s not about the bling. It’s about how sweet it is.”

“Sweet like candy, geddit?” Maxwell chuckled, as the bemused attendant ushered them to the side.

It wasn’t long before their friends were surrounding them; the little scene just above them having caught their attention. Hana, who had clearly been in on the plan for the ferris wheel proposal, had happy tears in her eyes as she pulled them both into a bearhug, and Rick nodded respectfully at them both. Even Drake was grinning.

***

Getting back into the hotel had been interesting, as the press had still been camped out in their droves, but the plan wasn’t to stay too long. Justin had been brought up to speed and had decided it would be best to defer any further announcement until they were safely back in Cordonia. Another hotel had been identified for the court to stay in tonight, and a delirious Jen had packed up her things ahead of an evening rendezvous with her actual husband-to-be. They were going to take Chance for a walk along the Hudson.

When he’d picked her up, clutching the obligatory bunch of red roses with a “will you marry me?” tag on them, he was back in his favoured civilian black shirt and jeans combo, while she’d dressed with sophistication, because you could never be sure how an evening was going to pan out with Maxwell around. Better to cover all bases. Now the King and future Queen of Cordonia were walking their corgi along the river, under the stars which had illuminated these skies less than forty-eight hours ago, when everything had just got crazier for the better.

“It’s been quite a couple of days, huh?” he said to her, as if knowing what she was thinking.

She smiled contentedly. “It has. But then, it’s been quite the crazy ride since the night we first met.”

“I think about that night a lot,” he said. “You must have thought I was such a sleaze..”

She wrinkled her mouth in thought. “To give you credit, I actually thought you were super cute to start with. That was my first impression. But the more drunk you got, the more appealing Rick seemed.”

He shot her a look of mock indignation. “Was I not allowed to get drunk at my bachelor party?”

“Not in front of your future wife, nope.”

“If only we’d known…” 

“Don’t give me that, Maxwell. You and Rick had already sealed your little deal at that point. If only _I’d_ known, huh?”

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, and she reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. “Hey. In my head, we met for real the night of the masquerade. Speaking of, I have to commend your acting that night too. How _amazed_ you were to see me..” She shot him a teasing glance.

“In a way, I was. I didn’t think Rick would be able to pull it off.”

“I’m glad he did,” she said. “Although, at first, I saw the possibility of you and I as a couple, I never saw the possibility of us falling in love. Not at first.”

“You and Rick just looked so right together that night,” he sighed.

“Appearances can be deceptive,” she said. “The more time I spent with you, the more you fascinated me. I know you tried to keep me at arm’s length. But I’m glad you screwed up that particular mission.”

He laughed, and Chance yapped in approval. “Called out by my own fiancee. Although, in screwing up that mission, did I not ace another?”

“Uh huh? What mission would that be?”

He paused, and drew closer to her, placing his arm around her neck. “This type of mission.”

She sighed, licking her lips. “I’d say you nailed that one.”

They kissed slowly until Chance’s woofs distracted them.

“Alright buddy, alright, you can have one too,” Maxwell knelt down and let Chance slobber all over his face. “Good boy!”

She took hold of Chance’s lead. “So what’ll happen when we get married? Can Chance come and live at the palace?”

He stood up and made finger guns in Chance’s direction. “I think that could be arranged.”

“But your father…”

"Sheesh, Jen, I never told you, with everything that’s been going on…” He looked across the water at the glittering city skyline. “He’s probably not coming home again.”

“Oh, no…”

“C’est la vie, Jen. He was always going to get worse sometime. He’s back in a coma, and the docs don’t think he’s coming out this time.”

She put her arm around him to comfort him, but he held a hand up. “S’fine. I just wish he’d stayed with it long enough to hear today’s news.”

She nodded. “I wish he had too.” She took his other hand and squeezed it. “How’s Bertrand holding up?”

“He’s philosophical about it.”

“Did your father tell him about Savannah?”

“If he did, he hasn’t mentioned it. Do you think I should tell him?”

Jen pondered on this. “Wait and see. I don’t think you want to unnecessarily taint his impression of his father. If he and Savannah ever work things out, then she’ll probably tell him, and he doesn’t know you know.”

“True. But if they don’t, it might help if he knows the truth. That she didn’t want to run away from him.”

Jen raised an eyebrow. “It might have helped if he’d known where she was all along. But, what’s done is done.”

“Yeah. I mean, just imagine how miserable he would have been if he was married to Madeleine. At least everything that happened spared him from that…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Although, I think he’d rather have been in my shoes now.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Hey, I’d rather he was in my shoes most days. But one thing’s for sure. Even before what happened to Bertrand happened, I used to feel like I was just trying to dance around a life that was laid out for me. Then when he stood down, I felt like the lights had suddenly got turned on in the club, and I had to go home, yeah?”

She nodded. “I understand.”

“So there I was, walking home in a straight line, feeling like the fun was over. Then you came into my life, and you made me realise that it wasn’t. I could still dance. I just needed the right dance partner.”

He put his hands on her waist and boogied from side to side, and she couldn’t help but join in. “You’re making me want to dance the night away with you right now,” she murmured.

“Well mayyyybe, if you’re a good girl, you’ll get your chance to dance. For now, I have another trick up my sleeve.” He gestured across the river in the direction of the Statue of Liberty. “I thought it was about time I checked this old girl out.”

She giggled. “Someone had serious FOMO the night we met, huh?”

“I’m not gonna lie, although it was more the missing out on you that bothered me than the missing out on Lady Liberty there. Shall we?”

“But what about Chance?”

“Chance can come across on the boat with us, we’ll just have to leave him with Drake when we go up to the viewing platform. Not sure his little legs could make it.”

He took her hand and guided her to where a small foot ferry awaited. It was empty save for the captain and one crew member who waved as they approached. “You first, little blossom.”

Jen boarded the boat, followed by Maxwell and Chance, and sure enough Drake soon emerged from the shadows to become the boat’s final passenger.

“You’re very good at blending into the background,” Jen pointed out, as the crewman pushed off.

“You’re just too sickeningly engrossed in him to notice I’m there is what it is,” Drake said with a smirk.

“That’s the sign of a good shadow,” Maxwell said in an attempt to avert Jen’s blushes. “You don’t know he’s there!”

“Same applies to you,” Drake said with an eye roll.

A short ride later, the boat docked at the base and they disembarked. Drake kept hold of Chance, as Jen and Maxwell strolled together, both enjoying the view.

“She really is something, isn’t she?” she said to him.

“She is.”

The two of them stood there for a moment, shoulder to shoulder, seized by the dramatic view of the statue. Stars twinkled in the night sky beyond. Jen was brought back to the moment by the caress of a light breeze, which whispered through the branches of a nearby tree.

“Sooo, listen. I had a chat with Bertrand earlier about you,” Maxwell said, looking at her adoringly.

“Oh?”

He nodded. “Madeleine came to see him while we were out getting engaged and all that.”

She smiled, twizzling her Haribo ring around her finger.

“She’d come up with a bit of a problem. But, me and Bertrand have come up with an answer.”

Jen looked back at him knowingly. “This is about me not owning any Cordonian land, right? Meaning I’m ineligible to marry you.”

“How’d you know?”

She sighed. “Madeleine pointed the same thing out to me earlier. I didn’t let it worry me. I figured you might be able to sort something.”

“You figured right.” He reached into his pocket. “Here. Take this.” He passed her an envelope.

“What is it?” She opened the envelope.

“It’s a document signing ownership of the Duchy of Ramsford over to you from Bertrand.”

Jen looked startled. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s only temporary, until we get married. You can sign it back to him then. If you want to, of course.” He shot her a mischievous look. “I mean, technically, it would still be yours to do whatever you wanted with.”

“Why would he do this?”

“I think it had a lot to do with the fact that I got down on my knees and kissed his feet and begged him…”

“Oh dear..”

“Kidding! It was all his idea. He doesn’t want to see Madeleine get the better of us. Besides, he doesn’t need access to the Duchy at the moment. He never goes there. He lives in the palace at the moment.”

“Well, okay…” She could feel herself shaking. “Obviously I’ll gift it back to him as soon as I am able to. Make sure he knows that.”

“You can tell him yourself when you see him later. And remember to make sure he addresses you appropriately.”

The penny dropped. “Maxwell, does this make me a _Duchess?_ ”

“It does, _Your Grace_.”

Her hands sprung up to her face in amusement and shock. “I’m the Duchess of Ramsford!”

“Sexiest Duchess I’ve ever seen,” he said with a blush.

“High praise. But, does this mean that Bertrand doesn’t have a title for now?”

“I’ll make him the Earl of Somewhereorother, Jen. Don’t worry. He’s got enough on his plate. And, like you said, once we’re married, he can have it back anyway.”

She couldn’t help but sob out a cluster of happy tears. “Thank you.”

“No, Jen, thank _you_. For sticking with me through all this. For never letting go of your dream, a dream we didn’t realise we shared. For making me realise that I can do this.”

“You can do anything,” she said, wiping away tears. “I wish you could see how amazing you are.”

“I’m starting to feel I’m inching up the scale from inadequate to invincible now that I’ve snagged such a hot queen,” he said with a wink.

“Good to know,” she said. “The queen is hot, huh?”

“Just as hot as the waitress was.” He kissed her on the forehead reverently.

“So, what happens now?”

He looked up towards the statue’s viewing platform, and pointed. “We go up there!”

“I mean, what happens when we get back to Cordonia?”

He led Jen towards the entrance to the statue. “We’ll announce everything then. I’m sure Justin can help us figure out what best to say. We’ll announce our engagement, and your duchess-ification..”

They both burst into a fit of laughter as they began their ascent.

Several minutes of stair climbing later, they emerged, breathless and still giggling, onto the topmost observation deck, where they found themselves quite alone.

“Woah,” Maxwell exclaimed, as he headed towards the window, his hand in hers. “This is almost as sweet as the view of the city from the other night.”

“Yeah,” said Jen, her mind full of daydreams of that night. “I think that view will take some beating, but this comes close.”

“Have you ever been to the top like this before?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Once or twice, I think..”

“Once or twice!? You have the most amazing statue in the world on your doorstep, and you go up _once or twice_??”

“It’s more of a tourist thing,” she explained. “Every New Yorker has to go at least once.”

“Man, if I lived here, I’d be coming up here like every week or something. Just look at this! They call this place the City of Dreams, yeah? People come here to follow their dreams, in the hope of having a better life...”

“Yeah, I mean, that’s exactly what I did. I used to look out of my window and dream about my handsome Prince.. although to be fair, I never actually thought he _would_ be a Prince..”

“And I found you eventually. Something really made me want to give New York a try that time. Ask Rick, ask Drake, ask anyone. I just had this gut feeling, this primal instinct that I had to come here.”

“I’m glad you did.”

He turned back towards her, his back to the window. “So, what else would you recommend I see in New York while we’re here?”

“Uh…” She knew where her mind was going with this, but was uncertain how to respond.

He let go of her hand. “You’re many things, Jen. But you’re a rubbish tour guide. I thought I’d have been fending off New York trivia with a stick tonight.” He looked at her with challenge in his eyes.

“Well,” she said, with a grin. “Allow me to rectify that problem. Did you know that the Statue of Liberty is hit by about 600 lightning bolts each year? They say lightning never strikes twice in the same place, but she is proof to the contrary.”

“I’m not so sure she should be so smug about that fact. It can’t be much fun getting struck by lightning, even when you’re a giant metal statue!”

“Well, I think she should still be proud. She stands in defiance of chance, a testament that there is no such thing as the impossible. And when it comes to possibility, you have to take the good with the bad.”

He laughed. “Woah, Jen, I’m shook.”

She grinned. “But not 600 times a year, like poor Lady Liberty?”

“I reckon you could probably blow my mind twice a day, so we’re all set to be equals.”

She giggled. “Oh, so I’m the lightning and you’re the woman with a torch and a funny hat?”

“Yeah. Do your worst, Your Grace.”

She stepped towards him, and kissed his neck first, her hand trailing a path from the opposite side of his neck towards the open top button of his shirt and coming to rest there as she released her lips.

He groaned quietly. “Oh.. feeling that _all over_. You’re definitely the lightning.”

She kissed his lips next, furling her arms around his neck, toying with his shirt collar as his hands cupped her and explored her a little further. She could feel his response, and began to slowly move a hand in its direction.

There was a beep from his phone, and he quickly moved his hands away from her butt to check it. Her hand froze in position on his chest. _Great timing, Drake._

He sighed. “So, I’ve just been reminded there’s CCTV up here.”

Jen looked around in wonder. “Who’s… what?”

“I thought it seemed too good to be true that Drake didn’t feel the need to join us up here. Guessing he’s downstairs spying on us on the ol’ candid camera.”

Jen giggled. “And of course, he couldn’t wait to spoil our fun.”

“Well, the fun’s not over tonight.” He grinned from ear to ear. “How are you with surprises?”

“Depends what they are…” She raised her eyebrows at him.

He was obviously unable to keep this one in any longer. “I thought we could go back to Kismet.”

"Oh, I like that plan. But only if I get to dance with you this time.”

“That was kinda the pitch I was going for.”

***

They were now in a taxi heading towards Kismet. Drake was in the front, and Chance had been deposited at their new hotel on the way past.

“So have we got a VIP section or something?” Jen asked. “Or are you going to try and blend in like you did last time?”

Maxwell tapped the side of his nose. “All in good time.”

She huffed in frustration, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“This place is amazing through,” he said. “I had the best night here last time.”

“Yeah, you looked as if you were having fun,” Jen giggled. “With the laaaaadiiiiess…”

“Hey, there’s only one lady for me tonight. And, for every foreseeable night.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m glad you approved of my suggestion. Maybe I should go into the bachelor party planning business?”

"Yeah, you’d definitely have given this one and Rick a run for their money,” Maxwell agreed. “That was my favourite night of all the nights we were here. And it was nothing to do with meeting you, well… maybe it was _something_ to do with meeting you…”

“I’d say it was _everything_ to do with meeting me, seeing as it was my suggestion,” she commented.

“Nah, it was a great trip. Rick and Drake did a good job, really. Much better than Bertrand’s effort. I think you’ll agree, that was painful.”

She nodded. “That’s one word for it.”

“I mean, I love my brother, but those two – they’re great guys. I don’t know where I’d be without them a lot of the time.”

“I’m sure they do their best to keep you grounded,” Jen said wistfully. “Am I right, Drake?”

“Uh, you didn’t know him as a teenager,” Drake commented. “We had our work cut out then.”

“How did you all end up such close friends anyway?”

“Aw, me and Rick go way back. We used to bond over being the irrelevant little brothers. And obviously Rick’s mom was a friend of mine, she was a bit like an honorary auntie to me I guess.” He sighed. “I won’t ever say this in front of Rick, because obviously he misses her more, but.. I miss her.”

Jen took his hand. He’d clearly been desperate for a mother figure in his life. She was convinced that was why he’d got mixed up with Adelaide. 

“The thing I love about Rick is that he gets me. He never used to treat me differently for being a Prince, because he understood how it all worked. And he never used to resent it. Mind you, he seemed to have more fun than I did, so I get that.”

“And then you were stuck with me, because I lived at the palace with you guys when my dad was alive,” Drake commented.

“Yeah. And that’s how Rick and Drake became friends initially, through me. But, they’re kind of more like kindred spirits. I’m the odd one out. When Drake’s dad passed, eventually Drake and Savannah moved to Valtoria.”

“So how did you meet Tariq? He was there that night too..”

Drake laughed and shook his head. “Tariq wasn’t always how he is now. When we were younger, him and Maxwell were a bit of a double act.”

Jen frowned. “Really?”

“Aw, yeah. Drake’s right. We met at a gala as kids, and neither of us wanted to be there. We bonded over our shared distaste for the event. In fact, we ended up spending the entire event in a corner, playing a trading card game and making fun of the noble adults and their concerns. It was pretty sweet.”

“So what happened?”

“I mean, I don’t know really. It’s not like we weren’t into the same things, y’know? Fashion was his thing, you know I have tabs on that. Nights out – I was more about the dancing, but we both enjoyed chilling in a bar, too. But life just got in the way. I guess I’ve stayed closer to Rick and Drake because Drake was working for me, and the two of them are thick as thieves. But, I invited him for old times sake.”

“You didn’t invite Leo?”

“Oh, I did. He couldn’t make it. At least he turned up for _some_ of the social season.”

“Huh, yeah,” Drake muttered. “You should be honoured he’s gracing us with his presence at the moment.”

The car pulled up outside Kismet, and Drake got out of the car first, soon followed by Maxwell, there was then a small battle between the two of them as to who was hold the door open for her. She just smiled at them both as they appeared to share the duty.

“Come on, this way,” Maxwell said, taking her hand and leading her to the door of the club, where the security waved them both in. As they walked in, Jen was bemused to see the club was almost empty. “But.. it’s Saturday night?”

“Not just any Saturday night. This is a special night. It’s not every day the queen of my fantasies agrees to marry me. I wanted us to party in style, so…” He hid his head in his hands. “Is it really arrogant of me to admit I’ve hired the whole club out for an extortionate amount for our engagement party?”

“Depends who you’re admitting it to,” she breezed. “I think it’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

“What, better than the Haribo ring? Because I thought that was one of my better ones..”

Jen looked at him, and keeping his gaze, placed her left-hand ring finger into her mouth far enough to allow the ring to disappear into it. She stuck out her tongue playfully, and before he could dive into a kiss, she ate the ring.

“Aww?”

“You’ll just have to get me another one once you’ve paid off the slice of the Cordonian national debt incurred by this party, won’t you?”

“No matter, I think there might have been another one left in the bag.. although it’s back at the hotel so I’ll have to check later. Now? We have a dancefloor awaiting our presence.” He held out a hand, and looked at her hopefully.

Obviously, she took it.

***

Together they danced what was left of the night away, accompanied by their closest friends. Hana seemed happier than Jen had seen her in months; perhaps unsurprisingly Madeleine was not on tonight’s guest list, so Hana was chatting and dancing happily with Yolana, while Rick, Drake and Leo propped up the bar.

Bertrand had called in for a little while; Jen had of course wallowed in the glory of insisting that he addressed her appropriately before pulling him into a huge grateful hug and assuring him that she was only keeping the role of Duchess of Ramsford warm for Savannah. Bertrand hadn’t really known how to respond to that, but she got the impression he was quite at peace with their arrangement.

Jen had been especially excited to see her former colleague Daniel and her old flatmate Anita, somehow Maxwell had tracked them both down. Anita had been fluttering her eyelids at Rick, much to the annoyance of a sulky Olivia, sitting on a table with Justin and Tariq, the three of them all looking like they would rather be anywhere else.

Most of the night though she’d been lost in the music, and hypnotised by the genius before her as he moved seamlessly; sometimes alone, sometimes with others, but mercifully often enough with his arms wrapped around her. Every time like that first time she felt that spark back in Lythikos. That feeling of just being in the right place. She just wanted to bottle that feeling and keep it forever. 

It was the early hours of the morning when they arrived back at the hotel, and Jen had never felt so tired, not even after the Coronation Ball. The travelling and the euphoria and the dancing and the walking had all just hit her. She’d fallen asleep on Maxwell’s shoulder in the car, and he’d have willingly carried her back up to her room, but Drake had insisted on waking her up.

She staggered into her hotel room, kicked off her heels, and sat down on the bed, gazing across at her brand new fiancé as he lingered by the door.

“Stay,” she said.

“Tell you what, how’s about I come and find you first thing in the morning instead,” he told her. “You are so tired. My little blossom needs her beauty sleep.”

“Your little blossom needs her squid king, actually,” she yawned, lying down on the bed.

He came into the room and kissed her on the forehead. “Soon.”

She closed her eyes, comforted. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

She was too tired to open her eyes again but she felt him retreat, sensing his sweet scent escaping her.

“Get some rest. I love you, Jen.”

“I love you too.”

He closed the door, and she tumbled immediately into a contented dream.


	44. The captain's seat

Jen knew she must have finally made it when she was allowed to travel in the royal section of the plane as they headed back towards Cordonia. And it wasn’t at Hana’s expense, but Madeleine’s; Maxwell was still fuming with her. Jen had never known him be mad with anyone for so long before.

The journey was fairly sedate. Maxwell had been cornered by Bertrand for a lot of it, she knew they had a lot to discuss. Instead she’d sat with Hana, filling her in on yesterday’s developments. Obviously Hana was now at a crossroads, and Jen had begged her to stay in Cordonia with them if she could. She hoped she could make her a lady in waiting, in the same way Madeleine had been Hana’s. And of course, at the mention of Madeleine, Hana’s eyes had glazed over. Jen only wished she could help her friend. She felt so sorry for her. Another failed engagement, and another punch to her heart. Hana hadn’t been contacted by her parents yet. Jen was going to make sure she was there for her when they finally broke their silence.

They’d landed in Paris for a scheduled stop, but a minor issue with the plane was found, and the Royal Guard had voiced a concern. As fate would have it, the royal train was still in Paris, so it was decided that they would journey back to Cordonia by rail. It had added to the journey time, which had been frustrating in some ways, but in other ways helpful as she was nervous of the prospect of Rick confronting his father. 

Justin, who very much still thought he was working for Jen, had been working flat out on preparing a press statement for Maxwell and Jen to announce their engagement. Jen wasn’t going to turn this help down; although now that she knew the truth about Rick’s father, she suspected the plug might be pulled on this assistance before long. Still, Maxwell could always hire him.

She, Hana and Maxwell had deliberated at length over a suitable outfit from the train boutique for the return to Cordonia. They’d eventually found one, a sleek purple blazer paired with a blouse and fashionably weathered jeans, that just said future royal all over it. Bertrand had made his approval known, but had spent far too much time than necessary testing Jen on her courtly protocol. Jen still wasn’t thinking too much about that side of things, still in her delirious little bubble.

There’d been a number of occasions where she’d managed to sneak five minutes alone with Maxwell in one or other of the empty carriages or sleeping cars; _all_ the kissing had occurred on these occasions. They usually ended up like a couple of giddy teenagers wondering whether to try for the next base, and she was happy to follow his lead for now, knowing they were only likely to get some real privacy when they arrived back in Cordonia.

Eventually she’d sought out Rick, finding him sitting soberly on his own, drinking tea, Chance curled up at his feet.

“That’s where he went,” she giggled, sitting down and giving Chance a scratch on the head. “He likes you.”

“He had thought he was going to live at Valtoria,” Rick pointed out. “Perhaps he still might want to.”

“I can’t see that going down too well with Maxwell,” Jen giggled, as Chance turned his attention to her, jumping up on the seat beside her. “He’s already picking out locations for beanbags for him around the palace.”

“I can imagine. And meanwhile, you look every inch the Duchess,” Rick said. “I’m delighted for you.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Indeed, another rare Cordonian constitutional anomaly,” Rick said. “Bertrand must think a lot of you.”

She shook her head slyly. “Nah. He just really hates Madeleine.”

“Perhaps,” he said with a smile.

“So, did you manage to talk to Leo before we left New York?”

He nodded. “I spoke to him before your engagement party.”

“What did he say?”

Rick sighed. “He’s furious. He and my father have not always seen eye to eye in recent years as it is. I think he’s more believing than I am that he could have done this to you.”

“What does he think you should do?”

Rick looked Jen in the eye. “He thinks you and I should confront him as soon as we arrive back in Cordonia. I’m going to call him shortly, ask him to meet me in the capital. Obviously, he’ll know that Maxwell called off his engagement to Hana by now, so it might be that he’s already there, trying to work out what’s going on.”

She nodded. “ _Just_ you and me, do you think?”

“I think so. I don’t think we should involve Maxwell. I think he’s been so distracted by the events of the last few days, he’s almost forgotten about it anyway.”

Jen nodded. “I don’t think he has, but I take your point.”

“Okay. We’ll face my father together.” He looked defiantly at her. “Thank you, Jen. Other than that, how are you feeling about going back to Cordonia?”

“I’m glad we’re finally going back,” Jen said. “New York was… _fun_ , but it’ll be nice to stop sleeping in hotels.”

“Not to mention on trains,” said a grumpy voice from behind her. She turned to see Olivia.

“Hey, Olivia,” Jen said with a smile. She looked questioningly at Rick, wondering if he’d told Olivia about what his father had done yet.

“I need a word with you alone,” she huffed.

“Me?” Jen looked confused.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and nodded blankly.

“I’ll just go find Drake.” Rick got up and headed further up the carriage, brushing gently against Olivia as he went.

Olivia sat down in his seat. “Before I start with you, I’m sure you have questions.”

“Uh… well, I was wondering…”

Olivia sighed and started to count on her fingers, looking past Jen absentmindedly. “Yes, he told me that his father framed you. Yes, we think that his father might have been my blackmailer too. No, he doesn’t want me there when he confronts his father, because he thinks quite understandably that I might kill him. And yes, we slept together after your engagement party. Twice.”

“O-kay..” Jen hadn’t expected that last one.

“Don’t know what I was thinking though. Afterwards I had to sit through a twenty minute spiel about how hung up on you he is.” Her icy glare cut right through Jen.

“Oh, Olivia, I…”

“Not your fault. I know you never led him on. I know what he did to you to lure you into his bed. And we all know you got the man you wanted in the end. But,” She drew closer. “I don’t like this little scheme that you and Bertrand have got going on. You might think you’re a duchess now, but you’re still a waitress to me.”

Jen laughed. “I’m only a duchess until the wedding, Olivia. Then I’ll be queen, remember?”

“Accepted. I just don’t want to see you trying to pull rank on me in the meantime.”

“I wouldn’t do that to a friend,” Jen said with a grin.

“Ugh.” Olivia moaned. “We are not friends.”

“Come on, surely you can see being friends with the queen will have its advantages?”

“It’s not that,” she snapped, looking into the distance. “The man that I love is hung up on you. Ergo, you’re not my friend.”

She sighed. “Maybe he needs to learn to trust you again before he can return your feelings. You hurt him by running off to compete to be queen, not once, but twice. I’m convinced he still has feelings for you. Just, be there for him. See what happens.”

“Why should I be there for him? He should be the one who’s there for me,” huffed Olivia.

“You two are just as proud as each other,” sighed Jen. “You need your heads banging together.”

“Look who’s talking,” Olivia sneered. “And, congratulations by the way. You two are sickeningly well suited. Personally, I wouldn’t have said yes until I got an engagement ring.”

“Oh I got one. You just never saw it because I’d already eaten it.”

Olivia shook her head. “Weird.” She stood up. “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” 

As Olivia strutted away, she heard the train’s whistle blow. The sound of it rattled the windows as she rushed over to look outside. It looked as if their journey had finally come to an end.

She heard running footsteps in her direction. “Jen!! There you are! We’re ho-ome..”

“I know,” she said to Maxwell hesitantly, as Justin arrived behind them.

“Battle stations, Jen. Good luck,” said Justin.

***

As soon as Jen and Maxwell stepped off the train, they were met by a motorcade ready to carry them and the rest of the court through the streets of the city of Cordonia. Reporters swarmed the motorcade as soon as it reached the palace. Cameras flashed around them as she followed Maxwell out into the midday sunlight.

He glanced at her. “Big moment, little blossom. You’ve got this.”

“So have you,” she assured him, smiling widely. She just had to remember what Justin had said, and it would all be fine.

Once the last of the camera flashes subsided, the reporters with microphones began lobbing questions at Maxwell.

“Welcome back to Cordonia, Your Majesty. How does it feel to be home?”

“It. Feels. Amaaaaazing!!! I’ve missed each and every one of you cats so much! I’ve had the best time while I’ve been out representing Cordonia, making sure the world knows what to expect from King Maxwell I, but.. home is where the apples are.” He winked at the crowd.

Ana didn’t hang around. “Your Majesty, can you comment any further on your recent announcement that you have broken off your engagement with Lady Hana Lee?”

“I can,” he told her. “Listen, Hana was always willing to be queen for her country. But we came to a mutual decision, after a trial period, that us getting married was not the right thing for either of us.”

Jen heard intrigued murmurs among the crowd as the cameras and eyes turned to her next. _Here we go._

“Lady Jen, we’ve all seen Lord Tariq’s statement on the news. Coupled with the fact that King Maxwell is suddenly single, do you have anything you want to add?”

Jen looked at Maxwell and grinned widely. “Who said he was still single?”

There were gasps from the crowd, and Jen could have sworn that Maxwell blushed slightly. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, as the gasps turned to awwws and cameras started snapping again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want it to be known that this beautiful lady here has always been my number one choice of queen. I do want to thank Hana for everything she’s done for us over the last few months, but I’ve only ever had eyes for Jen Jones.”

It was Jen’s turn to blush.

“Once Lord Tariq’s statement was out, and it was clear that there had been no valid reason for Jen to withdraw from the selection process, I asked her to marry me, and she’s made me the happiest man on the planet by saying yes.”

Now there were cheers from the crowd as Maxwell pulled Jen close into a tender kiss, he then dipped her dramatically, to laughs and applause.

“Such a smoothie,” Jen whispered afterwards. 

“Aw yeah. Fruity and sweet and good for you,” he murmured back.

“Lady Jen, is there any bad feeling between you and Lady Hana?” Donnie called, interrupting their little moment.

“Not at all,” she assured him. “Hana is one of our very best friends and she’s very happy for us.”

“Your Majesty, are you still getting married in October?” Donnie shouted out.

“That’s the plan,” Maxwell said, making finger guns at Donnie.

“Your Majesty, what does your father think of your news?” Ana chipped in.

“I’m gonna have to stop you there,” Maxwell said, holding out a hand. “But I do have one more thing to say. Tomorrow night at the Homecoming Ball, Lady Jen will be appointed as Cordonia’s newest duchess. She will be assuming the post of Duchess of Ramsford ahead of her appointment as queen.”

There was another murmur of intrigue amongst the crowd.

“That’s quite an honour to bestow, Your Majesty,” said Ana. “Lady Jen, I have to ask, as a relative newcomer to the court, do you think you’re ready to shoulder the responsibilities of a duchess?”

Jen smiled at Maxwell. “I’m ready for anything with this one by my side. If the last few months have proved anything, it’s that we can do anything when we work together.”

Donnie smiled. “If that’s so, I think we’re looking at quite the King and Queen here.”

Ana nodded. “I look forward to seeing what you do with your new station, Lady Jen.”

“So do I,” Jen said happily.

“Thank you both for speaking with us,” Donnie said.

“You’re welcome. Wanna see my moonwalk?” Maxwell asked.

“Er.. yes, your Majesty, please go ahead..”

Maxwell started to dance, but soon stopped, winking at the press. “Nah. That’s all you’re getting. Goodnight, Cordonia!”

Reporters snapped their final photographs as Maxwell waved coolly at the press, then escorted her inside the palace. A hive of activity greeted them inside the entrance hall. Jen saw half a dozen security guards stationed around them, all trying to stay out of the way of the household staff.

“You were amazing!” Maxwell picked her up and twirled her around. “They loved you!”

“They loved _us_ ,” she corrected him as he put her gently back down on the ground. “From now on, we’re a team.”

“Yeah. Team Jaxwell! Jenwell? Maxen.. Sheesh, why have I never tried to work this out before?”

“Let’s go for Jenwell,” she said, ruffling his hair playfully. “So, what’s going on? I’ve never seen the palace so busy!”

“Oh, this is standard for us coming back off tour.. plus of course, there is a lot going on… oh and on that note, Bertrand wants to meet with us.”

“Right,” she said. “When?”

“Maxwell!”

Bertrand came pacing over from across the hallway. “If you’ve quite finished with all the tomfoolery for today, shall we get straight on with business?”

Maxwell turned to Jen. “About ten minutes ago.”

She sniggered. “Okay. I do need to catch up with Rick in a little while. But I think that can wait until afterwards.”

“Your obligations to your sponsor should no longer take priority, _Your Grace,_ ” Bertrand hissed.

“Oh, don’t worry, Bertrand. They won’t.”

Bertrand nodded, and led the way to the royal study, where he sat down at the main desk. Maxwell automatically sat across the desk from him, and Jen found a chair from the corner of the room, which she pulled up.

“The door, Maxwell.”

“Oh. Right.” Maxwell leapt up to shut the door.

“Shouldn’t Maxwell be sitting where you are?” Jen asked Bertrand.

“Ouch, Jen, pick your battles,” Maxwell said, giving her shoulders a squeeze as he passed her to sit back down.

“I can and I will,” she said. “He’s in charge here, not you.”

Bertrand sighed. “You have much to learn about the way things are done around here.”

Jen glared at him, and glanced at Maxwell. “Oh, I’m listening.”

“We should discuss your role,” Bertrand said. “So that you don’t overstep it. And, of course, bring you up to speed with other matters.”

“Such as?”

“Our father’s health,” he said, his brow furrowed. “Maxwell knows this, of course, but nobody outside this room can know. He has fallen into another coma, and is unlikely to come out of it.”

“Why does it all have to be so hush hush?” she asked, directing her question more at Maxwell than Bertrand.

“Um…”

Bertrand sighed. “Because the sheer expense of all the medical bills incurred to date alone is placing the Crown’s finances under considerable pressure. Questions are bound to be asked if it is known that he is on long term life support.”

“But there’s nothing you can do about it, right?”

“The King has the power to withdraw medical assistance, of course. In this situation it is likely that Father would pass. Father was desperate that we didn’t give up on him. He still feels a miracle cure could be in the offing.”

Jen glanced across at her fiancé. He was looking down at his feet, his expression awkward. She figured she knew what he was thinking.

“Okay. So you just want the nobility and the general public to think he’s just living out a quiet retirement somewhere. In that case, you need to put that message out, surely?”

Bertrand looked at her appraisingly. “Perhaps. We will give that some consideration.”

“Justin’s your man for all things PR,” Maxwell added.

“I will give him some credit for somehow managing to insulate your reputation throughout this current fiasco,” Bertrand acknowledged. “I will speak to him. Now, to matters concerning the Duchy of Ramsford.”

Jen smiled. “You know how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me. Of course, as soon as practical after our.. wedding…” She shot an excited glance across the room towards her future groom, whose eyes sparkled a little. “I will gift it back to you. And I know you don’t live there currently, but if your circumstances change..”

Bertrand glared at her. “Unlikely.”

“You said you’d spoken to Savannah,” Maxwell said, sitting up. “I thought she was bringing Bartie over for a visit?”

“Well, yes, that was the plan… but I hardly feel it appropriate for her to stay here given recent events..”

“Then let her stay at Ramsford,” Jen said. “You could stay there too for a little while. Get to know your son out of the way of all the attention of the court. I’ve never been, but I understand it’s a beautiful place.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Maxwell said. “Picture Applewood, but a bit smaller, and a bit homelier.”

“No hedge maze?”

“No hedge maze. But don’t hold that against it. It has vineyards. Soon as I can, I’ll take you there. You need to visit your new Duchy, after all.”

“There’s no time for that at present, Maxwell,” Bertrand snapped. “Preparation for the wedding should be your priority. The Homecoming Ball is imminent, and all eyes will be on you and your new fiancée. You’ve held your own on the world stage, somehow, I’ll give you that. But here, you will be judged far more harshly.”

Maxwell shot an exasperated look at Jen, and she struggled to suppress a smile.

“Back to Ramsford. According to Cordonian law, a new duchess or duke may change the name of the duchy upon claiming the duchy’s lands. Is this a provision you would wish to invoke?”

Jen pondered for a second or two, wondering if she dared come up with an amusing suggestion, but eventually deciding against it. “No. No point in fixing something that’s not broken.”

Bertrand nodded in assent. “Ramsford’s name has been honoured throughout Cordonian history. I am glad it will still have a place in this kingdom.”

“I mean, you’d only have changed it back afterwards anyway,” Maxwell said with a shrug. “Tell me I’m wrong?”

Bertrand ignored his brother. “As the Duchess of Ramsford, then, you have many new responsibilities awaiting you. Ordinarily one would spend years preparing for such a role, but you’ve demonstrated surprising resourcefulness and tact, Lady Jen. Particularly in light of my actions toward you. You may yet carry out your duties with distinction.”

Jen nodded. “I’m curious. Who was Duke of Ramsford before you? Because Maxwell was always a Prince, right?”

“It was our uncle Benji,” Maxwell explained. “Dad’s brother. He died a couple of years ago, and it was kinda sitting vacant. It would have fallen to me eventually when Bertrand became king and had a family, but.. yeah.”

Bertrand glared across to her. “Lady Jen, what do you consider a duchess’s primary duty to be?”

“My duty is to help the Cordonian people,” she said without hesitation. “The people in my duchy will look up to me in many of the same ways that all of Cordonia looks up to Maxwell.”

“Hmm. Well said,” Bertrand commented. “They will look to you for guidance in times of strife, and expect you to support them in times of peace.”

“I vote for peace,” Maxwell said. “I told you that in Paris, remember?”

“I remember,” she said, her heart filling with warmth at the recollection of that magical evening.

“Unfortunately, my brother’s inane optimism is misplaced,” Bertrand said. “You are far more likely to encounter strife in your role.”

“Why do you say that?”

“We’ve spoken of Cordonia’s enemies before. Your new position is likely to attract their attention, one way or another. Those without power are always interested in those who hold it. And power recently gained often appears the easiest to seize.”

Jen turned to Maxwell. “Should I be worried?”

“No, no, no. You’re gonna be fine, Jen. I’m gonna look after you. I’m not sure what you think of this idea, but I thought I might see if Drake wants to be your personal security detail.”

Bertrand scoffed. “How would that work? Drake’s the second-best man we have, after.. Bastien..”

“And that’s how it would work. We can find you the _third_ best man. One of Dad’s guys. Not like he needs them where he is, is it?”

Bertrand looked at Maxwell in bewilderment.

“Wait,” Jen said. “Bastien as your security detail? After what he did to me… to us?”

Maxwell shook his head. “I know, Jen, I know. But we’ve spoken to him. He regrets what he did. I don’t think he realised the consequences of what he was doing by acting on Constantine’s orders until everything came out on the night of the Coronation Ball. I still trust him.”

“He’s been a loyal servant to us for so many years,” Bertrand added. “I believe his remorse is sincere. But to redeploy him to yourself…”

“Maxwell makes a good point, Bertrand,” Jen noted. “Your best security detail should defend the King. And Drake won’t mind.”

“Too right he won’t mind,” Maxwell said. “Shadowing the Queen of Hot at all times? Kind of lowkey wish that was my job.”

She giggled.

“Drake will love the chance to get away from me as well.”

“Who says he’ll be getting away from you? Wherever you go, I’m going too, right?”

“Huh, yeah. He better get used to Bastien’s company, cause he’s gonna be spending a lot of time sat with him outside closed bedroom doors..” He winked at her. _Such a tease._

“When you two are quite finished,” Bertrand huffed. “I can make the necessary arrangements as requested. This must take effect after the Homecoming Ball, of course, as arrangements for this are already at an advanced stage. But I would suggest you take every opportunity for training in diplomacy and courtly expectations, Lady Jen. I will help you where I can. You might also wish to draw on the guidance of Lord Rick and his family. The Duchies of Valtoria and Ramsford have their similarities.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Jen said. “Thank you.”

“She’ll be fine,” Maxwell said. “Don’t underestimate my queen, brother. She’s smart, and great with people. She knows what she’s doing.”

Bertrand raised an eyebrow and laughed ironically. “Oh, of that I am sure.”

Jen glared at him. “Hey, what are you trying to say?”

Maxwell stood up, and took a step towards the desk. “Jen is _not_ a crown chaser. I know you have your doubts about that. But I don’t. She’s here because she loves me. And yeah. I see the confusion in your eyes. I felt the same to start with. But, it’s true.” He stepped back towards Jen, and grabbed her hand.

“And you need to change your attitude towards your brother, Bertrand, if he’s ever going to fulfil his potential,” Jen spoke up. “He should be sitting there in the captain’s seat, coming to you for advice. You shouldn’t be the one lecturing him anymore. He’ll never develop the confidence he needs to steer this country through turbulent waters unless you let the air get behind his sails.”

“Ooh, nice nautical metaphor,” Maxwell chirped, seemingly impressed.

“Thanks. I think it could’ve come out better though.”

“We’ll work on it later.”

“Very well.” Bertrand’s voice boomed out, and he vacated the desk. “I believe that is all the matters I had to discuss with you today. I’ll let the two of you settle in.” He paced out of the study.

“Wow. You really told him!” He looked down at her, pride in his eyes.

“Hey, you weren’t so bad either..” She stood up to meet him, and backed him towards the desk. “He needs to remember. And _you_ need to remember. You’re in charge here.”

He was perched on the desk now, his hands tentatively on her waist, hers wrapped dramatically around his neck. He laughed. “Somehow, I’m not so sure about that..”

“Kiss me, Your Majesty.”

He did as he was told.

***

Within moments of leaving the study, Jen and Maxwell were approached by Rick. “Jen…”

“Hey,” she said. “Guessing it’s time?”

He nodded. “My father has arrived at the palace.”

Maxwell looked shiftily from Rick to Jen. “So, where is he?”

“He’s in one of the drawing rooms. He knows I’ve asked to meet him. I haven’t told him why. But, I would imagine he knows what I wish to discuss.”

Maxwell nodded. “Okay. Well, if you need me.. just shout. Well. Don’t shout. Text or something.”

“Thanks, we will,” said Jen.

He offered his fist for her to bump. “Team Jenwell, break!”

She giggled as she bumped it. “I’ll find you when we’re done, I promise.”

“Not if I find you first. I’m gonna catch up with Hana, see if she’s doing okay. But I think I hear a club calling our name later.”

“Really?” She shook her head.

“Well, maybe a bar if you’re feeling less daring. Whatever, I predict dancing in our futures for this evening.”

“Jen… we should really..” Rick was growing impatient.

She kissed Maxwell on the cheek. “I’m there. See you later.”

He sashayed off, and she followed Rick across the hall and towards a set of grand doors. Before he opened them, he took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They entered the room, and Duke Constantine was sitting at a table opposite them, his hands clasped on the table in front of him. “Rick. Lady Jen.”

Jen glared at him, but bit her tongue. Rick nodded in acknowledgement, and closed the door behind them. He pulled out a chair for Jen to sit, and sat next to her.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Constantine was the one to break it.

“Congratulations on your engagement, Lady Jen. I do hope you have cause to remember the kindness and generosity of your sponsoring house throughout your reign.”

"You son of a…” Jen sprang to her feet.

"Jen..” Rick jumped up too, putting a firm hand on her wrist. Pained, she took a deep breath, and sat back down, glowering at the man who’d put her through so much misery over the last few months.

“I can only assume that Tariq has spilled the beans on my involvement in the blackmailing and the smearing of suitors.”

"He was afraid to tell us the truth,” Jen spat. “ _Someone_ threatened him and his family. He’s in another secret location now, where you can’t get to him.”

Rick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter that Tariq had passed to him. “He didn’t need to tell us. You can’t deny this came from you.”

“No, I can’t. And it did. And your assumptions are all correct. I set Tariq up, with some help from Bastien and one of the other suitors. I arranged for the photographer to see the incident. I was also involved in blackmailing Olivia.”

“But why?” Jen wailed. “I was representing your house!”

“You were,” sighed Constantine. “But, you were a last minute entry. At that point, I had already entered into a.. gentlemen’s agreement.”

“Which you’ve got all day to tell us about, father,” Rick said. The hurt in his eyes was obvious.

“Very well.” Constantine stood up and began to pace around. “We had no suitor. I was painfully aware of the need to secure an appropriate queen for the sake of Cordonia. A strong woman, with the relevant experience of court. The ladies from House Ebrim and House Theron were… unsuitable. Lady Hana was an unknown entity. I could _not_ see a Nevrakis become queen. Especially not one so brash as Olivia. We had to find an ally. I spoke to Godfrey. I convinced him to persuade Madeleine to put herself forward.”

Rick nodded. “So far, I understand. But when I told you about Jen…”

“By that point, I had made the deal. I could not back down.”

“So I get that bit,” said Jen. “And I get why you blackmailed Olivia. But why go to all that effort to set me up? Surely you could have just pulled the plug on my presence in court?”

“And how would that have looked? It had to appear that the competition was fair and that there had been no collusion.”

"There’s more to it than that,” Rick said with a deep frown. “Isn’t there?”

Constantine sighed. “There is. I’m sorry, Rick. In truth, I owed a debt to Godfrey. He held me responsible when everything happened last year, and Madeleine lost her standing as future queen.”

Jen laughed. “You? Surely that was Bertrand’s fault, not yours?”

“I enabled the Walker family to stay on in Cordonia after Jackson’s death. I put them up for years. Had it not been for that decision, the affair between the then Crown Prince and the commoner girl would never have happened. And Godfrey was quick to condemn me for my part in those events. Events that meant we would see our country fall to ruin with an unsuitable monarch…”

Jen wondered if her eyes had actually turned red. “Take those words back.”

Constantine laughed. “She must be in love, Rick. They say love is blind.”

Rick just looked helplessly at Jen, clearly unwilling to comment. She got that this must be difficult for him. But some more support for his lifelong friend would be helpful here.

“My penance for that involvement would be to assist him, anyway I could, in ensuring that Madeleine was selected. She was entered late, so it did not look like an obvious plot. I could not stop Olivia from entering, but I was able to coerce information about her family from the King Father before his health declined. He was obviously as keen that she was not selected as Godfrey and I were.”

“But Jen, father…” Rick was choked.

“She was no threat at first. I thought, like you, that she would end up with you and all would resolve itself. But watching how close she and the Prince started to become… I had to step in.”

“And the two of you put pressure on Madeleine to influence Hana when she was chosen. You didn’t see that one coming, did you?”

Constantine held his hands up. “I did not. But we could all see that Lady Hana would make a fine queen with a little guidance. And with Madeleine at her side, pulling the strings, it might not have been the ideal outcome, but it was a satisfactory one from our point of view.”

Jen was trying her hardest not to burst into tears. “What about from Maxwell’s point of view? Nobody, not a single one of you, ever considered his feelings in all of this, did you? He’s a human being. And a good one. He deserves to make his own choices.”

“And lucky for you, he has been able to,” Constantine said with a nod.

“Did Madeleine know about these plots?” Jen asked, wanting to know this for Hana’s sake more than anything.

“I believe not. Godfrey decided it was best for her to know as little as possible. Her ambition was raw enough to motivate her to do as we wanted.”

“So where do we stand now, Father?” Rick said bravely. “Are you with Jen? Or are you against her?”

“Godfrey is still against her,” Constantine explained. “But I see now that I was misguided. I should have had faith in your choice of suitor, Rick. She has shown the utmost determination in achieving her goal despite her setbacks. I may not have been present on the engagement tour, but Justin and Regina have reported back to me, as well as yourself.”

“So it’s at this point that you fall to your knees and beg me for forgiveness, right?” Jen asked him.

“That, I am not prepared to do. But I do want you to know that I am sorry, Lady Jen. I will demonstrate this with the pledge of my future allegiance and support. Cordonia is my country and is dear to me, and any further disruption to the King’s marital status would be disastrous. Justin will remain in your employ to assist with PR, you know as well as I do how helpful he is. Rick, Regina and I will help to support you however you see fit. You should take full credit for your considerable social climb, but a little more diplomatic training would not go amiss. I am sure Rick can help you with that.”

Jen nodded. “Bertrand said the same to me just now.” She looked carefully at Constantine, weighing him up. She wasn’t sure whether or not she trusted him.

“I would be honoured to help you, Jen,” Rick said, humbly. “And, thank you, father. It will take some time to forget what you have done, but I hope we can all move forward from here.”

“I very much hope so too,” Constantine said, his expression kind and sincere.

***

Maxwell had been overruled when he suggested the court went clubbing to informally celebrate their return to Cordonia, but a compromise had been reached and a local hotel beer garden had been hired for the evening instead. The sun was just starting to set, and as they arrived they could hear chatter and music spilling over the garden walls.

“Wow, this place is happening!” Hana said.

“I guess we weren’t the only ones who wanted to unwind!” Drake said, looking around.

“Who wants drinks?” Jen announced.

“Ooh, can I try their raspberry lambic?” Hana asked.

“If you get a table, I’ll see what I can do,” Jen said.

While Hana and Rick searched for a table, Drake led Jen and Maxwell to the bar. “This round’s on me.”

Jen was shocked. “You’re buying us drinks?”

Maxwell laughed, looking equally taken aback. “Jen, you should check if he has a fever.”

“Ha, ha,” Drake said dryly, as Jen put her hand to his temple. “Can’t I be in a giving mood once in a while?”

“Not without explaining yourself,” Jen said, a suspicious look on her face.

“Well, you know, I just wanted to.. say how pleased I am. About you guys. You know.”

Jen exchanged a glance with Maxwell. “Aw, thanks Drake.”

“And also, I got a text from Savannah just now.” His grin grew. “She’s coming back to Cordonia.”

“That is fantastic!” Jen said, taking the words out of Maxwell’s mouth. “You two can finally spend time together again!”

“Yeah. Yeah, we can. It’ll be good to catch up with her. Get to really know Bartie.”

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Jen said. “I mean, with all that happened, do you think people will say anything to her?”

Drake glared at Jen. “If they do, they’ll have me to answer to…”

“Not if I answer to them first,” warned Maxwell. He locked eyes with Drake for a moment.

Eventually, Drake held out his hand, and Maxwell shook it determinedly. Jen was so proud, and couldn’t help but smile.

“They’ll have both of us to answer to,” agreed Drake.

Jen looked contemplatively back at Drake. “Did Bertrand ask her to come back? I know they were discussing it.”

“Huh, yeah, they were,” Drake said, glaring across towards the back of the garden, where Bertrand was sitting alone. “But _he_ didn’t want her staying at the palace. So they left it. She’s decided to come back on her own terms. Get a flat. Show him she can stand on her own two feet.”

“Oh,” Jen said, looking at Maxwell. “Can she.. afford to do that?”

“I guess she’ll have the deposit on the Paris flat to use as a deposit here,” Maxwell said. “I seem to think that was a bit of an ouch moment.”

“I’ll help her out,” Drake said. “She doesn’t need any more guilt money from the Crown.”

“Should we tell Bertrand?” Jen asked.

“You can if you like,” sighed Drake. “I’ll wait for the drinks.”

“C’mon,” Jen said to Maxwell. “I think he ought to know.”

They wandered hand in hand across the beer garden, eventually reaching Bertrand, who was staring into his pint of beer mournfully. His phone was sitting on the table beside it, its current background a picture of Savannah holding Bartie.

“Hey, that’s a nice picture,” Jen commented. “Did you take it?”

Bertrand frowned up at her. “If you must know, yes I did.”

“You know, Savannah’s coming back to Cordonia,” Jen told him. “Drake just told us.”

Bertrand sat up. “She is?”

“Yeah, she could be here any day now!” Maxwell added.

“That’s.. good to know. I will be sure to give her plenty of space during her visit,” Bertrand said.

While Bertrand took a swig of his drink, Maxwell silently put his head in his hands.

“Or you could try talking to her. Face to face?” Jen suggested.

“I consider myself lucky that she’s even able to text me. The way that I…” He shook his head.

Jen sat down next to Bertrand. “I don’t even know what happened. I mean, I’ve heard all the hearsay and the gossip, but…”

“I don’t know much either,” Maxwell said, sitting down opposite them. “I don’t want to push, but.. if we know what’s going on, we might be able to help?”

Bertrand heaved a defeated sigh. “Well, the day after the incident at Maxwell’s bachelor party, I went to the address Maxwell had given me. She let me in.. I told her I was sorry I’d put her in the position she was in.. I told her how if I’d known where she was I would have been right there. I told her the reason I stepped down wasn’t for shame, but for love for her. I’d chosen her over my duty.” He sighed again. “This just made her feel more uncomfortable, as if she’d been the one responsible for all this mess…”

“HEY!” Jen and Maxwell chorused in unison.

“Well, you know what I mean. She knew what an honour I considered it to be the next ruler of this fine country. She was disappointed for me, and I think she blames herself for that disappointment.”

“So don’t let her think that,” Jen stated. “Tell her you made your choice, and it was your choice alone. And now you choose to move forward, and you want to start by putting things right!”

“Well… I suppose I did say that. I… I may have told her that she was an obligation that I’d failed…”

Maxwell put his head back into his hands. Jen sighed. Bertrand had really made a mess of this. Hopefully, she and Maxwell could try to help him sort it, but perhaps not tonight.

“And that I would personally guarantee her financial wellbeing from now on, and ensure that Bartie could live a better life as a result.. And that was that. I should’ve known she was uninterested when she didn’t shake my hand or invite me to stay, but I still asked to be part of her life. I should’ve known.. but I’m a fool. I didn’t mean to make her feel like she was a liability. But, that’s how it came out.”

Jen sighed. “Bertrand, that’s all a misunderstanding. If you talk with her..”

“Save me your encouragements,” he said, staring into his drink.

“Jen, let’s give him some space for now,” Maxwell suggested, standing up.

“Okay, just.. know that there’s hope,” she said, rubbing Bertrand’s hand affectionately as she gazed up into Maxwell’s hopeful eyes.

They wandered across the beer garden back towards their friends.

“Wow. I mean, I’ve known that Bertrand’s been a dad for a while, but it’s still a lot for him to get his head around,” Maxwell pointed out. “I just hope they can get things sorted. I guess her moving back here is a step in the right direction.”

“Yeah,” Jen said. “Maxwell, about that, I was wondering. Bertrand and Madeleine never had kids, right?”

“Nope.”

“How come? I mean, you said to me, the day we went to the Forgotten Falls after the beach party, that there would be pressure on you to produce an heir as soon as you got married…”

“Mmmhmm,” he said, a welcoming glint in his eyes. “And I’m not so unhappy about that fact now.”

She bit her lip, wondering when they were going to get started. “So why didn’t they have that pressure on them?”

“Well if you think about it, back then, Dad was King, Bertrand was first in line, then there was me. Two heirs. An heir and a spare. That’s cool. But think about now. No heir. No spare. Not cool.”

“Oh.. yeah. That makes sense.”

“Plus, I might be wrong, but I don’t think my brother and Madeleine ever did the ol’ horizontal dance…”

She laughed out loud. “Oh god, Maxwell.”

“Nah. He saved all his lovin’ for Savannah. And, given recent events, I don’t think he was Madeleine’s type anyway.”

She was still sniggering as they reached their table, where Hana, Drake, Olivia and Rick were all now sitting.

“Ah. So the royal couple have deigned to join us,” Olivia sneered.

Jen grinned at her. “Olivia, I missed you!”

“I admit, this gathering was growing dull without your senseless antics,” Olivia sighed.

“Hey, our antics are of the highest quality,” Maxwell argued.

Jen sat down next to Olivia, and Maxwell took a seat in-between Drake and Rick. Everyone clinked their glasses together, and Jen took a sip of crisp, cool lager.

“Mm, this is perfect,” Hana said.

“It’s good to be home among friends,” Rick agreed.

“ _Mostly_ among friends,” Drake sighed, glancing at Olivia.

“For your sake I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Olivia muttered.

As the six of them enjoyed their drinks, a few patrons began saying their goodbyes. Guests wandered out of the garden in twos and threes, some more wobbly than others.

“It’s later than I thought,” Rick commented.

“We haven’t even gone dancing yet!” Maxwell said, impatiently.

“Dancing….” Rick sighed. “I’m not sure this is quite the venue for dancing…”

“Oh, my dear Lord Rick. _Every_ venue is the venue for dancing!” He raced over to a music controller in the corner of the beer garden, and fiddled with it until a danceable, upbeat song began to play.

“That’s more like it!” Jen said, standing up. “I propose a toast… to us! There’s no-one else I’d rather be here with.”

Everyone raised their glasses except Olivia. After a pointed pause, she lifted hers and sighed. “You are all.. a decent source of entertainment.”

“We try,” Jen pointed out.

Maxwell was busying himself, looking around. “Music, check. Audience, check. We have almost everything we need for a dance party.. except more drinks!”

“I’m on it!” Jen said, and headed up to the bar. She ordered six more pints of lager, and heard two familiar voices next to her as she waited.

“This is the worst cocktail I’ve ever had…”

“That’s because it’s beer, Penelope.”

Jen turned to face Kiara and Penelope. “Hey, you two!”

Kiara looked across at her blankly. “Lady Jen, I suppose you’ve come here to gloat now that you’ve ousted Madeleine from the court.”

Penelope looked a little worse for wear. “Jen? Why are there _two_ of her?”

Jen sighed. “Now that Madeleine’s out of the picture, I want you both to know we can still be friends.”

“Really?” Penelope looked a little startled, and Jen could understand why.

“A lot has happened since the last social season,” Jen said, looking at Penelope in particular. “But I won’t hold what Madeleine’s done, or what _others_ have asked you to do, against you.”

Penelope sniffed loudly; her eyes wide as she took in Jen’s words.

“That’s very kind of you, Lady Jen,” Kiara said.

“This calls for another drink!” Penelope suggested.

“Non, Penelope, c’est assez, I’ll get you some water..”

Jen decided to leave Kiara to look after Penelope, and carried the drinks over to her friends. “Drinks achieved. Where am I supposed to dance my heart out in this place?”

“There’s plenty of space if you know where to look!” Maxwell hopped up onto a small table and began to dance to the beat. Each step brought him just short of the table’s edge as he shimmied across its surface.

Jen watched him in admiration. “You’ve got moves!”

Maxwell moonwalked across the table, span on one heel, and bowed. “I’m just a vessel for the beat!”

Olivia tutted. “And this is our great leader.”

“Oh, chill out Olivia,” Drake said with what seemed to be a smile. “He’s happy. Let him get on with it.”

“Drake, a hand here?”

Rick called across from the next table. Drake went across to him and they put several tables end to end to make a larger dance area.

“We might have been using that table, you know,” she heard Rashad protest.

“It wasn’t even touching yours!” Drake argued.

“That’s not the point. A _gentleman_ would have asked,” Neville snapped.

Rick pointedly dragged the table away.

Rashad returned to his drinks, sighing. “Remind me why you brought me here instead of to a _quiet_ bar?”

“After a long royal tour, I find it refreshing to unlace one’s boots and fraternise among the commoners,” Neville replied.

“Ugh,” Jen said to Rick. “His name should be in the dictionary under pompous.”

“Oh, I’d file it elsewhere under P myself,” Rick said with a glare in Neville’s direction.

“Oooh, do I detect tension?” Maxwell shouted down from his dance floor.

“Just Rick and Neville butting heads, as per usual,” Drake called up. “Go back to your macarena or whatever it is you’re doing up there now..”

“I’ll have you know this is the ketchup dance, Drake…”

At that, Madeleine strutted over.

“Oh oh,” Maxwell said, freezing in mid move.

Madeleine glared up at him, and then turned to Hana. “May I request a word with you, Hana.”

Hana stared blankly at Madeleine. “You may.”

Madeleine slinked away to another corner of the garden, and Hana stood up slowly.

“You okay, Hana?” Jen said. “Want me to come with you?”

“No, I think I need to do this on my own,” Hana said. “But I appreciate the offer.” She strode off.

Maxwell jumped down from the table. “Not much fun dancing up there on my own…” He sat in Hana’s vacated seat next to Jen, and took a swig of his beer.

“I’ll join you once I know Hana’s okay,” Jen said, looking in the direction of where the two ladies stood, already deep in conversation.

“Ugh. What are we gonna do with her?”

“Well,” she sighed, looking across at Rick, who nodded. “We still need to bring you up to speed fully about our chat with Constantine. This isn’t the place to do that. But safe to say, Madeleine’s being used as a pawn. She didn’t have anything to do with the smears against me or Olivia.”

“I still don’t like her for what she said about me,” Maxwell said, a frown forming on his face.

“Same, but she could still have her uses around court,” said Jen. “I think she could be more dangerous if we cast her out.”

Hana shot Jen a nervous glance.

“One sec,” Jen said, standing up and squeezing Maxwell’s shoulder affectionately as she did. He winked at her as she headed off.

She walked over to where Hana and Madeleine appeared to be arguing.

“Oh, here she comes now,” Madeleine spat. “Our future queen. You think you’re so clever. You have them all wrapped around your finger.”

“Madeleine, listen, I get it, I really do.”

“I still have a card to play, you know. I can tell the press all about the fake relationship between Maxwell and Hana.”

Jen sighed. “You could, but what would that achieve?”

“I’m happy to embellish my story with further details. Some of which might be true, some of which might not be true. Oh dear, how would anyone know which were which?”

“What do you mean?” Jen said with a glare, although she thought she knew what Madeleine was alluding to.

“I could tell them how you and the King were conducting a torrid affair throughout his engagement with Hana…”

“Not. True.” Jen spat.

“The press would think it was,” Madeleine smirked. “And then how would our fine monarchy look to its people? And, it’s not the first time he’s been involved in extra-marital relations, is it? I bet they’d _love_ to hear about that little hiccup in his royal history. I’m sure my mother would be only too happy to break her dignified silence for the right price…”

“You.. you wouldn’t dare..” Jen was fuming.

“Madeleine, what do you want?” Hana asked sadly. “I’m sure we can all resolve this without you lying to the press and bringing your own country into disrepute.”

Jen’s eyes softened. “I know you love your country.”

“And I think you love me,” Hana blurted out.

Madeleine looked shocked. “I’m sorry?”

Hana looked at Madeleine. “Okay, love might be a difficult concept for you. But… I don’t think you’d deny that there’s something between us. I’d like to find out what happens next in our story, if you’re willing.”

Jen looked back at Madeleine, who was now gazing at Hana suspiciously. “Listen, Madeleine, I think I’d be right in saying you’d be happy to stay at court as one of my ladies in waiting, alongside Hana. I’d seriously take on board any advice you offered me, although I wouldn’t let you wrap me around your little finger like you did Hana.”

“Why on earth would you let me stay at court now?”

“Because I believe in second chances, Madeleine. I think you have much experience to offer. I’ll have to clear it with Maxwell of course…”

She laughed. “Bertrand won’t approve that.”

“Bertrand isn’t in charge.”

“Oh yes he is,” sneered Madeleine, drawing menacingly close to Jen. “I can tell you’re a newbie.”

“Oh no he’s not,” Jen sneered back, eyeballing Madeleine. “I can tell you’re no longer in the loop.”

Madeleine huffed, and stepped back.

“Think about it, Madeleine,” Jen maintained. All you’d need to do would be to apologise to Maxwell, and he’d be fine. He’s quite a forgiving guy, you know.”

Hana took Madeleine’s hand and squeezed it. “And he’s not the only one willing to forgive you.”

“Come on Hana,” Jen said. “We have some dancing to do.”

Hana smiled softly at a contemplative looking Madeleine, and then turned away, and walked with Jen back to the table.

“Hana, that was brilliant!” Jen said. “You were honest with her, and I think you managed to save the day!”

“I think you did most of the hard work there,” Hana said, as they sat back down at the table either side of an interested Maxwell.

“What did I miss?”

“We think we’ve managed to keep Madeleine quiet, she was on about going to the press with a pack of believable lies,” Jen explained.

“About what?”

Jen blushed. “About our scandalous love affair while you were engaged to Hana…”

“Huh, the one that only existed in my imagination?”

"Yeah. So… Hey, I thought it only existed in mine…” She shot him a longing look, seeing it reciprocated in his blue eyes.

Hana coughed politely, pulling them out of their moment.

“Ooo-kay,” Maxwell said. “So, you managed to convince her not to do that. How?”

“We kinda said she could stay at court. If she apologises to you for what she said in New York.”

“That’s cool.”

“Hana was awesome! Honestly, Hana, If I had a trophy, I would give you one!”

“I’ll contact the royal smithy,” Maxwell said with a grin.

“You guys..” Hana giggled.

“Don’t try to be modest, Hana,” Olivia said. "You finally stood up to her with courage. You should be proud.”

Jen looked at Hana triumphantly. “Praise from Olivia! This calls for a celebration.”

“Hold my drink!” Hana climbed onto the combined tables and began a series of elegant steps, her arms tracing careful arcs through the air.

Maxwell whooped and jumped up to join her, attempting a breakdance of sorts.

Rick looked up at Hana with interest. “When did you learn the Cordonian harvest dance?”

“Well I wasn’t sure which traditional dances were still in fashion at court,” she explained. “My parents had me learn all twenty-six of them.”

Maxwell called down to Olivia. “Olivia, what about you? I bet you secretly know how to cut loose.”

“I’m quite content with my drink,” said Olivia, glaring at him suspiciously. “It’ll give me a better view when one of you falls off that table.”

“Hey, we’re a coordinated bunch,” protested Drake. He downed the last of his beer and climbed onto the table with Hana and Maxwell. He nearly tumbled off in the process, until Maxwell caught him.

“Ha, my turn to catch you this time!”

Olivia leant into Jen. “My money’s on Drake falling first.”

“Mock me if you want, Olivia, but I’m still gonna have a good time!” Drake called down.

Rick chuckled as they watched the other three dance.

Jen went around to sit next to him. “Aren’t you going to get up there, Rick?”

“I don’t know. All my training has been in partnered dances, rather than.. _that_ ,” Rick explained. He was watching Drake in amusement. “I think he’s doing the happy Drake. A rare sight.”

“Yep,” Jen said. “We should get this on video really. As evidence for future generations.”

Rick laughed. “I’m happy to watch and enjoy the company.”

“Feeling better after clearing the air with your father?”

“Immensely,” he said. “I’m just so relieved that he’s pledged allegiance to you from hereon in. We need to watch our back where Godfrey’s concerned though.”

Jen nodded. “I’ve never met this Godfrey, but I don’t think I’m going to like him.”

“I daresay you won’t. He very rarely comes to Cordonia. I imagine he may well pay us a visit soon following the failure of his plan.”

“I do hope Madeleine stays on. It might placate him.”

“A wise point. He may take the view that as her status is unchanged, there is no need for him to stir the pot further. But we will have to see what her decision turns out to be.” He nodded, and smiled. “How about you, Jen? How does it feel to be back in Cordonia?”

“It’s good to be back, but I’m nervous about what happens next,” she sighed. “Everything that happened on the tour.. finding Tariq, Maxwell’s proposal.. now that we’re back here, it all feels more real. Now all of this is really happening. And that’s a good thing, but I can’t help feeling nervous..”

She looked at him, his expression sympathetic, but a little distant. He was being brilliant about all of this so far. “I understand. Just know that wherever we go from here, all of us..” He smiled up at the dancers on the table, and across at Olivia nursing another glass of beer. “You will never be alone.”

“I know,” Jen said, happily.

“LB, what are you still doing down there?” Maxwell called down to her.

She stood up, with a last glance in Rick’s direction. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

As she climbed up on the table, a lively folk dance began to play through the speakers. She glanced around at her companions, her gaze stopping on one in particular. “I’m going to need the dance master for this one.”

“You don’t need to ask me twice!” Maxwell linked his arm through Jen’s, and they began to skip in a circle together, faster and faster. They parted halfway through the song to dance a circle around Drake. When they linked arms again, Maxwell was laughing, a warm smile on his face.

“You make a good partner, partner,” he said gently.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Jen said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

The song ended, and everyone climbed down from the table to catch their breath. The boys clustered together, and as Hana went to fetch some water from the bar, Jen noticed Olivia still sitting at the table, alone. She went to sit down next to her. “Not in the mood for dancing?”

“I’m perfectly content where I am,” she said, drumming her fingers on the side of her beer glass. She glanced over toward Rick, then caught herself, and looked down at the weathered table.

Jen leant into her. “You don’t _look_ very content.”

“At least _you_ do.” Olivia looked away, her gaze straying toward Rick again. Her shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh.

Jen nodded, slowly.

“He’s crazy about you, you know. I refuse to be his consolation prize.”

“But think about it from his point of view. It’s like I said to you on the train. He had to watch you drop him like a stone, twice, to compete for a chance to be queen. I think he was trying to move on the night we met. But I don’t think he ever set out to hurt you. If you can get the trust back between you, it will be a step in the right direction.”

“I know. I made some bad decisions. In some ways, I’m glad you came along, because if you hadn’t, then maybe I’d have ended up in your shoes. And I’d rather be in charge of my own destiny. I may not be a queen, but I’m a damn good Duchess.”

“Hell to the yes,” giggled Jen. “You so are. Hey, it takes one to know one.”

Olivia’s eyes narrowed. “Stop it.”

“And I understand with the Rick thing,” sighed Jen. “I don’t think it’ll take him too long to move on from this. But if I were you, I’d probably be mad at me too.”

Olivia looked at her. “I’m trying not to be.”

“That means a lot,” Jen said with a gentle smile.

Hana, Rick and Drake were now straightening up the former dance tables.

“It’s nearly midnight. This time we really _should_ end the evening’s festivities,” Rick said with authority.

Maxwell was still on top of the final table. “Noooo, I don’t want this night to end!”

Drake turned off the music. “Come on, before I push you off.”

“Can’t! You’re responsible for my safety!”

“Not for much longer, thank god.”

“Aw, who told you?” Maxwell hopped down.

“Bastien filled me in,” Drake said. “And you’re welcome, by the way.”

“Uh, for the loyal service I’m supposed to thank you for?”

“No, for agreeing to protect Jones from now on. I have to say, I think it’s going to make my life much easier. Can’t say the same for Bastien’s.”

“Yes, thank you Drake,” Jen said. “Apparently I need a bodyguard now. Couldn’t think of anyone better.”

“You obviously didn’t think for long,” Drake said with a grin.

They all walked home to the palace enjoying the peaceful evening. Rick and Maxwell were a little way up front, probably discussing Constantine’s revelations. Jen decided to leave them to it. Drake strolled along at the back of the group, humming faintly to himself.

“Drake, are you drunk?” Jen asked him.

“Nooo way, Jones. I don’t get drunk. Maybe _you’re_ drunk.”

“Uh huh..” Jen exchanged a glance with Hana.

Drake walked in-between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. “I’m just.. happy. We’re home, Savannah’s coming home.. my point is, things are getting good. For everyone.”

“It’s about time,” Jen agreed, gazing ahead at Rick and Maxwell, who seemed to be chatting happily. That was a good thing.

***

It took all of Jen and Hana’s efforts to ensure Drake made it safely back to his quarters at the end of the evening, and then they had to work out which their allocated guest rooms were. Once they’d found them, they chatted animatedly for a little while, Hana was tipsy herself and kept hugging Jen tightly. Jen was conscious that Maxwell was hovering in the corridor at some point, maybe trying to catch her, but he must have given up eventually. Eventually, Hana staggered into her own room, and Jen was left outside her room on her own.

Feeling strangely assertive, and admittedly, a little amorous, she grabbed her phone and fired a text off to her fiancé.

_CAN I BORROW YOU?_

She headed into her room and began to count, she’d got to about forty when there was an animated knocking on the door. She opened it before he’d even finished knocking.

“Hey,” she said, ushering him in.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down on the chair in her room, completely casually.

“You okay?” She decided to start getting ready for bed, removing her necklace and makeup. He watched, spellbound.

“Yeah. Just saw Bertrand. He’s still miserable.”

“Oh. I hope we can sort things out between him and Savannah. He’s really made a mess of it, hasn’t he?”

Maxwell nodded. “I’m sure you can work a bit of your love magic..”

She giggled, and walked towards him. “My love magic? I thought I’d save that for you.” She put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed his neck, which made him gasp slightly. She giggled again as he did.

“Well, if you insist..” he said, standing up to face her.

“I do.” She kissed him softly, and then looked at him happily. “I wanted to speak to you, because I was just wondering what the sleeping arrangements are, now that we’re engaged and all…”

“Ah, nothing will change for the time being. You’ll be safe here. Did the staff bring Chance up to you?”

“Not yet,” she said. “Is he gonna be staying with me?”

“I don’t mind! He can take it in turns here and in my suite if you want?”

She perched on the desk next to him. “Do _I_ get to take it in turns here and in your suite?”

“Huh, you can have a quick tour tomorrow if you like..” His words said one thing, his face another.

She beckoned him towards her with her finger. “I’m sorry… I’ve had a few drinks, and I just tell it like it is when I’ve had a few drinks..”

“Ooh, filterless Jen is my new favourite person,” he said, drawing closer to her, putting his hands on the desk either side of her as he leant into her.

“So. Even though we’re engaged, we have to stay in separate rooms?”

“Technically, yeah, that’s the proper thing to do until we’re married.”

“Okay. I get that. But I love sleeping next to you. When can I do that again?”

“Uhh..”

“Come on, Maxwell. We’ve been dancing around each other long enough. Don’t you want to..” She placed her hands on his butt. “See what might happen?”

“Oh gosh, Jen, you don’t know how much I want to do that. But…” He edged away. “You are the most amazing thing I’ve ever had in my life. I want to treat you right. I want to get things right.”

“I don’t think you’ll be getting things wrong..”

“But…” He sighed, and sat down on the bed, and she saw that frustrated, nervous expression that she was so familiar with from the times she’d tried to get closer to him in the past.

“But what?”

“I really want our first time to be special,” he said. “And I want us both to be ready for it.”

Realisation hit her. “And you’re not?”

“Jen, I’ve only had a few days so far to get my head around the fact that you feel like this about me. I proposed to you straightaway because I had to – _please_ don’t think it’s because I didn’t want to, you know I wanted to more than anything – but if things were different…” He looked sadly at her. “Let’s just give it a few more days, weeks, whatever..”

She sighed. “What if I can’t wait a couple of days, weeks, whatever?” She joined him on the bed, posing invitingly.

“Jen..”

“Okay,” she said, sitting straight, and reaching for his hand. “We can take this at your pace. I’ve waited a long time to tell you how I feel. I can wait a few more days, weeks, whatever.”

He sighed. “I’m still just trying to get my head around this, Jen. Once I do that, then..” He stood up and kissed her gently, leaning into her briefly. “Then I’ll report back.”

"Promise?”

“Promise.” He drew away. “Night, Jen.”

“Oh, before you go, how did you get on with Rick just now?”

He shrugged. “Fine? Just normal, really.”

"Oh? Did you talk about.. me?”

“Nope. Didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Did he tell you about what happened with his dad? I figured that was what you were talking about.”

Maxwell nodded. “Yeah. I don’t really know what to think about it all.”

“We need to be careful around Godfrey.”

Maxwell laughed. “I generally need to be careful around Godfrey, given my history with his wife..”

“Do you think we can trust Constantine?”

He sighed. “I dunno, Jen. I’m going to speak to Bertrand about it when he’s in a better frame of mind. For now, I think we could all do with some rest. It’s been quite a day.”

"I think that’s a good idea.” She patted the side of the bed. “Sure I can’t tempt you to stay? I’ll be content with cuddles…”

“I’ll do you a deal. Five minutes, then I have to get back.”

She held out an arm for him to shake. “Sold.”

He shook it, and then kissed her hand. “I’m sorry if this isn’t quite how you pictured things. I promise, I’ll make it all up to you. I mean, once we’re married, the pressure will be on anyway. I just want to go through this as normally as possible.”

She lay down on the bed. “You and normal are never gonna go together, and you know it.”

“One side order of normal cuddles, coming up.” He lay next to her, and enveloped her in his arms.

“Nothing normal about these cuddles,” she sighed, feeling a tingle where his hands were placed.

“I know, right? All the nights I’ve wanted to sneak in with you and do this…” He kissed her neck, and it sent shudders down her spine. “And now I can.”

“Please do,” she sighed. “Any night you like.”

“Oh, I fully intend to. Mornings too.”

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “How early are we talking?”

“How many cuddles do you want?”

“Early is fine.”

She closed her eyes and let her face settle just a few millimetres from his and her arms pull him closer. He had a point, they’d only been together for a matter of days. The very fact that Jen wanted more from him proved to her how much he put her at ease; she now had to work on doing the same for him. And that meant not pushing too hard. Things would happen when they were meant to happen. For now, this was bliss.


	45. A symptom of being in love

It was Maxwell o’clock, the next morning, and Jen was ready and waiting when the now familiar knock came. She’d been hoping for some promised early morning cuddles.

Opening the door, she checked to see if anyone else was about before she spoke, and was disappointed to see that Bertrand was standing with Maxwell.

“Good morning little blossom,” Maxwell said, kissing her on the cheek. “We have a delivery for you.”

Chance trotted into the room and jumped up at Jen.

“Aw, little guy, did you miss me?” Jen asked, crouching down to oooch him. “Do you like your new home here at the palace?”

"This would _never_ have been permitted had my father been in better health,” Bertrand chastised.

“What Bertrand means is, he’s not in charge,” Maxwell said happily.

“Well, with you guys around, I never have to worry about oversleeping,” she said, as Chance ran around her ankles.

“Good, because there will be no slacking in your new role,” Bertrand said, dryly.

“Not when there’s a homecoming ball to attend!” Maxwell said, clearly excited, as he fussed Chance.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jen said. “It’s almost time to celebrate in style.”

Bertrand looked at her sternly. “Celebrate, yes, but don’t think the pressure is off simply because you’ve achieved your goals.”

“What do you mean?”

He folded his arms. “Your reputation may be repaired, but as a newly appointed duchess, you’re really in Cordonia’s limelight. _Don’t_ make yourself a laughing stock. How you conduct yourself tonight will affect the monarchy’s whole reputation. If it looks like Maxwell made a bad choice by asking you to marry him, especially after all the drama of the last couple of weeks, it’ll call his judgement into question as King.”

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, and took her hand. “I know I made the best choice in the world. And I just want everyone else to see that too. I have complete faith in you, Jen. You’ll nail it. Just like you nailed it in New York.”

“All the same, best behaviour tonight. _Both_ of you,” warned Bertrand.

Jen rolled her eyes. “After everything we’ve been through, can’t we just have a bit of fun?”

Bertrand frowned. “No. If you wanted carefree recreation, you should have gone on a cruise.”

“Hey, at least we’ll be together,” Maxwell said with a supportive smile. “So you know it’ll still be fun.”

She smiled back, savouring a memory of how that smile felt against her lips. He was right, this was definitely going to be fun. “So, what do I do?”

“You can start by visiting the palace boutique,” Bertrand suggested. “You will need to look exceptionally regal this evening. In fact, Lady Hana should be waiting there for you already.”

Jen leant down to fuss Chance, who was back again. “Sorry Chance, you don’t need a new dress. You can’t come to the ball anyway.”

“If it makes you feel better, you’re the cutest noble I’ve ever seen!” Maxwell said, sitting down to fuss Chance. “Duke Chance Jones the Wiggly of Ramsford, barker at cars, the swishy-tailed protector of the food bowl!”

As Maxwell stood back up, Jen reached down to give Chance a thorough scratching and Chance licked her hand in response, his whole body wriggling. After a moment, she straightened back up.

“So I guess I should get going. You coming, Maxwell?” she asked hopefully.

“I wish I could,” he said. “But Savannah’s getting in today, and Drake and I promised to meet her as soon as she arrives.”

Bertrand’s face went white. “Savannah… here…. _today_?”

“Yeah, and she’s coming to the ball,” said Maxwell, looking at his brother nervously. “I guess that makes it doubly appropriate as a homecoming ball!”

Bertrand took a reflexive step back, eyes wide.

“Hey Bertrand, deep breaths…” Jen said, giving him a gentle pat on the back as he took a moment to compose himself. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Sorry, I thought she would have told you,” Maxwell said.

“She didn’t,” said Bertrand brusquely, “Which is just one more indication that she has no interest in my participation in her life.”

“I don’t think she wants you to give up,” Maxwell said.

Bertrand took a shaky breath and straightened up. “Never mind all that. You need to go, Jen, and I have other matters to attend to.”

Bertrand headed off, and Jen smiled softly at Maxwell. “I guess I’ll see you later on then?”

“Count on it,” he said with a seductive grin. “Hey, I’ll walk you down to the boutique.”

“Why thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Pleasure, Your Future Majesty.”

She giggled, as they linked arms and headed down the palace stairs.

“So what time is Savannah getting in?”

“Pretty soon,” he explained. “We’re leaving shortly.”

“Did you give any thought to the fact that she could stay at Ramsford? I mean, just for now, while I’ve got control of it? I think it would really help her out. And it means she’s not accepting help from Bertrand.”

“I’ll speak to Drake,” Maxwell said. “I think she’s got somewhere short term for now.”

“It might also bridge the gap. If they can get things to work out, Bertrand could move back there after our wedding.”

“It’s a really good idea, Jen. But, coming from you, that’s standard.”

She smiled as they approached the boutique. “Well, I just hope it all goes well. Say hi from me.”

“Hopefully you’ll get the chance to say hi for yourself later.”

Outside the boutique, Jen saw Justin. “Jen, I thought I might find you here.”

“I’ll let you two catch up,” Maxwell said. “See you later.” He kissed her on the cheek, and headed off, a spring in his step.

Jen turned to Justin. “Here to help me find a dress?”

“Oh no, I’ll leave that to the experts.” He grinned. “I’m actually here to congratulate you, and to thank you.”

Jen was a little confused. “To thank me for what?”

“Constantine says that I am to continue in your employ to help you and Maxwell with your wedding plans, and I understand that this is at Bertrand’s request.”

“Well, all three of us want you on board, actually. You’ve been a great help to me, and I know Maxwell has appreciated your help with handling the whole Tariq thing and the engagement.”

“Well, thank you for the continuing opportunity, Jen. It’s been an honour working with you this far. I have learned a lot throughout the engagement tour.. and more of it than I expected was _from_ you, rather than from the circumstances. You really impressed me, kid.”

“Wow, thanks Justin.”

“I’m sure you’ve got a very exciting future in store for you. And anything I can do tonight, I will.”

“Will you be at the ball tonight?” Jen asked him.

“Free drinks and the chance to rub elbows with a bunch of rich scandals-in-waiting? I wouldn’t miss it. Besides, I want to be there for your big debut as Maxwell’s fiancée. I earned that celebration too.”

“Yeah, you sure did,” Jen agreed.

He glanced at the door to the boutique, then back to Jen. “I’d better not keep you any longer. You have a big day ahead of you.”

“See you tonight, Justin,” Jen said.

He saluted her, then walked off down the hallway. She turned and entered the boutique to find Hana and Olivia thumbing through the racks.

“Hey, Jen!” Hana said, excitedly. “They restocked the boutique with some absolutely stunning gowns while we were gone.”

“Rightly so, their selection was growing rather tired before the tour,” Olivia said, wearing the most stunning dress Jen had ever seen her in.

“Olivia, you don’t look like you need to come here for a dress,” Jen pointed out.

“I came to get some shoes, but I did find something that might make you look less.. tragic,” Olivia said.

“You picked a dress out for me?” Jen was touched.

“No need to make a fuss. You need to look like a duchess when Maxwell officially presents you to court as a duchess,” Olivia said. “Otherwise, you bring our rank down.”

“And I found something that would look _magical_ on you,” Hana added.

“Let’s take a look at the options,” Jen said to them. Personally, she had in mind that she might re-wear the dress from the UN party one more time, it was too special not to wear again.

Hana held up a delicate pink ballgown with a matching tiara. “You’ll look sweet and winsome in this one. Perfect for winning friends and allies for your new duchy.”

“Or if you want to go with something a touch more.. commanding..” Olivia presented a sparkling gold gown with its own corresponding tiara.

“Wow, those are both beautiful…. But I’m going to stick with this.” She’d made her mind up. She showed them a photo on her phone of the cream dress that she and Maxwell had chosen in New York.

Hana’s face lit up. “That is stunning! I haven’t seen that one before.”

Jen blushed. “This is the one I wore to the UN party… you know…”

Hana immediately knew what she meant. “Oh, wow! That makes sense.. you look….” She was stumbling for words. “And I’m sure _he_ thought that too..”

Olivia scowled. “Ugh.. re..”

Hana shot Olivia a stern look.

“..Right, absolutely. Well now that that’s taken care of, I think I’ll go do literally anything else.”

She turned and made for the exit, but Jen caught her at the door. “Olivia, wait.”

She turned on her heel and arched an eyebrow at Jen expectantly.

“With the engagement tour done and the investigation over, what are you going to do after the Homecoming ball?”

She pulled a face. “I need to return to Lythikos. I’ve been away far too long as it is.”

“Court won’t be the same without you,” Jen said, honestly. “Before you leave, I want to make sure you know.. I really do consider you a friend.”

“I…” she stammered. “I suppose I’ll relish your absence in my life the least.. after Rick’s, that is.”

“Who’s Drake going to bicker with now?” Jen wondered aloud.

“I’m confident that Drake can manage to bicker with nearly anyone if he sets his mind to it,” Olivia scowled.

“You’re probably right about that,” Jen agreed.

“If you’re ever in the neighbourhood, feel free to drop in. We have several choice dungeons I’d be more than happy to prepare for you.”

Jen smiled. “I’ll let you know.”

Olivia turned and left. Jen returned to Hana and found her putting dresses back on the racks. “I guess we should get out of here, let the other ladies have a turn.”

“You’re right,” Hana said. “Besides, if you have the time, I prepared something for us to enjoy together before the ball.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “You have my interest.”

“There’s a lovely lake a short walk from the palace,” she said softly. “I’ve spent a lot of time out there.. and I’d like to share it with you.”

“Aww, Hana..”

“That’s not even the best part. No-one knows about it, so I doubt we’d be disturbed,” Hana said.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Jen said to her. “Let’s go!”

***

Hana led Jen out of the palace and through the grounds. The winding path took them on a route initially familiar to Jen; through gardens, an apple orchard, and eventually the palace gates. The sun was shining brightly as they arrived at a dock overlooking the glassy surface of a lake.

“Wow, I had no idea this was here..” Jen looked around, an awe-struck expression on her face.

“I didn’t either, until I stumbled upon it on a walk during the last social season. It’s wonderfully secluded,” admitted Hana.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous,” said Jen, taking in the beauty of the lake.

She turned to Hana, whose expression was troubled. “Hana, what’s wrong?”

She sighed. “Just, things are going to be so different now that.. now I’m not on good terms with my parents. I know you’ve offered to let me stay at the palace as long as I need to, but..”

“But what?”

“After tonight, when the tour is officially over, everyone is going to go home. Everyone _else_ , that is.”

“Oh, and you can’t do that? But would you want to do that?”

Hana looked away, busying herself in studying the hem of her dress, her mouth fixed in a listless frown. “No, I don’t even _want_ to. It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly. You don’t want to go home, but you want to be _able_ to. Who wouldn’t? Home should always be a place where you’re welcome, no matter what else is going on.”

“Which begs the question of whether I can really call Shanghai my home now,” she said, still looking at her dress, rather than at Jen.

“Oh Hana, look at me.” 

She looked up at Jen, and Jen could see all the emotion and anger and pain in her eyes. And it was understandable. What Hana had been through these last few months, was probably worse than what Maxwell and Jen had been through.

Jen took her by the hand. “Whatever happens with your parents, just know that you’ll always have a home _here_.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “All I know right now is that no matter what, Cordonia is my future.”

Jen gave Hana’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I really want you to stay here. Maxwell really wants you to stay here. There’s plenty of room here for you. You wouldn’t get in our way. And you’d be a great help to both of us.”

“Are you sure, Jen? Won’t Bertrand have something to say about it?”

Jen laughed. “Bertrand isn’t in charge anymore, Hana. Things are going to be different round here from now on. I’m going to need some help running my Duchy too, you can help me with that. And if you’re here, then you can stay in touch with Madeleine. Now everything has calmed down, you never know, you might be able to work things out. I’ll do my best to help with that, if that’s what you want.”

“Jen.. thank you,” Hana said, drawing her in for a hug.

“Well, we still have to get ready for the ball, so we should get back, but Hana.. thank you for sharing this beautiful place with me.”

“It was the least I could do,” sighed Hana.

“We should get ready together,” Jen suggested. “Do you want to come by my room in a bit?”

“That sounds lovely,” Hana agreed.

She led Jen onto the path back to the palace. “So, how’s life as Maxwell’s fiancée?”

Jen made a little noise of frustration.

Hana looked confused. “You two just seem so happy together, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, on the face of it, everything is fantastic. He treats me like a queen, it’s obvious how much he wants to be with me. And the feeling’s completely mutual. But when it’s just the two of us, his guard starts to go up again.”

Hana looked interested. “That makes sense.”

“Yeah. It’s early days. I’m trying to give him a bit of space at the moment, so he can get his head around it all. I mean, if you think about it, we’ve only been an item for less than a week.”

“That sounds sensible,” said Hana. “Can I tell you something? I don’t think Maxwell will mind if I tell you. I think it will help you.”

“I’m intrigued now,” Jen said. “Please do.”

“When we were still engaged, we spent an evening chatting together about our romantic pasts,” she said. “Not so much to tell on my part, all things I’ve spoken about with you before anyway. But.. Maxwell has had his heart broken before. In a big way.”

Jen nodded, guessing this was the banished college girlfriend.

“It took him a long time to heal. And he didn’t really go about healing it in the right way. He went on what he called a rebound, threw himself into any relationship he could. Starting with a really toxic one. He’s been taken advantage of so many times along the way, and left completely disillusioned with love. It got to the stage where he just stopped looking for it. He never thought he would find love again. He’d resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t when this process started. Then he found you.”

Jen nodded. “We have spoken about some of this.”

“So, I can understand why he puts all these defences up where you’re concerned. It’s clear to all of those who know him how much you mean to him. I’m sure it’s clear to you as well. I suppose the last line of defence he has is by delaying any intimacy between the two of you. He’s confused that with love before, and he doesn’t want to make that mistake again. He just wants to do things right by you, Jen.”

Jen smiled. “I know, Hana. And, I think you’ve hit the nail on the head there. It’s just a bit frustrating.”

“He’s a good guy, Jen. Maybe he doesn’t want you to think that he just wants your body. I imagine somewhere along the line he could have been accused of that before.”

“Wow, Hana, you’re really analysing this situation, aren’t you!” Jen prodded Hana playfully.

“I’m just saying, be patient with him. He’s going to be the most amazing husband to you. You’re so lucky.”

“I know, Hana.” Jen felt a little warm glow inside. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world, and I’m never going to lose sight of that. When I’m dancing with him tonight at the ball, it’ll be like the fairytale is complete.”

***

Jen found a few people she didn’t expect to see in the corridor outside her room when she returned to finish getting ready. Maxwell was holding his fist out toward Bartie, who stared blankly from Savannah’s arms. Maxwell balled Bartie’s tiny hand into a fist and bumped it with his own. “That’s my little man!”

“Hey, Savannah. You’re back!” Jen called as she got nearer.

“Jen, it’s so good to see you!” Savannah replied.

Jen noticed Drake standing next to Savannah, failing to suppress a smile. “You have good timing, Jones.”

“I guess so,” said Jen, looking eagerly at Maxwell. “Looks like the gang’s all here.”

“We are,” said Drake, still smiling. “For the first time in a long time. I’m.. really glad you’re back, Savannah.”

Savannah pulled him into a one-armed hug, her other arm still supporting Bartie. After a long moment, they parted.

“You all look cosy,” Jen commented. “I don’t know the last time I saw Drake willingly participate in a hug.”

“I think I even saw him smile,” said Maxwell, coming to stand beside Jen. He held out a hand towards one of hers and interlocked their fingers playfully. She felt a warm glow inside.

“It isn’t every day your sister and nephew come back to court,” Drake explained.

“I feel honoured,” Savannah said.

“Although, I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to the idea of us sharing a nephew..” Drake said to Maxwell.

“C’mon Drake, embrace it!” Maxwell urged.

“I am not embracing anything,” said Drake, interrupted by Bartie’s googles.

“See? Bartie wants it..”

“So, Jen.. congratulations on your engagement! You’re going to make an amazing queen!”

“Thanks, Savannah,” Jen said. “I hope so.”

Savannah smiled. “You know, Jen, between Maxwell and Drake, you’re practically all I hear about. I feel like we’re friends already.” She glanced at Maxwell, and leant towards Jen conspiratorially. “He used to bend my ear about you so much, you know. Like a little lovelorn puppy.”

Jen giggled at Maxwell’s startled expression, and was about to respond when she noticed Savannah’s smile disappear suddenly. She turned to see Bertrand at the end of the hallway, having stopped in his tracks.

“Savannah..” he said eventually.

“Hello, Bertrand,” Savannah said, pale.

Bertrand took a few tentative steps forward. “I just.. came to speak with Lady Jen. I had no idea you would be here.”

Savannah looked disappointed. “Oh, I thought maybe..”

“Bertrand, just say whatever you came to say to Jen and get out of here,” Drake snapped.

“Yes, let’s talk in private,” Jen said, looking apologetically at Savannah.

Bertrand retreated a few paces down the hall and out of earshot, beckoning Jen. She followed him, and Maxwell followed a few steps behind her.

“Bertrand, are you sure it was me you came to talk to?” she asked him.

“I’m quite certain. I didn’t mean to impose my presence on her when she’s clearly uninterested.”

“She lives here now,” Maxwell muttered to his brother. “You can’t avoid her forever.”

“I can do my best to, for her sake. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to..”

Savannah, clearly undeterred, approached them all, bounding Bartie gently on her hip. “It’s nice to see you again, Bertrand.”

“Yes..” He trailed off and silence hung in the air. Then he turned on his heel and marched back down the hall and out of sight.

Savannah’s lip trembled. “Oh..”

Drake came over. “Come on, Savannah. I’ll give you a hand with Bartie.” They brushed past Jen and Maxwell, and headed back down the hall.

Jen was still staring in the direction that Bertrand had disappeared, frustrated for him.

“That was.. hard to watch,” she heard Maxwell say. “If they would only talk to each other, I think they could work things out.”

“Maybe..” she said, “Though Bertrand might need a little help, and you know he won’t ask for it.” She turned to look at Maxwell, but he was also looking past her and down the hall.

“Yeah..” He pushed out a long breath, and turned to look at her. “You know, Jen, I was thinking of maybe getting some air before the ball, stretch my legs, get in a little warm up before I break it down on the dance floor.. do you want to come?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What, exactly, does a warm up entail?”

“I usually just walk around the palace grounds. It’s always quiet out there right before a big event. It’s about as peaceful as it gets.”

“A peaceful walk? With you?” Sounded perfect. “Sounds like an uncommon opportunity.”

“Now’s your chance!” he said with a grin. “You coming?”

She sighed, happily. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Let’s go. But don’t think about slowing me down. I need to be nice and limber.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, anticipation building in her chest. Hopefully, they could have another little chat and she would be clearer as to what was going on inside his head right now.

***

The grounds were abuzz with activity as the palace staff prepared for the festivities, and Maxwell seemed to be buzzing with excitement as he guided Jen towards a quieter area near the palace gates. It didn’t seem as if anyone was following them.

“So, do you take pre-event walks often?” she said, amused.

“I like to have some time for myself before the action starts. Or.. in this case.. time for you.” He was blushing everso slightly.

“Maxwell, we’re engaged now. We don’t have to sneak off anymore when we want to spend time together.”

“Ah, but don’t you think it makes it more fun?”

“Every second I spend with you is fun,” she acknowledged, taking his hand.

The two of them walked a few paces in silence. Eventually, Jen broke it.

“Maxwell, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you..”

“Yeah?”

She looked awkwardly at him. “Is everything okay with the Crown’s finances? It’s just, the way Bertrand was so worried about people finding out about your dad being on life support…”

He sighed. “I don’t think it’s as bad as all _that_. You know Bertrand. He always sees the negative in any situation.”

“Then the two of you provide a good balance, but I think it’s a good job you’re in charge rather than him.”

“Very true, Jen. Very true.”

“How are you feeling about everything now?

“Everything….”

“Your role, your responsibilities? It must have been easier for you not to think about them while we were away, especially with everything that happened on the tour…”

“Remind me what happened on the tour?”

She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. “It all happened so fast, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. But yeah. I know what you’re saying. There’s a lot to do. Bertrand normally has it under control..”

“But you need to take control of it, Maxwell. You can do this. You’re smart, and you’re capable, and you’ve got me to help you. That way, you can free Bertrand up to face up to his own responsibilities.”

“True,” he said. “I’ve always been happy to let Bertrand run the show, because I always thought he’d do the best job. But you know what, Jen? I think you’re right. It’s definitely for the best that I step up. Bertrand’s been so obsessed with the Crown’s reputation that he’s lost sight of what’s really important. And I think Savannah and Bartie coming back into his life might make him realise that. That the wealth and prestige and power isn’t what brings happiness.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning we might get the old, happy Bertrand back.”

“I’d very much like to meet him. He sounds fun.”

“Yeah. He is.”

Maxwell turned and cut across the drive to the lawn on the far side. The two of them approached the fountain, eyeing the water in the basin.

Jen smiled mischievously. “Want to dip your feet?”

“That sounds relaxing,” he said.

They both set their shoes beside the fountain, and slipped their toes into the cool water. Jen noticed with amusement that Maxwell was being very careful to keep his shirt from getting wet.

“So, you must be happy to have Savannah and Bartie back at court,” she said.

“Yeah, it’ll be good to have them closer to home,” he agreed.

“Savannah seems happy to be back too,” Jen said.

“I think so. She used to ask about Bertrand every time I talked to her. She.. she really cares about him.”

“I hope she and Bertrand can make things work,” sighed Jen.

“Me too. He’s obviously still thinking about her all the time.”

“Yeah, and she must have returned for a reason,” Jen added.

He looked back up at her. “All I know is that practically all either of them talks about is the other one. Seems like a sign to me.”

Jen giggled. “Hmm. Is that why Savannah said what she said to me earlier, do you think?”

Maxwell stood up and stretched his legs, changing the subject. “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“How could I forget?” The memory was so precious to her. “It was the first time I saw you _really_ dancing.”

“Want a repeat performance?” He slinked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes please.”

“Drop a beat!”

She knew exactly what to do this time around. “Boom boom ch. Boom boom ch.”

“This is why you’re my favourite person. Okay.”

He backed off a little to find a spot on the lawn, and launched into a sequence of moves, probably more ambitious than the last time. She wasn’t disappointed when the big final move resulted in him jumping up onto the fountain ledge again, but this time, one foot either side of where she was sitting, looking down at her eagerly.

“Bravo!” she applauded.

“I thank you, I thank you. We need to get you breakdancing next.”

“I mean, if it’s dancing with you, I’m game.” She put her arms around his legs, and slowly pulled herself up to standing, using him for support. She then stood on the ledge with him, gazing into his eyes.

“Enjoying your victory so far?”

“You mean, my shiny new title and duchy?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of your hot new fiancé,” he said with a sexy smirk.

She leaned in to kiss that smirk off his face, careful to keep her balance as she did so.

“So is your victory everything it’s cracked up to be?” he asked her afterwards.

“I might just want to do a little more research on that,” she said, and kissed him again, this time more deeply, and she didn’t care that he ended up with his feet in the fountain, lifting her up as she lost her balance and spinning her around before placing her back down next to him with a smile. She gazed adoringly into his crystal blue eyes.

“Did your research show your victory was everything it was cracked up to be?”

“Initial indications are encouraging, but subject to review in the coming days, weeks, whatever.”

He threw her a look of challenge and ran a finger down one of her arms gently. “All this is probably nothing like what you’re used to, I’m guessing.”

“Well, believe it or not, I’ve never actually been engaged to a King before.”

He stepped back. “I mean, the whole dating thing. I know we’ve had our mate-dates, but.. I guess you must have realised by now, that was just my way of pretending it wasn’t as serious as it really was, because… I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing? Dating?”

“Yeah, I guess. And all that goes with it. I mean..” He gazed into the distance. “So, I’ve _been with_ people before. But, it’s never really got serious. Because nobody’s ever really wanted me for the person I am, rather than the fact I was a Prince. Not since.. not for a long time now.”

“It sounds to me that you’ve just been with the wrong people,” she said. “But that doesn’t matter. Because I’m here now.”

“I know. And I have to keep pinching myself that you are. But when I look back, I just see all of their disillusioned faces. And the things they say just echo through time. _You didn’t stand up to your father. You’re a disappointment. I just want to be a princess. I’ve had quite enough of your stunts._ There was one girl, once, who I thought, yeah, maybe we can have a go at this serious relationship thing. But I made a mess of that. And she didn’t hang around.”

“Because your dad decided she wasn’t good enough for you?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t fight for her like I should’ve. I guess back then I was younger, and I naively thought there’d be more people like her that my dad would approve of. But other than her, nobody ever wanted to stick around for long, and I started thinking that maybe I had to change.”

“You didn’t though, right?”

“Nope. I just wrote myself off as undatable. I figured eventually Dad and Bertrand would start pushing me to find a wife, and I’d just roll with it then. I didn’t think it would happen like it did.. but I knew it’d happen eventually.”

“Undatable? You?” She laughed, and stepped close to him again.. “Maxwell, you’re the _perfect_ catch. You’re the most entertaining person I know. Where Maxwell Beaumont goes, fun and laughter follow.”

“It’s a blessing and a curse..”

“Plus, you’ve literally never let me down. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.”

“Thanks, but, you know you don’t have to say that. No-one else has ever felt that way about me before.”

“You know I feel that way about you,” she said, stepping even closer.

“Yeah, I’m just still not sure why,” he said, not quite meeting her gaze. “I mean, look at Rick, and look at me…”

No, she wasn’t having this. “Maxwell. I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. I chose _you_. Not because of your little arrangement with Rick. Not because I wanted to be queen. Because I fell in love with _you_.” She pointed a finger into his chest, her emotion raw. “So please, don’t question it. You are _everything_ to me. And if we were broke and living in a trailer, I’d still want to be with you.”

“It might come to that yet with Dad’s medical bills, according to Bertrand..”

“You know it won’t. Come here.”

She drew her head into his chest and held him as tightly as she possibly could.

When she loosened her grip, he was looking down straight at her. “It may take me some time to get used to the idea that the girl of my dreams really wants to be with me, but I want you to know..” He took a deep breath. “Jen, you make my heart flutter. It just jumps every time I see you.”

She smiled in delight. “It does?”

“Yep,” he said. “When you walked into a room, I used to feel like I was gonna faint. It got to the stage where I had to come find you, so I could psych myself up for seeing you, so I wasn’t knocked for six in front of everyone. Even now, when you came back just now, I turned to mush.”

“I have to say, I feel the same about you,” she said with a coy smile. “I used to scan a room for you, and if you weren’t there, I used to watch the door. I missed you when you weren’t there. I still do. I guess it’s a symptom of being in love.”

“I guess it is. And I love you more than anything.”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything._ I’d give up dancing for you. I’d surrender all of my squid collection and set fire to my mom’s guitar. I’d even strangle all my peacocks if you asked me to.”

“Whoa. That got dark fast. Please stop. I won’t be requiring you to do any of those things.”

“Phew. Cause that would’ve given me nightmares for the rest of my days.” Maxwell smiled, seemingly more relaxed now.

She took his hand, and together they sat back down on the fountain ledge.

“All I want from you is for you to be totally honest with me. Talk to me about anything that worries you. Ask me for help whenever you need it. I want you to feel as safe with me as I feel with you. Because it takes a lot for me to feel safe with someone. And I’ve always felt safe with you.”

“I feel safe with you too, Jen. How could I not? You look like a treasure I’ve been searching for forever, you feel like little fluffy clouds and you smell like home. I need you.” He put his hand on her knee, and she was left without doubt that he meant every word. “I just need a bit more time.”

“We have all the time in the world, Maxwell.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

His gaze returned to the lights and flowing water of the fountain. “I love how the fountain is always so glowy and cool at night.”

“It sure is pretty,” she agreed.

“I never used to have anyone to splash around in here with until you came along. We had fun last time, didn’t we?”

“We did…”

Without warning, he jumped back into the fountain and kicked water at her.

“Hey! Two can play that game, Beaumont…”

She jumped in after him, ran around and launched a wave of water in his direction. It hit him on the side of his chest and face, making him laugh. “Nice one Jen, you got me!”

“Haha, the Gucci!”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“That’s it? No retribution?”

“I didn’t say that..” He ran towards her, water dripping off his chin, and she leapt onto the lawn to escape, sprinting around the fountain to avert his chase.

“Wow, you’re fast..”

He ducked down to lob another volley of water at her, but it missed her as she ran past. Giggling, she continued to run around the outside of the fountain, but at some point he’d obviously stopped chasing, and she ran straight into him, sending them both crashing to the ground, landing in a tumble on the slick grass.

His body broke her fall, and he laughed, as she looked down at him, her face inches from his. She cut him off mid laugh, planting her lips on his as her arms wrapped around him. He seemed to relax into her embrace, his arms coming up around her. He deepened the kiss, one hand travelling up to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. She sighed. This was heavenly.

She was vaguely aware of the trickle of the fountain, but most of her attention was caught up in the feeling of his arms around her, and the way he said her name.

They remained wrapped up in each other for several long moments, before Maxwell finally pulled back to catch his breath.

“I think we’re getting pretty good at that,” she told him.

“I agree, but I’ll never turn down more practice,” he said, a giddy grin on his face. He stood up, and offered her a hand getting to her feet.

“So, how was splashing in the fountain? Was it as much fun as last time?” she asked him as she brushed the grass off her jeans.

“Well, like last time, it was kinda cold, actually. But, you made it fun. Both times.”

“Thanks for inviting me out,” she said, coyly. “It was nice to get some.. air.. before the ball.”

“Anytime,” he said. “You make getting limber a lot more interesting.”

“We should head back in, though,” she sighed. “I’d rather stay out here with you all night, but the ball’s going to start in less than an hour, and I still need to get ready. Not to mention dry!”

“Yeah, and Bertrand will be super mad if we’re late..” He looked towards the palace. “Oh. Looks like our time is up anyway.”

Jen looked in the same direction and saw Bastien striding towards them. “Good job he didn’t rock up a few minutes ago…”

“Huh, yeah, we really would’ve been grounded…”

They caught each other’s eyes and giggled.

“Your Majesty, Lady Jen,” Bastien called as he got close. “I’ve come to escort you back to the palace, in order that you may both have time to dress appropriately for the ball. Bertrand’s orders.”

“Of course you have,” Maxwell said. “C’mon, Jen. Let’s go make you a Duchess.”

As they walked back alongside Bastien, both with elated smiles on their faces, Jen felt at her most content since coming back to Cordonia. That little conversation had been both illuminating and informative, and she loved that he’d started to open up a little more to her. She just hoped he would take what she’d said on board. And she couldn’t wait for the wider court to see how happy he was, how much more confidence he had, just to see the potential in him that she saw.

Together, she truly believed they were ready for anything the world could throw at them.


	46. Putting the fun in function

When Jen and Maxwell arrived back at the palace after their little walk to the fountain and back, Maxwell was immediately collared by Bertrand.

“Oh, hey, brother, I understand you were wondering where we were…”

“Oh I know exactly where you were,” despaired Bertrand. “I am disgusted in you, Maxwell. Less than an hour until the start of a ball that you are hosting and you look like you’ve been in some sort of juvenile water fight…”

Maxwell turned to Jen with a smirk, and she had to look at the floor to avoid breaking into giggles.

“Relax, Bertrand. I have plenty of time to freshen up.”

“Very well. I also understand you have requested some changes to tonight’s timetable..”

“Oh yes. Come on. Let’s go and discuss those _over here and definitely out of Jen’s earshot,_ yeah?” With a wink at Jen, he led Bertrand away.

Jen raised her eyebrows and looked at Bastien. “I think someone’s planning a surprise for me.”

Bastien nodded. “I think you may be right.”

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

Bastien broke it. “Listen. I owe you an apology, Lady Jen. I regret my participation in the plot against you, and the harm that it’s caused you.”

She sighed. That was something. “You might not be my favourite person in court, but what happened was down to Godfrey and Constantine, not you. I imagine they can be pretty intimidating.”

He nodded. “Their closeness to the King Father sometimes runs away with them. Especially with his illness recently. I had a certain amount of pressure put on me. I’m not proud of what I did. I have to say, I am pleased that Constantine has seen the error of his ways.”

Jen nodded. “But what of Godfrey?”

“On his own, he will struggle to retaliate.”

“Have you spoken to Drake?”

“Yes. I didn’t appreciate how affected he would be. Although that is no excuse for what I did.”

“He looks up to you. He was disappointed.”

Bastien sighed. “I am disappointed in myself. But I will strive to make it up to you. I have spoken to Maxwell and Bertrand at length. I am humbled that they continue to trust me.”

“You’re going to be redeployed to my future husband, I understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She smiled, and walked past him, stopping as she reached him to mutter into his ear. “If you ever betray him again, I’ll set Olivia on you.”

He looked nervous, as she continued away, giggling.

***

Jen and Hana finished getting ready for the ball together; Hana was wearing a stunning silver gown and looking happier than Jen could remember seeing her for a long time. Jen was, as planned, wearing the cream dress Maxwell had chosen for her in New York, the night that everything had fallen into place.

They descended the stairs together, and Jen looked around curiously, wondering where Maxwell was. The ball had already begun, and nobles were beginning to file into the ballroom, announced in by the herald as they did. 

“Do you think he’ll be in there already?” Jen asked. “He’s normally the last to enter, isn’t he?”

Hana nodded. “There’s no way in the world he won’t want to make a grand entrance with you this evening. You wait there, I’ll head inside and check.”

Hana joined the wave of guests making their way into the ballroom, and Jen waited alone in the hallway for a little while, until the wave turned into a trickle, and eventually everyone was in the ballroom and the herald closed the door.

It was then she heard a call from above. “Yoohoo….”

She looked up at the source of the sound and couldn’t help but beam when she laid eyes on him. He was dressed appropriately in all his regal trappings, and it suddenly struck her that the last time she’d seen him dressed like that was on the rooftop in New York.

“Where have you been? I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show..”

“Me? Not show at a ball in your honour?” He put on a dramatically wounded expression. “That stings, Jen..”

She continued to smile, and he winked at her with a goofy grin. “C’mon then. Let’s rock this party. Come on up.”

“No, I think you need to come on down..”

“Come on up! Trust me..”

She shot him a puzzled look, and slowly made her way to the top of the stairs. “Right, I’m up…”

He grabbed hold of her with one of his arms. “Now, hold on tight…”

“Maxwell.. MAXWELL!!”

It was too late by the time she’d realised what he was doing – he was sliding down the banister while holding her on his lap. She squealed – terrified at first, but then relaxing into it, a real adrenaline rush like a fairground ride. As they reached the ground, he jumped onto his feet, lifting her into the air and then putting her down slowly.

“How’s that for an entrance?”

She grabbed him and kissed him, already breathless from all the excitement. Afterwards she laughed. “You…”

“Yeah, but how do you feel now?”

“Alive,” she cried. “Like I did when we jumped off that waterfall.”

“Exactly. And hard same. I’ve never felt so alive as I have the last few days. You.. I don’t know where I’d be without you now.”

“No need to worry about that. I’m here and I’m going nowhere.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Guessing it’s time we made our _official_ entrance though?”

“Yup. On three.” He strolled up to the doors, and she followed close by. “Wait. Look.” He held out his wrists to show her he was wearing the odd blossom and squid cufflinks.

“Aw,” she said. “I love them.”

“I know. And they’re now officially my lucky cufflinks, right? And the best thing is, I have two pairs of them! How amazing is that?”

“It’s pretty amazing, but not as amazing as my amazing fiancé.”

The doors were opened, and the herald stepped out. “Ah. Your Majesty.”

“Can you announce Jen with me please?” He looked at Jen. “Hey, next time we do this, you’ll be a duchess. Now, game faces…”

Jen wasn’t sure there was such a thing as a game face for either of them this evening, as she carried the same grin into the ballroom that she’d sported in the hall.

“His Majesty King Maxwell I of Cordonia and Lady Jen Jones.”

***

That moment they’d entered the ballroom together, as an engaged couple, had been one of those moments where Jen just wanted to stop time and savour it as long as she could. In the last week or so, she’d had rather a lot of those moments. But ever since they’d entered the ballroom, the whole evening had been just as magical.

They’d been mingling, together at first and now separately, and Jen was currently talking to Hana, Kiara and Penelope.

“You’re the luckiest girl in the world, Jen,” gushed Penelope. “I mean, because you’re going to be queen, all the little luxuries that go with it..”

Jen knew what she really meant. “Thank you, Penelope. And, no hard feelings about what happened with Tariq, yeah? It all got sorted. If it hadn’t been you, Bastien would’ve used someone else after all.”

Penelope sighed. “You know how bad I still feel about it all, Jen.”

“No need to dwell on it,” Hana said. “Did you have a good night last night?”

Kiara and Penelope exchanged a brief, embarrassed look, and Kiara turned to Jen. “I’m sorry for our behaviour at the beer garden last night, Lady Jen. When I implied that you’d come to gloat, what I meant was..”

“We were drunk!” Penelope said, with a giggle.

“Penelope!” scolded Kiara.

“And scared about Madeleine leaving,” Penelope went on. “But the more I think about it, I think it’s a good thing.”

“She might not be leaving,” Jen explained, looking at Hana.

Hana nodded. “She’s not here tonight, but she did say she’d think about staying at court.”

Penelope looked nervous.

“We won’t let her bully you anymore, Penelope,” Jen said. “Don’t worry.”

“Oh, okay,” Penelope looked a little happier. “I hope we can all be friends from now on. Maybe you and Maxwell can come visit my estate sometime.”

“Are you going back home?” Jen asked her.

“Hopefully soon,” Penelope said. “It’s been a long time since I saw my parents. And my poodles.”

“I’m sure they can’t wait to see you,” Kiara said to Penelope. “And for what it’s worth Jen, Hana, you’re both always welcome on my family’s estate too.”

At that the music changed, and there was a loud announcement. “Lords and Ladies, His Majesty and Lady Jen Jones will now dance the Cordonian Waltz.”

Jen giggled, and exchanged a glance with Hana. “Oh, will they now?”

“Go on,” Hana laughed. “You know you love it really.”

Jen smiled, and glanced over at the ballroom dancefloor, which was empty. She made her way across the ballroom to cheers and applause, and waited for her dance partner. What was he up to now? She glanced at the doors, expecting him to make a grand entrance.

“Hello.” She felt hands covering her eyes. “Guess who.”

“Oh, I dunno, Matt Rodriguez?”

He span her around. “Huh?”

“Oh. It’s you, Maxwell. That’s lucky. I bet Matt Rodriguez wouldn’t have a clue how to dance the Cordonian Waltz.”

“I dunno. I reckon he’d give it his best shot. He’s a pretty versatile actor.” Maxwell placed a hand on her shoulder, and the other on her waist. “Maybe we should discuss our favourite actors another time though. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

They danced elegantly in front of many pairs of watchful eyes, but the only eyes Jen was interested in were the blue ones ahead of her. They were filled with joy, and excitement, and what she was now finally daring to believe was love.

As Maxwell span her around, she giggled happily, knowing what was coming; anticipating the twirl that was coming, and the hold. This time, for the first time, she turned her head towards his as he held her, and kissed him on the lips gently. As she reopened her eyes, she saw his eyes were wide in amazement.

“Wowza,” he whispered.

“No-one I’d rather be dancing with,” she gently told him.

“Good. Because we’re not done with the dancing.” His eyes twinkled, and the music changed again.. to an R&B groove that she recognised. She looked at him, questioningly.

“Come on, Jen. Let’s get down!”

She laughed, looking at the faces around them. Hana, Rick and Drake were smiling as they watched, while Bertrand was turning purple.

“Hey, I told you I was gonna change the music selection when I was in charge. Now it’s time for some real dancing.” She still had her back to him, his arms still wrapped around hers, and they began to wind together to the beat of the track, to cheers from most of the assembled onlookers.

“Do you think I should skip the slut drop?” she asked him.

“Do I think you should? Definitely not. Would it be a good idea? Even more definitely not.”

She giggled. “I’ll do a private dance for you later tonight if you like.”

He whooped, and released her, breakdancing for a few beats in the bridge of the tune to the gasps of the nobles around them, and the claps of Jen and her friends.

At the end of the song they faced each other to conclude their dance, Jen staring into his eyes seductively all the way to his obvious satisfaction.

“Well that was fun,” she said as the song drew to a close.

“I’m putting the fun in function from now on,” he promised her.

As the music changed to something slightly more middle of the road, Jen saw a hand appear on Maxwell’s shoulder. “Maxwell, a word.”

“Now come on Bertrand, you knew I was changing the style a little..”

“This is a palace ballroom, not a nightclub…”

“Too right, Jen would’ve done her slut drop in a nightclub.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Jen giggled. “Relax, Bertrand. We’re just having some fun.”

“It is Jen’s night, after all,” Maxwell reminded him.

Bertrand nodded, looking beyond him to where Drake and Rick were standing. They had just been joined by none other than Savannah.

“You okay, Bertrand?” Jen asked him.

“I….” He just gazed at Savannah, lost for words.

“Wow,” Maxwell said to Jen. “There’s some dark magic at play here that’s stopping him from telling me off…” 

“Bertrand, just talk to her, tell her how you feel,” Jen said.

“I don’t see how I could possibly.. what would I say?”

“Just be honest. I’ve found it works.” She squeezed Maxwell’s hand, and he winked back at her. “And another thing, you should set aside your pride.”

Bertrand looked at her in exasperation. “Beg pardon?”

“This whole time, you’ve been trying to decide what’s right for Savannah, rather than letting her make her own choices,” Jen explained. “You think you know what’s best for her, but you’re backing her into a corner. Just tell her how you feel about her, and let her make her own decision.”

“I remember seeing you two together before all of this. I _know_ there’s something there. Don’t you owe it to yourself to try again?” Maxwell added, supportively.

“I…” Bertrand was interrupted by the chime of silver on glass. Jen craned her neck toward the sound and saw Hana standing beside a stage, a champagne flute in one hand and a microphone in the other.

“Toastin’ time!” Maxwell called, grabbing Jen’s arm. “C’mon. We better sit back down.”

“My lords, ladies and gentlemen,” Hana announced, as they made their way back to the top table, where they had all been seated and where Hana was also now standing. “If you would all like to take your seats, it’s my great honour to begin tonight’s toasts to King Maxwell.”

“Oh, hey,” Maxwell said with a wave as everyone looked in his direction. “Hana, you are far too kind.” He and Jen sat down, with Bertrand not too far behind them, as the rest of the crowd did the same around their respective tables.

“I asked if I could lead the toasts because I want to make it clear to everyone here how grateful I am for the amazing opportunity that I was granted a few months ago. I thoroughly enjoyed being your consort for the Coronation and on the international tour. You and Jen are both such dear friends to me and I know you’re going to be so happy together. To King Maxwell and Duchess Jen!

“Not technically a Duchess yet,” Maxwell pointed out, a sly look at Jen. She shook her head. The assembled court raised their glasses anyway and echoed Hana’s toast. “King Maxwell and Duchess Jen!”

“I believe Lady Kiara would like to speak next,” Hana said, and a member of the waiting staff collected a microphone from Hana and ran it over to Kiara’s table.

“Bien sur, merci. On behalf of my family, who express their regrets for being unable to make it tonight, I want to cordially thank King Maxwell for the opportunity to participate in the tour. It has been a magnifique experience and I am so happy for him and Jen, I think you will all agree, l’amour is in the air…”

Jen bit her lip and smiled guiltily. Maxwell just did his best to look nonchalant.

Kiara wrapped up her toast to polite applause, and the microphone was next handed to Rashad.

“I echo Lady Kiara’s comments…”

Jen looked across at Bertrand, who was checking his pockets nervously.

“What’s the matter?”

“Oh… I can’t find my notes for the toast…”

“Just wing it,” Maxwell said, leaning across. “That’s what I always do.”

“You?” Jen whispered to him, in shock that he wasn’t prepared. “Bertrand Beaumont?”

He sighed. “I.. I’ve been _preoccupied_. Everything with Savannah and Bartie.. but that’s no excuse to be unprepared. It would seem I am at the mercy of your creativity, Jen.”

“You’ll be fine,” she smiled. “I’m great under pressure.”

“She is,” Maxwell grinned. “Her confidence makes _me_ confident!”

“This is utterly foolhardy,” muttered Bertrand.

Rashad concluded his address. “To a beautiful tour filled with history and culture.”

The audience cheered and sipped their champagne as the staff member brought the microphone to Adelaide. “What a delightful party. King Maxwell, you have excellent taste in booze.. and, of course, you _never_ disappoint…” She winked in his direction.

Maxwell gulped and held his hand out to Jen nervously. 

“Hurry, it’s coming to me next!” Bertrand muttered to Jen.

“Okay what sort of toast do you want to do?” she asked him.

“The usual sort, I suppose,” Bertrand said, nervously.

Maxwell shrugged. “Thanks for coming, blah blah, the bounty and beauty of Cordonia, blah blah, to the best little brother ever.” He mimed knocking back a drink.

Jen giggled. “Actually, I think you might be at the mercy of _Maxwell’s_ creativity. That sounded like an outline!”

“Divide and conquer!” Maxwell exclaimed.

“That’s as good a plan as any,” Bertrand acknowledged. “Looks like we’re up.”

“To good champagne and the _best_ company.” Adelaide chuckled and drained her glass as she handed off the microphone. The staff member offered it to Bertrand and he reluctantly took it. The crowd stilled as all eyes turned to Bertrand.

Bertrand began to speak. “I wish to welcome you all on this occasion of the Homecoming Ball, an important occasion for many reasons. Firstly, I’d like to say a few words about our beloved Cordonia. Many of us have been away for some time, and..”

As Bertrand trailed off, Jen followed his gaze to see that his eyes had locked on Savannah, who was standing at the edge of the crowd. She held Bartie on her hip.

“Ahem, apologies. I was just saying that many of us have been away, and well I can’t speak for everyone here, but I know that I, for one, have desperately missed.. Cordonia.”

“Bertrand?” Maxwell nudged his brother with his elbow.

Bertrand coughed. “Which is not to say that the tour was a disappointment. What I mean is that I regret ever leaving our beautiful country, and I want nothing more than to care for her, and her people, for the rest of my life. I _promise_ that as long as Cordonia wants me, I will be with her.”

“Yep, we’re all very happy to be home,” said Maxwell, grabbing the microphone. “Now I think Lady Jen has something to say.”

“Yes, I would like to propose a toast,” said Jen quickly. “Everyone please raise your glasses to king and country!” 

“I’ll drink to that!” agreed Maxwell.

“Hear, hear!” added Bertrand. Assent rippled through the crowd, and the nobles all raised their glasses and drank.

“And, I wonder if I might round things off,” Maxwell said, taking the microphone back from Jen and getting to his feet. “I would also like to toast to our wonderful King! Oh, wait… I can’t do that. Well, in that case, I would like to toast to our wonderful future queen sitting here beside me. Trust me, you don’t yet know how lucky we all are that she’s agreed to accompany me on this crazy ride. I hope you’ll all stick around for the ceremony later on this evening at which Lady Jen will be officially appointed as the Duchess of Ramsford. Raise your glasses to my favourite person, Lady Jen Jones!”

The nobles raised their glasses one more time and cheered, and then returned to their conversations.

Jen noticed Bertrand’s shoulders slump. “That was… atrocious.”

“Hey, it wasn’t all bad. Jen did great!” Maxwell pointed out.

“So did you, Maxwell,” she said, adoringly.

“I don’t know what came over me,” lamented Bertrand.

Jen sighed. “Did you plan on confessing your feelings about Savannah to the entire court?”

He shook his head. “I certainly hadn’t planned on it. I.. I just.. what you were saying earlier, it dawned on me what I needed to do, and I.. uh..”

Bertrand trailed off as Savannah came over. Seemingly she’d left Bartie with Drake. “Bertrand..”

He stood up, a look of panic on his face. “Oh, you um, heard the speech, I suppose?”

“It seemed like I was meant to hear it,” she said, a patient expression on her face. “Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes,” said Bertrand. “Oh, Savannah, I’ve been an absolute fool. To think that I made you feel like an obligation.” He reached for her hand, then stopped himself, his expression tormented. “Please, I know that you must want nothing to do with me, but I have to know if there is _any_ possibility.. I want to be a part of my son’s life.. and yours.”

She looked seriously at him. “Bertrand, some of the things you’ve done and said have hurt me. But I’ve made mistakes too.”

“All I’m asking for is a chance,” he pleaded.

“I _want_ to let you back in, but I can’t promise anything,” she said.

Bertrand nodded, and Savannah grasped his hand for a moment.

Maxwell gave Jen a nudge. “Let’s give them some solo time.”

The two of them got up from the table and strolled a safe distance away.

“We did it!” Maxwell said happily. “We got them talking again!”

“Yeah, we did,” Jen said. “I just hope Bertrand can stick the landing. He is _pretty_ good at getting his foot lodged in his mouth.”

“Yep. But I think he’ll do alright. This is shaping up to be a pretty good night!” He glanced at her, and she was pleased to see him looking more relaxed.

“Are you ready to actually enjoy the party now, instead of worrying about your brother’s love life?”

He grinned. “Is it time for me to get my dance on again yet?”

She looked around, contemplating sneaking a quick kiss, but she noticed Maxwell’s expression change, his face falling. “Uh oh..”

Walking in their direction, with a clear agenda, was Madeleine.

“I thought she wasn’t coming tonight!”

“So did I…”

“Has she seen Savannah?”

“I’m thinking yes…”

Madeleine indeed walked straight past them and stood brazenly in front of Savannah, folding her arms. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the woman who single-handedly ruined Cordonia.”

Savannah’s face changed to one of fury. “If it isn’t the power-hungry bitch that tried to strongarm both Beaumont brothers in order to become queen. How did that go, exactly?”

“Not so well, because of you, you little crown-chasing whore.”

Savannah didn’t hesitate to lash out in Madeleine’s direction, slapping her in the face.

Madeleine looked at her, incredulous. “Somebody, _do something!_ ”

Jen could see that Drake was glaring at Madeleine angrily, and Bastien was observing casually with his arms folded.

“Come on, Savannah. Let’s talk privately,” Bertrand suggested, with a sneer in Madeleine’s direction. “Away from this disrespectful woman and all her animosity.”

As they retreated, Madeleine was left standing there, all eyes in the room on her. “But..”

Jen wasn’t sure what to do for the best, but soon saw Hana go to Madeleine. As Jen and Maxwell looked on, Hana appeared to comfort a distraught Madeleine.

“You know, I almost feel a little sorry for her,” Jen sighed, leaning into Maxwell.

“Well, don’t. She was an awful wife to Bertrand. And she knew he was seeing Savannah all along, y’know. She just blames her for them getting found out like they did. And it really wasn’t Savannah’s fault. It was whoever tipped off the papers.”

“Look, they’re coming over.” Jen stood straight and looked at Madeleine, trying to keep her expression neutral. “Hey Hana. Hello, Madeleine.”

“Hey Jen.” Hana rubbed Madeleine on the arm. “Madeleine needs to say something.”

“Ugh,” Madeleine spat. “I’m only going to say this once. I’m sorry to both of you for the things I’ve said to you recently.”

“Apology accepted,” Maxwell said cheerfully, holding out a hand to Madeleine. She just frowned at him.

“I told you he was the forgiving type,” Jen said. “But, we’re a team now. And I’m not quite so benevolent, Madeleine. I know all your cards have come tumbling down again, but you can’t keep lashing out at everyone around you. We know what a valuable asset to this court you are. We know you weren’t involved in the plots against me. And, any friend of Hana is a friend of ours. So we’re willing to accept you back to court if that’s what you want. But, you have to play nice.”

Hana smiled, and looked reassuringly at Madeleine.

Madeleine let out a huff. “Fine. But don’t come running to me when you’ve all made a complete mess of things.” She strutted off.

Jen looked at Hana. “Oh, Hana.”

Hana nodded. “She’ll be okay. This is progress.”

“So are you two… a thing now?” Maxwell asked, wide eyed.

“I think so,” said Hana. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever know for sure.”

“But that’s okay?” Jen asked Hana.

“Yeah,” Hana said with a modest smile. “It’s all good.”

Rick joined them at that point. “Everything alright?”

“All tickety-boo,” Maxwell said.

“Drake’s over there with Bartie,” Rick explained. “But he’s itching to go and see if Savannah is okay.”

Maxwell rubbed his hands together. “Well, in that case, I think it’s Uncle Maxwell o’clock for the little guy.” He grinned at Jen. “You two coming?”

“I’d love to meet Bartie,” Hana said.

“Aw, he’s gonna love his Auntie Hana. Come on.”

They made their way across to the table where Drake had been sitting. Drake had a scowl on his face that would sour milk.

Maxwell held out his arms, and Bartie’s face lit up in recognition as he picked him up and threw him slightly into the air. “Who’s the cutest baby Beaumont I’ve ever seen?”

“He’s a Walker, you clot,” fumed Drake.

“Now, come on, Uncle Drake, we can share him…”

Drake stood up and stormed off. Jen and Rick stared after him.

“What’s up with him?” she asked Rick.

“Oh, just the whole Bertrand and Savannah thing, as usual. I tried to calm him down, but..”

“Let me go talk to him,” Jen suggested. “Before he goes storming out there and says something he regrets.”

She left Rick with Maxwell and Hana, and headed in pursuit of Drake. She soon realised he was going in the direction of the bar. She crept up behind him.

“Whisky won’t solve it, you know.”

“Go away Jones.”

“It won’t. You’ll just get more mad.”

He turned to face her. “I just can’t bear to see him sucking up to her like nothing ever happened..”

“Drake, it’s not Bertrand’s fault that he’s not been able to be there for Savannah.”

“We all know whose fault it is,” he said, glaring back across the room.

“No, Savannah made that decision. Maxwell respected that decision. He didn’t make it. She has to take some responsibility for the way things are too. As does Barthelemy.”

Drake’s eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. “I always hated that snake. Hope he dies a slow and painful death.”

“Drake, you don’t mean that.”

“I do. And you know what else I mean? I want a whisky.” He turned to the bartender, just as Penelope and Kiara came strolling up to place an order.

Penelope opened her mouth to speak. “I’d like a..”

“She wants something pink with an umbrella in it,” he interrupted.

Penelope turned to him. “How did you know?”

“It’s hard to miss when someone orders one of those travesties. A real drink doesn’t need accessories.”

Jen smiled at Penelope. “By a real drink, he means whisky.”

“I have to agree,” Kiara said, looking at Drake with interest, as usual. “I’ve always been more partial to wine than cocktails.”

He looked back at her, without interest. “Look, you can drink all the top shelf Barbaresco you want, but it’s still going to be old grape juice.”

She sighed. “I… I will take a Barbaresco, oui.”

The bartender nodded to Drake and got to work on the drinks he’d described.

Jen folded her arms. “Wow, Drake, you really know your stuff.”

Drake turned to Jen. “What’ll you have?”

“Champagne please,” she said. “I’m developing quite a taste for it.”

“Huh, I bet. That and disgusting fruit punches.”

She smiled. “Hey. Maybe I like my drinks how I like my men. Bubbly and bright.”

“You can say that again, Jones.”

He passed her her glass of champagne, and they strolled across to the balcony where Jen and Maxwell had chatted the night of the Masquerade ball. It was a pleasant enough evening.

“So, you’re going to be my personal security guard, I understand.”

“Yep.”

“Are you happy with that?”

“Elated. I’ve had just about Maxwell to last me a lifetime.”

She giggled. “You do realise that me and him will be spending a lot of our time together, yeah? You’re not gonna escape him that easily.”

“I’m sure after a few months you’ll be begging for a break, Jones.”

She shook her head. “He’s the one.”

“Good for you.”

Drake looked past her and back into the ballroom. She followed his gaze to see that Savannah had just walked back into the ballroom. Bertrand didn’t seem to be with her.

Jen gestured to him to stay put, and went to the door. “Savannah!”

Savannah turned back to her, and walked back in her direction.

“I’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you,” she explained.

Savannah looked knowingly at her, as she joined the two of them on the balcony.

“How’d it go just now?” Jen asked.

“Oh. I think we left things better than they were before. Slightly, anyway.”

Jen nodded. “I’ll leave the two of you to it.”

She left the balcony and made her way back in the direction of Maxwell and the others, but was intercepted by Bertrand. He seemed in much better spirits than Jen had seen him in for some time.

“Jen, there you are. A number of our acquaintances are looking to offer you their congratulations.” He led her to where the Italian statesman stood, chatting with some nobles.

“The Italian cup looks like it’ll be an actual contest this year..”

She tapped Francesco on the arm. “Buona sera, Francesco.”

“Ah, _Duchess_ Jen. What a delight to see you again. And under such tremendous circumstances. Now that you’re among the Cordonian elite, do your old friend a favour and put in a good word for Italy with your King Maxwell.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she said politely.

He offered her a gregarious smile before turning back to his conversation. She turned back to Bertrand, who was hovering behind her.

“Most excellent. Why don’t you go visit with Duchess Adelaide next?” Bertrand scanned the room, then spotted her conversing with Justin next to the dance floor. Jen took a deep breath, then approached them.

“A dignified, elegant woman such as yourself should be taking centre stage, don’t you think?” Justin was saying.

Adelaide laughed loudly. “Oh, I like you.”

“Hey Justin, Adelaide..”

“Jen!” Justin greeted her enthusiastically. “I was just telling Duchess Adelaide about some of my past clientele. Jen’s a prime example of my best work.”

“And what an example you are, Jen. Congratulations on your big news!” Adelaide placed her hand on Jen’s arm. “You are such a lucky girl, although I expect you know that already.”

“Thank you,” said Jen, doing her best to ignore Adelaide’s boasting.

“I look forward to attending many more decadent parties thrown in your honour.”

Jen winked. “We’ll keep the bar well stocked for you.”

“Have fun tonight, Jen. You’ve earned it,” Justin agreed.

Bertrand looked on proudly. “You did well with the duchess.”

At that, Rick approached them. “Bertrand, Jen.”

“Ah, Lord Rick. We were just conversing with some of the more important guests. They all feel you made an excellent decision in bringing Lady Jen to Cordonia.”

Jen hid a smile. How the tables had turned.

“Indeed,” Rick said. “Bertrand, I’d like a moment alone with Jen.”

“Certainly.” Bertrand bowed his head and disappeared into the surrounding crowd.

Rick turned to Jen. “Enjoying the ball?”

“I’m having a great time,” she conceded. “Maxwell sure knows how to throw a party.”

“He certainly does, though he can hardly take all the credit,” he explained. “The palace staff do most of the work on this sort of event.”

She glared at him. “Yes, but without his ideas it would just be another ball.”

“True, it’s the thought that counts,” Rick said. “I just thought you ought to know. While you were with Drake, my father came to speak with Maxwell.”

“Oh, okay…” She looked at the table, and noticed that Hana was occupying Bartie. “So.. where are they?”

“I’m uncertain. Bastien went with them.”

She gulped, not liking this at all. “Right. Thanks, Rick.”

“Did you want me to come with you? See if we can find them?”

She nodded, and they made their way out of the ballroom. Jen’s first thought was the royal study, and she wandered across the hallway and along the corridor to the door, tentatively opening it. Sure enough, Maxwell was in there, with Bastien and Constantine.

“Jen! Hey! You found us!” He looked relieved to see her, and headed towards her, kissing her on the cheek. “Rick, hey! Your dad was just telling me what he told you and Jen yesterday.”

“Indeed,” Constantine said, his expression cold. “I thought His Majesty should hear it first hand. I am sorry for the distress my actions have caused, and I want to offer my ongoing support.”

“It’s appreciated,” Maxwell said.

“Obviously, given the absence of your father, you and Bertrand would benefit from the support and insight of the previous generation and I am more than happy to provide that.”

“Of course,” Jen said, warily, still unsure if she fully trusted Constantine.

“You all need to be careful around Godfrey,” Constantine pointed out. “Do not say anything to him about this. I will consider the best way of dealing with him.”

“Do you think us letting Madeleine come back to court is a good idea?” Maxwell asked Constantine.

“I would not suggest His Majesty changes any of his plans now in case it tips anyone off. Just continue as you are. Let Justin assist you as much as possible. And, listen to your fiancée. She seems to know what she’s doing.”

Jen kept a straight face. “I’m glad you think so.”

Constantine smiled, and turned to Rick. “With that all settled, may I have a drink with my son?”

“Of course, father,” Rick said, happily.

“You might want to wait a bit…” Maxwell said, waving his arms. “Because..” He lifted his wrist to see the time. “Ohmygod, we have like three minutes until the fireworks show starts!”

Jen couldn’t believe it. “Fireworks? And you’re telling me this now?”

“All part of the element of surprise!” he said. “The best view is on the lawn outside. Let’s goooo!” He took her by the hand and led her out onto the front lawn of the palace. Rick followed behind, and as they arrived outside, Jen realised Drake and Hana were already out there, along with Bertrand, Savannah, and Bartie.

“I held a spot for you,” Drake explained.

“I hope you don’t mind us joining,” Savannah said, a comfortable smile on her face.

“Not at all. Everyone should be here!” Jen exclaimed.

“The whole family, uncles included,” said Maxwell, putting his arms around Drake.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Drake, shrugging him off. “Touching family things. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

Bertrand gestured to Jen, and led her and Maxwell to the fountain.

“Jen, there’s something I want to say to you,” he said. “By now you well know that I didn’t always believe in your suitability as an appropriate consort for Maxwell. But you have proven me wrong thus far, and.. well.. you have earned my utmost esteem, and I would venture to say that I believe you will make an excellent queen.”

“Aw, Bertrand, thank you,” Jen said, grinning from ear to ear. “This calls for a group hug!”

“Hell yeah, bring it in,” Maxwell agreed.

“Remind me to never express genuine emotion to you people again,” Bertrand protested.

“Too late. Get in here.” She pulled Maxwell and Bertrand close. Maxwell wrapped his arms around both of them enthusiastically as Bertrand endured the hug in silence. When she released them, Jen spotted the hint of a smile on Bertrand’s face.

“That was nice! We should do it more often…” Maxwell said.

But Bertrand’s gaze had drifted toward where Savannah rested on the grass, Bartie in her lap.

“Go on Bertrand, sit with them,” Maxwell urged.

“I’ll find my own place. Best not to push things too quickly,” he said. He eyed both of them sternly. “ _Don’t_ be late for the ceremony after the show.”

Jen and Maxwell shared a look as Bertrand strode off.

“So, you managed to get Drake to calm down?”

“Yeah, somehow. He got talking to Savannah. Bertrand seems happier. It’s been quite a productive night.”

“Productive _and_ enjoyable,” Maxwell said, drawing closer to her.

“Hmm, yes. Especially the dancing.”

“Think we might be able to find some time for more dancing before the night is through,” he promised her. “For now, let’s get into position! T minus two minutes and counting!”

They hurried over to their friends, who had already taken their seats on the grass.

Maxwell sat down, and Jen sat close beside him, watching him intently. “You look like _you’re_ the one about to shoot into the sky, not the fireworks.”

“You have no idea.”

“Your enthusiasm is infectious.. I’m more excited already!”

“The fact that you _could_ get more excited means you needed to..”

She laughed. “Generally I’m just excited to be keeping you company.”

“I’ll never turn down your company,” he said, lowering his voice so as not to be overheard. “The only way watching a fireworks show could be better is by watching it with my favourite person.”

She beamed. She loved him so much. “Aw, Maxwell. That’s really sweet.”

He put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. “Jen, I know that I can be an overwhelming vortex of energy strong enough to consume the stars, but I want you to know, that I’m glad we’re together. Being with you was beyond my wildest possible dreams. And I dream _big_. And once we’re married, I’m excited to just be with you. To get to know us as _us_.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean,” she said, happily. “We’ll finally have time to find out who we are, together.”

“There’s no-one else I’d rather explore this with,” he whispered.

She smiled alluringly at him. “Nobody can predict the future, but I know that we will be an overwhelming vortex of energy together. The world better watch out..”

“Awesome-storm Maxwell-Jen is coming your way!”

She giggled. “Everything’s going to be okay, as long as we have each other.”

“There’s no summit we can’t climb.. no river we can’t cross.. no buffet we can’t conquer..”

“And I also know that the future will involve a lot of making out.”

“Oh, yes..” He looked at her hesitantly.

She raised her eyebrows. “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. We need to figure out how we work as a couple. And I’m a very hands on learner.”

She liked the sound of that. She glanced around to ensure no-one was looking, and quickly pressed her lips against his. “How’s that?”

His face lit up. “Hmm.. preliminary results positive, but we need further evidence.”

“I’ll happily oblige.”

He smiled. “We’ll make it all work. I know it.”

She nodded. “If we can handle all we’ve been through together so far, then we can handle this.”

“To us!”

“The dream team,” she said, dreamily.

People from the crowd joined in the countdown to the fireworks from ten. As the countdown ended, she pulled Maxwell’s attention away from the sky and locked her lips against his.

“How’s that for a show?” she said afterwards.

He looked at her, entranced. “Your face glows in the fireworks. It’s really beautiful.”

“I’m not the only one who’s glowing,” she pointed out.

Arms wrapped around each other, they both turned their gaze to the fireworks. A cacophony of fireworks lit up the night sky in a kaleidoscope of colourful patterns. Burst after burst exploded overhead, until it all fell silent, leaving a nebula of smoke in the air. 

With the finale over, the group reconvened.

“Well, that was everything I hoped for,” said Maxwell with a meaningful look in Jen’s direction. “We should do this _every_ night!”

“I don’t think I can handle every night..” Hana said, laughing.

“Bartie could barely handle tonight!” Savannah said, carrying her sleepy son in her arms.

“He looks fine,” Maxwell said. “He has that old Beaumont endurance in him!”

“We better get inside,” Jen said. “Remember what Bertrand said.”

“Oh yes, it’s your big moment!” Maxwell said with a grin.

Drake shook his head. “I almost forgot how this ball goes on forever.”

“Same old Drake,” giggled Savannah. “Come on, let’s find some fancy food to disparage.”

The group headed back inside, and once they were in the ballroom, Maxwell held a hand out to Jen. “You stay with the gang, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, looking at him happily. No doubt he had more surprises up his sleeve.

Maxwell headed in the direction of the throne dais as Jen, Drake, Hana and Rick joined the gathering crowd.

“Looks like we arrived just in time..” Jen said.

“Worried they’d start without you?” Drake asked her.

“They could never start without the lady of the hour!” Hana exclaimed, as Jen looked around curiously.

“I’m sure Maxwell will signal you to come up when it’s time,” Rick said, drawing close to her.

“I’m just wondering how he’s gonna do that,” Jen said, looking around.

Rick put his hand on her shoulder. “I’d say make House Rys proud, but we couldn’t be any more proud of you. _I_ couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Thanks, Rick.” She hugged him gently, and smiled as she pulled away. The look in his eyes was unmistakably brooding.

“Forgetting something, Jones? You can’t toast without a drink.” Drake took a flute of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray and stepped next to her. “Here.”

“Aw, they’ve run out,” Hana pointed out.

“Let’s go get some more from over there,” Drake said to her. “But quickly, so we can get back for the toast..”

A loud whistle drew Jen’s attention to the stage on the far side of the dance floor, where Maxwell stood on the stage, making finger guns at the crowd.

“Everyone. Thank you all for coming tonight – it’s been emotional. It’s so good to be home.. in fact it’s so good to be _alive_ right now.” He did a little moonwalk of excitement, to the gathered throng’s clear amusement. “But before the evening draws to a close, it’s time for the important part… Jen’s _duchessification_!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a word,” Rick muttered.

Jen smiled. “It isn’t. That’s why it’s funny.”

“She’s all of the stars in my sky,” Maxwell went on, having found her in the crowd now. “I’ve not married her yet, but she’s already a true Beaumont, having shown true strength in the face of adversity, and being loyal from the very start. I couldn’t do any of this without her. So, without further procrastination, please join me in raising a glass once more to… _Duchess_ Jen Jones of Ramsford!”

As the crowd applauded, Maxwell’s smile brightened. He began to reel her in comedy style, and she giggled, stepping forward. 

Suddenly the lights went off.

An explosive popping sound tore through the air, then another.

Gunshots.

Terrified guests screamed and tried to flee, and the crowd surged around Jen. She looked around, but couldn’t see a thing in the darkness. She could just about hear Maxwell’s panicked voice calling out to her, but she was frozen on the spot.

The lights flickered back on and all around her was chaos. Rick was still with her, he had a protective hold on her, but there was no sign of Hana or Drake.

She heard Bastien’s voice. “Your Majesty, get down!”

No!

She saw him now at the front of the room but there was what looked like a crowd of a dozen assassins around him. Drake and Bastien were either side of him, with a number of other guards. She watched in horror as Maxwell ducked away from a knife, and turned to dodge another assassin who collided with a pillar as a result.

She looked at him urgently, and they made desperate eye contact. She saw panic in his eyes like never before.

“JEN! BEHIND YOU!”

Just too late, she turned to see a masked man aiming a gun right at her chest. It happened in slow motion, she couldn’t move; as the gunman pulled the trigger, there was a dreadful clunk and a loud bang, and then Maxwell’s screams.

“JEN! NOOOOO!”


	47. Even kings are allowed to cry sometimes

“JEN! NOOOOO!”

Clunk, bang.

She felt herself slammed to the floor with an almighty force, and the air was knocked out of her lungs. but she hadn’t felt the pain she’d expected to feel.

Was this a dream? Was she already dead?

She’d never even had the chance to say goodbye to the love of her life.

She gasped for breath, and realised she wasn’t alone on the ballroom floor. She put out a hand, and felt warm blood. She opened her eyes. “Wait, Rick… RICK!!!”

It was Rick who had knocked her to the ground…

_He’d been shot!_

“Help… HELP!”

She then heard another loud gunshot, and squirmed, but felt nothing. In a panic, she looked at Rick, who was trying to sit up, his eyes wide as he glanced down at his shoulder.

She looked around desperately, and grabbed a tablecloth from a nearby table to put pressure on the bleed that was starting to gush out of his shoulder. She removed his jacket in order to access the wound more easily. “Rick, you’re gonna be okay…”

“Jen..” he murmured.

_He put himself between that bullet and me._

_He saved my life._

Drake ran up to them, clutching his own gun. “Jones, you okay?”

“I think so…”

More shots rang out elsewhere in the room, and Jen could hear terrified squealing.

“Let’s see if we can get him on his feet.”

She stumbled up. “Drake.. you’ve got to help him…”

“I’ve kinda got my work cut out over there…” He gestured behind them, where Maxwell, Bastien and some other guards were still putting up a fight against the masked assassins. Jen stared after him, numb. Maxwell was dodging left and right while the Kings Guard were attacking his assailants. He looked terrified, but remarkably focussed.

“You’ve got this Jones,” Drake urged her, jolting her back to the task in hand. “Come on.”

Drake helped her lift Rick to his feet, and despite a groan of pain, Rick managed to stand unsupported.

“Right. The two of you. Get to the SUV compound round the back. Rick knows where it is.” He pointed to a fire door that was open and grabbed a key fob from his pocket. “Jones, you drive?”

“Uh… I have done before..”

“That’ll do.” He threw the keyfob to Jen. “Take the SUV this key unlocks, and drive it to Safehouse 2. It’ll all be programmed in the satnav. The other key opens the safehouse. But go now! And make sure he doesn’t bleed out. Keep pressure on the wound.”

Rick wobbled on his feet, and she did her best to steady him. “But…”

As the lights flickered off again, Drake was already gone, and Jen looked desperately in the direction he’d headed, but she’d lost sight of Maxwell in the darkening chaos. “No.. NO….”

She heard another shot, followed by a shout in the distance. “Jones! Get yourselves out of here now before you get shot at again!”

“We have to go, Jen,” Rick said with a grimace, the colour draining from his face. “Don’t worry about Maxwell. He’s got plenty of backup. You haven’t.”

“I’ve got you,” she said, trembling, as she guided him towards the door that Drake had indicated, looking behind her every step of the way.

***

Jen had somehow found the car, unlocked it, managed to get Rick into it, then driven one-handed with the other hand putting pressure on Rick’s shoulder, and figured out the directions to the safehouse. She’d got out of the car, unlocked the safehouse, helped Rick inside and led him towards a couch. He’d moaned in agony as she’d eased him down onto it.

_Talk about being on autopilot._

_You have to stay on it, Jen. You have to focus on the here and now. Otherwise…you’re going to fall apart._

The bleeding from Rick’s shoulder seemed to be slowing a little, and she put more pressure on the wound, as he seethed in pain, his eyelids closed but fluttering.

“Jen… I just want you to know in case I don’t make it…. I love you….”

“Rick, shh. Don’t be silly. You’re going to be fine.”

“But if I’m not.. I’d rather be with you at the end than with anyone else… I’m sorry for what I did… I just couldn’t bear to lose you…”

She squeezed his hand. “You are staying with me, Rick Rys. That is an order from your future Queen.”

The cabin was lit only by what appeared to be emergency lights. She found a light switch on the wall next to the main door and flipped it. Nothing happened.

“Huh?”

“Electrics are out,” he said weakly.

She ran back over to him. “Well the lights are the least of our problems right now; we’ve got to stop your bleed. Surely there must be a first aid kit in here somewhere..”

She began fumbling around in the dark, searching for supplies. Eventually, she found a large green box with a cross on it in a kitchen cupboard. “Found it.”

She dashed back into the main area to find him, pale faced and frowning.

“How does it look?”

She squinted best she could at the wound. “I think the bullet’s still in there.”

“I thought as much.”

“Okay, well that’s actually good news, I think. We need to leave it there until we can get you to a hospital. It’s probably plugging the wound, stopping some of the bleeding.”

“Whatever, we need to stay here until the Kings Guard secure everything, Jen. I’ve been in these situations before, remember?”

She gazed at him, a whirlwind of emotions starting to come back into her mind. This wasn’t the first time he’d put his life on the line for another.

“Rick.. that bullet was meant for me. You saved my life.”

“I would do it again in an instant, Jen.”

_Don’t think. Just keep focussed._

“I’m going to do whatever I can for you until help arrives.” She knelt beside him and helped him peel off his bloodied shirt. “Okay, first I better clean it up, I just need to.. do that..” She grabbed an alcohol swab and tore it open. “This’ll probably sting a bit.”

She applied the swab to Rick’s skin, gently dabbing at the edges of the wound. He grimaced, his muscles tensing and his breath coming quicker. She then pulled out a clean swab and resumed cleaning. Rick drew in a sharp breath.

“You alright?” she asked him.

“You’re here with me, Jen. I’m alright.”

“Okay, so what on earth happened back there at the palace tonight?”

“Another assassination attempt,” Rick stated.

“But by who? Who would want to kill Maxwell?”

Rick sighed. “We’ve spoken before about the enemies of the crown. They’ve been lying dormant for a while, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence that they’ve re-emerged just as a new monarch begins his reign. And, as you know, it’s not the first time an attempt has been made on the life of the King. I just pray to god they didn’t succeed this time.”

Jen was trying so hard to be brave for Rick’s sake, but she felt her eyes welling up. “He’ll be okay… he has to be…”

Rick looked at her. “I’m virtually certain Maxwell will be fine, Jen. He’s got Bastien and Drake fighting with him. And all the King’s Guard.”

She looked at him, guiltily. Goodness, he’d fallen for her enough to take a bullet for her and she was more worried about someone else.

Rick went on. “Believe it or not, he can hold his own in these situations. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

“I guess he has good reflexes from all the dancing,” Jen said with a wistful sigh.

“Correct. He might not be a born fighter, but he’s quick enough on his feet to dodge a blade or a bullet. And he’s surprisingly resourceful when he needs to be.”

“Yeah. Don’t I know it.”

As she continued to clean up the wound, her eyes wandered down Rick’s torso. “Your scar. I see it now. I mean.. only because I was looking for it.”

He nodded. “I’ll now have another to add to my collection.”

“Rick.. you really didn’t have to be a hero again..”

“I did,” he sighed. “You’d be dead if I hadn’t. And then where would we all be?”

She sighed. “I’m going to make sure you get all the support you need after this.”

“I’m just relieved that you’re okay, Jen.”

“Looks like the bleeding’s stopped,” she pointed out. “We’ll have to keep an eye on it to make sure.” She saw his eyelids beginning to droop again. “I just need you to stay awake for a bit longer, check you don’t start bleeding again.”

He nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

She gazed into the distance.

“Talk to me,” he suggested. “That will help keep me awake.”

“What do you want to talk about?” she sighed, her stomach in knots.

“What do you want to talk about?”

She looked at him, sadly. There was only one thing, one person, on her mind right now.

“I thought as much,” he said, looking sincerely at her. “Tell me about how things are going with Maxwell.”

She smiled, meeting his forgiving eyes. “Well. It’s.. all still very new. But, it’s magical. Obviously we’re engaged and everything, because we had to get engaged, but.. we only really got together a week or so ago. It happened after we had that argument on the roof at the UN party.”

Rick nodded. “I have to say, I knew from the moment you accepted that invitation to be his fake fiancée that you and he would be for real by the end of the evening.”

“Hana said much the same,” Jen acknowledged. “I think me and Maxwell both had it in our heads we were going to wait until we found Tariq first, but in the end..”

Rick nodded. “It’s been quite a week, hasn’t it?”

She laughed. “I thought so even before tonight. Now…” She smiled. “You couldn’t make it up, could you?”

“You’ll have to get used to living on the edge, I’m afraid.” Rick said with a fond smile. “Is Maxwell treating you well?”

“Of course,” she said. “I would say like a queen, but…”

He laughed, but did not meet her eyes.

“And Bertrand finally seems to be accepting me, which helps.”

“That’s good. And your wedding?”

“I think there’ll be some sort of announcement coming up soon about that… assuming all is okay of course…” She shuddered. _Don’t think about it, Jen._

There had to be a way of making sure he was okay.

“Rick, do you have your phone with you?”

“In my jacket pocket. But my jacket is…”

“On the ballroom floor… with my bag and both my phones.” She sighed. “At least we’re okay. I just wanted to get a message out..”

“Drake will let them all know, Jen. I assume they’ll be able to track the SUV to this location. Don’t worry.”

But she was worried. And she felt awful for Rick, so guilty that she couldn’t return his affections, despite his sacrifice tonight. She didn’t really feel as if she had enough left to continue this conversation tonight.

“You should probably get some rest. Before I go though.. Rick, I owe you my life. If you ever need _anything_..”

He looked back at her with an expression that made her feel uneasy.

“I mean.. you know I’ve made my decision as to who I want to be with, and nothing’s going to change that. But other than that, if there’s anything I can do for you, I want to know. You mean a lot to me, and what you did tonight means so much...”

“Anyone would do the same for the woman they love,” he said with a sigh.

“And I know it will mean a lot to Maxwell,” she stated, trying her best to gloss over what he’d just said.

He nodded. “I didn’t do this for a knighthood. I did it for you.”

“I know. Well, I’m going to get some rest myself now. I think there’s a bedroom through there. You just stay there and rest.” She stood up and rubbed his good arm. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I will, Jen. And thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , Rick.”

Jen retreated to the other room and closed the door behind her as adrenaline started to give way to fatigue. She managed a few exhausted steps and stumbled into the bed. However, sleep was not immediately forthcoming, for obvious reasons.

She wasn’t too sure there would be a signal here anyway, but she wished either she or Rick had a phone with them, to get a message through, to check everything was okay. She just kept hearing Maxwell’s frightened voice calling out a warning to her in the darkness. Had he, Drake, and the others managed to fight off the assassins on his trail? Or had something gone horribly wrong?

Of course, the worst-case scenarios were at the forefront of her tortured mind. 

***

 _That_ knock came, the next morning, waking her from her uncomfortable sleep, and she felt a deep relief before she even remembered why she had been feeling so anxious.

She scrambled to her feet, rushed out of the bedroom (straight past a confused Rick, who had been attempting to get up to answer the door) and threw the door open.

“Oh my god, you’re okay!”

“Jen…”

He pulled her into his arms, and she fell deliriously into them, breathing in deep. A moment later, he reluctantly let her go, and she noticed a sheen in his eyes as he stepped back.

“I have _never_ been so happy to see your half-awake morning face,” he said, his voice full of emotion.

“And I’ve never been so happy for you to see it,” she said with a wobbly smile.

She heard another familiar voice. “Don’t we all get a hug too?”

It wasn’t that she hadn’t noticed that anyone else was there, but only now did she see them; Hana (holding Chance), Drake, and Bertrand, also standing outside the door, with a couple more guards standing behind them.

Smiling, she turned to hug Drake, Hana and Bertrand, tears of relief welling in her eyes.

Hana passed Chance to Maxwell to hug her. “That’s better.”

Bertrand’s hug was as awkward as usual. “I am.. so pleased to see you in good health.”

She stood aside, allowing them all to file into the safe house. “Seeing you all safe.. I can finally breathe again. I was so worried.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Hana sighed.

Maxwell looked at her intensely. “Not knowing was.. awful. Honestly, I didn’t sleep a wink last night..”

A voice piped up from the sofa. “You should try getting shot, that doesn’t make for a peaceful night either.”

Drake rushed to Rick’s side and knelt beside the couch. “Hey, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to be a hero?”

"They did. I suppose I’ll never learn.”

Maxwell was next to approach Rick, putting Chance down as he got close. “I saw what happened.”

Rick nodded as Maxwell knelt down next to him.

“You… you saved Jen’s life.” He was fighting back tears, and Jen wandered over to him, reaching for his hand.

“You would have done the same had you been close enough,” Rick pointed out. 

“So how did you all make it out of the palace?” Jen asked.

Hana sat down on the sofa next to Rick. “I tried to get back to you and Rick, but the palace security wouldn’t let me go back.”

“Their orders were to clear the room,” Drake explained. “Not many people were crazy enough to be trying to get back in. I told Hana I’d helped you two to safety though.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe. And..” She gazed down at Maxwell, who stood up, tears still in his eyes.

“Well, y’know, you just go onto autopilot. All the training just comes back. The King’s Guard were amazing. And Drake… you kicked some serious ass out there.”

“I’m glad he was there for you,” Jen agreed.

“Yeah. Well, we all managed to hold off the attackers long enough for Bastien to get me out of the ballroom. Once the assassins saw that I was out of their reach, they were out of there quicker than you could say _duchessification._ I guess it was just you and me they were after.”

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. “Were you hurt at all?”

“Amazingly, no. Had a few close calls.”

She closed her eyes and silently thanked her lucky stars. “And you, Bertrand?”

Bertrand leant against the wall, awkwardly. “It was utter chaos, but luckily I managed to usher a few others to safety as I escaped.”

“I hope Savannah and Bartie were among that number?”

Drake nodded. “They were. Bertrand did.. good.” He looked surprised at what he’d just said after he said it, and Jen smiled softly.

“Savannah wanted to come with us,” added Bertrand. “But we decided it was best to keep Bartie close to support services, just in case.”

“Well, I made a pit stop on the way out of the palace to get this little guy,” Maxwell explained, as Chance wound around their ankles. “I couldn’t leave him all alone.”

Jen melted. “Maxwell, I’m not sure if I should hug you or slap you. That was so dangerous. But I’m so happy to see this furry face..” She bent down to hug him and gave him a scratch behind the ears. “You’re my good boy.”

After patting Chance on the head, she stood back up. “So what happened then, when everyone was clear?”

Maxwell took both of her hands in his. “We regrouped and went to another safe house. The King’s Guard escorted us here once we were sure that our presence wouldn’t put you in further danger.”

“Did anyone get hurt?”

Drake’s face was deadpan. “There were injuries, but no-one was killed.”

“My father?” Rick said.

“He’s fine,” Drake said.

Bertrand nodded. “If there’s anything good to be said about last night, it’s that no lives were lost. Unfortunately, some people were caught in the crossfire and sustained serious injuries. Lady Kiara was caught by a knife, though I’m assured there will be no permanent damage, and Jen, your press secretary was also shot.”

“Justin?”

Bertrand nodded again. “He and Lady Kiara are both in the hospital now, receiving the best care Cordonia has to offer. Bastien was also wounded helping Maxwell escape. His leg may never be the same, but he should still be able to walk.”

Drake nodded, sadly.

Hana sniffed. “I still can’t wrap my mind around how something so horrible could happen.”

“Yeah, we need to really start thinking about who could be behind this,” Maxwell said. He was shifting about near the safehouse door, clearly unable to stand still. “I mean, who hates me this much? I’ve not even screwed anything up yet.. have I?” He looked in Bertrand’s direction. Bertrand looked back at him sternly.

“Of course you haven’t,” Jen said reassuringly.

“Cordonia has its fair share of enemies, but it’s pointless to speculate and worry about it now,” Bertrand said. “Bastien will have more information when we return to the palace.”

Rick sat up. “Are we able to do that now?”

“The King’s Guard and the police are still securing the palace. It’ll be an active crime scene until they’re done. They’ll call when they are certain the palace is safe, and that all evidence has been collected.”

“And at that point I think Rick needs to get to a hospital,” Jen explained. “We’re pretty sure the bullet’s still in his shoulder.”

Drake looked at Rick’s wound with concern. “Shit. I think you’re right, Jones.”

“I feel okay,” Rick explained. “We should wait until we get the all clear.”

“Well, I’ll take you to the hospital when we do,” Drake pointed out.

Bertrand paced around. “We’ll return to face a press and a country that both want answers. Rightfully so, I’d say. And they will be looking to you for those answers, Maxwell.”

He gulped. “Me?”

Jen stood by him supportively. “And he’ll tell them that he’ll personally make sure every citizen feels safe. Whatever it takes.”

He looked at her dreamily. “How’d you know what I was thinking?”

“Call it a woman’s intuition.” She kissed him on the cheek.

Bertrand almost smiled. “Your enthusiasm is admirable, it’s exactly what the people need to see. Just know that this is the sort of event that shakes a populace to its core.”

“People are really afraid right now,” Hana said, sadly.

“Yes, they fear for the monarchy,” Bertrand went on. “As you all know, this isn’t the first royal assassination attempt.”

“They should have faith in Maxwell,” Jen said. “I know I do.”

“No,” Maxwell said. “Bertrand is right. I need to _earn_ their trust.”

“In the meantime, it would do us all good to recuperate while we wait for the all-clear to return to the palace,” Bertrand suggested.

“Especially you,” Drake said to Rick. “Don’t move from that couch until you have to.”

Hana looked around. “Why is it so dark in here?”

“We think the generator’s out,” Rick explained. “Only the emergency lights came on when we got here.”

Maxwell jumped to attention. “I’ll go see if I can find it. I don’t know if I can sit still right now, anyway.”

“You want some company?” Jen heard herself say it before she even thought about it. “None of us should be alone right now, right?”

“That’d be nice,” he said, clearly doing his best to keep a straight face, but blushing in the process. “Plus, I’m not sure I know how to fix a generator.”

“I’m sure between us we can work it out,” she said with a fond smile. They usually did.

Hana stood up and rooted in her bag. “Before you go, I brought you a change of clothes. Something a bit more discreet.”

Jen looked down, having almost forgotten she was still wearing her cream ballgown. There were now blood stains on it. Unlikely she’d be wearing this one again now.

“Thanks, Hana,” she said. “If anyone knows my size and style by now, it’s you.”

She slipped into the bedroom to change into the lovely little black dress that Hana had somehow managed to procure. Once changed, she returned to the main room.

“You look lovely,” said Hana.

Maxwell headed for the safe house door and with a nod to the others, she followed him. He led her outside and started to walk around the edge of the safe house, which was nestled up against the surrounding forest.

She took a few deep breaths, just grateful of the fact that he was there. She didn’t have the chance to say anything before he started to talk, uncharacteristically nervously. “Man, something like this.. an assassination attempt.. it just makes me think.. what am I doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just.. a load of people just tried to kill me, Jen. And you. And… I don’t know how I can live like this.”

She drew closer to him as they walked. “You can live like this because you’ve got all of us to support you. That’s how it happened last night, right? Rick helped me, Bastien and Drake helped you.. we all looked out for each other.”

“Rick saved your life.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He took her hand, and squeezed it. “I already owe him so much.”

“I really don’t think he did it to add to your debts.”

He laughed. “You’re right, though. And I have these little moments that I doubt myself. Normally I just end up going round and round in circles but you - you remind me of what’s _possible._ And you know what I really think? Whoever’s behind the assassination attempt is screwed. They may have tried to hurt us, but we’re the dynamic duo! Together we can avert any crisis.. though I’m just not sure _how_ yet.”

“We’ll figure something out,” she assured him. “We always do.”

They stopped when they reached the back of the house. The generator was tucked against the exterior wall, covered in leaves and branches. As Maxwell examined the machine, Jen glanced around and spotted a breaker box on the wall nearby.

“Well, looks like there’s a power button, but pushing it doesn’t do anything..”

She nudged him to get his attention. “What about the breaker?”

“Hmmm..” Maxwell opened the rusty metal door of the breaker box and examined the switches inside. He took a moment to read the instructions on the inside of the door. “Yeah, the one labelled generator isn’t lit up. Here..” He flipped the switch, but nothing happened.

“Maybe the power button now?” She reached over and pressed the button. The device immediately began to hum, and when she placed a hand on it, she could feel subtle vibrations. “Did that work?”

“I dunno, sounds like it did..” He smiled. “Look at us, first detectives, now electricians!”

“We’re almost as multi-talented as Hana!”

“Whoa, Jen, don’t let a couple of successes go to your head!”

She giggled, and he turned away from the generator and towards her.

“What I wouldn’t have given to hear that sound last night,” he sighed, his eyes filling up again.

“Hey, it’s okay…”

But it wasn’t okay. His head was on her shoulder, and he was properly crying. She’d never seen him like this before. She pulled him tightly into her, and stroked his hair until his sobs subsided.

“Hey,” she said. “I’m here.”

“I love you,” he sniffed.

“I love you too,” she reassured him.

“I was _so_ scared last night,” he said, shakily.

She nodded. “With assassins in the palace, I think everyone was.”

“No, not for my own safety. Well, I mean, partly for my own safety. But mostly… I was scared for _us_.”

She blinked. “What do you mean?”

He pulled away, and took her hands. “This thing we have together is so new, but somehow, when I’m with you, I know exactly where I need to be. Where I always needed to be. And the idea of losing that when I’ve _just_ found it..” He looked back at her, his eyes still emotional.

“But you didn’t lose me.”

“I know that now, but.. last night.. I was barely keeping it together.”

She giggled. “You’re barely keeping it together now, Maxwell. But that’s okay. Even kings are allowed to cry sometimes.”

“Just maybe not in front of everyone, huh?”

“That’s what you’ve got me for,” she promised him, squeezing his hands. “And I get it. I was scared for us too.”

“You were?”

“Of course I was. I had just started to imagine what a future could look like for us, you know?”

He sniffed. “Yeah, I do.”

“If that had been snatched away.. if you had been snatched away…” She felt herself welling up now. “You’re my everything, and now that I’ve finally got you…”

He leant in to kiss her, and she pounced on him eagerly, pinning him against the wall, desperate for him as their kiss deepened. She ran a hand down his body, eliciting a sigh, and she sighed too.

When she came up for breath, he gazed at her. “We could stay out here a bit longer, if you want..”

“I guess that depends on what you want to do out here.” There was so much she wanted to do.

“Take a walk?” He looked around. “I dunno, Jen. There’s just something about the forest that’s really calming. I could use a little more of that right now.”

“I know what you mean,” she said, doing her best to hide her disappointment.

“Not to mention some more alone time with you,” he said. “We might not get much of that when we get back to the palace, with everything that just happened. There’s a stream over there we could walk along. Aside from the others in the safehouse, who I’m sure are respecting our privacy, we’d be the only people for miles..”

She grinned, much happier. “That sounds like exactly what I need right now.”

He offered her his hand and she held on to it tightly as they began to stroll along the forested path towards the stream.

“We should’ve brought Chance for the walk,” she pointed out.

“He’ll be okay. He’ll get plenty of walks when we get back. I haven’t shown you all the private palace gardens yet. Thought I could give you a horseback tour of those at some point.”

“Hmm, okay. Sounds extremely romantic and rugged.”

The trail ended at the edge of the stream, which bubbled comfortingly as it trickled and eddied.

She looked across at him. “You know, you don’t strike me as a big nature guy..”

“What kind of guy do I strike you as?”

She giggled. “An amazingly attractive one?”

“Hmm,” he said, moving in closer. “Flattery will get you everywhere. Though I’m not sure those things are mutually exclusive. Y’know, the lumberjack look is a thing..”

She raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, a thing that is most definitely not you. What I meant was, rather than being an outdoor kind of guy, I think you’re more into the great indoors. As in, you’re an indoor dance party kind of guy.”

“I’m _definitely_ that kind of guy. Though I’m also an outdoor dance party guy. Really, any kind of dance party’ll do.”

“You’re definitely on brand.”

“Hey, I have a reputation to maintain.” He held up his hands. “But, you got me. I don’t really like nature walks.. I just wanted you all to myself for a few more minutes.”

“Well you can just ask next time,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Noted.”

He pointed to a set of slick rocks which spanned the width of the stream. “I’ve always wanted to ford a river..”

She looked at him in excitement. “Carpe diem, Maxwell! Or I guess, carpe dream?”

“I will if you will,” he said mischievously.

“Deal!”

She watched as Maxwell placed one foot on the first rock, testing his balance before shifting his weight to the rock. He glanced back at her. “See? Easy!”

One of his feet slid a bit on the slick surface, and he wobbled before righting himself. “Okay, maybe be careful.”

As Maxwell hopped carefully to the next rock, Jen stepped on the first one, finding a cranny to wedge her shoe into for stability. “I’d say we’re proper adventurers now.”

“Woo!”

A minute later, Maxwell touched down on the far side of the stream and turned back, beckoning for her to join him. Jen extended a foot toward the last rock, and began to swing her other leg over, but lost her balance briefly, extending her arms to either side for balance, just about managing not to fall into the stream. _Oh so elegant._

Maxwell gallantly offered an arm to help her to the bank, and she happily took it. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” She was beaming. “You saved me!”

“From the dire fate of slipping into a stream...”

“Hey, it’s heroic to me. You might say, you swept me off my feet.” She glanced around at the forest from their new vantage point. “Well, looks like more forest,” she observed.

“New unchartered forest. I claim this land in the name of the Royal House of Beaumont!”

She looked back. “I can’t even see the safe house anymore. You know, we should really take advantage of this privacy..” She shot him an eager look, careful not to say too much, he had to take this at his own pace, she respected that he’d said he needed time. But after what had happened, she wanted him, needed him more than ever.

He smiled and stepped toward her, capturing her in a tender kiss, bringing his arms up around her, clutching her very close to him. She sighed, grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her as she backed up against a tree. She heard a groan escape him. “Jen..”

She felt flutters of pleasure all over as he deepened the kiss, his body pressed tight against hers, pinning her to the trunk of the tree. She responded keenly, gripping the back of his shirt as he shifted to kiss her neck. 

He pulled back for a moment, his hands moving up to cup her face. “God, Jen.. this feels really right. Being with you, I.. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Me neither,” she said, breathlessly.

“Even with..?”

“Never. Not with anyone.” She looked at him in confusion. “Wait, who? Even with who?”

He just stared blankly back at her. 

She looked at him sadly. “Rick?”

He nodded.

Well, that had killed the moment.

“That was a moment of madness,” she sighed. “I let down my defences, I felt lonely, and I needed to be comforted, and I thought what we did would comfort me and help with the loneliness. But I was wrong.”

His eyes were welling up again. “I hate that he did that to you.”

“Yeah. But he just saved my life. So I think we’re quits.”

Maxwell pulled away and walked a few paces, punching out at another nearby tree in frustration. “Ow!”

“Hey, are you okay?” She followed him, finding him shaking his hand in pain.

“That tree packs a punch,” he said, not meeting her gaze as he turned to face her.

“Listen,” she said, taking the offending hand in hers and bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. “I told you. It was a mistake. I knew it was a mistake as soon as it was over. I went back to my room, and I saw the drawing I’d done of you the day before, and all I could think of was how you would feel if you knew what I’d just done.”

“Jen…”

“He was in love with me, Maxwell,” she said, running a finger from her other hand up and down his face. “He told me that, more than once. But I never loved him. I found him attractive, and he obviously wanted more from me after that night, but I didn’t want it. Something held me back. Or, perhaps, someone.” She touched his nose, playfully. “This someone.”

He shook his head. “This is all so..”

“Now, where were we?”

“I think right about here..”

He kissed her again, and she felt her skin tingle wherever they touched. 

She pulled away, and stared lovingly at him. “It’s like I’ve just found the missing piece of my puzzle.”

“Exactly,” he sighed. “No-one else _gets_ me the way you do. It’s like there’s finally a place where I fit in.”

“Mmm, you mean like this?” She tugged him closer.

“Just like this.”

They kissed again, like both their lives depended on it. This time she had him up against the tree, and she was close enough to feel how much he was enjoying the interaction. She moved a hand in that direction, and he did not pull away; she let it stay there, just applying a little gentle pressure, while his hands ran down her back and continued lower. He must have been able to feel her gasps.

After several pleasurable minutes, he broke away to catch his breath.

She looked at him curiously. “How are you doing?”

He shook his head, and sighed. “There are no words.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That good?”

“Literally the best. But..” He looked seriously at her. “Jen, I still I think we should wait a little longer before...”

She nodded, really hoping her disappointment didn’t show. “That’s okay.”

“Yeah,” he said, holding both of her hands, looking right at her. “I know that being with you is what I want, but this is just so different from any other relationship I’ve had. I just want to make sure that when the time comes.. it’s right. For both of us.”

She smiled sweetly. “Oh, Maxwell, I get it. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I’m happy with the way things are right now. I don’t need anything to change, at least not for a while. But let me know if something changes for you.”

“I definitely will. I knew you’d understand.” He wrapped her in a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “I wish we could stay out here like this forever.”

“Me too,” she sighed. “But we should probably get back to the safe house. The generator’s been working for a while, and the others will start to wonder where we are…”

“Yeah, we’ve already been gone a while..”

“But, don’t worry,” she grinned. “To be continued!”

He took her hand, and the two of them started on the trail back to the safe house.

The cogs were whirring in Jen’s head as they walked, as she thought back to the start of their conversation. She wanted to help, she wanted to prove her worth to him and to those around him. Suddenly, something jumped out at her. 

“Hey, you know how you were just saying that together, you and I can avert any crisis?”

“I did say that, yeah..”

“I just had an amazing idea,” she gasped.

“Hit me with it.”

“Our wedding,” she said, a dreamy expression in her eyes. “The people of Cordonia need something big to rally behind, an event to show that the country’s still strong and united. I don’t know how royal weddings work over here, but I guess we’ll be hosting the entire court, and inviting the press.. it’ll give us the opportunity to really show the country that we’re standing our ground!”

He looked thoughtful. “It’s.. not exactly what I was picturing, but it’ll be great.”

“You were picturing something?” Her eyes lit up.

“Yeah, the rager to end all ragers! Not literally, because I’ll outdo myself every time. But I was at least hoping for jelly shots..”

She shook her head. “Maxwell, did you remember who you are?”

“Luckiest man on the planet?”

“Aside from that. You’re a King. This is going to be a ceremonial wedding. I’m sure it’s been in formal planning for far longer than I’ve been your fiancée… probably since before I even met you actually.”

“Oh.” They were almost at the safehouse door now, and he drew to a stop. “But nobody’s asked me for any input on wedding reception playlist ideas yet…”

“I wonder why,” she giggled.

“So you don’t think the jelly shots will be a goer?”

“They’re probably not on the schedule, but I reckon we can definitely make them happen,” she giggled. “We’ll find a way. Even if I have to sneak them in during the cocktail hour.”

“See? This is why I’m marrying you. You _care_!” She delighted in his smile as he leant in towards her, toying with her dark curls. “I just wanted to say.. I’m really glad that you had the courage to tell me how you felt. I’m not sure I could ever have believed that you would see me like that and.. well, I guess we’d be getting married either way, but… I’m the happiest I could ever be for knowing this is the real thing for both of us.”

She gazed back at him happily. “Me too, Maxwell. I love you.”

“And I love you, Jen Jones.”

“So…” she said, looking at him carefully, as they paused by the safe house door. “Shall we tell them about my idea for the wedding?”

“If you don’t, I will,” he said, his grin still fixed.

Walking through the front door of the safe house, they found the others gathered in the main room, pretty much where they had left them all.

“Hey,” she said. “We fixed that generator, didn’t we.”

“Yep,” Maxwell said sheepishly. “We so did.”

“That’s great,” Hana said. “I’ve just made hot chocolate for everyone else. We weren’t sure how long you two were going to be… but I’ll go make yours now..”

“Thanks, Hana,” said Jen. “But before you do that, we were just talking about what the country needs to see from the monarchy right now. The Cordonian people need something to rally behind, so.. we’ve decided our wedding will be a unifying event for the whole country. A show of strength and stability to everyone in Cordonia, our friends _and_ any enemies.”

“A unifying event…” Bertrand ruminated for a moment. “It could be just the ticket to restore the faith of our people..”

Rick nodded. “A show of hope and renewal. And.. love.”

Jen met Maxwell’s eyes for a moment, warmth rising in her chest. “Exactly. There’s nothing more unifying than a wedding.”

Bertrand stood up and started to pace. “Wedding preparations are already at an advanced stage, but I suppose it would be in order for them to be revisited so that you may put your stamp on them in line with these plans, Lady Jen.”

“See,” she said to Maxwell. “I bet I can even get your jelly shots approved.”

He closed his eyes and grinned. “I am _so_ in love with you right now.”

Drake’s phone buzzed from his pocket. He answered it, his expression drawn. After a moment, he hung up and turned to the group. “That’s our clearance to return to the palace.”

“And your clearance to take Rick to hospital,” Maxwell said.

Drake nodded. “A motorcade is on its way for you all, but I’ll take Rick in the SUV.”

Jen nodded. “We’ll visit as soon as we can.”

“Indeed,” Bertrand said. “Maxwell and Jen’s presence will be required back at the palace as soon as possible. I suspect the press are already expecting a statement about this terrible turn of events.”

“Good thinking,” said Maxwell. “We should get Justin’s thoughts on what to do. Oh crap! We can’t. He’s in hospital.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Jen said. “But first, hot chocolate.”

***

That afternoon, reality had definitely bitten back, as Jen and Maxwell sat side by side in one of the palace meeting rooms, with Bertrand, Constantine, and a number of other senior nobles. Bastien was the last to enter the room; he had hobbled in slowly, clearly badly hurt in the incident. 

Maxwell had jumped up to help him. “Hey, just sit down, please don’t stand on ceremony..”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Bastien said, as he sat.

Maxwell looked at him with reverence, and then took his seat next to Jen.

Bastien began to speak. “First, let me apologise. I failed all of you. I failed Cordonia. The attackers should never have got into the palace.”

Jen looked sympathetically at him. “Forget about it. I’m just glad you survived.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I’m glad we all did, Rick included.” Bastien looked meaningfully at her. “You saved his life, you know.”

“He saved mine first,” Jen commented. “I think we’re even.”

“You did admirably,” agreed Bastien. “How is he doing?”

“He’s doing fine, thanks to Duchess Jen,” Constantine said. “The bullet has been removed successfully. I will be heading to visit him after this briefing is through, and his brother is getting on a flight too, which is sure to lift his spirits.”

Maxwell looked at Constantine with sincerity. “I mean, I owe everyone here bigstyle for what they did last night. But Rick… what he did…. I don’t know if I can ever repay him.” He squeezed Jen’s hand, and she squeezed back twice as hard.

“You would have done the same had you been close enough, I would wager,” Constantine said.

“I would wager too, and that would have been an extremely foolish and reckless action for a monarch,” Bertrand sighed. “We should all be grateful that it happened as it did.”

“I’d be more grateful if it hadn’t happened at all,” Maxwell sighed.

“Agreed,” Bastien said soberly. “But you should never have been in that situation in the first place. I’ve made more aggressive arrangements for your security from now on, Your Majesty. And I won’t rest until we uncover our enemies. The people behind this attack were obviously well trained. They left almost no traces behind.”

Bertrand nodded. “Fortunately, Bastien has been keeping tabs on the Crown’s enemies for years.”

“Just how many are we talking about?” Jen was curious.

“We’ve put some to rest over the years,” Bertrand explained, “Including those responsible for other attempts on our family’s lives. However, there are three surviving groups with the motivation and resources to carry out the attack at the ball.”

“There’s an anti-monarchist group known as the Liberation Core which has grown bolder in recent years,” Bastien added.

“That’s true,” Constantine commented. “They’ve never tried anything like this before, but they’ve been more and more outspoken in their criticisms of the crown.”

“There’s also a newer faction calling themselves the Sons of Earth,” Bastien went on.

“They aren’t anti-monarchists, exactly, but they objected to some of Barthelemy’s decisions as King,” Constantine added. “They’ve pushed for more trade, international concessions, that sort of thing.”

Bastien looked around the table warily. “The third suspect might be a stretch, but in the interest of investigating all possible leads..”

“Go on Bastien,” Maxwell implored.

“I believe we should also look into the Nevrakis family.”

Jen was thrown. “Olivia’s house? Is this because of her parents?” She looked at Maxwell. “She told me what they did.”

“It’s true, though few know the true story of their demise,” Bertrand said to Jen. “Their betrayal was a shock to us all.”

“As the only surviving members of House Nevrakis, Olivia and her aunt Lucretia are potential suspects,” Constantine surmised. 

Jen wasn’t convinced. “Olivia would never do something like this. I know she likes to talk about crushing her enemies, but it’s just talk. What do you think, Maxwell?”

Maxwell shook his head. “I mean, I know Olivia better than most of you. We’ve been friends our whole lives. And while she might not always be my biggest fan, I’d like to think she doesn’t _really_ want me dead. Even though she has said as much in passing before. I think she was joking.”

“Not helpful, Maxwell,” Jen said with a giggle.

“What? You know Olivia. Her bark’s worse than her bite.”

“And as for Lucretia, she’s taken as much interest in Cordonian politics as she has in Olivia’s upbringing, which is to say, almost none,” Bertrand commented.

“We shouldn’t dismiss any potential threat, but I’ll take that under consideration,” Bastien said. “Unfortunately, gathering intelligence on all our suspects will take time.”

“In the meantime, the people are still reeling from the attack on the palace, as are we all,” Constantine lamented.

“Well, have we got a distraction for them,” Maxwell said, hopping up and down on his seat.

Jen exchanged a quick glance with him. “What Maxwell means is we have an announcement which should boost morale.” She couldn’t help but break out into an excited grin.

“What kind of announcement?” Constantine looked at her curiously.

“Our wedding!” Maxwell said. “We’re gonna dress it up as the most exciting thing to happen in Cordonia this century!! Which, of course, it is!”

Constantine stood up and began pacing, a thoughtful smile on his face. “It’s a promising idea. After all, Duchess Jen, you’ve become quite the celebrity during your time in Cordonia. This is not just any royal wedding.”

She looked down, modestly. “I didn’t ask for the spotlight, but it seems to keep finding me.”

“It would be a daring show of strength, but only if it works,” Bertrand agreed. “After the attack, nobles may be reluctant to show support for the Crown. We expect a low turnout at tomorrow’s festival. They may not attend such a wedding in these troubled times, fearful of another attack, or that they might become targets if they are seen at royal events..”

“Well.. they might come if they know there’ll be a free bar,” Maxwell said.

“I doubt that would get them there,” Bertrand sighed.

“Cake?”

“Maxwell…”

“I’ll even throw in a DJ set by yours truly…”

“MAXWELL!” Bertrand barked.

Jen shot a warning glance in Bertrand’s direction. “Well, how about this? If they won’t come to us, we should come to them! Show them that Cordonia is just as strong as ever and they can be too. A personal visit from the King and his future Queen has to be worth something…”

“A unity tour?” Constantine smiled. “You know, that might be just what Cordonia needs.”

“See, I didn’t just choose her because she’s stunningly beautiful,” Maxwell said, shooting her a grateful glance. “She’s a smart cookie as well.”

“It’s settled then,” said Bertrand firmly. “We’ll announce the tour and give details of the wedding tomorrow afternoon at the festival. It’s important that the two of you should be seen there, as a message to the people that our royalty is not afraid to go out in public.”

“I’m not afraid,” Jen said, bravely. “What happened was awful, but we’re all on our guard now after having let our defences down. Like Bastien said, security is being tightened, and leads are being followed up on.”

“As soon as Drake gets back, he’ll take over as your personal security detail,” Bastien said. “My team and I will cover Maxwell, and Barthelemy’s team, headed up by Mara, will transfer across to Bertrand. As you’re all based here, there may well be some crossover, but I want all three of you to know that you’ll be more closely followed from now on to ensure your safety.”

Maxwell put both of his arms around Jen. “And you’ve got me too to help keep you safe, little blossom. Day and night. Kay?”

“That is definitely okay,” she said, resting her head back on his shoulder. Bertrand frowned, but neither of them let it interrupt the moment.

***

“So, Drake will be back soon,” Maxwell said to Jen.

“Mm-hmm,” Jen said, as she lay with him in her bed, very late that night when sleep should have been forthcoming. She was wearing pyjamas, he was fully clothed. “And your point is?”

“Then he can sit outside your room and make sure you’re safe.”

She dropped a lip. “But Bastien’s doing such a good job of it right now..”

“You make a very good point.”

She gazed into his eyes. “Stay. Please. Last night was so long, and so cold..”

“Yeah. You’re not wrong there.” He pulled his arms around her.

“So, I haven’t actually heard your side of the story,” she reminded him. “I saw the men attack you..”

“But did you see me cha-cha-slide out of their way and floss my way out of their aim?”

She giggled. “I did. But then someone shot at me, remember?”

He went white. “I’m never going to forget that. I saw it all in slow motion, y’know. Jen, if I’d been closer..”

She nodded. “I know. I just wanted to be up there with you, helping you, too.”

He kissed her gently, and she felt warm and sleepy. “Well, seeing all this I just froze, and the dudes that were attacking me turned to see what had happened too. Bastien grabbed me and we ran out of the ballroom and barricaded ourselves in another room. The guards who were out there managed to disarm most of the attackers. I don’t know what happened with Justin, but I guess he must have tried to tackle the guy that shot Rick.”

“I thought Drake shot the guy that shot Rick?”

“Possibly. It all happened so quickly, and I was on the run by that point.”

“What about Kiara?”

“I think she just got caught by a knife that was thrown. I’m a bit worried about that, because I threw a few knives back at those guys…. Crap, I hope it wasn’t one of those that got her..”

“I’m sure it wasn’t, Maxwell. Your aim isn’t that good.”

It took him a few moments to register this comment. “Ouch, burn? And this is from the one who loves me!” He tickled her around the sides, and she squealed in delight.

“You forget, I’ve seen you do archery,” she eventually said when she recovered from his tickle assault.

“Huh, yeah. Well, I’d better get practicing my aim at tomorrow’s festival, because next time they come for my queen, they’ll have _me_ to answer to.” His face was defiant.

She sighed, reaching out to touch his cheek, her eyes closing through exhaustion. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“No. It wasn’t a fun night.”

“You’re telling me. How are you still so perky?” She released an embarrassingly large yawn.

“Caffeine has been my best friend today. Well, it is most days. But, especially today. I mean, you’re my best friend. But caffeine’s been a close second.”

She nestled into him, feeling as if they were one, inhaling his clean, crisp scent.

He whispered into her ear. “I never want to spend another night wondering if I’m going to see you in the morning.”

“Then you’d best stay right where you are,” she murmured happily, drifting off into an exhausted slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to check in as we head into TRR3 territory! Thanks for sticking with this so far! What did you think of Rick taking the bullet? Did you see it coming?
> 
> We have a few quieter chapters coming up now but I can promise plenty of dramatic twists, comedic moments and steamy scenes (finally!!) in the final part of the trilogy.. so please do stay tuned!!!


	48. Path to our kingdom

He’d stayed, of course. She’d never once doubted that he would. That was why she’d slept so soundly.

He’d woken up before her and she’d found him casually watching her as she woke up, then he’d peppered her with kisses to the neck and shoulders as soon as she’d moved. That was nice, but when she’d rolled him over so that she was astride him, she’d got that _I’m not so sure about this_ face and he’d made an inelegant excuse that it was time for breakfast.

Still, at least she’d convinced him to stay with her again last night. Little steps. She was well accustomed to making little steps where Maxwell was concerned. So far, they’d eventually got her to where she wanted to be. She had a feeling the same approach here would ultimately yield the result she craved. And, boy, did she crave it right now. But, there was no rush.

She’d found herself daydreaming at the breakfast table, reliving their forest encounter up against the tree; he’d definitely been at his most accommodating so far then. Perhaps it was being here in the palace that was putting him off; in the knowledge that their security were always close by. He’d have to cave eventually. After all, they had heir-making coming up in their calendar, didn’t they?

“Earth to Jen? Come in, Jen! You’re away with the fairies again!” He was waving his arms around as he returned to the table with a tray. “I got you another croissant.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“You,” she said, quite truthfully. “How much I enjoyed our cuddles last night.”

“Ah, yeah. Think it’s beginner’s luck really, but I’m glad my cuddles are proving enjoyable.”

She cocked her head. “Are you saying you’ve never cuddled anyone before me?”

He nodded proudly. “I am.”

“Seriously? But… what about the thirty to fifty…”

“Shhhh!” He launched the proffered croissant into her mouth.

“Mmmfffwllll…” she managed to object with a muffled giggle. She then removed the croissant, well apart from one little buttery bite, and studied his solemn expression as she swallowed it down.

Eventually he spoke. “I wasn’t exactly the world’s most cuddled child. Neither of us were. Well, Bertrand was okay before I was born. After that, it all stopped. The staff weren’t allowed to. And I just didn’t really…” He sighed. “Okay, slight omission, there was another girl once. But it didn’t start with cuddles. And it didn’t end with cuddles. And… I think that was part of the problem.”

She looked around, the breakfast room was thinning out, nobody was in earshot. “You’ve only ever really mentioned one girl to me. The girl from college?”

“Yeah.”

“The girl you said you thought might have been walking between the paths?”

He looked sadly into the distance. “It didn’t work out. Dad and Bertrand may have disapproved of her, but I don’t think she was ever going to stick around anyway. I didn’t really do things right. I think I scared her off. I jumped in with both feet, and she panicked.”

Jen nodded. This explained a lot. “What was her name?”

He looked away. “Laura.”

Jen nodded. “I’m not Laura. Just remember that.”

“I sometimes wonder what she makes of the fact that I’m King now,” he sighed. “She must know. I half expect her to come crawling out of the woodwork sometimes.”

“I don’t think she will,” Jen said, hoping she was right. “She could still have been a princess. Besides, if she really cared about you, it wouldn’t have made a difference whether you were a king or a garage mechanic.”

“Ha, joke career of the day. I can’t even drive, Jen!”

“Doesn’t surprise me, Maxwell.”

“I think I’d end up breaking people’s cars, not fixing them.”

“I’d still take my car in to you if it meant seeing you leaning over it topless in tight greasy jeans,” she said, biting her lip.

“Cheeky,” he said. “I think I’ll stick to ruling a country. Probably safer for all concerned.”

As staff came to clear their plates away, he suddenly checked his watch. “Ooh. It’s nearly time!”

“I thought the festival didn’t start until this afternoon?”

“I have a surprise for you beforehand,” he said with sparkling eyes.

“These surprises are beginning to get _unsurprising_ ,” she giggled.

“Ah, but this one will be!” He pulled her up to her feet. “Follow me!”

He led her though the palace. Everywhere they went there were people setting up stalls and moving furniture and organising things.

“So, tell me about this Five Kingdoms festival.”

“It’s one of our most popular holidays,” he explained. “It marks the beginning of autumn, but also commemorates the day that the five ancient kingdoms came together under one crown, uniting to become Cordonia as we know it.”

“Wow. It must be an important piece of history if you can tell me all about it.”

“You should watch the TV show,” he said with a grin. “In fact, we should definitely add that to our things to do together list.”

“They made a TV show?”

“The Crown and the Flame, Jen! Kenna Rys! That’s Rick’s ancestor. She was a kick-ass queen who married a dragon.”

“Uhh. Okay. Any Beaumonts in it?”

“Sadly our arrival in Cordonia was a few hundred years later, so I’m led to believe. The dragons had gone by then. But legend tells there were giant squid around the Cordonese waters at that time, and a gargantuan octopus which my forefathers slew with a giant sword! I’m kinda hoping that they’ll do season four one day to cover that bit. I could pass for my namesake, I’m sure.”

“Your namesake?” she asked him as they headed up the stairs.

“Yeah. The greatest warrior Cordonia ever saw. Maxwell Beaumont.”

“This is the only bit you remember from your Cordonian history lessons, isn’t it.”

“Moving on! Ooh, hey Hana!”

Hana had just come out of her room, and smiled happily as she approached them. “Hello, you two.”

“Off out?” Jen asked her.

“I thought I’d go for a walk. I’m really looking forward to the festival later. I’ve never attended it before, but I’ve heard so much about it.”

“All I’m getting from this one is something about a queen marrying a dragon,” Jen giggled.

“Oh, well, the legends are rather fantastical. But the history is true. And it’s as much about what Cordonia has to provide and produce now…”

Jen looked sideways at Maxwell. “Does that mean apple themed beverages?”

“That means apple themed beverages,” he said with a nod.

“It wouldn’t be a Cordonian holiday without them,” Hana agreed. “But this holiday is about more than history or apples. It’s a symbol of unity.”

“Yeah, that’s why we open the palace to the public so that the people and the court can celebrate as one,” Maxwell said. “I mean, after the attack, Bastien wasn’t too keen on us letting the public in. Were you, Bastien?”

Jen turned, she hadn’t even realised Bastien was with them, he’d positioned himself so discreetly in a shadowy spot. He wasn’t saying anything, he just looked stoically back at them.

“But it’s like you said, Jen, the other day. We don’t want to give our enemies any signs of weakness right now. And, we could use something positive to bring us all together.”

“A show of strength,” Jen agreed. “Let our enemies see that we’re stronger than ever and they won’t stop us.”

“That’s so inspiring,” Hana said. “You two are so brave. Have you seen Rick yet?”

Maxwell froze. “Oh, is he back?”

Hana nodded. “Yes he got here this morning. Leo’s still with him. They’ll both be at the festival this afternoon.”

“How is he?” Jen asked.

“He’s doing okay,” Hana said. “Well, I should let you two get on with.. whatever it is you’ve come up here for…” She raised her eyebrows. Jen just giggled.

Maxwell looked shifty. “Ooh. Yes. That. I have indeed brought Jen up to her bedroom, but not for the reasons you might think, Hana!” He waggled his finger at her.

Hana nodded. “Enjoy the rest of your morning. I’ll see you both at the festival later.”

She continued on, and Jen waited expectantly for Maxwell to say something.

“That Hana, huh? Such a suspicious little…”

“So why _are_ we standing outside my bedroom door, Maxwell? I’m dying to know.”

“Right. Yes.” Maxwell took Jen’s hands in his. “So, as cool as the idea of more little blossom cuddles before the festival is, I had an idea for something even cooler. You. Me. Engagement photos.”

“Oh, okay..” This wasn’t actually his worst idea.

“We could use them to get the word out about our wedding, plus we get awesome photos of us being engaged! Two birds with one photoshoot!”

“Hmm.. Do I get to dress up in this scenario?”

He nodded. “I _might_ have picked out a dress for you.. which has been cunningly placed on your bed while we were at breakfast. Want to try it on?”

“Do I?” she giggled.

“Okay. Go ahead, try it on.”

Excited, she kissed him on the cheek and headed into her room. There was an elegantly wrapped package on the bed.

“When did you put this here?” she asked him.

“I might’ve had some help from housekeeping. I know it’s a bit of a breach of privacy.. but…”

She giggled. “You have my written permission to sneak into my room any time you like, Mr Beaumont.” She kissed him gently.

“Oh. Okay. Noted.”

She began to open the package.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, dashing out of the room before she could argue.

Sighing, she ripped off the beautifully wrapped paper to uncover a delicate dark blue dress. It was classy, it was stylish. Of course, it fitted perfectly, and she would have picked it out herself. He really knew his stuff.

She did a few twirls, put on her bamboo bracelet and her twig ring (she was now wearing it on her fourth finger, instead of her middle finger, where it somehow fitted better) and applied a little more makeup. When ready, she opened the doors to see the tantalising sight of her fiancé in a tuxedo, barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Well?” she said, doing another twirl for him.

“Wow. You look amazing.” He caught her as she twirled and wrapped his arms around her flamboyantly. “Better than amazing. Amazing times a hundred..”

“You’re giving me way too much credit,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Am not! But what matters is how _you_ feel. Do you like it?”

“I feel like a million bucks,” she giggled.

“I might have paid sliiiiightly less than that for it..”

“Then you got one hell of a bargain, because I love it!”

“Well, you deserve the best,” he said sweetly.

“You have great taste,” she beamed.

“Well, I’m engaged to you, so.. case in point!”

“And did I mention that you scrub up nicely?” She wrapped her arms around him.

Maxwell grinned and straightened the lapels of his tux. “I never thought I’d thank Bertrand for making me get a tux, but here we are.”

It had been a good decision. It was nice to see him simply smart, without all the regal trappings. It suited him. “Now where are these photos happening?”

“Follow me!”

Maxwell led her down the stairs and out of the front entrance of the palace, where stalls were being set up for the festival. A familiar face was waiting for them near the hedges. “Good morning, Your Majesty, Duchess Jen.”

Jen was surprised at first to see Ana de Luca, with her camera. “Ana?”

“A deal’s a deal,” Maxwell explained. “Remember?”

“Oh gosh!” Jen giggled. “You promised her engagement photos, didn’t you! Wait, did you not have any with Hana?”

“Nah. I figured I’d wait for the real deal.”

Ana stepped towards Jen. “Trend would be delighted to run your first photoshoot as a royal couple.”

“Okay,” Jen said. “Let’s do this.”

Maxwell’s smile was in equal parts happy and relieved. “Are you ready?”

Was she ready? She’d been waiting for a moment like this her whole life. Being engaged to the most amazing man she’d ever met, having a professional photoshoot. “As long as I’m with you, I’m up for anything,” she assured him. “When we’re together, we’re unstoppable.”

“If we get to have a royal motto, that’s at the top of my list.”

Ana, who had finished setting up her camera, waved them both over. “I’d like you to warm up by trying out some different poses.”

Maxwell scratched his chin, thinking. “So many possibilities.. how do you wanna do this, Jen?”

She thought for a moment. “Let’s start by posing like superheroes!” She knew he’d love that suggestion.

“You read my mind!”

Jen put her hands on her hips and struck a commanding pose while Maxwell did his best Superman impression. Afterwards, they both looked at each other and giggled.

Ana looked at them, seemingly unimpressed. “That was certainly unique, but I’d like to find a pose that feels more personal for both of you. For shoots like this, sometimes it helps to delve into the relationship a bit.”

“Are you mining us for gossip?” Maxwell asked her.

“No, no, I just want you to get into the right mindset. Think about the things that brought you together. For instance, Jen.. when did you know you were in love with Maxwell?”

Jen smiled. She knew she couldn’t tell Ana the truth; that she’d thought for a moment he was the father of Savannah’s baby, and the resulting pain she’d felt had confirmed her feelings. The press were not yet aware that Bertrand had a son; obviously it wouldn’t be long before they worked it out, but she didn’t want to be the one to drop the bombshell. “It was when we were in Paris.”

“Ah, oui, the city of l’amour. I took her up the Eiffel Tower, you know. I think that’s what did it.”

They looked at each other and both burst out laughing. As their giggles subsided, Jen pulled Maxwell closer, beaming, and he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“There that’s perfect! Now, look this way..”

Jen and Maxwell shared one last affectionate look, then both turned to smile at the camera.

After Jen blinked away the flash from her eyes, Ana showed the photo to both of them.

“It’s perfect!” Jen said.

“We make a great team,” Maxwell agreed.

“You’re a very striking couple,” commented Ana. “Our readers are going to love this. If I hurry, I can get these photos into our very next issue!”

Ana bustled off to make a phone call. Jen looked around to see that the festival was starting to draw a crowd, as various booths opened for the day.

“I guess we should go change before things get crazy out here,” Maxwell said. “I have to go and king-up.”

“Yeah,” said Jen, somewhat disappointed that he wasn’t staying in his new suit. “But before we go, thanks for setting this up. I can always count on you for the best surprises.”

He took her hand. “Thank _you,_ Jen. Before I met you, I never really pictured myself enjoying doing anything like this. The whole.. being engaged experience. I mean, I knew I’d have to do it, but it would all seem like a chore. But now that we’re together, I don’t want to miss out on any of it.”

“Neither do I,” she sighed, as they headed back towards the palace hand in hand. “Hey Maxwell?”

“Yeah?”

As he turned to look at her, she pulled him into a quick kiss.

“I just wanted to do that,” she said afterwards.

“You can stop me for that any time,” he said with a grin.

They each headed back to their own rooms to change back into their original clothes. Afterwards, Jen proudly stored her new dress in her closet. He’d chosen well. He always did.

She left her room, to find him already waiting for her outside, now in his regal dress suit.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy.” She gave him another kiss.

“So, is my fiancée ready for the most Cordonian of Cordonian holidays?”

She still had to pinch herself to hear him call her that. “Am I ever.”

They crossed the lawn, where a crowd had gathered under a banner depicting a warrior queen of old. Attendees were visiting the booths full of Five Kingdoms themed games, though many of them seemed subdued. Near the fountain they spotted Hana, Drake, and Rick, and headed over in their direction.

“Jen! Maxwell!” Hana greeted them both enthusiastically. Jen looked past her and towards the man who had saved her life. He was slowly walking in their direction, Drake was with him.

“Hey,” she said as he reached her. “How’s my hero doing?”

“Holding up,” he said. “Bit stiff and sore, but I’ve been assured I will recover well.”

“That’s great,” she said. “I thought Leo was with you?”

“Oh he’s somewhere,” Rick said, looking around. “Think he was doing archery or something like that.”

Maxwell looked at Rick. “Honestly, buddy, I’m so glad you’re doing okay. Sorry we couldn’t get out to visit.”

“It’s fine. I understand you have been busy looking into ways to avert this crisis.”

“We have indeed,” Maxwell said with a little nervous dance. “And I think you’ll like what we have planned.”

“So, what have you two been up to this morning?” Hana giggled.

Conscious of Rick’s feelings, Jen spoke carefully. “We’ve just been meeting with Bertrand, just on some royal business.” She glanced around. “This festival really _is_ a big deal. Is it just me, or does the crowd seem kind of nervous?”

“That’s why it’s important for you and Maxwell to be seen today,” Rick said. “People will look to you for reassurance that it’s safe to be out in the wake of the attack.”

Maxwell piped up. “And I decree that everyone should have fun!”

“There are so many activities to choose from,” Hana said. “If we map out a timetable, we might have time to do them all!”

Drake huffed. “I signed up for a good time, not making spreadsheets.”

Before Hana could defend her suggestion, someone called out to Jen.

“Jen, I see you’re still in one piece.”

“Olivia!”

Before Olivia could protest, Jen pulled her into a hug. She stood there stiffly at first, but she put her arms around Jen for just a moment before she let go.

“That was as unnecessary as it was embarrassing.”

“I missed you too!” Jen said, so pleased to see Olivia.

The nearby photographers snapped a photo of the two of them as they pulled apart. Olivia pointedly straightened a few wrinkles in her dress, then looked up, catching sight of Rick.

“I didn’t see you during the ball,” Jen noted. “How did you get out of there?”

“I was near the back of the crowd when the assassins struck,” Olivia explained. “I was in more danger of being trampled by screaming fools than of being wounded by those vermin.”

“So are you staying at court after all? I thought you were going back to Lythikos?”

“Only for a few more days,” she explained. “I thought you and Maxwell could use whatever support I could provide.” She was still looking at Rick as she said this.

“We appreciate it, Olivia,” Jen said, knowingly.

“Of course, I don’t expect half of the nobles here to stand by you, should push come to shove. At least while I’m here, I can use what influence I have to shame any cowardly doubters that dare abandon their King. So, I’m off.” She swept off into the crowd.

“Good to know she’s still as Olivia as ever,” Jen said to Maxwell.

“If she wasn’t, I’d be worried,” he agreed.

Rick just watched her go, seemingly spellbound.

“So, boss, what’s the plan?” Drake asked Maxwell.

“Plan? I decree there is no plan! Just have fun and do whatever you want!”

“We should take it in turns to choose an activity, perhaps,” Rick suggested.

“Okay. Then Hana chooses first!” 

“Seriously?” whinged Drake.

Hana laughed. “I’m picking archery, Drake. How bad can it be?”

“Yessss,” Maxwell said with a little jump. “I was just saying to Jen last night I need some archery practice.”

“Oh no…” Drake lamented.

“I might have to sit this one out,” Rick acknowledged, rubbing his shoulder. “I’ll go and look for Leo.”

“Let’s see if I can wipe the floor with you again, Maxwell,” Jen said, happily.

Three rounds later, Drake hadn’t hit the centre of his monster shaped target once. Maxwell was only doing slightly better.

“Very bad..” Drake moaned.

“It’s okay if the targets are creeping you out,” Jen laughed. “You can tell us.”

“They’re part of Cordonian history,” explained Hana. “The event symbolises an age old Cordonian victory over the forces of evil.”

“Is it really symbolism if you lecture me about it?” Drake snapped.

Hana glared at him. “Jen, why don’t you show him how it’s done?”

Turning to her own beast like target, Jen aimed for the bullseye over the creature’s heart, when a loud pop went off behind her.

 _No, no, no…_ Startled, she fumbled, and nearly dropped her arrow.

“I guess everyone’s still pretty on edge here..” Hana said, as Maxwell headed across to her, concerned. When Jen turned to look for the source of the sound, the crowd seemed as jumpy as they did. Eventually, Jen spotted a child sniffling over a popped balloon.

“Oh,” she said, leaning against Maxwell. “Well at least one of us is good at this. What you got now, Hana? Five bullseyes?”

“Well, I’ve been practicing since we got back to the palace,” Hana admitted. “Now that I don’t have to worry about my parents’ plans, I’ve got more free time than I expected. I know I want to fix things. Help Cordonia rebuild after the attack. But I think I’ll have time for hobbies too. Things that actually interest _me_ for a change.”

Jen smiled, stepping back towards Hana as Maxwell wandered off for another attempt. “If anyone can do it all, it’s you! Saving Cordonia, winning gold medals, starting a clothing line.. whatever you decide to do, you’ll knock everyone’s socks off.”

“You’ve got a lot of faith in me..”

She took Hana by the hand. “Because you deserve it, Hana.”

Hana sighed. “I don’t know about that, but I’ll try not to disappoint.”

Drake moped back. “Alright, enough shooting sticks at monsters, I’m picking our next stop.”

“Whisky stop?” she joked.

He just glared at her, and headed off in the direction of a makeshift bar.

“Whisky stop,” she giggled to Hana. “Come on, Maxwell.”

As Jen followed Drake in the direction of the bar, a hooded figure came barrelling towards her from the left. She squealed, panicked.

Drake turned to her immediately, but his look of concern soon faded. “Jones, relax, it’s just a costume!”

“Oh, sorry,” Jen said.

With the path ahead of her finally clear, she joined Drake at the bar, where an awning shaded festival goers and their drinks from the afternoon sun. Hana and Maxwell soon joined them, as did Rick and Leo.

“Leo!” Jen threw her arms around him. “How are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Mrs Future Queen!” he asked her as the others chatted amongst themselves. “How are you settling into your new digs? I gather the royal quarters are plush..”

“Oh, I’ve heard that they are. I’m still in a guest room at the moment,” she explained.

Leo pulled a face. “Really? I thought you two were.. well.. the real deal!”

She smiled. “Oh, we are. But _someone_ is playing the perfect gentleman.”

Leo laughed. “First time for everything, I suppose. That won’t last.”

“I’m hoping not,” she giggled. Leo roared with laughter in response as they rejoined their friends.

“So, what’s all this?” she asked the group. “A drink tasting? Aren’t they just serving apple juice and Cordonian cider?”

“Little known fact, one of the original Five Kingdoms made a decent brew called Skullcracker Ale,” Drake explained. “Their descendants are keeping up the tradition.”

“Sounds like a headache waiting to happen,” Jen giggled.

“I can handle it. Plus, we get to fill out comment cards on the rest of this watery stuff.” He took a stein of dark ale for himself and passed around glasses of cider to the rest of the group. It tasted crisp and sweet, with a sour aftertaste that made Jen’s mouth water.

Maxwell showed her his card. “Send ten bottles to my room, stat!” He laughed. “We’ll be cider kings! Er, queens?”

“Cider billionaires,” she agreed.

“Yeah, that!”

“I’ll write, you’ve done Cordonia proud!” Jen said to herself, filling in her comment card.

Catching a glimpse of Jen’s note, Hana raised her glass, smiling. “They really have. This is the best cider I’ve ever tasted.”

“There’s no accounting for taste,” muttered Rick, as the others discussed the cider.

Jen took the opportunity to check in on Rick. “Are you okay?”

“Better than yesterday,” he said, sipping his ale. “Are you okay?”

“Better than yesterday too,” she agreed, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m not the only one who’s grateful, you know. Cordonia owes you and your family so much.”

“I know,” he said, an almost menacing look in his eye.

“I mean, you took a bullet for me, Rick.”

“And I’d do it again. I’d die for you, Jen.”

“You don’t need to say that, Rick.”

He nodded.

“You should speak to Olivia. I could tell she wanted to speak to you.”

He laughed. “More like she wants to play Florence Nightingale.”

“I can’t imagine Olivia doing that,” Jen laughed. “I thought she’d be more up for poking your wound.”

He took a sharp intake of breath. “Well, I don’t intend to find out right now.”

“Finished!” Maxwell’s glass was upside down on his head. “Now for apple bobbing! Ready, Jen?”

“That sounds fun,” she said, retrieving the glass, and the two of them led the way across the grounds to a traditional apple-bobbing booth.

“Let me guess,” Jen said. “The apple bobbing represents a time when the five kingdoms survived a famine by living off apples.”

“They _are_ nutritious,” Maxwell said. “But this is more of a modern thing. Symbol of our national pride and all that. No Cordonian can leave without doing this. It’s basically a _law_. Hey, I could make it a law now!”

“A law of _our_ kingdom,” she said with a smile.

He looked at her in wonder. “That’s it!”

“What’s what?”

“Don’t worry. You just helped me out with a clandestine conundrum I’d been considering.”

“Ooh, sounds mysterious. What’s my reward for this assistance?”

He winked at her. “Not getting dunked at the apple bobbing booth? Actually, scrub that. You’re _so_ getting dunked.”

***

Apple bobbing had been as fun as she’d thought, even though Maxwell hadn’t been able to resist dunking her. Wet hair wasn’t ideal when you were about to address the gathered crowd and the press. Still, it was a sunny enough day for it to dry out quite quickly.

They were now waiting to give the press conference. Rick, Leo and their father were talking to Maxwell animatedly. Bertrand was standing rather sombrely to one side. She decided to scope him out on something.

“Hey, Bert.”

“That would be Your….” He stopped. “Ah, I mean, my Lord.”

She laughed. “Whatever. No Savannah today?”

“At a public event? Don’t be ridiculous. What would the press make of it?”

“True,” she conceded. “Anyway. Just wanted to run something by you. What do you make of Constantine’s sudden change of camp?”

Bertrand looked at her suspiciously. “Duke Constantine has always been a stalwart supporter of the Crown, and it was that support which led to his actions. I appreciate he may not have endorsed you as a future queen, which may have seemed like a betrayal of sorts, but he has seen now that this was an error of judgement.”

She nodded. “So you trust him then?”

“I do. And you should too. After all, it’s ultimately his funding that brought you here. And Lord Rick has been your most passionate supporter throughout the last few months. He has forgiven his father for his oversight, so I see no reason why you should bear a grudge.”

“Fair enough,” said Jen.

“Anyway, it’s time you and Maxwell made your address,” Bertrand said.

“I’ll go and get him,” she volunteered.

She tiptoed over. “It’s time,” she told him.”

“Showtime,” he said with a grin. “Gentlemen, I’ll catch you later.”

They both stood on a small podium, and he began his speech. “Good afternoon, everyone. I’m super stoked that you could all join us here today. The Five Kingdoms festival is such an important part of the Cordonian calendar. Obviously, with the stuff that happened a couple of days ago, I thought it was even more important that we all came together, as normal, to show these people that we’re not afraid. Now, over to my beautiful future queen, who wants to fill you in on some very exciting plans!” He rubbed his hands together, and then held out a hand in Jen’s direction.

The crowd looked expectantly at Jen.

“It’s about our wedding,” she explained. “As you know, it will take place next month, and we are hoping that it can act as an inspiring event to bring all of Cordonia together. With that in mind, we’ll be going on what we’re calling a Unity Tour, visiting each of Cordonia’s noble houses over the next few weeks to personally invite them to the ceremony.”

Ana spoke up. “And if anyone wants to see more of Cordonia’s influential royal couple before they embark on their tour, Trend will be running an exclusive feature with their engagement photos.”

“That’s correct,” Jen confirmed.

The rest of the reporters applauded and cheered. Those nearest to Ana clamoured to get a look at the pictures as she previewed them on her phone.

Donnie held out his microphone. “This is exciting news, Duchess Jen. I’m sure we’ve all got questions about the tour.”

“Agreed, Donnie,” said Ana. “But first, I’d like to start with the question that’s on all our readers minds. Just how safe _is_ Cordonia in the wake of last week’s attack on the palace?”

Jen took a deep breath. “I understand how worried everyone is, believe me. But these things take time. King Maxwell and the King’s Guard are taking every possible precaution against another attack.”

“I feel a little safer knowing that,” Ana said. “Do you have any idea who was behind the attack in the first place?”

“The King’s Guard is still searching for the attackers,” Jen explained. “But I promise we’ll get to the bottom of this. I’m sure we all want an answer to that question, but I trust that King Maxwell won’t rest until the people responsible are in custody.”

Maxwell smiled gratefully at Jen.

“A touching show of support from Duchess Jen,” Ana commented. “Did you catch all that?”

“I sure did,” said Donnie.

“I meant every word,” Jen said.

Donnie went on. “Now about this tour you mentioned, Duchess Jen. I’m curious what.. huh?” Donnie suddenly stopped mid-sentence as his phone began to buzz. Jen heard more phones ring out among the crowd.

“Oh no. What now?” she said to Maxwell, as one by one, people pulled out their phones.

One of the guards came over with a phone, showing them links to the same video plastered across every news outlet in Cordonia. Beneath the crackling of the recording, a man in tactical gear stood in a starkly lit hallway. Jen instantly recognised the mask he was wearing, from the night of the Homecoming Ball.

“People of Cordonia. Your new King is weak and unfit to rule. This scion of tyranny cannot protect those in his privileged circle. He cannot be trusted with an entire kingdom. For too long we’ve lived under the yoke of this corrupt family. They have no historic claim over the Cordonian crown, and do not deserve to hold power over us. It is we, the citizens, who deserve the right to control our own lives. We demand that King Maxwell of Cordonia abdicate the throne. Or else the palace halls will flow with the blood of tyrants.”

The video abruptly cut off. Around them, all was chaos. Reporters were on their phones, some people were shouting, while others huddled together in frightened whispers. Rick was standing with Drake and Hana, they all had worried expressions on their faces.

“Hey, everyone, stay calm…” Maxwell called to the crowd, but no-one seemed to hear him. Jen could see the panic spreading through them all like a shockwave, and Maxwell began to look panicked too, shifting his frame from foot to foot.

“That’s enough!” Jen shouted. Her voice carried across the crowd, and one by one, everyone fell silent.

“Thanks,” he said, taking her hand for a second, then releasing it. “Alright. This isn’t good. But first thing’s first, we obviously need to look into this, work out who the people behind it are…”

“And what about their demands, King Maxwell?” asked Donnie.

“Given everything that’s happened over the past few days, are you thinking of stepping down?” Ana probed.

“I.. uh…” Maxwell was clearly lost for words.

“No true King would give into their demands,” Jen said defiantly. “They want to call King Maxwell weak? Weakness would be listening to enemies who are afraid to show their faces. The people behind that video threatened dozens of lives, mine included. King Maxwell would never leave his people in the hands of such a dangerous group. And you shouldn’t ask him to.”

“Jen’s right,” Maxwell added. “I have no intention of giving in to their demands.”

Ana and Donnie exchanged a look.

“Thank you for those stirring words, King Maxwell and Duchess Jen,” Ana said. “Despite everything that’s happened today I think I can reassure our readers that the Crown will deal with this threat.”

“I agree,” Donnie said. “Cordonia’s in capable hands.”

Even in the wake of the video, the crowd applauded when Jen and Maxwell waved their farewell. Jen stepped off the podium to resounding cheers. Before she could say anything, Bertrand came running up to them.

“That was a public relations miracle!” he said, proudly.

“It was a close call,” she admitted. “I’m just glad the crowd listened.”

“We were lucky this time,” Bertrand said. “Maxwell, you do realise that your fiancée basically just saved the monarchy single-handedly up there?”

He sighed. “I know I screwed up, but…”

Jen squeezed his hand. “No, you didn’t, Maxwell. Anyone in that situation would have crumbled.” She turned to Bertrand. “It’s easier for me, as I’m not the one with all the responsibility on my shoulders. And I reckon you’d have stepped in just as effectively if I hadn’t been up there. Am I right?”

“Perhaps. However, this only confirms what I’ve been thinking since the attack,” he said. “Until this crisis is over, we need a new press secretary. And I was wondering if Lady Hana might be an appropriate candidate.”

“Hmm, you could be onto something there,” Jen said, looking at Maxwell.

“She’s very good at knowing what to say in any situation.” Bertrand went on.

“We’ll have a chat with her,” Maxwell conceded. “Thanks, brother.”

Jen’s suddenly saw something that made her eyes widen with horror. “Oh no. Where’s Rick?”

Olivia was facing up to Constantine, her expression furious. It didn’t seem as if the press had noticed yet.

She saw Rick was stumbling over, and turned to Maxwell. “We need to distract the press quick. If they see that..”

“I can think of one way to do that…” He lifted her off her feet and span her around, and she giggled as he lowered her, kicking out her legs so they were at right angles to his body, finding her lips with his as he returned her to the ground. Sure enough, cameras began to snap around them. He chuckled to himself as they kissed lightly, which made her giggle too.

“Even in the aftermath of such a dark threat, these two lovebirds only have eyes for each other,” commented Donnie.

Ana sighed. “So much for my exclusive first pictures.”

Jen glanced over and behind her. Looked like the coast was clear and the altercation had been stopped, or at least relocated. “Distraction no longer required.”

“Maybe not for your purposes, but I’m still enjoying the distraction,” he said, his nose against her and his pupils dilated.

She wasn’t going to argue with a King, to be fair.

***

A few hours had passed, and it was late evening. Jen was shattered; the stress and emotion of the day and the preceding day was taking its toll, and she had lost track of Maxwell somewhere along the line that evening. Eventually, she decided to head to bed. She sent him a quick text to let him know what she was doing (and reminding him of her open invitation for cuddles), and made her way to her room to get ready for bed.

“Night, Drake,” she yawned, aware that someone was covertly following her.

“Ooh, if you thought I was Drake then my stealthiness must be improving. Gold star for Agent Breakdance..”

She shook her head and turned in his direction. “Maxwell. Where have you been?”

“Ah, I had a top-secret mission this evening. This is the concluding part. Well, parts, I guess. First things first. I wanted to give you something.”

With that, he dropped down on one knee, and cracking a huge smile, he slowly pulled a little box out of his pocket. “Don’t eat this one.”

Her hands shot up to her face in delighted shock. “Oh my god.”

“I know it took a while, but... I had to get it specially put together…”

She opened the box to see a delicate engagement ring, with a pearl stone.

“This is…”

“Yeah. The blue grotto pearl. D’you think you can accept it now?”

She couldn’t hold back happy tears. “I think so.”

“Then let’s do this.”

Still kneeling at her feet, he gently guided her twig friendship ring off her finger, and replaced it with the diamond ring. It was a perfect fit, once again. Finally, he slid the twig ring back on over the top of the new ring.

“It’s beautiful, Maxwell,” she exclaimed, excitement fluttering in her stomach.

“Have you seen the inscriptions on the band?”

She turned her hand around. “Oh gosh…” In delicate script, it read _LB &SK._

 _“_ Like it?”

“I love it! I love you.”

“I love you too, Jen.” He stood up and kissed her gently. “And there was one more thing.. I know you had a stressful afternoon, with the message and the press conference and everything.”

“Didn’t we all?” she sighed.

“So, I wanted to invite you on a personal relaxation retreat. Just you, a peaceful bubble bath, and a personal massage from your fiancé, should you wish for it.”

She looked at him curiously. “You’re taking me to a spa? In the middle of the night?”

He leant in closer. “More like I know where the fanciest bathroom in the palace is. They’ve got like twelve different kinds of bubbles, and I’m sure you remember how good these fingers are at massaging…”

Oh, did she. Memories of that blissful night at Valtoria came flooding back, the events which had let up to their very first kiss. “How could I forget?”

“Well, step right this way for a repeat performance.”

She couldn’t believe her luck as he took her hand, leading her to one of the upper floors of the palace, and the two of them headed into a decadent bathroom consisting of gleaming countertops and gold trim.

“Wow. I’ve been to real spas that were less impressive than this,” she said, feeling a pang of nervousness.

“Living in a palace has its perks,” he said, walking over to the large bathtub and beginning to fill it with steaming water. “Anyhow, I think you’re a little overdressed for the occasion..”

She looked at him with a dreamy expression. “True, but what about you?”

“I’ll also get into something more, er, water appropriate. You go and sort yourself out behind that screen. There’s towels and robes and slippers and whatever else takes your fancy.”

“Okay.”

She headed behind the screen, and undressed teasingly, wondering if he was trying to peek at all. She pulled a small towel around her, just big enough to cover up the necessary, and sashayed out. By now, he just had a towel of his own around his waist.

“That’s more like it,” he said approvingly.

“This is a good look for you,” she said. Obviously she’d seen him like this before, but that was before. Things were different now. And it now dawned on her that this was the first time she’d seen him shirtless since they had got together. 

“It’s a cold look,” he said.

“Then we should get warmed up,” she said, her eyes exploring him eagerly.

“You should get in. I’m gonna turn around while you get in and I’ve made sure it’s extra full and bubbly for your privacy..”

She laughed. “Maxwell, I’m yours to look at if you want…”

He winked at her. “I don’t want any spoilers.”

_Ooh, you intolerable tease, Beaumont._

He turned away as promised, so she removed her towel and stepped into the tub, sinking into the warm water with a blissful sigh. She immediately felt more relaxed.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

She watched him turn, wrapping his towel a little more tightly around his waist. He looked a little flustered. “Right.”

He pulled bottles off the counter, and she watched carefully as he added splashes of this and that to the water. In a few minutes the tub was full of foam and a wide array of scented bubbles. He pulled a stool up to the tub and sat beside her.

“You weren’t kidding about the selection here,” she said to him.

“I never kid about bubbles.” The bubbles were all over the surface of the water now, preventing him from seeing everything. He’d really thought this through. 

She lay there for a few moments with her eyes closed, feeling blissful.

“So is this where you come for your kingly baths?” she asked him, eventually.

“I’m more of a quick shower guy. But I have been known to.”

“I bet you sing in the shower, don’t you?”

“Who doesn’t? It’s also an opportunity to test out some dance moves.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Nah. I have a good tread in there. Ever since I went flat on my face one morning practicing the electric boogaloo.”

She giggled, and then ducked her head under the water, letting it soak through her hair, temporarily straightening her curls. She was pretty sure he’d never seen her with fully wet hair before, she wondered what he’d make of it as it went temporarily straight and long when it was wet. When she came back up, she reached for a bottle of shampoo.

He smiled at her. “Do you want some help with that shampoo?”

She beamed. “That sounds wonderful.”

He scooted around the side of the tub and sat on the rim behind her. “Just lean back and relax.” He poured some shampoo into his hands and began working it through her hair, tracing delicate lines along her scalp with his fingers which sent shivers down her spine.

“That feels _fantastic_ ,” she sighed.

“These hands are good for more than just breakdance moves,” he promised her, kneading gentle circles along her scalp with his fingers, slowly working the shampoo into a lather.

 _Oh, I can only imagine,_ she thought, turned on already by the touches to her head alone. She writhed a little as a result, and then after a minute, she rinsed out the shampoo with a sigh, letting out the waves of pleasure that were forming.

“Your hair’s gone all long, Jen! Who knew?”

“Yup,” she said, eyes still closed, but sensing he was hovering close, and liking this fact immensely. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long for the curls to come back when it dries out.”

“I’m digging the temporary image change. But, I kinda like playing with your ringlets.”

She giggled. “I’d noticed. And I kinda like it when you do.”

He sighed, and she felt his warm breath against her neck. There was a pause.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” she eventually heard him say. “How are you feeling after what happened at the press conference?”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, hoping she didn’t look as anxious as she felt, because she wanted to be strong for him, but she also wanted to be honest with him. “I’m worried about what happens next. After that video, who knows what else those assassins have in store?”

“No matter what happens tomorrow, we’re safe right now, Jen. I promise.” He gently rubbed one of her shoulders. “Tonight, all you should worry about is whether you’re relaxing enough.”

“I’m feeling very peaceful, although I was hoping for that massage you promised me…”

“Coming right up.”

Lightly at first, he began to knead careful circles between her shoulder blades. After ten seconds or so, he deepened the pressure.

Jen decided not to hold back in letting him know how this made her feel. “Ohhh.. that’s nice..”

Eventually his hands came to rest on her waist, and he kissed the side of her neck. “How was that?”

“Good, but…”

“But?”

No, she had to let him do this in his own time.

She turned her head, smiling as innocently as she could. “But I’m pretty short on kisses..”

“Well we _can’t_ have that.”

He leant over the tub as she leant halfway out, and pulled her into a heated kiss. She kissed him again, trailing one of her wet hands through his hair. Eventually, they separated, both grinning and slightly breathless.

“How are you doing now?” he asked her.

“I feel much better now.” She looked at him seductively. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to join me in here?”

There was a familiar look of frustration on his face that she had seen so many times before. “Honestly? Part of me does. And no prizes for guessing which part.”

She gazed at his towel to see if she could see any evidence of this fact, and giggled.

He glanced down, gazing at her body beneath the foamy bubbles, and it was obviously an effort for him to look away. “Okay, most of me does. But I’d like to take things a _little_ slow.”

“I know, and that’s fine,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Listen, it’s been a long time since I was with a guy. I figured it might take me a long time to feel ready the next time I got into a physical relationship. Turns out I was wrong. I actually feel ready to go further with you, but I do get it. We’ve barely been together for two weeks. I don’t want to rush you. I can wait as long as it takes. I’ve waited what feels like forever for us to be together, so I’m used to waiting to get what I want. I promise I won’t go anywhere until you’re ready, Maxwell.”

He was staring back into her eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. “Oh, trust me, it’s not that I don’t feel ready.”

She bit her lip. “What is it then?”

“It’s just that… I’ve never waited before. Always jumped straight in. This is so different.. I want you to know how special you are. I want to make it special.”

“I do, and you couldn’t not..”

The sexy smirk was back. “Plus, I know when we get started, we won’t want to stop, which will be frowned upon big style on the tour with all these nobles putting us up and Bertrand on our backs..”

She giggled. “Maxwell, just remember, you’re in charge..”

“Yeah. But I’m in charge of my own body too. And I’m saying, let’s take our time.”

She reached out to touch his chest, exploring the feel of his tattoo underneath her fingers. “Are you worried I’ll be disappointed? Because I just can’t imagine..” The things he’d done to her body just by massaging her shoulders had confirmed to her that he was definitely capable of meeting her needs and then some.

“Oh no. Never had any complaints in that department.” He put his hand on top of hers, and brushed each one of her fingers in turn with his own, sending ripples of pleasure up her arm.

“Good to know,” she sighed. “So, are you basically saying you want to wait until the wedding?”

He grinned. “Jen, I’m only human. I’m not sure I can wait that long. Just.. let’s see what happens.”

“Okay. We can do that.”

She pulled him in for another long, lingering kiss.

“I should get out, really,” she said afterwards. “You _don’t_ have to turn round. I mean it.”

“Here, have a robe,” he said, rushing to get one and hiding behind it as she got out of the bath. She shook her head, amused. His eyes were tightly shut as he passed it to her.

“You don’t trust yourself, do you?” she said to him, letting the robe fall to her feet and drawing closer to him so her wet breasts brushed lightly against his smooth chest.

“Oh… uh…”

She giggled, knowing the answer to her question. But she wasn’t going to push him too far. She backed away, and retrieved the robe from the floor, putting it on and gently tying it up. “Okay. You’re safe.”

He used her robe cord to pull her close into a quick kiss. Afterwards, she gazed at him, wondering what to say.

“You mean the world to me, Jen, so I just.. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You couldn’t if you tried,” she assured him.

He nodded, kissing her one more time.

“Thanks for bringing me here tonight,” she said. “I feel like a whole new me.”

“You know I’m always down to relax and recharge,” he assured her, as he headed back behind the screen to change back into his clothes.

Jen perched on the emptying bath, her heart still racing. This was torture in a lot of ways, but it was also whetting her appetite and building her anticipation. She knew there was no going back from here, only forward. And this had definitely taken her mind off the difficult aspects of their day. There was no doubt at all as to what part of the day she’d be reliving when she closed her eyes tonight.

“Your clothes, my duchess?”

She smiled. “I’m sure I can sneak back to my room in this robe.” She took them from him; he’d carefully deposited her underwear inside her dress. “But thank you.”

“Thank you,” he said, reaching out a hand to play with a strand of her wet hair. “We should do this again.”

“I’d do this every night if you’d let me,” she whispered into his ear.

“Heh. Every night _might_ be a little unbearable.”

“That was my hope.” She kissed him on the cheek, and yawned. “Okay. Time for a cuddle?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

He hadn’t stayed tonight; and she was at peace with that after their earlier intimacy. She was ready for bed now, and tired. She picked up her phone, with the intention of putting it on to charge overnight, but it pinged as it reached her hands. No surprises as to who was texting her.

_LOOK UNDER YOUR PILLOW *emojis*_

She grinned to herself as she put the phone back down, expecting to see a rose or something similar when she lifted the pillow. But, instead, she saw an envelope. She opened it, to reveal what looked like a handwritten poem.

Her heart fluttering, she read the words on the paper.

 _Hey LB. Wrote you a poem. Tried to put my serious head on. Hope you like it. Every word is true._ _Well, apart from the bit that says I am not a King, cause I am. That’s a thing called poetic license. But, what I’m saying is, I wouldn’t be anything without you. SK xx_

_Path To Our Kingdom_

_You are my freedom._

_You are my compassion._

_You are my generosity._

_You are the Queen._

_You are the Empress._

_You are the Goddess Eternal._

_I am not a Knight._

_I am not a Prince._

_I am not a King._

_I want to be worthy of your truth._

_I want to be worthy of your love._

_I want to be worthy of your Kingdom._

_I will be Knighted._

_I will be Anointed._

_I will be Coronated._

_Will you be my Queen?_

_Will you rule with love and honesty?_

_Will I?_

The tears were running down her face as she got to the last line of the poem, and she wiped her eyes so as not to smudge the writing on the paper. She didn’t want to smear the heartfelt words that she knew had come straight from his soul. _Wow._

She picked up her phone one more time and sent him one last message before she went to sleep.

_I WILL. WE WILL. YOU WILL xxxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months ago I received a message from my lovely friend Jennifer who had written an actual poem based on this story! I was so flattered and overwhelmed and impressed that I wanted to include it in the story as a poem that Maxwell had written for Jen. So thank you Jennifer - this chapter is dedicated to you!


	49. A colossal undertaking

Jen lay awake in her bed, having woken up a little while ago, blissful thoughts of the time she and Maxwell had spent together last night foremost in her head.

Everything was happening so quickly, they’d only been properly together for a matter of days. Even though the reasons for their hasty engagement and upcoming wedding were out of their control, she suspected he was as sure as she was that they were meant for each other. Certainly after reading the beautiful poem he’d left under her pillow last night.

She wasn’t a poet or a writer; there were other ways she wanted to demonstrate her love. But she didn’t want to put any pressure on him. She smiled to herself, remembering the feel of his hands on her scalp, imagining what else they could do. Ooh, that made her feel all funny.

She was up and dressed, mostly packed as she knew the tour would begin today, and contemplating going down for breakfast. Chance was still snoozing next to her, she knew he’d need a morning walk before they went, so she should go down really. She’d just been hoping for a knock on her door.

A knock came. But it didn’t sound like Maxwell’s knock. She opened the door. “Oh.. Bertrand.”

“Good morning, Jen. I was giving some thought to what we were discussing yesterday. With that in mind, our first stop on the Unity Tour is Fydelia.”

She smirked. “Funny joke, Bertrand. We both know that’s where Madeleine lives. Where are we really going first?”

“You know I don’t joke,” he stated, as he led her along the corridor and towards the main thoroughfare of the palace. “We’re going to Fydelia. By doing so, we’ll be slicing two apples with one knife.”

“Is that even a phrase?”

“Publicly, this move will show that Countess Madeleine and I can put aside our pasts and reconcile for the sake of bringing Cordonia together and your wedding preparations.”

“Hmm. That actually does sound like a good idea..”

“While privately, we’ll be recruiting Countess Madeleine as your new press secretary…”

Jen looked horrified. “Wait.. what? I haven’t even spoken to Hana yet!”

As they headed down the stairs, she was relieved to spot Maxwell heading in their direction.

“Good morning, little blossom,” he said to her, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Ah, Maxwell,” said Bertrand, before she had the chance to reply. “We are heading to the boutique, to prepare an appropriate outfit for Jen to wear to Madeleine’s estate in Fydelia.”

“What?” He looked as confused as she was. “I kind of thought we might start off the tour at Ramsford? I mean, Jen hasn’t even seen how beautiful her new duchy is.”

“I appreciate your anticipation,” Bertrand sighed. “But the Unity Tour is our top priority, as is recruiting a new press secretary.”

“Fine, that brings us back to _my_ question,” Jen pointed out. “Why do we have to ask _Madeleine_ of all people to be our press secretary?”

“Double what?” Maxwell looked annoyed. Jen laughed, knowing he was still a little annoyed with Madeleine, despite his show of forgiveness at the Homecoming Ball towards her. She took his hand.

“After the attack, every interaction with the press is an opportunity to stand up to our enemies and to reassure the public that Cordonia is safe. Or, a chance to make things worse without proper guidance,” Bertrand explained. “Justin is still in the hospital, so he isn’t an option. But he recommended Madeleine. He was always impressed with how she comported herself. Setting aside the fact that she still holds considerable sway in court, you must admit that Madeleine’s handling of the press during the engagement tour was adept.”

Maxwell nodded. “I hate to admit it, but she’s pretty much the ultimate master of the spin.”

“I guess,” Jen said. “The idea of working with Madeleine is so weird. But at least I’ll get to boss her around..”

Maxwell laughed. “We can make her wear an ‘I love Jen’ shirt!”

“Or dye her hair green!” agreed Jen.

Bertrand sighed. “You may have misunderstood the role we’re asking her to play..”

Maxwell was still laughing. “Get her a Duchy of Ramsford tattoo!”

“No,” stated Bertrand. “If anything, we’ll need to _convince_ her to join us.”

“It could be good to have her evil powers on our side,” pondered Jen.

“Ooh, the classic hero-villain team up!” said Maxwell.

“Precisely,” agreed Bertrand. “She’s far more useful as an ally than as an enemy.”

“Assuming that ship hasn’t already sailed,” Jen said. “After everything, why would she agree to help us now?”

“Indeed,” agreed Bertrand. “You’ll need every advantage at your disposal to win her allegiance.”

“Which is presumably why we’re here at the boutique?” Jen said, as they headed inside.

“It’s like you’re inside his head!” Maxwell grinned.

Bertrand frowned. “I would suggest wearing the colours of Madeleine and Adelaide’s house as a symbol of your respect.”

Maxwell started to peruse the rails. “Ooh. How about this. Presenting, a dress as green as Madeleine’s envy toward you and as black as her shrivelled heart.” He revealed the dress with a flourish. “Try it on!”

“Even Madeleine won’t be able to find fault with you in this,” Bertrand said.

“I guess that’s the best I can hope for with Madeleine,” she said, popping inside the changing room. The dress was nice, but she preferred her own green dress, which happened to be down there in her collection. “How about I wear this one? It’s green after all.”

Maxwell was taken aback. “Oh. I remember that one. You wore that on Drake’s birthday.”

She nodded, happily. “Yeah, that’s right. I seem to remember I spent most of that night on the dance floor in awe of _someone’s_ amazing dance moves..”

Maxwell grinned for a second, but then his face fell a little and his eyes looked sad, and Jen knew why.

Bertrand coughed. “Don’t forget, Madeleine isn’t the only one you’re trying to impress tonight. You’ll also need to personally ensure that Adelaide agrees to attend your wedding.”

“Wait, what?” Maxwell now had panic on his face.

Bertrand sighed. “Unfortunate as your history with her may be, it would be unseemly for her not to be invited, as we have already stated we want to encourage all the nobility to attend.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “I think I can handle getting Adelaide to a party where she’ll find both alcohol and Maxwell.”

“It may be more difficult than you think,” Bertrand explained. “We’ll also need to get a commitment to attend from her husband.”

Jen was aghast. “Oh, you mean the guy who was part of the plot against me? Like I want him anywhere near our wedding!”

“He’s not going to be there tonight is he?” Maxwell asked his brother, squeezing Jen’s hand anxiously.

“Duke Godfrey is a rare sight in Cordonia these days,” Bertrand told her. “He spends most of his year at his holdings, the Duchy of Karlington in England.”

“He and Adelaide don’t get along very well,” Maxwell added. “They haven’t for… a while.”

“Which is why it would be even more impactful to have him present at your wedding. I doubt very much that he will be in residence at the current time.. but given recent events..”

Maxwell frowned, and put his arm around Jen. “I hope he’s not there tonight. And if he is, he better not come anywhere near you, Jen.”

“Actually, I hope he is, and I hope he does,” she said philosophically. “He conspired with Rick’s dad to stop me having the opportunity to become queen, right? Because he wanted it for Madeleine? But if we’re approaching Madeleine about becoming our press secretary, surely he can be reassured that she still holds some sway. Whatever, he needs to know that I won’t be messed with. And neither will you.”

“Uh, Jen, you got a sec?” He looked nervously at Bertrand, and dashed out of the room.

She followed him. “What?”

When he was certain the boutique door was closed, he sighed, and led her along the empty corridor. “Godfrey _hates_ me. Because… well, I think you’ve probably worked out why by now.”

“Because you had an affair with his wife.”

He closed his eyes, and nodded. “It was, what, six, seven years ago? Basically, now me and Godfrey have this agreement that we stay out of each other’s sights. So hopefully, he won’t turn up.. but if he does.. I just needed you to know that, in case he says anything to you.”

“And Bertrand doesn’t know?”

“Oh, he knows. But I can’t be doing with Bertrand’s disdain right now. And now I’m wondering if part of the reason Godfrey plotted against you was because it got back to him how much I liked you.”

“I’m not sure how it would’ve,” she sighed. “ _I_ didn’t even know how much you liked me back then.”

“And now you know why. I had to be so careful, Jen. Godfrey might even still be plotting. And it worries me. So, just be careful, okay?”

“Okay,” Jen said. It was clear that tonight’s function was going to be a hostile environment.

He pulled her into a quick kiss. “So, anyway, you liked the poem?”

She melted. “Oh, Maxwell. It made me cry. You’re.. I never knew…”

He winked. “See, there’s still stuff you don’t know about me. I told you I write, yeah?”

“You have, but.. such beautiful poetry..”

“I don’t know where it came from really. I guess I have a muse now.” He brushed her shoulder tenderly. “And talking of my muse, you’re wearing that green dress tonight? That you wore on Drake’s birthday?”

She nodded.

“You and Rick that night..” He whistled, nervously. “I figured there was something going on.”

She shook her head. “I was upset because you went off with Hana, so I kind of let him get on with it.”

“We needed our heads banging together, didn’t we?”

She giggled. “I just wanted to dance with you all night.”

“Well, tonight, that can definitely be arranged.” He pulled her into a hold and span her around playfully, then ran his hands along her back, which felt wonderful. “After all, we need to give our hosts a show.”

“Imagine Godfrey and Adelaide’s faces,” she giggled.

“Huh, yeah. You know, I don’t really care what they think of us. I don’t want either of them to cause a scene though. It wouldn’t do Bertrand’s stress levels any good.”

“Hey, if they do, we’ll just have to get Madeleine to spin the situation for us.”

“You are an evil genius, Jen Jones.” He kissed her again, not such a quick kiss this time, as he let his hands wander to her waist, and she leant into him keenly.

***

Maxwell had some appointments before they were due to leave for Fydelia, which gave Jen the opportunity to walk Chance. She was joined by Hana, who she managed to bring up to speed with things, well, the best she could with Drake shadowing them.

“I’m awfully flattered that you thought of me as a potential press secretary,” she said. “But I really do think Madeleine is a better choice than me.”

“Do you think she’ll be up for it?” Jen asked.

Hana’s head bobbed from side to side. “I think I could convince her it’s in the interests of bringing Cordonia together. It’s a brilliant idea of Bertrand’s.”

“Quite an unexpected one, but, yeah,” Jen agreed. “I mean, I know we’re touring all the duchies as part of this tour. But I do wonder if Savannah being back in Cordonia has had an impact on him wanting to make amends with Madeleine.”

“Quite possibly. Has he seen much of her?”

“I don’t think he’s seen her at all since the Coronation Ball,” Jen explained.

“No, he hasn’t,” Drake said. “But, she has agreed to move into Ramsford, at your suggestion, Jen.”

“Aw, that’s great,” Jen said with a smile. “Maxwell didn’t say.”

“Yeah, it was kind of you,” Drake said. “With Bertrand not being the Duke for the time being, it doesn’t seem so overwhelming for her.”

“Good,” Jen said. “When does she move in?”

“At the weekend,” Drake said. “The court’s moving straight on from Fydelia to Portavira, as are you, so I won’t be able to help her move, sadly.”

Jen pulled a face. “Sorry Drake. Although, I am making it my mission to get to visit my new duchy as part of this tour, so you’ll at least be able to visit her then.”

“And hopefully she’ll join us for some of the events,” Hana said. “I’ll speak to Madeleine about that too.”

Jen looked at Hana’s coy smile. “I think you’re quite looking forward to tonight, aren’t you?”

Hana nodded. “Yeah. I am, actually.”

“Me too,” Jen sighed. “To know that this tour leads right up to our wedding day…”

Drake shot Jen a look.

“Oh, Hana… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Hana said, bending down to stroke Chance. “You mustn’t feel bad. I never wanted it to be my wedding day. Now, I feel so free.” She looked up into the sky and took a deep breath.

“It’s funny,” Jen said, looking up at the sky with her. “I feel free too, knowing that it will be mine.”

They were soon back at the palace, and as they entered the grand hallway they found Rick waiting.

“Hey,” Jen said. “What’s up?”

“Just waiting for my limo to Fydelia,” he said. “I’ll see you there. I’m travelling there with my father and Regina.”

“I didn’t see you yesterday afternoon,” Jen said. “What happened with Olivia?”

Rick laughed. “Nothing I can’t handle. She was always going to explode when she saw Father. He’s apologised to her, like he did to you.”

“Has she gone home now?” Jen asked. If there was a chance Godfrey might be there tonight, she’d have to try to diffuse Olivia’s reaction.

“I believe so,” Rick sighed. “I think she needs a bit of space. She’s very confused right now.”

Jen sighed, looking at Rick appraisingly. There was no wonder. Finding out who had blackmailed her to put her out of the running for queen, now that she didn’t want to be queen anymore, must have been confusing in itself. Then there was the situation Rick had put himself in recently, putting his life on the line for Jen. Jen could see how smitten Olivia was with Rick, and it was painfully obvious that he was taking his time in moving on.

“Hopefully she’ll join us later on the tour,” Hana said. “When she’s feeling better.”

Drake snorted. “Or hopefully not.”

“That’s our car just arrived,” Rick said, putting his arm on Jen’s. “I’ll see you all at Fydelia later.”

“Think a few whiskies are called for tonight,” sighed Drake.

“For strictly medicinal purposes, why not?” said Rick, as he left the hallway.

***

The journey to Fydelia had been fun. Jen had shared a limo with Maxwell, Drake and Hana, with Bastien sitting in the front with the driver. Bertrand had travelled in a separate limo with his security. This had given them the opportunity to pump up the volume, sneak a few glasses of champagne (none for Drake, who was on duty) and hold a limo dance party. Jen was almost sad when they’d arrived.

Once inside, they were ushered into the ballroom. Bertrand held Maxwell back for a moment, but Jen wandered in, taking in the lavish decorations. She was surprised to find the room nearly vacant. Rick was standing in it, and she headed towards him.

“Wow, it seems so empty. I was expecting a ball to have more people.”

“My father was saying a low turnout was to be expected,” Rick said to her. “Fear is still high after the assassination attempt.”

Hana nodded. “Some of the nobility don’t want to risk being seen supporting the monarchy.”

“So this is what we’re trying to avoid at our wedding,” Jen sighed.

“Exactly,” Rick said.

“Hey!” She felt hands buzzing on her shoulders, and didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

“Hey yourself.” She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“How could I forget?” he said with shining eyes. “Your first night back in court..”

She beamed at him. “You know, I really wish you hadn’t been such a good actor that night. You might have saved me an hour’s worth of heartbreak.”

“An hour? Pah. I take your hour and raise you.” He lowered his voice so Rick couldn’t hear. “I had _months_ of it, Jen. I was convinced for ages that you and Rick were together.”

She looked sadly back at him. “I’m sorry. You know that wasn’t my fault.”

“Yeah, I do,” he said, looking sideways at Rick as he chatted to Hana. “But, it all worked out in the end, huh? No point in dwelling on things we can’t go back and change. You’re mine now.”

“I was _always_ yours,” she assured him, gazing into his baby blues.

“Good to know. Hey, Bertrand was just telling me that Godfrey is here tonight. I guess he wanted to show his face after everything that’s happened.”

“Okay,” said Jen, taking a deep breath. “Well, we’ll just have to see how it goes. I’m guessing you’re going to do your best to stay out of his way?”

“Uhhh..” Maxwell’s eyes widened as Adelaide walked into the room, followed a few paces behind by a grouchy looking grey haired man.

“Relax, Maxwell. I can talk to him. And Adelaide. You just do your king stuff and hide behind Bastien or whatever.”

“Best. Fiancée. Ever.” He kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled. As she watched, she saw Constantine and Regina greet Adelaide and her husband. She did her best to listen in to the conversation, and caught parts of it. 

“I suppose you only care about the _drinks_ ,” Regina was saying to Adelaide.

“Regina, why don’t you and Constantine sit down,” Adelaide was saying, undeterred. “Dinner will be served soon, and you can be disappointed by the entrees as well.”

“Wow, Godfrey _does_ look serious,” Jen admitted.

“Yeah, but you’ll win him over,” Maxwell assured her, as Hana joined them. “You’ll win all of them over. All it’ll take is a little bit of that Jen magic.”

She giggled. “One sprinkle of magic friendship dust, coming right up!”

He smiled back. “Although, Bertrand said it might be better to talk to them separately. Looks like you’ll have to wait a bit.”

Jen noticed that Madeleine was standing on the other side of the ballroom doors, looking disinterestedly around the room. “I guess I’ll see if my magical friendship power can permeate Madeleine’s ice shield first.”

“Good luck,” Hana said.

“Work that magic,” Maxwell said, as she headed off in Madeleine’s direction.

“Good evening, Countess Madeleine,” Jen said politely, as she arrived before her arch-nemesis.

“Oh. Jen. Welcome back to my estate.” She raised her eyebrows. “Of course, it’s an _honour_ to host Cordonia’s future queen.”

“Thank you so much for your hospitality,” Jen said, politely.

“It would’ve been unthinkable to refuse,” Madeleine snapped. “Now, since you’ve been officially greeted, we can put all of this behind us and never speak again.”

She took a deep breath. “Actually Madeleine, since we have a moment alone together, I wanted to talk about an opportunity for you.”

“I can’t imagine it would be of any interest to me..”

“I’d like you to consider joining us on the Unity Tour as our press secretary.”

Madeleine’s expression changed in an instant. “I knew this would happen. Little Miss Rags to Riches has come begging for help now that she’s drowning in the sea of her own mistakes…” She laughed, smugly.

“Right, okay. But before you decide..”

“I’ve already decided. My answer is a _resounding_ no. Enjoy the party, darling.” She strutted off across the ballroom before Jen could say another word.

That could have gone better. Jen looked around and found Hana and Maxwell standing around a cocktail table at the back of the room, now joined by Drake and Bertrand. She joined them.

“No seating plan here?” she noted.

“Erm, yeah, about that…” Maxwell said.

“Obviously with the awkwardness between our two Houses, we decided an informal seating arrangement would work better for everyone,” Bertrand explained.

“But I thought we were trying to resolve that tonight,” Jen said, confused.

Bertrand looked nervous.

“Now, come on, Bertrand, you said you were doing this, and you should,” Jen told him. “I’m going to speak to Godfrey and Adelaide later. You should speak to Madeleine.”

“Very well,” Bertrand said. “Perhaps after we’ve eaten.”

“Where’s Rick?” she asked, realising he was missing.

“He’s talking to his father and Regina,” Hana explained. “He said it was important to make ample time to network with the few nobles who _do_ attend.”

“Something which you should be doing too, Maxwell,” Bertrand sighed.

“I will, brother, just later, yeah?” Maxwell turned to Jen. “So, how’d it go with Madeleine?”

“Well, she laughed in my face without considering my offer, so.. great.” Jen pulled a face, and Maxwell put his arm around her comfortingly.

“That reaction is no surprise,” Bertrand said. “Perhaps you should focus your efforts on Duke Godfrey and Duchess Adelaide for now. For appearance’s sake, they are sitting together during dinner. I’ll devise a way to ensure they separate after the meal.”

“While Bertrand turns that over in his noggin, we should eat!” Maxwell declared.

“Finally. Something we can agree on,” Drake said.

Leaving Bertrand to his thoughts, they all entered the buffet line and, after admiring the spread and making some small talk, they one by one headed back in the direction of their seats to enjoy the rest of the meal. Maxwell was already seated, and Jen, Hana and Drake were on their way back to their table, when Drake accidentally collided with an unsuspecting Neville. “Whoa!”

“Watch yourself.” Neville brushed at his suit jacket before peering at the group gathered around him. He wrinkled his nose at Hana, then turned his attention to Jen. “Duchess Jen. I was hoping to run into you. Though I had imagined it being rather less literal. I didn’t get the chance to offer my felicitations at the Homecoming Ball, what with the.. unfortunate turn of events. I wanted to say bully for you. What interesting times we live in when a lowly commoner can rise to such heights.”

“Watch your mouth, Lord Neville.”

Jen turned to see Rick standing behind Neville, a scowl on his face.

Neville sized Rick up. “Ah Lord Rick. I’m glad to see you in good health. Quite a show of loyalty to our future queen you made at the Homecoming Ball. I’m sure your sacrifice has won you much favour with our King.”

“Now, Lord Neville, you don’t know the full story.”

“Oh, but I’d like to. Just being on the outside looking in these last few months has been fascinating. You know, we all know you two have been thick as thieves all your lives. It seems just too convenient that the ordinary girl off the street you sponsored ended up a queen. What don’t we know, Lord Rick?”

Jen was reeling now. “Hey, what’s your problem with Rick? He might have plucked me from obscurity, but that doesn’t mean he could have guessed how things would turn out.”

“Something just seems fishy to me,” Neville said, glaring at Rick.

“Hey..” Jen watched as Rick balled his hands into fists, and she put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

“Angry are we? Oh please. I’d _love_ to see you settle this with your brute strength. After all of the honours and privileges that King Maxwell has heaped on you, how nice to repay him by causing a disgraceful scene.”

Hana cut in. “Did you come over here just to insult us?”

“Heavens, no. As I said, I simply wanted to offer Duchess Jen my well wishes on her new status, and indeed her engagement, and to thank her for organising this tour. What a perfect opportunity to call on every eligible lady in the country. Now that I’ve said as much, I’ll take my leave.” He bowed low, though his smile was mocking, then he strode away.

“What a condescending jerk,” sighed Hana.

“We can agree on that one,” Drake added. “You know, I heard he’s not even planning to go to your wedding.”

“What?” Jen asked.

“I overheard him saying that he’s not sure he’ll support Maxwell by coming to your wedding, and he just wanted to go on the tour to find a wife. He was talking about.. er.. about Maxwell giving handouts to commoners instead of honouring the nobility..”

“Well, I’m not sure I want him at our wedding anyway,” Jen said. “Not after that.”

“I hate to say it, but we should still try to sway him,” Hana said. “We need everyone.”

“Excuse me.” Rick left the group. Jen watched him stride over to the balcony.

“Hana, just grab my plate. I’m just going to check Rick’s okay. Can you let Maxwell know?”

Hana nodded, and Jen dashed in Rick’s direction.

“Hey,” she said, moving onto the balcony with him. “What was that all about?”

“Oh, Lord Neville has always resented my friendship with Maxwell, ever since we were young,” Rick explained. “He’s always accused our House of being favoured by the Crown, but that’s just the way it is. House Rys is a great house, House Vancoeur isn’t. When Maxwell became Crown Prince, it only intensified.”

“I had picked up on a little animosity,” Jen acknowledged. “But, what he was saying about something seeming fishy..”

“A little close to home,” Rick agreed. “But I don’t think there’s any way he could have found that out for sure. I don’t think anyone other than you and I, Drake and Maxwell know about the arrangement Maxwell and I had.”

“I never even told Hana,” Jen reassured him. “I suppose Maxwell could have told her. Wait, what about Tariq? Was he there when you were talking about it all?”

“Hmm, you make a good point. I wouldn’t put it past him to have made a comment to Neville at some point,” Rick agreed. “But I’m not aware that they’re close.”

“As long as you’re okay,” she said. “Anyway, I better get back. You sitting with your family?”

He nodded. “My father is talking with Godfrey over dinner. It seems to be going okay, but I would still expect a little animosity from him.”

“Bring it on, I can handle him,” Jen said with a smirk.

***

Jen had now returned to the table and brought Maxwell up to speed with the whole Neville and Rick situation, but Maxwell was apparently distracted by the glares that were coming his way from the House Amaranth table.

“Maxwell, did you get any of that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Jen. I’m just wondering what sort of stupid idea of Bertrand’s it was for us to come here tonight.” He was fidgeting with his hands under the table, and she put one of her own on them to calm him. It seemed to help.

She smiled. “One you had the power to override. But don’t worry. I think it’s for the best that we came here. I’m sure, between the three of us, we can make steps towards removing some of this animosity.”

"Normally I love it when you tell me all that stuff, but this time..” He sighed.

“Hey. Where’s all your positivity tonight?”

“It’s being drained out of me by Godfrey’s poisonous glares..”

She stood up, and let go of his hand. “Hey. You need to rise above this. You’re a different person to the one you were then.”

He looked confused and panicked. “Jen..”

“Just telling you like it is. You were young and vulnerable, and I know I don’t know the full story, but I suspect you weren’t the instigator of what happened. If Godfrey’s looking for anyone to blame as to what happened back then, he’s looking at the wrong person. Now I’m going to speak with them both, and see what I can do. Okay?”

He sighed. “What have I done to deserve you?”

She smiled. “Trust me, you’ve done enough.” She took his hand back, gave it a squeeze, and wandered around to where Bertrand was perched, finishing off his plate of food, also glaring across at the same table.

“Right. I’ve kicked your brother’s butt, and now I’m going to kick yours.”

Bertrand turned to her. “I beg your pardon?”

“We’re going to put an end to this Amaranth/Beaumont rift tonight. Isn’t that what you came for?”

Bertrand sighed. “Duchess Jen, indeed it is, but… when it comes to it, perhaps I misjudged my ability to attempt such a colossal undertaking.”

“They’re human beings, Bertrand. And so are you. You can do this. Just talk to Madeleine. I’ll do the rest.”

Glancing around the room, she saw Adelaide speaking with Regina near the fireplace. Meanwhile Godfrey and Rick sipped from glasses of deep amber liquid by the ballroom entrance. Jen cautiously edged her way towards Godfrey and Rick.

“This is an excellent choice of Scotch,” she heard Rick say. “I’ve never tasted such a perfect blend of smoky and floral before.”

“Yes, I had a case imported from my duchy. It was the only way to find anything worth drinking in this country.”

Rick smiled as she approached. “Ah, Duchess Jen.”

“Hello Lord Rick. Duke Godfrey..” She took a deep breath. “Duke Godfrey, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time.”

“In that case, I’ll excuse myself.” Rick gave her an encouraging smile before leaving her alone with Godfrey.

“So this is the woman behind Cordonia’s downfall,” Godfrey spat. “Duchess Jen Jones of Ramsford.”

“Just Jen will do,” she said in a friendly tone. “I like to keep things casual.”

Godfrey pulled a face. “My dear, one must insist on the proper use of titles. Otherwise, what separates us from farm animals?”

She was confused. “Well, a lot actually. Ahem. I actually had something I’d like to discuss with you. I’d like to formally invite you to our upcoming wedding.”

Godfrey scowled. “A verbal invitation? How unconventional. Still, it’s hardly traditional for the King to chop and change his future bride as he has. I wouldn’t get your hopes up, my dear. He’ll probably have moved on to another crown-chasing floozy by October.”

Jen took a deep breath, refusing to rise to his vitriol. “Look. I know why you don’t like Maxwell, and I get that whatever I say won’t change anything. But I wanted to ask in person, to make sure you know how important it is that you attend. As you’re probably aware, these are tumultuous times in Cordonia. Your presence would go a long way in showing both our citizens and our enemies that we remain strong.”

“I appreciate the situation that you’re in,” he snapped. “But I won’t be attending.”

Time to get serious. “You must know by now that Constantine told me that the two of you conspired to keep me and Maxwell apart. I know you were hoping he would choose Madeleine instead. I can only imagine you might be embarrassed, or disappointed, as a result of that?”

Godfrey looked incredulously back at her for a moment, and then spoke. “As a matter of fact, I am utterly humiliated. Madeleine is my only child. Her legacy, and consequently mine, will consist of losing not one, but two crown princes.”

Jen sighed. “With respect, although she was a suitor for Maxwell, she wasn’t chosen. He was never hers to lose.”

Godfrey seethed. “That’s not how I see it. It should have been her entitlement to be chosen, after what that dirty dog over there did to her.” He glared across at Bertrand. “I should have seen it coming really, filthy little affairs run in that family. He just completed the hat-trick.”

Jen sighed. “Listen, I know this must all have been difficult for you and your family. But I think we can all move on from this. What’s in the past is in the past. Bertrand wants to make peace with Madeleine. We want to work with her as we think she can contribute a lot to the Crown’s cause. She doesn’t need to be a queen to hold influence at court.”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” leered Godfrey. “Still, like I said, I wouldn’t get my hopes up. As far as your invitation, whether it’s you that ends up marrying our _revered_ _and respected_ king or not, I won’t be there.”

Jen glared at Godfrey, but said nothing further. He took his leave, and strode off to another corner of the room.

She sighed. It was time to talk to Adelaide. At least she had something of a rapport with her.

She overheard Adelaide and Regina’s conversation as she approached.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d make it to our little party after Constantine stabbed us in the back,” Adelaide said to Regina.

Regina looked solemn. “We both know they just wanted the best for Cordonia. And I’m sorry that Madeleine didn’t get another opportunity to be queen. For what it’s worth, I think she’d have made an excellent one.”

“Really? I always thought she was just a pawn to you to keep the Nevrakis vixen’s greedy paws off the throne.”

“Ahem,” said Jen, making them aware of her presence. “Adelaide, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

“By all means. We’re finished here.” Regina left Jen alone with Adelaide.

Jen looked at Adelaide. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Nothing worth dwelling on,” Adelaide said. “My cousin and I rarely see eye to eye. You wanted something?”

“Yes,” Jen said. “I, we.. wanted to personally extend an invitation to you all, to our upcoming wedding.”

Adelaide beamed. “Oh, of course. How remiss of me not to offer you my congratulations.” She glanced around the room, presumably to locate Maxwell. “You must be delighted. He’s got a lot to offer, and I’m not just talking power and jewels, if you catch my drift. Well.. maybe I am.” A dirty laugh escaped her. 

Jen looked sternly at Adelaide. “I don’t know what went on between the two of you, but it’s time you moved on. Best you tone it down if you don’t want your true colours getting out to the court.”

Adelaide laughed. “Oh, dearie. They all know what happened. Why do you think everyone here hates me? Even my husband, and my daughter.” She downed her champagne. “But I don’t care. I had a lot of fun. As I’m sure you can appreciate.” She raised her eyebrows and lowered her voice. “Has he done that thing to you yet where he…”

Jen cringed, and put her hand up. “Stop.”

Adelaide paused, and laughed. “Well you needn’t get jealous, little queen to be. He’s all yours now. The past is in the past. Isn’t that what you came to say?”

Jen nodded. “Yes. And in that spirit, I do hope that you’ll attend the wedding. Obviously it’s a big national event, and we want to ensure the attendance of all the great houses of Cordonia. We all need to unite to stand tall against the threats we currently face.”

“Well, thank you for the offer,” Adelaide said, “But I have to decline. As though the disgrace of attending my ex-lover’s wedding alone wasn’t enough to deter me, things are simply too fraught in my house to prioritise something like that.”

“Oh. Things are.. fraught?”

“No need to be diplomatic,” Adelaide moaned. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that we’re not getting along. Madeleine and me especially.”

Jen leant in closer to Adelaide. “I talked to Madeleine earlier, but she didn’t give any indication things were off between you two.”

Adelaide looked up again. “Watching Madeleine go through whatever it is she’s going through is no picnic. It’s only made worse by the fact that she won’t let me help. Or even approach her. As if that weren’t enough, Godfrey chose now of all times for his annual visit. As though I didn’t already feel like a failure as a mother. And of course, my husband is already putting pressure on Madeleine to return to court when what she needs is to put herself first for a change. I wish she’d just talk to someone. You know, open up. Maybe you or one of your friends could.. never mind. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t bother you with this. Please, go enjoy the party. _Someone_ has to.” She offered a hollow smile, then pushed past Jen and out of the room.

Jen watched her walk off for a moment, wondering exactly what _that thing_ was, then pulling herself together. She glanced around to find Hana and Drake waiting nearby, and approached them.

“That looked tense,” Hana said.

“Tense, but informative,” she said. “I guess now I have to figure out how to turn this information into some sort of truce. And I should still talk to Madeleine again. Adelaide did say that we might have better luck getting Madeleine to open up than she did.”

Drake huffed. “I’m not sure I want to know what that looks like.”

“Have you spoken to her yet this evening, Hana?”

Hana shook her head. “I think she’s talking to Bertrand at the moment.”

“Excellent. Wait, where’s… Maxwell…..?” She looked around and soon realised exactly where he was.. talking to _Godfrey_ of all people!

“Excuse me a minute,” Jen said, and made her way across the room.

When she reached the two men, she could see there was friction between them. But it wasn’t quite in the direction she was expecting. She took Maxwell’s hand. “Hello.”

“Ah. Duchess Jen. Your fiancé and I were just catching up.”

“Oh really?” She looked at Maxwell. “Did Godfrey tell you what he just told me, that he thinks you’ll dump me for fiancée number three before we get to the altar?”

“No, funnily enough he didn’t, but this development doesn’t surprise me,” Maxwell said with optimistic charm. “Well, that’s just what he thinks. Know what I think? And I’ve just been telling Godfrey what I think, actually. I think, if he’s married to the type of woman who sleeps her way around the royal family then he’s the one that needs to take a good look at his relationships, not me.”

Jen was extremely impressed at this sudden boldness, and looked at the sullen-faced Godfrey.

Godfrey sighed. “Duchess Jen, I apologise for my involvement in setting you up. As you know, I was keen to ensure Madeleine had the best chance. When Constantine realised that Rick had entered you at the eleventh hour, I insisted that we found a way to remove you from the running, as well as Olivia. You might as well hear it from me, for whatever good it did any of us.”

Maxwell sighed. “Thing is, Godfrey, I was never going to choose Madeleine. I’d even have chosen Penelopoodle ahead of her. No offence, but why would anyone want to marry their brother’s ex-wife? But I’m the forgiving sort. I think we can all move on from this. After all, we’ve got bigger apples to crumble. You must have seen the latest video?”

“Indeed,” Godfrey said. “And it worries me. Because, when they talk about our King being unfit to rule, they’ve got a point.”

Jen saw red. “Now listen. A King is only as strong as the people around him. We all need to pull together here. And that’s why we’re hoping to enlist Madeleine’s expertise. And make our peace with you.”

Godfrey nodded. “Maxwell, you should keep hold of this one. She might actually know what she’s talking about.” He then turned and strode off.

Jen turned to Maxwell. “Wow. That was hot! I am so proud of you right now.”

“Seems the butt-kicking you gave me worked, huh?”

“Seemingly so, Mr Assertive King! Let’s just hope I had a similar effect on Bertrand.”

“I think we’re about to find out…” Maxwell pointed towards the entrance of the room, where Bertrand and Madeleine were walking towards them. Together.

They exchanged an incredulous look, then both turned towards the approaching pair.

“Ah, Maxwell. Duchess Jen. Countess Madeleine and I have just had a little chat. To, ah, clear the air.”

“That’s great!” Maxwell hopped up and down.

Madeleine sighed. “I wouldn’t call it great, but I suppose it was inevitable that we had to start being civil with each other at some point given that we move in the same circles. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to get drunk. My mother always says it helps.” She sauntered off.

“Bring it in!!!” Maxwell said, buzzing. “Group hug! We did it!!”

Bertrand backed off. “We.. uh..”

Jen put her arm around Maxwell. “We’re making steps towards putting things right. I think we’ve made a step in the right direction with Godfrey, and maybe also with Adelaide.. although they’ve not agreed to come to the wedding yet.”

“Did you speak to Madeleine about coming on board as press secretary?” Maxwell asked.

“I tried, but she wasn’t too open to the idea. Perhaps you could have another go a little later in the evening?”

With that, music began to play, and Maxwell caught Jen’s eye.

Bertrand sighed. “Yes, yes, get your dancing out of your system first.” He wandered off in the opposite direction as Madeleine.

“May I have this dance?” Maxwell said to Jen.

“You may,” she said happily, as he put his hands around her waist and they began to glide seamlessly around the dance-floor.

Jen had got to the stage now where she didn’t need to think about the moves when they danced, she understood all his cues and they moved as one most of the time. They danced together for two, three, four songs, she lost count. Laughing, smiling, loving. There was no reason for them to stop.

The last dance was noticeably slower; and more intimate, and she knew many eyes were on them, so she was careful where she let her hands wander; but she still improvised ever so slightly. There was a part of her that hoped Adelaide was watching, but there was a part of her that didn’t care.

After the dance was over, and the music switched from formal to popular, she looked at him lovingly for a moment, as he played with the fabric of her dress.

“Got no words for me right now?” she eventually giggled.

“Nope. None that I dare say in front of all these people, anyway.”

She moistened her lips. “Maybe we should dance some more later.”

“Maybe.”

There was a call from nearby. “Hey, you two!”

Hana and Rick approached them.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah. Did you see us dancing?” Hana was curiously upbeat.

“Uh…” Jen said in chorus with Maxwell.

Hana shook her head and smiled, turning to Rick. “These two. Lost in each other.”

“Hashtag couple goals,” Maxwell said apologetically. “What can you do?”

Jen giggled. “I’m sure you lit up the dance floor. But, I’m curious.”

Hana smiled and looked across the room to where Madeleine was sitting grouchily, an empty glass in her hand and her legs crossed.

“Ah. Now I get it. Maybe you should ask Madeleine to dance later?”

“I already did,” Hana explained. “And she said no, but I think she’s regretting that decision.”

“Now might be a good time to see if we can get her on board,” Maxwell suggested. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

They all looked blankly at him.

“Drinking gaaaaame!” he shouted. “I’ll even make my famous drink, the Pineapple Paradise Punch! It’s been a staple at palace parties since time immemorial!”

Jen smiled. “Is that what we drank on our date at Valtoria?”

Maxwell pointed at her in amusement. “It is indeed.”

Drake looked dubious. “So who’s going to convince Madeleine to play? And how?”

“Hana’s the obvious choice,” Maxwell stated. “With her womanly wiles.”

Rick turned to Hana. “I actually don’t think you should go to her again, Hana. Let her come to you this time.”

“Rick’s got a point,” Jen said. “Besides, if anyone can get Madeleine in the mood for a party, it’s you, Maxwell.”

“Woooo! No-one can escape my festive spirit! Or resist the _allure_ of the Pineapple Paradise Punch..” Stopping all too briefly to rustle Jen’s hair, he went dance-walking over to Madeleine. Jen could just about hear their conversation over the music.

“Madeleine, your music selection is on point! If we weren’t just talking about playing a drinking game, there’s no way I could keep myself off the dance floor.”

“Why are you talking to me?”

“Well, it would be rude to play a game without inviting the party’s hostess. Plus, I seem to remember that you enjoy tropical refreshments on occasion, and I was going to make my speciality, Pineapple Paradise Puuuuunch!! I know it’s your favourite…”

“I suppose I could spare a few minutes.”

Jen smiled smugly at the others as Maxwell led Madeleine over.

“Uh, hey Madeleine..” Jen said.

“Pick your jaw off the floor, won’t you? I’m allowed to enjoy my own party, I’m not at your stupid court now...”

Maxwell cut in diplomatically. “So are we doing this or what?”

Jen smiled. “Book of Jen, rule number one. Never turn down a drinking game! Let’s go.”

“First thing’s first. What’s a drinking game without drinks?” Maxwell kissed Jen on the cheek, then disappeared through a side door.

Rick and Drake looked at each other.

“Madeleine, I think your kitchen staff are about to get a shock,” said Hana.

“Knowing him, he’ll be posing for selfies with them,” Jen sighed.

“So, what drinking game are we playing?” Drake asked, as they watched Bastien slide discreetly through the door that Maxwell had disappeared into, his slight limp barely obvious. He’d made a good recovery.

“Drake, if Maxwell’s choosing the game I think you know the answer to that question,” Rick sighed.

Drake rolled his eyes. “Cordonia’s Most.”

“Exactly,” Rick said. “So, have you ladies played Cordonia’s Most before?”

Madeleine laughed. “What Cordonian hasn’t played it?” She shot Jen another glare. “Oh, that’s right. Some of us aren’t Cordonian at all.”

“I haven’t played,” said Hana supportively. “Of course I’ve studied the rules extensively, so I’m well versed in the theory.”

“There’s _theory_?”

Rick turned to Jen. “It’s basically a voting game. On your turn you get to ask a question starting with “Who is Cordonia’s most..” So you could say, who is Cordonia’s most uptight Duke?”

Drake took the words out of Jen’s mouth. “Bertrand, no contest.”

“Not a Duke currently,” Jen reminded them all.

“Well, that’s irrelevant, because when you’re voting, the answer has to be someone playing the game with you.”

Jen nodded. “So when do you drink?”

“Whoever gets the most votes has to take a drink,” explained Hana. “Then the next person in the circle gets to ask the question!”

“Okay, got it. I guess we just need the drinks now..”

At that moment Maxwell emerged from the door he’d disappeared through earlier, carefully balancing two trays with tropical looking beverages. “Can I just say, Madeleine, your kitchen staff are extremely accommodating!”

Madeleine sighed. “Remember who you are, Maxwell. They’re hardly likely to say no.”

“Heh, I might have them executed!”

“For not making you cocktails? Who am I marrying?” Jen took one of the trays from him affectionately.

He put on an evil voice. “Bwa ha ha, you’ll soon find out, little blossom..”

Hana took one of the drinks from Jen’s tray. “Wow, Maxwell, this is really good…”

His eyes danced mischievously. “Just be careful, it packs a punch! Pun totally intended.”

Jen took a sip of her own glass, remembering how good this drink was last time. “Mmm. Perfect combination of alcohol and fruitiness.”

“I’m familiar with this concoction, and I have to say, while not my drink of choice, it has its charm,” Rick said.

Drake looked irritated. “You call this a drink?” He took another sip. “It’s annoyingly fruity.”

“Well I like it,” Hana commented.

Madeleine sighed. “Far be it from me to side with Drake, of all people, but it lacks a certain.. sophistication.” She glared at Jen.

Maxwell shrugged. “Who said a drinking game cocktail had to be sophisticated? And I’ve seen you knock this back at parties before, remember...”

“Right, can we get started?” Drake asked. “I’m going to need more alcohol to handle Madeleine agreeing with me!”

“To the fire pit!” Maxwell led them all outside and through the garden. Soon they arrived at the fire pit. Everyone took a seat around the crackling fire, drinks in hand.

“Sounds fun,” Jen said. “So are you all ready to lose?”

Madeleine tutted. “There’s that foolish confidence again.”

“Technically, there isn’t a winner,” Hana said. “Cordonia’s Most is played for the fun of it.”

“Ooh, we’re playing Cordonia’s Most? Yessss!” Maxwell jumped in his seat. “In that case, you’re all going down!”

“We’ll see about that,” said Hana defiantly.

“Let’s get on with it,” Drake sighed.

“I’ll start.” Madeleine announced. “Who is Cordonia’s most annoying American commoner? I vote for Jen.” 

Maxwell held out his hands. “Sorry, but I have to give this one to Drake.”

"Hey, I’m only _half_ American..” Drake protested.

Jen raised her eyebrows at Madeleine. “And I’m not a commoner anymore.”

“Still counts..”

“I’m with Maxwell,” said Hana. “It’s definitely Drake. _I’m Drake. I don’t like nice food or clothes, I’d use whisky instead of cologne, but I wouldn’t want to waste the whisky_.”

Jen giggled. “You sound just like him!”

Drake just shook his head.

“I’m in a difficult position here,” Rick sighed. “Sorry, Jen, but I have to vote for you. On the grounds that you’ll forgive me for doing so. Drake on the other hand..”

“I guess we know who Drake’s voting for,” Madeleine said, clearly mentally keeping the scores. That just leaves Jen herself..”

Jen smiled. “Sorry Drake!”

“I think that’s a tie!” Maxwell grinned. “You both drink!”

“Fine by me,” Jen said, taking a large swig.

“Drink, Drake!” shouted Maxwell.

“You’re lucky there were qualifiers,” Drake whinged, “If it was just Cordonia’s most annoying, you’d be a shoo-in, Maxwell.”

“Bottoms up, Drake..”

Drake rolled his eyes as he took a long draw from his drink. “Maxwell, you’re up.”

“Yep, and my question is, who’s Cordonia’s most likely to be the first casualty in a zombie apocalypse?”

Jen pondered. “Ooh, that’s a hard one!”

“It’s definitely not Hana. She’d probably turn out to be a secret zombie slaying warrior.”

Hana pulled a face. “Well, I bet Madeleine would forge a new civilisation from the ashes through cunning and determination!”

“Are you sure she’s not leading through fear and violence in this hypothetical situation?” Drake said, raising an eyebrow.

“You have to admit that Madeleine knows how to charm a crowd. That confidence and poise is something I’ve always admired.” Hana glanced at Madeleine fondly as she said this. “I think zombie apocalypse survivors would too.”

“Great, so I get to be queen of a wasteland. What a dream come true.” Madeleine took a long sip from her drink.

“I think Drake would die first,” Jen said. “He would realise there’s no more whisky and lose the will to live…”

Maxwell laughed. “Heh, yep, sounds like him. He probably has a body pillow shaped like a whisky bottle.”

Drake was unimpressed. “You all know there’s more to me than liking whisky, right? Things like starting fires and fishing and.. other skills that would be useful in a survival situation..”

“Well, I can’t think of anyone else better to help keep me alive in such a situation,” Rick said. “I’m not convinced you’d survive the first day, Maxwell..”

Madeleine laughed. “Agreed. I haven’t seen much evidence that you can survive without Bertrand’s help, so I guess that’s my vote…”

Hana looked guiltily across at Maxwell. “I hate to say it, but…”

“So that’s two votes for Drake, three votes for Maxwell… and Drake’s last up,” Jen pointed out. “I think you’ve lost this one, Maxwell.”

“Okay, I’m drinking, I’m drinking!” Maxwell took a large swig of his punch. “Mmmm. Fruity! Who’s up next? Rick?”

Rick nodded, seemingly in thought. “I have one. Who is Cordonia’s most likely to actually be a robot, fooling us all that they are human?”

Maxwell’s face lit up. “I. Love. It!”

“Got to be Hana,” Madeleine sneered. “Nobody’s that perfect.”

Hana smiled and blushed a little.

“Know what, I’m going for Jen here,” Rick said. “We don’t know anything about your friends and family back home. Maybe that’s because you’re a sophisticated robot designed to infiltrate the Cordonian monarchy.”

Maxwell nearly spat out his drink in response. “Crap, Rick, you could be onto something there..”

Jen leant closer to him. “Maybe you’ll have to carry out some investigations into this allegation. See if you can find any hidden control panels on my body.”

“G.. good point…” Maxwell stammered.

“Well, I’m sold,” said Drake. 

“Beep-bop,” said Jen. “Guess that means I’m drinking!”

As Jen drank, Madeleine emptied her own cocktail, noisily sucking up air with the last drops. “Whoops, looks like I need a refill.”

Hana looked at her with concern. “You know you’re only supposed to drink when you get votes right?”

“Who are you, the rules police?” snapped Madeleine. “I thought this was a game about drinking, and now you’re telling me not to!”

Hana looked hurt.

“I’ll.. er.. go grab some more drinks for everyone,” offered Drake, standing up.

Maxwell stood up too, shooting Jen a diplomatic look. “You’re going to need some extra hands for that Drake. Trust me. C’mon, Rick. You can help too.”

The three guys took off towards the estate.

Hana broke the awkward silence. “Madeleine..”

Madeleine turned away. “Don’t bother trying to turn this into a bonding moment. I’m far too cold and closed off for that sort of thing. Just ask my mother.”

“We’re just trying to help,” Hana went on. “We can see how hard things are for you right now.”

Jen moved to sit next to Madeleine. “Madeleine, you may not believe me, but I really do know how disappointing it is to fall short of your goals, especially if you’re not used to it.”

Madeleine huffed. “Oh, you don’t think I’m used to failure? That I didn’t have to work to get so close to the top? Unlike you, I didn’t just stumble into success. I had to learn through trial and error.”

Hana tried to intervene. “I’m sure Jen didn’t mean..”

“You know, in boarding school, I ran for class president every year. Do you know when I finally won? Senior year. And don’t think my father didn’t remind me what that failure meant each time I lost. Yet each time, I dusted myself off because there was another campaign to run. My mother brought me sign making materials and we would get to work on next year’s slogan. All those failures were supposed to be worthwhile. As long as they gave me the tools to become queen and finally make a difference.. now there is no next campaign, and my mother wants me to smile and have fun while my country is under attack and I’m powerless to stop it..”

“Your life isn’t over just because you won’t be queen,” Jen said to her.

Madeleine looked up at her, coldly. “I had my dreams snatched away from me. Twice. Forgive me mourning them.”

“But you didn’t love Bertrand. And you didn’t really want to marry Maxwell. You say that being queen is a means to an end, right? To help Cordonia? If you still want that, all you really need is a new means.”

“Jen’s right,” Hana added. “There are plenty of other ways to make a difference.”

“If this line of conversation is a ploy to get me to agree to be your press secretary, try again,” moaned Madeleine. “Or, better yet, don’t. I’m still not interested.”

“You’ve made that pretty clear by now,” Jen acknowledged.

“That’s because I don’t need to add you to the list of people telling me what to do or who to be. I deal with more than enough of that between my father and my mother each wanting the exact opposite futures for me. With those two, I’m damned if I do, and damned if I don’t. Either way, I’m disappointing someone. Not that they bother asking me what _I_ want.”

“Oh Madeleine, that sounds awful,” Hana said, still trying.

“Save your pity for someone who cares,” Madelene snapped. 

“Madeleine, listen. I care about you.” Hana took her hands. “I want to help you. But you need to let me in.”

Jen heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Rick, Drake and Maxwell approaching, arms laden with fresh pineapple cocktails. As soon as the drinks were within arm’s reach, Madeleine grabbed one and started sipping. The boys passed the drinks around.

“Now that everyone’s refuelled, where were we?” asked Maxwell, taking a seat next to Jen.

“We were waiting on Drake,” Madeleine huffed. “Chop chop.”

Drake took a moment to ponder. “Okay, who’s Cordonia’s most likely to take a bullet for their King?”

Hana glanced curiously at Madeleine. “I’d say Madeleine.”

“You would?” the other five all chorused in shock.

“I know you and Maxwell have your differences, but you’d never leave Cordonia without a king. Not if you could stop it.”

Maxwell looked at Jen. “Actually, Hana’s got a point.”

“You know I would,” said Jen. “I vote for myself.”

Maxwell looked alarmed. “No, don’t ever do that little blossom….”

“You’d do the same for me, right?” She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Rick gets my vote,” Drake said. “I mean, he’s taken one for Jones already.”

“Technically, you’re the most likely to take one, Drake,” Rick pointed out. “So I’m voting for you.”

“I’m voting for myself,” Maxwell said assertively. “None of you are taking bullets for me, and that’s final.”

Madeleine pulled a face. “I vote for myself too. Taking a bullet for the king is tantamount to taking a bullet for Cordonia. It’s more than a life for a life.”

“I guess that’s settled then. Madeleine, drink!”

Madeleine slurped her drink with a smile.

“Jones, you’re next,” Drake said.

“Oh – I should have been thinking of a question. I know, I’ll ask..” It had to be done. “Who is Cordonia’s most talented dancer?”

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “It’s my time to shine!”

“Not so fast,” Drake argued. “I’ve seen Hana’s moves, and she’d definitely give you a run for your money.”

Maxwell looked at Hana in mock-annoyance. “If you want another dance off, I can do another dance off..”

“We’re both accomplished in our own styles,” Hana said diplomatically. “I may be well versed in the Cordonian Waltz, but Maxwell is much better at hip hop, and breakdancing..”

“Don’t listen to Hana,” said Jen, drawing closer to him. “Your Cordonian Waltz is more than accomplished.”

“Ugh, it’s like comparing a Cordonian Ruby to a granny smith,” Madeleine grimaced. “My vote is for Hana.”

“Mine too,” Drake said, defiantly.

“Aw, your votes are appreciated, but I have to give mine to Maxwell,” said Hana.

“I’m going to say Jen,” said Rick.

Jen raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“He’s got a point,” Maxwell said. “You’ve learned a lot since you came here, and your moves are liiiiit.”

“Glad you think so,” Jen giggled.

“But, naah. I love you, but I love me too, and I’m voting for me! So, that’s two for the ole Maxwell.. two for Hana, one for Jen.. what d’you think, Jen?”

Jen shook her head and grinned. “Sorry Hana, but I have to give this one to Maxwell.”

“Yesss. Maxwell Beaumont, dance master!” He took a swig of his drink. “For the record, Cordonia’s Most is binding. This matter is settled for all time.”

Jen nudged him in the ribs. “Okay, Hana you’re up, last question.”

“I’ve got one. Who is Cordonia’s most likely to talk to animals?”

Madeleine didn’t even pause for thought. “Ooh, it’s Hana. She’s practically a Disney Princess already. She’s stupidly sweet and perfect and.. wait did I say that out loud?” She giggled into her drink, and moved her chair closer to Hana’s.

“If anyone’s a Disney princess, it’s Jen with her Cinderella story,” Hana said. “From waitress to Duchess..”

Jen nodded, feeling nicely relaxed now as she leant into Maxwell again. “Yes, and marrying a King..”

“Well, I’m going to vote for myself,” Maxwell said. “Mostly because that would be an awesome power.”

“To be clear, Hana never said they’d talk back,” clarified Drake.

“Aww..”

“Jen, what do you think?”

“I think Maxwell too,” she said, looking at him giddily.

“At least Jen believes in me,” he said, looking back at her with his sparkly blue eyes.

“I sure do..” She’d lost interest in the game now, and although she was vaguely aware of the others chattering in the background, there was only one person in her world right now.

Their little moment was broken by Hana’s shout. “Jen! Maxwell! I finished my drink! You guys need to keep up!”

“Did you lose that round, Hana?” Jen asked her.

“I guess so,” said Hana. Madeleine’s hand was on Hana’s knee.

“Well, that’s game,” Maxwell said, finishing his drink.

“Hey, that was really fun,” Jen said. “Thanks for a fun game, Maxwell.” She was starting to wish they were the only ones here.

“We should head back inside,” Drake said. “Come on, Rick.” He winked in Jen’s direction as Rick stood up and they headed inside.

“I mean he can’t go far,” Maxwell said to Jen. “What if Madeleine tried to kill you?”

Jen looked across at Hana and Madeleine, who were kissing. She glanced back at Maxwell. “I think she’s busy.”

He chuckled and she couldn’t help but giggle in response. “Maybe we should give them some privacy for a moment…”

“You’re in charge,” she told him.

“C’mon.” He took her hand and they walked a little further into the gardens, the moonlight shining above them.

Jen sighed. “So that was interesting, huh?”

“It sure was,” said Maxwell. “I’ve never seen Madeleine like that before!”

“Yeah, me neither,” Jen said. “She did open up a little, so hopefully that’ll make a difference.”

“I’m sure it’s going to work out.” He still looked a little despondent, despite the obvious affection she was showing him right now.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?”

“Ah, I just feel bad for dragging you into my drama earlier,” he sighed. “I mean, you were awesome..”

“And so were you,” she reminded him. “You so told Godfrey!”

“I did, didn’t I!” He laughed. “Ooh, what would my dad have said?”

“Who cares!” She kissed him on the cheek.

“But, I guess I just feel bad that it all happened in the first place. I mean, I haven’t told you the full story yet. I will..” He sighed. “It’s a chapter of my life that I’m trying to forget.”

“We all have those,” she said wistfully. “I just want to be there with you for the chapters that haven’t happened yet.”

“Oh, yes, you don’t want to miss those,” he said. “They’re the best! Lots of drama and romance and… maybe even some smutty bits, if that’s your bag…” He ran his hand down her side, making her tingle.

She sighed. “Sounds like my kind of story.” She leant towards him, stopping just before her lips reached his. “You know, Maxwell, I had one more question I never got to ask in the drinking game. Who is Cordonia’s most likely to kiss me right now?”

“That would _definitely_ be me.” Maxwell slid a hand around her waist, pulling her close. His lips finally met hers and she giggled against them. “What’s so funny?” he asked. When he spoke, it tickled her lips.

“Kissing you just makes me happy.”

“You’re sure it’s not just the Pineapple Paradise punch?”

“I’m not so sure. I think it was the kissing. Let’s try again and see.” She kissed Maxwell again and his arms tightened around her. One of her hands tangled in the fabric of his clothes while the other found the bare skin at the back of his neck, relishing the warmth. After a breathless moment, she pulled away. God, she loved him. “Definitely the kissing.”

“If you need to check again, let me know.”

Just then, they heard raised voices coming from the ballroom.

“Oh,” sighed Jen. “Sounds like Godfrey and Adelaide are arguing.” She looked at Maxwell, knowing what he would say before he said it. “And this is where you say, this could be your chance to help them resolve their family drama and get them to our wedding! Go, go, go! Etc etc?”

“Got it in one,” he laughed. “Come on.”

They walked hand in hand back to the ballroom, and on arriving back at the main party, soon found Adelaide and Godfrey exchanging heated comments.

Adelaide was shouting. “You know what Godfrey? Screw decorum. You act like you care about Madeleine’s future, but it’s clear that you feel nothing but contempt for your family.”

“Will you please keep your voice down?” ordered Godfrey.

“I thought this party couldn’t get more disastrous..” Madeleine had now appeared, Hana at her side. Her speech was slurred and her lipstick smudged.

Godfrey turned to his daughter. “And you.. are you _drunk_?”

“Oh no,” Jen said to Drake, who was standing close by to them with Rick.

“It’s like listening to a train wreck,” Drake muttered.

“Remember what I said!” Maxwell said to Jen.

"Er… who said it?” she said, cheekily.

"Remember what you said that I would say? Well, pretend I said it.” He nudged her gently in their direction. “And good luck.”

Jen approached the feuding family with caution, doing her best to sober up a little. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear..”

Madeleine rolled her eyes. “Of course you couldn’t.”

Godfrey paced over to her. “This is a private family matter, and your input is far from welcome.”

“But perhaps I could help?” she suggested.

“Duchess Jen, your reputation as a meddlesome imp certainly precedes you,” Godfrey snapped.

Before she could retort, Adelaide stepped between them. “Actually, I think some outside intervention would be good for us.”

Madeleine looked up at the ceiling. “It’s pointless to try and stop her. Jen always gets her way in the end.”

“So I’ve gathered,” huffed Godfrey.

Right. She could do this, one step at a time. She led the three of them aside. “Adelaide, let’s start with you. You want to talk it out, so lead by example.”

“That seems fair,” nodded Adelaide.

“It seems like you’re upset because Madeleine won’t relax and talk to you.”

“She’s always been closed off,” Adelaide agreed.

“Well, Adelaide, it’s not Madeleine’s fault you raised her this way. After all, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“I am nothing like my mother!” fumed Madeleine.

“No, you wouldn’t be,” despaired Adelaide. “We all know you’d much rather take after Regina.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Jen said. “You’re both immovable, unwilling to compromise or see anything from the other’s perspective. But Madeleine learned it from Adelaide, so if anyone’s to blame..”

Adelaide turned to Jen. “So I guess I’m just a bad mother then. Thank you for the feedback.”

Jen sighed, and thought back to the conversation she and Hana had had with Madeleine. “Adelaide, when Madeleine didn’t win class president, you were there for her with sign making supplies. You recognised that what would really make Madeleine feel better is taking action. You comforted her on her own terms, which is exactly what she needs now.”

Adelaide’s face changed, clearly remembering how things had used to be.

“It would be nice not to feel so.. alone in all this,” Madeleine said, trembling.

“Oh Madeleine. You’re not alone..”

“That’s what family is supposed to be for,” Jen said.

“That’s all well and good, but I still don’t know how it fixes what you broke, Jen,” hissed Madeleine.

Jen felt a pang of guilt. “Madeleine, I get why you’re upset.”

“I really don’t see how you could,” Madeleine spat. “Maxwell has practically handed you everything you’ve ever wanted. Everything I ever wanted, everything I was going to have when I was married to Bertrand! I really thought I had a second chance, and when Hana was chosen…” She looked sadly across at Hana. “I knew Hana’s heart wasn’t in it. And if Hana didn’t stick around, I could step in. Until your meddling put a stop to everything.”

Jen looked at her sympathetically. “Believe me, I get it. Having your dreams dashed in the eleventh hour? I can relate. Remember the Coronation Ball? But, that aside, you wanted to be Queen to make a difference, and now you feel like your chance to do that has been taken away. Listen, Madeleine, you have to take care of yourself if you want to help other people. I see how hard you work, and how much you care. But you’re not your best self when you’re stressed all the time, or when you lose sight of the reason you wanted the crown to begin with. You told me it wasn’t for personal gain. So what was it all for?”

She looked up selflessly. “For my people. It was always for Cordonia.”

“Right,” said Jen. “And how can you take care of them if you’re not taking care of yourself?”

She looked down. “I suppose that makes a certain kind of sense.”

“Exactly,” Adelaide chipped in. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Madeleine.”

Madeleine looked at her mother. “Then why didn’t you just say it, instead of trying to get me to drink, or watch romantic comedies?”

“You’re right, I should have,” Adelaide admitted.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” said Jen with a smile.

Godfrey, who had been quietly observing, now began to show his impatience. “Your advice is for Madeleine to take care of herself? I’m sure the best kings and queens accomplished great things by taking a bubble bath and sipping chardonnay.”

Adelaide glared at him. “Life is more than a series of accomplishments, Godfrey.”

“Duke Godfrey, it’s reasonable to be disappointed that Madeleine isn’t going to be queen,” Jen said to him.

“I didn’t raise my daughter to be second best,” he stated.

“But you shouldn’t be disappointed in her. You should be disappointed in her circumstances. No-one is more upset by this than Madeleine. She needs her father to be on her side.. to see how badly she wanted it and how hard she fought for it and recognise that.. it’s not anything she did that kept her from becoming Queen. At the end of the day, it was King Maxwell’s choice, and there’s no accounting for the whims of the heart.” She smiled. “Believe me, I know that.”

“I.. when you put it that way..” Godfrey looked across at his daughter. “Madeleine, I _am_ proud of you. You know that, don’t you? You’ve grown into an exemplary young woman, and though you have had some setbacks, I’m sure you still have a bright future ahead.”

Madeleine was quite overcome. “I.. of course, it’s just… well it’s nice to hear it spoken out loud.”

“Sometimes that’s all it takes,” Jen said. “Families are supposed to face both successes and failures as a unit. That’s the whole point.”

Adelaide turned to Godfrey and Madeleine. “I know this hasn’t all played out quite like either of you would have preferred. But I think we’re better off with everything out in the open. Godfrey, you and I have managed to parent through our differences for years, and Madeleine needs us behind her now more than ever.”

“And you might spend less time arguing over how to _do_ that if you actually listened to me,” Madeleine pointed out.

“I suppose that is for the best,” sighed Godfrey.

Adelaide turned back to Jen. “We still have a lot to work on as a family, but.. this has been a particularly rough patch, and your advice was surprisingly poignant.” She exchanged a glance with her husband, who nodded. “You were asking me earlier about attending your wedding. I think we may be able to make it after all.”

“Thank you,” Jen beamed. “I hope that we can all move on from any past quarrels and start afresh for a new era in Cordonia’s time. We won’t forget this.”

“Indeed,” Godfrey said, with a small smile. “If this conversation is any indication of your conflict resolution skills, perhaps King Maxwell wasn’t completely misguided in selecting you.”

“I like to think I wasn’t his _biggest_ mistake,” smiled Jen. She realised too late that probably wasn’t the best thing to say in present company, as she was met with glares from Adelaide and Godfrey. “Oh.. I didn’t mean… what I was… oh, never mind. I’ll make sure the bar’s well stocked for you at the wedding.”

Red faced, she turned to leave, but only made it a few paces before Madeleine caught up to her. “Jen, wait.”

She stopped. “Madeleine?”

“What you were saying back there. I’m loathe to admit it, but I have lost sight of what’s important.” She took a deep breath. “In the interest of helping Cordonia, I’ll join you and Maxwell as your press secretary.”

Jen didn’t know what to say. Bertrand was going to be delighted. “Wow! I..”

“Under one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I want a position when the Unity tour is over,” Madeleine stated. “A prestigious one, managing my own department.”

“I think I can make that happen,” Jen said, happily. “I’ll talk to Maxwell.”

“Talk to Bertrand.” Madeleine extended a hand.

“I’ll talk to Maxwell,” said Jen, shaking Madeleine’s hand.

“Whatever. I’ll speak with Bertrand to get up to speed,” she said.

“Bertrand? You’re going to be working for me and Maxwell, remember?”

“Mmhmm, and what’s the next stop on the Unity Tour again?”

“I.. uh..”

“That’s what I thought,” she said, straight-faced. “Ta.” She turned on her heel and sashayed off into the party. Seconds later, Maxwell took her place.

“So that went… awesome!! You kicked their family drama in the butt!”

She grinned at him. “I kinda did, didn’t I? How did I do that?”

“I don’t know. But I think you deserve a victory spin around the room.. want to dance?”

She sighed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He lifted her up, making her squeal in surprise, and kissed her as he put her down again. “Come on then, m’lady.”

“My squid king.”

Hand in hand and happier than they had been all evening, they headed back to the dancefloor.


	50. In my corner

“Look what I found!”

Hana had been for a wander through the train, and on returning to the carriage that Jen, Rick and Drake were travelling in, presented Jen with a gift.

“Oh my god…” Jen cringed, as Hana threw it down on the table they were all seated around. “I don’t think I can look.”

Drake picked up the magazine. “Oh, well done Hana, you little genius.”

“I found it on one of the seats,” she said, as Drake started to look for the offending article. “I thought we should all have a look to see just how accurate Cordonia Now! Magazine’s account of this, er, _story of forbidden love_ is, in the interests of, well, mainly mine and Drake’s entertainment..”

At this point, Maxwell arrived in the carriage to see Jen with her head in her hands. “What?”

Drake held open the magazine, revealing a large picture of Jen and Maxwell taken during the engagement tour. “You two are the talk of the gossip columns.”

“We are? Brilliant!” He threw himself down on the edge of the seat next to Jen.

“No, not brilliant,” Jen sighed. “You ever read these sort of magazines? How they twist the truth? Oh, of course you have..”

“They’re naturally speculating on when your relationship began,” Rick sighed.

Maxwell grabbed the magazine, and began to read the story. “ _This week, only days after calling off his engagement with Lady Hana Lee, King Maxwell announced his engagement to Cordonia’s newest Duchess, Lady Jen Jones. While the news may have come as a surprise to some, Cordonia Now!’s readers will be familiar with their love story, which is rumoured to have begun during the social season while Lady Jen was competing for King Maxwell’s hand…_ Oh I say…”

Hana giggled. “Keep going, Maxwell, don’t stop there!”

“ _It is perhaps the Palace’s worst kept secret that our King was planning to propose to Lady Jen ahead of his coronation, but after her unfortunate fall from grace (in connection with which we are obliged to state that Lady Jen has now been cleared of any wrongdoing) he selected Lady Hana Lee instead. However, Cordonia Now! understands that their relationship continued secretly behind the scenes during King Maxwell’s engagement to Lady Hana, who was none the wiser, and it was her discovery of this relationship that led to her sudden split from His Majesty.._ Ooh, the drama!”

“Do we need to sue these guys for libel _?”_ suggested Jen, raising an eyebrow in Maxwell’s direction.

“Oh, come on Jones. Semantics.” Drake was enjoying this.

“Yeah, Drake’s right,” Hana said. “It was only a matter of time.”

Maxwell continued. “Ooh… _A ‘source’ said, ‘Jen and Maxwell were almost inseparable on his engagement tour, and clearly happy and relaxed in each other’s company. They would laugh off any press speculation with knowing glances at each other. We all knew there was something going on._ ’”

Hana gasped. “Penelope?”

“I reckon,” Jen said, nodding her head wearily.

“Ooh, that little traitor,” laughed Maxwell. “Just wait till we see her… in about an hour!”

“No, don’t say anything,” Jen pointed out. “I’ve got a feeling Madeleine might have put her up to this before we made our peace with her. It just stinks of her tactics.”

“It could even _be_ Madeleine,” Rick commented.

Hana nodded. “Maybe I’ll show this article to her and see what she says.”

Jen giggled. “So her first PR disaster to sort out could have been of her own making!”

“Oh, that’s karma,” Drake said with a half-smile.

“I like this picture,” Maxwell said with a grin, pointing to an image of the two of them that looked as if it had been taken at the Italian dinner. “Look at you looking at me there. How didn’t I know?”

Drake rolled his eyes. “I’m still trying to work that one out. But if you didn’t get the message after she decided to stay the night in your tent with you on the camping trip, you were never going to..”

“DRAKE!” Jen shrieked.

“What? They both know, right?”

Jen looked over at Rick, awkwardly. Obviously Hana knew, but Rick was out of the loop on this one.

“Drake told me,” Rick sighed.

“Oh, okay,” Jen said, guiltily. “Hang on Drake, you said you wouldn’t say anything…”

“I didn’t tell him until after you guys got together,” he admitted. “And, I promise I still haven’t told Maxwell what you said to me when I peeked into the tent the next morning…”

“Shhh!” Jen said, desperately. She’d forgotten about that, and thought that particular story might be better coming from her.

Predictably, Maxwell sat up like a rabbit in the headlights. “Ooh, what was that? Are you going to enlighten me, Drake my good buddy?”

“Nope. I think I’ll leave that one to Jones. Anyway, I told Jones that you were never going to get hints. I’m guessing the next time she was a little more direct.”

Maxwell laughed nervously, and stood up. “Hey, is that the time? Aren’t we meant to be meeting Madeleine in the boutique, Jen?”

Jen looked up at him. “We?” He looked back at her meaningfully. “Oh, yes. Yes, we are. Let’s leave these three to their.. reading.”

She took his offered hand and they hurried down the carriage in the direction of the train’s boutique, but before they reached it, Maxwell tried the door of a side compartment and ducked into it, and she followed him.

She giggled. “This isn’t the boutique.”

“Come on, you can’t leave me hanging little blossom, what was Drake talking about?”

She sighed, as he perched on the compartment’s table. “Oh gosh. Okay. Well. So just before you left the tent that morning, I wanted to say.. _something_.. to you.”

“You called me back and you apologised for kissing me. And then I apologised as well.”

“Yeah. Well. Before I apologised, I was trying to say something else, and I just… failed miserably. I was trying to say ‘I love you’. But the words just wouldn’t come out.”

He looked back at her mouth agape. Seemingly, he was now similarly afflicted.

“So.. you left, and next thing I knew Drake came in, but I had my back to the tent flap and I assumed it was you coming back in, so I just said it out loud straight away so I couldn’t stop myself again.”

Maxwell laughed. “You mean, you declared your love to Drake by accident, but not to me on purpose?”

“Pretty much, yeah..”

He was now almost doubled over such was his mirth. “Brilliant, Jen. And d’you wanna know what the funniest thing about all this is?”

“I’m not sure I do actually, but I think I’m about to find out..”

“I told you back in New York that I was going to tell you how I felt in the tent that night. I was actually going to say those same three little words to you. You said to me, shouldn’t a king love his queen, yeah? It seemed like my perfect lead-in to tell you he did. After we’d finished kissing of course. But.. then you told me to stop talking. And I thought I’d better do as I was told.”

She shook her head and smiled fondly at him. “We really didn’t make life easy for ourselves, did we?”

He jumped off the table and draped his arms around her neck. “Maybe not. But I guess where we finally figured it all out was pretty nice. Under all those twinkly stars.” His eyes sparkled like they were back on that rooftop.

As he moved his arms down to her waist, she leant in and they relived that first kiss. She was dizzy in the memory, and the moment, and all the moments yet to come.

Afterwards, she sighed. “I’m so lucky I found you.”

He winked and made finger guns at her. “Yes, you are.”

“I mean, yes I know I’m lucky that I’m getting married to a king, and I’m going to be a queen and everything. But that isn’t what I meant.” She stepped closer to him again. “I’m lucky that I found _you_.”

“Hard same. And I’m lucky that my luck changed the day I met you. Well. In some respects.” He looked a little disheartened, and she knew why.

She looked at him sympathetically. “Hey, I’ll be the first to admit you _have_ been unlucky so far, with the attack and the latest video. But look how quickly your luck changed when we met. It can change again.”

“Jen, I don’t need anyone to point out to me that my reign so far has just been one crisis after another.” He sighed. “Like you say, the shooting, the further threats since. And before that, the whole scandal, my failed engagement, the mess of the aftermath. What does it look like to the everyday Cordonian out there? What must they think of me?”

She looked forlornly back at him, not really knowing how best to answer that one.

He shook his head, and looked at the floor. “Some of those Cordonians have plotted against both of our lives.”

She used a finger to lift his chin back up. “Look at me, Maxwell. How far did that get them? Do you see anyone cheering for those jerks who attacked us? Anyone else asking you to step down?”

“Give it time…”

“Hey. I’m not having that.” She knew this was part of her role now, as both his queen and his future wife. He was always so positive and optimistic in public, but nobody could keep that up forever. He was bound to have these moments of self-doubt. Goodness knows, people had doubted him for long enough until now. But she needed to remind him of his strength. “As far as I can see it, your people trust you, and you’ve earned that trust so far. You just have to _keep_ earning it.”

“But.. what these people said about me, it stings, Jen.”

“Hey. You’ve got this. We’re going to get through this hate campaign, we’re going to get married and we’re going to show them all what a great king you can be.” She ran her hand down his face and neck. “These people have the nerve to say you’re weak. _They’re_ weak. They don’t know anything about you, other than what they’ve heard on the gossip grapevine. You’ve not had the chance to prove yourself yet. But you will.”

“I honestly don’t know how I’d cope right now without you in my corner,” he sighed.

“I honestly don’t know how I could ever keep away from your corner,” she said, urgently.

That led to another kiss, this one more passionate and physical. She must have pushed him up against the table and he was sitting back on top of it, legs apart, and she was pushing into him, kissing his electric lips which made her own bubble with energy, letting his tongue do its worst, her hands resting on the table as she leaned into him.

Eventually, they parted with a mutual sigh and just held each other there for a minute, still apart from the rumble of the train on the tracks.

There was a gentle knock on the carriage door.

“Your Majesty, we arrive in five minutes.”

“Very good, Bastien,” Maxwell called, a playful look at Jen.

“Guess I better _had_ get to the boutique to meet Madeleine then,” Jen commented, standing up and straightening her clothing.

“It’s a wonder she hasn’t called you.”

She giggled. “My phone’s still in the other carriage with Drake.”

“Oops,” he said.

“Well. If she says anything, I’ll just say that duty called.”

“Huh, yeah. Your obligations to your King took precedence.”

“Always,” she said, kissing him one last time. “You coming?”

He shot her an evil glint. “How about, I’ll accompany you?”

“Works for me.”

They left the compartment and headed along the corridor.

“She woke me up at six this morning, you know. _Six_. I mean. I knew it wasn’t you at that time. And she didn’t wait for me to answer. She just knocked, and straight in. Get up!”

He exhaled. “Brutal.”

“She basically threw the itinerary for Portavira at me before I’d even got out of bed. She gives Type A personality a new name.”

“Hmm, she’s going to be a hard taskmaster,” he sighed. “I wonder why I didn’t get the same treatment?”

“Oh she said she was expecting me to bring you up to speed because you were far too important to be disturbed.”

“Heh. I like that. And there was me thinking we’d have been better off sticking with Bertrand.”

They’d managed to convince Bertrand not to join them full time on the Unity Tour. Madeleine’s new role had helped with this, and Jen had dressed it up as an opportunity for him to spend time with Savannah and Bartie, but her true agenda was to give Maxwell a chance to emerge from his brother’s shadow. 

They entered the boutique, and Madeleine was already there. 

“Good, you’re here. What’s _he_ doing here?”

“We come as a pair,” Jen said, smiling up at him as she did so.

Maxwell was glaring at Madeleine. “And last time I looked, Madeleine, I was in charge. I can do what I like.”

“Ugh. We don’t have much time before we arrive in Portavira. Here’s your dossier on Penelope’s family.” Madeleine tossed Jen a heavy three-inch binder filled to the brim. Jen just stared at it.

“What? I colour coded the tabs; it should be a breeze.”

“Madeleine, what did you give me this morning?”

“That was just the itinerary. This is the full dossier.”

“But I’ve seen dictionaries that were shorter than this thing!”

A laugh cut through the room. Jen turned to see Olivia watching from the doorway. “This is all going to be so entertaining. I wish I’d brought popcorn.”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Maxwell asked her.

“I’m here to help!” Olivia pointed out. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Not you as well! Do you know who I am?” he protested fruitlessly.

“Why would you want to help us?” Jen asked her, a little suspicious.

Olivia leaned against the door. “Well, mostly because I’m bored, but I’m sure you could use my advice as well if you’re looking to this she-devil for help.”

Madeleine tapped her clipboard. “This is a serious meeting!”

Olivia laughed. “Oh, please. You let Maxwell in. How serious can it be?”

“I’m here to make sure Jen gets through this meeting in one piece,” Maxwell said. He took a step closer to her and gave Madeleine and Olivia a stern look.

Jen smiled reassuringly at him. “Well, now that everyone’s here… I’m sure you’ve all got some valuable insights to offer on how we can impress Penelope’s family..”

Maxwell gave her a thumbs up, and Olivia smirked. “Some more valuable than others..”

“Indeed,” Madeleine said with a sigh.

Jen frowned, and whispered in Maxwell’s ear. “This is literally my worst nightmare.”

He whispered back. “Worse than dreaming that Bertrand is your maths teacher and you came to school dressed as a werewolf?”

“There’s a lot to unpack there, but worse. We should have come up with an exit plan!”

“I could pull the emergency brake..”

Madeleine rounded on him. “Do that and you’ll send every passenger into a panic!”

“Then let’s get this over with,” Jen said. “You wanted to talk about Penelope’s family?”

“Indeed. Back to the matter at hand..” Madeleine sighed, and faced Jen. “Despite Penelope’s unfortunate obsession with poodles, she still has a role to play. Having an entourage at court is not about vanity, it’s about influence. Showing that you have support from the houses around you. And speaking of houses, you’ll also need to win her parents over. The recent earthquake caused floods throughout her territory, so they’re more focused on relief efforts than courtly politics right now. It’s up to you to prove that lending their support is worth their time.”

“If we’re going to win them over, we need to offer them something they can’t refuse,” Jen said. “Give something to get something, right? Find out what they want in exchange for what we need.”

“No, no, you need to..” Madeleine’s face changed. “Oh.. that’s exactly what I was going to suggest.”

Olivia walked up to Madeleine. “Believe it or not, you’re not the only sensible person in the room.”

Madeleine snarled at Olivia. “It’s hard to tell, given present company.”

Olivia prodded Madeleine with a long finger. “Listen here. Just because these two have taken pity on you and given you a little job to keep you busy, does not mean..”

The unmistakable sound of a camera phone taking a picture chimed around the boutique.

Jen glanced across at Maxwell, who was standing guiltily, phone in hand and pointed towards the two bickering ladies. Who were both now looking straight at him. Madeleine had her hands on her hips, and Olivia glared daggers at him. Hmm, perhaps Jen would have to make sure _he_ got out of this meeting in one piece..

“Sorry.. just capturing the moment for my scrapbook.. do you want to pick the caption? I’m thinking ‘frenemies’ or maybe ‘untitled 2’…”

Olivia leant into him, getting menacingly close. “If you ever show that photo to anyone, I’ll tell Jen about the time you…”

“Point taken,” he gulped. “Please don’t finish that sentence.”

Madeleine sighed. “As I was _about_ to say, Penelope’s mother may take more convincing, but her father, Landon, has a soft spot for his daughter. We may be able to use that to our advantage.”

Olivia turned back to Madeleine. “Parents caring about their children? What a strange concept for you.”

“Not all of us are lucky enough to be orphans,” sneered Madeleine.

Even though Madeleine couldn’t know, that still smarted. Jen glared at Madeleine, as did Maxwell and Olivia.

Madeleine didn’t even look thrown. “My point, however, is that Penelope could be used as Landon’s weakness. Convince Landon that you have Penelope’s best interests at heart, and he might take your side.”

“That’s easy, I’ve always had Penelope’s back,” Jen said, glancing at Maxwell.

“Penelopoodle’s all bark and no bite,” he said.

“Would we say she barks?” Olivia said curiously.

“I’ll never understand what you and Kiara see in her,” Madeleine said to Jen.

“For once we agree,” Olivia nodded. “And I don’t get why you forgave her when she was part of the whole Tariq plot.”

Jen sighed. “Penelope and I are friends. You know, someone who you care about and you don’t pick on?”

They both raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s not rocket science,” Jen said.

“Whatever you want to call your little alliance, if it’ll help us with our goal, so much the better,” Madeleine admitted. “Lastly, there’s the matter of first impressions.”

“This isn’t my first courtly function,” Jen said. “I know how to make an entrance.”

“But you’ll make even more of one in this,” said Madeleine. She walked over to one of the boutique’s racks and pulled out a glittering purple dress with elaborate gold trim.

“Is that a narwhal necklace?” Jen asked, as Maxwell came over to look at the dress.

Maxwell nodded. “It’s Penelope’s house symbol.”

“I had some modifications made to a dress with her house colours,” Madeleine explained. “You can flatter our hosts before you even say a word.”

“I guess I have to try on this gorgeous dress then, for the sake of politics,” Jen said, popping into the changing room.

Conscious she didn’t want to leave Maxwell alone for too long with those two, she threw the dress on as quickly as she could. But once it was on, she was a little startled. And, more than a little impressed.

“Maxwell? What do you think?”

When he put his head around the curtain, she smiled seductively at him. His face was a picture.

“Thoughts?”

He grinned. “Maybe you could wear that one just for me some time. But..”

“Yeah, I thought the same. It’s a little much, isn’t it?”

“Depends on the occasion,” he admitted. “But for meeting Penelope’s family...”

Seeing the effect this sexy little number was having on him, she decided to make the most of it. “Oh, you know what, I think I’ll wear it. If you’re okay with that.”

“Definitely okay.” 

***

“I can’t believe this view,” Jen commented as they left the royal motorcade and walked towards a restaurant perched on top of a pier. She could hear the sea lapping gently below.

“Portavira is said to have the clearest waters in all of Cordonia,” Rick told her.

“Too many windows, if you ask me,” Olivia moaned. “This is hardly a defensible dining location.”

“Are we expecting a siege?” asked Maxwell. “Nobody told me.”

“I thought we were already under one, considering the company,” Drake added.

Jen looked over and saw Penelope dashing across the restaurant as soon as she spotted the group. “You all made it!”

“Penelope!” Jen went to her first. “I missed you.”

Penelope immediately pulled Jen into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay after what happened at the palace.” She looked shyly at Maxwell, then turned her attention back to Jen. “Ooh, the ring!”

“Thank you,” Jen said, as she showed Penelope her pearl engagement ring. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“You really are! Wow, it’s beautiful. I always knew you two would make a lovely couple,” she gushed.

Jen exchanged a look with Maxwell. “I guess it was meant to be.”

“So,” said Penelope as the others approached them. “Everyone, welcome to Cordonia’s premier yacht club!”

“It’s nice to see you again, Penelope,” Hana said politely.

“Hi Hana! And.. Olivia. And.. umm.. Madeleine..”

“Good afternoon,” snapped Madeleine, glaring at Penelope.

“She’s with us, Penelope,” Drake said. “We won’t let her bite.”

“If you say so,” said Penelope, gratefully. “Let me introduce you to my parents!” Penelope eagerly led them all across the restaurant, where a smiling couple awaited them beside a set of reserved tables. “Mum, Dad, this is Jen! Jen, these are my parents, Landon and Emmeline.”

“Hello, Jen,” said Landon. “We’ve heard so much about you! Are those our house colours you’re wearing?”

Penelope stepped forward to admire her outfit fully. “And the narwhal from our crest? It looks so cute as a necklace.”

Emmeline smiled warmly at her. “I see that all the compliments we’ve heard about you were well-deserved. It’s wonderful to finally meet Penelope’s best friend.”

“Oh.. it’s, er, good to finally meet my best friend’s family!” Jen said, going with it.

Maxwell tapped her on the shoulder, his mock-hurt expression on his face. “What about _me_?”

Hana laughed. “People can have multiple best friends, Maxwell. And I think we all know you’re top of Jen’s best friend list.”

Landon chuckled. “That’s what Penelope told Kiara when she started becoming friends with all of you. You’ve certainly made an impression on her.”

“Well, Landon, Emmeline, I just better get this in before I get distracted by your amazing hospitality,” Maxwell said, resting his hand on Jen’s shoulder that he’d just tapped. “Thank you so, so much for being awesome and hosting the court over the next few days!”

“Indeed. We are all very happy to be here,” Madeleine added.

“It’s an honour, your Majesty,” Landon exclaimed. 

Everyone took their seats at the exquisitely set tables. Uniformed waiters quickly brought out a round of appetisers.

“These deserve an award,” Maxwell declared. “I could eat nothing but crab legs for a year.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t survive all that cholesterol.”

“But I’d die happy!”

“You’re not dying without an heir,” Madeleine warned him. “Please save any crab leg diet experiments until you have one.”

Maxwell laughed, looking towards Jen. “And so it begins. We only _just_ got engaged!”

Emmeline laughed warmly. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the food.”

“I only wish we had a wider variety to offer you,” Landon added. “The recent floods have taken quite the toll on our fishing industry.”

“These are hard times for all of Cordonia, as I’m sure you’re aware,” Emmeline said.

“That’s actually why we’re here,” said Jen. She looked at Maxwell, and smiled.

He took the hint. “I’m sure you’ve seen the headlines about the forthcoming wedding of Cordonia’s newest power couple..” He pointed to Jen, and then to himself.

“We did,” Landon said. “Congratulations to you both.”

“As is tradition with a royal wedding, we’re inviting the whole court to the ceremony,” Jen explained, “And we were hoping your house would attend.”

Rick chipped in. “It’ll be a demonstration of Cordonian unity to our allies and enemies alike, and a celebration of the love that brought these two together.” He glanced at Jen, with that distant pained expression, then looked back at Landon.

“We’re delighted for you, but..” Emmeline glanced at Landon, his brow creased with worry, and they both sighed in unison.“I’m not sure we can leave Portavira while it’s in such dire straits,” explained Landon.

Olivia perked up, annoyed. “Not sure? Your country needs you. Your _King_ needs you. We don’t have time for cowards.”

“Excuse me?” Emmeline looked shocked.

“She means the attackers at the palace,” Jen said, diplomatically.

“Right!” said Maxwell, supportively. “Those cowardly.. cowards!”

“We need to unite Cordonia in the face of its newest threat. Like Olivia said..”

Olivia huffed. “I was referring to..”

“There’s no time to waste,” interrupted Jen.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Duchess Jen,” said Landon. “But Portavira needs our undivided attention. I’m not sure how we could leave.”

“It’ll be hard enough parting with Penelope now that you’ve come to return her to court,” Emmeline said.

“What?” Penelope looked surprised.

“That’s part of why you’re here, isn’t it?” Emmeline stroked her daughter’s arm. “I told you everyone at court would miss you, dear.”

“But I only just got home. Merlin and Morgana still haven’t forgiven me for leaving! At least they’ll play with me now, but they keep giving me those sad puppy dog eyes..”

Emmeline sighed. “They’re dogs, darling. Those are the only eyes they have.”

“Does Penelope really have to go back to court?” Landon asked Jen.

“Only if she wants to,” Jen explained. “I could really use more friends in court right now. _Cordonia_ could use more friends. But if she’s not ready to come back yet, I understand.”

“Thanks, Jen,” Penelope said, nervously. “I’ve just missed being home so much, and then when the attack happened..”

Landon gently put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “You’re safe here, sweetheart. Like Jen said, you don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to.”

Waiters began to bring out the main courses. They set a different seafood dish on the table in front of each of the diners. Jen took a bite and moist salmon fillet practically melted in her mouth. “Mmm.”

Drake went to tear off a piece of his chowder bread bowl, but stopped when he saw Hana eating bisque with a spoon. He reached for his spoon instead. “This is a, er, nice place you’ve got here.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Landon. “We don’t own the restaurant, but it’s..”

“No, no I didn’t mean.. not that it would be bad if you did. I just meant..” Landon looked on patiently as Drake fumbled for words.

“I think what Drake’s trying to say is that your duchy is a lovely place,” Hana said, helpfully.

“Yeah. That,” sighed Drake.

“From what we’ve seen so far, it’s as welcoming as our hosts,” Rick added.

“Thank you, Lord Rick.”

“If you don’t mind, Emmeline, I’d love to hear more about Portavira,” Madeleine said in her most charming tone. “I know this estate has been in your family line for generations.”

Emmeline and Landon smiled fondly at each other. “We may not be the richest or grandest of houses, but we’ve always lived on the water, and we’ve always looked after our people,” Emmeline said.

Landon nodded. “We like to judge our success by their prosperity.”

“That makes it even harder to see them struggling now,” Emmeline added. “Between the earthquake and then the persistent flooding, our funds can only go so far.”

Jen had an idea. “About your relief efforts, is there anything we can do to help?”

“That’s very kind of you Duchess Jen,” Landon said.

“Well, I gather from Bertrand there’s some grant funding coming your way,” Maxwell pointed out. “But if there’s anything we can personally do..”

“We’re here to help,” Jen continued.

“Thank you both, but we’ll just have to hope that tomorrow’s charity polo match raises the money we need,” Emmeline sighed. “So far we’ve barely sold half the tickets.”

Madeleine looked interested. “A fundraising event, how interesting.”

Maxwell met Jen’s eyes across the table, a devilish look on his face, which Jen interpreted. She spoke up. “Hey, here’s an idea, what if me and Maxwell played in the match tomorrow? Think about it, we can use our titles to your advantage. If Cordonia’s king, and its future queen, are playing in a charity match, people won’t be able to ignore it. I’m happy to spend a few hours on horseback if it’ll get Portavira the relief money you need.”

“I must say, it’s refreshing to see other nobles taking an interest in our little province,” Landon commented.

Rick was smiling. “It’s an excellent proposal, Duchess Jen.”

“Well I’m game,” Maxwell said. “Sounds fun! I haven’t played polo in way too long. Rick, Hana, maybe you could join in too? Drake?”

“That’s a very generous offer, Your Majesty,” Landon said.

Rick shrugged. “I’d gladly use my influence to help serve your people.”

“I’d love to join in too,” Hana agreed.

“I guess I’d better join in too just in case Jones falls off her horse,” Drake conceded.

“Hey! I bet you’ve never played polo before either,” Jen challenged him.

Drake held his hands up. “You can’t be friends with these two all your life and not get talked into it once or twice..”

“I take full responsibility,” grinned Maxwell. “Olivia? Madeleine? You two in?”

The two of them shot him corresponding looks to those he had received earlier in the boutique.

“Uh… okay. That’s just us five then.”

Emmeline rubbed her hands together in anticipation. “A celebrity match _would_ help draw a crowd.. if you’re sure you’re all up for it, well, who are we to refuse? We’ll ask some other nobles if they would like to compete to make up the numbers.”

“Great. It’s a plan then,” Jen smiled.

“Do I get to be a team captain?” Maxwell asked. “I need to pick the best team. Team Maxwell has to win!”

“I’m sure everyone wants to win, but remember this game is about raising as much relief money as we can,” Rick reminded them all. “Not just for the sake of the Unity tour, but for the people of Portavira.”

“Rick is right. We need to draw a crowd,” Hana said.

Maxwell winked. “Say no more. I’ve been practicing riding stunts for this very moment!”

Jen looked quizzically at her fiancé. “For a charity polo match at Portavira?”

“For a moment _similar_ to this very moment?” he pondered. “Anyway, I can _almost_ do that move in cowboy shootouts where they hang off the side of the saddle.”

“Or, here’s a crazy idea, you could just play to win,” bemoaned Drake.

“Where’s the showmanship in that?” Maxwell asked.

“I’m with Maxwell,” Jen said, putting her hands around his waist. “This’ll be the most epic polo game the world has ever seen! They’ll be telling stories of it around dinner tables for generations to come.”

“That feels like a stretch..” Drake said.

“Just you wait,” warned Maxwell.

“I’ll be honest, a win from Maxwell’s team would certainly get the press’s attention,” Rick said. “But we _all_ need to give this match our best effort. The crowd will want to see a real competition. I know Hana has played polo before..”

“What about you, Jen? Do you know how to score?” Hana asked.

“Oh sure, do you have to hit a ball through a goal?”

“That’ll do!” Maxwell said.

The rest of the meal was spent in light conversation as they decided what teams they would be on and everyone finished their food.

“That was a wonderful meal,” Hana commented.

“I’d hoped we’d get to catch our own prey, but this was adequate,” Olivia acknowledged.

“And this bay is amazing,” Drake said. “You could frame it in some fancy painting. Or at least, like, make a bunch of postcards. I’d love a postcard of this place.”

Emmeline shook her head. “I’m so sorry, we don’t have postcards.”

“I just meant.. it’s a great view,” stammered Drake.

“I’m sure we can all agree on that,” Hana said.

“Yes,” Jen said. “Thank you both so much for hosting us.”

“It was our pleasure,” said Emmeline. “We have business to attend to back home, but there are rooms ready for everyone at our estate. Please make yourselves comfortable.”

Emmeline and Penelope headed out of the restaurant, but Landon stopped for a moment, pulling Jen to one side. “Jen, I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” she said gently.

“I do, though.” He looked around to ensure no-one else was listening. “Her mother loves her as much as I do, but she doesn’t understand just how hard being at court is for Penelope. She was so excited when we entered her as a suitor, and so disappointed when she realised she wasn’t a contender. It means a lot to me that at least one person there would be looking out for her, if she does go back. In regard to your wedding, I can’t make any promises until we assess our relief income from the match, but if everything goes well tomorrow.. I’d love to attend your wedding on behalf of our house. I’ll try to put a word in with Emmeline too.”

“Thank you so much, Landon. Er.. Lord Landon?”

“Just Landon is fine.” He gave her a friendly clap on the shoulder. “Good luck with the match.”

“I’ll see you there.”

Madeleine sauntered over to Jen. “That was a decent performance.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Jen, raising an eyebrow.

Madeleine sneered. “But one victory isn’t enough. Remember, you still need Penelope on your side. Get to the heart of her feelings about the court, and she may be willing to come back with you.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jen said. She figured she should get an opportunity to have a chat with Penelope at some point while they were here.

As everyone headed toward Penelope’s parents’ estate, Jen noticed Rick lingering on the pier, watching the sunset.

“Rick? You okay?”

He looked surprised. “Hello, Jen.”

“Penelope’s parents seemed pretty charmed by you, huh?”

Rick chuckled. “I can’t take too much credit. I literally had classes on dinner negotiations growing up. Although speaking of diplomacy, it seems like you made a good impression on Landon.”

She nodded. “For now. If we have to sit through too many tactful dinners on this tour, I might run out of tact.”

Rick looked back across the pier. “Actually, I have been meaning to speak to you about that. I spoke with Bertrand recently. He suggested that it might be beneficial for you to receive some lessons in courtly diplomacy. And as he’s not with us at the moment, he suggested I might be able to help.”

Jen nodded. “Bertrand did make a comment to me about that possibility.”

“Well, it’s a lovely evening, and we have time to spare. What would you say to a private boat ride and lesson number one?”

She thought for a moment as to whether this would be wise. As much as she wanted to accept the help that he really wanted to provide, she didn’t want to rub salt in his wounds. It was still early days.

Rick looked back at her. “Maxwell has many talents, but we both know you’re going to have to be the savvy one in your marriage.”

That unnecessary comment didn’t help. Her fiancé could be extremely diplomatic when he wanted to, whatever Rick might think. “I appreciate the offer, but...” She looked around, seemingly Maxwell and the others had already headed back in the direction of the estate.

He sighed. “You’re right. Sailing around a recently flooded harbour might not be the _best_ idea I’ve ever had.”

What the hell. It sounded like fun, actually. “Oh, go on then, Captain Rick. Lead on!”

***

They were far enough out on the water now so that the actual captain of the boat could slow the boat to a stop and lower its anchor.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Jen sighed, looking out in the direction of the shore. She’d sent Maxwell a message to let him know what she was doing, but she hadn’t had a reply yet.

Rick looked across at her as if he was about to say something, but before he could, she heard a welcome ping from her bag. She reached for her phone.

_THAT GUY! YOU KNOW IT’S FINE BY ME, BUT DON’T LET HIM TRY ANYTHING, OR HE’LL FACE THESE HURRICANE FISTS ON DISEMBARKMENT! LU x_

She couldn’t help but beam, and tapped in a quick response. _I’LL BE FINE. LOVE YOU TOO x_

She put her phone away. “Right. We’re done.”

He nodded, and joined her as she watched the water. “I’ve always loved how quiet things are out here. But I promised you lessons, and this first lesson calls for props.” He pulled a chilled container out from under the deck’s bar and produced a bottle of champagne, which he uncorked.

 _Whoa_. She’d not been expecting all the stops to be pulled out. “This is nice, Rick, but you’ve already taught me how to sound like a drink connoisseur..”

“Ah, but this isn’t about the champagne,” he explained. “This first lesson.. is about toasts.”

“You lot do seem to give a lot of those,” she admitted.

“It comes with the territory. Fortunately, the trick to them is pretty simple. A good toast is about acknowledging your audience. Making them feel welcome no matter where you are or why they’ve come to see you.”

“Sounds easy,” she said, visibly relaxing a little.

“Then, let’s try it out,” he said. “Imagine you’re giving a speech at the Haberdasher’s Guild.”

She giggled. “I knew Cordonia’s fashionable headwear had to come from somewhere..”

He put on a polite but attentive expression as she cleared her throat and he pretended to be her audience.

"Esteemed guests.. I propose a toast to all of our excellent hats!”

“But you don’t have one.”

She grinned. “This is an imaginary scenario, Rick. Of _course_ I’m wearing an amazing hat.”

He had to chuckle. “I suppose your whole audience is. And you did pay them a compliment, so I’ll give you full marks.”

“I could do this in my sleep,” she breezed, sipping her champagne.

“A good toast has its uses in specific situations, but we should also talk about diplomatic theory. All good diplomacy is built upon one thing; compromise.”

"I had a feeling you were going to say that,” she said.

He nodded, drinking from his own flute. “It might sound simple, but in real life situations, it can be hard to remember that diplomacy isn’t a zero-sum game. So let’s say you’re hosting a dinner at your new duchy, for Kiara and Madeleine’s families.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Maybe Kiara’s diplomatic parents can diffuse any Adelaide-Godfrey drama?”

He shook his head. “That might be difficult. See, you’d planned to seat Kiara’s family at the head of the table with you, but Godfrey’s demanding that his family be given the place of honour. What do you do?”

She thought for a moment. “I’d sit Kiara’s family on my left, and Madeleine’s family on my right?”

“Good choice. A little compromise will make sure that both families feel respected, and it may even force them to see eye to eye.”

“I think I can remember that,” she said.

“Then there’s just one more thing I can teach you,” he said, shifting a little closer to her. “Body language.” He shifted his weight, and straightened his spine, and all of a sudden he’d gone from relaxed and encouraging to regal and commanding.

"Whoa..”

He smiled. “It makes all the difference between a friendly negotiation over seafood..” He squared his shoulders and tensed his muscles, to come across as determined and immovable, as if though he could withstand an earthquake and not budge. “And a tense stand-off.”

She giggled, and he relaxed his posture.

“You’ve always had a knack for this,” he went on, “But it helps to be aware of what you’re saying, and what others are trying to tell you. Take Drake, for instance. He’s guarded, but once you get to know him, you can tell when he’s around people he trusts. He hooks his thumbs in his pockets when he feels relaxed.”

“He _so_ does!” Jen cried, pointing at Rick. “Aww. He’s got a tell. What about Hana?”

He pondered on that a moment. “Hana’s a tough one. She’s clearly had the kind of lessons I’m giving you now, and then some. Her posture’s always polite and attentive, but when she feels strongly about something, you can sense her real feelings even before she speaks up. Her eyes grow darker, and more serious.”

“Yes,” Jen said in agreement. “But should we.. tell her that?”

“No, no, it’s a good thing! Even at court, you don’t want etiquette to outweigh honesty. That was one of the things that made me realise Hana and I could be friends.”

She smiled, and looked up at him, guiltily. “So, that’s Drake, and Hana…”

He smiled back, and nodded. “As for Maxwell, he’s an open book. You can tell what he wants for dinner by the way he holds the menu..”

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “Yeah, I can’t argue with that.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. You know him as well as I do now. Unfortunately for all concerned, his courtly training has been somewhat ineffective.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Maxwell has his moments. He just needs the people around him to have more faith in him. And when they do, he’ll be an amazing leader.”

“A fair comment,” Rick said.

“So, what about you?” she asked him. “What do you try to project when you walk around the palace ballroom, for example?”

He cocked his head. “Why don’t you tell me?”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’re saying that you’ve got the situation under control. You’ve got a very calming, noble aura.”

“That’s what I’m going for. I’m glad to hear it’s working. At court, it’s all about balance. You want to be confident, yet open. Not intimidating, but not shy, either.”

“So, people should notice when I enter a room, but not run away screaming?”

“That’s the ideal outcome, yes. Why don’t you give it a try?”

She waggled her eyebrows so quickly that her face started to hurt. Despite his clear efforts to keep a straight face, Rick was soon in fits of laughter.

“What did that body language say?”

He was still chuckling, and shook his head. “Honestly, if you ever need to disarm an enemy, that’s a good place to start.”

“I’ll add it to my arsenal.”

He smiled, and she turned to watch the play of the boat’s lights along the water. The only sound was the peaceful lapping of waves against the boat’s hull as they drifted through the harbour.

“In peaceful moments like this, you can almost forget what this region has been through,” Rick went on. “They’ve had more natural disasters in the past few months than most of Cordonia has faced in years.”

“That seems so unfair,” she said. “I hope our efforts tomorrow can do a little bit to help.”

He nodded. “You know, I think this tour will be a bit of an eye-opener for both Maxwell and yourself. To see the different issues that the different areas of your country face.”

“Definitely,” she said. “I know Maxwell said something about grant funding for the disaster. So he must already have known something about it.”

“It’s a big step up for him, Jen. We all know it. And, hard as you may find this to believe, I am pleased that he has you. Seeing the two of you together these last few weeks…” He sighed. “I’ve always said he needed someone strong to stand beside him. I just never realised that having that person beside him would make him stronger too.”

She smiled, touched. “I’m glad you can see that. I know you entered into this whole arrangement with the intention to help him. And I hope there’s no bad feeling about everything that happened along the way. There certainly isn’t on my part.”

“After what I did, you humble me, Jen.”

“Hey, what you did for me on the night of the Homecoming Ball reset the balance and then some. You’re a great friend, Rick. To Maxwell. And to me.”

“I’m pleased you think so,” he said, clinking his champagne glass against hers, and finishing off the contents. She did the same.

“We should probably start heading back,” he said, reluctance in his tone.

“You’re the one who brought us out here, so it’s your call, Captain..”

He smiled. “I’ll see what our actual captain can do.”

He headed down below deck, and she got out her phone to send another message to Maxwell to let him know she was on her way back.

_ALL GOOD HERE LANDLUBBER. NOW HEADING BACK TO SHORE xx_

She looked up from her phone to see Rick returning, and smiled. “Just letting the troops on the shore know we’re heading back to dry land, Captain.”

He nodded, and sat back down next to her. “It was nice to get out on the water with you. Somehow, being out on the sea, it makes all your worries feel further away.”

She nodded appreciatively. “And so do courtly tips from a good friend.”

“Glad I could help.”

There was a long, awkward pause.

“So…” he said, eventually. “Are you…”

She looked at him, a little bemused. “Am I what?”

“Happy?”

She looked at him, trying not to let her annoyance filter through to her expression. “Honestly? I’ve never been happier. I do want you to know that.” She knew she had hurt him, but she also knew he’d brought that pain on himself. He didn’t need reminding of that.

“That’s good,” he said, looking away from her. “If I’ve learnt anything from all the things that have happened in the last few weeks, it’s that no good will come to anyone who doesn’t follow their heart.”

He looked back at her, and her confusion must have been obvious, as he carried on.

“I see now that marriage needs to be a connection that two people share. Or, what is the point in it all? If Maxwell and Hana had married, they would never have been happy. You should believe me when I say that I am truly happy for you both. I honestly can’t wait to see you get married.”

“Really?” She looked through the polite words, seeing the pain in his eyes.

“Of course, I wish things could be different. But if you love Maxwell as much as…” He paused. “Then it would be wrong for you not to be together. And I’m warming up to the idea. Believe me.”

She put a hand on his good arm. “That’s good to know, Rick. Thank you.”

She released her hand, and they sat together in a comfortable silence, watching as the shore approached silently, and the lights of the harbour sparkled on the water. 

“So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?” he asked her.

She laughed. “No idea.”

“Drake and I are going fishing,” he told her.

"Really? At this time of night?”

“I have my doubts too. But Drake assures me it’s the best time of day to do it in these waters.”

She nodded, watching as they approached the quayside. Well, if Drake wasn’t going to be about this evening, she’d just have to make sure someone else kept her safe tonight.


	51. Feeling lucky

On arriving back at Penelope’s estate, Jen wandered around for a little while, wondering where Maxwell had got to. He’d not answered her last text. Eventually Drake put a call through to Bastien. He laughed as he hung up.

“You’re gonna love this, Jones. He’s with Hana and Penelope. They’re having a _poodle and ice cream_ party. Up on the first floor, room in the middle of the right-hand corridor.”

“A..” She was a little bewildered at first but then thought for a second. “Yeah, that makes far too much sense. Shall we go and gatecrash?”

“You can if you want. Bas says he’ll cover for me if you two are happy to stick together. I’m going fishing with Rick. Unless you’d rather come with?”

She giggled. “That’s okay. Rick did say. I’ll leave you two in peace.”

She made her way quietly up the stairs and headed in the direction Drake had instructed. Soon she could hear chattering and yapping getting a little louder along the corridor. The door was open, so she just headed in.

“Hey everyone, having a party without me?”

Maxwell looked extremely pleased to see her, and kissed her on the cheek as she came to stand next to him. “It wouldn’t be a party without you.”

“Penelope invited us to meet her poodles,” Hana explained.

“Wait, wait, I want to do the honours,” Maxwell protested. “Lord Merlin, Lady Morgana, may I present to you the most beautiful and smart woman ever to grace Cordonia’s shores… Duchess Jen Jones.”

Jen looked down at two bundles of fluff dressed in uncomfortable looking clothing. “Hey.”

Penelope came over and hugged Jen. “Aw, I’m so glad you could join us Jen… can I get you some ice cream?”

Hana was sitting down again, and jabbing at a huge bowl of ice cream, waffle cones and sugar cookies with a long spoon. “To be honest, I think there’s enough here for me and Jen to share..”

“That’s okay, Hana, I can share Maxwell’s,” she said with a wink.

“WHAT? Now you know I love you, but…” He grabbed his own bowl and started to shovel what was left of it into his mouth at an alarming pace. Suddenly he stopped. “Whoa, brain freeze..”

Jen laughed. “Totally saw that coming.” She rubbed his forehead affectionately.

“It’s so good to have you all here, my favourite people in my favourite room,” gushed Penelope, as Chance came trotting up from where he’d been snoozing in what looked like an indoor dog kennel. 

“This is your favourite room?” Jen looked around.

Penelope giggled. “I spend most of my time with Merlin and Morgana when I’m at home, so we redecorate this room a lot. I call it the poodle palace.”

Jen sat down on one of the sofas. “I have to ask, why did you name them Merlin and Morgana?”

Penelope sat down on a chair, putting her hands between her legs nervously. “Oh, I’ve always loved Arthurian legends. All the courtly dresses and shiny armour.. I used to have period costumes for Merlin and Morgana, but they didn’t like wearing so many layers.”

“But Merlin would’ve made such a good wizard!” Maxwell pointed out, as Merlin came trotting over to him. “He’s got soulful eyes!” He stared deep into Merlin’s eyes. The dog blinked innocently back at him. “I would trust him with my life.”

“The outfits they’re wearing now are adorable,” Hana said.

“Yeah, this is the kind of stuff Bertrand would wear if he were a dog,” Maxwell suggested. “Like a dog, but classy.”

“Oh, thank you. I made them myself,” Penelope said.

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Jen commented.

“I wish we could’ve met your dogs sooner, Penelope,” said Hana.

“Me too,” Penelope said. “It would’ve made getting through the social season a lot easier. I’m just glad they weren’t at the ball when those awful people attacked.”

“If they had been, I would have rescued them too,” Maxwell assured her. “You can count on it, Penelope.”

“You had enough going on,” Jen reminded him, a little put out.

“But how could you not. I mean, look at them. Are they not the cutest things you’ve ever seen?”

As he leant in to fuss Morgana, joined by Penelope, Hana tapped Jen on the shoulder and led her slightly away. “He’s laying it on a bit thick because we’re trying to convince Penelope that she should come back to court.”

“Ah. You sneaky genius, Hana Lee.”

Hana nodded. “Just thought I’d give you the heads up. How was your lesson with Rick?”

“Informative,” she said, looking across at Maxwell who was letting Penelope gush all over him, and wondering if he was trying to retaliate for her earlier defection.

She headed back over to the sofa, sat back down, grabbed Maxwell’s bowl of abandoned ice cream and began to finish it off.

“Whoa,” he said, noticing straight away and making his way straight back over.

“You wouldn’t want your fiancée to go short on ice cream, would you?”

He heaved an exaggerated sigh as Hana made her way back over to Penelope. “I guess I can sacrifice some dessert, but only for you.”

“That’s how I know you care..” She ruffled his hair, and they watched for a moment as Hana and Penelope started playing a game with the poodles.. “Anyway, I’m saving you from more brain freeze.”

“I know what you’re really saving me from, and it’s appreciated,” he said, putting an arm around her. “Did Hana fill you in on the plan?”

“Yep,” said Jen, passing him back his bowl, a little more content. “Operation recruit Penelopoodle.”

“Your ole Agent Breakdance is on the case.”

She kissed him on the cheek, and looked at him afterwards, pleased with herself.

“Aw, you’re even sweeter than the ice cream..”

“There’s no way that’s true,” she whispered, cuddling into him. “But the sentiment is appreciated.”

“So, how did the diplomacy lesson with His Lordship go?” He didn’t seem too aggrieved.

“It was interesting,” she said.

“I remember all those kinds of lessons only too well. Some of it went in but nobody really used to care if I screwed up back in those days. Now I just wing it most of the time anyway.”

Jen giggled. “You do fine. I just want to be the best I can to help you.”

“So, what was the topic tonight?”

“Body language,” she said teasingly, and watched his expression drop slightly. “Don’t worry, not that sort of body language.”

“No?”

She looked up at him enticingly and ran her fingers down his neck. “I was hoping someone else not too far away might volunteer to give me some lessons in _that_ sort of body language.”

His pupils dilated. “I think we could timetable something in.”

“Sounds good, _Sir._ ”

He laughed nervously as Penelope and Hana rejoined them.

“Thank you all for hanging out with me,” Penelope said. “This has been really nice.”

“Do you not usually have people over?” Jen asked her.

Penelope looked sadly at her. “I don’t have a lot of friends here in Portavira, so it’s mostly just been me and my parents. And these two. At least I had Kiara at court, that was one of the only good parts about being there.”

“That bad, huh?” Maxwell asked.

“I mean, the food was always nice, and the palace is really pretty..” Penelope clasped her hands tightly in her lap. Without a sound, Merlin and Morgana moved over to her. Merlin rested his chin on her knee, and Morgana put a paw on one of Penelope’s hands. 

“About the whole court thing, though.. you’re sure you won’t come back?” Jen asked.

“Nobody else there appreciates cute dog memes the way you do,” Maxwell said encouragingly.

“I don’t know.. do I really need to be there? I’m just one noble from a small house..”

“Of course you need to be there,” Jen said, getting up and crouching next to her, taking her hand. “Every piece of the puzzle counts. Cordonia needs to see all of its people standing together right now. Our enemies need to see that too.”

She looked across at Maxwell. “If our wedding is going to be a show of Cordonia’s strength, then the more support we have, the better. One person really can make all the difference.” She looked back at Penelope.

“When you put it that way, I can see why you need me. But.. “

“But?”

Penelope sighed. “But the pressure to find a suitor, trying to keep on the right side of Madeleine, all the loud crowded parties..”

“I can relate,” Jen said. “Court can be overwhelming.”

“For you? But you always look ready for anything!”

Jen sighed. “Yeah, I _look_ the part, but honestly, sometimes it freaks me out, doesn’t it?” She turned to Hana and Maxwell, who both nodded. “It seems like one bad dinner party could throw your whole life off the rails. I know me being stressed isn’t the same as what you’ve been through, but I just wanted to let you know that I get it. Any sensible person would worry about being stuck in a room with dozens of nosy, powerful strangers.”

“I thought I was the only one who was having a hard time with all that pressure,” Penelope said. “It’s nice to know I’m not alone. And here I thought my poodles were the only ones who understood me.”

“And also, you wouldn’t need a suitor to stay at court now. You don’t need to marry some king or noble to be important.” She winked at Maxwell. “You’re _already_ important to us.”

“The court could use more people like you,” Hana agreed.

“Heck, Madeleine could take a page out of your book,” Maxwell said.

Penelope giggled. Morgana nudged her in the side encouragingly, then licked her hand. “You guys are too nice. I wish my mom were as understanding about all this court stuff.”

“Is she the reason you stayed after the Coronation?” Jen asked.

“Yeah, she thought the more time I spent at court the easier it would get,” sighed Penelope, looking at Morgana. “I know she loves me, but even after I got my first poodles to help with the anxiety, she never understood how hard it was. She still doesn’t. When I was little, she got really bad pneumonia right before a big charity ball. Dad told her not to go, but she insisted on it. She was bedridden for days afterwards, but she still made it through the event. That’s always been the thing. Stand up for Portavira no matter what. And she thinks that if I really tried, I could do the same.”

“I’m sorry,” Jen said.

“Thanks, Jen. It’s nice to have someone besides my dad and these two who understands me.” She smiled at her poodles.

Jen had an idea. “You know if you came back to court, your poodles could come with you, right?”

“Really? But Madeleine always said the King Father had allergies..”

“Madeleine doesn’t have any power anymore,” scoffed Jen. “She can’t tell you what to do. And if anyone tries to mess with you or Merlin or Morgana, just tell them to talk to Duchess Jen Jones of Ramsford.”

“That’s good to know,” Penelope smiled. 

“It could be an adventure,” said Hana encouragingly.

“I’ve never thought about court that way before,” Penelope said.

“Yeah, you’re making me like court better already!” chirped Maxwell.

Merlin and Morgana were starting to nod off by Penelope’s feet. Chance was drifting off too, but when his chin hit a squeaky toy he startled himself awake.

“It’s later than I thought,” said Jen, checking her watch. “Maybe we should let these pups sleep.”

“I should put them in their pyjamas,” Penelope said.

She put the dogs into little wearable blankets while Maxwell collected the empty ice cream bowls.

Hana pulled Jen aside for a moment. “If Penelope’s going to help us, I think it’s now or never.”

Jen nodded, and turned to Penelope. “Penelope, I know I’m asking a lot, so this is the last time I’ll bring it up. You coming back to court would mean Cordonia’s one step closer to being reunited. The people really need to see all of us united right now. No matter how scared we might be, we’ll all be stronger if we stand together. So how about it? Will you come back with us?”

“I..” She hesitated, but smiled. “I’ll do it. I’ll come to court with you.”

“Really?” Jen grinned.

“If this show of unity stuff is really important.. and if you promise things will be different now that Madeleine’s not calling the shots.. I believe you. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jen took Penelope’s hands in hers and jumped up and down.

“You’re welcome,” Penelope said.

“Everyone, bring it in!” Maxwell pulled them all into a group hug. When they separated, Penelope was beaming.

“That was fun,” she said.

“I guess we should get some sleep before the match tomorrow,” Jen conceded.

“Okay,” said Penelope. “Say good night, Mora and Merly.”

“Good night,” said Jen politely.

Maxwell bowed gravely to each of the poodles. “Sleep well your magnificences.” Morgana bowed her head to him slightly and Merlin blinked.

“I think they like you,” Penelope said, blushing.

“Best. Day. Ever,” Maxwell said to Jen.

They said goodnight to Penelope and Hana, and Maxwell walked Jen back to her room, Chance trotting along behind them.

“That was a good end to the night,” she said, dreamily.

“I’m sorry you missed the start, but I wasn’t going to turn down ice cream and poodles. Besides, the only thing better than ice cream and poodles is ice cream, poodles, and my favourite person.” He put his arm around her. 

“The perfect trifecta,” she giggled.

They both stopped outside an ornate doorway surrounded by mosaics.

Maxwell turned to Jen. “So, your little body language boat trip went okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I hope you didn’t mind me going. I’ve got a lot I can learn from Rick, and.. I just feel as if I should make the most of the opportunities I can get to tap into his knowledge.”

He nodded, and smiled. “It’s Rick, Jen. I’d trust him with my life. And my girl.”

She giggled.

“He knows the score. And so do you. You messaged me straight away. I.. kinda liked that.”

She nodded. “I wanted you to know where I was. I wanted you to know I was missing you.”

“Aw, really? How much?”

She pulled him into an intense kiss, and was rewarded by a little groan from his throat as their tongues connected. She sighed, imagining what else that tongue could do to her body. Eventually, their lips parted.

“That much,” she said with a smug smile, licking her lips.

“I missed you more,” he said, with a chuckle. “So, before we turn in, I wanted to tell you to break a leg tomorrow. Not literally. They call them polo ponies, but if you fall off, it’s still a long way down. Just, you know.. good luck.”

“Don’t worry, Maxwell. I’ll make House Beaumont proud.”

“You already do.”

“Bertrand might disagree,” she teased.

“Nah. He smiles about ten percent more around you than he does around anyone. Except me or Savannah. That means, you have the Bertrand seal of approval.”

She giggled. “Do I have the Maxwell seal of approval?”

“Jen, you have the Maxwell trophy of excellence!”

She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

“It’s a figurative trophy.”

“I’ll treasure it anyway.” She gazed at him lovingly. “How about another kiss for extra luck?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Would two more kisses be double the luck?”

“I know one way to find out.”

She leant in to kiss him. They parted for a moment, then Maxwell kissed her again, not pulling away until she was breathless and giddy.

“I’m definitely feeling lucky,” she managed to say afterwards.

“Mission accomplished,” he said with a twinkle in his eye, his hand running down to the small of her back, giving her goosebumps.

Just as she was wondering just how lucky she was going to be tonight, he pulled his hand away.

“I guess we both need to brush up on our basics. If anyone needs me, I’ll be watching polo videos on the internet.” He kissed Jen on the cheek. “See you in the morning, little blossom.”

And with that, he headed off.

Jen sighed, and watched him disappear down the corridor.

“Jen? You okay?”

She turned to see Hana, who had obviously been inadvertently following them in the direction of the guest rooms. 

“I guess. Just have to win a polo match, save a duchy, get Penelope’s parents on our side.. Easy.”

Hana reached out to pat her on the arm, then stopped. Her face lights up with inspiration. “If you’re feeling nervous I know how we can get you ready.”

“Does it involve a time machine?” Jen suggested. “Because I’m a few years short on practice.”

“I was thinking of something a little more accessible,” Hana said. “Nobody’s using the polo field until tomorrow, so there’s nothing stopping us from going over there now. I could show you the basics and we can work on your form. Get out all of those pre-game jitters.”

“It’s really sweet of you to offer Hana, but I think Maxwell had the right idea about turning in.” She yawned. “I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Hana tried to smile, but the expression quickly faded.

“Oh, Hana.. I didn’t realise this was so important to you. We could head over to the field for a few minutes, if you really want?”

Hana shook her head. “No, no, I appreciate the offer. But it’s not really about polo.” She sighed. “I guess I’m just trying to do something useful. We’re two stops into the Unity tour, and I… I just don’t know what my place is here anymore.”

“Oh, Hana!” Jen put her arms around her friend. “I’m sorry, you know how bad I feel…”

“No, don’t feel bad, Jen. You know how strongly I feel that you should be exactly where you are. I just… I thought I’d have figured out a role for myself by now. Madeleine has one now.. but what am _I_ doing with my time, Jen? There are so many things I’ve been taught to do, but almost none of them are any use. Waltzing, or baking pies, or playing polo might be useful at parties, but it can’t exactly bring the kingdom together. If Cordonia’s going to be my home now, I want to help it heal.”

Jen looked at her friend seriously. “Hana, you’re helping Cordonia heal with every little thing you do. Just look around. Half the nobles at court ran back to their estates after the attack, but you didn’t.”

“Going home wasn’t an option for me,” Hana pointed out.

“If it was though, would you have gone?”

She shook her head resolutely. “No. I wouldn’t have.”

“Exactly. You’re here helping all of us, helping me and Maxwell make sense of this mess. Maybe it’ll take time to figure out what you want to do beyond that.. but the fact that you’re here, and you’re trying, already means a lot.”

“I hope you’re right,” Hana said, brightening up a little.

“I’ve got a pretty good track record,” Jen said, with a mischievous look at Hana, making her smile.

“Thank you, Jen. I’m glad one of us feels like I’m doing the right thing.”

“You are,” insisted Jen. “And you’re going to help me ace that polo game tomorrow.”

“Drake and Maxwell won’t even see us coming,” giggled Hana.

Jen smiled, distantly. Hana’s innocent comment had refreshed her disappointment from earlier.

Hana picked up on this, “Everything else okay with you? You’ve not just got all that to deal with, but the wedding is coming up very quickly…”

She smiled. “It’s all been a bit of a whirlwind, hasn’t it?”

Hana laughed. “I think even whirlwinds have been known to move at a steadier pace. I’m so happy for you both, though. You both seem so happy to be together.”

“We are..” Jen bit her lip.

“I sense a but coming,” Hana said, concern in her tone.

“It’s just..” Jen drew closer to Hana, lowering her voice. “We still haven’t slept together yet.” She looked at Hana to get her reaction. “He keeps putting it off. Keeps saying he wants to do things properly.”

Hana nodded. “Last time we talked about this, you were happy to be patient with him.”

“And I still am. I mean, I get that he doesn’t want to rush into things, to make mistakes like he might have done in the past…” Jen sighed. “He says he wants our first time to be special. But, reading between the lines, I think it’s been a while.. and I get the feeling he’s worried he won’t live up to my expectations.”

Hana looked at her sympathetically. “And are you worried?”

Jen made a little sound of annoyance. “The opposite, Hana! He can pretty much just look at me and I practically…” She giggled, as Hana raised her eyebrows. “It’s so frustrating! I just want him so badly..”

“Oh, Jen, give him a bit more time. I’m sure all will work out. Like I said, it’s all happened so quickly.” She put her arm around Jen. “It’s obvious to everyone how he feels about you. It’s been obvious to me since I met you both.”

Jen gazed at Hana. “Really?”

“Oh definitely. I knew he was in love with you from day one. All the little gestures, the in jokes, the giddy looks..”

Jen beamed. “Yeah, I have to say the feeling’s been mutual for some time.”

“Even with what happened with Rick?” Hana said, sadly.

Jen sighed. She never had told Hana the full story. “What happened with Rick was a one-off and a mistake. I was feeling lonely and confused. He may have made it out to be more than it was, and I don’t fully blame him. But he was never the man in my heart. And I don’t think he blames me for choosing to be with the man I love.”

“Aw, you two,” Hana said. “Anyway. Don’t worry. Give it another week or so, I’m sure we’ll be having a very different conversation. Or perhaps not, as you’ll be far too busy to talk to me about it.”

Jen giggled. “Hope so. Right, we really should get some rest ahead of tomorrow. I’ll see you out there, okay?”

“Okay. Sleep well, Jen.”

Jen bade Hana goodnight and headed into her room. She paused just before she opened her door, glancing a couple of doors down. Watching polo videos? Whatever. She sighed, and went into her room.

At least she knew one thing. He’d be the next person she’d see.

***

It was ridiculously early when Jen stumbled over to her bedroom door to let in her fiance the next morning.

“Well, if it isn’t you,” she said with a yawn, trying to downplay her excitement.

“It’s me,” he said, waving both hands in the air dramatically. He was wearing what Jen was coming to think of as his default outfit - a black shirt and jeans.

“Why so early?”

“Well, as you know, we’ve got an early start with the polo game starting at ten and all..”

“It’s six thirty, Maxwell. This is early, even by early standards.”

He nodded his head in the direction of her room, and she smiled again, and let him in. He sat down on the bed.

“I just thought it’d be nice just to have ten minutes with my favourite person, you know.. before the day starts. I can just sense it’s going to be a busy one..”

She raised her eyebrows. “So I’m giving up my beauty sleep for you..” She sat down next to him, and put her arms around his neck.

“That might be so, but one so beautiful as you needs not worry about such things..”

“Flattery will get you everywhere..” She kissed him sweetly, closing her eyes in bliss. Afterwards, she gestured to the pillows on her bed. “So, do you want to stay for a cuddle?”

“Sounds good. Only for nine minutes and twenty-five seconds though. Then you have to get up.”

“Get in here.”

Obediently, he kicked his shoes off and joined her in bed, and oh so gently and tentatively placed his arms around her. She sighed at his touch, savouring these precious moments at the beginning and end of their days.

“This is nice,” he said eventually.

A bit of an understatement, really. “It is,” she agreed.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few more moments, until she spoke again, relaying her latest internal quandary. “I get that you want to wait a bit longer before, you know, and that’s fine, but there’s no reason why we can’t stay together on this tour, is there? I mean, Bertrand’s not about, and I’m sure nobody else would mind..”

When he didn’t respond, she prodded him in the ribs. “Maxwell?”

“Hey, we’ll be married and living together soon enough. A couple more weeks isn’t going to kill us.”

She sat up, a pout on her lips. “Then maybe the odd night?”

He smiled softly, looking up at her. “I think that could be arranged.”

_Correct answer._

“Hey, where’d you go? Get back down here!”

She obliged, leaning in for a kiss as her head found the pillow next to where he lay.

***

Just before they all made their way to the polo field, Jen had instructions to meet Madeleine at the boutique.

“Oh good, you’re on time,” Madeleine pointed out.

“Yep. You try having Maxwell for an alarm clock,” Jen said, with a sheepish smile.

Madeleine rolled her eyes. “Good to know that he has his uses. I wanted to review your agenda for the day. At the polo match, you’ll need to..”

“Yes, I know, I need to please the crowd. Put on a show, raise relief money, et cetera..”

“And impress Penelope’s family. But.. yes.” Madeleine looked impressed. “That’s actually a decent summary.”

Jen smiled smugly. “You aren’t the only person in this entourage who knows how to do prep work.”

“I suppose appearances can be deceiving,” Madeleine sighed. “If you’re clear on your objective, let me just remind you that this is our last day in Portavira. You may have managed to impress Landon, but we still need Emmeline’s support.”

“Let me guess, you’ve got a brilliant plan..”

“That’s what you hired me for, isn’t it?” Madeleine strolled along the boutique’s racks of clothes, studying each outfit with a critical eye. “Your real opponent in this match isn’t the opposing team. It’s indifference. If you want to leave Portavira victorious, you’ll need to wow every person in the stands. And that starts..” She plucked a chic floral dress from one rack and matching silver jewellery from a nearby stand. “With the right look.”

Jen looked down at what she was wearing. “It’s not a bad idea, but I’d rather wear something that won’t show a little dirt.”

Madeleine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Suit yourself, I suppose. But Jen..”

“Yeah?”

She looked at Jen sternly. “Don’t embarrass my country out there.”

“It’s our country, Madeleine. And I won’t.”

As Jen left the boutique and walked across to the field, she looked around her. News of the exhibition match had packed the stands with people, some chatting excitedly, others munching on snacks.

Maxwell was waiting for her by the entrance to the field. “Feeling ready for the game?”

“Ready to rock it,” she grinned. “You’re gonna wish you were on my team!”

“I already do. But don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you…” He leant in towards her, and kissed her on the cheek.

“If you did, I’d be disappointed,” she said, taking his hand. The two of them walked over to the field, where a stablehand brought out horses for them to ride.

“Morning, Jen! Maxwell!” Penelope called over to them. She strolled over, leading her horse, and was followed by the rest of their friends, each leading a horse of their own.

“How’s everyone feeling?”

“Kind of nervous.. but good nervous!” Penelope admitted.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Rick said. “It’s been a while since we all played polo.”

“I prefer spectating,” sighed Drake, looking at the crowds in the stands. “Look at them all, standing around with drinks. None of this stress.”

“You did volunteer to take part,” Jen pointed out.

“Only because I’ll have a better chance of getting to you quickly when you come flying off your horse,” Drake sighed.

“Come on Drake, it won’t be that bad,” Maxwell said encouragingly. “Jen knows how to ride!”

“And your riding skills will get you pretty far in polo,” Hana agreed.

“Not with Neville’s ego on our team.” Drake scowled in the direction of Neville and Rashad, who were waiting with the umpire at the centre of the field. Jen noticed Rick’s expression change as his eyes rested on Neville.

Everyone climbed onto their horses and rode over to where they were waiting.

“Nice day for a game,” called Rashad.

“Quite, though I could think of nicer company,” said Neville, his glare falling on Rick.

“Save it, alright?” Drake snapped. “We’ve got a game to win.”

They divided up into their prearranged teams, Jen, Rick, Hana and Penelope on one side, Maxwell, Drake, Neville and Rashad on the other.

Jen looked around at the others. “Before we start, I just want to say, may the best team win!”

“Agreed,” Hana said.

“Hear, hear,” echoed Rick.

“Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!” enthused Penelope.

The umpire stepped forward and held up a hand to quiet the crowd in the stands. Jen could feel them all watching her as her horse stamped its feet in anticipation. Beside her, Hana and Rick were grinning eagerly.

“Ready?” Jen asked them all.

“Aye aye,” said Maxwell with a cheeky salute in her direction. She smiled back at him, defiantly.

“Ready!” called Penelope.

“Let’s do this,” Drake added.

Jen nodded to the umpire, who rolled the ball into play. A collective of voices cheered them on from the stands as they all raced after the ball.

With a practiced swing, Hana sent the ball spinning down the field.

“Sorry to intervene, Lady Hana, but..” Rashad swept the ball away, only to nearly run into Penelope.

“Ohh, no you don’t!” Penelope called.

“I’ll just take that.” Jen knocked the ball away from Rashad in the confusion, and found that she and Maxwell were both riding after it.

“Race you to it!” he shouted.

It was time to distract him. “Maxwell, look, there’s a dance party!”

“Without me? Who’d have the nerve..”

When he turned to look for the party, Jen deftly knocked the ball away from him, and through the goal posts. “Gotcha!” Cheers went up from the crowd.

Maxwell rode over to her. “Pranked by my own fiancé. I should feel betrayed. But I’m kinda proud.”

“Sorry, Maxwell,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. “All’s fair in love and polo.”

When the umpire tossed the ball back into play, Maxwell knocked it down the field to Neville.

“Neville, over here, I’m wide open!” Drake called.

“I’ve got it,” Neville shouted.

“Have you, Lord Neville?” Rick guided his horse alongside Neville’s, slowly but surely nudging him away from the ball.

“Neville, dammit, pass me the ball!” Drake called again.

“I said I’ve got it!” While they argued, the ball started to roll out of Neville’s reach. 

“Here, Neville! Here!” Jen shouted, mockingly.

“For the last time.. I’ve got it!” He angrily swung at the ball and sent it into the goal. “See, Rick? No assistance required.”

“Wow. Real classy of you,” sighed Jen.

An hour later, it was the last round of the game, and everyone was starting to run out of steam.

“The horses make this look so easy,” Penelope sighed.

“I’ve heard a diet of oats is great for one’s stamina,” Hana added.

“How has she barely broken a sweat all afternoon?” Neville lamented.

“That’s Hana for you,” observed Maxwell. “She’s probably a little bit magic.”

“Okay, team, huddle up!” called Jen, and Rick, Penelope and Hana rode up to huddle around her horse. “It’s a close game, so this is our last chance to turn this into a win. Are you with me?”

“Through and through,” Rick said.

“Let’s show them what we’ve got,” shouted Hana.

“Go team Jen!” Penelope called.

As they rode onto the field one last time, the umpire tossed the ball back into play. Jen could barely keep track of it in the mad scramble.

“Hey, I had that!” Drake shouted at Rick.

“Your backhand’s always been a little too slow,” Rick teased. “Get ready Jen!” With a powerful swing, he hit the ball towards Jen, giving her a clear line to the opposing team’s goal.

“Here we go!” She swung her mallet and knocked the ball into the goal. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

The umpire blew his whistle and tallied up the points. After a moment’s deliberation, he pointed to Jen’s team. The crowd erupted into cheers.

“Victory!” Jen said, happily.

“Oh my goodness, we actually won!” said Penelope in surprise.

“Well done everyone,” Rick said.

“A fine game indeed,” Rashad said.

They all made their way off the field and returned their horses to the stables.

“Such a shame your team lost,” Jen said to Maxwell and Drake as they headed back to the stands.

“No thanks to you, Duchess Sneaky Jones,” Maxwell pointed out, a mock expression of hurt on his face.

Jen giggled, and attempted to take his hand.

“No, I am betrayed,” he maintained. “The wedding’s off.”

“I thought you said you were proud of me..” she teased, putting her hands around his waist and squeezing.

“I have reflected further since then,” he said, still not relenting. She wasn’t concerned. His eyes were smiling, even though he was not.

At that, Landon and Emmeline headed towards them, with Morgana and Merlin in tow. “Duchess Jen, Lord Maxwell.. you put on quite a show out there for us.”

“We did what we could,” commented Maxwell, looking at Jen.

“Oh, I see you’ve brought company!” Jen said, kneeling to pet the poodles.

Landon nodded. “I thought Penelope would want to see them, after..”

“Merlin and Morgana!” Penelope rushed over and gave each of her poodles a hug. Their tails thumped happily against the floor of the stands. “Ohh, I missed you two. Did they get to see me out there?”

“Of course, dear,” Landon said.

“What did you all think of the match?” Penelope asked her parents.

“I haven’t seen a game like that since Landon hung up his mallet,” Emmeline said.

“You flatter me, dear,” Landon said. “Even in my heyday I had nothing on Jen here.”

“She did great!” agreed Penelope.

Jen grinned. “I’m just happy to put these skills to use for a good cause.”

Emmeline smiled gently. “I’ve received the projected total of donations from today, and it’ll be enough to shore up our relief funds.”

“That’s fantastic,” said Jen, exchanging a glance with Maxwell.

“We can’t tell you how much of a difference this will make for Portavira,” Landon said, gratefully.

“And it wouldn’t have been possible without you, Jen,” Emmeline added. “Thank you. In fact I’m rather optimistic about our ability to help you.”

“Would you give us a moment, please?” Landon said.

“Of course,” said Jen.

Emmeline, Landon and Penelope walked a few paces away. Landon checked some figures on his phone as they conferred among themselves.

“This is the moment of truth..” whispered Maxwell to Jen.

“No kidding,” said Jen, leaning into him. “Do you think I did enough?”

“You did _awesome_ ,” he said. “Even if they don’t appreciate that, I know you gave it your best shot.”

“So the wedding’s not really off then?”

He smiled. “You’re not getting out of it that easily.”

“As if I’d ever want to.” She kissed him on the cheek. At that, Penelope and her parents returned.

Emmeline spoke first. “We talked it over, and..”

“We’d like to officially offer our support to the Crown and our attendance at your wedding,” Landon said.

“That’s great!” Jen smiled widely. “Thank you. We can’t wait to see you there!”

“Honestly, it’s been a while since we went on a trip,” Landon admitted.

“We’re looking forward to it,” added Emmeline.

“And I’ll be returning to court with you,” Penelope said, happily.

“She was adamant about being there with you,” explained Landon.

“You’ve done more for us than we ever could have hoped for,” Emmeline went on. “Thank you.”

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we all have travel plans to make,” said Landon.

The three of them walked away together. Penelope waved excitedly as she went.

“We did it!” beamed Jen, giving Maxwell a high-five.

“First Madeleine’s family, now Penelope’s..” He was smiling just as widely.

“Having the whole family together will make their support that much stronger. I just hope the others come easier now that the ball is rolling.”

“With a little luck, they will,” Maxwell said. “And I’m feeling lucky.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Are you now?” Before he could respond, she kissed him gently on the lips.

***

Jen headed back downstairs to meet the others after showering, to find them all huddled together, watching something on Maxwell’s phone.

She laughed. “Are you watching the polo match highlights, or did Maxwell find another cute dog video?”

But as she stepped closer, she saw the shock and anger written across their faces. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” sighed Hana.

“Those bastards,” Drake said, angrily.

“What’s happened?” She looked at Maxwell desperately for an answer.

“It’s bad, Jen,” he said, his face pale.

“The attackers have sent out another video,” Rick explained.

Maxwell held his phone out to her, and she pressed play on the recording. A familiar masked man faced the camera, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Look to your King, Cordonians. He could not protect his own court. He failed to take our last warning seriously. He should have. As you can see, he cannot even protect the Crown’s most prized possession.”

The man slowly held out a gloved hand toward the camera, then opened it. The charred husk of an apple sat in his palm.

“Let the destruction of the orchard at Applewood serve as a message. The monarchy is weak, outdated, and soon..” He slowly crushed the burned apple in his hand. “It will meet the same fate as the Cordonian Ruby.”

The video sputtered out, and Jen tried to make sense of it all. Destruction of the orchard? At Applewood? But…

“They set fire to it,” Maxwell stated. “There’s nothing left. It’s all gone. I had Bastien call the guys there. It happened overnight last night. They were just about to inform me when the video went out.”

“What are you going to do?” Rick asked him.

Maxwell just shook his head. “This… this is all just too much to take in...”

“I can go get Madeleine,” Hana suggested. “She’ll know what to do. She must have seen the video too by now.” She looked around, and headed into another room, presumably in an attempt to locate her.

Jen took Maxwell by the hand. “Well, we don’t need Madeleine to know what we need to do here. We need to get back on that train and get over to Applewood. Today. We need to be there for the people who are upset and scared. And we’re not going to be upset, or scared. Are we?”

Maxwell gazed at her. “You’re right.”

“How far is it to Applewood from here by train?” Jen asked Rick.

“Only about an hour,” Rick said, his expression sombre.

“Come on then. We can be there for, what, one or something? We can have lunch on the train. Who needs to organise that?”

Madeleine came strutting over. “What are you all standing there for? You need to get to Applewood, and fast.”

Maxwell nodded. “Funnily enough, Madeleine, that’s what we’ve just decided to do. Can you work on a press statement for when we get there?”

“Absolutely,” Madeleine said. “I have a few thoughts in mind.”

“Great,” Maxwell said. “Bastien, radio through to the train crew. We’re heading to Applewood.”

“Tell them to get the dining car going too,” Drake suggested.

The others all headed in the direction of their rooms to gather their belongings, but Maxwell remained motionless in the middle of the room, his expression glazed.

Jen touched his arm. “Hey.”

He sighed. “I don’t understand. I really don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand either, Maxwell….”

“They haven’t said anything about my peacocks. Jen, what if they did something to my peacocks?”

She put her arms around him and squeezed him comfortingly. “Hey. I’m sure they’ll be fine. They can fly, right?”

“Huh, not very well, but they can. But what if…”

"All we can do is go there and see for ourselves. Have you told Bertrand? Is he coming to Applewood to meet us?”

He shook his head. “Like you keep saying, Jen, I need to move out from his shadow. It’s me these clowns are gunning for. I need to be the one to face them.” He looked back at her bravely.

“That’s it,” she said, brimming with pride. “And you’re not alone. We’ll face them together.”


	52. It's gonna be Pringles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gulp* Here we go. This one is a little bit NSFW...

“So, the Unity Tour takes a detour,” commented Hana wistfully, as they wandered through the royal train towards the dining car, still a little shell-shocked.

“Yeah,” sighed Jen. “Although, I guess this is just as important for our cause. Reassuring the people that they’re safe.” She hadn’t let go of Maxwell’s hand since they’d left Portavira, knowing that he needed reassurance more than anyone.

“Looks like Bastien up ahead,” commented Rick. “Perhaps he can tell us more.”

Maxwell let go of Jen’s hand and ran up to Bastien. “Any news?”

“My King, as I said earlier, we are doing everything we can to find those responsible. Right now we’re pursuing leads in both the Liberation Core and the Sons of Earth. Duchess Olivia has been very co-operative with questioning, but we haven’t been able to locate her aunt. I will let you know as soon as we have any new information.”

“What about the peacocks?”

Bastien smiled. “Your Majesty, your peacocks are all fine. They were able to fly to safety, and the staff have found temporary roostings for them close to the house.”

“Oh, thank God.” Maxwell’s relief was tangible; his posture instantly relaxed and his eyes brightened.

Bastien took his leave, and Jen approached Maxwell, putting her arms around his waist gently and supportively. “That’s good news.”

“Huh, yeah. But, overall, it’s still bad news.”

“Oh, Maxwell. I still can’t believe it,” Hana sighed.

“It’s a low blow,” said Drake, broodily. “Attacking the orchard when the real target is the monarchy..”

Rick looked into the distance; his eyes were glazed. “Their assassination attempt didn’t work, so they’ve resorted to terrorising our citizens.”

Maxwell sighed. “The people who live at Applewood must be so scared. How are we going to get through this?”

Jen looked at her fiancé and smiled. “Hey, together we can do anything. We’ve won over our enemies, tracked down a missing person, reunited a family.. we even uncovered a conspiracy orchestrated by two of the most powerful men in the country.”

“Well when you put it like that..” His smile returned.

“It sounds pretty impressive,” agreed Hana.

“They’re gonna be sorry they ever messed with us,” Jen said, defiantly.

“I concur,” Rick said in support.

“You’re right, Jones. We don’t back down,” Drake added.

Hana smiled. “There’s nothing we can’t face!”

“You’re right,” Maxwell said, his resolve returning. “We will get through this.”

“Now let’s make sure everyone in Cordonia knows that,” Jen urged.

The door to the dining car slid open and Madeleine emerged from it, talking to someone on the phone. “Yes, you heard me. I want this on the front page. Or else I’ll personally ensure that you’re demoted to covering pet parades for the rest of your journalistic career. Perfect.” She hung up, and turned to Maxwell. “There, that was the last call. Every news outlet in Cordonia will be in attendance when we arrive at Applewood.”

“Wow. Better check my hair,” Maxwell said with a wink in Jen’s direction.

Madeleine sighed.

Rick turned to the group. “I suppose if we can’t personally visit every Cordonian to tell them we’re taking this seriously, decent news coverage will help us get the message out.”

“And even more than that, we have to control the story,” Madeleine urged.

“We need to make sure everyone knows the apples aren’t the only symbol of the Crown’s strength,” Jen pointed out. “Just because they’ve burned down an apple orchard doesn’t mean they’ve won.”

“Right. Because you mess with the apples; you get the thorns!” Maxwell declared. The others looked at him curiously. “You know what I mean.. right?”

Madeleine tutted. “The apple orchard was chosen specifically to undermine you and the stability of the Crown.”

“At least no-one was injured in the fire, but those poor farmers,” sighed Hana.

Rick nodded. “Yeah, it’s going to be a tough year for them with no apples to harvest.”

Maxwell gasped and raised his hand. “We need to get help for those farmers. They must be so worried about their futures.”

“That’s your decision to make,” Madeleine said.

Jen nodded. “Who do you speak to if you want to get that moving?”

Maxwell laughed. “Yeah… I should know that, shouldn’t I?”

“Let me get that moving for you after the press conference,” Madeleine said, making a note on her clipboard. “Our priorities for the moment are to establish order, and to show our enemies that we won’t be intimidated. His Majesty will accomplish that with his prepared statement.” She removed a second piece of paper from the clipboard and presented it to Maxwell.

“Thanks. But what about Jen? Shouldn’t Jen say something? I want Jen to say something.”

Madeleine nodded. “I thought you might. To that end, she’ll end the conference on a note of hope by planting a baby apple tree. Even she can’t fumble that too badly.” She raised her eyebrows at Jen.

“Thanks,” said Jen, making no attempt to hide her annoyance.

“This is all brilliant, Madeleine,” Hana gushed. “Thank you.”

“It’s my job. Now I have some final arrangements to make for the conference. Maxwell, you need to change into your formal regalia. Jen, find something suitable to wear. Hana, you help.” She strutted off.

“Yes ma’am,” said Maxwell, with a mocking salute once he was sure she couldn’t see. Jen giggled.

“Lunch first?” Drake suggested.

“Too right,” Maxwell said. “Selecting an outfit for my beautiful fiancé is not something to be done on an empty stomach.”

Hana nodded, as they followed Drake and Rick into the dining car. “We’ve got to pick something nice, that looks professional and serious and will photograph well..”

“And is good enough to plant a tree in,” Maxwell pointed out.

“Oh right, that too..”

“Hey,” Jen cried. “Do I get a say in what I’m wearing?” She felt a little overwhelmed at the thought of all the cameras that were about to be thrust in their faces when they were feeling so unsettled.

“To be honest, Jen, I think this is one of the few cases where what you say is _way_ more important than how you look,” Maxwell said to her.

Hana nodded. “And you always know what to say on these occasions.”

“Hana’s right,” Maxwell echoed. “And you always look stunning, anyway.”

He kissed her on the cheek, and Jen felt her stress levels reduce instantly.

***

After disembarking the train at Applewood, the acrid tang of smoke scratched at Jen’s throat with each breath as they all approached the Manor.

“It’s strange how the manor still looks so.. normal,” Hana pointed out. “I know they only burned the orchard, but somehow I was expecting..”

“For the loss we feel to be reflected in the world around us?” Rick suggested.

“Yeah, that’s it,” she agreed.

“I have a feeling it will be..” said Drake, stopping in his tracks. Jen followed his gaze to the charcoal haze that hung low over the manor.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to see the orchard like that,” Maxwell said sadly.

“We have to face it one way or another,” Madeleine snapped. “Now, King Maxwell, Duchess Jen, come this way. The press is waiting.” She led Maxwell and Jen down a familiar path to the orchard, and soon Jen caught sight of the charred remains.

“Wow,” she said after a little while, not knowing what else to say. “I can’t believe it.”

She turned to look at Maxwell and noticed that he had gone completely still, his jaw clenched, and his mouth fixed in a thin line. “Maxwell?”

He eventually spoke. “God, Jen, this is… horrible.”

She took his hand to comfort him. She’d never seen him look so sad before. “It is horrible.”

“I let this happen.”

She looked fiercely at him, taking his other hand in hers and looking into his teary eyes. “No, you did not. Don’t let those monsters get inside your head. We can fight this.”

“But.. what can I say? I’m failing this country, just like they all said I would.”

“No, you are not. You might not know what to say, but people will be reassured just by seeing you up there. No matter what else happens, they’ll know that their King came to them when they needed him. That speaks greater volumes than any words you could say.”

His eyes twinkled welcomely, just for a moment. “How do you always know just what to say?”

She smiled at him. “I know you. I know you’re kind, and generous, and you just want the best for everyone. And everyone will know that soon. I promise you.”

Nearby, a throng of reporters and citizens waited near a row of burnt out tree husks. In the crowd, Jen spotted Olivia.

“Olivia?”

Olivia made a beeline for them.

“I thought you had gone back to Lythikos,” Jen said as she reached her.

“I intended to,” she said forlornly. “But when I heard about the orchard..” She looked at Maxwell. “Maxwell, I will bring the wrath of House Nevrakis down on these spineless vermin with the power of a thousand burning suns. If they think they can attack us without consequence, they’re _dead_ wrong. Emphasis on dead.”

“Great, this again..” sighed Madeleine.

“I’m glad you’re here, Olivia,” Maxwell said. “It means a lot.”

“Well, I’m just glad I can do something to support the Crown.. and the court..” Jen noticed her sneak a glance past them and towards where Rick, Hana and Drake were solemnly standing.

Madeleine interrupted. “Right. They’re ready for you both. Just keep your cool.”

“Cool?” Olivia took a step towards Madeleine. “People are furious right now. They don’t want to see them cool; they want to see _vengeful_!”

Madeleine huffed. “Actually, Olivia may have a point.”

Jen laughed. “Did Madeleine and Olivia just agree on something other than poodles? Hath hell frozen over? Maxwell, check the sky for pigs!”

Madeleine glared at Olivia. “Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

“Well, I’m down for that,” Maxwell agreed. “Time I put my angry face on.”

“Whatever you choose, do it fast,” urged Madeleine.

Maxwell took his piece of paper out of his pocket. “I might go off script a little..”

Madeleine looked nervous. “Right. Just... get up there.”

“Give ‘em hell,” said Olivia with a sly smile, and she joined the crowd as Madeleine ushered Jen and Maxwell into place before them. When they caught sight of the royal couple, the audience swarmed in their direction.

“King Maxwell, are we safe? Are the attackers gone?”

“My family has been harvesting this orchard for generations. How am I going to feed my kids?”

“King Maxwell, have you apprehended those responsible?”

Just as it was getting a little claustrophobic, Bastien appeared from nowhere. “Step back, give King Maxwell and Duchess Jen some breathing room.” He pushed them back a few feet, but the growing audience was still clearly agitated.

“Hey!” Maxwell called out, and they went silent.

“Look, good people of Applewood.. huh, all of Cordonia. I _hate_ this. This is truly one of the worst sights I’ve ever seen. You all know how much we as a family have cherished this orchard as part of the royal estate. I’ve got the best memories of walking through these trees..”

He gestured around them, and glanced at Jen, who wondered if he was thinking of the ones they’d shared more recently.

“I’m going to talk to my people about our plans for replanting the orchard. And also about providing for those of you who are now out of work. Why should you and your families go hungry because of what these terrorists have done? Their beef is with me, not you. But we’re going to find them, and we’re going to bring them to justice.”

There was a smattering of applause, but the audience still seemed tense.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Donnie Brine. “Duchess Jen, do you have anything to add?”

Jen stepped closer to Maxwell. “We know you’re all still scared and upset, but like King Maxwell said, the attack targeted the Crown, not the public. Both the assassination attempt and this attack targeted the monarchy, first its King, and now its symbol. This tragedy has struck the country at its heart, but whoever is behind it wants to rule Cordonia in King Maxwell’s place, not hurt its people.”

“Jen’s right,” Maxwell added, linking his little finger through hers. “We know how much this hurts because your pain is our pain. But if there’s any silver lining to what happened here, it’s that no-one was injured. Not even a single peacock.” He wiped his brow in comedic relief. “They’ve all been accounted for.”

Whispers of relief and nods of approval rippled through the audience, even a few chuckles were heard.

“You’re right,” Donnie stated. “We should all be grateful that no lives were lost.”

“That’s the most important thing,” emphasised Jen.

“I know you’ll all have more questions, and we might not be able to answer them right now, but we will answer them.” Maxwell said to the crowd. “But first, we’re going to start replanting this orchard.”

Jen followed Maxwell and Madeleine a short distance to where a baby apple tree sat beside a freshly dug hole. The crowd followed too.

Jen’s gaze wandered to the empty, blackened land where a similar tree was planted after her crowning as apple queen during the social season. She felt warm and safe for a moment, remembering how happy she’d felt that day, hearing Maxwell cheering for her, perhaps that had been why? She blinked, and once again she was met with today and the bleak, grey outlook of the burnt-out orchard.

Jen and Maxwell both took hold of the tiny tree and carefully lowered it into the hole. Olivia passed Jen a shovel while Madeleine gave one to Maxwell, and the two of them worked together to cover the roots with ashy dirt.

Ana was there. “I’d love to get a picture for the cover of Trend.”

“By all means,” Madeleine said.

“Ready?”

Jen arranged her features into an expression of fiery resolve, and noticed her fiancé’s face transform similarly. She’d only ever seen that look on his face once before, in the hospital at Shanghai. He definitely meant business.

“This will make for an excellent cover,” Ana nodded. “Thank you both.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Jen said, as they finished burying the sapling’s roots. Once this was done, the two of them turned back to the waiting crowd.

Jen spoke up first. “The planting of this tree symbolises our anger becoming strength in the face of our enemies. Whoever did this thinks that by attacking us, they’re revealing our weaknesses. But what they don’t realise is that ash enriches the soil, allowing the trees to grow back sturdier than before. They burn down our orchard? For each tree lost, we’ll plant two more.”

“We won’t allow these cowards to wreak havoc on our country,” Maxwell insisted. “That’s my job, fact.”

There were some more chuckles from the crowd.

“Maxwell’s right. Well, the bit about them being cowards, anyway. They think they can break us; we’ll show them they’re wrong!” Jen cried.

The crowd cheered, roused by Jen’s righteous anger.

Olivia was loving this. “They have no idea who they’re dealing with.”

“Well said, Duchess Jen.” Ana said, among the cheers.

“I meant every word,” Jen insisted.

As the cheers died down, Madeleine stepped forward. “That’s all the time we have for today.”

The crowd began to disperse, and a few members of the crowd that Jen recognised approached her and Maxwell. She noticed Drake shoot her a glance in the background, but she gave the green light with a nod.

“Thank you King Maxwell,” a man said. “I feel a lot better knowing my family will be taken care of.”

“Don’t thank me,” he insisted. “I’m just responding in the only way any decent person would.”

“Duchess Jen, what you said up there was really inspiring. I knew I was right to believe in you. You two are making Cordonia proud,” said a woman.

“Your support means a lot to us,” Jen said with a smile.

“You didn’t come off as utterly incompetent, so well done, I suppose,” Madeleine said.

“You two were _so_ inspirational!” said Hana, as she and Rick arrived at the scene.

“Ah, that was mostly Jen.” Maxwell put his arm around her. “I got chills. You might still be able to feel the goosebumps.” He stretched out his arm to demonstrate, and she ran her finger through the gap in his sleeve obediently. She couldn’t feel any goosebumps, but she wasn’t knocking any opportunity for intimacy.

“Even I’ll admit, it was pretty stirring,” Drake said.

“They don’t call you the Spinmaster for your DJ skills,” gushed Maxwell.

Jen giggled. “I don’t think they call me the Spinmaster at all..”

“They’re gonna start. I’ll go put that on my to-do list.” He pretended to walk off, and she pulled him back.

“So, what now?” She was asking Madeleine as much as anyone.

“There’s a crisis meeting on the Crown’s response to this incident being held at the palace in half an hour. Maxwell, you should attend via conference call.”

“So after that, do we go back to the train?”

Madeleine shook her head. “If you’re only at Applewood for an hour, it will give the impression that you don’t think it’s as safe as you say. You’ll stay the night at the manor, and we’ll re-join the rest of court at Kiara’s estate tomorrow.”

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “So, after this meeting, you’re saying we have the rest of the day free?”

“Yes, but remember, many eyes are still on both of you. Be mindful of that,” Madeleine said, forcefully.

Jen saluted Madeleine jokingly, and the five of them began their trek back to the manor, accompanied by Bastien.

“I assume Bertrand’s chairing this meeting,” Maxwell said to Bastien.

“Correct. Your brother is just on his way back to the palace from the Ramsford estate,” explained Bastien.

“Is he now?” commented Drake.

“Oh, well that’s good,” Jen said. “Sounds like things are going okay if he’s been spending some time with Savannah.

Maxwell laughed, putting his arm around her waist. “We’ll be able to tell how well things are going from his current mood.”

***

Bertrand’s current mood had been something close to homicidal, so Jen had gleaned from this that things probably weren’t going very well on the Savannah front, as she sat with Maxwell as he attended the meeting via video conference. At least Maxwell had been able to put his thoughts across, even though he wasn’t there in person. She was actually quite impressed that his people had accommodated this. Not so long ago, they’d probably have just let Bertrand handle it.

Afterwards, they headed back outside together, to see if they could find Rick and Hana. Drake headed out with them, following a few paces behind them.

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” she asked Maxwell.

“Oh, I have one,” he assured her. “Just need to see if the others are on board.”

“And if they’re not?”

“Then maybe we’ll just go ahead without them,” he teased.

“I wish I knew what was going through your head sometimes,” she said.

“Conversely, I’m glad you don’t, always,” he chuckled.

“Hey, I never had the chance to say, I found your angry mode rather…” She bit her lip. “Uh..”

“You’re gonna say hot, aren’t you?” he teased. “You’re just thinking of a more diplomatic way of saying it…”

She nodded, grinning. “I have to give you that one, actually.”

“Yess. It seems _I_ know what’s going through _your_ head. Squid King 1, Little Blossom 0.”

She sighed, and glanced across at him, thinking about their morning cuddles that seemed so long ago now, and visualising how they might have gone a step further. “So what’s going through it now?”

“Nah, I’m not gonna invade your privacy all day long. I’ll let you keep your private fantasies to yourself.”

She shook her head, and nudged him in the arm playfully.

As they rounded the corner to the lawns, they found an interesting sight. A couple of children were sitting at the steps by one of the lawns, a soccer ball placed at one of their feet.

“Hey, who are those little dudes and what are they doing here?” Maxwell pondered.

“Ooh, we should find out,” Jen said.

“That means you’ll leave the security perimeter,” Drake called out as he jogged closer to them.

“They’re just kids..” Jen sighed.

“But there are too many variables,” Drake explained. “Maybe they’re bait, and someone else is out there.”

“Isn’t that a little too paranoid?” Jen said in amusement.

“My job is to be paranoid, so you two don’t have to be,” Drake sighed.

“I’ll fight my way back if I have to,” Jen giggled. “You with me, Maxwell?”

His eyes lit up. “Hell yeah. It’ll be like our own action movie.”

“I don’t think they’ll put that much of a fight..” Drake sighed.

“That’s how they get you,” Maxwell warned.

Drake rolled his eyes. “There’s most likely nothing to worry about, but I had to inform you where the perimeter was..”

“Then it’s up to me to be the model of vigilance,” Maxwell assured Drake, as Jen walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

The little girl looked up at Jen with awe. “Whoa, Jiro, look who it is!”

“Wow. Camelia, say something!”

“I don’t bite, I promise,” Jen said reassuringly as Maxwell walked up behind her.

Camelia swallowed and spoke. “Lady Jen, we’re big fans of yours..”

“Welcome to the fanclub,” Maxwell grinned as he came to stand next to Jen.

“Oh… King Maxwell…” Jiro jumped to his feet and saluted.

Jen knelt down. “So, will you two fans tell me what you’re doing here?”

“Oh… we were invited here by Lady Hana and Lord Rick,” Camelia piped up.

“Cool,” said Maxwell, looking around. “So, where are they now?”

“They were looking for some more people,” Jiro said. “They were talking to us in the orchard. We were sad because we couldn’t play soccer in the orchard anymore, now it’s all burned.”

“Man, that’s rough..” Maxwell agreed.

“So they said they’d play with us and said we could come here..”

“Lady Hana said you wouldn’t mind, King Maxwell…” Camelia said, nervously.

Maxwell laughed and made finger guns at them. “I decree that it’s time for soccer!”

“Oh!” Jen turned to see Hana approaching, with Rick and Olivia not far behind her. “Jen. Maxwell. We were looking for you! You’ve met our new friends, I take it?”

“I understand these two are planning a Royal soccer tournament,” Maxwell quipped. “And what they don’t know is that I’m not just the King of Cordonia, I’m the King of the soccer field too!”

“Let’s draft teams!” Jen heard Jiro shout excitedly.

“I’m team captain! I call Jen!”

“Hey, I want Lady Jen on my team!”

“Let’s all be on a team together,” Jen said, diplomatically. “We’ll all be co-captains.”

“Deal!”

“We need one more for our team,” said Jiro, surveying the others carefully. “Who do you think’s the best?”

Jen couldn’t help herself. “Maxwell, he’s Cordonia’s literal MVP.”

Maxwell moved to stand next to her. “You’re tugging at the ole heartstrings…”

“Think about it, he’s a king,” Jiro said to Camelia. “He could probably get away with anything..”

Jen nodded. “He’s great for creating distractions and providing moral support.” Among other things, of course.

“And if they underestimate me, I give ‘em the run around, then GOAAL!!”

Jiro nodded. “Great. Now, who’s the worst? Just so we know who to target on the other team.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Drake’s the worst. A grumpy loner doesn’t make for a great teammate.”

“Hey!” Drake tried to protest.

“Sorry, Drake,” she said with a smile. “You built this perception for yourself.”

“No loners on this team,” Camelia pointed out.

“I still think you’re cool,” said Jiro to Drake.

“And that’s the scouting report on my friends. I swear it’s completely accurate.”

Jiro and Camelia conferred, then turned to the group.

“We’re going to go with King Maxwell.”

“YESSSS!” Maxwell said, punching the air. “The dream team. Versus Drake, Hana, Rick and… uh… you joining us Olivia?”

Olivia huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh come on, Olivia,” Jen said. “It’s fun to play with friends….”

“It would make up the numbers,” Rick suggested.

Olivia sighed. “I didn’t come here for this. I’ll see you later, Rick.” She stomped off, as Rick watched her go.

“Oooch. She’s prickly today,” Maxwell commented.

“Let’s get things started already,” Drake said, grumpily.

The two teams took their places in the field beside the manor, and Camelia placed the soccer ball at Jen’s feet. “Lead us off, Lady Jen!”

“Let the fun begin!” she cried.

Soon, the ball was hanging in the air from an errant kick. Drake and Rick pressed into each other, jostling for position to head the ball. They jumped at the same time and crashed into each other. The ball landed behind them as they fell down onto the grass.

“Watch whose shoulder you’re crashing into..” Rick moaned.

“All you have to do is stand aside..” Drake said, smugly.

Jen looked over, annoyed. “Guys, you are on the same team, yeah? And Rick, didn’t you just get shot? I’m not sure you should be playing..”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m still feeling good enough to run circles around you!” Rick snagged the ball and kicked it into the goal.

“Hey!” Jen cried in protest.

Shortly afterwards, Hana juked around Jiro and Camelia, but Jen closed down on her. Drake called across to Hana. “I’m open!”

Defiantly, Hana sent the ball flying towards Drake.. but it was intercepted by Maxwell’s face. He fell to the ground, dramatically rolling around.

Hana was mortified. “Maxwell!” 

“This is the end,” he whinged. “My playing days are done.”

“You’ve got years left in you!” Jen shouted, unsympathetic.

“It can’t be done. Nobody has ever come back from such a grievous ego injury..”

She went to help him up. “We’ll get you into therapy, you’ll work hard, and you’ll show the world it can be done. You’ll come back from this, I know it. I have faith in you.”

“You’re right, I can do this!” he said with a beam as he hopped back up.

Later, Jen dribbled past Hana, finding space to shoot the ball. On the other side, she saw Jiro standing by the goal waving his arms. “Over here!”

She passed the ball across the face of the goal, and it landed right at Jiro’s feet. He kicked the ball between the goalposts. “Yeah!!”

“You got it!” she cried.

Jiro stuck his arms out like an aeroplane and flew around the field. Camelia directed him around like an air traffic controller, and he landed by Jen with a high five. “Great pass, Jen.”

“And an even better goal,” she pointed out.

The game finally drew to a close as everyone was tired out. Rick and Drake put their hands on their knees, breathing hard.

“I don’t think I can move another muscle,” Rick gasped.

“I’m sure you’d find a way once I got the ball,” Drake muttered.

“I need oxygen. Oxygen!” Jen put her hands on your knees, inhaling several deep breaths. “The human body wasn’t made for this. Why did we think it was a good idea to run so much?”

“We were consumed by hubris,” Maxwell pointed out, as they heard laughter and clapping erupt from the edge of the field.

A small crowd had gathered, and people waved when Jen looked at them. “Oh hello my adoring fans..”

“Is this what it’s like to be Lady Jen?” Jiro asked Camelia.

“I wish people clapped for me all the time,” Camelia said with a smile.

“Yes, cheer our team’s glorious victory,” gloated Maxwell.

“We weren’t keeping score,” Drake pointed out.

“You might not have been, Drake, but I was,” Maxwell retorted. “And I say we won.”

“Actually it was 5-3 to our team,” Hana pointed out, showing them a small notebook.

“Crap,” sighed Maxwell, as Jen put her arm around him. “Better luck next time, little blossom.”

“I hope we can keep playing here,” Camelia said in a small voice.

“Well, they said in my meeting that the grounds crew need to keep the orchard closed while it regrows,” Maxwell explained. “So, I hereby order that anyone who used to play there should be invited to play here at the manor until it reopens!”

“Yes!” cried Jiro.

“All the kids will want to play with us now,” Camelia said in excitement.

“Thank you, King Maxwell!” Jiro was beaming. “Come on Camelia, let’s go tell everyone!”

Before they left, Jiro and Camelia ran up to Jen and gave her a big hug. “Thanks for playing with us, Lady Jen.”

“We had a blast!”

“I had fun too!” Jen said quite honestly.

“Good game, everyone. Bye!” Camelia and Jiro waved goodbye to everyone and ran off. As they ran past the crowd, Madeleine walked towards Jen.

“I must admit, playing with the kids in front of everyone, that was a shrewd ploy you pulled,” Madeleine muttered. “Your idea, was it?”

Jen glared at Madeleine. “Not everything’s done with an ulterior motive. Besides, it was Hana’s idea…”

Hana looked guiltily across at Jen as she drew closer. “Madeleine might have put the idea in my head..”

Jen could believe it. “Well, it was a good one, mainly because those two kids had fun. And so did we.”

Madeleine huffed. “Fun has nothing to do with it. It’s all about public relations. People give to charity because they want to look generous to others. People give compliments because they are the ones who want to be complemented. People give because they want to receive. Our virtues are little more than self interest in disguise. It’s a delusion to think otherwise.”

“Well, I continue to think otherwise,” Jen retorted.

“Be thankful you have me around to cover for your blindness,” Madeleine sighed.

“Anyone else feel like a sweaty mess?” Drake said, as the guys joined Jen, Hana and Madeleine.

“You could say that,” Rick agreed.

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, you know that amazing spa we went to after raising the barn? It’s still nearby..” His eyes settled on Jen, and she grinned, and bit her lip.

“Oh that was a really nice place. I’d love to go back,” Hana said.

“As would I,” Rick agreed.

“Maybe we’ll crash _your_ side of the bathhouse this time,” Drake said to Jen and Hana.

“And learn of _your_ secret hippo tattoos,” Maxwell added.

Rick grinned. “I think we’ll skip all that and start in the co-ed room this time.”

“So, we’re all in agreement then?” Maxwell looked over to Madeleine, who confronted him with an annoyed expression. “Except, uhh..”

Hana stepped closer to Madeleine, her eyes wide and hopeful. “You should come with us too.”

Madeleine folded her arms before Hana could reach out to her. “Hard pass,” she snapped.

Jen heard Drake, who was standing next to her, let out an audible sigh of relief.

“I’ve better things to do than lounge around a pool with you all. Enjoy your dalliance. The brief on Kiara’s family will be ready for you tomorrow.” She turned around to leave.

Hana sighed as Madeleine strutted off. “Guess I’ll come find you later then.”

Maxwell pulled a face. “Oh, thank goodness. I fumbled that one. Much like I do with everything..”

Jen shook her head, and took his hand. “You have to stop thinking like that,” she murmured.

“Let’s go and organise a limo,” Rick said, and Hana and Drake followed him. Jen and Maxwell wandered a few steps behind them.

“So was this the plan you mentioned earlier?” she asked with a sultry smile in his direction.

“You got it,” he said. “Thought we could all do with some down time. It’s been a demanding day.”

She nodded. “And after your terrible injury just now, maybe I can nurse you back to full fitness?”

“Wouldn’t complain, Jen. Wouldn’t complain.”

***

“Last time we were here together feels like a lifetime ago,” Jen said wistfully as she and Hana entered the spa room, wearing nothing but towels just as they had last time. Although it wasn’t actually that long ago, everything had been so different then.

“Ah, yes,” Maxwell said in agreement, walking towards her, also solely towel-clad. “Back in those days, the pools were filled with water. Now they’re filled with.. different water!”

She sighed and shook her head, taking in the sight.

“We didn’t come here to admire the scenery,” said Drake, grumpily, as he stepped into the pool and reclined against the wall.

Speak for yourself, thought Jen, as she watched Maxwell settle down next to Drake. Next to them sat several bottles of sparkling cider.

“We must be important visitors,” said Hana, pointing to the bottles. She rushed to the pool and climbed in, grabbed a drink, and passed one to Jen, who had just followed her in. They both took a drink.

“Ah, relaxing.”

“Oh, it tastes like apples.”

Rick, who had also now got into the pool, spoke up. “It must be made from the… orchard..”

There was a tangible silence for a few moments.

Maxwell sighed. “Man, I still can’t believe that it’s gone.”

“For now,” said Rick, looking downwards.

“As an outsider, sometimes it’s hard to grasp just how much that orchard meant to everyone,” commented Jen.

“Honestly, I’ve lived here most of my life and I’m still a little puzzled by it,” agreed Drake.

“The obsession with the apple can be a bit much at times, but it’s a point of national pride,” Rick explained. “Cordonia is a small kingdom. We’re not the biggest or the strongest or the most wealthy..”

“But damned if we can’t make a good apple,” quipped Maxwell.

“That orchard had been there for a hundred years. Even if we replant, it’ll take a long time for the trees to mature,” Rick went on.

“The trees are such a fixture,” Maxwell agreed.

“That doesn’t mean we have to forget the memories we made there,” Drake urged.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Rick said.

“You’re right,” said Maxwell, perking up. “Let’s honour them with a toast! To the apple orchard!”

Everyone held up their glasses.

“To Cordonia’s citizens,” said Rick.

“To the best friends in the whole world!” Jen said, looking around at them all.

“Damn straight,” Drake commented.

“I love you all!” Hana agreed.

“I am quite loveable,” Jen said, leaning into Maxwell.

“So am I,” he replied seductively, and she momentarily forgot the others were there.

“Guys..” she heard Rick protest, and she reluctantly pulled away.

“But I love you all too,” she said, diplomatically.

“Go us!” Maxwell called as everyone toasted their glasses together.

Afterwards, as the others continued to chat, Jen slid back against the pool’s edge, closing her eyes and letting the water settle into a steamy calm. She enjoyed a few quiet moments of solitude, but then she started to think about how nice it would be if a certain person came to join her.

Whether she’d somehow subliminally summoned him, she wasn’t sure, because even with her eyes shut, she soon got the feeling that someone was lingering close to her. Then she heard a little voice. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She opened her eyes and beamed at him.

“So, when we walked in here, I saw a spa in another room.”

“Did you now.”

“I did now.”

“And you’re suggesting we go explore its exfoliating steaminess?”

“That’s part of it,” he admitted, “But I also want to sneak some alone time with my favourite person. It’s been a long day with people, and not enough time for us. There might be back rubs.”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’re pulling out all the stops.”

“You’re worth it.” He stretched out his arms and flexed his fingers. “So, how about it?”

“I’d love to,” she said.

Carefully, and without alerting the others who were still talking, the two of them climbed out of the pool. Leaving a trail of water drops, they walked hand and hand through the bathhouse to the sauna.

“Do you think Drake will twig where we’ve gone?” she asked him.

“I can guarantee that by the time we’ve been in here for five seconds, he’ll be standing sentry by this door,” Maxwell said, opening the door.

Warm, refreshing steam washed over them as they stepped into the sauna.

“Wow,” Jen exclaimed, as Maxwell shut the sauna door behind them.

“Okay, I can get used to this feeling,” he said, as she sat down on the bench. He went to pour some water onto the coals, and she watched as it erupted in a steam of warm mist. “There we go.” He sat back down next to her.

“So niiiice,” she said, leaning into him again, so relaxed. “I’m melting…”

“Oh no, let me save you…” He rested his hand on hers.

“Am I safe now?”

“Who knows? But I’ll at least melt with you.”

She squeezed Maxwell’s hand and rested her head on his shoulder. “Hey, do you remember what it was like the last time we were here?”

“Back when Hana and I were on our engagement tour and we were trying to uncover the plot against you?”

“That’s right.” She looked at him, seeing the sparkle in his eyes. Looking back at that time, although it had been stressful, it had also been quite magical. She wondered if he had the same opinion.

“Well, I guess back then, last time we were here, that was when things were kind of… awkward between us.”

She sighed. “I wasn’t with Rick then. He just wanted to make you think I was.”

“Huh, he did a good job of that. It’s hard to believe it wasn’t actually that long ago,” he added.

“Can you believe we hadn’t even.. well, confessed our feelings yet?” she said, shyly.

He smiled. “I can actually, because it took us faaaar too long to do that. But in some ways, it feels like we’ve been together forever now.”

“Yeah, I agree, in a nice way. It feels right, like it’s always been. Is that what you mean?”

“Exactly.” He sighed. “When you came to Cordonia, I was just living in hope for the day that you’d agree to be my queen. I never thought we’d go through all the stuff we did. I mean, I thought you were amazing when we first met, but I never thought I’d fall in love with you like I did. And I definitely never thought you’d feel the same.”

“What’s not to love?” She drew him into a quick kiss.

He shook his head, smiling back at her. “I’m still pretty amazed that you weren’t driven off by my antics, or by Bertrand’s.. _Bertrandness_? I thank my lucky stars for that, every day.”

She giggled. “I would endure a lifetime of Bertrandness just to have a little slice of Maxwellness in my life.”

“Ohh. I was kinda hoping I won’t have to endure a lifetime of Bertrandness myself..” He sighed. “But, since you and I got engaged, things have been so much better. It’s like Bertrand’s accepted that I can do this. And it’s exciting.”

“So, I’ve made your life a bit more exciting,” she sighed.

“Good thing I thrive on excitement,” he muttered.

This little excursion was definitely on the exciting side. “I’ll say. Here’s to a lifetime of exciting adventures.”

“I’d follow you into any adventure,” he told her, moving closer.

“And I wouldn’t want to go on one without you,” she said gently, just before their lips met again.

They kissed softly for a few seconds.

“I can hardly believe how much we’ve been through together,” she said afterwards. “Sometimes it feels so unreal.”

“I know the feeling,” he said, squeezing her hand which he was still holding. “This time I’ve spent with you.. it’s been the best time of my life. I like who I am when I’m with you. Even when things get really tough, I’m a better version of myself.”

“I think you were pretty great to begin with,” she said, staring into his eyes. He stared back for a long moment. It was as if nothing or no-one else existed.

Eventually, she spoke again. “It’s moments together like this that keep us going.”

He nodded in agreement. “Especially after a day like this. I just want to be here with you.”

“Mmm, and you know what else keeps me going?” she said, tenderly. “Massages.”

He raised an eyebrow. “They were promised.”

She looked at him expectantly.

“So, is this my duty? As your lover?”

_Such a tease._ “Yes.”

“Then I consider myself a lucky man.”

She turned, and carefully loosened her towel to expose her back. As his hands began to gently knead, she shivered with pleasure.

She sighed. “Now I’m really melting..”

“You’ll feel like you’re in a new body by the time I’m done with you,” he whispered.

_Oh, do your worst._ “Will it be an equally hot body?” she purred.

“How could it not be?”

After a few more supremely enjoyable minutes, she turned to face him. “Wanna let me massage your back next?”

She got his look of cocky defiance. “Oh, feeling generous?”

“I just want to return the favour..”

“Alright, I’ll take a massage while you’re in the spirit.”

He turned his back to her, and she got to work right away, not really knowing where or how she should be touching him, but just enjoying the feel of his warm skin underneath her hands.

“Ahh, you’re an expert at this,” he gasped.

“What can I say? I like taking care of you.” She continued to drive away, working deep into his muscles, and trying to resist the temptation to let her hands wander a little further.

He sniggered out a laugh that she got the impression he’d been trying to repress.

“What’s so funny?” she immediately asked him.

“Talking about the last time we were here reminded me that.. When I first saw you in a towel, back in Lythikos, my jaw dropped. When you climbed out of that hot-tub… Wowza.”

“I’ve been known to have that effect on people,” she said. She’d removed her hands from his back, and as he turned back to face her, she couldn’t help but beam back at him.

He sighed. “It’s silly how dumb in love with you I am sometimes.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I couldn’t get the image of _you_ in a towel out of my mind for.. well, never actually.”

“Really?” He laughed. “Why?”

“You’re too amazing to forget,” she giggled.

“Seems we’re dumb for each other,” he said, looking at her more hungrily than ever before. Something darkened in his eyes, and it did all sorts of funny things to her. Including making her lose all her inhibitions. 

“These towels are in the way,” she sighed, reaching for the knot of her towel.

But he held an arm out to stop her. “Hold on..”

_Here we go again_.

She was hurt, and for the first time _ever_ with him, she felt rejected.

She stood up and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go…”

“No!” He stood up too, and stood between her and the door. “Don’t go. Please.”

“I just… I don’t get it, Maxwell. We get so far and then you panic and…”

He sighed. “I just don’t think this is the right time or place, Jen. Drake will be right outside that door too. He can probably hear everything.”

She shuddered out a sigh. He had a point. But it was getting to the point where she didn’t care anymore.

“Hey. Come and sit down.”

He took her by the hand and led her back to where they’d just been sitting.

“Turn around. Let me give you another massage.”

Like this was going to help. But she let him, and she had to admit it was the most soothing sensation ever.

“Close your eyes,” he murmured. “And imagine that right time and place.”

Hmm, this was a fun game. She let her mind do as he had instructed, it was something she was accustomed to imagining in any case.

“Where will we be?” he whispered into her ear as he continued to knead her shoulders.

“Anywhere, anytime with you would be perfect,” she sighed.

“Hey, just humour me.”

One of the daydreams she’d had sprung to the forefront of her mind. “I guess it would be nice to be in your royal quarters…”

“Getting used to a queen’s privileges?”

“Yeah.”

“You have no idea.”

With that, he smoothly removed one of his hands from her shoulder and she gasped as he placed it under her towel, just where she wasn’t expecting it. His touch was teasing and tantalising and she felt her heart began to beat rapidly and tingles in her thighs.

“When would we do it?” he continued. “We’ll have to pick a time when we’ve got a free schedule for the next few days.. because I think it’s gonna be Pringles.”

She didn’t follow at first, admittedly she was a tad distracted. “Huh?”

“Once you pop, you can’t stop.”

She laughed, and turned her face slightly to meet his, their lips meeting briefly before the laughter had subsided, his giggles tickling her lips just as his fingers did the same elsewhere. 

“Come on, Jen. When?”

Another item from the daydream bank came to mind. “I guess after a royal function when you’ve been showing me off to everyone and we’ve been dancing together…”

“Yesss,” he hissed, his lips against her neck. “I knew you were my perfect woman. Dancing is the best foreplay. And.. what would we do?”

“That’s up to you,” she groaned. “But starting like this would really work for me…”

“Mental note taken.”

She turned to kiss him again and as he removed his hand, she twisted around to face him and reached beyond his towel, returning the favour. Time to find out what she was going to be up against. He let out an ecstatic sigh as she explored, and she was satisfied with what she found.

“Thank god,” she purred. “I was beginning to think the reason for your reticence was because you had a tiddler.”

His eyes were shut, his expression giddy. “I told you, that night in the hottub, 15%..”

“I think that might have been a slight overstatement, but I can definitely work with this.”

“Good to know.” He opened his eyes. “Hey, if I had been, uh.. underendowed, would it have been a problem?”

She giggled. “Well, it’s what you do with it, right?”

“Correct,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. “And this one knows exactly what to do.”

She was probably forming a puddle at this point, and he must have noticed when his hand returned. Their eyes were locked on each others, and the heat in there seemed to be far more intense than before.

He gently moved his hand away, and wiped it neatly on her towel. “Soon. I promise.”

She exhaled, finding it so hard to keep quiet, and released her own grip on him. She knew he was right, and it would be really special if they did it properly, but damn, this anticipation might actually kill her first.

***

It was quite late in the evening when they returned from the spa, and everyone was shattered. They’d eaten together, then Hana had excused herself to see if she could ‘help Madeleine with the preparation of the Castelsarreillan dossier’ which Jen suspected was code for something else, given the grin on Hana’s face as she sloped away.

Maxwell had taken himself off somewhere too; that wasn’t a bad thing as far as Jen was concerned, and it wasn’t often she felt like that about him. Right now, she just felt like a toy that had been wound up and wasn’t being let go whenever she got too close to him. The magic he’d worked on her in the sauna earlier had left her inwardly begging for more, but she wasn’t going to voice that plea. She knew she had to ride it out.

That left her, Drake and Rick to catch up over a few drinks. A few drinks had now been consumed, and with her inhibitions a little lightened, there was the perfect opportunity to pursue one topic of conversation that had been intriguing her all day.

“So, Rick. Olivia.”

Rick sighed and laughed. “Yes. She is still here.”

“Did she not want to join us? I bet she’d have enjoyed some.. spa time.”

Saying the words spa time made Jen think back to spa time, which was enough to bring her out in tingles again. _Not now!_ Drake glared at her suspiciously, but mercifully he didn’t come out with a sarcastic comment like she’d expected.

“Not Olivia’s style,” Rick explained. “She’s more into icy cold baths than saunas.”

“Figures,” Jen said. “How is she doing?”

“She’s okay,” Rick said. “Well, I think she is. She’s heading back to Lythikos tomorrow morning. Now that she’s got all that fury and vengeance out of her system, I think she’s coming to terms with the fact that things happened that way for a reason. She would have hated being in your position, Jen. She’d just always thought being queen would the best way to fulfil her potential. But, we’ve talked a lot recently. She has so much to offer as Duchess of Lythikos.”

Jen nodded. “I’m glad she can see that. So much ambition. She’d do anything to achieve her goals. She just has to move towards the right goals for her.”

“Exactly,” sighed Rick.

“Why did she _really_ come here? It wasn’t to support Maxwell, was it? Be honest.”

Rick laughed. “The jury is still out on that. She said she was in the area anyway. She knew I was with you all. She thought it would look good to show her face. But, mainly, I’m pretty certain she came to see me. Don’t tell her I told you. She hasn’t admitted it to me yet.”

Jen laughed. “Knowing Olivia, I don’t think she will.”

Rick sighed, finishing his drink. “We’ll see about that.” He stood up, a twinkle in his eye. “Time I turned in, anyway. Good night, Jen, Drake. It’s been a long day.”

“Night, Rick,” Jen said, grinning at him as he took his leave.

She turned to Drake and raised her eyebrows. “Three guesses where he’s going.”

Drake nodded.

“I’m pleased,” she said. “I was worried after the Homecoming ball. Some of the things he said to me…”

“I had a word,” Drake said.

“Really?”

Drake nodded. “At the hospital. Told him to get over himself. Told him that he finally had the chance to get back with Olivia he’d always wanted, and that he was about to ruin it by continually fawning over someone who didn’t feel the same way.”

“He listened to you?”

Drake shrugged. “Don’t know. Has he tried it on with you again since?”

“No,” she admitted.

“Good,” Drake said, with a grin. He stood up too. “So. Don’t let me keep you. Guessing you’ve got somewhere to go too?”

Jen looked blankly at him.

“Come on, Jones. Rick and Olivia have a booty call. Hana’s off fooling around with Madeleine…” His face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

Jen laughed. “Guessing you wish you were a fly on the wall?”

“Whatever, Jones.”

“I was just going to head up to my room and sleep, to be honest.”

“Pull the other one. You’re forgetting who was standing the other side of that sauna door this afternoon.”

Jen cringed and put her head in her hands to conceal her embarrassment. “We were giving each other massages.”

“Yeah. I can guess what sort. Well, anyway. You go. I’ll follow, of course.”

She sighed, finishing off her drink. “I’m going to my bedroom. To sleep. On my own.”

Drake smirked. “Nah,” he teased.

“Since when do you care so much?”

“Since I became your personal bodyguard and had to take an interest in your whereabouts at all times,” he grunted.

“Oh, we so need to get you laid, Drake.”

“Excuse me?” His eyebrows nearly jumped off his head.

“You’re just salty because everyone else is having fun and you’re not. We need to find you a…” She paused, realising she was uncertain as to his sexuality, such was his guardedness. “Lady? Man?”

“Lady. But, no, you don’t.” He emptied his whisky tumbler. “And even if you do, bad idea.”

“Why?”

He stood up. “What kind of woman is going to want to date the Queen’s personal bodyguard?”

“Well, I would have thought one who loves the idea of courtly intrigue and dashing manliness.” She prodded Drake’s chest teasingly.

He shook his head. “You don’t get it, Jones. You don’t see yourself like they all see you.”

“What d’you mean?”

He laughed. “Hell, Jones. Don’t make me say it.”

“You think if you had a lady in your life she’d be jealous of the time you spend with me?”

He nodded. “Got it in one.”

“That’s silly though. There’d be no need for your hypothetical lady to be jealous. I mean, I’m not saying I wouldn’t go there if things were different.. you’re, well.. oh hell, this is awkward.” She blushed. “But, I’ve got all I need in Maxwell.”

“You know that. I know that. But…”

She sighed. “I don’t get it. Can’t they all see how happy I am?”

“We see it, Jones. Me, Rick, Hana. But a lot of them out there…” He sighed. “Never mind. Don’t worry about those people. Look after yourself. Go on. Go find your King.”

“I don’t know whether he wants to be found right now,” she sighed. “So like I said. I think I’ll head to bed.”

Drake stood up. “A drink says he comes and finds you.”

“Okay, deal.” She was hoping he would, but there was doubt in her chest. “If he does, I owe you a drink. If he doesn’t…”

“Let’s just say, you owe me a whisky.”

She smiled at him. “I know you’re just saying that because it’s the best outcome for you.”

“I’m saying it because you will owe me a whisky, Jones. Guaranteed.”

***

It was almost midnight now and Jen figured that Drake had been wrong about the whisky as she lay awake in bed. She’d have been happy to buy him a whole bottle of whisky if Maxwell would just reply to her goodnight text.

She’d been thinking some more about what had happened in the sauna earlier, which had led to her taking matters into her own hands a little while ago, in the hope she’d then drift off to sleep in a dreamy daze. But that hadn’t happened. Instead she felt now guilty and dirty and couldn’t help feeling like she’d been acting unreasonably earlier.

It wasn’t like Maxwell not to want to spend time with her in the evenings. He had said he had stuff to do and would find her later, and at the time that hadn’t thrown her, but now she was anxious. Had she pushed him too far in the sauna? He’d seemed very much in control of the situation, so she wasn’t sure how that could have been the case. But, something wasn’t quite adding up. 

She turned in bed again, and that was when she first heard it, faint music through her slightly open window. And not just any music. It was the chords of an acoustic guitar.

Smiling to herself, warmth and anticipation filling her heart, she jumped out of bed, checked her pyjama-clad appearance, and headed to the window, peeking carefully through the curtains.

Sure enough, on the grass below her bedroom window, she saw Maxwell and his guitar. He was standing on the lawn, surrounded by solar lights and a few candles. And as he caught sight of her peeking, his face lit up for a moment, before dipping down in concentration as he began to sing.

“ _There’s still a little bit of your taste in my mouth, still a little bit of you laced with my doubt. It’s still a little hard to say what’s going on.”_

She sighed at the beauty of the words and just how they matched their situation.

_"There’s still a little bit of your ghost, your witness. Still a little bit of your face I haven’t kissed. You step a little closer each day, so close I can’t see what’s going on.”_

She smiled down at him, as he began to tentatively look up at her.

“ _Stones taught me to fly. Love taught me to lie. Life taught me to die. So it’s not hard to fall, when you float like a cannonball.”_

She gazed down as he completed the serenade. Such a beautiful, appropriate song. Eventually it came to a close and he chimed out a few chords to her delighted applause.

“That was beautiful,” she sighed.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said with a blush, pointing up at her with both hands as he released his guitar.

She shook her head. “Am I to take it that you squirrelled yourself away this evening to practice this?”

"No! This came straight from the heart! I _have_ been busy tonight. But never too busy to say goodnight to my favourite person.”

She nodded, content. “I guess that’ll do as an apology.”

“So, this is the part where if you were Rapunzel you’d let down your hair so I could climb up and ravish you,” he suggested, light-heartedly.

“Oh, get up here already,” she agreed. “Just, maybe use a more conventional route.”

“Roger that, little blossom.” He saluted, and quickly snuffing out the candles, ran off with his guitar in tow.

She sighed happily, took a minute or two to freshen up quickly, and unlocked her bedroom door, peeking out of it.

Drake was on a chair opposite, and looked up at her. “Alright, Jones?”

She smiled fondly at him. “When did you want that whisky?”

He laughed as she heard footsteps running up the stairs and towards them. “Nice one.”

"Drake, hey. Can you look after this for me?” Maxwell practically threw his guitar at Drake.

Drake sighed. “The things I do for you people.”

Jen giggled as she beckoned Maxwell inside her room with a finger, closed the door and locked it. She finally wrapped him into a magical kiss; feeling butterflies in her stomach as he held her tightly.

“Hey,” she said as they finally pulled apart. “That was lovely.”

“The kiss? Or the song?”

“Both.” She took his hands and gazed up at him. “Not sure what I did to deserve such a romantic surprise.”

“Ah, well, I was missing you earlier.”

“What were you up to?”

He touched his nose. “That’s classified. Official King business.”

She sighed. “Anything to do with the attackers?”

“Not directly, no. Just… a little secret. For now. Nothing for you to worry about. All will be revealed in good time.”

She nodded, and sat down on the bed.

“So did I wake you up?” He sat down beside her.

“No. I was awake. I couldn’t sleep, to be honest. Today’s been pretty intense, hey?”

He nodded, and looked down at his feet. “I hope I didn’t upset you earlier.”

She looked back at him. “For a moment, perhaps. But you made it up to me.”

“I don’t want you to feel rejected.” He looked back at her, brushing her cheek with his hand.

“I was worried I’d pushed you too far,” she admitted, looking into his pools of blue.

“S’okay. I get it. But like I said. I missed you. And we’re here in Applewood, with no protocol to worry about. So, I wondered if you fancied another sleepover?”

She felt all warm inside. “I’d like that very much.”

“Okay. Well, I brushed my teeth before I went out to serenade you, just in case.”

He flashed her a sparkly grin to demonstrate, and she laughed at the cheeky wink that followed. “Oh you Casanova you.”

“Come on, you love my optimism. It’s got me here, right?” He began to unbutton his shirt. “Just gonna remove a few layers…” She watched happily as he undressed and then bounded into her bed. “How’s that?”

“That’s great.”

He patted the pillow next to him. “Come join.”

“Gladly.”

She got back into bed and snuggled up to him, feeling sleepy and content.

“Hey,” he muttered. “I thought you might like to know that I checked our itinerary. We head to Kiara’s family estate at Castelsarreillan tomorrow morning. We have two nights there, then we head back to Cordonia and the palace. For a full week.”

“Oh?” She looked carefully at him.

“Yeah.” His expression was unusually serious.

“Okay.” She thought she knew what he was trying to say, as he ran his hands soothingly along the back of her pyjama top. “That’s good.”

“And, our first night back at the palace just happens to be the costume gala.” His hands had now found the bottom of her pyjama top and his fingertips brushed temptingly against her skin. “So we can dance. And, I can show you off.”

This all interlinked perfectly with what she’d said to him in the sauna earlier. Seemed like the waiting game was almost over.

“I hear what you’re saying,” she sighed happily.

“It’s all going to be just like you’ve been imagining it in your dreams,” he said, leaning into kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes, content.

She could have easily drifted into sleep but for the fact that a few seconds later he began to gabble excitedly. “Of course, the Costume Gala is my _favourite_ event of the year. Who doesn’t love an opportunity to dress up! And I have to put my mark on things this year, naturally. I’ve had my outfit in planning for a long time. And, _yours_.”

She opened one eye. “Mine?”

He nodded, excitement on his face. “I’ve designed you a dress.”

“Me? Since when?”

He blushed slightly. “Well.. I sent the designs off just before we went to Italy.”

She raised her eyebrows, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his warm chest closer. “Back then, you designed a dress for _me?_ ”

“I mean, I hadn’t lost sight of the dream that you’d be the woman on my arm that night. And even if you hadn’t been, it would have been a bit of a statement if we’d been.. Oh crap. Said too much. Rewind that.”

He made a comedy rewinding sound with his mouth and she couldn’t help but giggle. “So what you’re saying is these outfits match in some way, like his and hers?”

“Nope. Didn’t say that. You’ll have to wait and see, little blossom.”

“Well, I suddenly can’t wait for the Costume Gala,” she sighed, kissing his neck and settling into a comfortable sleeping position, her arms wrapped around him, his arms wrapped around her, his whispered _I love you_ the last thing she heard as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from "Cannonball" by Damien Rice. The perfect Jen and Maxwell song!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's instalment - thanks for sticking with the last few chapters which I get were a little on the dull side! Thankfully things are starting to spice up in more ways than one now!
> 
> Just for the benefit of those of you who are up to date - due to Christmas approaching rapidly, I'm making a few changes to my posting schedule. I won't be updating next Saturday, however I will update on Wednesday 23rd, and then again on the following Wednesday. And what I MIGHT then do is post on Saturdays AND Wednesdays from that point so you get two chapters a week..
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoy the festive season!


	53. In safe hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this week's chapter early due to upcoming Christmas festivities. Next update will be next Wednesday, then we'll revert to Saturdays. Merry Christmas!

Jen didn’t normally mind too much when she had to start her day early, but today it had been a bit of a wrench; waking up with a semi-naked Maxwell in her arms had been quite the treat this morning. However the incessant banging on the door at seven, courtesy of an over-efficient Madeleine, had curtailed any ambitions she had of using her feminine wiles to keep him there all morning. He’d soon made himself scarce, Madeleine had come in and tutted and thrown an itinerary at her, and now, just over an hour later, the three of them were together in a train compartment for a briefing.

“Okay team, huddle up…” Maxwell suggested before Madeleine could start proceedings.

Madeleine glared at him. “There’s no need for that.”

“I say there is.” He beckoned Jen to come closer, and together they approached Madeleine. “We need to know the plan. The people of Cordonia have been suitably reassured, and the Unity Tour, aka the Please-come-to-the-party-to-end-all-parties Tour, is back under way!”

“So, what’s today’s agenda?” Jen asked. “Lay it on us.”

“We’ll be arriving at Kiara’s estate shortly for tomorrow’s international Arts and Food Festival,” Madeleine informed them. “You _do_ remember Kiara, I hope?”

“Of course I remember her,” Jen said. “It’s hard to ignore someone who constantly speaks French.”

“Sometimes I wonder if she’s just making words up and _telling_ us they’re French,” Maxwell sniggered.

Jen smiled, but Madeleine sighed. “She’s quite fluent, believe me. I’ve prepared notes on Kiara’s family. I recall that you struggled with the dossier last time, so I’ve endeavoured to make this more accessible for you.” Instead of a binder, she handed Jen the largest stack of notecards that she had ever seen in her life.

“This is different.. how?” Maxwell asked Madeleine.

“They’re notecards,” stated Madeleine. “I made bullet points.”

Jen looked incredulously at Madeleine. “There must be three hundred cards here! You’re giving us these _now_?”

“They took me and Hana all night to prepare,” Madeleine huffed. “Surely this will be easy for you to peruse at your leisure.”

“Er..”

“Never mind, I’ll give you a summary.” Madeleine rolled her eyes, and stood straight. “In addition to being a duke, Kiara’s father, Hakim, is one of Cordonia’s most long-established diplomats.”

Maxwell nodded. “He’s _kiiind_ of a big deal,” he said to Jen. “You don’t see him at court that often, because he’s always off doing something more important.”

“Then there’s Kiara’s mother, Joelle,” Madeleine went on. “She’s an award-winning painter who has used her art connections to solidify alliances for Cordonia.”

Jen was bemused. “Is anyone in this family _not_ a world class negotiator?”

Madeleine nodded. “Kiara’s older brother, perhaps? He’s not very well-known at court, or anywhere outside their duchy, for that matter.”

“So we have to impress a career diplomat, a famous artist, and a mysterious brother.. any suggestions?”

Madeleine began searching through the racks of dresses in the boutique. “In the social spheres Hakim and Joelle frequent, acknowledging another country’s flag is a sign of respect. Acknowledging their house colours is sure to make a good impression.”

“And don’t forget their adorable house crest,” Maxwell said.

Madeleine sighed. “I’d advise against calling a centuries old crest adorable to Kiara’s face..”

“It’s not my fault that her ancestors picked a cute owl for their symbol!”

“If you can work that into an outfit, I’ll be impressed..” Jen said, as Madeleine continued to browse. “Look, I appreciate the effort Madeleine, but I’d rather keep it simple today.”

Madeleine eyed Jen’s dress. “At least black is their house colour. I suppose it’ll have to do.”

“Is there anything else you can tell us about this festival? Artistic feuds to avoid, food to get excited about?”

“Ooh, that’s a good point,” Maxwell chimed in. “Please tell me there’ll be funnel cake.”

Madeleine tutted. “I can make no promises about the menu, but above all else this will be an _international_ event. Visitors come from far and wide to show off their countries’ art and delicacies, and share in Cordonia’s in turn. It’s an annual testament to the work that Hakim and Joelle do, so showing interest in the festivities will demonstrate enthusiasm about their efforts.”

“Enjoy some food, compliment some paintings..” Jen turned to Maxwell. “We can handle that.”

There was a loud whistle outside as the train started to slow.

“We’re here!” Maxwell said, taking Jen by the arm. “Come on, let’s grab the first car.”

A short motorcade journey later, they were walking with their friends into the sunlit grounds of a chateau.

“Man, it’s good to stretch our legs,” Maxwell said. Feigning a yawn, he stretched his arms out dramatically and stealthily placed them around Jen’s shoulders. She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. She would never not get a buzz out of this.

“So this is Kiara’s home,” she said, as they all took in their surroundings.

“I was expecting more flags,” Drake commented, as they approached the door. “Maybe signs in a couple of dozen languages.”

“You haven’t seen the inside yet,” Olivia pointed out.

The front door opened, and Kiara descended the stairs to greet them, accompanied by a young man. “You’re all here! Bienvenue!” She rushed to greet Jen firstly. “Duchess Jen, it’s delightful to see you. I’ve been keeping up to date with your wedding preparations. I don’t think I have had an opportunity to properly congratulate the two of you on your engagement. I was so excited to hear that you have agreed to be our Queen.”

Maxwell linked an arm through Jen’s and smiled at her. “Thanks, Kiara. I was excited too.”

Kiara giggled. “To be honest, I wasn’t surprised. You two seemed very close all social season.”

He shrugged. “When you’re around Jen, it’s hard to stay away.”

“I’m happy for you. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de joie.” Kiara turned to the rest of the group. “Rick, Hana, Madeleine, it’s so good to have you all here too. And, um, Drake.. you look.. I mean.. that suit suits you.”

Drake awkwardly tugged at his collar, trying not to meet her gaze. “Yep. That’s what suits are for.”

Jen exchanged a glance with Maxwell. Kiara definitely had a thing for Drake going on.

“How are you feeling, Kiara?” Hana asked. “We heard you were hurt in the attack.”

“Ah, oui. What a terrifying night, no?”

Jen felt Maxwell squeeze her hand. She returned the squeeze.

“But I was lucky. After some time resting at home, I am back in one piece.”

The young man standing next to Kiara nudged her. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Kiki, or should I start guessing names?”

Maxwell caught Jen’s gaze. “Kiki?” he mouthed. She did her best not to giggle.

“I’m so sorry, where are my manners? Everyone, this is my brother, Ezekiel.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Ezekiel said. “Kiki told me all about you guys.”

This made Jen nervous. “What did she tell you?”

“Uhh, let’s see…” Ezekiel looked around the group. “She told me that His Majesty is a would-be breakdancer..”

Maxwell high-fived a shell-shocked Ezekiel. “I _would-be_ if I wasn’t on my best behaviour on this tour, Ezekiel my friend.”

“Ah, okay. She also said how nice Rick is, Jen sounds like a bit of a wild card.. she said there’s a pretty trivia champion, a hot one called Drake..”

“Zeke!” Kiara visibly stopped herself from burying her face in her hands.

Ezekiel loudly cleared his throat. “So anyway, King Maxwell, it’s an honour to have you and Duchess Jen here. This is basically Dad’s dream come true. Not that he’s the only one who wants to see you all. Obviously..”

Kiara’s face was still red. “A little less talking Zeke, a little more smiling..”

There was a crunch of gravel as another car pulled up in front of the chateau. Penelope stepped out, holding two leashes in her hand. “Sorry I’m late, I had to take the dogs for a quick walk after that train ride.”

“I don’t blame them,” Jen said with a smile. “I could use a walk right now.”

“Salut, Penelope!”

“Hi!” Penelope rushed over to hug Kiara, nearly lifting her off her feet.

“Mon dieu. You’re stronger than you look..”

As usual, Maxwell seemed more interested in the poodles, but Jen noticed that he had competition today from a new source.

“That coat texture.. that poise!” Ezekiel looked truly thrilled. “Kiara, you didn’t tell me Penelope’s dogs were purebred miniature poodles!”

“I can’t say I noticed..”

“Merlin and Morgana will shake your hand, if you’d like,” Penelope said to Ezekiel. “They’re very good dogs.”

Ezekiel’s face lit up for just a moment before he put on a more polite expression. “I.. thanks but maybe later.”

Maxwell looked slyly at Jen. She thought she knew what he was thinking.

“We should head inside. The cocktail reception’s just beginning,” Kiara said.

“Now you’re talking!” Maxwell called out. “Nothing starts a party like cocktails!”

They followed her inside and were each passed an exotic looking drink on arrival.

“Whoo-hoo. Now it’s a party,” Maxwell commented, raising his glass and putting his other arm around Jen’s waist.

“This place is like a museum,” Hana said.

“I still don’t see any flags,” Drake said, gazing around.

“I thought the globe bar would be more your speed,” Olivia sneered.

Just then, two familiar looking men walked up to greet Maxwell. “Ah, here are our guests of the hour.”

Kiara was with them. “King Maxwell, Duchess Jen, I believe you’ve met Francesco. And, Jen, I’d like you to meet my father, Duke Hakim of Castelsarreillan.”

“Welcome, everyone, and thank you for coming Your Majesty,” Hakim said to Maxwell. “I hope your journey was comfortable?”

“Not as comfortable as the bed we had to leave in order to start it,” Maxwell said with a wink in Jen’s direction. “But, all things considered, yes, I guess it was relatively comfortable.”

“Excellent. And Duchess Jen. It’s good to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise,” said Jen, curtseying elegantly and flashing her radiant smile.

Francesco greeted Jen with a kiss on the cheek. “My congratulations on your engagement. I hear Her Grace has taken the lead in rallying the Cordonian spirit.”

She smiled, as Maxwell drained his cocktail. “Maxwell and I are doing our best. But I didn’t realise the Unity Tour was international news.”

Francesco nodded. “It is for those of us with an interest in Cordonian politics. How lucky for the kingdom that it has you on its side.”

“Thank you,” she said politely.

“I must say, Hakim, I was on the fence about attending this festival,” Francesco went on. “But my partner spoke so highly of the artists that I simply had to see it for myself.”

“I trust we’ll make the trip worth your while,” Hakim said.

“We shall see. I’ll make my decision on the International art Association _after_ the festival and no sooner.”

Jen looked blankly at Maxwell. “What’s the International Art Association?”

Maxwell looked blankly back at her. “Well, Jen, it’s an association… of international art?”

“It’s a program that facilitates the sharing of culture and ideas across borders,” Francesco explained. “It’s quite prestigious, but Cordonia’s never been nominated for entry before.”

“It took some doing, believe me,” Hakim added. “Francesco’s a board member, so pending his approval, Cordonia is in.”

“Yes, but even for personal friends, that approval must be earned,” Francesco pointed out. “I’ll see you for my assessment tomorrow, amico mio.” He bowed politely to Maxwell and Jen, then wandered off to chat with some of the other guests.

Hakim turned to Maxwell, looking questioningly at him. Rick knew what this was going to be about. “Speaking of tomorrow, is the King Father travelling separately? I thought he’d be with you, Your Majesty.”

Jen could tell Maxwell was in a dilemma as to what to say to Hakim from the way he was wobbling from one foot to the other. “Uh.. well… actually…”

“As you know, Duke Hakim, King Father Barthelemy has been unwell recently,” she interjected. “He is convalescing right now, and is therefore unable to attend.” 

Hakim’s expression changed to a surprised frown. “I’m sorry?”

Maxwell looked downwards, unable to meet Hakim’s gaze. “Jen’s right. He sends his deepest apologies, but.. he’s not up to it right now.”

The surprise on Hakim’s face turned to disappointment. “I’ve invited him every year since we began hosting this festival a decade ago. This year, the first year we’re eligible for the International Art Association, he gave me his word he would attend. I understand that the life of a king is a busy one, but it’s a shame when an old friend breaks a promise.”

Jen took the opportunity to break the tension. “I didn’t realise you were old friends.”

Hakim smiled. “Oh yes. When he was Crown Prince, he attended some classes at the college where I was studying to join the foreign ministry. I could always count on him for a lively policy debate or a friendly drink. Ever since his coronation, however, we only ever saw each other at official functions. He’s never even visited our family’s estate.”

“I’m sorry, Your Grace. That has to be disappointing,” Jen said, soothingly.

“This is one dope crib you have here too, Hakim,” Maxwell said, looking around. “Dad’s been missing out, and so have I.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I suppose the show must go on, regardless.” Hakim rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “On the bright side, this gives me an opportunity to get to know my other guests better. Please. Help yourselves to some refreshments.” He waved over a server bearing a platter of various drinks. 

Maxwell helped himself to a glass of fruit punch, and took a swig. “Mm-hmm. Juicy. The rumours I’ve heard of your hospitality are true, Duke Hakim.”

“I’ve always said that the first step to being a good diplomat is being a good host. Now let me see.” He caught Hana’s attention, from where she, Rick and Drake were standing close by. “You are Lady Hana Lee, I believe.. and Lord Rick Rys, how good to see you both.”

“That’s us,” Hana said, happily, as the two groups converged together.

“How are you, Lord Rick, after your recent act of bravery?” Hakim looked at Jen and Maxwell. “Would we all have such heroic friends?”

“I’m very well, thank you, Duke Hakim,” Rick said. “Anyone would have done the same for someone they hold dear.”

“You are a valued ally to the Crown indeed,” Hakim acknowledged. “And you must be Drake Walker. You’ve risked quite a lot for Cordonia too, I understand. I only met your father on a few occasions, but I’m sure he’d be proud.”

“Oh. Uh.. thank you,” stammered Drake.

“What about me?” Penelope and Olivia were standing next to Drake.

“It’s good to meet you as well, Penelope,” Hakim said.

Olivia huffed. “All of them get a proper greeting before a Nevrakis? Who’s next, the dogs?”

“My apologies, Duchess Olivia. I thought someone from so powerful a family needed no introduction.”

Olivia blinked at him, seemingly caught off guard by the praise. “That’s.. that’s alright. I’m glad the Nevrakis reputation precedes me.”

Jen smiled to herself. It wasn’t often Olivia was matched in conversation. Hakim was a diplomat for a reason.

Hakim turned to Jen, his expression welcoming. “I hope you’re enjoying the reception so far, Duchess Jen.”

Jen nodded, leaning against Maxwell who had almost completed his second cocktail. “I always appreciate it when a host rolls out the red carpet.”

Ezekiel glanced quizzically at his father. “Red carpet? I didn’t realise the colour scheme was so important. I can go find one. There might be something in the attic.”

Hakim smiled, although his expression showed his annoyance. “It’s an idiom, Ezekiel. And a compliment, at that.”

Ezekiel looked mortified. “I’m sorry Your Grace. I’m not half the diplomat my father is.”

“It’s alright, Ezekiel. These things take time to learn.” Hakim clapped his son on the shoulder fondly. Ezekiel smiled at him, but the expression was strained. “And to that end, I expect a full, written analysis of any political deals at the festival tomorrow.”

“Uh oh, Ezekiel,” commented Maxwell. “You’ve got a fun day ahead of you.”

Hakim turned back to Jen and Maxwell. “Can I offer you both our heartfelt congratulations on your engagement?”

“You most certainly can,” piped up Maxwell in an excited tone. “And, we actually had a proposition of our own for you, Hakim. Jen and I would love it if you and your family could all come to our wedding.”

Jen beamed. “We’re trying to rally Cordonia’s spirits, and we can’t do that without the help of its leaders. Your attendance would mean more than you know.”

Hakim looked touched. “An invitation to your wedding? I’m deeply honoured, Your Majesty, Your Grace. If the timing were different, I would accept in a heartbeat. But unfortunately, we’ve already made other plans.”

Jen looked at him sceptically. “Plans that are more important than unifying the country?”

“Certainly not more important, but difficult to change on short notice,” Hakim explained. “I’m expected at a legal summit in Switzerland, along with my family. We must leave as soon as tomorrow’s festival is concluded.”

“But… I’m gonna do a DJ set… and there’ll be awesome favours…”

Hakim looked irritated. “I’m sure it will be an entertaining event. But as I said, we can’t change our plans.”

“Not even for cake?”

“No. Not even for cake.”

“Oh.” Maxwell grabbed a third cocktail. “I was so hoping I could return all this amazing generous hospitality..”

“No need, Your Majesty. Knock yourself out.”

“At this rate, he will,” Drake muttered to Jen. “Watch him.”

Ezekiel cut in. “Perhaps I can represent the family at the royal wedding, Dad. You’d be fine without me. I could just call in from..”

“We’ve discussed this, Ezekiel,” Hakim said, firmly. “Researching the summit proposals will be excellent practice for you.”

Ezekiel nodded, not meeting his father’s eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Again, I am so sorry to disappoint, but cancelling our plans now would be quite difficult,” Hakim reinforced.

“Won’t you have to cancel anyway if we get into the International Art Association, father?” Kiara had been listening to the conversation. “All the paperwork and confirmation meetings..”

Hakim pulled a face. “No point in making assumptions, Kiara. Despite our friendship, Francesco’s a notoriously exacting judge. I’ve been planning every detail of the festival for weeks just to impress him..”

Maxwell shot Jen a significant look, a small smile on his face. Jen smiled back, mischievously. She turned to Hakim. “Don’t pack your bags just yet. I have a good feeling about tomorrow.”

“Your faith in us is touching, Duchess Jen. Time will tell whether it’s deserved.”

He hadn’t got the hint, seemingly.

“I should see to my other guests, but thank you again for coming. Kiara and Ezekiel will show you to your rooms after they’ve given you the grand tour.” He bowed and quickly vanished into the crowd.

Kiara walked over to sit on one of the couches, sighing, and the others all joined her.

“You didn’t tell me you were going away, Kiara,” Penelope said, sadly.

“If this art association thingy doesn’t work out, are you seriously going to leave?” asked Maxwell.

Kiara looked sulkily at him. “It wasn’t my idea. But Father was invited to the summit, and after I was wounded in the attack at the palace, he thought it would be nice for all of us to get away.”

Jen came to sit next to Kiara. “Kiara, look. Travel plans or no, I know you want to do what’s best for Cordonia. I don’t blame your dad for making other plans, but you were always one of the smartest people at court. You get what nobles leaving the country will look like to our attackers, right? So no matter how things go tomorrow, I think you’ll do the right thing.”

Kiara wrung her hands, her brow furrowing as she weighed Jen’s wise words. “I.. you’re right. This is my home. I’ve dreamed of serving in the foreign ministry ever since I was old enough to pronounce its name.”

“She’s not kidding,” laughed Ezekiel, looking at Penelope. “When she was five she was already drafting trade treaties with me over our toys.”

“Going off to Switzerland won’t do Cordonia or my dreams any good,” agreed Kiara. “I’ll stay, ticket cancellation policies be damned.”

“Thanks, Kiara,” Jen said, her face alight. “We really need all the support we can get.”

“What about your support, Ezekiel?” Maxwell asked.

“Mine?” The question seemed to catch him off guard.

Before he could respond, Kiara spoke up with an apologetic smile. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Your Majesty. He might be heir to our estate, but my brother’s never taken much interest in courtly politics. He is, however, a decent tour guide, if you’d like to see the rest of the estate.”

“Anyone up for some fresh air? Then follow me,” Ezekiel said.

“I suppose the humans don’t get a say in this,” muttered Olivia.

Jen noticed Rick smile at her, and take her arm. “Come on, Olivia. Let’s make the best of this.”

She smiled back. “My lord.”

Jen watched them with a warm smile on her face. She could see the conflict on Olivia’s face, as she tried her hardest to remain surly and grouchy, but struggled not to smile. She was clearly impressed by the attention Rick was showing her. And he seemed just as impressed that she was impressed.

“I give it a week,” she whispered to Maxwell.

“Uh, what?”

“Until they’re official,” she said.

“Huh, do you think they need a little help from Cupid Jen and her love magic?” He draped his arm around her waist.

“I think I’m going to stay well out of that one, although I may have another project in mind..” She glanced back at where Drake and Kiara were chatting awkwardly.

Maxwell almost spat out his cocktail. “Ew, no Jen, no. Driara is never gonna work. Trust me. She’s put it on a plate for him plenty of times and he’s never once gone for it.”

Jen pulled a face. “Why’s that?”

“The heart’s a funny thing, Jen. We both know that.” He tickled her around the waist, and she giggled. “See, it’s so funny you’re laughing.”

“What are you two giggling at?” Hana said, coming to join them.

“Has she ever put it on a plate for you?” Jen said, raising her eyebrows.

“Hell no! I’m definitely not her type. I’m nowhere near rugged and manly enough. Anyway, I think Cupid Jen’s efforts would be better placed elsewhere. What d’ya reckon, Hana? Ezekiel and Penelopoodle?”

Hana and Jen looked at each other and nodded.

“Make it so, Duchess Jen!” Maxwell hollered, dancing more than walking as they continued their walk through the grounds.

“How many of those cocktails has he had?” Hana asked Jen.

“One too many,” sighed Jen, as Kiara and Drake caught them up.

“I will not be having any more cocktails,” Maxwell announced.

“Probably for the best,” Jen told him. Being obviously merry in public probably wasn’t a great PR move for Maxwell right now. It was a wonder Madeleine wasn’t here removing the drinks from his hand. Where had she got to anyway?

“Because, we’re now heading for the vineyard,” he pointed out. “And where there is a vineyard, there is…. VINO!” He pumped the air.

“This is all yours?” Jen asked Kiara.

“Every single vine,” Kiara explained. “Mother imported the soil from her childhood home in Loire just to grow this varietal of grapes.”

“I didn’t know your mum was French,” Maxwell commented.

“This explains a lot,” Jen whispered to him in amusement.

Ezekiel led them across the patio where Jen saw a woman standing to one side, paintbrush in hand, easel and canvas in front of her. She stayed poised for a moment, then made a confident flurry of brushstrokes.

“Uh, maman? Is this a good time?”

“Attend… attend.. there.” After two more decisive brushstrokes, she set her brush down. Jen caught a brief glimpse of the painting before the easel was turned away from their view. “Ah, our guests have arrived. Magnifique.”

Kiara beamed. “Everyone, this is our mother Joelle.”

“So sorry I wasn’t there to greet you, my dears. When the muse calls, it’s just impossible to hear anything else.” She smiled in Maxwell’s direction. “You understand, Your Majesty, I’m sure.”

He nodded, and turned to Jen. “I’m sensing a kindred spirit. I love art.”

Joelle looked interested. “Art in what form?”

“Performance art,” he said proudly. “One day the world will be ready for my concept album slash interpretive dance series.”

Joelle held up a chiding finger at him. “Non. Don’t wait for the world to catch up to you. If you’ve created a work of genius, my dear, you must _make_ them ready for it.”

“Would you care for a demonstration, Joelle?”

“Bien sur. Go ahead, Your Majesty.”

Maxwell began to dance, and Joelle’s expression was encouraging as she clapped along. The others stood on less than impressed, but Jen stood back in appreciative wonder. It had been a while since she’d really watched him do his thing, and those cocktails had loosened him up nicely.

“Big finish… and done!” He posed and lapped up Joelle’s polite applause.

“Bravo! A man of many talents, non?” She was looking at Jen curiously.

“I can’t argue with that,” Jen said, biting her lip.

“I feel the world needs to know about this dancing King,” Joelle stated.

Maxwell rubbed his hands together. “Kiara, don’t take this the wrong way… but your mom is _cool!”_

Ezekiel stifled a laugh, but Kiara looked mortified.

“Kiara, he meant it as a compliment,” laughed Joelle. “Tomorrow’s show mostly features more paintings than music, but I hope the work will still be to your liking.”

“You didn’t have to hide your work,” Hana pointed out. “I would’ve loved to see it.”

Joelle laughed warmly and patted Hana on the shoulder. “Oh, not before it’s finished. I can’t _stand_ spoilers. But if all goes well, you’ll see it in the festival tomorrow.”

“How exciting,” Hana said politely.

Joelle surveyed the rest of the group. She nodded to Rick and Olivia, who was at the back of the group with Olivia, and then her gaze fell back to Jen. “And Duchess Jen. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Jen stood forwards and curtsied respectfully. “More good things than bad ones, I hope.”

Joelle pulled a face. “A little of column A, a little of column B. But I trust my own judgement over that of the rumour mill. I’m curious, do you share your friends’ artistic interest?”

Jen thought for a moment. “I am more into art you can wear. Paintings are nice, but the right dress is a statement I can take with me.”

Drake huffed. “Sometimes an outfit’s just an outfit, Jones..”

Hana laughed. “One day, Drake, we need to talk about your fashion sense.”

“What is there to talk about? I own two suits now..”

Joelle nodded. “Then I hope you’ll wear one for tomorrow’s art opening. But, speaking of tomorrow. We should save my husband from the last of the preparations. I adore the man, but he has the colour sense of a rabbit. Perhaps Ezekiel could share some house wines with you while Kiara and I handle the rescue mission.”

Ezekiel looked around. “Right now? There’s a documentary on custom canine orthotics I wanted to..”

Penelope turned to Ezekiel. “Oh, I’d love to stay and watch the sunset!” She fluttered her eyelashes, and Jen could now see what Maxwell had been hinting at; there was a definite chemistry between the two of them.

“Ok then, sure,” Ezekiel agreed. “How about I open a few bottles for everyone to try?”

“Best idea you’ve had all day, Ezekiel,” boomed Maxwell.

“So accommodating,” Kiara said. “I like this new side of you, Zeke.”

While the others quizzed Ezekiel about wine options, Maxwell walked over to Jen, a look of inspiration on his face. “This might be a good chance to sample some wines for our wedding.”

Her eyes widened. “Hmm, I’m told you should never serve drinks you haven’t tried yourself..”

“And,” he said, drawing a little closer, “While everyone’s busy enjoying their drinks, we might be able to sneak a moment or two alone..”

Jen thought this was an excellent idea. She glanced over at the others, who already seemed distracted by Penelope’s poodle stories, Ezekiel most of all.

“So you think love is in the air over there too?” she asked him.

“Well, I have to say that Ezekiel seems a lot more relaxed around Penelope,” Maxwell said. “Maybe this could be your chance to get to know him better? Get his support before he makes up his mind about leaving?”

“You really are a genius, you know.” She kissed him quickly, then called to the rest of the group with a grin. “We say, bring out the wine!”

“Yay!” Penelope called in response.

Maxwell made finger guns at her. “The party never stops!”

As the sun began to set, they settled in at the table, while Ezekiel brought out an assortment of the winery’s finest bottles.

Penelope spoke up nervously. “Is it .. would it be alright if my poodles stay too?”

“Of course,” Ezekiel said. “They’re family, aren’t they? I’m not gonna turn away family.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you,” Penelope said, shyly.

“You sound surprised,” Ezekiel commented.

“I am,” she responded. “We just met, but you understand how much these two mean to me. And you’re so nice! It’s just.. it’s rarer than you might think.”

Jen looked at Maxwell again. It seemed like their suspicions were justified.

“It shouldn’t be,” Ezekiel went on. “Actually, I rustled up a few treats for them, if you don’t mind me spoiling your dogs..”

“Well, how could I say no when they’re so excited?” Penelope said, beaming.

Ezekiel knelt down to offer a dog biscuit to each of the poodles. While they were munching on the biscuits he patted their heads, grinning. “Pavlovian conditioning is the fastest way to any dog’s heart.”

“I don’t think you need Pavlov to make them like you..”

“Maybe, but it’d be mean to make them watch us drink without some treats of their own.”

Jen had noticed that Maxwell was getting impatient, and he finally spoke up. “Hey, speaking of watching us drink, what about us humans?”

“Right! Sorry! For the humans..” Ezekiel set a glass in front of each of them and began by pouring a white wine. “Here, this one is my mum’s favourite.”

Maxwell set to work on his wine straight away. “Nice.”

“Notes of pear and apricot, if I’m not mistaken?” Hana asked Ezekiel.

“That’s right, our oak wine barrels are sourced straight from France. You wouldn’t normally think a wood barrel would make the wine taste fruity, but because of the barrel aging process, it allows for the addition of flavour compounds.. er, sorry. I have a tendency to ramble. Yes, notes of pear and apricot.” He topped up everyone’s glasses.

“Very elegant, with hints of caramel,” Rick pointed out. “This wine is exquisite. I’ll have to purchase a case to take back to Valtoria, if you’ll let me.”

“They normally sell for six hundred dollars a bottle, but I’m sure we can sort something at cost for you, Lord Rick,” Ezekiel suggested. “Maman will be over the moon when I tell her you all enjoyed it.”

“Oh good,” Jen said.

“Yes, _you’re_ enjoying it, aren’t you Drake?” Olivia was finding amusement in Drake’s expression on drinking the wine.

“Er, of course. I’m tasting a lot of notes of um, wood, leather, tannins?”

Olivia’s face was priceless. “Tannins? Leather? This is a chardonnay!”

“Heh, I appreciate the thought Drake, but you’d usually use those terms with a red wine,” Ezekiel pointed out.

“Oh..” Drake’s face reddened.

Olivia turned to Rick, then back to Ezekiel. “We’re used to Drake embarrassing us.”

“I didn’t mean..”

Jen stepped in to defend him. “You’d feel more at home at a whisky tasting wouldn’t you?”

“Don’t remind me, Jones. I’m trying not to compare this stuff to real drinks.” He swirled the wine in his glass and gave it a sceptical look.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know a thing or two about putting your foot in your mouth. One time I called the Slovakian ambassador the Slovenian ambassador, and Kiara’s never let me forget it..”

Maxwell laughed. “You and I have so much in common, my friend..”

Jen giggled, remembering the evening he was referring to fondly, and took his hand.

Ezekiel went on. “I only got the hang of wine terms after our backyard literally became a vineyard.”

“Personally I’ve always thought each bottle of wine is delicious and unique in its own way,” Jen stated.

“It’s true,” agreed Rick. “Even the least expensive bottles of wine have their own distinct flavours.”

“Heh, least expensive?” Drake said in amusement. “When have you ever had anything less than top shelf, your lordship? You know cheap wine is only a dollar or two a bottle.”

“How about a sparkling wine?” suggested Ezekiel. “We made this one in the traditional champagne style.”

“A moment like this calls for a proper toast, if you ask me!” agreed Penelope, smiling sweetly at him.

“Agreed,” said Olivia. “Let’s see what Cordonia’s future queen has to say.” She turned to Jen, her expression somewhere between disdainful and reverent.

Jen stood up. “Let’s toast to good friends.. and good wine!”

“Hear, hear,” agreed Rick.

“Cheers!” said Maxwell, also rising to his feet.

They all clinked glasses and drank.

“I love it!” Penelope pointed out.

“This one’s always been my favourite,” Ezekiel agreed.

Jen leant over to Penelope. “Looks like you two have more than just your love of animals in common then..”

Penelope blushed and turned to her poodles. “You two are having fun too, aren’t you!”

As Ezekiel poured the next tasting, Hana’s eyes lit up. “You saved the best for last!”

“You like it?” he asked, passing her a glass of red wine.

She took a sip, and paused for a moment before speaking. “This one would easily sell for two or three thousand dollars a bottle.”

Ezekiel looked at Hana in bemusement. “That’s, uh, wow. Accurate.”

Jen looked at Hana quizzically. “How can you tell that from just one sip?”

Hana crossed her legs. “There are several different factors that go into determining the worth of a vintage. The flavour is obviously a big component, but so much contributes to that, the type of soil, the type of barrel..”

“I get it,” Ezekiel said, pointing at Hana. “You’ve had training!”

“I’ve had training too,” Jen said, with a nod to Rick. “But I wouldn’t have had a clue about all that.”

Hana nodded. “Aside from being a necessary courtly skill, my mother also thought it was particularly important. She had a saying, when it comes to wealth, suitors may boast and lie to you, but wine, diamonds and stock options will always tell the truth.”

“Your mum sounds intense,” Ezekiel said.

“Er, she was probably joking about the bank accounts part, right?” Jen said, although having met Hana’s mother, she wasn’t sure.

Hana shook her head. “Knowing my mother, not likely.”

“So you’re pretty much a wine expert?” Penelope said.

“I suppose you could say that,” Hana said, modestly.

“I bet you’ve tried every kind of wine there is!” Penelope enthused.

“Heh, probably, you know..” Hana turned to Jen. “It’s funny how people are all a little bit like wine.”

“Oh really?” Jen was intrigued.

“Yes.” Hana looked around the group. “For instance, Rick would be a very respectable Old Vine Zinfandel. Smooth and sweet. Drake would be a bold Cabernet Sauvignon.”

“That’s a red wine,” Olivia pointed out for Drake’s benefit.

Hana went on. “Olivia would be..”

Olivia folded her arms. “Not playing.”

“Okay. Skipping Olivia, Penelope would be a sweet Riesling..” She looked at Maxwell. “And Maxwell would be, um, kind of a fun and light..”

Jen loved this. “So Maxwell is the wine spritzer of our group?”

“Woo hoo!” shouted Maxwell, high-fiving Jen.

“And what about me?” Jen demanded.

Hana giggled. “You’d be a bubbly champagne, because you light up any gathering.”

“And Ezekiel?” Penelope asked.

Hana pulled a face. “We’ve only just met, but I’d say.. a sophisticated meritage.”

Ezekiel looked a little offended. “Ouch, a blend?”

Hana raised her eyebrows. “Because you seem so proper one moment, but you’ve obviously got a soft spot for animals. Not many nobles wear their affection so openly.”

Ezekiel blushed. “I shouldn’t really, it’s just.. I love animals. I’d spend all day hanging out with them if I could.”

“Do you have any pets?” Jen asked him.

“I wish,” he sighed. “You never know when a guest might be allergic, and Dad wants all our visitors to feel at home here. I spent months showing him ads for hypoallergenic cats, but you can see how that turned out.”

“Oh, man, I can relate,” sighed Maxwell. “My dad wa… is allergic to pets, so I’ve never been allowed any at the palace. Until now...”

Jen was worried Maxwell was going to say something he shouldn’t, and did her best to move the conversation on. “No matter what your dad says, Ezekiel, there’s nothing wrong with being yourself.”

Ezekiel smiled back, ruefully. “You try telling that to a lifetime’s worth of familial expectations.”

Hana looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry Ezekiel. I know what that’s like.”

“I’ll figure something out,” he said. “But thanks.”

“For what?” Jen asked him.

“For caring,” he said. “Most people don’t. We’ve had a lot of guests here, and it’s usually the same old thing. They try to impress us with their worldly knowledge. They compliment the wine. But they’re so busy trying to look important or convince us of something that they don’t take the time to get to know us. But you’re different. I’d heard you would be.”

She nodded. “If there’s anything I can do to help you, let me know.”

"I will,” he said.

As the evening drew to a close, everyone began to clear out of the vineyard garden and back in the direction of the house. Jen suddenly realised Maxwell wasn’t by her side, and looked around for a moment, finding him standing at the railing. She made her way over, and they stood quietly together for a moment, gazing out across the moonlit rows of vines.

“Sobering up?”

He giggled. “I’m not drunk.”

“You were getting that way.” She smiled widely at him. “Oh, Maxwell. I’m not trying to spoil your fun. Promise. I’m just worried how it might look.”

“Ah, well, I don’t really care what people think of me, Jen. As long as they feel they’re in safe hands.” Those hands jumped to her waist and she felt very safe indeed. “I just want them to see me as one of them, y’know? Not some posh privileged idiot drinking tea in the palace all day. I want them to be able to relate to me.”

“I get that,” she said. “And I love that about you.”

“Well, I love _everything_ about you.”

She giggled, kissing him on the lips briefly. “Just.. let’s not go too mad, just while.. y’know.” She didn’t think she needed to spell it out.

“Yeah. I know.”

He took hold of her hand, and together they both looked out over the vineyard again.

“Given the life you’ve led, I’d think you’d be a wine expert by now,” she said mischievously.

“Heh. Yeah. I’ve had a lot of wine over the years.. I mean, a _lot_ of wine.”

She raised her eyebrows playfully, as he made a comical expression.

“But, and don’t tell Bertrand this, I can’t really tell the difference between something that costs a thousand dollars from the fanciest wine place in France, and something from a neighbourhood grocery store for ten bucks.”

She grinned at him. “It’s good to know the King of Cordonia is a cheap date.”

“Honestly? It’s not the wine that makes it a good night. It’s the company. And there’s no better company than my favourite person.”

He took her other hand, and she gazed at him. “I knew I was marrying you for a reason,” she said, a blissful feeling washing over her as she looked into his blue eyes.

He let go of her hands. “I know it’s all been happening kind of fast.. but I’ve never felt like this about anyone, Jen..” He looked downwards, and Jen reached back for his hand. “I never thought you could feel this way about me.”

She squeezed his hand. “Well, I did. And I do. And I always will.” She touched his chin to bring his face back up to look at her. He met her gaze, but his expression remained serious.

“I just hope I can be everything you deserve. I know I’m not smooth like Rick, or tough like Drake, or perfect like Hana..”

Jen continued to smile at him, a little saddened that he still felt like this. “You’re perfect for _me_. And that’s what really matters.” She wrapped her arms around Maxwell, and with his face only inches away, couldn’t resist leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

He smiled and kissed her back, fully so she could taste the sweet wine on his tongue.

“Mmm. Now this really has been a memorable night.”

“Ahem.”

They both turned to see Penelope standing next to them.

“Not to interrupt, but I think everyone’s heading back to the chateau for dinner.”

“Oh, of course,” Jen said to her, as she scurried away, as quickly as she had appeared..

Jen went to leave, but Maxwell pulled her back. “Before we go, did you like anything we tried just now?”

She raised her eyebrows at him seductively. “I assume you mean the wines..”

“Yes. Those.”

She kissed him again, although it was all too brief.

“See any particular vintage you’d want to serve at our wedding?” he asked afterwards. “Maybe for the first toast?”

“I liked the sparkling wine,” she said.

“It sounds perfect,” he said. “I’m taking a mental note.”

Ezekiel was clearing up. “It’s not every day I get to nerd out about wine with nice guests. This was fun.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jen said, finishing her glass.

“Me too,” Maxwell agreed, and they wandered back to the main house.

“Thank you for sharing all of this with us, Ezekiel,” Penelope commented as they reached the door. Jen watched her expression carefully. There was definitely a spark between the two of them.

“Oh yeah. Of course. Any time,” Ezekiel stammered.

Jen and Maxwell hung a few steps behind them, slowly strolling arm in arm into the house.

“Man, I’m hungry,” Maxwell said. “It’s a long time since lunch..”

“Always thinking with your stomach,” sighed Jen, poking his tummy affectionately.

“You didn’t manage to get Ezekiel to come to the wedding, did you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m working on it.”

“Ooh! I didn’t tell you!” He grinned widely at her. “I have wedding news! I invited some of my friends from college to the wedding, and I heard back from them this morning! They’re coming!”

“Oh!” She looked at him curiously. “I’ve never heard you mention any college friends before… I mean, other than….”

“Well, none of them got on with Dad, so when I said he wasn’t going to be at the wedding, they decided they’d try and make it!”

“That’s great,” Jen said with a smile. “Well, I can’t wait to meet them all!” She looked at him questioningly, wondering if the previously mentioned Laura was included in this little group.

“I can’t wait for you to meet them all either,” he said. “They’re just coming to the evening reception, but I thought we could try and meet up with them a couple of days later before they all fly back!”

At that, Penelope called back to them. “So, Jen, did you decide on a wine for your wedding?”

She smiled and nodded. “We’re going with the sparkling wine.”

“An excellent choice,” Ezekiel said, as they all headed into the dining room. “Maman will be so honoured that one of our wines will be served at the King and Queen’s wedding.”

“Not long now,” Penelope gushed. “Are you excited, Jen?”

“Am I excited?” Jen giggled. “Who wouldn’t be excited to be marrying this… oh, where’d he go?” Maxwell had vanished. Jen looked around for Bastien, who’d disappeared as well.

“He’s out there,” Drake sighed, looking back out of the dining room doors.

“Sorry, Penelope. One second.” Jen headed back into the hallway, where she soon clapped eyes on Bertrand, standing in front of a sheepish looking Maxwell.

“What’s this?” She came to stand next to Maxwell. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were staying at Ramsford?”

Bertrand sighed. “This is family business, Duchess Jen.”

“Well, I’m going to be family in a few weeks. So you better get used to it. What’s this?”

Bertrand sighed. “I came here because I have received some.. disturbing reports from Countess Madeleine.”

“Oh?” She cocked an eyebrow at him, and was met with a reciprocal expression. “What’s she said?”

“She’s alleging that Maxwell’s behaviour is getting out of control. Following yesterday morning’s distressing message, he should not need a reminder that he should be conducting himself with the utmost decorum. However, I understand he did not sleep in his own bedroom at Applewood last night..”

Jen sighed. “Oh, for goodness sake, Bertrand, he’s a grown man..”

“Furthermore, Madeleine then informed me that he had allowed himself to become inebriated at today’s function.”

Maxwell put his hands on his head. “What? Come on, I wasn’t going to turn down Duke Hakim’s hospitality…”

“I would remind you that there is a subtle and important difference between accepting a host’s hospitality and taking advantage of it in order to get _drunk._ ”

“I’m not drunk. I’m not even slurring..” slurred Maxwell.

“Case in point,” fumed Bertrand. “I shouldn’t have to be the one to stress to you both that the eyes of the country are on the two of you right now. These terrorists are threatening our very livelihoods and you respond by continuing your hedonistic ways as if nothing had happened…”

“Oh, you really don’t get it, do you brother,” Maxwell sighed. “This is exactly how we need to respond to them! Show them their threats mean nothing! Show them we’re not scared and we’re carrying on with our lives! Isn’t that right, Jen?”

“Maxwell has a point,” Jen said. “And he’s in charge. Not you.”

Bertrand grimaced. “You two are maddening, do you realise that?”

Maxwell sighed, turned, and headed into the dining room. Bastien soon followed him back in.

Jen turned to Bertrand. “You’re the maddening one. Can’t you see how hard this is for him? And if this is the way he wants to deal with it, who are you to…”

“I am the one who knows a thing or two about how a King should behave.”

“No.” Jen walked closer to Bertrand, looking up at him, rage building in her chest. “A King should behave with dignity, bravery, charm. A King should inspire his people. Be one of those people. Okay, perhaps he had one too many today, but who could blame him, and what harm was done?”

“It’s the harm that could have been done..”

“But it wasn’t. You need to give him space, like we agreed. Let him be the King I know he can be. And deep down, _you_ know he can be.”

Bertrand sighed. “Giving Maxwell too much space can be dangerous.”

“You need to give him more credit. He’s got it all worked out, you know.” She turned on her heels to head back into the dining room.

“Jen, before you go, you should know that I have spoken to Lord Rick. He is going to provide you with a further diplomatic briefing this evening.”

Jen rolled her eyes. That would keep her conveniently separated from Maxwell. “Right.”

“You can report back to me tomorrow as to how you got on.” Bertrand gave her one more judging glare, then turned to go himself.

Jen groaned, and stepped back into the dining room.

***

After a subdued dinner with Kiara and her family, Jen pulled an unusually quiet Maxwell to one side.

“We should talk about Bertrand.”

He nodded, and she led him into what appeared to be an unoccupied drawing room just off the hallway.

“So… Oh!”

Before Jen could start talking, an embarrassed looking Penelope emerged from underneath a table.

“Oh. Hello Jen. King Maxwell.”

“Whoa, Penelope, what’s with the hide and seek?” Maxwell asked, brightening up. “Can we play too?”

Penelope sighed. “I’m not the one that’s hiding. I was looking at some fashion plates in the library and I guess I lost track of time. When I turned around, Merlin and Morgana were gone! It’s not like them to wander off on their own, and Morgana was limping a bit earlier. You haven’t seen them have you?”

Jen smiled. “No, but dogs wander off sometimes.”

“They like to roam free!” Maxwell declared.

Penelope shook her head. “Not my dogs. They like treats and bubble baths and sitting on dog sized couches. I’m worried something’s happened to them.”

“Well, we could help you look,” Jen offered. “We haven’t anything better to do right now. And three people should be able to find them faster than one.”

“Oh thank you,” Penelope said, gratefully.

They searched the house through and through, but turned up no sign of Penelope’s poodles. Finally the three of them headed outside, to find Ezekiel sitting on the front steps, tying a strip of gauze around one of Morgana’s front paws.

“That’s not too tight is it? Let me know if it feels okay..” Merlin nudged his sister with his snout, his gaze inquiring. She tentatively put some weight on the paw.

“You found them!” Penelope said, rushing over to give each poodle a hug.

“Is Morgana going to be okay?” Jen asked Ezekiel as she and Maxwell wandered over.

“Good as new,” he confirmed. “Poor girl had a thorn stuck under her metacarpal pad, but it was easy to get out with a pair of forceps.”

Penelope gawped at him. “You carry emergency tweezers around with you?

He gawped back. “You.. don’t?”

Jen smiled. “Ezekiel, you’re an awfully talented dog whisperer for an heir to a ducal estate.”

Ezekiel held his hands up. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag. Or the dog. Heh. I was serious when I said I always liked animals. When Dad wanted me to get involved in international outreach, I picked the World Wildlife Fund on the spot.”

“Hana’s dad’s got a soft spot for endangered species, if you’re looking to raise money,” Maxwell suggested.

“It’s not just that. I mean, conservation is a big deal. But what I really want is to… be a veterinarian.”

That couldn’t have been easy for him to admit, Jen thought. This could be her chance to get through to him. “That’ll be perfect for you!”

He shook his head. “All I did was take out a thorn, Jen. I’d have to go back to school, spend years in training.. which honestly sounds like a dream come true. But where am I supposed to find the time?”

“Every dream has to start somewhere,” she said, wistfully. “If this is what you want to do, I think you’d be great at it.”

“That’s what Kiki always says,” he said. “But it means more coming from someone who doesn’t have to have my back.”

“Just giving you some honest feedback,” Jen stated.

“Jen’s right, you’d make an amazing vet,” Penelope gushed.

Ezekiel smiled at Penelope, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “That’s.. uh, thanks. It means a lot.”

“We could do with a vet at court,” Maxwell mused. “For when Chance needs his shots!”

“Where is Chance anyway?” Penelope asked. “I thought you would have brought him with you?”

“We left him at Applewood,” Jen explained. “The staff were going to take him back to the palace from there.”

“I would be happy to oblige, should I achieve my ambition,” Ezekiel said. “Too bad my parents don’t feel the same way about my career aspirations.”

“Kiara’s got the whole diplomatic legacy handled,” Jen pointed out. “Why do they care if you want to do something different?”

“Oh, they’re super proud of her, don’t get me wrong,” Ezekiel said. “She could drop a plate on an ambassador’s foot, and they’d be all ‘what an excellent display of Newton’s first law’.”

He laughed, and Jen laughed too.

“They’ve just always expected both of us to follow in Dad’s footsteps. I’m the heir to the estate. Me becoming an accomplished diplomat is one thing. Running off to vet school, very different story.”

“Is there any way you can have the best of both worlds?” Jen pondered aloud. “Be a diplomat by day, beloved veterinarian by night?”

Ezekiel shook his head. “Neither of those are really part time professions, and someday I’ll have to start managing the estate.”

“You shouldn’t have to do something you don’t care about, anyway,” Penelope said. “It’s not fair for your parents to assume you like the same things they do.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter now,” he sighed, looking into the distance. “We leave for the Alps in two days, and my German’s way too rusty for me to volunteer at an animal shelter over there. Not much of a chance to do anything about it until we get back.”

Jen took her chance. “Your parents might be leaving, but you could stay, and help your sister stick up for Cordonia?”

“She’ll be way more useful than me,” Ezekiel said dismissively. “She’s used to handling things on her own.”

“You should give yourself more credit,” Jen said. “You don’t have to be a diplomat to make a difference.”

Penelope looked into his eyes. “This could be your chance to prove your parents wrong.”

“Yeah,” Maxwell enthused. “Stick it to them! They don’t own you!”

“So what do you think?” Jen asked.

Ezekiel hesitated, seemingly mulling the options over in his mind. “You know what? I will stay.”

“Really?” Penelope’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yeah. As soon as the festival’s over, I’m going to talk to mum and dad. I might be their heir, but that can mean what I want it to mean. Doctorate of Veterinary Medicine included.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jen enthused.

“And when you and Maxwell get this wedding of yours going, I’ll be there!”

“Woohoo!” Maxwell high-fived Ezekiel again, and he went with it this time. “You won’t regret it! I mean, it’ll be worth it for my speech alone!”

Jen grinned. “Thanks, Ezekiel. Every bit of support really counts.”

“Please, you two. My friends call me Zeke. And it’s the least I can do after that pep talk. Kiara’s been trying to talk me up to this for years..”

“I know a thing or two about getting people to follow their dreams,” Jen said.

Penelope stretched and yawned. “It’s way past these poodles’ bedtime. Come on, you two.”

“Let me walk you to your room,” Ezekiel said. “This place can be a real labyrinth at night.”

Ezekiel escorted her back towards the house as Jen and Maxwell hung back, listening to their voices drifting away from them.

“Zeke’s a really cute nickname..”

“Heh, you can thank Kiki for that one.”

Maxwell turned to her. “Totally ship them.”

She giggled. “Let’s hope they don’t take as long to realise they should be together as we did.”

“I think that’s quite unlikely.” He sighed, and looked at her meaningfully, but said nothing.

“Well. I just wanted to talk to you to make sure you were okay, after Bertrand’s little take-down earlier.”

“S’fine, Jen. Standard Bertrand. Story of my life.”

“It doesn’t need to be any more, Maxwell. You made a very good point about not letting these people dictate how you live your life. You shouldn’t let Bertrand dictate either. You deserve to be happy. You’re inspiring when you’re happy.”

He looked down at his feet.

“ _Are_ you happy?”

“I mean, yes, but this tour… it’s been a bit intense, right?” He looked up at her. “I just want to get away from it all sometimes. I mean, I haven’t even taken you out on our first proper date yet, have I?”

She giggled. “Okay, I get it, you’re thinking we should do that before the Gala?”

He sniggered. “Would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

She nodded. “I’d like that, but we’ve only got tomorrow night now..”

“Yes, and we’ve got the evening free after the festival before we head back to Cordonia the next morning, but it’s not like we can go out here, is it? I can’t exactly just whisk you off to the cinema and buy you all the popcorn and make out with you during the end credits; it would be too much of a security risk, right?” He turned to where Jen knew Bastien would be hovering in the distance, and Jen could just about make out a nod.

“Since when have you been afraid of taking a little risk?” Jen teased. “I’ll have a chat with Drake and Bastien, and we’ll see if we can’t sort something out. What would you want to take me to see, anyway?”

His eyes lit up again. “I bet you’ve not seen any of the Stab Spectre films, but Stab Spectre 7 is out and oh my God Jen, you’d love it.”

She cocked her head. “Would I?”

“Yes! It’s a supernatural romance thriller. Think Ghost meets Rambo. Well, that’s how they trailed the first film, anyway..”

"You’re not really selling this to me, Maxwell..”

“Lots of jump scares and lots of blood and plenty of opportunities for you to coil into my arms for comfort…” He winked at her.

“Now you’re talking. Well, we definitely need to go and see it sometime. So, whenever you can figure something out, it’s a date.”

His eyes twinkled and his grin increased. “I am so pumped for this!”

“There’s the man I fell in love with. Don’t let Bertrand get you down!”

He nodded.

"So, I’ve got to find Rick for this diplomacy lesson. You going to hang around?”

“I can’t, Jen. Bertrand wants to catch me up on the whole Applewood thing and the investigation into who’s behind all this.”

“Oh. Well, I agree that he should do that, but I kind of wanted to be in on that.”

“He says there won’t be time tomorrow, what with the festival, and he has to get back quite early on tomorrow too.”

She nodded. “Well. I’ll just have to come find you later on. So _you_ can catch _me_ up.” She tracked a hand down his front, brushing against his shirt buttons, all the way to the bottom of his shirt, triggering a subtle moan as she completed the action.

“Oh, God, Jen. I want you to do that so badly. But you’d better not. Just in case Bertrand interferes, or Madeleine dobs us in again.”

She huffed and dropped her lip, letting her hand linger. “Who cares what they think?”

“Listen Jen, once we’re married, I promise you, it won’t be like this anymore.”

She sighed, and moved her hand away, placing it on his shoulder. “I don’t see why it has to be like this now, Maxwell.”

He looked as if he was wrestling with himself over something.

“Maxwell? What is it?”

He laughed, and smiled. “Nah. Just, go with it. I promise I’ll explain soon enough.”

“Okay. Well, all I can say is you’d better do something very special to make it up to me for all this frustration,” she sighed.

With that he drove towards her and kissed her furiously, and she reciprocated just as keenly, pulling their bodies together as best she could; they were close to a hedge and she almost toppled back into it.

He pulled her back. “Whoa there. Didn’t mean to push you into a prickly death.”

“I can think of worse ways to go,” she gasped.

He kissed her again, a little more softly this time, and she felt more pressure against her from his body. She sighed, throwing her head back to allow him to kiss her neck, her hands pulling his torso tight against her chest.

“Jen, Maxwell? You out here?”

They jerked apart at the sound of Rick’s voice, exchanging a remorseful sigh.

“We’re over here,” Jen called.

Rick approached. “I thought you must have been when I saw Bastien and Drake back there. I hope I’m not interrupting anything..”

“We were helping Penelope find her poodles,” Jen said, and then giggled at how ridiculous that sounded. She heard a snigger from Maxwell next, and before long the two of them were creased up in rapturous laughter.

“Of course you were,” Rick said, unimpressed.

“Ask her,” Maxwell said with a twinkle in his eye, putting his hand on Rick’s shoulder. “Anyway, I’m going to find Bertrand. I’ll let you two get on with your lesson. Look after my lady, Rick.”

He disappeared with a shimmy in his step, and Jen watched him as he went, smiling.

Rick turned to Jen. “So, as far as your lesson for tonight, I thought we could sample some of the delicacies that will be on display tomorrow at the festival. Perhaps rehearse the diplomatic aspects of worldly dining?”

“I’d like that,” Jen said, as Rick offered her his arm and they too began to wander in the direction of the house.

Once they were inside, Rick led her into what looked like a study. Against the far wall, tasting portions of various dishes had been laid out on a banquet table.

“Wow… you’ve really pulled out all the stops, hey?”

He nodded. “I asked the kitchen to prepare us the best this country has to offer. We have delicacies from the furthest corners of Cordonia. Some of the dishes will be new to you. I hope they’ll be to your liking.”

She was wide eyed and open mouthed at the effort he had gone to. “I mean.. we ate earlier, so..”

“Jen, you didn’t eat much. I watched you. You looked worried and distracted at dinner.”

She nodded. “A fair observation.”

He smiled. “Hopefully you have enough room to sample some local cuisine?”

She looked along the table. “It all looks so good, and it smells amazing! Where do we begin?”

"Wherever you would like.”

Jen’s eyes fell on a platter of freshly baked bread rolls. “Want to break some bread with me, Rick?”

“Of course.” He took a plate, and picked out a roll. “Traditionally these are served as hors d’oeuvres with apple butter. The chefs must have left us a dish of that somewhere. Ah yes. Here.”

They both took a ramekin of butter and bit into a roll.

“You know, there’s a reason so many diplomatic meetings take place over dinner,” Rick said, after completing his first mouthful.

“Besides the delicious food? Because this is delicious.”

“That part doesn’t hurt. But no matter who you are or where you come from, there’s one thing we all have in common. We all have to eat. Breaking bread with a stranger..” He held up his roll. “Is a chance to find common ground. To understand one another better.”

“So that’s what you meant about lessons in worldly dining,” Jen said, after finishing off her own roll.

“Indeed. And as Cordonia’s Queen, you might be invited to partake in the local fare of different duchies and countries. Food is more than just a setting at the table, it’s history, a way of life, a different perspective. For instance, this drink..” He picked up a mug of a cloudy white, steaming liquid. “This drink is popular in the North of Cordonia. It originates from Lythikos.” He passed the mug to Jen, taking another for himself.

She looked at him carefully. “So Olivia would be very familiar with this one?”

He looked back at her with a sparkle in his eyes. “Naturally.”

“It isn’t the life essence of her vanquished enemies is it?”

Rick laughed. “I didn’t realise she’d made such an impression on you. But no. It’s actually very similar to egg nog. But it might be different from what you’re accustomed to.”

Jen tried the drink. It smelled amazing, all cinnamon and buttery. But the taste was unexpected. “Whoa, that’s strong. And savoury? It’s so thick, and rich.. I don’t think I could finish this whole thing and still have room for more.”

“As it has to be,” Rick explained. “Since Lythikos is colder than the rest of Cordonia, many of its foods are much richer. Lythikos carries its story in the drink.. the harsh winters, the dark nights, you can imagine curling up with a mug of this around a fire…”

Jen giggled. “You and Olivia, huh? Sounds cosy.”

Rick coughed, and smiled.

“Things going okay there? You two managing to talk things out?”

"I think so,” he said. “With Olivia, it can be different from one day to the next.”

“Does she know we’re having this little lesson tonight?”

He nodded. “She wasn’t very impressed. Said that she could give you a few lessons in ducal defences.”

“Sounds useful. I’ll take her up on that sometime.”

He smiled warmly. “Back to the Lythikos Nog, then. The tastes of food and drink can tell a story, if you know what to look for, and if you’re able to keep an open mind.”

“If I were snowed in during a blizzard I guess I could live on this stuff,” Jen said, doing her best to imbibe some more.

“Indeed, and there are folktales of Lythikos citizens surviving long winters thanks to this drink. It might be an exaggeration, but you can imagine why it’s such a staple there.”

Jen thought back a few months. “I can’t believe Olivia held out on us when we visited Lythikos. I mean, I know she hated my guts back then even more than she does now, but she still owes me a barrel of this stuff.”

“That’s a debt I’d like to see you collect,” Rick said with a grin.

“So what’s the next stop on our culinary tour?”

"Well, we’re heading west from Lythikos. This style of charcuterie board is popular along the western border.”

Jen took some meat from the board and paired it with a crumbly cheese. She took a bite. “Mmm. It’s simple, but it packs a flavour punch.”

There was a wry smile from Rick. “What do you think it says about the people who made it?”

"I bet they’ve been curing meat this way for generations.”

"Eight generations, to be exact,” Rick said. “This type of platter is often served to guests to welcome them with the best this region has to offer.”

Jen enjoyed a second mouthful. “Mmm. So if I tell a host that I like it, I’m not just complimenting the meal, I’m complimenting their home.”

“You’re a natural at dinner diplomacy,” Rick said with a smile. “And for our next stop, we have a main course from eastern Cordonia.”

He offered her a plate of roasted duck on a bed of mashed potatoes, and they both sat down on a nearby couch to take a bite.

Jen didn’t expect the potatoes to taste so sour. “That’s, um, unique..”

Rick laughed. “Sometimes you’ll be served a dish you don’t expect. I admit, it’s not a personal favourite of mine, but diplomacy is rarely about your personal likes and dislikes. You have to consider the person at the table with you and try to experience things from their point of view.”

She giggled. “So if Maxwell’s sat next to me and spits this out, I have to pretend I love it.”

“What can I say? I think you know the answer to that question. You never know, he might like it. So many Cordonians enjoy it. Why do you think that is?”

“Because they grew up with it?”

“That’s right. Sometimes the only difference between one person’s worst meal and someone else’s favourite is familiarity.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “One man’s sour is another man’s sweet.”

“Exactly. Keep that perspective in mind and you’ll be ten steps ahead of many dignatories I’ve known. Being a polite guest is only half the battle though, however. Hosting your own events is another challenge entirely. And as queen, you will host regularly.”

Jen nodded. “I mean, I think I did a good job at the UN party…”

His eyes looked cold for a moment. “Let’s say you and Maxwell were back in New York and a group of ambassadors wanted to meet with you.”

“Oh, gosh. Maxwell would be stress dancing all over the place..”

"But not you. What would you serve for dinner?”

She smiled. “New York’s got food from all over the world. Give me internet access and a few minutes, and I could find something to suit any palate.”

"Very considerate of you. Every guest you host will have their own tastes, but if there’s real generosity behind the meal, that will go a long way.”

"Seriously? Even if your host serves you something that you hate?”

"It certainly helps.”

"You’re being diplomatic. Surely, in all your travels, you’ve been offered at least one inedible meal?”

Rick hid a smile. “Well, you know how people joke about burning salads?”

“It’s funny because it’s impossible.. right?”

“That’s what I thought, until I was served a blackened salade niçoise at a fundraising gala.”

Jen laughed. “That is the saddest food story I’ve ever heard. And Maxwell made me try one of his avocado toast smoothies the other day at breakfast.”

Rick grimaced. “I try to forget those ever happened. But, I’m curious, Jen. What would you have done if you’d been offered that salad instead of me?”

“Probably empty my plate secretly into a bin when nobody was looking. Or see if Chance fancied any.”

"You’d put poor Chance through burned salad?”

"You’d be surprised by the kinds of snacks that dog seems to enjoy. Aw, I miss not having him around at the moment.”

“Well, since I didn’t have Chance around to assist me, I might have dumped the food into a vase..”

“No!” Jen giggled. “Was Maxwell at that function with you? What did he do?”

Rick laughed. “His salad leaves went behind a picture on the wall..”

“Ewww..” She couldn’t stop laughing for a little while. “Wonder if it’s still there?”

“It was years ago, and we panicked. We were just lucky no-one found the evidence at the time.”

“Lucky that Bertrand didn’t spot you doing it you mean,” Jen said with a smirk. “It’s comforting to know that even princes and lords get nervous at fancy dinner parties.”

“There’s a reason people always serve plenty of drinks at them. To put people at ease. Like today.”

Jen nodded. “I think they put Maxwell a little too much at ease today.”

“He needed to unwind, Jen. I can’t imagine the stress you two are under right now.”

She nodded. “He can handle it.”

"With your support, I’m sure he can.”

She put her plate to one side, her thoughts elsewhere. “Is that it for our tour then? Did I pass the lesson?”

“With flying colours. And to congratulate you, I had something special lined up for dessert. One second.” He stood up and ducked out of the room.

Jen checked her phone, but had no messages from Maxwell. She probably wouldn’t see him now until tomorrow morning. But, she could use this time wisely. She had a date to plan. She smiled to herself, as she searched up local cinemas. One said “closed Thursdays”. Interesting, as tomorrow was Thursday.

Rick returned with a tray balanced in his hands. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Jen took a dish from him, and tried the dessert. It was a fluffy souffle with almonds and fruit. “Mmm. This one takes the cake. Pun fully intended.”

“I asked the chef to add a secret ingredient, a splash of cherry brandy.”

“What’s the lesson there? Always have a culinary trick up your sleeve?”

“No lesson. Just a treat I’ve been hoping to share with a good friend.”

She smiled softly at him. “Maybe the real lesson was the foods we ate along the way!”

The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while as they finished their souffles. Jen was enjoying the peaceful moment. She didn’t tend to get many of those.

“This was fun. I wish all lessons came with mind-blowing food. I’m suddenly glad you volunteered to give me these lessons, not Bertrand.”

“Well, you didn’t hear this from me, but Bertrand’s been known to make a mean shepherd’s pie..”

“Bertrand bakes?” Jen’s mouth fell open. “I can’t imagine him owning an apron.”

“That’ll have to be a story for another time,” said Rick with a sparkle in his eyes. As much as I’ve enjoyed this evening, I can’t in good conscience keep you up any later. You and Maxwell have a big day tomorrow. Hopefully you can put some of my advice into practice.”

She nodded, standing up. “I’ll see you at the gallery opening?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he said.

“Thank you for tonight, Rick. For everything. This has been lovely. And, top tip. Maybe treat Olivia to some of this tomorrow night? Now that the chefs know what they’re doing?” She raised an eyebrow.

“This was a mere rehearsal,” Rick said, with a smirk.

“Glad to hear it. Goodnight.”

She headed out of the room, and looked at the clock. Presumably the cinema would still be open tonight. She dialled the number.

“Oh, hello? I noticed you don’t open on Thursdays. Would you consider opening up for a one-off private hire opportunity tomorrow evening? Oh. Well, it’s… Okay. So what if I told you it would be for the King?”


	54. Animal magnetism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus update as I'm off this week. Then we're back to Saturday updates.

Jen didn’t see Maxwell again until first thing the next morning, following the instigation of a covert cuddle operation which had thankfully escaped the attention of both Madeleine and Bertrand. During said operation, she’d updated him on Rick’s culinary diplomacy lesson, and interrogated him over both the burnt salad episode (yes, one of the leaves had ended up behind a picture, but the rest even more disgustingly inside the lid of a nearby piano keyboard) and his brother’s baking abilities (the deliciousness of the elder Beaumont’s shepherd’s pie recipe was confirmed, and Jen would definitely have to try it sometime when the Unity tour was over).

After they had dressed and had breakfast with the rest of the court, Jen found Hakim in the sitting room talking to a pale and panicked Francesco. “Calm down, Francesco. Breathe..”

“Should I call a doctor?” she suggested.

Francesco looked at her. “I’ll be alright, but Hakim..”

“Just tell us what happened,” Hakim demanded.

Francesco took a shaky breath and grabbed onto a nearby ledge. “I went for a walk to the gallery to make sure everything was ready for today, but there’s been a terrible disaster!”

Jen put her head back into the dining room, where Maxwell and her friends were still sitting, and gestured for them to follow. Maxwell got up at once, obviously reading the urgency on her face. Hana followed him, but Rick and Drake remained at the table.

“What is it, Jen?” Rick asked.

“Emergency,” she said. She followed Hana and Maxwell back into the sitting room, where Francesco was still catching his breath from his sprint to the chateau.

Rick was there in an instant. “Jen said there was an emergency. What happened, Francesco?”

“The gallery.. the whole floor has been completely flooded. And it was no accident.”

“No!” Hana said, her hands going up to her mouth in shock.

“You think it was sabotage?” Hakim asked in bemusement. “But who would do something like that?”

“I bet it was the attackers,” Jen said, looking around the group. “This is just the kind of event they’d target.”

“Wasn’t Bertrand investigating a ‘Sons of Earth’ group?” Hana asked Maxwell.

Maxwell nodded. “Yeah. He thought they might’ve been connected to that video on Five Kingdoms Day, but the investigation didn’t turn up any useful leads.”

“Plus, don’t the Sons of Earth want _more_ international outreach from Cordonia?” Jen argued. “If anything they would support events like this.”

Hakim looked at Maxwell. “If not them, then who?”

“The Liberation Core, perhaps,” Rick chipped in. “If they saw this event as a rallying point for the people..”

“That’s all the motivation they’d need to ruin the party,” mumbled Drake.

“Don’t worry, Hakim. I’ll have Bastien and the King’s Guard secure the area at once,” Maxwell said, his expression serious.

Francesco was still distressed. “In the meantime, we must cancel the festival. The artwork wasn’t damaged, but the flooding is extensive and will be impossible to repair in time.”

“If we went through with it, everyone would know about the sabotage, and Cordonia would look weak and divided.” Hakim began to pace across the rug. “There are representatives from over a dozen different countries here. I promised them a chance to showcase their work.. But I suppose I’ll have to let them down.”

“Maybe we don’t have to cancel,” Jen suggested.

Francesco looked at her in exasperation. “Perhaps I haven’t conveyed the full extent of the flooding.”

“No, no, listen,” Jen explained. “We can spin this.. as an art installation. We’ll say it’s an interactive piece to raise awareness for the flooding in Portavira. Everyone appreciates neighbourly solidarity. You raise awareness for a worthy cause, and the show goes on!”

“Oooh,” said Maxwell, his eyes lighting up. “We could get Madeleine to spread the word on social media – immersive new installation, blah blah blah, one time only event!”

“The more exclusive it sounds, the better,” Jen agreed.

“We just need a trend worthy hashtag. #Waterunderthebridge.. No. #totaleclipseoftheart.. #artattack.. I’ll keep working on it.”

“I’ll help you,” Jen said.

Drake stepped forwards. “I can take point on cleanup. I’m guessing most of the people here wouldn’t know what to do with a mop and a bucket.”

“Those are.. cleaning devices, yes?” Francesco stuttered.

“Case in point,” stated Drake. “If we get the worst of the water out of there, at least people won’t be swimming in it.”

“And we could hand out rain boots at the door,” Hana added. “They’d have to be fashionable, of course, and colour co-ordinated.. but we can say it’s all part of the experience.”

Maxwell took Jen’s hand. “An experience their king and his future queen will be attending.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Once they’ve figured out an appropriate hashtag.”

“It’s an unusual plan,” Francesco said. “Ma in tutta onesta. Your enthusiasm is infectious.”

Hakim turned to Jen. “I have to ask, why are you all doing this? You have no stake in this gallery the way Francesco and I do.”

“Yeah, well, this is the best way we can get back at the attackers,” she explained. “They did this because of us, not to get at you. But we’re not about to let them win. Not when we can do something about it.”

“Right!” Maxwell said, supportively.

Hakim looked around at the group, the quiet surprise on his face slowly shifting into resolve. “I’ll assign a cleanup crew right away. Perhaps we can salvage this mess after all.”

“Don’t worry Hakim, we’re on the case,” Jen said.

***

A few hours later, after Maxwell had reported the results of their quick hashtag brainstorm to Madeleine, Jen and Maxwell arrived at the gallery to find the space already filled with nobles, tourists, and local citizens. Each attendee was wearing a pair of rain boots that was surprisingly well matched to their outfit. Hana had been busy.

“Jen, don’t forget your rain boots!” Hana came up to her with a pair of boots.

“These are a perfect fit,” Jen commented after putting them on. “And they look great!”

“All those childhood lessons on colour theory have really come in handy,” Hana admitted.

Though there were still a few inches of water on the floor, the guests seemed to be taking it in their stride. Jen joined Rick at the centre of the gallery, closely followed by Maxwell who was rocking some bright red boots which went well with his formal attire.

“Well, we totally drew a crowd!” Maxwell commented.

“I guess our social media team really knows its stuff,” she said softly to him.

He grinned and winked at her. “This social media team had help from my favourite person.” She still melted a little bit inside every time he called her that.

Madeleine came over at that point. “You two finally made it. We need you to say a few words. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Let’s do this,” Jen said with determination.

Maxwell raised a hand to get the crowd’s attention. One by one, the onlookers fell silent.

“What’s up, Cordonians! Welcome to the International Art Festival! I’d like to extend my thanks to House Theron, our benevolent and accommodating hosts.. and to all of you guys, for coming to have a nosey at the finest art Cordonia and her friends have to offer. By now, I’m guessing you’ve all spotted the main exhibit..” He lifted up one rain-booted foot and set it down with a violent splash, soaking both Jen and Madeleine.

There were laughs from the crowd. Jen gave him a look of challenge, but said nothing, deciding to bide her time. Madeleine just glowered at him.

“This interactive exhibit was created by an artist who asked to remain anonymous,” Jen said. There were intrigued murmurs among the crowd. Jen spotted Francesco among them, watching the guest’s reactions.

“Yep, this piece and its artist’s motives are yours to interpret,” Maxwell went on. “Hashtag _think water you like!”_

“And to interact with however you choose,” Jen said, leaning down to splash water up at Maxwell. He looked back at her aghast, to further chuckles from the crowd.

“We hope you’ll spend some time thinking about it during your stay. Meanwhile, I’m going to think about how I’m going to get Jen back for that little stunt.”

“Enjoy the show,” Jen called happily.

“Bravo,” called Francesco, as the crowd applauded. The guests quickly dispersed to view the paintings.

“That went better than expected,” Jen commented.

“Mission accomplished,” Hana said with a smile.

“You know, I think this is a first for us,” Jen said to them all. “We’ve been all over Europe together, but we’ve never done a museum or gallery tour.”

“Where should we start?” Maxwell asked, looking around.

“How about.. right here?” They all turned to study the colourful modern painting beside them.

“It’s a bunch of shapes,” Drake said. “Or am I missing something here?”

“Ah, that’s part of its charm,” Rick commented. “It’s bold, hard to categorise.. it takes real courage to create a piece like that.”

Maxwell shook his head. “Forget who made it or why. This stuff’s about using your imagination. It’s like cloud watching. Is that a dude’s arm, or a plane wing? You decide! Art is in the eye of the beholder.”

Jen had to agree with him. “Totally. This kind of art can be whatever you say it is.”

“And I say it’s awesome,” he said, looking right at her as he spoke, making her feel all giddy and happy.

“I have to respect whoever made it,” Hana said. “As simple as modern paintings might look, I always found abstract styles the hardest to master.”

“Hana, you’ve been holding out on us!” Rick commented. “I’d love to see your work.”

Maxwell looked at Hana with interest. “Do you take portrait commissions?” He looked sideways at Jen.

Hana shook her head. “Oh, I didn’t really keep up with it after I finished my lessons. I have a decent grasp on the fundamentals, but.. well, my teachers always said the paintings needed more heart.”

“Aw, Hana..” Jen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’ve got plenty of heart. Your lessons obviously just didn’t give you much chance to use it.” 

“It _has_ been a while since I visited a gallery,” she agreed. “Maybe I can find some inspiration.”

“I saw a classic landscape by Parsons that I think you might like,” Rick said.

As Rick, Hana and Maxwell wandered off, Jen spotted Drake staring intensely at a sign on a nearby wall. “What’re you up to?”

“Trying to get the hang of this whole modern art thing.” He pointed at a rectangular sign hanging over a doorway. White letters on a green background spelt out the word ‘Exit’. “I like this better than the other one. At least it’s got something to say. Like, maybe we’ve _all_ gotta exit at some point or another.”

Jen looked contemplatively at the sign. “Sometimes an exit is just an exit.” As she spoke, one of the gallery’s visitors walked out through the door beneath the sign.

Drake turned to her, face reddening. “Or that.”

She giggled. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

“What secret?” Maxwell jumped out from nowhere, putting both hands on Drake’s shoulders.

“Gahhh…”

“The secret of, uh, how much Drake likes that painting,” Jen said diplomatically, randomly pointing at an oil painting on the wall.

Maxwell stood back and examined the painting. “We used to have a lot of big paintings like that, all over our living quarters at the palace. But a lot of them got moved after the Great Ketchup Incident of ‘96…”

Hana gasped. “What did you do?”

Jen looked at her fiancé, who had a shifty look on his face. This was going to be good.

“When I was a kid, I was messing around in our dining room, and.. err.. let’s just say some Rembrandts are a little bit redder than they were supposed to be…”

“I always wondered why Father became so protective of those paintings.” Bertrand strolled up to the group, glass of lemon water in hand.

Jen glared at him. “Bertrand. Glad you could join us.”

“I just came to check that you two have things under control,” he commented. “And as it would seem that you do, I intend to return to the palace to prepare for tomorrow night’s Gala.”

“Good to see that you’re willingly trusting Maxwell for once,” Jen said.

“I have assessed that he can manage something small.. with some oversight.”

“Woo, go me,” said Maxwell, ironically.

Jen sighed. “Like it or not, Bertrand, you know only too well that Maxwell’s job is to manage the entire country.”

“We don’t need you checking in on us,” Maxwell said to Bertrand. “We’re doing just fine.”

“Er, yes. And nothing’s on fire. In fact, it’s a bit damp, which means you’ve exceeded my expectations.”

Maxwell closed his eyes, contented. “Begrudging approval has never felt so good.”

Jen had a thought. “Bertrand, before you go, is there any advice you can give to help us win over Joelle? Maxwell did a good job of charming her yesterday, but we still haven’t secured her attendance at the wedding.”

“Oh, of course. I fully condone and encourage you to seek my wise counsel.” He looked around the room. “Let’s see, when talking about art to an artist, you’ll want to be as critical as possible. In the long run, your honest feedback will help them correct their mistakes, and they’ll respect you.”

Jen raised an eyebrow. “You want me to win her over by being harsh?”

“Isn’t that how one forges the strong bonds of friendship?”

“Err.. this explains a lot.”

“It’s a social technique that has been passed down through our family for generations. But if you’ll excuse me, I really do have other business to conduct. I will see you both at the palace tomorrow morning. And I expect no silly shenanigans at tomorrow evening’s Costume Gala.”

“You might want to modify your expectations a little,” Maxwell quipped.

“Is Savannah going to be at the Gala?” Jen asked him.

“I extended an invitation to her, but..” Bertrand glanced at Drake. “I would imagine she may have childcare difficulties. She has not advised me whether she intends to attend.”

“I hope she does,” said Jen. If Bertrand was preoccupied, maybe she and Maxwell would have a more relaxed evening.

“Indeed,” Bertrand said. “Until then.” He headed back through the crowds, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

“Savannah is going,” Drake pointed out.

“Oh, cool!” Maxwell said.

“Just not with Bertrand,” Drake sighed. “She’s getting quite friendly with the majordoma at Beaumont Manor, who has agreed to babysit Bartie for the evening.”

“That’s great news,” Jen said. “Hopefully it will give them the chance to..”

“Hopefully it will give _her_ a chance to let her hair down,” grumbled Drake. “Bertrand’s been doing her head in over the last week or so. Getting under her feet, trying to help out with Bartie.. shutting her down whenever she suggests they discuss their feelings..”

Jen laughed. “That last trait must run in the family.” She nudged Maxwell playfully.

“Hey, you got me to open up eventually.. and now I can’t stop telling anyone who’ll listen how I feel about you!”

“Well hopefully Savannah will convince Bertrand to open up too,” Jen said. “It seemed like they had a good thing going once upon a time.”

“So much has changed since then,” Rick pointed out.

“Huh, you know what though, this all makes sense now,” Maxwell said, pulling Jen closer again. “Things aren’t going so well for Bertrand on the Savannah front, so that’s why he’s here ripping chunks off me. He’s jealous. Jealous that I’m King, and jealous that I’ve got you, little blossom.”

“You could be onto something there,” Jen acknowledged, as he kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t let him get you down.”

He looked at something over her shoulder. “There’s Joelle.”

Jen turned. “Fashionably late for her own gallery opening.”

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “It’s time to shine… Just remember what Bertrand.. Actually, no, _don’t_ remember what Bertrand said. You go in there and be your best self, like a true artist.”

Jen beamed. “Thanks. I will.”

She shuffled through the crowd to Joelle’s side. “Ahem..”

“Bienvenue, Duchess Jen,” Joelle said, kissing her on the cheek. “What a show this has turned out to be, no? A devastating act of sabotage, the desperate last-minute repairs, and the triumph of a successful opening despite the odds! I must admit, the whole business has lent an air of intrigue to our humble gallery.”

“I’m glad the water didn’t keep anyone away from the art,” Jen replied.

Joelle nodded, looking at one of the paintings. “One should never let a little physical inconvenience get in the way of a sublime experience.”

Jen glanced at the painting Joelle was looking at. “So are you just admiring the work? Or thinking of some new pieces to take home?”

Joelle turned to her. “If I may confess to a little artistic vanity.. I’m actually watching the crowd. People’s reactions to the work are far more genuine when they don’t know it was made by the lady of the house. Do you happen to remember what I was painting yesterday?”

Jen took a closer look at two unattributed paintings on the wall in front of Joelle. “The apple?”

“C’est vrai. Well spotted, Duchess Jen..”

“Let’s just say I had a feeling about that one,” sighed Jen, now very familiar with the Cordonian national obsession.

“When you look at this painting, what does it say to you? Let the essence of the image move you to speech!”

Jen thought for a second, then spoke. “It reminds me to appreciate the little things. Things like this apple, they don’t last forever, but there’s still beauty in them. That’s worth remembering.”

“It is like you read my very thoughts,” Joelle said, enthusiastically. “That is precisely the sentiment I had in mind while I laboured over the canvas.”

“You picked an important subject,” Jen reflected.

“Some people consider still life to be passé. Why bother with such a simple scene, no? But after the recent tragedy at the apple orchard, I wanted to commemorate what we’ve lost. Remind people what we’re fighting for.”

“That’s very noble of you,” Jen said, grateful she was on message.

“I suppose that depends on your perspective. Some believe that true art requires meaning, while for others, it’s essential that a work excites the senses..”

Jen pondered. “If you ask me, art exists to be beautiful. If it doesn’t dazzle the eyes, what’s the point?”

“I’m all for dazzling, but when it comes to art, appearances alone aren’t enough. It might seem like a trivial activity in such dark times, but in moments of crisis, art is more essential than ever. It gives people something to strive for beyond survival. That was always a point of contention between our family and the King Father.” Joelle turned to look directly at Jen. “Hakim and I don’t just want Cordonia to remain stable and peaceful. Those are blessings, naturellement, but our kingdom can do so much more than survive. I’m curious whether King Maxwell will lead Cordonia in a different direction.” She gave Jen a long, appraising look. “But if he chose someone as insightful as you as his queen, he must have good intentions.”

“We’re both trying to do our best by Cordonia, in our own way.”

“If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be here. Now, I think I’ve avoided my other guests for long enough. I’ll see you around, and do enjoy the rest of the festival.”

“You too,” said Jen, smiling politely, and heading back in the direction of where she had left Maxwell. Sure enough, he was still there, Hana and Drake having joined him.

“How’d things go with Joelle?” he asked her.

“I think we really connected,” she said, taking his hand. “Found the same creative wavelength.”

He looked at her, and his expression changed as if he’d just had an idea. “Hey, you should ask _her_ to paint us! She could do an official portrait for our wedding!”

“No,” she said with a laugh. “There’s no wedding portrait happening. But I think she might be coming around on the idea of actually attending the wedding.”

Hana butted in. “If you’re done talking to Joelle, do you know what that means?”

Drake looked at her. “We get to escape this art maze?”

“We can check out the rest of the festival!” Hana said, in excitement. “Can’t you smell the food outside?”

Jen heard a loud rumble beside her as Maxwell put his hand on his stomach. “I just realised how long it’s been since breakfast, and I hardly had any dinner last night. Unlike those of us who had two dinners.” He looked at Rick.

“I’m sure your avocado toast smoothie is keeping you going, Your Majesty,” Rick said playfully.

“It was a citrus fruit and bacon smoothie this morning, actually.”

Jen nodded gravely. “I definitely wasn’t trying that one.”

“And, Jen, if we’re going to grab some food, maybe we could brainstorm some entrees for the wedding! We have drinks now. We still need food!”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Efficient _and_ thoughtful. I’m touched.”

He nodded, leaning into her. “When it comes to food, Maxwell Beaumont doesn’t mess around..”

“As fun as this sounds, you _do_ need to check in with Hakim about the International Art Association,” Rick reminded her.

She looked at Maxwell. “Hakim can wait until after lunch. I’ve seen enough paintings of food for one day. Take me to the real thing!”

Maxwell grinned, and kissed her on the forehead.

“This way!” Hana called to them all.

They followed her out of the door and just a few minutes’ walk away onto the street. Jen was instantly struck by the mingling of savoury, spicy and sweet aromas in the air.

“Talk about a feast for the senses,” Maxwell said to her. “I’m smelling smells I didn’t know existed before!”

Jen pondered. “The variety here probably has nothing on New York..”

“So you’re saying that because you lived in New York, you’ve eaten _every_ food?” Drake asked her.

She smiled at him. “It’s not the cultural capital of the United States for nothing.”

“New York may have variety, but I would bet there’s at _least_ one thing here you’ve never tried,” Rick pointed out. 

She stopped and turned to Rick. “Hey, I like those odds. What are the stakes?”

Hana gestured to one of the stands. “Well, there’s steak tartare, steak jerky, steak tacos..”

“So what should we eat?” Jen asked, looking around at her friends.

Maxwell gestured to the long line of stalls. “Take a page out of the ole Maxwell Beaumont handbook and try one of everything. Gastrointestinal consequences be damned.”

Just then Jen was startled by a high-pitched squeal, and turned to see Hana rushing towards a nearby booth. “Ooh, it’s ash-e reshteh! I haven’t had this since I went to Iran for Persian New Year with my parents. We have to have some!”

She ordered a bowl from the server and grabbed five spoons. “Try it!”

They all dug into the soup. Jen thought that the bite of parsley and dill complemented the hearty beans and onions. “Mm. Savoury, but with a deliciously creamy finish.”

“Aha!” Rick called to her. “So you’ve never had this kind of ash before?”

“Er..” She looked around guiltily. “I have.. not..”

“Then I guess I win our little bet,” Rick said with a smile.

“Mmm-mmm-mmm. This is almost as good as the ash-e reshteh I had at the Iranian ambassador’s estate,” Maxwell declared.

Hana smiled. “And what does the ever-picky Drake think?”

“Hey, this is real food. I _like_ real food. I just don’t like when some so-called five-star chef tries to bill a single quail egg as a main course.”

“At least you have the option of ducking out,” Maxwell pointed out. “I had to eat about twenty of those just to stop my stomach from growling.”

“See?” said Hana. “This is what I absolutely adore about food. There’s something so uniquely _human_ about sharing the stuff that gives us life. Take ash-e reshteh at Persian new year. It ties people together across generations through shared cultural traditions.”

“Eh, food should be for personal enjoyment,” Drake argued. “It shouldn’t matter who you’re with or what you’re doing.”

“I dunno,” Maxwell said between mouthfuls. “I’m pretty fond of its keeping-me-alive properties!”

“I’m with Maxwell,” Jen said. “We don’t live to eat; we eat to live.”

He smiled, and pointed at her. “You know what I say, bring on the meal replacement smoothies! All I need is energy so I can get my dance on.”

“Ugh,” Drake wailed. “I’m _definitely_ not giving up steak for some cardboard flavoured soy paste.”

“I don’t know, I’d probably get a lot more done if I didn’t have to chew my food,” mused Rick.

Hana just smiled at them all. “All of this is just proving my point. Food bringing us all together.”

Maxwell gasped. “Hana, you sneaky genius.”

“What should we try next?” Jen asked.

“I’ve got one.” Rick led the group further down the row of vendors, to a spicy smelling booth covered in bowls of brightly coloured entrees. “It’s chicken tagine, one of my favourite dishes from my international travels.”

He offered Jen a bowl of tagine and a fork. She took a bite and a medley of vibrant spices bursts on your tongue. “Mm. The chicken’s so tender!”

“It’s like a spice party in my mouth!” Maxwell commented, trying a bite from his own bowl.

Hana nodded. “Oh, I would never have thought to use lemons and olives in the same recipe, but it’s amazing.”

“When I was a kid, my family took a diplomatic trip to Morocco, and this was served,” explained Rick. “My brother loved it, but I _hated_ it. He used to tell everyone that it was my favourite dish, since it’s rude for a guest to turn down food offered by a host.”

Drake laughed. “And I bet people were always bending over backwards to do whatever they thought the Duke of Valtoria’s sons wanted..”

“The joke was on Leo in the end though..” Rick chuckled. “After eating this dish so many times I grew to love it too!”

“That sounds like a prank war,” said Jen, suspiciously. “Was there a prank war?”

Rick looked shiftily at her. “I might have retaliated a bit..”

“That’s putting it mildly!” Drake commented. “I remember you two of you visiting the palace one time, and getting marched into the throne room by the King’s Guard after fireworks went off in the boutique..”

Maxwell almost choked on his tagine.

Rick shook his head. “I may have had a little assistance from someone not too far away for that prank.”

“That one really back- _fired­­._ Get it?”

“But yes, and that wasn’t even the worst of it,” Rick chuckled. “The prank war ended after my brother accidentally locked a visiting earl’s son in a closet at Valtoria, thinking he was me. Luckily, we didn’t cause an international incident..”

“Hard to believe it all started with chicken tagine,” breezed Hana.

Maxwell turned to Hana. “If you had an older brother, you wouldn’t find it so hard to believe.”

“I can’t imagine you and Bertrand getting into a prank war,” Hana said in amusement.

“He wasn’t always how he is now,” Maxwell said. “He used to give as good as he got. And, let’s just say, he got pranked many times. _Many_ , many times.”

“Of course he did,” laughed Hana.

As they continued on through the festival, Jen glanced at Maxwell, and he smiled back.

“What are you thinking so far?” she asked him. “Any food that says wedding dish to you?”

“Honestly, I almost never meet food I don’t like,” he told her. “Everything here has been amazing.”

“So, you will bow to my food whims?” she teased. “Noted.”

“Well, there is still more food out there, and I’m still hungry,” Drake said.

“Then I guess it’s your turn to pick something to eat!” Hana suggested.

“Easy,” said Drake, eyes fixed on the next booth down. “It’s gotta be the feijoada.” The group followed him to the booth, where something akin to chili simmered in a massive pot. “Now _this_ is food. You just can’t go wrong with beans and meat, especially when the meat is slow-cooked to perfection.”

Drake ordered and the server doled out portions of the stew, garnishing it with orange slices. Jen ate a generous spoonful, enjoying the rich textures and saltiness of several varieties of pork and beef. Now, this was really good.

“Ooh, I thought it was going to be spicy, but this is even better,” Hana commented.

“This is the Drakiest dish that ever Draked,” said Maxwell with his mouth full.

“Yes, definitely a Drake food,” agreed Rick.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Drake asked.

Jen looked at him. “Probably that you, like the stew, are both hearty and pretty salty.”

“Ha, ha. Do you think making fun of me is ever going to get old?”

“Probably not,” she admitted.

“Only because it’s really funny,” Maxwell agreed.

“Great..” Drake sighed.

Maxwell finished his stew and threw away the bowl. “Well, I’m stuffed.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve had my fill for now,” Rick agreed.

Hana looked concerned. “Wait, Maxwell didn’t get to pick a food. I thought he could pick dessert, though, I’m not sure I’d be able to eat it if he did!”

“Not to worry, I’ll pick the next activity instead,” Maxwell suggested. “But what to do?”

As Maxwell was thinking, music began to play from further down the lane of vendors. He turned to Jen. “Do you hear that? I believe that’s the sound of inspiration striking! We shall _dance_!”

He took Jen’s hand and headed off towards the music, the others following. At the centre of the food festival, they found a live band playing for a growing audience.

“Dancing? Again?” Drake moaned. “I thought we were here to get _away_ from stuff like this.”

“Come on Drake, it’s not exactly the Cordonian Waltz,” Rick said, encouragingly.

“Besides, Maxwell didn’t get to pick a food, so we _have_ to do it,” Hana stated.

“I don’t remember agreeing to those terms, but.. fine.” Drake sighed. “The things I do for you people.”

Jen laughed, as Drake followed the rest of the group to an open area in front of the band where others were already dancing. Naturally, it wasn’t long before Maxwell had installed himself in the middle of the crowd and was strutting his stuff like a pro, not really caring who was watching.

“Come on, Jen! This dance is for two!”

He beckoned her over with a wink and a smile, and she soon found herself dancing in front of him. She grabbed one of his hands, and pulled him close to her with her other hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she placed hers on his shoulders.

“Spin me?” she asked.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

He took one of her hands in his own, lifting it above her head. She twirled beneath his arm. Laughing, she let her momentum carry her right back to him, and he pulled her into his chest, her hands resting on his arms as they wrapped around her. She was definitely in her happy place right now. “This is nice.”

“You won’t hear any arguments from me,” he said, turning her to face him with a wink.

She rested her head on his shoulder, swaying to the beat as the song faded out.

“Better get used to dancing in front of an audience,” she reminded him.

“The only audience I need is you.” He kissed her on the cheek quickly as the final notes of the song died away.

Glancing around afterwards, Jen noticed Olivia, Kiara and Penelope standing at the edge of the gathered crowd, Merlin and Morgana sniffing happily at a nearby trashcan.

“Oh, Kiara, this is _such_ a wonderful festival!” enthused Penelope. “I’m so glad I could bring Merlin and Morgana and properly enjoy it.”

“Yes, this event is interesting,” Olivia commented. “I can see the value in learning about others’ customs, and it’s actually very well-executed.”

“I can hardly believe my ears!” Jen butted in as the groups met. “Olivia Nevrakis attempting to be nice to people?”

“Honesty is the highest kindness you can offer,” Olivia commented. “In this case, the truth happened to be positive.”

“I think we’re rubbing off on her,” Maxwell said to Jen.

“If you are, please keep doing it!” Penelope giggled.

Olivia glared at Maxwell. “You most definitely are not rubbing off on me!”

“Mmhmm,” said Jen. “Whatever you want to tell yourself..”

“Olivia, why weren’t you at the art gallery earlier?” Hana asked her.

Olivia huffed. “Unless you’re hiring a cartographer to map out enemy territory or commissioning a portrait of a victory in battle, what’s the point?”

“In art?” Maxwell asked, taken aback.

“Yes. No-one ever conquered anything by playing with paint all day. Much less standing around gawking at it.”

Jen giggled. “I’d love to see a portrait of you about to ride into battle.”

Olivia mused. “I have thought of posing on horseback for a portrait.. but I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise my enemies would feel at the sight, should push ever come to shove.”

Rick smiled gently at Olivia. “Your approach certainly is a unique one, Olivia.”

“Thank you, Rick,” said Olivia, with a warmer tone.

He went on. “I might be partial to van Gogh, but I can certainly see the appeal of, say, David’s more martial work.”

Olivia smiled. “For you, I can forget the sentimentality.”

“The merits of art aside, I think, if even Olivia likes the festival, I can consider it a success,” Kiara said happily.

“I’ve been told I’m quite discerning,” Olivia concluded.

“Kiara, the festival’s almost over and we still haven’t been to the cotton candy stand,” Penelope called. “I can’t help but love how it’s fluffy like Merlin and Morgana’s ears.”

“Bien, if we go now, we can still get some. Are you coming, Olivia?”

“Oh, I love co..” Olivia stopped herself. “I mean, I suppose I could endure some. Rick, I will see you later. The rest of you, enjoy your evening.”

The trio walked off down the aisle of vendors, and Jen turned back to her friends. “I guess if the festival is nearly over we should head back.”

“Yeah, plus you still have to talk to Hakim and Francesco,” Hana agreed.

Jen turned toward the festival entrance, but Maxwell pulled her aside as the others headed off. “Before we leave, there’s just one more food I wanted to try.” He looked mischievously at her. “Sneak away with me.”

Jen felt her heart beating faster. “You really don’t have to entice me with food to get your attention. Although it _does_ help.”

He led her over to a cool, shaded stand. The metal trays on the table were filled with a dozen different flavours of gelato. “We can’t leave without dessert!” He ordered a chocolate gelato for himself. “You choose your flavour!”

Jen pondered, looking at the selection. “Ooh, the coconut sounds good.”

“Exotic tastes, huh?” He ordered it, and they both stood to the side by some trees, trying their gelato. It was just the right balance of creamy and airy. “Good?”

She smiled. Life was pretty good. “The only thing sweeter than this is you.”

He laughed. “Well, the only thing smoother is you..”

“Well played…”

He put a blob of chocolate gelato on her nose.

“Hey!” She tried to lick it off, but couldn’t reach it with her tongue.

“Allow me.” He leant in, and wiped it off with his fingers, then licking the gelato off his fingers, all the while looking into her eyes. 

“This little excursion was a great idea,” she said, composing herself, conscious of the crowds close to them. Although, to be honest, where they were was quite private. “After all the stress of the gallery this morning, it’s nice to take a break and relax, just the two of us.”

“Agreed,” he said. “We’re the dynamic duo of crisis management _and_ relaxation.”

“And don’t forget dance parties..” she said, as she finished her gelato. He’d already finished his.

“I _never_ forget dance parties. Why, are you proposing a dance party?”

She had other ideas. “How about a kissing party instead?”

“That’s one of my favourite kinds of..”

She interrupted him by pressing her lips to his, enjoying the touch of sweetness the gelato lent to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her close to his chest as he sunk deeper into her embrace. This felt so good, even if it made her want more.

“Mmm, Jen..” he said, not letting her go. “That’s better than all the foods we just tried times a zillion. It’s just a shame we’re in public. You’ve got my imagination going now,,,”

She grinned, liking that sort of talk from him very much. That had been the whole idea. “Then you’d maybe better keep it going until tomorrow night,” she advised.

“I think I can manage that,” he sighed, as they separated. “Looks like people are starting to pack up their stalls. But before we go, any thoughts about that wedding entrée?”

“I liked Drake’s choice,” she admitted.

“A hearty stew sounds like ideal wedding food,” he agreed.

“Then it’s settled,” Jen said.

An excited look crossed his face. “Just think, that’ll be our first meal together as a married couple..”

“The first of many,” she said, leaning into him, content.

“I know the wedding is only a few weeks away now, but… I just can’t wait to marry you, Jen Jones.”

She gazed at him. This was really happening, the two of them were going to be together forever, after so many months of it being an impossible fantasy. “Ditto.” She took his hand, as they wandered back through the streets. “And thus our food filled adventure must come to an end.”

Across the sidewalk, Hakim was sampling a dish of moussaka while chatting with Francesco.

“Now’s our moment,” Maxwell said. “Tell you what, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Okay. Find you in a bit.”

“You better.”

Jen walked up to the two gentlemen. “Hello, Hakim. Enjoying the festival?”

“Absolutely. This moussaka is almost as good as the one I had in Greece,” Hakim said.

Francesco looked hurt. “And so the humble Italian moussaka falls further down your list?”

“Don’t look too down, old friend. That saltimbacca we had in Rome will never be topped.”

“It will be a national shame if it ever is.” He turned to Jen. “Now then, I’m sure you two will want to discuss Cordonian matters together. Arrivederci.” Francesco waved goodbye, plucking another sample from the table on his way out.

Hakim turned to Jen. “Duchess Jen, thank you for helping my wife at the art gallery today.”

“It was no problem,” she said breezily. “Joelle’s a bright and insightful mind.”

“Isn’t she?” Hakim glanced across the crowd, and Jen followed his gaze to see Joelle talking to Kiara and Penelope. “It’s one of my favourite things about her. You know, when we met in college, the first thing she said to me was that she wanted to change the world. It wasn’t exactly love at first sight, more like love at first ideals.”

Jen smiled. “So, about the International Art Association..”

Hakim waved in her direction. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?”

He spoke in a low voice. “You stepped in to rescue this festival when you had no guarantee that doing so would earn my support. To be honest, I still don’t know what Francesco’s decision will be, but you’ve done more than just help my wife’s gallery today, Jen. You proved that you were willing to give without the promise of anything in return. That’s the kind of leadership Cordonia needs right now, and for that, I believe I should return the gesture.”

She couldn’t hide a grin. “Does that mean..?”

“I’m yet to establish how different Maxwell’s reign will be from that of his father, but the early signs are encouraging. I cannot speak for the rest of my family, but I will attend your wedding in support of the Crown.”

“Thank you, Hakim,” she said. “This means a lot to us.”

Joelle swayed up to Hakim, her attention absorbed by the delicious food on her plate. “Darling, have you tried the tom kha gai, it’s _heavenly_. We must plan a trip to Thailand to taste the local variations.”

“Hello, dear,” he said. “I was just telling Jen I’ll attend her wedding.”

Joelle looked at him in surprise. “Does that mean Francesco will support our application?”

“No, my dear. I’ve decided to go because of the assistance Jen provided today. To the festival, and to _you_.”

“You cherish me too much,” she said, leaning into her husband.

“Impossible,” Hakim replied.

“We’d be honoured if you’d join us at the wedding too, Joelle,” Jen said.

“I _suppose_ the Swiss alps can wait,” Joelle mused. “I do love a beautiful wedding.”

Jen smiled, daydreaming of what the day would bring. “We’ll make sure it’s unforgettable.”

“And after hearing your insights today, I’d be remiss not to support such a cultured woman,” Joelle went on.

“Kiara will be glad you’re both coming,” Jen added.

They both looked curiously at Jen.

“Who said she was going?” Hakim asked.

“Uh, she did, regardless of whether either of you returned with her,” Jen said.

“Oh, our precious girl,” Joelle said to Hakim. “She’s obsessed with that ministry position. She’s taking after you, dear.”

“I don’t know, she’s headstrong in her own right. I’d say she’s taking after you…”

“She’s taking after both of you in the best ways possible,” Jen pointed out.

“At least we’ll be there to keep her safe,” Hakim stated.

One of the chefs at a stall finished another dish. The sizzling aroma wafted past, and Joelle took a sniff. “Oh, I adore the smell of onions and garlic.” She drifted over to the stall to pick up a sample.

“I believe that’s my cue to depart,” Hakim said. “I look forward to the wedding, Jen.” He shook Jen’s hand, before trailing after his wife.

After he had departed, Kiara walked up beside Jen, cotton candy cone in hand. “Have my parents finally given their verdict? Father hinted at supporting you after the gallery, but my mother’s well, not the most easily swayed.”

Jen jumped on the spot in excitement. “Hakim’s promised me his support, and so has Joelle!”

Kiara gasped. “She flipped! That’s wonderful!”

“And, with your brother, that makes the whole family.”

“I’m impressed,” Kiara said, and glanced across the path, where Ezekiel and Penelope sat together by the fountain, chewing on pastries. Merlin and Morgana pawed at their legs.

“So, Ezekiel and Penelope seem to be getting on well..” Jen said to Kiara.

“I’m glad to see them hit it off,” Kiara agreed. “I wish I’d thought to get them in touch with each other sooner.”

“Maybe you’ll see them together more often, around the dinner table, perhaps?” teased Jen.

Kiara put her hands to her head. “Pas bon, I’d never escape the poodle talk.”

“If they keep it up, you might have to put them in the dog house!”

Kiara laughed. “Mon dieu, not you too!”

Ezekiel and Penelope waved Kiara over. She takes a deep breath. “Alright, time to steer these two together. Merci for attending, Jen. I’ll see you back at court. A bientot.”

Jen smiled. Love was in the air. She felt happy at the way things had gone today, and excited for the next few weeks. Yes there was still work to do, and threats to root out, but for now, she was the happiest she’d been for a long, long time. And right now, she had the chance to put the final arrangements into place for tonight.

***

She’d had to get someone else involved in her little plan, because she wanted to give Maxwell the opportunity to take her on the first date he’d wanted to, without knowing that she’d been the one who’d actually engineered it all. She’d probably end up coming clean by the end of the night; but she couldn’t resist doing it this way when she had the opportunity.

So, she’d got Drake to ask Maxwell what he had planned for this evening. Predictably Maxwell had shared the fact that he’d wanted to take Jen out but couldn’t, so Drake had therefore “suggested” that he could make a phone call to see if they could book the local cinema out. The same one that Jen had already booked.

So when Maxwell had bounded towards her in excitement that evening after dinner, she knew exactly what this was all about.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, little blossom…”

“Oh?” She’d smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yep. Meet me outside in 45 minutes… and dress accordingly for a first date!”

“Another first date? Mr Beaumont, you spoil me..” She’d leant in for a quick kiss. “I thought our first date was back in Valtoria.”

“That was a mate-date. This is a.. _date_ -date.”

“Okay. Because the concept of us being engaged and getting married in a few weeks means we need to go through the process of getting to know each over the course of an evening?”

“Nah. Basically just because I just want to spend a whole evening with you and you alone,” he’d sighed, staying close. “So.. be there, or be square. Don’t..”

“I won’t be square,” she’d interrupted, and he’d backed away, throwing her a finger gun salute.

Now she made her way to the front of Kiara’s home, Drake not too far behind her, to be greeted by an appreciative Maxwell, dressed down in his standard black shirt and jeans, clutching a bunch of red roses with a familiar looking tag around them.

She grinned. “Been a while since I got some of these.”

“I couldn’t break the habit,” he said, eyes fixed on her, as the two of them climbed into the back of the waiting car. Drake was in the front, Bastien was driving. “Hey. I remember that outfit.”

It was the outfit she’d worn the night they’d met. “Ha, yeah. Not the best outfit for Kismet, but I thought it’d do..”

“Let’s just say it does a lot more for you than that uniform did.”

She laughed. “I should hope so, Maxwell. Was that the moment you decided you liked me? When you saw me in this little ensemble?”

He shook his head. “No. But it was the moment I decided I _wanted_ you.”

She feigned shock. “Maxwell Beaumont..”

“What? Just telling it like it is..”

She giggled. “Does it still have the same effect?”

“It.. might do..”

 _Result._ She leant in to kiss him, all too briefly. “Well. From then to now. Our first date-date.”

“Yeah. My first _romantic_ date. With you. Actually, with anyone.”

She looked at him curiously for a few moments. She was still desperate to know more of his backstory. But then, she’d not really shared any of hers either. Still, a little digging wouldn’t hurt. She figured you didn’t tend to take someone who was married out on a date, so she went down the other path of interest.

“No dates with Laura?”

He looked away. “No, actually. Well. Mate dates only.”

She decided not to push that specific line of enquiry any further. “I know you told me all this last time, but I still don’t believe it.”

“Nah, it just never happened.” He looked back at her. “I didn’t really go out on dates with noble suitors who just wanted to be princesses. And most of my.. shall we call them _dalliances?_ They never got that far. Not at college, not here in Cordonia. I just felt like I was doing something wrong.”

She leant back and looked thoughtfully at him. “I guess if those girls didn’t really know you that well, and didn’t know you were a prince, you might have come across as a bit of a… player?”

He laughed. “What are you saying?”

“You know. Hooking up with them in a club, giving them a _nice time_.. maybe that was all they were looking for from you? Because they’d already decided what sort of person they were dealing with..” She put her arm around him. “Maxwell, I love you, but having seen you in action that first night we met, I can just picture you on the hunt for laaaaaaadies….”

He gasped in mock outrage and prodded her in the arm. “Hey, what else was I to do? I guess I’d been conditioned not to look for a serious relationship outside the nobility anyway. And I guess that’s pretty much how I’d been at college.” He sighed. “But when I came back to Cordonia, the dating pool for a Cordonian prince is kinda.. _limited_. That’s why I eventually resorted to getting Rick to start bringing over American waitresses so I could make them duchesses.”

Her eyes widened playfully. “The truth comes out…”

“So yeah. I just decided not to push it, just have fun with my friends and enjoy being single. There was no pressure on me to find anyone while Dad was King and Bertrand was Crown Prince. I didn’t really feel like I was missing out too much after a while. Obviously, when the whole Bertrand and Savannah thing kicked off, I knew it was all going to be out of my hands anyway, and by that point, it was the least of my worries, It didn’t bother me that I couldn’t really choose for myself anymore. I actually thought of it as a good thing that I couldn’t. Until the night I found you.”

“Yeah?” She looked seductively at him.

“Yeah. Then everything changed. From then all I could think about was how I just wanted to spend every second I possibly could with you. And I’d never felt like that before.”

She licked her lips. “I guess with the whole competing to be your Queen thing, I didn’t realise it so much, but even at the start it was more that I enjoyed your company and just felt, like it was _right_ to be with you, than the appeal of the ultimate goal. And then, after Lythikos, it was the same for me. I couldn’t get enough of you. And I didn’t understand why you tried to keep me at arm’s length. I just wanted to step closer. I get it now.. especially after what happened.”

“I wish I’d told you what was on my mind at the time,” he sighed. “But I never thought you could feel like that about me, and I didn’t want to place the burden of my seemingly unrequited feelings on your shoulders. Eventually, I made my peace with that mindset. And that’s why I was so rubbish when we were back in New York. I couldn’t get my head around things, even though my heart knew it was right. But my head is together now. And this first date is going to be the best first date ever!!”

The car turned and began to slow.

“Looks like we’re nearly there..” Jen said, looking out of the window.

The car stopped, and he hopped out to get the door for her.

“M’lady. Your cinema awaits.”

She did her best to look surprised, as she got out of the car. “Oh? What are we seeing?”

“What do you think? Stab Spectre 7: Exsanguination! What else even is there?”

She played along. “So, are we the only people here?”

“We have the exclusive use of the facilities. Well, us and Drake and Bastien. In fact, Drake’s been my partner in crime when it’s come to arranging this little excursion, haven’t you buddy?” He prodded Drake in the side.

“Is that right, Drake?” She couldn’t resist teasing him over this. “Well done!”

“You two will be the death of me,” Drake groaned.

“Well then, little blossom. Shall we?”

They stepped into the crowded lobby through tall, neon-bordered double doors. The sound of arcades, popping kernels, and distant trailers filled the room, but the only people in the lobby besides the two of them and their security were the cinema staff.

“Come on, I’ll get the tickets,” he offered, as they approached the box office.

“How about we go halfsies?” she suggested.

“Dutch, huh? How very European of you.”

“Well, when in Europe..” They reached the counter. “One for..” She looked at him, enquiringly.

“Stab Spectre 7..”

“..Stab Spectre 7, please!” she said, a look of amusement on her face.

“And I’ll take the same,” he said.

They had their tickets now. Jen looked around the arcade. “Looks like we have a few minutes to kill before the movie starts.. want to play something?”

“I’m not really into…” But then his eyes lit up. “Ohmygod. They have Disco Dance Rebellion here! I’ve always wanted to try this out!”

He ran over to a large machine near the centre of the lobby. Two mechanical dance mats rested before a tall, curved screen. “Now this may seem complicated on first glance, but..”

Jen examined the machine. “Looks like you just step on the same symbols that show up on the screen, right?”

“Maybe it isn’t as complicated as I thought.” He looked at her mischievously. “Think you can take me?” He stepped onto one of the mats and offered her his hand.

She took his hand, and stepped onto the mat next to his. “Oh, it’s on, Beaumont!”

Maxwell dropped a handful of coins into the front of the arcade machine. A few moments later, the screen lit up in a dizzying array of colours while an up tempo, electronic beat began playing from the speakers.

She did her best to comply with the on-screen instructions while he did his thing. Realising how distracting he was, she came up with an idea as to how she could win this game. She concentrated on getting her moves right and added a little sexy sass. A little roll here… a little drop there. Okay, so that must have worked, he definitely just fell off the dance pad!

The game ended, and the scores were shown side by side. She’d won! She giggled as he stood agog next to her, eyeballing the screen.

“You cheated!” he eventually cried. “Using animal magnetism during virtual dance-offs is categorically not allowed.. you should know that!”

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time. Although maybe you should have been focusing on the screen, not me trying to put you off..”

“I can’t believe you beat me…” He laughed. “But I guess I should have learned by now not to underestimate you, ever. I’d say we’ve earned some snacks.” Maxwell placed his arm around her back, and walked with her to the snack counter. “Savoury thoughts? Sugary thoughts?”

“Can’t go wrong with fresh popcorn at a movie theatre,” she pointed out.

“You read my mind, Jen. Sir, we’ll have the XXXL tub, please..”

It took the server both hands to carry the tub over.

“That’s quite the tub you’ve got there,” Jen teased. “You sure that’s enough for a whole movie?”

He shrugged. “It was the biggest they had..”

“Then we’ll just have to fix this ourselves,” she said, mischievously.

“What do you mean?”

She pointed to the colourful toppings bar. “Our popcorn isn’t quite complete without gummy bears. Would gummy bears be too much?”

“Is that a rhetorical question? Who can turn down the salty sweet bifecto?” He excitedly dipped a ladle deep into the bowl of gummy bears, then dropped his haul into Jen’s popcorn.

“Perfect,” she sighed.

He lifted the large bucket of popcorn into his arms. “Alright, I think we’re as ready as we’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go, the movie’s about to start..”

They wandered through and into the screen that the film was showing on.

“Where do you want to sit?” he asked her, eyes wide.

“I thought maybe next to you,” she said. “If that’s okay?”

“You’d better because you’re gonna need someone to hide behind. So, where do you think?”

“You choose.”

“Not arguing with that!” He ran up the stairs and along one of the middle aisles, and stood happily while she caught him up. “We’re at the centre of the whole theatre. Best date ever!” He started to groove contentedly.

“You know the movie hasn’t even started yet, right?” she said, sitting down next to where he was dancing about.

“Oh, right, even better!” He sat down next to her.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, though,” she said to him as he put the popcorn down on the floor in front of them (there was no space between them for it, and that wasn’t a problem). “You’ve seemed more serious lately, and it’s worried me a little bit.”

He sighed. “Uh, back to reality.”

“Only briefly. I just want to know where your head’s at.”

He nodded. “Well, I guess the significance of this massive job I have is getting to me. I mean, I have you now, and I know I definitely couldn’t do this without you. If I hadn’t, seriously, I think I’d have jacked it in and got a new job by now.”

“You mean a real job?” she teased.

“Hey, being king is like having about fifty real world jobs. I’d be happy just to do one of those. Although I don’t know if there’s anything I could do. My princely upbringing didn’t exactly prep me with job type skills. I guess I could be, like, an ice cream tester or something?”

“I don’t think that’s a real thing. But I could see you as a reality TV host..”

He laughed. “I’ve always wanted my own reality show! I have a million ideas..”

“Okay, pretend I’m a network executive. You have ten seconds to sell me one of them.”

“Just ten? That doesn’t really give me a lot of..”

“The executive taps her watch impatiently.”

He laughed. “Okay, picture this, it’s like Jersey Shore, but it’s in Lythikos. And instead of people, it’s peacocks!”

“Aaand time’s up.”

“Well? Did I get the show?”

She frowned. “We’ll get back to you.”

The lights dimmed, and the audience began to quieten.

“It’s starting!” he said, rubbing his hands together.

The movie began with an average looking couple enjoying dinner together in a quiet room. Suddenly without warning a ghostly hand emerged from the woman’s soup and reached for her steak knife. Maxwell jumped in his seat, and ducked his head behind Jen’s arm. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, cosying up with him comfortably as the movie continued.

The jump scares lessened as the movie progressed, making way for a surprisingly rounded love story. “Did you see that? His hand passed right through her! I totally called it, she’s a ghost. He’s dating a ghost and he didn’t even know!”

Jen whispered in response. “I think that’s significantly unrealistic. How do you not notice that the person you’re with is dead?”

“Seems passable to me. I mean, how do you know that I’m not secretly a..” She pinched his arm. “Yowch! Hey.. point taken..”

At the climax of the film, the woman drained the life from her friend to regain her physical form long enough to share a kiss with her boyfriend. Soon after the credits rolled and the audience began to shuffle out from the auditorium, but Maxwell and Jen remained seated, Jen eating the last of the popcorn.

“Wow, they barely knew each other, and she killed her own best friend just to kiss him?” Maxwell turned to Jen. “Reminds me of us a little bit.”

She reared back. “Whoa, I’m all for having a Hollywood level romance with you, but I’m not sure how I feel about that specific comparison..”

He smiled. “Hey. I don’t mean the killing part, or the ghost part. I just mean they fell in love so hard, so fast. I feel like it was just the other day when we first met in New York.” He took her hand. “Now we’re getting married. Things have moved so fast.”

She leant back towards him. “We have been moving pretty fast..”

“Yeah? You think so?”

“I’m not saying it’s bad, just maybe we need more nights like this. A chance to be with each other for no other reason than enjoying each other’s company.”

“And that’s exactly why I wanted to do this tonight. When we get back to the palace, we can do this more often. I told you I was getting a cinema put in at the palace, didn’t I?”

“No?” She raised her eyebrows. “What, like a…”

“Massive 80-foot screen and two rows of seats for us and our friends. Although, hopefully just us most of the time. Just like this. I like this.” He snuggled against her, and she decided she liked this too. “Maybe I should get a Disco Dance Rebellion machine too. So I can practice my smooth moves while you try and distract me to make sure I remain undefeated..”

She giggled. “You liked, huh?”

“Oh, you know I liked.” He lightly lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. “Looks like the guys are giving us some space. Dark room, comfy chairs, give you any ideas?”

Oh, she was full of them. “Maybe one..” Grinning, she slid a leg over his lap and pressed her hips against his waist, mounting his lap, watching his expression carefully. “This okay?”

She’d expected a look of panic, but was met with a smoulder of satisfaction. “Maybe even a little too okay.”

As Jen cradled his face in her hands, he reached behind her, pressing against her back, drawing her body even closer to his. She kissed him deeply, moving her body against his in a slow, sensual rhythm. And although she was waiting for him to push her away, like he always did, he didn’t. Instead, he turned his body in a single smooth motion, laying her body down across the connected seats. Sliding on top of her, he took her arm and began to kiss it at the wrist, working his way up her arm to her shoulder and neck. This was heaven, and she felt it all over her body when his lips met her neck.

“Oh! Maxwell…”

He seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was. He nibbled at the bottom of her ear, then moved his mouth against hers, pressing his lips hard against hers, neither of them releasing each other until the auditorium lights started to come up a few minutes later.

She sat up. “Where did that come from?”

He grinned, blushing slightly. “You started it.”

“Oh, I am _not_ complaining.” She noticed Drake peer around the auditorium door.

His hand was lingering on her thigh. “Maybe we could pick that up later?”

She shook her head, letting her hand wander too. “Nuh-uh. Tomorrow night, you said, remember? Right time, right place?”

She relished his tortured expression. “I mean.. my guest bedroom here is pretty nice…”

She’d done it. She’d finally worn him down. She allowed herself a moment of self-congratulation before replying. “I’m sure it is. But, you said _tomorrow_.”

“Come on, you two,” Drake called. “Some of us want to get back. Early train in the morning, remember?”

She stood up. “So. Early night for you, Your Majesty.”

“You are a bad, bad woman, Jen Jones. Know that?”

She held out a hand to help him up. “Oh, you have no idea.”

***

She spent the journey back to the Theron estate with her head on Maxwell’s shoulder, listening to his excitable monologue concerning when and where he’d seen all the other films in the series, how they ranked in his opinion, their box office statistics and critics reactions, etc. All the time just feeling strangely content with the way things were and how his voice sounded a tiny bit different when she was so close to him and how warm and comfortable she was feeling.

When they arrived back at the estate, he walked her up all the way to her bedroom door; she clutched her bunch of roses coyly as he gazed at her.

“So. This is me.”

“Yeah. This is you.”

She kissed him softly at first, and then something from earlier must have reignited and before she knew it he had her pinned against her bedroom door, the friction of their bodies bringing her out in both goosepimples and a warm glow simultaneously, the flowers still in one of her hands as it hung by her side.

When their lips parted she opened her eyes, to find she was looking straight into his hopeful ones.

“Invitation’s still there,” he proposed.

“Tomorrow,” she murmured, licking her lips and swallowing afterwards.

“I could come in for cuddles?” he pleaded.

“Maxwell, I think we both know what will happen if you do,” she sighed. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she didn’t want him to have any regrets or feel he’d done anything rash after the event. “I want to stick to your plan.”

He emitted an audible, visible sigh, and drew back slightly. “If that’s how you want to play it, then that’s how we’ll play it.”

She smiled. “It is. And I am so excited for tomorrow.” She kissed his neck. “You should get some sleep.” She whispered in his ear. “Because you won’t be getting any tomorrow night.”

He gulped. 

She giggled. “I better get these in water.”

"And I’d better go take a cold shower,” he said with a wink.

She laughed, and didn’t care if she woke anyone else up. “Go on, you do that. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“And I love you, Jen. You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I do.” She kissed him on the lips, before finally heading into her room. “Goodnight.”

She collapsed onto her bed, and laughed out loud to herself. All of a sudden, and for the first time ever, she held the power. And it felt damned good.

But, she had to admit, tomorrow was going to be a _very_ long day.


	55. The threat of penetration

After an early start and a long train journey, they were now back at the palace. After a quiet lunch and some brief downtime, it was time for them to get ready for the Costume Gala, for which the guests would be arriving within a couple of hours. Jen and Hana were walking towards the palace boutique together.

“Maxwell practically dragged Rick and Drake down the corridor,” Jen said, giggling. “Dressing up must be more important to him than I’d thought.”

“I think he’s got something big planned,” Hana said with a sly smile.

Now Jen was even more curious. “What do you know, Hana Lee? He did tell me he’d designed something for me…”

Hana raised her eyebrows.

“Which I’m willing to bet money on that you know _all_ about..”

“Shh, just wait and see.”

They walked into the boutique to find Rick standing in the middle of the room, wearing an ornate regal gown that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a history book. He turned to Jen with a flourish of his cape. “Greetings, Duchess Jen, Lady Hana.”

Hana’s eyes lit up. “Wow Rick, I’ve never seen anyone wear that before!”

Rick smiled. “This costume calls back to how my ancestor Duke Fabian dressed. It’s a good look, don’t you think?”

“You should wear that all the time!” Jen said. “It’s awesome.”

“I certainly feel ready to fight a duel in this,” he agreed.

“You’re not planning to are you?” Drake said, nervously.

“We shall see how the evening pans out,” Rick said smugly.

“Well I think you look like you just stepped out of an antique portrait! Hold on, let me grab my canvas and easel.”

“We don’t have quite that long…”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived!”

Jen turned to look at her fiancé following his delighted announcement, and was speechless for a few moments. This, she had not been expecting.

“You’re wearing a squid suit…. With a squid bowtie….”

“You know it!” He made the old finger guns at her.

She giggled, taking in this resplendent sight. It was several shades of blue with tentacle detailing on the front of the jacket and the trousers. The squid bowtie was a coral shade. “Just how long ago did you plan this?”

“Months. And now the day is here!”

“Wait.. you planned something in advance?” Drake queried.

“Well yeah, it’s planning for a party!”

“I still can’t believe you’re wearing that thing!” Rick said, shaking his head.

“Someone has to represent House Beaumont’s squid sigil!” He bounded around the room in excitement. “I tried to convince Bertrand to match with me, but.. you can imagine how that went.”

“Who even makes a suit like that?” said Hana, gaping at him.

“The reach of House Beaumont is long and tentacle-y.”

“Well, everyone at the Gala will get a kick out of it,” said Rick.

“Or a tentacle,” Maxwell suggested, looking at Jen.

Jen couldn’t stop smiling. She was getting a kick out of it already. He looked fantastic. In fact, she’d never seen him look so vibrant, so full of energy and life. Blue really suited him, and the whole outfit just let his personality shine, a contrast to his usual understated dress code or his regal disguises. 

“Where’s Drake gone?” she heard Hana say.

“Did I get the neck thing right?” Drake emerged from the changing room, in regal looking robes.

Jen gasped. “Now I’ve seen it all.”

“Yeah, yeah, take it in,” Drake sighed. “The man who barely owns two suits is covered in embroidery.”

“You now own two suits and formal regalia!” Jen giggled.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Maxwell’s letting me borrow this.”

“You’re wearing it better than Bertrand ever did!” Maxwell assured him.

“Not sure how much of a complement that is,” sighed Drake.

“Let me show you all my costume!” Hana grabbed a dress from a reserved section of the wall and bounced into the changing room. Soon, she came out and struck a pose for them all. “Ta da! I am a goddess of spring.” She looked effervescent in a dress filled with flowing flowers and colours.

“This level of gorgeous shouldn’t be possible, Hana..” Jen said.

“Science said it couldn’t be done, yet you’ve found a way,” added Maxwell.

“I spent hours agonising over the colour pattern and how many flowers to add,” Hana said, brushing herself down. “I’m glad I got it right.”

“Getting it wrong isn’t in your dictionary,” Maxwell commented.

“You look like a goddess of love!” Jen declared.

“Oh well, spring and love goddesses are sometimes the same..”

“In that outfit you can be the goddess of whatever you want,” Jen said, leaning against Maxwell.

“Love, spring, life, arcana, all of the good domains,” he agreed.

“So, the big question is, what are _you_ wearing, Jen?” Hana asked, with a playful look in Maxwell’s direction.

She already knew Maxwell had got something for her, but didn’t want to spoil any big reveal he had planned. “Me? Well…”

“It’s fine, Jones, not everyone wears a costume to the gala,” Drake said.

Rick looked questioningly at Jen. “But Jen probably should. After all, she will be the first one announced into the ballroom.”

Maxwell cut in. “Don’t you mean _we’ll_ be the first ones announced?”

Rick looked away, a slight annoyance in his tone of voice as he spoke. “Well, yes. It goes without saying that you will, Maxwell. But you’re going in together as King and future queen...”

“We so are! And, with that in mind, I figured it would be a nice touch if we didn’t clash too much… aand…” He hopped up and down, laughing enthusiastically. “I had something made for you too!”

He turned to point out an item on the reserved rack, still in a zipped cover. “And I’m never one to blow my own trumpet, but this dress might even surpass my suit in the costume competition stakes..”

“Oh, Maxwell, you’re the best,” she said, pulling him into a bear hug.

“You’ve not seen it yet,” warned Drake.

Jen picked up the dress and looked at the little handwritten note tied to the hanger, reading it aloud. “Reserved for Jen, touch and face the squid’s justice!”

“I can’t wait to see this,” Hana giggled, going to stand next to Maxwell who looked as if he was about to combust with excitement.

“Well, in that case, I’d better go and try it on,” Jen said, disappearing into the changing room. She unzipped the cover, and chuckled as she realised what she had in front of her; a matching squid dress.

“Someone likes it,” she heard Hana murmur.

“Everyone will like it, Hana,” she heard Maxwell declare. “My girl’s gonna blow everyone’s mind tonight.”

She wasn’t so sure about that, she thought, as she ducked into the dress, but she was hoping to blow _his_ mind later on. She looked at her reflection. The dress was in a similar shade of blue, the tentacles this time around the ankle-length narrow skirt at the bottom. It had rather a low, seductive neckline, not dissimilar to the dress she’d worn to the dinner at Portavira. She might have thought that dress could have inspired this one if she hadn’t known how long this one had been in the planning.

She was just about to leave the changing room when she noticed a little squid necklace hanging on the hanger. And it was one she recognised only too well. He’d bought it in New York, and had been wearing it when he’d proposed to her. It was the perfect accessory.

She put on the necklace, and then emerged, triumphantly, hands on her hips. “Who wore it best? Squid edition!”

Rick and Drake had seemingly left the boutique by now, but the only audience that really mattered to her was standing speechless in front of her, mouth agape.

“I told you she’d look incredible in it,” Hana sighed.

“I mean,” Maxwell managed to stammer, as she slowly walked towards him. “There’s incredible, and there’s..”

“I’m going to go and show my own dress off…” Hana said, sidestepping away and out of the room tactfully.

“So, do I look okay?” Jen asked him.

“Huh, yeah,” he said, clearly overwhelmed. “Jen, you look phenomenal.”

“Well, I have you to thank for that,” she said. “I see an alternative career for you as a fashion designer in sea creature couture, should you ever require it.”

“Well, as long as I have you to model said designs, I think I could thrive in that particular niche.”

“This was a nice touch,” Jen said, gesturing to the squid necklace.

He tentatively placed the finger and thumb of his right hand around the necklace, toying with it, then brushing his remaining fingers gently across her chest that shot shivers further down her body. As he did so he wound his left arm around her, pulling her tightly towards him.

“Mmm, and that is also a nice touch,” she mused, closing her eyes.

“Plenty more where that one came from,” he assured her, just before his lips met hers.

***

When they finally emerged from the boutique, they found quite a crowd waiting for them in the corridor. Along with Rick, Drake and Hana were Bertrand, Olivia, and a woman who Jen recognised as one of Bertrand’s security staff.

Jen noticed Rick’s expression change when he caught sight of her in the dress, and looked apologetically at Olivia, who was standing next to him, wearing a stunning red gown. Olivia glared back at Jen, and used the back of one of her hands to tap Rick on the chin, correcting his dropped jaw.

“Damn, Jones,” said Drake with a smile.

“What can I say?” she said with a shy smile. “This is a Maxwell Beaumont original.”

“As is this!” Maxwell buzzed around her, pointing to himself.

“Well that much is obvious,” Olivia sighed.

“Not dressing up, brother?” Maxwell asked Bertrand. “You know, we could have looked astounding as a family of squids..”

“I will adjust my attire shortly, but I do not intend to wear anything so frivolous,” Bertrand sneered. “I was actually contemplating wearing the outfit that Drake appears to have acquired..”

“Tough,” Drake spat.

“It is of no consequence,” warned Bertrand. “I have other similar designs at my disposal.”

“Well, don’t you look fabulous!” Jen said to Olivia, going over to her. “Can you actually kill someone with those sword earrings?”

“Who says I’d need them?” Olivia snapped. “I could make do with that squid necklace you’re wearing..” She winked. “If I wasn’t here, you’d clearly be the best dressed.”

Jen gasped. “I’ve been complimented by Olivia… yesssss!”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to be so weird about it.”

“Ahem,” Bertrand interrupted. “If you would all be so good as to listen to what I am about to say. Given recent terrorist attacks, you will all appreciate that despite security being at its highest possible level for tonight’s gala, our alert level should remain raised beyond that it has been before. With that in mind, the King’s Guard have advised us that some self-defence training would be of benefit.”

“Okay, good, but a bit late for tonight,” laughed Maxwell. “We’re all about to get our pre-drinks on.”

“No you are not,” Bertrand boomed.

“With respect, Your Majesty, we still have an opportunity to begin the training before the Gala begins,” said the female security guard. She was petite but stern looking.

Drake nodded. “Mara’s right. I’m happy to help instruct, assuming Jen’s taking part.”

“Of course Duchess Jen is taking part,” Bertrand huffed. “She does not need me to remind her that she and Maxwell will be the main targets should any unwanted assailants be successful in making it into the premises this evening.”

“Jeez, bro, preach it like it is,” Maxwell said, his expression pale.

“It’s all very well approaching this as a glorified fancy dress party, but tonight is a key social event which in the current climate of discontent brings with it the threat of penetration,” Bertrand went on.

Jen couldn’t help but snigger, and had to mask it with a pretend cough. That wasn’t a threat tonight, that was a promise. She glanced at Maxwell, who was clearly amused too, his hand clasped firmly over the lower part of his face and his eyes twinkling.

“So if you’ll all head this way,” Mara said.

“All of us?” Hana queried. “But we just put on our costumes.”

Mara sighed. “You’re way more likely to be in a ballgown during an attack than in your yoga pants. Do you want to be defenceless when the next would-be assassin targets someone close to Maxwell?”

Hana looked down at her hands. “No..”

“Then you _all_ need to be prepared,” Mara stated.

“Is this necessary when Drake is here to protect me?” Jen asked Mara.

“Even with a personal bodyguard, it’s important to know how to defend yourself, Duchess Jen,” Mara explained. “Drake can’t be everywhere.”

“Though I _am_ working on it,” said Drake lightly. “I’ll keep you posted.”

“Besides, I don’t see why you’d ever pay to have someone else do your fighting for you,” Olivia sneered.

Jen grinned. “Well, super training montage, activate!”

“I can’t promise the quick mastery of a training montage, but I _can_ provide an inspirational soundtrack,” Mara said.

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “A _playlist_? Mara made a _playlist_? This is gonna be awesome. Yeah, let’s learn how to be super warriors!”

Olivia tutted. “I never pass up an opportunity to train. And I could probably teach you all a thing or two.”

Mara led them to a brightly lit room filled with athletic training equipment and practice weapons.

“Ooh, fancy training facilities,” Jen commented.

“This is my personal gym,” Maxwell boasted. “Hey, who said we were using it?”

“Now I know where it is,” Jen teased. “I can come and check you out while you’re pumping iron.”

“I gave permission for the use of our gymnasium for this exercise,” Bertrand pointed out.

“Time to get our fight on!” Jen called out.

“Yeah, I’m ready to kick-punch my way to justice!” Maxwell enthused.

“And personal safety!” Hana added.

“Normally I’d tell you not to get ahead of yourselves, but time isn’t exactly on our side here,” Mara explained. “In my ideal world, this would be a 28-week course covering the basics of taekwondo, judo, Krav Maga and tai chi at minimum.”

Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “Where’d you learn Krav Maga?”

“That’s on a need-to-know basis, and _you don’t need to know_ ,” Mara said sternly. “Alright everyone, pair up. King Maxwell and Lord Rick, Lady Hana and Lord Bertrand, Duchess Olivia and Duchess Jen.”

Jen gulped. “Olivia’s going to break me in half!”

Olivia sighed. “That would hardly be efficient. There are many ways to incapacitate you that would reserve more of my energy for other foes. I won’t go easy on you. It would be an insult to both of us if I did.”

Jen just exchanged a nervous glance with Maxwell.

“Okay, we’ll start with a simple drill. One partner will attack, the other will defend.”

“I’ll be attacking, of course,” Olivia announced.

“Of course..” Jen sighed.

“You’ll all start in a fighting stance, like this..” Mara stood with one leg forward, knees slightly bent. She raised her arms defensively. “This grounds you, lowering your centre of gravity and keeping you balanced.” Everyone imitated the stance. “When the attacker strikes with a simple punch, the defender will try to knock the blow away. Drake, help me demonstrate.”

Drake advanced on Mara, striking out at her with a fist. She thrust one arm up, deflecting the incoming attack. While Drake was off balance from Mara’s defensive strike, Mara bent, sweeping her leg between his so he fell backwards onto the mat.

“See what I did there? That’s the last piece of the drill. After the block, the attacker will be left open and vulnerable. That’s the perfect time to strike back.”

“Got it,” Hana said.

“Duchess Jen, Duchess Olivia, you go first,” Mara said.

Olivia rounded on Jen, dropping into her starting position. Jen stepped forward with her left leg.

“Off to a good start, Your Grace,” Mara commented.

“Look out, Olivia, I’m coming for you!” Jen warned.

“We’ll see about that,” Olivia snarled.

Jen bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, eying Olivia. Suddenly, Olivia struck out at Jen. She thrust her arm up and it connected with Olivia’s, deflecting the incoming blow.

“Great execution, Your Grace,” said Mara.

Olivia was momentarily off balance, her momentum redirected by Jen’s block. Jen hesitated, allowing Olivia to recover her balance.

“That was your moment, she was off balance,” Mara sighed.

“Oh, I missed it,” Jen groaned.

“Excellent work, Duchess Olivia. Duchess Jen, solid effort, but we still have a lot of work to do.”

Olivia huffed. “Jen, I know you’re untrained, but I thought you’d at least be scrappy. Defeating you was hardly even satisfying. Challenge me again when you’re ready to put up an actual fight.”

Jen just glared at her.

“Everyone has to start somewhere,” Mara pointed out. “Lord Rick, King Maxwell, you’re up next.”

Jen sighed. This one might be a bit awkward.

“Wait, isn’t it treason if Rick hits me?” asked a worried looking Maxwell.

“Technically yes,” said Rick, with smiling eyes. “But I’m guessing I have clearance in these circumstances, am I correct?”

“You are,” Mara said with a smile.

“Oh.. just maybe avoid the ol’ moneymaker, huh Rick? I have a big evening ahead of me…”

“I can make no promises,” chuckled Rick.

Once the two of them had taken up their stance, and Mara had given the go ahead, Rick quickly jabbed at Maxwell’s face. Maxwell’s eyes went wide. He half-stepped back and raised his arm, then dropped it. Jen’s heart almost stopped as Rick’s fist stopped just shy of Maxwell’s face.

“Your Majesty, you’ve got to be more decisive,” Mara commented. “Block or dodge, don’t do half of each. Excellent control, Lord Rick. Alright, Lady Hana, Lord Bertrand, it’s your turn. Lord Bertrand, you’re on attack.”

The two of them got into position and spent a few moments circling each other. At one point, Bertrand’s arm twitched, as though he had planned to thrust out his fist, but hesitated. Just afterwards, Hana stuck out at him. Her fist connected to his chest with a smack.

“Owww!”

Hana realised what she’d done. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Bertrand. Did I wind you?”

Bertrand wheezed. “An unexpectedly robust blow from one so diminutive.”

Mara nodded. “Lady Hana, that was great, until you apologised. And Bertrand, don’t underestimate a smaller opponent. No sympathy for the enemy, either of you.”

“It would seem I have learned that lesson the hard way,” Bertrand sighed.

“Unfortunately, that’s all the time we have today. Apparently, you all have a gala to get to?”

“Aw,” Maxwell whined. “I wanted to learn a flying kick or something.”

“This was a good start, but you have a way to go before you’re ready for that,” Mara told him.

“This was.. almost fun. Let me know when to show up for the next session,” Olivia declared.

Jen gathered up her belongings and headed towards the door. As the others started to head out, Maxwell walked up to her.

“That was a bit awkward back there,” she said to him. “I thought you and Rick were okay now?”

“We are,” he said. “Don’t worry. I have to say if it was the other way round I’d probably have wanted to punch me in the face too.”

She smiled softly at him. “As long as you two are okay. I’d hate to think I’d ruined such a close friendship.”

“S’all good. Anyway Jen, I was thinking we could stay behind and practice a bit more, if you’re up for it? There’s still time before the gala. I didn’t quite get the hang of, well, really any of it. But where skill has failed me, persistence has never let me down!” He reached out and traced a gentle line down her arm with one finger. Her skin tingled in response. “Plus, working up a sweat with you seems like a pretty good way to spend my time.”

She had to agree. “I don’t think I’d mind that at all,” she sighed.

He grinned, looking around to make sure they were alone. “First things first, moves like mine shouldn’t be restricted.” Jen looked on as he began to unbutton his jacket. She couldn’t help but smile.

“You like what you see? How about a bit of _this_?” He shimmied his squid suit jacket off, dancing smoothly as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Bow chicka wow wow!”

“I think I like this dance,” she said with a giggle.

He reached behind his neck to undo his bow tie, and whirled it around a few times before throwing it in her direction. Giggling, she dodged so it hit the floor and slid along it, coming to rest in the corner of the room. As she turned back to him, she saw he was effortlessly loosening his cufflinks.

“Double squids today,” he explained. “Thought that was appropriate.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” she sighed, as she watched him deposit them inside his jacket pocket.

Next he dropped the button up beside the jacket, then pulled his undershirt over his head. “Aw yeah, freeeedom.”

“You make freedom look sexy,” she said. “I think I’ll try it too.”

“So, no shirts versus skin then? I guess that means we’re on the same team..”

“I like it that way,” she said.

“Same,” he agreed.

He watched her, smiling, as she lifted her new dress off and discarded it on the ground. She decided to leave the squid necklace on, and she was, of course, wearing her best lingerie, in anticipation of this evening’s promised developments.

“Freedom feels good,” she assured him.

“Plus, we’re a pretty attractive team, if I do say so myself..”

“Alright, what kind of fighting knowledge am I working with here?” she asked him. “I’m guessing you’ve had your fair share of formal lessons, after watching you in action at the Homecoming Ball…”

“You know, I’ve always been more of a dance battle guy than an _actual_ battle guy..”

This was no surprise to Jen. “So you never had to take any self-defence lessons?”

“Yeah, loads,” he said, looking into the distance. “But pretty much all I remember is punching, good, and getting punched, bad. Though, I _do_ have a bit of capoeira training. I just need a beat, and for you to stand completely still..”

She laughed. “I guess we’re in about the same boat then.”

“It kind of comes back when you need it though. Like at the Homecoming Ball.”

“So, how should we get started?”

“Let’s try some basic punches. Like you said, punching, good!”

“Let’s do it. En garde!”

Maxwell assumed the starting position Mara had demonstrated, and Jen followed suit. The two circled each other for a few moments, bouncing on the balls of their feet playfully.

“Hee-yah!” Maxwell struck out at Jen, but she quickly sidestepped, and his fist sailed past her ear. He tried again, and this time he nearly made his mark, but she managed to block it at the last second.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, good job. Hey, thanks for taking this seriously.”

Jen wasn’t really all that interested in the self-defence benefits of this little session. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“I dunno, it’s just… I really want to get this right.”

“Okay, then let’s try something.. full contact? Like grappling?”

“Sold..”

She pounced at Maxwell, smirking, and knocked him to the ground. As he recovered, she glided a hand across his chest, grazing his skin with her fingernails. He drew in a sharp breath. “Fighting dirty?”

“Mmhmm. Fighting is definitely what I’m doing.” Her arm continued up to Maxwell’s shoulder, then she quickly snaked it around his neck, capturing him in a chokehold. “Wait, no, I’m winning!” They laughed, and she released him.

“Good to know you can take care of yourself,” he said. “Even if I wish you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but that’s why I have Drake..”

He looked sadly at her. “I guess sometimes I feel like I should be able to protect you.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, although she had a good idea what he meant.

“Back at the Homecoming Ball,” he sighed. “Rick took a _bullet_ for you. But I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t even get to you..”

She hated that he was still haunted by this. “Maxwell, listen. You had your own dance battle going on. Anyway, you’re so much more to me than just a bodyguard. I don’t need you to take out the bad guys for me. You already fight for me in every way that counts. _That’s_ what makes you my knight in shining armour.”

“So I’m like.. a hero of feelings!”

“A true emotional warrior.” She kissed him gently. “Besides, if you’d been by my side at that moment, I know you would’ve taken all the attackers out. In fact, I can picture it now. You’d electric slide in..”

“No-one would see that coming!” His sparkle began to return.

“Yeah, and then you’d hit them with the wave, ending in a punch to the face!”

He laughed. “Ooh, and then I’d moonwalk over their graves.”

She couldn’t help but laugh too. “I know you never would’ve let me get hurt. But, in the interest of _both_ of us being assassin slaying badasses, let’s try this again.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Wait, I have an idea. Maybe you’d benefit from getting into the rhythm. Here.” She found her bag, pulled out her phone and fiddled with it for a minute, finding some music she knew he’d like.

“Ooh, now _this_ I can groove to.”

They both resumed their fighting stances and begin to circle each other.

“Alright, Beaumont, try to disarm me.”

“But you’re not armed..”

She grabbed his shirt off the floor, and wielded it like a whip, looking at him seductively. He lunged forward, and grabbed the free end of the shirt, and tugged on it, pulling her towards him. She crashed into his chest and the two of them stumbled back against the wall. Jen dropped the shirt.

“So,” she said, breathlessly, taking a step backwards. “Looks like you disarmed me. Now, try and pin me down..”

Maxwell smirked, then lunged towards her. Just before grabbing her, he twisted so that when they both hit the mat, his body broke her fall. Jen shifted to straddle his waist, trying to get hold of his wrists as he attempted to evade her grasp. He rocked his hips, flipping her over and climbing onto her. She closed her eyes for a moment, in contentment, then reopened them to see him gazing down at her.

“I think I like it better when I’m on top.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” she sighed.

He paused for a moment, his nose nearly touching hers. She tilted her head up, bringing her mouth to his. She felt his smile bloom against her lips, and it was the best feeling.

“I think I’m more of a lover than a fighter,” she admitted afterwards.

“I like that about you,” he whispered.

Jen breathed in deep as he kissed her again, enjoying his familiar scent. She ran her hands over his bare skin, feeling his muscles tense in response. His hands moved too. As one curled around the back of her neck, the other grazed across her backside.

“Mm, Maxwell!”

He groaned, and Jen could feel the resulting low rumble on her lips. He pulled back for a moment, trailing his thumb gently across her mouth. “Have I told you lately that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”

“You have now,” she sighed.

He dipped back in for another kiss, and she nearly lost herself in the feel of his body pressed against hers. He slowed his pace, cupping her face in his hands. He shifted to kiss the tip of her nose, then her forehead, his lips soft against her skin. It was all she could do to avoid crying out.

“How’s that?”

“Perfect,” she said, breathless.

He reached down for her hand, raising it to his lips and grazing her fingers.

“You’re a perfect gentleman,” she commented, lying on the floor, content.

“Well, I don’t know about that..”

His gaze took on a malevolent quality, and suddenly his mouth was on hers again, his kisses insatiable. He let out another low groan as his hands feverishly explored her body. He pulled one of her legs around him, gripping her thigh. She sighed as he nudged her head back and kissed her neck, his breath hot against her skin. Just as suddenly, he was facing her again, his chest heaving with each breath.

“Maxwell… I…..”

He leant in again, his lips seizing hers for another ravenous kiss. He held her close, his tongue playing against hers. After a long moment, he pulled away, and looked down at her.

“God, Jen. This. Is. Amazing. What if I said I need you, right here, right now..?”

She knew what her answer had to be. “Then I would say, I think we should pick this up later.”

His face was a picture. “I can’t decide whether I hate you or I love you right now.”

“We’ll have all night later. Somebody’s going to come looking for us any minute and you know it.”

“Oh, let ‘em look,” he muttered, his hand straying down her body.

“But you said you wanted to get this right,” she whispered into his ear.

He moaned in frustration. “I did, but this feels too right to be wrong…”

She sat up. “Come on, we’ve got a gala to get to. And we can’t be late, we’re the first ones being announced..”

“Oh God, you’re right.” He sprung up after her, and stood up. “We better get going. We’ve already missed pre-drinks..”

He was still shirtless. “Don’t you want to put your clothes back on first?” she asked him.

“I’m a little lukewarm on it, honestly, but I think the rest of court might want me to.”

“Me excluded,” she said, looking upon him lovingly as he climbed back into his suit.

“I mean, this suit needs to be seen tonight, as much as I’d love it to stay in a heap on the floor.. Hey, where’d my bowtie go?”

“Over there,” she gestured, as she straightened her own dress and made sure everything was in place. “Need a hand with those cufflinks first?”

“You look after me so well,” he sighed, as she approached him. She picked up his jacket, retrieved the cufflinks, and placed them gently around his shirt sleeves.

“Next time you take these off,” she said confidently, without looking at him, “It really will be showtime.”

He took a sharp intake of breath. “Since when did you get so evil?”

“Maybe I just want you to know how it feels.”

“Maybe I deserve that a bit.”

She laughed. “A bit. Maybe.”

She went to get his bowtie, and he put it on as she checked her appearance in one of the mirrors on the wall. This dress really was doing her favours in more ways than one. She headed back towards him, as he dusted down his suit jacket. 

“Time to go get our Costume Gala on!” he said with a grin, as she straightened his bowtie.

They hurried through the palace and met up with their friends at the grand staircase, where costumed nobles awaited the opening of the ballroom doors.

“There you two finally are,” Drake said, relief on his face. “Madeleine was about to send out a search party.”

“We were delayed at the stairs,” Maxwell said, his face deadpan.

“There’s a lot of them, you know,” said Jen, keeping her own face as straight as she could.

“Uh huh,” grunted Drake knowingly, his eyes smiling at Jen.

Hana looked around at the variety of costumed nobles organising for the parade into the ballroom. “Everyone’s so pretty.”

Olivia looked around disdainfully. “Only a few others here break a seven on the costume scale.”

Jen heard a voice calling her, and turned to see Penelope. “Jen!”

“You made it!” Kiara said, greeting Penelope. “Your costume is magnifique.” It reflected her house’s narwhal sigil.

“I wish narwhals had feathers,” said Penelope, looking at Kiara’s dress in envy. “They’d be fluffier, at least.”

“Well, Penelope, we can share the ocean together,” Jen commented. “Me, you and Squid King here.”

“Aquatic sigils for life!” Maxwell high-fived Penelope.

“What’s this little gathering?” Madeleine had arrived, wearing an interesting tree dress.

“Must you really barge into everyone’s business?” Olivia groaned.

“I am checking upon my hapless charges, now they have finally graced us with their presence, to make sure they are not actively embarrassing themselves,” Madeleine explained. “Though I’ll admit, Jen has made a strong outfit choice..”

“Hey! I chose her outfit, I’ll have you know. In fact, I designed it!”

“I find that hard to believe,” Madeleine sneered. “Although I can tell you designed your own suit.”

“I did,” Maxwell went on with a grin, obviously not interpreting the disdain coming from Madeleine’s direction. “Not just the King of Cordonia, but the King of Fashion..”

“Even Maxwell’s suit is better than that ridiculous outfit,” Olivia said, glaring at Madeleine. 

“For your information, it’s a tree native to Fydelia,” Madeleine said. “I trust I don’t have to explain the importance of my house sigil..”

“You’re a tree, because they represent life and knowledge,” Jen pointed out.

Madeleine whirled on Jen. “How do _you_ know that?

“Knowing the symbolism behind noble heraldry is the first step on winning their respect, is it not?”

Madeleine’s mouth moved so that it was almost smiling. “Very good, Jen.”

“Life and knowledge,” teased Olivia. “How quaint.”

“I wouldn’t expect a barbarous Nevrakis to appreciate it,” said Madeleine. She and Olivia shared an icy smirk as the nobles lined up outside the door.

“It’s time!” Maxwell said to Jen, excitement in his eyes.

“Remember to make a splash,” Olivia sneered.

Maxwell took Jen’s hand, and led her to the front of the line. The ballroom doors sat closed. Muffled music played from the other side.

“So, big night, little blossom,” he said to her seductively, tickling the fingers of his hand against her palm. “Are you ready?”

She turned to look at him. “More than, Maxwell.”

“Good. And every big night starts with a.. big entrance!” 

She nodded. “I know this is the second time we’ve done this, but I don’t think I ever got to tell you last time how much I used to wish I could walk through these doors on your arm. It used to be a real fantasy of mine.”

He leant into her. “In this fantasy, was I wearing the world’s most awesome squid suit?”

“Even my wildest dreams could not have predicted its glory.”

“I love you, little blossom.”

She leant over and gave Maxwell a quick kiss. “I love you too, squid king.”

“Time to swim into the spotlight, then.”

The doors were thrown open, and the herald called out. “His Majesty King Maxwell I of Cordonia and Duchess Jen Jones of Ramsford.”

They strode into the ballroom to fanfare and the wild applause of the court.

“We should definitely bask in this moment of squidly glory,” she said to him after a while. She looked at him, waiting for a response, but didn’t get one, just a gooey look. “What?”

“Not gonna lie, just can’t take my eyes off you. Anyway, I think I just want to bask in squidly glory next to you forever.” 

“I’ll make sure I give you ample opportunity,” she teased, as the names of the other nobles were announced one by one. They all entered the room and began to gather around Jen and Maxwell.

“Lord Leo and Lady Yolana Rys of Valtoria,” announced the herald.

“Oh!” Jen’s face lit up as she turned towards the door. She looked at Maxwell. “Did you know..”

“No!” Maxwell’s grin was huge, and hand in hand they headed towards the couple who had just entered the room. Leo was dressed as an old-fashioned gangster; he swaggered in, a demure looking Yolana in a flapper girl dress at his side, and was soon greeted by Rick.

“It’s great to see you, brother! I didn’t know..”

“He wanted to surprise you all,” Yolana explained.

“You know I hate to miss the costume gala, right? And look at you! You look like a King in that!” Leo chuckled. “Best watch this one, Maxwell, he’s got ideas of… wait.. what is that?”

Maxwell wiggled his eyebrows. “Leo Rys, meet squid suit. Squid suit, meet Leo Rys!”

“Damn, your Maj, your imagination knows no bounds, does it? And, hey.” Leo looked up at Jen. “A co-ordinating consort too. You’ve changed, my friend..”

“Indeed, I am a changed man,” Maxwell declared. “The love of this amazing woman has transformed me forever.”

“This is quite something,” Yolana fussed over Jen’s dress. “I assume it’s a designer?”

Jen nodded. “A very exclusive one.”

“It’s great to see you both,” Rick said, as Hana and Drake came to join them. “How are you feeling, Yolana?”

“Well, a little up and down, but excited,” she said, smiling as Leo placed a protective hand no her stomach. “We told my family recently. They’re thrilled.”

“I bet, getting two baby nieces or nephews for the price of one,” Maxwell agreed. “Think of the shopping opportunities!”

“Well, no doubt you’ll be getting some opportunities of your own, huh?” Leo said with a wink. “Soon as you two have sealed the deal, right? I bet fancy pants is going to lock you in a room together and not let you out until his niece or nephew is on the way!”

Jen shot a sideways look at Maxwell. “I’m game if you are.”

“Oh, I’m game,” Maxwell agreed. But suddenly, he went pale. “Oh shoot! With all this excitement, I forgot about my opening address…” His eyes shot around the room. “Bertrand’s not here yet… and Madeleine’s not thrown anything at me either…”

“Then now would be a good time for you to improvise something,” Jen said reassuringly. “You’ll do great.”

“I’ll do great. Great. Right. See you guys later!”

Jen followed him across to the dais, and stood supportively by the side of it as he hopped up.

“Everyone, welcome to my not-so-humble abode, and thank you for coming to join us on one of my favourite events of the social calendar, the Costume Gala! What do you think of the squid suit, huh?”

There were cheers from the crowd.

“And check it out, I’m not squidding solo. Check out Duchess Squidette over there. Damn, I think I know which costume is gonna win best in show. Anyway. On to the serious stuff. I know it’s no easy thing for some of you to come back here after what happened at the Homecoming Ball. That wasn’t a fun night for anyone. I’m sure none of you need a recap of the fact that the last time we were all here together, bad stuff happened. Bad stuff that some of us are never going to forget. We got hurt. We got scared. But we didn’t get broken. We’re still here, and we’ve still got our dance on. Cordonia’s still got its dance on! So let’s show them how it’s done around here!”

“For Cordonia!” called Jen.

“For Cordonia!” echoed Leo.

“For Cordonia!” called Olivia.

Chants rose up from the crowd, some of the older nobles began to sing the Cordonian anthem.

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!” Maxwell continued. “Listen up just a minute more. This Costume Gala is my favourite event that we host here at the palace, so I’m not changing too much about it. Sometimes it’s been.. more eventful than others..” Jen noticed him make eye contact with Rick. “But most times, we’ve partied hard and had the time of our lives, and that’s what we’re gonna do tonight!”

The crowd applauded and whooped. Jen noticed Bertrand had come to stand next to her, still clad in his dingy brown suit, exasperation on his face.

“So, don’t stop the party!” Maxwell called out. Then, to Jen’s astonishment, he leapt head first off the dais into a somersault, landing and twirling into a dance move, posing as he came to a stop.

There was more cheering and applause, and he soon made his way across to where she was standing.

She embraced him. “That was amazing!”

“It was embarrassing,” Bertrand droned.

“Oh, cheer up, will you?” Maxwell said to Bertrand. “Tonight’s meant to be light-hearted and you’re not taking that away from us.”

Jen noticed Hakim had come to stand next to Bertrand. “Ahem. Your Majesty, Lord Bertrand. Duchess Jen.”

“Hey, Hakim,” Maxwell said. “How’s tricks?”

“ _Maxwell,_ ” chastised Bertrand. “I apologise, Your Grace.”

“Oh, you have nothing to apologise for,” Hakim said. “Your father, on the other hand..”

Jen sighed. She’d not warned Bertrand about Hakim’s demonstration of annoyance at his estate. She wondered if Maxwell had mentioned it.

“Hakim, I understand you were asking Maxwell about our father recently. I can only reiterate what Maxwell told you in that he has been significantly unwell. He is convalescing at present.”

Hakim frowned at Bertrand. “He never misses this event, and you know it. His absence raises more questions in my mind than you can answer.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Oh, you know what I’m suggesting,” Hakim said. “That if anything had happened to your father, you wouldn’t want the country to know about it.”

Jen exchanged a glance with Maxwell, who looked puzzled.

Bertrand went on. “I can assure you, he is very much alive and…”

“In this time of.. transition, I can understand why you might be reluctant to unnerve the public further by announcing the death of their former King..”

“Wait…” Maxwell went pale, looking first to Jen and then to Bertrand.

Jen realised it too.

Bertrand looked sheepish, but stood his ground. “Our father is recuperating after an illness. I will send him your best regards, Duke Hakim. Please excuse me.”

Bertrand strode off, and Hakim sighed.

“I apologise. I hope your father is back to full health soon.”

Jen half expected the words _I don’t_ to come out of Maxwell’s mouth, but he kept them in. “Thanks, Hakim.”

Hakim strode off.

“What d’you make of that?” Maxwell asked Jen, his expression neutral.

“Same as you, I think,” she said, taking him by the hand. “Bertrand told us to keep quiet about your dad because he said that questions would be asked about money. But I think the truth is, he thought that it would unsettle the people if they knew their previous king wasn’t around behind the scenes. And he didn’t want you to know what he thought.”

“Yeah. I mean, I get it. He doesn’t have much trust in me. Although.. he’s got a bit more than he used to.”

Jen smiled. “You’ll earn his trust. I promise you.” She smiled fondly at him. He was the most important person in the country but the goal that mattered to him the most was winning his brother’s respect. “Anyway. Don’t dwell too much on it. I was promised a fun night..” She twirled into his arms, looking up at him.

“You sure were. And I keep my promises.” He kissed her softly, then held her closely for a few moments.

As she looked out at tonight’s attendees, she felt a sense of accomplishment. Joelle was doing her best to calm Hakim down. Ezekiel and Penelope were sneaking glances at each other. Emmeline and Landon were deep in conversation, looking over at Ezekiel, perhaps trying to gauge if he was an appropriate prospect. Godfrey and Adelaide were enduring each other’s company with stiff upper lips.

“Our masterplan is working,” he said to her, evidently thinking along the same lines.

“The court feels almost full again,” she agreed.

“You did all this,” he sighed. “Thank you.” 

“We did all this,” she emphasised. “And this is my home now. I want to take care of it.”

“Cordonia’s lucky to have you, damn straight. But I’m the lucky one. Anyway, we best divide and conquer before Madeleine comes over and tells us to stop cluttering the place up. But you and I..” He gestured to the empty dancefloor in front of them. “We’re tonight’s opening act.”

“Oh really?” She turned to face him. “What’s the main event?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” He shot a sexy smirk at her. “Laters, squid.”

“Laters,” she promised him, and sauntered across the room, feeling on top of the world. 

It wasn’t long before she was waved over by Hana, who was standing with Yolana and Olivia. “Jen! Help us settle a debate.”

Olivia tutted. “As if _more_ opinions ever helped anyone make a decision..”

“We’re trying to decide who has the best costume of everyone at the Gala,” Hana explained. “ _I_ appreciate the whimsy of Maxwell’s squid suit, and Yolana’s voting for Drake’s embroidered surcoat..”

“Meanwhile, I prefer the practicality of Rick’s half cape.. and you can’t deny the ravishing drama of my own attire,” Olivia declared.

Jen raised her eyebrows at Olivia. “Humble, as always.”

“Humility is for people with something to be ashamed of,” Olivia sighed.

“What do you think, Jen?” Yolana asked. “What costume would win your best in show?”

Jen was too excited to lie. “Maxwell’s squid suit. It’s ridiculous and I love it. His bowtie has a _face…”_

Olivia scowled. “If you’d prefer to be laughed at rather than respected, I suppose that’s your choice.”

“I don’t think people are laughing _at_ Maxwell so much as laughing _with_ him..” Yolana said to Olivia.

Jen giggled. “He’s definitely in on the joke. Though, to be fair, that isn’t _everyone_ at the Gala. What about Leo’s gangster attire?”

Yolana smiled at Jen. “He’s having the best time. But hey, your dress is stunning!”

Hana looked over Jen’s shoulder. “I think I’d pick Madeleine’s.”

“Ugh,” spat Olivia. “Until this moment I was dangerously close to holding you in high esteem. Thank you for talking me down from that unfortunate ledge.”

“Looking good is part of Madeleine’s job, and she’s an over achiever,” Hana said, still looking behind Jen, who turned to see Madeleine talking with Justin across the room. Wait… Justin? He was back?

“Does that really work for you? The whole finding the good in everything act?” snapped Olivia.

Hana looked hurt. “What act?”

“You never have a bad word to say about _anyone._ Doesn’t being so nice all the time get exhausting?”

“It’s not an act..”

“People respect kindness,” Jen said, frowning at Olivia.

“No. People respect _grit_. You know, Hana, you’d have a lot of potential if you stood up for yourself. Your disposition, combined with some real conviction.. it would be a potent mixture.”

Hana sighed. “But conviction required decisiveness, and I.. well, I’ve been struggling with that lately. Olivia.. how did _you_ decide what you wanted to do with your life?”

Olivia scoffed. “I inherited a duchy as a child.”

“Right,” Jen said, “But you could’ve gone in a lot of directions from there. Look at the difference between someone like Neville, and someone like Rick.”

Olivia frowned. “I suppose I’ve always wanted to live up to my family’s legacy.. to prove the strength of the Nevrakis bloodline. Unfortunately, that bloodline has all too often been tainted by malevolence. Now I.. I want to prove that a Nevrakis can be someone to look up to. A role model. Like a Rys, I suppose. One who goes about supporting their country by supporting their leaders, not overthrowing them. I want to prove that sort of strength.”

“You’ve definitely got the strength part down,” Jen agreed.

“Thank you for pointing out the bloody obvious..”

“But that means the rest is within your reach,” Hana told her. “As long as you use that strength to support Maxwell, the rest will follow.”

“Though, it might not hurt to tone down the ‘destroy your enemies’ bit just a smidge,” Jen said with a grin.

“All that said, I’m not sure how this is supposed to help you, Hana..” Olivia said. “We are _completely_ different on a fundamental level. You’re tolerant, and kind..”

“Aww, thank you…”

“It’s actually rather disgusting to me, but.. others seem to find something redeeming in it. Perhaps there’s something there.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “You do have a unique aptitude for seeing the positive in any situation, Hana.”

“That _could_ be useful in a negotiation,” Olivia commented. “I prefer a good power play, but a softer touch can yield results.”

“A negotiator? What do you think, Hana?”

“I’ve never thought about it before,” Hana said. “On one hand, I _do_ like helping people get what they want, and it would allow me to help Cordonia. But my lessons never covered debate, or mediation, and I have no literature on the subject..”

“Well, take it or leave it,” Olivia sighed. “I literally couldn’t care less what becomes of you.”

“Riiiight,” said Jen, looking at Hana reassuringly. “That’s why you’ve spent the last ten minutes talking about it.”

Olivia rolled her eyes and strutted off to the other side of the ballroom.

“That means, she thinks a lot of you,” Jen said to Hana. “We’re all friiiieeennds…”

Hana giggled. “It’s given me some food for thought, though. I’ll have to have a word with Maxwell. See what call there is for that sort of work in Cordonia.”

“Good idea,” said Jen, glancing around. “Looks like he and Drake are just at the bar, might be a good time to catch him now. Oh-oh, Leo is with them. That doesn’t bode well.”

Yolana giggled. “I’ll head that way. Make sure he doesn’t order too many shots.”

“Please do. I need to keep Maxwell on the right side of tipsy this evening.” She winked, and exchanged a look with a seemingly knowing Hana. “But right now, I need to check in with Rick.”

“He’s over there with Madeleine,” Hana said, pointing behind Jen.

“Oh, thanks,” Jen said. “I’ll catch you guys in a bit.”

She trotted over, to where Rick, Madeleine and Justin were talking.

“Justin, hey! You’re back!”

“Welcome to Homecoming Ball Survivors Anonymous,” Justin quipped, with a sideways look at Rick.

“Justin’s just been discharged from hospital,” Rick explained.

"You’re looking well,” Jen said. “I heard you were badly injured in the attack.”

“Yeah, just like Rick here I took a nasty shot at the homecoming ball, but I’m not ready to kick the bucket just yet. You know what they say, if you can breathe you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight.”

_A Cordonian saying without apples? Refreshing, Jen thought._

“Besides, I recovered _just-in time_ to get an invitation to this delightful little soiree of yours and Maxwell’s,” Justin piped up. “I have to say, I’m very impressed with your tactics for bringing the country together. Who doesn’t love a good wedding?”

"So, have you come to save me from Madeleine?” Jen giggled. Madeleine glared at her.

Justin pulled a thoughtful face. “From what I’ve seen on the news, you’re in good hands. I mean, Little Miss _oath-on-the-orchard_ here knows a power PR move.”

Jen frowned. “Little Miss what now?”

Madeleine sighed. “Why am I not surprised that you missed this, Jen. On the day I returned to court to compete for Maxwell’s hand, the press practically hounded me through the orchard until I would comment on swapping princes, as they called it..”

“The press loves a good hunt, but I bet you kept your cool,” said Justin, seemingly very interested.

“Naturally. I eventually had to pluck an apple from a tree and tell them my love was greater than any one person, I loved Cordonia and whoever was her crown prince.”

Ick. Jen was glad she hadn’t witnessed this as it would probably have caused her to vomit.

“Well, I loved it. I’ve been a big admirer of yours for some time, Madeleine. I have to say I’m a bit of an enthusiast when it comes to the royal family,” said Justin, mysteriously. “It’s why I went into public relations. But it paid off when I advised a similar tactic to a client apologising for a gaffe. Placing the apple in the frame does wonders.”

“I’ve made some cool PR moves too,” Jen said. “Remember the time we helped build that barn?”

“Indeed,” said Rick. “You made the front page that day.”

“You did great,” Justin agreed.

Madeleine just huffed.

“Come on Madeleine, I’m not that bad..”

“You haven’t read any of my briefing booklets or my notecards,” she snapped.

Justin smiled. “Oh, your briefings must be thorough..”

“And unappreciated,” she muttered.

Justin looked sympathetically at Madeleine. “Not to step into a master’s territory, but from my perspective, it helps to offer emotional support to the client. They’re probably more worried about speaking in front of people than memorising your briefings.”

“Emotional support? _Please._ That’s what she has Maxwell for,” Madeleine scoffed.

Jen had to agree. “She’s right. You all know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Maxwell, but what you might not know is I wouldn’t have been here for long without him, either. He’s the one who’s kept me going since day one.”

“Oh, spare me the lovey-doveys,” Madeleine sighed. “Without me, this tour would have been a disaster, and you both know it.”

“You’re right,” Jen said to Madeleine. “You have been amazing, and I’m learning so much from you. It’ll take some time, but I’ll be able to manage a briefing one day.”

Madeleine looked taken aback. “And with my support, you’ll get there.”

Justin put his hand on Madeleine’s arm. “It’s been a treat hearing from one of the masters, but the refreshments call to me.” He turned to Jen. “And between you and me, if Cordonia’s royal couple ever want an assist for old times’ sake, give me a call.” Justin reached into his pocket, pulled out a little pouch, and handed it to her. “I’m always just in time.” He saluted to them. “Over and out.” He slid through the crowd to the table.

Madeleine eyed Jen and Rick with a hint of exhaustion, then glanced beyond Jen. “As riveting as this has been, I think I’d marginally prefer Hana’s company.”

“You better treat her nice, Madeleine,” warned Jen.

“Yes, I’ll play nice.” Madeleine turned to leave. “Oh and Jen? Thanks for helping with my family. Things have been better. I don’t want to hear whatever snarky remark or offer to hug comes out next. Just take it and let me leave in peace.” With that, Madeleine extricated herself, leaving Jen and Rick together.

“So. Good to see Justin back, huh?”

“Yeah,” said Rick. “I wasn’t expecting to see him. What’s that he gave you?”

Jen peeked into the pouch. “Oh, earpieces! Looks like I have two here. One for me, one for Maxwell maybe? Guess they talk to each other. Maybe Justin’s got a third one.”

“Maybe,” Rick agreed, as there was a loud fanfare, and the band began to play a waltz. “Ah. I think you may be needed.”

Jen turned, and sure enough, her matching puzzle piece was on his way over to her.

“Can you hang onto these for me a minute, Rick?” She passed him the pouch containing the earpieces.

“Of course..”

She walked to meet Maxwell, and as they made eye contact, he stretched out an arm.

“May I have this dance, little blossom?”

“Always,” was her reply, as she took him by the hand, feeling happy and free.


	56. Something's gonna happen

Jen felt as if she was walking on air as she and the King made their way to the dance floor together. Maxwell placed one hand on her waist and led her into a waltz. But instead of adding any improvised flair, as per usual, he gracefully stepped through the traditional dance, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked him.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just trying not to step on your toes..”

“You seriously think I’d have agreed to marry you if I thought it meant I would end up having my feet squashed on a regular basis?”

She thought that might raise a chuckle, but his face remained serious. So much for dancing as tonight’s foreplay. This was not quite what she’d expected after that comment. Something wasn’t right.

“Maxwell, I’m pretty sure you’ve spent more hours on a dance floor than me and everyone else in this room combined. What’s there to worry about?”

He did not reply; and the room suddenly seemed silent to Jen, despite the buzz of the revellers and the grand music filling the air. She had a good idea what he might be worrying about, of course. Perhaps his nerves were kicking in. Perhaps she should have just let things take their course last night after all.

“This isn’t about dancing, is it? We’ve danced together like this so many times before…”

He sighed. “I… it’s just, I’ve spent most of my life improvising, and not just in freestyle competitions. It’s easy to do that when you’re on your own. If you mess up, no-one has to deal with the fallout except you. But with us, I.. I want to make sure everything’s perfect. You’re incredible, Jen, and I don’t want to be the one who trips you up.”

She looked defiantly at him. “Maxwell Beaumont, listen to me. I’ve been keeping up with you since the night we met in New York. There is no joke or dance move or crazy plan that could throw me off my game.. or make me love you any less. Okay?”

“Okay. If you’re totally sure.” He seemed to relax a little.

A flash of inspiration hit her, and a wicked grin crossed her lips. “Let’s make this a _real_ dance party.”

“Oh, yeah.”

With that, they split up into an improvised series of spins, shimmies, and breakdancing moves.

“Damn, you two!” Leo commented from the sidelines.

“Go, Jen and Maxwell!” called Hana. 

Laughing and breathless, they reunited on a beat to resume the waltz. Maxwell smiled at Jen, his face inches away from hers. In a euphoric haze, Jen stepped towards Maxwell, starting to spin, and he easily twirled her into a warm embrace.

“Hey there.”

“Hello, yourself.”

Better. Much better. She wrapped her arms around Maxwell right as the music swelled, and he eagerly kissed her.

Other couples soon began to join them on the dancefloor. Rick and Olivia were impressing the room with their elegant movements too, and Leo and Yolana joined them. Hana had even managed to convince Madeleine to join her in a waltz.

Maxwell chuckled. “I bet Madeleine’s the first to leave the dance floor when I change the music up a bit later.”

“What are you changing it to?”

“Oh, just you wait.”

There was a sudden commotion and they both turned to see Neville and Rick glaring at each other.

“Pardon me,” Neville snapped.

“Hey, watch where you’re dancing,” snapped Olivia.

“My apologies, Lord Rick,” sneered Neville, who had been dancing with Penelope; she had retreated nervously by now. “I see you’ve managed to secure a suitor from the King’s reject pile.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Olivia was incensed, and before long she had Neville by the scruff of the neck against a pillar.

Neville couldn’t say a lot in response.

“Olivia, let him go,” Rick sighed.

“Not until he apologises to you,” Olivia sneered. “All the nasty little jealous comments he’s thrown your way over the last few weeks have not escaped my notice. But when he disrespects me…” She released him momentarily so that he could breathe again, and then pushed a hand against him to keep him in place.

He gasped. “Duchess Olivia.. I meant no disrespect towards you..”

“You called me a reject. In my book, that’s disrespectful.”

“She’s right,” Rick said, standing tall. “I suggest you take that back, Neville.”

“Or what?” Neville said in challenge. “You’ll challenge me to a duel? I’d love to see that, when you let your girlfriend fight your battles for you.”

Olivia raised her eyebrows. “Let’s be clear about this. Firstly, I’m not his girlfriend. Second, this is my battle, not his. And third, I’m ready to fight to the death.”

“Fine,” said Neville, waving his hands. “I apologise.”

“Good. Now stay out of our sight.” Olivia snapped, releasing him.

Neville glared at Rick, but scuttled off.

“Ouch,” commented Maxwell.

“Yeah,” sighed Jen. “She handed that well.”

“Listen, I’ve got something I need to…. _do_ ,” he said, a vague mysterious look in his eyes. “You okay flying solo for a bit?”

“Of course,” she assured him. “I’ll go and check in with Rick and Olivia.”

“Kay. I’ll find you soon.” He pulled her close. “Because I’m not done with you tonight.”

“I should hope not,” she purred, his tone of voice arousing her senses.

He kissed her gently on the lips, a giggle escaping his as they parted, followed by a bashful wink. She watched him wander through the crowd for a moment, wondering what he was up to. Then she turned and went to speak to Rick and Olivia, who were still just a short distance away, conversing intensely with frowns on their faces.

“What an asshole,” Jen sighed, approaching Olivia and Rick. “You two okay?”

“It’ll take more than him and his badly tailored suit to ruin our evening,” Olivia assured Jen, a twinkle in her eye as she looked across at Rick. “In fact, we’re having a…”

Suddenly, her face fell, as if she had seen a ghost.

“Wait here,” she said, and ran away from them, out of the ballroom and into the grand hallway of the palace.

“I wonder what that was all about?” Rick pondered.

Jen turned to look in the direction Olivia had gone. Something about her demeanour worried her; reminded her of that dreadful night here not so many months ago when they had both left under a cloud. She’d had Olivia’s back that night. And she wanted to do the same tonight.

“You stay here,” she said. “I’ll go see if I can work out what’s wrong.”

Rick nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Jen.”

Jen headed in the direction that Olivia had gone, conscious that Drake was watching her go. Hopefully, he’d be discreet. As she got into the hall, she noticed Olivia was standing by the staircase, facing an older woman, with dark hair and an unapproachable demeanour.

“Well now Livvy? Where can I get a drink in this god forsaken place?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m not your servant,” Olivia huffed.

"Then find me someone who is,” hissed the woman.

Jen watched from a distance as Olivia scowled and stalked away towards a passing member of staff. Having presumably ordered a drink for her mysterious guest, she turned to head back, but Jen called her over.

“Olivia.. or should I call you Livvy?”

Olivia grimaced, and shot her a glare. She paced in Jen’s direction.

“A childish nickname,” she snapped. “If you use it again, I’ll break both of your arms.”

“Who is that woman?”

Olivia glanced back at the woman in question, clearly uncomfortable with her presence.

The woman called Olivia back. “Livvy, what are you lingering over there for? We have so much to discuss!”

Olivia looked upset. “I.. I have to go.”

“Wait!” Jen called her back.

“If you want to pester me more, you’ll get your chance next week when the Unity Tour comes to Lythikos,” Olivia pointed out.

“Take me with you now. I can back you up!”

Olivia looked confused. “I don’t see why my personal affairs should concern you.”

“As strange as it sounds, sometimes people just look out for each other,” Jen explained. “It’s called kindness.”

“Very funny.” Despite Olivia’s words, her frown slowly faded as she studied Jen carefully. “I.. I suppose you could accompany me.”

“You won’t regret it,” Jen assured her, as they headed back in the woman’s direction.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves..”

“Where _is_ that servant? How long can it possibly take to fetch a decent bottle of wine..”

“Ahem..” Olivia interrupted, catching the woman’s attention.

“Oh. You’ve brought.. _company?”_ The woman studied Jen’s gown, looking intrigued. “Company with exquisite taste in clothes.”

“Thank you,” said Jen politely. “But the compliment should go to the one who designed it for me.”

“Perhaps so,” the woman said, still considering Jen. “But still, you must have inspired something in this designer. Take a compliment when it’s given.”

“Jen, I’d like you to meet my aunt,” Olivia explained. “Lady Lucretia Nevrakis. Aunt Lucretia, this is Duchess Jen Jones.”

Jen glared at Lucretia. “So you’re the woman who abandoned Olivia when her parents died.”

Lucretia arched an eyebrow, making the resemblance between her and Olivia even more striking. “You’re a bold one, aren’t you? Not that it’s any of your business, but I didn’t _abandon_ anyone. I was simply away when the tragedy struck. She survived, didn’t you, Olivia?”

“I suppose I’m still here,” huffed Olivia.

“My point exactly.”

A servant swept into the entrance hall with a bottle of wine and several goblets in hand.

“Tch, took you long enough to find it,” Lucretia scolded. “Are you waiting for permission, or are you going to do your job and pour?”

The servant hastily filled a goblet for each of them. He bowed and retreated out of the room, leaving the bottle behind.

“I sent Barthelemy a few bottles of Lythikos Moscato back when he was crowned,” Lucretia tutted. “The man’s never had decent taste in wine. But that means there’s plenty left for us.”

Jen sipped the deep purple liquid carefully. It was one of the sweetest wines she’d ever tasted, but also the strongest. She felt her throat starting to burn as she swallowed it. “Exactly the kind of strong wine I’d expect from Lythikos.”

“Precisely. So, how about a proper toast? I propose a toast to Cordonia’s unorthodox future Queen.”

Jen frowned. “What have you heard about me?”

“Oh, the same as everyone else at court, I expect. Stories of your common birth, your meteoric rise, that business with some indiscreet nobleman.. although you’ve put that behind you of course.. you’ve made quite the splash in this kingdom. It’s _fascinating_ to finally meet you.”

She raised her glass, and with a sigh, Olivia did the same, barely making eye contact with her aunt. “Cheers.”

“Thanks. So, umm, what brought you to the capital, Lucretia? Family business, or the Gala, or..?”

“Do I need a reason to check on my favourite niece?” Lucretia asked them both.

“I suppose you don’t, seeing as you only visit when it suits you,” Olivia spat.

“There’s no way you came this far for a social call,” Jen said, suspicious. “Lythikos might be at the other end of the kingdom, but the last time I checked you had phones and internet. Why are you _really_ here?”

“That’s an excellent question,” said Olivia, exchanging a meaningful glance with Jen, then focussing on Lucretia, frowning at her over the rim of her goblet.

Finally, Lucretia sighed. “If you _must_ know, I came to see the new King. Barthelemy’s retired, Bertrand’s been disgraced, and the little prince Olivia used to play with is all grown up and wearing the crown. Things have changed, my dear. I wanted to see for myself how King Maxwell is handling things at court. And to remind him not to forget Lythikos when he’s considering the good of the kingdom. He’s honestly doing better than I expected. Bertrand was always the savvy one.. I wasn’t sure young Maxwell would take to the responsibilities of the Crown..”

Jen was about to respond, but Olivia’s furious reaction startled her.

“Who are you to judge? You barely know him.”

“I only need a few minutes to get a sense of someone’s character,” Lucretia tutted. “Besides, the Cordonian grapevine still reaches Lythikos, even though the icy blasts kill its fruit. I’ve not heard good things.”

“Well maybe you should take a few minutes now,” Jen said sulkily. “That grapevine has got him all wrong, right Olivia?”

Olivia nodded. “Jen’s right. He’s not _completely_ incompetent. And, he has Jen now. Which helps.”

“Interesting,” Lucretia said. “I have to say, Olivia, your parents would have cringed seeing you put yourself forwards as his potential bride.”

“Rubbish,” Olivia snapped. “They’d have wanted me to put myself forward to be Cordonia’s queen and you know it. It wasn’t my fault I was blackmailed by that backstabbing snake Constantine Rys.”

Jen decided to change the subject. “Could you tell me about Olivia’s parents? I haven’t heard much about them, but I bet you knew them better than most.”

There was a hint of fondness in Lucretia’s smile. Olivia watched her closely as she began to speak. “They had their faults. But they were family. My sister was.. well, everything you could hope for in a sibling. Independent. Clever. Fierce. My brother in law was her one weakness. He was brash where she was calculating, but at least he had the strength to back up his words. They were a formidable couple.”

“Oh, spare me the crocodile tears,” Olivia growled. “If you cared, you could’ve at least made it to their funeral.”

“Do you really still blame me for that?” Lucretia hissed.

“I never said..” Olivia’s eyes narrowed. “Forget it.”

“No, please, berate me all you want. Just remember, you weren’t the only one hurt when your parents got themselves..” She broke off suddenly, her anger vanishing behind a calm facade as she glanced at Jen.

“You can say what you like in front of Jen,” Olivia said. “She knows.”

Jen nodded. “Olivia told me what her parents.. how they really died.”

“Then you can imagine how painful that day was for both of us,” Lucretia said, glaring at Olivia, who glared back just as fiercely. “Olivia was the lucky one. You had servants to care for you. I knew you’d be looked after.”

“I was _five_ ,” Olivia pleaded. “I didn’t need servants.. I.. “

Lucretia shook her head. “The Nevrakis heir shouldn’t have needed me to hold her hand and wipe away her little tears. Besides, Barthelemy was on a witch hunt for anyone with the slightest connection to the conspiracy. Questioning your parents’ staff day and night. Taking you as a hostage to ensure he had his leverage..”

“Barthelemy did not take me hostage. Constantine took me in at Rick’s request. As an act of kindness…”

Lucretia shrugged. “Tell yourself whatever you like. But those two were thick as thieves back then. There’s a reason why Barthelemy had so many enemies. And a reason why all the plots against him failed. I stayed away because we were both safer that way.”

“You’ve never cared about anyone’s safety but your own..”

Jen sighed. “Lucretia, you’ve been through a lot. You both went through a lot that day. Being angry at each other is just pouring salt on the wound.”

Lucretia raised her eyebrow again. “I don’t need empty platitudes from someone who can’t possibly imagine what it was like.”

“Agreed,” Olivia added. “You can’t imagine what it was like if you weren’t there.” She shot a pointed glare at Lucretia, who ignored it.

“I didn’t come here to fight over the past, Olivia. It’s high time we talked about your future.”

Olivia ran her hand through her hair in frustration. “What future could we possibly have to talk about?”

“Your wedding, of course! The inevitable continuation of the Nevrakis line!”

Olivia went red with indignation.

“Please. Obviously, I know why you came to court. But now that the King has made his… intriguing choice…” She raised an eyebrow at Jen before turning back to Olivia. “You’re still here.”

“Of course I’m still here.” Olivia’s expression was distant. “I’m here to show my support for the Crown at this difficult time.”

Lucretia raised her eyebrows. “Livvy. I know better. And I’ve just seen it with my own eyes. Rick Rys is not the one for you, and you know it.”

“Don’t tell me what I know,” Olivia snapped. “And as I said, I’m here to support Jen and Maxwell.”

Lucretia laughed, and turned to Jen. “After her parents passed, Rick was practically the only thing she wrote about in her letters. It was rather an irritating little obsession.”

Olivia hastily took a sip of her wine, trying to hide a flush on her cheeks.

“You might have taken your chance to put yourself forward as queen, Livvy. But you’ve let your feelings blind you to other opportunities. You’re still mooning over that man like a child when there are other bucks in the forest! Besides, you’re a Nevrakis. It would’ve been quaint for you to marry for love, but marrying for an alliance is far more appropriate. It’s what your parents would’ve wanted..”

Olivia’s eyes flashed with anger and hurt. “We’ve barely spoken for years, and you think you can march in here and tell me what _traitors_ would’ve wanted for me?

“Olivia doesn’t need your help,” Jen warned Lucretia. “You’ve made it pretty clear that she can survive without you. She’s made it this far on her own. She’s the Duchess of Lythikos. Whatever she wants from her future, marriage or no.. she doesn’t need _your_ help finding it.” She caught Olivia’s eye for a moment, and she shot back a small, grateful smile.

“That remains to be seen,” Lucretia said. “But I’m done wasting my breath tonight.” She downed the last of her wine from her goblet, and handed it to a passing servant. “As amusing as this has been, I have other people to visit. I’ll see you back in Lythikos, Olivia.”

“Wonderful. I can’t wait.”

“And Jen?” She turned to her. “I expect we’ll meet again.” With that, she swept off into the ballroom.

Olivia took a large gulp of wine. Her shoulders slumped, and it was only now that Jen could see how tense she had been in her aunt’s presence. “Well, that wasn’t a complete disaster..”

“Really? It didn’t seem to go that great..”

“She’s worse when she doesn’t have other distractions around to entertain her,” Olivia explained. “I suppose I should thank you for coming. If you hadn’t been here, that would’ve been an even more unpleasant conversation.”

“That’s what friends do,” Jen said with a smile.

Olivia looked thrown. “I.. Thank you.” Instead of her usual protest, Olivia gave Jen a brief but grateful smile. It vanished beneath her usual composure as she straightened her shoulders. “We’d better head back before we miss the party.”

“I’m right behind you,” Jen said.

They returned to the ballroom, where Jen soon found Rick, Drake, Leo and Yolana chatting with Savannah.

“Hey, Savannah,” she said, hugging her warmly. “You made it.”

“I did,” she said with a smile. “Drake convinced me to come along and let my hair down.”

“Well, I heard a rumour that the music’s changing up a notch shortly,” she said. “So maybe I’ll see you on the dance floor then?”

“Only if you can take your eyes off your dancing King,” Savannah giggled.

“You make a very good point,” said Jen, scanning the room, but not seeing him anywhere. “Anyone seen him recently?”

“He’ll be back soon, Jones,” said Drake, who seemed to be in on something.

Rick tapped her on the shoulder. “I still have this, Jen.” He passed her the pouch with the earpieces in it.

“Oh. Thanks, Rick.”

As they all chatted, Jen saw Bertrand come into the room. He seemed to be looking in their direction, and Jen watched him carefully for a few moments. He was watching Savannah wistfully. Instead of coming to join them, he quietly stepped back out into the hallway.”

“Excuse me a minute guys…”

Jen hurried after him and into the hallway. “Bertrand, wait!”

He paused as he heard her. “Oh, Duchess Jen. I was just leaving. I thought I would take the opportunity to return to my…. ah, _your_ duchy to see Bartie while his mother is enjoying this evening’s entertainment.”

Jen was disappointed. “You’re not staying for the rest of the Gala?”

“I’m afraid I don’t see the point. And I’m hardly appropriately dressed.” Sighing, he dusted off the lapels of his jacket. “Even Drake looks more regal than I do tonight.”

“Don’t you want to spend some time with Savannah?”

He sighed. “To be quite candid with you, I’ve made a terrible mess of things. My courtship of Savannah has just been one catastrophe after another. I think it’s best for all parties involved if I leave her in peace.”

“Surely it can’t be that bad,” Jen said encouragingly.

“We’ve been doomed from the start,” he lamented. “We had an argument about.. well, the circumstances in which she left Cordonia following the publication of the.. unfortunate photographs.”

“And?” Jen tried her best to prise this out of him.

“We both remembered our final conversation somewhat differently.”

“How did you remember it?”

He looked suspiciously at her. “Tearing open old wounds, are we? Well, let me bare my soul to you, Duchess Jen. If we’re literally going to be family, I owe you the truth.”

Jen smiled. “I think that’s the first time you’ve acknowledged the fact that I’m marrying your brother since Maxwell and I got engaged.”

“I try not to dwell on it,” huffed Bertrand.

“So, what happened?”

He paused. “You have to understand, Duchess Jen. I loved that woman. I would have died for her. Madeleine was well aware. So long as we didn’t get caught out, she was content for our arrangement to continue. The night of the Rys Revelry at Valtoria, someone managed to infiltrate the manor house. Images taken in the parlour were all over the front pages of the newspapers.”

“It must have been awful,” Jen sighed.

“As soon as I heard, I went to her straight away. She was already packing her bags. I told her not to go. She wouldn’t see reason. I told her I loved her. She wouldn’t listen. I begged her to stay. She said to me that she couldn’t. Of course, I know the reason why now.” His eyes filled up, Jen had never seen him so emotional. “My father.”

“Did Barthelemy tell you?”

“No. Savannah did. But she left under the impression that I was not going to stand by her. She assumed I would stay with Madeleine, continue as Crown Prince, even despite all the public outrage. I never made it clear to her that that was not my plan.”

“Was that even an option for you?”

Bertrand sighed. “Father came to see me afterwards. He encouraged me to make a statement. To say that she had manipulated me. _Drugged_ me. Framed me. Had planned to blackmail me, and that I had refused to pay her out. And then, that she’d gone to the papers.”

Jen’s jaw dropped. “That’s…. that’s just awful, Bertrand.”

There was a tear in his eye. “My angel. I mean, as if she would ever… I couldn’t.. I mean, I could never even tell her about the slurs that he told me to make on her good character, let alone make them to the entire country. But, my father had commanded me to do so. That way, I could maintain my standing.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t listen to him,” said Jen, feeling goosebumps at the magnitude of Bertrand’s woeful story.

“Quite. There was absolutely no way I was going to go down that route. So, I did something I have rarely done that day. I stood up to my father. I went to make that statement, and what I actually said was something very different to what he would have had me say. I said that it was true that I had cheated on Princess Madeleine, and I said that as a result I was renouncing my claim to the throne.”

Jen looked sadly at Bertrand. “You did the right thing.”

“Alas, I feel you are the only one who concurs in that matter.”

“No, you did. I know you, and I know you couldn’t have lived with that. You did the honourable thing. Does Maxwell know what your father asked you to do?”

Bertrand shook his head. “How could I tell him? It would have caused unnecessary ill feeling between him and our father at a time when they needed to work together more than ever before.”

“I can see that, Bertrand. But you should tell him now. He knows what your father’s capable of now, and it would help him to understand your abdication. It had a huge impact on him as well as you. I’m sure he won’t tell Savannah if you ask him not to.”

Bertrand nodded. “Perhaps you’re right, Duchess Jen.”

“How did your father react when you made the statement?”

“He said precious little at the time. But he demonstrated his ire regularly. And it was made very clear to me that in the event of his rule coming to an end, that the responsibility should still be on my shoulders. That I should bear the burden of ruling the country without any of the perks. Father was very clear in letting it be known that he did not think Maxwell was a suitable monarch.”

Jen nodded. “Yeah. I’d figured that out by now.”

“But as for Savannah, I never let her know that I would do that for her before it was too late. I never let her know the sacrifice I made for her… I don’t know whether it would have made a difference. But, she’s disappointed in me that I didn’t say all this to her before she went. I was a coward… I just let her go, as if she were a bit of dirt that I wanted to sweep under a rug…” He sighed. “When really, she’s the most precious jewel to me. Like the one that’s now on your finger.” He gazed at Jen’s engagement ring.

“The Blue Grotto pearl,” she said in realisation. “You remember it, huh?”

“Of course I do. And I remember throwing it back into the water when Maxwell suggested I gave it to Savannah. And that haunts me. And the fact that Maxwell found it, and put it somewhere safe…” He sighed. “The irony is almost poetic in that he then went on to keep _her_ safe at the same time.”

“That’s… yeah, that’s quite touching,” said Jen, looking at her ring, and then back up at Bertrand.

“He took my place, so it’s only right that the pearl is yours now. I don’t deserve to find the happiness that he has found with you, even though it could have been mine.” He put his head in his hands.

“You do deserve it, Bertrand. And it’s not too late,” said Jen, moving his hand away from his face to look at him. “Savannah is here now. You can make this right.”

“I’m not so sure,” he said, shaking his head.

“Don’t be silly. You just have to show her once and for all how much you care.”

“Perhaps such grand gestures come easy for you, Duchess Jen, You’re..”

Jen couldn’t resist. “I’m an actual human instead of a criticism delivery system?”

He looked downwards. “I suppose I deserve that.”

“Look, it’s not too late. You just need to get dressed up, get out there, and win back your lady. Come this way.”

Jen quickly led Bertrand down the corridor that led to the boutique.

“Now, if we’re going to do a grand gesture for Savannah, I need to know what I’m dealing with,” she said to him as they walked. “What’s going on between the two of you right now?”

“Yes, well, since she agreed to let me court her at the Homecoming Ball, I’ve been assisting with the raising of my son at Ramsford.”

“And that’s been going..”

He sighed. “Horribly. As I said, it’s been one catastrophe after another. Why just a month ago.. I was chastising him. I said, now, Barthelemy Jackson Walker. There’s no good excuse for making such a racket in your bassinet when you were perfectly quiet and content when we were sitting in the rocker five minutes ago.. see _reason_. And Savannah said, he’s just a baby, he wants you to comfort him. So I said, I should think that any son of mine would find comfort in solitude and time to reflect. She just shook her head, scooped Bartie up, and quietened him immediately. It was that easy for her.”

“That didn’t seem.. awful?” Jen said, trying not to laugh.

“But as you can tell, I’m no natural.”

“You know, that was actually kind of endearing,” she pointed out.

“Failing to put my son to sleep?”

“At least you’re there. You’re trying. If that’s the worst thing you’ve done, then..”

“It’s not. There’s more. It’s not just taking care of Bartie. It’s Savannah. Take a few evenings ago. It was nearly midnight, and I was waiting in the hallway of Savannah’s quarters. She came out of the nursery, all pleased because Bartie was out for the count. She was hopeful he would sleep through the night. I said I hoped the same for her sake, and bade her a good night. But she asked me to stay for a nightcap. I thanked her for the hospitality, but insisted that I shouldn’t keep her up any longer. She suggested that while it was lovely me helping with Bartie, that she wanted to spend time with me as well, like going out. As in outside the manor, without Bartie, on some night where she wasn’t wearing a dress with baby sick on it, and we got drinks and dinner and talked..”

“That sounds nice, so why didn’t you arrange something?”

“Because I told her that our time together should be about Bartie. That I owed it to him, to her. And she challenged me. Did I really think I owed them? And I said no, I didn’t think of them as an obligation, but I needed to.. atone. And she looked at me, with that knowing look that’s always puzzled and intrigued me, but now it was making me uncomfortable. She said, when you found her during the engagement tour, she thought for sure that she couldn’t have me in her life again. But she was wrong. And she told me that she cared for me.”

“Bertrand, that’s great!”

“So I got to my feet, told her it was late, and I went back to my own quarters.”

Jen cringed. “So she told you she cared about you, and you _fled_?”

“How could I not? I didn’t know how to perfectly tell her my feelings.”

“Why not? Because you don’t think you deserve her?”

“I….” He was lost for words. “No. I don’t.”

“Bertrand, you have to tell her the truth,” Jen said sternly. “And then let her decide if she wants to be with you. Otherwise, you’re making both of you miserable.”

“I’m not sure I know how to do that. Besides, isn’t it too late? We haven’t spoken since that night.”

She grinned. “Luckily for you, I know I can help you.”

“Duchess Jen, I am at your mercy.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, phase one. You’re going to have to look the part.” Jen looked at the racks, mixing and matching until she had the perfect ensemble. “It’s no squid suit, but… try this on.”

“But there’s so much colour..” protested Bertrand.

“You seen what your brother’s wearing?”

“Duchess Jen, I really couldn’t..”

Jen raised an eyebrow at him. “You, my mercy, remember?”

“Alright,” he said, disappearing behind a curtain.

A short while later, he emerged, looking strangely.. _dapper_. “I.. I don’t know what to say.”

“What? What’s wrong? I think it looks nice.”

“It’s not that. It’s.... When you first came to Cordonia, I was so critical of you. I didn’t think you were a suitable suitor for my brother, didn’t think you could be the strong, wise queen he needed. But I know that you can now, Duchess Jen. Maxwell choosing you for his queen was perhaps the best decision he’s ever made. It was quite some time ago that you won my respect, but today, should you want it, you’ve won my friendship.”

Jen felt quite emotional, and was elated to hear him giving his brother some well-deserved credit. “I’m honoured to call you my friend.”

“Then, to friendship, Duchess Jen.”

Bertrand extended his hand, but instead she gripped him in a hug.

“Aha, an embrace. Typical of friendship, I presume..”

“We’ll work on it. Anyway, now that you look fantastic, we’re ready for phase two. You’re going to get out there, and win her back.”

He sighed again. “Because that has gone so well in the past..”

“The difference is that you’ll have me talking in your ear the entire night! With this!” She held out one of Justin’s earpieces.

Bertrand took the proffered earpiece and put it on.

“Promise me you’ll say anything I tell you to say?”

Bertrand lifted his hands and nodded. “I suppose I must. You’re the one with superior knowledge of the situation.”

“I like this,” Jen admitted. “This is fun! Let’s go!”

A few moments later, Jen was covertly standing in the arch leading from the hallway to the ballroom, watching Bertrand navigate the crowd.

“Any sign of her?” he asked her.

“Mm, oh, she’s there by the cocktail tables,” Jen pointed out.

“I see her.”

Bertrand started making his way over, but before he could get close to where Savannah was, he ran into Maxwell. Jen sniggered. Oh, she could have some fun here.

She heard her fiancé’s voice through her earpiece. “Bertrand! You look, dare I say it.. dapper! It’s a good while since I’ve seen you vestless…”

“Great,” was Bertrand’s response. “Now, if you’ll move out of the way..”

“Bertrand, he’s your brother! Be nice!” Jen hissed.

“Er, I meant to say, thank you,” Bertrand said, reluctantly.

“You’re welcome!” Maxwell went on. “You know, I saw Savannah just now. She seemed to think you were going back to Ramsford, but hey, since you’re still here, you should talk to her!”

“I will.”

Maxwell lowered his voice slightly. “And, by the way, if you’re hanging around, I should tell you that I’ve tweaked the plans for the last hour of the gala slightly.”

Jen heard Bertrand’s resulting sharp intake of breath. “Dare I ask?”

“Don’t worry! I mean, I figured you wouldn’t be here to see the mess, so it wouldn’t stress you out, but if you’re here I’m just gonna give you a heads up that we might need two or three extra cleaning staff on tomorrow.”

“Maxwell.. what have you..”

Jen could not resist. “Remember how we said you would say everything I told you to say? You really should be nicer to Maxwell. He’s taken on a lot for you!” A wicked idea popped into her head. “Ooh, you should tell him bar none, his breakdancing skills are beyond reproach.” She could see the resulting scowl from where she was standing.

“You promised!”

“Bertrand?” Maxwell prompted him.

“Uh, you know, you’ve really stepped up since becoming king, and I want to return the favour by saying, Maxwell, bar none, your breakdancing skills are beyond reproach.”

For one long moment Maxwell could do nothing but stare at Bertrand.

“Bertrand… I… I never knew you felt that way! Most of the time, you seem so embarrassed of me..”

Bertrand sighed. “It turns out.. that I am not.”

“Bertrand..” Jen giggled as she heard Maxwell’s reaction in her ear, while at the same time seeing him draw closer to his brother in the distance. It was hug time!

“There’s no need to get emotional,” Bertrand tried to argue.

“Bring it here!” Jen witnessed Maxwell hugging Bertrand on the dance floor, feeling a warm glow.

“Alright, alright, that is a sufficient amount of time..”

“Of course, yeah, right.. you go on. Have a good time tonight.” Maxwell walked away, a spring in his step. “Enjoy the glitter cannons now!”

“What.. _MAXWELL?”_

Jen was grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t tell me that didn’t make you melt inside.”

“Did you know about this nonsense? We’ll still be finding glitter when we’re setting this ballroom up for your wedding reception…”

“You really think he won’t be getting the glitter cannons out then too?”

“True,” Bertrand sighed. “Now, unless you had another agenda, I was going to talk to Savannah?”

“Yes,” she said. “Make sure you grab glasses of champagne for the two of you. We’re going to sweep her off her feet.”

Bertrand took two champagne goblets off a tray from a passing waiter. Then he pushed through the crowd and tapped Savannah on the shoulder.

She span around. “Bertrand! You’re still here! And you dressed up! You look.. very handsome.”

“It’s for you,” Bertrand declared. “As you requested, this is a night we’re outside your apartment, without Bartie, and I’ve dressed up, and you don’t seem to be adorned with baby sick. And here are the requisite drinks.”

Savannah took the champagne Bertrand offered, but without humour. “Oh, so _now_ this night is about us? I can’t believe you. We haven’t spoken since that night you left me so abruptly, and now you show up hoping to get drinks with me as if nothing happened?”

Jen cut in. “Tell Savannah it’s not that, I’m hoping to make amends.”

“It’s not that. I’m hoping to make amends,” he said, obediently.

“I see, Bertrand,” Savannah sighed. “I appreciate the gesture, but you’re so hard to understand sometimes. You pull me this way and that. You say you want us to be together, but you always pull back. It’s like you can’t let yourself fall. It’s been wonderful having you helping with Bartie, but I need more.”

“You should say you’re willing to give more,” Jen said. “And then tell her what you told me. About the pearl.”

“I’m willing to give more,” Bertrand said to Savannah.

“You say it so easily.. “

“On the contrary. I would never have had the courage to say it if not for..” He paused. “Listen. Before you went away, I was on a royal tour of Italy. I went swimming with Maxwell. And he found a pearl.”

Savannah looked at him, her expression a little bemused. “Okay..”

“He told me to give it to you. It was his way of telling me he knew what was going on. And I threw it back into the water. I said something bitter and ungrateful along the lines of there was more to winning the heart of a woman than finding a pearl. Now it haunts me, because I feel that you ended up like that pearl. Tossed away. Maxwell found it. He kept it safe for me.”

“Oh…” She was obviously touched by this story.

“I never wanted you to feel like that. You were, you _are_ the most precious thing in my life. I should have let you know.”

“You should say, I was a dummy dumb-dumb,” giggled Jen.

Bertrand grimaced. “I was a.. dummy dumb-dumb.”

Savannah lifted her face, a small smile at her lips. “Perhaps Bartie’s rubbing off on you.” Then she sighed, her eyes full of emotion. “Bertrand, we were both foolish.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was the cad.”

“I should have told you when I found out I was pregnant. I’m sorry for that. My only defence was that I was devastated and heartbroken, and thought I could do it alone.”

“You _can_ do it alone,” Bertrand insisted. “The way you take care of Bartie is nothing short of miraculous. I have no notion of how you can get him to sleep.”

She laughed a little, but Jen could hear the emotion in her voice. “I’ve been doing it longer than you have. You’ll get there one day, especially as he grows comfortable with you. But that’s beside the point, Bertrand. I don’t care about the fact that you’re not going to be King anymore. And I don’t care about your new title, or your wealth. You were always enough.”

“As were you. I never stopped thinking about you.”

Bertrand pulled Savannah close, and she wrapped her arms around him for one long moment before pulling back. “Clearly we have some catching up to do. Perhaps we can start by taking this champagne somewhere more private?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Bertrand said, relief in his voice.

Savannah started heading away, and Bertrand looked up towards the arch where Jen was standing. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Jen said, proud of her accomplishment.

“Bertrand, who are you talking to?”

Bertrand reached up to surreptitiously turn the earpiece off. “Oh, just a friend. Now, where shall we go?” There was a crackling as the earpiece connection was lost.

Smiling to herself, Jen headed back into the ballroom and, through the crowd, she watched as Savannah linked her arm through Bertrand’s.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a grinning Maxwell.

“Look at those two lovebirds,” he commented.

She nodded. “Who knew Bertrand was hiding some actual charm under that gruff exterior?”

“He actually _complimented_ me! I wish you’d been there to see it!”

She smiled. “I think I can picture the scene.” She’d probably tell him eventually, like she’d tell him about the cinema thing from last night, but he seemed on such a high again now and she didn’t want to do anything to change that.

“I am so proud of him right now. Everything he’s trying to do with Savannah.. for him, this is huge. He’s always had, er, what Aunt Eleanor used to call an overdeveloped sense of personal responsibility..”

Jen nodded. “No kidding.”

“He’d known he was going to be the heir to the throne since we were kids, and every time Dad’s health took a turn he had to face the fact he might suddenly have to step up..” He laughed. “And then in the end, he had to watch me do it. Stinks to be him, hey?”

Jen placed her hand on his, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Maxwell smiled at her for a moment, clearly grateful. “Anyway, even in Bertrand’s happier days, he took that responsibility seriously. And I mean _seriously_. He’d never admit it, but whenever he did the smallest thing wrong in public, he agonised for days about how it’d affect the Crown. So you can imagine how hard it was for him to step away from his place in line. All of this.. being here for Savannah and Bartie, it’s basically his Kryptonite. But he’s here anyway, trying to do what’s right.”

“Wow,” Jen said. “I suddenly want to give him a hug. Even though he’d probably hate it.”

“He’s always been a strong believer in personal space,” agreed Maxwell.

“Too soon for a ‘Number 1 dad’ mug?”

“Maybe ‘Number 3 Dad’?”

Jen giggled. “Aw, that just sounds sad. Wait, I’ve got it. A mug that says, ‘Doing your best’.”

Maxwell pointed at her in agreement. “Complete with a gold star.”

She leant into him. “You realise Bertrand wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you, right?”

“I don’t know. I think hiding the truth about Bartie might’ve set things back.. even if it’s what Savannah wanted.” He sighed.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “You’ve been doing an amazing job without his supervision. You’ve given Bertrand time to mend fences, and you’ve built his trust in the process.”

“Honestly. I’m okay. I mean, yeah, I was scared about stepping into Bertrand’s shoes at first. He’s the kind of guy who dots every I and crosses every T, and I got voted _most likely to be late to his own funeral_ in the school yearbook..”

She tried her best not to laugh. “Ouch.”

“But this is important, Jen. If I can somehow do this _stupidly_ important and responsible job, by wearing a big gold crown now and again, and making speeches, and sitting in boring meetings about risk assessments and security threats, and it helps my family be happy, I’m just glad I can be there for them.”

She felt her heart swell with her feelings for this incredible man. “That, right there, is why I love you.”

“My newfound tolerance of meetings?” he joked.

“How much you care. You’re always willing to go the extra mile for the people that matter to you.” She kissed him briefly on the lips, and pointed to his chest. “You’ve got a big heart, Maxwell Beaumont.”

“It’s full of a lot of great feelings about you.”

“But, if you ever start wearing sweater vests, I’m staging an intervention. New leaf or no, I’m never gonna let you turn into Bertrand.”

“Good to know.” He beamed at her and kissed her on the cheek. Then, his expression became more thoughtful. “Hey..”

She looked at him. “Yeah?”

He looked at his watch. “It’s nine thirty. Something’s gonna happen at nine thirty.”

“Glitter cannons?”

He looked at her, incredulous. “How… Wait, did Justin tell you? I only told him and Bertrand…”

She giggled. “I’m saying nothing.”

“I mean, _they’re_ not happening until midnight. But…”

The soft regal music stopped and a loud beat started to ring out around the ballroom.

“Aw, yeah. Here we go. It’s time to get down.”

Mischief in his eyes, he led her back to the dance floor, where they found all their friends enjoying the upbeat music.

For about half an hour, they danced in groups and circles and broke off into smaller groups and partied the night away. Leo kept providing brightly coloured drinks and Maxwell provided a number of breakdance interludes and even Madeleine and Olivia stayed with them, although their dancing was awkward at times.

Soon, the music began to slow into sexy, smooth R&B beats. At this point, Jen made a beeline for Maxwell, and he didn’t object. They danced together in their own little bubble like they had that night in Fydelia; his hands on her waist, toying with the sequins of her dress; her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his bowtie underneath his jacket collar.

Each song became more sensual, and they seemed to get somehow even closer to one another than ever; his hands were now exploring her upper thighs, one of hers was placed on one of his shoulders, the other was fidgeting with his squid bowtie. It wasn’t long before Bump and Grind had faded into Marvin Gaye. Now, the invitation in Maxwell’s eyes was pretty clear.

"So,” he said, about halfway through the track. “Do you want to get some fresh air? There’s this part of the palace I’ve wanted to show you for a while..”

Her beam must have been visible from space. “Alright, you’ve got me curious.”

Maxwell led an intrigued Jen down a hallway and through a series of keypadded doors she had never noticed before. A few minutes later, she found herself in a lush courtyard in the centre of the palace, with a small fountain as its centrepiece. It was all decorated with coloured lights and streamers in the trees, and the fountain was lit up with hundreds of tiny candles. Even the flowerbeds were practically bursting with colour.

“Wow, Maxwell. Have you… did you do this for me?”

“Maybe,” he said with a glint in his eye. “Now you know where I was earlier.”

“It’s so beautiful, Maxwell. I…”

“Yeah, well. You’re beautiful. You deserve beautiful surroundings.”

She giggled. “I mean, it’s lovely here anyway. Like a little oasis.”

“Yeah, exactly. A good place to.. get away from it for a bit.” He sat down on the edge of the fountain, and Jen sat beside him, listening to the gentle flow of the water.

“Since when does Maxwell Beaumont need to get away from a party?” She smiled in realisation. “Oh, I remember. There was that one time.. in New York..”

He smiled back at her, that thoughtful expression still on his face, but said nothing.

“I haven’t seen any flying bruschetta tonight, so it’s not that. Let me guess, you’re worried you’ve shamed all the others with your superior costume.”

“Think so?” He broke into a proud grin, gesturing to his suit. “This was pretty much the hottest jacket in there, but, no. That’s not what’s up.”

She looked sideways at him. “You’re.. stressing out?”

“What? Me? Stress? Never! I’m as cool as a cucumber. And twice as crispy.”

“Now I _know_ something’s wrong. What is it?”

He looked across at her, his whole persona weighed down by that rare serious expression. “That’s kind of the opposite of what it is. If you think about it, with the obvious exception of these videos that we can’t do anything about, nothing is wrong. Everything is right. There’s the Unity Tour, and Bertrand sorting his problems out, and our upcoming wedding.. I mean, I’m happy about all of it. Really happy. It’s just a little..”

“Overwhelming?”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

"I know the feeling,” she sighed.

“Wait, _you_ feel overwhelmed too?”

She laughed. “Before Rick brought me here, the hardest part of my day was taking orders and washing dishes. Now I’m trying to help people feel safe after their kingdom was attacked.”

“When you put it like that, the way I’m feeling suddenly doesn’t feel so dumb.”

“There’s nothing dumb about you feeling like that, Maxwell. A lot has changed in your life in the last eighteen months. But I know you can handle it,” she said, putting her hand on his knee.

“You have that much faith in me?”

Why did he still have to question that? “There’s no-one I’d trust more to juggle everything that’s going on.”

He looked up. “I guess I have always had a natural talent for juggling.. and you know what? If I can keep three flaming torches airborne simultaneously, then I can do this too! Thanks, Jen. It’s like you always know exactly what to say.”

“It’s a gift,” she admitted.

He put his hand on top of hers, and fidgeted with his fingers nervously. “So, hey, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say.”

She took a deep breath. “What’s up?”

“So, this is our private family courtyard, and those doors there lead up to the royal family’s quarters. Not many people get to see this courtyard. I.. wanted you to see it tonight. And I thought it was about time you had access to our quarters too. Drake will sort you out with the codes you’ll need.”

“Well. I must be special,” she teased.

“Of course you are. And as you know, I’m madly, head-over-heels, super like, crazy in love with you. Obviously.”

She broke into a grin. “Obviously.”

“And y’know, what I said yesterday… and even earlier today, I just wanted to apologise for that.”

She sighed. “No need. I just didn’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Now? I’m glad you said what you did. Because I wanted to do something special for you like this tonight,” One of his fingers circled her palm, giving her wonderful shivers. “Because it would all be how you imagined it. So, I just wanted to… check. Just so we’re definitely on the same page tonight. If we were to.. y’know… take it up a level tonight, would that be cool or..”

She silenced him with a hungry, passionate kiss by way of an answer, her hands soon searching underneath his dress shirt, her ankles wrapping around his to straddle his body.

They pulled apart with a gasp, and he gazed intensely at her. “God, Jen. I just want you so badly.. I want you right here, rIght now.”

She giggled, looking around. “I’m thinking right here might be a bit risky, but right now works for me….”

He laughed. “True. And you know what? I was going to wait until after the ball, but screw that. Yes. Right now!”

She beamed, and stood up. “Well, what are we waiting for?”.

He laughed again, and picked her up and twirled her around. “This way, my queen!”

She felt a shiver down her spine. “You’ve never called me that before.”

"Oh, it’s going to be a night full of firsts,” he promised her, taking her by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry!!! I know some of you had been looking forward to a duel in this chapter! I tried writing a duel between Rick and Neville, but I just couldn't make it work. I think Drake has so much more to prove in canon than Rick does here, and I really wanted to give Olivia the opportunity to assert her relationship with Rick to the rest of the court (and to Rick!) so I hope that was a suitable swap. And if you do feel cheated out of a costume gala duel.. let me direct you to Ch43 of "The Course of True Love" by MuireannK. If you're not reading that fic, what are you doing reading mine?
> 
> Meanwhile, prepare yourselves for Costume Gala part 3 next week...


	57. Release the kraken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Here we go. This chapter is NSFW!

Jen looked around in wonder as Maxwell led her up a relatively modest flight of stairs, and through another door with a keypad code. Through this door was an elaborately furnished corridor, with grand artwork and gilded ceilings, even more ornate than the rest of the palace.

“So, here you go. The royal family’s private accommodation.”

“I never even knew whereabouts in the palace this was,” she commented.

“Yup. Well aware of this fact, otherwise you’d have found a way of sneaking in by now. Obviously it’s a secret for my own protection.”

“You don’t need protecting from me,” she teased.

“I guess we’ll soon see about that. So that corridor there is where Bertrand hangs out… just wondering if he and Savannah might have come up here, so shhh..”

She giggled. “Did you use to have your room down there too?”

“Yeah. But I’ve gone up in the world recently.” He put in a code to yet another keypad.

“How do you remember all these codes?”

“Oh, they’re all the same,” he assured her. “It’s my date of birth. 200390.”

She sighed, as they went through the next door. “Really secure, hey? Surely anyone can find out your date of birth?”

“I mean, don’t forget I’m a King so I have two birthdays. So, they’ve got two chances. And sometimes the obvious passcodes are the hardest to guess.” He winked at her, and opened a set of double doors. “So. Here it is. The grandest bedroom in all of Cordonia. The King’s Chambers.”

She looked around. “Wow. Very grand.” It was indeed an impressive boudoir, with elaborate wallpaper, fine carpets and golden decor. In the middle of it all stood an imposing four poster bed, with satin curtains around it, tied in elaborate bows. There were bedside units beside it, clear and clean. “But.. it doesn’t look very lived in.”

“Nice spot,” he said to her. “Come on. This way.” He led her across the room and through another set of double doors. “Voila. The second grandest bedroom in all of Cordonia. The _Queen’s_ Chambers.”

She looked at him curiously. “We get separate rooms?”

He looked back at her, mischief in his eyes. “Technically, yes. But, I think we could do our bit for the environment, y’know? Why generate extra laundry when we could share?”

She nodded, content, and looked around. “Wait..”

The pencil picture she’d drawn of him was in a frame on one side of this slightly smaller, more inviting four poster bed. The squid plushie she’d bought him was sitting on one of the pillows. There was a pile of familiar looking clothes on a chair on the far side of the room, and an open door into an en-suite bathroom where she could see toiletries strewn around.

She looked back at him. “You sleep in _here_?”

He nodded.

She wandered around to the other side of the bed, where she found a bunch of red roses in a vase, next to a faded photo of a beautiful auburn-haired woman, probably about the age they both were now, in another frame on the bed’s opposite side.

“Huh, best not read the tag on the roses yet…”

She laughed. “You didn’t.” She grabbed them, and read it anyway. “First sexytime. Classy. You hope, Beaumont.”

He just laughed nervously.

She turned her attention to the photo in the frame and gazed at it, knowing who it had to be immediately.

“Nobody had slept here since she died,” he said from behind her. “I guess I decided to sleep here at first to feel close to her. But then…”

He reached past her to open the unit’s top drawer, and inside Jen could see his blossom cufflinks, the note she’d sent him, and a pile of photographs. On top of the pile was a copy of their engagement photo.

She looked back at him, trembling, and he nodded to her. She reached for the pile of photographs and turned through them. There were press photographs of her on her own, dating back to the engagement tour and the social season, alongside photographs of the two of them.

“Then, as I got to know you better, I imagined you here. The rightful queen. And sleeping in here became a way of feeling close to _you_.”

“Oh, Maxwell..” Her heart was breaking. “You were always close to me.” She stepped as close to him as she could and put her hand to her heart. “You were always here.”

He looked down at the floor. “My first night here… when you were gone… I mean, it was morning by the time I got in here, but I cried myself to sleep eventually. I just wished I’d had the chance to say the things all I’d wanted to say to you, that evening on the stairs.”

She shuddered, remembering her own desperate tears on her pillow at Valtoria when she’d finally arrived there after what had happened at the Coronation Ball. “I felt the same.”

He looked sadly at her. “I still can’t believe you’re actually going to be my queen. I still keep thinking the rug’s gonna be pulled out from under my feet. I’m not this lucky.”

“You are, and you deserve to be.” She stepped back just for long enough to put the photographs back into the drawer, and closed it, turning to face him again. “And yes, I am going to be your queen. In a couple of weeks. Like it or not.”

“Oh, I like it.” He’d perked up and the smile had returned to his eyes. “And d’you know what? If you are really going to be my queen in a couple of weeks, then it’s high time I worshipped you.”

She sighed as he pulled her closer. “I’m not a goddess, Maxwell. I’m just a girl from New York.”

“To me you are.” He sighed. “That’s why I’m so… why this has to be right. I mean, I’ve made such a mess of things so far. I should have been more upfront with you as to how I felt about you from the start...”

“You had good reasons for not being.”

“And I didn’t even get you a proper engagement ring in time…”

“But I love that about you,” she said, taking his hands in hers. “Life is supposed to be fun, exciting, unexpected. Who cares if you skip a few details along the way?”

“When it comes to you, I do. What we have is _too_ good to let anything go wrong.” He sighed, and looked at his feet. “I can’t lose you, Jen.”

She lifted his chin with her thumb, making him look back up at her. “Did you ever stop to think that maybe things are going _so_ well with us, that things would _still_ be good even if something did go wrong?”

“You really think so?”

She nodded, full of nervous excitement.

He shook his head. “How did I ever end up with someone like you?”

She leant in closer. “I think it was..”

“Wait! Don’t answer that! I already know.” He raised his arms, and began swaying his hips. “It was my sweet dance moves, wasn’t it?”

She grinned. “Hmm, I don’t remember. I think I’d need to see a few more to remind me..”

As he danced, he slowly and seductively removed the jacket from his back and spun it around his head.

She watched, captivated. “I definitely think I would have remembered that one.”

He threw his jacket across the room, where it collided with a large potted plant. The pot tumbled to the floor and broke. “Whoops! I should..”

“Keep doing exactly what you’re doing,” she ordered him.

Maxwell turned back to her and smiled, resuming his dance. He reached behind him to release his bow-tie, and she gladly retrieved it from his neck, wrapping it around her wrist a couple of times.

“Ooh. That’s a nice touch.” He put his hand on her arm.

“Ooh, so is that,” she sighed, gazing at him.

Without breaking eye contact he removed his arm from hers and began to unbutton his shirt, from the top button down. She watched, entranced, savouring that first glance of his tattoo.

“Come on Jen, you’re not going to make me dance alone all night, are you?” He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, beckoning her to join him.

She laughed, and stepped forwards. “There’s not even any music up here! I’m… disappointed!”

“You don’t hear it?”

Placing his hands onto her hips, Maxwell pulled her body towards him. Soon they were moving together, swaying to the same rhythm.

She giggled. “Maybe I do hear it after all.”

She coyly stepped back, letting her fingertips glide slowly down his arms as he reached out for her. Placing one hand behind her head, and another near her waist, she began to move her body forward and back like rolling waves. 

“You never told me you could move like.. like.. _that_..” he managed to squeak.

She sensually moved her raised hand down the length of her body and arched her back. “Come on Maxwell, you’re not going to make _me_ dance alone all night, are you?”

He grinned, and wrapped an arm around her back. He slid one of his hands up her back to the nape of her neck, watching keenly for her reaction. She sighed with pleasure. 

Suddenly he span her around and pulled her back against his chest, just like the Cordonian Waltz. Only this time, there was no-one else in the room, fewer clothes between them, no need to hold back. She felt tingles all over as he began kissing her neck, and his hands slid down to her hips.

“This is okay?” she murmured. “I know you were worried about rushing things..”

He stopped, and she turned to look at him, with wide eyes.

“I’ve done overthinking us, Jen,” he said. “I love you. And somehow you seem to feel the same way about me. I can’t promise I’ll be perfect, but I want to show you how I feel. Physically.”

“Just kiss me,” she told him. “Everything else will fall into place.”

He obeyed, and closed his eyes, exploring her shape with eager hands again. 

“Let’s start slow,” she teased, crossing her arms over her body and catching his hands, drawing them around her body in a tight embrace. “I want to savour this moment.”

“Not one of your worst ideas,” he sighed, as the two of them began to sway again, easing the moment into a romantic slow dance.

“I love feeling this close to you,” she whispered into his ear.

“I’ve always loved dancing, but if I’m being totally honest..” She turned to face him, and he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. “It’s never been what it has been recently. What it was tonight. What it was with _you_.”

He kissed her again, deeply, and she let her lips linger on his while they swayed together, letting the last of the silent song they’d been dancing to play out in his mind. Eventually, she pulled back from him and smiled.

“Now let’s get this dress off,” she said, masterfully.

“Your wish is my command,” he said. Repeating their earlier dance move, he took her hand and span her around, pulling her back close against his chest again. Subtly swaying back and forth, he slowly helped her out of her elaborate dress. A moment later, it fell to the floor.

“That shirt looks so.. restrictive..” As they continued to sway together, she reached for the last few buttons restraining his shirt and slid them free.

“You were right,” he sighed. “This is much better.”

“Better, maybe, but we’re not _quite_ there yet..” She slowly reached for his belt and unlatched the buckle. Then, she stopped, unable to hold in a giggle.

He laughed too. “What’s so funny?”

“Are we really, finally, doing this?” she sighed happily through his laughter.

“I can’t wait any longer, Jen. I’ve imagined this moment so many times.. and yet..” He kissed the top of her back, his warm lips lingering against her skin, his breath tickling her in the best way. “It’s nothing like I thought it would be. Somehow you’re even more beautiful in real life than you are in my imagination.”

“I’ve thought about this moment too.” She turned to face him again. “Let’s make it real.”

With her eyes locked to his, she slowly helped him out of his trousers, and let her hand linger on his boxers. This, he liked, as evidenced by a hungry moan. As she contemplated her next move, he moved his hands forwards suddenly.

“Release the kraken!” he announced, pulling off his boxers and kicking them to the floor.

“Really?” she said, unable to contain more giggles. Since when could anything so ridiculous be so sexy? He did his best to silence her laughter with a deep, powerful kiss, but afterwards they were both still chuckling.

“Did I just kill the moment again?”

She shook her head, her attention now fully on what he had unleashed.

“So. Your move.”

She looked back up at him and pressed her palm against his chest, walking him backwards into the wall.

He put his hands up playfully. “I’m at your mercy.”

“Then put your hands back down.”

He complied, placing his hands by his side, a look of challenge on his face.

She took them in hers and, maintaining the distance between their bodies, placed his hands against the sides of her body. Then, she leant in to kiss his neck, breathing him in. She felt a shiver of anticipation as his hands traced the curvature of her body, and continued, until one made a sudden detour to the destination she’d been hoping it would stray. Teasing at the lining of her underwear for a moment, it soon descended further and she closed her eyes, leaning completely into him, losing herself in his touch.

She wanted to hold back, to resist what was surging so suddenly through her. She really did. But his fingers were dancing, swirling, pulsing, gently holding, and this was like nothing she’d felt before. She gasped and wailed, opening her eyes to look into his, and he didn’t stop; his lips were parted in concentration, but it was as if he was granting her permission with his eyes.

So she let go, and the room span around them for a good long minute or so, as she collapsed into him, his other hand supporting her as her sighs of ecstasy rang out around the room.

Eventually, the world came to a stop. When she opened her eyes, his giddy gaze was on her. His hand then carefully moved away and up towards her chest. The other hand travelled upwards to the back of her bra, and before she knew what he was doing he’d unclipped it and it was on the floor.

“How was that?” he asked her idly, as the offending hand now continued its journey across her most sensitive spots.

“That was… how?” she said, reversing his words.

He laughed softly at her as she sighed in complete and utter contentment.

“It’s all about the rhythm,” he murmured as he circled one of her nipples with two fingers. “Music has rhythm. Your body has rhythm too. It’s just all about moving in time with it.”

“You _definitely_ know how to do that,” she purred.

“And there’s plenty more where that came from,” he promised.

She looked up at him. “I love you, Maxwell.”

“I love you too.”

“Then show me.”

He raised his eyebrows, and smoothly moved his hand from her chest to her thigh, his other hand mirrored it so he lifted her into the air and walked her a few steps away from the wall, placing her down on the bed. He lay down on top of her, kissing her cheek and her neck first, then working his way down to her shoulder, and then across to one of her exposed breasts. She already knew his tongue could work wonders on hers, and so to feel what it could do to a spot even more sensitive had her writhing beneath him as more waves of pleasure surged through her, even though she’d thought herself spent.

He drew a line with his hungry tongue down to her belly button and stopped as he reached her by now sodden underwear, using his teeth to tease them away; his hands helping as she moved to help him remove them. They were soon both completely naked save for his squid necklace around her neck and his squid bowtie around her wrist, and that was fine by her.

“You’re perfect,” he said to her, gazing down at her, his hands either side of her, his arms just pushing his body far enough away so that they weren’t touching.

She smiled. “Nah. Just in the right place at the right time.”

“Heh. Well, don’t move an inch from that place. Just gonna….”

He edged back and reached into one of the bedside drawers, and when she realised what he was doing, she sat up and placed her hand on his and what was in it, before he could open it.

“If you want to put that on, that’s fine by me. But I think I’d rather you didn’t.”

He looked confused for a moment.

“Hey. I love you. I trust you. We’re getting married. I’m on the pill anyway. Let’s start as we mean to go on. If that’s.. okay, of course?”

He looked overwhelmed. “I mean, this is new for me.”

“Oh…” This hadn’t occurred to her, but thinking about it, it was no surprise. “Something that puts me ahead of the thirty to fifty others?”

“One way to find out,” he said, a huge grin on his face, as he threw the still-wrapped condom back into the drawer, and then just as enthusiastically, threw himself into her as she rose up to meet him, her legs gripping him, her arms guiding him.

“Oh, that’s so good… you are so good…” he gasped as she clung to him desperately. It felt so right for their bodies finally to be united, it was messy and noisy and dirty but it was right. And his hands were not the only part of his body that were connecting with the rhythm of hers tonight.

She let one of her arms grab onto one of the pillars of the bed to steady herself, the other was wrapped around him and didn’t want to let him go. He kissed her neck, her ears, his sighs were everywhere and she couldn’t suppress hers either as she wound into him, always wanting more, feeling so alive and euphoric, intoxicated by his irresistible scent.

Their horizontal dance continued on for far longer than she’d expected; and every minute her enjoyment grew. Just as she dared to believe she might actually come again, she heard him whimper a warning. She felt him surge into her, resonate through her, glow inside her. She let go of the pillar and held on him tightly with both arms as he came undone, running one finger along the hair on the back of his neck.

Breathless, he kissed her like never before, and as he pulled out his hand returned and there were stars and lights and she kissed him back as she exploded inside. She released his lips with a gasp, even after the first time she hadn’t expected that to happen so quickly and so intensely again.

“Two for the price of one, you see? I’m good value, me.”

She kissed him again, rolling over so that she was facing him. “I mean, twice in one night? _That_ was new for _me_.”

“Yessss. Hashtag first time goals. Both having a fantasy fulfilled.”

She smiled gently at him. “Everything about that was a fantasy, Maxwell.”

“Oh, hard same. Well.” He looked down his body. “Let’s just go for same.”

She giggled, her hand wandering to where he was glancing. He casually pushed her arm away. “Hey. Give a fella some recovery time. He’s just had the party of his life.”

“Good to know,” she said, bringing her arms up around his neck.

“So. do you think it was worth it?”

Her grin must have been visible from space. “What do you think?”

He laughed. “The wait, I mean?”

“What do you think?”

He sat up, looking down at her reverently. “Unless those were cries of pain, it sounded like you had fun..”

“More than fun.” She lightly kissed the side of his chest. “And you?”

“I think more than fun sums it up pretty well.”

She just looked back at him, wondering what on earth she’d done to deserve such a sweet, funny, sexy, perfect man.

“You’re really incredible, Jen. You know that, right?”

She sighed happily, pulling him back down towards her. “I know I feel that way whenever I’m with you.”

They lay there for a few minutes more in contented silence.

Eventually, Jen pulled a face. “We should really go back to the Gala..”

He groaned, nuzzling into her. “Do we have to?”

“I’m sorry, but we do.”

“Uh, why?”

“Because you are the King, and this is your party, and people will be wondering where you are.”

“Nah. I’m sure they all know I’ve snuck off with the hottest woman in the country to have the best sex I’ve ever had…”

She giggled at his review, as she untied his squid bow tie from her wrist. “You know, some of them probably will have an idea of what we’ve been up to. But, hopefully not all of them.”

He froze. “Ohmygod, you’re right. What would Bertrand say?”

“Let’s not think too much about that right now. It’s a wonder he hasn’t come looking for us, huh? Guessing he's got access to your royal boudoir?”

“Hmm. Maybe he and Savannah are too busy having a similar…. conversation….”

“Who knows? I can’t quite see it though. He has far too much decorum. Unlike his brother.” She winked at him. “What time did you say those glitter cannons were happening?”

“Oh. Good point.” He grabbed his watch from the bedside unit. “Midnight, so we don’t have long!”

“But, we should definitely do this again sometime soon,” she said, hopeful. “Like, later tonight?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I made you wait a whole month and so now you’re making up for lost time?”

“Problem with that, Beaumont?”

His face said it all. “No, no problem.”

He stood up to collect his clothes, throwing her squid dress back over to her. “Your people await.”

“Don’t you think we should shower first?” she suggested.

“Aw, Jen, you gotta live on the edge now you’re with me. Take some risks! Besides, that would be far too much of a distraction. We’d _never_ get out of this suite before midnight.”

She had to agree with him, and so she quickly got dressed, checked her reflection in the en-suite bathroom mirror (okay, she still looked a little flushed, but after _that_ it would be impossible not to) and found him, all re-squidded up, waiting by the bedroom door.

He kissed her softly. “Can I just say, I love you, Jen Jones.”

“I never doubted it, but can I just say that you have definitely just proved that.” She took his hand, watching him blush gently. “Let’s go.”

They snuck back through the royal quarters, tailed by a knowing Bastien who had been waiting in the corridor. They headed down the stairs and through the courtyard, and back into the ballroom, without anyone noticing their arrival. It was still busy in there, despite the time approaching midnight.

Maxwell turned to Jen. “I’m going to find us a little something to recharge. I’ll bring you back something good.”

She giggled. “Make sure it’s as sweet as I am perfect.”

“That’s a tough ask, but I’ll do my best.” He headed off in the direction of the appetiser table.

Jen wondered if the grin fixed on her face was too much of a giveaway as to the reason for their absence. If Drake or Hana spotted her now, they would surely put two and two together. Walking around, she soon found Rick and Leo, chatting with Constantine and Regina.

“Ah, Jen! There’s the hero of Cordonia!” Leo clapped her on the shoulder. “Having a good night?”

“The best,” she said with complete honesty.

“Look at you, practically glowing with happiness…” Leo poked her cheeks. “Wow. Warm cheeks too! You been for a workout?”

“Leo,” she giggled.

Rick looked questioningly at her, but said nothing.

“As I was saying before your arrival, Duchess Jen, It’s so good to have everyone together,” said Constantine.

“Such a regal costume you have there,” Jen commented as Constantine released his son.

“Ah, yes. This would have been worn several centuries ago by nobles such as us. Royalty, even.”

“Have you two enjoyed the festivities tonight?” Jen asked Regina.

“Quite, although the music hasn’t all been entirely to our taste,” Regina tutted. “Still, I understand times are changing here.” Her expression changed. “Duchess Jen. I haven’t really seen you to congratulate you. We never had the chance to talk properly in Fydelia. I am genuinely delighted for you.”

“Thank you,” Jen sighed. “I’m a lucky girl. And I appreciate the support the four of you have shown me. I promise I will never forget it.”

Regina nodded, and Constantine clapped Jen on the shoulder. “I do look forward to seeing what the future has in store for our royal couple. But the hour is late, and Regina and I were just bidding our boys goodnight. Please, pass on our thanks to King Maxwell and Bertrand.”

“I will,” Jen said. “Thank you.”

As they walked away, Jen noticed Bertrand approaching from the other direction, looking unusually amenable.

“Joining us, fancy pants?” Leo said warmly.

“Briefly,” Bertrand said. “I hope your father and stepmother have enjoyed their evening.”

“Yes, but I think the witching hour is upon them,” Rick acknowledged.

“It’s been good to be back here tonight, Rick,” Leo slurred. “You’ve done such a good job, looking out for Jen. I’m sorry I haven’t been around to help.” He was looking at Jen as he said this.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rick said, respectfully.

“I won’t.” He nudged Bertrand. “And you, Bert, are you having a good night?”

Bertrand nodded, and smiled. Jen almost gasped in shock at the sight. “Yes. It’s been a pleasant evening.”

“Is Savannah still here?” Jen asked him.

“She has departed for Ramsford,” he explained. “Being apart from Bartie has been a release for her this evening, but she had begun to feel that it was time to return.”

“Things getting back on track?” Leo’s eyes lit up. “I’m stoked for you, man. Life’s good. Love’s definitely in the air…” He nudged Rick next. “This one and Olivia. And I see even trout-pout over there’s having a good time.” He gestured to where Hana and Madeleine were conversing.

“I’m sorry, _trout pout?_ ” Jen couldn’t suppress her amusement.

“Oh yeah. She never smiled when she was strutting around here on his arm. And neither did he.” He pointed back at Bertrand. “Look at them both tonight though. Both grinning like Cheshire cats. I have to say, Bert, I’m beginning to feel good about your abdication.”

“I guess it was fate,” Jen said to Leo. “I mean, Maxwell became next in line, had a bachelor party that he wasn’t supposed to have, found me...”

Bertrand sighed. “I thought I could trust you, Lord Rick. Diplomatic trip?” He shook his head. “The shame.”

“But where would your brother be now without her?” Rick pointed out with a wry smile.

“I suppose if your frivolous excursion led to such good things, then I can retrospectively condone it, with some reluctance,” Bertrand agreed, with an ironic sparkle in his eyes.

Rick nodded. “Cordonia would have missed out on her newest duchess and future queen otherwise.”

With that the music stopped, and the lights went down. For a moment, there was a panicked hush amongst the crowd, but then a familiar voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

“Hey, no need for alarm, my lords and ladies. If you’ll all join me on the dancefloor..”

Colourful disco lights flashed on and the music restarted, to reveal Maxwell in the middle of the dancefloor, an excited grin on his face. Jen checked her watch. It was one minute to midnight. Glitter cannons were incoming.

“Come on then,” Jen said.

Leo and Bertrand exchanged a mischievous glance, and headed to the dancefloor together.

“Coming too?” she asked Rick.

“I’ll just get a drink first,” he said. “I’ll catch you there shortly.”

She ran over and into Maxwell’s arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and letting him lift her.

“Here she is! My squid lover!” he shouted. He put her down. “I’m gonna stand here and take the full impact. Are you man enough?” He pointed to a metal tube that looked like it belonged to a smoke machine.

“I stand with you,” she promised him.

“Are you ready? This is gonna be _LOUD!_ ” He looked at his watch. “But not as loud as we’re gonna look afterwards!”

Suddenly, there was a deafening explosion, and the floor of the ballroom began to shake.

Jen was a little bemused. Should it have been that loud?

“Another attack?” she heard Bertrand shout as darkness filled the room again.

There was another blast even stronger than the first, and now she heard people screaming, saw them all running out of the ballroom. These were real bombs, not glitter bombs.

Someone grabbed her hand. It was Maxwell.

“Jen, we need to get you out of here!”

He took her by the hand and they ran through the room, but her heel caught in the cracking floor and she fell, skidding off to one side on the shiny ballroom surface. By the time Maxwell had stopped running, due to his momentum, there was some distance between them.

“Jen!” He began to head back, but someone else was already there to help her get to her feet.

“Oww..” she sighed, her ankle seemingly sprained.

“I’ve got her,” Drake said. “You go, Maxwell.”

Maxwell looked nervously back at them, frozen to the spot.

“GO!”

But then there was a third detonation, and just after that, Jen saw something that filled her with dread. The ceiling began to collapse, and a huge mountain of rubble was making its way to the exact spot where Maxwell was standing.

She screamed. “NO!”

The next thing she saw was him looking up in terror, then the impact pushed her back to the floor, and Drake rolled with her away from the explosion, his body enveloping her protectively.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she escaped Drake’s shielding grasp and pulled herself up into a kneeling position. All she could see was dust, and her ears were filled with the crashing of stone against stone, drowning out anything she was desperately wanting to hear.

Shaking, and coughing, she watched helplessly as the dust began to fade.

She was enormously relieved to hear a familiar voice shout from within the clearing cloud, but what was being shouted soon filled her with dismay.

“No!! Bertrand!!!”

Maxwell lay a few feet away from the collapsed ceiling, struggling to his feet. He looked around him, desperately. “Bertrand… no…”

Under the rubble, just where Maxwell _had_ been, she could see a leg protruding. Jen was still horror struck, unable to move, as Bastien, Drake and Leo rushed over to Bertrand, throwing off pieces of debris in an attempt to drag him out. At first, she thought he had to be dead, but as they uncovered his face and chest from the rubble, there was some coughing and spluttering.

“Stay with us, fancy pants,” Leo said, emotional, as Jen edged closer to the scene, unable to put weight on her ankle.

“I’ve paged for the royal ambulance,” Bastien said to Drake and Maxwell.

“Bertrand…” Maxwell said, tearful. “What were you thinking.. why did you do this?”

Bertrand sighed, his eyes still shut as Leo and Bastien pulled more stone chunks away from his crushed and battered body. “Because you’re my little brother. And I love you.”

Bastien turned to Maxwell. “You need to go, Your Majesty…”

Maxwell grabbed Bertrand’s hand that was limply drooping from within some rubble. “I’m not leaving him, not now!”

“Your Majesty, I must insist,” continued Bastien. There could be a further collapse. Get to that side door.” He pointed across the room. “There’s an SUV waiting to take you and Jen to a safehouse.”

Maxwell looked broken. “But..”

Jen had by now somehow managed to limp across to him, and took his other hand. “Maxwell, Bastien’s right. We have to get to safety now. He’s in the best hands.”

He looked at her, and nodded.

“I might need you to help me escape,” she urged him.

He stood up, and put his arm around her, gently supporting her so she could take the weight off her ankle. “Okay?”

She nodded. “Come on.”

“I’ve got you,” he sobbed, as they crossed the ballroom towards the exit Bastien had indicated.

“I’ve got you,” she sighed, feeling strangely safe given the circumstances, and brushing some glitter off his cheek.


	58. A fifth helping of regal loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW :)

She woke early the next morning with a jump, sitting up straight in the bed, her ears still ringing from the blasts. Where am I? Am I safe? Where’s..

Maxwell.

He was stirring due to her sudden movement; his arms angled upwards from where she had inadvertedly escaped from them due to her abrupt relocation, his eyes not quite open yet.

But I didn’t want to escape.

He rubbed his eyes, and sat up next to her, seemingly sensing her panic, and soothing it effortlessly with a gentle stroke to her face.

“Good morning, little blossom.”

She could feel herself glowing. “You stayed with me..”

“Course I did, silly.”

She pulled him into a tight hug, recalling that this was exactly how she’d spent her last wakeful moments before eventually falling into an exhausted sleep here, in his arms, in a double bed in the single bedroom of this safehouse, several hours ago.

“How’s the ankle?”

“Oh..” She let him go and tried to wiggle it. “Ouch. It doesn’t feel great.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his face pale with guilt, but she knew it wasn’t her ankle that was causing the emotion that was weighing down his expression.

“Have you heard anything?”

He shook his head. “Don’t think I would get a signal here anyway. Hopefully Drake will know something by now.” He looked at his phone on the side of the bed. “Would you look at that? Eight o clock. I can’t remember the last time I slept in this late.”

“We got here in the early hours of the morning,” she acknowledged. “I don’t think you should beat yourself up about that.”

“Huh. Okay. I’ll just stick to beating myself up about everything else.”

She sighed, aching inside at how sad he looked, the glitter in his hair a contrast to his eyes, which didn’t carry their usual sparkle this morning.

“I love you, Maxwell,” she told him, edging back towards him, letting her head settle on his shoulder. 

“And I love you too.”

And that was when her memory skipped back just a little further. 

She pulled away, and gave him a longing look. “I just remembered what else happened last night.”

He blushed. “Funnily enough, that’s something I’m never gonna forget.”

She closed her eyes and savoured the memory of the sensation of his body against hers; the movement of his fingers; the scent and the warmth of his skin, and the overwhelming feeling of truly being one with him. Of course, she’d known he wouldn’t disappoint. What she hadn’t known was that it could be that good.

His leg brushed against hers, and set her senses spinning in spirals again.

“Shall I go and find Drake? See what’s going on?” he asked, getting out of bed. She watched with interest as he quickly pulled on his trousers and grabbed his white dress shirt, now a grimy grey after the explosion, and began to button it up. 

“Come back though,” she said. 

“Will do.” He leant down to kiss her gently on the lips, before heading out of the room.

She glanced down at the floor, seeing his squid suit thrown down, bow tie and all, in a dusty, glittery heap below her. She smiled.

But then she remembered the way the wall had crumbled, and the ceiling had collapsed, and the clouds of dust that had threatened to envelop him…

She remembered shouting for Maxwell, calling his name… 

He’d been the one who had got her out of there; together they’d stumbled out of the ballroom, and then, along with Hana, they had hopped into Drake’s car and headed to this safehouse on Bastien’s instructions. And, quite appropriately, she’d never felt more safe than she had last night, falling asleep in her fiance’s arms. Not for the first time, of course. But every time, she somehow felt safer, they somehow felt closer. Understandable after what had happened yesterday evening, she pondered. 

The door opened, and Maxwell came back in. He closed it, and leant back against the door.

“Hey. Can Drake come in and talk to us both together? Just checking you’re cool with that.”

She nodded, gathering her frizzy hair. “Drake’s seen me in worse states.”

“Well, I didn’t like to assume.” He opened the door, and beckoned Drake in.

Drake nodded to Jen. “How’s the ankle?”

“Um, I don’t think it’s great.”

“You need to elevate it,” he said. “There’s a first aid kit in the kitchen. I’ll fetch it for you in a moment.”

“Drake, my ankle is the least of our worries,” Jen sighed. “How’s Bertrand? Have you heard anything?”

Maxwell looked at Drake, anxiously.

Drake nodded. “He’s doing okay. He’s at the hospital.”

Maxwell threw his arms around Drake. “Oh, thank god…”

“Don’t cry on me, man,” Drake whinged, exchanging a look of amusement with Jen. “Kings don’t cry.”

“This one does,” Maxwell sobbed. “I’m still entitled to my emotions.”

Jen shook her head. “You two. Such a beautiful moment.” Then it hit her. “Oh my god… has anyone called Savannah?”

“She’s with him,” Drake explained, pushing Maxwell away from his shoulder and wiping the tears from his sleeves. “I called her last night.”

“Oh.. that’s good that he has someone there for him,” Maxwell said. “When can I see him? I really, really, really need to see him.”

“You really, really, really need to stay here for your own safety,” Drake explained. “Bastien and the others are getting the palace secure. Then we can supply the security for you to go into Cordonia. Till then, you’re grounded.”

“Okay,” sighed Jen, looking at a disappointed Maxwell.

“I heard from Rick, by the way,” Drake said. 

“Oh.. is he okay?” Jen hadn’t even given him a second thought, and now she felt terrible.

“He’s with Leo, Yolana and Olivia. None of them were hurt. Sounds like nobody else was injured. Just Bertrand.”

“And Jen,” protested Maxwell. 

“Which reminds me. I’ll go get you the first aid kit,” he said. “Be right back.”

He left the door ajar. Maxwell was standing against the wall, looking at the opposite wall.

“This is serious déjà vu,” Jen commented.

“At least we’re together this time,” he told her. “The last time we were here, it killed me.”

“Is this the same place you were last time?”

“Yeah. I slept on the floor down there with Chance.” He pointed to where his suit lay. “Hana had the bed. I don’t know what I’d have done without her, that night, you know.”

Jen smiled. “I’m glad she was there for you. I had Rick to keep me sane. But I don’t ever want to relive that experience.”

“Same.” 

The smell of something tasty came wafting around the door. 

“We got food?” Jen asked Maxwell.

The door opened, and Drake came through it, with the first aid kit and an icepack. 

“What’s cooking?” Maxwell asked, his eyes hopeful.

“Your breakfast. Hana’s on it,” he explained. 

“Of course she is,” Jen said with a smile.

“She knows what we want before we do,” Maxwell laughed. 

Drake nodded. “Anyway. There’s your icepack. Bandage in there. I’ll let him play nurse.” He nodded, and left the room.

Jen raised an eyebrow at Maxwell. “Well?”

“Dr Beaumont at your service, Miss Jones,” he announced, walking across the room with a stern expression on his face. “Would you like to step inside my consulting room?”

“Well, y’know, I would, but walking’s a bit ouch right now, hence I need your help, doctor..”

He perched on the bed next to her and pulled the covers away. “Pass me a pillow from over there. We need to elevate this.”

Jen took the top pillow, noticing as she did that it was damp. Her heart broke a little. Still, he seemed perkier now. She passed it to him and he placed it underneath her ankle. 

“There. Now for the fun bit.” He took the icepack Drake had provided and slowly put it against where her ankle was swelling. “And to finish..” He took one of the bandages from the first aid box and wrapped it loosely around her ankle. 

“Aggh, that is coooold…”

“Best get the rest of you warm then.” He put the covers back over her, then ran around to the other side of the bed, hopping in next to her. “Consider me your personal hot water bottle.”

“Wow. You’re very versatile. First a physician, now a rubber receptacle.” She cuddled up to him happily. “You’re good at both. Thank you.”

“Well, squids look after their fellow squids.”

Jen sighed, pulling up the covers to glance down at her squid dress, filthy from the dirt and smoke of last night’s explosions. “I’m guessing it’s too much to ask if Hana brought me a change of clothes again this time?”

He put on a pained expression. “I thought you were impressed with your one-of-a-kind exclusive Maxwell Beaumont original?”

“Well, I was, before it got covered in dust…”

He smiled bashfully. “Well, the change of clothes was my idea last time, and we all got rushed away quickly this time… so I think you’re stuck with the squid dress…” He pulled the covers away to inspect it. “Although it is lovely…” 

She wasn’t having that. She put her hands on his shoulders. “Well, that might be true, but I don’t necessarily have to be stuck in it, given that we’ve got nowhere to go and time to kill..”

“Mmhmm..” That tortured, frustrated expression she was used to whenever they got this close was gone; it was replaced with an eager smirk which she found incredibly sexy. He ran his hands up towards the straps of her dress, and toyed with them. “After all, we can’t have you feeling all dirty in it…”

“Mmm. My thoughts exactly. Better to feel dirty out of it.” She raised her eyebrows, treasuring his facial expression in reaction to her words. “And I was promised a repeat performance last night… but then with everything that happened….” 

He looked fraught again, and froze up.

She sighed. She’d somehow managed to kill the moment. “Oh, I’m sorry, Maxwell.”

He held her close. “S’okay. I’m okay. Bertrand’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“I know. But it could have been so different. One minute I could see you, next you were disappearing under a pile of rubble…” She pulled away and looked at him, noticing the conflict in his eyes. “I mean, I think I know, but you still haven’t told me. What exactly happened?”

“Bertrand pushed me out of the way,” he confirmed.

“Yeah. I figured.”

Maxwell looked down at the floor. “He pushed me out of the way, and he took the full impact of the falling rubble. I just don’t know what he was thinking. He’s got Savannah and Bartie, they need him. I suppose it was more about protecting the crown than me.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think it was about that at all. You’ll see when you talk to him. He’s your brother. He loves you.”

“It could have been so much worse though,” he sighed. “If you hadn’t tripped when you had, we could both have been together in that spot.” He put his hands around her waist, giving her tingles. “It doesn’t bear thinking about… I couldn’t have… If anything had happened to you….”

His stare was so intense; and their bond was stronger than ever now.

She kissed him furiously, and fumbled with his buttons; he was of course by now an expert in removing her squid dress and it had soon been pushed to the floor with his squid suit, for the third time in twenty-four hours. 

“But, Dr Beaumont,” she teased as he gently climbed on top of her. “I’m not sure this particular course of treatment will help my ankle?”

“Sure it will,” he assured her, as he carefully moved his warm, soft hands underneath her to pull down her underwear. “I prescribe some gentle exercise.”

“Mmm,” Jen sighed, closing her eyes in bliss. “You really are a good doctor. It doesn’t hurt anymore.. in fact everything feels.. amazing…”

And with that all of her ailments were forgotten as he began to attend to her needs; she had to stifle a moan as his fingers began to dance in exactly the right place; and she heard a tiny growl escape his throat as she kissed his neck.

She pulled herself up slightly, allowing him to reach around keenly with his other hand to unhook her bra and then lavish electric kisses on what he found underneath it. She was determined to hold on longer this time, and grabbing onto his shoulder, pulled herself up some more to wrap her legs completely around him, liberating her ankle from its loose icy dressings in the process, guiding herself in the direction she knew he was aching for her to go.

He’d soon lost his boxers and gained her instead, a shuddering sigh emitting from his lips as their bodies connected. She let him support her from behind with his hands now, her only aim to please him.

A few minutes later, just as she was about to achieve her objective, there was a knock at the door.

“Jen, Maxwell, I’ve made breakfast when you’re ready,” she heard Hana’s voice call.

She opened her eyes in a slight panic to see his fixed on her, all gooey and sparkly. “Coming…” he shouted, and he wasn’t wrong.

Jen giggled, holding onto him as tightly as she possibly could, and his laughter soon mingled with hers. 

***

If Hana had realised that she had interrupted their little game of doctors and nurses, she was doing a very good job of hiding it as they ate the last of a cooked breakfast with her and Drake ten minutes later. 

“Well, I have to say, Hana,” Maxwell said, “That breakfast was fit for a King.”

“Thank you,” Hana replied. “But, is that still a compliment, coming from one? Are you saying it was merely adequate?”

Maxwell looked at her, seemingly a little confused.

“I think you’re overthinking this, Hana,” Drake sighed.

“So,” Jen said. “Have you heard anything from Madeleine, Hana?”

“Mmm, yes,” Hana said, finishing her mouthful. “She’s fine. She wants to put out a statement about what happened last night. I appreciate we don’t know a lot yet, just the bare facts and the fact that Bertrand was badly injured, but that he’s going to be okay.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Maxwell said. 

“She wanted a few words from you, Maxwell,” Hana explained. “Just to include as part of the press statement.”

“Uh.. How about, People of Cordonia, repeat after me, glitter cannons are not a good idea.” He was laughing, but Jen could tell from his face he was still struggling to come to terms with what had happened. 

“It was tampered with,” Drake sighed. “It wasn’t your fault. I reckon they’d have found another way to booby-trap the ballroom if you hadn’t come up with that hare-brained scheme.”

“But how?” Jen asked. “Security was so tight?”

Drake sighed. “Bastien thinks it was an inside job.”

“What?” Maxwell gulped. “That’s.. you mean someone we know and trust has something to do with all this?”

Jen shuddered. She didn’t want to voice her suspicion just yet, but she had a bad feeling about Constantine. After all, he’d left the gala just before this had all happened. 

“Anyway, we know next to nothing yet. We’ll know more once the palace is secure and we can get back and collate our knowledge.”

Hana smiled softly. “I said I’d text something across to her.”

“Can’t she make something up?” Maxwell said flippantly.

“No,” Jen said, elbowing him gently. “It’s good that she’s asking you. You should be the one to put something out there.”

“Okay,” he said. “How about, uhh.. wait, give me your phone Hana. I’ll type it in to a text.”

Hana passed it to him, and he started pressing buttons. Jen watched his expression carefully. He still had glitter on his face and in his hair, she noticed. A wicked thought flashed through her head that they should both probably go and get showered now, and how convenient it was that there was only one shower here in the safehouse. 

“What’s up with you, Jones?” she heard Drake comment.

“What?”

“Never mind,” he said, a slight smile as he shook his head.

“Ta-dah! Look upon my masterpiece!” 

Maxwell gave the phone to Jen, and she read the message aloud. 

“Guys.” She looked at Hana. “You think Madeleine might edit this for style?”

“I think that’s a given,” Hana agreed. 

“Shame.” She continued to read. “Guys. If these people think destroying our royal buildings is going to destroy us, they’re wrong. We’re not backing down. We’re stronger than they think we are. My brother might be in hospital, but he’s going to make it through. We’re staying strong, we’re not letting ourselves be bullied. Cordonia isn’t going to let itself be bullied.” She put the phone down on the table and turned to him. 

“Wow. You know how hot you are when you’re mad, right? No, wait, don’t answer that..” She kissed him softly before he had the chance to reply, forgetting for a moment that Drake and Hana were watching them, and it seemed he didn’t care too much about their audience either, as the kiss lingered on.

Eventually there was an exasperated cough from Drake’s direction, and she pulled away, reluctantly, exchanging a yearning look with Maxwell. She wasn’t done with him yet this morning, and he knew it. 

“I think Madeleine will be happy with that,” said Hana, taking her phone back. “Anyone for another hot drink?”

“Coffee. All the coffee,” Maxwell exclaimed, with a smirk. “But first, I’m off for a shower.” He stood up and, glancing back at Jen quickly, disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. 

“I’m going to try and give Savannah a call,” Drake said. “I’ll be just outside, yeah?”

Jen nodded, as he stood up and left the safehouse.

Hana waited until the door was shut, then raised her eyebrows at Jen. “Well. I suppose you’re off for a shower too?”

Jen played innocent. “But I thought there was only one bathroom here?”

Hana shot her a wry smile. “Am I safe to assume the.. frustrations we discussed last week have resolved themselves?”

Jen felt her cheeks burning up. “Pretty safe.”

“I thought as much. Well, I’ll perhaps go for a walk outside before I make that coffee. It’s a pleasant morning.” Hana cleared the table, and also headed out of the front door. 

Jen smiled to herself, and stood up. Her ankle was still sore, but she could walk on it. She hobbled to the bathroom door, seeing some steam coming from underneath it already. Smiling to herself, she pulled her dress over her head (she’d left her underwear in the bedroom, having got dressed in a hurry) and tried the door. It was open.

His face appeared from around the side of the cubicle as she entered the bathroom, an initial expression of curiosity, then a startled gulp, evolving into a satisfied smile. “Hello! And may I just say, hubba hubba?”

She felt a smile creep up both of her cheeks, as she took in the sight of his naked body dripping with water. “You know I said I was dirty? Thought I’d better get clean.” 

“I have zero objections to that suggestion. Need a hand?”

She sighed in contentment, and skipped into the shower to join him.

***

A few hours later they were back at the palace, with the ballroom having now been secured. A change of clothes had of course been in order as soon as they’d arrived back. They’d then had a quick tour of the palace to survey the extent of the damage; obviously with less than three weeks to go until the next planned function (a certain royal wedding…) work was already beginning on the repairs to the ceiling and walls that had been damaged in the blast.

They were now sitting in a meeting room for a post-lunch briefing with Bastien and Madeleine. Maxwell had invited Leo, Rick, Olivia and Hana to join them; Drake was also present along with a number of the other King’s Guard officers and security officials.

“So, what do we know?” Maxwell asked. “What the hell happened last night?”

“The glitter cannons were sabotaged,” said Bastien. “A makeshift bomb was planted inside one of them. When it detonated, it took out half the wall. Then there was another bomb planted inside one of the disco lights.”

Maxwell looked troubled, and Jen held his hand tightly under the table. 

“Has anyone claimed responsibility yet?” Rick asked. 

“Interestingly not. We expected one of the threatening videos to emerge online afterwards, but nothing as yet,” explained Madeleine. She looked just as troubled as Maxwell.

“But, whoever was ultimately responsible for this terrorism, must have had help from the inside,” Bastien went on. “This was a closed event for the King and his close friends only. We need to scrutinise the guest list, make sure everyone checks out, consider any potential motives for such a strike..”

Jen glanced across at Rick. Now it was his turn to look troubled. 

“We obviously have to start with the people in this room, and work our way outwards,” Bastien explained.

Olivia huffed. “For pity’s sake. Can’t you see that we’re all on Cordonia’s side?”

“Given that there are no links to the earlier terrorism, this could have nothing to do with Cordonia,” Bastien sighed. “This could be more personal.”

“But anyone could have been injured, surely?” Leo spoke up. “Who was to know that it would be Bertrand that ended up in that hospital bed?”

Maxwell let go of Jen’s hand and held both his hands up. “Look. I think what Bas is saying is that he thinks I was the target here. Some sort of personal attack, turning my dance floor gadgets into weapons and using them against me.”

“That is one of our lines of thinking,” Bastien explained. “Although, we’re also going to take some time in the next week before the recommencement of the Unity Tour to follow up on the other threats to the Crown to see if anything makes sense. It could equally be that one of these parties had someone on the inside. The more we discover, the more we can piece together.”

“I’d like to help, if I can,” said Hana. “I’ve felt a little redundant recently, and I just want to do something to help.”

Madeleine looked pointedly at Hana, but said nothing.

“Hana, that would be awesome,” Maxwell said. He turned to appeal to Bastien. “Hana was amazing in helping us to track Tariq down. So was Justin… maybe we could get Justin to help too?”

“Something I’ll consider, but we do need to remember that everyone is a potential suspect at this point,” Madeleine said.

“Oh, come on,” Drake moaned at Madeleine. “Not Hana.”

“I’m afraid Countess Madeleine does make a good point,” Bastien said. “But I think we would appreciate some help from you, Lady Hana.”

“It’s yours,” Hana said with a beam, and a shy look at Madeleine. 

“Sorted,” said Maxwell. “And what’s the latest on Bertrand?”

“He’s doing well,” Bastien explained. “Awake and in good spirits.”

“Oh, thank God,” Maxwell said, looking up to the skies as if to locate who he was thanking. 

“Just in a lot of pain. He’ll be in hospital for a couple of days. I gather he plans to recuperate at Ramsford.”

Maxwell laughed, and turned to Jen. “Is that okay with you, Duchess?” 

“Under the circumstances, I think I can tolerate it,” she giggled, pleased to hear him laughing.

“We put out the statement about the incident earlier today, and the press have figured out which hospital he’s at,” Madeleine explained. “So they’re camped outside. Which will make it difficult for Your Majesty to..”

“Don’t care,” Maxwell said. “I’m visiting him. Right, Bastien?”

Bastien nodded. “Perhaps you should wait until after today’s news bulletins. There may be fewer reporters about once they have run their evening stories.” 

“Makes sense,” Maxwell said. “I could do with a snooze now, to be fair. The last twenty-four have been…” Jen felt his hand on her leg under the table, and did her best not to react given the resultant shiver. “Pretty intense.” He wasn’t wrong.

“Quite understandable,” said Bastien. “Just before we disband, it’s important that you all give this some serious thought. Does anyone here have any hunches as to who might have been responsible for the attack last night?”

Jen sighed, knowing she did, but not wanting to say anything in front of Rick and Leo. 

A silence reverberated around the room. Maxwell began to hum nervously.

“Okay. I’ll rephrase that question. If anyone here has any hunches as to who might have been responsible for the attack last night, then please do come and find me afterwards to let me know in confidence.”

“Or me,” said Maxwell. “And I can pass on to Bastien.”

“Very well,” said Bastien. “That will be all. Thank you.”

Olivia stormed out of the room, closely followed by an apologetic looking Rick. 

Leo was next up, and clapped Maxwell on the shoulder as he passed him. “Give my regards to fancy pants when you see him, yeah?”

“Will do, Leo. And.. thanks for your help last night.” 

“You’d have done the same if it was me or Rick under that rubble,” mused Leo. “I better go find the missus. Think the pregnancy cravings are starting to set in, she was experimenting with the room service menu when I left her.”

Jen smiled, standing up slowly. “Sounds dangerous.”

Drake approached the two of them as Leo left. “Got something for you, Jones.” He passed her a sheet of paper with some codes on.

“Oh,” she said with a blush. “My keys to the kingdom?”

“Yeah. Could do with you memorising them really, then destroying this document. Can’t be too careful at the moment.”

She perused the pieces of paper. “So this one is my code for..”

“First one is for the corridor and the main top door. Second one is for Maxwell’s suite.”

“Thanks, Drake,” she said, folding it up and putting it safely in her bag. “I’m sure I’ll soon memorise them once I’ve used them a few times.”

“She’ll have them off pat by the end of the week!” Maxwell suggested, as he bounced over to join them. “In fact, Jen, d’you want to come and try your codes out now?” 

Drake rolled his eyes, and wandered towards the door.

“I thought you were having a snooze,” she reminded him.

“I intend to, but I never said anything about it being a solo snooze,” he murmured.

“Well, in that case, that sounds like an excellent idea,” she said happily. 

They headed along the corridor together, hand in hand, tailed by Drake. 

“Here she comes, heading to the first door,” Maxwell commentated. “How will Duchess Jen cope with this obstacle in her path…”

She giggled, reaching for her piece of paper and punching in the code.

“…And she clears the first door, with all the grace of an antelope.. are antelopes graceful? Anyway, she’s now on her way to the courtyard… and at speed! Let’s hope she doesn’t try to overdo it on that dodgy ankle..”

Laughing, she limped onwards and into the courtyard, glancing around as she arrived. It still looked beautiful in daylight, someone had obviously cleared up the candles but the streamers still decorated the trees. 

He approached from behind her, and put his arms around her gently. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she sighed, feeling content in his arms. 

“So. We’re completely alone out here now. And I was wondering.”

She turned to face him, expecting to see a grin on his face, but was met with a serious expression. She looked up at him anxiously. 

“What Bastien was saying. Do you have any hunches?”

She tried to remain deadpan.

“Ah, come on, Jen. You can’t hide anything from me. I sussed your little cinema plan out the other night, y’know..”

She gulped. “You did?”

“Course I did. Drake’s a terrible liar.”

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I just wanted you to feel like you’d done something nice for me.”

“And I didn’t want to let you know that I’d uncovered your little scheme, because it was more fun to go along with it.” He kissed her softly. “It was both cute and cunning. I’m not sure which I found more of a turn-on.” 

“I thought the post-movie entertainment was the bit that got you,” she said with a sultry smirk, nudging a reluctant shard of glitter away from his face. 

“You’re trying to change the subject,” he said, whispering into her ear softly. 

She giggled, and pulled back. “You know me too well.”

“Nope. Nowhere near well enough.” There was invitation in his eyes. “But, well enough to know that you’re trying to change the subject.”

She nodded. “Okay. Yeah. You got me. I have a hunch.”

“Hit me.”

She sat down on the edge of the fountain. “So when we came back to the ball last night, after..”

“After you corrupted me…” He sat down next to her.

“Hey, who corrupted who? If anyone corrupted anyone, you corrupted me…”

“Twice. I corrupted you twice. Don’t forget that bit.” He grinned smugly at her, and she shook her head, leaning into him afterwards. “Anyway. Please continue.”

“Okay. So when we got back down you went to get some food…” She sat up. “Hey, wait, you never brought me any back!”

“Well… there was a plate with your name on it, but I had to put it down somewhere when I realised it was time for the… big finale.” His face fell a little.

“Okay. Well I was talking to Leo and Rick. They were with their parents, and not long after I joined them, Regina and Constantine kind of made their excuses and left…”

Maxwell nodded. “It was getting kinda late for the oldies.”

“I guess. It was just.. there was something quite insincere about the way they were with me?”

His expression grew more serious. “Listen, I get why you must be feeling like that about Constantine right now after what he did to us. But he’s confessed to everything, he’s pledged his alligence. He’s a useful ally. Bertrand would tell you, if he were here right now, that we need as many of the Great Houses on our side right now with everything that’s happening. And I know we’ve made real progress with House Amaranth, but we’re still on shaky ground with them. We don’t want to upset House Rys.”

She looked at him sadly. “I guess for me it’s once bitten, twice shy. I don’t really think I’ve got my head around how he could have done that to me.”

Maxwell wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I don’t think I have either. I’ll mention it to Bastien, okay? I know you’re a good judge of character, so I trust your observation.”

She nodded. “What about you? You must have hunches of your own?”

He went very quiet for a moment, and looked down at his feet. Then he looked back up at her. “Oh, Jen. You shared yours with me.” 

“I did.”

“Who do you know who might have something personal against me right now? Someone else in House Rys?”

Jen’s mouth fell open, and she backed away from him. “No, he wouldn’t… I can’t believe you’d even think along those lines!” 

“I thought you’d react like this,” he sighed. “I just.. I try to think how I’d feel if our roles were reversed, y’know, if you chose him over me.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Maxwell, you wouldn’t try to blow him up! And Rick would never wish hurt on either of us. Please, think about what you’re saying. That is not the sort of person that you are. That either of you are.”

He looked a little startled at her response, but nodded. “You’re right.”

“You know I am.” She took his hand. “Have you mentioned anything to Bastien yet?”

“Bastien suggested it to me, actually,” Maxwell explained.

“Oh,” Jen said, a little confused at this development.

“He’s exploring all options, Jen. He’s going to report back to us later in the week. Once all this has sunk in.”

“Well, I don’t think he should be wasting any energy on exploring that one. Rick cares about you, Maxwell. He’s got your back. And I think you know it. You two just need to get in a room together and talk things out.”

He nodded. “Not a bad idea, y’know.”

“Besides, I think he’s moving on. He and Olivia… I think they could have something really special going on if they keep working at it.”

“That explains her storming out of the meeting earlier,” Maxwell said with a small smile. “She gets fiery like that when she wants something really badly.”

“I thought she was always fiery?” 

“I never said she wasn’t always fiery.”

Jen smiled. “I’m so throwing her my bouquet.”

His eyes lit up. “Wow. I know we’re getting married soon, but…. when you mention it like that.. it’s really happening and we have so many plans to finalise…”

“I foresee a few appointments with Madeleine in the next few weeks,” Jen giggled, leaning back into him.

“I have very strong views on cake, you know. And obviously I have to set out our dance floor logistics and ambiance..”

“No glitter cannons?”

He laughed. “No glitter cannons.” 

“Good,” she said, feeling safe and warm, and surprisingly sleepy. A yawn escaped her.

“Oh, keeping you up am I? Come on.” He stood up and held out a hand. “Let’s see if you can remember the code for the next door.”

Jen was reasonably confident that she could, as she took his hand and let him lead her up the adjacent staircase for the second time. He was buzzing with excitement.

“I was promised a snooze,” she warned him. “But you seem as excited as you were last night.”

“That’s because I am,” he declared, as she keyed in the code. “I just love that I can share my quarters with you now.”

“Even if it is just unofficially for a few more weeks?” she teased, opening the door. 

“Huh. Who’s gonna know if I sneak you in here from now on? I mean, Bertrand’s not gonna be about this week, so we’ll have the place to ourselves anyway…”

She liked the sound of that, despite her current exhaustion. “That sounds… convenient.”

“Know what?” His expression was pondersome. “Since I took over from Dad, I’ve always thought of this as my quarters, my apartment. But now you’re here?” He leant against the wall as she retrieved her passcode from her bag for the final door. “I finally feel like it could be a home. Well. Our home.”

She beamed. “Anywhere you are feels like home to me.” She put in the code.

“Well in that case, welcome home.”

She opened the door and made her way in. Last time she was here she’d been so preoccupied, she’d only really noticed the bedrooms, but there were a number of rooms further down a corridor.

“So, do the staff come in here? Presumably they do housekeeping and stuff?” she asked him, as they wandered into the main bedroom.

“Have a look for yourself,” he said. “They do. But they tend to pop in when I’m out, they stay out of my way. I’m not really one of these get me this, get me that sort of kings. I’m pretty self-sufficient.”

Jen wandered through into the second bedroom, where they’d spent that delicious hour together last night. “Oh yeah. The pot plant’s fixed.”

“And the bed’s been changed,” he said, kicking off his shoes and launching himself onto it. “C’mere, you.”

She did the same and joined him happily, nestling into him. “Ahh. This is comfy.”

“Yeah. It’s as good for snoozing on as it is for... fill in the blanks.”

She giggled. “Well, I can’t argue that it was good for that. But we’ve done a lot of filling in the blanks already today.” She sighed, reliving the somewhat invigorating shower she’d shared with him in the safehouse this morning. “Happy to test out its snooziness for now.” She yawned again, feeling warm and relaxed.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she heard him mutter just before she dozed off. 

***

Getting the two of them past the hordes of press photographers at the hospital hoping to catch a snap of the King and his fiancée as they visited Bertrand in hospital had been tricky, but somehow Bastien and his team had managed it. They were now safely inside the VIP wing of the hospital, and being ushered into Bertrand’s private room.

Maxwell quickly slid into the chair by Bertrand’s bed and looked earnestly at his brother. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Okay is an oversimplification, Maxwell, but I would suggest that I am comfortable,” Bertrand declared, sitting up in bed, his expression neutral.

Maxwell emitted a little squeal of excitement and threw his arms around Bertrand. 

Jen smiled, and pulled up the other chair to sit a little further down the bed. 

As Maxwell released his brother, Jen saw a wince on the elder Beaumont’s face. “Please refrain from overexuberant hugging until I have recovered further, Maxwell.”

“But, hey, you…” He bit his lip and looked deeply into Bertrand’s frown. “You saved my life, man.”

“Nobody can know that for certain,” Bertrand sighed. “But in that moment, I believed that my actions could prevent you from serious injury.”

“But they caused you serious injury,” Maxwell said, his eyes wide. “Bertrand. You’ve got a family now. You can’t take these risks…”

“In all probability, Maxwell, in the next few years you will have a family of your own. The timing is irrelevant.”

He sighed, drumming his fingers on both hands together nervously. “Yeah. I get it. You had to preserve the royal Beaumont line at all costs.” 

“Don’t be absurd.” Bertrand reached out a frail-looking arm and took Maxwell’s hand with what appeared a surprisingly strong grip. “You’re my brother. I’ve been looking out for you ever since I can remember. Goodness knows someone had to. Nothing’s changed since then. Well, nothing apart from the fact that I finally have some assistance in looking out for you now.” He glanced over at Jen, who shot him an appreciative smile.

“So you’re saying..”

“I’m saying that I would do anything to stop harm coming to one of my loved ones. And I’m confident you would have done the same had we been standing in opposite positions and you had seen what I had seen.”

Maxwell looked perplexed. “You definitely just called me one of your loved ones.” 

“Correct. You are my brother, and I love you.”

“See?” Jen finally broke her silence, as Maxwell appeared to fight back tears. “I tried to tell him, Bertrand, but he couldn’t get his head around the fact that it was your brother you were saving, not your King.”

“Your fiancée, as ever, is very insightful,” Bertrand said to Maxwell, a smile almost on his lips. 

With that, an important looking doctor came into the room. He bowed in Maxwell’s direction. “Your Majesty.”

“Hey. No need for formalities, doc,” said Maxwell, getting up and shaking his hand. “How’s he doing?”

“Reassuringly well,” the doctor said, as Maxwell sat back down. “He had some internal bleeding, and some broken bones, but nothing that will give him any long-term difficulty. Your brother was a lucky man last night.”

“I don’t entirely agree,” Maxwell said, “But yeah. I guess it could’ve been a lot worse?”

“Precisely,” the doctor explained. “He’s on the right side of forty, physically fit, and generally healthy. Were any of those factors reversed, we could have been looking at a grim outcome.”

“It’ll take more than a collapsing ballroom to finish me off,” Bertrand joked. “We Beaumonts are resilient.”

“Yeah!” Maxwell cheered. “You tell that rubble what for!”

“I’ll certainly have a few choice words for those responsible for this calamity, should we ever identify them,” Bertrand mused.

“Bastien’s working on it right now,” Maxwell assured his brother. “Well, not right now, because he’s standing the other side of that door. But, when he’s not, he’s working on it, right Jen?”

Jen nodded, and looked pointedly at the doctor before she said anything further.

“I will leave you to your discussions,” the doctor said. “But if you need me for anything, please just press the call switch. Will you be visiting your father while you are here, Your Majesty?”

Maxwell exchanged a glance with Bertrand. “Not this evening, doc. Maybe another time. How’s he doing?”

“No change, Your Majesty.”

The doctor bowed again and left the room.

“Man, I forgot Dad was in here,” Maxwell said.

“Once I am a little stronger, I will ask if I can see him,” Bertrand said. 

Maxwell nodded. “Yeah. Seems sensible, seeing as you’re here anyway.”

“Anyway. Back to current events. What are Bastien’s theories thus far?” Bertrand asked, his brow furrowed.

“He’s still, uh, putting them together,” Maxwell admitted. “But we’ve been promised a full report within the next few days..”

“He must follow up House Nevrakis,” Bertrand said with a glower. “Something is troubling me about their recent behaviour. Duchess Olivia is suddenly loitering with intent for no good reason.. and I am confident I saw Lady Lucretia last night, although it was from a distance so I could not be certain.”

“What?” Maxwell’s jaw dropped. “But.. she wasn’t invited!”

“You did,” Jen said, as both brothers turned to her. “I met her.”

Maxwell looked dumbstruck. “Why didn’t you say?”

She sighed. “There’s been… a lot going on since then.”

“Quite,” said Bertrand, who couldn’t have seen the giddy grin that had just appeared on his brother’s face. 

“She just turned up out of the blue. Olivia wasn’t expecting her, and wasn’t best pleased to see her. I went with her to see if everything was okay. She’s an interesting character…”

“She’s a dangerous influence on the Duchess,” Bertrand said with a frown. “With this development in mind, ensure Bastien follows this lead.”

Jen nodded. “She said she’d come to see you, Maxwell. To see how you were settling in. Clearly she didn’t get the opportunity at the gala, especially with what happened.”

Maxwell pulled a face. “Nah. I don’t think so. Don’t think I’ve ever spoken to the woman. Why would she want to speak to me now?”

“Because you’re the King?” Jen suggested, with a thoughtful smile in his direction.

“Whatever her declared motives, she should not be trusted,” Bertrand said coldly. “See to it that Bastien has the details of her conversation with Olivia and yourself, Duchess Jen.”

“I will,” Jen assured him. She had to admit, it did all seem suspicious. Probably more suspicious than Constantine.

***

They left the hospital shortly afterwards, and the car set off towards the palace.

“What time is it?” Maxwell asked Drake, about thirty seconds into the journey.

“Almost eight,” Drake responded.

“Aw, man. The night is young! Do we have to go home straight away?” He nudged Jen. “I mean, the city’s quiet, it might be a good night for Jen to see some sights!”

“What are you talking about?” sighed Drake.

“I’m talking about how Jen’s gonna be the queen of this country in a few weeks and she’s never even so much as wandered the streets of the capital. Am I right, Jen?”

“You are,” she said. “I’d love to see a little bit of the city of Cordonia.” 

“You heard your future queen,” Maxwell said triumphantly. “Stop the car!”

Bastien slowed the car. “From a security point of view, we probably would be better stopping in the central square, Your Majesty..”

“Ooh, great idea Bas. Jen will love it there!”

He took her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. “This is a sweet idea.”

“Oh, it’s going to keep getting sweeter and sweeter,” he promised her, as the car turned a corner, and headed down a short driveway underneath a stone archway. They passed a security guard in a box who waved them through happily, craning his neck to see if he could see who the occupants of the car were as they passed, but the blacked-out windows were doing their job.

The car drew to a stop in a cobbled square surrounded by stone buildings. Maxwell threw his door open and leapt out of the car, quickly followed by Bastien. Before Jen could work out what was going on, her door was thrown open.

“My lady.” He extended his arm to her.

She smiled. “I must be important if a king is holding the door open for me.”

“You have no idea. C’mon. It’s starting to go dark and I want to show you the sights of Cordonia!” 

She took his hand and got out of the car, marvelling at the ancient architecture around her. “Wow, this place is absolutely beautiful.” 

“I know, right? It’s a bit special. Oh… mind your ankle on the cobbles..” He looked at her, fraught. “Aw, did I screw up?”

“No, of course not!” She pulled him close so he could support her. “It’s feeling better now, anyway. Think all that gentle exercise is paying off..” 

He sniggered, and she gazed at him, seeing the unmistakable craving in his eyes once again. He’d been so right; once the seal was broken, they’d not been able to keep their hands off each other. Somehow in less than twenty-four hours they’d already managed to find four opportunities to make love; currently Jen’s mind was wandering welcomely back to their most recent encounter, a slow and sleepy session after they’d woken up from their afternoon snooze. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Drake putting a hand on her shoulder. “Alright. We’ll leave you two to it.”

“Ooh yay. Alone time,” Maxwell quipped, as they walked carefully across the uneven street.

“Are you sure it’s safe for us to head out alone, after what happened yesterday?” she asked him.

“We’re not really alone, Jen. Those two will still be on our trail. They’re just being subtle about it. But it’s pretty safe here. I’ve walked these streets a lot. Generally, the main danger I face out here is a royal dressing-down from Bertrand. But he’s safely tucked up in his hospital bed tonight!”

“Bertrand? He comes out on walks with you?”

“Not exactly. More like, he tends to catch up with me here, cause he knows I like it here. I’ve received many a tongue-lashing from him in this square.” He paused to take in the sight of the quaint courtyard, winking and smiling at nobody in particular. 

“So, what’s so good about this particular place?”

He looked unusually thoughtful. “Well, despite actually being one, I don’t know much about being a king. But what I do know, I want to share with you, so when you’re a queen… my queen…” He grabbed her other hand and toyed with her rings on her hand. “I still can’t believe that’s actually happening.” 

“Believe it, Beaumont,” she said, with a smirk.

“I’m trying. I’m trying. Anyway. So when you are, well, my pitiful words of advice may not be much, but they might mean something. What I’m saying is, I want to do something to make a difference to you. To help you.”

She leant into him and kissed him on the lips. “You make a difference to me everyday. But, I appreciate the thought, and consider it an honour that you want to pass your little hints and tips on to me.”

He smiled. “O-kay. Well. See that place over there?” He pointed to what looked like a restaurant in the far corner of the square. “That’s Colada’s. The hottest wine bar in the city. Very exclusive. You have to be someone to get in. Plays sweet tunes too, there’s space for dancing. I used to hang out there quite a bit when Bertrand was Crown Prince.”

She giggled. “I bet you did.”

“So, when Bertrand made his big abdication announcement, I was actually in there. Obviously, with everything kicking off back home, a change of scenery seemed like a good plan. Then the shit hit the fan, it all hit the TV and everyone just started looking at   
me. I didn’t know Bertrand was going to do what he did. He never told me.”

“Do you know why he did it?” Jen asked him, recalling what Bertrand had told her the night before, a night that already seemed so long ago.

“You know Bertrand. His values are strong. I guess he didn’t feel he could rule with integrity after what happened. Anyway, it doesn’t matter why. It happened.”

“You should talk to him about it,” she urged him, wishing she could say more to him, but knowing Bertrand had to be the one to tell Maxwell the truth behind his abdication.

“One day. Not right now. He’s got enough going on. Anyway, so I was in there. I’d just found out that I was first in line to the throne. Obviously, I finished my drink. And all the drinks bought for me by well-meaning acquaintances. I made out that I was euphoric… but inside, I was terrified. I knew they’d be coming for me, so I went for a walk. Out here. Into the city.”

Jen sighed. “I can just see you, swaggering around…”

“Yeah. Great start to my career as Crown Prince, huh? But at least, I knew one thing. I was happy to wander around this city. I was comfortable here. I could mingle. And, it kind of sunk in that I wasn’t going to be so anonymous anymore that night. So I made the most of it. I went on a bar crawl.”

Jen put her hands to her face. “Did people recognise you?”

“No,” he chuckled. “Not one person. Not until Bastien dragged me out of the city’s main nightspot at 2am.”

She giggled. “That is a great story. One last bar crawl to end them all.”

“Right? Someone gets it!” He sighed. “Nobody got it that night. Especially not Dad or Bertrand.”

“So, what’s the inevitable moral of this story?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “You know, I’m not sure where I was going with it now myself. Have fun while you can, I guess?”

“Hey. Being queen’s not going to stop me having fun. Especially when you’re around.”

His eyes twinkled. “Tell you what, shall we go for a drink? And a dance?”

She raised her eyebrows. “I’m not gonna argue with that proposal.”

“Yessss. I knew you’d be down for that. Oh, wait!” He sprinted off into the darkening evening, and she watched him in bemusement. “First, you gotta see something!”

She slowly made her way across the square to where he had sped off to, and found him staring in admiration up at an old statue.

“So. Tell me what you think of him.”

She squinted. “I’m confused. This statue looks old, like… super old.. but..” She looked at her fiancé, then the statue, then her fiancé’s smiling face, then the statue’s stone one. “It could be you! If you had a beard, that is..”

“Yes, Jen! The genes are strong in this family.” He jumped onto the plinth that the statue was on, and stood next to it. “Selfie time!” 

“Maxwell, it won’t come out in this light,” she giggled. “Let me take a picture instead.” She retrieved her phone from her bag, and snapped a quick picture. “There. So this is you, and….”

“King Percival,” he said, hopping back off the plinth. “He was a legal scholar, and a diplomat. A very thoughtful, righteous guy. Brought peace to Cordonia when it was going off the rails. The queen was madly in love with him.”

“Figures,” Jen said, wrapping her arm around Maxwell’s waist playfully. “And can I just say, I’m impressed at your knowledge.”

“Aw yeah. Percy here’s always kinda been a role model of mine. I think we’d have been good pals. Although he was renowned for his decorum, I reckon he secretly knew how to party. Apparently, he had a tattoo too.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Did they even have tattoos in those days?”

“That’s what they say. So yeah. I reckon he was a King of the people. Helping his people be happy. Kind of how I want to play it too.”

“I don’t see how you could rule any other way,” Jen said to him, welling up inside. “You’re so kind, so gentle. You might be a little bit crazier than Percival was…” 

“Me?” He shot her a wounded look.

“And, you’re definitely a better dancer than he was…” She placed one hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder, and waited, and was not disappointed when he began to groove, his eyes fixed on her. She span into a twirl, and he held her from behind, his hands wandering across her little black dress eagerly. She sighed.

He moved his hands back up to her shoulders, and, releasing one, walked around until he was facing her again. He held out his free hand. “So. Colada’s?”

“Colada’s.”

They headed hand in hand in that direction. Jen heard some beeps from Maxwell’s pocket as they got closer to the bar. 

“Huh. That’ll be Bastien or Drake. I should check my phone really, see what they want.”

“But you’re not going to, are you,” giggled Jen.

“Nope!”

They both laughed together for a few seconds, and Jen heard running footsteps behind them. She turned to see Drake sprinting across the square.

“Oh, hey Drake,” she called back to him eventually. 

“Jones, you were supposed to make sure he didn’t do anything reckless..”

“He hasn’t,” she said, playfully. “He just wants to show me his favourite bar. Is that reckless?”

“Come on Drake,” Maxwell pleaded. “I don’t want people to think that we’re running scared after what happened last night. We want to carry on living our lives, show them that we don’t care.”

Drake sighed. “You’re the boss. But best behaviour, Maxwell, yeah? Bastien is calling them as we speak to allocate a VIP area for you.”

“Aww, no fun!” Maxwell huffed.

“We’ll make it fun,” Jen promised him.

They made their way in, Drake insisted on going in first to do a sweep of the premises, and then led them to a private booth, just next to a small dancefloor.

“Well,” Jen said, looking around. “I can see why you like it in here. Very cosmopolitan.”

“It’s more fun when you’re allowed to mingle,” Maxwell said, showing his frustration in his mannerisms; fidgeting his fingers and tapping his toes.

“Well, at least we have champagne,” Jen said breezily as a server hurriedly delivered them a bottle. “Thank you. That is amazing service!”

“Of course, Your Majesties,” said the server with a little bow.

Jen beamed. “Aw, I’m not a majesty yet. But thank you.”

Once the drinks were poured, and the server had left them alone, Jen held up her glass. “What are we drinking to?”

“Still being alive after yesterday?” he suggested.

“I’ll drink to that,” she giggled, chinking her glass against his and drinking. He did the same.

She observed him for a moment. “Hey. Everything okay?”

He sighed. “I thought bringing you here would be fun. But I can’t even have fun here anymore. Sitting in a separate booth, having drinks brought to us.. it’s nice, but it’s not the same.”

He took a long drink from his goblet, and Jen edged a little closer to him. As she did, she heard a conversation in the background as the music quietened.

“It is them! I told you!”

“Shhh..”

Jen listened, but did not move. She had her back to the couple who were talking, and didn’t want them to cut their conversation short on her account.

“I’ve not seen him in here for ages,” the male voice commented. “I wonder why they’re here?”

“Maybe trying to get away from it all after what happened last night?” said the female voice.

“Yeah. I don’t know what to make of it all. Lots of weird stuff going on.”

“Well, I think she’s amazing. The American. She’s the queen we need. I reckon she’s showing him how to stand up for himself.”

Jen caught Maxwell’s eyes, clearly he was listening in too.

“Do you think she wears the trousers?”

“Shhh!” the female voice urged, as Maxwell’s eyes began to sparkle with mischief. “They might be able to hear you and you’ll get yourself thrown out of the city!”

Maxwell span around to call to the couple in the booth behind them, a playful grin on his face. “Actually, if I wanted to, I could have you thrown out of the country.”

Jen slowly edged around to see a middle-aged couple, with matching mortified expressions. She giggled. 

“But I won’t. Because you’re right, she does! Just, don’t tell everyone, huh? I mean, she wears them better than me. She’d wear anything better than me.” 

“Maxwell, behave.” Jen caught the eyes of the lady, who beamed at her. “I’m so sorry. Please, don’t worry. He’s only joking.”

“I’m so sorry about my husband,” the lady said to Jen. “We’ll leave you in peace. Come on, Simon.”

The wife stood up, curtsied, and led her bemused husband away. 

Maxwell looked at Jen. “There you go. News of your awesomeness is getting out.”

“Our awesomeness,” she maintained.

He shook his head. “Yours. You’re the one who’s working her butt off to get people to attend the wedding, keeping people on our side despite all the crap that we’ve got to deal with. You’re the one who’s making me look awesome.”

She shook her head. “You look pretty awesome from here, Maxwell..”

He leant towards her. “But the best thing is, it that you’re showing the whole of Cordonia what I already knew.. that you are awesome.”

“There’s a lot of awesomeness in the room,” she giggled, looking down at the table. 

“Well, you’re in the room, so duh.” He squeezed her hand. “I hope you’re enjoying the whole future queen experience. Even at a time like this.”

“I still feel like I have a lot to learn,” she admitted. 

“You’re doing great. You know I’m lucky to have you. Cordonia is lucky to have you.” He held his drink up again. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” she said, raising her own glass again, and they both drained their glasses, as the music picked up again. A sultry R&B number filled the air, and there could have been an electric spark as their eyes met.

“C’mon.” He was on his feet, and she wasn’t too far behind. They were soon on the dancefloor, moving together effortlessly. Undoubtedly there were eyes on them from the surrounding booths, but Jen didn’t care, and Maxwell definitely didn’t. She took the opportunity to pull towards him, pressing the length of her body against his; feeling his quickening heartbeat and inviting body heat, before pulling away. 

“You’re absolutely magnetic right now,” she whispered.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her nearer. “Then stay close.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Jen lifted her weaker ankle and hooked her calf behind him, locking him, eye to eye, hip to hip, as passionate as a dance floor embrace could get. He let loose a gasp only audible to her ears; only she could see the passion and hunger in his eyes right now. 

“I think it’s time we headed back to the limo,” he whispered. 

“Patience,” she hissed. “The song’s not over yet.”  
He smiled, pulling her back into motion with the music, then spinning her outward and unfurling her in a graceful turn. They locked eyes again, and Jen pulled him close, planting a passionate, lingering kiss on his lips. When she drew away, breathless, he then pulled her close once more, and she could now feel every muscle in his body pressing into her. It was her turn to gasp, as the song ended.

“Now I know it’s time we headed back to the limo,” he murmured, running a finger down her neck that brought her out in fresh tingles. How was her body still responding to him like this? Whatever, she wasn’t going to question it. She’d never known pleasure like it, and she wasn’t about to turn down a fifth helping of regal loving.

They turned towards the door, where they tumbled together in the direction of the limo, which they found had been parked closer to the bar. They didn’t quite make it in there; Jen turned on reaching the door to face him and he kissed her intensely, pushing her up against the cool metal, his heat a delicious contract.

Another door opened. “Get in,” came a shout. It was Bastien.

Jen obeyed, and pulled away from Maxwell’s lips for just long enough to open the door and climb in; at which point they were on hers again, as they clambered together into the back of the limo, completely focussed on each other.

She heard another door slam and an exasperated sigh, and reluctantly retreated to meet Drake’s glare.

“Really?” he said, grumpily.

Maxwell did his best to sound composed. “Hey. Guys. You couldn’t give us a few minutes, could you?”

Bastien nodded, and got out of the car. Drake just continued to frown in their direction.

Jen just looked back at him, trying to keep a straight face.

“Have you two not had enough sex in the last 24 hours?” he grumbled. “Actually, no. Don’t answer that.” He then got out of the car.

As the door slammed, both Jen and Maxwell were overcome with giggles. 

“Oh, man, we so need to get Drake laid,” Maxwell commented.

“Yeah, he’s hangry for some loving,” Jen chuckled.

They laughed together for a little while.

“Well,” Maxwell said eventually. “That killed the mood. I was all but ready to tear you out of that dress and have my way with you on this leather seat right now…”

She bit her lip, and grabbed him by the collar. 

“I mean… it still seems like a good idea…”

“Quiet,” she said, putting a finger to his lips, and pulling her dress over her head, revealing her best lingerie; which he’d of course already uncovered earlier this afternoon, but the look of discovery in his eyes was still amusing.

“Oh, god…” He seemed to sink into the seat a little. “I was slightly unprepared for that…”

“I said, quiet.” 

She straddled him on the seat, angled upwards so his face was at bra level. She reached behind to unhook the bra, and couldn’t resist a smirk as he mumbled his clear approval at her actions. She then reached for his butt to help him out of his jeans and boxers, but it wasn’t long before she was the one who was mumbling as their bodies connected. 

This was the roughest they’d been so far; his thrusts were urgent and piercing and she cried out in euphoria; his mouth left her nipple at his point and he looked mischievously at her. 

“Oh, now who can’t keep quiet?”

She moaned in response, as his chuckle returned to her breasts and their rhythm continued. It might have had something to do with the urgency of the situation; but she decided she wasn’t going to try and hold back and she soon surrendered to him, her whole body tensing and releasing, and she felt another welcome pulse as he clung onto her, nibbling into her neck as his moment continued, she was still shivering with pleasure herself.

They both collapsed onto the seat lengthways, legs entangled around each others, and as her breathing regulated, she opened her eyes to find his closed ones inches away from hers. 

“Well,” he said. “Corrupted again. In my own limo.”

“Like you’re complaining,” she said, as he opened his eyes.

“I love you,” he said. “I thought I loved you yesterday. But… god, Jen. I. Love. You.”

“I know what you mean,” she sighed, pulling him tightly towards her. “And I love you too.” Since they’d discovered each other’s bodies, it had been a whole new ballgame.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” he said, his face flushed.

“It was your idea,” she giggled. “And it was a good one.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” He kissed her softly, then bounced away. “Right. Better get dressed. What happened to my boxers?”

“Got any tissues?” she asked him, having just put her hand on the seat and now regretting it immensely.

“Ew. No.” He reached down and picked up his boxers. “These will do!” He nudged her off the seat, and began wiping the seat down with them.

“Yuck,” frowned Jen.

“Any better ideas?”

“You checked the glovebox?”

“Nothing in there except CDs,” he assured her, climbing back into the offending item of clothing.

She laughed, putting her bra back on. “Of course.” 

He reached for her dress and reverently put it back on, over her head. “There.”

“Thanks.” She sat back down, and nestled into him, the post coital haze just making her want to sleep. “I’m kinda tired now..”

He took her hand and squeezed it, then wound down the opposite window. “Okay, that’s done!”

But Jen was asleep before Drake and Bastien had even made it back into the car.


	59. Ice, ice baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW**
> 
> Sigh count: a massive 23! (Jen 12, Maxwell 6, Bastien 2, Rick 2, Drake 1)

The next few days passed Jen by in a disorientating blur of desire and delirium.

It was a warm afternoon, and she was lying on the grass in the middle of the castle hedge maze, her head cushioned by Maxwell’s bare chest, the two of them gazing up at the clouds peppering the blue sky above them.

"So, I was wondering something,” she said to him, as she trailed a finger idly along his face.

"Was it, why do we clap?”

She sat up, and looked down at him. “Huh?”

He was still staring up into the sky, grin on his face. “I mean, it’s basically just hitting yourself because you’re impressed by someone else, right? What’s that all about?”

She sniggered. “You make an interesting point. But, no. That’s not what I was wondering.”

“Care to share?”

She lay back down, next to him. “I was just wondering how you feel about.. things. I mean, us. Our relationship. It’s changed a lot this week.” For the better, obviously, from her point of view. But she wanted to give him the chance for honesty.

“Ohhh,” he said, in a nervous little voice.

"Hey.” She kissed him on the cheek, and he opened his eyes, peeking sceptically at her. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. Just, seeing how you’re feeling about it.”

"Well, when we’re back on tour tomorrow, it’s gonna be tricky for us to stay together at night. Not gonna lie..” He dropped his lip. “I’m gonna hate it.”

She smiled, and poked at his protruding lip until it resumed its default smile. “Well, you’re in charge. Can’t you change the rules?”

“Nuh-uh. Not with Bertrand back on the case. And even if he doesn’t rejoin court until later, he’ll have his spies watching our every move..” Maxwell sat up again, and looked around him. “Hey.. he might even have some in here!”

“I hope not,” Jen giggled.

“Well, I was just thinking, damn, perks of the job.” He winked.

“Totally. I bet they all loved seeing their king’s crown jewels…” She chuckled.

"You know exactly what I meant,” he sighed, lying back down and placing a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

“So, you’re okay.”

“Oh god, Jen, yes. More than okay. This last week or so, it’s been like our own little private dance party.” He rolled onto his side to face her, and took her hands in his. “Just me and you, forgetting about the world out there. Forgetting about the people who want me out and all the other awful things that have happened recently. Tomorrow, we’ve got to get back to it, haven’t we?”

She sighed. “Today, actually. We’ve got that briefing with Bastien in a little while.”

"Ouch. I’d forgotten about that one.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt warm and safe. “But yeah. I wouldn’t change a thing. I very much like our new.. _arrangements_.”

"Me too,” she sighed. “And I don’t really think our relationship has changed. It’s just.. evolved a little. Like it did in New York, I guess.”

"Mm. You can evolve a little with me any time you like, baby.” There was the seductive smirk.

"That leads me on to the other thing I was wondering,” she said, sitting up again. “Talking of evolving, and procreating…”

"Uh.. yeah…”

“What happens next? I mean, you’ve always told me that you’ve got to produce an heir pretty pronto. Do we start now? Should I come off my birth control pills? I mean, I’m coming up to a gap, so I could..”

“Uh…” He looked up at her, a panicked expression on his face that she recognised only too well now, although she finally knew exactly what it meant. _Hey, we’re moving a little bit faster than I’m comfortable with here._ And who could blame him?

She shook her head. “I’m sorry Maxwell, that was presumptuous of me, I guess. I’m just trying to figure out what’s expected.”

“Oh, that’s expected all right.” He looked sad as he said this, and she got why. She’d always had the impression that if he was anyone else in the world, there was no way getting married and starting a family would be at the top of his to-do list. “But, don’t get carried away yet, yeah? Wait until we get closer to the wedding before you do anything drastic. It would be just my sort of screw-up if I got you up the duff now and someone managed to prove the baby was conceived out of wedlock..”

She nodded, understanding his tactics. “Well, at this point we only have, what? Three weeks to go?”

“Mm-hmm. Plenty of time to practice.” He waggled his eyebrows at her seductively.

She straddled him playfully. “You had some practice half an hour ago…”

She saw his glance flicker down his own body. “Apparently, we’re all recharged and ready to go again!”

She put a hand out to test his theory. He wasn’t wrong. “Are you secretly some sort of sex robot or something?”

"Maybe you should look to see if you can find _my_ hidden control panel,” he chuckled. “Seeing as I never found yours. Despite _thorough_ examination.”

"Oh, I’m all woman,” Jen assured him, letting her dark curls tickle his face, and edging against him playfully. Sure, she was coming up to a gap in her pills. But the way things were right now, she’d probably just take two packs in a row. She wasn’t going to let ladies week get in the way of all the fun they were currently having. 

***

As they walked hand in hand into the main palace meeting room a couple of hours later, Hana stood up to greet them, clearly excited.

“Jen, Maxwell!” She hugged them both. “I’ve not seen either of you for days!”

Jen gazed at her best friend guiltily, but was met with a look of understanding. “Aw, Hana, I’m sorry…”

"I’ve been initiating her as queen,” Maxwell said as he collapsed into his chair, unable to hide a grin. “Isn’t that right, Jen?”

Drake had followed them into the room. “ _That’s_ what you’re calling it now?” He sighed, and sat down next to Rick, shaking his head.

"Hey, Rick,” said Jen, once she had stopped blushing.

Rick nodded. “Duchess Jen. Good to see you. And you, Maxwell.”

"No Olivia?” Jen asked him.

Rick shook his head. “She went home a couple of days ago.”

"Bertrand is joining us via video conference link from the hospital,” explained Bastien, who was playing about with a laptop and projector.

"Cool,” Maxwell said, his eyes alight. “All this new-fangled technology!”

"How’s he doing?” Rick asked Maxwell.

"He’s doing good. Should be discharged soon, then he’s heading to Ramsford for a little while for some rest and relaxation.”

Drake huffed again. “Yeah, because my sister hasn’t got enough on her plate with a seven-month old to care for...”

“We’re on,” Bastien said. “Can you hear me, Your Grace?”

Jen heard Bertrand’s voice crackle out of the laptop. “Bastien, do remember my recent temporary demotion..”

“Being as it’s temporary, I will continue to ignore it, _Your Grace_ ,” said Bastien with a chuckle, as Bertrand’s face appeared on the screen. “So, I will be chairing this meeting, Drake and Mara are here representing the King’s Guard, then we have His Majesty, Duchess Jen, Lady Hana, Countess Madeleine, and Lord Rick.”

“Good day to you all,” Bertrand said, seeming strangely relaxed.

"How’s the arm today?” Maxwell called out.

“Much improved,” Bertrand said. “I’ve been back on my feet this morning too.”

"Yess,” hissed Maxwell. “Beaumonts 1, Baddies 0.”

"If we could make a start,” Bastien said firmly. “I’ve called you all here to give the King’s Guard report on the palace bombing. I know you’re all wondering how it happened, and we’re still working on establishing that. We’re absolutely certain that the palace was airtight. The only people who entered that night were on the guest list and had been thoroughly vetted by our agency.”

Maxwell nodded. “What he’s saying is we were betrayed from the inside.”

Drake nodded. “We have to be careful. It could be anyone in the court. Present company excepted, of course.”

“Where do we stand now?” Rick said, looking at the table.

“We’ve started the process of examining everyone who was at the Gala,” Mara stated. “Even those who have professed their loyalty. As you’ll all be aware, Lord Rick, Lady Hana, Countess Madeleine.”

Jen looked up at Mara in horror, and then looked between Rick and Hana. “You two were interviewed? But…”

“Not cool,” sighed Maxwell. “Guys… if I’d known…”

“You’ve been a little under the radar since the gala,” Rick pointed out.

“And we didn’t want to bother you,” Hana said.

“Besides, it was a necessary precaution,” Bastien said, with a stern glance at Maxwell. “I am pleased to say we have eliminated all three of them from our enquiries. Lady Hana has herself been assisting us with the operation.”

“I’ve spoken to some of the people who were there and followed up on a number of theories,” Hana explained. “But, as most of the court scattered after the bombing, I seem to have got to a dead end.”

“However, I have some news on that front,” Madeleine said, looking up. “The second leg of the Unity Tour begins tomorrow. We are scheduled to attend the Winter Festival in Lythikos tomorrow, followed shortly afterwards by a visit to Valtoria for the Lantern Festival.”

“It’s festival season,” Maxwell whooped.

“I didn’t know Valtoria had a Lantern Festival,” Jen commented, trying to bring an obviously distant Rick into the conversation.

“It was a tradition started by my mother,” Rick said in a small voice.

“I’m looking forward to it so much,” Hana said, brightening up. “I’ve seen footage of it before, and it looks like such a beautiful, romantic event.”

“It is,” Rick said, his eyes fixed on the wall. Jen was curious as to what was going on with him. Was he sulking because he’d been questioned by the King’s Guard? Had he and Olivia had a disagreement? She realised just how out of touch with everyone else she and Maxwell had been over the last week or so. It was time for them to come out of their lovely, safe, euphoric bubble and face reality again.

Together, though, of course. She took Maxwell’s hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze. He squeezed hers back, reassuringly.

“The continuation of the Unity Tour is our opportunity to gather the suspects and get our answers,” agreed Madeleine. “We will have a chance to go on the offensive and scrutinise our main suspects.”

“Well, me and Jen aren’t afraid of getting our hands dirty,” pointed out Maxwell. “We’ll do whatever needs doing to uncover any information. Hey, we could even go _undercover_ …”

He winked at her and for a moment she interpreted his words slightly differently to how he had intended.

“I’m not sure that would work, Your Majesty,” Bastien sighed. “But you’ll have the opportunities to speak to a number of the suspects at large. You all will. Someone we trust did this. Whether it’s linked to the larger campaign, we don’t yet know. But, we should all keep our eyes and ears open.”

“We will,” Rick stated.

“Good,” Bertrand’s voice boomed out of the laptop, making Jen jump. She’d almost forgotten he was listening in. “Be they at Lythikos or Valtoria, I do believe we may find our answers. I am afraid I will not be strong enough to make it to Lythikos this weekend. I will aim to get to Valtoria, to offer my support and counsel to our leader.”

All eyes turned to Maxwell.

“Uh… hey. That’s me, right! So, everyone, pack your warmest clothes, Lythikos is cold this time of year. Well, every time of year, actually!”

“Indeed,” Bastien said. “Well, that concludes the briefing. I believe dinner is due to be served shortly.”

“Ooh, I am starving..” Maxwell leapt up. “For some reason I am just so hungry all the time..”

“It’s probably because you’ve been too busy to eat recently,” giggled Hana.

“Hana, I have no idea what you are talking about..”

As they walked out of the room, followed by Bastien, Drake, Mara and Madeleine, Jen looked across at Rick, who was still contemplatively staring down at the table. She wandered over to him and sat next to him.

“How are you doing?”

He still didn’t look at her. “Not the best.”

“Are things okay with Olivia?”

“She.. took offence at the idea of being interviewed. She went back to Lythikos.”

Jen sighed. “Rick, we didn’t know they were interviewing you all…”

He laughed. “No. As I said, you and Maxwell have been a little off grid this week.” He finally looked at her. “But, for what it’s worth, I am happy for you both. And I understand why I had to be questioned, given our personal circumstances. I just want you to know that I would never wish hurt on either of you.”

Jen took his hand. “I know, Rick. And Maxwell knows that too. We have spoken about this. Other people were putting ideas in his head about you.”

Rick allowed himself a small smile. “Bastien, I’d wager. He and I are not on good terms right now. I confronted him about his involvement in my father’s plotting. And while he said very little in response, I think it may have pushed his nose out of joint a little. I’m sure he was only too keen to suggest that I might be holding a grudge as retribution.”

Jen pondered on this. “Seems a little extreme, when he knew he was in the wrong.”

Rick nodded. “I carry so much guilt for my father’s actions. For you and Maxwell, for Olivia. It does not seem to bother him. He has renounced himself and obtained forgiveness. Well, from Maxwell. Not from Olivia.”

Jen laughed. “I foresee some fun family dinners at Valtoria in the future.”

He smiled. “Agreed. But I don’t understand how he can just brush off the weight of his actions. I just wish I could.”

Conflicting thoughts ran through Jen’s mind. Should she tell him she didn’t trust his father? Would that help? Or would it make things worse?

She decided to let it be for now.

“Know what, Rick? It’s a simple answer. You’re much more emotionally invested in the effect his actions had. And, what you haven’t taken into account is the effect they had on _you_. I mean…” She bit her lip. “What happened between us wouldn’t have happened if your dad hadn’t done what he did. And I’m not proud of the way I handled the aftermath of all that, when it came to your feelings.”

He shook his head. “Jen, listen to yourself. I am the one who mishandled the situation. You can’t tell me that’s untrue.”

“No, I can’t. But, neither of us were completely innocent in it all. We hurt each other, because of what your dad did.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“You need to accept that you’re as much a victim in all this as Olivia, Maxwell and I are. Your father’s guilt is not yours to carry. It’s at your expense.”

He smiled again. “So eloquently put.”

“A compliment from one so eloquent himself.” She stood up, maintaining her hold on his hand. “So. Tomorrow we go to Lythikos. How are you feeling about that?”

He nodded. “Better now.”

“Is everything okay with you and Olivia? Really?”

He sighed. “I wouldn’t know, Jen.”

Jen giggled. “Know what you need to do? You need to storm in there, tell her what I just told you, I won’t take the credit for it, and then just… see where things lead.”

“Intimacy doesn’t solve everything,” he said with a frown. “As well you know.”

“Did I say it would solve anything? I just thought you could both do with cheering up a little.” She let go of his hand and tapped him around the head. “Anyway, let’s go eat. I’m starving.” She saw his expression change. “ _Don’t_ say anything.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he said, standing up and smiling at her fondly.

***

Jen had been mingling her way through the crowds of nobles at the entrance to the Lythikos Keep ballroom, closely followed by a protective Drake. There were a number of people there who were keen to chat to her, including Kiara and Penelope.

“Come on, Jones,” Drake urged her. “Time to get to the front.”

“Where’s Maxwell?” she asked, looking around her. She’d not seen him since their arrival in Lythikos, and it felt a little like losing a limb after how close they had been over the last week. She caught a glimpse of him at the front of the line, and headed keenly in his direction.

“There you are,” Maxwell said, greeting her with a protective hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Ready for the floor?”

“Definitely,” she said with a beam. Memories of the last time they were here came flooding back. The way she’d felt, the realisation she’d come to. The frustration she’d come up against. Knowing now what she didn’t know then, she felt quite nostalgic about it all.

“Good, because I am.” He exchanged a glance with Bastien. “Although, we have to be cautious. As you know.”

Jen nodded. It had been made very clear to them this morning that the Nevrakis family were still very much under suspicion for recent events. Olivia’s furious refusal to face questioning hadn’t helped. Maxwell had enthused at the time that he loved the danger of the situation, but she could see the nerves that underlay that declaration. Convincing Olivia to open up to her was on this weekend’s to-do list.

The ballroom doors were opened and the herald made his address. “His Majesty King Maxwell I of Cordonia and Duchess Jen Jones of Ramsford.”

“In we go,” Maxwell said happily, and she couldn’t help but beam as they passed hand in hand into the ballroom.

Within moments, Olivia found them at the entrance. “Let me officially welcome you back to the great duchy of Lythikos. It’s an honour to host the King and his future Queen.”

“Thanks, Olivia!” Maxwell replied. “I’m hoping the tunes will be on point tonight.”

Olivia pulled a face. “Listen, I know you both probably think I’m guilty as sin after I refused to answer your people’s questions…”

Jen shook her head. “Olivia, we didn’t know they were going to question you. We trust you completely. Right, Maxwell?”

“Sure,” Maxwell said. “It was those paper-pushers back at the palace who wanted everyone interrogated. Not us.”

“I’m glad you were okay and didn’t get hurt in the attack,” Jen said.

“Heard you twisted an ankle,” Olivia tutted.

“Yeah, obviously Bertrand wasn’t so lucky,” Jen sighed.

“Well, I was with Rick. We saw the rubble fall. I’m thankful you survived, Maxwell.”

“I think we all are,” Jen admitted.

“Now, if you’ll follow me.” Olivia escorted them to the front of the ballroom. As Maxwell and Jen arrived, a couple of ushers led Drake, Rick and Hana to the table.

"Looks like we all made it to the front this time,” Drake pointed out.

“I could hardly put royalty and company at the back,” Olivia explained. “You’ll enjoy the best seats with your magnificent hostess.”

They all sat down to check the menu while a waiter poured drinks for everyone.

“Oh, the selection looks wonderful,” Hana declared.

“I’m all about that fondue,” Maxwell announced.

“Some of the food on here actually looks good,” commented Drake.

Olivia smirked. “I had to request a few changes for your more.. rustic palate.”

Drake frowned at her. “Are you expecting a thanks? Because you’re not getting one.”

“The silent acknowledgement of my superiority is enough,” Olivia sniped.

Not long after ordering, the waiting staff began to roll out trays of fresh food. They placed a pot of fondue in front of Maxwell, and a tray of glazed salmon in front of Hana.

“Behold the finest Lythikos has to offer,” Olivia declared.

“It looks perfect,” said Hana politely.

Maxwell had already started. “Mmft, tastes perfect too..”

“Delicious ribs, here I come..” Drake removed the cover for his ribs, only to reveal a plate with a single shot of whisky. “Olivia…”

Olivia played innocent. “Is something the matter? I tailored it to your specifications..”

Drake was not happy. “I would appreciate it if you would kindly drown yourself in your soup.”

“Not to worry. Your main course is coming out now..”

A waiter placed another tray on the table. Drake lifted the cover to reveal.. two shots of whisky.

Jen cracked up. “Hey, this is your ideal meal! I bet for your dessert, you’ll get three shots of whisky. Maybe even a side of rum!”

He looked crestfallen. “Not you too, Jones. Not now.”

Olivia looked at her in approval. “A solid pincer manoeuvre, Jen.”

“I’d never pass up the chance to tease Drake,” Jen assured her with an evil grin.

“I’ve thoroughly enjoyed this,” agreed Olivia. “So much so that you can finally have your meal.”

“No games this time?” He didn’t look convinced.

“See for yourself,” smirked Olivia, as the waiter placed a plate of ribs in front of Drake.

“Finally,” said Drake, digging into his ribs, just as Olivia’s Aunt Lucretia sauntered up to their table.

She spoke to them all, although seemingly addressing Olivia specifically. “What a lovely little gathering, or at least it is now that I’m here..”

Olivia looked and sounded as tense as she had last time Jen had seen the two together. “Don’t you have a carcass to scavenge somewhere else?”

“And miss our honoured guests?” The woman gestured around the table, before curtsying to Maxwell. “Your Majesty. Welcome to Lythikos.”

“It’s good to be here,” said Maxwell.

“I had such a wonderful time meeting your delightful fiancee at the Costume Gala.” Lucretia said with a sickly smile. “Although, so much was going on that evening, I never got the chance to make your re-acquaintance, as I had planned…”

“The less people you bother, the better..” Olivia growled.

“Come now, Livvy. Perhaps you could introduce me to Maxwell and Jen’s companions?”

“Ugh,” Olivia shuddered. “Fine. This is Drake Walker, Jen’s bodyguard. This is Lady Hana….”

“Oh, the ex-fiance,” Lucretia said with a sly smile. “How cordial.”

“And you know Rick. This is Lucretia Nevrakis. My aunt.”

“A pleasure to meet everyone. I would have loved to meet you all sooner, but.. our night at the Gala was interrupted.” She addressed Maxwell directly. “I was sorry to hear what happened to Bertrand. From what I understand, it could have been so much worse…”

“Well, Bertrand’s a tough cookie,” Maxwell said.

“Thankfully, precious Livvy escaped unscathed,” Lucretia said, looking at Olivia. “A bad scar could have... weakened her prospects.”

“Prospects for what?” Rick asked.

Lucretia glared at Rick. “Her marriage, of course.”

Olivia blushed. “I’m perfectly capable of handling that on my own.”

“Oh, dearie. I need to make sure you find someone worthy of the Nevrakis name..” She was still looking at Rick.

“We do _not_ need to talk about this now,” Olivia hissed.

“Perhaps not,” Lucretia commented, as music suddenly filled the ballroom with a light-hearted beat. “Ah, the Cordonian Waltz. Olivia, dear, you owe our royal guest the first dance.”

Olivia glared at her aunt. “I’d like to remind you that _I’m_ the Duchess of Lythikos. I’m not here to dance for your amusement.”

“Your lineage makes you the ranking Nevrakis, but you still lack experience,” spat Lucretia. “Now, go fulfil your customary duty.”

Olivia huffed, and turned to Maxwell. “Your Majesty, if you’ll please join me for the opening dance.”

“You know I’ll never turn down the chance to dance.” Maxwell stood up and offered his arm cheerfully to Olivia. She took it, and they stepped out onto the dance floor and moved to the music. Jen watched them closely, feeling a twang of envy for a moment or two when Olivia cracked a smile, but then she caught Rick’s face across the table, and nearly spat out her wine. His irritation was only too evident.

Just then, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see Kiara.

“Jen, excuse me, but I felt I should tell you in person.” Kiara looked pale. “After the festival, I’m withdrawing from court.”

“But you just came back!” Jen was confused by this announcement.

“I know, but I’ve thought about it, and it’s the best course of action. I’ve already given my public support. You don’t really need me travelling with you. Thank you Jen, and goodbye.” Kiara quickly turned and hurried away.

Jen was lost for words. “But.. aww..”

“That was sudden,” Drake commented.

“Yeah, she’s probably afraid,” Jen said. “I can’t imagine how it would feel to live through another attack on your first day back at court. But what if the rest of the court gets it in their head that they can up and leave? That’d kill our investigation, and our unification attempts..”

“She said she’s not leaving until after the festival,” Hana noted. “Maybe we can still reach out to her.”

“If she’s not trying to hide something,” Drake said, a suspicious look in his eyes as he watched Kiara returning to her table. Jen had to admit, Drake had a point.

The music died down and Olivia and Maxwell finished their routine and separated. Maxwell shuffled back over in their direction and slid back into his seat next to Jen, wrapping his arms around her as he did so.

“How was the dance?” Jen asked him.

“Not quite as eventful as last time we were here,” he giggled. “100% less enforced tongue-tennis today, thank god.”

Jen giggled, not having even thought of that, and let her hand settle on his thigh. “Find anything more out?”

Maxwell shook his head. “Not really. She’s just moaning about her aunt not thinking Rick’s good enough for her.”

“That doesn’t tell us much,” Drake laughed.

Rick sighed. “Marriage politics are a noble’s bread and butter.”

“But one has to wonder who Lucretia wants Olivia to marry..” Hana pondered.

“I suppose we’ll just have to keep an ear out,” Maxwell agreed. “But for now..” The music restarted as more nobles stepped onto the dance floor and paired off. He stood up and looked down at Jen. “Looks like it’s your turn for a dance with the master.”

Jen did her best to supress a smitten grin as he held out his arm. She took it.

“Your Grace,” he said, smoothly.

“Your Majesty,” she giggled.

They stepped onto the dance floor and glided around the room together. Though they were both hitting the steps, Jen could feel an uncharacteristic lack of energy from him.

“Is everything alright?” she asked him. “You usually have more spring in your step.” Perhaps he was just tired. They hadn’t been getting as much sleep this week as they normally did, for obvious reasons.

“Huh? Yeah. Everything’s fine,” he said in response, but he seemed a little distant.

She was unconvinced. “Are you getting bored of dancing with me?”

He looked reassuringly surprised by her comment. “I could never. I mean.. dancing.. with you.. think about it. My favourite activity… and my favourite person?”

“Favourite activity?” She looked seductively at him.

He laughed, the sparkle returning to his blue eyes. “It might be my second favourite now.” 

“Good to know. So, if it’s not that, what is it? I know something’s up. You can tell me anything, remember? What’s on your mind?”

“Everything..” he sighed. “I think it’s all just sinking in how much is going on in our lives. I mean, the attacks, the investigation.. our wedding..”

She drew close. “Maxwell, none of that matters when I’m with you. We can forget all the formalities, the threats and the ceremonies. It doesn’t matter, as long as we’re together.”

He looked fondly at her, with gentle and loving eyes. “And we’ll always be together. I promise you that, Jen.”

She raised her eyebrows and grinned. “Good. Because I want to stay in your arms forever.”

“So do I,” he said.

“Especially when you spin me like that and then..”

“Like that?” He pulled her close.

“Every time like the first time,” she sighed, leaning into him. “I love you, Maxwell. Let’s dance our troubles away. We’re not going to solve all our problems during a dance, so let’s enjoy ourselves.”

“Easy. Every moment I’m with you, I’m enjoying myself,” he said smoothly.

“Same,” she said, as they glided across the dance floor, losing themselves in a flurry of choreographed steps. Since their relationship had developed, she found dancing with him even more of a turn-on, a reminder of what else their bodies could do together, and looking into his eyes now, she figured he was thinking along the same lines.

“Amazingly, I’m suddenly feeling a lot better,” he gasped.

Eventually they stepped off the dance floor. “That was fun, partner,” Jen said to him.

“It was,” he said, kissing her on the cheek gently. “Though I think I need a little refreshment after that. Wait there.”

Jen watched as he headed over to a table with a large fountain, and quickly returned holding two green bottles of champagne by their necks, a cheeky grin on his face.

She shook her head. He _was_ feeling better. “I know you like to have a good time, but isn’t two whole bottles a bit much even for you?”

He looked at her triumphantly. “These beauties just volunteered to be the latest assistants of Maxwell Beaumont’s Super Party Trick Spectacular! Trademark pending.”

“Wait a second, is this the thing where you open corked bottles with dangerous weapons?” Jen had witnessed this at the Rys Revelry, but that seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Yep, and tonight is set to be the best version yet! Not only have I learned a few new tricks, but we’re in Lythikos, Jen. _Lythikos_! Can you even _imagine_ what sort of crazy weapons they have here?”

Jen had to agree. “Olivia _does_ seem like the sort of person to get bored by the average short sword..”

“I’m heading down to check out the armoury,” he said, stealthily. “You come with, and I’ll let you pick what I use for the trick!”

“You really think you can open a bottle with _anything_ I find down there?”

“I’d stake my pending trademark on it, but..” Maxwell leant in close and darted his eyes back and forth before whispering to her. “More importantly, I’m using the armoury trip as a secret ruse to root out the traitor!”

“Huh? How’s that supposed to work?”

“I heard there’s a spot near the corner where you can hear people talking at the dessert buffet up here in the ballroom..”

“Really?” This idea just kept getting better.

“The traitor is _here_ , right? If we head down there now, maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll give something away!”

“Hmm, this actually isn’t your worst plan..”

“Pretty good, right? And the best part is, no matter how the mission goes, we still wind up with two freshly popped bottles of champagne.. and some alone time..”

She laughed. “Your true intentions are emerging now, Beaumont. But that all sounds way too fun to pass up.”

“I _knew_ you’d be into it! Come on!”

He led her out of the ballroom and down a long flight of steps, where they found a tall wooden doorway below a Nevrakis crest. The two of them walked inside.

“Whoa, just look at this place!” Jen marvelled. “Who knew there were so many ways to stab someone?”

“How much do you wanna bet this place doubled as Olivia’s nursery?” Maxwell suggested with a grin.

“That _would_ explain a few things..” she said, as he headed for the corner, listening carefully.

“Hmm. Doesn’t sound like anyone’s hit the dessert table upstairs yet. Looks like we have time to get these bottles open!”

She raised her eyebrows. “I thought your party trick was just a cover for eavesdropping on the ball… or other things…” 

“Gotta commit to the bit, Jen.” He looked a little sheepish, and she wondered if he was up to something.

“How did you even find this place?”

He smiled. “Last time we were here, the first night, after I managed to escape from Olivia’s clutches, I got a bit bored and did a bit of exploring.”

She blushed slightly. “I remember the second night we were here better.”

“Ooh, yeah. Hot tub party. That was… _hot_.”

She bit her lip. “That was the night I had my.. epiphany.”

He sighed. “That was the night you realised you couldn’t resist me and my sweet moves..” He put a hand on her waist, and they waltzed a little more, a fixed grin on both of their faces.

“Right. Although, someone put up quite the resistance himself back then…” 

“I couldn’t resist you forever,” he said, pulling her close and kissing her. “And now I can _never_ resist you.”

“Glad to hear it,” she smiled.

“Right.” He looked over the armoury’s many weapons before fixing his attention on an ornate wooden bow. He then turned to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“If you’re planning to open the champagne with that, I should probably find an umbrella first..”

“Bows are too unpredictable for my purposes,” he said, walking away from it and towards her. “But you know what?” He stopped. “My purposes can wait! Let’s shoot this thing..”

He ran back to the bow, and removed a shiny red Cordonian Ruby from his pocket.

“Where’d you get that from?”

“Oh, the buffet table. You never know when one of these things is gonna come in handy.” He placed it carefully atop a nearby training dummy made of straw.

“Okay, so you planned this..”

“Nope. But, like I said, you never know when you’re going to need a healthy snack. Or find a really sweet looking bow in a Nevrakis armoury.” He lifted the bow from its stand.

She glanced at him with a concerned expression. “Isn’t this a little dangerous..”

“Of course it is!” He placed the bow and one of its arrows into her hands. “That’s why it’s fun!”

Reluctantly, she carefully nocked an arrow and stretched back the bowstring, closing one eye while keeping the other on her target. 

“Should I be worried right now?” he teased.

“Only if you’re an apple.”

Totally focussed, she released the bowstring in a smooth motion. The arrow sunk deep into the apple. “Bullseye!”

“Oh, okay. Well, _that’s_ not intimidating just before I take my turn or anything..”

“You’re up,” she said, handing him the bow, shooting him a look of challenge. He knocked an arrow and drew back the string, but within moments, Jen could see his hand start to wobble.

“You might want to..”

The bow fired suddenly with a loud twang, and Maxwell’s arrow plunged into the straw where the dummy’s face would be. “Hey look at that! I got him right between the eyes!”

She approached him. “Pretty sure you only get to brag when you hit what you were _aiming_ for.”

“It still counts…”

She threw her arms around his shoulders. “How does that possibly still count?”

“Well, if we ever had to defend the palace or something, I could just.. imagine our enemies with apples on their heads! Think about it. We’d win in no time.”

“Uh huh..” She kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Definitely winning. Alright, enough terrorising dummies. We’ve got a party trick to get to!”

“Right, the champagne!” Jen glanced around. “So I can pick _anything_ in here and you’ll open a bottle with it, right?”

“That’s the idea! Now choose, and prepare to be impressed.”

She surveyed the room’s large catalogue of ornate weaponry. Slowly, she walked up to a large dragon-faced war hammer and knocked lightly against its top, looking back at him with a defiant expression.

His jaw dropped. “You want me to open it with _that_? I’ll be lucky if I can even lift it!”

She shrugged playfully as Maxwell carefully examined the hammer. He shot a cheeky grin at her, which alarmed her slightly. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to try..”

“Maxwell Beaumont’s Super Party Trick Spectacular will not be denied!” He carefully lowered the bottle onto the back of the hammer, sliding one of the dragon’s sharp horns into the cork. “Stand back!”

She hopped backwards, quickly. “You don’t have to tell me twice!”

He tipped the hammer off its rack with one hand while holding the bottle with his other hand. Just as if he had rehearsed the move, the cork slid out effortlessly with the hammer as it fell to the floor. “Voila!” He quickly righted the bottle, spilling only a small amount of champagne in the process.

“I should know better than to doubt you.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him close.

“Well, at least when it comes to impressing you with dangerous party tricks. You _were_ impressed, right?”

She shot him a humouring look and leant forwards and kissed him.

“I’ll take that as an ‘it doesn’t matter’. Now let’s drink this! Champagne always tastes better when you’ve freed it with something deadly.” He poured a glass of champagne and clinked his flute against hers. “To the Nevrakises! May their eccentric taste in weaponry never change!”

“Hear hear!” she cried. “Ooh, do you hear that? Sounds like people talking!”

“It must be the hole I was telling you about! People are talking at the buffet table upstairs. Come on, let’s get closer so we can hear!” He led her across the armoury to the far corner where she could hear the voices more clearly.

“Sounds like Madeleine and Rick..” she whispered, as they listened in.

“Good evening, Countess Madeleine. You’re looking well.”

“As are you, particularly given the circumstances. For a man who’s watching the woman he loves marry one of his close friends, you seem admirably resilient.”

Ouch. Jen exchanged an awkward glance with Maxwell.

“You.. you must be misunderstanding the situation. I’m very happy for King Maxwell and Duchess Jen.”

“Oh really? You might fool them, but you don’t fool me. I mean. Your convenient little courtship of Duchess Olivia just goes to prove it. I’m sure she must see through it.”

“My relationship with Olivia is nothing to do with you, Madeleine, and nor is my stance on...”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to make you say it. I know you’d sooner swallow nails than admit anything that would cause your precious Duchess Jen even a moment of discomfort. It’ll be our little secret. Now, I’ll let you return to the other guests, my Lord.”

It went quiet again.

Jen looked back at Maxwell. “Madeleine was kind of a jerkface right now.”

He scratched his neck. “I’ve never understood party poopers. It’s like they think, everyone is having a good time, I know, let’s make them miserable.”

“Maybe it’s because everyone is having a good time _except_ for people like Madeleine,” Jen mused. “Maybe she’s just trying to bring them down to her level. You’d think that now she’s got Hana in her life, she’d lighten up a little.”

Maxwell snorted. “If you’d known Madeleine as long as I have, you’d know that Madeleine and lightening up will never belong in the same sentence. Ha, not even in the same _library._ ”

“Hang on, I think I hear someone else!” Jen said, listening carefully. “It’s Kiara and Hana..”

She heard Kiara’s voice. “Have you seen Jen and Maxwell?”

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen them since the dancing started..” There was a pause. “Hmm. They’re not on the dancefloor now.”

“A bit suspicious, non?”

"Perhaps not _too_ suspicious,” she heard Hana say in their defence. They are engaged, after all.”

Maxwell chuckled, seemingly loving this. “I think they’re talking about _us_ , Jen..”

“You may be onto something there,” she agreed.

Kiara went on “Speaking of which, can I admit something to you?”

“Absolutely. I’m excellent with secrets.”

“Bien. I’m planning to pretend to be ill for the Royal wedding reception.” 

“I know you’ve decided not to stay at court, but I thought you were returning for the wedding?”

“You misunderstand. I’m pretending to be sick to get out of a cousin’s reception on the same day!”

“Oh!” Hana laughed.

“I should really leave from the ceremony to go on to my cousin’s reception, but I’m simply too excited to skip that party.”

“I can’t blame you. I’ve always loved weddings, but a reception for Jen and Maxwell? Can you think of anything more fun?”

“You are happy for them, non? Though it should have been your day?”

There was a pause.

“It would never have been my day, Kiara. I don’t think I could have gone through with it, even if Jen hadn’t managed to clear her name when she did. Things all worked out for the best in the end.”

“As long as you mean that, Hana.”

“I do. I can’t wait for the service. And the reception of course.”

“I wonder what they’ve got planned. Something incroyable, non?”

“I’m expecting at least one dance off on the night’s agenda.”

“At least! But what else? A hot air balloon filled with kittens? One of those pits with the plastic balls?”

Maxwell did a little excited dance. “Aw, they’re excited for the wedding!”

Jen looked at him, thoughtful. “Sounds like we’ve got a hot air balloon full of kittens to order..”

“Yeah!” He went very quiet for a second. “I mean, no!”

“No?”

“They’re already expecting the kittens, right? So we’ve got to do something even _better_ now!”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “We’ll have to think of something, but at least we’ve got a baseline to work with. Must be better than flying cats.” She shook her head. “Seriously, though they’ve got the wrong idea, haven’t they?”

Oh? “Totally. I mean, a dance-off? If we had one I’d obviously just win it anyway. Boring! Then again..”

She rolled her eyes, and smiled. “We can have a dance-off, Maxwell.”

“Yesss.”

“I just meant, our reception’s not going to be silly, right? It’s going to be fun. There’s a difference.”

“Fun, definitely,” he said, taking her by the hand. “Whatever we choose to do, they’re going to _love_ it. Even more than they think.” They continued listening. Hana was talking now.

“Mostly, I just want to see their faces.”

“Oui, I know what you mean. When they look at each other, you can practically feel the _amour_..”

Maxwell looked seductively at Jen, and she felt her defences crumbling. She sighed.

He broke her gaze. “Nope, don’t know what they’re talking about..”

Hana was still talking, but her voice was getting more distant. “It gives me hope that I can find that someday too…”

“Aw,” sighed Jen. “Sounds like they’re heading back to the dance floor. Maybe we should get back too..”

“Sounds good. Just let me do a little clean up, so no-one knows we were here..”

“Wait!” Jen gestured in the direction of the corner once again, and Maxwell heard Olivia and her aunt’s voices. Now this might be interesting.

“Tell me more about this Jen woman.”

“Why?”

“Have I taught you nothing? She’s an unknown. Olivia. Only the foolish knight surveys the battlefield with her visor drawn.”

Jen gulped. “Why is Olivia’s aunt asking for information about me?”

“I don’t know,” he said, drawing protectively close to her. “But any time a medieval combat metaphor’s involved, it can’t be good.”

“Come now, Olivia,” he heard the aunt say. “Why are you protecting her?”

"I’m not protecting Jen, of all people. What do you want to know, anyway?”

“Anything that might be useful.”

“Fine. She’s from New York. She wears red _almost_ as well as a Nevrakis. Rick sponsored her to compete for Maxwell’s hand in the social season…”

“You know what I mean, girl.”

“Obviously, I don’t. Anyway, that’s all I know.”

“At least there was one seed of truth among your childish games.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you don’t know much. About that woman, about your family, even about yourself.”

“Myself?”

“Your past or your future. But you will. Soon enough, my dear, you will...”

The voices faded.

“Uh.. ominous much?” Maxwell looked nervously at Jen. “What do you think she meant with all that past and future stuff?”

“I think Lucretia’s threat was legitimate,” Jen said, concerned.

“So you think Olivia’s in trouble? You think you’re in trouble?”

“Lucretia certainly seemed to think so..” 

“You don’t think she’s bluffing? Trying to get under Olivia’s skin?”

Jen glanced back at him. “It’s possible..”

He took her hand. “I don’t know what she’s planning, but I do know this. I don’t like that woman talking about you like that, even if it is just to undermine Olivia. Anyway, she’d have to be stupid to go up against you, or Olivia. Especially you.”

He let go of her hand to get his phone out, and started texting furiously.

Jen sighed. “No matter what she meant, I’m glad to have you in my corner.”

He put his phone back in his pocket. “The only place I’ll ever be,” he said, drawing her close and kissing her sweetly.

“So, shall we return to the ball?” 

“After you, m’lady,” he said, bowing dramatically as she nodded and walked past him to the armoury door. A short walk later, they were back in the ballroom.

“What chaos and mayhem shall we cause now?”

He glanced at his phone, which had just pinged. “Yesss.” Then, he looked at his watch, impatiently.

“It’s not that late, Maxwell. You’ve got two hours before you turn into a pumpkin.”

He shook his head. “Listen. Earlier, I had the chance to scout our sleeping arrangements.”

Her eyes lit up. “And?”

“As I suspected, they’ve put us in separate rooms. I had a flash of déjà vu when I walked into my room. I’ve been in so many fancy guest rooms that they’re all starting to blur together..”

“Are you in the hot tub room again?” she asked.

“Maaaaybe,” he said. “But, what if I know somewhere _else_ we could spend the night together?”

This sounded wonderful. “Colour me intrigued.”

“And it has the side effect of keeping you safe in case that Lucretia is up to something…” He grinned a massive grin, looking extremely pleased with himself. “The threat of which was what finally convinced Bastien to give us the all-clear.”

“Ah. So that’s what your texting was about just now.”

“Bingo. So. This time of year in Lythikos, a group of artisans carve out an entire palace from solid ice..”

“That sounds like something out of a fairy tale,” she sighed.

“The palace only lasts a few weeks, but _that_ few weeks are the _same_ few weeks happening right now! Imagine it, Jen. You, me, a magical ice room, keeping each other warm beneath the blankets..” He whispered in her ear. “And I have a little treat I’ve been saving up for you.”

Jen felt an electric bolt rushing through her body. “Oh really? Want to give me a clue?”

He raised his eyebrows, pointing to her lips. “It’s not just those lips I can kiss.”

Jen emitted a little involuntary groan. Although she’d already lost count of the number of times they’d had sex, he hadn’t once gone down on her yet. She’d figured it might not be his thing, but now her hopes were renewed.

"So, what do you reckon?”

“What are we still here for? Sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Let’s do it!”

He picked her up and span her around. “Woo! This is going to be unforgettable!” She laughed in excitement.

***

Jen gasped as the attendant showed them to their room. Everything but the blankets was made of sparkling ice. How was this even possible?

“Can you believe this place or what?” Maxwell asked her, once the attendant had left. “A whole palace made of water! I mean, it’s frozen water, but still..”

“This room is incredible!” she agreed. “Can you even _imagine_ what it would take to design something like this?”

A mysterious grin crossed Maxwell’s lips. “Funny you should mention that..” He re-opened the door, revealing a thin cart stationed in the hallway. A white sheet rested on top, hiding its contents. “I asked the staff to have it sent up for us while you were distracted in reception.”

“Sneaky..” she commented, curious as to what this was all about.

Maxwell wheeled the cart inside and dramatically yanked the sheet free. “Tada!” Two large blocks of solid ice sat next to what appeared to be an array of carving tools. “I figured, given the climate in here, why not try our hands at a little ice sculpture?”

Jen shook her head; she could never have predicted this. “You want us to carve something?”

“I’ve already got the perfect subject in mind for mine.” Maxwell made a rectangular frame with his fingers and thumbs, and looked at her through it. She giggled.

“Two can play at that game,” she said, mimicking him by making her own finger frame and looking at his amused expression through it. “Oh, it’s on, Beaumont.”

She took a block of ice from the cart, selected a few tools, and got to work. They both worked in silent concentration for a few minutes.

“Aaaand done!”

Maxwell’s eyes lit up as she held up her sculpture of him as a centaur.

“Whoa. It’s like you’ve somehow captured both my intelligence and my bravery. Also my charm.. And my strength, regalty, humour, dancing skills, and general handsomeness.. 11 out of 10! My only regret is that this is made of ice and will one day melt,” he sighed.

“I thought it really captured your essence,” she said, adoringly.

He nodded. “I don’t know what I like more, the jumbo pan flute or the idea of having two whole rib cages.”

“I feel like I might regret this somehow, but.. okay, let’s see yours!”

“It is my great pleasure to introduce..” Maxwell turned from her dramatically. When he span back around, he was holding a sculpture of her face. “Ice Jen!”

“Whoa. That’s actually.. pretty good.”

Maxwell turned the sculpture to face him. “See, Ice Jen? I told you she’d be impressed by your beauty and grace.”

Jen laughed. “Beauty and grace, huh? Oh my gosh, you’re not having an affair with Ice Jen, are you?”

Maxwell predictably rose to the joke. “We’ve been discovered! Can our whirlwind tryst really have met its end so soon?”

“You’ve come this far together. At this point you may as well just kiss and get it over with.”

Maxwell obliged, raising Ice Jen to his lips dramatically. A few moments passed, and he still hadn’t lowered it. “Erhm, Jen, I fink I’ff made a tiny mshtake..”

She was overcome with giggles. “Is your tongue stuck? But I need it later!”

His eyes widened. “Now I really wanf thish thing off of me…”

“A minute ago you said Ice Jen was beautiful! Now, she’s a _thing_? If this is how you treat all your lovers I’m not surprised they never stick around.. mind you, they weren’t made of ice!!”

“Yehr _killing_ me, Jen..”

She shook her head, still laughing. “That’s what you get for cheating!”

“Helf me, and I shwear I’ll nefer be unfaiful again!”

She put her hands on his shoulders, and looked at this pathetic sight questioningly. “You really shwear it?”

“I shwear! I shwear! Crosh my heart!”

“Okay. Then I suppose I can help you. Let me find something to put Ice Jen out of her misery once and for all!” Jen went to fill a small cup with water from the bathroom tap, then poured a little over Maxwell’s tongue. It slipped free.

“Whew! Good thinking, Jen. If you hadn’t been here, I’m pretty sure I’d have lost my tongue!” He pulled a thoughtful face. “Then again, I _also_ never would have been dared to kiss Ice Jen in the first place..”

“Oh, so this was _my_ fault?”

“Yep. And if you want to make it up to me, you’re going to have to let me dare you back.”

This she liked the sound of. “What did you have in mind..?”

“Hmm. I dare you to.. strip naked and see how long you can stand on the ice!”

She looked at him, mouth agog. “What? That’s crazy.. You have to do it with me.”

“That’s not how dares work..”

“Come on! We’ll see who can last the longest before diving into the covers.”

“Fine. We do it on three. One, two, three!”

On three, they both quickly shed their clothing (Jen giving Maxwell a head start as he was still in his full regalia) and stepped onto the floor. It was freezing cold.

“It’s freezing! What were we thinking?” Jen squealed.

“If it’s too much for you, the blankets are just back there!” Maxwell said defiantly.

Jen’s teeth began to chatter, as Maxwell placed his hands under his armpits and shivered.

“I’m n-n-not giving up!” Jen said, as the cold began to numb her body.

The sound of Maxwell’s chattering teeth echoed off the frozen walls. “N-n-neither am I!”

Jen’s body began to shake involuntarily. “I g-g-guess we’ll just die here together..”

“It was a p-p-pleasure knowing you.”

She turned and confidently smiled at Maxwell.

“Okay, you win! You win!” He dived back into the bed, throwing his entire body beneath the covers. Jen grinned, the victory in hand, and was quick to follow him in.

He looked at her, hungrily. “Well, here we are. Two completely naked people.”

She smiled playfully, running a finger down his chest. “Lying in a bed together.”

“In need of warmth..”

She rolled closer to Maxwell, brushing her lips across his as she looked deep into his eyes.

“Jen, I love the way you make me feel,” he sighed. “Like I’m the luckiest guy in Cordonia.”

She ran her fingers into Maxwell’s hair and kissed him deeply.

“Like the luckiest guy on the _planet_ ,” he continued. His arms began to draw her closer. She began to kiss him furiously, sliding her hand down his chest towards his inner thigh.

“This feels.. so right with you,” he groaned, kissing the side of her neck and rolling on top of her, knocking one of the thick blankets to the icy floor beside the bed.

Jen had an enticing idea. She took Maxwell by the wrist and guided him from the bed to the furry blanket on the floor beside it.

“Won’t we be cold?” he said, playfully.

“I think that’s up to you,” she sighed. She lay with her back against the blanket, and raised her chest slightly off the ground. She could see her hot breath turning to small, hazy clouds above her mouth.

Maxwell pounced on top of her with a smile. His hands made their way to the floor above her shoulders, tantalisingly sliding across the curvature of her breasts on their way past. “God, I want you.”

“You have me.”

“Huh. You might regret that statement. Close your eyes.”

She did as she was told, and felt cold again as he seemingly retreated. She wondered what he was up to.

Out of nowhere she felt a painful chill and then another one. “Ahh!” She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her, a cruel grin on his face, his fingers holding two ice-cubes that he was holding against her nipples.

“Ice, ice, baby,” he said, mischievously.

“Maxwell!!”

“Hey, you said it was up to me if we were cold,” he declared.

“You… ohhh..” But after the initial shock there was something quite erotic about the sensation, especially when he lowered his mouth to take one of the ice-cubes into it, licking and letting the ice continue to stimulate her sensitive area.

He then began to work his way down her stomach, nudging the other ice-cube down her body slowly so that it was level with his attentions. Slowly.. slowly… the ice cubes were beginning to melt, and she felt her body getting warmer and warmer, and the pleasure rising higher and higher… she moaned out again as he approached what she really really hoped was his final destination.

His mouth was accompanied by what remained of the other ice-cube as it finally made the contact she’d been craving. Though Jen was no longer cold, her body shivered. She reached down to run her fingers into Maxwell’s hair as he explored her with his tongue. Lightly at first, then harder and with more urgency.

“Oh!! Maxwell!” With her other hand she gripped the fur blanket beneath her in a vain attempt to steady herself. His pace quickened and she felt her whole body glow and buzz around her in response, the waves of pleasure even more intense than at any point in the last week; a week which had been full of intense pleasure.

Suddenly, he paused, and she both heard and felt him whispering. “You’re incredible, Jen.”

“If anyone’s incredible, it’s y..”

He resumed, and suddenly every muscle in her body tensed at once, as she felt a heat like never before in her lower body that she honestly thought could melt the entire ice palace that they were in. She cried out unashamedly as she came; relishing the fact that he remained in position until she was fully undone. Then, as she began melting into the blanket beneath them, she felt him crawl upwards, and fall back next to her, caressing her one of her curls lovingly.

She finally opened her eyes, and was met by a giddy grin.

“I love the sounds you make, Jen.”

She smiled self-consciously.

“No, I do. I mean, I told myself when we first met that your giggle was my favourite ever sound. But… it has some stiff competition now.”

She sighed, letting her hand wander down his body. “Talking of stiff..”

He gulped. “That wasn’t a subliminal hint.”

She giggled, standing up and reaching down for his hand. “Your turn. But not here.”

“Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere…” he begged her, standing up.

She led him back into the bed, playfully drawing the thick blanket over their heads, enshrouding the two of them in a warm pocket of total darkness. Maxwell’s hands slowly navigated her body as if by memory, and then she started to descend, savouring the taste of his skin all the way down.

She was more than happy to be fully underneath the blanket, and she got the feeling he wasn’t unhappy with the situation either, as she heard his soft breathing grow faster and heavier.

She straddled one of his thighs and began to writhe in renewed pleasure as she continued her efforts; and it wasn’t long until she heard a groan she’d come to recognise and felt a tap on her cheek. Slowly she drew away; not quite in time, but that wasn’t a big problem. She let her hand linger to control his expulsions as she rolled off his leg and nudged back up to draw level with his face, his expression never more blissful.

“That was… _ice_.”

She giggled. “Very _ice_.”

“If I’d known it was going to be like this, I would have started hanging out in rooms made of ice a long time ago,” he said, eyes still shut.

“Something tells me this particular occasion was.. special.”

“Can’t argue with that,” he said, snuggling up to her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so, so much.” She shut her eyes, just wanting to stay here in this moment forever.

***

There was a loud knocking at the door, and Jen was wildly disorientated for a moment.

“Your Majesty. Please, this is urgent.”

“Shit,” Maxwell said, jumping up and grabbing a blanket to wrap around his naked, sticky body, as he headed to the door. Jen sat up, pulling the other blankets around her as he opened the door.

“Your Majesty,” she heard Bastien say. “I’m so sorry, but your presence is needed back at Lythikos Keep immediately. We’ve got a Code Locusta.”

“Oh god,” she heard Maxwell respond. “That’s a bad one, right?”

“What’s a Code Locusta?” Jen called out, panicked.

Bastien sighed. “Poison. I’m afraid that Countess Madeleine has been poisoned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice palace scene is one of my favourites so I really hope I did it justice here! I just hate the fact that in canon they rush off back to the ball afterwards, there's no way in the world they would do that in my opinion..


	60. Dangling the hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW (tamer than recent chapters!)

Ahead of the festival, the King’s guard had called Maxwell and his entourage to one of the Lythikos Keep drawing rooms for a security briefing. Jen was sitting inbetween a nervous Maxwell and an emotional Hana.

“Well, the doctor I was speaking to earlier at the hospital believes she’ll make a full recovery,” Hana said, through her sniffs. “I’m going back to see how she is shortly, I have some things to take over for her. I just don’t understand why it was her who was targeted…”

“And I just don’t understand why they used a Pineapple Paradise Punch to do it,” Maxwell mused. “I mean, were they trying to frame me for it? I know I’m not her biggest fan… not her second biggest fan either…. Yeah, let’s not keep going down this road for too long.”

“Your Majesty, you have a cast iron alibi,” Bastien said. “Besides, our thoughts are that this is the work of the same people who were behind the explosion. In a way, we were lucky that Madeleine was the one who drank the poison, instead of you or Duchess Jen.”

“Lucky?” Jen’s eyes flared with annoyance as they looked at Bastien. “Madeleine didn’t deserve this.”

“Agreed,” Maxwell said, brushing his hand lightly down Jen’s arm. “I wouldn’t wish poison on anyone, not even our enemies.” He reached for her hand, and she took it, holding on tight.

“This _does_ give us an advantage, we know our enemies are here in Lythikos,” Bastien continued. “Instead of waiting for them to strike again, we have a chance to make the next move.”

“After last night’s welcoming ball, isn’t the winter festival itself today?” Rick asked, aiming his question at Olivia.

“Correct,” said Olivia. “And I’m currently wasting the time I should be using to prepare for it and make sure everyone is doing what they should be doing.”

“Maybe we can use the situation to lure them out?” Jen suggested. “After all, it’s me and Maxwell they’re after, right? If they see us mingling at the festival…”

Maxwell laughed. “You want us to dangle ourselves in front of these guys like bait?”

Bastien inhaled deeply, clearly uncomfortable.

“It’s our job to keep our charges _out_ of harm’s way, Jones, not toss them into it,” Drake pointed out.

“There has to be a better way to draw these people out,” Rick pondered.

But Jen was adamant. “Our attackers are always one step ahead. This time, we can set a trap for them, and stop them from hurting us, or anyone else, ever again.”

Bastien and Drake exchanged sombre looks.

“I hate to say it, but the idea _does_ have some tactical merit,” Bastien said. “If we make this an event our enemies can’t afford to miss, we’ll have the advantage. We can have undercover guards patrolling the festival, and our security team would personally have eyes on you both the whole time.”

“And if anyone so much as breathes on you, we’ll take them in for questioning,” Drake added.

Maxwell looked at her, his expression uncertain. “I don’t like the idea of you being a sitting duck, Jen.”

She squeezed his hand. “I know it’s risky, Maxwell. But it’s a risk we have to take.”

He sighed. “I know that look. You’re not backing down, are you.”

“You’re in charge,” she reminded him, making big eyes at him.

“Like hell I am,” he said, his tone defeated, but his smile reappearing. “I’m not going to win this one. But I’ll be looking out for you the whole time. Yeah?”

She smiled in response. “You’d better be.”

“As will I,” Rick pointed out.

“And obviously me too,” Drake assured Maxwell.

Jen smiled. “All three of you to protect me? Well, I feel safe.”

“So, Bastien, any tips on luring out a group of mysterious assassins?” Maxwell asked.

“In short, act normal,” Bastien said. “And trust no-one. The court, our hosts, even your friends.”

Jen’s eyebrows furrowed. “Our friends are _not_ on the suspect list.”

“Perhaps not your immediate circle,” Bastien acknowledged. “But no matter what you think of the other nobles, or how friendly today’s guests seem, _anyone_ could be in on the plot. Take part in the festivities, make sure you’re seen, and hopefully the people we’re after will come to you.”

“In other words, act cool in the face of imminent danger? Cause I can do that. I ooze cool, right Jen?”

“I’d say your temperature is slightly on the low side,” she admitted.

“Right,” sighed Olivia, standing up. “If we’re done here, the festival starts in an hour. You all need to wrap up. You southerners will freeze if you’re stood outside all day in what you’re all wearing. Then you really will be _oozing cool_.”

“Jen’s a New Yorker, she can hack it,” Maxwell told Olivia, as she stomped past.

They all filed out of the room after Olivia. Jen had hoped to catch Hana before she headed back to the hospital, as she wanted to have a little chat with her in private about what had happened last night and how she was feeling about it. However, her attention was diverted by a bespectacled individual wearing a smart suit.

“Hey, Jen! Maxwell! Now the gang’s all back together!” Justin seemed a little too cheerful as he approached the two of them in the hallway, rubbing his hands together.

“Hey Justin! Good to see you,” Maxwell mirrored Justin’s enthusiasm.

“Are we late for a party?” Jen said, suspiciously.

“No, nothing like that,” Justin explained. “With Madeleine still recovering, I just didn’t want you two going to the festival unprepared. It’s a big deal here in Lythikos. As Olivia’s guests of honour, you’ll be front and centre for all the excitement. Rubbing shoulders with the locals, kicking off the festivities, so I hoped I could offer my services in the interim.”

“To be honest, Justin, it’d be great if you could come back permanently,” Maxwell said. “This tour has been….” He turned to Jen.

“Let’s just say, Madeleine can be a hard taskmaster,” Jen said, leaning against him.

“Well, I don’t want to overstep, but I’d love the chance to work with you both again,” Justin said. “I’ve been keeping close tabs on your PR strategy from my sickbed, and I have to say, Madeleine’s tactics have been sharp. You’ve been in safe hands with that one. I can pick up from where she left off, get you through the day today, obviously you need to impress Lythikos’s finest, get them all to your wedding…”

“Actually,” said Maxwell, leaning in, “We have another mission today. An undercover mission. We’re acting as human bait. I mean, if I was a humble fish, rather than a glorious squid king, I’d definitely go after Jen, rather than myself. She looks much tastier. But..”

Justin looked very confused.

“What Maxwell’s trying to say is that we’re hoping to draw out the people who poisoned Madeleine,” Jen explained.

“Yup. They’re obviously here, they were at the Gala last weekend… they’ll see us wandering around and vulnerable…”

“But our security is ready for them,” Jen stated.

“I see, I see. Well, if that’s your strategy, you’ll not want to draw attention to it. We still need you to hammer home the importance of your wedding. If you have no other motive, then people will wonder what you’re doing here.”

“Smart. Well, if you can suggest anything, that would be….” Maxwell stopped talking. “Ooh. She’s still looking tetchy.”

Jen turned to see Olivia storming back towards them, in the cutest looking alpine dress that in no way matched her demeanour.

“Jen. I thought you and I should dress to match today. Seeing as you can endure the cold so effortlessly. Come with me to my boutique.”

Jen laughed. “O-kay..”

“What are _you_ staring at?” Olivia snapped at Justin. To be fair, he was staring.

“Oh, my apologies Duchess Olivia..”

“It’s definitely not because he thinks you poisoned Madeleine…” said Maxwell, helpfully.

Olivia huffed. “Come on, Jen. And leave your butler behind.”

“I’m not a.. You know what, that hill’s not worth dying on.”

Justin hastily retreated, and Olivia led Jen towards a small dressing room; Maxwell and their guards followed close behind.

“That dress is so cute, by the way, Olivia,” Jen said, trying to make conversation and put Olivia at ease. Clearly she was on edge for some reason.

“Cute? It’s not supposed to be cute. It’s supposed to be a remarkable specimen of traditional Lythikos peasant garb,” said Olivia, as they entered the dressing room. “The tailors finally got the Nevrakis red right this year, too.”

“I think what Jones meant is that it’s non-threatening,” Drake sneered. “You look ready to play in some folk festival.”

Olivia glared at Drake. “I’ll have you know that Zenobia the Great wore an outfit just like this while concealing thirty-four different blades on her person.”

Jen exchanged a glance with Drake. “We stand corrected.”

“Well, it’ll get me points with the crowd. There are more like it on the rack. I’d rather not be embarrassed by my guests today, so if you could manage to wear something nice.. rather than your pyjamas, Jen.”

“These are not my…” Jen sighed. To be fair, she had just thrown a jumper and jeans on this morning. “Okay...”

“Wait!” As Jen reached for a dress to try, Drake threw aside the changing booth curtain. He inspected the alcove from top to bottom. “It seems to be clear.”

Jen shook her head. “Glad there aren’t any stray hangers waiting to attack me.”

She went in to try the dress on, but a few seconds later, a hanger came flying over the curtain, clipping her shoulder as it made its downward trajectory. She giggled. “Hey! I know that was you, Beaumont!”

Once the dress was on, she emerged from the booth to see his expression of pure innocence.

“What do you think?”

He put his hands on her shoulders protectively. “Well, it’s a dainty little dress, but can it double up as armour against sure and certain hanger attack?”

She shot him a look. “I’m watching you.”

***

Maxwell had headed up to his room to change next, and now they were heading outside together for the start of the festival. He was all snug in a big warm coat with a scarf. “Man, if it was cold enough in Cordonia, I’d dress like this all the time.”

Jen rustled his scarf. “That scarf is a good look for you..”

Maxwell dramatically tossed one end of it over his shoulder, grinning. “Everything I do in this is gonna look ten percent cooler.”

“It could use more squids, though..”

“Damn, Jen, you’re right. Squid scarf is going straight to the top of my Christmas list.”

“I’ll make a mental note.”

Jen glanced around the festival grounds. She could see Olivia speaking to some of the festival staff, and Drake was talking to Rick and Hana, filling them in on the plans for today. Jen saw a few King’s Guards in plainclothes among the booths, which were already bustling with warmly dressed citizens carrying steins and festive souvenirs.

“Nice weather for a festival,” she said, shivering slightly. Maybe this dress hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

“What happened to, oh I’ve survived all those New York winters?” He looked amused. Then he removed his coat, and put it around her shoulders. “There.”

“Won’t you be cold now?”

“Yeah. But who cares? I said I’d protect you today, and that includes from getting frostbite, not just from the bad guys.”

“So sweet,” she said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“And, hey. Drake and Rick will do the same.” He nodded towards Rick, who was standing with Drake and Hana beside a chestnut roasting booth. Rick saluted in their direction and scanned the crowd, then gave them an all clear thumbs up.

Jen smiled fondly. “At least we’re in good hands.” She was pleased that Rick and Maxwell were working together. It was definite progress.

“So, thoughts on Olivia?” Maxwell asked. “Did she provide the poisonous punch that maimed Madeleine?”

“Do they still think she might be involved? Oh, Maxwell, I can’t see it…”

“Just, she’s Bastien’s prime suspect right now. Just don’t tell Rick. Now, I don’t see it either. But, you gotta admit, she’s acting a bit sus. Oh.. here we go.”

Olivia strode up to them both. “It’s time, you two. The reigning duchess of Lythikos and any esteemed guests are expected to greet a few citizens at the start of the festivities. In the old days, the fiercest warriors in Lythikos would compete for such an honourable greeting. Now..” She gestured to two children standing behind her.

Jen smiled. “ _These_ are your fiercest warriors?”

The boy nodded. “Our school sent us. I won my spot with an interactive exhibit on glacial erosion.”

“I won mine with a tactical analysis of the greatest battles in Nevrakis history,” said the girl.

“At least they show _some_ promise,” Olivia commented. “Now boy, girl, pay your respects to King Maxwell of Cordonia.”

The boy looked thrown. “The _King_? Valerie, you said I didn’t have to wear a suit!”

“Just bow, Marco. Quick!” Valerie hissed.

“Ohmygosh. I can’t believe I’m getting to meet Valerie and Marco,” said Maxwell, feigning giddiness as the children giggled. “Such. A. Great. Day.”

“And this is Duchess Jen Jones of Ramsford, your future Queen,” said Olivia.

“It’s an honour to meet such brave citizens,” Jen said.

“Did you hear that? She called us brave!”

Valerie giggled at Jen. “You’re like one of the lady knights in my favourite stories!”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “If you’re quite finished fawning, we have a fire race to begin.”

While the kids rushed off to find seats, Olivia led Jen and Maxwell to a cleared patch of snow in front of the crowd. “Here, take this.”

Jen held the rudimentary drill in her hand and Olivia pointed her to a small pile of logs and kindling. “This is not what I pictured when you said race.”

“In Lythikos we don’t waste precious calories on trivial sports like jogging,” smirked Olivia. “The race to start a fire is often a race between life and death. The first proper flame of the festival symbolises Lythikos’s will to survive another year.”

Jen turned to Maxwell. “And my will not to turn into an icicle in this climate.”

“Ooh, I’m going to totally decimate you all,” Maxwell boasted.

“Begin!” Olivia declared.

Jen turned to her kindling. After a few seconds of spinning the hand drills, smoke started to rise from Jen’s logs, but Olivia’s already held a tiny lick of flame. Jen smacked the wood together like flint and steel, but all it produced was a shower of splinters. Meanwhile, Olivia’s pile of kindling had become a steady flame.

“ _That’s_ how it’s done,” said Olivia as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Maxwell looked at his logs. “Tools, thou hast forsaken me!”

Olivia turned to address the crowd. “Now that the fire has been lit, go eat, drink and be merry. But most of all, be proud. This is Lythikos, and no winter can conquer us!”

As Olivia strode away into the crowd, Drake caught Jen’s eye, mouthing ‘nothing yet’. Jen turned to Maxwell, who was hopping from foot to foot to keep warm. “Well, if Olivia does have it in for us, she’s playing the long game.”

“Nah,” he said, watching Olivia walk away. “She’s a pussycat. She’s on team Jenwell. I’m sure of it.”

“Glad we agree,” she said. “Now what?”

“Now, we make our rounds until someone makes a move,” Maxwell murmured. “Ooh, I feel like I’m in a spy movie! Although, a very cold spy movie.”

She shook her head, and removed his coat. “Come on, Agent Breakdance. Your turn to warm up.” Once he’d placed it back on gratefully, she placed her arms inside it, linking them around his body. “Better?”

“Mmm. You know what’s keeping me going? The thought of the hot tub waiting for me at the end of this festival.”

“Oh, well, kingly perks…” She bit her lip. “Planning another dance party?”

“Actually, yes. I thought I might make it a naked hot tub dance party this time…” He winked at her. “Not sure who I’m inviting this time, though.”

“Well, you better get thinking about that,” she teased, going in for another kiss, her lips daring to linger on his a little longer this time.

“Hey, lovebirds! Over here!”

Hana was calling them over from a nearby ice sculpture carving booth. Drake and Rick were with her, along with a few other nobles.

They headed over, and Jen had a look at what Hana had been doing.

“I can’t believe you carved a whole lion, Hana!”

“Once I got in the zone, time just flew by,” she said with a proud smile.

Drake was staring at Penelope’s sculpture of a swan, as she patted it proudly on the head. “Either they’ve started making poodles with feathers, or you’re getting out of your comfort zone.”

“Ooh, I want a go!” Maxwell ran over to a blank sheet of ice and began to carve.

“Oh, no,” Jen giggled. “Here we go again.”

“Haha, wrong,” Maxwell called over to her. “I’m not making Ice Jen mark 2. Don’t be so self important, little blossom.”

Rick looked questioningly at her.

“Don’t ask,” she giggled. “You carved anything?”

“No,” he said, drawing her away from the others. “Just helping Drake to keep an eye out. Although, I have to say, I’ve seen nothing that seems suspicious or unnerving here today so far.”

“You don’t think Olivia’s involved do you?” she asked him.

“No..” He looked shocked. “You don’t..?”

“No,” she said, reassuringly. “We trust her. As much as we trust you.”

He nodded. “That’s good to know. She’s.. a little vulnerable right now. She just wants you and Maxwell to trust her. None of this is helping her to feel any better.”

Jen nodded. “I get that. I just hate the thought that it’s someone close to us that’s done this.”

There was a tap on her shoulder, and she jumped, and turned. “Oh. Justin. Hey. There I was worrying it was my mysterious enemy.”

“You know I’m on your side, Duchess Jen. Just pointing out that it might be a good move for you to have a go at an ice sculpture of your own…” He pointed over at where Maxwell was finishing off another creation.

“Oh, I don’t think I could ever beat my masterpiece from last night,” she giggled, as they wandered back over. “I think I’ll retire from ice sculpting. Quit while I’m ahead.”

“You never said where you two went last night,” Rick said to her.

“Oh, somewhere _ice_ ,” she giggled, as they reached Maxwell.

“So, ah… what is this, Maxwell?” Rick asked him.

“It’s Bertrand, holding our house flag. To represent the Royal House of Beaumont!” he said, proudly.

“And he’s not wearing a shirt because?”

“Because it’s a statue. Statues are always topless, Rick. Haven’t you ever been to a museum?”

Jen’s glance flitted beyond the row of ice sculptures to the ice rink. “Hey, we should go skating!”

“Ooh, I’m game,” said Maxwell eagerly. “Remember last time we went skating here?”

She nodded, that was before she’d even started to think of him in that way. “I remember skating circles around you..”

“Well, the jury’s out on that one. Only one way to settle it..”

“Come on,” she said, taking him by the hand.

They both got some skates and soon found themselves skating around an ice rink full of happy festival goers.

“It’s scary to think of how much has changed since we were last here,” she said to him. “Olivia was all over you.. Rick was throwing jewellery all over me to try and get you to notice me…”

He laughed. “Oh, I _definitely_ noticed you, Jen Jones.”

“How did you feel about it at that point? I mean, me?”

He gulped. “If I’m honest? I _could_ have tried harder to beat Olivia off with a stick. But while she was monopolising my time in vain, it was easier for me to block out the fact that I was totally falling for you.”

She giggled. “Ah. I hadn’t quite seen the light at that point.”

He kissed her on the cheek, and she wobbled a little. He put an arm around her to steady her. “Sorry!”

“Now though, you knock me off my feet,” she laughed.

“Just so I can pick you up again.”

She laughed again. “Just being with you picks me up. It did then, and it does now.”

“I kept telling myself back then that I wouldn’t let myself fall in love with you. Because I never thought you would fall in love with me. Not in my wildest dreams.”

“You still invited me into your hot-tub,” she said with a calculated flutter of her eyelashes in his direction.

“Heh. I never told myself that I didn’t totally want to check out 85% of you while I wasn’t letting myself fall in love with you…”

“Well. I’m 100% yours tonight, and the feeling is mutual. If, that is, I’m invited to your party.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I’ll check the guest list later.”

She sped up again, and they held hands. “Well. We should be on guard, really. I almost forgot for a minute that we’re supposed to be trying to reel the bad guys in. See anything suspicious?”

“I.. look out!” Maxwell whirled Jen out of the way just in time as two figures skated right across their path. It was the two children they had met earlier.

She shook her head. “Unless those kids are secret assassins, I’m gonna call that a false alarm.”

“Can’t be too careful,” he said, a light tone in his voice, but a serious expression in his eyes. Jen squeezed his hand. She knew that the fact she was putting herself in danger was difficult for him to get his head around, but despite his reservations, he was there for her. Like she was there for him.

***

A little later, Jen decided to try and talk to Hana again. She found her watching some children making snow angels.

“Hey Hana, what you up to?”

“Watching those children,” she said. “They look so happy.”

Jen nodded. “They’re making snow angels. Who doesn’t love that?”

“Ah,” said Hana. “Presumably no-one?”

Jen looked at her suspiciously. “Hold on, you never made snow angels as a kid?”

Hana sighed. “I didn’t really do much playing in the snow. Unlike ice skating lessons, there wasn’t much to be gained from simply.. playing.”

Jen frowned. “Of course there’s something to be gained.. fun!”

“I suppose I never tried that logic on my parents..”

She grinned. “Hana Lee.. today we should give you the childhood fun you never got to experience! Snow angels, sledding, the works!”

“Mm, that does sound fun! How’s about we take one of those carriage rides and find somewhere with a bit of a slope? Be nice to do something together. I feel like we have a lot to catch up on.”

“That _would_ also make me an easier target in my delightful role as bait..” Jen said with an ironic smile. “And I’d love to be the one to give you a quintessential childhood experience. There’s no way I’m letting you live one moment more without having played in the snow. I’ll see if I can find a sled before we go. No frolic in the snow is complete without some sledding.”

“And, I just so happen to have a flask of my hot chocolate in my backpack,” Hana said with a smile. “We can share it if you like.”

“Oh, Hana, you are amazing. Come on.”

They slid into one of the carriages, and Jen noticed Drake hopping into another one.

“Hana, I know you said we should do something together,” sighed Jen as the carriage began to move. “But I hope you don’t mind Drake third wheeling. Don’t worry, he’ll be discreet.”

“Jen, I get it,” Hana said with a smile, as she took her flask out of her backpack and began to carefully pour out a cup. “I’ve had Drake follow me around before. I’m sure he won’t be interested in our girl chat.”

“Girl chat? Oh, Hana. How did you know exactly what I needed?”

“Call it women’s intuition,” said Hana, as she passed Jen the mug of cocoa.

Jen took a sip of the steaming liquid. “Mm, it’s even better than I remembered. So pepperminty!”

“I’m happy to hear that all those hours of practice paid off,” Hana said, modestly.

“Oh!” Jen pulled out her phone from her coat pocket. “Best let Maxwell know what I’m up to. Don’t want him worrying.”

“Even though Drake’s been keeping an eye on you?”

“He did say he wanted to personally keep me safe today.”

Hana smiled. “He’s really been looking out for you, huh?”

“It’s kinda part of the whole fiancé package, I think,” Jen said.

“Things.. are going okay… now?” Hana asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

Jen felt the smile fill her face. “Okay is a _bit_ of an understatement…”

Hana giggled. “See. I told you not to worry.”

Jen blushed, recalling some details. “Definitely worth the wait.”

“Good. I’m pleased for you both. It would seem you’ve been making up for lost time.”

“Erm, you could say that,” Jen blushed. “We’ve kind of been in our own little world for a little while. But it’s time we ventured out. Kingdom to rule and all that, not to mention friends to catch up with!”

“Exactly! And I’m so excited to play snow games with you!” Hana said, gazing out of the window with her.

“It’ll be just like elementary school again,” agreed Jen. “I can’t believe you’ve never really experienced this before. Didn’t you play with other children?”

Hana sighed. “Not really..”

“Did you resent your parents? There are so many experiences you never got to have because of your upbringing..”

“I honestly didn’t know that my childhood wasn’t typical. And, my parents tried to encourage me to have friends in their own way. They’d arrange for me to visit the sons and daughters of Earls and Dukes, anyone whose family could be used as a valuable connection..”

“Is that how you met Rick for the first time?”

“Correct,” Hana said. “I think I met the children from every Cordonian duchy. I only met Maxwell and Bertrand the once though, at an event. I spoke to Bertrand more. Clearly I didn’t leave much of an impression on Maxwell, as he didn’t seem to remember me when we were introduced at the Masquerade ball.”

Jen smiled. “I wouldn’t take it personally. You know what he’s like. He was probably too busy dancing somewhere.”

“Quite possibly,” Hana giggled. “So, yeah, I first met Olivia, and Madeleine… that way too. But I was never able to turn those events into friendships. I suppose I felt too awkward, knowing how much my parents were counting on me. Until I met you, my parents were my only real friends. That’s part of why it was so difficult to stand up to them, and to risk losing them. If it weren’t for you, I would have either gone along with their plans, or ended up totally alone.”

Jen looked saddened. “Oh Hana, I don’t believe that for a second. Anyone would be lucky to call you their friend.”

“Either way, I guess it’s just.. it’s important that you understand how _much_ you mean to me. You’re my first and best friend.”

“Aw, Hana. I feel the same way,” Jen said. “So, I’m intrigued as to what you used to think of Madeleine. Did you have a crush on her back then?”

Hana sighed, and fidgeted with her fingers. “I don’t think I knew it was a crush back then. I was very much being marketed as a suitable wife for nobles of the male variety. But, I was always drawn to her, in a way I didn’t understand back then.”

“Do you understand it better now?” teased Jen.

Hana’s serious expression curved up into a smile and her eyes sparkled. “Yes.”

“So are things going better between the two of you?”

“They are. We spent quite a lot of time together last week. She’s actually been getting a lot of the plans for your wedding put together. I hope she’s soon feeling better, as she had quite a lot organised for the week ahead.”

“Ooh, tell me more!” Jen teased.

“Well, you’re going to need to choose favours, and who’s going to be in your wedding party, and am I right in thinking that your intended is a bit of a cake fan?”

Jen giggled. “Just a bit! Oh, it really feels real if we need to choose a wedding cake!”

“Pinch yourself, Jen. It’s real. And I’m so, so happy for you.”

Jen let out a happy sigh as the carriage continued through the snow.

***

Once they found an appropriate snowy spot, Jen introduced Hana to sledding down a steep hill and making snow angels. This was followed by an impromptu snowball fight which was hijacked by Drake, who’d turned out to be the palace snowball champion four years running. Jen had still managed to emerge triumphant though.

When they arrived back at the festival, Hana went back to the house to call the hospital for an update on Madeleine. Jen couldn’t find Maxwell straightaway, so she set out on her own again, keeping a close eye on passers-by, well aware that Drake was reassuringly close. Near a wood chopping booth, she spotted Lucretia and Olivia in the middle of a quiet but heated argument. She stood just close enough to hear what was being said without interrupting.

“I know tradition demands that we host the court when they arrive, but did you have to roll out the red carpet for them?”

"King Maxwell is an ally,” hissed Olivia. “What was I supposed to do, host everyone in a barn? We owe the rest of Cordonia more than that.”

"We owe nothing to anyone. What matters is strength. Survival. _That’s_ how Nevrakises do things.”

“No, that’s how we _used_ to do things. I don’t know why you care, anyway. You’ve always been happy to stay at your estate, only swanning in when you need something. What’s changed?”

“ _You_ have,” Lucretia spat. “You used to be clever, willing to do whatever it took to protect our house.. and now look at you. Sticking your neck out for the Crown? Accommodating House Beaumont’s whims like a simpering southern noble? You’ve lost your edge. I’m here to see that Lythikos stays strong. There’s value in lineage and tradition that a child like you could never understand..”

Jen had heard enough. “Not all traditions are worth keeping.”

Lucretia turned to Jen. “Duchess Jen. As unique as your perspective might be, I don’t recall asking for it.”

“Lucky for you, it’s free,” sneered Jen. “Olivia’s investing in future alliances. If you keep standing on your own, sooner or later you’ll be left in the dust.”

“Pardon me if I take a fledgling Duchess’s political insights with a grain of salt.” Lucretia turned back to Olivia. “Just remember what I said, Livvy dear. We’ll continue this later. And make sure none of our guests go wandering into the family vault, would you?”

Before Olivia could say another word, Lucretia turned on her heel and stalked away. Jen looked sympathetically at Olivia, trying to work out what to say to her, but a familiar voice came from nowhere to beat her to it. “Well, that looked fun.”

Maxwell sidled up beside them, carrying several steins of drinks in his arms. Olivia frowned at him.

“I know what’ll cheer you up, Olivia. Free drinks!” Maxwell continued.

Jen smiled. “Maxwell, you just said the magic words!”

Olivia scowled at Maxwell. “No self-respecting brewer would give Lythikos ale away for free.”

“They’re free for you guys - I paid for them!” Maxwell declared. “And they’ve all been taste tested. For, er, quality.” He gave Jen and Drake a small wink.

Jen took one of the steins from him. “Mmm,” she said after taking a mouthful. “I’m tasting malt, nutty undertones, a hint of spice..”

Olivia just glared at Jen. “No thank you. I’m not drinking anything Maxwell’s put his mouth on.” With a curt nod, she strode off through the tents.

Maxwell leant into Jen. “I can’t tell if she just hates germs or if we should be suspicious.”

“Speaking of suspicious..” Drake nodded across the festival grounds. Kiara was loitering beside a tent with a mug of cider in her hands. “Wasn’t she suddenly talking about going home?”

“Yeah,” Jen agreed. “After how quickly she agreed to join us, that _does_ seem suspicious.”

“Secret Agent Breakdance is on the case!” Maxwell said, starting to shuffle. “Let’s dance our way to the bottom of this mystery!”

“I think we’ll need more subtlety and less breakdancing on this one,” Drake pointed out.

He grinned, as the three of them headed towards where Kiara was standing. “In that case, maybe Agent Hot Stuff had better take a crack at it, while me and Agent Perfect regroup?“

Jen giggled as Drake’s face fell. “I’m… actually, never mind, I don’t want to know. I’ll just… yeah.”

As Drake headed in Kiara’s direction, Jen placed her drink down on a nearby ledge and put her arms around Maxwell. “Oh.. you’re freezing!”

“I know this jacket looks toasty, but even my goosebumps have goosebumps.”

"A cold drink really isn’t going to help.” She took his drink off him, placing it with hers, and ran a finger up his sleeve. “Let me see if _I_ can warm you up.” She reached up to offer a sweet kiss, and he didn’t argue. She looked at him invitingly once the kiss had concluded.

"I think my temperature might have gone up by point one of a degree or so.”

She giggled. “Didn’t work then.”

"No. I’ve got every confidence you’ll succeed in warming me up later though.”

She let him pull her close, nestling into him for warmth, her back to his and his arms around her.

They stood quietly together, sipping their drinks, until Drake returned.

“So? Is Kiara our mysterious terrorist?”

“ _Maxwell._ I think that’s unlikely. She’s scared. After all the attacks, she’s not sure she can take the stress anymore.”

“Jeez. Guess that’s one suspect off our list.”

Jen rested her head on Maxwell’s shoulder. “And who knows how many more to go until we can lure the attackers out.”

"I think I might die of hyperthermia first at this rate.” He sighed. “I thought _someone_ would have made a move by now..”

Jen giggled. “Walking around as bait all day has given me a new perspective on fishing.”

“Wait, this pond’s frozen over! That’s why nobody’s dangling the hook!”

She smiled at him. “I like your analogy.”

Justin strolled over, shooting his trademark smile at them. “Sorry to interrupt, but Olivia’s looking for you, Jen. Sounds like she wants an assist with the end of festival address.”

Jen looked confused. “She asked for _my_ help? Not Maxwell’s?”

“She’s hoping your PR talents will rub off on her, I think. She’s obviously inspired by my protégé. Quite a touching moment for me, actually.”

Jen looked sceptically at Maxwell, who nodded. “Go for it! I never know what to say anyway. You’ll nail it.”

Drake, who had been listening in, nodded. “I doubt Olivia would attempt to harm you while you’re both in the spotlight.”

“You’re right. And anyway, we’re virtually certain that Olivia doesn’t want to kill me now..” She looked up at Maxwell.

He looked carefully down back at her, reluctantly removing his arms. “I hope you’re right, Jen. We’ll stay close, anyway.”

The three of them met Olivia by the steps up to the stage.

“Duchess Jen Jones reporting for duty,” Jen saluted. “But I have to ask, why me?”

“I’m.. new to inspirational speeches,” Olivia admitted. “You and Maxwell have made more of them than anyone else here. But you’re the inspiration behind the operation. So I was hoping you could.. provide auxiliary support.”

She nodded in the direction of the stage, and Jen followed her, exchanging a glance with Maxwell as she went.

There was a tap on the microphone, and Jen noticed that Lucretia was already on stage. “Greetings, citizens of Lythikos. Thank you for joining us to celebrate the glory of House Nevrakis. I know you’ve spent many years labouring under the care of my young niece, Olivia. Frankly, it’s impressive that she hasn’t brought the entire duchy to the brink of ruin.”

“Ouch, burn!” Jen heard Maxwell call up. He did not look impressed.

Lucretia went on. “She may not have the strength to make the harsh decisions that Lythikos’s survival requires, but I’m here to reassure you that there’s nothing to fear. So long as I’m around..”

At that, Olivia strode across the stage and plucked the microphone from Lucretia’s hand. “Thank you for that introduction, Aunt Lucretia.”

The crowd stared at Olivia expectantly. She cleared her throat. “Despite my aunt’s pessimism, I can assure you that Lythikos is as prosperous as it’s ever been. Our food surpluses are more than enough to last the winter and ale exports are the strongest they’ve been in decades.”

There were some quiet cheers from the crowd.

“While _some_ might call it weakness to welcome our allies from the court, I believe there’s strength to be found in numbers.”

At that, Jen stepped up next to Olivia. “Agreed. As the Duchess of Ramsford, I’m glad to see Lythikos welcoming Cordonia’s other houses.”

Olivia shot Jen a grateful look before going on. “Lythikos has often stood alone throughout history. We’ve survived winters, wars, famine.. neither asking for aid from our southern neighbours, nor offering it. But these are terrible times to face on one’s own. First the assault on the palace, then the burning of the apple orchards.. that deadly bombing.. there are dangerous enemies in our midst, and who knows how many more disasters they have planned?”

Nervous whispers began to rise from the crowd.

Jen sighed, and beckoned Olivia towards her, whispering to her. “Tell them that although Lythikos faces many foes, it can still be victorious.”

Olivia nodded, and spoke again. “What I mean is, although we face many foes, we can still be victorious.”

“Because we’re stronger than our enemies,” Jen said. “No matter where we come from, Portavira, Valtoria, Lythikos, even America, we’re still one kingdom fighting for the same thing. As long as we all work together, I know we can get there.”

Shouts and cheers rose from the crowd. Jen watched the attendees for any sudden movements, any figures out of place, but all she could see was cheering faces.

“Woohoo!” she heard Maxwell holler. “That’s my fiancée up there, that is!”

As she stepped down from the stage with Olivia, she knew she wanted to get back to him, but they encountered a furious Lucretia first.

“Livvy. A word.” She pulled Olivia to one side, and into the crowd. Jen watched them go, suspiciously.

Suddenly she was gathered up in reassuring, familiar arms. “You were great! And, even better, you’re still in one piece!”

She smiled, and looked at Drake who was standing behind Maxwell. “I hate to complain about a good thing.. but what happened? I was expecting a bunch of commandos to ambush me up there.”

“Either our enemies spotted our security teams and decided to play it safe, or they’re biding their time for something else,” Drake explained. “Either way, we’ve done all we can today. It’s time to get you guys back inside.”

“Inside had better have a hot tub waiting,” Jen said, glancing at Maxwell hopefully.

“That can definitely be arranged,” he said, reaching out to toy with a strand of her hair.

***

Jen was still feeling cold when she tapped on the door to the royal suite, a little after dinner that evening. But the moment her fiancé opened the door, clad in nothing but a towel, she felt her body temperature begin to climb.

“Ah. Mith Jo-nth,” he said with a fake lisp, leaning against the doorframe seductively. “I’th been exth-pecting you.”

She giggled. “Maxwell, you are not James Bond.”

“Good job really, because if I was, then this is how the evening would play out. I’d seduce you and make wild passionate love to you, then half an hour later I’d have to attempt to save you from a mysterious villain, tragically my efforts would be in vain and I’d have to spend the rest of the movie brooding sadly to myself that I couldn’t save you, before finally taking the bad guy _down._ ” His expression was amusingly determined.

She raised her eyebrows. “That’s pretty accurate. And then move on to the next girl in the next movie.”

He pulled a philosophical face. “C’est la vie, Jen. Well not for you because you’re dead. Anyway. Would you like to come in?” He gestured into his suite.

“Yes I would.”

“Phew. I thought I’d blown it then when I killed you off.”

Giggling, she made her way inside, memories of the last time she was in this royal suite already flooding through her mind. She remembered hugging him just here, outside the bathroom door, and feeling like she was in the best place ever. As the door slammed shut, she decided to do it again - drawing him close and breathing him in, feeling the resultant chuckle in his throat.

“What’s that for?”

“Old times sake,” she said, still immersed in him. He’d had more clothes on last time, unfortunately. Or, fortunately for present-day Jen. She brushed her lips against his neck, and let her hands tickle up and down his bare back. He was still dry; he’d obviously waited for her before trying out the tub.

“Oooh. Careful or we won’t even get as far as the hot-tub…”

She drew away reluctantly. “Well. That would be a shame, seeing as you’ve been tempting me with the prospect of another hot-tub dance party all day..”

He smirked. “I promise, no ice cubes tonight.”

She flashed him a sultry smile. “Damn shame.”

“You’re going to be so hot you’ll be begging for ice cubes later,” he whispered into her ear. He drew away and shot a wink in her direction.

“You’d better not be making promises you can’t keep, Your Majesty,” Jen teased, knowing full well he was probably right.

“Wait and see.” He ducked into the bathroom and threw her a robe. “Got this for you. I’ll meet you outside. I think you’ll remember the way, but if not, just follow the beat.”

“I don’t hear a beat.”

“You will.”

He saluted, and slid off, leaving her with the robe. She closed herself in the bathroom, and removed her footwear, t shirt and jeans, leaving the swimwear that she was wearing underneath her clothes. She grinned, and removed that as well, putting her clothes to one side and wrapping herself in the robe.

Opening the bathroom door, she immediately heard a deep bassline humming through the suite. Her bare feet tiptoed through the lavish bedroom and out onto the decking, where he had several wireless speakers arranged, dotted around in each corner.

“You’ve upgraded your Lythikos sound system I see.”

“Too right. Only the best beats for my future bride.”

She bit her lip. “Not too long in the future now, hey? What is it? Two weeks today?”

“Ohmygod. It is!” He span around. “Well. I guess it’s a good job we’re having this little party. We need to practice our dancing! Cordonia expects!”

“You don’t need any practice,” she pointed out. “But I will never say no to more lessons from the dancemaster.”

“Well, you came to the right place.” He grabbed her by the waist and rolled his hips around, drawing hers on the same circular journey. Her lips parted with sweet expectation.

The beat continued in the air around them as their dance began to take pace. He pulled away from her and reached out an arm; she took it and they moved in circles for a while at arm’s length, her glance dancing around his body. He then pulled her closer again and they danced in a salsa-style for a little while, she was relaxing into it by now, the endorphins building, the music escalating. Eventually, he began to reverse them both a little towards the hot tub; pausing just before he reached it.

“Cold out here,” he said.

“I’m dancing with you. I’m warm,” she sighed.

“What if you could be dancing with me somewhere warmer?” he suggested. With that, he took a step back and plunged into the tub, not particularly gracefully. She giggled as he splashed back to his feet. “Ahhh. It’s warm in here.” His towel was still clinging to him, and he held it in place with one hand as he reached out the other to help her in.

As soon as she was satisfied she had his full attention, she dropped her robe to the floor and let it fall onto the decking. She watched his expression. It was priceless.

“Uhhh..”

“Yes?” she giggled.

“Oh just get in here, you sexy little blossom…”

She obliged, and delicately stepped into the hot tub, drawing her naked body into his; his towel had now been thrown to one side and there was nothing but the two of them and the music and the water. Tantalisingly, he placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her waist, and assumed a more formal dance style; she shot him a look of challenge, placing one hand on each of his soft buttcheeks and eliciting a growl as she pulled him closer.

She sat back on the bench seat and he followed; she hooked her legs around his waist and let him pull her back into the water, wrapped around him. The flow of the bubbles provided extra stimulation, adding to the ecstasy that built as he pushed into her, lost in the rhythm and lost in her, and she was soon lost in him too.

***

“So. Walk me through the last time we were here in Lythikos.”

He laughed, as they sat on the bench seat of the hot tub a little later, still tangled together. “Well, last time we kept our underwear on, I seem to think.”

“I know that,” she laughed in response, ruffling his dishevelled hair. “I mean generally. You were such a puzzle to me back then. I wanted to get inside your head, know what you were thinking. About me, about Olivia, about everything that was going on I guess.”

He leant his head on her shoulder. “I was a puzzle, huh? I hope I was more of a sudoku than a crossword.”

“I like to think of you as a jigsaw,” she said happily. “We fit together now.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that at this specific moment.”

She smiled, leaning to kiss his clammy forehead as it rested against her. “You were so cryptic, whatever kind of puzzle you were. For example, the thing you said about not being able to promise me marriage. What was that all about, given that you _knew_ you were going to propose to me?”

He laughed. “Baby, look how things turned out! I didn’t want to make a promise I couldn’t keep. Anyway, how would it have looked then if I had promised you marriage?”

“True,” she said with a contemplative nod.

“And hey, I still can’t promise it now. I might get abducted by aliens tomorrow…” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she splashed him playfully. “Hey!”

“Alright, alright, I take your point Mr Pedantic,” she conceded. “So. Enlighten me. The last time I was here with you, what was going through your mind?”

He sighed. “It was surprisingly complicated.”

“I’ll try to follow it.”

He sat up, detaching himself from her, and looked down into the bubbling water. “I mean, you have to understand, my plan all along was not to let anyone know that I had feelings for you. I wanted them all to think that you were a bit of an outside possibility. I knew I was choosing you whatever, but I also knew if I made that clear, people would interfere.”

She nodded. “It makes sense now.”

“Yeah. I know they did in the end anyway. But when we were here, like I said, it suited me to have Olivia all over me, because it made it look like she was the favourite. I… may have led her on a little.”

Jen’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“I was only having a bit of fun, to see how she’d react. And she reacted beautifully. I mean, I knew the crown was all she was after, but I thought I was on to a sure thing where everyone would assume she was the frontrunner from then on. So. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to spend some time with you secretly, hence your invitation to join me here. But that was my downfall because it wasn’t long before I fell for you completely.”

“So…” She moved her head to one side, deep in thought. “When I said what I said to you on the dance floor earlier that evening, and you freaked out, and I was ‘what’ and you were ‘you know what…’”

“Yeah…”

“Know what? I _didn’t_ know what.”

He laughed. “I know. It was so obvious to me, that it didn’t occur to me that you didn’t understand. I was sort of talking to myself, really. Maxwell, you know what you have to do!”

She nodded. “So the kiss with Olivia… please don’t tell me it wasn’t as one sided as it looked…”

He blushed slightly. “I miiight have told her I’d always wondered whether or not she was as good a kisser as she was a dancer… I guess that might have been interpreted as a request for a practical demonstration…”

Jen gasped. “Well, I’m learning a lot about you tonight mister. So, what was your conclusion?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Well the answer was yes.”

Jen shot him a sulky look.

“Hey, I never said she was a good dancer! Anyway, whatever. I wish it’d been you, Jen. I mean that.”

“I believe you.” She turned her face towards his, and he moved in towards her, to kiss her tenderly, and she felt his lips finally communicate all his hopeful intentions from that night. Afterwards, she gazed at him adoringly.

“I really wanted to tell you how I felt when we went to the Forgotten Falls. You so nearly teased it out of me. I was starting to dare to believe that you might return my feelings that day.”

“I did drop enough hints, which I thought you hadn’t picked up on…”

“Oh, I picked up on them. But I had to keep it in. I had to keep you safe.”

“So, by the time we got to the party at Valtoria… something had changed, right?”

He grinned. “So when a champagne bottle gets shaken up enough, eventually there comes a point where it can’t keep its bubbles in?”

She laughed. “Loving your analogy.”

“I’d reached that point by then. And things were looking fairly safe. Maybe I got a bit cocky as we neared what I thought would be the finish line.” His face fell, and he looked down at his feet. “But it wasn’t until the night they took you away that I realised I was in love with you.”

She gulped.

“I tried to get to you… I tried to tell you…”

She threw her arms around him. “Hey. You can tell me any time you like now. I’m here and I’m listening.” She pushed his chin up, to get him to look up at her. “I’m even naked.”

The smile returned to his lips. “Bonus.”

***

Drake was some distance behind her in the corridor as she tiptoed back to her room in the small hours of the morning, her face still flushed and her skin still a little on the wrinkly side. She sighed, wondering why she was bothering doing this. Bertrand wasn’t here, nor was Madeleine, so seriously who would bat an eyelid if she’d been able to stay where she really wanted to be for a few more hours until the morning? But, it did mean she might get a little bit more sleep ahead of their long journey back to the palace tomorrow.

She opened her bedroom door, and walked into the dark room. She fumbled about for the bedside lamp once the door had closed behind her, and switched it on. 

To reveal Olivia Nevrakis sitting on her bed, her eyebrows raised.

Jen tried to squeal, but Olivia’s glare was enough to scare her into silence.

“Jen. I actually thought you weren’t coming back here for a minute. I was debating crashing your little hot tub party for the second time. Although, as you can see, I am more appropriately dressed this evening. And I didn’t want to see anything I could never unsee.”

“Uh… what are you doing here?”

Olivia cleared her throat, uncomfortably. “I know it’s late, but this couldn’t wait.”

“How did you even get in here?”

Olivia gestured to an opening in the wall that Jen hadn’t noticed before.

“Oh. Cool.”

“Have you never seen a secret passage before? There’s several at Valtoria. Surprised Rick never showed them to you. Anyway, we need to talk in private.”

“We do?”

“We do. Ever since the attack at the Homecoming Ball, I figured you and Maxwell would suspect me. That was confirmed when the King’s Guard tried to interrogate me a few days ago. I’m not saying I’m thrilled by all that, but after what my parents did.. you’d be foolish not to wonder if a Nevrakis was involved.”

Jen looked at Olivia uncomfortably. “The thought _might’ve_ crossed our minds. But we never believed you were involved, Olivia..”

“I want to prove you can trust me the only way I can think of. The vault my aunt mentioned, it’s the most secure place in all of Lythikos. All of the skeletons in the Nevrakis family closet are buried there.”

“I hope you mean that as a figure of speech,” Jen said nervously.

"Honestly, I can’t make any promises. Lucretia’s right that I’ve been ignoring our history. I’ve barely been down to the vault since I was a child. Too many memories. But whatever secrets there might be, I’m ready to find them.”

“Then let’s do this,” Jen said.

Olivia stood up, nodded, and headed towards the gap in the wall. Jen wondered for a second or two whether she should let Drake know where she was going, but soon decided not to, and followed Olivia through the secret passage.

The passage led to the ground floor of the estate. Olivia ducked into a narrow hallway, taking turn after turn, finally stopping at a nondescript door.

“Doesn’t look very secure for a vault..”

“This is just the way to the basement.” After a moment of rummaging around in her purse, Olivia pulled out a dagger. Jen stood there, watching, as Olivia twirled the dagger in her hand then slid it into a keyhole on the door. “And here we go..” The door swung open to reveal a stairwell lit by flickering sconces. And at the bottom was the vault.

She followed Olivia inside, and watched as she began pulling tomes off dusty shelves. She began to follow suit.

Any organisation within the vault had been lost to time, forcing Jen to skim the books one by one. “Taxes, tithes, old treaties, history of the five kingdoms.. complete with graphic accounts of battles.. and a chapter on torture!”

“Be thankful we haven’t found an actual skeleton,” Olivia commented.

“We haven’t opened the chests yet..”

They continued to scour the contents of the vault. Olivia was frantically thumbing through an old box full of papers. Jen glanced over at her, thinking back to what Maxwell had told her earlier.

“Olivia, can I ask you something?”

She huffed. “Funnily enough, I am busy trying to unearth my family’s guilty secrets. But if it’s small talk, I’m sure I can multitask.”

“Oh. Well Maxwell and I were just talking about the last time we were here…”

“Ugh. Not a weekend I like to reminisce about, to be fair.”

“Oh. Well that sort of answers my question, I guess.”

“I suppose he told you that he was all over me like a rash whenever you weren’t looking?”

Jen gulped. “Well, sort of..”

Olivia sighed. “Jen, please. I thought it was hilarious. Anyway, I’m not as stupid as he is.”

“Hey! He is not..”

“I saw though it. I knew what his strategy was all along. I could tell he was planning on choosing you and using me as a decoy.”

Jen nodded. “Perceptive of you.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Jen,” said Olivia, as she continued to flick through documents. “It was obvious. Mind you, I had hoped to beat him at his own game and win his heart, and the throne. After all, that was what we were competing for.”

Jen nodded. “By turning up at his suite in your best lingerie?”

Olivia glared at her. “If you ever mention that again, I’ll kill you, then I’ll kill him.”

Jen decided to shut up.

“But, even if I had managed to secure his affections.. it wasn’t meant to be, and no offence, I wouldn’t want to be where you are now.”

“None taken,” Jen said.

“Wait!” Olivia grabbed a dusty piece of paper. “This is my father’s writing. Inheritance Clauses and the Cordonian Crown..” Olivia paused; her face contorted in concentration. “It says here that if Maxwell’s family has no heir.. the Crown can pass to a Nevrakis..”

“What?”

“I swear they never told me any of this!” Jen knew Olivia was telling the truth from the shock on her face. “The next page is an old certificate of betrothal.. no, wait.. on their respective eighteenth birthdays, the betrothal will pass over into a legally binding marriage between..” She suddenly froze in horror.

Jen leant over her shoulder to read the next line. “Olivia Nevrakis and…. Anton Severus?”

“That can’t be.. I was only four when this was signed!”

“But your parents would’ve been able to sign on a minor’s behalf. So who the hell is Anton Severus?”

A photo slid out from behind the certificate, and Olivia examined it. “No…”

She dropped it on the floor, and Jen went to pick it up. It was a photograph of.. Justin?

“Justin? I did not see that coming.. I mean, really? Justin?”

And then it all started to make sense. Justin was the conspirator on the inside. He’d been at the Homecoming Ball. He’d been at the Costume Gala. _Holy shit_. 

Olivia looked at Jen. “We have to warn the others before..”

But Jen could already hear footsteps in the doorway. She turned to see Lucretia, and Justin. _Or should that be Anton?_

“I told you she’d take the bait,” Lucretia said to him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“And look at this. It’s always a joy to see you, Jen,” Justin said, standing up beside Lucretia with a pistol in his hand. “But I’m afraid this will be the last time.”

Jen was completely taken aback to see her press secretary for who he really was. “I put up with your stupid catchphrase for _this_?”

“Hey, I’m going to trademark that one day. But right now we’ve got unfinished business.”

"Let’s not drag this out any longer than we have to, Anton,” Lucretia snarled.

“So you knew? About _everything_?” Olivia shouted at her aunt.

Lucretia laughed an evil laugh. “Choose your next words carefully, Livvy. Anton, your _husband_ , will ascend the throne one way or another. And you will be his queen. It’s high time you learned the truth.”

Olivia’s eyes widened. “You want me to betray Jen and Maxwell?”

“Don’t be a child. I’m going to make you _queen_!” Lucretia grinned. “You’ll thank me for this one day. But I’m afraid Duchess Jen here has interfered with our plans too many times.”

“No!” Olivia screamed as Justin aimed his gun at Jen.

“It’s a shame it had to end like this,” he said.

The reality of the situation suddenly hit Jen as Justin aimed the gun straight at her chest, his finger sliding onto the trigger.

There was only one thought left in her head.

_If I die here, how will Maxwell cope?_

She heard a loud noise, and closed her eyes.


	61. Kingly solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW :)

That noise she’d heard was a shout, not a gunshot. “Freeze!”

Wait, that was Bastien…

Another shout. “Get away from Jones, _now_!”

That was Drake.

A third shout echoed around the vault. “JEN!!”

Oh, thank God. She was frozen in fear, but she’d never been so glad to see Maxwell, as he, Bastien and Drake stepped into view behind Anton/Justin, followed by more guards.

With a quick swipe of his hand, Bastien disarmed Justin and held him at gunpoint.

“Lucretia, you said the vault was secure!” Justin shouted.

“It _was_..” Lucretia lamented.

“You’re not the only ones able to spring a trap,” Drake pointed out.

Jen took a deep breath. “Surrender, Justin. You’re outnumbered.”

“I didn’t come this far, get _this_ close, just to give up!” he shouted, fire in his eyes.

Lucretia laughed. “All of this could have been avoided, Livvy, if only you had paid more attention to your history..”

While the King’s Guard weapons were all trained on Justin, Lucretia leaned against a spot on the wall, causing the floor to begin to shake. “There are so many _vital_ details to be learned..” The ceiling started to collapse as hidden charges within the vault’s walls went off.

Jen looked in panic at Maxwell. “Get out of there!” he shouted to her. But then she couldn’t see him anymore; dust filled the chamber as chunks of stone fell from the ceiling. She saw Drake reach for Justin, but he dodged out of the way, diving forward into a widening crack in the vault wall. Lucretia scrambled after him, but Bastien grabbed her as more guards struggled to follow Justin through the dust.

Jen could barely make out Maxwell searching for her, but once she did she grabbed onto his hand for dear life and he pulled her out of the vault. Once they were safe she fell into his embrace, burying herself in his chest, letting him hold her so tightly that she could feel his heart was beating as fast as hers was.

“Oh, Jen. Didn’t think I’d _really_ need to go full James Bond tonight.”

“You saved me though,” she sighed.

“Yeah.” She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. “The name’s Beaumont. Maxwell Beaumont.”

“And a new multi-million dollar movie franchise was born,” she sighed.

She heard an awful crash and turned in a panic to see that Olivia had clambered out behind her; just as the ceiling gave way.

“Shit! Olivia was in there too?” Maxwell gulped.

Olivia sighed. “I don’t need a pretend secret agent to rescue me. Or a king for that matter.”

When the dust had cleared, Jen could see that Lucretia was out cold on the floor.

“Where’s Justin?” she called to Drake.

Drake looked at her with wide eyes. “He got away, Jones.”

***

“I want to express my sincere apologies for the fact that this individual was allowed to infiltrate your court, Your Majesty,” Constantine said, his face cold and his voice sombre. “I hired him without checking any references. As I’m sure you will understand now, at the time I wanted to give the appearance of supporting Duchess Jen so as not to reveal my previous actions against her, but was unconcerned as to whether she would actually benefit from his assistance.”

Jen glared at Constantine. She still didn’t like him. But his explanation made sense.

“No, no, no, this is all my stupid fault,” Maxwell sighed, his head in his hands. “You may have hired him, but I was taken in by him. He helped me when I was working to clear Jen’s name and I asked him to stay on afterwards to help me out too. I mean.. he must have thought all his Christmasses had come at once. He must have thought I was an idiot. You must all think that, right?”

Jen already had his hand as she sat next to him around a big table in one of the palace meeting rooms, and she squeezed it supportively now. “Nobody thinks that, Maxwell. He fooled us all. He’s obviously been plotting and training for this since he was a child. Constantine hiring him was just the opening he needed to get close enough to the royal family to.. well..”

“To blow us all up,” Maxwell said, sadly.

“Our enemy had plenty of reason to target you too, Duchess Jen,” Bastien suggested. “You caught the public’s attention when you came to Cordonia, and now that you’re going to be their queen their respect for you has grown. Your tour of the duchies has helped keep this kingdom united in the face of danger.”

“Yeah, but surely I’m the main target here, right?” Maxwell said anxiously. “This just confirms that the explosion at the Gala was designed to wipe me out. It very nearly did. If he’d got rid of me, with no queen and no heir to the Cordonian throne.. he’d have got what he wanted, yeah?”

“That is the reason for the rule that Cordonian monarchs must be engaged to be married upon ascension,” Bertrand’s solemn voice rang out from the laptop at the front of the room. “One ancient succession law to counter another. An heir must be secured as soon as possible.”

Maxwell laughed, and cocked his head in the direction of the door. “Come on, Jen, you heard him. It’s babymaking time…”

Jen just looked at him, knowing that he was trying to make light of a frightening situation. “Maxwell…”

“ _MAXWELL!”_ echoed Bertrand’s voice. _“_ Do not turn this into a vulgar joke. This is serious.”

“It’s all so clear now,” Hana acknowledged. “The homecoming ball, the costume gala..”

“He clearly had an involvement in the threatening videos too,” Bastien added.

“Poisoning Madeleine so he could try to get close to me again..” Jen sighed.

“Precisely. He was there for all of it,” Rick said.

“Explains why he was always carrying that earpiece around too,” Drake grumbled.

“Oh my god,” Jen gasped. “Bertrand! You still have one of his earpieces!”

“Not to worry, Your Grace,” Bastien said. “Mara has already confiscated it. We tried tracking it to Justin’s.. Anton’s phone, but unfortunately for us, he’s no fool. Whatever receiver it was connected to has already been switched off. In any case, he won’t be able to use it to track us. I’ve officially briefed the press and the Cordonian guard, so he won’t be able to show his face in public without being caught.”

“Good,” said Bertrand. “After everything that monster’s done, he deserves to face justice.”

Maxwell nodded firmly. “And I don’t want him getting anywhere near Jen again.” He looked at her desperately. “Almost losing you once was bad enough.”

She smiled, squeezing his hand again. “I knew you’d find me in time.”

“I’d never let him hurt you,” he assured her, his expression both determined and guilty. “I just wish he hadn’t got so close. If it wasn’t for Drake getting suspicious when he heard Olivia’s voice coming from your room..”

”I was just doing my job,” Drake explained. 

“While Lucretia’s in our custody, Olivia is seeing to her aunt’s estate in Lythikos,” Bastien explained.

Rick nodded. “She said she’d turn over any intel she uncovers there.”

“I knew she was suspicious from the start,” Bertrand gloated.

“We’ve already questioned Lucretia with the assistance of a lie detector,” Bastien went on. “So far we’ve learned that had this attack failed, Anton and his conspirators would’ve moved onto a plan B. With much of this palace still under repair after the Costume Gala bombing, they expected that the court would quickly leave and take shelter at Applewood. That’s likely where they’re staging their next move, and that is actually where the court had planned to spend the week.”

“So we’ll go somewhere else..” Maxwell said. “Jen’s duchy?”

“Maxwell, remember I am currently convalescing at Ramsford,” Bertrand grumbled. “I don’t think it’s fair on Savannah to expect her to host the entire court.”

“Then we stay here,” Maxwell said. “Surely this is the safest place, even with the repairs going on?”

“Agreed,” Bastien said. “The court should remain here until Thursday when it will travel to Valtoria for the Lantern Festival on Friday.”

“Oh wait, what’s going on? You never agree with me.” Maxwell looked confused.

Jen smiled at him. “I think someone’s starting to nail this being a king thing all by himself.” She turned to Rick. “So, tell me more about this Lantern Festival!”

“I am sure you will love everything about it,” Rick assured Jen. “And, as an honorary member of House Rys, we would like you to play an important role in it this year.”

Maxwell was practically jumping out of his seat. “Ooh… is Jen going to be the first to release her lantern?”

Constantine and Rick exchanged a glance, and then looked to Jen.

“Oh.. it would be my honour!”

“This is awesome,” Maxwell said. “They normally get a celebrity to do it! Or my dad! Hey.. wait a minute…”

“Perhaps you will get your turn next year, Your Majesty,” Constantine said. “I am sure you would not deprive your intended of this exciting opportunity?”

“Oh god no. I’m so excited!” He kissed her on the cheek. “Jen, we have to start thinking about what you’re gonna wear!”

Hana looked interested. “Absolutely. All eyes will be on you, Jen!”

“Good practice for the wedding then,” she giggled.

***

With still no Madeleine or Bertrand around, Jen had been able to spend a contented first night back at the palace in her future bedroom with her future husband. He’d been busy “doing king stuff” the next day, so she’d managed to find some time to catch up with both Hana and Rick.

She and Hana had gone for a long walk around the palace grounds in the morning, accompanied by Chance (and of course Drake). Hana had opened up to Jen a little about Madeleine, who was due to be discharged from the Lythikos hospital tomorrow and was keen to get back to work. Jen had to wonder which Madeleine loved more, her work or Hana, but it was always difficult to get an insight into their curious relationship, no matter how many questions she threw at Hana.

In the afternoon, she and Drake had caught up with Rick for afternoon drinks. Rick had given Jen an update on the Olivia situation. She was understandably devastated, and was turning her keep upside down to see if she could find any more information about the Anton situation.

“So, that must put a damper on you and Olivia,” Drake commented. “The fact that she’s already married?”

Rick smiled a wry smile. “I wouldn’t mention it to her. She’s furious. I imagine she’ll be here within the next few days once she’s gathered enough evidence, demanding Maxwell’s assistance with an annulment.”

“Can he do that?” Jen was impressed.

“I would have thought so,” Rick advised. “The Crown has quite an influence in certain matters.”

“Will she be joining us for the Lantern Festival?” Jen asked.

“I hope so,” Rick said. “Leo and Yolana are due to come back too for an extended stay. After all, they have a very important engagement the following weekend….”

Jen shrieked with glee, playing with her engagement ring. “I can’t believe how soon our wedding is now!”

“I gather we have some fun wedding planning activities coming up in the next few days,” groaned Drake.

“Yes, apparently so, when Madeleine comes back from Lythikos,” Jen beamed.

“Of course, if you feel you would benefit from any more etiquette training with respect to the wedding, I’d be happy to provide it,” Rick said. “But, I honestly think you’re at the stage where you can graduate with flying colours.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I’m not so sure about that, but if you think I’m ready, then I suppose I must be.”

Rick nodded. “How are you feeling about the wedding?”

“So excited. I won’t lie, the whole queen thing still worries me a little. But marrying the love of my life? That, I am more than ready to do.”

Rick frowned at her. “You haven’t been together very long, of course.”

Jen nodded. “It is what it is. You know as well as I do that the only way we can be together is to marry straight away. If we were a normal couple, there’s no way we’d be rushing into this. But, as normal as I like to think I am, Maxwell is not a normal guy.”

“You can say that again,” Drake muttered.

“And I’d sacrifice everything just to be the one at his side,” Jen said.

“Wow,” Rick said, looking down at the table.

“I’m sure you understand how I feel,” she commented.

“You realise what else you’ll be sacrificing, don’t you?” Rick said. “As soon as the wedding’s over, the press will be all over you, waiting for a pregnancy announcement. Cordonia expects an heir, and never more so with this new threat hanging over it from Anton and his associates..”

“I’m well aware of what I’m getting myself into,” Jen reassured him. “I’ve never had any doubts that I want to have children. It might be happening sooner than I’d expected, but again, that’s down to the unique situation we’re in.”

“Very well. I just hope this unique situation doesn’t put too much of a strain on the two of you,” Rick said calmly.

“I appreciate your concern, Rick. I know you have our best interests at heart. Thank you.”

She gave him the benefit of the doubt; she hoped any lingering feelings he had could be kept to one side. He had to be able to see now that there was no going back for her. She’d found her someone.

***

The next morning, Madeleine reported for duty. She’d been brought up to speed, and explained that she could understand why she’d been targeted so that Anton had a route back in to the inner circle. She’d been suspicious about him since the night of the Gala, quietly believing he could have been the one who’d tampered with the glitter cannons, but had been waiting to uncover more evidence. Which, of course, they now had.

She’d had a brief meeting with Maxwell and Jen, explaining that tomorrow they would be providing the Cordonian public with a glimpse into the wedding planning process, by way of a press opportunity at a bridal boutique in the city. She’d also warned the two of them to be on their best behaviour, and under no circumstances break any protocol while the monarchy was under such scrutiny. In other words, Jen’s access to the royal bedrooms was now seriously curtailed. But, having exchanged a defiant look with her fiancé on hearing this news, Jen didn’t think this obstacle would put a stop to their physical interactions. It just might mean they had to be a little more creative.

This afternoon, Maxwell had decided that they would take a romantic horseback ride around the outer grounds of the palace, a region to which Jen had not yet ventured. She figured he’d probably been tapping Drake for date ideas as it didn’t really sound like his sort of activity, but she was all for it anyway.

Now she found herself carefully riding a horse from the royal stables, following her husband who seemed much more at home on horseback than she was, despite his protests earlier this year that he wasn’t really a natural at riding. They rode out over a bridge into lush green grounds, serenaded by chittering birds and rolling water.

As they passed a particularly large tree, Maxwell reached for a long dead branch and tapped it against the trunk. “Duchess Jen Jones, may I introduce you to Sir Leafenwood Von Barksley.”

She shook her head. “You seriously have names for all the trees?”

“Well, not _all_ of them,” he said, turning to face her. “Maybe about twenty of them? That one over there is Lord Fickle-Foliage the Third.”

“Was there a Lord Fickle-Foliage the Second?”

“So he tells me, but that was in my grandfather’s time. And that big one over there is King Rowan the Resplendent.”

“Oh I like that. He sounds very kingly.”

“Yeah. It’s a good epithet. I’m lowkey jealous.”

She shook her head. “Maybe what you need is your own epithet.”

“I have one, remember? Maxwell the Glorious Squid King.”

She giggled. “True, but one that will make sense to the rest of the world. Tell them a little bit more about you.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that… any ideas?”

“I thought we settled with King Maxwell the Optimistic?”

“Yeah, but it kind of makes me sound like a bit of a loser that’s waiting for my luck to change. Got any more ideas?”

“How about Maxwell the Loyal?”

He looked a little confused. “That’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“It’s how I know you. Maybe it’s how the world should know you too.”

“Jen..”

She smiled sweetly, watching as his face redden into a cute little blush. “You’ve had my back since the _minute_ I met you. Nothing else would do you justice.”

“If my cheeks are turning red right now, it’s _definitely_ because it’s sunny out here, and _definitely not_ because I’m blushing..”

Yeah, yeah. “Noted. Well, if you’re not so keen on that one, how about Maxwell the Dead Sexy?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know..”

“I thought you’d like it!”

“A good epithet should be unique to the noble. How am I supposed to pull off a name that also applies to my wife?”

She laughed. “Okay, then how about Maxwell the Nimble Footed.”

“Yes! That one gets my vote. Forcing other nobles to formally recognise my dancing skills _does_ sound appealing.”

“I kinda think the first one is my favourite.”

“The Squid King one?” He looked hopeful.

She shot him a beam. “That’s my private epithet for you.”

“And you can be Queen Jen the Little Blossom.”

She nodded. “I like that.”

“Well it’s that or we go back to Queen Jen the Incredibly Hot…” He winked at her, as they rode on quietly for a while.

A few minutes later, she heard him pipe up again. “Hey, I know what I wanted to talk to you about. Obviously now that we’re in charge here, there’s lots to think about. Putting our own stamp on the grounds, the palace, stuff like that.”

“Yeah. It does seem a little bit.. conservative at the moment.”

“There’s a lot of drawing rooms that just aren’t getting used in the palace. And the royal quarters, too. Especially if Bertrand might well be moving out to Ramsford permanently..”

“Hmm, so what are your initial ideas?”

“Off the top of my head?” He held his hand out to count. “Puppy room, kitten room, indoor putt-putt room, dinner murder mystery room, trapeze room, room you can only enter from a secret entrance in another room room..”

“That’s a lot of rooms!”

“I’m just throwing stuff out there. Technically, as Queen you’ll be in charge of the decor, so really it’s _your_ call.”

She raised her eyebrows playfully. “Ball pit?”

“See, that’s one of the things I love about you, Jen. You’ve really got your priorities in order..”

“I’ve got big plans for it too. I’m thinking fire swing, low speed pitching machine, trampoline floors..”

His jaw dropped. “Imagine having _that_ on a party invitation. _Everyone_ would RSVP.”

“Seriously though, let me have a think.” She thought for a moment. “We’ve got a gym…”

“As you are well aware, having worked up a sweat in there with me…”

She made a mental note on her list of potential make-out spots for the week. “Yeah. That was good. And you’re getting a cinema…”

“Yeah. Not yet but I’ve got a room marked out just inside the royal quarters. So we can invite selected friends, should the mood take us.”

Jen laughed, thinking the mood would probably take her elsewhere. “So, Gym. Cinema. Do we have a spa?”

“Not yet. That’s why I got so excited last time I was at Valtoria and got to use the one in the royal suite there!”

“Well,” said Jen, dropping her lip, “Your queen wants a spa.”

“You mean like our own private spa that we could use any time we wanted?”

“Of course! Complete with the works, plush robes, a steam room, a hot tub.. and a _lock_ on the door.”

His eyes lit up. “Definitely. Definitely a lock on the door.”

“But my _first_ priority will be your ballroom disco. We need to restore it to its former glory, and then some!”

He gasped. “Will there be party lasers?”

“Yep…”

“Eight-foot speakers?”

“Uh huh,”

“How about rainbow coloured floor tiles that light up when you step on them?”

She paused for dramatic effect. “There will be now.”

“Phew. Glad that’s sorted,” he said. “Now we just need to figure out what we’ll be known for.”

She smiled. “King and Queen with the legendary disco not good enough for you?”

“I meant more like a worldwide reputation. We’re going to have one eventually, so we may as well start it off on the right foot.”

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing for Cordonia to be known for its epic parties. How about something weird and fun that people won’t forget, like a party where everything’s one colour?”

“Jen. Can I just say how lucky I feel to be engaged to the only other person in Cordonia able to appreciate a good party as much as I do?”

She grinned at how excited he was. “So, what sort of reputation did your dad have, just out of interest?”

“Good question. I think he was seen as a bit of a businessman, shrewd and savvy, and although he did let us party from time to time, I guess the world saw more of Barthelemy the Balanced.”

“Well, I don’t think there’s any point in us hiding the fact that you’re going to be a much more flamboyant figurehead. I think the world is going to love you, in fact I think they already do. But, serious face on now, I think Cordonia should also be known for giving back to the people. We could donate a good percentage of everything the Crown produces to the needy.”

“I like. Maybe we could foster packs of rescue puppies before they find their forever homes!”

“Exactly. More ideas like that! I want us to make a real, positive impact in the lives of the Cordonian people. We’ve both been so lucky. I think it’s important we spread it to others.”

“You know what I think?” He caught her eye again. “I think Cordonia is lucky to have you as its Queen.”

“Well, Cordonia definitely owes you one for choosing me, then,” she said with a sideways look at him. “But, more than anything, I think Cordonia will be known for the perfectly normal couple that rule over it.”

He raised an arm. “I’ll start every morning with a white mug of coffee and a newspaper that got delivered to the palace by a local teen.”

“And I’ll join way too many neighbourhood association committees, where we debate how big people’s lawn ornaments can be.”

“We’ll befriend another couple who looks eerily like us, and play team card games with them on Thursdays..”

“And everyone will know us as that couple who’s always together…”

“…that couple they can’t imagine being anything else.” They exchanged a gooey look at each other. Maxwell made perfect normality sound perfect.

Now they had reached a bridge at the edge of the forest. Crossing it brought them to a large clearing alongside the river. As they turned from the river, they discovered an open field bursting with wild flowers.

“Wow, that’s a lot of open space.. we could fit in a public paintball arena..”

“I love paintball! It lets me show off my athleticism _and_ my unorthodox artistic sensibilities..”

She nodded. “It would give people the chance to get to know us without a lot of formality in the way!”

“Nothing levels the playing field like, well, a playing field..”

Jen had a brainwave. “No, I’ve got a better idea. This field is just begging to become a hedge sculpture garden of us doing catwalk poses.”

He laughed. “Just like that, topiary vogueing is officially a thing?”

She looked at him playfully. “We’re going to have to make the plants tall for the full effect.”

“By tall, I hope you mean giant…”

“I’m talking so incredibly massive that you can see our sexy green faces from our bedroom window.”

His face lit up. “I love you. Can we just take a moment so I can say that a few times? I love you, Jen. I freaking love you.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear that..” She drove her horse as close to his horse as she could.

“Nothing,” he said, an innocent look on his face.

“You know, it’s like every time we turn a corner here, there’s something new to look forward to,” she acknowledged.

“So true. But what I’m looking forward to _most_ hasn’t changed since we returned from New York. The thought of us finally living together. Like, _really_ living together. I mean, living in a palace sure has its perks, but I’d move into a studio apartment if it meant waking up beside you every morning.”

She reached for his hand. “You might not feel that way if you’d ever actually set foot in one.. but yeah. I feel that way too, Maxwell. I can’t wait to find out some more of your little quirks. I want to figure out all your little secrets first hand. You know, the stuff nobody else knows about you.”

“You mean like, whether I sing in the shower, and how I organise my record collection?”

“Exactly!” She could probably hazard a guess.

“Well, my answers are, yes, and reverse alphabetically by genre.”

She shook her head, although she wasn’t surprised. “Spoilers! And, I’m really looking forward to getting to know the ins and outs of our bedroom.” She raised her eyebrows.

“And what exactly would that entail?”

“Hmm. Once I move _in_ , maybe we should work together to find _out_?”

A cloud passed overhead, and she watched as the sun draped Maxwell with a soft golden light. Mmm.

“What are you looking at?” he asked her.

“Erm… your horse?”

“My horse?”

“Mmhmm. Definitely just the horse.”

“And nothing else?”

“Okay, you got me. I’m looking at your horse, and someone riding it wearing _way_ too many clothes.”

Without saying so much as a word in response, Maxwell pulled his shirt off.

She was quite taken aback. “Whoa, getting you to take your shirt off is so much easier than it used to be back in the day..”

“Want me to put it back on?”

“Nope,” she said, entranced.

“So now what are you looking at?”

“I’m looking at the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” she said, quite honestly.

“That’s a weird coincidence.”

“Why?”

“Because, I was just looking at the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“What are the odds?”

Having manoeuvred her steed up alongside Maxwell’s, Jen carefully turned her body and slid seamlessly from her horse onto the front of Maxwell’s saddle, facing him.

“Hello. You only have to ask if you want to switch horses..”

“You’re not going anywhere,” she interrupted him, taking his hands into hers and kissing him gently. 

As she leant back afterwards, he jolted forward and kissed her passionately a second time, a pleasant shiver echoing around her body as his tongue did its thing against hers. Their legs tangled together below his horse’s belly.

The horse stopped with a whinny of annoyance, and they both looked at each other and laughed.

“I think this horse disapproves.”

“It’s probably one of Madeleine’s spies.”

Jen giggled, gazing into his impossibly blue eyes. “He’s probably about to trot back to the palace to report our breach of decorum.”

“Well, in that case we should show him something worth reporting.” Maxwell raised his eyebrows, and pulled Jen’s vest top over her head. She squealed as he threw it backwards, hitting her horse in the face, causing an exasperated neigh.

“Maxwell… wait where are Drake and Bastien? Are they following?”

“I _may_ have talked them into staying back at base,” he said, looking into her eyes. “These grounds are private. Only I can access them. And I’ve not allowed anyone else to have access today… so, we’re totally alone.”

On hearing this, she reached back to unclip her bra and let it fall to the floor, watching as Maxwell’s gaze changed direction in response. She pulled him close again and sighed at the sensation of her nipples against his warm, smooth body. They kissed a third time, his lips were hungry and clumsy on hers and he soon pulled away to redirect his attentions to her exposed chest, at which she threw her head back and sighed, her eyes closed, her desire growing.

Eventually he pulled back, a lustful look meeting her eyes as she reopened them. “Think it’s time you dismounted this animal?”

She giggled. “Only if I get to mount another one.” 

“That was my hope. Thought you might fancy some Beau-mounting…” He winked seductively.

She shook her head, still giggling. “You are impossible, know that?”

“Maybe, but I’m irresistible too. You know you want it.”

Of course, he was right.

She hopped down, and went to tether her own horse to a nearby tree, fumbling as she tried to secure a knot as quickly as possible. Soon Maxwell was there, and did the same to his horse, she stood close behind him, putting her arms around his waist to explore his abs with her fingers, letting her now moistened nipples rub against his back. 

“God, Jen, how’s a guy supposed to tie a decent knot when you’re doing that?”

This gave her an enticing idea. “Do we have any spare rope in those saddlebags?”

He turned to face her, his trademark smirk in place. “Should I ask why you’re asking?”

“If you do, it might spoil the surprise….”

He reached inside the small bag by the saddle of his horse. “Hmm. What do we have here?” He produced a small length of rope, and toyed with it, tying a loop around his wrist, his eyes still on hers.

“Oh.. uh… you want me to…?” Because she really, really wanted to.

“Oh god Jen yes. You can tie me up anytime you want.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to tie me up either…”

His eyes went wide. “Don’t want any rope burns on our wedding photos now. I can hide mine more easily. How about…” He ran off and over to a nearby tree, leaning back against it. “I’m sure King Rowan would tolerate another King getting kinky against him…”

She fell into rapturous giggles. “Now that’s kingly solidarity for you.”

“Oh and talking about kingly solidarity, can we do this quickly? Something kingly is very solid indeed.”

“This would definitely fail Madeleine’s protocol requirements,” she sighed, as she took the rope from him and began to tie it to one of his wrists.

“If you keep talking about Madeleine it might not be solid for much longer..”

Still laughing, she wrapped the rope around the tree and found it a perfect length to secure the other hand that he was reaching around the other side of the tree, and tied a knot, secure but not too tight. She walked around the front to inspect her work.

"Comfy?”

"Damn, Jen, I just realised I hadn’t quite finished with you…” He looked down at her jeans.

"Well, you’re lucky that I actually know how to undress myself…” Grinning, she undid her top button and slowly removed her blue jeans from her body, bending down as she did so to give him a good view of her remaining lingerie. Once she’d done this, she did the same with said lingerie, then turned to face him, seeing a tortured expression on his face.

“Since when did sexy get so evil?”

She slowly walked towards him, and put her hands on the waistband of his black jeans. Without another word, she pulled those down to the floor, followed by his boxers, and knelt down in front of him. Before he could say anything, she began to kiss the part of him that was closest to her, and eventually let it fill her mouth, which she moved up and down, her hands caressing his upper thighs and the area above.

She continued this for a good while, enjoying his vocal response in an environment where they could not be heard, but eventually she pulled away, and stood up to face him. “How shall I serve my glorious Squid King?”

His eyes were giddy. “I’m at your mercy.”

She pondered her options. With his hands tied behind him, he wouldn’t be able to support her body. She looked up; there were some low branches. She reached up for one of them to his left, then one to his right.

“ _Oh._ ”

She pulled herself up and onto him, wrapping her legs around the tree trunk for extra support, finding the unusual angle surprisingly pleasurable. She worked up and down until they found the perfect rhythm, at which point her moans joined his in a chorus.

It wasn’t long before he’d found his release; he pulled away from the tree at this point and she fumbled with the knot on one of his hands until it was freed, it headed quickly in the direction she desired and within a few short minutes, she was screaming out his name as she fell over the edge. She held on to the branches for dear life; he soon moved his hand away and supported her with it, allowing her to let go.

"Oh, my, god..” she managed to gasp. “That was…”

“Agreed,” he said, breathless and shaky.

She put her feet on the floor and reached around to untie his other hand. He soon had both arms around her, holding her protectively as they remained rooted to the tree.

“We’re getting good at this,” he panted.

“You’re good at this,” she explained.

"Maybe so. But there’s been nobody like you.”

“Sure it’s not just because it’s been a while?” she asked him, looking up to see his reaction.

“No. I’ve never known it feel as good as this.” He kissed her, giving her renewed shivers. “I think you get my rhythm. It’s like I’ve found my perfect dance partner.”

“Well, I think the tree bondage sex dance should definitely be one we revisit,” she acknowledged.

“Definitely.” He brushed her dark curly locks to one side. “I always hoped you could be, you know. That perfect dance partner. I just thought I was dreaming too big.”

“No dream is too big,” she told him. “Not now we have each other.” She kissed his hippo tattoo reverently, and closed her eyes, wanting to stay here and now in her happy place forever.

***

The next day, their agenda was definitely more on the formal side, as they found themselves sitting in an upscale bridal boutique in the city, surrounded by their closest friends, along with Madeleine, Penelope, Kiara, Ana de Luca, and of course Drake and Bastien. Even Bertrand was there, having made the journey across from Ramsford especially, with Bartie on his lap and Savannah by his side.

“Welcome, welcome everyone,” said Ana once everyone was crammed into the room. “I just want to thank King Maxwell and Duchess Jen for agreeing to give Cordonians everywhere a peek into the process of planning a royal wedding!” Ana held up her camera and snapped a photo of the scene.

“Of course, and with quite an audience!” Jen glanced around, a little overwhelmed.

“Isn’t it so _wonderful_ how many people wanted to come support King Maxwell and Duchess Jen today?” Madeleine asked, looking around.

“I feel so honoured to be included in all this,” gushed Penelope.

“Yes, it’s _quite_ an honour to watch Jen pick out china patterns,” sneered Olivia. “I’ve never felt so important in my life.”

“Let’s begin with the bridal party,” Madeleine said, opening an enormous pink binder. “Duchess Jen, who will have the distinction of standing next to you as Maid of Honour?”

Jen smiled widely. “That’s easy. Hana.”

Hana squealed. “Me? Ohmygosh, yes! Of course, yes! But you could pick anyone, why me?”

“Oh Hana, I’m picking you because you’re my best friend in the world!” Jen said. “I couldn’t pick just anyone. It had to be you. I hope it doesn’t feel weird for you, knowing that it could have been your wedding day, but I can’t imagine anyone else standing by my side next Saturday.”

“Aw Jen, you’re my best friend too. And no, it doesn’t feel weird, it feels completely right.”

Maxwell dropped his lip. “I thought I was your best friend.”

“Firstly, I can have two best friends, and secondly, you can’t be my maid of honour…”

“I could be your _man_ of honour!” he said, defiantly.

“You could. Problem is, I’m marrying you, you goof.” She kissed him on the cheek.

Ana stepped forwards. “Your Grace, I’d love to get a picture of you and Lady Hana for the feature.”

“Of course!” Jen stood next to Hana and they smiled happily for the picture.

“Perfection,” Ana said. 

Madeleine turned to him. “And, Your Majesty, what about you? Who would you like to have as your attendant?”

Maxwell looked nervous for a moment; his eyes flickered to Jen’s, then he looked in Rick’s direction, and back towards Jen. She beamed back at him and nodded; he was clearly checking she was cool with this idea.

"Rick. I know things haven’t been the best between us recently. But you’re my oldest friend, and you’re the guy I want by my side on the biggest day of my life. If I was to ask you to be my best man…..” He paused, uncertain; Rick’s expression was hard to read.

“Then I would gladly accept your invitation,” Rick eventually said with a grin.

“Yessss! Come here, fella….”

Maxwell now pulled Rick into a long, tight hug, the like of which she’d never seen them share before. Afterwards he patted him on the back, and Jen could just about hear him say to Rick. “You know I owe you so much…”

“No you don’t,” Rick said.

As Jen looked on, she felt a genuine pull on her heartstrings as the two posed for a photograph. 

“If that’s settled, let’s move on,” Madeleine said. “Now what about your ring bearer?”

“Hmm, the bearer of the squiddiest rings Cordonia has ever seen is quite an honour,” Maxwell declared. Earlier today, they’d chosen their wedding rings at a jewellers in the capital, and some unique engravings had been agreed upon.

Madeleine rolled her eyes. “Traditionally, ring bearers are children. You must know some children, Jen?”

Jen beamed, looking across at Bertrand. “I know one..”

“Bartie?” Maxwell asked her.

“Is he even old enough to walk on his own?” Madeleine asked.

Bertrard looked thoughtful. “I see no reason why his mother couldn’t carry him down the aisle.”

Madeleine’s face was sour, and Jen noticed she would not look in Savannah’s direction. “Would their presence at the wedding raise any questions?”

Bertrand sighed. “If it does, I will answer them. I’m not prepared to hide my relationship with Savannah away indefinitely.”

Savannah looked impressed, and smiled. “Bartie would be happy to carry the rings, and I would be happy to carry him, if you so choose.”

“Aw, that would be so cute,” agreed Hana.

“There is another choice for you to consider,” said Rick from across the room. “Historically, many nobles and royals have opted to include Cordonian children as ring bearers and flower girls.”

“Indeed,” Bertrand agreed. “It’s a sign of commitment to the common people.”

But Maxwell seemed desperate to say something. “Okay, those options are both pretty cute, but I think you’re missing the cutest option of all. Chance! It _has_ to be Chance! Can you imagine him waddling down the aisle in a little tux?”

Jen’s face lit up, and she leant down to address their corgi. “Would you like that, Chance?” He placed a paw on her shoe and licked her hand.

“I don’t think there’s a choice that _wouldn’t_ be completely adorable,” said Hana, as Jen turned to Maxwell.

“You’re right Maxwell, he’ll be the cutest thing in the world.” she said happily.

Ana nodded. “The Cordonian people are going to go _wild_ for this little guy.”

Rick looked a little sceptical. “I think this will be a first in Cordonian history, a dog walking down the aisle.”

“What can I say? Chance and I are trailblazers,” Jen said to him. “And that avoids any press speculation about Bartie too.”

“Probably for the best,” Bertrand agreed, but Savannah looked disappointed.

“That just leaves one more role to fill, Jen,” said Madeleine. “The officiant.”

Jen was confused. “Doesn’t the Cathedral have someone to perform wedding ceremonies?”

“The ceremony will take place in the Bossina Cathedral, per Cordonian tradition, but the customary officiant would have been..” She turned to Maxwell.

Maxwell nodded. “Dad.”

“Oh, Maxwell..” Hana sighed.

“Any member of the royal family would be a suitable alternative, in the circumstances,” Madeleine explained.

“But… that only leaves…”

“Myself,” Bertrand pointed out.

Maxwell looked across the room at his brother. “Bertrand…. You’ve always been there for me, supporting me, helping me out. I know the last year or so things have been a little crazy, but… I wouldn’t be half the man I am now without all your support….”

"Cease the sentimentality, Maxwell. It doesn’t become you. Of course I will carry out the ceremony.”

"Woohoo! Bring it in, bruv!” Maxwell ran across the room and threw his arms around his bemused brother, eliciting an excited cackle from baby Bartie.

"Mind the arm, Maxwell…”

“May I get a picture for the feature?” Ana asked.

“Absolutely,” said Maxwell, posing with Bertrand as sensibly as he possibly could, while Bertrand kept a stoic expression.

“Well, that’s all the roles assigned,” Madeleine said.

Jen turned to her fiancé. “What do you think, Maxwell?”

“I think we nailed it!” he said with a grin.

She turned to Madeleine. “Anything else on the docket today?”

“For you? Not for the moment. In due course, I will be confirming delivery times with all of our vendors, securing some additional front of house support, and communicating with the Cordonian television networks to make sure everything is flawless for your big day. But you? Go and have an iced tea or something, I suppose.”

Jen was disappointed. “Not even picking out my wedding dress? This _is_ a bridal boutique, after all.”

“Ana is still putting the finishing touches on your dress,” Madeleine informed her.

Jen gasped. “Ana’s making my dress?”

“Oh wow, the de Luca bridal line is _extremely_ exclusive!” Hana squealed.

“Do I get any input into the style or anything?” Jen asked. She’d always pictured herself in quite a simple but romantic dress, with lace sleeves, a decent train, and pretty detailing.

“Don’t worry,” Ana said. “I’ve been monitoring your dress choices ever since you came to Cordonia, along with current trends and royal expectations. You won’t be disappointed.”

“Which reminds me..” Madeleine reached into a large bag by her chair and pulled out a spool of lace. She offered it to Ana. “The very finest lace Krona has to offer, as you requested.”

“Excellent.” Ana turned to Jen, who was pleased at this development. “Duchess Jen, your one of a kind de Luca gown will be ready for you on the day of the wedding.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to see it!” Jen said.

“Me neither,” Maxwell sighed.

“See you then!” Ana said, and she left. As the rest of the posse began to filter out of the bridal boutique, Madeleine caught Jen. “We need to discuss timings, any requests you may have for the evening reception, and favours. Traditionally the bride will choose the favours, and buy gifts for the wedding party.”

“Oh, sure, I’d love to do that,” Jen said. “Should I do that now?”

“Next week would be better so that they stay fresh. I’ll arrange a day in your itinerary.”

Jen smiled. “Guess I better organise myself a bachelorette too….”

Madeleine looked past her, a cagey look on her face. “Not the night before, though. Tell you what, I’ll discuss that with Hana. I’m sure she would like to take the pressure off you.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Madeleine.”

Jen turned to leave, and was surprised to see Maxwell leaning in the doorframe.

"Hey, what are you doing?” She leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He returned the kiss, then pulled away smiling. “A little birdy told me we have a cake tasting session next!”

"That little birdy being Hana?” Jen asked.

Madeleine nodded. “Excuse me a minute, I’ll just check that the bakery have delivered the samples.”

“Hey, we’re getting married next weekend...” His eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Yeah, we are,” she said. “I can’t believe this is really happening! It’s finally here, everything we’ve wanted and fought for. It feels like a fairy-tale coming true before our eyes.”

He nodded in agreement. “It does seem kind of unreal. But it isn’t. Very soon, we’ll be husband and wife. Well, hopefully. Someone told you about the final test, right?”

“What?”

“Before any Cordonian wedding, the couple has to complete an obstacle course over a bed of lava to prove their love.”

She knew he was messing with her, but wasn’t going to spoil his fun. “Hey, I’ve come this far. If a lava obstacle course is what it takes to marry you, count me in!”

He grinned. “That was the _real_ test, and you passed. No actual lava necessary.”

“I just can’t wait for you to officially be mine..” she murmured. “And for me to officially be yours…”

“It can’t be here soon enough,” he agreed, looking deep into her eyes and smiling. “So. I was thinking, now that you’ve chosen the officiant, how do you want to be pronounced?”

She looked at him curiously. “Pronounced? I was picturing Jen..”

“Heh. I mean for the part of the ceremony where they say I now pronounce you.. something, and then we kiss.”

“Ah!” Her eyes lit up. “Can we customise that?”

“Probably not, but that’s the moment you become the queen, so I think you’re well within your rights to make that moment yours.”

She had a great idea. “Can we say _dance partners for life_?”

He laughed. “I love it. It’s perfect. I’ll make sure Bertrand gets the message. Obviously, he’ll hate it. But that’s tough. Like I said. Your queen moment.”

“You’re the best,” she said to him. “Mind you, I think of it more as my Mrs Beaumont moment.”

He was still grinning. “Well as great as today has been so far, we still haven’t got to the best part of wedding planning.. the cake!”

“I _have_ heard that it’s a romantic part of the wedding planning experience,” she said, drawing close to him.

“Well, the baker we’re using is amazing, he’s been supplying cakes for palace parties for years...”

Madeleine reappeared. ”The cake samples are being placed in the penthouse just upstairs, if you’d like to make your way up there in your own time.”

“Thanks, Madeleine,” Jen said, as Madeleine left again. “I have to say, she’s doing a pretty good job of all this wedding stuff considering she just got out of hospital.”

“Yeah… although I have to confess, the cake thing? Totally my idea.”

She frowned at him. “Sure? Because Hana was telling me that Madeleine was going to organise a cake testing for us…”

“Because I told her to, silly! It’s all very well having a big old pow wow to choose all these wedding things, but I just wanted some quality time with some cake and my favourite person.”

She giggled. “How did you know I needed this today?”

“Hey, I might not be a mind reader, but I know you pretty well. What sort of fiancé would I be if I didn’t?”

“Not a very good one, I guess..”

“I just want to make you happy, Jen. If that means ordering plush kitten bouquets, or arranging last minute cake tastings, I’ll do it.”

She raised her eyebrows. “We’re gonna have to circle back to the kitten bouquets…”

“I’ll talk adorable bouquets with you _anytime_. But first….”

She giggled. “Maxwell, be honest. You just wanted an excuse to try fancy cakes.”

“If I did, hypothetically speaking, would that be a bad thing?”

“Well since you generously decided to share them with your fiancée, I think I can let it slide.”

Maxwell mimed an overdramatic bow. “You’re as magnanimous as you are beautiful, my lady.”

***

They passed a good hour up in a sunlit suite with a breathtaking view of the royal palace and a sumptuous selection of cakes, fillings and designs. They’d tried cakes, fed each other cakes, ooohd and aaahd at the various designs, and Jen had even been introduced to Maxwell’s favourite - cheetah cake - which the baker had knowingly provided a cheeky sample of. They were now both slouched back in respective cake comas, Jen resting her head on Maxwell’s shoulder.

“You know, I realised earlier today that I’d never really thought about wedding planning before,” he said to her.

She looked curiously at him. “Maxwell Beaumont, catch of the century, never thought about getting married?” It didn’t surprise her, from some of their past conversations, but she wanted to know more.

He pulled a face, and looked away. “I mean, there was always a chance that Bertrand would expect me to get married for the sake of the Crown _someday_.. but with me being the younger Prince, it seemed pretty far off. And, as you know, I was never serious with anyone I dated until you came along.” He looked back at her. “Now that we’re here, though, doing all this planning.. I love it! I mean, what’s a wedding except a giant party where your best friends get to celebrate you and the person you love? And you _know_ how I feel about parties.”

She sighed. “I love how much you care about making people happy.”

“I don’t know. I’d say I care an average amount. If you ask some of my least favourite tutors, maybe a less than average amount..”

“That’s just not true, though. You’ve met.. well, Bertrand. Or even Drake on a bad day. Not everyone goes out of their way to make other people happy all the time. But you do.” She took his hand again. “That’s what made you such a good friend, and makes you such a wonderful fiancé. And it’s what’s going to make you a great husband. I’m lucky to be marrying you.”

He shrugged. “Believe me Jen, _I’m_ the lucky one here.”

“Also, people are gonna be talking about our wedding for generations!”

“That’s the dream. Uh.. that and getting to marry you, obviously. I love you, and you’re amazing!”

“Good save,” she giggled.

“But I _also_ want this wedding to go down in the history books. When aliens visit Earth a thousand years from now and try to understand our history, I want them to ask themselves. What is the Shoot Dance?”

“And. Why is the leader of these humans doing it atop a quadruped?”

“This is why I love you. You always get me! But hey, speaking of the wedding, which cake did you like best? We never actually picked one.”

“That passionfruit was just too good to pass up,” she said. She just loved the idea of it. Something a bit quirky and unexpected, just like the two of them.

“Yesssss. Great minds think alike. But what filling? Crap, I never did sample the strawberry….”

An evil thought struck Jen, and she reached for the ramekin of strawberry cake filling before he could grab it, placing a blob on her neck.

“Now, Jen, normally I’m all for playing with your food, but what..”

“You wanted to sample this, didn’t you?”

“Oh. _Oh!_ I definitely do now.”

He scooted closer to her and dipped his head to kiss the filling off her neck. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, as his lips brushed against her skin, giving her tingles all over. He started to sway in his seat to a silent rhythm, moving her gently with him as he continued to kiss further down her neck.

“Wouldn’t want any of that to get on your clothes..”

“I appreciate the assist, but I think you missed a spot..”

“Yeah?”

Seductively, she placed some of the pink mousse in the hollow of her collarbone. Maxwell rose to the challenge, tracing a finger down the curve of her neck, sending a shiver of anticipation through her. He nipped at her skin as he slowly kissed the mousse off. When he finally shifted up to kiss her on the mouth, she could taste the strawberry mousse on his lips.

“Mmm. Thank you.”

“We should _definitely_ have dessert like this more often.”

“That can probably be arranged..”

“Well, I hate to say it Jen, but we’ve been up here for a while. I guess we should head back down soon, unless there’s anything else you wanted to do..” He grinned invitingly as his eyes met hers across the sunlit couch.

“I just want you to kiss me again,” she confessed.

“Well, it just so happens that kissing you is one of my favourite things to do.”

“Lucky me,” she said, reaching out to grab the collar of Maxwell’s shirt, and pulling him closer. His lips met hers in an eager kiss, one of his hands sliding back to cup the back of her neck. With his fingers tangled in her hair, Maxwell kissed her again, more slowly this time, drawing out each moment that they touched.

“Is this why you wanted a _private_ tasting session?” she murmured in-between kisses.

“That might’ve had something to do with it.” He ran one hand along the outside of her thigh, then slid it up to her upper back. His kisses were passionate, electric, and she kissed him back just as fervently.

There was a tap on the door, and Jen sighed.

“Yup?” Maxwell called, pulling away from her quickly.

Madeleine entered the room. “The baker wants to know your order.”

“What, _right_ _now_?” Maxwell was clearly irritated.

Jen smiled. “That’s okay, Maxwell. We should be getting back to the palace really. I’m sure we can find somewhere suitable to continue our… conversation. We would like the passionfruit cake, in the fairytale design, with strawberry mousse filling.” She licked her lips.

“Make it so, Madeleine!” Maxwell called exuberantly.

“Very well,” Madeleine said.

Jen smiled to herself. She’d decided that later on she’d get the baker’s details from Madeleine and place her own little order as a little surprise for him. He was working hard to make sure that her day was perfect, but secretly she was putting together her own little list of things he’d said and hoped for since they’d started making their plans. The cheetah cake was the latest addition, along with the jelly shots, and the dance-off. And although the hot air balloon full of kittens was a bit of a long shot, she was going to see what she could do.

***

“Aaand, here it is, the palace’s best place you never thought about making out on…..” Maxwell released his hands from her eyes. “The roof!”

“Oh!” She looked around in wonder; he’d really brought her up to the roof. “It feels like we’re breaking several rules to be here…”

"I thought we could break some more while we’re here,” he chuckled, as she stared at the starry sky around them.

"Wow… that view alone is worth breaking a few rules for,” she sighed.

“No matter how much time you spend here, the capital is always full of surprises,” he agreed, taking her hand.

She turned to him. “Reminds me of that night.”

“Yeah. Me too. But, this rooftop has something that _that_ rooftop didn’t. C’mon.”

He led her a little further along the rooftop and towards one of the palace spires, where a staircase spiraled upwards.

“Ladies first,” he said, allowing her to explore her way up the steep stairs.

She carefully edged her way up, glad he was only a step behind her. The first thing she saw was the candles. “Oh….”

“Might’ve come up here earlier to prepare,” he admitted.

“This is beautiful…” The top of the tall tower made for a tiny room, filled with candlelight and velvet blankets. “Does nobody live up here? Why not?”

“Nope. This tower is for royal stargazing only.”

“And nobody’s up here?”

“Bastien’s off duty, and I think Drake made an executive decision that standing by the stairs up to the roof would suffice.”

“Good.” She kissed him softly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Because I’ve got a feeling you didn’t just bring me up here to stargaze.”

“That’s your call,” he said. “I mostly just wanted to spend some time alone with you. Have I ever mentioned how much I love every moment with you, little blossom?”

“Plenty of times, but it’s never enough…” She rested her chin on his shoulder, gazing out at the stars, as his tender touch moved its way around her.

“Then let it be said, once more. I love every moment with you.”

“I do too. Forever and always.” She kissed him again, feeling warm and happy.

"You want to know what’s racing through my mind right now?” he said with a smirk, looking around them.

She knew him too well now. “You’re thinking, is this tower going to sway when we get busy?”

“Exactly!” He made finger guns at her. “This is an old building, and we tend to get pretty into it..”

She giggled, and kissed him a third time, just to silence his silliness. Tomorrow they would be heading to Valtoria, to face the press and the public and House Rys. She was ready for it, but she was happy to be up here with just him, buried in his sweet lips, hiding away from the uncertain world around them just for one more evening.

He broke away. “We can at least make the tower creak so people think it’s haunted… hey maybe you could make that wailing noise you…”

“Maybe,” she interrupted, putting a finger on his lips. “You’ll just have work out how to get me to make it.”

“It’s a tough job, Jen. But someone’s gotta do it, for the sake of spooking out the city...”

Once again, she quietened him, his chuckles and hers mingling in another playful kiss.


	62. Best behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter is NSFW :)

“Valtoria always seems wildly impressive, everytime I arrive,” Jen said to Maxwell as their limo made its way up the long driveway. “It has this sense of grandeur that Applewood doesn’t have, and nor did any of the other noble houses’ estates. Is Ramsford like this?”

“Nope. Ramsford is pretty homely really. Valtoria is in a class of its own. I do sometimes wish that my great-times-eight grandmother had thrown Ramsford into the bargain with Rick’s great-times-eight grandfather instead.”

“Says he who lives in a palace,” she giggled, as the car drew to a stop. Letting go of her hand, Maxwell hopped out before Drake even had the chance to get out the car, and ran around to beat him to open Jen’s door. Jen had to smile at Drake’s resultant irked expression.

She took Maxwell’s hand again and they walked towards the door, accompanied by Chance who had been given permission to tag along to Valtoria with them. After all, if things had been different, she and Chance could both have been living here now.

Before they reached the door, they were greeted by Gladys. “Your Majesty. Your Grace. Such a pleasure to see the two of you again.”

“Likewise, Gladys,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “How’s life?”

"Extremely busy, Your Majesty. The lantern festival preparation takes up a good deal of my time, as I’m sure you can imagine. Tonight’s welcoming ball is to be very well attended; your recent efforts to rouse the citizens and the duchies seem to be working well.”

“Awesome,” Maxwell said with a grin, as Christopher appeared behind Gladys to collect their cases. “I take it I get the royal suite again this time?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Christopher said, shocked.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting I’m top of the food chain these days…” He laughed. “And speaking of food..”

“Lunch will be served shortly,” Gladys assured him. “If you’d like to..”

"Your maj!” Leo came out of the door and towards them, and he and Maxwell man-hugged enthusiastically, with a lot of back patting. Leo then turned to Jen. “Jen! Boy, is it good to see you again!”

"Nice to see you and Yolana back so soon,” agreed Jen.

"Yolana’s flying over later on in the week,” Leo said, with an intriguing look at Maxwell. “But don’t worry, she’ll be here for the main event!”

"Shame she’s missing this event, though,” Maxwell said.

"Well, she was here last year, so it’s not like it’s her first one…. Unlike some!” Leo grinned at Jen. “And I understand that _you’re_ going to be our leading lady this year?”

Jen nodded. “That’s right, I think I’m releasing the first lantern?”

“I know, right?” sighed Maxwell. “Upstaged by my own fiancée…”

"Oh, get over yourself, assuming we don’t get any celebrities turning up you’ll get your turn next year,” Leo said. “So, is fancy pants joining us?”

"Should be,” Maxwell said, checking his phone. “He says he’s left me unsupervised long enough..”

“Damn, he must be feeling better,” Leo pointed out. “Anyway, come on in. Lunch is about to be served.”

The two of them walked towards the house, and Jen followed alongside Gladys.

“I’ve been asked to make up your usual room for you,” Gladys said to her. “Is that correct?”

Jen sighed. “I guess so. Protocol and all that.” She reckoned she knew exactly whose idea that was.

Gladys smiled. “Well, the protocol will be different on your next stay here, whenever that may be. As queen, nobody can deny you access to the royal suite. Not even Lord Rick.”

“Eight sleeps and counting,” Jen chuckled.

"Of course. The buzz about your wedding is considerable. It’s enough to make me wish that I worked at the palace. Co-ordinating the Lantern Festival is one thing, but a royal wedding?”

Jen thought for a moment. “You know, Gladys, I’m sure that Madeleine said to me that she was looking for additional front of house support for the wedding. You should speak to her. In fact, I’ll speak to her for you if you’re serious?”

Gladys’s face lit up in a bright beam. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course. We’ve always got on well while I’ve been resident here at Valtoria, and I know even before we go into this festival how well you planned the party in the summer.” It had only been a few months ago, but already felt like a previous lifetime to Jen.

Gladys still looked chirpy for a moment, but then her face fell. “I am not sure Duke Constantine would grant me leave.”

"I bet he would. The honour of his majordoma being cherry-picked as the master of ceremonies for a royal wedding?” She grinned. “I’ll get Leo and Rick to persuade him if you meet any resistance. And I’m sure Christopher will be more than capable to hold the fort for you here. After all, the Rys family will be away at the wedding.”

Gladys looked content. “Then, I accept your proposal,” she said happily.

"Great! I’ll speak to Madeleine when I see her.”

They were now entering the dining room, and Jen saw that Maxwell was seated with Leo. He looked up as her as she came into the room. “Jen, you joining us?”

Jen had a quick look around and saw Hana sitting on her own at another table, staring at her phone screen, upset. She nodded her head in Hana’s direction.

Maxwell turned to look at Hana, and then looked back at Jen. “Oh… Yes… you do that.”

“Plus, you can’t pinch any of my lunch if I sit with Hana,” she said as she walked past him, rubbing his hair as she passed.

“Trouble in paradise already?” she heard Leo jest. But she had a feeling Maxwell would be full of evidence to the contrary.

She sat down opposite Hana. “Hey.”

“Oh, Jen.” Hana didn’t look up. “How was your journey?”

“Fun,” she said. “We played every car game you could think of. I spy, the name game, car cricket, two truths and a lie.. ”

Hana nodded, but didn’t look as if she was taking anything in.

“Is Madeleine here yet? I need to speak to her about Gladys. I think she’d make the perfect front of house manager for the wedding, and she’s really keen.”

“Yes, she’s here,” Hana said. “She’s with Duke Constantine at the moment, discussing the plans for tomorrow with the press and everything.”

“Okay.” Jen moved around the table, to sit next to Hana. “What’s wrong? Everything alright with you and Madeleine?”

Hana looked at Jen finally. “Oh, yes, it’s not that…”

“So what is it, Hana?”

“I had a text from my mother on the way here. She wanted to know where I was.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Is that the first contact you’ve had since…”

“Yes. So I told them I’m here for the lantern festival, and suggested they should attend. And… they’re _coming_. They’re on their way to Cordonia now.”

Jen gasped. “How do you feel about that?”

“The invitation was just a formality, I never thought they would _accept_.” Hana sighed. “Ever since I told them the truth about my sexuality, they’ve not said a word to me. Nothing when Maxwell and I ended our engagement, nothing when you announced yours. Nothing after either of the terrorist attacks at the palace..”

Jen sighed. “Did you contact them to let them know you were okay after the attacks?”

“Yes, both times.” Hana sighed. “No response. Until now.”

This was going to be tough for Hana. “Hana, look. You’ve survived assassins. I think you can handle your parents.”

“When you put it that way, they’re a little less scary.”

“Only a little?” smiled Jen.

“You’ve only met my mother the once,” Hana pointed out.

“Then let’s just hope they’re coming to build bridges,” Jen said. “Or they’ll have me and Maxwell to deal with.” 

“Thank you, Jen,” Hana said, going to hug her.

“Any time,” she said, returning the hug. With that, their lunch arrived, and they chatted a little more lightly over a sumptuous meal. Hana was telling Jen about the dress she was wearing tomorrow for the lantern festival, a handmade dress that she’d made. Jen was trying to decide what she would be wearing, although Hana seemed to think House Rys would have that in hand.

As they finished their meal, Madeleine came to join them, sitting down next to Hana. “Ah, Duchess Jen.”

“Oh! Madeleine,” Jen jumped in straightaway. “Are we still looking for front of house staff for the wedding?”

Madeleine eyed her curiously. “ _We_ are..”

“Gladys is really keen to help,” Jen explained. “And I think she’d be great. She’s organising tonight’s ball and the lantern festival tomorrow night. See what you think.”

Madeleine looked thoughtful, but made no further comment.

“I think she’d be really good too,” said Hana. “I’m looking forward to tonight’s ball.” She stopped, and Jen knew why; tomorrow’s lantern festival was going to be a little tricky for her to get through. She wondered if Hana had confided in Madeleine about her parents yet, and what Madeleine’s opinion would be on their sudden visit.

“On that topic, Duchess Jen, do be mindful of the time. Bertrand wouldn’t want you to be late to the boutique for your dress appointment.”

“Bertrand?”

"Didn’t Maxwell tell you he’s meeting you there at two?”

No, that was not something that had come up in their extensive conversations ranging from topiary to anatomy code-names on the way here. “Are we talking about the same Maxwell? I have to go, bye!”

She rushed down to the duchy’s boutique. “Bertrand, I swear I’m on time, and if I’m not, it’s all Maxwell’s fault…”

But she was alone in the boutique. She checked the clock. One minute past two. Suddenly the door swung open, and Bertrand rushed inside.

“Bertrand.. you’re.. you’re _late_!”

“Apologies for my tardiness. Blasted housekeeper needed specific instruction on which spoons to feed Bartie with. His table manners are terrible, so he must be taught through good example.”

She buried her head in her hands. “Oh, you gave them the full two-hour cutlery seminar didn’t you..”

“The condensed thirty minute version via the difficult medium of video call. I hope it was enough.”

She shook her head. “I’m sure proper spoon placement runs in his blood.”

“Hopefully. But now that’s done, Savannah and I can attend the events here at Valtoria. I’ve come along this afternoon to help you prepare and check in with Maxwell, and then we will return together shortly.”

“That’s great!” Jen was secretly pleased to see him. “So how are you feeling?”

“My arm is still giving me considerable difficulty. But, as you can see, walking is getting more natural.”

"Good.” Jen looked at him earnestly. “So, you and Savannah will be dancing the night away tonight, huh?”

She’d expected a scowl, but was met with a hopeful nod.

“So, things going better on the Savannah front?”

He didn’t smile, but it came close. “To be honest, much better. All thanks to your assistance at the Costume Gala.”

“I think it might have had more to do with the fact that you nearly died, Bertrand. You must both have realised by now that you have something special.””

“Perhaps, but your assistance was invaluable, nevertheless. To speak openly with her.. to have even the faintest hope of a second chance.. I feel like a new man.”

“I’m glad you’ve got a second chance,” Jen agreed. “And I hope it works out the way you want it to.”

“As do I. But enough about me. Today is about _you_ , Jen.”

Gladys hurried in carrying two gowns. “As a representative of House Rys, Duke Constantine is keen for you to make the right impression on the court tonight.”

“And send a message that you aren’t cowed by our enemies’ actions,” Bertrand agreed. “In other words, you’ll need to look elegant, sophisticated, and of course stunning. We found one dress that will honour the traditional dove sigil of Valtoria, but this second dress will have every eye on you. It represents the phoenix.”

It was indeed beautiful.

She tried it on. “How do I look?”

"Magnificent,” Gladys assured her.

“You look every inch the future queen,” Bertrand agreed, a small smile on his face.

***

A few hours passed, during which Jen was able to chat to Rick and Leo, and also spend some time with Duke Constantine and Duchess Regina during the course of the afternoon. She was beginning to feel a little more at ease with Constantine; although she hadn’t quite got to the stage where she had forgiven him for what he’d done to her, she was feeling guilty for having suspected him of being involved with Anton and Lucretia’s schemes.

Now, everything was ready, and the first guests of the evening were starting to arrive. Jen’s room was close to Hana’s, so they’d got ready for the ball together.

Jen hadn’t seen Maxwell since lunchtime. She knew he’d had a meeting with Bertrand just after her own meeting with Bertrand in the boutique, but Bertrand had left Valtoria hours ago and she was wondering what Maxwell had been up to since. She was relieved to find him waiting for her at the entrance to the main hall as she and Hana made her way to the ball. She smiled happily, and noticed his jaw drop slightly when he saw her. “Jen, you are _fire!!”_

“You’re looking pretty sharp yourself, you know.. I didn’t want us to be the _second_ -best dressed couple at the ball..” She was always a sucker for him in a regal suit.

“The competition doesn’t stand a chance,” Hana laughed. “Listen, I’ll go first. You two make your grand entrance.”

“So,” he said, as Hana walked into the ballroom, “Is Hana okay?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Her parents are coming tomorrow, and she’s a bit nervous about it.”

“Oof. Can’t say I blame her.” He looked uncomfortable. “Do you think I should be nervous?”

“No,” she said reassuringly. “If they want to be funny with you, they’ve got to get through Bastien first.” She raised her eyebrows. “And me.”

“Aw…” He pulled her into a hug. “I missed you this afternoon. What have you been up to?”

“Mainly catching up with Hana and House Rys. I did see Bertrand briefly earlier. Is he back yet?”

“Yup, he and Savannah are in the ballroom already,” Maxwell said. “We’re the last to join.”

Jen turned to locate Drake. “Did you catch that Drake? Your sister’s here!”

Drake nodded, and called back to her. “Best you two get your butts in there then so I can actually see her.”

Maxwell laughed. “Ooh, someone’s tetchy. Can’t a guy just have thirty seconds with his future queen?” He kissed her on the cheek.

“You never did say what you’d been up to all afternoon. Wait, I bet you’ve been in that spa haven’t you, getting yourself all pampered..”

He looked all indignant. “As if I would do that without you, little blossom. I thought we could swing by the spa later, actually…”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t be against the idea of winding down with you. So, what _have_ you been up to?”

“Oh, just king stuff, y’know.” He looked a bit cagey. “Had a bit of a catchup with Bertrand, you know how he gets with security, especially with us being here, and then a chat with Madeleine as to the press arrangements for tomorrow, of course I got reminded by both of them to be on my best behaviour tonight and not to let you…” He tapped her on the nose. “…lead me astray too much.”

“Well.” It was her turn to look indignant. But she had to admit, maybe they had a point. “Still, I hope we’re going to see a little bit of my dancing King tonight?”

“You betcha.” He made finger guns. “Right, Duchess, shall we?”

“We shall.” She linked her arm through his, and together they made their way into the hall.

Gladys made the announcement. “It is now my honour to introduce His Majesty King Maxwell I of Cordonia and Duchess Jen Jones of Ramsford!” A crowd of familiar courtly faces were waiting for them once they entered the room.

After the applause had settled, Duke Constantine hopped up onto the dais, with Regina, Rick and Leo standing close behind. The crowd slowly hushed as all eyes turned to him.

“Welcome, everyone, to the Lantern Festival Ball,” he said. “As I’m sure you all know, this is generally the more sedate of our two annual functions, but I just want to thank you all for coming along anyway. It is a great honour to have our King present tonight with his future bride; I just want to publicly state that House Rys are, of course, huge supporters of the Crown and that we all endorse the recent efforts of this fine country to get behind your upcoming wedding, in spite of the threats you face.”

“Aw, shucks Constantine. Thanks,” Maxwell said. “Eight sleeps, by the way, peeps.” He winked.

“Indeed. Well, I’m sure you’re all ready to get on with the party, but before we start, I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow evening sees the Lantern Festival itself. A time-honoured tradition, and this year the symbolic first lantern will be lit by none other than our very own Duchess Jen. Of course, you will all know that Jen was brought to Cordonia by House Rys to compete for the opportunity to be Queen. She rose to this challenge, and was successful. We are so proud of you, and extremely happy for you.”

Jen smiled, looking across the faces of the family, her eyes settling on Rick’s. He smiled gently back at her.

Constantine wrapped up his speech. “Until then, please - enjoy the ball!”

As servants began bringing out trays of champagne and hors d’oeuvres, the crowd began to disperse and talk amongst themselves.

Maxwell looked around them. “I suppose we should each make the rounds and shake a few hands. I’ll come find you soon.”

“You better.” She squeezed his hand before releasing it. _Best behaviour._

Kiara approached her. “Jen! Good to see you!”

Jen was a little bemused to see Kiara, but went with it. “You too, Kiara, and looking lovely!”

“Ah non. It is you who looks lovely. In that dress.. you put Castelsarreillan’s humble colours to shame..”

“I thought you were going home after the winter festival?”

“Oui, c’est vrai. I did think about it, even packed my bags. But you changed my mind. I’m very grateful for that.”

“And I’m very grateful that my smartest ally stayed with me,” Jen said warmly.

“You give me too much credit..”

“I just call it how I see it. Are you doing okay?” she asked Kiara.

“Okay is a relative term these days, but I believe so. I’m sleeping better, at any rate. In truth, I feel safer here than I have since leaving home.” Kiara placed a hand on her arm. “There’s something about you, Jen. You bring people together. You make things happen. I can tell this country is going to be something special because of you.”

“I hope so,” said Jen, as Penelope walked up.

“Jen! I’m so glad you talked Kiara into staying!” Penelope gave Kiara a big hug. “And look at this place! It’s been done up beautifully.”

“It has, hasn’t it!” Jen looked around. “I can’t take any credit for it. I might be an honorary member of House Rys, but this has all been co-ordinated by the amazing Gladys.”

“I can’t wait to see the menagerie tomorrow,” Penelope gushed.

“Sorry, what?”

“The Valtoria menagerie? It is still here, right? I wanted to go see it last time but I got too drunk and we had to go home so early the next morning..”

“I have no idea whether there is a menagerie here. But, knowing this place, you’re probably right. Wait, I’ll check for you.” Duchess Regina was passing.

Jen approached Regina politely. “Your Grace.”

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Your Grace. You look resplendent. What can I do for you?”

“My friends and I were just talking. Is it true you have a menagerie here?”

“We do indeed,” Regina said. “I am surprised you have not seen it already, Duchess Jen.”

“Yes, it’s a wonder,” Jen had to admit. “I’ll be having words with Leo and Rick later.”

Regina nodded. “Constantine’s mother had a lot of unusual hobbies. He chose to maintain it.”

“Well, if you ever need advice on enclosure upgrades that will keep the animals engaged..” said Ezekiel, walking over with two glasses of champagne.

Penelope blushed happily as he handed one to her. “Zeke knows a lot about environmental enrichment for rescue animals,” she explained.

Regina looked at the two of them. “We will bear that in mind. Thank you.” With that, she drifted away from the group with her customary elegance.

“Well, I guess we’ll be requesting a royal visit to the menagerie tomorrow,” Jen said to the group. “It’s a wonder Maxwell has never mentioned it to me. He’s a big fan of all things fluffy.”

“Oh, yes,” Penelope gushed. “He _loves_ my poodles.”

Jen shot her a discreet glare, and Penelope realised her faux-pas. “But Jen, you and Maxwell are so cute together,” she gushed. “You’re going to make such a great King and Queen.”

 _Better._ “Thanks,” said Jen. “We’re not the only cute couple here though, what do you think Kiara?”

“Pardon?”

Jen stole away just as Penelope and Ezekiel’s faces turned red, and wandered off in search of a drink. She obtained one, then looked around. She noticed that Drake was chatting to Savannah, so understood she couldn’t go too far. Scanning around the room, she saw Maxwell talking to Rick and Leo animatedly, and decided to make her way in that direction , but was stopped halfway there by another familiar face.

“Oh, here she is. Flavour of the month.”

Jen was pleased to see Olivia. “Hey! I wasn’t sure if you were coming tonight.”

“Of course I’m here. Why would I not be here? This event is important to Rick.” Olivia led Jen away from the crowd to a relatively quiet alcove and surveyed her with a critical eye. “Phoenixes are the definition of indomitable. You’ve chosen your attire well. And, I’d even go as far as to say, you’ve proven yourself quite capable of leading.”

“Two compliments, okay..” said Jen, a little surprised at Olivia’s acknowledgements. “It’s been an interesting few days. How are you holding up?”

She laughed wryly. “As well as can be expected, knowing that my parents secretly married me off to a man who tried to kill you and Maxwell, nearly killing Rick and Bertrand in the process.”

“Is Lythikos holding together?”

Olivia briefly pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed. “Lucretia was never popular with our people, but the news of her betrayal took them by surprise.”

“Yeah, welcome to the club..”

“Thankfully, they remain loyal to their duchess. I believe I have your assistance at the festival to thank for that.”

Jen grinned. “These days I’m basically a press conference master..”

“But enough chit chat. I came here to let you know that I’m as committed to this investigation as you are. It seems my parents’ plot ran deeper than I ever imagined. And if you want Anton in custody.. believe me, I do too.”

“You must have even more questions for him than I do,” Jen said to her.

“That’s why I’m here to stay. I’ll help you and Maxwell and the others however I can.”

Jen grinned at her. “Say it. We’re friends now.”

Olivia just scowled at her, as the music struck up ready for the dancing.

“Come on. We’ve come this far!”

“I suppose we’re.. slightly closer than acquaintances…”

“Friends!!”

Despite herself, Olivia grinned.

Jen felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Rick and Maxwell standing behind her, both with smiles on their faces.

“We were wondering if you two ladies might care to dance?” Rick said, politely.

“Only if _I_ get to dance with _you_ ,” Olivia grumbled, taking Rick by the hand and sweeping him away.

Maxwell stood in front of Jen. “Was it something I said?”

“You didn’t say anything,” she reminded him.

“Oh. No I didn’t.”

She looked at him, imploringly. “Something you were going to say?”

“Fancy a dance?”

She offered him her hand. “I do indeed.”

***

Constantine hadn’t been wrong when he’d said that this ball was on the sedate side. It wasn’t too late in the evening but she could see that Maxwell was beginning to get a little restless. Whether it had something to do with the fact that Adelaide and Godfrey had made a late appearance and were now circling the room, she wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t his lively party-starting self.

"Hey,” she said to him when they got a second to themselves. “Everything okay?”

He sighed. “I don’t know why, but I just keep thinking about Hana’s parents coming tomorrow. They must really hate me after what I did to Hana…” He looked over in Hana’s direction, she was standing next to Madeleine, looking happily at her as they chatted.

She sighed. “You didn’t do anything to Hana. She’d been happier since your engagement came to an end, anyway. That decision was mutual, no matter what the gossip grapevine has to say about it. And listen. You’ve survived far worse recently. You’ve survived terrorism, and those two..” She nodded in the direction of Madeleine’s parents. “It’ll be fine.”

He didn’t look convinced. “Will it?”

She put her hands on his shoulders. “Maybe you should call it a night. Rest up. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

He looked confused. “Maxwell Beaumont, leave a party early?”

“Yeah, I know what you’re saying. Maybe look on it as taking a break. I mean, I’m pretty tired too…”

"Hmm, now you’re talking. But we’re supposed to be on our best behaviour, right?”

She looked at him. “If everyone’s still at the party, who’s to know we’re not? I mean, Drake and Bastien aren’t going to rat on us, are they?”

He nodded. “Plus, I seem to remember inviting you to back to my spa again…”

She wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Come on then. What are we waiting for?”

"Activate stealth mode.” His smile had returned. “Sidestep to the left.” He put his arms around her waist, and shuffled her a dance-step towards the door.

“What are you…”

"Making it look like we’re dancing, rather than escaping.”

"It’s a rather suspicious form of dancing..”

“Shhh. Another sidestep.”

She giggled. “You are one of a kind.”

It took them about a minute to ‘dance’ their way out of the room, and once they had, they ran together down the hall and up the stairs, laughing all the way to the door of the royal suite.

"Step inside,” he said, going to the second door and inserting the keycard for entry.

For the second time, she stepped into the Valtorian royal spa. Just the smell of the vapours brought back some enticing memories for Jen, memories from the night of their first kiss.

"No falling asleep this time,” he warned.

"Well then. You’ll have to keep me awake, won’t you,” she teased.

"Ew. What sort of man do you think I am?” He locked the door smoothly, and then picked up a pile of towels. Here. One for you… one for me.”

She held her towel, entranced as he slowly began to remove his clothing as she watched, item by item, not stopping until he was totally naked, at which point, eyes locked on her seductively, he wrapped his towel around his lower body.

"Your move,” he stated, stepping closer to her.

Keeping his gaze, she removed her own clothing, off went the ballgown, her lingerie unclipped and on the floor. She could tell he was having trouble keeping his hands by his side as she slowly, slowly wrapped her towel around herself and secured it.

"Okay. Now I’m going to get some oils. You make yourself comfortable.”

“I thought you were the one who needed to relax?” she pondered, but she had no problems with his suggested programme of activity.

“What better way to relax than to massage my future wife beyond belief?” he asked, as he assembled the bottles, and brought them over on a tray, putting them down on a table next to a massage bed. “Besides, I’m stretching my fingers as we speak. This massage is going to have you puddled on the floor.”

She sighed, as just hearing him speak like that had that effect anyway. She thought back to the last time they were here, the massages she’d had from him at the palace, and at the sauna, and how each time they’d stopped before they went too far. Not tonight. Oh no.

“You’re too good to me,” she said, as she walked towards the bed.

"Never. Now, why don’t you get on the bed for the Maxwell deluxe spa treatment? I don’t like to brag about this, but I once took a six-hour massage course that came with a complimentary chakra kit…. Hey, when we get our spa at the palace, maybe you’d like to volunteer for such a treatment?”

"Sounds good,” she said, obeying him and getting up on the bed, lying on her stomach. “But right now, I think I need some work on my actual body.” She let her towel open, exposing her back, and everything below it.

She heard a funny little sound effect, and giggled. “You okay back there?”

“Yep. Forgetting how to breathe because my girl is super hot is a normal part of the masseuse warm-up routine..”

She giggled. “Good, good. Wouldn’t want to distract you too much.”

She felt his oily, warm hands on her back, as he went on. “M’lady, you’ll be pleased to know that my thumbs have been training for this since they were born. Or.. developed, rather?”

“Figures.” This was as blissful as she remembered. “Oh, Maxwell. You really are good at this…”

“I’m good at you,” he commented. “If this was Bertrand I was giving a back massage to, I’d probably have spilt hot oil on him by now!”

“Wait, you make a habit of giving your brother back massages?”

“Who do you think I used to practice on when I did my course?”

She giggled. “To think, the girls would have been queueing up around the block for this treatment from their handsome Prince… and you practiced on Bertrand.” She shook her head. “Oh well. Their loss.”

"I don’t think Bertrand particularly enjoyed the experience either. Not from the commentary I got. _Is that really necessary? Hey, leave my foot alone! Why do we need mood music?_ Oh!!!!!”

He darted away suddenly, leaving Jen in floods of giggles.

She heard the clunking of the CD player. “Oh no…. it’s empty! Wait, let me see what I can find on my phone…. oh dammit, that’s running low on battery…”

“Maxwell, don’t worry. I can manage without mood music, I just need you back here!”

"Very well.” Soon his hands were back, and that was a good thing. “Hey, as an alternative to mood music, can I interest you in Maxwell’s Sounds of the Sea? Or I can also provide improvisational serenades on request…”

"Oh my god, I have to hear these Sounds of the Sea…”

As he worked his oiled hands over her calves and thighs, he simulated waves crashing with skill, considering he wasn’t actually an ocean. “Shh… kshh.. kshh! Shh.. kshh.. kshh…. Kaw, kaw!”

Jen giggled and twisted to glance at him. “A seagull has wandered its way onto our shore?”

"I’m as surprised as you are, but I have heard the subconscious is collective. I guess that includes birds!”

Jen sniggered. “Glub, glub, glub, brrb..”

"What’s that?”

"Sea turtle.” 

He smiled softly back at her, and she relaxed again as he worked his way back up in deep, sweeping pressure from her lower back to her shoulders and neck.

“So, do I still get to request a serenade?” she sighed.

“Oh, unimpressed by Sounds of the Sea?” He laughed. “Alright.”

He went quiet for a moment, and then began to croon gently. “Dreaming of yooooouu, dreaming of you, what can I dooooo, what can I do…”

Jen giggled and sighed as he continued, struck by the beautiful simplicity of the song.

“You’re in my hands, baby. Making me a man, baby. Loving yoooouuuu, loving you.”

She chuckled. “And there I was expecting you to beatbox.”

“You want me to? Because I can…”

“No, no, I like that song.”

“Why, thanks. It’s my own composition.”

“Did you write it about me?”

He laughed. “Well, I didn’t write it about Bertrand.” She laughed too, letting him continue, as his hands gave her neck sublime tingles. “Nah. I wrote it about the love of my life.”

She felt the goosebumps and the want building inside her. “You deserve to be paid back for all this.”

"Yeah, right. Look at all you’re doing for me, Jen. You don’t need to pay me back for anything. You’re going to be right by my side on this crazy ride. You’ve always got my back. You always think of the right thing to say to get me out of scrapes. _And_ , eventually, you’re going to bear my children.”

She sat up and faced him, touching his face and drawing his lips down to hers for a long tender kiss. When she finally pulled away, she saw his eyes lingering on hers, and she realised she didn’t want to pull away either.

"Make love to me,” she said.

"I can do that like it’s my job,” he said with a smirk. “Hell, I’ll even work overtime!”

Before she could chuckle out a response, he was kissing her fully, pressing her back into the mattress and wrapping his strong arms around her. 

She sighed. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

"Same page. It’s amazing.”

She reached down to pull the towel off his waist, and then lay back to let him kiss his way down her torso. She moaned and writhed as he approached her most sensitive area, but just before he did, he stopped.

Tell me what you want, my queen.”

She felt a shiver of anticipation. “I want your mouth.”

“Very well.”

As he moved hungrily in, she grabbed her pillow and arched her back, feeling every movement of his lips, his tongue, every ravenous breath. She let out another moan, and felt a hand move up her body, before he drew away.

"To be completely honest, I’ve been thinking about doing this to you _all day._ When we were in the limo on the way here. When we were having lunch with Bertrand. When we were dancing at the ball earlier. _All. Day._ ”

Oh, this was hot. “I can tell….. ahhhh!”

He had resumed and was showing no mercy, and her words and thoughts faded away as he worked his tongue and the room around her grew hot and fuzzy.

She was getting close. “Maxwell….” she managed to groan.

He rose up again, grinning sloppily at her. “And we’re nowhere near done. Tell me where you want me.”

"Get under me.” She hopped up, pushing him onto the massage bed and straddling him, pinning his wrists to the bed with her hands. Grinning, she lowered herself gently onto him, moving in a deep, slow, intense rhythm, her eyes fixed on his the whole time, savouring every thrust as it caught all the right spots and shot electric bolts down her body. Drawing it out, nice and slowly.

Between his gasps, he managed to speak. “Jen. I’m getting close…”

She continued, with a stern look at him. “Don’t you dare. I’m enjoying this far too much.”

He smirked. “Bet I can make it more enjoyable.”

With that he sat himself up and pulled her into him tighter, changing the angle and the intensity and the speed and she couldn’t argue that, as usual, he hadn’t been wrong about that. Her sighs grew louder and just after he nibbled into her shoulder with a strangled sigh of his own, she felt him coming and it caused just enough pressure for her to reach her own climax. She dug her fingernails into his back as she held him tighter still.

Their breaths mingling, they soon found each other’s lips again and kissed desperately. Afterwards, they remained still, lips touching, eyes closed, holding on to each other.

She spoke first. “So was that included in your six hour course? Because I’m hoping you didn’t practice _that_ bit on..”

His eyes widened and he pushed a finger over her giggling mouth. “You can stop right there, you disgusting little minx. No. It wasn’t. That bit just comes naturally.”

“Good to know.” She kissed his neck. “So. Regretting leaving the ball early?”

“Regretting not leaving it earlier, after that little treatment, to be fair.”

She smiled. “It was pretty special, huh?”

His eyes lit up. “My finest performance to date, and I’ve had some doozies.”

"Definitely going in the Hall of Fame.” She pulled him down into a cuddle, so that they were facing each other.

As he laced his fingers with hers and brought her knuckle to his lips for a reverent kiss, she found her mind occupied with daydreams of the future.

“I liked it when you called me your queen,” she sighed. “Are you really starting to believe it now?”

“Maybe,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Good. Because in just over a week, I will be all yours. I love you.”

“And I love you. You have no idea.” He looked a little sad as he played with her black curly locks.

“Maxwell, don’t worry. We’ll be fine. They’ll find Anton and bring him in. I know everything will be okay, and we can go on to rule peacefully and make a little line of succession of our own.”

Now he looked really sad, almost tearful; and she had a moment of realisation, her mind jumping back to their conversation at the Blue Grotto, when he’d revealed his fears of history repeating, of his queen meeting the same fate as his mother. As things got closer, he was going to have to face this fear sooner or later. But, she knew that he was a stronger man now than he had been back then.

“Listen. I do remember what you told me back in Italy. But I don’t want you to be under lots of pressure either when we are married. It could take a little while for my system to get back to normal after coming off the pill. So, I thought I might come off it now.”

This didn’t seem to do anything to relieve his anxiety. “Jen.. I’ve had nightmares.”

She held him close, feeling his tears on her shoulder. “Shh. It’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. They’re just nightmares. I think you have nightmares sometimes to encourage you to face those inner fears.”

He sniffed. “You’re so wise.”

“Nah. It just makes sense.”

“Okay.” He pulled away slightly and looked at her, attempting a smile. “If that’s what you want to do, then I’m happy for you to do that. I can’t argue against what will be expected of us, after all. There’ll be hell to pay if we’re not making all efforts to make an heir, especially now with this whole evil-Justin thing.” He raised his eyebrows and she had to smile back, before his expression hardened again. “But, Jen, I guess this is the point of no return.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s your last chance to get out of this, if this isn’t what you really want. At this point, you could still walk away, and nobody would hate you for it.”

She sighed, so in love with him and how he always put her needs first in everything. “It’s _everything_ I want, Maxwell. You. Being the lucky one who gets to procreate with you. I’m going nowhere, unless you ask me to.”

“Oh, trust me, Jen. I don’t want you to go anywhere either. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Same,” she sighed, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

“Hey. No falling asleep. We have to get dressed and get back to our rooms, remember?”

“Ugh, that’s a chore. But you’ll walk me back, right?”

His eyes lit up. “Only if I get to steal a kiss before we part, and dance back to my room afterwards.”

“I knew it,” she chuckled, warm in the precious memory and how perfectly happy she was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to check in with you all and just say how much I love you all! Thank you for your kind comments, kudos and reads! It's now a whole year since I posted Chapter 1, can you believe that? A year on, this fic is in the top 20 for kudos in the fandom, is the longest in the fandom (well that I can believe!) and has the most comments (which is what I'm the most proud of)! We are approaching the end of the story - I know it must have been a huge commitment for you all to read this far so THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters!


	63. Reclaiming the memory

Maxwell’s eyes were wide with excitement, as he sat cross legged on the ground. “I have transcended to a higher plane of existence.. achieved ultimate peace and enlightenment. This.. _this_ is the very meaning of life.”

A red panda tottered over to Maxwell and pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket.

“Hey!” he shouted, reaching out for the red panda as it scampered towards Drake, offering him the candy. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“I like this one,” Drake said with a grin.

“You know what? I’m not even mad. Go in peace, little one.” Maxwell continued his meditating.

Jen patted him on the head affectionately. This visit to the Valtorian menagerie had been a lot of fun. Maxwell had been so incensed when he’d found out that Rick had never told Jen about it, that he’d demanded a royal visit there and then.

“What a rude little creature,” Hana said. “They’re almost nothing like the big black and white ones we saw in Shanghai.”

“Red pandas are actually much closer relatives of raccoons than giant pandas,” Ezekiel, who had tagged along with Penelope, explained. “Thus the mischief.”

Jen watched as a second red panda climbed onto Maxwell’s lap. “Aww. All fuzzy babies are good babies.”

“Seconded,” said Maxwell, a huge grin on his lips.

“It seems the motion passes,” Rick said.

The first red panda tottered up to Drake and pawed clumsily at his trouser leg, while the other one rolled away from Maxwell and attempted to chew on some grass.

“They must be hungry,” Ezekiel said. “I’ll go speak with their caregivers about their feeding habits.”

He disappeared for a few moments, then returned with two baby bottles, which he offered to Jen. “As I suspected, they’re still being bottle fed. Would you like to do the honours, Duchess Jen?”

“I can only feed one at a time, meaning someone will have to help out..” Jen said, looking around.

“Ooh, me me me!”

“Come on then Maxwell,” she said to him.

“Seriously? But, wait, _seriously_?”

She nodded, and passed a bottle to Maxwell, then pulled one of the red pandas onto her lap.

Drake handed the other one to Maxwell, who offered the bottle to the red panda. “Someone take a picture immediately. Hashtag blessed!”

The pandas soon finished their bottles. Jen’s panda escaped from her hold and made a beeline for Rick. It began to climb clumsily up Rick’s leg.

“Whoa! Hey there buddy,” Rick said, cautiously.

“This species is known for their affinity for climbing,” Ezekiel said.

Jen watched in delight as the little cub continued its adorably inept ascent. Rick stared down at it, bewildered.

“Watch out, he’s coming for ya!” Drake chuckled.

“Heh, I think I can take him..” Rick carefully detached the cub and swept it up like a baby. He rubbed the fur on its belly.

“I hate to be the one to cut this short, but..” Hana looked at her watch.

“No, you’re right,” Rick said. “We should really be getting back to the estate. Guests will be arriving for the lantern festival soon.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t totally ditch your own party, Rick,” Maxwell pointed out.

After saying their goodbyes to the red pandas, they all began their walk back towards the main estate.

Hana looked distracted and upset, and Jen hung back with her, letting the others walk ahead, enthusing about the red pandas as they did so.

“You okay, Hana?”

She sighed. “I just hope my parents don’t make a scene when they get here. I can tell Maxwell’s nervous about it. I don’t want to ruin your special evening.”

Jen smiled reassuringly at her. “Whatever your parents do, whether they turn up, or don’t turn up, whether your dad wants to fight a duel with Maxwell for your honour…” She’d hoped this would elicit a smile from Hana, and it did. “They can’t spoil tonight. Please, don’t worry. I’m just worried about you, and the effect their visit will have on you.”

Hana sighed. “I have no idea how it’s going to go, Jen. But I don’t think they’re coming to make peace.” Then, her face froze. “Oh..”

As they approached the bridge, Jen saw Hana’s mother stepping out of a car, followed by Xinghai.

“Mother! Father!” Hana ran ahead. “I’m glad you could both make it.” She greeted them both in turn, then turned to Jen. “I’m sure you remember my best friend, Duchess Jen Jones?”

“Good afternoon, your Grace,” said Lorelai respectfully.

“Thank you both for coming,” Jen said. “I hope you enjoy the lantern lighting festival later.” 

“Unfortunately the truth is that we’re not planning to stay long,” Xinghai explained. “Our return flight leaves tonight.”

Jen was puzzled. “Oh, that’s a long trip to make for just a few hours here..”

“Let me make our intentions clear,” said Lorelai in a clipped voice. “Hana will be returning with us.”

Hana was horrified. “Mother!”

“You have embarrassed us for long enough,” went on Lorelai. “You’re coming home with us. Tonight.”

“What?” Jen turned to Hana. “Hana, what do you have to say about this?”

“I say no!” Hana was clearly furious and upset. “This is my home now! I have a life here, Mother. Friends. Things that I care about.”

“It wasn’t a request, Hana,” spat Lorelai.

“Your things are already packed,” Xinghai said. At that, the door to the main hall opened and servants emerged carrying trunks of baggage. Hana’s baggage.

“How dare you!” Hana shouted. “Return my things to my room at once!”

Lorelai stood right in front of Hana. “You think you’re ready for the real world outside of our protection? You want to know what it’s _really_ like to make your own choices? Fine. Then stay here. But all of your possessions are coming with us. They belong to the Lee family. And as of this moment, you are no longer my daughter.”

Hana stepped back, clearly hurt.

“Whoa, Lorelai, slow down,” urged Jen. “There must be a way to work this out!”

“If Hana wants to remain a recognised member of the Lee family, she’ll return home at once.”

“But Cordonia _is_ my home,” Hana appealed to her mother.

“This country is _not_ your home, child. Your home is in Shanghai.”

“But Jen has graciously offered me a place here as her chief lady in waiting…”

“Oh, how _generous_ of her. After ousting you from a position you’d won fairly and replacing you within hours, she now expects you to hang around and see what you could have won?”

Jen stepped between them. “Listen. As future queen of this country, I ask that we talk this over and come to an understanding.”

Xinghai shook his head, his eyes seeming to spark with fury. “Future queen? The audacity! Hana should be the future queen. You stole that privilege from her, you put disgusting ideas in her head…” 

“What do you mean, disgusting ideas?” Hana piped up.

"Oh, you know very well what I mean…” Xinghai said. “You wanted to be queen, so you encouraged Hana’s little experimentation with that blonde vixen…”

"Experimentation?” Hana was incredulous. “Father… I’m not a teenager! I’m a grown woman, and I’ve known my preferences for a long time. You and Mother have just never cared to ask me!”

"Oh, I didn’t need to,” Lorelai interrupted. “I knew all along, Hana. But you had the chance to be queen of this country! Your timing was not ideal….”

“It wasn’t just my decision,” Hana shouted. “It was a joint decision.”

"Oh, I know that,” growled Xinghai. “You wait until I catch up with _His Majesty…_ ”

“Some King he’ll make,” sighed Lorelai. “Willing to use you until it suits him to drop you like a stone..”

"That is _not_ what happened,” Hana pleaded. “I volunteered to help him! Neither of us gave up hope that Jen would clear her name and take her rightful place…”

"Rightful place?” Lorelai stood in front of Jen. “Pah. Her rightful place is washing dirty dishes, from what I understand.”

There was a split second when Jen considered lashing out at Lorelai, but suddenly someone was pushing them apart.

"Enough!” Drake growled. “I suggest you two back off. Jones and Hana are members of the King’s court and come under my protection. And don’t even think about confronting the King. Bastien will have you for breakfast.”

“Oh, we’re done here,” Xinghai said with authority. “We’ve said all we came to say.”

One of Lorelai’s attendants passed with an open trunk of clothes Hana’s eyes locked onto an embroidered black dress laid across the top. “That one too? You _know_ what that dress means to me!”

“I can only hope it means enough for you to finally come to your senses. Otherwise..” Lorelai snapped the trunk shut.

“Mother..”

“You’ve lost your right to call me that,” Lorelai said, coldly, as another attendant lifted the trunk and carried it down the driveway. Further on, Jen saw members of the press beginning to arrive for the festival. “If you’d like it back, find me in the study to make arrangements for your travel home.” With that, Lorelai turned and walked into the estate. Xinghai shot them an unsympathetic look, and followed his wife inside.

Hana was shaking. “I _made_ that dress. She had no right to take it.”

Jen put her arms around Hana. “I knew you sewed it yourself. But it sounds like there might be more to this story.”

"I sewed it with my grandmother the summer before she died, from a pattern she’d used when she was my age. I still remember the way she smiled when she saw me wearing it for the first time. And now.. it’s gone.”

“It’s not gone yet,” Jen assured her.

“It may as well be, unless I was to find some way to take it back. Even then, I couldn’t possibly go against my mother by stealing from her.”

“Is it really stealing from her if you’re taking back something that already belongs to you?”

Hana shook her head. “We’d have to dream up some form of distraction, work our way past the staff, find the right trunk.. Oh Jen, do you really think we could pull it off?”

Jen grinned. “First things first. All the best thieves have codenames. That’s heist movie 101. I’ll be called Big Apple.”

“Ooh, I like it. Very professional. And for me?”

“You can be Graceful Lily.”

“Perfect.”

“Now let’s go over the plan. Step one is getting your mum out of the study. Its window overlooks where her staff has your clothes by her car. She’ll see you trying to get the dress if she stays in there.”

“Hmm. That may be difficult. If you or I speak with my mother now, she’ll have her guard up.”

“Then we’ll need someone from the outside..” She smiled. “Who do we know that’s good at causing distractions..?” She glanced around and soon saw him, seemingly having made a strategic exit when Hana’s parents had entered the manor. He was talking to Olivia. 

“Is that the best idea?” Hana asked her. “Given that my parents are gunning for him?”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “That’s _why_ it’s a good idea! And it’ll get the inevitable confrontation out of the way. I think he’ll be happy to help.”

Hana smiled. “Maxwell’s always up for hijinks. And even more so when it comes to you.”

Jen smiled. “What can I say, he’s very useful to have around.”

They walked over to Maxwell and Olivia, who were mid-conversation.

“..so then he says, that’s why I asked the baboon.”

“You can say the punchline as many times as you like, Maxwell. It’s still not funny.”

“Maybe I set it up wrong. I’ll start over from the top..”

Jen put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt..”

“Oh, thank god,” Olivia huffed. “This one thinks that telling me bad jokes will take his mind off the fact that two more people who hate him just turned up.”

“Two _more_? Who else hates me?”

Olivia just huffed and headed into the house.

“Maxwell, do think you could figure out a way to get Hana’s mother out of the study?” She looked from him to Hana, and back to him. “Like, now?”

“No sweat,” he said, turning to head in that direction. “One clever ruse coming right up!”

“Don’t you want to know why first?” Hana asked him.

Maxwell shook his head. “I’ve been given a sacred quest by my lady love. That’s all the reason I need.”

Jen blushed. “Aww, Maxwell..”

“Anyway, you said you were in a hurry, right? Just bring me up to speed later.”

The three of them quietly stepped into the hall outside the estate’s study.

“Okay, she’s in there.”

“Yup, she is…”

“Sure you’re okay with this?” Jen thought she’d give him a chance to get out of this if he was really worried about facing Lorelai.

“Like I said. I won’t let you down, baby.” He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.

Jen felt her heart swell. “Okay. Then work your magic!”

Maxwell walked confidently into the study as Jen and Hana watched quietly through a crack in the door. “Lady Lorelai, you’re a little early!”

“ _You…_ ” Jen saw Lorelai’s face crease in fury.

“Yup, it’s me! And I’m prepping for the Beaumont Bebop Pop up Disco! We’re about to kit this room out with blue strobe lights and speakers so big they’re on wheels!”

“Very well,” sighed Lorelai, standing up. “I’ll find somewhere a bit quieter. But not until I’ve finished with you.”

“Errr… you can always join in with the dancing if you like…”

“You have embarrassed my family beyond belief,” she said, walking towards him. “In fact, you are an embarrassment to the whole of Cordonia…”

“You can’t say that….” Maxwell looked genuinely scared, backing out of the study, and turning to run once he got to the door.

“I am saying that… come back here when I’m talking to you, insolent boy!” Lorelai ran after him.

Jen just watched, her jaw on the floor. “Oh god. Where’s Bastien?”

“Well, it worked!” Hana whispered.

“Uh… I guess… But quick, Graceful Lily, we’ve got to move out before your mum sees us!”

The two of them rushed back outside to where Lorelai’s staff had left Hana’s clothes.

“Looks like it’s just one attendant watching over the trunk. I can get to it if you distract her.

“Me? But I don’t know how to distract someone?”

“It’ll be easy,” Jen said, and then had a brainwave. “Just flirt with her.”

Hana blushed. “You must be joking!”

“I don’t care if you have to ask her to draw you like a French girl. Whatever it takes to keep her eyes off that trunk!”

“I’ll try my best,” gulped Hana.

“Just _really_ play it up, okay?”

“Really play it up.. got it.” Hana took a deep breath, then walked down the driveway towards the attendant as Jen watched for her chance.

“Why, hello there,” she heard Hana say to the attendant.

“Good afternoon, Lady Hana.”

“It’s so warm, don’t you think? Far too warm for that, um.. shirt. Maybe you should remove it?”

“Are you suggesting I attend to your mother while shirtless?”

The attendant suitably distracted, Jen snuck across the driveway and found Hana’s dress resting in an open trunk. Just as she took the dress, she saw a second attendant approach from around the corner.

“What are you doing?”

Jen pointed. “Look, a T Rex right behind you!”

“Huh, where?” The attendant whipped his head around. Dress in hand, Jen ran past the attendant to Hana’s position!

“Ooh, all that trunk lifting made you so strong. I love a good, uh, muscle..”

Jen called on her way past. “Hana, time to go!”

“I’m so sorry for troubling you,” she heard Hana call back apologetically as she ran after her. “You’re doing a wonderful job here, really. Please forget everything I said.”

The two of them dashed into the estate and turned into the parlour, where Jen saw Lorelai and Xinghai being circled by an angry looking Bastien. Lorelai looked up towards Hana and Jen as they rushed inside. “Hana?”

“U turn! U turn!” screeched Jen.

“But wouldn’t that face us in the same direction?” Hana pointed out.

“That’s not what I.. just come on! Follow me!” They quickly moved into the grand hall, where Jen heard rapid footsteps approaching from the hall behind them. “Hey, stop right there!”

Jen quickly swept her eyes around the room and spotted an unfamiliar thin door on the far wall. “There!”

“Where does that lead?”

“No idea!”

***

They followed a stone staircase which led down into the duchy’s undercroft, then paused, listening in case they were being followed. After it was clear that they weren’t, Hana looked around in wonder. “I had no idea that there was something like this below the estate!”

“Me neither, this is my first time down here! Another wonder of Valtoria I missed out on when I stayed here. Hey, there’s a hole in the wall, you can see the river!”

“I think it’s kind of beautiful,” Hana pointed out. “Like a secret retreat, where you can watch the sun set.”

“Speaking of beautiful..” said Jen, unfurling the dress she’d been clinging on to. “Tada!”

“My dress! You have it!” Hana took the dress happily.

“Thanks to your performance, Graceful Lily. And Maxwell’s. Oh, poor Maxwell. Looks like Bastien rescued him anyway.” She sent him a quick text. _U OK SK? LU x_

“Yeah. He was so brave. But his distraction was due to _your_ quick thinking, Big Apple.”

“What do you say we celebrate our successful mission with a little fashion show?”

As Hana quickly ducked behind one of the large columns to change, Jen’s phone pinged. She looked at it keenly. _PHEW. I AM NOW. BASTIEN MANAGED TO GET HER TO BACK OFF. DID YOU GUYS GET WHAT YOU NEEDED?_

She grinned. _WE DID. YOU’RE THE BEST._

_NOT WHAT LORELAI JUST SAID! *laughing emojis*_

_CAN YOU ARREST HER FOR VERBALLY ABUSING YOU?_

_PROBABLY. BUT IT’S NOT WORTH THE AGG._

At that, Hana stepped back into Jen’s line of sight.

“Tell me you’re wearing that tonight!” Jen implored, putting her phone away.

“Of course, I’m not planning on taking it off again until my parents leave.” Smiling, she walked towards the opening in the wall and sat on the edge. A moment later, Jen joined her there, dangling her legs, and watching the sun as it slowly dropped into the horizon.

“Wow, this place really is something, isn’t it? It’s a wonder I’ve never discovered this before, given that I’ve spent so much time here.”

“Our little secret, for now,” Hana breezed. She turned to Jen. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you making this moment possible. I thought I’d never see my dress again.”

Jen sighed. “You don’t have to thank me Hana. Your mother’s face when she sees you in it is going to be reward enough for me.”

“Ohmygosh, I hadn’t even thought of that! What is she going to say?”

“I’m not sure, but I bet her mouth hangs wide open when she says it..”

“It’s going to be so embarrassing..”

“Only for her,” Jen grinned.

“What if she..”

“Hey, I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

“I know you do. You have since the day we met. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve that.”

“You didn’t have to do anything. We’re best friends, Hana.”

“I’m not used to people.. not expecting anything of me. You’re a good friend, Jen. The best friend.” She looked downwards.

“Hana?”

“Sorry, I’m happy we recovered the dress, really. I am. It’s just.. I still can’t believe my mother would threaten to disown me..”

“She’s underestimated you from the start,” Jen pointed out.

“Has she? I feel like a child weeping over lost toys.”

“You’d have to be heartless not to be affected by something like this. Your mother knows that. But what she doesn’t know is that it’s going to take more than a few empty hangers to break Hana Lee. Besides, if your mother does go through with this, _she’s_ losing someone precious too, her daughter.”

“But it’s as if she doesn’t care about that at all.. I’m worried it’s too late, that I’ve ruined our relationship for good..”

“ _You_ haven’t done anything but live the life you choose to lead. No matter how your mother reacts to that, you’re not the person your mother envisions, even if you wanted to be.”

“Thanks, Jen,” Hana said. “You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.”

Jen watched as the sun slowly completed its journey behind the mountains. “It’ll be time for the lantern lighting festival soon,” she said, dreamily. 

“And would you look at that. Suddenly, I have the perfect dress to wear.”

“You do!” Jen smiled at Hana. “I guess I should get to the boutique. Gladys told me earlier that tonight’s gown makes last night’s look like old rags.”

“Ooh, can I come with you?”

“Of course,” Jen said happily.

After a few more moments watching the sunset, the two of them made their way back upstairs to the estate boutique, where they found Gladys waiting patiently.

“Ah. Your Grace. Are you ready to see your gown?” Her face was a picture of excitement.

“I think so?” Jen looked at Hana, and then back at Gladys.

“Good. So, each year, the most talented dressmakers and tailors in Valtoria make a custom outfit for the individual whose honour it is to light the first lantern. The best are presented before this individual. If they like it, they traditionally reward the costume maker by purchasing the outfit, then wearing it to the festival where they release their lantern.”

“What a wonderful tradition,” Hana said, looking at Jen.

Gladys nodded. “I’m told this year’s dress represents the lake near the estate where the lanterns float. Cool blue threadwork for the water, accentuated by local gemstones for the lanterns. I have to say I’ve seen many stunning dresses presented during my time here, but none quite as radiant as what arrived this morning.”

Gladys took a dress from the rack and turned to face Jen, holding a sparkling blue and silver gown that shimmered against the light. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen.

“It’s exquisite!” Hana enthused. “I’ve never seen something so delicate and at the same time so striking. The people of Valtoria will _adore_ you in it. I just know the press will too, not to mention Maxwell..”

That last comment sold the dress to Jen. “I can’t wait to see how it looks on me.” She took the dress, and headed into the changing room. She was hoping that the lantern-lighting festival could be quite a romantic evening for them.

”So, you’re the expert,” she said to Hana as she emerged. “How do I look?”

Hana said nothing, just stood there, eyes wide.

“Uh.. Hana?”

Hana finally broke her stunned silence. “Sorry, I’m just speechless. You look incredible. As beautiful as I’ve ever seen you.”

Jen grinned. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, but..” She sighed. “I’m just not sure how I can face my parents again. I need to say something.. _do_ something to help them understand. But I just don’t know what’s left for me to say to my mother.”

“Then it sounds to me like you should be talking to your father instead,” Jen pointed out.

“I could try but.. I’ve never convinced him to overturn my mother’s wishes before.”

“This isn’t over yet,” Jen assured her. “We’ll find a way.”

“I hope so. But with the press filming live tonight, the last thing I’d want is for my family troubles to overshadow the festival. It’s going to be a beautiful night, Jen. I intend to enjoy it.”

The two of them made their way to the front of the estate, where they found the lantern lighting festival just beginning. Jen stepped outside to the sight of friends and acquaintances mingling happily across the grounds, while members of the press gathered near the bridge.

“So, the lantern represents a wish?” Jen asked.

“Traditionally, lanterns represent two things,” Hana explained. “A wish, yes, but the desire to let something go as well.”

A few members of the press raised their cameras in Jen’s direction. “Live from Valtoria, Duchess Jen has just joined the festivities! And looking stunning! We’re expecting her to make the first wish a little later this evening..”

Just then, Lorelai stepped out from behind them. “Good evening everyone.”

Donnie Brine immediately gave her his full attention. “Lady Lorelai! We weren’t told you’d be making an appearance tonight! Your stance on King Maxwell and Duchess Jen has been a major source of mystery for some time now, following your daughter’s former engagement to the King. Does your presence here mean you’ve decided to offer them your support?”

“And what about the wedding next week? Have you made plans to attend?” Ana de Luca added.

“For now, my husband and I are just here to enjoy the festivities, but..” Lorelai fired a knowing look towards Jen and Hana, then looked back at the press. “We’ll have a statement for you by the end of the night.”

At this, Lorelai leant towards Jen and Hana, speaking too quietly for the microphones. “You’re certainly looking fashionable this evening, Hana.”

“Yes, it’s a beautiful dress, isn’t it,” hissed Hana, defiance on her face.

“You have until the party ends to make the right decision,” Lorelai stated. She turned back to the cameras to grin and wave before moving past them and into the party.

“Duchess Jen?” Donnie was still there.

She held her hand up. “Let’s hold off on any further questions until later.”

The press dissipated into the crowd at Jen’s request, seemingly eager to capture extra footage of the festival.

Hana sighed. “This is exactly what I was worried about. My problems upstaging _your_ night.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure out a way to resolve this,” Jen assured her. “I best try to find Maxwell.”

Hana giggled. “You sure he’s not putting the finishing touches to his pop-up disco in the study?”

Jen laughed. “Knowing him, probably. Go and enjoy yourself. We’ll catch up again before your mother makes her statement.”

Hana nodded and joined the party. At that, Jen heard an enthusiastic voice call out to her from the crowd. “Jen! Jen! Over here!” She turned to see Penelope.

“Hey, Penelope! Thanks for coming out tonight.”

“Can I just say that you look stunning! What a delightful dress!”

“Thanks, Penelope..”

“I just adore paper lanterns, don’t you?” gushed Penelope. “Knowing that each one represents someone’s deepest desires.. it just makes me feel all fuzzy inside.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it’s a beautiful sight,” agreed Jen. 

“Thank you again for convincing me to come back to the tour,” she went on. “To think I may have missed such an exciting evening.”

“Maxwell and I are really glad to have you here,” Jen agreed, glancing around to see if she could find him.

Penelope moved towards the bridge, and Jen spotted the other ladies of the court where she had moved to. 

“Hey guys, enjoying the festival?”

“Actually I am,” said Olivia. “It’s nothing compared to parties I host in Lythikos, but then again, few things are.”

“For once we agree. The Rys family always put on a satisfactory event,” Madeleine sneered.

“Detendez-vous, you two!” Kiara said energetically. “Jen, this festival is magnifique! And you look incredible! How do you do it?”

“You have the gift of languages, I have the gift of fashion,” Jen said modestly.

Kiara leant around her and waved her hand. “Father, come say hello to our future queen!”

Hakim approached from nearby to join the group and offered Jen a respectful nod. “Good evening, Your Grace. What a lovely night for this year’s lantern festival.”

“It’s perfect,” said Jen. “I see you both have your lanterns ready to go.”

Kiara nodded. “I’m using mine to leave any remaining doubts about staying at court behind me. But more importantly, using my wish for speed as I learn Icelandic!”

“So there _is_ a language you don’t know.. yet! How about you, Hakim?”

Hakim examined his lantern. “Tonight, I’ll be wishing for a speedy resolution to a minor diplomat’s hiccup with one of my Swedish counterparts. I recently had a meeting with him, but my Swedish greeting had a Danish accent!”

Kiara looked shocked. “Father, it’s not like you to make such a silly mistake!”

“At least I’m not the only one here trying to cure his professional troubles,” Hakim went on. “Rashad was wishing so hard for a contract with the Portera Group, that I think he’s gone to find a _second_ lantern to double his chances.”

“You guys are all business,” Jen pointed out. “Your wishes should be more personal!”

Hakim shook his head. “After years of serving as a diplomat, I’m not so sure I see the line between personal and business quite so clearly these days.”

"And my language studies are only for myself,” Kiara explained.

Jen smiled. “I’m sure it’s only a coincidence you’re trying to join the foreign ministry.”

“We’re both very keen to hear what _your_ wishes are during the press event later,” Hakim said. Just then, Jen saw Xinghai walking towards the river, alone. Hakim noticed Jen staring into the distance behind him. “Duchess Jen? Is something wrong?”

“I think I just had an idea. Please excuse me.”

Jen rushed to catch up with Xinghai. “Mr Lee, can we talk?”

He glared at her. “Duchess Jen. I assume this is about my daughter? My wife will be back with our drinks in just a moment..”

“Actually I wanted to speak with you alone. You _have_ to talk Lorelai out of disowning Hana.”

Xinghai looked upset. “I know you’re a reasonable person, so please understand. Lorelai only wants what’s best for her.”

“I do too…”

"You’re a woman of the world. Your background may not have prepared you for court, but it _did_ equip you for a life of independence. Hana is your precise opposite. Lorelai’s actions may appear harsh, but I assure you she feels nothing but love and concern for our daughter.”

“If that’s true,” pleaded Jen, “Someone should tell her that’s not how love works. Love is trusting and respectful.”

Xinghai looked at her questioningly. “Doesn’t that go both ways? Shouldn’t my daughter trust and respect her parents’ judgement?”

Just then, Lorelai appeared behind Xinghai holding two glasses of wine. Xinghai turned to her. “Dear, I was just explaining some of the reasoning behind your concerns. _Our_ concerns.”

“Yes, I heard,” sighed Lorelai. “Duchess Jen, I know you don’t think I care about Hana’s happiness. But if that were true, I wouldn’t be wasting time on this discussion. You must understand. Wealth, nobility, it isn’t just about mansions and parties. It’s about responsibility to your past, _and_ your future. Who doesn’t have the desire to act impulsively, selfishly? Well, those who wish to rise aren’t allowed to. We must live by a higher standard that requires sacrifices.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be an either-or. Can’t Hana fulfil her dreams _and_ help her family?”

“Dreams? Hah. Hana needs to think practically _now_ or else she’ll reach the end of her marriageable years and find herself an old spinster. I’m sure you know that Hana’s had failed prospects in the past, and the whole world knows about her latest misadventure. But there’s still time. I know I can secure a favourable match for her.”

Jen sighed. “But Hana and Madeleine seem very happy. Wouldn’t M…”

“Hana needs someone who can take care of her _and_ add to our family’s standing. I could cast a stone and find a suitable candidate here.” Her eyes fell on Rashad and Neville. “Either one of those men, for instance. Neville will inherit as an Earl. Marrying him would eventually elevate Hana to a Countess…”

Jen was incredulous. “But if she married Madeleine, she’d be a Countess too…”

“Even Rashad would be suitable. My husband fights every day to sell textiles to the global market. With Rashad’s international contacts, Xinghai’s company would double in size. Instead, Xinghai’s best hope for making that happen is to wish for it on a silly paper lantern.”

“You are not listening to Hana. Or to me. She doesn’t want to marry a man, and you shouldn’t make her think she has to!” 

Lorelai frowned, turned and walked away. Xinghai looked down briefly at the lantern in his hand, then followed her back into the festival.

Jen sighed, watching them walk away. A moment later Hana appeared in their place, her head hung low.

“Hana, how much of that did you hear?”

“Everything,” said Hana with wide eyes. “Thank you for trying to fix things, Jen, but it seems no-one can get through to them.”

“Don’t lose hope,” Jen said to her. “You still have your friends.”

“I know. And none of you would ever disown me for not marrying someone like Rashad. My parents see marriage as the only thing I have to offer, but I’m _sure_ I could get Rashad’s help by giving him something else. If only I knew what that was. I don’t even know what he wants.”

Jen had a brainwave. “But I do.. He’s trying to land a client, the Portera Group.”

“The Portera Group, why does that name sound so familiar? Oh! I remember now! Jen, we have to find Rashad. I know how to fix this…” Hana took Jen’s hand and they wove through the crowd until they found Rashad in the hallway.

Hana called to him. “Rashad, can we talk?”

Rashad looked at her curiously. “I was just about to make a call, but it can wait. What can I help you with?”

“Actually, I was hoping I could help _you_ with something,” Hana said, wandering closer to him. “Your lantern wish.”

Rashad’s mouth fell open. “You know about that?”

Hana slunk around him. “You want the Portera Group as a client, and I happen to know the founder’s son. We met at a gala some time ago. After an evening spent discussing Chopin, he told me to call if I ever needed anything.”

Jen grinned. “Rashad, if you had a connection like _that_ , I’d say your chances of making a deal are going to go up. Way up.” She looked out of the nearest window at the lanterns already in the sky.

“And in return for this help?” asked an entranced Rashad.

“Work with my father. Help him expand his company into Europe.”

Rashad looked a little reluctant. “I like what Xinghai’s doing, but that’s a big commitment. Especially in exchange for a simple introduction.”

“I wonder if any rival firms would like this information instead?” Jen thought out loud.

Rashad turned to her. “What are you trying to say, Duchess Jen?”

“Something you already know. You probably aren’t the only one hoping to sign the Portera Group, but you are the only one with this opportunity. For now.”

“Hmm,” he said. “You make an interesting point. And Xinghai’s business may well be a good deal for my firm on its own.”

Hana looked excitedly at him. “Does that mean we have a deal?”

"Provided you can follow through, then yes! It’s a deal.” Rashad shook Hana’s hand enthusiastically, then excused himself to make his call.

Jen jumped up and down. “Hana, that was amazing!”

“Do you think it was enough to convince my parents not to cut me off?”

“Let’s hope so,” said Jen, as they headed back towards the bridge. “Either way you helped your family. Even if your mother wasn’t trying to take all your stuff away, you just gave your family business a new opportunity.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Your Grace, over here!” Members of the press were gathering around the bridge.

“I think that’s my cue,” Jen said to Hana.

Hana nodded. “Whatever happens to me, I just hope my mother doesn’t say something in front of the cameras to hurt your standing.”

“No matter what happens next, you did a good job tonight, Hana,” said Jen, as they crossed the bridge to face the press’s microphones and cameras.

Before she had the chance to glance around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Well, hello..”

She turned to greet him. “Where have you been?”

He looked her up and down. “Never mind that, where did that stunner of a dress come from? Bada bing!”

“You like it?”

“Jen, Jen, Jen, how many times do I have to tell you this. You look stunning whatever you’re wearing. But… this….” He ran his hand down the shimmery detail of the dress. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“Duchess Jen?”

She sighed, wishing they could just stay in their bubble. “Let’s get this bit over with.” She turned and stepped forwards to face the press.

Donnie Brine addressed her first. “Duchess Jen, let’s cut right to the point. You’ve revealed the traitor Anton Severus, formerly of Your Grace and His Majesty’s inner circle…”

Maxwell was quick to respond. “Hey, Justin was never part of our inner circle. He was.. _middle_ circle at best!”

“Jones is more than capable of speaking for herself,” she heard Drake whinge from behind her, where he, Rick and Hana stood. Jen sighed, ignoring Drake. Maybe she liked having Maxwell speak up for her.

Donnie went on. “As I was saying, Anton is on the loose. Maybe even watching tonight’s broadcast. Cordonia wants to know, if you could say one thing to Anton, what would it be?”

Jen addressed the crowd. “I’d say do the right thing and turn yourself in. We can’t promise mercy, but I do believe that things will be better for him and for Cordonia if he does that.”

Ana spoke next. “Your Grace, tonight you’ll be making the first wish of the lantern festival, a moment the people of Valtoria have no doubt been looking forward to.”

“Right, my lantern..” She suddenly realised she’d not been provided with one.

Just then, Maxwell stepped forward with a beautiful paper lantern in his hands. “Looking for this?”

She smiled happily at him, as he returned an adoring gaze. She took the lantern, and turned back to face the camera.

“People of Valtoria, it is my great honour to be here with you tonight. These have been trying times, but tonight’s festival represents a light that those who wish to harm us can never extinguish.”

She raised her lantern to the crowd. “With this lantern I leave behind fear. People like Anton Severus want us to be afraid. The best thing we can do, I can do, is refuse. It’s time to stand tall.”

“Hear hear,” she heard Rick call.

“A fine sentiment,” said Ana. “And your wish?”

Jen turned to Maxwell, who was still standing close behind her, and then back to the crowd. “It’s no secret that Maxwell and I are getting married very soon. I know I don’t need to wish for us to be together forever, but.. there’s nothing in the world I want more.”

As she finished the sentiment, Maxwell stepped forward to take her hand. “There’s nothing I want more either.”

Multiple cameras began to flash as the press captured the moment. The crowd quietened as Jen raised her arms to release the lantern to the wind. She watched it as it floated up into the air, still holding on to Maxwell’s hand.

“Thank you Duchess Jen. That was a moment to remember,” Donnie said.

“Can Trend get a picture of the duchess with His Majesty before we wrap?” Ana asked.

“You don’t need to ask me to get closer to my hot wife-to-be,” Maxwell chirped, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“And may I just say, Your Grace, that dress is on trend,” said Ana, clearly impressed. “That will play _very_ well for the camera.”

Maxwell winked and grinned as the cameras flashed in front of them. “I’ve always said the lantern festival was one of my favourite local traditions,” he said to her. “I love that you’re the star of it this year.”

“I just hope I’ve done it justice,” she said, humbly.

“Jen, the question you should ask is has the lantern festival done _you_ justice.” He kissed her on the cheek, giving her tingles.

“Thanks, these photos look great,” Ana said.

Just then, Jen and Maxwell were joined on the bridge by Lorelei. “I believe I promised the press a statement.”

Jen looked for Hana, who was trying to step forward and say something to Lorelai, but she was crowded out by the gathering press.

"Lady Lorelei, we’ve heard conflicting reports about your relationship with the royal couple…”

“Is it true that your house will have nothing to do with the wedding?”

Lorelai looked defiantly at the crowd. “Absolutely.. not true.”

Jen sighed with relief, and looked in Hana’s direction. She was standing with Rick, and they both looked just as relieved.

“My husband and I attach no blame to either Duchess Jen or His Majesty for the circumstances that led to the breaking off of Hana’s engagement to His Majesty. We offer our full support to His Majesty and Duchess Jen, and look forward to attending their wedding.”

“And we look forward to having them,” said Jen with a smile.

"I’m sure the people of Cordonia are pleased to hear it,” Donnie concluded.

With that the press packed away their equipment and cleared the way for Hana to join her mother and Jen. “Mother, why the change of heart?”

“Your mother and I just had a very interesting discussion with Rashad,” said Xinghai, also emerging from the crowd.

“And we wanted to thank you,” Lorelai said.

"And to _apologise_ ,” Xinghai added. “Whatever you said to Rashad accomplished something in minutes that I haven’t managed in years. We were wrong to think you couldn’t thrive without our oversight.”

“Thank you, Father,” Hana said respectfully.

Xinghai looked to Lorelai, who spoke next. “After seeing what we saw tonight, it seems that the Cordonian court may have been a good influence on you after all. I should have had more faith in you.”

“Really?”

“And in the duchess as well,” said Lorelai, turning to Jen. “I’m sorry if I was.. rude before now.”

“Hana deserves that apology more than I do,” Jen said coldly.

“You’re right,” Lorelai said. “Hana, if it wasn’t clear before, I apologise to you.”

“Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me,” Hana said.

Maxwell put his hand up. “Don’t I deserve an apology too, Lorelai?”

Lorelai glared at him, but said nothing.

“Uh… I guess that’s a no?”

“So does this mean you’ll stop trying to make me come home?” Hana asked her mother. Because like I told you both, this is where I want to be.”

Lorelai kept a straight face. “What it means is that I appear to have misjudged things, and need to think about the future. In the meantime, I’ll instruct my staff to return your things.”

Jen saw Hana straighten slightly. “That’s not what I want.”

“Hana?” Xinghai looked confused.

Hana was clearly emotional as she spoke. “I was never as worried about losing my clothes as I was about losing my family. Despite everything, I love you both. I need to know that you can respect my decisions and still be a part of my life.”

“I can do that,” Lorelai said. “We love you too, Hana.”

Hana reached for her parents and pulled them into a tight embrace. Afterwards, Lorelai smiled and walked off towards the water.

Xinghai turned to his daughter. “You know, Hana, my wish tonight was not going to be for my business. It was for you to discover what it takes to make you happy. I see now, that wish is unnecessary.” He smiled and handed Hana his lantern before leaving to join his wife.

Maxwell crept up in-between Jen and Hana. “Hey, did I just see what I think I saw? This means you’re staying, right?”

Hana grinned at him, as Drake and Rick also approached them. “I’m staying.”

“Woohoo!” Maxwell jumped up and down, putting his hands on Hana’s arms. “Our dance rivalry continues. Or begins. Which is it again?”

“Good on you, Hana, for standing up for yourself,” Drake said.

Rick nodded. “Whatever you ladies did seems to have worked a miracle.”

“It was all Hana,” said Jen proudly, looking at Hana. She noticed Hana was holding an unlit lantern, and, glancing around, so were all of the others. “So, looks like no-one else has made their wishes yet.”

"Some people have.” Rick gestured up into the skies.

Jen looked up, and was struck by the sight of a hundred glowing lanterns across the Valtorian sky. It put her in mind of that starry New York night, not so very long ago.

“It’s amazing, there are so many lanterns in the sky..” she marvelled.

“The hopes and dreams of our people,” Rick said. “I have to say, this is the most I’ve ever seen. Our people are excited to have you here, excited for their new queen.”

"Not as excited as I am,” giggled Maxwell, taking her by the hand. “So, what are we all wishing for?”

Hana beamed. “With my parents finally treating me like an adult, it feels like my wish arrived early.”

“I’m jealous,” Maxwell said to her. “With the important stuff out of the way you’re safe wishing for something amazing but do-able. Like ice cream.”

“As for my lantern, I feel as though anything I choose leaves a hundred other things unaddressed,” sighed Rick. “I don’t suppose I can wish for more wishes?”

Hana raised an eyebrow. “According to fairy tale law, that’s the only type of wish that _isn’t_ allowed.”

“How about you, Drake?” Jen asked him. “You’ve been quiet. What are you wishing for?”

“I’d rather keep my thoughts to myself,” he stated.

“Be a good sport, Drake,” said Rick encouragingly. “Everyone’s making wishes.”

“Ooh, let me guess, whisky?” Maxwell suggested. Or is that too obvious?”

“I bet it’s something rugged,” Hana said. “Like tools. Or camping apparatus.”

“Perhaps some form of meat filled food..” Rick added.

“C’mon Drake, don’t leave us hanging,” Jen pleaded.

“Fine, I _wish_ to be left in peace. How’s that?” Drake grumbled.

The others laughed, and as Rick and Hana continued to rib Drake, Jen glanced in Maxwell’s direction, wondering what he was wishing for. “And you?”

Maxwell took her hand, and pulled her a few paces away from the group. “I’m actually having some trouble deciding what to wish for, but I was just thinking that I know a certain Duchess slash fiancée who’s pretty good at this sort of thing. Could you maybe help me with mine?”

She giggled. “What if I told you to wish for a worldwide alien invasion that would decimate all human life?”

“Brutal. But if it would make you happy, I welcome our new alien overlords.”

“It’s good that you support my dreams, I think,” she pondered.

Leo came up to them at that point. “Hey. You made your wishes yet?”

“Nope, just Jen,” Maxwell said. “Just thinking about mine. What are you wishing for?”

“Two healthy happy twins,” Leo said. “And not too many sleepless nights.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Jen said. “I’m sure your wish will come true.”

“Anyway, I’m delivering a message from the folks. They wanted to offer you the use of their balcony this evening. So you can watch the lanterns from there, take in the view, you could make your own wish from there, Your Maj…”

Jen gulped, her thoughts immediately drawn to the last time she’d been on that balcony.

“Awesome! We’d love to! Lead on, Leo!” chirped Maxwell.

Reluctantly, she followed him, knowing exactly where Leo was leading them to.

“You can stay here for a few hours if you like,” Leo said as they entered the bedroom. “It’s pretty private. Just overlooks the river, and, well, all the lanterns.”

“Whoa..” Maxwell ran to the open balcony door. “Jen, you gotta check this view out.”

Jen crept past the bed, self-consciously, and caught sight of the balcony. She had a flashback to lying on the cold floor, pinned down by Rick’s strong body, and while in her head she knew it had been consensual, she now had a vision of herself trying to escape, unable to get away, and her screams were of a very different variety.

"Jen? You okay?” Maxwell asked her.

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah. I’m fine.”

"Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Leo said. “But behave now. This is our parents’ bedroom.” He chuckled, and left the room, closing the door.

"So. We have somewhere private for me to make my wish…” He had that twinkle in his eye, but he was stood exactly where Rick had been standing that night.

"Maxwell, this doesn’t feel right,” Jen sighed.

He went to her, and she did her best to hold back her guilty tears. “Oh, Jen. What’s wrong?”

“This room, this balcony. I’ve been here before. With Rick.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” His face paled a little.

“Yeah. So it’s kind of bringing that all back a little.”

He looked at her with sorrowful eyes for a moment, then took one of her hands in his. “Hey. You’re with me now. I won’t let anything happen to you tonight. If you want to go, we can go. But, if you can make it to the balcony, I promise you’ll love the view.”

She blinked back at him, knowing he would keep her safe, feeling his forgiveness. If he could get through this, then she could too. “Okay.”

She stepped onto the balcony, nervously. The view was indeed beautiful. All those lanterns in the sky, and their reflections in the water below.

“Somehow the lanterns look even more beautiful from up here,” she said to him, as she looked up at them.

“Still not as beautiful as you.”

She turned back to him. “Cheesy.”

“You know it. It kind of reminds me of New York, looking up at the stars with you, still clueless as to what you were about to confess.” He put his free arm around her, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “So, this whole lantern tradition.”

She nodded. “Right. How can I help?”

He tapped his fingers against the lantern in his hands. “I’m supposed to let a part of myself go.”

“That’s right..”

He looked at her. “Well, is there any part of me that _you_ think I should let go?”

She nodded straight away. “Being so hard on yourself. You focus way too much on little mistakes, and you don’t give yourself enough credit for how amazing you are. I want to see a King Maxwell who knows he’s great, and that he can do anything he sets his mind to.”

“You sure know how to make me feel like I can..” He gave her hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, and from now on I won’t ever leave your side.”

“Maybe you’re right. So I know what to let go of. But what about the other part? A wish for the future?”

Still holding his hand, she turned to look out into the night again. “Well, you could wish for us to win every couples’ dance off..”

“You. Are. A. Genius. I knew I was marrying you for a reason, besides your caring heart and astonishing beauty and unmatched tenacity..”

“Heh. You’ll definitely win all the compliment-offs,” she giggled. “Or, you could wish that coming up here to light a lantern wasn’t _all_ we came up here to do…”

He looked suspiciously at her, perhaps a little confused, and who could blame him? “Uh, well I may have made that wish before we came up here, but after what you said just now…”

“Seriously though, if I were you, I’d wish for a million nights just like this one. With the partner of my dreams, surrounded by friends, and doing something beautiful and hopeful and unique.”

“All it needs is a good beat and it’d be perfect,” he commented.

“Then ask for a million nights just like this one with a good beat?”

He laughed, then rested the lantern against the railing, ready to light it.

“Here, let me hold it for you..”

She picked it up and held it out to him. Maxwell pulled a small matchbook out of his pocket, and, taking the lantern from her gently, struck one aflame and used it to light the lantern. He closed his eyes and mouthed silent words as he raised it into the sky.

He opened his eyes as he released the lantern, and together they watched the lantern as it drifted lazily towards the other airborne lanterns. A few moments passed before he put his arms gently around her waist, just as Rick had that evening before she’d turned to kiss him…

So inevitably now she was kissing the man she loved in the same way, one of his hands on her face, the other on her waist… it was as if the moment was being replayed in time, the moment she’d wanted that night. The universe had finally answered her prayers.

He looked searchingly at her afterwards.

“Say something,” she begged, her heart beating.

“Something,” was his obedient reply.

She laughed. Much better. He watched her for a few moments, then put his arms around her protectively.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked her afterwards. “About being here again?”

“Better,” she said. “Because it made me realise something. The whole time I was here with Rick, I was wishing he was you.”

“Ohhh…” He had a tortured expression on his face. “You have no idea how happy and sad that makes me at the same time.”

“I’m sorry. But it’s true. And now you are here. It’s like everything has been put right. Like I’m reclaiming the memory...”

“Rewriting the past…”

She edged towards the balcony wall, and he pursued her, pushing her against it, yet bringing his arms around her so she was enveloped in him. Just as it had been. Just as it should have been. Her hands strayed to his shirt buttons.

“I made a wish that night, here on this balcony,” she sighed. “And tonight, it came true.”

“Oh, Jen. I can make _all_ your wishes come true. You know that, right?”

“Very well,” she giggled. “In that case, I wish to feel your lips on my body.”

He complied, pressing his lips against the skin of her neck, and she gasped at his touch. His kisses travelled lower, along her collarbone to her shoulder, exploring any exposed skin he could find. She sighed as his hands reached for the fastenings of her dress, deftly unzipping and unclasping until the dress lay on the balcony floor.

“Your turn,” she giggled.

“Yes, ma’am…”

Her fingers moved to the buttons of his jacket.

“I like where this is going,” he admitted. Soon his clothes lay in a pile with her dress.

“The view keeps getting better,” she said, standing back to appraise the situation, which of course gave him the chance to do the same.

“You’re telling me..”

He gently pushed her back against the wall, his mouth finding hers once more.

“I was just thinking..” she said when he next pulled away.

“Hmm?”

“I like it when you use your sense of rhythm.”

“You mean, like this?” He nudged her legs apart and pressed his body against hers, moving his hips to an imaginary beat.

“Oh,” she sighed as he gradually increased the tempo, his lips investigating her warm body all the while. Then he began to trail a hand down her torso, eventually coming to rest between her legs, charting delicate circles against her soft skin, having the desired effect as her whole body began to jerk in response. He held her gaze as he continued to swirl his fingers.

“Ohh, Maxwell..” She glanced up to the lanterns and the stars twinkling in the sky. “I think we should keep going out here.”

“Good, because I don’t want to stop.”

She grasped the back of his neck and sunk down the wall, dragging him with her until they were both on the ground. He tipped her back, climbing on top of her, and she keenly pulled him into her. The stone floor felt cool against their warm bodies, and this time when she cried out, she cried out the name of the man she loved.

***

Jen woke with a start the next morning, after an unsettling dream. She reached out to Maxwell for comfort, but all she was met with was a slobbery lick courtesy of Chance who had slept on her bed with her. She sighed.

_Don’t think about it anymore. It was just a bad dream._

There was a knock on the door. She stood up, put on her robe and answered it.

“Oh! Hey! Ooh!” Before she could say anything else, she was pulled into a sweet kiss. “Mmm. You taste minty.”

“Just brushed.” He grinned at her, flashing his inconceivably white teeth, as Chance started yapping around their ankles. “Hey buddy! Paws up for your dad, huh? Good boy!”

“Well this is a nice surprise,” she said, folding her arms to take him in. “Have you come for some cuddles?”

“Not exactly.” He reached into his pocket. “Do you want another surprise?”

“Maybe.”

He pulled out what looked like some tickets. “So. The original plan was that we’d be heading back to the palace today. Now, Bastien tells me that he needs to see us all for an update after breakfast. But, after that, I was wondering. What do you think of the idea of us having a joint bachelor and bachelorette party in Vegas?”

Wow, just… wow! “That sounds amazing!”

“Glad you said that. Because that’s what we’re doing! And we’re going later today!”

"Oh my god!!” She’d never been to Vegas before, it was somewhere she’d always wanted to go. “This is so exciting!”

Just then, Bastien approached Maxwell. “Your Majesty. Your brother wants to speak to you. Immediately.”

"Ohh-kay. That sounds bad.” He sighed. “Well, I’ll catch you at breakfast, Jen. Love you.”

"Love you too..”

"Vegas baby!” he shouted back to her as he scurried in the direction of Bastien, who led him along the corridor.

In a bubble of excitement at what he had just revealed, Jen washed, dressed and headed down to meet the others for breakfast. But when she entered the room, she was met by a sea of anxious faces, all staring at her.

She sat down next to Hana. “Hey. What’s up? Why’s everyone.. looking at me like that?”

“You haven’t seen it, have you?” Hana muttered.

“Seen what?”

Hana got her phone out. “There’s been another video. Posted by Anton, distributed all over the news.”

“Oh no…” Jen gulped. “That must have been what Bertrand wanted to talk to Maxwell about.”

“I’m sure,” said Hana, her face pale. “Jen… you need to see this. But not here.”

She stood up and together they walked through the silent dining room and headed into a nearby unoccupied drawing room. Drake stepped in too, confusion on his face.

“You’ve not seen it either?” Hana asked him.

Drake shook his head. “Bas was too preoccupied with notifying Maxwell to let the rest of us know. What are those bastards saying now?”

Hana’s expression was grim as she pushed play on a video.

The moment she saw it, Jen’s heart sank. It was grainy, long-lens footage, but there was no mistaking what it showed; her and Maxwell on the balcony last night, against the wall, pulling off each other’s clothes, lost in each other.


End file.
